16 Dragon Ball HS
by Heich-Ess
Summary: Temporada 14: Uranai Baba necesita la ayuda de Krillin y Gokú para obtener el Agua Ultra Sagrada para fines que los dos muchachos desconocen. Muchas aventuras, varios enemigos y una pelea que se atrasa y se atrasa.
1. Prologo I

_Waazzaaaaa!_

_Pues por fin comenzaré a subir este mágico fic que me tomará un buen de tiempo terminar, pues no abarcaré un pedazo de la historia de Dragon Ball sino... toda ella muajajajajaja, la locura llego sobre "rocinante" y se quedó en la parte posterior de mi cerebro, causandome alucinaciones, por lo que tuve que sacarlas por medio de este fic o moriría sacandome los mocos...jaja cómo sea, aun busco un beta-tester, alguien me dijo que si, pero después no supe que paso.  
Esta historia, tendrá por lo menos, 519 capitulos (que son los mismos que tiene el manga de Dragon Ball publicado por Vid en México), o almenos lo intentaré haha, espero que les guste mucho y dejemos que las ideas fluyan de una buena vez._

_**Disclaimer:  
**Dragon Ball y sus personajes, me pertenecen a mí y a todos los fans alrededor del mundo, y quiero agradecerle a Akira Toriyama por este hermoso regalo._

_

* * *

_

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Planeta Vejita y el aliado que vino del espacio

(Capítulo 001)

En una galaxia muy, muy lejana. Alejado de toda maldad, se encuentra un planeta de tamaño medio. En el cual, habitaba una raza de seres muy pacífica y con gran avance tecnológico, los Tuffles. Estos seres llaman a su planeta: Plant.

Por mucho tiempo estos seres, han vivido en armonía. Sin embargo, hubo un tiempo, en el que dentro del planeta se suscitaron demasiadas guerras, que acabaron con gran parte de la población. La paz fue restaurada gracias a un acuerdo con el cual, los pocos habitantes que quedaban, estuvieron de acuerdo.

Así, la población mundial del planeta Plant, decidió vivir en un solo lado de éste, para evitar conflictos por un desacuerdo, pues estando juntos, todos se gobernarían bajo una misma ley. Sus avances tecnológicos avanzaron a gran velocidad después del acuerdo, la armonía envolvió al planeta y todos eran felices, cada individuo se ocupaba de sus problemas y si tenía la oportunidad, ayudaba a sus semejantes cuantas veces le era posible.

Debido a este modo de vida, los Tuffles fueron evolucionando poco a poco, hasta convertirse en una raza de baja estatura, con cerebros muy desarrollados. Cuando la raza del planeta Plant estaba en su apogeo, una nave a la deriva, tripulada por una raza que había viajado a través de millones de años luz, llegó a la parte deshabitada del planeta.

De inmediato, los Tuffles enviaron brigadas de reconocimiento a la zona, pensando en darles a los tripulantes de la nave, una cálida bienvenida. Las brigadas no regresaron jamás. Los Tuffles, esperaron a la brigada durante muchos años, durante 5 décadas, al ver que esta no regresaba, enviaron otra y ésta, tampoco regresó.

En una noche de luna llena, los Tuffles escucharon ruidos de una enorme muchedumbre que se acercaba a lo lejos, desde detrás de las montañas, del otro lado del planeta. Todos salieron de sus casas por curiosidad, algunos otros no despertaron, lo que fue mejor para ellos, así no tuvieron que sufrir el dolor y la desesperación que ocasionaron las criaturas de la nave.

Los Saiyans, las criaturas que habían bajado del cielo para traer la destrucción al pueblo de los Tuffles, habían estado esperando esa noche desde el momento en que llegaron, con la misma paciencia que una madre espera al niño que carga en su vientre durante nueve largos y maravillosos meses.

Las dos brigadas que los soberanos Tuffles habían enviado a su encuentro, les habían proporcionado un poco de información a los Saiyans, acerca de su fuerza, sus habilidades, y las armas que usaban para defenderse. Durante todo el tiempo que esperaron, planeaban una buena estrategia para derrotarlos fácilmente, pero todos sus planes fueron inútiles, ya que los Tuffles, no eran una raza guerrera.

En cambio los Saiyans, estaban concebidos para matar, sus cuerpos eran musculosos, su velocidad insuperable y sus deseos de sangre eran únicamente comparados con su espíritu de lucha, los Tuffles no pudieron ni meter las manos para defenderse.

Sumada a su experiencia en combate, los Saiyans tenían de su parte los rayos Blutz de la Luna del planeta Plant. Al recibir los rayos de la estrella más cercana, reflejados en el satélite natural, la cola de los Saiyans reaccionaba de tal forma que los volvía más agresivos, más rápidos, más fuertes, mejor preparados para el combate, en una palabra: Invencibles.

La noche se llenó de gritos desesperados de dolor, de angustia y terror. Los armamentos de los Tuffles no fueron suficientes para contrarrestar el poder destructivo de sus enemigos, sus casas, centros de enseñanza y aprendizaje, fueron destruidos sin que ellos pudieran haber hecho nada, las mujeres fueron apartadas de la multitud, los pequeños cráneos de sus hijos, tronaban bajo el pie inmenso de alguno de los saiyan, pues estos, eran por lo menos el triple de grandes que ellos.

Los hombres intentaron oponerse y todos ellos perecieron, en medio de su enfermiza sed de sangre, los Saiyans desgarraban sus frágiles cuerpos, los destrozaron por completo, la masacre se extendió por toda la ciudad, la única ciudad del planeta, eso facilitó el exterminio a los Saiyans.

El amanecer llegó, algunas casas seguían ardiendo en medio de los aullidos de dolor que se extendían por el viento matinal cómo un fantasma deslizándose en el vacío. Las mujeres fueron reunidas en una de las explanadas del centro de la ciudad, una a una fueron brutalmente violadas y asesinadas después. Los pocos niños que quedaban en el planeta, eran obligados a ver las atrocidades que los salvajes Saiyans hacían con las mujeres y los hombres que aun estaban vivos. Para ellos, los hombres, el castigo era aun peor, si es que algo peor pudiese existir, los guerreros invasores, los usaban para practicar sus movimientos y técnicas nuevas de expulsión de energía, los salvajes, no se preocupaban por matar a los que después de un ataque seguían con vida, al contrario, golpeaban sus heridas o introducían piedras en ellas, para incrementar la agonía del pobre desgraciado que no muriera en el ataque, mientras ellos se carcajeaban frente a sus victimas indefensas, sin duda, los Saiyans eran una de las razas más despreciables y crueles de todo el universo.

Pero todo eso tenía una justificación: Supervivencia.

Los Saiyans habían llegada ese planeta no sólo para divertirse viendo el sufrimiento de los residentes de allí, pues ellos también habían sido expulsados de su propio planeta por una fuerza tan devastadora que ni ellos mismos habían podido oponerse a ella.

Ellos vivían relativamente en paz en su planeta natal, todo el mundo sabía que ellos eran guerreros muy poderosos, por lo que las distintas naciones en el planeta, peleaban constantemente entre ellas, desafiándose constantemente, matándose, asesinándose unos a otros por la más mínima diferencia de ideas. Finalmente, los dirigentes de cada región, hicieron un acuerdo: Lucharían hasta que sólo una de ellas quedara en pie, así, la guerra por fin terminaría y solamente el más fuerte podría seguir radicando en el planeta.

Una terrible, devastadora e intensa batalla se extendió por todo el planeta, involucrando a todos los individuos Saiyan. Las batallas fueron tan sangrientas, que el planeta que al principio era de un azul muy bello, se transformo en un planeta rojo sangre.

Esta horrible guerra mundial, duró cerca de 6 años y se convirtió, en el conflicto más grande y sangriento de toda la historia, en el cual el 10% de la población murió. La casi extinción de la raza guerrera llegó casi al final del sexto año de guerra. Entre ellos había nacido un Saiyan extremadamente poderoso, a la corta edad de 7 años, disponía de mayor poder que cualquiera de ellos y no solo eso, sino que su sed de sangre era excesiva.

Exterminó primero a los de su pueblo, siguió avanzando hasta dejar solo a un 50% de la población restante. Todos ellos, tuvieron que unir sus fuerzas para derrotarlo, sin embargo, fracasaron en su intento. Decidieron que la única alternativa que tenían era destruir el planeta junto con ese demonio, al que llamaban "Supersaiyan".

Todos los sobrevivientes subieron a una nave, y desde ella lanzaron, todos al mismo tiempo, la mayor cantidad de energía reunida en un solo golpe, el planeta explotó, la pesadilla del supersaiyan había terminado… Pero una aun peor dio inicio.

La nave fue alcanzada por la explosión del planeta y sufrió una gran avería, la cual lo Saiyans, que no tenían mucho conocimiento tecnológico, no supieron reparar y así, se vieron obligados a vagar por el espacio infinito.

Finalmente el alimento a bordo de la nave comenzó a escasear, los Saiyans debieron buscar alimento entre ellos mismos, por lo cual, recurrieron a canibalismo, se comerían a los más débiles, salvando ante todo a las hembras más jóvenes, para asegurar su reproducción. Los pequeños que nacían con una malformación, enfermos o prematuros, eran devorados por los otros, cualquier Saiyan que mostrara algún signo de enfermedad, era inmediatamente echado de la nave.

Entre ellos los ancianos no existían, cuando llegaban a cierta edad, eran sacrificados para proveer de alimento a sus camaradas, sólo así, lograron sobrevivir por tanto tiempo. Dejaron atrás un poco de su salvajismo, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, pero no lo reprimieron por completo, para expulsarlo, junto con todo su poder, la Luna era quien los ayudaba.

La población dentro de la nave, brincó de gusto cuando fue informada acerca de que pronto caerían en un planeta que se había cruzado en su camino, todos se prepararon para el arribo al planeta, lo primero que harían, sería exterminar a los individuos que estuvieran cerca de donde ellos se encontraban, ya después se encargarían de los demás.

Al llegar al planeta Plant, se dieron cuenta que tendrían un evento de Luna llena en cincuenta años, el lugar donde su nave había aterrizado, estaba completamente desierto, por lo cual decidieron esperar hasta la noche de Luna llena.

Durante su tiempo de espera, un grupo de pequeños individuos, habían llegado hasta donde ellos se encontraban, asesinaron a todos ellos sin piedad alguna. Obtuvieron alimento. Con el segundo escuadrón, los Saiyans decidieron no asesinar a todos, para hacerles preguntas acerca de su raza, cómo el lugar donde se encontraban, su fuerza física y cosas por el estilo, sólo información que les facilitaría su exterminio.

La noche de la destrucción había llegado y los Saiyans se preparaban para el ataque, detrás de las montañas, se encontraba bajo un manto de inmensa tranquilidad, la única ciudad de los Tuffles, que en una noche fue destruida junto con la mayoría de sus habitantes.

Los Saiyans tomaron posesión del planeta y lo nombraron: Vejita, en honor al hombre que les había salvado la vida de aquel demonio. Fue Vejita quien les dio la idea de destruir el planeta donde antes residían para así librarse del Supersaiyan.

Poco a poco, su civilización prospero y se hizo cada vez más numerosa, por ese lado del planeta abundaba el alimento y las peleas que se suscitaban en el planeta, eran únicamente de entrenamiento.

El tiempo siguió su curso y en el planeta Vejita, habían pasado cerca de 10 mil años desde que la raza de los Tuffles fue aniquilada salvajemente. Los Saiyans se multiplicaron, haciendo de ellos una civilización bastante numerosa.

Todos ellos eran gobernados por un solo rey: El Rey Vegeta, quien era también, el más poderoso de los Saiyans, éste no había conseguido el trono por medio de votación o elecciones electorales. No por nada era el más fuerte. El rey Vegeta era descendiente de la familia de Vejita (quien fue considerado el salvador de la raza), y por esto, todos los miembros de esa familia debían de gobernar a los demás.

En algunas ocasiones, unos cuantos Saiyans descarriados, se levantaban en combate contra los miembros de la realeza, tratando de quitarles el "poder", para beneficencia de ellos mismos, pero eran derrotados sin el mayor esfuerzo. En medio de revoluciones y golpes de estado, la familia real de Vejita, se ganó la confianza de todos los Saiyans y su respeto.

Las batallas entre ellos se terminaron, vivieron en paz, entrenando siempre para volverse cada vez más y más poderosos, inconcientemente, se preparaban por si algún día una raza extra-vejita llegaba a querer eliminarlos cómo ellos hicieron con los Tuffles. Sin embargo, muchos dudaban de que eso fuera posible, pues su planeta, se encontraba muy lejos de cualquier signo de vida. Inclusive pensaban, unos pocos, que ellos eran los únicos seres en el universo.

Los que no estaban de acuerdo con esta afirmación, se basaban en los hechos: antes de llegar a ese planeta, pensaban lo mismo y descubrieron una raza completamente nueva y diferente, por lo cual, la idea de ser los únicos seres vivos en el universo fue desechada.

Y cómo para darle más veracidad a la idea, cierto día una nave llegó al planeta Vejita. Una nave enorme y circular, con colores blanco, negro y café. Descendió lentamente hasta situarse a un lado del palacio del rey Vegeta (el padre del rey Vegeta actual, todos los reyes debían llamarse así, fue una decisión que tomó el primer rey Vegeta, con la idea de que su nombre fuera recordado por siempre, sin embargo fue olvidado de inmediato. Con tanto "rey Vegeta", los Saiyans sólo se confundieron más.)

Cuando la nave aterrizó, sobre cuatro extremidades plegables que parecían patas de insecto, una rampa se desplegó de la base de esta y una puerta quedó expuesta, de ella, una larga alfombra roja salió de ella, como si fuera una enorme lengua, extendiéndose por el suelo hasta llegar a una de las puertas del palacio. Varios sujetos vestidos de pantalones negros muy entallados, botas blancas con punta café y armaduras con los mismos colores, bajaron por la rampa y se colocaron a los lados de la alfombra, con una separación entre cada uno de ellos de medio metro exactamente.

Los Saiyans que se encontraban cerca, se acercaron para mirar a los recién llegados, los cuales cargaban sobre su ojo izquierdo una especie de lente de color verde, el cual estaba sujeto a una especie de audífono que cubría la oreja del mismo lado, claro que no todos los sujetos que bajaron de la nave tenían oreja, por lo que su aparato, era sostenido por una extremidad que lo fijaba a la cabeza.

Unos momentos después, un sujeto enorme vestido de igual modo, pero con capa azul, bajó por la rampa, su rostro tenía una expresión de enfado mortal, de la cabeza le crecían dos cuerno negros bastante puntiagudos. Avanzó hasta quedar al final de la plataforma y miró alrededor. Sorprendido por lo que veía, abrió más los ojos, su expresión de furia pasó a ser una de asombro.

- ¿Dónde demonios esta el doctor Muu? – preguntó mirando al saiyan más próximo a él.

- No lo conozco… ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó él a su vez.

Sin responder, el enorme sujeto, se acercó hasta él, pasando entre dos de los individuos que bajaron de la nave antes que él, ellos se apartaron inmediatamente para permitirle el paso.

- Ustedes no estaban aquí hace diez mil años… - murmuró, mirando al saiyan fijamente.

- No, antes habitaban este planeta unas criaturas indignas de él… fue muy fácil eliminarlos – dijo con gran orgullo el saiyan, sus palabras causaron un asombro furioso en el enorme sujeto frente a él. Éste lo tomó por el cuello con una mano y lo levantó hasta que sus rostros quedaron al nivel, los camaradas del saiyan se prepararon para pelear, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento aun.

- Ellos servían a su amo, que soy yo, ustedes no tenían por qué eliminarlos, idiotas.

Sin más, el enorme sujeto de la nave, levantó aun más al saiyan, sólo para azotarlo en el suelo con una fuerza tremendamente aterradora. Los saiyan lo miraron y comenzaron el ataque. Los soldados que rodeaban la alfombra roja, impidieron que los Saiyans atacaran a su jefe. Una pequeña batalla campal comenzó en el lugar.

Los soldados de la nave, lanzaban rayos de energía desde una extraña máquina que tenían en el brazo derecho, su velocidad era bastante buena, y alguno habían sometido a unos cuantos Saiyan, consientes de que la victoria sería suya, se confiaron.

Los Saiyans que habían sido sometidos, rompieron sus cadenas y comenzaron a golpear salvajemente a sus "captores", rápidamente los soldados fueron eliminados en su totalidad. El enorme sujeto, los miró despectivamente.

- No son tan débiles como mis hombres pensaron… - Razonó en voz alta.

- ¡Y ahora es tu turno maldito! – gritó un Saiyan al momento de brincar hacia él.

Con un movimiento extremadamente rápido de su mano derecha, el gigante de la nave golpeó el rostro del saiyan, mandándolo a volar lejos de él. El agonizante saiyan golpeó contra uno de los árboles que rodeaban el lugar y cayó al suelo, en medio de convulsiones. Sus compañeros lo miraron atónitos, y ninguno de ellos quiso atacar al invasor.

- ¿Qué sucede, no pensaban acabar conmigo? – rió el gigante.

- Y eso haremos – la voz provino desde más allá de donde los Saiyan se encontraban. A las puertas del palacio, se encontraba erguido con su capa ondeante detrás de él, como una figura de esperanza para los suyos, el rey Vegeta. – Jamás te perdonaré por lo que le has hecho a mis dos súbditos.

- ¿Súbditos? Eso quiere decir que tú eres su soberano, ¿no es así?

- Lo soy, y me encargaré de derrotarte, maldito.

Colocándose en posición de pelea, el rey Vegeta examinaba a su oponente, intentando leer sus movimientos, sin embargo, su presencia era tal, que intimidaba al rey de los Saiyans con tan sólo mirarlo fijamente.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que es imposible que me derrotes? – preguntó el gigante, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡MHP! – fue la respuesta del rey.

- Vamos, esto no es necesario, me he dado cuenta de que ustedes…. Lo que quiera que sean, son tipos muy poderosos, y podrían serme útiles, así, yo perdonaría la estupidez que cometieron al exterminar a los Tuffles.

- Nosotros no hacemos caso de nadie.

- Vamos, no seas orgulloso, yo podría darles la tecnología suficiente para que salgan de este pequeño planeta en busca de enemigos más poderosos, ¿Acaso no les agrada pelear con sujetos poderosos? – El gigante supuso que sí. Lo supuso a partir de sus cuerpos, se veían tan adaptados para la lucha que imaginó que podrían ser una herramienta muy buena en su ambición por poner más y más planetas bajo su mando.

El rey Vegeta miró a los Saiyans que se encontraban cerca, todos escuchaban con atención las palabras del extraño gigante, en su mirada podía apreciar que ellos deseaban eso, pelear y aniquilar a sujetos más fuertes, era un deseo que hasta él mismo poseía dentro de él. Además, se había dado cuenta que no podría derrotar al sujeto frente a él. "Podría darles tecnología suficiente para que salgan de este pequeño planeta…" habían sido sus palabras, su oferta era tentadora, pero ¿Quién era él y qué quería de ellos?

- Muy bien – dijo el rey, quitando su pose de batalla – entremos al palacio para que podamos platicar más cómodamente. – Girando sobre sus talones entró de nuevo al palacio, seguido por el gigante, que llevaba dibujada en los labios, una sonrisa de inmensa satisfacción.

Mientras el rey y el invasor entraban al palacio, los Saiyans que quedaron fuera comenzaron a juntar los cadáveres de sus dos amigos y de los invasores. A los primeros, algunos se encargaron de llevarlos al cementerio que se encontraba a orillas de la ciudad; a los demás, los echaban dentro de la nave.

Uno de los Saiyans, se sintió muy interesado por una de las pequeñas máquinas en el rostro de uno de los soldados, la curiosidad lo invadió como el agua llena una tina, sabía que no tenía por qué tocar eso, pero la curiosidad le ganaba rápidamente a la razón, después de todo, los Saiyans no eran una raza que pensara demasiado las cosas.

Tomó la máquina entre su mugrienta mano y lo retiró del cadáver que lo poseía, lo colocó sobre él del mismo modo que su anterior dueño lo usaba. Presionó el botón que tenía la maquinita y en el pequeño cristal a parecieron extraños símbolos que él no conocía, miró hacía uno de sus compañeros, y a través de la pequeña máquina, fue rodeado por una línea amarilla, a un lado de este, los símbolos se volvieron locos por un momento y después se detuvieron. En la pantallita, sólo quedaron el contorno de su compañero y tres símbolos.

Lo apartó de su rostro y lo mostró muy emocionado con sus demás compañeros, todos ellos tomaron uno de los aparatos y lo colocaron sobre sus rostros, parecían niños con juguetes nuevos en navidad. Entre ellos se miraban y presionaban el botón a un lado de la máquina. La tecnología había llegado al planeta Vejita.

Dentro del palacio, en una gran sala en la cual únicamente estaba el trono real, conectado con la puerta de entrada por una alfombra roja muy extensa, y algunas columnas colocadas a lado de esta, el rey Vegeta comenzaba su charla con el gigante del espacio.

- Primero que nada, quiero saber cual era su relación con los habitantes que ocupaban este planeta. - Comenzó el rey.

- Ellos trabajaban para mí, proporcionándome tecnología muy avanzada, a cambio yo les ofrecía protección contra amenazas de allá afuera. – dijo señalando con un dedo el techo.

- Pues no era muy buena que digamos – agregó el rey, regocijándose en su inmenso orgullo.

- Se equivoca, yo había planeado la extinción de estos seres, por mucho tiempo, últimamente… bueno, hace diez mil años, dejaron de serme útiles, por lo que decidí que ya no los necesitaba más. Afortunadamente, mis radares detectaron su nave y trazamos las coordenadas de su dirección y velocidad. Nos dimos cuenta que caerían aquí, por lo que decidí retrazar mis planes de exterminio, sólo por curiosidad.

- Pues su curiosidad le costó la vida a muchos de sus sirvientes.

- Lo sé, realmente me quedé maravillado con lo poderosos que eran sus antepasados, por lo que decidí no intervenir en la lucha.

- Si sabía todo esto, ¿por qué vino hasta ahora?

- Los estudiábamos, sus grandes poderes sin duda me servirían más que la tecnología de los Tuffles. Vimos como su raza se adaptó al planeta, los vimos superar grandes guerras y por fin calmarse. – hizo una pausa y después continuó. – Lamentablemente, sus poderes fueron decreciendo, casi llegaron a convertirse en seres muy pacíficos, olvidando sus deseos de lucha, de sangre, olvidando sus raíces, eso me desquició por completo, si perdían sus asombrosas habilidades para el combate, dejarían de servirme y tendría que aniquilarlos – los ojos del gigante destellaron con un brillo cargado de maldad – Eso representaría una gran perdida, y es la razón por la que estoy aquí, rey…

- Vegeta – completó él.

- Rey Vegeta, no quiero exterminarlos, quiero hacerlos útiles para mí. Bajo mis órdenes, viajarán por todo el universo, conquistando planetas habitables para mí, destruyendo, asesinando, exterminando razas que los harán cada vez más poderosos, hasta que un día serán invencibles – las palabras del gigante salían de su garganta en un tono de excitación enorme, parecía que no cabía dentro de si de tanto gusto que sentía. El rey Vegeta sintió la misma emoción por aniquilar otras razas de guerreros. Si, sin duda alguna, las palabras del gigante eran muy alentadoras, su proposición muy tentadora, no podía decir que no.

- ¿Nosotros que tendremos a cambio? – ante esta pregunta, el gigante sonrió.

- Poder, un poder inimaginablemente grande, con el cual su raza se convertirá en la más aterradora de todas, nadie podrá hacerles frente, cuando cualquier ser del espacio escuche de ustedes, temblara de tan sólo escuchar relatos acerca de su raza, el universo entero se inclinará ante ustedes, nadie podrá hacerles frente.

No había más que discutir, la emoción del rey Vegeta se desbordaría como un enorme tsunami en la playa de su ser, por todo lo que el gigante del espacio le había dicho, podría incluso dar saltos de gusto como porrista en un campo de fútbol, pero aun había algo que desconocía.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? – preguntó. El gigante sonrió y dijo:

- Puede llamarme… Lord Cold.

* * *

_N. del H.S - Algunos de los nombres ya sean razas, o sujetos, les parecerán raros, algunos de ellos, no sé como se escriben en español y no pretendo venir a hacer el ridiculo escribiendo suposiciones, por lo que me basaré mucho en cómo están escritos en la página oficial de la serie. Y al principio, la idea del fic no parecerá muy original, pero prometo que eso cambiará. Gracias por su comprensión._

_**«-( H.S )-»**_


	2. Prologo II

**Dragon Ball H.S**

La Partida del Príncipe

(Capítulo 002)

- Padre, permíteme ir con Freezer – Las palabras del príncipe Vegeta, sonaban más como una orden que como una petición. El rey Vegeta (su padre, el hijo del pasado rey Vegeta, nieto del padre de este, llamado Vegeta), lo miró sorprendido, sentado en su trono, fue como si una estampida de búfalos pasara sobre él.

Freezer era el hijo de Lord Cold, después de que su padre se fuera a una galaxia muy lejana de esa, él fue quien se quedó a cargo del planeta Vejita, y los Saiyans. Con ayuda de ellos, logró apropiarse de varios planetas y vender muchos más, su pequeña fortuna se hacía cada vez más y más grande a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Al rey Vegeta, no le agradaba mucho ese tal Freezer, su forma pomposa de andar, de ir y venir del planeta, siempre acompañado de sus dos lacayos, le molestaba demasiado. ¿Quién se creía él? Y ahora esto.

¿Para qué querría el gran Freezer llevarse consigo al pequeño Vegeta¿Se lo querría comer? No, qué estupidez, Freezer seguro tendría banquetes mucho más apetecibles que un niño saiyan de cinco años, pero entonces ¿Cuáles serían sus intenciones?

Desde que le notificaron que el gran Freezer se dirigía la planeta Vejita, el rey Vegeta supo que no sería un buen día, y no se equivocó en esto. Llegaron, antes que Freezer, tres reportes de tres planetas que no habían sido conquistados, por alguna extraña razón, los Saiyans encomendados a la labor, habían perecido en su intento de invasión, eso no era bueno siendo un planeta, y al ser tres era completamente inaceptable. La amputación de todas las extremidades (incluida la cabeza), era más deseable que la conquista fallida de un planeta, eso costaba hombres, dinero y la certeza de que las razas no exterminadas, algún día unirían fuerzas para derrotarlos.

Decidió que lo mejor era tranquilizarse, antes de que el gran Freezer jodiera aun más el día con su desagradable presencia, la cual podía causar al rey Vegeta la perdida del control de sus emociones, no quería imaginarse lo que le sucedería a él y a su pueblo, si un día no se controlaba y le causaba un serio disgusto a Freezer. Su poder de pelea era tan sorprendente, que debía de adoptar formas distintas a su apariencia "normal". Metamorfosis le decían algunos, cambio o mutación algunos otros.

El nombre era lo de menos, con su apariencia "normal" Freezer podía alcanzar niveles de poder insospechados por el rey Vegeta, o al menos, eso decían los rumores, pues nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver la apariencia real de Freezer, y no deseaba hacerlo.

La petición del príncipe Vegeta llegó cabalgando sobre el corcel del desconcierto una vez más hasta el cerebro del rey Vegeta. ¿Qué haría? Si dejaba ir a su hijo, Freezer podría volverlo contra él y entonces sus problemas se multiplicarían, pues el príncipe Vegeta no era un niño común y corriente.

"Pues claro, después de todo, es mi hijo" pensó con cierto orgullo el rey. Pero esa afirmación no le resolvía ni el problema ni la duda, que seguían esperando frente a él, como encarnados cada una en el cuerpo de Freezer y en el de su hijo, aguardando, pacientemente por su respuesta¿diría que si o se negaría¿Su respuesta tendría consecuencias? Por supuesto, pero ¿Cuáles?

¿Se atrevería el gran Freezer a destruirlo ahí mismo si su respuesta fuera negativa? No, si tuviera esas intenciones, tomaría al príncipe Vegeta y se lo llevaría sin que él tuviera la necesidad de pedirle (_ordenarle_) a su padre que lo dejase partir.

Bien, ya podía sentirse un poco más tranquilo, pero no del todo, si permitía que el pequeño Vegeta se fuera con Freezer¿qué terribles consecuencias tendría su decisión?

- Estamos esperando una respuesta, rey Vegeta – dijo Freezer, con su voz tan serena y firme como siempre, eso hacía que el rey se desesperara un poco más. A veces, prefería verlo molesto y lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra, su aparente tranquilidad lo dejaba a uno con la duda de cómo era que ese desgraciado se sentía y lo que pensaba.

- Lo sé, estoy… - no terminó su frase. Miró al príncipe Vegeta, su único hijo, desde el día en que nació, fue un gran guerrero, que disponía de un poder de pelea de mil quinientos, hasta el momento, él era el niño saiyan más poderoso en toda la historia¿podría él llegar a ser el Supersaiyan legendario? El rey Vegeta confiaba plenamente en ello, después de todo era el príncipe y su hijo.

Desde que comenzó a andar por los pasillos del palacio, el príncipe Vegeta demostró una gran inquietud por comenzar a pelear, lanzaba sus pequeños puños al aire y retaba a cuanto Saiyan se cruzaba por su camino, debido a este comportamiento tan violento, hermoso, el rey Vegeta le encomendó a Nappa el cuidado del príncipe.

Nappa, un guerrero de clase alta, debía de cuidar que el pequeño Vegeta no matara a sus oponentes y sobretodo, no dejar que fuera lastimado y llevarlo a la sala de recuperación de inmediato si es que esto sucedía. Después de dejar al príncipe Vegeta en recuperación, debía de buscar a quien lo haya lastimado y acabar con el pobre infeliz. Claro que esto último, nunca sucedió, quizá por que todos los Saiyans con los que Vegeta se enfrentaban, sabían que él era su príncipe, o quizá por que de verdad era muy fuerte, eso era lo que menos importaba. El príncipe siempre salía bien librado de sus batallas y eso era lo que le interesaba al rey Vegeta y a Nappa, por supuesto.

En sus entrenamientos, Vegeta no mostraba piedad alguna por los Saibamen que eran sus rivales de turno, todos ellos quedaban hechos pedazos y Vegeta sin un solo rasguño. Fue por esta razón que el rey Vegeta encomendó a unos cuantos Saiyans de clase baja que le ayudaran con su entrenamiento, ellos aunque de clase baja, eran mucho más poderosos que los Saibamen y un reto mucho mayor para el príncipe Vegeta.

Todos los días desde muy temprano, el pequeño Vegeta se dirigía a la sala de entrenamiento, sus deseos por obtener un poder cada vez más y más grande eran sólo comparables con la avaricia de Freezer.

Ese día por la mañana, Nappa lo esperaba fuera, como todos los días, en esta ocasión, el entrenamiento del príncipe Vegeta había consistido en derrotar a tres Saiyans de clase baja. Lo cual logró sin mayor problema.

- Lo hizo usted muy bien, príncipe Vegeta – halagó Nappa, entregándole una toalla para que secara su sudor inexistente.

- Cállate, no necesito tus comentarios… - respondió tajante el príncipe. – Estos estúpidos soldados de clase baja no me sirven para entrenar. Creo que mejor le pediré a mi padre que me deje conquistar algún planeta con habitantes poderosos.

- ¡Pero príncipe Vegeta¿Cómo puede pensar en eso? Usted aun no tiene la edad permitida para tal actividad.

- Cállate Nappa, soy el príncipe y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, además… tú me acompañaras, así que no creo que haya ningún problema.

- Está bien, cómo usted diga, pero dudo mucho que su padre, el rey Vegeta lo deje marcharse.

- Eso ya lo veremos… - murmuró el pequeño príncipe.

Cuando llegaron ante la presencia del rey, Vegeta, el príncipe Vegeta, entró a la sala sin ser anunciado, frente a su padre, se encontraba un tipo muy raro, inmediatamente lo identificó como Freezer, nunca antes lo había visto en persona, pero su padre hablaba mucho de él, por lo que ya sabía que su presencia no era nada agradable en el planeta Vejita.

Antes de llegar ante su padre, Vegeta escuchó un poco de la petición que Freezer le planteaba, no sonaba nada mal… para él claro, por lo que planteó lo que quería inmediatamente. Los dos adultos dejaron de hablar para mirarlo.

- Padre, permíteme ir con Freezer – dijo, sin mostrar una sola emoción en el rostro, pensaba que si su padre lo veía muy emocionado, este no accedería y si lo veía sin mucho entusiasmo, pensaba que su padre se haría a la idea que Freezer lo estaba forzando. Su padre lo miró atónito sin decir nada durante varios minutos, comenzaba a pensar que jamás respondería.

- Estamos esperando una respuesta, rey Vegeta – mencionó Freezer, con una sonrisa en los labios, su voz se oía tranquila, seguro era esa la voz que a su padre más desagradaba, los dos soldados que se encontraban detrás de él, también sonreían. Uno de ellos debía ser Zarbon y el otro Dodoria, Vegeta desconocía quien era quien.

- Lo sé, estoy… - Murmuró su padre y volvió a fijar la mirada en el vació¿qué demonios le pasaba?, él nunca se comportaba así¿tan poderoso era ese tal Freezer? Vegeta debía de hacer algo o su padre quedaría en ridículo, y estaba claro que él no quería ser hijo de un rey al que cualquier bicho espacial lo dejara en ridículo.

- Nappa irá conmigo también. – Dijo, al momento Nappa se acercó hasta ellos y se inclinó en una amplia reverencia.

- Así es, rey Vegeta, acompañaré a su hijo a donde quiera que este va…

- Es suficiente – Atajó el príncipe. Freezer, Dodoria y Zarbon, miraban de reojo un poco confundidos la escena.

El que Nappa acompañara a su hijo, filtraba un pequeño rayo de esperanza entre las tinieblas llenas de dudas en las que el rey Vegeta se encontraba. Así, podría recibir un reporte de las actividades de su hijo sin que éste o Freezer se percataran de ello.

- Hmmmp, pues si Nappa te acompaña en este viaje, por mi no hay ningún problema – sentenció el rey, dándose un aire demasiado autoritario.

- Entonces ya está decidido – comenzó Freezer, con su terrible tono de voz tranquilo como un mar sin olas – El príncipe Vegeta quedará bajo mi tutela y será custodiado por… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó sin mucho interés al Saiyan.

- Nappa, señor Freezer – contestó este haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Entiendo que es usted un hombre muy ocupado – dijo Freezer dirigiéndose al rey. – Así que mejor nos marchamos, con permiso – se despidió, el príncipe Vegeta se quedó un momento mirando a su padre, mientras Freezer, sus hombres y Nappa caminaban hacía la puerta de entrada.

Padre e hijo cruzaron miradas, serias, fijas, quien los viera pensaría que en cualquier momento comenzarían a pelear frenéticamente, como enemigos eternos, desgarrándose el alma con cada golpe. El rey Vegeta, abrió la boca, listo para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. El príncipe bufó, listo para despedirse de su padre, pensaba, en todo el tiempo que pasaría antes de que volviera a encontrarse con él, días, semanas, años, incluso cabía la posibilidad de que jamás volviera con él, pero esto era algo que debía de hacer, para conseguir un poder mayor, eso era lo único que le importaba. Regresaría junto con su padre, cuando pudiera demostrarle que ya no necesitaba de nadie que lo cuidará, no se iba con Freezer para tener su protección, tan sólo lo utilizaba, cómo él lo utilizaría en el futuro.

El rey Vegeta miró a su hijo, y volvió a abrir la boca, lo extrañaría, como un padre amoroso extraña al peor de sus hijos, como un enamorado al ser amado, lo extrañaría como las flores a la luz del sol, lo extrañaría… si, pero no impediría que se fuera. Lo quería, desde el momento en el que nació y le interesaba que alcanzara todas sus metas, el poder era una de ellas y por eso lo dejaba ir, le preocupaba lo que esa lacra de Freezer pudiera meterle en la cabeza. Tenía que despedirse…

- Este… - comenzó, pero las palabras estaban atoradas como una bola de pelos en el caño, un nudo en su garganta impedía que expresara a su hijo con palabras todo lo que sentía y quería decirle. – Hijo… yo… déjame hablar con Nappa un momento a solas.

El príncipe Vegeta, que lo miraba atento, con los ojos bien abiertos y las pupilas un tanto dilatadas, siendo estas empujadas hacia afuera por sus lágrimas que comenzaron a acumularse, listas para salir en cuanto su padre le dijera… ¡Bah¿Qué importaba lo que iba a decir? Giró sobre sus talones y se marchó con grandes zancadas, molesto consigo mismo más que con su padre por haber esperado algunas palabras de aliento de su parte.

- Dígame señor Vegeta – pidió Nappa, inclinándose un poco ante su rey.

- Quiero pedirte un favor, soldado Dodoria – dijo Freezer.

- Estoy a sus órdenes, gran Freezer – contestó Dodoria, acercándose un poco más a él. Freezer sonrió maliciosamente antes de decir:

- En la primera oportunidad que tengas, encárgate de que el molesto de Nappa, se aleje para siempre del príncipe Vegeta, por favor. – Dodoria sonrió al igual que Freezer antes de contestar:

- Con gusto gran Freezer.

* * *

_**«- H.S -»**_


	3. Prologo III

**Dragon Ball H.S**

La hormiga y el dinosaurio.

(Capítulo 003)

El príncipe Vegeta caminaba por un largo corredor que lo llevaría hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la nave de Freezer, la abordaría y se entregaría en las manos inciertas del destino, desconocía lo que este preparaba para él, pero no importaba, estaba realizando uno de sus primeros caprichos, como príncipe que era, tendría muchos más, y hasta el momento, las cosas marchaban bien.

Por el largo corredor, llegó a donde se encontraban las incubadoras, se detuvo un momento frente al cristal, dentro se encontraban dos pequeños. Uno de ellos, lloraba con tantas ganas que parecía que ese era el propósito por el cual había nacido, seguramente, pensó Vegeta, por su biberón extraviado, este se encontraba en sus pies y había otro sobre su cabeza. Su aguda voz traspasaba el cristal, que se suponía era no permitiría pasar nada que no fuera la luz, Vegeta leyó su nombre, se encontraba en la base de la cuna:

_Kakaroto, Hijo de Bardock_

_Clase Baja_

Rezaba la placa. Al verlo, Vegeta sintió un extraño presentimiento, algo le decía que recordara bien el rostro de ese pequeño, algo dentro de él le gritaba: "_Mátalo_".

- HMP, tan sólo es un Saiyan de clase baja, no vale la pena que pierda mi tiempo con él.- Se dijo a sí mismo y estuvo a punto de marcharse, pero entonces vio al otro pequeño, era de cabello más largo y en su rostro se veía una desesperación terrible, sus pequeñas manitas, se agitaban en todos lados, tanteando por toda la cuna, buscando algo quizá. En la placa colocada en la base de la cuna de ese segundo bebe, se leía:

_Broly, hijo de Paragus_

_Clase indefinida._

Vegeta jamás había visto a un saiyan que fuera de "clase indefinida" ¿qué significaba eso¿significaba acaso que su poder de pelea era tan bajo o tan alto que no podía ser identificado? En ese momento, pasaba uno de los encargados de la guardería.

- ¡Oye tú! – Llamó Vegeta.

- Dígame señor¿qué se le ofrece?

- Préstame un rastreador – ordenó el príncipe.

- Enseguida se lo traeré – contestó el sujeto y se perdió detrás de la puerta que se encontraba frente a la sala de incubadoras. Un par de minutos después éste regresó, entregándole el aparato al príncipe.

- Tardaste demasiado – se quejó el pequeño arrebatándole el rastreador. Lo colocó rápidamente sobre su ojo y miró primero a Kakaroto. Sin darse cuenta, el príncipe retrocedió un paso¿cómo era posible eso?, nunca jamás antes había visto un poder de pelea cómo ese¿quién demonios era Bardock? y más importante aun¿cómo podían engendrarse Saiyans con ese nivel de pelea?

- ¡Oye! – llamó Vegeta al individuo. - ¿En donde se encuentra ese tal Bardock?

El encargado, pensó un momento, recordando datos seguramente.

- Me parece que se encuentra en medio de la conquista del planeta Canassan.

- ¿Es un planeta con habitantes poderosos?

- No, de lo contrario no habrían enviado a Bardock y sus hombres.

- ¿Es un guerrero de clase baja?

- En efecto, señorcito – Por supuesto, el bajo poder de pelea de su padre, estaba reflejado en la lectura del rastreador¿cómo era posible que le permitieran la vida a Saiyans con tan bajo poder de pelea? El pequeño insecto, tan sólo poseía un poder de pelea de dos unidades, todo un desperdicio. - ¿A qué se debe tanta pregunta?

- Cállate, no tienes por que saberlo. – Vegeta se volvió y miró ahora a Broly, el rastreador se volvió loco, los números subían y bajaban a un ritmo muy acelerado, se detenía por unos momentos, y volvía a subir o a bajar repentinamente, pero la lectura nunca se quedaba fija por más de 10 segundos.

- Nosotros también no sorprendimos – comentó el encargado al ver cómo su príncipe miraba atónito al pequeño Saiyan. – Ni siquiera el rastreador más moderno puede darnos una lectura confiable de ese pequeño. Como su poder de pelea en ocasiones es menor que el del otro niño, debimos de haberlo puesto como si fuera de clase baja, pero entonces sube y se sitúa en los de clase media y lo más sorprendente es que en ocasiones… - hizo una pausa, mirando al pequeño dentro de la incubadora.

- Habla…

- En algunas ocasiones, el pequeño llega a superar el millón de poder de pelea. – Vegeta miró al vigilante atónito¿un millón? Nadie que él conociera superaba ese poder, nunca nadie lo había hecho, el que ese pequeño tuviera esa cantidad de poder, era sencillamente imposible.

- Seguro una descompostura de los rastreadores – sentenció Vegeta, quitándose el que traía y entregándoselo al vigilante.

- Yo no lo creo así, pero es muy probable.

- No te pedí tu opinión.

- Lo siento señor.

Vegeta se marchó, no sin antes echarles una mirada furtiva a los dos pequeños, uno con un poder tan insignificante que no valía la pena conservarlo con vida y el otro… con un poder tan monstruoso, si es que ese era su poder de pelea, que no debía de permanecer con vida. Distintas razones, mismo destino.

Cuando llegó al final del pasillo, Vegeta se encontraba en la parte izquierda del palacio real, desde esa entrada, se extendía una alfombra roja que llegaba hasta la rampa de acenso a la nave de Freezer, nunca antes se había subido en una de esas, de hecho, nunca antes se había subido a ninguna nave, esa iba a ser la primera vez que salía del planeta Vejita. Siempre pensó (y deseaba también), que la primera vez que saliera al espacio, a conquistar un planeta, fuera a lado de su padre y no junto con ese imbécil de Nappa.

- No puedes subir – se interpuso en su camino uno de los hombres de Freezer.

- No me estorbes, apártate.

- Tenemos órdenes estrictas de no dejar subir a nadie que no haya sido autorizado por el gran Freezer

- MHP, te cuento tres para que te apartes… o te arrepentirás – amenazó el príncipe Vegeta, formando una pequeña bola de energía en su mano derecha. El guardia lo miro temeroso de lo que el enano pudiera hacer.

- Cálmate. Príncipe Vegeta – dijo una voz a sus espaldas – No tienes porque amenazar a mis hombres.

- No me permitía el acenso – explicó Vegeta

- Lo sé, esas órdenes yo se las di personalmente – aceptó Freezer, caminando hasta colocarse frente al guardia. – Desde este momento, el príncipe Vegeta tiene permiso para abordar la nave cuando él guste¿quedó claro?

- Claro que si señor – contestó el lacayo haciendo una reverencia.

- Muy bien, vámonos entonces.

- Aun falta Nappa.

- Ju, ju, no te preocupes por él – dijo Dodoria con tono burlón – será mejor que sólo te preocupes por ti mismo.

Vegeta lo miró sin mucha simpatía, era cierto, los hombres de Freezer eran tan pesados cómo su padre le había comentado una vez.

- No me iré si él no viene conmigo – amenazó el príncipe.

- No es necesario que tomes esa actitud, pequeño Vegeta, esperaremos a Nappa a bordo de la nave.

- Prefiero esperarlo aquí.

- No hay motivo para que nosotros esperemos, gran Freezer – opinó Zarbon

- Esperaremos, después de todo, no tenemos prisa por marcharnos.

- Cómo usted diga, gran Freezer.

Durante la espera, Freezer no dejaba de contemplar al pequeño Vegeta, tenía planes para él, grandes planes, los cuales nadie, más que él conocía, y claro, pues fue apenas esa mañana cuando se le ocurrieron. Pero sus planes eran a largo plazo, lo cual era una pequeña desventaja, no le agradaba esperar, aunque sabía hacerlo cuando la situación requería que lo hiciera.

Y su grandioso plan, dependía de su paciencia, el primer paso, que era llevarse a Vegeta lejos de su padre, ya había sido dado, ahora, comenzaría su entrenamiento, no él personalmente, sería una perdida de tiempo, pero Zarbon y Dodoria se encargarían de ello. En ellos dos, confiaba plenamente, eran sus manos y sus ojos cuando Freezer no se encontraba en el lugar para hacerse cargo él mismo.

Durante mucho tiempo fue así. Desde que en una de las conquista, Freezer viajó al planeta que estaba siendo conquistado, ya que los habitantes de ese lugar eran demasiado poderosos, en especial uno de ellos: Zarbon.

Freezer contempló cómo era que los Saiyans encargados de conquistar ese planeta eran derrotados fácilmente por ese guerrero, que había tenido la necesidad de transformarse para eliminarlos. Sin duda alguna, ese guerrero sería un estupendo aliado. Freezer ordenó a los Saiyans que lo acompañaban que se marcharan cuanto antes del planeta, él se haría cargo. Avanzó lentamente hasta colocarse frente al guerrero de cabello verde, lucía un poco cansado, pero sin duda seguiría peleando.

- Si me lo propongo, puedo eliminarte en tan sólo 3 segundos – comenzó a decir Freezer – Pero viendo tu poder de pelea, me interesaría más tenerte como mi soldado¿qué opinas?

- Opino que te desgarrare la garganta como a todos los demás. – Se opuso Zarbon y atacó a Freezer con una gran cantidad de energía que salió de sus manos.

La nube de polvo que se levantó de inmediato, impidió que viera cómo Freezer se acercaba más a él.

- Si no lo quieres entender, te dará una pequeña muestra de mi grandioso poder – Dijo y golpeó a Zarbon con el puño. El pobre, comenzó a sangrar inmediatamente de la nariz, sintiendo un terrible dolor, además de que salió despedido del lugar, para estrellarse en un montón de rocas que antes habían sido los hogares de muchos de sus compañeros. Se levantó quitando escombros de encima de él, estaba seriamente lastimado ya y sólo le habían propinado un golpe, aquel maldito invasor no mentía, podría derrotarlo en tres segundos si se lo proponía.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – preguntó, si había forma de salvar su vida, aceptaría la propuesta.

- No es mucho lo que te pido, tan sólo únete a mi y salvaras tu vida, serás uno de mis mejores hombres, iras conmigo a donde yo vaya y te encargaras de eliminar a quien yo te diga. Solamente eso.

La propuesta no estaba del todo mal, acompañar a un ser terriblemente poderoso, que sembraba el miedo en los corazones de cualquiera que lo viera, era un trabajo sumamente atractivo, después de todo, cuando el enemigo al que se enfrentara fuera muy poderoso, él se encargaría de eliminarlo y entonces él, podría seguir viviendo… ¿o no?

- Si… acepto tu propuesta¿te iras dejando este planeta en paz?

Freezer rió tapándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

- Por supuesto que no, este planeta es perfecto para ser vendido a un alto precio, y eso es lo que haré después, claro, de eliminar a todos sus habitantes.

Pues lo había intentado, trató inútilmente de salvar a sus camaradas, pero cuando no se podía, no se podía y no había nada más que hacer, excepto claro, salvar su propio pellejo, si tenía posibilidad, después arreglaría cuentas con él.

Así fue como Zarbon, el guerrero de cabello verde que ahora contemplaba al guerrero Saiyan Nappa, que se acercaba al trote, se unió al gran Freezer, acompañándolo en todas sus expediciones a planetas dignos de ser colonizados por ellos, en algunas ocasiones, él había tenido que encargarse de unas cuantas razas, lo suficientemente fuertes para oponer resistencia a los Saiyans. Malditos monos que no mostraban ante él ninguna clase de respeto, los odiaba, tanto como odiaba al maldito enano que en ese momento abordaba la nave, reprochándole al otro mastodonte inútil por su tardanza, la buena noticia, era que algún día tendría la oportunidad de asesinarlo, Freezer ya se lo había prometido, y eso era bueno.

- ¿Te quedarás ahí para siempre o vendrás con nosotros? – Preguntó Dodoria, a mitad de la rampa, sacando a Zarbon de sus pensamientos.

- Iré con ustedes – Respondió Zarbon y subió a la nave.

* * *

**_«- H.S -»_**


	4. Prologo IV

**Saludos!!

* * *

**

Dragon Ball H.S

Unos van, otros llegan

(Capítulo 004)

Todos se encontraban a bordo y listos para marcharse del planeta, Nappa se encontraba en uno de los cuartos pequeños de la nave acompañando al príncipe, mientras Freezer y sus hombres, se encontraban en su cámara especial, donde se encontraba el domo que le permitía ver el espacio. Por ésta mismo domo, logró ver como 5 naves de forma redonda aterrizaban en la torre de control aéreo que se encontraba a 2 kilómetros del palacio real.

Todos los saiyans que llegaban de algún planeta recientemente conquistado, iban al palacio para dar un informe de sus acciones al rey Vegeta, él escuchaba a todos y uno de los sirvientes, anotaba el nombre del planeta y buscaba comprador. Todo en el planeta Vejita funcionaba de igual forma que el agua fluye por un rió para llegar al mar. En este caso, el mar era Freezer.

Después de recibir el informe de los Saiyans conquistadores, el rey Vegeta se comunicaba con el gran Freezer y hacía de su conocimiento, la nueva adquisición. Por el contrario, si los Saiyans que llegaban, traían consigo malas noticias, el informe no pasaban del rey Vegeta, quien tenía que encargarse personalmente o mandar a Saiyans de mayor rango, lo cual sucedía muy pocas veces. En ocasiones aun más especiales, cuando los habitantes de un planeta, superaban por mucho el poder del rey Vegeta, quienes se encargaban de ellos eran las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu, y el asunto quedaba resuelto.

En esta ocasión, los Saiyans que llegaban eran Bardock y sus hombres. Su equipo, estaba integrado por cuatro individuos, aparte de él, que eran soldados de clase baja, con niveles de poder arriba de los dos mil.

Para aterrizar, los Saiyans utilizaban una especie de globo muy resistente que se encontraba sepultado en la tierra, mostrando únicamente una parte de este para que la nave cayera ahí. Como estas naves carecían de sistema de frenos, se impactaban contra estos "globos" a velocidades sorprendentes, los puntos de aterrizaje, eran cambiados constantemente, debido a que estos se desgastaban rápidamente por los fuertes impactos. Las naves aterrizaron y de ellas descendieron los 5 Saiyans, para dirigirse ante la presencia del rey Vegeta.

- Bienvenidos a casa – se acercó hasta ellos uno de los técnicos que controlaban el arribo al planeta de naves pequeñas, como las suyas.

- ¿Y el rey Vegeta? – Preguntó Bardock, sin mirar siquiera al que los recibía.

- En el palacio, señor.

- Muy bien, vayamos de una vez para decirle lo de nuestra misión.

- No, vamos, Bardock – opinó Tooma – Primero vayamos a ver a tu hijo, se supone que nació hoy¿no es verdad?

- Pero ya conoces a Bardock – tercio la única Saiyan hembra que estaba con ellos: Seripa, una mujer de expresión fría y cuerpo con músculos no muy marcados, pero fuertes a fin de cuentas, su cabello era corto y las ropas debajo de su armadura eran de un peculiar color violeta. – Prefiere el trabajo antes que la diversión.

- Si claro, pero nuestro trabajo también es muy divertido. – Opino Toteppo con una gran carcajada.

- Cállense ya, primero iremos con el rey Vegeta y después le pediremos una nueva misión, para largarnos de una buena vez. – Las palabras de Bardock salieron de su garganta con un tono firme y frío, no estaba bromeando, al parecer no le importaba en lo más mínimo el niño que ese mismo día había nacido.

- Al parecer está empeñado en seguir celebrando el nacimiento de su hijo¿no te bastó con un sólo planeta? – preguntó en tono burlón Pumbukin.

- No digas estupideces, ese niño no me interesa…

- Lo que tú digas amigo – Mencionó Tooma con tono sarcástico en la voz, siguiéndolo, por el largo corredor que los llevaría hasta el palacio del rey.

Todos ellos caminaban en grupo por el largo corredor, que estaba alumbrado por focos enterrados en la base de las paredes, alumbrando sus pasos. Mientras sus compañeros bromeaban, Bardock pensaba detenidamente en el hijo que había engendrado con aquella bella hembra Saiyan, aquella noche, en la que él y sus amigos, habían decidido pasar al bar del palacio después de ir con el rey Vegeta, la música estridente del lugar lo envolvió en oleadas de irrealidad que se colaron por todos sus poros, elevándolo extrañamente a un mar de emociones que nunca antes había sentido, la música sumada a todo el licor que había bebido, hicieron que perdiera la razón fácilmente.

La música del planeta Vejita, tenía un extraño efecto en todo aquel que la escuchara con un volumen muy elevado, era por eso que la ponían fuertemente en ese pequeño recinto. El rey Vegeta había dado ordenes específicas, de que cualquier Saiyan que se encontrara en el planeta y más exactamente en ese bar, disfrutara su estancia al máximo, el rey Vegeta era muy generoso con sus súbditos, le gustaba pensar, que los Saiyans disfrutaban el trabajar para él y deseaba ante todo que así fuera, no pretendía retener a nadie a la fuerza, quien quisiera podía irse cuando mejor le pareciera… claro que si lo hacía, no sería considerado nunca más como un Saiyan, y cuando fuera visto por otros Saiyans, sería eliminado inmediatamente. Esas eran las reglas, y nadie se oponía a ellas. Siempre y cuando, hubiera suficiente licor en el bar.

El planeta que habían conquistado esa vez, había sido el planeta Beta. Sus habitantes, fueron exterminados sin el mayor problema por Bardock y su equipo, juntos eran invencibles, había llegado a pensar en una ocasión Tooma, el mejor amigo de Bardock.

El pequeño planeta Beta, había sido una molestia para el rey Vegeta, quien estaba pensando en ir personalmente a encargarse de exterminar a sus habitantes, Seripa se enteró de esto por rumores en los pasillos, y de inmediato lo platicó con Bardock y los demás, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que debían de pedirle al rey Vegeta que les dejara encargarse de la misión.

Fueron ante él todos juntos, eran inseparables, la determinación que el rey vio en sus rostros, lo hizo decidirse y darles una oportunidad, ese grupo de Saiyans tenía algo que los demás no poseían, los cinco juntos proyectaban una presencia que incluso, le pareció amenazante al rey Vegeta, cuando los vio entrando en la sala real, por un segundo pensó que se trataba de una rebelión.

- Rey vegeta – comenzó a decir Bardock, inclinándose frente al rey, seguido de sus compañeros. - He sabido que planea ir a encargarse personalmente de los habitantes del planeta Beta.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado de eso? – preguntó el rey aliviado, porque después de todo no era una rebelión e intrigado al mismo tiempo por el conocimiento de eso por parte de un guerrero de clase baja.

- Yo escuché el rumor por los pasillos, señor – contestó Seripa antes de que Bardock pudiera pensar en su respuesta.

- Está bien, y si así fuera… ¿cuál es su interés, acaso quieren acompañarme? – preguntó el rey, intentando permanecer serio, ahogando una carcajada en su interior.

- No alteza. – Contestó Tooma – Queremos que nos deje encargarnos de los habitantes.

La carcajada del rey salió de su garganta estridentemente, perforando los oídos de los cinco Saiyans frente a él y rebotando por las paredes del lugar.

- No digan tonterías – logró controlarse lo suficiente para decir esto. – Al planeta mande primero soldados de clase baja y no regresaron. Me vi forzado a mandar soldados de clase media y sólo tres de los seis que fueron regresaron y dos murieron aquí. ¿Qué creen que pueden hacer ustedes en un planeta como ese?

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de eliminar a los habitantes de ese planeta, señor. – Respondió Bardock al instante y sin titubear, su voz era firme y cargada de una enorme seguridad. El rey los miró atentamente, los cinco eran soldados de clase baja sin ningún renombre, no le afectaría en nada dejar que los cinco murieran, así aprenderían a no morder más de lo que pueden masticar… aunque después de todo, no lograrán utilizar lo aprendido en esa lección.

- Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieren… ¿Con cuánto tiempo será suficiente para que eliminen a todos los habitantes de ese planeta?

- Con un mes será suficiente. – Expresó Pumbukin

- Eso es muy poco tiempo – opinó el rey – les daré dos meses, si lo hacen antes, podrán tomarse los días restantes de descanso, haciendo lo que a ustedes les plazca…

- No se preocupe…

- No lo estoy.

- …le aseguro que exterminaremos a todos los habitantes del planeta Beta en menos de dos meses. – Prometió Bardock, haciendo una nueva reverencia, para después salir de la sala real.

- Ja, ja¿vieron la cara del último tipo que matamos en el planeta Kanassan? – Tooma y los demás iban bromeando mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Bardock no prestaba atención a lo que ellos decían, sus pensamientos ocupaban toda su concentración. Recordaba y le dolía un poco.

Habían exterminado a todos los habitantes del planeta Beta en menos de los dos meses que el rey Vegeta les había otorgado, no había sido muy difícil. Era cierto que los habitantes de ese planeta eran muy poderosos, no había duda del por qué las dos brigadas de Saiyans que habían sido enviadas antes habían fracasado. Pero Bardock y sus hombres, estaban mejor preparados que los anteriores.

En el pequeño planeta, se libró una batalla de gran escala, las explosiones bailaban por doquier, los cuerpos calcinados de todos los habitantes volaban por todos lados, brazos, piernas y cabezas rodaban por las colinas del lugar, ciudades enteras fueron destruidas, la mitad de la población fue exterminada por los cinco Saiyans en tan sólo tres semanas. El resto, seguía oponiendo resistencia.

El baño de sangre siguió de noche y de día, hasta que los habitantes del planeta Beta, lograron acorralar a los Saiyans invasores, cuando ellos creyeron que sus posibilidades, de poder eliminar a los habitantes restaban, se habían esfumado por fin, en el cielo nocturno brilló una esfera cargada de esperanza y de rayos blutz.

El verdadero poder de los cinco Saiyans se liberó inmediatamente después de que la miraron directamente, haciendo la masacre rápida, violenta y sangrienta. El resto de los habitantes del planeta Beta fueron exterminados una semana después. Bardock y sus hombres se alimentaron de sus cuerpos al día siguiente, descansaron una noche completa, y después emprendieron el camino de vuelta a casa. Satisfechos consigo mismos, se dirigieron inmediatamente al palacio del rey, donde él los esperaba con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios, jamás volvería a dudar de la capacidad de ningún Saiyan en el planeta Vejita. Jamás.

- Han hecho ustedes un excelente trabajo. – Dijo cálidamente el rey Vegeta, cuando los cinco Saiyans entraban en la sala real.

- Tan sólo hemos hecho lo que nos encomendó, rey Vegeta. – Bardock hizo una reverencia seguido de sus compañeros.

- Lo sé, pero lo han logrado en tan sólo cinco semanas, a decir verdad, dudaba mucho que regresaran con vida.

Los cinco Saiyans se miraron confundidos.

- Si era eso lo que pensaba¿por qué nos permitió partir? – preguntó Tooma

- Eso no importa ahora¿cuáles son sus nombres? – preguntó, más para zafarse de la difícil situación que por que en verdad le importara.

- Somos: Bardock, Seripa, Tooma, Pumbukin y Toteppo – señaló Bardock a cada uno de ellos al decir sus nombres.

- Muy bien, desde este momento, serán considerados los guerreros de clase baja más fuertes del universo – concedió el rey – ahora lárguense, tengo mucho que hacer.

Los cinco Saiyans salieron del lugar, después de haber recibido cada uno una pequeña medalla que tenía una insignia que ninguno de ellos había visto jamás.

Comentando acerca de sus reciente logro y de lo horrible que se veían las insignias sobre sus armaduras, Bardock y sus compañeros bajaron hasta el bar del palacio, para estarce allí el resto del día y quizá el resto de la semana también, después de todo, el rey les había permitido hacer lo que quisieran.

Entraron al lugar, que estaba abarrotado por Saiyans de distintas clases, los había desde lo más débiles, hasta los de elite. Las batallas entre ellos ya eran muy raras, sus energías las guardaban para conquistar otros planetas, por lo que ya no se mataban como solía ser antes.

Bardock y los demás escogieron una de las mesas del rincón y pidieron una ronda de licor del planeta Freezer 86; de toda la galaxia, ese era el que sabía mejor de todos, y era además, el que le iba mejor a la ocasión.

Brindaron y rieron, contagiando su alegría a las mesas vecinas, pronto varios de sus camaradas Saiyans se les acercaron para compartir con ellos un rato agradable. Pumbukin y Toteppo presumían constantemente sus nuevas insignias, los demás las miraban admirados por lo horribles que se veían sobre las armaduras.

"¿Cómo es que no te da vergüenza llevarla puesta?" les habían preguntado ya, más de diez veces, ellos no los tomaban en cuenta, alegando que lo que sentían era envidia de que ellos fueran reconocidos por un mínimo esfuerzo.

La noche siguió avanzando, todos muy contentos y entonces… ella apareció.

Descendiendo por las escaleras de una forma tan sutil y calmada que casi parecía que flotaba. Sus cabellos negros, caían sobre sus hombros delgados, semejando una cascada de agua negra. Sus ojos del mismo color escudriñaron el lugar, en busca de Saiyans conocidos, el brillo de las luces se reflejaba en ellos, haciéndolos destellar en medio de todas esas luces que danzaban por el lugar. Su piel era de un tono pálido y se notaba tersa y suave, su armadura estaba adornada con hombreras de color rojo, que resaltaban el rubor en sus mejillas, ella era… era…

- Perfecta – Susurró Bardock sin darse cuenta y una nueva aventura comenzaría para él desde ese momento, una aventura, que no resultaría del todo agradable.


	5. Prologo V

**Dragon Ball H.S**

La chica de las hombreras rojas.

(Capítulo 005)

- Si tanto te gusta, ve a hablarle – opinó Tooma, empujando a Bardock con el brazo.

- No molestes – contestó éste – No me interesa en nada esa hembra.

- Pues estás mostrando lo contrario, desde que llegó, no le has quitado la vista de encima.

- Sólo me intriga su armadura… parece un modelo más nuevo.

- Si claro… tan sólo pinto las hombreras, es exactamente igual al modelo viejo. – Tooma lo miraba de reojo, mientras Bardock seguía contemplando a la chica. – Anda ya, ve con ella – volvió a empujarlo.

- Dije que no molestes, iré cuando a mi me plazca… no, de hecho, ella vendrá.

- Pues entonces te quedarás aquí sentado toda la noche. – Sentenció mientras se ponía de pie. – Yo por mi parte… - bebió el resto de su copa – me voy a bailar con Seripa. ¿Vamos? – preguntó tendiéndole la mano a su compañera, ella se la tomó con una sonrisa en los labios y su expresión fría.

- Claro, ya te habías tardado.

Sus dos compañeros se marcharon, Pumbukin y Toteppo, se habían marchado momentos antes, habían visto del otro lado del lugar a un par de amigos, con los que se fueron a tomar unos tragos, con ellos seguramente se quedarían toda la noche, pensó Bardock al verlos retirarse de la mesa. Aquellos otros dos saiyans, habían sido sus amigos desde siempre, estaban agrupados en otro equipo de cinco, y cuando alguno de los dos equipos tenía dificultades en algún planeta, ninguno de ellos cuatro, dudaba en pedir ayuda a los otros cinco, quienes acudían inmediatamente.

Durante un momento, Bardock siguió con la vista a Tooma y Seripa, quienes avanzaron hasta estar en medio de la pista, rodeados de cuerpos, que igual que los suyos, se movían en un baile frenético al ritmo de la música Saiyan. Las luces que llegaban de todos lados los envolvían otorgándoles figuras irreales, por un segundo los perdió entre el mar de cuerpos.

Los volvió a encontrar, ambos sonreían mientras seguían bailando. Bardock sonrió también, de cierta forma, le gustaba ver a sus compañeros pasando un buen rato, aunque este fuera pasajero, sabía que este pequeño descanso tan sólo duraría dos semanas, quizá menos, pues se aburrían fácilmente de estar sin conquistar otros planetas.

Volvió a buscar a la mujer Saiyan, en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba segundos antes. Estaban sus compañeros, con los que había llegado, todos ellos reían animadamente, para ese momento, se habían unido a otro grupo de Saiyans y tenían una copa en las manos. Pero ella no estaba.

- Demonios, debí de haber ido cuando Tooma lo sugería – se reprendió en un susurro.

Miró hacia todos lados, debía de estar en algún lugar, a menos claro que se haya ido ya… pero no, eso era muy poco probable, apenas había llegado, no podía irse tan pronto. ¿Qué hacer? Buscándola desde ahí sentado, no la encontraría, había lugares en los que su visibilidad era nula a causa de la oscuridad del lugar, pero vagar por todo el bar buscándola no era digno de él, pero en verdad le interesaba encontrarla, charlar un poco y a lo que seguía.

Se levantó intentando mirar a todos lados al mismo tiempo, la oscuridad era casi palpable a su lado derecho, frente a él, se extendía la pista de baile, adornada de luces de colores y a la izquierda, la oscuridad se hacía presente también. ¿Por donde empezar?

- ¿Esperas a alguien? – preguntó una dulce voz que llegó desde su derecha. Escudriñó la oscuridad y pudo ver las hombreras rojas de la chica que había visto antes.

Sí. Pensó en ese instante.

- No, de hecho ya me iba – dijo, a la invisible mujer rodeada de oscuridad.

- Qué mala suerte, y yo acabo de llegar.

- Si quieres puedes acompañarme – le dijo un tanto ausente.

- ¿Y por qué no mejor te quedas tú? – preguntó ella tentadoramente. Bardock se dio cuenta entonces que la chica tenía interés en él, aunque fuera poco… pero debía actuar con prudencia o la presa se le escaparía.

- Este lugar es aburrido, conozco uno mejor. – Contestó él, dándose importancia.

- ¿Te parece si me lo muestras? – "cayó" pensó él

- Claro – contestó sin vacilar – Ven, vámonos de aquí.

- Si, pero primero, debes de bailar conmigo aunque sea una sola vez.

Muy a su pesar, Bardock aceptó. Esa propuesta, le hizo pensar que quizá la que había caído no era ella, sino él. Claro que, eso era sencillamente imposible, Bardock siempre tenía control de toda situación que se le presentaba, fuera en un planeta a conquistar o en la escasa vida social que tenía.

La chica bailaba mejor de lo que él había pensado, por un momento se sintió fuera de lugar, pues el baile, no era una de sus cualidades mejor desarrolladas, se equivocaba en unos pasos, se tropezó y golpeó a una de las parejas de a lado. Afortunadamente, la pareja era Tooma y Seripa.

- Hey muchacho, fíjate donde pisas o te iras de hocico – le advirtió en una broma su amigo.

- Cállate. – respondió él y jaló a su chica para salir de una buena vez del lugar.

- ¡Nos veremos luego! – le gritó su amigo desde la pista.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – preguntó su acompañante una vez estuvieron afuera.

- ¿No te diste cuenta?

- Es tu amigo, ¿cuál era el problema?

- El ridículo que pase por un momento – sentenció Bardock de mal humor.

- No es para tanto, nos estábamos divirtiendo – sonrió ella. Su rostro se iluminó bajo la luz de las estrellas, y parecía aun más hermosa que estando dentro del bar.

- Si, tienes razón – concedió él con una actitud más tranquila – ¿Vamos a donde te dije?

- Por supuesto – respondió ella.

Bardock sonrió al tomarla de la mano y emprender el vuelo. La noche era fresca, el viento soplaba desde el norte, chocando contra sus rostros y alborotando sus cabellos, volaban a una velocidad media. Debajo de ellos, la ciudad era iluminada por las luces que se encontraban en las calles, a esa altura, Vejita parecía un planeta muy pacífico. El cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas iluminaban sus cuerpos con su brillante luz tenue.

En el planeta Vejita, las montañas eran muy escasas, casi toda la superficie era plana, sin embargo, Bardock había construido un lugar, junto con sus amigos, a modo de que este pareciera un profundo risco, en ese lugar, iban a practicar sus técnicas cuando no tenían trabajo, nadie los molestaba por que al parecer, nadie sabía de la existencia de este. Además que todos los Saiyans ocupaban su tiempo libre para ir a beber licor y de ahí difícilmente salían.

Se detuvieron a contemplar el lugar en las alturas, Bardock miraba la expresión atónita de su acompañante, le gustaba ver que todas se emocionaban de esa forma cuando las llevaba a ese lugar y lo mejor venía después.

- Nunca había escuchado de este lugar – se asombró ella.

- Por supuesto que no – contestó él con orgullo – Lo hicimos entre mis amigos y yo – Explicó a la aun atónita mujer Saiyan.

- ¿En verdad? ¿Desde cuando está aquí? – ella no dejaba de mirar el risco.

Que en verdad era un enorme agujero de forma redonda con algunos adornos en la circunferencia, parecía una esfera con tentáculos por todos lados, en el centro estaba colocada una gran columna que se elevaba mucho más que toda la tierra a su alrededor, desde ahí uno podía estar sentado y contemplar hacía todos lados, sin que nada se interpusiera en su campo de visión. Los atardeceres desde esa enorme columna se veían sorprendentes. El fondo de la esfera, estaba lleno de agua, que ellos habían encontrado bajo la superficie al estar cavando con sus energías liberadas de sus manos. En la construcción del lugar, se habían tardado menos de un mes neto, no lo habían construido en días consecutivos, intercalaban el trabajo ahí, con el trabajo de conquistar otros planetas, cada vez que regresaban al planeta Vejita, se dedicaban dos o tres días a seguir cavando.

El río subterráneo, lo había descubierto Seripa; estaba un poco molesta por la actitud de Tooma en la última conquista y liberó de sus manos más energía de la necesaria, el agua comenzó a brotar liberada a una gran presión, al ver lo que había hecho, su enfado desapareció al instante. Cavaron una zanja de forma circular para hacer una "alberca natural" y evitar que el agua siguiera fluyendo e inundara todo lo que ya habían hecho hasta el momento. La columna central, la trajeron de otro lado, y con ella taparon el agujero por donde se filtraba el agua, tardaron cerca de dos horas para fundir la base de la columna y dejarla adherida al suelo como si fuera una vela.

En el pequeño lago, los cinco Saiyans, se bañaban, se refrescaban cuando hacía mucho calor o simplemente jugaban entre ellos y en algunas ocasiones, ellos llevaban al lugar a una chica Saiyan, cómo ahora hacía Bardock o Seripa llevaba a uno de sus amigos.

- El año pasado terminamos de excavar.

- ¿Alguien más sabe acerca de este lugar?

- Sólo algunos cuantos, pero eso no es lo importante… ven – Tomando su mano, Bardock la guió hasta la columna que se alzaba en medio del agujero y en ella descendieron. A la luz de las estrellas, el horizonte no se veía tan magnífico cómo a la tenue luz del sol de la tarde, pero sin duda la vista era muy bella.

La chica Saiyan estaba embelezada con todo lo que veía a su alrededor, si en un momento anterior, Bardock había sentido que la situación era controlada por ella, ese sentimiento se había alejado a todo galope de su cabeza en ese instante. Era dueño de la situación, cómo debía de haber sido desde el principio y durante toda la noche… sólo que un nuevo problema se le presentaba: el licor que había bebido comenzaba a hacerle efecto. Creía recordar que ella no había tomado nada, lo cual lo dejaba un poco en desventaja sobre el control de la situación.

- Soy una de esos cuantos entonces. – dijo ella en un susurro, más para si que para los dos.

- Por supuesto – concedió él, teniendo muy poca conciencia de lo que había dicho. La chica se giró para mirarlo a los ojos, se veía contenta y más hermosa que en el momento en que llegó al bar, ¿cómo era posible eso? Se pregunto Bardock, cada vez más aturdido por los efectos del licor.

Pequeñas lucecitas de colores comenzaron a revolotear como abejas alrededor de la chica frente a él. ¿Sería eso normal? ¿Cuántas veces antes le había sucedido eso? La columna había parecido haber aumentado de tamaño, podía ver las estrellas cada vez más cercanas a ellos, al planeta Vejita, amenazando con destruirlo en ese mismo instante si se acercaban más. Rió sin saber por qué.

Un leve cosquilleo comenzó a revolotear en su estómago, lo cual le causaba más risa, a través de una espesa nube de neblina, vio el rostro de la chica que lo había acompañado al lugar… ¿qué lugar era ese? No lo recordaba, y la respuesta tampoco importaba del todo, estaba con esa bella chica, en ese lugar desconocido ¿Para qué había ido a ese lugar? Tampoco sabía la respuesta de esa pregunta, esa pregunta que era parte de una comunidad de preguntas que vivían alegremente dando vueltas como si fueran criaturas nómadas por todo su cerebro, dando origen a muchas otras, reproduciéndose unas con otras, fusionándose para crear preguntas más grandes y complejas, para las cuales no tenía respuesta.

¿Quién era ella? Era una de las preguntas más recurrentes, le había preguntado su nombre en el instante en que se acercó a ella… ¿o no lo hizo? ¿En verdad se había acercado a ella, no había sido al revés? Eso era lo de menos, la chica era muy linda… ¿Pero que hacían en ese lugar?, el no deseaba estar allí, quería patear algunos traseros alienígenas, darles su merecido por lo que quiera que hayan hecho alguna vez… no, no, sólo darles una paliza por que así debía de ser, él era miembro honorario de la raza Saiyan, la raza más poderosa del universo, tenía que darle su merecido a cualquiera nada más por que sí. Sin motivo o razón alguna, sólo… darle de patadas en el trasero, desde su planeta hasta el planeta Vejita y entregarlo frente a su rey, para que él, se lo llevara con patadas en el trasero de vuelta a su planeta. ¡Eso es!

Vagamente vio que la chica frente a él se acercaba, un hormigueo en sus labios apareció de repente, la sensación que este provocó en él, fue agradable, por un segundo. Desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido y sin embargo, la chica seguía cerca de él. ¿Lo estaba besando? Por lo regular, él iniciaba las muestras de "afecto", por un momento se sintió usado, pero no podía oponerse a lo que sucedía en ese momento, no estaba pensando claramente. La enorme columna bajo sus pies comenzó a moverse vertiginosamente, de repente él y ella cayeron al vacío y no supo nada más.


	6. Prologo VI

**Dragon Ball H.S**

¡No quiero ser papá!

(Capítulo 006)

Bardock despertó con los pies metidos hasta las rodillas en el charco de agua bajo la columna. Esta estaba intacta y él se encontraba completamente desnudo. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza martilleaba su cerebro desde dentro y sin dejar a una sola neurona sin recibir castigo. Se levantó como pudo y miró alrededor, buscando a alguien, pero no recordaba quien era.

Subió hasta la cima de la columna para buscar a quien quiera que haya estado ahí con él, pero sólo estaban sus ropas y su armadura. Se vistió de prisa y regresó a las habitaciones donde él y sus compañeros dormía cuando se encontraban en él planeta, si ellos estaban ahí, seguramente le tendrían unas cuantas respuestas.

Entró al cuarto y dentro, estaban todos sus amigos, esperando por él, con rostro de preocupados.

- ¿Qué sucede? Preguntó Bardock, al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

- Eso es lo que nosotros queremos saber – respondió Tooma, Bardock se sentía confundido.

- ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – Preguntó Seripa acercándose a él, claramente furiosa.

- Fui al "hoyo" – contestó sin mucho énfasis. – ¿Se divirtieron anoche? – no le interesaba saber, pero no le agradaba nada que lo miraran de ese modo.

- ¿Anoche? ¿Sabes qué día es hoy y lo que hiciste ayer? – Seripa seguía preguntando claramente molesta.

- Claro que lo sé, hoy es quinto, ayer regresamos del planeta Beta y nos condecoró el rey Vegeta, después de hablar con él fuimos al bar, ¿cuál es el problema?

- El problema amigo – comenzó Tooma acercándose un poco – es que hoy no es quinto… es séptimo y dudo mucho que sea de el bloque que tu crees…

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Habló de que hace dos meses que te estamos buscando…

- Déjate de estupideces, apenas ayer regresamos del planeta Beta y me fui al hoyo, no puede haber pasado dos meses.

- ¡Pues pasaron, Bardock! Pasaron y estuvimos buscándote por todos lados… Nos tenías muy preocupados. – Seripa tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando gritaba estas palabras a su amigo.

- Así es, inclusive te buscamos en el hoyo, pero ahí tampoco estabas.

- Eso es imposible… si están bromeando, dejen de hacerlo en este momento.

- No estamos bromeando, Bardock, te buscamos por todos lados… y…

- ¿Y qué?

- No fuimos los únicos – Agregó Toteppo, que se unió a ellos

- ¿Quién más?

- Yo, Bardock – detrás de Toteppo, apareció la bella chica saiyan de las hombreras rojas, aunque lucía un poco diferente.

- ¡Tú! Ahora recuerdo, estuve contigo anoche, te llevé al hoyo después de que salimos del bar… tú nos viste salir de allí – le dijo a Tooma.

- Claro que los vi – concedió su amigo – Seripa también los vio, ¡pero eso fue hace dos meses, Bardock!

- Dejen de decir tonterías, ¿cómo pretenden que haya desaparecido por dos meses si no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió?

- Eso no es lo que a mí me interesa – dijo la chica de hombreras rojas – Necesito hablar contigo Bardock.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo, sabías que sólo pasaríamos una noche juntos… y al parecer eso fue hace un mes… ya puedes irte.

- No puedo hacer eso, lo que hiciste, tuvo consecuencias.

- ¿De qué hablas?, ni siquiera me acuerdo de tú nombre, no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

- No te acuerdas, porque no te lo dije imbécil – el semblante de Bardock se endureció. Nadie y mucho menos una mujer Saiyan se dirigía a él con ese tono de voz – Sólo voy a decirte una cosa y lo que hagas después no me interesa, maldito cretino.

- ¡Habla ya y lárgate después!

- Voy a tener un hijo tuyo, en dos meses

Si, eso era lo que lucía diferente en ella, su semblante se veía más sereno y relajado que la vez anterior, cuando la conocía tenía una mirada fría tan penetrante que Bardock sentía que podía ver a través de sus ropas, sin duda se veía mejor… Pero entonces, ¿si habían pasado dos meses? ¿Dónde se había metido? Tonterías, ella estaba preñada cuando se fue con él al hoyo… pero entonces cómo no se dio cuenta. No estaba tan ebrio, los efectos del licor comenzaron allá y él era todo un experto para notar la diferencia entre Saiyans hembras preñadas y las que no lo estaban.

¡Demonio! No podía tener otro hijo, con Raditz tenía suficiente y estaba arrepentido de haber pensado siquiera que estaba listo para ser padre.

Antes de decidir, estúpidamente, que estaba listo para ser padre, había recibido el apoyo constante de todos sus camaradas, muchos le decían que debía intentarlo, que era algo mejor que destruir a una raza completa uno sólo, con su propio esfuerzo. Al principio Bardock no se lo creyó, pero todos los que habían sido padres se lo confirmaban, así que decidió intentarlo.

De entre todas las Saiyans que podía escoger, eligió a la que estuvo de acuerdo con él en engendrar un nuevo ser, durante meses se preparó para toda la odisea que se avecinaba, se sentía listo, por supuesto, nada podía salir mal, o al menos eso pensaba él.

La mujer Saiyan había cambiado drásticamente apenas hubo pasado la primera semana de gestación. Perdió su tan peculiar y exquisita mirada fría que la caracterizaba, lo que más le gustaba a Bardock de ella. Su carácter también cambió, y paso, de ser una fiera amante de la sangre, a una doncella delicada y quejosa y así se pasó los cuatro meses que duraba la gestación del pequeño retoño. Bardock pensó que la pesadilla se terminaría, pero entonces llegó una aun peor.

El chiquillo no dejaba de llorar, a cada momento, se comportaba de una manera muy agresiva y rompía todo lo que estaba a su alcance, provocando que Bardock, perdiera de este modo, muchas de las cosas que tenían un valor único para él, artefactos que Tooma y los demás le habían obsequiado y varios rastreadores.

Después de un mes, decidió que no le gustaba ser padre y abandonó a la mujer Saiyan y a su hijo, regresando a trabajar con Tooma y los demás, se prometió que nunca jamás tendría hijos nuevamente.

Por lo cual, la chica de las hombreras rojas, debía de morir junto con la pequeña criatura que cargaba… donde fuera que cargase a su hijo, de ninguna manera Bardock permitiría que ese niño naciera.

- Te mataré… - Susurró, cerrando los puños, alistándose para arrancarle la cabeza a la Saiyan frente a él.

- ¿Qué…? – retrocedió, mirando con su tierna mirada estúpida a Bardock, esta loco pensó ella. Sus amigos lo miraron indiferentes, si eso era lo que quería, estaba en todo su derecho.

- Espera Bardock – pidió Seripa, éste giró para mirarla, pero lo único que vio fue su puño viniendo hasta su ojo, por la fuerza del impacto cayó de espaldas. - ¡Ahora vete y no regreses! – ordenó con un grito a la espantada Saiyan, quien corrió para salvar la vida de su hijo y la suya propia.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – Preguntó Bardock molesto, poniéndose de pie para seguir a la chica de las hombreras rojas.

- Deja que se vaya – se interpuso en su camino la chica – no te afectará en nada que ese niño nazca, pero por el contrario, serviría muy bien para nuestra raza de guerreros.

- No pienso hacerme cargo de él – gruño Bardock.

- Y no tienes por qué hacerlo, estoy segura que la chica no volverá jamás.

Y no volvió.

- Rey Vegeta, hemos exterminado a todos los habitantes del planeta Kanassan – informó Bardock haciendo una pronunciada reverencia.

- ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó el rey claramente asombrado.

- Así es su majestad. Los habitantes de ese planeta, no eran del todo poderosos, aunque poseían…

- No me interesa lo que poseían – atajó el rey, meditando acerca de los soldados frente a él.

Según sabía, el planeta Kanassan estaba habitado por sujetos muy poderosos, llenos de grandes habilidades y los sujetos frente a él, eran simplemente soldados de clase baja, quienes habían partido hace…

- ¿Cuándo fue que se marcharon de este planeta para comenzar el exterminio?

- Hace 7 días nos encomendó la misión. Señor – contestó Tooma, Bardock parecía extraviado dentro de sí mismo.

Tan sólo 7 días les tomó exterminar a esa raza, los habitantes de Kanassan, se suponía que representarían todo un reto para Saiyans de clase baja, sencillamente no podía comprender cómo era que esos cinco sujetos frente a él pudieron haberlos derrotado y en tan poco tiempo.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo más, rey Vegeta? – preguntó el líder de ellos, parecía que tenía algo más importante que hacer.

- Si… permíteme tu rastreador – Bardock lo miró confundido, ¿para qué lo querría? El no iría a pelear con nadie. Lo quitó de su rostro y lo entregó al rey. Éste se lo puso y presionó el botón que lo hacía funcionar.

- ¿Es un modelo viejo?

- N… no señor, hace un bloque nos los cambiaron todos.

¡Asombroso! Le gritó su mente al ver la cantidad de poder que los cinco guerreros de clase baja poseían, hasta donde sus conocimientos le permitían saber al rey, los guerreros de clase baja no superaban las dos mil unidades de poder. Pero ¿entonces por qué cada uno de esos sujetos tenían cerca de tres mil? Eso podía ser una amenaza, si es que todos los saiyans superaran a los de su clase, seguramente esos cinco guerreros frente a él eran la excepción.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó mientras entregaba de nuevo el rastreador.

- Bardock, señor

- ¿Bardock? – Meditó el rey - Fueron ustedes los que exterminaron a la raza del planeta Beta, ¿no es cierto?

- Así es, señor.

- ¡Ah si! Y tu hijo nació hoy, ¿verdad?

¿Tenía que recordárselo?

- Así es, señor – no podía negar a su descendencia delante del rey, eso tan sólo le causaría muchos problemas, más de los que deseaba

- Bien, entonces pueden irse, los felicito por su excelente trabajo hasta el momento.

- Muchas gracias, señor – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, haciendo una reverencia. Giraron sobre sus talones para ir por un momento al bar, no tenían nada más por hacer, o quizá se irían al hoyo, lo decidirían después.

- Y Bardock… - llamó el rey.

- Sí, alteza

- Cuida bien a ese pequeño.

¿Era una orden, consejo o amenaza? Se preguntó Bardock antes de salir detrás de sus amigos, quizá tan sólo un comentario estúpido por parte del rey, Bardock no tenía la más mínima intención de acercársele a esa criatura, por más ganas que tuviera de ir a verlo, no lo haría. No tenía por que hacerlo, después de todo, él no recordaba haberlo puesto dentro de su madre, esa maldita de las hombreras rojas.

- Los alcanzaré en un momento. – anunció a sus amigos, quienes ya marchaban rumbo al bar, alegres.

- Muy bien amigo, tómate tu tiempo – contestó Tooma, quien seguramente sabía a donde demonios iba Bardock, seguramente todos ellos lo sabían. Ya no era un secreto, quizá nunca lo fue.


	7. Prologo VII

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Vergüenza.

(Capítulo 007)

Caminando por el largo corredor, Bardock consiguió llegar, al fin, hasta el cuarto de incubadoras. No deseaba estar ahí, pero la curiosidad había matado al gato. Y el gato era quien le decía que no fuera, que no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar. Con el gato muerto, Bardock no pudo detener a sus pies para que lo llevaran a otro lugar, al hoyo o al bar. En lugar de eso, se encontraba ya frente a las incubadoras. Quitó de su rostro el rastreador para no escuchar a sus amigos, miraba de frente al pequeño Kakaroto a través del cristal, tan pequeño, tan frágil, tan sediento de la sangre de sus enemigos, pequeño monstruo maldito que no debió de haber nacido.

Lo odiaba, con sólo mirarlo sentía la repugnancia que le gritaba asesinar al pequeño, a su segundo hijo. Sus bramidos atravesaban el cristal que se suponía, sólo dejaría pasar la luz ¿será acaso esa su habilidad especial? Se preguntó Bardock. Desesperado, necesitaba encontrar la solución a su problema, quizá debería ir con Raditz y ordenarle que cuidara de su pequeño hermano.

No, Raditz era un idiota, pero jamás aceptaría hacer algo como eso, Bardock sabía bien que no podía dejárselo a su madre, las hembras se encargaban de criar a las hembras, y los varones a los varones, era la ley. Así los machos Saiyans, se convertirían en excelentes guerreros asesinos y las hembras Saiyans, en sus perfectas amantes, quienes soportarían a esos estúpidos monos por toda su vida, ayudándoles en lo que a ellos se les ofreciera, listas para hacerles olvidar cualquier problema que tuvieran.

Pero Kakaroto no era una hembra Saiyan, era un pequeño monstruo macho que chillaba sin descanso, su alarido era constante. Por un momento, Bardock sintió las ganas repentinas de cargarlo y darle su biberón, que seguramente era eso por lo que lloraba, aunque tenía dos. No sabía que a los pequeños les ofrecieran dos biberones… sería quizá del niño a un lado que lo aventó a la cama de Kakaroto, para que se callara, pensó y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Pero no había nadie más a lado de Kakaroto.

¿En qué demonios estás pensando? ¡Mátalo ya!

Gritó una terrible voz dentro de su cabeza, sonaba como la suya, pero con un tono aun más frío, le heló los nervios de la columna, hasta la parte más baja de su cerebro. Esa extraña voz tenía razón, él no pensaba cuidar a un chamaco llorón como ese, y si su madre no podía encargarse de él, no había otro remedio más que…

¡Mátalo!

…deshacerse de él. Después de todo, no sería más que un pequeño mocoso chillón de clase baja, no le perjudicaría en nada al rey Vegeta perder a un elemento como ese pequeño. Aun así, estaba prohibido…

¡Mátalo!

…asesinar a pequeños recién nacidos. Si mataba a Kakaroto, sería buscado por el mismo rey Vegeta y eliminado donde quiera que lo encontraran, de la forma más cruel posible. Estaba escrito que no debería dañar a un pequeño Saiyan que aun no haya servido a su rey. Debía de esperar el tiempo suficiente para que el pequeño Kakaroto mostrara si en verdad era digno de seguir viviendo y mostrar al rey Vegeta que le sería útil. De lo contrario, podría ser eliminado por quien quisiera hacerlo.

¡No esperes, mátalo ya!

- Maldito mocoso… tu madre tuvo la culpa, si yo hubiera estado consiente, no existirías – recriminó Bardock a su hijo, el pequeño actuó como si en verdad lo hubiera escuchado, por un segundo, dejó de llorar y miró a su padre frente a él.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por ese leve segundo que duró por horas, le pareció a Bardock, la idea de matarlo o cuidarlo, luchaban fieramente en su cerebro. ¡Era su hijo por todos los dioses! ¿Cómo era que estaba pensando en asesinarlo? Por un descuido o decisión unánime entre él y la chica de las hombreras rojas, el pequeño había llegado a sus vidas y no era su culpa. De ninguna manera podía asesinar al pequeño, no tenía ningún derecho de "arreglar" su problema quitándole la oportunidad de vivir a Kakaroto. ¡Por supuesto que no!

Lo dejaría vivir, lo cuidaría, tal y como hizo con Raditz, soportaría sus berridos y le enseñaría como convertirse en un gran guerrero Saiyan en el menor tiempo posible, así se libraría de él rápidamente.

Colocó ambas manos obre el cristal, estaba un poco tibio, su semblante cambió de uno lleno de absoluto odio, a uno que reflejaba la ternura y el poco cariño que sentía por su pequeñuelo, era tan bello cuando no chillaba. El pequeño sonrió para su padre, era enternecedor, ¿cómo era que había pensado en eliminarlo? ¡Qué locura! Si es tan tierno, pensaba Bardock.

No lo haría, se marcharía de ahí, para brindar con sus amigos, celebrar el nacimiento de su pequeño hijo, que en esos momentos jugaba con su colita, intentaba agarrarla pero esta escapaba de sus pequeñas manos, reía animadamente. Se veía tan feliz, tan lleno de vida. Lo cuidaría, y no permitiría que nadie jamás le hiciera daño a ese pequeño, que era SU pequeño.

- Kakaroto – murmuró y éste lo miró de nuevo a través del cristal, con una amplia sonrisa, en efecto, la mirada tierna de su hijo, que aun no se cargaba con la malicia de su raza, lo enternecía, quería cargarlo en ese momento, ¿a quien debía de matar para que le permitieran abrazar a su hijo?

En ese momento, Kakaroto mordió fuertemente su cola, de su garganta comenzaron a brotar de nuevo los alaridos del llanto, atravesando el cristal que lo separaba de su padre. El sentimiento de compasión y la ternura se esfumaron de inmediato.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando dijo que cuidaría al niño? No, señor, no volvería a pasar de nuevo por todo ese martirio de criar a un pequeño Saiyan.

Estaba por marcharse, cuando uno de sus camaradas pasó por ahí, no uno de los de su equipo, sino un Saiyan que veía muy de vez en cuando, este iba acompañado por su equipo de conquista.

- ¡Hey Bardock!, ¿conociendo a tu hijo?

- Podría decirse… - contestó sin el más mínimo interés en la conversación.

- Apuesto que estás sorprendido ¿eh?

- Por supuesto que no.

- Deberías, ¿qué pensará el rey Vegeta cuando lo conozca? – dijo burlonamente, sus compañeros rieron junto con él.

- ¡Jum! Qué piense lo que quiera, a mi no me interesa.

- Te entiendo, es tu hijo y nada de lo que piensen los demás te importa, creo que yo haría lo mismo. Me alegro de no estar en tu lugar, Bardock.

- Cállate, no sabes lo que dices.

- Tienes razón, nosotros debemos irnos ya. Cuida mucho de ese niño, seguro lo necesitará – sus compañeros rieron de nuevo. Bardock los miró alejarse por un momento, después se giró para ir junto con sus amigos y largarse de una buena vez a otro planeta, necesitaba desesperadamente aniquilar a seres débiles.

- Y por cierto… - agregó el Saiyan - ¡Felicidades! No lo digo por que hayas tenido un hijo, lo digo porque nadie a procrear un saiyan con ese poder de pelea – Sus amigos liberaron la madre de las carcajadas, eran tan estridentes que seguro llegaron hasta el trono del rey. ¿A qué demonios se refería? Como se quitó el rastreador para verlo bien, no se percató de su poder de pelea. Quizá fuera demasiado fuerte… pero aun así, seguía siendo de clase baja, ¿sería acaso demasiado fuerte a comparación de los niños de su edad y clase social?

La curiosidad volvió a aniquilar a su gato interno, pero esta vez, no había dudado ni un segundo, colocó rápidamente su rastreador frente a su ojo y presionó el botón.

¡MÁTALO!

Esta vez, la voz era tan potente que lo obligó a apartarse del cristal dando dos pasos hacía atrás. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Sus ojos se abrieron lo más que podían cuando vio la lectura en el rastreador, un solo número. Dos unidades de poder…

¡MÁTALO!

Se arrancó el rastreador del rostro. No podía estarle sucediendo esto, si el rey Vegeta se enteraba del inservible poder de pelea que Kakaroto… SU hijo poseía, los mataría seguramente a ambos. No podía permitirlo, simplemente no podía permitir que nadie más viera a su hijo, a ese… pequeño monstruo maldito con sólo dos unidades de poder. Su ruina, le quitarían la insignia de "el guerrero de clase baja más fuerte del universo"… bueno, eso no estaba del todo mal, después de todo, la medallita era una porquería que se veía horrible sobre su armadura. Aun así, no podía permitir que nadie supiera que esa cosa inútil era su hijo, o que nadie más viera el ridículo poder de pelea que poseía, tenía que deshacerse de él, alejarlo de él, tenía que…

¡Mátalo!

Sí… tenía que matarlo, la ley ya no lo protegía, un niño de dos unidades de poder, no podía ser útil en ningún momento para su rey, era tan débil que no podría siquiera llegar a poseer tres unidades de poder, era un error, una falla, una abominación, era… SU hijo, su maldición. Su desesperación por el dilema creció hasta llegar al punto de que podría cubrir todo el planeta Vejita, si iba a hacer algo, debía de hacerlo ya.

Caminó hasta la puerta de entrada a las incubadoras, estaba abierta. ¡Malditos descuidados! Pensó mientras entraba, miró en todas direcciones y no había nadie cerca. Caminó hasta la cuna de Kakaroto y lo cargó en brazos.

Su piel era tan suave y cálida, en el instante en que Bardock lo cargó, el pequeño dejo de llorar para mirarlo, con la mirada más tierna que Bardock jamás vio en su vida, ni Raditz lo miraba así. Le sonrió al pequeño y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a mecerlo lentamente.

¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Mátalo ya!

- ¡Es cierto! Debo asesinar… - Kakaroto lo miraba a lo ojos, no podía, simplemente no podía, aunque el pequeño haya destrozado su orgullo de Saiyan en el instante en que miró su cantidad de poder con el rastreador y aunque sería la burla de toda su raza, inclusive, sería la burla de todo el universo.

Endureció su semblante, no permitiría que su traicionera mirada tierna lo confundiera. Lo colocó nalgas arriba sobre sus brazos para no mirarlo al rostro.

Salió de la sala y caminó a través del largo corredor, el destino estaba de su lado, durante todo el trayecto desde la sala de incubadoras, hasta la salida del edificio, no se había topado con nadie y el pequeño no había llorado.

Se colocó en la sombra del gran palacio, allí nadie lo vería, pero quizá el pequeño comenzara a llorar, y ya había conocido el poder de sus berridos, así que no quiso arriesgarse y huyó con el pequeño al hoyo.

Durante el caminó, pensó que sus compañeros quizá debieron de haber ido a ese lugar, pensó en regresar y buscar un lugar más privado en dos ocasiones, sin embargo, persistió hasta llegar a su destino, el cual estaba completamente desierto.

Descendió en la cúspide de la columna central de aquél agujero, cavado con la ayuda de sus amigos, en medio de una atmósfera llena de compañerismo y alegría. Ahora, ese lugar se convertiría en la tumba de su segundo hijo. La tumba del pequeño Kakaroto. Pues Kakaroto moriría allí a manos de su padre, de su desalmado padre que no quería verlo, ni en ese momento ni nunca, lo quería fuera de su vista y de su vida para siempre, por lo tanto, aunque le doliera un poco, el pequeño tenía de morir.

No exactamente en ese lugar, pero ya estaba ahí, en buscar un lugar más… "adecuado", tardaría mucho tiempo y quería la ausencia del niño ¡YA!

Colocó al pequeño en el suelo y lo miró, tan indefenso, tan tierno…

- Lo siento hijo, no es tu culpa… tan sólo fue… ¡discúlpame! – gritó lanzando su puño hacía abajo, trozos de rocas volaron en todas direcciones.


	8. Prologo VIII

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Descubierto.

(Capítulo 008)

Caminaba apresuradamente por el enorme corredor que lo llevaría hasta donde se encontraban las naves de esfera. Constantemente miraba hacía atrás, para asegurarse de que nadie venía siguiéndolo, se había olvidado de que cargaba el rastreador y no necesitaba voltear para ver si alguien venía detrás.

Llevaba al pequeño en brazos, afortunadamente este no lloraba, un poco de suerte. Conocía bien el poder de las cuerdas vocales de ese pequeño, sabía que cualquiera en el planeta lo escucharía si la criatura comenzaba a llorar.

- No llores por favor – le susurraba, sin detenerse, avanzando hasta donde dejaría al pequeño para nunca jamás volver a verlo. Si necesitaba hacer que el pequeño desapareciera para siempre, no había necesidad de asesinarlo, al final, no pudo hacerlo. Sus golpes, todos ellos, impactaron a su alrededor, destruyo gran parte de la columna donde se encontraban, pero no pudo acertar un solo golpe. Supuso que su instinto de padre no se lo permitía. Obviamente, no podía tan sólo matar a su hijo por que era un estúpido insecto de 2 unidades de poder.

Así que gritó con todas su fuerzas, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, maldiciendo al pequeño y maldiciendo a la mujer Saiyan que tuvo al pequeño. Entre sus pies frente a él, se encontraba su pequeño engendro mirándolo muy divertido, mientras él lo fulminaba con ojos llenos de fuego furioso, llameando en sus pupilas.

¿Cómo pudo haber fallado todos los golpes si él era uno de los guerreros de clase baja más fuertes del universo? El titulo comenzaba a sonarle bastante estúpido. Mejor deshacerse del pequeño de otro modo, sabía que no lograría matarlo, en verdad significaba algo para él, sentía compasión e incluso… amor hacía el pequeño, con su sonrisa llena de vida y sus ojitos relucientes de alegría.

"Corre maldita sea" se dijo.

Dobló en la esquina a un corredor y a lo lejos venía una pareja de Saiyans, un macho y una hembra, él le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo, platicaban animada y estridentemente. Bardock se ocultó detrás de una de las puertas en el pasillo, para evitar ser visto. Después de que su hijo desapareciera, el rey mandaría buscarlo por todos lados, y si alguien llegaba a declarar que él lo llevaba ese día, entonces podía irse despidiendo de su preciada cabeza.

El cuarto en el que se había metido, estaba completamente oscuro, por la pequeña rendija que dejó para ver cuando la pareja se alejara, se filtraba un poco de luz, que no alcanzaba a iluminar el cuarto detrás de él.

- ¿Bardock? – preguntó una voz suave y fría detrás de él, se giró lentamente, escudriñando la habitación, no podía ver a nadie.

Una tenue luz se encendió de pronto, obligándolo a cerrar rápidamente los ojos para que sus pupilas no se hicieran daño. Abrió lentamente los ojos, en la habitación, se encontraba una cama debajo de una ventana que daba hacía donde se ocultaba el sol. La pequeña lámpara se encontraba en un pequeño buró de forma redonda colocado a un lado de la cama. Sobre la cama se encontraba un Saiyan que Bardock no conocía acompañado de la chica de las hombreras rojas (sin la armadura claro…)

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó atónito, acostumbrándose poco a poco a la intensidad de la luz.

- Bardock… ¿Qué llevas ahí? – pregunto la chica, señalando el bulto que cargaba en brazos, del que sobresalían algunas puntas de cabello.

Miró su cargamento e inmediatamente salió de la habitación, olvidando por completo a la pareja que caminaba por el pasillo. Afortunadamente, estos ya habían pasado de largo y no se percataron de la presencia de Bardock… pero la chica de las hombreras rojas y su amante si lo habían notado. Estaba en problemas…

Corrió rápidamente a través del pasillo, por el rastreador se dio cuenta de que la chica lo seguía. ¡Demonios!

Ahora tendría que deshacerse de ella primero… y de su amante también.

Colocó a Kakaroto en uno de los respiraderos del lugar y avanzó hasta encontrarse con la chica que lo seguía. Ella se detuvo frente a él.

- ¿Qué era lo que llevabas contigo? – preguntó con voz a grito. Para buena suerte de Bardock, su amante la había seguido.

- Si quieres saberlo tendrán que venir conmigo. – Era una estupidez y no funcionaría, al menos no con él.

- Entonces te veo después – susurro él Saiyan a la chica de las hombreras rojas, ella asintió con la cabeza. Un testigo se marchaba, tenía que actuar rápido para que no se le escapara… pensar rápido era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, su cerebro no se ponía de acuerdo con su cuerpo. Así que su cuerpo actuó como mejor le pareció.

Sin pensar en otra cosa más que impedir que el testigo se marchara, levantó la mano y disparó contra él una bola de energía. La detuvo fácilmente, de todas formas, la esfera no tenía mucha potencia, el chiste del ataque era provocarlo, hacerlo enfadar y obligarlo, sin que se diera cuenta, a que lo siguiera.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa idiota?

- ¡Y aun tienes el descaro de preguntarlo! – gritó Bardock, sin saber que diría después. Un minuto después, la chica y su amante seguían esperando una respuesta a la frase de él. Los miraba sin saber que diría ahora, estaba en problemas, no podía simplemente ir a bronquear a otro de sus colegas nada más por que sí.

La chica de las hombreras rojas, la madre de Kakaroto, y su amante se miraron de nuevo, seguramente estaban pensando que estaba ebrio o en una de sus misiones…

"¡Eso es!" pensó con satisfacción de repente.

- ¡Te acostaste con la mujer que es madre de mi hijo! – gritó aliviado y furioso al mismo tiempo, los otros dos se miraron, cayendo en cuenta, hasta ese momento, que lo que hicieron estaba mal. Acostarse el uno con el otro no, eso había estado estupendo, pero salir así como si nada en presencia de Bardock cuando él no se había dado ni por enterado de lo que habían hecho, eso si era una estupidez.

- Err… yo… humm… - Balbuceó el Saiyan, Bardock aprovechó la oportunidad y volvió a atacarlo. En esta ocasión, la esfera le dio de lleno en el rostro, haciéndolo caer de nalgas. Bardock rió para hacerlo enfurecer un poco más.

- ¡Suficiente, te mataré maldito! - Gruño el Saiyan que se incorporó y echó a correr tras Bardock.

Se dirigieron lejos del palacio y de la ciudad, matándolos en un lugar muy apartado, nadie escucharía el alboroto que provocaría.

El viento le alborotó los cabellos, estaba frío y oscuro, con ayuda de su inseparable rastreador logró ubicar a su enemigo y a la chica que lo acompañaba.

- Los mataré en este lugar por lo que han hecho – aseguro Bardock, forzando una voz furiosa, estaba seguro de que alguien más escuchaba su conversación por medio de los rastreadores. También debía de hacer algo al respecto. La chica había dejado su rastreador en el cuarto, pero él otro sujeto no.

- ¡Los mataré! – rugió al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba contra él primero, debía a cualquier costo, destruir ambos rastreadores antes de que alguno dijeran algo que lo comprometiera.

El Saiyan enemigo le tiro un golpe a la cara, Bardock lo esquivó a gran velocidad y se colocó detrás de él, para golpear con el dorso de su brazo la parte de su cráneo donde se sujetaba el rastreador. Su golpe fue detenido. El Saiyan rival, sujeto su brazo con ambas manos y lo arrojó hacía el suelo pasándolo por sobre su cabeza, Bardock azotó de lleno con la espalda, provocando en el suelo un hundimiento y el pulular del polvo.

Aun tirado, lanzó ambos pies a la cara de su enemigo, esta vez si acertó y escucho, como si fuera una melodiosa canción Saiyan, la destrucción del rastreador de su enemigo, sonrió para sus adentros al tiempo que su enemigo se tambaleaba hacía atrás. Se puso de pie apresuradamente y los miró a ambos.

- ¡Ahora pagarán por haberme engañado de esta forma!, sabía que no serías una buena mujer para mi hijo, lo supe desde el momento en que te encontré cerca de él intentando matarlo… Ahora dime ¿Dónde está?- Dijo Bardock, los otros dos se quedaron estupefactos, ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

- Cállate, en primer lugar… -

La frase de la chica fue interrumpida por un amargo "Crash", una nueva tona melodiosa para oídos de Bardock. Su rastreador había sido hecho añicos entre su mano izquierda, sonrió maliciosamente.

- Ahora si… - dijo – continuemos.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa idiota? – preguntó exaltada la chica -. Desde que te enteraste, no me has dicho otra cosa que no tenga que ver con matar al niño porque no pensabas hacerte cargo de él y ahora me vienes con esto, ¿de qué se trata?

- Se trata de quedar completamente limpio de un pequeño asesinato… - aceptó él, con el rostro sumergido en una sombra aterradora, en sus ojos el fulgor rojo de la locura se asomó para saludar a los dos Saiyans frente a él.

- ¿Asesinato? – repitió la chica, intentando entender las palabras de Bardock. La imagen de éste con un bulto n brazos al que se le salían las puntas de cabellos llegó a su mente de repente, acompañada de la respuesta. – Kakaroto – Susurró aterrada. Ahora todo estaba claro, llevaba al niño para deshacerse de él, y tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con ellos, y no podía dejar testigos de lo que iba a hacer, por lo que tenía que asesinarlos a ellos. Pero estaba claro que no podía hacerlo en la ciudad, debía de alejarlos y cayeron vilmente en su trampa.

- Bardock… por favor, piensa en lo que estás haciendo – ella intentó de convencerlo.

- ¡Cállate! – gritó él sin escuchar sus palabras y lanzando una gran cantidad de energía en dirección a ella a través de su manos. La impactó de frente, la chica cayó de inmediato gravemente herida.

- ¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo? – preguntó colérico el amante de la chica.

- No te preocupes, enseguida te unirás a ella. – prometió Bardock.

- Tonterías, tú no puedes vencerme… eres un ¡¡idiota!! – gritó al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su puño hacía atrás para golpear a Bardock, éste esperó hasta el último momento, y volvió a colocarse detrás de su enemigo a una velocidad sorprendente.

A diferencia de la vez pasada, no lanzó su golpe al cráneo de su enemigo, esta vez, lo golpeó en la espalda. Atravesando la armadura y la piel que protegía sus músculos y órganos. El tacto del interior de su camarada Saiyan, era suave, húmedo y cálido, los músculos alrededor de su puño comenzaron a tensarse, sintiendo seguramente, el cuerpo extraño dentro del cuerpo mismo.

- P…por favor… no… no me mates… s – suplicó el Saiyan.

- No tengo otra opción – agregó Bardock antes de lanzar energía desde su mano, haciendo que el cuerpo de su enemigo se desintegrara por completo.

Bajó al suelo para mirar a la madre de su hijo.

- Deberías verte ahora, no pareces tan hermosa como en aquella ocasión. – Le dijo – No debiste de haber engendrado a ese mocoso, eso te hubiera salvado la vida, pero mírate ahora… me das asco.

- Tú… tú me das asco a… mí, no… no sabes apreciar… la vida, estoy… segura de que no… no quieres matarlo, por eso no lo has hecho… - intentaba decir ella, y tenía razón, no había podido eliminarlo, simplemente no había podido. – Eres un idiota… Bardock – se burlaba ella – No sabes… ni lo que quieres hacer… no vales como guerrero Saiyan… eres un fracaso… a ti fue a quien…. Debieron de matar cuando naciste… -

- ¡Cállate de una buena vez! – Dijo al momento de atravesar su corazón con el mismo puño que mató a su amante. Después de unos gorgoteos inteligibles, la chica por fin se calló.

Se irguió en el lugar para mirar a su alrededor, no había nadie cerca y el lugar no parecía muy destrozado. Estaba bien así, ahora sólo faltaba una cosa más por hacer y quedaría libre del martirio de Kakaroto para siempre.

Voló rápidamente en dirección a la ciudad, se metió en el pasillo y fue a buscar al pequeño donde lo había dejado.

Sacó la manta, y nada más.

El maldito escuincle se había escapado. Se había escurrido de sus manos como si fuera una barra de jabón, ya lo tenía y se escapó. Desaparecido, así nada más, encontrarlo representaría una serie de problemas interminables para Bardock, y mucho más ahora que no disponía de un rastreador. Aunque después de todo, eso no ayudaría mucho, el pequeño tan sólo tenía dos unidades de poder, incluso con ayuda del rastreador, sería muy difícil encontrarlo. Pero tenía que encontrarlo y pronto, o alguien más lo haría y entonces, los problemas se multiplicarían por mil.


	9. Prologo IX

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Adiós hijo.

(Capítulo 009)

Introdujo un poco la cabeza por el respiradero de aire donde había dejado al pequeño, sabía que no estaba ahí, pero no perdía nada con comprobarlo. Miró bien por la superficie plateada del lugar, quizá se había escurrido hacía adentro, pero no había marcas de que el pequeño se había marchado por ahí, la gruesa capa de polvo seguía como siempre desde hace mucho tiempo.

Miró hacía ambos lados del pasillo, no había en el ni un alma. Haciendo cálculos, el pequeño no tendría más de media hora de desaparecido, si andaba sólo, debería de estar en alguno de los cuartos o en el mismo pasillo.

Rápidamente, se dirigió a la puerta abierta más cercana. Dentro de la habitación, había una pareja de Saiyans, haciendo más pequeños saiyans. Bardock escudriño el lugar rápidamente, pero el pequeño no estaba por ningún lado. Salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él y avanzó hasta la puerta abierta que estaba más cerca.

¿Qué sería lo peor que pudiera pasarle si no encontraba al pequeño? Se preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta de esa otra habitación. Simplemente sería humillado por todo el planeta, por haber engendrado a un soldado de clase baja… ¡tan baja! Ese tipo de cosas no eran toleradas en su planeta, en su planeta que estaba lleno de poderosos guerreros asesinos. Su pequeño hijo sería su perdición, nadie, nunca jamás, lo volvería a tomar en cuenta. Quizá, hasta sería desterrado junto con su pequeño del planeta Vejita, guerreros que engendraban seres tan ridículamente inservibles, no servían en nada a una raza tan poderosa como lo eran los Saiyans.

Ni entrenando incansablemente, ese pequeño monstruo sería capas de alcanzar el nivel de los niños de clase baja más débiles (sin contarlo a él, claro), por lo que no sería útil en lo absoluto para su rey y si el rey poseía algo inútil, simplemente de deshacía de él.

Y era lo que Bardock estaba tratando de hacer con su hijo. Una vez que lo encontrara, su pesadilla finalizaría por fin, no tendría más preocupaciones y se iría al bar a tomar unas cuantas copas del licor del planeta Freezer 96 y después cortejaría a una linda chica Saiyan para llevarla al hoyo. Pero esta vez sería más cuidadoso que la vez anterior, no deseaba perderse por meses de nuevo y mucho menos, terminar procreando otro pequeño Saiyan inservible para su rey.

Terminó de buscar por todo el pasillo y en todas las habitaciones, en ninguna de ellas había encontrado al pequeño. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Si el chico no andaba por sí sólo, entonces alguien más se lo había llevado. Pero ¿a dónde?

¿El pequeño podía andar solo? Esto le preocupaba, estaba seguro de que debía de saberlo, cuidó a Raditz durante toda su niñez, pero no recordaba hasta qué momento, el pequeño comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo buscando lo que quería.

Si alguien se lo había llevado, sólo había un lugar a donde se encontraría en esos momentos.

Caminó de vuelta por donde había llegado, dobló a la derecha y entró en otro corredor. Comenzó a escuchar el sonido de las máquinas que se encontraban escondidas en alguna parte y que suplían al enorme edificio con luz, agua y todo lo demás. Aparte de esos sonidos, en el lugar podría escucharse un alfiler al caer al suelo.

Y él caería mucho más abajo si el pequeño no se encontraba donde él pensaba. Quien se haya llevado al chiquillo, más le valía dejarlo donde se supone todos los niños deberían de estar, de lo contrario, los problemas de Bardock se incrementarían demasiado.

Llegó finalmente a la sala de incubadoras y miró a través del cristal. Todas las cunas estaban vacías.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Bramó colérico. Miró a los lados, no había nadie, entró nuevamente por la puerta de las incubadoras, esperando encontrar a alguno de los guardias, y pedirle que le dijera donde demonios estaba su hijo.

Su preocupación creció, cualquiera que lo viera, seguramente le preguntaría qué demonios le pasaba. "Oh no es nada, tan sólo he perdido a mi hijo" contestaría él y la otra persona supondría que es un padre ejemplar, preocupado demasiado por el bienestar de su pequeño hijo.

El bienestar de su hijo, era lo que menos le preocupaba, su orgullo de guerrero era lo más importante para él en esos momentos.

Corrió hacia el pasillo de nuevo, enardecido, furioso consigo mismo y la estúpida de las hombreras rojas, de no haber sido por ella y su amante, para esos momentos ya habría resuelto su problema.

Bardock chocó de frente con el saiyan que había intentado entrar a la sala de incubadoras cuando él salía, cayeron de espaldas ambos, el dolor que la caída le provocó apenas fue perceptible.

- ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde andas? – preguntó Bardock mal humorado.

- ¡Hey! Cálmate amigo, no te vi saliendo – se disculpó Tooma, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y recogía lo que cargaba antes de chocar contra su amigo. – No creerás cuando te diga, lo que me encontré – dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Bardock, no tenía tiempo para las adivinanzas pero aun así preguntó con aire distante:

- ¿Qué encontraste?

- A tu hijo – respondió Tooma, mostrando el pequeño bulto que cargaba en brazos, y no fue hasta ese momento en el que escuchó el bramido doloroso proveniente de la garganta de Kakaroto. Pero esta vez no fue nada desagradable, al contrario, fue el sonido más agradable que haya escuchado por mucho tiempo.

- ¡Déjame verlo! – pidió arrebatando de las manos de su amigo al niño.

- Pensé que no te preocupaba.

- Cambié de parecer.

- Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso. ¿Te harás cargo de él?

- Claro, tú no te preocupes.

- Muy bien, entonces te esperaré con los demás.

- ¿Dónde estarán?

- En el bar… búscanos ahí primero y si no nos encuentras, seguramente iremos al hoyo.

- Está bien, los alcanzaré en un segundo.

- No tardes demasiado.

Tooma se marchó y Bardock contempló de nuevo a su hijo entre sus poderosos brazos. Sonreía, desde el momento en el que lo cargó, dejo de lloriquear. Ese gesto, no le gustó en lo más mínimo al Saiyan adulto.

Corrió a toda prisa hacía el cuarto de despegue, estando seguro de que ya nada lo detendría, su victoria en este pequeño duelo contra el destino y la humillación total, estaba finalizada y terminaba de forma satisfactoria. Con la siendo victoria suya.

En el cuarto de navegación, tampoco había nadie, eso era algo muy raro, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, seguramente la suerte estaba de su lado, lo atribuyo a eso y escogió una de las naves redondas, revisó las coordenadas y parecía un planeta muy lejano.

"Muy lejano" para él estaba bien, así que ni siquiera se interesó por saber el nombre del planeta, estaba muy lejos y con eso era suficiente.

Preparó la máquina para su despegue y salió del cuarto para meter al chiquillo dentro de ella, y no verlo nunca más. Las palabras se regocijaron dentro de su cabeza, chapoteando en sus lagunas mentales, disfrutando que las cosas salieran tal y como él quería que salieran, ahora era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que su hijo, su amenaza, su perdición, se largaran a un planeta "muy lejano".

Kakaroto estaba dentro de la nave, listo para irse, llorando como de costumbre. Esta vez sus chillidos eran tan potentes que Bardock no soportaba un segundo más estando parado ahí frente a la capsula abierta.

La cerró bajando la escotilla con una fuerza mayor a la necesaria y regresó al cuarto de control. Tecleó unos cuantos botones en el panel de control y antes de presionar el botón para expulsar a Kakaroto hacía el infinito y quizá más allá, detuvo el dedo en el aire, separado por unos cuantos centímetros del botón de expulsión.

No le dedico palabras de despedida a su segundo hijo, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo con semejantes chillidos? En todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, jamás lo abrazó ni un segundo¿estaría bien si lo sacaba un momento de la nave y le daba el último abrazo? No, qué estupidez, si iba a mandarlo muy lejos, debía de hacerlo ya y dejar de pensar en estupideces.

Miró la capsula¿en verdad deseaba hacerle eso a su hijo? Aun era muy pequeño para cuidarse por sí solo, el planeta al que lo mandaba era completamente desconocido para él¡vaya! Ni siquiera conocía el planeta. Pero era un niño Saiyan, seguro se las arreglaría, siempre y cuando no fuera ese planeta un lugar donde abundaran sujetos muy poderosos¿se lo comería alguna extraña criatura¡Demonios lánzalo ya!

No podía, aunque debía de hacerlo, sería mejor sacarlo y hacerlo un guerrero poderoso, claro, podría hacerlo, para los Saiyans, no había nada que fuera imposible, ni siquiera para uno de clase baja, si se esforzaba lo suficiente, el pequeño podría llegar a ser muy poderoso, inclusive, más poderoso que él, después de todo… era su hijo.

Pero… ¿y si se equivocaba¿Cómo sería su existencia en el planeta Vejita si su hijo jamás lograba superar el poder de dos unidades que poseía? Nunca antes había escuchado de alguien que superara su propios poderes ¿eso era posible?

"Maldita sea por qué sigues dudando" gritó una horrible voz dentro de su cabeza, y tenía razón, ya había matado a dos individuos por hacer eso, no podía simplemente regresarse y no hacer nada, estaba ahí para mandar a su hijo muy, muy, muy lejos de él, sin importarle a donde llegaría

Sí, si podía simplemente sacar a su hijo de la nave y regresarlo a la incubadora, donde estaría calientito y a salvo de cualquier mal, donde debería de estar. No podía, y no quería, hacerle eso a su pequeño hijo. No le importaría tampoco lo que los demás dijeran de él, lo cuidaría y entrenaría personalmente, si era necesario, desde el momento en que comenzara a caminar, l llevaría consigo a todos los planetas que tuviera que conquistar, para que desde pequeño comenzara con un arduo entrenamiento, uno que sólo él, como su padre, podría ofrecerle, uno con el cual, llegaría algún día a ser tan poderoso como él e inclusive, lo superaría con el tiempo y con mucho esfuerzo.

Salió de la sala de control, para sacar a Kakaroto de la capsula redonda y cargarlo un momento entre sus brazos, disfrutar con él ese instante eterno que no duraría mucho, en el cual, todos estaban ausentes.

Estando a dos pasos de distancia de la nave, esta comenzó a zumbar, Bardock se detuvo, desconcertado y en ese momento, la nave se elevó dos centímetros del suelo y siguió con un asenso lento. Se despegó del suelo hasta la altura de su cabeza, fue rodeada por un aura azul, la cual indicaba que pronto volaría hacia el espacio. Bardock no lo entendía.

- ¡Espera! – gritó a la nave cuando esta despegó totalmente levantando a su alrededor una tenue cortina de polvo, al mismo tiempo que expulsaba en todas direcciones una ráfaga de viento, que obligó a Bardock a cubrirse los ojos.

Miró hacía el cielo estrellado, la nave se alejaba a gran velocidad. Inmóvil, sin saber que hacer, Bardock contemplaba atónito, asustado y confundido, cómo su hijo se alejaba, quizá para siempre, de su planeta, de su raza y de él, su padre. Quizá jamás volvería a verlo… y eso era lo que quería, pero antes de darse cuenta que en verdad lo quería y deseaba hacerse cargo de él y de su entrenamiento.

Ahora el chiquillo se marchaba, sin saber a donde llegaría, Bardock regresó al interior del edificio, abatido, un poco triste si es que un saiyan podía sentir tal sentimiento, cabizbajo, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en tan sólo un día. Lo que tuvo que hacer para alejar de él a su hijo, recién nacido.

En fin, no se preocuparía por ello, lo hecho, hecho está, y los Saiyans no se preocupaban por pequeñeces como esas, ahora debía de encontrar a Tooma y los demás. Recordó que su amigo le había dicho que estarían en el bar, así que fue hacia allá, caminando lentamente por el pasillo desierto, pensando en que algo muy raro estaba pasando en el lugar, no sabía por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

_**«- H.S -»**_


	10. Prologo X

**Dragon Ball H.S**

El Legendario Supersaiyan.

(Capítulo 010)

Bardock regresó, un poco menos preocupado al bar, donde se encontrarían Tooma y los demás. De camino al bar, no se encontró con nadie, todo estaba completamente desierto, tan sólo percibía el zumbido de el aire acondicionado, inclusive estando fuera del bar, el silencio era ensordecedor.

Empujó la puerta para entrar y se encontró con el lugar completamente vacío, las sillas todas estaban acomodadas sobre sus respectivas mesas. Las botellas todas acomodadas detrás de la barra. El cantinero, quien se suponía nunca debería dejar su puesto, tampoco se encontraba en el lugar.

Bardock regresó por donde había llegado, se dirigía ahora hacía el hoyo, ahí seguramente se encontraría con sus amigos, algo muy raro estaba sucediendo y debía de saber qué era.

Levantó el vuelo una ve estuvo fuera del edificio, volaba despacio, escudriñando la ciudad bajo él. La ciudad estaba en absoluta calma, por las calles no se veía movimiento alguno, todas las luces reencontraban encendidas pero ninguna sombra caminaba por ningún lado.

- ¿Qué demonios sucede? – se preguntó con un gruñido, aumentó la velocidad y llegó por fin hasta el hoyo. Este se encontraba igual de vacío que todo lo demás.

- ¿En dónde están? – preguntó al viento, el cual era frío y llegaba del norte con una brisa muy queda.

Regresó al palacio a toda velocidad, allí conseguiría un rastreador y buscaría a quien fuera y pediría una explicación acerca de la ausencia de todos.

Entró en el palacio, cada vez más molesto ¿qué ganaban sus compañeros con esconderse? Pensó que quizá habían escuchado su conversación con los otros dos saiyans a los que acababa de eliminar y estaban esperando para eliminarlo y preguntarle por el paradero de su hijo.

- ¿Qué has hecho con él, Bardock? – le preguntaba el rey Vegeta en su imaginación. El se encontraría frente a toda su raza, y todos ellos lo miraban con expresión severa y poco amistosa, inclusive Tooma y sus amigos, lo miraban con desagrado.

- Lo mandé lejos – Contestó él.

- ¿A dónde?

- No… no lo sé, señor

- ¡Responde! – gritó colérico el rey.

- Ya he dicho que no sé, señor.

- ¿Acaso no piensas responder la pregunta de tu rey? – la voz del rey Vegeta sonaba cada vez más y más furiosa. Cuando Bardock levantó la mirada, el rey Vegeta ya se había puesto de pie, mirándolo con ojos asesinos, furiosos. Centellando dentro de ellos, un brillo rojo, cómo el color del planeta.

- Le estoy diciendo, señor…

- ¡Muere entonces! – rugió el rey, al momento que todos sus guardas lanzaban contra él una enorme cantidad de energía. Bardock se sintió calcinado por el ataque, su piel comenzó a achicharrarse, liberando un olor dulzón, crujiente.

Se detuvo de inmediato antes de empujar la enorme puerta que daba paso a la sala real. Su imaginación le había jugado una mala broma y ahora no deseaba ver al rey Vegeta. Temía que en verdad hiciera lo que acababa de pensar.

Colocó una mano sobre la puerta y empujó lentamente, esta se deslizó lentamente, abriéndose poco a poco. Dentro de la enorme sala, se encontraban todos sus compañeros. La sala real estaba repleta de Saiyans, todos miraban atentamente hacía donde se encontraba el rey Vegeta, hablando estridentemente para que todos pudieran escucharlo.

- ¿Dónde te había metido? – Preguntó Tooma mientras jalaba del brazo a Bardock -. Hemos estado buscándote por todos lados, después de que tu rastreador dejó de emitir señal.

- Estuve encargándome de unos asuntos. – contestó éste, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

- ¿Y por qué no regresaste inmediatamente? Todos vinieron en cuanto el rey Vegeta transmitió su mensaje por todos los rastreadores.

- No lo escuché, supongo que lo dijo después de que mi rastreador se descompuso.

- ¿Qué le sucedió?

- No importa, escuchemos lo que dice… ¿qué ha dicho hasta el momento?

- No gran cosa, primero nos felicitó a algunos por el estupendo trabajo que hemos estado haciendo, lamentablemente, tu nombre fue mencionado sin la presencia de su dueño – reclamó Tooma.

- ¿Sólo eso?

- Si, lo interesante viene ahora.

- Bien… - murmuró Bardock, poniendo atención a su rey, el mal presentimiento que había sentido, y que desapareció cuando llegó al hoyo buscando a sus amigos, había vuelto, pero con una intensidad mucho mayor, dentro de él había crecido demasiado, rogando por ser expulsado.

- Como muchos de ustedes saben – comenzó a decir el rey poniéndose de pie – En el planeta Vejita existe una terrible leyenda acerca de un poderoso guerrero de nuestra raza guerrera, él cual es capaz de destruir cualquier cosa que se proponga destruir.

»Este poderoso ser, despiadado y sediento de sangre, amante de la lucha y la extinción de sus enemigos de la forma más dolorosa que sus poderes puedan proporcionarle, nace entre nosotros cada 10 mil años. Al parecer, el último de estos… Supersaiyan, nació hace exactamente 10 mil años, por lo que es seguro que en estos días nazca este súper guerrero, a menos claro que ya lo haya hecho.

»El pequeño Saiyan que esté destinado a ser el guerrero legendario, sin duda podría ser de gran ayuda para nosotros debido a sus terribles poderes, poderes a los que hasta el mismísimo Freezer teme. Sin embargo, podría convertirse en una terrible arma de doble filo, porque el Supersaiyan no es un guerrero que sigue ordenes de ningún otro ser, aunque sea su padre o su rey. Es por esto, que he decidido… aunque esto represente una gran perdida para los saiyans, que todos los niños con un poder mayor a lo normal que nazcan en los siguientes diez días, deberán de ser asesinados en el mismo instante en el que se compruebe su poder de pelea.

Los murmullos se extendieron por la muchedumbre de los Saiyans que escuchaban lo que su rey les decía.

- Silencio – ordenó el rey – Esto es de vital importancia, si el supersaiyan llega a nacer y no es aniquilado, podría comenzar por su cuenta con la destrucción del universo entero, esto nosotros no podemos permitirlo, ya que significaría muchos planetas de buen precio perdidos sin haberse aprovechado antes. Desafortunadamente, hemos sabido de cinco pequeños Saiyans que nacieron cerca de estas fechas y que han sido enviados a cinco planetas diferentes, si alguno de estos resultara ser el guerrero legendario, tendremos que enviar algunos cuantos guerreros a estos planetas, para que lo eliminen inmediatamente, junto con los habitantes de esos cinco planetas. Los nombre de estos pequeños son: Broly, Tarles, Spinacto, Egoplanto y Coriandes. Todas las naves capsulas que están diseñadas para transportar niños, han sido resguardadas bajo llave y serán vigiladas por guerreros de clase alta hasta que demos con el pequeño, para evitar que cualquiera de ustedes piense siquiera en salvar a su hijo enviándolo lejos antes de que nos demos cuenta.

- Oye Bardock, lo lamento por tu hijo – murmuró Tooma. Pero Bardock estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no hizo caso a lo que Tooma le decía.

No habían mencionado a Kakaroto, eso tan sólo significaba que no sabían de su nacimiento. ¡Pero qué idiotez! En el planeta Vejita, todos los nacimientos estaban meticulosamente controlados, por lo que ellos sabían de su nacimiento. Entonces sólo significaba que Kakaroto era tan insignificante que no lo consideraban digno de ser el legendario Supersaiyan, pero por un momento él había pensado que su hijo, pudo haber sido el guerrero legendario.

¿Cómo sería Kakaroto cuando fuera grande¿Superaría sus poderes o seguiría siendo un inútil guerrero bueno para nada? Así lo creyó, después de todo, Kakaroto no era más que le hijo de un soldado distinguido de clase baja. Miro su pequeña insignia, se veía tan mal, desde el principio no le había gustado, se le hacía bastante ridícula, quiso quitarla de su armadura en ese momento.

- ¿Te sientes bien Bardock? – preguntó Tooma, su voz sonaba un poco preocupada.

- Si… estoy bien – contestó él sin muchos ánimos.

- Por último… - gritó el rey Vegeta estando frente a su trono – quiero informarles que el hijo de Bardock… Kakaroto me parece que se llama… ha sido secuestrado. He enviado a un par de hombres del palacio a buscarlo, pero no ha aparecido por ningún lado. Este pequeño sin duda me preocupaba, su poder de pelea, es igual al último de los Supersaiyan, por lo cual creo que su padre ha escapado con él para evitar que lo asesináramos.

- Pero su padre está aquí, rey Vegeta – gritó Tooma, señalando a su amigo junto a él. Bardock estaba atónito, petrificado en su lugar, su cuerpo estaba tan rígido que si alguien empujaba su cabeza, caería al suelo tan tieso como una tabla.

- Bardock, acércate – lo llamó el rey, sin embargo, Bardock no escuchó sus palabras.

- Anda Bardock – lo empujó Tooma y sólo así se puso en movimiento.

- No sabes donde se puede encontrar tu hijo¿verdad, Bardock? – preguntó el rey.

- Acabo de enterarme de su desaparición, señor.

- Bien, te prometo que lo encontraremos… mientras no te preocupes.

- No… - se detuvo, la idea llegó a su cerebro con la velocidad de una bala

- ¿No qué? – preguntó el rey, al ver que Bardock no continuaba.

- No sé donde se encuentra su madre tampoco – mintió, de esta forma, podría decir que ella lo secuestro y si era necesario diría que el pequeño no le importaba en lo más mínimo y deseaba deshacerse de el, después de todo, eso era lo que quería el rey también, ahora estaría libre de todo, y como el pequeño era presuntamente el malvado guerrero legendario, la muerte de los dos Saiyans que él asesino, seguro se le atribuiría a su sed de sangre.

- Ya veo, no te preocupes, los encontraremos a ambos.

La junta de emergencia terminó, todos los Saiyans salieron del recinto para dirigirse al bar, a sus casas o al planeta que tenían que conquistar. Tooma y los demás, invitaron a Bardock para que se les uniera en el bar, pero éste rechazó la oferta. Lo que había dicho el rey Vegeta lo tenía muy preocupado, "…su poder de pelea, es igual al del último Supersaiyan…" había dicho el rey. Si en verdad era Kakaroto el guerrero legendario, estaban en grandes problemas, pues el pequeño llorón estaba rumbo al espacio, hacia quien sabe que dirección, podría estar muy lejos de ellos, o terriblemente cerca. Lo peor era que si estaba cerca y ellos no se daban cuenta, probablemente regresaría al planeta Vejita para destruirlo, inclusive, no tendría que regresar para hacerlo.

Mi hijo un Supersaiyan, pensó Bardock, en su interior su orgullo se impuso a la sensación de temor, su hijo sería un guerrero muy poderoso¡Ja! Muéranse de envidia malditos, murmuró para sí. Aunque todos podrían morir y no precisamente de envidia por algo como eso, la situación era muy grave, y aunque su hijo, en esos momentos, lo llenara de orgullo, eso no le quitaba lo peligroso, quizás, haberlo enviado lejos había sido un terrible error, el cual pagaría muy caro, y no sólo con su vida, sino con la de muchos otros, había dejado vivo a una terrible amenaza para el universo entero.

Si alguien se enterara… No, no había forma de que alguien se enterara, nadie más que él sabía lo que había sucedido, así que eso era imposible.

Su mal presentimiento había pasado, después de la junta a la que había llegado por error, ese sentimiento se había calmado, pero ahora, un terror frío le recorría la espina, provocándole escalofríos, haciéndolo temblar. Su pensamiento era terrible, y horriblemente posible, Kakaroto, el hijo al que no había matado por haber sentido compasión por él, podría ser un guerrero inimaginablemente poderoso y que podría matarlo sin compasión alguna.

* * *

_«- H.S -»_


	11. Prologo XI

**Dragon Ball H.S**

La búsqueda

(Capítulo 011)

La primer brigada de Saiyans que salieron del planeta Vejita para buscar a uno de los pequeños que podría ser el legendario Supersaiyan, estaba integrada por diez guerreros de clase media y clase baja y eran liderados por Tooma. El planeta al que el pequeño había sido enviado, no estaba muy lejos del planeta de los Saiyans, era por esto que había sido el primer planeta en ser inspeccionado.

Coriandes, se llamaba el pequeño Saiyan que se encontraba en ese planeta. Los Saiyans que fueron a buscarlo, no tardaron mucho en dar con su paradero. Los habitantes del planeta Glasstec, habían llevado al pequeño ante su soberano, quien vivía en la construcción más grande y vistosa del planeta. Ésta construcción era tan grande que incluso desde el espacio se veía como un enorme hexágono de color oscuro.

Los Saiyans se dirigieron hasta este y fueron recibidos por los guerreros que protegían a su rey.

- ¿Qué buscan en este planeta? – preguntó el líder de la armada. Un sujeto bastante grande, el más grande de ellos, portaba en su mano derecha una especie de espada luminosa de color verde intenso.

- Llévanos frente a tu rey – Ordenó Tooma.

- De ninguna manera permitiré que atraviesen estas puertas si no me dicen a qué han venido.

- Nuestros asuntos no te conciernen a ti, únicamente hablaremos con tu rey, así que será mejor que te apartes.

- Idiota¿crees que podrán derrotarnos?, somos los guerreros más poderosos de este planeta. – Anunció con orgullo.

El líder Saiyan comprobó su poder de pelea por medio del rastreador.

- Entonces su raza es una gran decepción.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Dije que los haremos pedazos sin la necesidad de utilizar nuestro máximo poder.

- Patrañas – bufó el líder con la espada - ¡Mátenlos!

Tooma golpeó a gran velocidad a líder de los residentes del planeta Glasstec. Su golpe fue tan poderoso que su oponente salió disparado hacía el fondo del lugar, llevándose consigo a tres de sus compañeros. Los demás los siguieron con la mirada. Asombrados.

Cuando giraron sus cabezas para hacer frente a los Saiyans invasores, estos ya estaban demasiado cerca de ellos, listos para hacerlos pedazos.

Todos los Saiyans entraron siguiendo a su líder hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el rey de los Glasstecos, este los miró de reojo, sin darles la importancia que se merecían.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – se dirigió a los recién llegados. – Y ¿quién demonios los dejó entrar sin mi consentimiento? – Bramó al aire.

- Hemos venido a conquistar tu planeta y por uno de nuestros niños pequeños -. Informó Tooma.

- ¿Un niño pequeño? – reflexionó el rey.

- Mi señor – le susurró uno de sus sirvientes acercándose a él. – Seguramente se refieren al pequeño que se desayunó esta mañana¿recuerda la extraña nave de forma esférica?

- ¡Oh! Sí, claro que lo recuerdo, estaba exquisito, pide al cocinero que consiga otro de esos para mañana. – Ordenó el rey, olvidando por un momento a sus visitas.

- Lo haré, señor… aunque creo que será algo difícil…

- ¡No me interesa! – Interrumpió el rey – Consigue otra de esas criaturas. –Ordenó y su sirviente se retiró caminando hacía atrás manteniendo la reverencia. – Y ustedes¿Quiénes son? – preguntó el rey, a los Saiyans.

- Entréganos al pequeño. – ordenó Tooma.

- ¿No escuchaste que lo he desayunado esta mañana? – preguntó colérico el rey. El líder de los Saiyans se giró para charlar un poco con sus compañeros. Si ese imbécil lo había devorado, sólo significaba que ese pequeño no era el legendario supersaiyan, y aunque lo fuera, ya no tendrían que preocuparse por él.

- Cómo te has comido a uno de nuestros hijos, deberás entregarnos el planeta para que nosotros lo vendamos.

El rey lo miró con una ceja levantada, perplejo ante la petición del extraño.

- ¿Estás bromeando? – preguntó.

- Hablo en serio – dijo el Saiyan sonriendo un poco.

- Vete de aquí, soy un rey muy ocupado. Saquen a estos idiotas del planeta – ordenó a sus sirvientes, quienes se acercaron poco a poco a los Saiyans, estaban rodeados y sus enemigos sonreían, haciendo bromas en contra de los Saiyans. Estaban muy confiados.

Una hora después, Tooma se comunicó con el rey Vegeta por medio del rastreador.

- Adelante Tooma.

- En el planeta Glasstec, el pequeño fue devorado por el rey del planeta, y ya hemos eliminado a los habitantes de este lugar, pienso que podrá venderlo a buen precio.

- Buen trabajo, asegúrate de que todos los habitantes hayan sido eliminados y vuelvan inmediatamente al planeta Vejita.

- Cómo ordene, rey Vegeta.

El segundo planeta era "Tazac". A este pequeño planeta había sido enviado el pequeño Egoplanto. La brigada que llegó desde el planeta Vejita era liderada por Toteppo, al igual que Tooma, fue el primero en expresar las intenciones al soberano del planeta la que habían llegado.

- Son ustedes unos estúpidos – contestó el soberano, ante la petición de Toteppo de que entregara al pequeño y al planeta. Egoplanto, a diferencia de Coriandes, no había sido devorado por el rey, pero estaba encerrado en una celda frente a unos extra-Tazacs hambrientos, que habían sido encerrados ahí por faltas contra el planeta. - ¡Guardias, retiren a estos imbéciles de mi vista, enciérrenlos junto al pequeño! – ordenó el rey. Los Saiyans cooperaron con su encierro, debían ocuparse primero del pequeño Saiyan. Ya después eliminarían a todos en el planeta.

Los calabozos debajo del castillo, eran oscuros y fríos, alumbrados por antorchas que despedían flamas de color morado. Tras todas las rejas del lugar, se encontraban distintos tipos de extrañas criaturas del espacio y uno que otro residente del planeta, todos ellos presentaban un aspecto deplorable y hambriento.

Llegaron hasta la celda donde se encontraba el pequeño Egoplanto, quien se encontraba desnudo tirado en el suelo, de su pequeña nariz emanaba un hilo de sangre y presentaba varios golpes en el cuerpo, tiritaba de frío. Sus compañeros Saiyans lo miraron por unos instantes, no reflejaban emoción alguna, simplemente lo miraban.

- Revísalo – Ordenó Toteppo al Saiyan que se encontraba detrás de él. Éste entró en la celda y se acuclilló junto al pequeño, colocó su mano sobre su cuello y después de un instante dijo:

- Sigue vivo.

- Mátalo – ordenó fríamente Toteppo, el guardia que los había llevado hasta allí, lo miró asombrado. Mientras el otro Saiyan aniquilaba al pequeño sin dudar, sin remordimientos, sin ruido.

Toteppo sujetó del cuello al guardia, lo torció hacía un lado y éste murió sin darse cuenta.

- Entrega tu planeta – ordenó Toteppo al rey, una vez salieron de los calabozos.

- Sabía que no debí de mandar a ese estúpido solo… - se reprochó - sin embargo¿no les gustaría trabajar para mí, en lugar de ser asesinados? – preguntó a los Saiyans, estos se miraron cómo si pensaran en la propuesta.

- ¿En verdad nos dejarías trabajar para ti? – preguntó Toteppo con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

- Por supuesto, ven aquí y besa mi mano, para que demuestres fidelidad a tu rey. – ordenó. Obediente, Toteppo subió los escalones para llegar hasta donde el rey se encontraba. Se arrodilló frente a él y tomó su mano. El rey rió maliciosamente y poco a poco su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo de sus labios, mientras Toteppo presionaba cada vez más fuerte su mano, la cual comenzó a crujir debido a la presión del Saiyan.

Se levantó lentamente mientras el rey era quien se arrodillaba frente a él debido al dolor que provocaba en su mano.

- ¡Suéltame idiota! – suplicaba con un aullido furioso, sujetaba con su otra mano, la mano agresora del Saiyan, sin poder hacer nada, los sirvientes dentro del castillo, sólo contemplaban los sucesos sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

- Ahora morirás y nosotros nos quedaremos con tu planeta – susurró Toteppo mirando fríamente al rey.

- ¡Por favor no me mates! – Suplicó con la mirada llena de terror – Te daré el planeta, pero no me mates, te lo suplico.

Pero Toteppo no lo escuchó. Su puño atravesó su pecho y al instante el rey de los Tazacs murió. Los demás habitantes del planeta Tazac, se unieron a su rey dos horas después y mientras Toteppo se comunicaba con el rey Vegeta, sus compañeros se encargaban de terminar con la vida de los que aun la tenían.

- Regresa inmediatamente después hayas terminado de aniquilar a todos los sobrevivientes – ordenó el rey Vegeta.

- Así lo haré. – prometió Toteppo y ayudó a sus compañeros.

El tercer planeta, a donde había sido enviado el pequeño Saiyan Tarles, fue invadido por los diez Saiyans que eran liderados por Pumbukin, el planeta era, de los cinco, el que poseía menos habitantes que los demás, por lo tanto, Pumbukin pensó que sería demasiado aburrido buscar al pequeño, quien seguramente, había pensado él, se encontraba en la pequeñísima ciudad que era también la única del planeta.

Así que ordenó a sus compañeros, rodear la ciudad por completo, y desde el cielo destruirían la ciudad completa, así se ahorrarían la tediosa y aburrida búsqueda del pequeño… cómo se llamara.

- ¿Listos? – preguntó Pumbukin a sus compañeros con ayuda del rastreador, todos contestaron afirmativamente. – ¡Pues mándenlos al infierno! – gritó con júbilo en la voz, al instante, sus demás compañeros Saiyan lanzaron potentes destellos de energía que atravesaron la ciudad de lado a lado, destruyendo y matando a todo lo que pudiera morir en la ciudad, el bombardeo duró cerca de cinco minutos.

Al finalizar, los Saiyans bajaron a la ciudad para buscar sobrevivientes, a los pocos que encontraron, los asesinaron sin misericordia, sin hacer preguntas e intentando causarles gran sufrimiento.

- El planeta Escupt está limpio – informó Pumbukin al rey.

- ¿El pequeño está muerto?

- Es lo más seguro.

- Bien, entonces vuelvan inmediatamente.

- Entendido. ¡Ya oyeron al rey!, dejen de jugar y larguémonos de aquí.

Seripa, tuvo que encargarse de dirigir a los diez Saiyans que habían sido enviados al planeta Boul, donde había sido mandado el pequeño Spinacto. Inmediatamente los saiyans salieron de sus naves, ya habían sido rodeados por unas criaturas del doble de su tamaño, más delgados y de color azul. Todos ellos vestían con mantas blancas y portaban sobres sus redondas cabezas una especie de corona dorada muy delgada.

- Bienvenidos sean, extraños – escucharon los Saiyans dentro de sus cabezas. – Nosotros los Boultz, podemos leer el pensamiento y es de esta manera que podemos comunicarnos con ustedes, no tienen la necesidad de hablar si es que quieren comunicarse con nosotros, tan sólo, piensen sus palabras. – Al parecer, el que les "hablaba" era el sujeto más alto de todos ellos, quien, pensó Seripa, era el líder. – Estás equivocada – "dijo" el sujeto – en nuestra sociedad, no existen los "lideres" todos nos tratamos como iguales y tenemos las mismas obligaciones y derechos.

"Bien, me parece perfecto, así no ahorraremos algo de tiempo" pensó la Saiyan.

"¿Qué es lo que desean?" preguntó el sujeto.

"Venimos buscando a un pequeño con cola, así como la nuestra"

El sujeto más grande los miro a toso y después _dijo_:

"Síganme"

Los saiyans obedecieron.

El planeta estaba tapizado con un bellísimo pasto de color morado, el cielo reflejaba un profundo color rosado, casi del mismo que Seripa portaba en sus ropas debajo de la armadura. Por todos lados crecían árboles de hojas amarilla, con frutos de color azul, los niños jugaban correteándose unos a otros, mientras los adultos cuidaban de ellos. El planeta era hermoso, podrían venderlo a muy buen precio.

Se detuvieron debajo de uno de los preciosos árboles del lugar, bajo la sombra que este proyectaba se encontraba el pequeño Saiyan, siendo cuidado por otros dos de los sujetos azules, envuelto en una manta blanca, resplandeciente.

"¿Es este el pequeño que buscan?"

"Si… es esté." Pensó Seripa, con una mirada fría y una sonrisa horrible en medio de ese paraíso.

- Mátenlo – ordenó a sus hombres, sin embargo, sus palabras, que quizá fueron entendidas por los extraños azules, tuvo un extraño efecto en ellos.

Rápidamente sus cuerpos dejaron de ser delgados, sus ojos negros, se tiñeron de un color rojo sangre, y la manta que cubría la mitad de sus rostros cayó hasta sus cuellos, dejando al descubierto enormes colmillos amarillentos chorreantes de baba espesa.

"No permitiremos que maten al pequeño" siseó uno de ellos.

- ¡Pues entonces morirán! – Amenazó Seripa, comenzando una terrible batalla.

Los guerreros azules en verdad eran poderosos, y aunque fueran pocos, lograron mantener a raya a los Saiyans, pero no duraron mucho tiempo. Al ver que no podrían derrotarlos fácilmente, uno de los Saiyans se elevó por los cielos, teniendo plena seguridad de que sus enemigos no podrían volar. De sus manos emergió una pequeña esfera de energía completamente blanca, carente de poder. Miró al suelo, donde sus compañeros reían y los nativos azules lo miraban interrogantemente.

El Saiyan lanzó la pequeña esfera al cielo, donde explotó con un gran estrépito. Con el rostro cargado de regocijo, miró hacía la esfera que se había hecho, al menos, veinte veces más grande. Sus compañeros lo imitaron. La esfera había dejado de ser simple energía, ahora era una Luna artificial.

* * *

_«-( H.S )-»_


	12. Final de prologo

**Dragon Ball H.S**

El planeta deshabitado

(Capítulo 012)

Al ver la Luna artificial brillando en el cielo rosado del planeta Boul, provocó que los Saiyans liberaran el salvajismo que se encontraba dormido dentro de ellos. Sus cuerpos se hicieron más resistentes, de sus ojos blancos, desaparecieron sus pupilas. Los colmillos les crecieron cuando menos cinco centímetros más de lo normal. Sus garras también crecieron un poco y su poder de pelea, se elevó como un globo lleno de helio.

Los nativos azules, los observaron intrigados, habían presentado un cambio casi igual al de ellos, pero de ninguna forma, permitirían que hicieran daño alguno al pequeño que se encontraba envuelto en una manta blanca a la sombra del árbol.

El más grande de los nativos azules, intentó entrar en la mente de Seripa, para conocer un poco más de la transformación que habían sufrido ella y sus compañeros. Lo que vio dentro de ella, le hizo sentir un horror tan grande como la galaxia misma.

Dentro de la mente de Seripa, se había desvanecido toda señal de raciocinio, en su mente lo único que quedaba era una intensa sed de sangre de los nativos azules y el pequeño Saiyan, los deseos de eliminarlos a todos adornaban el pastel de odio que se había horneado dentro de ellos. Furia y odio, eran los únicos sentimientos que prevalecían en los corazones de los Saiyans, y su aparato auditivo se había intensificado de tal forma, que lo único que escuchaban eran los movimientos del enemigo.

La masacre fue casi inmediata. Los seres azules no pudieron lidiar por mucho tiempo con los asombrosos poderes de los Saiyans trasformados en aquella terribles criaturas deseosas de pelear y eliminar a sus oponentes. Cuerpos destrozados adornaban el planeta que ya no se veía tan hermoso, algunos árboles ardían todavía, todos los demás simplemente estaban derribados, el morado del pasto se había transformado en un horrible tono rojizo. Y el cielo había sido cubierto por una espesa nube de tormenta. El único sobreviviente era el pequeño Spinacto y sus antiguos compañeros Saiyan.

Seripa se acercó a él seguida de los demás, lo miró detenidamente, el pequeño le devolvía la mirada.

- No pienso que tú seas el guerrero legendario – le dijo – pero órdenes son órdenes, y tengo órdenes de eliminarte.

El pequeño tan sólo la miraba, sin comprender, o comprendiendo lo que la chica decía. Su muerte fue rápida y quizá hasta indolora. Seripa no mostraba interés alguno en causar dolor en los de su misma raza, en algún momento deseo dejarle la muerte del pequeño a algún otro de los que la acompañaba, pero el rey había dado órdenes específicas de que "los guerreros de clase baja más poderosos del universo", se encargaran de ellos, y no estaba dispuesta a desobedecer.

- ¿Lo has hecho ya? – preguntó el rey Vegeta.

- Así es, no nos costó mucho trabajo después haber creado una Luna artificial. – informó Seripa.

- No me extraña, había escuchado que esos Boultz, eran muy poderosos.

- Lo eran, en efecto.

- Bien, entonces regresen inmediatamente al planeta Vejita.

- Entendido. ¡Vámonos chicos!

Broly, era el quinto de los pequeños Saiyans que habían sido enviados a otros planetas en el momento de su nacimiento, Bardock recordaba que ese era el nombre que tenía la cuna vacía a un lado de la de Kakaroto. Jamás había visto al pequeño, pero su mal presentimiento se había intensificado desde que se subió a la pequeña nave de exploración.

Tardaron al menos cinco horas en llegar al planeta Shamo.

Al llegar a este, Bardock se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente deshabitado. Vagaron por el planeta volando alrededor de él, se dividieron en dos grupos, Bardock iba con otros cuatro a parte de él.

Tardaron al menos seis horas en registrar todo el planeta, o al menos eso pensaron ellos, volvieron a reunirse para comunicar al rey Vegeta de lo que no habían encontrado.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no está el pequeño?

- Estoy seguro, señor, no hay señales ni del pequeño Saiyan, ni de los habitantes del planeta.

- Curioso…

- ¿Qué es curioso, señor?

- Me parece que Paragus es el padre de Broly, el pequeño al que estás buscando, el tampoco aparece desde ayer.

- ¿Cree usted que él se lo haya llevado?

- Es lo más seguro… pero lo extraño, es que los habitantes de ese planeta no son muy poderosos… y dices que no están ahí.

- ¿Comenzamos a buscar sus cuerpos?

- Si, hazlo, en cuanto los demás terminen con lo suyo, los enviaré a donde te encuentras.

- Entendido, señor. – Cortó comunicación. – Muy bien, registraremos el planeta una vez más, pero más despacio esta vez, la ayuda vendrá en poco tiempo, así que estén pendientes para que expliquen la situación ¿entendido? – Todos asintieron. – Bien, formen grupos de tres y comencemos la búsqueda.

Los primeros refuerzos en llegar, fueron Pumbukin y los Saiyans que lideraba. Pasaron dos horas desde su llegada y Tooma llegó acompañado de diez Saiyans al planeta, Bardock y Pumbukin los esperaban reunidos en un campamento, decidieron esperar a los demás para comenzar de nuevo la búsqueda. Toteppo llegó después, junto con sus compañeros Saiyan, tan sólo faltaba Seripa, quien llegó cerca del anochecer en el planeta Shamo.

Bardock explicó rápidamente lo que sucedía en el lugar, pues el rey Vegeta sólo les había pedido recargar sus naves y dirigirse de inmediato a ese planeta en cuanto llegaron al planeta Vejita. Todos escucharon atentamente a Bardock, al terminar, todos sabían lo que debían hacer, así que formaron grupos de cinco y se lanzaron en distintas direcciones. Bardock, Tooma, Pumbukin Toteppo y Seripa iban juntos.

Las brigadas de Saiyans recorrían el planeta a gran velocidad, buscando entre los árboles, cuevas y peñascos cualquier indicio de vida. Esperando, encontrar al pequeño Broly y a alguno de los habitantes del planeta.

Sus esperanzas de encontrar algo, se esfumaron por completo cuando llegó el amanecer, todos tenían sueño y el interés en buscar, encontrar y destruir, se habían esfumado definitivamente. Todos volvieron a reunirse en el punto de encuentro.

- ¿Tuvieron suerte? – preguntó Bardock al último de los grupos que llegaba con ellos, todos negaron con la cabeza.

- Entonces supongo que no tenemos nada más que hacer en este lugar. –dijo Bardock desilusionado, antes de comunicarse con el rey Vegeta.

- Adelante – contestó el rey.

- Hemos buscado por todos lados durante toda la noche sin rastro del pequeño, su padre o habitantes del planeta – informó.

- Ya veo… ¿han intentado localizarlos con el rastreador?

- No… no señor.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, supongo que al autor no se le ocurrió.

«Si, se me olvidó… De todas formas no encontrarás nada, prueba.»

Bardock presionó el botón de su aparato, mirando en todas direcciones formando un círculo en el lugar que se encontraba, no encontró nada. Como le había dicho.

- No recibo lecturas de ningún poder de pelea. – comunicó Bardock.

- Ni hablar – meditó el rey. – Regresen de inmediato, esperaremos hasta encontrar al maldito de Paragus, no puede estar muy lejos, además si se llevó una de nuestras naves, será más fácil encontrarlo.

- Entendido. Bien, regresemos a casa. – anunció, todos sus compañeros Saiyans se mostraron completamente de acuerdo con la decisión del rey. Estaban contentos de poder volver a casa.

Los Saiyans, cansadote buscar algo que no encontraron, subieron a sus naves redondas y uno a uno despegaron del planeta Shamo, los últimos cinco fueron Bardock y sus amigos.

Él, esperó hasta que todos sus compañeros se hubieran marchado para subirse a su nave, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la lectura en su rastreador lo hizo girarse..

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó con un grito.

- No te asustes Bardock, sólo soy yo.

De detrás de una roca de gran tamaño, apareció un Saiyan que vestía una capa blanca aparte de su armadura.

- ¡Paragus! – Se sorprendió Bardock.

- Así es, Bardock, he querido charlar contigo un momento antes de que regreses al planeta Vejita, pero te pido, que esto quede entre nosotros.- dijo mientras se quitaba el rastreador verde que portaba al costado izquierdo de la cabeza y lo dejó caer al suelo.

- Si esto es una trampa, no caeré en ella – se rehusó Bardock a deshacerse de su rastreador.

- Si así lo quieres, yo sé lo que sucedió con tu hijo.

Asombrado, Bardock miró alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie más se encontraba en el lugar, miró por detrás de Paragus también, estaban solos. Aceptó la propuesta y se despojó del rastreador, dejándolo caer a su lado.

- ¿Qué sucedió con mi hijo? – preguntó una vez estando libre de que alguien escuchara lo que diría.

- Tú lo mandaste lejos del planeta Vejita, desconozco a donde y el por qué.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Paragus sonrió.

- Yo me encargué de enviar a Broly a este planeta, fue un favor que le pedí al rey Vegeta. Antes de salir de la habitación, me di cuenta de que alguien más llegaba, como sabía que todos estaban en la junta que el rey Vegeta había convocado urgentemente, decidí esperar y ver lo que sucedía, después de todo, me enteré de lo que había dicho hasta el momento el rey por medio del rastreador. – Explicó Paragus, caminando de un lado a otro. – Me percaté que ponías a un pequeño Saiyan en la nave, al parecer dudabas de liberarlo o no, te tardaste mucho en hacerlo, finalmente decidí ayudarte y lo liberé.

- Así que fuiste tú.

- Por supuesto, debíamos estar cuanto antes en el palacio real.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste entonces?

- Me dio flojera, además como te dije, estaba escuchando todo por medio del rastreador, la noche rea bellísima, decidí quedarme al aire libre, preguntándome cosas acerca de Broly, y escuchando las palabras del rey.

- Así que cuando te enteraste del SuperSaiyan viniste para acá¿no es así?

- Claro, lo mismo debiste de haber hecho tú, y aun no comprendo por qué no lo has hecho.

Al parecer, Paragus no sabía que Bardock desconocía el nombre del planeta al que había enviado a Kakaroto.

- No te interesa. – replicó Bardock.

- Lo sé, no tienes porque decírmelo.

- ¿Era esto lo que querías decirme?

- No estarás pensando en asesinarme ahora¿o sí?

Bardock sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Esas son mis órdenes.

Con un rápido movimiento, Paragus levantó su rastreador, Bardock no entendía el motivo de eso.

- Anda, intenta asesinarme y verás como le hago saber al rey Vegeta quien es el único que sabe donde se encuentra el pequeño Kakaroto.

- Eres un idiota – bramó Bardock – yo no tengo idea de donde se encuentra Kakaroto.

- Eso no le interesará al rey, te hará escupir la verdad, lo sepas o no… y claro que… no te dejará morir hasta saberlo.

No tenía salida, debía de cooperar con lo que Paragus le pidiera, sin duda, había estudiado muy bien la situación.

- Habla entonces.

- Será favor por favor, hasta tú te verás beneficiado. Yo no diré nada al rey Vegeta, inclusive desapareceré en el infinito y jamás volveré, a cambio de que tú, no digas que me has visto.

- Si eso era lo que querías, no te hubieras mostrado ante mí.

- Eso hubiera sido lo más sensato, pero el rey Vegeta me buscaría por todo el cosmos. Y es ahí donde te necesito. – Bardock lo miró atento. – Regresarás como todos al planeta Vejita y contarás al rey Vegeta que te retrasaste por que inesperadamente me descubriste, tal como sucedió. Y dirás que me has asesinado, a mí y a mi hijo Broly. De esa manera él se olvidará de mí y podré desaparecer para siempre.

Bardock pensó un momento en la proposición de Paragus, no estaba nada mal, así podría olvidarse para siempre de todo ese asunto, pero ¿y si Broly resultaba ser el Supersaiyan? No, estaba claro que Kakaroto era el guerrero legendario.

- De acuerdo – contestó finalmente Bardock. Paragus sonrió, satisfecho con al respuesta de su compañero y destrozó su rastreador al instante.

- ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? – Le preguntó Tooma a Bardock al verlo descender de su nave redonda.

- No importa, tengo que ir con el rey Vegeta – Dijo entrando rápidamente al palacio sin decir más.

La platica que tendría con el rey Vegeta tan sólo les interesaba a ellos dos. Cuando Bardock llegó ante la presencia de su rey, éste hizo que todos los que estaban dentro del palacio se retiraran para hablar tranquilamente con Bardock.

- Todos llegaron una hora antes que tú. – Le informó el rey a Bardock, con un tono frío en la voz.

- Así es, cuando estaba a punto de subir a mi nave, descubrí la presencia de Paragus. – El tono del rey cambio antes esta noticia y se mostró más interesado.

- ¿Hablaste con él?

- Sí, le pregunté por el paradero de su hijo y fue a buscarlo. Cuando regresó con el pequeño, los asesiné a ambos.

- ¿No encontraste rastros de los habitantes?

- Ninguno señor, quizá escaparon antes de que nosotros llegáramos, quizá Paragus los asustó.

- Sí, quizá él los eliminó a todos. – El rey Vegeta guardó silencio un momento, analizando lo que dijo Bardock, éste sólo lo miraba, impaciente pero esperando como debía. – Has hecho un gran trabajo, Bardock. Tú y los Saiyans que te acompañaron pueden tomarse la semana libre. Ve a divertirte.

- Así lo haré señor.

* * *

Por fin, pensé que nunca se terminaría el prologo haha, en fin, lo bueno apenas comienza, no se pierdan el siguiente emocionante capítulo de esta su serie Dragon Ball H.S™

_«-( H.S )-»_


	13. Kakaroto

* * *

Kakaroto

(Capítulo 013)

El tiempo en el planeta Vejita, pasó constantemente, Bardock había olvidado la charla que tuvo con Paragus, y el trato que hizo con él ya no era importante, había mantenido su palabra de jamás volver al planeta Vejita, por lo tanto dejó de importarle al poco tiempo. Olvidó también lo que había contado al rey y a sus amigos, la misma que contó a todos los que le preguntaban. Siguió con su trabajo de conquistar planetas, su renombre se mantuvo por todo el tiempo, sin caídas ni subidas, pasó a ser el Bardock de siempre, el que se divertía con sus amigos destrozando planetas y asesinando especies de todas partes del universo.

Desde su partida, Kakaroto no había sido mencionado, eso a Bardock no le pareció extraño, aunque en verdad era demasiado extraño, pues el rey Vegeta había manifestado su preocupación por el pequeño, ya que tenía el mismo poder que el último SuperSaiyan. Sin embargo, Bardock poco podía hacer ahora, decidió que eso ya no le importaba y siguió con su vida como si Kakaroto nunca hubiera existido jamás.

Aunque algunas veces se sorprendía a sí mismo mirando al cielo y preguntándose como se encontraría su hijo.

Llegó a pensar, en algún momento, que su hijo habría muerto. Por chocar contra un asteroide, su nave tendría una fisura, por la cual se escaparía el oxigeno y moriría asfixiado. O pudo caer en un planeta donde los nativos lo comerían sin remordimientos, o quizá moriría de hambre, con el escaso poder de pelea que poseía, no sería capaz de conseguir su propio alimento.

Sin embargo, a Kakaroto no le había sucedido ninguna de las terribles muertes posibles que su padre pensaba (deseaba), como destino para él.

Su pequeña nave viajó durante seis meses, atravesando el universo infinito, viendo con su ojo de cristal constelaciones, planeta y estrellas, pasando cerca de asteroides que viajaban a la deriva justo como lo hacía la pequeña nave. El pequeño era alimentado por la misma nave, lloraba y dormía, casi sin moverse, mientras viajaba, lo único que escuchaba eran sus ensordecedores chillidos, viendo a través del cristal la negrura casi palpable del espacio, viajando completamente solo, sin saber a donde iba, de donde venía y cual era su propósito.

Los seis meses le parecieron eternos al pequeño, aprendió lentamente a clamarse, a dejar de llorar e inclusive a no hacerlo más, él mismo se causaba un gran daño con lo estridente de su llanto. Aprendió rápidamente a exigirle a la nave lo que necesitaba: ser limpiado, comida o dormir. Para lo último, la nave aumentaba un poco la temperatura, el pequeño crecía bastante bien.

Sin embargo, por momentos la soledad lo asechaba como una fiera hambrienta, en medio de la terrible oscuridad que reinaba dentro de la pequeña nave, el pequeño Kakaroto miraba extrañas figuras que venían por él para comérselo, para torturarlo sin fin, para asesinarlo, las extrañas figuras lo aterraban, temblaba dentro de la nave, obligándose a sí mismo no llorar, o se provocaría un inmenso dolor de cabeza, cerrar lo ojos para ahuyentar a las figuras no servía de nada en medio de la oscuridad.

Para fortuna suya, la tortura del silencio y la oscuridad terminaron por fin, después de infinitos seis meses de viaje por el espacio, Kakaroto llegó a un pequeño planeta que poseía un satélite natural y era el tercero en un sistema que seguramente los Saiyans aun no conocían, estaba compuesto por una estrella de tamaño mediano y nueve planetas.

El aterrizaje en el planeta no fue nada sutil, al entrar en la atmósfera del planeta azul, la nave aumentó su temperatura, la capa exterior comenzó a derretirse poco a poco, la pequeña nave era zarandeada violentamente debido al incremento de su velocidad, Kakaroto rebotaba sin poder evitarlo dentro de ella, la temperatura subió también dentro de la nave y el poderoso impacto con el suelo, causó un inmenso cráter, Kakaroto cayó de golpe en lo acolchado de la nave y no se movió por unos momentos.

Media hora más tarde, la nave se abrió después de comprobar la composición del aire en el planeta, Kakaroto podía vivir allí. La compuerta se abrió lentamente y el pequeño despertó con un leve dolor de cabeza y un enorme chichón en la frente, el primer golpe de su vida.

Salió gateando torpemente de la nave esférica, miró curiosamente a su alrededor, lo único que podía ver era el enorme cráter que su nave había provocado, miró el interior de su nave, un poco asustado por abandonar el único lugar seguro que conocía, sin embargo no dudo en salir.

Subió por la pendiente y pudo contemplar, el planeta en el que viviría de ahora en adelante. El planeta Tierra.

La vegetación del lugar era muy abundante, algunos de los árboles cercanos a él habían sido derribados por la fuerza del impacto, algunos pocos estaban incendiándose, pero el fuego no se propagaría mucho, estaba casi extinguiéndose ya. Todo lo que podía ver, era vegetación, vegetación y más vegetación. A su lado izquierdo había un camino que no parecía muy transitado, además de que era muy estrecho, pero era el único lugar por el que un pequeño de seis meses podía andar, ya que fuera del camino, la vegetación era demasiado abundante y no se podía pasar arrastrándose.

Anduvo por el camino sin saber a donde, quizá no era importante. A medida que avanzaba, la vegetación a su alrededor se hacía cada vez más y más abundante, parecía imposible, pero el camino seguía siempre presente, extrañas criaturas un poco parecidas a él, lo miraban desde los árboles, colgados de las ramas, utilizaban sus colas para no caer, el pequeño se dio cuenta que sus colas se parecían mucho a la de él.

Kakaroto los miraba con curiosidad, pero no detenía su viaje. En algunas ocasiones, los monos bajaban de los árboles y andaban junto al pequeño por un rato, los más pequeños jugaban a su alrededor, mientras los adultos los miraban desde arriba, cuidando de que el extraño "mono sin pelo" no los lastimara.

Al caer la noche, Kakaroto seguía rodeado por la espesa vegetación del planeta, los monos seguían junto a él, y fue bien recibido para dormir con ellos, había hecho amigos, y realmente apreciaba el no estar solo en medio de la oscuridad otra vez.

Los monos pequeños fueron los primeros en despertar al día siguiente, algunos de ellos comenzaron a jalar los cabellos del pequeño Kakaroto para hacerlo despertar y comenzar a jugar con él, mientras los monos mayores buscaban alimento para las crías.

Los juegos de Kakaroto y los pequeños monos consistían en la persecución y la lucha amistosa, ninguno de ellos salía lastimado nunca, cuando el juego dejaba de ser eso, uno de los monos adultos tenía que intervenir en la pelea y no pasaba a mayores.

A la hora de comer, seis de las hembras adultas, llevaban gran cantidad de fruta que conseguían de los árboles de los alrededores, los pequeños se juntaban ansiosos alrededor de ellas y devoraban inmediatamente la comida que ellas la colocaban en el suelo. Kakaroto comía con ellos también, aunque el macho alfa de la manada no miraba con buenos ojos al pequeño extraño. Había aparecido de repente y ninguno de ellos había visto criatura alguna como la que era él, aunque claro, se parecía un poco al humano que pasaba por ahí algunas veces, aunque el humano no andaba desnudo y no tenía cola, era en esto último, en lo que más se parecía a ellos y era su tamaño y su agilidad, la única razón por la que lo habían aceptado, quizá después, se convertiría en un buen elemento de defensa para la manada.

Lamentablemente, no pasó mucho tiempo para que esto fuera comprobado.

Aquella mañana, el sol alumbraba los bosques con una intensidad agradable, las nubes se paseaban alegremente frente a este para que el clima no fuera tan caluroso, y la sombra era exquisitamente refrescante.

Kakaroto y los monos bebes de la manada a la que se había unido, jugaban placenteramente, correteándose unos a otros como solían hacerlo a diario. Ahora era el turno de Kakaroto para atraparlos a todos, el pequeño sonreía felizmente mientras perseguía a uno de sus "hermanitos" por las ramas de un frondoso árbol. La habilidad para correr por los árboles la había aprendido poco después de que llegó al planeta, no se le dificultó mucho y aprendió a darle un buen uso a su cola. Ahora ya era bastante ágil, casi tanto como los demás simios.

Casi alcanzaba a su compañero de juegos, mientras los demás lo miraban por detrás de ellos estando pendientes de si Kakaroto sería capaz de alcanzar a su hermanito, todos ellos saltaban emocionados en una rama. El pequeño simio, estuvo a punto de ser alcanzado por Kakaroto cuando se sujetó de una rama demasiado delgada que se rompió con un leve chasquido. El pequeño cayó lanzando alaridos cargados del miedo que sintió al darse cuenta que caía en picada de lo más alto de los árboles. Kakaroto y los demás únicamente podían observar sin poder hacer nada.

El pequeño simio cayó sobre un extraño pelaje color violeta, rebotó en este y rodó hasta la alfombra de pasto verde, el golpe no le dolió en absoluto. Se irguió sobre sus cuatro extremidades, alegre de ver que estaba a salvo cuando escuchó un leve gruñido detrás de él. Lentamente se volvió para ver lo que había detrás. El pelaje morado se movía, se trataba de una enorme criatura con rostro de jabalí, vestido con ropas extrañas y que poseía una espada enorme, plateada y con forma de flamas ascendentes.

- ¿Quién demonios me despertó? – gruño mirando alrededor. - Con que fuiste tú¿eh? No te perdonaré por haberme despertado a mitad de un sueño muy hermoso que tenía. – Gruño la bestia, elevando su enorme espada.

Antes de lanzarla contra el pequeño simio, de una rama salió volando el macho alfa de la manada, furioso mostraba los dientes y gruñía, intentando espantar al enorme jabalí que se erguía en dos patas. El jabalí se tambaleo dando dos pasos hacia atrás, logró quitarse al simio de la cara y lo arrojó contra un árbol, éste pudo apoyarse con sus cuatro extremidades en el tronco del árbol para evitar el golpe en su espalda. El pequeño que había caído, contemplaba aterrado la batalla, Kakaroto, había asomado la cabeza a través de las hojas del árbol en el que se encontraba.

El simio regresó al suelo, mirando y mostrando los filosos dientes al jabalí, que estaba más furioso por la maniobra tan buena que había hecho su pequeño oponente y por la osadía de enfrentarse a él.

- Lo bueno de esto – rugió – es que ya sé lo que cenaré esta noche ju, ju.

Volvió a levantar su espada y arremetió salvajemente contra el simio, este brincó apenas a tiempo para esquivar el filo de la espada que emitió un silbido al cortar el aire. Llegó de nuevo al rostro del jabalí y comenzó a morderlo por todas partes, sin dejar de arañar sus parpados, para dejarlo ciego.

Con la mano que tenía libre, el jabalí pudo por fin sujetar al simio del cuello y lo arrojó al suelo violentamente, esta vez no fue lo suficientemente hábil para no evitar el golpe, que fue tan fuerte que no pudo levantarse.

- ¡JA, JA, JA! – Se burló el jabalí – No debiste de haberte metido conmigo simio estúpido, ahora te aplastaré la cabeza. – Dijo levantando la pierna, listo para aplastar el cráneo del simio que yacía indefenso en la alfombra de pasto verde.

- ¡AAAAHH! – gritó Kakaroto al momento que se lanzaba desde la copa del árbol donde había estado contemplando la batalla, sus pequeños músculos estaban muy tensos. Furioso, golpeó con la palma el rostro del jabalí, este se tambaleó hacia atrás, sobándose el lugar donde el pequeño lo había golpeado.

Kakaroto cayó al suelo, erguido en sus cuatro extremidades, tal como lo hacían sus compañeros, estaba furioso y mostraba los cinco únicos dientes que poseía, más que amenazadora, la expresión era muy graciosa. El jabalí lo miró y no pudo contener la carcajada. Éste le devolvió la mirada y notó algo muy extraño en él.

Su postura, la forma en la que se paraba, erguido únicamente en sus piernas traseras. Hasta el momento, Kakaroto sólo había visto a sus "semejantes", quienes eran hábiles y se mantenían apoyados en sus cuatro extremidades, pero el jabalí, era poderoso y se erguía sólo en dos extremidades, dejando libre las dos extremidades delanteras para atacar. ¿Podría él hacer lo mismo?

Lentamente, se incorporó, tambaleándose y utilizando su cola para hacer equilibrio, logró ponerse de pie, miró un momento al jabalí que se acercaba a él, miró la forma en cómo caminaba y lo imitó, en sus primeros pasos se tambaleó, los siguientes fueron tan limpios como los del jabalí.

Una vez más, el jabalí levantó su arma para atacar a Kakaroto, éste apoyó sus manos de nuevo en el suelo y brincó de la misma forma que la hizo el simio anteriormente, cayó sobre la larga nariz del jabalí, donde se irguió en dos patas, echó el puño hacía atrás y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. El jabalí cayó de espaldas por la fuerza del golpe.

La primer batalla de Kakaroto, había sido una clara victoria, sus compañeros simios se acercaron a él, cuando el enorme jabalí se alejaba sobándose entre los ojos, justo donde el pequeño lo había golpeado.

- ¡Me las pagarás mocoso! – Gritaba mientras se alejaba rápidamente.

Los simios que se encontraban cerca, acudieron a ver el estado en el que se encontraba el macho alfa del grupo, éste pudo levantarse lentamente y colocar su mano sobre la cabeza de Kakaroto, en señal de agradecimiento. El pequeño, ya se encontraba erguido sólo sobre sus piernas.

Todos juntos regresaron a donde se encontraba el resto del grupo, algunos de los pequeños regresaban jugando por las copas de los árboles, custodiados por el simio mayor, mientras Kakaroto, prefirió regresar caminando, para acostumbrarse a su nueva habilidad.

_«-( H.S )-»™_


	14. Son Gohan

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Son Gohan

(Capítulo 014)

Un año había pasado desde el momento en que Kakaroto fue expulsado del planeta Vejita por su padre. La vida en la Tierra hasta el momento había sido muy placentera, disfrutaba mucho de los juegos que tenía con sus pequeños compañeros, los adultos también habían aprendido a aceptarlo del todo, sobre todo desde que ahuyentó al enorme jabalí. El macho alfa, parecía agradecido con él por salvarlo, porque hasta él cambio su postura ante Kakaroto.

El pequeño Saiyan era feliz viviendo de la forma que vivía, nada le preocupaba, fácilmente podría pasar por uno de los monos, las demás criaturas así lo pensaban e intentaban comérselo y los insectos pequeños huían de él cuando estaba cerca.

Por las mañanas Kakaroto disfrutaba mucho el subir a un árbol muy grande y contemplaba el horizonte, el Sol del amanecer se veía increíble saliendo de detrás de las montañas, inundando con su cálida luz, el océano de árboles que se extendían por todos lados. Después de esto bajaba y salía junto con los adultos a buscar un poco de comida, los juegos entre los más pequeños ya no le parecían tan interesantes, un extraño deseo de exploración florecía dentro de él impulsándolo a ver qué había más allá de los lugares que ya conocía.

Y sin saber por qué, salía con los adultos cargando la esperanza de encontrar al terrible jabalí para volver a enfrentarlo o encontrar otros seres más poderosos y derrotarlos también, al parecer, su espíritu de pelea de Saiyan perduró a pesar de todo.

Esa mañana, Kakaroto iba frente a todo el grupo de simios que había ido a buscar alimento, saltaba de rama a rama muy animado, sonriendo y gritando con su voz aguda, saludando con señas a las aves que se habían hecho sus amigas a lo largo de esos seis meses que había con ellos. A cada rama, intentaba saltar más y más alto, ahora, el pequeño Kakaroto era capaz de saltar tan alto como podían los simios adultos.

Cerca de un barranco se detuvo, desde ese lugar podía contemplar una hermosa cascada cristalina, por un segundo la miro fascinado, volvió la cabeza para asegurarse de que los adultos lo veían, el macho alfa lo contempló con expresión interrogante, Kakaroto sonrió y saltó sin pensarlo ni un momento más.

El viento golpeaba su cara cada vez más rápido a medida que caía, sus cabellos se alborotaban y podía ver el pequeño lago acercándose rápidamente, caía a la misma velocidad que el agua de la cascada, sonrió. La emoción del saltó invadió su cuerpo casi instantáneamente, no podía controlar el sentimiento que brincaba alegremente por todo su ser. El agua estaba cada vez más cerca.

De pronto, el pequeño Kakaroto se dio cuenta de que la altura había sido demasiada, la emoción fue apartada de un golpe terrible por el miedo. ¿Moriría? Recordó súbitamente que no sabía "caminar" en el agua, sus ojos se abrieron demasiado y ahora lo veía todo en cámara lenta.

Giró un poco y logró colocar los pies debajo de él, cruzó sus brazos frente a su rostro un segundo antes de impactar contra el agua.

¡SPLASH!

Todo se tornó borroso, el agua lo rodeó como si fuera aire, ésta entraba en sus narices, llegando a sus pulmones, algo causaba el agua que no podía respirar muy bien, debía de salir inmediatamente de allí. Manoteó desesperado intentando impulsarse hacia arriba, pero su esfuerzo fue inútil, poco a poco fue cayendo al fondo del lago. En un momento, de lo único que era consiente era del sonido distorsionado que provocaba el agua de la cascada al caer, lo último que vio antes de desmayarse, fue una figura oscura que se dirigía hacia él y lo cogía entre sus brazos.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, el pasto a sus espaldas le picaba la piel provocándole un leve cosquilleo, a lo lejos pudo ver sobre las ramas de los árboles a sus amigos simios, quienes lo miraban preocupados. Kakaroto se alegró de verlos.

- ¡Vaya, aun sigues con vida! Eres un pequeño muy resistente. – Escuchó la voz amable, miró a su derecha y vio a un extraño viejecillo vestido con una larga túnica de colores y un extraño sombrero en la cabeza. Sonreía alegremente.

Kakaroto lo miró desconcertado, ¿qué demonios era eso? Nunca antes había visto a una criatura como esa, le provocó un poco de curiosidad y lo examinó sentándose en la hierba.

- ¿En donde se encuentran tus padres? – preguntó el anciano con la misma voz gentil. Kakaroto miró hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, el anciano giró la cabeza y sonrió.

- Mira, los monos muestran un interés por ti, al parecer les caes bien.

Kakaroto se levantó poco a poco y comenzó a caminar hacia el árbol donde se encontraban sus amigos.

- ¿Quieres ir con ellos? De ninguna manera podrás subir hasta allí – dijo, riéndose un poco por la forma de caminar del pequeñín, y entonces se dio cuenta de que el pequeñín, tenía una cola como la de los monos. Asombrado se acercó a él y lo cargó para mirarlo más de cerca. Al levantarlo, el pequeño forcejeó un poco.

- Espera, no te haré daño – lo miró bien y sujetó su cola, la jaló un poco para asegurarse de que no estaba sobre puesta, por un momento el pequeño se quedó quieto, pero la cola se mantuvo en su lugar. – Vaya, pero si eres un pequeño niño-mono – expresó muy alegre el viejecito. – No creo que tus padres estén por este lugar, así que desde ahora vivirás conmigo y serás mi nieto, ¿qué te parece? – preguntó muy sonriente y lo único que recibió por respuesta, fue el pequeño pie de Kakaroto en su rostro. – Je, je, je, eres un chiquillo muy inquieto. Bien, vamos a casa, te prepararé algo de comer, debes estar hambriento, ¿no? – pero el chiquillo no deseaba escucharlo, ni irse con él. Forcejeaba salvajemente intentando zafarse de su captor para volver con su manada, pero el viejo lo sujetaba fuertemente, para evitar que el pequeño se cayera.

- ¡Es cierto! – Se detuvo el anciano – Disculpa mis malos modales, mi nombre es Son Gohan, pero tú me llamarás abuelito, ¿de acuerdo? Y tú te llamarás… - pensó profundamente, mientras Kakaroto volvía a colocar su pie en su rostro de una forma muy dolorosa. - ¡Ya sé! – Respingó alegre – Te llamarás Gokú, y llevarás mi apellido, así que serás, Son Gokú, ¿te gusta?

La respuesta, fue una vez más el pie del pequeño en su rostro. Son Gohan rió por esto, le gustaba mucho que el pequeño tuviera tantas energías dentro de él implorando por salir de esa manera, se estaba haciendo viejo y no tenía ningún familiar y en esa montaña se sentía muy solo. Por lo que pensó que la llegada de Kakaroto, ahora Son Gokú, había sido una enorme bendición en su vida.

Sin embargo, la vida con el pequeño Gokú, no era como Son Gohan lo esperaba, el pequeño tenía demasiadas energías, las cuales expresaba berreando, gritando y lanzándole cosas a la cara. En varias ocasiones, el pequeño había intentado salir de casa. En las ocasiones que lo conseguía, inmediatamente emprendía la carrera hacía los árboles, Son Gohan no entendía el motivo por el cual el pequeño deseaba tanto volver al bosque, era un lugar muy peligroso, lleno de criaturas enormes, voraces y peligrosas.

Para evitar que el pequeño huyera, Son Gohan se vio en la necesidad de atar al pequeño, lo cual embargaba su anciano corazón, pues el pequeño mordía y jalaba la cuerda, gritando y lanzándole cosas, siempre lanzaba cosas (aunque a su alrededor no hubiera nada, siempre conseguía lanzarle algo), por lo que siempre lo desataba y estaba al pendiente de él.

Sin embargo, había algo aun más curioso en el pequeño, quien siempre se notaba muy despierto. A cada intento de escape, el pequeño se hacía más hábil, en ciertas ocasiones, Son Gohan ya no era capaz de adivinar por donde emprendería la huida, a veces lo hacía por una ventana o por la puerta, siempre era una de esas dos opciones, si tuviera más, Son Gohan estaba seguro de que ya habría escapado. Además, tenía otra ventaja a su favor, para llegar al bosque, sólo había un camino, por lo que si Son Gohan no lograba detener a Son Gokú antes de que saliera de la pequeña casa, lo único que tenía que hacer era correr con todas sus fuerzas para atraparlo antes de que el pequeño entrara en el bosque de bambúes.

Cansado de huir, el pequeño Gokú se volvía contra su autoproclamado abuelo y se decidía por luchar contra él, Son Gohan quedaba completamente asombrado por los deseos de pelea del pequeño, quien no era mayor de dos años.

Para Son Gohan, no resultaba difícil derrotar y someter al niño coludo, pero éste aprendía demasiado con cada pelea, eso llenaba de regocijo el viejo corazón de Son Gohan, quien se emocionaba mucho cada vez que el niño deseaba pelear con él.

El pequeño ya no enfrentaba a su abuelo con las manos a los costados, aprendió con unas buenas bofetadas a cubrir su rostro, Son Gohan notó esto y muchas cosas más. Ahora la pose del niño, era similar a la que presentó Son Gohan la última vez, parecía que el pequeño se tomaba muy enserio eso de regresar al bosque, pero… ¿por qué?

Pensando en esto, no se percató de que el pequeño ya estaba corriendo hacía él, ahora ya era más rápido, no demasiado, pero su velocidad se incrementó considerablemente. Dio un pequeño brincó y lanzo su puño contra el rostro de Son Gohan, este lo bloqueó sin problema alguno, después lo golpeó un poco para alejarlo de él. Gokú cayó de espaldas pero se incorporó rápidamente. Fulminando a Son Gohan con la mirada.

Mirándolo fijamente, Gokú volvió a correr hacía su abuelo, Son Gohan pensó que volvería a saltar, pero esta vez, se escurrió por entre sus piernas y lo atacó por la espalda, acertando un buen golpe con el puño en su nuca.

Son Gohan se tambaleó un poco hacía delante, pero no cayó, se giró para mirar al niño, pero este corrió para rodearlo de manera que no pudiera verlo y volvió a golpearlo por la espalda. El anciano se tambaleó de nuevo, y esta vez sin girar, dio un salto para colocarse detrás del pequeño, quien sólo pudo observarlo. Al caer, Son Gohan dio una leve patada al pequeño y lo mando a volar.

El pequeño cayó de frente, arrastrándose con la cara a gran velocidad por el suelo arenoso, se detuvo cerca de la puerta de la pequeña casa, y no se movió. Son Gohan espero, pero el pequeño no presentaba movimiento alguno. Comenzó a preocuparse.

Avanzó lentamente hacia él, preocupado, y su preocupación aumentaba conforme se acercaba. ¿Y si lo había matado? Cuando llegó hasta él, pudo apreciar que aún respiraba, gracias a Kami-sama, no estaba muerto. Sopló pesadamente aliviado.

Cuidadosamente cargó al pequeño de pelos alborotados, estaba cubierto de polvo, lo sacudió y se condujo hacía la casa para dejarlo sobre la cama para que descansara. En cuanto abrió la puerta con una mano y con la otra sujetaba al niño, Gokú abrió los ojos repentinamente y golpeó con ambas piernas el rostro de Son Gohan, éste perdió el equilibrio, mientras Gokú seguía propinándole patadas al rostro. Al caer al suelo, Son Gohan se golpeó la cabeza y quedó inconsciente, Gokú… era libre de poder irse.

El bosque era lo suficientemente grande como para perderse en el, Son Gohan no lo encontraría si se escondía bien, lo difícil sería quizá, encontrar a lo monos de su antigua familia. Anduvo un buen rato, siguiendo el camino que se encontraba serpenteando el espeso bosque, recordaba que los simios se juntaban a un lado de este, si lo seguía, seguro llegaría a donde se encontraban.

Llego hasta un claro, el cual conocía bien, en ese lugar había derrotado al enorme jabalí, atravesando el claro, estaría muy cerca de donde los simios se reunían. Iba por la mitad cuando escuchó un estruendo detrás de él acompañado de una risa grave.

- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Miren quien está de regreso. – Se burlaba el Jabalí, tan inmenso como la vez anterior, Gokú se detuvo para mirar a la imponente bestia, esta vez, se veía más furioso. - ¿Recuerdas que teníamos una cuenta pendiente enano? Bien, pues es hora de Pagar.


	15. La Nueva Familia de Son Gokú

**Dragon Ball H.S**

La nueva familia de Son Gokú

(Capítulo 015)

El jabalí se erguía frente a él, imponente, enorme, furioso. El pequeño Gokú sólo lo miraba fríamente, con su expresión de Saiyan, ya lo había vencido antes y después de pasar con Son Gohan seis meses, sus habilidades se habían incrementado, era seguro que ganaría, el jabalí se veían como la última vez.

Levantó sus pequeñas manos, colocándose de igual forma que lo hacía el viejo Gohan antes de pelear contra él, el jabalí lo observo muy interesado.

- ¿Piensas pelear de nuevo? Ja, ja, ja, la última vez tuviste suerte pequeño, no creas que me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente esta vez. Te recomiendo que te rindas y me pidas perdón, así te mataré intentando no causarte mucho dolor. – Bramó el jabalí, Gokú lo miraba sin decir nada, aun no sabía hablar.

Poniendo a trabajar a sus pequeñas piernas, Gokú corrió hacia la bestia para dar por terminada la batalla lo más rápido posible, deseaba estar con su familia simiesca cuanto antes y alejarse del anciano, que para esos momentos, ya debía de haber despertado. Antes de que el sable del jabalí lo tocara, Gokú dio un gran salto, para caer sobre su nariz como la vez anterior, sin embargo, esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte, pues el jabalí recordaba muy bien la maniobra que había realizado en el encuentro pasado y sujetó de un pie al pequeño Gokú cuando éste aun se encontraba en el aire.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Pensabas que caería en el mismo truco tonto? Déjame decirte, que no soy tan estúpido – bramó colérico al momento que comenzaba a blandir a Gokú en el aire, para después azotarlo contra el suelo, de donde se levantó una nube de polvo.

- ¿Te rendirás?

Gokú se levantó lentamente, el golpe había sido sumamente doloroso, pero no se dejaría derrotar por algo así. Al estar completamente de pie, corrió para alejarse del jabalí.

- Entiende que jamás podrás derrotarme – bramó el jabalí acercándose a él. Con cada una de sus pisadas, el suelo bajo sus pies temblaba debido a su peso. Gokú retrocedió un paso, pero sólo para tomar un poco más de vuelo y correr hacía su enemigo.

Como con Son Gohan, Gokú le hizo pensar al jabalí que saltaría para atacarlo de frente, pero en lugar de eso, se escurrió bajo sus piernas y lo golpeó fuertemente en la nuca, pero el jabalí pareció no notarlo, ya que no se movió ni un sólo centímetro.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – Preguntó dándose la vuelta. – Vaya, pensé que te habías hecho más fuerte y sin embargo, eres más débil de lo que solías ser.

Gokú no podía creer lo que le pasaba, con el anciano su estrategia había funcionado. Pero claro, el jabalí era mucho más fuerte, por supuesto, pero él debía de ser más fuerte, para poder derrotar a esa bestia de pelaje morado o sería devorado por él.

Sin previo aviso, el jabalí dio un gran salto sujetando sobre su cabeza y con las dos manos su espada, para descargarla con todas sus fuerzas sobre Gokú, quien por poco y no logra esquivar el ataque. Cuando el jabalí cayó al suelo, la tierra se sacudió violentamente, haciendo que el pequeño Gokú perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas. Giró el cuello para mirar donde se encontraba el jabalí y éste ya se encontraba sacando su espada de una gran zanja provocada por el impacto, y caminaba hacía él, dejando huellas por donde pisaban sus pesadas botas.

- Resígnate muchacho, no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mí.

Apoyándose en sus cuatro extremidades, Gokú escapó de la bestia, resguardándose delante de uno de los árboles que bordeaban el claro. El viento sopló, susurrando entre las copas de los árboles, ¡eso era!, podía usar los árboles del lugar para atacar a su contrincante, así quizá podría aparecer de cualquier lado sin que él se diera cuenta.

Trepó rápidamente por el árbol que se encontraba detrás de él.

- ¡Hey no huyas que serás mi cena! – gritó furioso el jabalí, acercándose al árbol por donde Gokú se escurría.

De repente, algo golpeó en el costado derecho del rostro del animal, haciéndolo tambalearse por un instante, al intentar ver que había sido, sólo pudo distinguir una sombra borrosa que se escabullía de nuevo hacía los árboles.

- ¡Vuelve aquí maldito! – Bramó, tratando de alcanzar a Gokú, pero ahora fue golpeado del lado izquierdo, cerca del ojo. Dio un traspié antes de recobrar el equilibrio, los ataques de Gokú lo único que conseguían era hacerlo tambalearse y provocar que su enojo se incrementara. Pero nada más.

La bestia rugía de furia con cada una de las pataditas de Gokú, pero había encontrado su pequeña e inservible estrategia, cuando se volteaba hacía un lado, lo atacaba por el otro, y así era siempre, no había duda de que era un pequeño muy tonto.

- Ahora verás – susurró mirando hacía la izquierda, aguzó el oído y ahí estaba el rumor que hacían los árboles cuando Gokú salía de ellas. Rápidamente miró en esa dirección, lanzando su mano a toda velocidad para atrapar al pequeño en el aire, Gokú lanzó un gritillo de sorpresa en el instante en que los dedos del jabalí se cerraban alrededor de su cuello.

- ¡JA, JA, JA! – Se carcajeaba la bestia-. Eres un niño muy insolente y muy estúpido, no debiste de haberte metido conmigo, ahora pagarás por eso.

Levantó su enorme espada para cortar la cabeza del pequeño Gokú, cuando una extraña fruta redonda lo golpeó en la cabeza. Sin soltar al pequeño que se asfixiaba en su mano, miró en la dirección que la fruta había llegado.

Sobre los árboles, se encontraba una gran familia de simios, todos con expresiones de enfado y cargando frutas y piedras, listas para arrojarlas contra el enorme jabalí.

- ¡Lárguense de aquí! O también me los comeré – Bramó haciendo una seña con la mano que sujetaba la espada.

Los simios, en lugar de marcharse, comenzaron a lanzar sus municiones, lo único que hizo el jabalí fue colocar su sable frente a sus ojos, y así ya no recibía daño alguno. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Gokú reunió algunas de las fuerzas que le quedaban para librarse de su captor. Golpeó el brazo que lo sujetaba, el jabalí dio un grito y Gokú cayó al césped con un ruido sordo, rápidamente se alejó de él.

Jadeante, pensaba como derrotar al enorme monstruo, que levantaba las piedras y la fruta que los simios le lanzaron, mordió una de las sandias "hey, no deberían de tirar algo tan sabroso como esto" les dijo y comenzó a arrojar las piedras. Todas ellas golpearon a los pequeños simios, que caían uno a uno de los árboles.

- Vaya ayuda – murmuró con desagrado y se giró para ver a Gokú, que se encontraba con las manos y una rodilla apoyadas en el suelo, jadeaba y se preguntaba como derrotar a ese terrible enemigo, era sorprendente que un pequeño se preguntara eso y no que pensara en la forma de cómo huir de ahí o rendirse, sin duda su espíritu de Saiyan se sobre ponía ante su miedo.

Aún así, el pequeño no tenía oportunidad alguna de derrotar a esa bestia, estaba agotado y el jabalí parecía que no había realizado esfuerzo alguno. Se acercaba a él, con la espada en alto, listo para degollarlo de una maldita vez, terminar con eso y poder comer. ¿Sabría mejor crudo o cosido?

- Te tengo una buena y una mala – dijo deteniéndose frente a él – la buena, es que estarás en mi cena, la mala es que no podrás probarla ¡JA, JA, JA!

- ¡Detenté! – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, bajando lentamente la espada, se giró para mirar a quien le hablaba de aquella manera tan poco respetuosa.

De los árboles, con paso lento pero seguro, salía un pequeño hombrecito con las manos detrás de su cintura.

- Te pido que dejes en paz a mi nieto – dijo amablemente.

- ¿Quién demonios te crees para venir a decirme lo que tengo que hacer? – vociferó colérico, ya habían habido demasiadas interrupciones y se moría de hambre, ¿acaso estaba mal que cazara su propia comida? ¿El karma que cargaba sobre sus hombros era tan fuerte que jamás podría degustar de la tierna carne de ese pequeño?

- Soy el abuelo de ese pequeño al que estás molestando y quiero que lo dejes en paz – contestó Son Gohan tranquilamente avanzando hacía el jabalí.

- No me interesa que seas en abuelo de este pequeño, él ahora es mí comida y no te lo entregaré.

- Je, je, entonces creo que habrá un pequeño problema, porque yo quiero llevarme a mi nieto conmigo, lamento mucho que te haya molestado, pero debemos de volver ya.

- No digas estupideces viejo tonto, si tanto insistes en estar con tu nieto, a ti también te comeré – dijo mientras se volvía hacía él para hacerle frente.

- No quiero pelear contigo…

- Me tienes miedo ja, ja – interrumpió la bestia.

- No es por eso, no quiero hacerte daño, aunque hayas lastimado a mi nieto y a esos pobres simios que intentaban protegerlo.

¿Cómo lo sabe? Le preguntó su mente a Gokú, no podía ser posible que haya visto la pelea, pues estaba inconsciente, él lo había dejado inconsciente ¿o lo había engañado?

- ¡JA, JA, JA! No digas tonterías, por supuesto que no podrás hacerme daño alguno, te mataré para después comerte junto con tu querido nieto y quizá, deje a los pequeños simios para la cena y el desayuno de mañana.

- Sí así lo quieres… -dijo Son Gohan resignándose a pelear, adoptó la posición habitual, mientras Gokú no dejaba de mirarlo, sin saber por qué, le agradaba mucho ver peleando a "su abuelito", siempre aprendía cosas nuevas, por eso lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿Listo para morir? –preguntó de forma engreída el jabalí, Son Gohan asintió con la cabeza - ¡Pues muere! – gritó el jabalí corriendo y lanzando su espada contra el anciano al mismo tiempo.

¡PAS, PAS!

El sonido le llegó a Gokú desde varias direcciones, pero no pudo ver nada, algo a su lado lo distrajo en el momento justo que la espada estaba a punto de golpear a su abuelito, cuando se volvió a mirar donde estaban, el jabalí ya estaba tirado de espaldas y Son Gohan hacía una reverencia con las manos juntas frente a su pecho.

- Te lo dije – murmuró el anciano – no quería hacerte daño.

Gokú se acercó tambaleante hasta el jabalí tirado, en sus ojos pudo ver dos espirales que giraban y su lengua salía por la comisura de sus enormes fauces. Levantó la mirada para ver a Son Gohan, pensando "¿Cómo lo hizo?"

- Si te quedas conmigo, te enseñaré un poco de todo lo que sé – contestó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El pequeño miró hacia donde se encontraban los simios, todos ellos se habían levantado y ya comenzaban a subir a los árboles, el macho alfa, se detuvo un momento y lo miró directamente a los ojos, con una de sus patas delanteras, le hizo una seña de que se quedara con Son Gohan, el pequeño Gokú sonrió aliviado de que ellos entenderían que quería volverse más fuerte, aunque eso significara abandonar a su primera familia. Volvió el rostro hacía Son Gohan y con una mirada seria, asintió con la cabeza.

Así daba inicio, una nueva aventura para el pequeño Saiyan Kakaroto.


	16. ¿A Dónde?

Quiero pedir una disculpa por demorar un día en actualizar y no es que sea por flojera sino que ayer no pude hacerlo y aparte el documento que tenía listo, era un capítulo repetido.

Sweet Dreams!!

**

* * *

**

**Dragon Ball H.S**

¿A dónde?

(Capítulo 016)

- Anda Gokú, levántate o llegarás tarde – decía Son Gohan mientras zarandeaba de un lado a otro al pequeño para despertarlo, éste se giró hacía el otro lado y pidió cinco minutos más. – No puedes tomarte todo el tiempo del mundo para dormir, cuando hay cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, así que anda, levántate ya.

Muy a su pesar, el pequeño apartó las cobijas de encima de él y se sentó sobre la cama, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Todos los días, debía de levantarse temprano, y lo haría con gusto de no ser por que su abuelito lo obligaba a ir a un lugar que el detestaba como ningún otro lugar. Preferiría estar en casa, ayudándole con los deberes, o buscando la comida, haciendo cualquier cosa, que no fuera ir a donde su abuelito lo estaba mandando en ese momento.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, obligándose a abrir completamente los ojos, miró a su alrededor, Son Gohan ya no estaba dentro de la pequeña casita, por lo tanto, debería estar preparando el desayuno, lo único bueno de levantarse a esa hora para ir a ese lugar, era el delicioso desayuno que su abuelito le preparaba.

El olor exquisito de la carne de pescado asándose directamente al fuego, se coló por la puerta abierta y llegó hasta el pequeño Gokú, despertándolo del todo instantáneamente. El suelo estaba frío, pero sus pies no lo resentían, caminó hacía afuera, guiado por el olor de su delicioso desayuno.

Fuera de la casa, a mitad del hermoso cuadro que pintaba la naturaleza para él, había un pescado por lo menos tres veces más grande que él, clavado en un enorme palo que lo sujetaba a la altura indicada para que las llamas sobaran su piel y la cocieran como a él le gustaba.

Se acuclilló cerca del pescado, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, mientras contemplaba como su brillante piel adquiría ese tono oscuro, la saliva le chorreaba por los bordes de su boca. Aun sin probarlo, saboreaba el delicioso pescado, cuando estuviera listo, no esperaría a que este se enfriara, lo comería entero inmediatamente, ya no podía esperar, le faltaba poco, si no esperaba el sabor que tendría sería horrible, así que se levanto y caminó con los pies desnudos de un lado a otro, impaciente.

- Veo que te has levantado – escuchó la voz a sus espaldas.

- ¡Abuelito, has que este listo ya! – pidió el pequeño corriendo hacía Son Gohan.

- Tranquilízate, por más que lo desees, no estará listo más pronto, estará listo cuando tenga que estarlo, ahora ve a lavarte la cara y vístete. – Ordenó Son Gohan con una sonrisa en los labios, ver a Gokú así de impaciente y alegre por algo, lo hacía feliz a él.

El pequeño se alejó corriendo hacía la pequeña casita, saco una bandeja grande y se alejo con ella hacía el río que se encontraba detrás de la casa.

Gokú ahora tenía seis años, desde aquel encuentro con el jabalí, se había interesado en aprender lo que Son Gohan tuviera para enseñarle, sin protestar, sin decir que no, sin desobedecer. Por supuesto, al principio le costó mucho trabajo, pues todo lo que el anciano le enseñaba, iba en contra de su naturaleza de Saiyan. Se comportaba grosero, por todo reclamaba, lo que a él más le interesaba era pelear con oponentes difíciles.

- Aun no estás preparado, Gokú – le dijo en una ocasión Son Gohan.

- ¡Lo estoy! – Gritó él de forma retadora – ahora ya puedo vencerte. – Dijo colocándose en posición de pelea.

- Si te venzo en esta ocasión también¿dejaras de ser tan altanero y te portarás bien?

El chico lo pensó un momento, estaba seguro de que ganaría, así que no dudo más y contestó:

- ¡De acuerdo, pero perderás!

Y comenzó la batalla.

Un segundo después, Gokú estaba sentado en el suelo, sobándose frenéticamente la mejilla, sin haberlo visto, Son Gohan lo venció con una facilidad asombrosa. Desde entonces, Gokú había obedecido todas las indicaciones de Son Gohan, muy a su pesar y a regañadientes, haciéndole gestos de desprecio y en algunas ocasiones estando a punto de golpearlo y oponerse de nuevo a él.

Lentamente, el chiquillo fue entregándole su confianza al anciano. A medida que le enseñaba cosas nuevas Son Gohan se las ingeniaba para educarlo de la mejor manera posible. Y lo logró, aquel pequeño rebelde se había convertido poco a poco, en el niño más gentil y bondadoso de todo el mundo (pensaba Son Gohan) y no estaba del todo equivocado.

Cuando Gokú volvió, llevaba puesto un pequeño pantaloncito de color azul oscuro y una playera blanca, sus zapatos eran negros al igual que sus cabellos alborotados, Gohan había intentado más de una vez peinarlos y hasta los cortó, pero estos volvían a quedar como siempre, así que desistió de su intento por darle un peinado más "decente"

- ¿Está listo abuelito? – preguntó con los ojos rebosantes de alegría.

Son Gohan giró sobre sus talones, para comprobar el estado de su pescado.

- Sí, ya está listo.

- ¡HURRAAA! - Gritó el pequeño dando saltitos de alegría, después del tercero, se dejó caer sentado junto al enorme pescado, para que su abuelito le diera un trozo muy grande.

- Aquí tienes – dijo dándole más de la mitad del pescado. Cuando este estuvo al alcance de Gokú, lo devoró como las pirañas devoran a las cabras que caen en algún pantano donde ellas estén.

Terminando el desayuno, Gokú tuvo que volver a lavarse la cara, pero esta vez no se llevó la bandeja, le gustaba más sumergir el rostro en el río.

- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó aun más sonriente Son Gohan, inclinándose un poco para dirigirse a su nieto.

- No¿es necesario que vaya?

- Por supuesto que sí, de lo contrario no te llevaría.

- Está bien, iré si tú me dices que vaya.

- Muy bien, entonces vamos ya.

Sin preocuparse por cerrar la puerta de su pequeña casita, Son Gohan y Gokú caminaron montaña abajo para llegar a su destino. Pasaban entre una selva de bambúes, en poco tiempo, llegarían al bosque donde Gokú pasó sus primeros seis meses de vida en la Tierra, de vez en cuando, él bajaba sólo, con permiso de Son Gohan, para visitar a sus compañeros simios, con ellos se pasaba horas y horas jugando por los árboles, así como lo hacía antes de que Gohan lo llevara a su casa.

Al pasar por debajo de los árboles donde jugaba, Gokú gritó lleno de alegría, sin dejar de caminar, al poco sus amigos comenzaron a asomar las cabezas por entre las copas de los árboles, el sonrió mientras unos de ellos bajaban de su lugar y lo saludaban con un pequeño empujón, Gohan caminaba delante de él y también sonreía.

- No, ahora no puedo quedarme, tengo que ir a otro lado – les decía a sus amigos pues ninguno de ellos quería dejarlo para que continuara su camino.

Después de mucho caminar, llegaron hasta la base de la montaña Paoz, allí, se encontraba un pequeño pueblo, por donde pasaba un transporte que los llevaría a una ciudad cercana, que era, a donde iban esa mañana.

Cuando el autobús pasó por ahí, Gokú y Son Gohan llevaban casi media hora esperándolo, eras los únicos que subían y el conductor saludó muy alegre al anciano.

- ¡Son Gohan! Qué gusto verte amigo¿a la ciudad por víveres? – preguntó sin darse cuenta aun de la presencia de Gokú.

- No, en esta ocasión el motivo es este pequeño – informó dando un paso a un lado para que el conductor mirara a Gokú.

- ¡Vaya criatura más simpática¿No es hijo tuyo verdad?

- Ja, ja, por supuesto que no, yo estando muy solo haya arriba cómo para que sea mi hijo.

- ¿De dónde lo sacaste entonces?

- Lo encontré en el bosque, desde entonces lo llevé a mi casa, aunque ha sido difícil educarlo je, je.

- Sólo a ti se te ocurre sacar a un niño del bosque para tenerlo en casa.

- Bueno, no podía dejarlo allí solo, además me ayuda mucho en casa.

- Me alegro que ya no vivas solo, pero debiste conseguir alguien más… femenino.

- Ejem... shhht no delante del pequeño – se ruborizó Son Gohan.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento…

- Anda Gokú, ve a sentarte en la parte de atrás, hijo.

- ¿Qué es femenino, abuelito?

- Después te explico, anda ve.

Gokú caminó hacia atrás del camión, sujetándose de donde podía, algunas de las personas lo miraban pasar y le sonreían, él solo caminaba entre ellos sin hacer mucho caso.

- ¿Por qué le has colgado eso? – preguntó el conductor, al ver a Gokú por el espejo retrovisor.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- La… parece una cola – dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

- No, yo no se la puse, ya venía con ella je, je… curioso¿no?

- Extraño diría yo.

Durante todo el camino, que fueron más de cinco horas, el conductor y Son Gohan platicaron animadamente, desde el final del largo camión, Gokú los observaba, pero no podía escuchar lo que decían.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la pequeña ciudad, todas las personas que aun seguían en el camión, se bajaron al igual que Son Gohan y Gokú.

- Espero volver a verte – se despidió con un gritó animado Gohan de su amigo.

- Hasta luego – respondió él – y cuida bien de ese pequeño.

- Claro – respondió antes de que el camión iniciara su marcha de regreso.

- Bien, ya estamos aquí.

- Pero aun podemos regresar¿no?

- No cuentes con eso, hijo, vinimos a hacer algo, y lo haremos, anda.

Caminaron de la estación hacia el centro de la ciudad, la gente caminaba alegremente de un lado a otro, Gokú miraba maravillado hacía un lado y hacia otro, nunca antes había visto tanta gente reunida, eso le hacía sentirse un poco intimidado, pero estaba disfrutando del paseo, hasta que llegaron a aquel edificio enorme, que tenía grandes patios y estaba rodeado por una gran valla metálica.

En la reja más grande se encontraba un policía, quien los saludo cortésmente y después de unas palabras intercambiadas, los dejó pasar. Gokú miraba con cierto desagrado aquel lugar, debido a todo lo que su abuelito le había contado de este. Por todo el lugar, se veían correr varios niños, algunos eran de su edad, otros se veían mayores.

Caminaron hasta entrar en el edificio principal, ahí Son Gohan preguntó por la dirección y una bella secretaria le indicó el camino. Subieron dos pisos por las escaleras, Gohan no entendía como usar el elevador, y llegaron hasta un amplio pasillo que tenía puertas por todos lados. A la que iban, se encontraba al final del lado derecho, avanzaron hacía ella y Son Gohan llamó con tres golpes.

- Adelante – contestó una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

- Buenas tardes – saludó Gohan

- Tome asiento, por favor.

- Gracias.

- ¿A qué debo su visita? – preguntó el director amablemente.

- Pues verá, quiero inscribir en su plantel a mi nieto Gokú.

* * *

_«-( H.S )-»_


	17. El Primer Día

**Dragon Ball H.S**

El primer Día

(Capítulo 017)

Son Gohan, tuvo que cambiar su lugar de residencia para que el pequeño Gokú pudiera llegar a tiempo por las mañanas. Cuando detrás de las montañas del este, los rayos del sol comenzaban a notarse, Son Gohan se despertó con los ojos entrecerrados, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y miró el suelo, había tenido un sueño bastante curioso; un sujeto de piel verde, atacaba un lugar que él no conocía, tenía el rostro lleno de furia y por un momento, Son Gohan se estremeció de tan sólo recordarlo.

Se levantó para darse un baño, al terminar se vistió y se dirigió a la cama donde su pequeño sietecito aun dormía con sonoros ronquidos que resonaban por toda la habitación. Acercándose intentando no hacer mucho ruido, Son Gohan se inclinó para mirar más de cerca de Gokú, un hilito de baba salía desde la comisura de su boca, completamente abierta, y caía en la almohada que este abrazaba fuertemente, Son Gohan sonrió.

- Gokú –lo movió lentamente-. Anda Gokú es hora de que te levantes, no querrás llegar tarde tu primer día.

El pequeño se movió un poco, intentó abrir lo ojos y estiró los brazos hacía la cabecera a de la cama mientras lanzaba un notorio bostezo. Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos y miró a su abuelo.

- ¿Qué sucede abuelito? –Preguntó con el sueño dibujado en todo su rostro.

- No pasa nada, pero ya debes levantarte

- ¿No puedo quedarme cinco minutos más? –Preguntó el chico esperanzado y volviendo a colocar las cobijas de modo que lo taparan hasta la barbilla.

- No, hijo, ya es bastante tarde y aun debes hacer algunas cosas antes de que te vayas.

Resignado, Gokú se sentó sobre la cama y lanzó otro bostezo, estiró los brazos hacía el techo y sonrió a su abuelo.

- ¿Hoy qué hay para el desayuno, abuelito?

- No puedo creerlo¿no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea comida?

- Je, je, lo siento, pero en verdad tengo mucha hambre –sonrió ampliamente el pequeño.

- No tienes remedio, anda, ve a lavarte la cara y regresa para desayunar, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Saltando de la cama, el pequeño Gokú corrió hacia el baño que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo a la derecha, Son Gohan escuchó el correr de agua de la llave y después su nieto salió disparado del baño para llegar hasta la mesa y sentarse. En verdad no tenía remedio ese muchacho.

Después del desayuno, Abuelo y nieto, salieron de la pequeña casa, que se encontraba a orillas del pequeño pueblo y caminaron hacía el centro de este. Cruzaron varias calle, por donde había varias tiendas pequeñas, en algunas vendían comida, otras tantas eran de ropa y la que le resultaban más extrañas a Gokú era esa tienda donde la gente compraba pequeñas cápsulas, había escuchado en una ocasión que pasaban frente a ella (el primer día que estuvieron en ese pueblo), a dos muchachos que comentaban algo acerca del auto que acababa de comprar, él por supuesto no comprendió nada, pues ninguno de ellos llevaba un auto.

Caminaron durante otros diez minutos aproximadamente cuando al fin, Gokú pudo ver el edificio al que se dirigían. Ere un edificio rectangular que se extendía a lo largo, frente a él tenía un enorme patio que en su totalidad era tierra suelta, sólo un estrecho camino de piedras enterradas conectaba la entrada del edificio con la entrada de la reja, que se extendía a su alrededor alejada del edificio cerca de 20 metros. A los lados del edificio, había extraños tubos con formas muy raras, un par de postes con algo metálico cuadrado en la parte más alta que sostenían círculos de hierro, entre estos postes se extendía un suelo de color gris que tenía algunas rayas pintados en él, Gokú desconocía para qué podría usarse todo eso.

En la entrada de la reja de color azul, había varias personas mayores que acompañaban a los niños que entraban al recinto, algunos más sonrientes que otros, Gokú caminaba junto a su abuelito y de pronto lo invadió la extraña idea de que en ese lugar dejaban a todos los niños cuando sus abuelitos ya no querían tenerlos en casa o tal vez a los pequeños que no tenían remedio¿Cuántas veces no le había dicho eso su abuelito¿Lo dejaría ahí para siempre?, quizá los postes servían para meter por los aros a los niños que tuvieran menos remedio.

Desconocía lo que sucedería dentro de ese lugar, pero de una cosa estuvo seguro; ya no tenía deseos de llegar.

Comenzó a caminar más despacio, Son Gohan no lo notó hasta que llegó a una distancia corta de donde se encontraba la reja, miró hacía atrás y Gokú caminaba muy despacio, arrastrando los pies y mirando desconfiadamente el lugar detrás de Son Gohan.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó el anciano un poco desconcertado.

- Abuelito… -murmuró llegando hasta donde se encontraba Son Gohan-. ¿Vas a dejarme aquí para siempre?

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? –Preguntó el anciano, intentando no reírse por la absurda idea del pequeño y se acuclillo frente a él.

- Es que… tú me has dicho que yo no tengo remedio, muchas veces… y aquí todos esos abuelitos traen a sus nietos para dejarlos encerrados… y echarlos por esos aros –Son Gohan giró el cuello para mirar lo que su nieto señalaba y se topó con la cancha de basketball, sonrió.

- No digas eso¿cómo crees que te dejaré aquí para siempre?, yo no podría vivir si algún día te apartaran de mí –confesó el anciano.

- ¿Enserio?

- Por supuesto, te quedarás en este lugar, y harás caso a lo que los mayores te digan, es muy importante eso, y si te has portado bien, volveré por ti en la tarde, no te preocupes.

- ¿Por qué hasta en la tarde?, llévame contigo ahora.

- No hijo, primero debes de quedarte aquí, no tomará mucho tiempo, yo debo hacer otras cosas.

- Está bien abuelito… pero ¿me prometes que volverás por mí? –Preguntó el pequeño agarrándose fuertemente a las ropas de Son Gohan.

- Por supuesto que vendré por ti, ahora entra y has caso a todo lo que te digan¿de acuerdo?

- Sí –contestó Gokú ahora sonriente y entró rápidamente al colegio.

Durante todo el día lo habían obligado a hacer extrañas cositas con algo, que la señora "maestra", llamaba papel y pegamento. A Gokú le había costado mucho trabajo hacer lo que ella la pedía, por lo que al final tuvo que ayudarle, pero aún así, las cosas no le quedaban muy bien. La parte del día que más le gustó a Gokú, fue cuando la señora maestra, les permitió salir a jugar al patio, fue en ese momento que descubrió que los tubos con formas extrañas servían para que los niños se treparan en ellas y con los postes, los niños más altos intentaban meter una pelota en ellos.

Gokú caminaba a un lado de la reja, mirando hacía afuera, esperando ver a su abuelito para que lo sacara de ahí, a lo lejos le pareció verlo y colocó las manos contra la reja, pero había sido sólo su imaginación.

- ¡Oye enano! –Escuchó Gokú una voz a su espalda.

"Enano: qué nombre tan raro", pensó

- Te estoy hablando –insistió la voz, Gokú seguía contemplando hacía fuera, sin prestar atención.

- ¿Qué no me escuchas? –está vez, la voz fue acompañada de una mano que se posó en su hombro y lo obligó a girarse-. He estado hablándote¿por qué no contestas?

Frente a él, estaba un muchacho regordete, posiblemente tres Gokus más alto que él, iba acompañado de otros dos, que tenían sonrisas estúpidas en los rostros y eran más pequeños que el de en medio.

- Te has equivocado –informó Gokú- mi nombre no es "enano"

- ¿Te quieres hacer el graciosito conmigo, eh?

- ¿Qué es un graciosito? –preguntó Gokú interesado en su respuesta.

- No quieras pasarte de listo conmigo, enano –gruño.

- Yo no quiero pasarme de nada, sólo de esta… cosa que me separa de mi abuelito –dijo señalando la reja, los tres frente a él la miraron al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Hay!, el bebe extraña a su abuelito, mírenlo –dijo a sus amigos- al pobre le rozará su pañal si su abuelito no viene a cambiárselo.

Sus amigos rieron y chocaron las manos detrás de él. Gokú no comprendía el chiste.

- ¿Qué es un pañal?

- ¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE! –Bramó el muchacho alto-. ¡Me tienes harto¿me entiendes?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Qué tonto es –opinó uno de los amigos.

- Sí, es un tonto, dale su merecido –opinó el otro

- Muy bien, sí lo que quieres es pelear, ya estás –dijo el sujeto alto, arremangándose el suéter del colegio.

- Pero yo no quiero pelear –confesó Gokú.

- Me tienes miedo, lo sabía, se te ve en los ojos, te mueres del terror que te causo¡ja, ja!

- Claro que no te tengo miedo, pero mi abuelito me dijo que me portara bien y que hiciera caso a los demás.

- Eso no importa, te haré pedazos –dijo el muchacho, comenzando a dar estúpidos saltos de un lado a otro, con los puños a la altura de la barbilla y lanzándolos contra el aire para que Gokú se impresionara, pero este sólo lo miraba con expresión interrogante.

Un muchachito que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, los miró desde lejos, se acercó lentamente para estar seguro de lo que sucedía, cuando vio que el muchacho alto comenzaba a lanzar los puños contra Gokú, que no se movía para nada (probablemente por el miedo, pensó el muchachito), estaba seguro de lo que sucedería a continuación. El muchacho alto, aparte de ser tan alto y fuerte, estaba acompañado de dos amigos. En cambio, el niño más pequeño, al que molestaban, estaba completamente solo, aquello sería una masacre, alguien debía de ayudarlo. Se llevó las manos alrededor de la boca, para aumentar el sonido de su grito y giró hacía donde se encontraban todos los demás niños que jugaban por el patio, para gritar:

- ¡¡¡PELEAAA!!! –Si al pequeño lo destrozaban, de menos merecía que todos en la escuela lo observaran.

En cuanto la voz del pequeño de pelo castaño cruzó el patio llegando a los oídos de sus compañeros, todos ellos se giraron hacía donde él se encontraba. Lo vieron apuntando con su pequeña mano a donde se encontraba Gokú y los otros tres muchachos. La estampida se originó desde las canchas de basketball, en un brevísimo instante, Gokú se vio rodeado de una multitud que estaba allí, con los ojos llenos de júbilo mirándolos a ellos cuatro nada más, algunos gritaban emocionados, algunos otros, mayormente niñas, se tapaban la boca horrorizadas.

Gokú no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Ja, ja!, ahora todo el colegio será testigo de la golpiza que te daré¿estás listo?

_«-( H.S )-»_


	18. Defiéndete

Waazzaaaa!!

Pues una disculpa porque ayer olvidé actualizar, y tengo una buena razón, el trabajo me impide estar el tiempo que solía frente a mi pc, pero pues tengo muchos capítulos para actualizar así que... disfrútenlos.

**

* * *

**

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Defiéndete

(Capítulo 018)

El sol se encontraba sobre sus cabezas, brillando con tal intensidad que sus sombras estaban perfectamente definidas en el suelo terroso en el que se encontraban. El viento les alborotaba el cabello con su suave brisa, susurraba entre los árboles y les refrescaba los rostros. El sudor estaba presente en algunas de las caritas que miraban en silencio a los cuatro que se encontraban en medio de aquel círculo que los alumnos habían hecho para poder verlos desde cualquier posición.

Lo van a matar, susurraban con emoción, algunos. En el centro del círculo, tres de los cuatro miraban a uno solo, mucho más pequeño que cualquiera de ellos, aun así, el pequeño no mostraba señales de tener miedo ni de arrepentirse, al contrario, los miraba fijamente, con expresión impaciente por ver lo que ellos tres harían a continuación.

En cambio, los tres niños más grandes que él, lo miraban con expresiones de furia, sobre todo el que se encontraba delante de los otros dos, era el más grande y gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su sien.

Las miradas fijas, los puños apretados, el ritmo cardiaco de quienes los miraban estaba acelerado, sus corazones palpitaban con emoción, estaban deseando ver una buena pelea desde que aquel chico gritó: "¡¡¡PELEAAA!!!". Aunque seguramente sería una masacre, el pequeño dentro del círculo, no tenía oportunidad, por muy raro que fuera, y vaya que era raro, sin embargo, esa protuberancia, que parecía una cola de mono, que salía de su trasero no le ayudaría en mucho. "¿Estás listo?" fue lo último que el más grande de sus oponentes le había gritado, pero el muchachito coludo no respondió y al parecer, eso había molestado más a sus contrincantes.

- Déjenmelo a mí –ordenó a sus dos amigos, ellos sonrieron maliciosamente y se apartaron un poco- Je, je, ahora pagarás por lo que has hecho.

- Pero si yo no he hecho nada.

- ¡Es por eso que estas haciendo! –gritó enfadado.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Demonios, no te soporto! –bramó golpeándose una mano con el puño, el sonido que produjo flotó sobre las cabezas de los espectadores que estaban comenzando a impacientarse, debido al intenso calor y a la poca acción que veían frente a ellos.

"Peleen ya" se escuchó una voz que gritaba desde el fondo.

- ¿Lo ves?, quieren que te acabe de una buena vez. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

El muchacho alzó los puños y caminó rápidamente a donde se encontraba Gokú. Lanzó primero el puño derecho directamente a su rostro, sin mayor problemas Gokú lo esquivo haciéndose hacia atrás. El puño izquierdo del muchacho voló, al igual que el primero, hacia su rostro. También fue esquivado. Después de los dos puños, el muchacho grande y furioso, lanzó una fiera patada a toda velocidad hacia Gokú, éste con gran habilidad brincó fuertemente para colocarse detrás de su atacante, entre él y sus amigotes que contemplaban la pelea sin decir o hacer nada.

- No eres muy bueno peleando –opinó Gokú rascándose una mejilla.

El muchacho que había intentado golpearlo giró la cabeza a izquierda y derecha buscándolo, se giró al escuchar su voz y bramó furioso:

- ¡¡Cállate¡Ahora verás si no son tan bueno peleando!

Una vez más, el muchacho se lanzó contra Gokú, pero esta vez lo hizo corriendo, al estar seguro de que su brazo llegaría, lanzó su puño de nuevo contra la humanidad del pequeño Gokú, quien no tuvo problemas para esquivar esos lentísimos golpes.

Todos a su alrededor miraban asombrados como el pequeño Gokú esquivaba con gran habilidad los golpes que el muchacho le lanzaba ferozmente. "¡Vamos tú puedes!" "¡Sigue así!". Eran algunos de los gritos que podían escucharse.

- Vamos ustedes¡ayúdenme! –gritó el muchacho dirigiéndose a sus dos amigos, ellos intercambiaron una mirada e intentaron sostener a Gokú para que su amigo pudiera golpearlo, al menos una vez. Corrieron con las manos extendidas hacia el pequeño y éste se les escurrió por entre las manos. Golpearon de lleno sus rostros y cayeron al suelo.

- Par de inútiles –dijo molesto el gigante y se lanzó contra Gokú de nuevo.

Antes de llegar a él, lanzó el más fuerte de los golpes que tenía, estaba seguro que en esa ocasión sí lograría golpearlo, pero cuando su puño estuvo a tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros de golpearlo, el pequeño se movió rápidamente para colocarse detrás de él. Por la fuerza que llevaba, el muchacho se fue de bruces, golpeándose la nariz en una de las rocas que salían del suelo.

- Ji, ji, ji, qué tonto eres –se burló Gokú con una enorme carcajada.

- Oye… - lo llamó una voz a sus espaldas, Gokú se giró lentamente para ver que le hablaba y vio frente a él, encogido de los hombros y temblando un poco, al pequeño que en el capítulo pasado le había gritado a todo el colegio acerca de la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo ahí.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –Preguntó Gokú.

- A mí nada… pero quiero saber… ¿por qué no te defiendes?

- ¿Defenderme¿Qué es eso? –El muchachito se le quedó viendo impresionado.

- Bueno… si ellos te están golpeando, tienes todo el derecho de golpearlos también para defenderte.

- ¿Enserio? –Preguntó Gokú un poco emocionado-. Pero ellos aun no me han golpeado –recordó.

- Eso no importa, te están molestando y puedes defenderte.

- De acuerdo, entonces me defenderé –concedió Gokú con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Su abuelito le había mandado que obedeciera a todos dentro del colegio, y si aquel niño le estaba enseñando a defenderse, no perdería la oportunidad de hacerlo si con eso repartía unos cuantos golpecitos, después de todo, su abuelito no se enteraría¿verdad?

- Muy bien, aquí voy –dijo, golpeando sus puños frente a él y posando la mirada en el más grande de sus contrincantes. Cuando éste lo vio, sintió la repentina certeza de que Gokú le daría una paliza que jamás olvidaría, sus ojos se dilataron y apareció en su rostro una expresión de terror.

- ¡¡Toma!! –gritó Gokú al tiempo que colocaba su pequeño puño en el cachete del muchacho que intentaba escaparse, quizá lo hizo con demasiada fuerza, pues el muchacho salió volando para estrellarse en una de las ventanas del segundo piso del edificio. Gokú sonrió satisfecho y se giró para ver a los otros dos que intentaban levantarse para echar a correr.

Gokú los sujeto a cada uno de un pie y comenzó a darles vueltas, estos se fueron despegando del piso más y más con cada vuelta que daba, al final Gokú los soltó y fueron a estrellarse uno contra un árbol y el otro contra la reja que los separaba de las calles.

Todos alrededor miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos al pequeño Gokú, quien seguía sonriendo, el pequeño que se acercó a hablarle para decirle que se defendiera, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, esos tres muchachos podrían tener graves heridas por su culpa.

Gokú seguía sonriendo entre la multitud, que ahora lo miraba con temor, cuando el pequeño se acercó a ellos, el círculo se hizo repentinamente más grande, pues todos se alejaron de él al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó desconcertado, miró al pequeño que le había hablado y este se escabulló inmediatamente por entre sus compañeros.

- ¡¿Qué es lo qué está pasando aquí?! –preguntó una voz fría y grave, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran y se giraran para ver quien les hablaba.

Bajo el sol, vestido con su túnica negra, estaba el director, éste tenía el pelo liso y grasiento que parecía una cortina sobre su rostro afilado y de nariz ganchuda. Su piel era demasiado pálida, los miraba a todos fulminantemente y con expresión de desprecio para todos ellos.

- ¿Quién de ustedes, a arrojado a ese muchacho por mi ventana? –Preguntó levantando la mano para apuntar con un dedo a las nalgas y piernas del muchacho que Gokú había golpeado. Todos miraron hacía la ventana al mismo tiempo, y como si fuera parte de una coreografía ensayada por meses, levantaron todos al mismo tiempo un dedo acusador hacía Gokú, que miraba atentamente al director.

- ¡Tú! –Señaló a Gokú- ven conmigo –ordenó y se dio la vuelta, su túnica larga ondeó en el aire y avanzó con grande zancadas hacía la dirección. Gokú lo siguió claramente emocionado.

La oficina del director, era demasiado sombría y a diferencia de lo que cualquiera pensaría con el intenso sol de afuera, dentro de ésta hacía demasiado frío. El director sostuvo la puerta para que Gokú entrara y la cerró una vez este hubo entrado.

- Siéntate –ordenó con voz fría y avanzó para colocarse detrás de su escritorio. Gokú hizo caso y se quedó contemplando como el director daba de patadas al muchacho para que cayera de su ventana. Una vez que el muchacho desapareció, el director se alisó el grasiento cabello con una mueca de satisfacción por haber golpeado al muchacho.

- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? –Preguntó mirando a Gokú directamente a los ojos.

El pequeño contemplo silenciosamente los profundos ojos negros del director.

- No pensaba en nada, disfrutaba defendiéndome –respondió Gokú alegremente.

- Con que te defendías… ¿quién te dijo que lo hicieras?

- Uno de todos los que están allí abajo.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? –Preguntó el director golpeando su escritorio.

- No lo sé.

- Pero¿puedes decirme quien era si lo vuelves a ver?

- Por supuesto, es un niño de mi tamaño –respondió Gokú como si la idea de volver a ver a aquel niño lo ilusionara mucho.

- ¿Lo viste en la mañana en tu salón?

Gokú adoptó expresión de que reflexionaba la pregunta del director.

- ¿Qué es salón? –Preguntó después de un momento. Al director no le hizo gracia alguna y lo fulminó con la mirada.

- No quieras pasarte de listo conmigo –murmuró el director.

En ese momento, Gokú saltó del asiento, listo para pelear contra el director también, este lo miró con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Qué demonios te propones? –Le preguntó a Gokú.

- Lo mismo dijo aquel muchacho al que pateó por la ventana cuando me estaba molestando¿usted también me molestará?, vanos a pelear entonces –desafió Gokú adoptando una mirada seria. El director no hizo más que erguirse en toda su estatura.

- Déjate de tonterías, conmigo no puedes pelear.

- ¿Por qué no si me está molestando? –Replicó el pequeño.

- No soy yo quien te molesta, sino tú a mí, y no lo toleraré. ¡Ahora ven a sentarte! –Ordenó terminantemente. Y Gokú obedeció disculpándose.

- Bien ahora –continuó el director-, lo primero que haremos, será bajar a tu salón para que me digas quien te dijo que te defendieras, después le enviaré una lechuza a tu tutor…

- ¿Una lechuza? –Preguntó Gokú confundido.

- Quise decir… que llamaré a tu tutor para que venga, tendré que platicar con él y decirle lo que has hecho en tu primer día de clases.

- ¿Qué es un tutor?

- ¡Deja de fastidiarme el día, muchacho! Tu tutor es quien se hace responsable de ti.

- Ah no, el que se hace cargo de mí es mi abuelito –sonrió Gokú.

- Bien, entonces llamaré a tu abuelo¿cual es tu número telefónico? –Preguntó el director tomando el auricular de su teléfono.

- ¿Mi qué?

- El número de teléfono de tu casa, este es un teléfono –aclaró el director antes de que Gokú, quien ya había abierto la boca, preguntara que era un teléfono. Gokú lo miró y dijo.

- Nosotros no tenemos de eso.

- Entonces esperaremos que llegue tu abuelo, por lo mientras, bajaremos para que me digas quien de tus compañeros te dijo que te defendieras.

- De acuerdo –exclamó Gokú muy sonriente y saltó del asiento, el director abrió la puerta de la oficina y salieron juntos de ella.

* * *

_«-( H.S )-»_


	19. El Colmo

**Dragon Ball H.S**

El colmo

(Capítulo 019)

Son Gohan caminaba muy alegre por la calles de la ciudad, saluda a todas las personas con las que se cruzaba, y éstas le respondían muy amablemente, sin duda, ese sería el lugar perfecto para que su pequeño nieto creciera lejos de la violenta vida que tendría en la montaña Paoz. En ese pequeño pueblo donde el cielo era completamente azul, con algunas nubes blancas paseando por éste debido al soplo del viento, no había terribles criaturas hambrientas intentando comerse a todo lo que se moviera y fuera más pequeño que ellas.

En esos momentos, Son Gohan pensaba en lo mucho que su pequeño nieto estaría aprendiendo en el colegio, seguramente ya había aprendido a sumar, leer y escribir, se imaginaba con los ojos muy brillantes.

Consultó el enorme reloj que se encontraba en uno de los edificios más altos de aquel pequeño pueblo y se percató de que ya era momento de ir a recoger a Gokú. Así que andando muy contento, se encaminó hacía el colegio.

La suave brisa le refrescaba el rostro, caminaba tranquilamente viendo todo a su alrededor, a cada paso que daba, más le gustaba ese pequeño pueblo, la gente le sonreía al pasar, todos se mostraban muy amables y se ayudaban mutuamente de forma desinteresada. Allí, Gokú aprendería el verdadero valor de la amistad y el compañerismo. Sí, ese sería el pueblo perfecto para que el pequeño creciera.

A lo lejos, pudo ver las rejas azules del colegio, sonrió al ver que los niños salían del lugar para abalanzarse contra los brazos impacientes de sus padres que los esperaban fuera y los abrazaban en cuanto estaban cerca de ellos. Llegó hasta la entrada y vio a una de las profesoras cuidando que todos los niños fueran con sus padres. Son Gohan sonrió cortésmente cuando ésta lo miró y correspondió a su saludo.

- ¿Viene por su hijo? –preguntó la maestra un poco desconcertada.

- No, je, je, vengo por mi nieto Gokú –corrigió Son Gohan poniendo las manos detrás de él.

- ¿Son Gokú, un niño con cola de mono?

Son Gohan la miró sorprendido.

- Sí… ese es mi nieto, ¿sucede algo con él?

- Sí, el director Snape me pidió que en cuanto lo viera, lo hiciera pasar a su oficina.

- ¿El director, a su oficina? Dígame, ¿Gokú hizo alguna travesura?

- Me parece que golpeó a tres compañeros.

Al escuchar estas palabras por parte de la mujer, los más grandes temores de Son Gohan se materializaron frente a él adoptando la forma de un terrible cíclope que lo miraba de forma burlona con su único ojo, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando Gokú cuando atacó a otros tres compañeros? ¡En su primer día de escuela!

Estaban en problemas, Son Gohan se había dado cuenta de que ese pueblo era un lugar bastante pacífico, y como ellos venían de fuera, seguramente serían rechazados inmediatamente por el comportamiento violento de su endemoniado nieto con cola. Mientras seguía a la maestra por el largo pasillo que los llevaría a la oscura oficina del director, Son Gohan no paraba de buscar, dentro de su mente, una solución para ese problema, tenía que disculparse y hacer que Gokú también se disculpara, él, Son Gohan, conocía el temperamento salvaje de su nieto, pero nunca imagino que se pelearía el primer día de clases y mucho menos, con tres de sus compañeritos. Conocía además, la tremenda fuerza que el pequeño poseía, y era eso, lo que más le aterraba, pudo haber lastimado gravemente a uno de sus compañeros, ¿acaso Gokú, no se había puesto a pensar en eso?

- Adelante por favor –indicó la profesora con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Gracias –dijo Son Gohan, que ya estaba molesto y listo para reprender a Gokú por su comportamiento indebido, y entró en la oficina, donde se encontraba el director Snape, sentado con la espalda muy derecha, detrás de su escritorio. Su cabello era meneado por el aire que se colaba al interior de la oficina por la ventana rota. Delante de él, se encontraban dos sillas que eran ocupadas por Gokú y otro niño de cabellos negros, éste último parecía asustado, mientras su pequeño nieto no dejaba de sonreír.

- Buenas tardes –saludó el director cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Son Gohan.

- Buen-buenas tardes director –correspondió él haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Tome asiento, por favor –indicó el director señalando la silla en la que se encontraba Gokú, éste se levantó y dejó que fuera Son Gohan quien ocupara su lugar, todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Cómo podría alguien enojarse con esta criatura? Se preguntó Son Gohan, olvidando por completo el sermón que había preparado para reprender a Gokú.

- Le he pedido que viniera a verme –comenzó el director Snape, juntando los dedos frente a él con los codos recargados en los reposa-brazos de su silla-, para hablar del mal comportamiento por parte de su… nieto –terminó mirando con desprecio a Gokú.

- ¡Mal comportamiento! –Repitió Son Gohan simulando una expresión de franca sorpresa.

- Así es, su nieto, fue sorprendido golpeando a tres de sus compañeros, por razones desconocidas…

- Ellos me molestaban abuelito –se apresuró a decir el pequeño sin hacer caso a la mirada glacial con la que Snape lo fulminó.

- ¿Los tres están bien? –Preguntó Son Gohan sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

- Me parece que sí, no me he enterado de eso, pero mi ventana, fue la que sufrió un mayor daño, además de un árbol y la reja de la escuela.

- Pero si ellos lo molestaban, entonces creo que mi nieto no será castigado, ¿verdad?

- Si estaba siendo molestado –la fría voz de Snape subió de tono-, era preferible que accediera con cualquiera de los profesores del colegio… pero gracias a este niño –dijo fulminando al otro con la mirada-, su nieto decidió que era mejor arrojarlos contra mi ventana.

- Sí abuelito, este niño simpático me dijo que si ellos me molestaban yo podía defenderme –aclaró Gokú sin que se lo preguntaran, el otro pequeño lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Gokú, como si pensara: "No digas eso, cállate".

- Ya veo… -murmuró Son Gohan-, pero aún no entiendo por qué me ha pedido que viniera a verlo.

- Pensé que eso estaba claro –dijo Snape al tiempo que una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro-. Su nieto ha sido expulsado de este colegio, al igual que ese niño.

- ¿¡¡Qué!!? –Gritó horrorizado el chico de cabello negro-. ¡¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada!! ¿Por qué me van a expulsar a mí?

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones –lo cortó el director.

- No entiendo, si mi nieto únicamente estaba defendiéndose, no tiene por qué expulsarlo.

- Es una decisión que ya he tomado, y no pienso retractarme. Así que por favor llévese a su pequeña bestia de mi colegio.

- Pero… pero… pero, yo no tengo nada que ver con esto –chilló el otro niño.

- Todo esto es culpa tuya –sentenció Snape- de no haber sido por ti, él no habría golpeado a los otros tres alumnos.

- Pero si yo no le dije nada, lo juro.

- No digas mentiras, tú me dijiste que debería defenderme –dijo sonriendo Gokú, sin entender el por qué aquel pequeño se disculpaba tanto, si sólo había hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

- ¿Lo vez? –la sonrisa maliciosa de Snape se acentuó aun más- él lo confiesa todo.

- Vamos, no sea así –opinó Son Gohan- entiendo que expulsen a mi nieto, pero este chiquillo no tiene nada que ver.

- ¿Lo ve? –asintió eufórico el pequeño.

- Como le dije, ya he tomado una decisión y el caso particular de este pequeño, a usted no le concierne. Ahora, si me disculpa… -dijo poniéndose de pie- tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer –abrió la puerta para que todos dentro de su oficina salieran.

- Vamos hijo, tendremos que pensar en alguna otra cosa –dijo Son Gohan a Gokú mientras salían.

- ¿Y tú que esperas? –preguntó Snape con voz firme al pequeño que seguía sentado en la silla.

- Demonios –masculló-, ahora sí que me darán una buena tunda en casa.

Snape cerró de un portazo cuando el pequeño salió de su oficina y sacó un cristal de detrás de el archivero junto a la pared, abrió uno de cajones de éste, para sacar el mastique, con el que comenzaría a cambiar su ventana.

- Maldito mocoso… arrojar a uno de sus compañeros por mi ventana, ¿cómo se atreve? –maldecía mientras quitaba los trozos puntiagudos de vidrio del marco de la ventana.

- Simplemente no puedo creerlo –le decía Son Gohan a su nieto mientras salían del colegio- ¿por qué no le dijiste a alguno de los profesores que te molestaban?

- No sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tú me dijiste que me portara bien, abuelito, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, pero ese niño, me dijo que podía defenderme, pues ellos me estaba molestando.

- Bueno, creo que eso ahora ya no importa, vamos a casa, hijo.

- ¿Volveremos a la montaña Paoz? –preguntó el pequeño con la ilusión dibujada en el rostro.

- Por supuesto, aquí ya no podremos estar y me parece que allá crecerás más feliz que aquí.

- ¡Sí!

- Bien, pues vamos entonces.

- Abuelito, ¿vamos a comer cuando lleguemos?

- Claro, hijo, ¿qué te gustaría comer?

- ¡¡Un pescado así de grande, abuelito!! –Respondió el pequeño estirando los brazos hacía los lados. Son Gohan sonrió por el ánimo de su nieto, que al parecer no se daba cuenta de lo grave que había sido su expulsión.

Caminaron hacía donde estaba la estación de autobuses, de la cual salía el que los llevaría a las faldas de la montaña Paoz, mientras andaban, Gokú relataba emocionadísimo como había sido su pelea contra los tres muchachos que los molestaban. Son Gohan no pudo hace más que sonreír ante el relato de su nieto, se daba cuenta que Gokú estaba hecho para pelear realmente, entonces enviarlo a la escuela había sido un error enorme por parte de él. ¿Qué tan fuerte podría llegar a ser Gokú si se le entrenaba de forma adecuada?, se preguntaba Son Gohan mientras andaban por las calles tranquilas de aquel pueblo. Pero más importante que eso, ¿para qué usaría Gokú su increíble fuerza? A Son Gohan eso le aterraba, pues bien podría su pequeño nieto luchar a favor de la justicia, o ser como los tres muchachos abusivos que intentaron golpearlo.

Cuando les faltaba muy poco para llegar hasta la estación, escucharon el grito de un niño que les hablaba bastante enojado, abuelo y nieto se giraron para ver de quien se trataba. A lo lejos, unos 10 metros alejado de ellos, se encontraba el pequeño que había aconsejado a Gokú que se defendiera, tenía el puño en alto y lo agitaba con violencia, sin dejar de gritar a Son Gohan y Gokú.

- ¡¡Ya verás enano, me las pagarás, por tu culpa me han expulsado del colegio y en mi casa me darán una tunda, pero en nada se comparará a la que yo te daré a ti… algún día!!

- Oye abuelito.

- ¿Si, hijo?

- ¿Ese niño nos está molestando? –Preguntó señalando al chico, que al parecer, lo había escuchado pues inmediatamente emprendió la carrera para alejarse aún más de ellos y se perdió entre las calles del pueblo.

- No, ya no lo hará, solo estaba un poco molesto por que lo expulsaron del colegio.

Abuelo y nieto, se quedaron mirando hacía donde se había ido el pequeño, unos instantes de reflexión después, Gokú miró a su abuelito para preguntarle:

- ¿Qué es expulsión, abuelito?


	20. Discusión

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Discusión.

(Capítulo 020)

La pequeña gotita morada cayó al suelo rápidamente, al impactar contra éste, salpicó un poco de sí hacía todas partes y dejó una pequeña mancha, que se borraría con el tiempo y nadie más la recordaría.

Después de la primera, cayó otra y una tercera después. Los intervalos con los que caían, se hacían cada vez más cortos, hasta que llegó un momento en el que el flujo del líquido morado se convirtió en un pequeño hilo que caía desde el antebrazo de Bardock, el cual estaba introducido hasta la mitad en el cuerpo del último de los habitantes del planeta "Pandex".

No les había llevado más de cinco días exterminar a esa poderosa raza guerrera. Los habitantes del planeta Pandex, eran por lo menos dos veces más grandes que los Saiyans, y aunque eran más fuertes, sus movimientos eran mucho más lentos que los de sus enemigos y la parte frontal de su abdomen estaba compuesto por una piel demasiado delgada, y debajo de esta se encontraba su corazón.

Esa parte de su cuerpo era en extremo vulnerable y los cinco saiyans no dudaron es hacer buen uso de este punto débil.

- ¡Bah! –se quejó Pumbukin cuando pateaba al último de los Pandexinos que había asesinado-. No entiendo por qué el rey Vegeta se empeña en enviarnos a planetas con oponentes tan poco poderosos como este, él sabe muy bien que nosotros podríamos encargarnos de razas aun más poderosas que esta.

- Tienes razón –concedió Toteppo- ¿recuerdas el planeta anterior?

- Sí, no eran más que basura.

- Cállense ambos –ordenó Bardock tajante- ya saben que no me gusta que se estén quejando de su trabajo. El rey Vegeta nos manda deshabitar planetas y eso es lo que hacemos, los Saiyans no se quejan. ¿Les quedó claro?

- ¡Vamos Bardock! –Replicó Pumbukin- hasta a ti te parece ridículo que nos envíen a planetas como este.

- Eso no importa, si a estos planetas nos manda el rey… a estos planetas vendremos.

- Ellos tienen razón –opino Tooma dirigiéndose a su amigo- deberíamos pedirle nuevamente al rey que nos deje encargarnos de planetas con habitantes más poderosos.

- ¡Sabes que eso sería muy peligroso! –Respondió Bardock

- No lo es –opinó Seripa, cerrando el círculo- sabes muy bien que hemos superado los poderes de los guerreros de nuestra clase y eso ha sido en gran parte gracias a ti.

Bardock gruñó ruborizándose un poco. Seripa tenía razón, el incansable deseo de Bardock por estar conquistando planetas la mayor parte del tiempo, los había llevado a alcanzar poderes que nadie imaginaba que un guerrero de clase baja podría alcanzar. Inclusive el rey Vegeta se había sorprendido una vez que le pidió su rastreador a Bardock. Sin embargo, el rey Vegeta lo primero que preguntaba cuando los veía entrar en el palacio, era su clase. Al ser de su conocimiento que Bardock y sus compañeros eran de clase baja, no les prestaba la atención que merecían ni siquiera porque portaban en sus armaduras la ridícula insignia de "Los guerreros de clase baja más fuertes del universo".

A ninguno de ellos le importaba la actitud del rey hacia ellos, únicamente a Bardock. Él recordaba los peligros que habían pasado mientras buscaban y aniquilaban a los cinco pequeños que fueron considerados peligrosos, por haber nacido cerca de la fecha en la que el legendario SuperSaiyan nacería, según la leyenda.

Bardock era el único que sentía ofensiva la actitud del rey cuando se dirigía a ellos como si fueran unos soldados de clase baja, comunes y corrientes. El inmenso orgullo dentro de Bardock le gritaba que diera un golpe en el rostro a su rey siempre que estaba arrodillado frente a éste y sobre todo, cuando el rey Vegeta se burló de ellos en las únicas dos ocasiones que los cinco pidieron ser enviados a planetas con habitantes más poderosos.

- No digan estupideces –había dicho el rey conteniendo la carcajada para poder hablar- unos simples guerreros de clase baja como ustedes no podrían hacer mucho en planetas más poderosos.

- Pero rey Vegeta –contradijo Bardock- le hemos demostrado anteriormente que somos mucho más poderosos que cualquiera de nuestra misma clase.

- ¡No digas tonterías! –Atajó el rey-. Los guerreros no pueden subir de clase, es sencillamente imposible, los guerreros de clase baja, siempre serán guerreros de clase baja.

- Compruébelo usted mismo –pidió Tooma extendiendo su rastreador.

El rey Vegeta lo miró sin expresión en el rostro, Bardock pensó que tomaría el rastreador y comprobaría sus palabras, después de eso, seguro que se disculpaba.

- Salgan cuanto antes de mi vista –susurró el rey- ¡o los mandaré ejecutar!

Sin otra opción más que obedecer, los cinco amigos salieron de la sala real para ir a pasar un rato en el hoyo.

- ¿Cuántas veces más quieren que se lo pidamos? –Protestó Bardock, mirando a sus compañeros-. Ya se lo pedimos dos veces y se ha negado burlándose de nosotros, no permitiré que vuelva a hacerlo.

- Quizá esta vez si nos lo conceda –opinó Tooma con optimismo.

- Lo dudo –contradijo Bardock- será mejor no decir nada y seguir así como hasta ahora.

- ¡Demonios, Bardock! –Estalló Seripa-. ¡No seas conformista, apuesto que a ti tampoco te agradan estos planetas a los que nos mandan!

Bardock meditó las palabras de Seripa, en efecto no le agradaban esos planetas, no les ayudaban en nada a seguir superando sus poderes y aún cuando el rey Vegeta les había confiado un planeta, que por muy poco estuvo a punto de hacerse cargo de sus habitantes personalmente, no entendía porque ahora se negaba tan rotundamente.

- De acuerdo… -concedió al fin- pero si no acepta, no volveremos a insistir, ¿entendieron?

- ¡Así se habla compañero! –Tooma palmeó su espalda en señal de aprobación.

- ¡Pues entonces vayamos de una vez! –Opinó Pumbukin

- No, esperemos hasta mañana, nos merecemos un descanso, ¿no lo creen? –preguntó Bardock a sus compañeros, esbozando una sonrisa y echándose en el suelo, utilizando como almohada al último de los Pandexinos que había eliminado. Los demás asintieron e hicieron lo mismo que Bardock, Pumbukin se recostó junto a Toteppo y Seripa sobre el brazo extendido de Tooma.

Al poco, en el lugar no se escuchaba otra cosa más que el murmullo del viento, el clima pasó del cálido al frío y las sombras de la noche cayeron sobre el planeta, y en el cielo, perezosamente algunas nubes verdes paseaban por la oscuridad del cielo adornado de brillantes estrellas, un planeta de gran tamaño y una Luna en cuarto creciente. Había sido una suerte que la Luna no estuviese llena, de lo contrario, quizá en esos momentos, Bardock y sus amigos, estarían peleando entre ellos.

Bardock sonrió contemplando el planeta cercano, algunas veces peleaban entre ellos, sobre todo cuando se encontraban en el hoyo y estaban aburridos.

Estando seguro de que esa noche no dormiría, Bardock se incorporó silenciosamente para dar un pequeño paseo nocturno por el desolado planeta. Cuando habían llegado, el planeta era magnífico, todos los Pandexinos se encontraban en los campos sembrando y cosechando, eran pocos los planetas donde se podían hacer ambas cosas a la vez, y eran esos los que mejor precio tenían.

Después de un rato de caminar sin rumbo, llegó hasta un enorme cráter que habían provocado en medio de la batalla. En el centro, al fondo, se veía un agujero aun más profundo, era ahí, donde había caído la enorme cantidad de energía que Bardock había liberado sobre el gran número de Pandexinos que se encontraban reunidos en ese lugar.

Cuerpos destrozados y rocas habían salido volando en todas direcciones segundos después de la enorme explosión que el ataque de Bardock había provocado. Los Pandexinos que no habían quedado envueltos en la explosión, quedaron desorientados y confundidos, en esos breves segundos, Tooma y los demás aprovecharon su distracción para atacarlos sin piedad.

Al final del primer día, Bardock y los demás habían exterminado a la comunidad más grande de Pandexinos en el planeta, comenzar por las concentraciones más numerosas era lo mejor, pues si atacaban primero a los que eran menos, cuando se enfrentaran a las concentraciones de habitantes más grandes, estarían algo cansados y eso podría representar problemas serios.

Después de esto, el trabajo se había puesto realmente fácil, las demás comunidades de Pandexinos, intentaron agruparse en una mucho más grande que la primera, pero no lo lograron antes que los Saiyans acabaran con todas ellas, y sin embargo, la última de las congregaciones de Pandexinos había sido la más difícil de todas, inclusive opusieron más resistencia que la comunidad más numerosa.

Quizá fue porque estaban concientes de que eran los últimos sobrevivientes de su especie y estaban decididos a no permitir que esta fuera completamente borrada de la galaxia por unos asquerosos monos.

Fracasaron.

Sobre una roca bastante grande, Bardock contemplaba el horizonte de aquel planeta desolado. Cuerpos destrozados podían ser contemplados des de ese lugar donde él se encontraba, sonrió, no podía haber paisaje más placentero que uno hecho por uno mismo. Un paisaje que demostraba el excelente trabajo realizado al asesinar a los residentes de un planeta entero.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Bardock miró sobre su hombro para ver a quien le hablaba.

- Sí, no te preocupes, Tooma.

- No lo estoy, ¿qué sucede?

- Nada… pensaba en lo que diría el rey Vegeta mañana.

- No deberías preocuparte por eso, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

- Eso espero, o tendré que darle unos cuantos golpes a tu rey para que entre en razón –dijo Bardock esbozando una sonrisa.

- Lo creo, pero después tendré que dártelos yo a ti por meterte con mi rey –dijo Tooma golpeando con el puño el brazo de Bardock.

- Sí, claro, no podrías derrotarme ni aunque los otros te ayudaran –sentenció toma volviéndose por completo a su amigo.

- ¿Quieres probar? –Preguntó Pumbukin, que se acercaba a ellos junto con Toteppo y Seripa, los tres iban riendo.

- Pues inténtelo y verán, malditos –gruño Bardock y al momento sus cuatro amigos se lanzaron contra él.

Todos sobre Bardock, resbalaron por un enorme precipicio, mientras se deslizaban por la ladera, golpeaban, pellizcaban y mordían por todo el cuerpo a Bardock, quien chillaba de dolor controlando apenas la carcajada para poder quejarse.

"¡Plaf!"

Al llegar al fondo del precipicio, todos se alejaron de Bardock quien se qu8edó tumbado en el suelo un momento. Los demás lo miraron. Después de un momento, Bardock seguía inmóvil, sus compañeros no pudieron poner en sus rostros expresiones de preocupación. ¿Lo habrían aplastado y estaba tan débil que murió bajo el peso de todos ellos?

Sin poder soportarlo más, Bardock comenzó a carcajearse tirado donde estaba.

- ¡Deberían ver sus rostros! –Dijo conteniendo con gran esfuerzo su carcajada, aunque ni él los había visto, pues el lugar estaba completamente a oscuras

- Maldito desgraciado –gruño Tooma- ¡a él muchachos! –gritó y sus compañeros se lanzaron contra Bardock, aplastándolo nuevamente bajo el peso de todos ellos.

Mejor que el pasaje desolado que él mismo pintaba destruyendo a sus enemigos, era el tiempo que pasaba con sus amigos, ya fuera asesinando diferentes razas, descansando o peleando como ahora lo hacían, Bardock disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, no se imaginaba lo que pudiera hacer si un día uno de ellos le faltaba.

Seguramente eso nunca pasaría, pensó él, y sin duda… se equivocaba.


	21. Explosión

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Explosión

(Capítulo 021)

Con los primeros rayos del sol apareciendo en el horizonte, una espesa neblina inundando el lugar y con el cuerpo completamente adolorido, Bardock y sus compañeros despiertan a un nuevo día en el planeta "Pandex". La muerte se percibía en el lugar, el aullido del viento llegaba con fantasmales alaridos de dolor, de esos que perduran aun después de que, quien los libera de su garganta ha muerto.

Los cinco Saiyans se desperezaron y miraron alrededor, contemplaron un momento todo el daño y el caos que habían causado en ese pequeño y pacífico planeta, que ahora pasaría a manos de su rey, para después se propiedad del gran Freezer y así, ser vendido a otras especies menos poderosas.

- Bien, vayamos a casa –propuso Bardock, quien era el más adolorido por el pequeño juego de la noche anterior.

Los cinco subieron cada uno a su respectiva nave, todas ellas eran de forma redonda y parecían bastante viejas ya. Cuando todos estuvieron dentro de sus naves, estás comenzaron a zumbar, y la de Pumbukin más que las otras, un brillo azulado las envolvió un segundo antes de que todas salieran disparadas hacia el cielo, a una gran velocidad atravesaron las nubes verdes que presagiaban tormenta, al poco rato, todo a su alrededor era nada más que oscuridad.

- Pumbukin, ¿te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Tooma a su amigo mediante los transmisores de la nave.

- …sí… –contestó él en medio de la estática.

- Pumbukin –terció Bardock, que había escuchado la conversación- Tu transmisión está mal, cuando lleguemos a Vejita, pide inmediatamente que te la reparen.

- De… cuerdo –replicó él.

- ¡Toda su nave está mal! –Replicó Toteppo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Bardock interesado, la seguridad de sus amigos era muy importante para él, más que cualquier otra cosa.

- ¿Acaso no lo vez? Según los datos que manda a las otras naves… ¡está muerto!

Bardock miró inmediatamente el dispositivo que ellos habían pedido especialmente para sus cinco naves, con éste podían saber a qué distancia se encontraban las otras cuatro naves y la condición del ocupante.

- ¡Diablos! –Maldijo preocupado, Bardock-. Será mejor que nos apresuremos, y en cuanto estemos en el planeta Vejita, destruiremos esa estúpida nave.

Durante el resto del trayecto, Bardock no dejaba de mirar constantemente hacia la nave de Pumbukin por el cristal redondo de la suya. Se preguntaba si estaría bien, pero no quería parecer demasiado preocupado preguntando a cada momento cómo se encontraba por medio de la radio de la nave. Sabía además que esta ya no era muy confiable.

Poco a poco, las cuatro naves adelantaron considerablemente a la de Pumbukin, todos sus compañeros estaban cada vez más preocupados por éste. En repetidas ocasiones, Bardock se preguntó si esa estúpida nave sería capas de llegar en una sola pieza hasta el planeta Vejita, esperaba que esa basura, no se destruyera antes de llegar a su destino para no causar la muerte de su amigo.

- ¡Pumbukin! –Llamó Bardock claramente preocupado, todas las demás naves le llevaban cuando menos 2 minutos de ventaja y esta seguía creciendo- ¿te encuentras bien?

- Sí… -respondió su amigo en medio de la interferencia- no… cupes… juntos.

- ¡Maldita porquería! –Se quejó Bardock-. Tan sólo resiste hasta que lleguemos, ya falta poco.

- No te preocupes, Bardock –animó Tooma- ya casi estamos ahí, llegará, no te preocupes.

- Eso espero, odio esa maldita nave… ¿por qué no la cambiamos antes?

- Estuvimos muy ocupados conquistando planetas –respondió Toteppo.

- ¡Diablos!

- No te desesperes Bardock –dijo Seripa, mientras miraba por la ventana redonda de su nave- ya puedo ver el planeta Vejita.

Bardock miró por el cristal y Seripa tenía razón, una pequeña esfera de color rojo se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad, haciéndose más y más grande.

- Bien, Pumbukin, resiste un poco más.

Lo que recibió como respuesta esta vez de la nave de su amigo, fue pura estática, en esta ocasión ni un pequeño rastro de la voz de su amigo pudo escuchar. Sin duda, eso no era bueno.

Las cuatro naves que ya adelantaban por mucho a la de Pumbukin, entraron a la atmósfera del planeta Vejita, sin perder el rumbo, se dirigieron directamente a la torre de control del planeta, donde los esperaban cuatro zonas de aterrizaje listas para ellos.

Cómo estaba planeado, las cuatro naves impactaron una tras otra, en las zonas acolchadas dispuestas una para cada nave. Bardock sintió el repentino aterrizaje, con una violenta sacudida de su nave, esperó unos momentos a que la parte exterior de la pequeña capsula esférica se enfriara un momento, para después poder salir sin preocupaciones.

La compuerta de la nave se abrió lentamente con una repentina fuga de oxigeno desde el interior y un potente "Chhss". Rápidamente, Bardock salió de su nave y miró hacía el cielo, esperando ver a su amigo, sus otros compañeros bajaron también de sus naves y lo imitaron, para esperar al último de sus compañeros.

- ¡Bienvenidos! –Los recibió una voz amistosa, ninguno de ellos hizo caso-. ¿En donde se encuentra el soldado Pumbukin? Perdimos su señal hace al menos media hora –lo único que recibió por respuesta fue un gélido silencio, los cuatro Saiyans que habían aterrizado, no dejaban de mirar hacía el cielo, como si esperaran algo, hasta ese momento, se percató de que los otros seguramente esperaban el arribó de su compañero faltante, así que también miró al cielo.

- ¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto? –Preguntó Bardock a nadie en especial.

- Calma, estaba demasiado atrás, ya llegará –respondió Tooma, sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

- ¿Por qué se retrazó? –Preguntó quien los recibía. Nadie se molestó en contestarle.

El tiempo que pasó a continuación, pareció eterno a los cuatro Saiyans, el sujeto que los había recibido comenzaba a aburrirse y soltó un bostezo descaradamente.

- En fin… ya llegará… algún día –dijo y se dio media vuelta para seguir con sus actividades diarias.

- ¡Ahí está! –Gritó con entusiasmo Seripa, señalando al cielo. Sus compañeros y quien los recibía, miraron a la dirección donde ella apuntaba.

La pequeña nave bajaba a una gran velocidad y debido a la gravedad, ésta iba en aumento, además, había aparecido a varios metros de donde se suponía debía de aparecer, lo cual significaba que estaba fuera de rumbo y no aterrizaría en la zona acolchada.

- ¡Se estrellará! –Anunció el encargado como si no fuera obvio ya.

Bardock no lo tomó en cuenta, miraba con horror como la nave de su amigo ganaba velocidad a medida que se acercaba al suelo. Y de pronto, las llamas de la fricción la rodearon. Todas las naves capsulas tenían una protección especial que evitaba que eso sucediera cuando aterrizaran en un planeta. Así se evitaba que los soldados conquistadores sufrieran algún daño antes de la batalla, o que los guerreros lastimados que llegaban, no se lastimaran más.

Las llamas alrededor de la nave de Pumbukin, sólo indicaban las malas condiciones en las que esta re encontraba, era intolerable esa situación, inmediatamente aterrizara, la destruiría él mismo. Bardock tan sólo esperaba que su amigo aterrizara sano y salvo.

Quince minutos después de que Bardock y sus tres amigos aterrizaran, la nave de Pumbukin se dirigía directamente a una parte de la ciudad Saiyan, pero nadie se percató de ello hasta que el recibidor se los hizo saber en un grito lleno de temor.

Al mismo tiempo, todos miraron la ciudad, después la nave y de nuevo la ciudad.

- Oh no… -murmuró Seripa y momentos después, la nave que cargaba a Pumbukin se impactó con uno de los edificios más altos e importantes del planeta Vejita, era ahí donde producían las armaduras para los soldados de clase alta, donde se hacían los rastreadores y además había cientos de cámaras de rehabilitación para los enfermos.

La nave de Pumbukin atravesó el edificio en forma diagonal y siguió su curso para destruir unos cuantos edificios más que había alrededor, impactó contra el suelo, después de atravesar otros tres pequeños edificios, el suelo tembló junto con el impacto de la pequeña esfera, ésta rebotó y golpeó fuertemente otro edificio donde varios Saiyans descasaban por las noches.

El primer edificio, tembló cuando la nave se estrelló contra el suelo y comenzó a desmoronarse. Inmediatamente los gritos aterradores de los Saiyans que se encontraban dentro y eran aplastados por el pesado edificio comenzaron a llenar el aire alrededor. Bardock y sus compañeros, contemplaban la escena junto con el recibidor, el edificio cayó como en cámara lenta, levantando una enorme columna de polvo, lo que dejó en una penumbra estremecedora lo que había debajo de ella.

De los edificios vecinos, los Saiyan comenzaron a salir despavoridos y otros salían para descubrir la razón de aquel estremecimiento. Muchos de los que vieron el edificio colapsarse no esperaron más y levantaron el vuelo para alejarse de aquello. Ahora el primer edificio que golpeó la nave de Pumbukin estaba deshecho, los demás edificios recibieron algunos escombros de éste y terminaron por derrumbarse también.

Pero nada hasta el momento, pudo preparar a los cuatro Saiyans que miraban con horror el espectáculo, ni a los demás que comenzaban recién a verlo.

- ¿No estaba el edificio del combustible cerca de ese? –Preguntó el recibidor. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Bardock, haciendo que los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaran. El imbécil ese tenía razón.

- ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Pumbukin! –Gritó Bardock a sus amigos y los cuatro levantaron el vuelo para dirigirse al lugar de donde muchos Saiyans escapaban.

Bardock y los demás se detuvieron al instante, la poderosa explosión se originó donde la nave de su amigo se había quedado, de donde todos sus demás camaradas escapaban. Una inmensa bola de fuego infernal se elevó por los aires provocando una onda expansiva tan furiosa que los edificios más cercanos al lugar se derrumbaron inmediatamente y los que estaban más alejados amenazaron con hacerlo también. La inmensa bola de fuego se elevó al cielo iluminando todo con una luz tan intensa que por unos momentos parecía de día.

Varios cuerpos calcinándose salieron despedidos del lugar mientras el fuego se consumía en el aire y las llamas del suelo se dedicaban a devorar todo a su paso.

Pumbukin no podría salir vivo de esa, pensó Bardock y estaba casi seguro de ello, sin embargo eso no le evito echarse a volar hacía donde su amigo se encontraba. Debía de encontrarlo, no podía permitir que eso le pasara a uno de sus compañeros, apenas la noche anterior se habían divertido como nunca antes, no podía dejar que muriera, no ahora y nunca, no lo permitiría, si era necesario, daría su vida por él, pero no dejaría que Pumbukin muriera.

- ¡Espera Bardock! –Le gritó Tooma y se lanzó tras él, Toteppo y Seripa los siguieron sin pensarlo dos veces. Entre los tres lograron aferrar a Bardock, quien luchaba ferozmente por liberarse de sus tres amigos.

- ¡Espera Bardock, ya vendrán las brigadas de rescate!

- ¡Suéltame!, tengo que ayudarlo, déjame ir… ¡¡¡¡PUMBUKIN!!!!


	22. Desesperación

**Waazzaaaaaaaaa!!**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza de dos semanas, tengo una excusa... razón válida y... pues con la que sé me disculparán... No descansé en mi trabajo y aunque eso más que un "castigo" es algo muy chido, pues me dio flojera actualizar hoho, pero nada más por eso, hoy subiré dos capítulos para que no me odien :p  
Bueno, disfrutenlos.**

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Desesperación

(Capítulo 022)

El poco viento que había, arrastraba la espesa nube de humo hacía el norte de Vejita, las llamas consumían todo a su paso y algunos Saiyans iban volando hacía centros de rehabilitación, lamentablemente, estas no eran tan buenas como las que acababan de ser destruidas.

Bardock se libró de sus tres compañeros y volaba a toda velocidad hacía la pequeña esfera en la que debía de estar Pumbukin, sin embargo, le resultaba muy difícil dar con ella, seguramente la explosión debió de enviarla muy lejos del lugar en el que había caído, inclusive esta pudo haber sido destruida con la fuerza de la explosión.

- ¡Bardock, debemos alejarnos de aquí! –Pidió Tooma acercándose a él.

- ¡Lo que debemos hacer es encontrar a Pumbukin! –Replicó él, buscando desesperadamente entre los escombros.

- ¡No! Podría haber otra explosión de mayor magnitud, debemos…

- ¡Encontrarlo antes de que eso suceda! –Lo cortó Bardock girándose para mirarlo con los ojos llenos de furia-. ¡Así que si no serás parte de la solución, no me impidas buscar a mi amigo!

Tooma se quedó mirando un momento a Bardock, éste no cesaba su búsqueda, con el rastreador y con la mirada buscaba por todas partes y preguntaba a otros Saiyans que pasaban a su lado.

Todo era un caos.

- Tenemos que ayudarlo, Tooma –Dio Seripa acercándose a él, quien la miró y asintió decidido.

- Muy bien, tenemos que separarnos. Ustedes dos busquen en un radio de más de cinco metros, Bardock y yo lo buscaremos cerca de aquí, si descubren algo, comuníquenlo por medio del rastreador. ¡Andando!

Los tres se separaron para buscar a su amigo, Tooma se reunió un momento con Bardock y le explicó el plan, a Bardock le pareció bueno y siguió buscando a su amigo o la nave donde se encontraba.

Por todos lados había Saiyans heridos y otros que los ayudaban, los gritos de dolor se extendían por todo el lugar en una atmósfera de destrucción provocada por una simple nave averiada. Bardock maldijo a los técnicos del planeta por su incompetencia, cuando todo eso terminara, ya arreglaría cuentas con algunos de ellos, mientras debía de encontrar a su amigo y llevarlo a una sala de rehabilitación, para que curaran sus heridas, que para esos momentos serían graves seguramente.

- ¡Ayúdame Bardock! –Escuchó, la voz era conocida, pero no del Saiyan que buscaba, aun así fue hacia el que le hablaba para auxiliarlo. Se trataba del Saiyan que alguna vez se burló de él en el pasillo frente a las incubadoras, ahora no parecía tan risueño¿verdad?

Bardock necesitaba encontrar rápidamente a Pumbukin, por lo que no tenía tiempo que perder con ese imbécil. Sin dudarlo un segundo, ayudo a su camarada Saiyan a salir de debajo de todos los escombros y lo entrego con uno de los agentes de "La Brigada Para los Desastres No Planeados del Planeta Vejita".

Y siguió buscando.

La noche comenzaba a caer sobre el planeta Vejita y no había rastros de Pumbukin, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, los escombros fueron vaciándose de heridos, la mayoría ya estaba abarrotando los centros de rehabilitación más cercanos, y a los que llevaban a esos lugares, eran inmediatamente trasladados a otro centro, al igual que a los menos heridos.

- Ya encontré su nave –dijo la voz de Seripa en el rastreador de Bardock.

- ¿En donde estás? –Preguntó éste con apuro.

- En las coordenadas 37x28y, apresúrense.

Bardock voló rápidamente a las coordenadas que Seripa les había dado, no estaba muy lejos de donde él se encontraba, era cerca de donde se encontraba el edificio que había caído antes de la explosión.

El humo del lugar hacía un poco difícil ver cualquier cosa entre los escombros, cuando por fin Bardock llegó junto con Seripa, Tooma y Toteppo ya estaban con ella.

- ¿En donde está? –Preguntó Bardock sin siquiera haber llegado a un lado de ellos.

- Allí –señaló Seripa.

Sus compañeros giraron la cabeza para mirar a donde la chica señalaba.

Oculta entre una montaña de escombros, sobresalía la escotilla de la nave de Pumbukin, inmediatamente la vieron, los Saiyans bajaron para ver cómo se encontraba su amigo. Trabajando juntos, lograron quitar los escombros que ocultaban la nave, y dentro de esta… no había nadie.

- ¡Demonios! –Gritó un colérico Bardock.

- ¿Dónde podrá estar? –preguntó Toteppo a nadie en especial.

Seripa presionó su rastreador para localizar aunque fuese la más leve señal de su amigo.

Nada.

- Seguramente estará por aquí cerca –opinó Tooma- separémonos para buscarlo.

Todos asintieron y se elevaron por los aires para continuar con la búsqueda. Mirando en todas direcciones, Bardock lo único que podía observar eran montones de escombros humeantes y en llamas. Al parecer, todos sus demás compañeros habían sido rescatados, pues ya no se veía a nadie rondando por el lugar. Seguramente, pensó Bardock, alguien lo había encontrado y se lo había llevado a algún centro de rehabilitación.

- Toteppo –lo llamó por el rastreador.

- ¿Qué sucede, Bardock? –Contestó este, su voz parecía preocupada.

- Quizá alguien lo haya visto y lo haya llevado a uno de los centros de rehabilitación.

- Entiendo¿quieres que vaya a buscarlo en alguno?

- No, ve a buscarlo en todos, si lo encuentras o está registrado en alguno, háznoslo saber, si nosotros lo encontramos, nos comunicaremos contigo.

- De acuerdo –dijo y salió volando al centro más cercano.

Los demás siguieron con su búsqueda, una repentina explosión los hizo sobresaltarse, el combustible de reserva, había sido alcanzado por las llamas, el lugar fue iluminado brevemente por la intensa luz de la explosión. Bardock se cubrió los ojos para protegerlos de la intensa luz, su mirada se cruzó por unos momentos con un trozo del techo de alguno de los edificios que salía volando por la fuerza de la explosión, debajo de este apareció su amigo, cubierto de sangre.

Sin pensarlo más, Bardock se lanzó en picada para cubrir a su amigo de los restos de edificios que aún rodaban por todos lados. Decidido, se paró frente a él y con energía expulsada de sus manos, destruyo todo lo que estaba a su camino y se dirigía hacia donde ellos estaban.

- Lo encontré, sigan mi señal en su rastreador y vengan a ayudarme –pidió Bardock a sus compañeros por medio de su rastreador.

Tooma llegó a su lado, seguido muy de cerca por Seripa, entre ellos dos, quitaron algunos escombros de encima de Pumbukin, mientras Bardock seguía destruyendo escombros que amenazaban con golpearlos. Después de que sus compañeros hubieron sacado a Pumbukin de ahí, él levantó el vuelo para seguirlos.

- Ah perdido mucha sangre –informó Tooma-, debemos apresurarnos, sería de gran ayuda que informaras de su arribo a alguno de los centros, Bardock.

- De acuerdo, entonces –presionó el botón de su rastreador- Toteppo¿en qué centro estás?

Después de unos segundos, todos escucharon la voz de Toteppo.

- Será mejor que no lo traigan aquí –advirtió él- todas las cámaras de recuperación están ocupadas, el centro esta lleno, jamás imaginé que una sola esfera fuera de curso pudiera causar tanto daño.

- ¡Demonios!, no tenemos tiempo para eso, Pumbukin está perdiendo mucha sangre.

- Es por eso que te lo digo, si lo trajeras aquí, tan sólo perderías el tiempo escuchando a los curanderos diciéndote lo que yo ya te dije.

- ¡De acuerdo! –Bramó Bardock al borde de la histeria-. Llevémoslo a Fernez, seguro que ahí aun hay espacio y está cerca.

Sin decir nada, los tres amigos que cargaban a Pumbukin, se dirigieron hacia el centro que había mencionado Bardock, el frío de la noche se hacía presente alrededor de ellos y el planeta comenzaba a ser cubierto por las sombras. Durante el recorrido, Bardock miraba constantemente a Pumbukin, respiraba por medio de jadeos, no dejaba de sangras y la preocupación de Bardock crecía a cada momento. No llegarían a tiempo, pensaba, Pumbukin seguramente moriría desangrado y todo por su culpa, si no lo hubiera obligado a conquistar planetas con el frenesí que él le imponía, seguramente hubieran tenido tiempo de cambiar esa estúpida nave.

- ¡Ahí está! –anunció Tooma y Bardock fue sacado de sus pensamientos pesimistas gracias a las luces que despedía el centro.

Bajaron rápidamente hasta estar a las puertas del lugar, dentro se veía mucha gente corriendo de un lado a otro. Cruzaron las puertas de cristal cargando a su compañero herido, en el lugar sólo había Saiyans que preguntaban por el estado en que se encontraban sus amigos y algunos otros que se quejaban de un corte profundo o heridas bastante serias.

- ¡Un curandero, mi amigo se muere! –Anunció Bardock con voz en grito. Algunos de los que se encontraban ahí, lo miraron interrogantes y después volvieron a lo suyo.

- ¿Qué demonios les pasa¡¡Pumbukin se muere!! –Gritó Tooma, pero nadie le hizo caso.

- Seguramente este también está lleno –opinó Seripa, quien tenía un semblante de preocupación que parecía casi aterrada.

- Tenemos que encontrarle una cámara de recuperación aquí –dijo Bardock desesperado y decidido. Caminó hacía una don de se encontraban las cámaras pero fue detenido por dos Saiyans más grandes y fuertes que él.

- No puedes pasar compañero –le dijo uno de ellos.

- ¡Suéltame, necesito una cámara de recuperación! –Repuso Bardock liberándose de los dos Saiyan guardianes.

- No pareces muy lastimado, hermano, pero si no te largas de una buena vez, créeme que la necesitarás –dijo el otro amenazadoramente.

- ¡A mi no me amenazas estúpido! –Replicó Bardock muy enfadado, olvidando por completo lo que hacía en ese lugar.

- Mira compañero –dijo uno de los guardias cruzándose de brazos-, no queremos problemas y sabemos que tú tampoco los buscas, mejor retírate, las cámaras de recuperación son para los heridos de verdad.

- ¿Es qué no lo entienden¡Mi amigo se muere! –Bramó Bardock, con el rostro dibujado de rojo por el coraje.

- Sí, por supuesto… -ironizó uno de los guardias- si eso fuera verdad¿piensas llevarte la cámara de recuperación? –su compañero se rió de su broma.

- No seas estúpido, él esta aquí.

- Pues entonces tráelo y deja de perder el tiempo –contestó un guardia con un tono burlón en su voz. Bardock dio media vuelta y corrió hacía donde se encontraban sus amigos. Los guardias lo vieron marcharse, ambos pensaban que no regresaría, pensaron que habían hecho muy bien su trabajo al haber alejado a un idiota que sólo quería hacerlo perder el tiempo y espacio para los heridos, sin embargo, Bardock regresó.

Entre él, Toteppo y Seripa cargaban a Pumbukin, llevándolo hacía donde los guardias se encontraban, al verlos, lo guardias se sorprendieron.

- ¡Anda, llévanos a una cámara de recuperación! –Gritó Bardock al ver que ninguno de los guarias hacía nada.

- No… no…

- ¡¿Qué sucede?! –Preguntó con un grito Tooma.

- No tenemos espacio –se excusó uno de los guardias.

- ¿Entonces por qué me has pedido que lo trajera si no tenías lugar, imbécil? –Bramó Bardock con los ojos llenos de furia enfermiza.

- Pe… pensábamos que sólo querías hacernos perder el… -se disculpó uno de los guardias, pero antes de que terminara, el puño de Bardock, que lo había golpeado en el rostro, lo hizo caer de espaldas.

- ¡¡¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!!! –Y sin agregar más, se dio la vuelta y junto con sus amigos salieron del centro para dirigirse a otro, al más cercano, esperaba con ansias locas que en ese no le pusieran tantas trabas para sólo hacerles perder el tiempo, la vida de su amigo dependía de ello.


	23. Llamado Urgente

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Llamado Urgente

(Capítulo 023)

El frío viento golpeaba sus rostros, y algunas lágrimas de impotencia, tristeza y rabia rodaban por las mejillas de Seripa, de haber podido, ella también habría golpeado al imbécil del centro anterior sino fuera por que no podía soltar a Pumbukin, que seguía desangrándose y no resistiría mucho tiempo más.

- ¡Bajemos ahí, estoy seguro de que aquí podrán atenderlo! –Señaló Bardock un centro de rehabilitación que se encontraba a diez minutos de vuelo del último en el que habían estado. Cuidando de que su compañero no se les escapara de las manos, los tres Saiyans descendieron para posarse frente a las puertas de cristal del centro al que llegaban.

En ese recinto había menos Saiyans que en el anterior, lo cual les indicaba que había grandes posibilidades de que ahí si atendieran a Pumbukin, quien ahora se notaba muy pálido y tenía la respiración muy débil. Antes de que los cuatro Saiyans llegaran a las puertas del centro, éstas se abrieron para dar paso a Toteppo, que salía con el rostro preocupado y lleno de sudor. Bardock, Tooma y Seripa miraron a su compañero como si fuera la primera vez que se vieran después de mucho tiempo de estar distanciados.

A Bardock, no le alegraba mucho el volver a ver a u amigo, pues él les había dicho que en el centro donde se encontraba, ya no había lugar para atender a nadie más.

"¡Demonios!", pensó Bardock, desesperado por la situación, ahora tendrían que ir a otro centro y el más cercano a ese se encontraba por lo menos a 20 minutos volando a máxima velocidad.

- ¡Apresúrense! –Pidió Toteppo haciéndose a un lado para que sus compañeros pasaran, Bardock no entendió el gesto de su amigo-. ¡Entren ya! –Dijo Toteppo perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

- Pensé que estaba repleto este… -dijo Tooma mirando sin comprender a su compañero.

- Ese era el otro. ¡Entren de una vez!, la cámara de recuperación ya está lista –urgió Toteppo.

- Pero… -comenzó a decir Bardock, pero su amigo ya había avanzado hasta ellos para que se pusieran en movimiento.

- Después te lo explico, ahora lo más importante es meter a Pumbukin en una cámara.

Los cuatro cargando a Pumbukin, entraron por un largo corredor iluminado desde el techo por lámparas de luz blanca, el lugar estaba en su mayoría desierto y no tuvieron mayores problemas para llegar hasta una habitación donde había dos cámaras de recuperación, una a lado de la otra. En la habitación, también estaban dos curadores esperándolos; ambos llevaban colocadas batas blancas sobre sus ropas del diario, uno de ellos era pequeño y con aspecto de reptil, mientras el otro se parecía más a un Saiyan sin cola, tenía el cabello blanco y mirada penetrante.

- Colóquenlo aquí –pidió el curador más pequeño, al momento que abría la cámara de la derecha. Los Saiyans obedecieron para apartarse rápidamente. Dando unos pasos hacia atrás, contemplaron en silencio como el otro curador se unía a la tarea de colocar sensores en el cuerpo de Pumbukin.

Al poco rato, los dos se apartaron, presionaron algunos botones en el tablero de control lo más rápido que podían y la cámara se cerró con un leve chasquido para después comenzar a llenarse con un líquido transparente. Pumbukin flotó dentro de la cámara y unos segundos después, en la pantalla del tablero apareció la línea de su pulso, el latido de su corazón y la de sus ondas cerebrales. Las primeras dos eran bastante débiles, la tercera era completamente nula.

- ¿Se recuperará? –Preguntó Bardock al sujeto de aspecto reptilésco.

- ¿Aún están aquí? –se asombró el otro-. Hagan el favor de esperar afuera, ¡vamos!

La mañana llegó al planeta Vejita, Bardock, Seripa Tooma y Toteppo seguían esperando a que el curador saliera a decirles cómo se encontraba Pumbukin. Seripa se encontraba sentada junto con Tooma en uno de los sillones del lugar, Toteppo se encontraba recargado en una pared junto a un bebedero y Bardock no dejaba de andar de un lado a otro, pensando en que ya iba siendo hora de que los curadores salieran.

Su preocupación aumentaba con cada hora que pasaba y sin tener noticias de su amigo, seguramente este estaba realmente grave y los esfuerzos por salvarle la vida estaban siendo inútiles, quizá esos estúpidos de blanco no se estaban esforzando lo suficiente. Bardock sabía que debería de entrar a la sala y soltar unos cuantos golpes para que trataran a su amigo como merecía ser tratado.

El cansancio comenzó a hacerse presente entre los cuatro amigos a medida que el sol de Vejita iba ganando altura. Seripa y Tooma fueron los primeros en caer rendidos a los seductores brazos de Morfeo y uno recargado sobre el otro, se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Toteppo se les unió un rato después, que no dejaba de mirarlos fugazmente para después mirar a Bardock, quien seguía caminando de un lado a otro, después del medio día, Toteppo pensó que no afectaría en nada si él también se echaba una pestañita junto a sus compañero y, recargando la cabeza sobre su compañera Seripa (Tooma estaba demasiado duro para ser una buena almohada), se quedó dormido.

Bardock los miró un momento después, un tanto desesperado, pero no los despertaría, sabía bien que la noche anterior no había sido nada fácil para ellos e inclusive él, rogaba por la pronta aparición de uno de los curadores para que le informara del estado de su amigo y así dormir junto con sus demás compañeros. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a no cerrar los ojos hasta que alguien le informara cualquier cosa sobre el estado de su amigo y para su mala suerte, nadie lo hacía.

Así como fue ganando altura, el sol de Vejita fue descendiendo en el horizonte para dar paso al atardecer, finalmente, Bardock se había cansado de andar de un lado para otro, que pensó, al igual que Toteppo, que no haría ningún mal a nadie si se recostaba junto con sus amigos. Cuando el curador de aspecto de reptil salió, los cuatro Saiyans estaban acurrucados uno a lado de otro en el mismo sillón, dormidos y con un hilito de baba saliendo por la comisura de sus labios. El curador hizo un gran esfuerzo por no reír, pero aun así tuvo que carraspear fuertemente para que los cuatro Saiyans despertaran.

Bardock despertó poco a poco y con sus movimientos lentos y torpes, hizo que sus demás compañeros también despertaran.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó cansinamente al ver al curador frente a él.

- Su amigo… -comenzó. Bardock y los demás se levantaron de golpe muy asustados.

- ¿Qué tiene? ¡Dígame curador que no está muerto! –Bardock no pudo contenerse y sujetó al pequeño curador por el cuello de la bata que traía puesta y lo levantó del suelo hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a la misma altura.

- ¡Cálmate Bardock! –Tooma lo sujeto para que éste no hiciera daño al curador, quien cayó al suelo y respiró con dificultad antes de recobrar la compostura.

- Su amigo Pumbukin… se encuentra bien, dentro de una hora podrá salir de este lugar –Bardock y sus amigos sonrieron aliviados-, si quieren –continuó el curador- pueden esperarlo o marcharse, seguro él los alcanzará después.

Con los ánimos reestablecidos por la buena nueva, Bardock y sus compañeros esperaron una hora más en el mismo lugar, pero ahora todos estaban de pie, charlando animadamente y planeando lo que harían cuando Pumbukin saliera de la sala de recuperación.

- Tendremos que ir a celebrar la conquista del planeta y que nuestro amigo está bien –opinó Seripa con una sonrisa radiante. En ese momento, Bardock recordó algo muy importante que había olvidado hacer.

- Eso suena bien –concedió él- pero primero debemos avisar que hemos regresado, no creo que al rey Vegeta le complazca saber que nos hemos retrazado.

- No creo que se enfade mucho, después de todo, tuvimos un pequeño accidente –dijo Pumbukin a sus espaldas, venía de la sala de recuperación. Ya no estaba tan pálido, pero aún se notaba bastante débil, entonces no podrían celebrar como debían de hacerlo. Todos sus amigos lo rodearon inmediatamente para darle palmadas de apoyo en la espalda.

- ¿Bardock? –Llamó una áspera voz a sus espaldas, haciéndolos callar al instante en que la escucharon. Lentamente el nombrado se giró para ver quien lo llamaba, frente a él, estaban dos Saiyans de gran tamaño y musculatura, con la insignia de los servidores de la realeza en el pecho de la armadura, ambos estaban muy serios.

- ¿Qué quieren? –preguntó Bardock con voz gélida.

- ¿Ustedes son: Tooma, Seripa, Toteppo y Pumbukin? –Preguntó el Saiyan sin tomar en cuenta la pregunta de Bardock. Ellos asintieron con al cabeza-. El rey Vegeta desea verlos a todos inmediatamente.

- ¿Para qué quiere vernos con tanta urgencia? –inquirió Bardock.

- Sígannos –contestó uno de los Saiyans y salieron sin agregar nada más.

- ¿Vamos? –Preguntó Tooma en un susurro.

- Pues claro –contestó Bardock y echo a andar detrás de los otros dos Saiyans.

Fuera del centro, los dos Saiyans al servicio de la realeza esperaban a Bardock y sus amigos, cuando éstos últimos estuvieron fuera, los Saiyans comenzaron a volar en dirección al palacio, que no estaba muy lejos de ahí, pero a la velocidad a la que iban, tardarían por lo menos 20 minutos en llegar.

- ¿Para qué quiere vernos el rey? –Preguntó con un grito Bardock, pero como en la vez anterior, no recibió respuesta.

- ¿Qué crees que quiera, Bardock? –Le preguntó Toteppo acercándose un poco a él para que los dos que iban frente a ellos no lo escucharan.

- No lo sé, pero lo más probable es que sea por nuestra tardanza, seguro en la torre le avisaron de nuestro arribo –dijo Bardock, mirando fijamente a los dos Saiyans que iban frente a ellos.

- Pero nunca antes nos ha mandado llamar con tanta urgencia por algo así –replicó Seripa con un tono pensativo.

- Tienes razón… -concedió Tooma y recapacitó un momento- sin embargo, siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no? –Dijo mirando a Seripa con una sonrisa que insinuaba algo.

- ¡Cállate idiota! –Replicó ella sonrojándose un poco- esto es algo serio.

- Por supuesto que es serio, pero lo de nosotros es más importante –dijo Tooma y la chica ya no dijo nada, aunque su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo más pronunciado.

- Ya se ve el palacio –Anunció Toteppo y los Saiyans a los que seguían, descendieron en picada, ellos hicieron lo mismo.

Sin esperarlos, los dos Saiyans que les habían dicho que el rey Vegeta exigía su presencia frente a él, entraron al palacio para dirigirse seguramente hasta donde éste se encontraba. Bardock y sus amigos entraron unos momentos después para echar a andar por lo corredores que los llevarían hasta su destino.

Mientras andaban por los parillos que estaban tenuemente iluminados por las luces en la base de las paredes y algunas otras en los techos, Bardock y los demás caminaban en fila y se cruzaban con otros compañeros Saiyans que los miraban un tanto preocupados, los que andaban en dirección contraria, se detenían para mirarlos, como si esa fuera a ser la última vez que lo harían.

- ¿Qué les pasará? –Preguntó Seripa un tanto nerviosa.

- No lo sé –confesó Pumbukin- pero esto no me da muy buena espina.

- A mi tampoco… -murmuró Bardock- pero aun así, vamos con el rey.

Al llegar a la enorme sala llena de columnas cilíndricas, el rey Vegeta se encontraba sentado en su trono, parecía molesto y en la mesita a su lado, había una copa de cristal en la que había un líquido rojo. Vino del planeta Freezer 56. Por más que los buscó, Bardock no pudo ver en el lugar a los dos Saiyans que los habían llevado hasta la presencia del rey, o más bien, hasta el palacio. Con paso decidido, Bardock y sus compañeros se acercaron al rey, saludando haciendo una reverencia.


	24. Indignación

_Para que SaiyaElite me quiera más... actualizo _

**

* * *

**

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Indignación

(Capítulo 024)

Silencio.

Dentro del palacio del rey Vegeta, uno podía escuchar la respiración de los Saiyans que se encontraban presentes. Cinco de ellos tenían las cabezas inclinadas en una respetuosa reverencia hacía su rey, quien los miraba fijamente, sosteniendo su copa de vino entre los dedos medio y anular, balanceándola levemente para que el líquido dentro de ésta recorriera todo el interior de la copa.

- A sus órdenes, rey Vegeta –indicó Bardock levantándose, seguido de sus amigos.

El rey, sin inmutarse, bebió de su copa y la colocó sobre la mesita. Al igual que Bardock se levantó y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro frente a su trono.

- ¿De qué planeta acaban de regresar? –Preguntó sin mirarlos.

- Del planeta Pandex, señor –contestó rápidamente Bardock.

- ¿Hace cuanto que regresaron?

Pasmados, ninguno de los Saiyans respondió.

- La noche pasada –contestó Tooma mirando de reojo a Bardock.

- Si llegaron la noche pasada –el rey Vegeta se detuvo y se giró para mirarlos-. ¿En dónde demonios está su informe?

- Señor –se adelantó Bardock a sus compañeros- tuvimos un problema al llegar…

- ¡No me importa! –Interrumpió el rey- su obligación, como líder del grupo es avisarme personalmente de lo sucedido en el planeta conquistado inmediatamente después de su arribo al planeta Vejita.

- Una de nuestras naves tuvo una descompostura y se estrelló en la región 56M, fue por eso…

- ¿La región 56M? –preguntó el rey plantándose firmemente frente a Bardock.

- A… así es, señor.

- ¿No es ahí donde se originó la explosión? –los ojos del rey se clavaron en los de Bardock, como si intentaran ver a través de ellos.

- Sí, la explosión se originó después de que la nave se estrellara contra la bodega de combustibles.

Ante esta afirmación, el mal humor del rey comenzó a hervir en su interior. Así que los estúpidos causantes de todo ese desastre se encontraban frente a él.

- ¿Quién de ustedes fue el imbécil que estrello su nave? –la mirada del rey los recorrió de derecha a izquierda.

- Mi… mi nave fue la que tuvo una descompostura –confesó Pumbukin-. Estaba demasiado vieja y no había sido enviada a reparaciones.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que nos costará tu estupidez? –Bramó el rey escupiéndole las palabras al rostro-. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuantos de tus compañeros murieron y cuantos otros tuvieron que ser hospitalizados de inmediato? Es una lástima que a ti no te haya pasado nada, quizá así comprenderías un poco de lo que has causado.

- En realidad –saltó Seripa a la defensiva- nos retrazamos para llevarlo a un centro de tratamiento.

- Ya veo… -razonó el rey- con que… les importó más este soldado de clase baja que su informe a mi persona. ¿No es así¿Se atrevieron a atender primero las demandas de este incompetente a las mías?

- ¡Pudo haber muerto! –mencionó Bardock indignado.

- ¡Un estúpido menos! –Gritó el rey- ¡Un soldado de clase baja no es tan importante como los cinco soldados de clase media que murieron por su incompetencia! Nos habría hecho un favor.

- ¡¡Esto no hubiera pasado si usted no hubiera cancelado la revisión de las naves!! –Soltó Bardock sin pensarlo, estaba retando a su rey y eso podría costarle la vida, pero bien valía la pena dar la vida por proteger a uno de sus compañeros.

- No quieras culparme a mí por sus tonterías. Ustedes como soldados de clase baja, tienen mucho más tiempo libre que los demás. Valioso tiempo que sólo desperdician embriagándose en ese asqueroso bar, si tuvieran un poco del orgullo Saiyan que poseen sus demás compañeros¡podrían sernos más útiles!

- ¡Nosotros hemos tenido menos tiempo libre que cualquier otro Saiyan –se defendió Bardock, sus compañeros permanecían callados y a la espera de detener a su rey y a su amigo, pues la discusión comenzaba a subir de tono y era muy probable que pronto se agarraran a golpes-. Usted mismo se ha encargado de mandarnos a planetas demasiado poderosos hasta para sus guerreros de clase media, por eso fue que nos condecoró con esta insignia –levantó el pecho para mostrar la ridiculez que pendía de su armadura-. ¡Usted mismo nos nombró los guerreros de clase baja más fuertes del universo!

Jadeaba cuando por fin terminó de espetarle todo esto a su rey, la respiración de Bardock era entrecortada y echaba chispas por los ojos, estaba colérico, si el sujeto que tenía enfrente no fuera su rey, ya habría utilizado los puños para hacerlo entrar en razón.

El rey lo miraba fijamente con expresión ceñuda, los puños apretados y su respiración fuerte. El tipo de guerreros como el que tenía enfrente en esos momentos, eran el tipo de guerreros que necesitaban unas pataditas en el trasero para entender y aceptar las órdenes de su rey sin protestar. El imbécil frente a él, había cometido un error demasiado grave para ser pasado por alto, olvidando con su acción, las reglas básicas del planeta Vejita. Merecía un castigo muy severo, todos ellos lo merecían.

- Muy bien –susurró- veo que están consientes de la grave falta que han cometido contra su reino. Contra mí. Y no crean, que pienso pasarla por alto. Por lo que me dices, ustedes son unos de nuestros mejores equipos en cuanto a la conquista de planetas se refiere, así que no puedo castigarlos poniéndolos a la sombra o nuestra producción se vería claramente afectada –cuatro de los Saiyans frente a él tragaron saliva, el otro seguía perforándolo con una mirada asesina, quizá sólo él merecía un castigo severo-. Todos, entréguenme sus insignias.

Había tomado la decisión correcta, se dio cuenta de ello al ver sus rostros claramente dolidos. Al mismo tiempo y de forma desconcertante, los cinco Saiyans habían abierto los ojos sorprendidos, seguro no se esperaban esa acertada decisión de parte de su rey. ¡Qué bueno soy para imponer sanciones!, se felicitó mentalmente.

Con los rostros aún llenos de desconcierto, los cinco Saiyans entregaron sus ridículas insignias que los acreditaban como "Los guerreros de clase baja más poderosos del universo". Todos parecían afectados, sobre todo Pumbukin que hacía muecas (no de dolor sino tratando de evitar carcajearse frente al rey). Si tan sólo se imaginara que estaba haciéndoles un gran favor.

- Espero que esto les enseñe a obedecer ordenes la próxima vez –dijo el rey haciendo pedazos las insignias en su mano. "qué alivio, así no podrá ponérnoslas de nuevo", pensó con alegría Tooma-. Márchense.

- ¡¡No puedo creerlo!! –Gritaba lleno de gusto Toteppo-. ¡Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento Bardock le partiría la cara al rey!

Después de salir del palacio, se habían ido a refugiar al hoyo, antes de que les asignaran una nueva misión. Ninguno de ellos tuvo que mencionarlo, pero después de la confesión del rey diciendo que todos los guerreros de clase baja desperdiciaban su tiempo en el bar, a ninguno de ellos le quedaron ganas de visitar ese lugar.

- Sí, yo también creí que tendríamos que separarlos para después huir del planeta –dijo riendo Pumbukin.

- Y yo sólo esperaba que ese imbécil lanzara el primer golpe –terció Bardock- seguro que se acobardó.

- ¡Por supuesto! –Bramó Tooma-. Todos en el planeta Vejita nos temen cuando Bardock está enfadado.

- No digas tonterías –atajó Bardock sonriendo.

- ¡No es tontería, es la verdad¿No vieron el rostro del rey cuando te pusiste de pie? Se sobresaltó un poco y cerró los puños listos para defenderse, seguro que nos teme cuando nos presentamos ante él juntos.

- Entonces no estaría mal iniciar una revolución –comentó Bardock después de haber presentado una expresión de suma concentración.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? –preguntó Toteppo riendo y pensando que Bardock hablaba en broma.

- Pues de una revolución –contestó Bardock como si fuera obvio de lo que hablaba-. ¿Apoco ustedes no están artos de que al imbécil ese se le olvide quienes somos?

Todos meditaron las palabras de Bardock.

- En eso tienes razón –dijo Tooma cortando el silencio que había entre ellos-. Pero planear y llevar acabo una revolución en contra del rey Vegeta sería…

- ¡Cómo son ustedes! –Cortó Bardock con una gran carcajada fingida e indicó a sus compañeros por medio de señales que se quitaran el rastreador-. ¿Acaso creían que lo decía enserio? –Cuando todos sus compañeros carecían de rastreador continuó-. Por supuesto que no sería fácil, tendríamos que irnos con mucho cuidado y reclutando a algunos cuantos compañeros que estuvieran dispuestos a derrocar al rey. Todas nuestras acciones serían secretas y lo más importante sería no platicar de esto con cualquiera y sobre todo, evitar a los guerreros de clase alta, ellos están tan pegados al rey que sería muy difícil intentar unirlos a nosotros.

- Espera, espera –pidió Pumbukin- ¿Estás hablando enserio?

- Por supuesto que estoy hablando enserio¿crees que esto es una broma? –Respondió Bardock con fastidio-. Si alguien nos descubriera hablando de esto nos matarían, por supuesto que estoy hablando enserio, no arriesgaría mi vida haciendo una estúpida broma.

Sus compañeros guardaron silencio, las palabras de Bardock eran tan… inusuales en él, que siempre se mostraba a favor de las indicaciones del rey. Bardock no era así.

Su comportamiento indicaba que en verdad el rey había logrado fastidiarlo con su comportamiento. Planear una revolución no era algo que se escuchaba todos los días en el planeta Vejita, aunque seguramente muchos lo habrían platicado en su momento, ya fuera en broma o en serio, y todos ellos habían sido reprendidos de forma inmediata, sin piedad, sin preguntas.

Por lo que ahora ellos cinco corrían un grave peligro si es que alguien había escuchado la pequeña plática que habían tenido y si no se tragaron el último comentario de Bardock, en el que decía que todo era una broma. Aún así, habían cortado la comunicación inmediatamente después, por lo que si alguien los escuchó, no sería tan estúpido como para creer que estaban bromeando, o al menos se aseguraría de ello. O así debía de ser al menos.

Por todo esto, no valía la pena correr el riesgo de perder la vida por una broma, por lo que ya no había marcha atrás.

- Tendrás que planearlo tomo muy bien para que nosotros cinco logremos derrocar al rey –Dijo Tooma con una sonrisa en la que le manifestaba su apoyo incondicional a Bardock-. Por qué los cinco entraremos a la revolución de Bardock¿verdad? –Preguntó a sus amigos.

Ellos no tuvieron que contestar con palabras. Las sonrisas que dibujaron en sus rostros, mostraron a Bardock y a Tooma que estaban listos para lo que fuera, en esas sonrisas reflejaban que aquello sería muy divertido, atrevido y arriesgado, en una palabra para ellos.

Perfecto.

_«-[ H.S -»™_


	25. El Entrenamiento del Príncipe

**Dragon Ball H.S**

El Entrenamiento de un Príncipe

(Capítulo 025)

Con la fuerza del viento, el polvo provocado por la explosión se dispersaba en todas direcciones. Aquella explosión era una de las más poderosas que los habitantes del planeta "_Sigma_" habían visto que uno de los suyos haya realizado. Sin duda alguna, Therion era el guerrero más poderoso del planeta. Sus compañeros lo admiraban y respetaban, lo idolatraban y lo trataban aun mejor que el soberano del planeta.

Lamentablemente para los habitantes de aquel desgraciado planeta, para Vegeta, el príncipe de los Saiyans, aquel poderoso guerrero no representaba desafío alguno, y aquella asombrosa explosión, tan sólo le había provocado algunas cosquillas en la nariz, nada serio.

Cuando el polvo provocado por el ataque de Therion se disipó, todos sus compañeros miraron con asombro, como el pequeño invasor los miraba con unos ojos llenos de odio, era increíble como un pequeño de esa edad tenía una mirada que desprendía tantos malos pensamientos. Era una mirada aterradora, que helaba la sangre de todos los que estaban frente a él.

- Eres un imbécil –dijo Vegeta rascándose la nariz-. ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? –Preguntó mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Maldito! –bramó Therion corriendo hacia el pequeño Saiyan, que tan sólo lo miraba acercarse. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para golpearlo, lanzó su puño con todas sus fuerzas contra éste, sin importarle que fuera tan sólo un pequeño, ya había causado demasiado daño y debía de ser eliminado. Lo golpeó justo en el rostro y fue tan poderoso este que levantó una fina cortina de polvo que los rodeo por un momento-. Te lo merecías –dijo burlón Therion.

El dolor comenzó en la parte del vientre. Se propagaba como un incendio difícil de controlar, atravesando su cuerpo. Sentía que se quemaba y después un líquido igual de ardiente que le escurría por la piel. Cuando miró hacia abajo para ver lo que sucedía, el brazo del pequeño se perdía dentro de él, era algo inexplicable. Miró al pequeño y este sonreía malévolamente, era el mismo demonio, no podía ser cierto. Lo había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas¿cómo era que seguía en pie?

Dando traspiés hacia atrás, Therion cayó de espaldas, llevándose las manos al vientre, de donde su sangre no dejaba de abandonar su cuerpo, comenzaba a sentirse mareado y la vista se le hacía borrosa.

Delante de él Vegeta lo miraba morir, tenía una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro difícil de explicar, ver eliminado al mejor guerrero de aquel planeta inservible era mucho mejor de lo que él esperaba, sin embargo no era suficiente.

- ¡Muere! –gritó y lanzó un rayo de energía que hizo gritar de dolor a Therion antes de ser convertido en polvo. Los demás habitantes de "_Sigma_" sólo podían contemplar horrorizados como el mejor de sus guerreros era eliminado con una enorme facilidad. Una facilidad que resultaba aterradora. Ellos no estaban preparados para algo así, ahora que Therion estaba muerto, no tenían otra opción más que rendirse.

Uno a uno, se inclinaron ante el pequeño Saiyan, quien los miraba despectivamente, asqueado por lo que veía, así que sin su mejor soldado no eran nada¿eh? Perfecto, pensó.

Extendió sus manos frente a ellos. Ellos lo miraron, pensando que estaban siendo perdonados y de pronto, ráfagas de energía emanaron de las manos del príncipe conquistador, eliminando a todos los que se encontraban frente a él, atravesándolos limpiamente y continuando con el que se encontraba detrás. Poco tiempo después, todos los habitantes del planeta "_Sigma_" estaban muertos.

- Ha hecho usted un muy buen trabajo, príncipe Vegeta –dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas.

- Ya te dije que no necesito tus halagos, Nappa –respondió él cortantemente-. De cualquier forma, estos idiotas no eran los oponentes indicados para mí. Sigo sin entender por qué el señor Freezer no me envía a lugares donde haya oponentes más poderosos.

- El gran Freezer no quiere que lo lastimen, se preocupa mucho por usted, debería estar agradecido –comentó Nappa.

- No digas tonterías, al gran Freezer no le importa lo que pueda pasarme, tiene miedo de que yo me haga mucho más poderoso que él y lo derrote. Alguna vez escuché que mi padre decía eso –Razonaba el pequeño-. Bien, aquí ya no hay nada más que hacer, vayámonos de una vez.

Ambos Saiyans subieron a sus naves para emprender el regreso a la nave matriz donde Freezer los esperaba acompañado por Zarbon y Dodoria, sus fieles sirvientes.

Las naves redondas, despegaron del planeta "_Sigma_", el cual, Freezer vendería a una raza de débiles criaturas que tenían una tecnología muy avanzada, que les ayudaría a él y a su flota de Saiyans llegar a lugares mucho más escondidos y remotos en el universo, inexplorados todavía por él y sus súbditos.

Durante el viaje de regreso, mientras Nappa dormía placidamente en su nave, Vegeta se preguntaba el por qué Freezer no lo enviaba a planetas con habitantes poderosos, sería acaso que Nappa tenía razón y el gran Freezer estaba preocupado por él, de ser así, quizá su seguridad era un encargo especial de su padre, el rey Vegeta. Sonaba bien, sin embargo la idea de que su padre se preocupara por él le resultaba ridícula. Era imposible que su padre sintiera nada por él, así que esa idea estaba descartada.

Pues entonces, Nappa debía de tener razón y el gran Freezer en verdad se preocupaba por su seguridad y era por eso que no lo mandaba a planetas con habitantes demasiado poderosos, aunque desde que llegó a entrenar a lado y bajo la custodia del gran Freezer, éste nunca pareció muy interesado en salvaguardar la integridad física del pequeño.

Sus entrenamientos siempre fueron duros y aunque Nappa siempre estuvo ahí para auxiliarlo por si alguno de los oponentes que le ponían enfrente era demasiado para él, Freezer nunca se mostró muy preocupado por sus heridas cuando terminaba apaleado por su oponente. Lo cual molestaba a Nappa en algunas ocasiones, sin embargo no hacía nada en contra de Freezer. De cierta forma, Vegeta sabía que Nappa no estaría mucho tiempo junto con él.

En el fondo sabía que pronto Nappa ya no estaría para defenderlo, era por eso que se esforzaba un poco más para hacerse mucho más fuerte que él lo más pronto posible, de lo contrario no soportaría una batalla contra el terrible Freezer ni contra sus dos inseparables soldados. Esta era una de las razones por las que Vegeta se enfadaba consigo mismo más que con nadie cuando recibía una paliza por parte de su oponente de entrenamiento, al tiempo que agradecía que éste luchara con todas sus fuerzas. Pues sólo así llegaría a tener un poder muy superior a los de su raza. Digno de un príncipe.

En alguna ocasión, lo recordaba muy bien, fue humillado como nunca en su vida por Freezer, ese maldito era tan indeseable y molesto algunas veces. Vegeta se encontraba entrenando junto con Nappa, pero este ultimo no utilizaba todas sus fuerzas ni porque Vegeta ya lo había amenazado innumerables veces.

- ¿Ese es todo tu poder de pelea, príncipe Vegeta? –Preguntó Freezer, entrando en la cámara de entrenamiento en la que se encontraban sin anunciarse siquiera y seguido por Zarbon y Dodoria.

- Por supuesto que no, gran Freezer –replicó el muchacho inclinándose en una respetuosa reverencia.

- ¿Entonces por qué no usas todo tu potencial?

- Nappa se rehúsa a utilizar todo su poder, gran Freezer –replicó Vegeta.

La mirada de Freezer se endureció aun más.

- ¿Tu poder de pelea es del mismo nivel que el de el soldado Nappa? –preguntó Freezer, falsamente sorprendido.

- Aún no, señor, pero pronto lo superaré.

- Eso espero, no quisiera pensar que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo con un inútil.

La sangre del príncipe se le subió a la cabeza del coraje¿cómo se atrevía ese imbécil a hablarle así?

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- No es nada, gran Freezer –respondió reprimiendo sus deseos de arrancarle la cabeza del cuerpo.

- Pareces estar conteniendo un gran poder dentro de ti. ¡Oh tengo una idea! –dijo mostrando sorpresa- Ten una pequeña pelea con el soldado Dodoria, él es un poco menos fuerte que Zarbon, pero seguramente será un buen oponente de pelea, sólo serán unos momentos –ofreció Freezer con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, por lo que Vegeta no pudo decir que no.

- ¡Pero gran Freezer! –Intervino Nappa- el príncipe Vegeta aun no está preparado para mantener una pelea con alguien tan poderoso como Dodoria.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que el príncipe Vegeta es un cobarde? –preguntó Freezer aparentando desilusión, pero se notaba que estaba complacido por las palabras de Nappa.

- Cierra la boca Nappa –ordenó Vegeta- De acuerdo, pelearé contra Dodoria –aceptó el príncipe.

- ¡Pero príncipe Vegeta!

- Te dije que cerraras la boca Nappa –cortó el muchacho alzando la voz. Freezer lo miró con una sonrisa, cada vez más satisfecho por el comportamiento del pequeño.

- No lo lastimes mucho –pidió Freezer a su soldado, lo suficientemente alto para que Vegeta escuchara.

- Tenga cuidado –recomendó Nappa a Vegeta.

- Cállate Nappa.

Colocándose en el centro de la habitación, Dodoria y Vegeta estaban listos para comenzar un pequeño "entrenamiento". Esta, sería la primera vez que ambos se enfrentaría, Vegeta estaba al borde de la histeria por el odio que sentía por tres de los sujetos que se encontraban en aquella habitación. Sentía la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, electrizando cada una de sus células, haciendo que sus músculos se tensaran al máximo. Estaba listo.

Por su parte, Dodoria analizaba a Vegeta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, jugueteaba con el rastreador y medía el poder de pelea que tenía el pequeño. No era muy alto, aun así, podría ser utilizado para conquistar algunos planetas con oponentes no muy fuertes. Esa pelea ya estaba decidida.

- Comiencen, por favor –pidió Freezer con voz tranquila, al instante Vegeta, sin poderse controlar más, se lanzó directo contra Dodoria.

Éste lo recibió con el puño, que se impactó directamente en el rostro del pequeño príncipe, su carrera se detuvo precipitadamente y de su nariz comenzó a brotar su sangre. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se limpió con el dorso de la mano. La miró después y su furia creció mucho más. Levantó el rostro para mirar a su oponente y lo único que pudo ver fue el puño rosado de Dodoria antes de que lo golpeara de frente nuevamente.

Los golpes, del siempre sonriente Dodoria, llovieron sobre todo el cuerpo del príncipe de los Saiyan. Éste no podía hacer absolutamente para defenderse, sólo colocó sus brazos frente a él de forma poco protectora y sentía los ataques de su oponente a través de ellos.

- Quédate donde estás Nappa, por favor –pidió cortésmente Freezer al darse cuenta que el soldado estaba a punto de intervenir en la pelea, aunque no serviría de nada de todas formas, sus poderes combinados no alcanzarían para derrotar al soldado Dodoria. Y eso bien lo sabía Freezer.

Había detenido a Nappa, para que el castigo aplicado por Dodoria contra Vegeta durara un poco más, quería verlo sufriendo sin necesidad de meter las manos, sin hacer el esfuerzo, quería ver al príncipe arrastrándose pidiéndole que detuviera a su soldado.

Pero no lo hacía.

El maldito escuincle no clamaba por su vida, no se arrastraba y no pedía que detuvieran el castigo. Resistía, más de lo que a Freezer le parecía lo justo. Y ese castigo sería algo de lo que el pequeño Vegeta jamás olvidaría. Algo que aún recordaba de camino a presencia del gran Freezer, del estúpido de Freezer, a quien algún día mataría con sus propias manos. Pero por ahora, seguiría utilizándolo.

- A sus ordenes gran Freezer –dijo Vegeta inclinándose en una respetuosa y dolorosa reverencia.

_«-( H.S )-»™_


	26. El Gran Torneo

**Dragon Ball H.S**

El Gran Torneo

(Capítulo 26)

- ¡Apresúrate Gokú o no llegaremos! –Decía Son Gohan a su pequeño nieto.

- No abuelito, no quiero ir a eso que llamas escuela, es muy aburrido, déjame dormir cinco minutos más, por favor –Pidió el pequeño tapándose de nuevo con las cobijas. Ante aquella petición, Son Gohan sólo pudo sonreír.

- Pero hijo, esta vez no iremos al colegio.

- ¿Entonces para qué quieres que me levante?

- ¡Pero qué distraído eres¿No recuerdas que te prometí que iríamos al torneo de Artes Marciales?

- ¡Es cierto! –Recordó Gokú saltando emocionadísimo de su cama-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, abuelito?

Lo más a prisa que pudo, Gokú se preparó para salir de su hogar junto con Son Gohan hacia la isla del Sur donde se celebraba cada cinco años el fabuloso Torneo de Artes Marciales. Sería la primera vez que Son Gohan lo llevaría al evento, aunque muchas veces antes lo había mencionado, sin embargo por motivos que superaban las posibilidades de Son Gohan, no habían podido asistir al evento. Pero esta ocasión era diferente. Son Gohan había tenido la posibilidad de conseguir algo de dinero, lo suficiente para pagar el pasaje de ambos hacia la isla.

Gokú había insistido a su abuelito que le dejara participar en el torneo, sin embargo, Son Gohan se negó rotundamente, alegando que aún era muy pequeño para participar en un evento como ese. Sería mejor que se preparara mucho tiempo más, pues con el entrenamiento tan básico que él le había dado, no sería suficiente para pasar ni siquiera las preliminares. O al menos eso pensaba Son Gohan.

No se daba cuenta, quizá el cariño de abuelo que le tenía a Gokú, de que su nieto ocultaba dentro de sí un poder mucho más allá de su imaginación y lo único que estaba haciendo al negarle la participación, era que este poder no se desarrollara de forma adecuada.

Listos para partir, Son Gohan paseo la mirada por su pequeña morada antes de ponerse en camino hacía la isla del Sur, examinaba todo cuidadosamente mientras pensaba en si llevaban ya todo lo necesario para el viaje, repasando mentalmente lo que se suponía ya llevaba en su maleta.

- ¡Ya vámonos abuelito! –pidió Gokú un tanto desesperado por la tardanza innecesaria de su abuelito.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo –concedió Son Gohan, sonriendo al ver el entusiasmo de su pequeño nieto.

Caminaron bastante tiempo, mientras Gokú iba adelante corriendo y jugando con cualquier cosita con la que pudiera distraerse, Son Gohan pensaba si esa, era una buena idea. Le atemorizaba el pensar que su nieto pudiera perderse o sentirse extraño en un lugar que seguramente, estaría lleno de gente desconocida. Pensaba si había hecho bien en tenerlo tanto tiempo aislado de la civilización. Pensaba que quizá sería mejor regresar a casa donde Gokú estaría seguro por siempre sin que nadie lo molestara o le hiciera daño, donde él podría protegerlo de los peligros del mundo.

- ¡Abuelito! –Gritó de pronto Gokú y Son Gohan alzó la vista, sin darse cuenta se había perdido en sus pensamientos y había perdido de vista a su nieto. ¿Y si le había pasado algo?

El corazón del anciano dio un brinco de horror al pensar en esto. Gokú pudo haber caído a un precipicio, pensaba Son Gohan, o quizá uno de esos dinosaurios estaba intentando comérselo, la montaña Paoz estaba llena de criaturas salvajes. Lo sabía, Son Gohan sabía que llevar a Gokú fuera de su casa había sido un error que ahora pagaría con la vida de su nieto.

Rodeó una piedra de gran tamaño y entonces pudo ver a su nieto siendo sometido por una especie de reptil que le doblaba en tamaño. "Se lo está comiendo" pensó el anciano aterrorizado. Su pequeño nieto se retorcía incontrolablemente debajo del reptil que, al parecer, lo saboreaba con su pegajosa y larga lengua que rodeaba en aquellos momentos el cuello del pequeño Gokú. Sin embargo y para sorpresa de Son Gohan, Gokú en lugar de estarse quejando, se carcajeaba sin poder controlarse.

- Abuelito, JAJA, mira, JAJA este dinosaurio es muy gracioso, JAJA –intentaba confesar el pequeño, que no podía hablar debido a las carcajadas incontrolables que provocaba en él el pequeño reptil.

De forma cancina, Son Gohan meneó la cabeza, pensando que Gokú jamás podría ser corregido en la forma en la que iba, seguramente el muchacho jamás maduraría.

Siguieron andando a través de la espesa selva, bajando por la montaña, con los primeros rayos del sol abriéndose paso entre las montañas. La fresca brisa les alborotaba los cabellos y el pequeño Gokú corría entusiasmado frente a su abuelito, quien sonreía, satisfecho por el buen humor de su pequeño nieto, y sus ansias locas de llegar al Torneo.

Cuando llegaron a la estación del autobús que los llevaría hacía el aeropuerto, la gente en esta era mucho más numerosa que en la ocasión cuando Gokú asistió al colegio. La mayoría de las personas en la estación, no podían disimular su emoción por asistir al gran evento que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente en la isla del sur.

- Estate quieto –pidió Son Gohan a su nieto, pues Gokú no dejaba de saltar de gusto en su asiento, mirando hacía todos lados.

- ¿Ya llegamos? –Preguntaba constantemente, las personas que los acompañaban en el mismo autobús, lo miraban sonrientes. La ilusión del pequeño les causaba una alegría de la que ninguno se acordaría dos horas después.

- Oye abuelito –llamó Gokú la atención de Son Gohan, quien muy disimuladamente, iba mirando a unas jovencillas sentadas dos asientos más adelante.

- ¿Qué sucede hijo?

- ¿Ya llegamos?

- Aun falta otro poco.

- ¿Mucho?

- No, casi llegamos

- ¿Y hay muchos peleadores en el torneo?

- Sí, y con cada uno, el número de peleadores aumenta, por lo que las habilidades de todos ellos, son mucho mejores, pues se preparan arduamente durante los cinco años que pasan entre cada torneo –explicó Son Gohan.

- ¿Alguna vez has participado tú, abuelito? –Preguntó Gokú repentinamente poniéndose de pie sobre su asiento, con el rostro lleno de ilusión. Son Gohan se sorprendió un poco por esta pregunta.

- Sí –respondió un poco apenado-, en alguna ocasión… de hecho, fueron dos veces en las que yo participé en el torneo –orgulloso de que las demás personas lo escucharan, Son Gohan se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo.

- Y en ambos ganaste el primer lugar¿verdad abuelito?

El ego se le cayó a los pies a Son Gohan. Recordó que en alguna ocasión, su maestro le había dicho que las artes marciales no eran para presumir lo fuerte que uno se ponía cuando las practicaba, sino para que el cuerpo estuviera en perfecta armonía con la mente y sobre todo, se mantuviera siempre saludable.

La gente del autobús, aguardaba impaciente por la respuesta del anciano.

- No –contestó al fin y pudo ver algunas sonrisas de satisfacción en algunos rostros. Era esa la razón principal, por la que uno no debía de alardear de "_lo bueno_" que era.

- Pero eras uno de los más fuertes… ¿verdad? –preguntó Gokú, sentándose lentamente.

Esta vez, Son Gohan pensó un poco antes de responder.

- Debes de entender, que no importa lo fuerte que seas, siempre habrá alguien mejor que tú. Además, el torneo es un evento en el que, si participas, lo haces para mejorar tus habilidades y no para demostrar algo. Durante el torneo, siempre habrá algo nuevo que aprender, inclusive, puedes, y debes, aprender de tus derrotas, que son las que más conocimientos te darán a lo largo de tu vida.

Gokú estaba muy atento a las palabras sabias de su abuelito y al igual que él, las personas más cercanas a ellos. Cuando Son Gohan se percató de esto último, todos volvieron las cabezas hacia el frente, para disimular que no estaban escuchándolo.

Son Gohan sonrío y miró a su nieto, quien seguía mirándolo con expresión interrogante.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Ya vamos a llegar?

- Por favor Gokú, no seas impaciente –respondió Son Gohan, perdiendo la calma un poco.

- ¡¡Es que ya quiero ver a todos esos peleadores!! –Gritó el pequeño, apretando los puños frente a él.

El autobús lanzó un chillido protestante cuando los frenos lo obligaron a detenerse por completo.

- ¡Aeropuerto internacional! –Anunció el conductor con voz jovial y todas las personas comenzaron a descender del vehículo, apresuradas y deseosas de llegar pronto a la isla.

- Vamos Gokú –apuró Son Gohan y juntos bajaron al gran aeropuerto, en el que había mucha más gente que en la estación del autobús-. No te retraces, hijo.

Ambos, caminaron por el recinto, en el que la gente iba apresurada de un lado a otro, cargando enormes maletas repletas de cosas que seguramente no les servirían de nada en su viaje. Gokú caminaba tomado de la mano de su abuelo para no perderse, pues iba mirando en todas direcciones, sorprendido de algunas cuantas cosas que hasta entonces, jamás había visto.

"¡Próxima salida a la isla del sur; Torneo de las Artes Marciales, andén 5!"

Anunció una mecánica voz femenina que se escuchó por todas partes. Son Gohan y Gokú se dirigieron rápidamente hacía el andén número 5, para abordar el avión que los llevaría hasta la isla del sur.

- ¿Ya llegamos?

- Nos acabamos de subir Gokú, tendrás que esperar otro poco –contestó Son Gohan a la respuesta de su nieto, con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente para no perder la paciencia. Sería un viaje muy largo y dentro de él sabía que Gokú preguntaría lo mismo alrededor de 5 mil veces más.

Y así fue.

Si alguna vez Son Gohan había gozado de tener una cabeza llena de cabellos, ahora eso era tan sólo una parte pasada de su vida. Con cada vez que Gokú preguntaba si ya habían llegado, después de la vigésima vez, Son Gohan, desesperado, comenzó a llevarse las manos a la cabeza, cerrar los puños y arremeter contra los descansa brazos, sin importarle en lo más mínimo el dolor que le provocaba el hacerse una depilación en la coronilla.

Cuando por sin bajaron del avión, Son Gohan estaba realmente fatigado, jamás se habría imaginado que Gokú sería tan terrible en periodos largos de tiempo en un lugar reducido.

Pero por fin habían llegado.

La espera para Gokú había terminado y el descanso para Son Gohan había comenzado. Al día siguiente el gran Torneo de Artes Marciales daría inicio y sería entonces cuando el largo viaje valdría la pena. Por ahora, ambos, nieto y abuelo, se retiraban a un hotel cercano a donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo, para descansar y relajarse antes de vivir la emoción que traía consigo aquel evento.

Recostado sobre la cama, Son Gohan sintió la frescura de las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo viejo y cansado, miró el techo iluminado a la luz tenue que entraba a la habitación desde la calle y sintió que el dolor de cabeza se alejaba lentamente.

- ¿Falta mucho para que empiece el torneo, abuelito?

La noche para Son Gohan, duraría una eternidad.

_«-( H.S )-»™_


	27. Convencido

Ya sé, ya sé, me tardé infinidad de años en actualizar y me disculpo por ello, pero se presentaron otras cosas, como la finalización de "Secrets" y la idea para otras cuantas historias que ya vendré a publicar algún otro día, pero esta no se me olvida, ya sigo trabajando en ella y pues volvemos a la actualización de cada semana!!

Enjoy

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Convencido  
Error 1

(Capítulo 27)

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Gokú se había encargado de despertar a su abuelito para ir al Torneo, tan sólo dos horas después de que el pobre anciano lograra conciliar el sueño. Muy a su pesar, Son Gohan se levantó y vistió para llevar a su nieto a donde había prometido.

Salieron del hotel donde se hospedaron, al salir, Son Gohan se despidió muy cariñosamente de la recepcionista, Gokú no entendió ese comportamiento de parte de su abuelito, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia tan sólo apresuró a su abuelito.

Caminaron por las calles de aquella pequeña isla, muchas personas ya se encontraban despiertas y paseando por el lugar, algunas cuantas, se encontraban abriendo sus comercios, preparándose para iniciar sus labores del día. Apresurados, corriendo de aquí para allá, cargando cajas repletas de cualquier cosa entre las que había playeras, llaveros, adornos, llaveros, videojuegos… todo relacionado con el Torneo de Artes Marciales.

"¡¡Llévelo, llévelo, de a diez de a diez!!", gritaban algunas personas, intentando convencer a las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí para que compraran sus productos. Los niños corrían de un lado a otro, jalando a sus padres del brazo, pidiéndoles que les compraran algo de lo que estaba sobre la lona.

De repente, Gokú alcanzó a escuchar un silbido a lo lejos, los pregones de los comerciantes callaron en el acto y lo más rápido que pudieron, levantaron cuatro esquinas de sus mantas en el suelo, para improvisar una bolsa y echar a correr.

Segundos después, una gran cantidad de patrullas pasaron por ese lugar a toda velocidad, intentando capturar a algunos de los comerciantes. Gokú estaba confundido.

- Abuelito –comenzó-¿Por qué no le quieren vender a los que llevan esas luces sobre sus autos?

Son Gohan meditó unos momentos, explicarle a Gokú que en realidad los oficiales no querían comprar sino encarcelar a los comerciantes, sería una platica llena de dudas infinitas de parte de la pequeña mente inculta de Gokú. Por su parte, Son Gohan aun tenía sueño y ni una pizca de ganas por responder a las preguntas imperdonables de su pequeño, molesto y coludo nietecito.

- Porque no –respondió y siguieron caminando.

La entrada al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el Vigésimo Torneo de Artes Marciales se encontraba repleto de gente, excitada y emocionada por ver a los peleadores de aquel año. Son Gohan llevaba de la mano a su nieto, quien jalaba constantemente a su abuelito para poder ver alguna otra cosa que llamara su atención.

"A todas aquellas personas que quieran participar en el torneo, favor de pasar a registrarse"

Anunció un hombre vestido con pantalones blancos, camisa naranja y turbante blanco, que portaba un altavoz apuntado hacía donde se encontraba toda la gente. Gokú no pudo aguantar la emoción que le provocaba el ver a tipos poderosos y llevó hasta ese lugar a su abuelito.

- Hola pequeño¿vas a participar en el torneo? –preguntó en broma el hombre del altavoz.

- No, mi abuelito no me deja aunque sabe que soy muy fuerte –respondió el pequeño con ilusión en los ojos.

- Seguro que lo eres, y tu abuelito tiene razón en no dejarte participar, en esta ocasión habrá tipos muy rudos.

- ¡¡¿De veras?!!

- Así es, será mejor que disfrutes del espectáculo desde un lugar seguro junto con tu abuelo… quien seguramente también es muy fuerte –río.

- Por supuesto que lo es –respondió Gokú y el rostro se le iluminó por la fabulosa idea que se le acababa de ocurrir-. ¡Abuelito¿Por qué no participas tú?

Los dos encargados de la lista de participantes se miraron divertidos, sin duda, el enano coludo les resultaba muy gracioso y no solamente por extraño accesorio.

- Será en otra ocasión, hijo, el día de hoy sólo hemos venido a observar los combates.

- ¡Anímese! –Apoyó uno de los hombres-. No tiene nada que perder.

- ¡Sí abuelito, participa!

- Haga feliz a su nieto, señor.

Y Son Gohan pensó.

- No puedo dejarte sólo.

- No se preocupe por eso señor –intervino uno de los hombres-, nosotros nos haremos cargo de él.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Sí hombre! Usted preocúpese únicamente por hacer su mejor esfuerzo durante las preliminares.

- De acuerdo, entonces participaré –y girándose para mirar a Gokú agregó-. Pero no pienses que hago esto únicamente para impresionarte, lo hago porque quizá sí necesito algo de ejercicio y porque tú me lo pides.

- ¡¡Sí!! Yo estaré apoyándote en todo momento, abuelito y si tienes algún problema, te ayudaré a derrotarlo.

- No, eso no está permitido, si lo hicieras, tú abuelo quedaría descalificado automáticamente –advirtió el hombre con el alta voz.

- ¿Lo vez? Durante la pelea debes de estarte muy quieto, o harás que me descalifiquen.

- De acuerdo, pero has tu mejor esfuerzo abuelito.

- Así lo haré. Haga el favor de inscribirme por favor –pidió Son Gohan al hombre sentado frente a la lista, sintiendo que cometía un grave error.

- Bien, usted debe de entrar por esa dirección en el momento que llamen a todos los participantes o si lo desea, puede entrar de una vez.

- Muy bien Gokú, quiero que te quedes con estos señores y hagas caso a todo lo que te digan, no vayas a vagar por ahí, no quiero que te pierdas.

- Lo haré. Gana abuelito.

- Haré lo que pueda hijo.

Son Gohan caminó hacía el gimnasio que se encontraba en la parte posterior de la plataforma donde se llevaría a cabo el Torneo. Por donde andaba, había muchos otros peleadores realizando sus calentamientos, lanzando golpes al aire, preparándose para demostrar todas sus habilidades en los combates que los esperaban por el camino para llegar a las semifinales.

Mientras Son Gohan se preparaba haciendo algunos estiramientos, en la recepción se cerraban las inscripciones para participar en el torneo. Los dos hombres encargados de apuntar los nombres de todos aquellos valientes que quisieran participar y demostrar al mundo sus habilidades, levantaban sus cosas y entraban al gimnasio, donde otros, los esperaban para que les entregaran las listas y comenzar a preparar todo para que el torneo diera inicio.

Gokú iba detrás de ellos sin que lo notaran, pues habían olvidado por completo que habían dicho a Son Gohan que lo cuidarían.

- ¡Vete de aquí niño, sólo los participantes pueden pasar y tú nombre no figura en la lista! –ordenó bruscamente uno de ellos, sin siquiera consultar la lista o preguntar el nombre del pequeño.

Gokú, obedeciendo las órdenes que su abuelito le había dado, no puso pretextos y se marchó sin decir nada más. Estando a una distancia algo considerable, el pequeño Gokú se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, para mirar a los hombres que lo veían alejándose.

- ¿Dónde puedo ver los combates? –Preguntó.

El hombre con el altavoz, levantó un dedo señalando al pasillo que se encontraba a la derecha de Gokú sin decir una sola palabra. El pequeño miró en aquella dirección y después de decir "Gracias", echó a correr, pensando en conseguir un buen lugar desde el cual pudiera ver a su abuelito.

- ¿No era hacia el otro lado? –preguntó el tipo quien cargaba la lista de participantes.

- ¡Es verdad!

- ¡Alcánzalo y dile que es hacía el otro lado!

- ¡Hey ustedes dos! –Llamó un tercero a sus espaldas-. ¿Por qué demonios demoran tanto con la lista? Los participantes están poniéndose impacientes, apresúrense.

- ¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó el del altavoz.

- Que los dioses lo protejan –dijo el otro encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Bienvenidos sean todos! –Hablaba un viejecito de largos bigotes por un micrófono en uno de las cuatro plataformas que estaban acomodadas en línea dentro de un largo edificio, que albergaba a todos los participantes del torneo-. Como ustedes saben, cada cinco años se realiza este evento, en el cual participan los participantes demuestran sus sorprendentes habilidades. Este año, contamos con la aproximada participación de 137 luchadores que están dispuestos a dar su mejor esfuerzo para salir victoriosos. Les advierto que la competencia no será fácil, ya que sólo los mejores ocho de ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de salir a pelear frente a todos los espectadores.

»Todos ustedes pelearán sobre estas cuatro plataformas, si caen de ellas, se rinden, quedan inconscientes o se ponen a llorar, perderán, está prohibido que maten a su contrincante y no pueden utilizar ninguna especie de arma o serán descalificados.

»Los combates serán uno a uno y cada uno de ellos durará un minuto, en caso de que el combate no se haya decidido en ese periodo de tiempo, un juez decidirá quien es el ganador.

»Como son muchos participantes, los separaremos en cuatro bloques, para ello, todos ustedes pasaran a elegir un número de este recipiente que tenemos aquí, después de eso lo único que tienen que hacer es buscar su número en el pizarrón de la pared que está a un lado de cada plataforma y dar su mejor esfuerzo durante la pelea para que no pierdan tan pronto.

»A todos les deseo la mejor de las suerte y que los mejores ocho sean los que nos demuestren sus habilidades en la plataforma principal.

Los presentes comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos una vez que el anciano dejo de hablar. Ordenadamente, formaron una larga fila que iba de extremo a extremo para sacar su número. Por como tuvieron su número asignado, el pasillo en el cual estaba colocada la tabla comenzó a llenarse, para que después las cuatro plataformas quedaran rodeadas por los peleadores.

Son Gohan, estaba en el bloque número tres y tenía el número 70. Le tocaba pelear en el primer combate de ese bloque, se encontraba tranquilo y confiado en sus habilidades. Pensaba mucho en Gokú, estaba un poco preocupado, pero tenía confianza en que aquellos dos amables hombres estarían cuidando muy bien de él.

Se preparó para pelear.

Mientras tanto, Gokú ya había llegado a la costa y contemplaba con admiración, la azul inmensidad del océano frente a él, preguntándose que habría allá abajo, donde el agua caía por aquel borde invisible, donde el cielo y el agua se fusionaban de forma imperceptible, casi mágica. Tenía ganas de descubrirlo… y lo haría, estaba seguro de ello.

«-( H.S )-»™


	28. La niña de cabello azul

**Dragon Ball H.S**

La chica del cabello azul  
Error 2 

(Capítulo 28)

Había caminado largamente por la playa, buscando una forma de llegar hasta el borde del mundo, para descubrir que había más allá de esa línea donde el cielo y el agua se fusionaban. Como no había encontrado un modo de ir hasta allá, decidió regresar a donde se encontraban aquellos dos hombres con los que se suponía debía de quedarse, quizá ellos sabrían como llegar hasta allá.

Tranquilamente y mirando en todas direcciones, el pequeño Gokú caminaba entre las calles, frente a las tiendas que en aquellos momentos se encontraban cerradas, debido principalmente al Torneo de Artes Marciales.

- ¿En donde estarán todos? –Se preguntó a sí mismo cruzando descuidadamente una calle.

El sonido atronador del rechinar de unas llantas lo hizo sobresaltarse, giró el cuello para mirar qué ocasionaba ese sonido. Un monstruo metálico de pequeños ojos redondos estaba a punto de golpearlo.

- ¡Cuidado! –escuchó que gritó alguien al mismo tiempo que era empujado hacía la banqueta.

- ¡Mira por donde vas idiota! –gritó el sujeto sobre el monstruo de metal antes de estrellarse de frente contra uno de los postes de luz.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Gokú a la joven que se encontraba sobre él. De piel clara y cabellos azules, al igual que sus brillantes ojos. Usaba un corto vestido de color rosa, en su espalda colgaba una pequeña mochila del mismo color y calzaba tenis oscuros.

- ¡Eres un tonto¿No sabes cruzarte las calles o qué te pasa? –Reprendió ésta poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la ropa.

- ¿Y tú quien eres? –preguntó de golpe el pequeño Gokú.

- ¡Trátame con respeto¿Quieres? Acabo de salvarte la vida, ahora deberías de tratarme como si fuera tu ama o algo por el estilo.

- ¿Qué es una ama? –Preguntó Gokú curioso.

- Alguien a quien obedeces en todo lo que te diga –respondió la chica de mal humor.

- ¡Ah¿Como los hombres con los que me dejó mi abuelito? –Preguntó Gokú emocionado. La chica lo miró extrañada, si lo habían dejado bajo el cuidado de dos personas adultas¿donde estaban?

- Sí –respondió-, más o menos. ¿En donde está tu abuelito?

- En el Torneo de las Artes Marciales¡él peleará y ganará! –comentó Gokú con los puños en guardia y lanzando unos golpes al aire.

- Si tu abuelito está en el torneo¿por qué no estás tú allá? –Preguntó la chica.

- Los hombres con los que me dejó me dijeron que me fuera –sonrió.

- ¡Vaya idiotas! –replicó la chica indignada-. Pues bien, creo que lo que debe de hacer una chica linda como yo sería llevarte hasta ese lugar… -decía para sí misma y lo miró de reojo- aunque quizá después quieras aprovecharte de mí… ¡hay no que horror!

- Oye ¿qué tanto estás diciendo?

- No nada… mira –explicó- ¿sabes llegar hasta el lugar del Torneo?

- No –sonrió.

- Bien, entonces te llevaré si prometes no hacerme nada extraño¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Nada extraño? –El semblante de Gokú mostraba su ignorancia ante las palabras de la chica.

- Sí, extraño, como querer aprovecharte de mí, sé bien que soy una chica muy linda y tú debes de ser un niño precoz, así que será mejor que no se te ocurra ninguna tontería conmigo¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Está bien! –aceptó Gokú sin haber entendido una sola palabra que la chica había dicho.

- Antes de irnos, necesito saber tu nombre.

- Yo me llamó Son Gokú.

- Que nombre tan extraño, jamás lo había escuchado.

- ¿Ah sí, tú como te llamas?

- No te importa –replicó la chica y comenzó a caminar.

- ¡Oye espérame! –llamó Gokú andando tras ella-. ¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre?

- ¡Cállate y camina! –Replicó ella sin tomarlo en cuenta.

Las calles seguían tan desiertas como al principio, los locales cerrados. El sol se encontraba en la parte más alta del cielo, arrojando sobre las cabezas de Gokú y su joven acompañante sus calurosos rayos, la caminata bajo esas condiciones habría resultado agotadora, sin embargo una corriente de aire refrescaba sus rostros de una forma muy agradable.

- Apropósito –comentó la joven- no pareces ser de por aquí¿Dónde está tu casa?

- Vivo con mi abuelito en la montaña Paoz –respondió alegre.

- ¿Qué? –Se sorprendió ella- Eso está muy lejos de aquí¿por qué demonios se les ocurrió venir?

- Mi abuelito me prometió traerme al Torneo y aquí, decidió que él también participaría y ganará, por mí –comentó fascinado.

- Estás loco, se ve que no sabes que clase de peleadores hay en el torneo. Todos ellos son muy fuertes, dudo mucho que tu abuelito logre vencerlos a todos ellos, además de que no tuvo un entrenamiento de preparación como todos los demás. ¿Tú le pediste que participara?

- Sí

- Entonces será tu culpa si algo malo le pasa a tu abuelito, estarás muy contento cuando esté en un hospital sin poder moverse.

- Mi abuelito ganará, él es muy fuerte, mucho más fuerte que yo –dijo ampliando su sonrisa. La chica lo miró y se compadecía de él en silencio.

Algún tiempo después, llegó hasta ellos el rugir de la gente que miraba el Torneo de Artes Marciales. Escuchaban el rumor de las conversaciones, los gritos de la gente que anunciaba sus productos para que los demás los compraran. Por allí helados y por allá aguas frescas, no podía faltar el sujeto que les decía que compraran sus recuerditos del Torneo y el que vendía boletos para estar en los palcos de la plataforma (los cuales no existían).

Abriéndose paso entre la multitud, Gokú y su nueva amiga llegaron hasta la entrada principal de la plataforma, allí ya era muy difícil avanzar, pues la gente había comenzado a entrar para tener un buen lugar a los costados de la plataforma y apreciar bien los combates.

- Diablos, por aquí no podremos entrar –se lamentó la joven.

- ¿Por qué no nos saltamos la barda? –Preguntó Gokú señalando más allá de toda la muchedumbre.

- ¿Sabes de qué tamaño estás? –Preguntó molesta la chica-. Aunque yo la saltara, tú no serías capaz de hacerlo.

- Claro que puedo, vamos –dijo y jaló a la joven para que lo siguiera.

Se colocaron a un lado de la barda y Gokú se preparó para saltar.

- No espera, por aquí pueden vernos y nos echarían –lo detuvo la chica- vayamos por el otro lado.

Dieron la vuelta, por ese lado había mucho menos gente, sólo pasaba de ves en ves un despistado que buscaba la entrada principal. Aguardaron unos momentos hasta que los alrededores estuvieron completamente despejados.

- Bien¡ahora! –dijo Gokú y saltó sin esperan a su joven acompañante.

- ¡Eres un tonto¿por qué me dejas sola? –Gritó ella desde el otro lado de la barda.

- Deja de quejarte y salta.

- No seas idiota, yo no puedo hacer eso¡soy una dama!

- Pero tú dijiste que si podrías.

- ¡Cállate y regresa!

Gokú saltó de regreso la barda, desconcertado por la actitud de aquella chica.

- Ahora –indicó ella- con mucho cuidado ayúdame a subir. Colócate aquí viendo hacía la pared –dijo colocando a Gokú junto a la barda- ¡Y QUE NO SE TE OCURRA MIRAR HACÍA ARRIBA!

- ¿Por qué querría hacer eso? –preguntó Gokú sin darle importancia.

Sintió el peso de ella sobre sus hombros momentos después.

- No… no te vayas a mover –le pedía ella con voz temblorosa-. Por Dios, no alcanzo… -decía- Oye, sube a la barda y ayúdame a subir.

- No puedo hacerlo, pesas mucho –replicó Gokú intentando mirarla a la cara. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando hacía arriba, su pie se proyectó contra la nuca del niño y su frente golpeó la pared.

- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME MIRARAS! –Gruñó ella subiendo su pierna a la cabeza de Gokú para alcanzar el borde de la barda. Cuando ella estuvo sobre la pared, Gokú cayó de espaldas frotándose intensamente la frente para mitigar el dolor que sentía.

- ¡Apresúrate o los combates comenzaran y nos los perderemos!

Lentamente, Gokú se puso de pie, aun sobándose la frente, saltó la barda y se sentó a un lado de la chica.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Porque estabas intentando verme la ropa interior –replicó ella.

- Yo no quiero ver algo que está sucio –contestó el niño.

- ¡Cállate, no está sucio! –gritó ella golpeándolo de nuevo en la cabeza. Gokú cayó de frente golpeando el suelo con el rostro.

- ¡Levántate no seas holgazán y ayúdame a bajar! –Gritó la chica desde lo alto de la barda-. ¡Y si vuelves a mirarme esta vez te matare! –Amenazó antes de comenzar a bajar. Gokú se mantuvo de pie mirándose los pies mientras ella descendía.

- Ahora vamos, los combates están a punto de comenzar.

Juntos caminaron hacía donde se encontraba la plataforma, la emoción de Gokú crecía mientras más cerca se encontraban del lugar. Por fin podría ver los combates y a su abuelito pelando con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que él no perdería, Gokú conocía gran parte de sus habilidades y sabía qué tan fuerte era Son Gohan, así que tenía una gran confianza en que su abuelito resultaría ganador en todos los combates. Su abuelito sería el campeón mundial de las artes marciales.

O eso pensaba él.

_«-( __H.S__ )-» ™_


	29. El Primer Encuentro

Y Por fin da inicio el Vigésimo Torneo de Artes Marciales, Son Gohan será capaz de llegar a la final??

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

El Primer Encuentro

(Capítulo 29)

- ¡¡Estimados espectadores, disculpen por haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo!! –Gritaba el réferi, vestido de traje y gafas obscuras, su cabello rubio resplandecía en medio de la plataforma-. Ahora comenzaremos con el Vigésimo Torneo de Artes Marciales.

»Agradecemos su participación y el estar aquí, pues muchos de ustedes deben de venir de lugares muy lejanos. Dentro de muy poco comenzaremos con el primer combate entre el participante Rudhiyasa y el participante Bacterian.

»Ahora les diremos que el ganador de este Torneo se llevará 50 mil zeni. Como pueden ver, es un premio bastante atractivo.

»Pero primero –agregó viendo hacía los espectadores, sus ojos se clavaron en la muchacha que acompañaba a Gokú-. Vayamos con el público a ver que opia de este torneo.

Brincando hábilmente de la plataforma, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Gokú y preguntó:

- Hola muchachos –saludó- ¿vienen de muy lejos?

- Yo no, vengo de la capital del oeste.

- ¿No vienen juntos? Pensé que serían hermanos.

- ¡Pero cómo se le ocurre pensar eso¿no ve la diferencia? Yo soy una niña decente y de ciudad, él es un salvaje pueblerino.

- De acuerdo, no te enfades, dime ¿cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó el réferi.

- Me… me llamo Bulma.

Gokú no pudo soportar la carcajada que le ocasionó el escuchar el nombre de su acompañante. Ella lo miró con los ojos llameantes por el enojo. Apretando su puño, lo descargó en su cráneo, lo cual acabó con la carcajada del chiquillo.

- Espera –la detuvo el réferi antes de que Bulma siguiera golpeando al pequeño-, aquí no nos gusta la violencia contra los infantes, déjalo en paz por favor. Dime hijo –se refería a Gokú-¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Me llamo Son Gokú –respondió el pequeño sobándose la cabeza.

Al escuchar el nombre de su nieto, Son Gohan se sintió muy animado, tanto que olvidó que debía de permanecer en el gimnasio de la plataforma sin salir hasta que le tocara su turno de salir a pelear.

- ¡Gokú! –llamó el anciano a su hijo desde la mitad de la plataforma. De la emoción de verlo, Gokú se saltó la pequeña barda que lo separaba de su abuelo para ir a abrazarlo.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido, hijo? –preguntó el anciano con aire paternal y cariñoso.

- Muy bien abuelito, conocí a una niña muy enojona –dijo señalando a Bulma.

- ¡Vamos hijo!, no debes de hablar así de las señoritas, debes de ser educado y tratarla bien –se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Bulma-, disculpe a mi nieto si ha sido grosero con usted.

- No se preocupe –respondió ella.

- Bueno, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo –intervino el réferi-, es hora de que el Torneo comience, por favor señor, vuelva al gimnasio y espere a que lo llame, por favor.

- De acuerdo –concedió él y se giró hacía Gokú-. Ahora quiero que te quedes aquí muy quieto, te prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

- ¡Sí abuelito, tu puedes!

- Una vez más, disculpen las interrupciones –gritó al público el réferi desde la mitad de la plataforma-. Y ahora sí, que pasen los participantes Rudhiyasa y Bacterian.

Por el hueco de la pared que delimitaba la parte sur de la plataforma, salieron los dos participantes, uno de ellos, Rudhiyasa, era de estatura media y con músculos bien marcados. Mientras que Bacterian era casi del doble de su tamaño y gordo, vestido únicamente con botas y calzoncillos negros.

- Debo decir –dijo el réferi- que esta es la primera vez que el participante Rudhiyasa participa en el torneo, lo hizo muy bien en las preliminares demostrando habilidades muy superiores a las de los otros participantes. En el caso de Bacterian, desde que nació no se ha metido a bañar. Debo aclararles que si se salen de esta plataforma perderán la pelea, si se desmayan y cuento hasta diez y no se levantaron también perderán y obviamente pasa lo mismo si se rinden. El encuentro no tiene límite de tiempo. ¡¡Qué comience el primer encuentro!!

El grito del réferi recorrió todo el lugar seguido por la emoción de todas las personas que se encontraban alrededor. Al mismo tiempo la mayoría de ellos levantaron las manos en señal de aprobación, demostrando su entusiasmo al mismo tiempo que lanzaban rugidos ensordecedores al aire. El ambiente era envolvente, no había una sola persona en el lugar que no sintiera la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

A un lado de la plataforma, los tambores repiqueteaban aumentando de ritmo "tut, tut, tut, tut" y después en gong "Guuuaaann".

Rudhiyasa miró de pies a cabeza a su contrincante, buscando debilidades, Bacterian tan sólo lo observaba directamente a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en la apestosa boca, mostrando sus dientes sumamente amarillos.

- ¡Perderás! –dijo Bacterian y lanzó contra su oponente una fétida nube de gas saliente de su asquerosa cavidad bucal.

Contra eso, Rudhiyasa no tenía defensa. El olor lo mareo tanto que por un momento Bacterian parecían ser dos tipos.

- ¡Vaya ataque! –gritó el réferi-, nadie se esperaba una ataque de esa magnitud contra el participante Rudhiyasa. ¿Podrá reponerse ante el apestoso de su contrincante?

- ¡Toma! –Gritó Bacterian al tiempo que golpeaba de lleno a su enemigo en el estómago. Los pies de Rudhiyasa se elevaron unos centímetros del suelo y cayó de rodillas.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! –Se reía Bacterian- que mala suerte tienes de haberme tenido como tu primer oponente. Ahora prepárate para perder.

Con un rápido movimiento, Rudhiyasa se puso de pie levantando ambos puños para golpear a su oponente en la barbilla, éste se mordió la lengua y cayó de espaldas. Revolcándose de un lado a otro de dolor. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Rudhiyasa brincó en el aire, elevándose unos cuantos metros de la plataforma, para caer después con todo su peso en el enorme bulto que hacía el estómago de Bacterian.

El público gritó enardecido al ver que Bacterian se quedaba completamente inmóvil.

- El participante Bacterian no da signos de estar consiente, por lo tanto, comenzaré a contar –gritó el réferi desde un extremo de la plataforma.

¡Uno!

Y Bacterian seguí sin moverse.

¡Dos!

Nada.

¡Tres!

La poca gente que apoyaba a Bacterian lo animaba para que se levantara.

¡Cuatro!

La expectación crecía, el participante derribado aun podía levantarse.

¡Cinco!

Rudhiyasa lo miraba serio, esperando cualquier movimiento.

¡Seis!

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Rudhiyasa

¡Siete!

Y la gente que apoyaba a Rudhiyasa sabía que él había ganado ya.

¡Ocho!

- ¡Levántate! –Gritó Gokú emocionado, él simplemente quería seguir viendo la pelea.

¡Nueve!

Mientras Rudhiyasa levantaba los brazos y le quitaba la vista de encima a Bacterian, este aprovechó su distracción y pateó sus piernas para que cayera de espaldas, con una velocidad sorprendente, Bacterian se puso de pie y aplastó de un sentón al todavía muy sorprendido Rudhiyasa.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! –Se burlaba Bacterian mientras aprisionaba a su contrincante con su enorme trasero apestoso-. ¿Pensaste que me habías ganado¿Toma! –dijo levantándose un poco tan sólo para volverse a dejar caer- ¡Toma! –Otro sentón-. ¡Toma! –Esta vez Rudhiyasa alcanzó a meter las manos.

El tacto con el trasero de Bacterian era simplemente repulsivo, asqueroso, a través de su calzoncillo se sentía la grasa de su enorme trasero. Además el calzoncillo se sentía áspero y el olor allí abajo era insoportable.

Nadie estaba listo para lo que sucedió después. Inclusive cuando el torneo había finalizado y todos se habían marchado a sus casas, a desempeñar sus labores cotidianas y que aquel fabuloso espectáculo era ahora tan sólo un recuerdo grato de algo maravilloso vivido por las personas que asistieron a este, aun en ese momento lo que sucedió después parecía tan irreal. Tan sucio y desagradable. Mucha gente se preguntaba cómo era que Rudhiyasa había sobrevivido a eso. A nadie le habría gustado en su lugar.

El rostro osco de Bacterian se contrajo en una mueca pensativa y a la vez de empuje, todos se preguntaron que nueva técnica mostraría ahora. Algunos hasta estaban impacientes porque la mostrara, después de verla, se arrepintieron.

De la enorme masa asquerosamente sucia que era su trasero, salió un pequeño ruidito como de soplo, seguido por un aroma infernal, tan desagradable que Rudhiyasa se puso verde. "Pobre del tipo" pensaron al mismo tiempo todas las personas que se encontraban ahí. Algunas se hicieron a un lado para vomitar, alegando después que habían sido capaces de ver una nubecilla de color verde saliendo de entre los calzoncillos de Bacterian. Vaya ridiculez.

El cuerpo de Bacterian cayó de golpe sobre su aturdido contrincante, quien tenía los ojos en blanco, con la lengua y de fuera y un hilito de baba blanca escurriéndole por la comisura de la boca. "Está muerto" pensaron algunos, otros simplemente pensaron: "Qué desagradable".

- ¡Por todos los Dioses! –gritó sorprendido el réferi, quien se había hecho con una mascara antigases-. El participante Rudhiyasa parece estar inconciente, comenzaré a contar.

El público sabía que ya no tenía caso que el réferi contara. Rudhiyasa ya no se levantaría.

¡Diez!

Y el rugido del público fue general, extendiéndose desde la primera fila hasta las costas de la isla.

- ¡El primer ganador del Torneo de las Artes Marciales es el participante Bacterian! –Rugió el réferi manteniendo su distancia del vencedor-. Ha sido una pelea sorprendente y esperamos que el torneo se ponga todavía mucho mejor –decía mientras dos asistentes sacaban el cuerpo inerte de Rudhiyasa, Bacterian también se retiraba hacia el gimnasio de la parte posterior.

- ¡Después de ver esta fabulosa pelea, estamos listos para la que sigue entre el participante Muthen Roshi y Yamcha!

Continuara…

06/11/07

_«-( __H.S__ )-» ™_


	30. El segundo encuentro

**Dragon Ball H.S**

El segundo encuentro

(Capítulo 030)

- ¡Que pasen a la plataforma el participante Muthen Roshi y Yamcha!

El rígido del público se elevó hacia el cielo con la fuerza de su emoción que emanaba desde sus gargantas.

Los dos participantes salieron con grandes sonrisas en los labios. Muthen Roshi, era un anciano de largas barbas blancas y con la cabeza completamente calva. No parecía muy fuerte, sin embargo, Gokú sabía que las apariencias a veces engañaban, lo sabía sobre todo por su abuelito.

Yamcha era un peleador joven, vestido con ropas en vivos colores de verde y anaranjado, en la frente tenía sujeta una banda blanca que caía sobre sus hombros, su cabello largo se agitaba con el viento.

- El participante Yamcha –decía el réferi- es un joven peleador dispuesto a llevarse el premio de los 50 mil zeni¿tendrá suerte? Desafortunadamente para él, su oponente es el legendario maestro de las artes marciales, todos aquí conocemos al increíble maestro Roshi… a decir verdad me siento muy honrado por estar frente a este gran peleador, que estoy seguro, nos demostrará una sorprendente batalla. Deseémosles suerte a ambos…

- ¡Tú puedes Yamcha! –gritó un pequeño gato eludo de color azul que flotaba sobre la barda.

- ¡Sí tu puedes guapo Yamcha! –gritó Bulma con emoción. Al escuchar su voz, Yamcha giro su cuello para mirarla no le dio importancia y saludó amistosamente a su amigo peludo con una sonrisa.

- ¡¡Comiencen con el segundo combate!! –aulló lleno de emoción el réferi bajando de la plataforma y alistándose para no perderse un solo golpe de la pelea.

De inmediato, los dos participantes adoptaron sus poses de pelea.

"_No lo vi en las preeliminares_", pensaba Yamcha escudriñando de pies a cabeza a su oponente, "_pero he oído mucho de él, según los rumores es extraordinario a la hora de pelear aunque aparente todo lo contrario_"

- ¡Prepárese anciano! –gritó corriendo hacía su oponente, éste sólo se quedó de pie ahí, esperando a que Yamcha estuviera a una distancia considerable para iniciar su ataque.

- ¡IAAAAHH! –Exclamó Yamcha lanzando su puño directamente contra el rostro del anciano. Con un movimiento, lo esquivo, sujetando el brazo de Yamcha para hacerlo caer con la fuerza de su propio golpe.

Plantando los pies en la plataforma, Yamcha evitó golpearse de lleno la espalda, entonces impulsó sus pies hacia arriba dando un gran salto aun siendo sujetado por el anciano que miraba todos sus movimientos.

- ¡IAAAHH! –Volvió a exclamar Yamcha e intentó clavar su rodilla en el rostro de Muthen Roshi, para evitarlo, dio un fuerte tirón al brazo de Yamcha para que tomara aun más velocidad y se estrellara en el suelo.

"_Sabía que haría eso_" pensó Yamcha y apoyó de nuevo sus pies en la plataforma, dando un giro hacía atrás intentó golpear al anciano con el codo que tenía libre.

Muthen Roshi ya no estaba ahí.

- ¡Fantástico! –Gritó el réferi-. Hemos presenciado en muy pocos segundos una batalla asombrosa entre estos dos participantes, démosles un gran aplauso.

El público aplaudió calurosamente.

- No lo haces nada mal –comentó Roshi a Yamcha.

- ¿Qué? –Se sorprendió el joven-. ¿Acaso está diciéndome que soy bueno pero no lo suficiente para derrotarlo?

- Así es –concedió el anciano- tus movimientos son fuertes, pero te falta velocidad, necesitas entrenar más duro, para que llegues a ser más poderoso y entonces puedas si quiera pensar en derrotarme.

- ¡Déjate de bromas abuelo!, ya verás quien será el ganador.

Se pusieron en guardia nuevamente, los ojos de uno clavados en el otro y viceversa. El viento sopló levantando una finísima cortina de polvo entre ambos, el público estaba a la expectativa de un duelo aun mejor. Gokú tragó saliva, estaba emocionadísimo, quería ver más, la pelea hasta el momento había sido simplemente genial y se pondría mejor, lo sabía.

- ¡Ahora! –gritó el anciano e hizo un ademán de moverse hacia Yamcha, pero se quedó en su lugar. Yamcha por reflejo comenzó a correr hacia él, al ver que no se había movido dudo de seguir corriendo o detenerse, pero ya era tarde y no pudo detenerse a tiempo. Roshi hizo un movimiento circular con las manos y a una gran velocidad asestó un poderoso golpe en el estómago del joven, quien se dobló por el dolor y calló de rodillas.

- ¿Lo vez? Eres demasiado lento –dijo el anciano.

- Mal… maldición, no me dejaré vencer por un viejo como tú –murmuró Yamcha todavía de rodillas y lanzó un golpe al rostro de Roshi, fácilmente él lo esquivo y sujetó de nuevo el brazo de Yamcha. Aprovechando la fuerza con la que había lanzado el golpe, Roshi lo lanzo contra una de las paredes que rodeaban a la plataforma.

Yamcha golpeó el muro con la espalda y cayó de cabeza. Sin darse cuenta, Roshi corría hacia él y estando a unos cuantos metros dio un gran salto dirigiéndose hacia el derribado Yamcha, dobló las rodillas en el aire y las clavó en su estómago. Un quejido apagado salió de la garganta de Yamcha, por unos momentos sólo se revolcó en el suelo quejándose por el dolor.

- Ríndete –ordenó el anciano.

La sangre de Yamcha se heló en sus venas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? No, jamás se rendiría y mucho menos ante un anciano decrepito como ese.

Lentamente se puso de pie.

- No me rendiré –murmuró con un ojo cerrado y la visión del otro un poco borrosa. El anciano se movía de una forma muy extraña frente a él, seguramente ya estaba cansado por el esfuerzo que había hecho hasta ese momento. Así estaba bien.

- No puedes seguir peleando –le dijo Roshi- ríndete.

- ¡Esto es increíble apreciado público!, ustedes lo están viendo, el participante Yamcha se ha puesto de pie aun después de haber recibido ese poderoso ataque, y aún tiene deseos de pelear. ¡No cabe duda de que el participante Yamcha es un gran peleador!

- Se los demostraré… -decía en un murmullo-, les demostraré que tan buen peleador puedo ser.

Concentrando su fuerza en sus puños, Yamcha corrió hacia donde se encontraba el anciano. Éste lo miró, colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda.

- ¡IIIAAAHH!

El golpe de Yamcha pasó zumbando a un lado de Roshi, quien sin mucho esfuerzo lo esquivó dando un paso a su derecha.

- ¡YAAAHH!

Roshi no tuvo más que agacharse para esquivar este nuevo ataque por parte de su enemigo.

- Estas gastando tus energías a lo tonto, no podrás vencerme.

- ¡Cállate! –gritó Yamcha lanzando puños y patadas contra Roshi quien hábilmente esquivaba todos los ataques del joven peleador.

- ¡Toma! –dijo Roshi y golpeó con una patada el abdomen de Yamcha, ésta salió despedido hacia atrás, patinando por gran parte de la plataforma, Yamcha quedó a pocos centímetros de caer fuera de ella.

- ¡Yamcha ten cuidado! –gritó el gato azulado. Hacia Yamcha se acercaba lentamente Roshi, con una postura serena y los brazos detrás de la espalda.

- Ahora podría vencerte fácilmente derribándote de la plataforma –anunció el anciano.

- Pero no lo hará –susurró Yamcha apoyándose en sus dos manos.

- ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de ello? –Preguntó Roshi con expresión desconcertada.

- Porque no te lo permitiré –dijo Yamcha antes de patear los pies de Roshi, provocando que este cayera sin poder evitarlo. Yamcha dio un brinco para caer con ambos pies sobre la humanidad del anciano.

De un brinco se apartó de él y espero a que se pusiera de pie.

- ¡Anda anciano, levántate, estoy seguro de que eso no te hizo daño alguno! –Reprendió Yamcha al ver que Roshi no se levantaba.

- Eres un desconsiderado –reclamó Roshi poniéndose de pie con dificultad- ¿no te das cuanta de la edad que tengo? Deberías tenerle más respeto a tus mayores, muchacho desconsiderado.

- ¡Cállate y pelea!

- Muy bien, muy bien… terminemos ya con esta pelea.

- Entonces ríndase de una vez.

- No puedo hacer eso, pues el vencedor seré yo.

- Eso está por verse…

Listos para iniciar nuevamente el combate, ambos se perforaban con la mirada, estudiando el más leve movimiento del otro, intensamente concentrados, decididos a derrotar a su adversario. El viento calmó su soplo y la multitud miraba expectante a ambos, aguardando impacientes por el siguiente ataque de cualquiera de ellos.

El sudor brillaba en las frentes de algunos, el calor ahí era intenso y no había una sola nube en el cielo que proyectara un poco de sombra y ahora que el viento había menguado, el calor seguramente aumentaría.

Los sonidos comenzaron de repente. Los golpes se escuchaban ensordecedores por toda la plataforma. Nadie supo quien se había lanzado primero, si Yamcha contra Roshi o Roshi contra Yamcha, lo que todos veían ahora era como ambos peleadores lanzaban y bloqueaban golpes a una velocidad sorprendente. Los puños de ambos se estrellaban en sus rostros, en sus manos, contra los puños del otro y aún así ninguno retrocedía.

Gokú miraba fascinado la lucha, apretándose contra la barda cuanto podía. El gatito azul gritaba porras a Yamcha, lo mismo que hacía Bulma detrás de Gokú. El réferi difícilmente podía narrar lo que sucedía en la plataforma y los aficionados miraban con la boca abierta el magnifico combate que se llevaba a cabo sobre la plataforma.

El golpe más ensordecedor de todos fue precedido por un gruñido doloroso por parte de Yamcha. Su cuerpo fue despedido hacía atrás por uno de los certeros golpes de Roshi, éste lo hizo caer fuera de la plataforma.

- ¡FUERA! –Gritó el réferi después de unos breves segundos- ¡El participante Yamcha ha caído fuera de la plataforma! El participante Muthen Roshi es el ganador del segundo combate.

Jadeante, Muthen Roshi sostenía su puño a la altura del pecho, estirado hacía el frente y aun tembloroso, el combate al final no había sido nada sencillo y se notaba en el agotamiento del anciano. Yamcha se encontraba derribado bajo la plataforma. Lentamente se ponía de pie, sobándose el lugar donde el anciano lo había golpeado.

- Todo lo que había escuchado acerca de usted era verdad, es usted sorprendente –concedió con una sonrisa amigable Yamcha al anciano, recargándose en la plataforma.

- ¡Oh vamos! –Respondió él- no es nada, no es nada, tan sólo mucho entrenamiento y nada más que eso, algún día llegarás a ser mucho más poderoso que yo si en verdad te lo propones.

- No diga ridiculeces, usted es un Dios de las Artes Marciales. Es un honor haber perdido frente a un oponente como usted –dijo estrechando la mano de Roshi.

- ¡Vaya muestra de deportividad! –Aulló el réferi-. ¡Démosles a ambos un gran aplauso!

El sonido atronador de las palmas se escuchó por todas partes como si de lluvia se tratara.

- Y ahora, pasemos al tercer encuentro; ¡el participante Killer Pollo contra el participante Ryu!

Continuara…

07/11/07

_«-( __H.S__ )-» ™_


	31. El Tercer encuentro

**Dragon Ball H.S**

El Tercer Encuentro

(Capítulo 031)

Los participantes se encontraban ya en la plataforma, listos para pelear y llevarse la victoria de ese encuentro. Sus miradas chocaban a mitad de ellos, fijas la una en la del otro, podrían estar echando chispas si de filosos cuchillos se tratasen. El participante Killer Pollo, vestía con un traje de color amarillo chillón y pantaloncillos demasiado justos, esto hacía que sus músculos se marcaran perfectamente. De su cuello colgaba una reluciente capa de color carmín que ondeaba junto con el viento. En su postura se notaba la confianza que sentía de sus habilidades.

Frente a él, el participante Ryu vestía con un dogui de color blanco, gastado de los hombos y de los pies. Su cabellera castaña era alborotada suavemente por el viento, así como la banda blanca que tenía sujeta a la cabeza. Sus brazos caían relajados a los costados de su cuerpo, su postura no del todo erguida, se notaba muy tranquilo. Mucho más que su oponente que no dejaba de dar pequeños saltitos pasando su peso de un pie a otro.

Por su puesto, la mente de Ryu no estaba del todo en ese lugar.

Había viajado desde muy lejos, como siempre en busca de oponentes cada vez más fuertes, ya que su entrenamiento era lo único que le importaba y enfrentarse a enemigos cada vez más y más poderosos, era una buena forma de aprender nuevas habilidades y mejorar las que uno ya conocía. Así, en medio de la lucha, podía llegar la inspiración para hacer de un movimiento complejo, algo más simple y mucho más efectivo, que a fin de cuentas, era lo verdaderamente importante.

Había pasado ya por el torneo organizado por Shadaloo, derrotó a Sagat y regresó al templo, para meditar un poco y estar en paz consigo mismo, por algún tiempo. Sabía de antemano que no se quedaría en ese lugar por mucho tiempo, aun no estaba listo para dejar de entrenar, debía de mejorar sus habilidades y superarse día con día.

Sentía, desde el momento que regresó del torneo de Shadaloo, que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar y estaba completamente seguro de que sino estaba lo suficientemente preparado, esta vez no sería capaz de sobrevivir.

Esta vez no serían oponentes mediocres como Bison y los suyos, en esta ocasión, sentía el peligro erizándole todos los vellos del cuerpo. El hormigueo en la nuca era algo que jamás antes había sentido, y eso lo aterraba. Pensaba que quizá el día de su muerte se aproximaba, sin embargo, un tiempo después se dio cuenta de que el día de su muerte aun estaba muy lejano y simplemente dejó de pensar en ello.

Pero la sensación de peligro aun le pisaba los talones, se escondía en todos los rincones donde la luz no llegaba, detrás de cada puerta cerrada en el templo y sobre todos los árboles a su alrededor. La paranoia que sentía ahí dentro lo mataría o lo volvería loco sino hacía algo al respecto. Tomó su morral y salió caminando, sin un rumbo definido, tal y como lo hizo la primera vez.

"_El camino me guiará_"

- ¡Comiencen a pelear! –Gritó el réferi levantando su puño al cielo, embriagado por la emoción que le dejaron los dos combates anteriores.

- ¡Haz sido muy afortunado por haber superado las preeliminares! –Anunció el Pollo- Sin embargo tu suerte se ha terminado ahora que te tocó pelear contra mí, es una lástima¡pues perderás en tu primera batalla!

Al terminar su perorata, el Pollo corrió hasta Ryu, unos cuantos metros antes brincó extendiendo sus brazos, de los cuales emanaban largas plumas simulando dos enormes alas de pollo. Lanzó un grito de guerra, estiró los pies hacia el rostro de Ryu, quien seguía sumergido en el fantasmal recuerdo de su pasado.

Sin siquiera mirarlo, Ryu esquivó sin problema alguno al pollo, éste cayó de pie, flexionando las rodillas hasta el punto de quedar en cuclillas. Aprovechando la fuerza que esto le dio en las piernas, lanzó un puño contra su oponente, quien sin problema alguno volvió a esquivarlo.

"_Y así lo había hecho_"

Pensaba. Siguiendo el camino, como en la primera ocasión, Ryu había llegado a esta pequeña isla, el rumor de la gente en ella, le hizo saber que en el lugar se llevaría a cabo un torneo de Artes Marciales, y en él, peleadores de todo el mundo demostrarían sus habilidades. Y eso era sinónimo de entrenamiento, del buen entrenamiento que Ryu buscaba.

No perdió más tiempo y se informó en qué lugar podía inscribirse. Una señora muy amable le condujo hasta allí. Una vez en el lugar, se vio asombrado por la cantidad de gente que disfrutaría del espectáculo y por un momento se sintió fuertemente intimidado. Sin embargo logró controlar esa sensación, con lo que el hormigueo de nerviosismo que presagiaba el peligro, se intensificó aun más.

¿Acaso era un presentimiento de que no debía de inscribirse en el torneo? Quiso pensar que el sentimiento tan sólo era una ridiculez suya, por lo que le dio su nombre al hombre que estaba dispuesto a registrar a todo aquel que se sintiera con la confianza de participar en el torneo.

- ¡Deja de moverte! –Se quejó Killer Pollo al ver que ninguno de sus ataques eran efectivos contra su contrincante, al parecer éste no tenía el más mínimo interés por dar una buena batalla, lo único que hacía era esquivar sus ataques y darle la vuelta a la plataforma.

- ¡Estoy cansándome de ti¡Toma esto!

La pierna emplumada de Killer Pollo fue seguida de un zumbido en el aire ocasionado por la velocidad con la que esta se movió en dirección a Ryu.

Despertando de sus pensamientos con ese sonido, Ryu sujetó la pierna del pollo y lo miró a los ojos.

- No eres tú a quien busco –le hizo saber y con el puño golpeó con la fuerza suficiente el abdomen del pollo para dejarlo completamente inconciente.

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar. El sonido del Pollo cayendo pesadamente a la plataforma, flotó en el aire por unos segundos. Los espectadores miraban el cuerpo amarillo cubierto en parte por la capa roja preguntándose si la batalla se había terminado ya.

- Ha caído, el participante Killer Pollo, parece estar inconciente por lo tanto, comenzaré la cuenta.

Ryu miraba a su oponente derribado, sabía que no volvería a levantarse, ese no era su oponente. En el lugar, había alguien que quizá sería un digno oponente para sus habilidades y había otro que lo superaba y por mucho, quizá la final sería contra él, por supuesto, primero tenía que pasar por las semifinales y después, ya se enfrentaría a aquel hombre de las gafas oscuras.

Se moría de ganas por pelear contra Muthen Roshi.

- ¡DIEZ! El participante Ryu es el ganador, ha pasado a las semifinales y en el siguiente encuentro se decidirá quien será su oponente –Ryu regresó al gimnasio detrás de la plataforma. En un rincón, oculto levemente por las sombras, se encontraban esos dos ancianos que platicaban animadamente¿acaso se conocían?

No importaba Muthen Roshi parecía de edad más avanzada que su compañero y aún así Ryu sentía un mayor poder emanando de él. Seguramente el otro sería su oponente en las semifinales, por lo que tenía que ver con mucha atención cual era su forma de pelear.

- ¡Ahora que pasen a la plataforma el participante Guilan y el participante Son Gohan!

- ¡Abuelito! –Gritó Gokú al ver a Son Gohan aparecer detrás del dragón Guilan-. ¡Gana, yo sé que tú puedes!

Son Gohan levantó la mano en un saludo y sonrió a su pequeño nieto. Por él, lo haría, llegaría hasta las finales y le demostraría cómo ser un buen peleador de artes marciales.

- ¡Que comience el cuarto combate!

Continuara…

08/11/07

_«-( __H.S__ )-»™_


	32. El Cuarto Encuentro

**Dragon Ball H.S**

El Cuarto Encuentro

La pelea de Son Gohan

(Capítulo 032)

La gente gritaba animada. A leguas se veía quien sería el ganador de este encuentro. ¿Qué podía hacer ese pobre viejito en contra de ese imponente dragón? Se preguntaba la mayoría de las personas que miraban desinteresadamente el encuentro.

A pesar de eso, Son Gohan se miraba tranquilo y con su rostro arrugado como pasita, sonreía muy contento pues su nieto Gokú no dejaba de apoyarlo desde detrás de la barda de seguridad.

El réferi ya había dado la señal de que ambos comenzaran a pelear, aún así, los dos peleadores lo único que hicieron fue mirar a su contrincante. Guilan pensaba que esa batalla no le serviría en nada, pues el anciano no era un digno oponente para las habilidades que él poseía. Son Gohan pensaba en cual sería la mejor manera de derrotar a su contrincante sin hacerle mucho daño.

Había pasado mucho tiempo ya desde la última vez que participó en un torneo como aquel. En la última ocasión, también su compañero de entrenamientos había asistido, y bajo la supervisión de su maestro, había llegado hasta la final. La batalla de aquella ocasión había sido simplemente extraordinaria, los dos tenían un nivel muy parejo, los ataques iban y venía, ellos salían despedidos de un lado a otro por la fuerza de sus ataques. Al final, ambos quedaron agotados y se decidió que la pelea quedaría en empate… ellos lo decidieron y uno junto al otro, saltaron al mismo tiempo de la plataforma. El estruendo que la gente provocó al ver tal acción simplemente los hizo sentirse mejor, habían brindado un espectáculo asombroso y la gente les aplaudía, los sacaron en hombros, entre porras y felicitaciones. Lo único malo de eso, fue que ninguno de los dos cobró el premio del torneo, pues según vieron los jueces, ambos perdieron.

- ¡Oye tú! Te estoy hablando –gruñó Guilan, sacando a Son Gohan de sus recuerdos.

- ¡Vamos abuelito, no te quedes ahí! –gritó Gokú.

- ¿Es tu nieto verdad? –Sonrió el dragón de forma maliciosa.

- Así es –contestó amablemente Son Gohan.

- Ja, ja, ja, entonces te haré sufrir una derrota muy vergonzosa delante de tu querido nieto.

Desplegando las enormes alas, Guilan se lanzó contra Son Gohan a una velocidad increíble. Su puño cortó el aire con un zumbido. Son Gohan detuvo el ataque con una sola mano. Con la otra, golpeó el rostro del dragón.

- ¡Hay eso me dolió! –se quejó este haciéndose hacía atrás, al tiempo que frotaba de forma desesperada la zona donde Son Gohan lo había golpeado.

- ¡Ya verás! Desde ahora no seré compasivo contigo –gruñó alzando un puño hacía el anciano de forma amenazadora.

- ¡Oh!, por favor, no se preocupe de lo que pueda pasarme y pelee con todas sus fuerzas –pidió con una reverencia el anciano.

- ¡Cállate! No quieras pasarte de listo conmigo, ahora verás.

Dando un pequeño brinco, el dragón hizo temblar toda la plataforma, Son Gohan no se movió en absoluto. El dragón empezó a concentrar su fuerza en sus dos enormes puños escamosos y azules. Las losetas de la plataforma debajo de sus pies comenzaron a cuartearse por su peso. Sus puños comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos se pusieron completamente blancos, se preparaba para hacer una asombrosa técnica que hasta ese momento nadie había visto, pues durante mucho tiempo, lejos en la punta más alta de las montañas en las que Guilan vivía, se pasó días y noches enteros entrenando arduamente, preparándose para ese torneo y había, después de mucho, perfeccionado esa técnica que era muy poderosa y que lamentaba utilizar en el primer encuentro.

Cerró los ojos para lograr una concentración mayor, lo malo de esa técnica tan especial, era el tiempo que le tomaba en reunir la energía necesaria para lanzarla… pero casi estaba lista, sólo unos segundos más y el anciano se despediría para siempre de ese torneo, era una verdadera lástima que no se pudiera matar al oponente, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso de utilizar sólo la energía necesaria para no matarlo y tan sólo dejarlo inconciente.

Ya podía verlo, derribado en el suelo bajo su enorme garra con una postura triunfante. Sonrió y abrió los ojos para mirar a Son Gohan de pie, antes de que perdiera vilmente frente a su nieto.

Se sorprendió al ver a Son Gohan a pocos centímetros de él, tanto que estuvo a punto de perder la pose y toda la energía que había reunido. El anciano reía, en su arrugada cara tenía una sonrisita cómica y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

- Lo siento, pero acabo de darme cuenta de que no tienes defensa.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, Guilan sabía que estaba a merced del anciano hasta que lograra reunir toda la energía necesaria para su ataque, de la cual ya le faltaba muy poca. "¡Demonios!" pensó, "debí pedirle que me esperara"

Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron repentinamente por la falta de aire en sus pulmones. La falta de aire en sus pulmones fue provocada por el terrible golpe que Son Gohan le había dado en el estómago, aprovechando que no tenía defensa.

El dragón cayó pesadamente hacia delante, haciendo que la plataforma volviera a temblar bajo su peso. Completamente inmóvil.

- ¡El participante Guilan está completamente inconciente! –Anunció el réferi después de contar hasta diez-. ¡El ganador del cuarto encuentro es el participante Son Gohan!, quien peleará en el sexto combate contra el participante Ryu, y de esa pelea¡se decidirá quien pasará a la final!

- ¡Bien hecho abuelito! –Gritó Gokú desde la multitud.

- Por favor –pidió el réferi a Son Gohan-, espere en la parte de atrás junto con los demás participantes.

- De acuerdo –concedió él y agregó dirigiéndose a Gokú-. Quédate muy quieto ahí, hijo. No te vayas a ninguna parte hasta que el torneo se termine.

- Sí abuelito, aquí te esperaré.

- Bien damas y caballeros… ¡QUE COMIENCEN LAS SEMIFINALES!

La gente hizo que los edificios cercanos se cimbraran con el rugido que salió de sus gargantas. Sombreros, playeras, banderines y hasta un niño salieron volando de la multitud hacia el cielo, que estaba loca de gusto por seguir viendo más peleas.

- Los participantes Bacterian y Muthen Roshi, pasen a la plataforma por favor.

El hediondo olor del participante Bacterian se hizo presente unos segundos antes de que éste saliera a la plataforma. Muthen Roshi salió un par de minutos después que él, tapándose la nariz fuertemente para no oler ese desagradable y penetrante olor.

- ¡Diablos! –Se quejó apretando aun más fuerte su nariz-. De haber sabido que pelearía contra ti, no hubiera ganado mi primera pelea.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se Burló Bacterian-. Veo que empiezas a lamentar que te haya tocado pelear contra mí, se ve que sabes que tan poderoso soy. No tienes oportunidad contra mí, soy mucho mejor pelador que tú… anciano. Ja, ja, ja

- ¡Comiencen la pelea! –Gritó el réferi lanzando su puño al aire, la emoción invadía todo su cuerpo, desde ese momento, las peleas se pondrían mucho más emocionantes, era obvio.

Sin embargo, no podía imaginar que tanto incrementaría el nivel de poder de los participantes, el número de técnicas que de ahora en adelante demostrarían, la intensidad con que cada uno de ellos atacaría a su oponente, los gritos desgarradores de la gente que aullaría de emoción al ver una técnica sorprendente tras otra y otra después y una más y al final de cada batalla, el peleador que aparentemente había sido vencido se levantaría de nuevo para continuar peleando. Sí, así debía de ser el torneo de las artes marciales, que los competidores demostraran su espíritu competitivo a cada segundo, que dejaran el alma en la plataforma por ganarse los 50 mil zeni. Que le demostraran al mundo entero que en verdad eran dignos de poseer el título de "Campeón Mundial de las Artes Marciales"

- ¡Vamos peleen! –Gritó sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, los dos peleadores lo miraron con expresiones de desconcierto.

Estaba embriagado por la locura de la emoción que su imaginación le había provocado. Ahora quería vivirlo en la realidad, quería ver combates cada vez más y más asombrosos, lo malo, era que dos de los cuatro participantes que quedaban eran ya muy ancianos y seguramente no darían una buena batalla, deseaba que ellos dos no llegaran a la final, de lo contrario, la pelea sería tan lenta y aburrida.

- ¡Vamos¿Qué esperan?

La gente a su alrededor lo miraba de reojo e intentaban alejarse poco a poco de él, sin embargo, era casi imposible moverse, el lugar estaba abarrotado y no había espacio suficiente para alejarse de ese loco del traje oscuro.

- Bien, ese tipo ya está desesperado. ¿Te parece si comenzamos? –preguntó Roshi, encogiéndose de hombros.

- De acuerdo, es hora de que te vayas a casa a tomar chocolate caliente –se burló Bacterian.

"Bien" pensaba el réferi, "ahora comenzarán, los verdaderos combates", si sus ojos pudieran verse a través de sus gafas oscuras, podrían verse llenos de brillo por la emoción creciente dentro de él.

- ¡JAAAA! –Gritó Bacterian corriendo con los brazos extendidos hacía Muthen Roshi, quien separó un poco las piernas y esperó hasta que su contrincante estuviera a la distancia adecuada para contra restar su ataque.

Bacterian intentó sostenerlo en un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, rápidamente, Roshi dio un salto lo suficientemente alto para brincar a Bacterian y suspendido en el aire, golpeó fuertemente la nuca de éste con la planta de su pie. Al perder el equilibrio por la patada en su nuca, Bacterian topó de frente y con la cabeza en la barda que delimitaba la plataforma, ésta se hizo pedazos sepultándolo bajo un montón de escombros.

- ¿No vas a contar? –Preguntó Roshi después de un par de minutos al réferi, quien miraba el montón de escombros atónito… eso no era lo que él esperaba de una pelea de semifinal.

_09/11/07_

_«-( __H.S__ )-»™_


	33. Semifinal

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Semifinal

(Capítulo 33)

- Ahora veremos, la segunda pelea de semifinales entre el participante Ryu y Son Gohan –anunciaba el réferi- por favor, que ambos participantes pasen al la plataforma.

Primero salió Ryu, con laminada al frente y expresión decidida, sus brazos se meneaban hacia delante y hacia atrás. Estaba concentrado y decidido a ganar, aunque su oponente fuera un anciano, no reprimiría sus poderes, de hacerlo, podría perder la pelea, lo sabía, ese anciano no era un sujeto normal.

Ryu tomó su lugar a un lado de la plataforma. Son Gohan apareció segundos después, caminaba despreocupado y lo primero que hizo al posar un pie en la plataforma fue buscar a su nieto con la mirada.

- ¡¡Vamos abuelito, tú puedes derrotarlo!! –Gritó el pequeño subiendo un pie a la barda que lo separaba de la plataforma.

Son Gohan se sintió muy feliz de ver a su pequeño nieto apoyándolo de esa manera. Le regaló una tierna sonrisa y saludo con la mano al aire.

- ¡Muy bien! –Gritó repentinamente el réferi- ¡Que comience la segunda pelea de semifinal!

Al instante, los dos peleadores se colocaron en posición, examinándose el uno al otro, mirándose a los ojos. Son Gohan y Ryu, estaban decididos a llegar a las finales, de lo contrario, pensaban que su esfuerzo no valdría la pena. Por su parte, Son Gohan ahora quería demostrarle a su pequeño nieto que tan fuerte podía ser. Ryu por el contrario, tan sólo quería enfrentarse a ese que llamaban Maestro de las Artes marciales, quería comprobar que tan fuerte era y medirse directamente con él, ese, sería un buen entrenamiento.

- Tu defensa es muy buena –opinó Son Gohan.

- Lo sé, me ha costado mucho tiempo de entrenamiento perfeccionarla –respondió Ryu sin inmutarse. Esa técnica de distracción no le serviría de nada anciano, reflexionaba.

- Puedo ver que has entrenado mucho, en efecto-opina nuevamente Son Gohan.

¿Qué demonios intenta hacer?, se pregunta seriamente Ryu, su oponente no parece de esos que distrae tontamente al oponente con halagos estúpidos¿entonces por qué lo hace?

- ¿Qué te propones, viejo?

- ¿Viejo? –repite la palabra Son Gohan. Su expresión se ensombrece un tanto y fulmina repentinamente a Ryu con la mirada diabólica y maligna que ha adoptado de pronto. Viendo su expresión, Ryu pierde un poco la concentración¿qué dijo que le causara esa extraña reacción a su rival?

- ¡Te mostraré quien es el viejo! –Rugue Son Gohan y se lanza listo para atacar a su oponente a una velocidad sorprendente. Ryu recobra la compostura segundos antes de que el anciano lance su puño contra su rostro con una fuerza poco común en un hombre de su edad. El golpe logra entumecer el ante brazo de Ryu, quien hace un esfuerzo considerablemente grande por no caer. Con su mano libre, lanza un puñetazo contra el cuerpo de Son Gohan, quien hábilmente logra detenerlo sin esfuerzo alguno.

Sujetando sus dos brazos, Son Gohan logra lanzar a Ryu por su cabeza a la parte donde se encontraba antes el anciano. Ryu no pudo hacer nada para evitar se arrojado, pero logra ponerse de pie con un rápido movimiento de sus manos que lo impulsa un poco hacía arriba y cae como un gato sobre sus patas. Cuando levanta la mirada lo único que es capaz de ver es el puño veloz de Son Gohan segundos antes de que éste lo golpee en la mejilla izquierda.

El dolor por su rostro se extiende como el fuego sobre hojas secas en el suelo de un bosque a mitad del otoño, su ojo comienza a inyectarse de sangre poco a poso mientras si visión se torna de un rojo sepulcral. La figura cómica de Son Gohan se acerca nuevamente para golpear ahora en la mejilla derecha, pero Ryu no lo permitirá, por supuesto que no.

Colocando rápidamente ambas manos contra la plataforma, Ryu golpea gravemente el abdomen del abuelito de Gokú. El anciano sale despedido hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto aplicado en la pierna de Ryu. Cae de nalgas e intenta levantarse rápidamente. Una tremenda fuerza proveniente de otro mundo más allá de lo imaginable se lo impide, ésta extraña fuerza utiliza el empeine interno del pie de Ryu para derribarlo hacia el lado derecho, golpeándolo en el rostro del lado izquierdo.

El mundo da vueltas frente a los ojos casi cerrados de Son Gohan. Miles de rostros sorprendidos, algunos otros asombrados y con terroríficas sonrisas dibujadas en ellos se movían dentro del torbellino en el que se había convertido el mundo a su alrededor.

Cuando el mundo regresó a la casi normalidad, el primer rostro que se le apareció enfrente a Son Gohan, fue el pequeño rostro preocupado de su nieto Gokú.

- ¿Estás bien abuelito? –Preguntó con la angustia dando vueltas por su carita tierna.

- Claro que estoy bien, no te preocupes –dijo para tranquilizarlo, pero en realidad no sabía que tan mal se encontraba. La rotación de la tierra ahora tenía su eje atravesado en el cerebro del anciano, quien intentó ponerse de pie y sus rodillas temblorosas volvieron a derribarlo. Ryu se acercaba a él y si no se ponía de pie pronto, lo que seguía le dolería muchísimo.

Estando a unos cuantos pasos de él, Ryu corrió para golpear al anciano derribado y sacarlo de la plataforma, aunque deseaba con todo su espíritu pelear contra Roshi en la pelea final, no deseaba hacerle daño al anciano frente a él. Así que lo mejor sería derrotarlo sacándolo de la plataforma.

Aquella fuerza extraña volvió a tomar posesión del pie de Ryu para golpear a Son Gohan y así sacarlo de la plataforma, mas esta vez el anciano estaba preparado para ella, colocando las dos manos delante de él en forma de cruz, la fuerza esta vez no logró hacerle mucho daño, por el contrario, los brazos en cruz fueron lo suficientemente resistentes para hacer que la energía del pie se lastimara a sí mismo.

Con Ryu un poco sacado de balance por haber estrellado su pierna con tanta fuerza en los brazos de Son Gohan, el anciano aprovechó la oportunidad e impulsándose con ambas piernas dirigió su puño directamente al mentón de su rival. La fuerza aplicada en aquel golpe fue suficiente para que ambos participantes salieran despedidos algunos cuantos centímetros sobre la plataforma.

Antes de que ambos cayeran de nuevo, los golpes no dejaron de caer sobre sus cuerpos. Ryu lanzaba golpe tras golpe al pecho y abdomen de Son Gohan, intentando lastimar más la zona donde su pie impactó por primera vez. Al mismo tiempo intentaba bloquear cuantos golpes fuera capaz de bloquear. Los golpes del anciano eran demasiado fuertes, por lo que tenía que detenerlo y ganar antes de que él lo derrotara.

Tocando el suelo se separaron uno de otro rápidamente. Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas y el cansancio comenzaba a dar signos de su presencia a lo largo de sus rostros cubiertos por pequeñas gotitas de sudor.

- Como dije, lo haces muy bien –comentó Son Gohan con una sonrisa franca en el rostro.

- Usted tampoco lo hace nada mal –respondió Ryu, limpiándose un hilillo de sangre de la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano. "Es hora de acabar esto" se dice internamente y aspira profundamente, concentrando toda su energía dentro de él para el golpe final. No esperaba utilizar aquella técnica sino hasta la final, pero ni modo, debía de derrotar al anciano frente a él que era demasiado poderoso y no tenía otra opción.

-¿Está listo? –Pregunta escudriñando los ojos casi opacos por la edad y el cansancio de toda una vida de Son Gohan.

- Desde que comenzamos –responde el anciano borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

Sus miradas se cruzan y el réferi está casi seguro que hay chispas flotando en el aire exactamente a la mitad de la distancia entre ellos dos, esto se pondrá muy interesante.

- ¡Ahora! –Bramó Ryu corriendo hacia Son Gohan, éste lo esperó paciente, sin inmutarse siquiera, estaba seguro de lo que a continuación haría aquel joven y así lo hizo.

Ryu saltó y lanzó una patada contra el rostro del anciano, hábilmente este la esquivó por debajo. Tocando el suelo, Ryu lanzó ahora una patada sin mucha velocidad a los pies de Son Gohan, con lo cual, el anciano se vio obligado a saltar para no ser derribado y lo hizo, así como Ryu había planeado que todo saldría. Sin embargo, por la velocidad de sus movimientos, Son Gohan saltó mucho más de lo que tenía previsto y mucho más de lo que Ryu necesitaba que saltara. Pero estaba más que perfecto.

Llevando sus brazos detrás de su cuerpo, Ryu separó un poco las piernas flexionando las rodillas y concentró toda su energía entre sus manos. Después de un rato, una esfera de luz se hizo presente entre ellas. Son Gohan caía sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, estaba a merced del ataque de Ryu, el anciano lo sabía. Ryu lo sabía. El réferi, Gokú, Bulma y todos alrededor lo sabían, no habría modo de que Son Gohan se salvara.

- ¡Hadou-ken! –Gritó Ryu proyectando sus brazos en dirección al anciano que caía del cielo. La esfera de energía luminosa salió despedida de entre sus manos para dirigirse a Son Gohan, no era lo que el anciano esperaba, estaba salvado pensó y llevó sus manos hacia atrás de su cuerpo del mismo modo que Ryu había hecho.

- ¡KA-ME! –Gritaba el anciano- ¡HA-ME! –una esfera igual de luminosa que la de Ryu comenzó a formarse entre sus manos, el peleador del dogui blanco no podía creerlo, el réferi no podía creerlo, Gokú, Bulma y todos alrededor no podían creerlo.- ¡HAAAAAA!

El chorro de energía consumió por completo la pequeña esfera de Ryu y después a él, proyectándolo contra la barda que delimitaba la zona de la plataforma, para después resbalar y quedar…

- ¡FUERA! El participante Ryu ha quedado fuera de la plataforma, por lo tanto. ¡SON GOHAN PELEARÁCONTRA MUTHEN ROSHI EN LA FINAL!

El aullido de júbilo de los presentes se dejó escuchar por toda la isla. Son Gohan caminó hasta la orilla para cruzar unas palabras con su oponente derrotado.

- En verdad que eres muy fuerte, estoy seguro que si continúas con tu entrenamiento, llegará un momento en el que no pueda derrotarte por mucho que me esfuerce.

- Entonces no detendré mi entrenamiento por nada del mundo –hace saber Ryu con una sonrisa plena en el rostro y ambos estrechan sus manos. El público se vuelve loco de alegría.

- ¡¡Y ahora la tan esperada final, entre el participante Muthen Roshi y Son Gohan!!

Continuará…

_04/12/07_

_**«-(**_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	34. Final

**Saludos, hoy por la mañana tuve un accidente que me mandó a la cama por ser horribles y largos meses y me dejó sin bicicleta, la neta ni ganas tenía de actualizar pero tenía un compromiso con los lectores, sin embargo ya no quiero escribir y esté será el último capítulo que suba, espero me entiendan.**

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Final

(Capítulo 34)

La emoción rondaba como un zopilote a la carne en descomposición tirada en el suelo por el ambiente. Los corazones de todos los presentes saltaban incontrolables en los pechos de todas las personas que esperaban con impaciencia a que los dos peleadores más fuertes de aquel torneo salieran a la plataforma para regalar un espectáculo simplemente asombroso.

Después de la semifinal, decidieron dar un descanso de quince minutos para que el participante Son Gohan recuperara un poco de sus energías y diera el máximo en su último combate, así la cosa no estaría tan dispareja y después, si Son Gohan perdiera, no podría alegar que estaba cansado por su duelo anterior y que Muthen Roshi había tenido más tiempo para descansar.

A pesar de que la alegría sobre el lugar era general, había una persona que estaba muchísimo más emocionada que cualquier otra en toda la isla, él había estado esperando un momento como aquel, para sentir la vibración de los golpes tan tremendos que aquellos dos competidores se darían el uno al otro y que no dejarían de propinar trancazos hasta que uno de ellos perdiera la batalla.

Sus ojos brillaban debajo de lo oscuro de sus gafas y miraba impaciente su reloj, midiendo segundo a segundo, los 3 minutos que faltaban para que se cumpliera el plazo que había dado para que los dos participantes, que en esos momentos se encontraban dentro del gimnasio, descansaran y después salieran a pelear con todas sus fuerzas. No podía esperar. Y pensaba en llamarlos de una maldita vez para ver algo de la buena acción que aquel par de ancianos le haría sentir por todo el cuerpo.

Había pensado en llamarlos ya, después de todo, nadie reclamaría por ello, sin embargo, una parte más seria de su cabeza, le indicó que eso no sería nada profesional y que además, si Son Gohan no descansaba bien, no podría dar el máximo de sus fuerzas y la pelea sería bastante aburrida. Por lo que decidió esperar un poco más, después de todo, dos minutos pararían en poco tiempo.

Detrás del réferi, Gokú miraba al lugar por el que dentro de poco saldría su abuelito para demostrarle a todo el mundo lo fuerte que era. Después del réferi, Gokú era la persona más emocionada del lugar, pues era su increíble abuelito quien se disputaría el premio del primer lujar contra aquel otro anciano calvo del que todo mundo hablaba refiriéndose a él como "El maestro de las artes marciales".

Con un pie sobre la barda que lo separaba de aquel campo mágico de batalla, Gokú aguardaba a la aparición magistral de su abuelo para que el combate final comenzara. En esos momentos, ya no le importaba que su abuelito ganara, lo único que quería ahora, era que su abuelito le enseñara a hacer aquella técnica de luz tan sorprendente con la que había derrotado a su contrincante anterior. El chorro de luz se había visto tan genial, que Gokú ya no veía la hora de regresar a casa y comenzar a entrenar para aprender a hacer aquel destello tan padre.

Y faltaba tan sólo un minuto para que la batalla final comenzara.

- ¿Por qué demonios se tardan tanto? –Se quejó la niña de cabellos azules que se encontraba a un lado de Gokú con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de fastidio en el rostro-. Me estoy asando en este lugar, que comiencen a pelear ya¡me quiero bañar!

- Debes de ser paciente, mi abuelito peleo con todas sus fuerzas hace poco y necesita descansar un momento –opinó el pequeño de la cola de mono.

- No me importa, yo pague para ver a los peleadores luchando –se quejó Bulma-, no para mirar una plataforma vacía.

- Disculpa –se giró hacia ellos el réferi- la entrada era gratis, si pagaste a alguien por entrar, deberías denunciarlo en este instante.

- ¡YA LO SÉ! –Se quejó la chica-. Era tan sólo un decir, por supuesto que no le pagué a nadie para entrar, no soy tan estúpida.

"Que niña tan gritona", pensó el réferi alejándose lentamente de la pareja extraña que eran Gokú y Bulma. Un niño con cola y una niña de pelos azules, las cosas que se ven hoy en día.

- Disculpa –lo llamó un hombre con una máscara anti-gas puesta sobre el rostro. El hombrecillo vestía con un esmoquin ajustado y sus manos eran dos pinzas robóticas-. Creo que ya es hora de que comience la pelea.

"Y hablando de gente extraña" pensó el réferi.

- ¡Perdonen por hacerlos esperar querido público! –Bramó de pronto el réferi con voz estruendosa. A los lejos, una bandada de aves levantó el vuelo hacia un cielo azul carente de nubes, en el que el Sol resplandecía con todo su poder, calcinando uno que otro cerebro debajo de él-. Es hora de que comience la gran final de este Vigésimo torneo de Artes Marciales.

Las personas del lugar lanzaron sus manos hacia arriba como si elevaran una oración conjunta a Kami-Sama, quien los observaba desde las alturas, más allá de las nubes que no había en el cielo, más allá de lo más alto que el hombre haya llegado alguna vez con sus aves robóticas. Una brisa gratificante refrescó los rostros de los cientos de espectadores que había alrededor de la plataforma, desprendiendo los sombreros de algunos cuantos y arrebatando los coloridos globos de dos niños que protestaron ante esto con el llanto más fuerte que encontraron en sus resecas gargantas.

- ¡¡Que los participantes salgan a la plataforma!! –Hizo callar el réferi a los niños llorando y a los que preguntaban por sus sombreros. Todos los ojos del lugar estaban dirigidos únicamente a la entrada que daba paso del gimnasio a la plataforma. Ningunos de esos cientos de ojos parpadeaba, el sudor corría por las frentes de algunos cuantos y los latidos se aceleraban lentamente por la emoción.

Pasaron unos segundos eternos en los que el silencio fue el único en desfilar sobre la plataforma. Gokú trago saliva. Bulma volvió a respiras después de increíbles 5 minutos de no hacerlo. El réferi sujetó con mayor fuerza su micrófono y esperó.

El rumor de la gente preguntándose qué sucedía y por qué los participantes no salían, le indicaron al silencio que se largara a otra parte. Nadie comprendía lo que pasaba¿acaso era que los participantes se habían largado sin disputarse el primer lugar?

- No… no entiendo lo que pasa –explicaba el réferi- por favor, participantes Son Gohan y Muthen Roshi, salgan a la plataforma –y esperó.

El rumor de los asistentes rehacía cada vez más y más alto hasta que este reconvirtió en gritos de protesta por la falta de participantes.

- ¿En donde está mi abuelito? –Preguntó un Gokú preocupado a la chica de a lado.

- ¿Y cómo esperas que yo lo sepa? –Respondió ella de mala gana.

- Oiga señor –dirigiéndose al réferi-¿Dónde está mi abuelito?

- No lo sé –responde el réferi- pero voy a averiguarlo.

Valientemente se sube a la plataforma y habla con los asistentes.

- Por favor esperen un momento, iré a ver que es lo que sucede con los participantes y los haré venir a que peleen –promete al ahora enfurecido público, algunos inconformes comienzan a arrojar lo que tienen en las manos, objetos nada peligrosos como basuritas, bolas de papel, hasta objetos que sí resultan peligrosos como botellas, latas vacías y hasta un bebe.

- Por favor, no arrojen objetos tan pesados a la plataforma –pide el réferi al devolver al pequeño.

Rápidamente ingresó corriendo al gimnasio de la parte de atrás y su piel se puso completamente blanca ante la escena frente a sus gafas oscuras. El gimnasio estaba completamente desierto. Lo atravesó a grandes zancadas con el pulso terriblemente acelerado, si los participantes no aparecían ¿qué demonios iba a hacer entonces? Allá afuera había cientos de gentes esperando por ver la final del torneo de artes marciales. ¿Se habrán dado a la fuga? No, no tenían razón por la cual hacerlo… al menos Muthen Roshi no, era comprensible que Son Gohan quisiera deshacerse de su pequeño nieto coludo… pero eso no era razón suficiente para abandonar el torneo¡y mucho menos en la final!

Réferi salió por la puerta trasera del gimnasio y miró en todas direcciones; el lugar estaba desierto. Sus piernas reaccionaron ante esto amenazándolo con enviarlo de cara al suelo, el sudor empapó su frente. Estaba en problemas, quizá ahora él también debía de huir para evitar un linchamiento masivo, sí, eso es lo que haría en ese momento, él no pagaría por la cobardía de los demás. Decidido, echó a correr a la derecha, tendría que rodear a toda la gente alrededor de la plataforma, y si alguien lo veía…

Mejor no pensar en eso¿para qué quiere uno pensamientos tan desagradables de sus miembros arrancados con mucho dolor por una legión de fanáticos de los golpes? Saltaría una de las bardas, sí, así, nadie lo pescaría antes de estar muy pero que muy lejos de ahí y a salvo.

Corrió a una de las bardas que lo separaba de la libertad como un condenado a muerte y entonces escuchó voces detrás de él, lo habían atrapado, ahora ya no podría escapar y escuchaba dentro de su mente el terrorífico sonido que hacían sus extremidades al desprenderse del tronco de su cuerpo debido a la furia desatada de os inconformes. Se giró lentamente para mirar a los dos últimos participantes platicar animadamente con una linda señorita que los miraba con desconfianza. Son Gohan a un lado, Muthen Roshi, sangrando por la nariz, del otro lado de la joven.

- ¡Hey ustedes dos! –Gritó sobresaltando a los ancianos- ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?

Ambos ancianos se miraron el uno al otro, desconcertados, después a la chica, al réferi y terminar por mirarse de frente a ellos mismos. Con una señal Son Gohan indicó a Muthen Roshi que sangraba por la nariz.

- Nada –respondió Son Gohan- esperamos a que nos llamen para comenzar con la final.

- ¡Sí eso es! –Agregó Muthen Roshi-. Pero esta linda señorita nos ha pedido nuestro autógrafo y decidimos acompañarla hasta su casa para que nadie le hiciera daño.

- No pueden hacer eso, los espectadores están esperando por ustedes para que comience la batalla -hizo saber el réferi.

- ¿No pueden esperar hasta que regresemos? –Preguntó Roshi mirando a la chica frente a él.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –Contestó el réferi dolido.

- Bueno, por lo menos –añadió Son Gohan con el rostro serio- danos un besito –pidió a la chica estirando sus labios como un pez.

- Sí, anda no seas tímida –estuvo de acuerdo Roshi haciendo lo mismo que Son Gohan.

- ¡No por Dios aléjense de mí! –Chilló la joven y golpeó con fuerza a ambos ancianos para salir corriendo.

"Y sigo topándome con gente bastante extraña" pensó con pesar el réferi.

-¿Lo vez?, por tu culpa se ha marchado –recriminó Roshi a Son Gohan.

- ¿Mi culpa?, si fue usted quien la asustó –se defendió él.

- Por favor señores, ambos tuvieron la culpa¿podríamos ir a la plataforma para que peleen? –pidió el réferi de forma cancina.

- Ese joven tiene razón, deberíamos resolver nuestras diferencias sobre la plataforma –comentó Roshi.

- Esta bien, si así lo quieres viejo cascarrabias –concedió Son Gohan andando hacía la plataforma.

- ¿Qué dijiste? Debes de respetarme¿cuántas veces te lo he dicho?

- ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? –Se preguntó el réferi cabizbajo y andando detrás de los ancianos que seguían discutiendo.

- Disculpen por la tardanza, lo que pasó es que nuestros mejores peleadores se encontraban… -la mirada fulminante de ambos ancianos sobre el réferi lo hicieron callar repentinamente, sí, quizá decir en qué situación los encontró no era del interés del público, así que mejor no decirlo-. ¡Que comience la final del vigésimo torneo de artes marciales! –Gritó como si nada y las miradas se apartaron de él.

- Ahora verás, viejo engreído.

- ¿Me llamaste viejo?

Los viejecitos tomaron sus posiciones, listos para quebrarse uno o dos huesos. La miradas clavadas en el oponente, tomando detalle de todos los movimientos, que en esos momentos eran simplemente inexistentes. Sus respiraciones eran casi nulas. Los cientos de ojos estaban clavados en los dos viejos sobre la plataforma. La emoción de la espera por aquel último combate había llenado los corazones de todos los presentes que ahora bombeaban con la violencia que provocaba la adrenalina.

Un leve soplo de viento alborotó el poblado bigote de Roshi y… la ropa de Son Gohan. Gokú estaba ahora con los dos pies sobre la barda, acuclillado sin parpadear, mirando ahora a Roshi, ahora a su abuelito, esperando por ver el primer movimiento de alguno de ellos. Bulma había adoptado ahora una expresión de suma preocupación que ni ella misma podría describir, ni siquiera estaba conciente de que estaba fuertemente aferrada a la barda frente a ella.

El réferi, pensaba en lo asqueroso del acto que se encontraban realizando aquellos dos viejos pervertidos con aquella chica detrás del gimnasio. ¿Cómo se atrevían siquiera a molestarla? Vaya par de viejos desagradables. Pero bueno, afortunadamente los encontró antes de que pudieran hacerle un daño mayor a la pobre señorita, se alegraba de verdad, que ella los haya golpeado y había que ver si lo había hecho con bastante fuerza, pues en sus rostros, aun tenían la marca roja y palpitante de la mano extendida de aquella chica. "Se lo merecen" opinó el réferi En su mente.

- ¡Dale con todo abuelito! –Gritó de pronto Gokú rompiendo el mágico hechizo silencioso que se había apoderado del lugar nuevamente. Son Gohan giró el cuello para mirar a su nieto y volver a saludarlo con la mano al aire. Simplemente no pudo evitarlo, si escuchaba la voz de su nieto llamándolo, tenía que voltear a verlo y hacerle saber que lo había escuchado, pero en aquella ocasión, no debió de hacerlo.

- ¡Ahora! –Se dijo Roshi en un susurro cuando Son Gohan levantaba la mano mirando a su nieto, después de derrotarlo, agradecería al enano coludo por el favor. Rápidamente Roshi se colocó a un lado de Son Gohan, cuando este se dio cuenta de la cercana presencia de su oponente, era demasiado tarde para reaccionar. El costado de la mano abierta de Roshi golpeó con mucha fuerza la parte posterior del viejo y arrugado cuello de Son Gohan. La luz del mundo abandonó los ojos del anciano abuelo de Gokú. Sus piernas perdieron su dureza y Son Gohan cayó al suelo.

- Eso te pasa por distraerte, viejo –dijo Roshi mirando el cuerpo inmóvil de su oponente- te lo agradezco –dijo a Gokú, quien miraba atónito a su abuelito derribado, no podía creerlo, ayudó a su oponente y por su culpa, su abuelito había perdido la batalla muy rápido, sin oponer mucha resistencia y en menos de una hoja del capítulo.

Continuará…

_04/12/07_

_**«-(**_**H.S**_** )-»™**_

* * *

_**Feliz Día de los Santos inocentes hahaha**_


	35. Final 2

**Waazzaaaaa!!**

** Quiero disculparme con todos, graciasa"Shadir" me di cuenta de que se me fue un capítulo hahaha y pues... es este, cómo no me di cuenta?? en fin, mil disculpas '  
**

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Final

(Capítulo 35)

- ¡UNO! –Gritaba el réferi y por dentro pensaba: "Esto no puede esta pasando, después de tantos problemas para dar con estos dos ancianos y que la pelea dure tan poquito, a esto no puede ni llamársele combate de final"

- ¡DOS! –"Que aburrido, pensé que estos dos abuelos darían un mejor combate¿debería de ir a despertarlo en lugar de contar?

- ¡TRES!

- ¡Abuelito, levántate! –Gritó Gokú casi subido por completo en la barda que lo separaba de la plataforma.

- ¡CUATRO!

- No creo que se levante –opinó Bulma con pesar- ese viejo Roshi le dio con bastante fuerza. Y todo por tu culpa, si no le hubieras hablado, seguramente tu abuelo estaría peleando a la par con ese otro viejo.

- ¡CINCO!

- No era mi intención hacer que perdiera, yo tan sólo trataba de animarlo para que le echara ganas.

- ¡SEIS!

- Pues ya vez lo que provocaste con eso, ahora nadie disfrutó de una buena pelea de final.

- ¡SIETE!

"Por favor, levántate, esto no es justo" pensaba con tristeza el réferi, él quería ver una batalla digna de la final, no aquel fiasco de combate chafa.

- ¡OCHO!

- Je, Je, al parecer no entrenaste como debías, Son Gohan –recriminó Muthen Roshi parándose peligrosamente cerca del cuerpo derribado de Son Gohan.

- ¡NUEVE! –Gritó con una emoción fingida en la voz el réferi, al tiempo que pensaba: "¡Demonios!, esto no era lo que yo esperaba y aparte de todo, acabo de perder 1000 zenis por la apuesta."

- Eso es lo que tú piensas, viejo depravado –respondió Son Gohan recuperándose de su aparente ausencia de sentido. Con ambas manos, sujetó los pies de Muthen para hacerlo caer de espaldas. Roshi golpeó la plataforma con la nuca. Sus lágrimas se hicieron presentes en el rabillo de sus ojos a causa del dolor. Completamente de pie, Son Gohan dio un pequeño brinco para caer con los pies juntos en el abdomen flácido de Muthen Roshi.

- ¡¡Se ha levantado!! –Rugió con nuevas esperanza s y la emoción de regreso en su voz el réferi-. El participante Son Gohan tan sólo se estaba echando un farol ahí tirado en el suelo, es una verdadera lástima para el participante Muthen Roshi, quien creía que ya había ganado este combate sin esfuerzo alguno.

- ¡Así se hace abuelito! –Grita Gokú emocionadísimo por la recuperación casi milagrosa de su abuelo.

- Yo… no pensé eso, sabía bien que no hacías otra cosa más que actuar para darle emoción a la final –intenta decir Roshi poniéndose de pie, aferrándose el abdomen con la manos.

- Por supuesto¿acaso creías que me derrotarías con un simple golpe? –replicó Son Gohan y tenía razón Roshi si había pensado así, pues durante la cuenta, el abuelo de Gokú estaba completamente inconciente. Lo bueno fue que el réferi contaba de una forma muy lenta, de lo contrario, no habría tenido tiempo de levantarse.

- Anda, pelea –reta Son Gohan a Roshi, esta vez no perderá de vista sus movimientos por mucho que su pequeño nieto le grite.

Con el aliento perdido por el doble pisotón de Son Gohan recuperado, Roshi se lanza contra él con los brazos echados hacia atrás. Son Gohan lo espera paciente. Estando a una distancia considerable, los dos brazos flacuchos de Roshi golpean y se aferran a los hombros del anciano abuelo de Gokú. Son Gohan no puede hacer nada para zafarse. Intenta pegarle patadas en las piernas a su oponente, pero este bastante hábil, las responde y logra bloquear algunas cuantas.

Los golpes siguen y truenan como… bueno, como truenos, haciendo retumbar las paredes al costado de la plataforma. Es Roshi el encargado de detenerlos, aprovechando la fuerza de una de las patadas de Son Gohan, se impulsa hacia atrás jalando a su oponente junto con él para sacarlo de balanza. Ya que Roshi se mantiene pocos segundos en el aire y Son Gohan no sabe que hacer, el anciano pelón coloca con gran fuerza su rodilla izquierda en el rostro de su oponente. Y el público asombrado y como uno solo exclama: "¡OOOHH!"

- Así es damas y caballeros –apunta el réferi-, eso debió de haber dolido bastante.

Con las rodillas de Roshi en el rostro, Son Gohan hace un esfuerzo tremendo para que la presión sobre sus dientes no se pierda. Sujeta también los brazos de Roshi para evitar que éste se escape y lanzando un grito desde lo más profundo de su garganta dobla el cuerpo hacia delante para estampar de nuevo el viejo cuerpo de Roshi sobre la plataforma.

- ¡Eso es abuelito! –Finalmente Gokú se subió a la barda y desde esta alza el puño al aire para apoyar a su querido abuelo.

La zona donde se produjo el impacto comenzó a cuartearse y pedacitos de roca saltaron unos centímetros. La mueca en el rostro de Roshi, reflejó el intenso dolor que sentía, aun así, no dejó que Son Gohan se apartara de él. Aprovechando la fuerza del impacto y la posición, Roshi hizo una maniobra que separó del suelo a su anciano rival. Sorprendido, Son Gohan quiso librarse de aquello, pero fue demasiado tarde, su cabeza impactó directamente contra la plataforma, quedando enterrada hasta la barbilla.

- Quiero recordarles, alegres ancianos –intervino el réferi- que está rotundamente prohibido matar a su oponente, así que por favor, tengan cuidado, aunque contamos con la presencia de los paramédicos, ellos únicamente intervendrán si alguno de ustedes sufre de un paro cardiaco.

- No tenías porqué decir eso –replicó Roshi mirando de reojo al réferi-. Aunque seamos viejos, aguantamos más que tú. ¿No es así, Son Gohan?

- Por supuesto que sí –respondió el aludido sacando la cabeza del hoyo en la plataforma-. Nuestros cuerpos son muy resistentes debido a todo el entrenamiento que hemos realizado –agregó mirando únicamente a su nieto.

- ¡Los hemos oído! Gritó el réferi muy emocionado-. ¡Estos dos viejecitos, son muy resistentes, por lo que seguirán brindándonos una pelea espectacular!

- La palabra "viejecitos", no era necesaria –replicó Roshi mirándolo de reojo.

- ¡Ahora abuelito! –Gritó Gokú dándose cuenta de la distracción del oponente de su abuelito. Roshi, en lugar de mirar primero a Son Gohan, volteó a mirar al enano coludo de los pelos necios. Su oponente, aprovechó esa doble distracción haciendo caso al llamado de su nieto y se acercó rápidamente al anciano Roshi. Cuando éste giro el cuello para mirar a Son Gohan, su cabeza ya estaba siendo lanzada hacia atrás con una gran fuerza a raíz del impacto que la rodilla de su adversario ejercía sobre su calva.

Los pies de Roshi se despegaron del piso a una velocidad sorprendente, su cuerpo salió despedido del lugar del que se encontraba. Su expresión era de absoluto dolor, su cuerpo flácido volaba medio metro sobe la plataforma. Antes de caer, dio una asombrosa voltereta que colocó sus pies y la palma derecha en el suelo nuevamente, se impulsó hacía adelante y volvió a recorrer la distancia entre él y Son Gohan, quien se había quedado paralizado ante esa forma de recuperarse de Roshi.

La misma calva que Son Gohan había golpeado con la rodilla y que ahora tenía una mancha roja en el lugar del golpe, era la misma que ahora lo golpeaba con gran fuerza y directamente en el puente de la nariz. La sensación fue horrible. Sentía como su sangre se metía a sus pulmones, como cuando te sumerges en una piscina y respiras por la nariz, además la visión se le nubló momentáneamente, el tiempo necesario para que, después de haber trastabillado hacía atrás, Roshi se incorporara y diera un certero golpe en el abdomen de Son Gohan.

El aire abandonó sus pulmones, el mareo se hizo más intenso y el viejo salió impulsado hacía atrás a gran velocidad, sólo para estrellarse contra el muro que separaba la plataforma del gimnasio, que se derrumbó sobre él, ocultando su cuerpo entre los escombros.

- ¡Vaya pelea que están dando estos dos ancianos! –Aulló el réferi apretando su puño frente a él hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos.

- ¡Cállate de una vez y cuenta! –Pidió Roshi desesperado, sabía que en cualquier momento Son Gohan se levantaría.

- ¡UNO! –Comenzó el réferi.

- No, otra vez no –replicó cabizbajo Gokú.

- ¡Vaya!, al parecer será tu abuelo quien pierda la batalla -opinó Bulma.

- ¡Cinco!

- ¡No!, mi abuelito no perderá. ¡Será el ganador, ya lo verás!

- ¡Ocho!

- Abuelito… -susurró Gokú, esperando que su abuelo saliera de aquella columna de escombros en cualquier momento, pero no lo hacía¿qué estaba pasando?

- ¡Nueve!

Una piedra en la cima de los escombros resbalo lentamente y a continuación, todas cayeron precipitadamente para mostrar la figura de un cansado Son Gohan con las ropas algo dañadas.

- No me vencerás tan fácilmente, anciano.

- Parece que no te has visto en un espejo, viejo.

Las miradas de los dos combatientes sacaban chispas, los ojos fijos en los del otro, las respiraciones comenzaban a hacerse entrecortadas, pero más la de Son Gohan, quien también, se veía más lastimado que Roshi, sin embargo, Roshi parecía más lastimado en el orgullo de Maestro de las Artes Marciales, pues un anciano, que no era de su edad por supuesto, estaba manteniéndose en pie muy bien.

- Te has estado preparando muy bien –opinó Roshi con una sonrisa debajo del bigote.

- Así es –contestó Son Gohan-, no he dejado de aplicar en ningún momento lo que mi maestro me enseñó, hace ya mucho tiempo –la sonrisa debajo del bigote de Roshi se amplió considerablemente.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, seguramente siempre fuiste el mejor.

- Por supuesto, no éramos muchos sus discípulos, ese viejo egoísta no tenía intención de transmitir sus conocimientos de a gratis y no cualquiera cumplía sus caprichos tontos –la sonrisa en el rostro de Roshi desapareció en un segundo.

- ¡No hables así de tu maestro! –Protestó Roshi elevando uno de sus puños al aire, perdiendo la defensa, eso era lo que Son Gohan quería lograr. Corrió entonces tan rápido que el único capaz de verlo fue su oponente, pero no fue tan rápido para reaccionar ante aquello.

El puño de Son Gohan se impactó donde debía a una velocidad sorprendente. El cuello de Roshi se agitó con la fuerza de un latigazo hacia atrás, sus piernas flaquearon y retrocedió dos pasos, pero antes de caer se compuso aguantando el golpe, miró con furia a Son Gohan que seguía con el puño estirado y conectó una patada en la nuca del anciano abuelo de Gokú, sumando a la fuerza de su patada, la del puñetazo de Son Gohan.

Ambos cayeron en la misma dirección. Roshi de espaldas y Son Gohan pecho tierra.

Derribados sobre la fría plataforma, se miraron intensamente. El primer movimiento fue de Son Gohan que giró sobre sí mismo lanzando el codo izquierdo contra el pecho de Roshi. Dando un giro hacía "arriba" colocándose pecho tierra, Roshi logró esquivar el ataque de Son Gohan. Haciendo un círculo con los pies, sus manos apoyadas debajo de su pecho como el centro de éste, Roshi intentó golpear la cabeza de su oponente, Son Gohan fue rápido y se levantó lanzando la parte superior de su cuerpo con ambas manos. Dio un pequeño salto y clavó su puño derecho en la plataforma, el lugar donde segundos antes se encontraba el cráneo de Roshi. Dando un salto hacía atrás el viejo del bigote poblado lo esquivó y tomó impulso para lanzarse y conectar un puñetazo en la mejilla de Son Gohan. El abuelito de Gokú dio un paso hacía atrás y dio una vuelta sobre su pie izquierdo estirando la otra pierna para golpear las costillas del viejo Roshi con el talón, para después lanzarse con el puño estirado, estrellándolo en la mejilla del viejo. Con el puño de Son Gohan en su mejilla, Roshi lanzó la suya también.

Ambos salieron despedidos hacia atrás.

Jadeantes, se miraron el uno al otro. Son Gohan no resistiría mucho más con ese ritmo. Roshi pensaba en que su programa favorito ya debía de haber empezado. ¡Demonios! Debía de terminar pronto con esa batalla o se lo perdería y hoy era el día en el que pasaban el especial.

- ¡Démosles un gran aplauso a estos dos competidores que lo están haciendo muy bien! –Pidió el réferi y el público así lo hizo, entregándoles el corazón con los sonoros aplausos que invadieron el lugar como un zumbido de abejas.

- Tu abuelito es muy fuerte –comentó Bulma a Gokú.

- Sí, es muy fuerte –sonrió el niño, sin imaginarse que pronto dejaría de ver a su abuelito.

Y no tiene la culpa¿cómo un pequeño crío de 10 años podría nunca imaginarse la terrible desgracia que está a punto de sucederle a uno de sus seres queridos? Por supuesto que no puede y mucho menos se lo imagina cuando lo ve tan cerca de él, disfrutando cada momento de él, viendo cómo respira, como se mueve y cómo pelea contra un rival que es igual de fuerte que él.

Y de hecho, nadie se lo imaginaba en esos momentos. Lamentablemente, la desgracia no sólo atormentaría a Gokú y a su abuelito, pues lo que se acercaba a ellos y que nadie estaba conciente de ello, era demasiado grande como para destrozar las vidas de dos personas únicamente.

- Continúen por favor –pidió el réferi, secándose el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo. El día estaba a punto de dar paso a la tarde, el cielo comenzaba a colorearse de tenues tonos rojizos que provenían de detrás de las montañas, detrás de las cuales, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse para ir a alumbrar otros lugares.

Roshi y Son Gohan estaban listos para volver al combate y nosotros también, sin embargo, antes de que los golpes comenzaran a volar entre ellos de uno a otro, el suelo, no sólo la plataforma, sino el mundo entero pareció sacudirse debajo de los pies de todos los presentes. Fueron sólo segundos, por lo que nadie le tomó mucha importancia, sin embargo, el ataque de los competidores sobre la plataforma se detuvo y aguardaron, si aquello no volvía a repetirse, pelearían, pero por mientras, esperaban.

Y en efecto, aquella sacudida se repitió, esta vez fue un poco más fuerte.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó el réferi mirando al cielo en todas direcciones. Algunos de los presentes que no se habían dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, protestaron por que la pelea continuara. Los otros que si sintieron las dos sacudidas, les hicieron saber lo que pasaba y entonces, una tercera sacudida aun más fuerte se sintió en el lugar.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? –Ahora la voz del réferi no era tan calmada como antes, en ella se asomaba el miedo que sentía. El pánico comenzó a dispersarse entre los presentes con la cuarta y quinta sacudida del suelo que fueron aumentando de intensidad. Con el sexto estruendo, la gente comenzaba a salir del lugar caminando lentamente, esperando que eso terminara y teniendo la clara certeza de que no lo haría.

Los estruendos llegaron más rápido y el zumbido ensordecedor de algo en el aire acompañó entonces a las sacudidas de la tierra. El pánico se hizo general y ahora la mayoría de la gente salía apresuradamente del lugar del torneo.

- ¿Qué demonios…? -preguntó el réferi y sus palabras se ahogaron a mitad de su garganta con un sonido gutural que parecía de ultratumba.

Lo que provocaba las sacudidas se detuvo frente a sus ojos y lanzó un horrible gruñido a los aires abriendo las inmensas fauces repletas de afilados colmillos. El micrófono cayó de la mano temblorosa del réferi, el ruido que este provocó se vio amplificado y todos los presentes que aun no habían visto a la enorme criatura, giraron los rostros para mirar al réferi y después seguir su mirada.

Los ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, algunos pantalones fueron mojados por la repentina flacidez de unas cuantas vejigas, los rostros se llenaron de absoluto terror y unas cuantas mujeres débiles se desmayaron ante la visión que tenían enfrente y se alzaba por lo menos diez metros del suelo.

Roshi y Son Gohan siguieron las miradas de todos, así como Gokú y Bulma. Y tuvieron las mismas reacciones. Bulma lanzó un grito casi tan ensordecedor como el de la criatura frente a ellos, al momento que todos echaban a correr para alejarse de aquello.

El rostro de Gokú se llenó repentinamente de una mezcla entre asombro y emoción. "¡Qué criatura tan maravillosa y grandota!" pensó dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, sin saber todavía que aquello le causaría una gran pena a su corta edad.

- ¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó el niño con ilusión, mirando a la bestia, de diez metros de alto con una piel de reptil completamente verde y humedecida, lo cual indicaba que había salido del mar. Sus pequeños ojos eran del color de las manzanas maduras y brillaban reflejando los últimos rayos del sol de aquel día. Se alzaba en sus dos patas traseras, enormes las dos, que a su paso habían destruido autos, casas y caminos. Desde su espalda crecían grandes protuberancias casi circulares que parecían formadas por el esqueleto del animal. Su espalda terminaba en una enorme cola que se mecía de un lado a otro arrastrándose y levantando grandes cantidades de polvo y escombros. Sus patas delanteras eran ridículamente cortas con relación a su enorme cuerpo y terminaban en dos garras que se abrían y cerraran como dos pulmones al respirar, y con esa velocidad. Su cabeza, enorme y dotada con inmensas mandíbulas llenas de colmillos listas para destrozar todo aquello que tuviera la desgracia de entrar en ellas. Largos ríos de baba se escurrían de ellas, dándole a la criatura un aspecto más feroz.

Desde donde estaba, Gokú logró ver un pequeñísimo resplandor en la frente del monstruo.

- ¡¡¡¡GODZILAAA!!!! –Aulló con terror el réferi haciéndose daño en la garganta y sin tomar eso en cuenta, para salvar su vida echo a correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Al llegar adonde toda la gente se arremolinaba intentando salir pero sin avanzar lo suficientemente rápido, decidió que su vida era mucho más importante que la de ellos y brincó sobre sus cabezas para huir del lugar.

- ¿Alguna idea? –Preguntó Roshi a Son Gohan, encarando a la enorme criatura frente a ellos.

- Se me ocurre correr –respondió Son Gohan. "Pero si hacemos eso, mucha gente podría morir" pensó y miró de reojo a Gokú, quien seguía maravillado con "Godzila"

- Sabes lo que sucederá si hacemos eso, así que… prepárate.

Con un pequeño salto, ambos se alejaron un poco de la bestia, hasta quedar en la orilla de la plataforma.

- Cuida de mi nieto un momento –pidió Son Gohan a la chica del cabello azul, quien no podría ni cuidar de ella misma.

- ¿Listo? –Preguntó a Roshi.

- Desde hace dos cientos años, cuando nací… viejo.

Continuará…

_**«-(**_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	36. Son Gohan ¿Muerto?

**Dragon Ball H.S**

(Capítulo 36)

Son Gohan ¿Muerto?

La plataforma ahora se encontraba desierta. Las únicas almas en el lugar del Torneo de Artes Marciales eran las de Gokú, Bulma, Roshi y Son Gohan. Los dos últimos se mantenían firmes enfrentando la colosal figura de la bestia frente a ellos. Por su seguridad, y por temor, todas las personas ya estaban subiendo a las diferentes embarcaciones que los sacarían de la isla y los llevarían a algún lugar seguro, donde la criatura no podría hacerles daño, claro que eso no era muy necesario después de todo, pues el increíble Muthen Roshi y Son Gohan, se encargarían de derrotar a la bestia mucho antes de que ésta pudiera ocasionar algún mal a nadie.

De la inmensa garganta de la colosal bestia escapó un bramido ensordecedor que hizo la tierra temblar. Moviendo la enorme cola de un lado a otro, a sus espaldas levantó una nube de polvo y escombros que salieron disparados en ambas direcciones. Autos quedaron incrustados en los edificios a su paso, los árboles fueron arrancados de raíz para quedar incrustados en los parabrisas de los autos que la cola del monstruo no alcanzó. Algunas personas fueron alcanzadas por la lluvia de escombros, quedando sepultadas por montones de cosas que en algún momento habían servido para algo, pero que ahora lo único que hacían era robarle la vida a los tantos desafortunados que quedaron debajo de ellos.

- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que más gente salga lastimada! –dijo Roshi a Son Gohan en un grito desesperado, sin apartar los ojos de la criatura que ahora era su común enemigo.

- ¡Hagámoslo entonces! –Respondió Son Gohan, clavando la mirada en el enorme hocico de la bestia-. ¿Alguna idea?

- ¡Abuelito! –Llamó Gokú a sus espaldas, ambos ancianos giraron el cuello para mirarlo-. ¡Derrótalo abuelito!

- Sí, esa es una gran idea –concedió Son Gohan en un susurro volviendo a clavar la vista en la criatura.

- Ataquemos sus pies –sugirió Roshi- una vez que esté derribado, será más fácil derrotarlo.

- De acuerdo –dijo Son Gohan, pero en verdad no estaba muy seguro de cómo derribarían a esa cosa de más de diez metros de altura.

Sin esperar a Son Gohan, Roshi se tiró a los pies de Godzila con un grito que le inspiraba confianza en sí mismo y que además lo hacía lucir más amenazador.

Son Gohan se lanzó detrás de Roshi, sin gritar, eso era algo que se hacía sólo para presumir pensaba él. Al llegar Roshi al punto medio entre las piernas del animal, dio una patada en el suelo para impulsarse a la derecha y golpearla pierna izquierda de Godzila con toda su fuerza. Son Gohan hizo lo mismo con la pierna derecha, ambas extremidades del monstruo salieron despedidas en diferentes direcciones, haciendo que cayera pesadamente sobre su cola. El suelo se estremeció, haciendo temblar los edificios cercanos que no soportaron la sacudida y cayeron al suelo en escombros irreconocibles. La destrucción iba en aumento a cada momento, Roshi tan sólo esperaba que no les cobraran el desorden después de terminar con la bestia, pues él no tenía dinero suficiente para pagar todo eso.

Con un gran salto, Son Gohan se dejó caer con todo su peso sobre el abdomen del animal derribado. La bestia se retorció un poco por el golpe lanzando un quejido al cielo, su lengua asomó algunos centímetros fuera de sus fauces. Roshi repitió el golpe de Son Gohan, pero con un poco más de fuerza y un nuevo alarido escapó de la garganta a unos metros frente a ellos. La piel era reseca y rasposa, como la de cualquier cocodrilo que se haya asoleado por mucho tiempo.

Con un rápido giro de su cuerpo, Godzila lanzó de encima de él a los dos ancianos, Roshi logró maniobrar para caer de pie, Son Gohan tropezó con una piedra de todos los escombros y cayó de lado, golpeándose la cabeza con otra roca.

De rodillas y con las patas delanteras en el suelo, Godzila lanzó un temible gruñido hacía sus dos atacantes, lucía furiosa y en sus ojos rojos se veía la sed de venganza por lo que le habían hecho antes. Roshi tembló de arriba abajo con el gruñido y temió por la seguridad de Son Gohan que se levantaba en esos momentos, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el pronto ataque de la bestia.

Primero lanzó su cabeza hacía atrás, como cualquier deportista que hiciera un poco de estiramientos antes de comenzar con el trabajo de verdad, sus ojos no dejaron un segundo de ver a los dos ancianos frente a él. Después lanzó sus fauces contra ellos a una gran velocidad. Roshi, que era el único de los dos que estaba de pie, logró esquivar los filosos dientes del monstruo. Son Gohan no tuvo tanta suerte y fue engullido sin que pudiera hacer nada.

- ¡¡¡ABUELITOOOO!!!

- ¡No espera¿A donde vas? –Bulma logró tomar de la mano a Gokú antes de que este corriera a ayudar a suabuelo perdido entre los dientes de la bestia.

- ¡Tengo que ayudar a mi abuelito¿Qué no vez lo que le pasa? –Replicó Gokú intentando liberarse de la chica.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo veo y no debo dejar que te pase lo mismo, tu abuelito no estaría muy contento conmigo si dejo que vayas a que esa cosa te coma! –Replicó la chica arrastrando al pequeño hacia un lugar más seguro-. Tu abuelo estará bien¿no decías que era muy fuerte? Podrá lidiar con esa bestia –dijo, pero no estaba muy segura de ello, a esas alturas, su cuerpo ya debería estar siendo rociado por los jugos gástricos de aquella horrible criatura.

- ¡Abuelito! –Susurró Gokú dejándose arrastrar por Bulma, ella tenía razón, debería de confiar un poco más en su abuelo, después de todo, él era muy fuerte y Gokú lo sabía.

- ¡Demonios! –Se quejó Roshi en un grito exagerado, como si quisiera que la bestia lo escuchase- Ese anciano siempre ha sido muy lento, seguramente es la edad.

Godzila se quedó quieto un momento, parecía librar una batalla contra sus dientes, se miraba, o intentaba mirarse la mandíbula al tiempo que la presionaba. Los labios de reptil se le separaron poco a poco y entre sus goteantes fauces, apareció el pequeño cuerpo de Son Gohan, haciendo un esfuerzo increíble por abrir la boca de la bestia.

- ¡Te escuché, viejo! –Le gritó con los brazos estirados por sobre su cabeza y el esfuerzo que hacía pintado en su rostro con muecas dolorosas.

- De eso se trataba –susurró Roshi con una sonrisa debajo del blanco bigote. Emprendió la carrera dando un salto metros antes de llegar hasta donde la criatura, para clavar su puño una vez más en el abdomen de Godzila. El dolor provocado por este nuevo ataque, permitió que Son Gohan se librara de ser aplastado en su boca cuando esta se abrió con un alarido mandado al cielo.

- Si vuelves a dejar que te coma, te dejaré allá adentro –le dijo Roshi a su compañero cuando ambos estuvieron lado a lado en la relativa seguridad del suelo.

- Acabemos con esto de una vez antes de que empiece a anochecer –recomendó Son Gohan.

- ¿Por qué ten interesado en la hora, tienes alguna cita con una linda chica? –Preguntó Roshi un tanto celoso por la idea de que un viejo como Son Gohan tuviera una cita con una linda chica, siendo que él era más apuesto…según él.

- No, hoy es luna llena –murmuró Son Gohan, mirando de reojo a su pequeño nieto que ahora tenía una sonrisa en los labios por haber visto como su abuelito escapó de haber sido tragado.

- ¡Cuidado! –Gritó Roshi trayendo de vuelta a Son Gohan desde sus pensamientos al campo de batalla. Godzila se había recuperado del golpe y lanzó su cola contra ellos dando una vuelta completa sobe sus dos piernas. Por pocos centímetros ambos ancianos esquivaron el ataque. Al caer al suelo, se lanzaron de nuevo con todas las fuerzas que aún les quedaban contra el monstruos, como estaba mal parado, no tenía mucho equilibrio, el golpe propinado en sus costillas, lo derribó de lado con un quejido escapando de su garganta.

- ¡Ayúdame con la cola! –Pidió Roshi a Son Gohan, por unos segundos, el abuelito de Gokú no comprendió lo que Roshi pretendía hacer, lo entendió hasta que el otro anciano se echara la cola del animal al hombro, con el resto del cuerpo a sus espaldas.

- ¡¡AHORAAA!! –Gritaron ambos ancianos proyectando sus cuerpos hacia delante, jalando la enorme masa que era el cuerpo de Godzila. El cuerpo se levantó poco a poco, separándose lentamente del suelo, dejando caer algunas piedritas y polvo acumulado. Con un despliegue de fuerza que dejó atónitos a Bulma y Gokú, los dos ancianos levantaron el gigantesco cuerpo de Godzila sobre sus cabezas para azotarlo luego frente a ellos. El animal se quejó al caer y hacer un enorme hoyo allá donde fuera a impactarse. El suelo volvió a sacudirse violentamente debajo de los pies, los edificios que se mantuvieron de pie en el temblor anterior, no lo consiguieron en este y se desmoronaron como un castillo de naipes.

- ¡Eso es abuelito! –Animó el pequeño Gokú con el puño al aire, esa pelea era tan emocionante para él, que comenzaba a desear que no terminara nunca. Con los dos ancianos distraídos y sujetando aun la cola de Godzila, éste las acudió para ahora ser él quien estrellara a sus enemigos contra el suelo para dejarlos muy adoloridos en un pequeño cráter que ambos compartían.

- Te dije que lo soltaras –se quejó Roshi.

- No, no lo hiciste –replicó Son Gohan.

- Bueno, para la otra recuerda soltarle la cola.

Tambaleantes, los dos ancianos se levantaron, la bestia se encontraba frente a ellos, mirándolos con furia y ojos llenos de voracidad, enrojecidos por la frustración que aquellos dos insignificantes bocadillos le hacían pasar.

- Ya me harté de él –opinó Roshi-¿y tu?

- Sí, también.

- Pues acabemos con él de una buena vez.

- Sí claro, llevas diciendo eso desde el principio del capítulo –dijo Son Gohan mirando de reojo a Roshi.

- ¡Pues tú no me ayudas! –dijo él indignado

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo viejo¡Por tú culpa, por no ayudarme, esa cosa casi me come! –gritó Son Gohan exasperado por la actitud del viejo y señalando directamente a Godzila, que no hacía otra cosa más que mirarlos con la incertidumbre recorriéndole el rostro.

- ¿Mi culpa? –Replicó ofendido-. ¡Es tu culpa porno entrenar como se debe! –dijo cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a Son Gohan.

- Esto es simplemente intolerable –replicó una voz grave-. Me contrataron para causar un destrozo y dejarme vencer por estos dos viejos, pero no para ver cómo se la pasaban discutiendo, así no puedo trabajar.

- ¿Por qué esa cosa habla? –se extraño Bulma.

- Así que por favor amables ancianitos –continuó Godzila- hagan el favor de resolver sus problemas en otra ocasión y continuemos con la batalla, o me veré obligado a no seguir el guión y devorarlos a ambos.

Son Gohan y Roshi se miraron extrañados, Godzila tenía razón, no era el momento de discutir, debían de derrotar a Godzila para que la paz regresara a reinar en el lugar.

- Pero ya hablaremos de esto en otra ocasión –fue la última palabra al respecto de Roshi

- Lo haremos –concedió Son Gohan y ambos estuvieron listos para seguir con el combate.

"_Esto es lo que me pasa por hacer fics con personajes nada serios_" reflexiona el escritor. Y la batalla continua.

Un estruendo, procedente de algún lugar en el horizonte se hace presente. Es muy difícil para los tres combatientes no sentirse atraídos por aquel sonido que se acerca a una gran velocidad, al principio suena como un leve zumbido parecido al que produce un enjambre de abejas. Poco a poco, a medida que se acerca, el sonido deja de parecerse al enjambre y se hace más fuerte.

Pronto, con un sonido espantosamente ensordecedor, una columna de aviones militares mandados por el rey del mundo para terminar con la amenaza, pasa sobrevolando la zona, primero para echar un vistazo e identificar al enemigo, después volverán para comenzar su ataque contra la criatura que ha atormentado a las personas.

- Debemos de salir de aquí antes que sean ellos quienes nos maten –dice Roshi un poco preocupado, sabe que huir despavoridos de la criatura no será muy sencillo, además, con eso podrían ocasionar que los misiles de la fuerza aérea fallen y provoquen aun más destrozos de los que ya había. Son Gohan parece pensar lo mismo que Roshi, pues sin decir palabra asiente al viejo del bigote y mira fijamente las patas de Godzila.

Al mismo tiempo, mientras el estruendo de los aviones se aleja para convertirse en un leve zumbido, los dos ancianos corren hacía el monstruo. El plan es derribar a la criatura e intentar que se quede en el suelo el tiempo suficiente para que los aviones disparen contra ella y la eliminen de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo, en el plan no estaba contemplado que Godzila se diera la vuelta a una gran velocidad para golpear a los dos viejecitos con la cola, proyectándolos contra los escombros que solían ser el gimnasio del Torneo de las Artes Marciales, quedando atrapados bajo la montaña de escombros. Lanzando un alarido de triunfo, Godzila elevó su cuerpo hacía el cielo, estirado tanto como podía, haciéndolo lucir enorme.

El zumbido comenzó a subir de volumen una vez más. Los aviones ya venían de regreso y Godzila aun estaba de pie. Son Gohan y Roshi se levantaron con las ropas rotas y sucias, el abuelito de Gokú comenzaba a sangrar por una herida sobre el ojo, Roshi ya tenía uno cerrado y la respiración de ambos era entre cortada, no soportarían mucho tiempo más.

- Hagamos el Kame-Hame-Ha –sugirió Roshi entre jadeos.

- No será peligroso, estamos demasiado cansados –replicó Son Gohan siendo un poco más realista.

- Sino lo hacemos, cuando los aviones regresen, esa criatura seguirá de pie y no lograrán golpearlo con sus misiles –explicó, apartándose de la pila de escombros.

- De acuerdo, hagámoslo.

Una corriente de aire frío recorrió el espacio entre los dos ancianos y Godzila, sus miradas se cruzaban, los ojos de Son Gohan y Roshi clavados en los de Godzila y los de este, en los pequeños cuerpos de ambos. Hasta la criatura se notaba cansada, ahora que el sol estaba completamente oculto entre las montañas, las estrellas comenzaban a brillar en el cielo cada vez más oscuro. La luna, pronto comenzaría a brillar con su máximo resplandor, y era algo que Son Gohan no podía evitar, pero sin duda quería que Gokú no viera.

La corriente de aire levantó un poco del polvo de los escombros esparcidos por todo el lugar que podría haber estado en completo silencio de no ser por el estruendo de los aviones que se acercaban rápidamente.

Gokú miraba atento a los ancianos y a la criatura. Todo le parecía sorprendente, tanto como la batalla que su abuelito y Roshi habían librado entre ellos, como la aparición de esa bestia. Algún día, quería ser capaz de pelear de aquella forma, de ser tan valiente como su abuelito y de ser aun más fuerte que ese monstruo.

Bulma deseaba más que nunca en toda su vida estar en la calidez cómoda de su cama, su cuarto, su casa. Extrañaba tanto las atenciones de su madre y las excentricidades de su padre que los extrañaba. Ya no deseaba estar en ese lugar, tenía frío y estaba muy asustada, en cualquier momento podría morir y no quería morir, aún estaba muy joven y no había amado realmente, aun no conocía al hombre de sus sueños, su príncipe azul.

Un rugido de la bestia estremeció el lugar y cortó el silencio que se había hecho presente. Las ropas de Son Gohan y Roshi se agitaron por el aliento de Godzila y ellos se sintieron repentinamente mareados. Pero resistieron.

- ¿Listo? –Preguntó Roshi, Son Gohan se limitó a asentir.

Al mismo tiempo, coordinados mejor que dos bailarines, separaron sus piernas, flexionando las rodillas hasta hacer un ángulo recto con sus rodillas, echaron las palmas hacia delante estirando sus brazos. "Kame" dijeron al unísono y echaron las manos hacía atrás, como si sujetaran una pelota a sus espaldas y concentraron su energía. "Hame", dijeron ahora y agacharon un poco la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a Godzila. Los aviones ya eran visibles y dispararon sus misiles, éstos hicieron un gran estruendo cuando se encendieron para dirigirse a la bestia.

- ¡¡HAAAA!! –Gritaron Roshi y Son Gohan al mismo tiempo, lanzando sus manos hacia Godzila, de sus palmas un chorro de energía fue liberado, pero Godzila no se quedó esperando el golpe de aquello. Una vez más lanzó su cola contra los dos ancianos, golpeando un misil en el camino, que se desvió hacía donde ellos se encontraban. Ambas energía, junto con 9 de los 10 misiles lanzados, golpearon de lleno al monstruo, el otro, se dirigía directamente a Gohan.

Todo fue muy rápido, los "Kame-Hame-Ha" y los misiles impactados crearon una explosión sorprendente, el otro misil explotó segundos antes, el lugar fue iluminado por la energía luminosa que la explosión provocó. La tierra se estremeció con una fuerte sacudida, Bulma y Gokú apenas tuvieron tiempo de protegerse detrás del muro antes de que la explosión lo derribara. La onda expansiva creo un poco más de destrucción antes de que todo volviera a la calma. Una nube de hongo se elevó al cielo en el lugar, marcando exactamente donde había estado Godzila.

Momentos después, la calma volvió y del cielo todavía caían algunos escombros. Gokú salió primero de debajo del muro y ayudó a Bulma a salir, ambos sólo tenían leves raspones. La criatura, yacía frente a ellos derribada, muerta y sangrando por un costado. Roshi se encontraba un poco más allá, mirando en todas direcciones, buscando a Son Gohan.

- ¡Abuelito! –llamó Gokú pero nadie respondió. Bulma comenzó a buscar señales del anciano portado el lugar que estaba devastado, a donde quiera que mirara tan sólo había ruinas y destrucción.

- ¡Mira Gokú! –Señaló la chica un lugar cerca de la cola de la criatura. Debajo de una piedra de gran tamaño, asomaba un trozo de la ropa de Son Gohan. Sin perder tiempo, Gokú corrió hasta el lugar para liberar a suabuelo de la piedra que lo apresaba. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, logró mover la roca y lanzarla a otro lugar, debajo no había nada, simplemente el saco que trajera su abuelo, roto y quemado en algunas partes, alrededor, se veían señales de que el misil había impactado en ese preciso lugar.

- Cuando vi el misil acercándose –dijo Roshi a sus espaldas- me hice a un lado, pero creo que tu abuelo no lo vio.

- ¿Qué esta diciendo? –Preguntó Gokú sujetando fuertemente el saco de su abuelito contra su pecho, las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus infantiles ojos.

- Lo siento hijo, no creo que tu abuelo haya sobrevivido –musitó Roshi cabizbajo, colocando su mano en la cabeza de Gokú, dándole ánimos.

- No… -se negó el pequeño con una sonrisa tímida en los labios temblorosos- mi… mi abuelito debe de estar por aquí… si usted está, entonces… entonces –las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de sus ojos y de los de Bulma que miraba la tristeza en el pequeño-. ¡¡Abuelito!!¿Dónde estás? –Gritó a la noche y nadie le respondió- ¡¡Abuelito!! –volvió a llamar con la ilusión de volver a escuchar su suave voz cuando lo llamaba, de verlo salir de debajo de una roca, con algunos moretones, pero sonriendo, para después correr a sus brazos y estrujarlo contra su pecho y que le dijera "Aquí esto, hijo"

- ¡¡Abuelito!! –Lo llamaba llorando, con la voz destrozada por el llanto, con la visión borrosa a causa de sus lágrimas-. Abuelito –susurró cayendo de rodillas, mirando lo único que había quedado de su abuelo: un saco sucio y raído.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Roshi- puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres –ofreció al pequeño niño todavía de rodillas, aferrado fuertemente al olor de su abuelo, un bebe se aferra del seno de su mamá.

Después de un rato, el pequeño se quedó dormido, cansado de llorar y estrujar contra su pecho la prenda de Son Gohan. Roshi lo llevó en brazos, no se quedaría con él, pero podrían pasar la noche en algún refugio cercano.

- Espere –pidió Bulma- ¿qué es eso de ahí? –preguntó y sin esperar respuesta fue adonde un brillo en medio de la oscuridad la llamaba. De debajo de una roca sacó una pequeña esfera de cristal y de color anaranjado, en su interior tenía 4 estrellitas que flotaban en el vacío redondo del vidrio, era sorprendente que no se haya roto cuando esa roca le cayó encima.

- ¿Qué es? –Preguntó Roshi.

- No lo sé, jamás había visto algo como esto –y se la mostró al anciano.

- ¡Ah es esa pequeña esfera! –replicó Roshi- Salió junto con Son Gohan de la boca del monstruo –explicó.

- Entonces pienso que debería de tenerla él –dijo la chica colocando la pequeña esfera en el vientre de Gokú.

Con la Luna brillando sobre sus cabezas, los trece alejaron del desastre, cansados por el largo día que habían tenido, dejando a un gran amigo detrás y aun monstruo que les había causado muchos problemas y cargando consigo, la primera Esfera del Dragón de esta historia.

_19/12/07_

_**«-(**_**H.S**_** )-»™**_

* * *

_** Waza!**_

_**Ahora tengo un pequeño anuncio que hacerles, no dejaré de escribir esta historia, pero... tengo un proyecto muy importante que no quiero dejar pasar y en el cual quiero concentrarme enteramente, así que quizá deje de escribir por algún tiempo este fic, con lo que las actualizaciones tardarán un poco en "llegar", espero esto no les cause problemas o disgustos, pero cualquier queja o mentada de madre será contestada**_

Palabra del H.S

Sweet Dreams!!  



	37. Bardock

**Waazzaaaaaa!!**

**Pues al parecer ese otro proyecto no me absorverá tanto como yo pensaba, así que quizá siga actualizando tanto como lo he estado haciendo desde que comencé con este enorme, titánico, apocalíptico e inmenso proyecto, que me gustarái recordar desde cuando comencé pero bueeeeeno...sólo me resta decirles:**

**Enjoy **

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

(Capítulo 037)

Bardock

- No lo haré –dijo el saiyan sacudiendo de un lado a otro la cabeza-. Soy tu compañero y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, pero algo así es simplemente una estúpida locura. No, lo siento, esta vez el único favor que te haré será no decir a nadie lo que intentas hacer.

Después de eso se alejó, caminando con grandes zancadas por el corredor iluminado desde el suelo. La propuesta había sido simple y no sólo a él se le había comentado al respecto. Los cinco saiyans con los que había hablado, necesitaban que unos cuantos saiyans más se les unieran para derrotar al rey Vegeta. Algunos se burlaron de los 5, otros simplemente se negaron amablemente y otros simplemente no los escucharon. La buena noticia para el grupo, era que ninguno de los saiyans con los que habían hablado, diría una sola palabra relacionada con lo que fue planteado. Unos pocos, dijeron que en caso de que llevaran su idea a cabo, defenderían al rey con su vida y no les importaría matarlos a ellos o a otros traidores.

- Sabía que él también diría que no. ¡Maldita sea!, tenemos problemas –opinó Pumbukin golpeando su puño contra la otra mano.

- Si ya sabías que esa era su respuesta, no hay razón por la cual preocuparse –dijo Bardock, con voz tranquila, mirando al cobarde que se alejaba de ellos con la cabeza gacha, como tantos otros lo habían hecho antes que él-. Seguimos solos, como al principio, así que no hay nada de que preocuparse –le dijo a sus compañeros sin inmutar su expresión.

- ¡Por supuesto, ahora todos sabrán lo que estamos planeando! –Replicó Pumbukin, un tanto molesto.

- Eso no será problema –agregó Tooma colocando una mano en el hombro de Pumbukin-, si ellos han prometido no decir nada, yo les creo.

- Estoy con Tooma –opinó Seripa- lo malo será después que tengamos que asesinarlos a todos.

- No –atajó Bardock- no mataremos a todos, sólo a algunos cuantos, cuando vean que el rey ha sido derrotado, pronto los que se opongan a nosotros serán menos y nuestros aliados serán más.

- En eso quizá tengas razón –meditó Tooma-, pero¿cómo haremos para derrotar al rey?, no podremos simplemente llegar al palacio y asesinarlo allí dentro, hay guardias por todo el lugar y son guerreros de clase alta.

- No te preocupes por eso –sonrió Bardock- los guerreros de clase alta no podrán pelear contra nosotros cinco al mismo tiempo, somos tan fuertes cuando estamos unidos que nadie, ni siquiera Frezeer, podría derrotarnos.

- ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco? –Preguntó desconfiado Pumbukin-. Es verdad que somos bastante fuertes como equipo, pero que Frezeer no pueda derrotarnos…

- ¿Lo dudas?

- La verdad sí, Bardock, no pienso que seamos tan fuertes como para llegar a ese nivel.

- Tienes razón –concedió Bardock con una sonrisa-, además primero debemos de ocuparnos del rey Vegeta.

- ¿Cómo lo haremos?

Bardock adoptó una posición de suma concentración, miraba el suelo entre ellos con la barbilla apoyada en una mano y pensaba. El plan original era juntar a varios y ya que su ejército en contra del rey fuera lo suficientemente numeroso, atacarían primero a las guardias del rey, se desharían de todos aquellos que quisieran interponerse entre él y el trono, y aceptaría a los que quisieran unirse a él. Y al último, el rey yacería muerto a sus pies.

Sin embargo, desde el principio todo salió mal, no tenía ejercito con el cual atacar a las fuerzas del palacio, lo único que tenía con él, eran sus cuatro amigos…

- Y con eso basta –murmuró mirando los rostros interrogantes de todos ellos.

- ¿De qué hablas? –Cuestionó Tooma.

- Bien, esto es lo que haremos –dijo Bardock a sus amigos, explicó el plan rápida y claramente para que no quedaran dudas al respecto, mientras avanzaba en la explicación de su plan, los rostros de sus amigos se iluminaban por el asomo de esa pequeña posibilidad que existía en los planes de Bardock de derrotar al rey Vegeta, realmente lo harían, lo planeaban y lo llevarían a cabo, dentro de algún tiempo, con suerte no sería mucho, estarían librando una lucha que casi sería imposible de ganar contra guerreros mucho más poderosos que ellos y eso, les provocaba una emoción difícil de describir.

Los planes se pondrían en marcha al día siguiente, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que debían darse un descanso antes de comenzar con los preparativos. Ninguno de ellos descansó, por la noche no pudieron conciliar el sueño y simplemente se quedaron tumbados en sus camas mirando el techo, pensando en los planes del futuro, pensando en todas las posibilidades, en lo que podría salir mal y la satisfacción que tendrían de ellos mismos cuando todo terminara y nada haya salido mal.

En eso pensaba Bardock de camino al comedor de una de las estaciones de lanzamiento del planeta Vegita. Mientras andaba por el pasillo que lo llevaría hasta el comedor, veía a muchos de sus compañeros pasando a su lado, a los que les había comentado de su plan de revolución, se le quedaban mirando al pasar y detenían sus conversaciones para reanudarla una vez se encontraran lejos de él.

No se sentía rechazado, por el contrario, después disfrutaría que todos esos que ahora murmuraban a sus espaldas, después se dirigirían a él con respeto, venerándolo como su nuevo rey.

Al llegar al comedor, el murmullo de las conversaciones se vio drásticamente silenciado con su presencia, se detuvo en el umbral y miró alrededor, por todas partes veía rostros familiares que ahora lo miraban como si fuera un desconocido indeseable. Pero tampoco eso le importó, recorrió de lado a lado la estancia buscando los cuatro rostros que más significaban para él.

En una de las mesas en el rincón, la mano de Seripa se agitaba en el aire llamándolo. De inmediato caminó hacía donde sus amigos lo esperaban. Tomó asiento con ellos y miró alrededor, hasta que nadie los miraba comenzaron a hablar.

- Aun están a tiempo de no hacer esto si así lo desean –les dijo con expresión seria.

- No te abandonaremos con esto –respondió Tooma- de por sí va a ser difícil estando los cinco juntos, ahora si te dejamos solo, creo que podría ser imposible.

- Quizá tengas razón –concedió.

- Lo haremos –dijo Seripa cubriendo con su mano la de Bardock- y llegaremos hasta el final, hasta verte siendo rey de Vegita.

- Eso es –agregó Pumbukin- estaremos a tu lado cuando estés sentado en el trono, jamás te abandonaremos con esto.

- Eso no –cortó Bardock, los demás lo miraron extrañados- no permitiré que estén de pie a mi lado cuando yo esté sentado en el trono –sus amigos se sintieron ofendidos por su comentario, con las bocas abiertas, asombrados por el repentino comportamiento de su amigo-. Mandaremos fabricar otros cuatro tronos y se sentarán a mi lado.

- Eres un maldito desgraciado –dijo Tooma con una sonrisa y golpeando el brazo de su amigo.

El resto del día, lo pasaron charlando animadamente en el comedor, pidieron varias bebidas y se quedaron allí, disfrutando del momento olvidándose por un rato de los planes que tenían para ese día en la tarde, cuando comenzarían a prepararse para la revolución que Bardock tenía en mente, debido principalmente a los continuos desplantes y denigrantes tratos por parte del rey Vegeta. Bardock podía permitir que lo humillaran a él en presencia de sus amigos, pero jamás perdonaría que sus amigos fueran ridiculizados frente a él, así como el rey había hecho con esas estúpidas insignias.

Cuando el sol Vegita comenzó a caer más allá del horizonte y las sobras se hicieron largas, los cinco amigos salieron del comedor para dirigirse a la central de lanzamiento en la que se encontraban sus naves, listas para despegar, por el camino, se cruzaron a pocos Saiyans, quienes los miraron en silencio, se detenían cuando los cinco pasaban y murmuraban después cuando se alejaban. La situación comenzaba a ser molesta, lo bueno era que ellos ya se iban por un largo periodo de tiempo.

- ¿Están listas nuestras naves? –Preguntó Bardock a los técnicos quienes las preparaban.

- Así es, están listas desde esta mañana¿en donde demonios estaban? –preguntó un tanto molesto.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia –replicó Pumbukin amenazándolo con el puño.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo –dijo el técnico- no tienen porque ponerse agresivos conmigo, yo tan sólo hago mi trabajo.

- Pues te agradeceríamos que lo hicieras en silencio A.M –le dijo Tooma.

- De acuerdo, pero debía preguntar, sus retrasos causa que los demás se retracen y luego a quien culpan es a mí¿sabían eso?

- No –respondió Toteppo- y no nos interesa.

- Por su puesto que no –murmuró A.M alejándose del grupo para hacer que la banda transportadora trajera las naves- a ustedes los Saiyans que les puede importar que los demás descarguen su furia conmigo, pues claro, como yo no tengo sus poderes tan sorprendentes…

- ¡Cállate y apresúrate! –Bramó Seripa dando un fuerte golpe en el suelo con el pie.

Las naves estuvieron listas un momento después, los Saiyans subieron cada uno a sus naves preparándose para el despegue.

- Buena suerte –le dijo A.M a Bardock, instantes antes de que su compuerta se cerrara del todo, el Saiyan tan sólo levantó su puño frente a él con el pulgar extendido enseña de que lo había escuchado y que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Las 5 naves despegaron de la Terminal, elevándose a una velocidad sorprendente para abandonar el planeta en muy poco tiempo.

- ¿A qué planeta nos mandaron esta vez? –Preguntó Pumbukin a sus amigos por medio del rastreador.

- Me parece que se llama "Omega" –respondió Tooma- está un poco retirado así que te agradecería que no abrieras la boca en el camino para no tener que escuchar tu molesta voz durante todo el trayecto.

- Entonces tendremos problemas Tooma –respondió Pumbukin- por que sabes, estaba pensando hacer el viaje un poco más corto con mi propia interpretación cantada de "_Vegita Planeta del Rock_"¡por los Dioses que buena es esa melodía!

- ¡No por favor! –masculló Seripa.

- Ellos dos tienen razón Pumbukin –agregó Toteppo- no nos hagas bajar a darte una paliza para que te calles.

- De acuerdo, después de todo, son ustedes quienes se lo pierden.

Algún tiempo después, los cinco Saiyans llegaron hasta el planeta Omega. Descendieron de sus naves para contemplar un paisaje que revelaba la destrucción de quizá, todo el planeta. Los edificios que se alcanzaban a apreciar estaban todos destruidos, cuerpos desmembrados de los nativos estaban esparcidos por todas partes, al parecer alguien se les había adelantado en la tarea de exterminio de las criaturas que habitaban en ese planeta. La pregunta ahora era ¿quién?

- Será mejor que investiguemos un poco antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa –dijo Bardock, caminando hacia las ruinas de la ciudad frente a ellos. Los demás intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto antes de seguirlo.

Algunas partes de la ciudad seguían en llamas, ninguno de los cuerpos en el suelo parecía haber sido asesinado recientemente, lo que les decía a los Saiyans que quizá los atacantes ya se habrían ido.

- ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? –Preguntó Pumbukin desconcertado

- Tal parece que alguien se nos adelantó en la tarea –respondió Tooma agachándose para examinar uno de los cuerpos- definitivamente esto fue obra de algún forastero –concedió levantándose.

- Esto no me agrada nada –replicó Pumbukin mirando alrededor- hay algo en el ambiente que no me hace sentir seguro… quizá debamos largarnos ya.

- No seas cobarde –atajó Seripa- somos Saiyans, no huimos simplemente después de llegara uno de los planetas que queríamos para nosotros.

- Seripa tiene razón –dijo Tooma, será mejor que sigamos buscando, los responsables de esto aún podrían estar por los alrededores.

Tooma avanzó para internarse en una de las calles de la destruida ciudad, seguido por Seripa, Pumbukin y Toteppo. Caminando lentamente miraban a todos lados, cubriéndose las espaldas los unos a los otros, examinando los cuerpos y buscando cualquier cosa que diera indicios de quienes atacaron el lugar. Pronto llegaron hasta una plaza de buen tamaño, en el centro había una fuente adornada por un sujeto que parecía ser el soberano del planeta, a la escultura le faltaba un brazo y la cabeza, que en esos momentos se encontraba derribada con el rostro hacia el suelo unos cuantos metro más allá.

- Creo que ya es hora de informar de esto –murmuró Tooma y presionó el botón de comunicación de su rastreador-. Aquí Tooma¿alguien me escucha?

"_¿Qué sucede?_" respondió una voz.

- Hemos llegado al planeta Omega y está completamente destruido, hemos investigado un poco y no hay indicios de los responsables, tampoco parece ser una rebelión, pues todos están muertos.

"_¿Están seguros de que no queda nadie con vida?_" preguntó la voz.

- Sí, te dije que ya revisamos el lugar, no hay nadie con vida –replicó Tooma con un dejo de impaciencia.

- ¡Miren! –Llamó Toteppo alarmado, señalando un punto con el dedo- allá, detrás de la cabeza parece que hay algo.

Los demás miraron al punto donde Toteppo señalaba, detrás de la cabeza había una sombra y lucía muy amenazadora.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó uno de los técnicos responsable por las comunicaciones en el planeta Vegita.

"_No lo sé, hay algo…" _respondió la voz entrecortada de Tooma,_ "parece… ¡Cuidado!_" después del grito de advertencia de Tooma, se escuchó una fuerte explosión, al parecer los Saiyans estaban siendo atacados.

- ¡¡¿Qué sucede?!! Tooma responde… ¡¡Tooma!! –Los llamados impacientes del técnico alertaron a los que reencontraban junto con él.

"_Estamos siendo atacados… no podemos hacerle frente… ¡¡Pumbukin!!_" El lamento de Tooma surgió después de una terrible explosión. ¿Pumbukin estaría muerto? "_Por los Dioses, es demasiado fuerte, necesitamos…_"

Los que escuchaban no se enteraron de qué era lo que necesitaban, la voz de Tooma se apagó para dar paso a la estática constante de la transmisión. Lo cual indicaba que el rastreador había sido destruido y su usuario, posiblemente asesinado.

_07/01/08_

_**«-(**_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	38. El Primer Golpe

_Waazzaaaaaa!!_

_ Pues perdón por la tardanza, pero la neta los días se me van ahora como agua entre las manos y no recordaba cuando tenía que actualizar... bueno sí, pero no sabía si debía o no, por que según yo, ya no tenía más que subir, pero sí, todavía queda más por publicar y por supuesto, no detendré la producción, así que no se alarmen queridos lecctores... en algún momento saldrá Vegeta xD_

_ Enjoy._

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

(Capítulo 038)

El primer golpe

Las naves de tres guerreros elites, se dirigían a una gran velocidad al planeta Omega, después de la última transmisión del equipo de Bardock, ese planeta debía de ser investigado a fondo, para saber si había un nuevo enemigo que debía de ser liquidado antes de seguir con la conquista de más planetas. Y como ya había sido demostrado que cinco guerreros de clase baja no eran capaces de lidiar con aquella amenaza desconocida, era el turno de los guerreros elites demostrar de lo que eran capaces.

Los tres a bordo de sus naves estaban tranquilos, sabían de antemano que lo que les esperaba en el planeta Omega no sería muy difícil de resolver. Lo que para unos inútiles guerreros de clase baja eran "muchos problemas", para ellos era una simple molestia que no representaría un gran desafío.

Con gran estruendo, las tres naves aterrizaron cerca del punto donde lo habían hecho Bardock y los demás. Los tres saiyans salieron de sus naves para contemplar el devastado paisaje que ofrecía el planeta Omega. Unos cuantos metros entre ellos y la ciudad, se encontraban las cinco naves del equipo que estuvo allí antes que ellos.

- Primero encontraremos sus cuerpos –indicó el líder de ellos- después nos ocuparemos por encontrar a los asesinos.

Avanzaron con paso decidido hacia las ruinas de la ciudad, por donde mismo habían entrado Bardock y sus amigos. Se detuvieron un momento para revisar las naves, las cinco estaban en perfecto estado, al parecer no era ese el objetivo del enemigo.

Mirando constantemente en sus rastreadores, se internaron en lo que antes pudo haber sido una agradable ciudad. Los cuerpos reposaban para la eternidad a merced de los insectos y bacterias que comenzaban a descomponerlos.

- Esto es tan desagradable –musitó unote los Saiyans. Una señal en su rastreador apareció, según éste, un enemigo estaba detrás de ellos. Con un movimiento veloz se dieron la vuelta para encarar a la amenaza. Desde el cielo frente a ellos una esfera de energía se estrelló a los pies de uno de ellos, éste se distinguía de los otros por una cinta que portaba alrededor de su cabeza.

En el aire una nueva lectura en su rastreador le advirtió de otra presencia que se aproximaba a él, giró su cuello para encararla y se topó de frente con una nueva esfera de energía que por poco impactó contra si rostro. Sus rápidas manos lograron deshacerse de ella tan rápido como esta había aparecido.

- ¡Ya basta de bromas! –Bramó al viento- ¡Muéstrate!

Ante sus palabras el suelo se sacudió y muchos de los edificios que se sostenían aun en pie cayeron para formas nueves de humo que les imposibilitaban la visión.

- ¿En donde están? Preguntó el líder de los tres saiyans, mirando en todas direcciones. Estaba claro que el primer objetivo del enemigo era uno de sus compañeros, debía de ayudarlo, de lo contrario, los eliminarían uno por uno. Buscó la lectura de sus compañeros en el rastreador, estaban ambos, por el momento podía sentirse tranquilo. Repentinamente una nueva lectura apareció, el enemigo estaba detrás de él.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se giró con un brusco movimiento y su mano extendida para fulminar de una maldita vez a ese que les provocaba tantos problemas. El chorro de energía desplazó muchos de las estructuras a su paso con gran violencia.

- ¡Trágate eso! –le dijo a quien quiera que se haya tragado su energía. Sin embargo aquella lectura en su rastreador seguía presente.

"_¿Qué demonios está pasando ahí?_" Preguntó la voy fastidiada del rey Vegeta. ¡Maldición! Estaban en problemas.

- No se preocupe Rey Vegeta, tenemos todo bajo control –informó el líder de la misión.

"_¡Más les vale que así sea o los degradaré a soldados de clase baja!_" Gritó el rey.

- No será necesario… -estaba diciendo el líder cuando un estremecimiento de la tierra lo obligó a detenerse.

"_¿Qué sucede ahora?_"

- ¡¡Cuidado!! –Gritó el de la banda en la cabeza.

Del cielo caía una inmensa cantidad de energía sobre el líder de la misión, este tan sólo tuvo tiempo de mirarlo que caía sobre él y esquivarlo por milímetros, cuando miró al lugar donde estaba antes, sólo quedaba un enorme agujero del cual no se veía el fondo. Se acercó para comprobar el daño, no debió de haberlo hecho.

De la oscuridad del agujero, emergieron tres pares de brazos que lo jalaron a las abismales profundidades del daño causado anteriormente.

Los otros dos Saiyans se quedaron atónitos mirando lo que sucedía, se enfrentaban a un terrible monstruo de seis brazos, muy poderoso además. Pero ellos eran Saiyans, los peleadores más poderosos del universo y no se detendrían por un monstruo con manos muy similares a las de ellos.

- ¡Capitán! –gritó uno de ellos esperando la respuesta del Saiyan desaparecido.

Del agujero lo único que emergió fue el agonizante sonido de su compañero siendo destazado por su captor. Los golpes estremecían el suelo bajo los pies de los dos Saiyans. Los alaridos de dolor de su compañero hacían que la escena fuera una escalofriante pesadilla, él era el más fuerte de los tres y al parecer, no estaba dando pelea.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

Finalmente el castigo finalizó y el cuerpo inerte de su capitán salió despedido de las entrañas de la tierra. La armadura estaba destrozada y por su paso soltaba algunos fragmentos que estaban sobrepuestos solamente. El cuerpo lleno de heridas, eran feroces, sus ojos en blanco miraban sin ver el cielo verde sobre ellos. Cayó pesadamente, de inmediato los otros dos se acercaron para comprobar que tan dañado había quedado.

- Está muerto –concedió uno.

- No, esto no está bien, debemos hacer algo. Larguémonos de una vez –sugirió.

- ¿Y qué el rey Vegeta nos mate en cuanto lleguemos al planeta Vegita?

- Eso sería mejor que esto –dijo señalando el cadáver de su compañero asesinado. Amos lo miraron meditando lo que harían. Después de un momento de silencio el primero concedió:

- De acuerdo, larguémonos de aquí, ya después regresaremos a hacernos cargo de ellos.

Levantaron el vuelo para alejarse rápidamente de ahí y llegar lo antes posible al planeta Vegita. Pero una nueva esfera dirigida al de la banda en la cabeza hizo que se detuvieran. Ambos se separaron para impedir que los emboscaran juntos, sin embargo, los ataques sólo estaban dirigidos al de la banda. Su compañero no hacía otra cosa más que observar como su compañero esquivaba los ataques que salían de ningún lugar.

Miró en todas direcciones, buscando la fuente de todos esos ataques, sin embargo salían tantos y de tantos lados a la vez que era imposible pensar que un solo sujeto tuviera esa velocidad.

- Un momento –se dijo pensativo- por supuesto que es imposible que un solo sujeto poseyera tal velocidad.

Entonces buscó un patrón en los ataques, parecían ser 3 sitios los pilares de todas esas esferas de energía, los lugares se alejaban pero por muy poca distancia y parece que rotaban alrededor de su compañero.

- Eso es –se dijo- ¡Math! –Lo llamó- ¡No es uno solo, son varios!

En ese mismo instante los ataques se detuvieron, Math miró a su compañero con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó

- Dije que no solo es uno, son…. ¡¡Cuidado!!

Math se giró para verlo que lo amenazaba, una enorme esfera de energía justamente como la que cayera sobre el otro se precipitaba hacia él, a duras penas pudo esquivarlo haciéndose a un lado a gran velocidad. Entonces esperó que pasara algo similar a lo que ocurrió antes, ahora pensaba que sería atacado por esa criatura de los seis brazos, sin embargo a él nada le ocurrió.

A sus espaldas escuchó un leve quejido por parte de su compañero, volteó para ver lo que ocurría, pero tan sólo fue capaz de ver como era arrastrado al mismo agujero donde murió el primero.

- ¡No! –gritó abalanzándose a donde su compañero era llevado, una nueva esfera de energía se lo impidió-. ¡Demonios! –Masculló

Una vez más, los gritos, quejidos y el sonido de los golpes salieron de ese enorme agujero. Math dudaba en si entrar y ayudar a su amigo o simplemente dejarlo morir y largarse de ahí lo más pronto posible para alertar a sus camaradas de una amenaza mucho peor que ellos en ese planeta. Perdido en sus pensamientos no sabía como reaccionar ante tal situación, a los Saiyans nunca se les enseño rendirse y mucho menos a huir de un enemigo desconocido, si volvía al planeta Vegita en esas condiciones, seguramente sería desterrado del planeta y la galaxia, y eso si le iba bien.

Una repentina lectura en su rastreador lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, se giró lo más rápido que pudo para ver como un puño se estrellaba contra su rostro y destruía su rastreador, metiéndole pequeñísimos fragmentos del cristal en el ojo. Con un gran dolor retrocedió para alejarse de su atacante.

- ¿Quién demonios eres? –preguntó sin levantar la mirada.

- ¿Acaso no reconoces a un guerrero de clase baja? –Preguntó la voz frente a él. Sorprendido por sus palabras, levantó el rostro para quedarse de una pieza. No podía ser él, se suponía que estaba muerto, su misteriosa muerte era la razón por la que se encontraba en ese planeta. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

. Mira –le dijo señalando un punto en el suelo con su largo dedo. Math giró una vez más para ver como el cuerpo de su compañero salía despedido de igual forma como lo hizo su primer compañero asesinado. Con los ojos tan abiertos como platos miró al que estaba frente a él.

- ¿Por qué demonios hacen esto? –Preguntó enfadado.

- Te lo dije antes, estamos planeando rebelarnos contra el rey Vegeta… y te dimos la oportunidad de unirte a nosotros, pero la rechazaste –le dijo Bardock mientras sus compañeros emergían de las sombras para rodear en un círculo a Math-. Ahora no tienes otra opción más que morir.

Las palabras de Bardock provocaron en Math una carcajada que difícilmente pudo ahogar dentro de sí.

- Eres un estúpido –dijo aun sonriendo- todos ustedes son unos estúpidos¿de verdad creen que podrán derrotar al rey Vegeta?

- Lo intentaremos –concedió Pumbukin apretando su puño frente a él.

- ¡Oh vaya! –Sonrió Math-se ven tan confiados después de haber derrotado a tres guerreros elite. ¿Creen que eso será suficiente? En el palacio hay cientos de guerrero elites, jamás podrán ni siquiera acercarse al rey, son tan estúpidos.

- Lamentablemente –dijo Bardock- no estarás para vernos asesinando al rey, porque te mataremos en este preciso momento.

- ¿Lo vez? Eres tan idiota, para este momento en el planeta Vegita ya deben de estar enterados de lo que está sucediendo aquí, ahora ya deben de saber que eres un maldito traidor y en cuanto pises el planeta te matarán como al perro traidor que eres… que son todos ustedes.

- Eso no sucederá –comentó Tooma- sus rastreadores están destruidos, nadie sabe lo que sucedió después de que asesinamos a Rid.

- Estúpido¿qué hay de sus rastreadores?

El grupo sonrió malévolamente.

- Nuestros rastreadores únicamente tienen comunicación de entrada y entre nosotros, alguien que sí aceptó la propuesta de unirse a nosotros nos hizo el favor –respondió Pumbukin con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Quién? –preguntó Math.

- No te importa, de todas formas morirás –cortó Tooma.

- Buscarán sus naves, todas las naves tienen un rastreador que les dice en el planeta Vegita en donde se encuentran.

- Eso también lo solucionó nuestro amigo.

- Fue suficiente –cortó Bardock consiente de que lo que intentaba Math era reponer energías y hacerlos hablar para después escapar-. ¿Cómo quieres que sea tu muerte? –preguntó acercándose a él amenazadoramente.

- Después de la tuya –respondió Math lanzando su puño contra Bardock, el cual no llegó a su destino, el puño de Tooma impactó antes contra su abdomen, aprovechando la fuerza con la que se movía el golpe fue sumamente doloroso. Lo miró de reojo con odio y arremetió contra él intentando golpearlo con el antebrazo. Ahora fue el turno de Bardock de detener ese ataque, sujetó con ambas manos el brazo de Math para después hundir su rodilla en el mismo lugar que Tooma había golpeado.

- ¡Vamos guerrero de elite, demuéstranos todo tu poder! –Se burló Pumbukin golpeando su espalda.

Math lanzó su pie contra él, por poco y no lo esquiva, Seripa se encargó de sacarlo de balance, hundiendo la planta de su pie con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro de su oponente. Toteppo se golpeó su cabeza con ambas manos, haciendo que el pobre Saiyan se doblara por la mitad y entonces todos comenzaron a golpearlo ferozmente, sin permitirle la huía, esquivando y deteniendo los golpes que de vez en vez lanzaba contra ellos mismos o sus compañeros.

- Ya verán… jamás… jamás podrán con el rey Vegeta –balbuceaba Math sintiendo su muerte muy cercana- y cuando él los asesine… je, je, los estaré esperando en el infierno.

- Descuida, no te aburrirás esperando, pronto muchos camaradas se unirán a ti –le dijo Bardock extendiendo su mano contra el rostro de Math-. Ahora muere.

El chorro de energía salió consumiendo el cuerpo de Math, el dolor fue pasajero, unos segundos después su alma viajaba al otro mundo para encontrarse con sus otros dos compañeros y sus antepasados.

El grupo de Bardock guardó silencio un momento, para intercambiar miradas serias después. Sus planes habían comenzado y ese primer movimiento había salido muy bien, pero no siempre tendrían la misma suerte, ahora la parte difícil comenzaba. El largo camino para llegar al trono del rey estaba dispuesto frente a ellos y ya no había marcha atrás.

- Lo hicimos… -murmuró Pumbukin levantando la mirada y dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción lentamente-. ¡Ja, Ja, Ja¡Somos unos desgraciados y lo hicimos! –Se lanzó al cuello de Bardock en un amistoso abrazo-. Eres simplemente genial Bardock, en verdad que tienes ganas de patearle el trasero al rey ¿eh?

- Pensé que eso ya había quedado claro –sonrió a su vez.

- ¡Este es mi muchacho!, sigamos así y pronto estaremos reposando nuestros traseros en ese grandísimo palacio.

- De acuerdo, pero por el momento debemos irnos de aquí, seguramente nuevas tropas vienen en camino y no es conveniente que nos encuentren aquí… recuerden que ya estamos muertos.

Bardock comenzó a moverse rumbo al lugar donde se encontraban las naves. A unas cuantas horas de distancia desde ese planeta, había uno con varias lunas. Una de ellas estaba deshabitada y su abundante vegetación podría darles los alimentos necesarios para sobrevivir mientras esperaban para ir a otro planeta y repetir el procedimiento de hoy, tan sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el temor de una amenaza en el espacio llegara al planeta Vegita y al palacio, a oídos del rey, lo único que Bardock temía de todo eso, era que el rey Vegeta se acobardase y pidiera ayuda a Frezeer, eso… sería un grave problema.

_08/01/08_

_**«-(**_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	39. Planeta Orgi

**Waazzaaaa!!**

**Pues he aquí un nuevo capítulo de este larguísimo fic; "Dragon Ball H.S", algún día tendrían que decirme si les gusta el titulo haha**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

(Capítulo 039)

Planeta Orgi

Complacido.

Las cinco naves viajaban a toda velocidad por la negrura del espacio, adornada por estrellas rojas, amarillas y blancas. Iluminada en partes por inmensas nebulosas, y oscurecido en otras por pequeños hoyos negros que amenazaban con chupar cualquier cosa que se acercara a ellos. Las estelas de las cinco naves se fundían con la oscuridad pocos segundos después que éstas cortaran el vacío con sus formas redondas.

Mientras viajaban del planeta Omega a una de las lunas del planeta "_Orgi_", Bardock descansaba un poco con los ojos cerrados¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Pensaba también en lo que les esperaba por delante, en las tantas misiones que tendrían ahora para derrotar a los que anteriormente eran sus aliados, sus camaradas, sus amigos.

Y aunque las batallas por venir claramente no serían tan sencillas como esa primera, Bardock sentía una gran confianza en su equipo. Estaba seguro que a sus cuatro amigos podía confiarles su vida sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo y por supuesto, ellos podían dejar las suyas en manos de Bardock. Los cinco se sentían seguros cuando se encontraban en compañía de los otros cuatro, uno podía descuidarse mientras los otros hacían guardia, incluso si sólo dos de ellos se mantenían alerta cuando se encontraban en la conquista de otros planetas, la confianza y el sentimiento de seguridad se mantenía alto y constante para tranquilizar los momentos de relajación de los Saiyans.

La emoción por esa primera batalla fluía por sus venas, mezclada con su sangre guerrera y la adrenalina de la victoria. Comenzaban a sentirse más confiados, Bardock sabía que eso era en parte bueno y en parte malo. Por ningún motivo, debían de perderle el respeto a los guerreros elites, de lo contrario se verían fuertemente apaleados por ellos. Por creerse más fuertes, por pensar erróneamente que no podrían ser vencidos, desde luego podrían ser derrotados en cualquier momento. Un error, por pequeño que fuera, podría causarles la muerte a los cinco.

Por eso lo importante de no dejar que la primera victoria se les subiera a la cabeza tan pronto, porque esa primera victoria, no significaba nada. Quizás para lo guerreros elites significaba que no debían de ser tan confiados a la hora de enfrentarse con algunos seres desconocidos que no debieran de estar en el planeta en cuestión a conquistar. El reto desde ahora para la rebelión contra el rey Vegeta y su gobierno, sería uno más peligroso, difícil y quizá se acercaba por casi nada a lo imposible.

Cada vez faltaba menos para llegar a la vigésimo novena luna del planeta _Orgi_; "_Fictidrems_", era una de las lunas exteriores de aquel pequeño sistema que se conformaba por el planeta y 48 lunas más, las cuales, desde su descubrimiento, no significaron nada importante para la comunidad Saiyan. Era esa una de las razones por las cuales Bardock había escogido ese lugar para hacerlo ahora su nuevo cuartel secreto. Sin duda los cinco extrañarían "_el agujero_", pero podrían arreglárselas estando lejos de ese lugar tan especial para ellos por algún tiempo.

Mirando por la ventanilla de su pequeña nave, Bardock meditaba en lo que habían logrado hasta el momento, en como ese pequeño desconocido accedió a ayudarlos sin ninguna razón aparente. "_En fin_" pensó Bardock, "_sus razones tendrá y no me interesan en absoluto_". Aunque pensara eso de su pequeño y desconocido ayudante, estaba muy agradecido con él. Ya que fue una pieza clave para esa primera victoria y las que le seguirían en adelante.

Cuando el planeta "_Orgi_", rodeado por su enorme cantidad de lunas hizo aparición en la pequeña ventada de la nave de Bardock, no pudo evitar que la nostalgia de su querido planeta Vegita lo invadiera de pies a cabeza. Ahora se había condenado, junto con todos sus amigos a no regresar nunca a su planeta natal, o al menos no por mucho tiempo y con la posibilidad de en verdad no volver nunca. La muerte los acompañaba muy de cerca, viajaba junto con ellos en las naves de todos y en los peligros que pudieran enfrentar, ya fuera nativos escondidos en "_Fictidrems_" o sus compañeros Saiyans que ahora eran sus más grande enemigos.

Sea como fuere, Bardock pensó en aquellas grandes batallas que había librado en nombre de su rey y en la poca gratitud que este mostraba para con sus súbditos. Pensaba también en lo fuertes que se hacían con cada batalla que ganaban y sobre todo por las que perdían. No sabía cómo era que sucedía, sin embargo le causaba una gran emoción saber que cada vez que perdía contra un oponente más poderoso que él y lo dejaba al borde de la muerte, su cuerpo y su poder de pelea crecían mucho más aprisa que con las batallas ganadas, eso sin duda era una gran ventaja para ellos, los Saiyans.

Que desde pequeños eran entrenados y adaptados para la lucha, ningún Saiyan podía simplemente no pelear, ese era su destino y era uno tan fuerte que no podía negarse a él. Se preguntó cómo era que los niños se las arreglaban para crecer lejos de sus padres, sin la protección de estos, pero claro, los Saiyans no necesitaban de ese tipo de cosas.

"_Kakarotto_"

Su rostro se crispó al recordar el nombre de su hijo. ¿Cómo le estaría yendo al pequeño¿Habría muerto ya? "_Seguramente sí_" se dijo, el pequeño inútil no tenía muchas esperanzas de sobrevivir bajo ninguna condición con ese poder de pelea tan diminuto. Le repugnaba el pensar que esa criatura tan vergonzosa fuera su hijo, carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre, pero por supuesto, jamás pensó en la posibilidad de que su bajo poder de pelea se debía sobre todo, a los genes de la madre. Después de todo ¿quién era esa guerrera de las hombreras rojas que jamás nunca había visto antes de esa ocasión?

"_Bah_" gruñó, "_no vale la pena que gaste energías pensando en esos dos inútiles_"

"_Bardock_" escuchó la voz de Tooma saliendo del rastreador. "_¿Estás dormido?_"

- Sí –respondió con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿Qué sucede?

"_Estoy detectando varios poderes de pelea algo elevados en "_Fictidrems_", por supuesto no serán problema para los cinco, pero son varios_" hizo saber Tooma.

- Ya veo –meditó por un rato-. Entonces no hagamos mucho ruido al descender, será mejor que investiguemos un poco antes de llamar la atención de los nativos.

"_De acuerdo_" concedió.

"_¡Qué bien, un poco de diversión antes de descansar!_" dijo animada la voz de Pumbukin.

"_No te emociones mucho_" apuntó Seripa, "_sus poderes de pelea no son suficiente para enfrentarse a nosotros_"

"_No te preocupes por eso_" replicó Pumbukin, "_tan sólo me divertiré viéndolos sufrir y escuchando sus lamentos pidiéndome que los mate de una maldita vez_"

- Nunca cambias¿eh? –rió Bardock por lo bajo- pero no hagan nada hasta que veamos que es seguro armar una fiesta de bienvenida.

"_Lo que tú digas jefe_"

Las naves de los Saiyans se precipitaron duramente en la delgada atmósfera que rodeaba la luna de "_Orgi_", para después calentarse por la fricción que ocasionaba el descenso. Lentamente la velocidad de las esferas fue amainando con forme los Saiyans las operaban para no causar un gran estruendo como siempre que aterrizaban en un planeta próximo a conquistar.

Estando ya las naves en el suelo, los Saiyans esperaron unos segundos a que alguno de los nativos mostrara interés por ellos. Como nadie se acercó, ellos salieron. El lugar donde habían aterrizado era un pequeño claro en medio de una gran selva de enormes árboles que se elevaban más allá de los cien metros de alto, las puntas se agitaban por la leve brisa del viento, haciendo que estos parecieran enormes dedos que anhelaban acariciar el dorado color del cielo.

- ¿Hacia donde están? –Se preguntó Bardock accionando su rastreador. Las señales de los poderes provenían de todos lados, al parecer los nativos simplemente pensaron que las comunidades serían un estorbo y cada quien se fue por su lado.

- Estamos rodeados –concluyó Tooma.

- ¿Nos separamos? –Sugirió con prisa Pumbukin.

- No –ordenó Bardock antes de que los suyos se esparcieran-, aunque no sean muy fuertes, son demasiados y podrían causarnos problemas.

La situación estaba convirtiéndose en una no muy agradable, los cinco Saiyans no habían descansado lo suficiente como para enfrentarse a todas esas criaturas que se encontraban por todos lados.

- Iremos por este lado –indicó Bardock señalando al norte-, veremos de qué tipo de guerreros se tratan e intentaremos escondernos de ellos hasta recuperar un poco de energía.

- ¡No! –Replicó Pumbukin- ¡Vamos Bardock, podemos vencerlos fácilmente!

- Nuestros cuerpos aun no recuperan por completo la energía que gastamos en la pelea contra esos soldados de primera clase –fue la contestación de Bardock.

- Pero aun así podemos vencerlos.

- ¡He dicho que no! –Gritó Bardock enfadado ¿por qué demonios insistía tanto? Bardock era quien estaba a cargo y debían de seguir sus órdenes, las cuales no estaban sometidas a votación. Ahí y en cualquier otro lugar, se haría lo que él mandara, y sin cuestionarlo-. Vamos –ordenó y los cinco se internaron en medio de los enormes árboles.

La tierra bajo sus pies, entre la hierba morada, se hundía suavemente con cada uno de sus pasos. De vez en cuando, de entre los matorrales aparecía un pequeño animal que huía de los Saiyans hacia su madriguera. Mientras caminaban, Tooma revisaba constantemente las lecturas de las energías a su alrededor por medio de su rastreador. Todas ellas seguían ahí, sin moverse de donde se encontraban.

La selva se hacía cada vez más espesa conforme avanzaban internándose en ésta. Después de algunos minutos, el cielo dorado ya era muy difícil de divisar sobre sus cabezas, donde ahora las ramas de los árboles se entrecruzaban haciendo difícil la tarea de decir hacia donde iba una y desde donde crecía.

A lo lejos, el canto de un ave atravesó el lugar sin que el sonido bajara a causa de la distancia y los tantos obstáculos con los que se encontraba a su paso.

- ¿Qué clase de ave será esa? –Preguntó Toteppo mirando hacia las ramas, teniendo la esperanza de que la vería en alguna de las tantas ramas sobre ellos. No había nada.

- Que importa que clase de ave sea –dijo Pumbukin- con que pueda comerse está bien.

- En eso tienes mucha razón –comentó Bardock mirando a su compañero por sobre el hombro con una sonrisa. No había razón por la que Bardock dejara que Pumbukin pensara que seguía enfadado por su insistencia anterior, las asperezas entre ellos debían de ser limadas por la piedra rugosa de la amistad cuanto antes para que sus diferencias no se convirtieran después en una molestia aún peor.

El calor del lugar comenzaba a hacer correr el sudor por la frente de los aventureros, la selva al parecer se extendía por todo la luna, pues ya llevaban bastante tiempo caminando sorteando los grandes árboles sin que el cielo se despejara y más importante, sin encontrar a ninguno de esos nativos que estaban "_por todos lados_".

- ¿Qué demonios significa esto? –Protestó Pumbukin mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a Tooma, quien había dicho acerca de las presencias.

- No me culpes a mí –se defendió éste- el rastreador aun indica la presencia de esas energías a la misma distancia en la que se encontraban desde que aterrizamos.

- ¿Crees que se muevan junto con nosotros? –Preguntó Seripa.

- Puede ser… -meditó Tooma

- Lo que significaría que saben que estamos aquí –expresó Bardock adoptando una expresión meditativa y de concentración. Su barbilla se apoyó en su puño cerrado mientras contemplaba el suelo a sus pies.

- ¿Nos separamos? –preguntó Pumbukin en un susurro. Bardock levantó la mirada hacia él con el entrecejo fruncido, Pumbukin se revolvió un poco en su lugar, sintiéndose incómodo por esa mirada de pocos amigos que le otorgaba Bardock.

- Una vez más –comenzó Bardock sin variar su expresión-, creo que tienes razón.

Formaron un círculo.

- Tooma y Seripa irán hacia el sur –decía Bardock-, Pumbukin y Toteppo, hacia el norte.

-¿Qué hay de ti? –Quiso saber Tooma.

- Me quedaré aquí, si alguno tiene problemas, llegaré a donde se encuentre más rápido que si voy en otra dirección, lo mismo pasará si yo me encuentro en problemas.

- De acuerdo –asintieron los cuatro.

- Bien, vayamos volando, si saben que estamos aquí, no vale la pena seguir escondiéndonos, no corten la comunicación y en cuanto vean algo divertido, avísenle a los demás.

Todos juntos como si fueran uno, se despegaron del suelo para abrirse paso entre las poderosas ramas de los árboles. Media hora después, se encontraba a un par de cientos de metros por sobe el nivel del suelo, el dorado del cielo volvía a estar sobre sus cabezas y los árboles debajo, pintando a sus pies una inmensa alfombra de colores que se extendía hasta donde sus ojos eran capaces de ver.

Como Bardock les había dicho que hicieran, Tooma y Seripa se alejaron del punto de encuentro (señalado ahora por Bardock), hacia el Sur, sus otros dos compañeros se alejaron hacia el Norte. El líder de los Saiyans, se quedó en medio de ellos, observando como se alejaban en direcciones opuestas. El sol se colaba entre la alfombra de colores de los árboles, frente a Bardock, por un segundo, el recuerdo del "_agujero_" pasó por su mente. Era estupendo tirarse en la enorme columna del "_agujero_" y contemplar sin presión alguna el ocaso en el planeta Vegita.

Miró a su derecha y como dos pequeñas motas en el vasto dorado del cielo, Pumbukin y Toteppo le hacían señas, indicándole que pronto dejarían de verle y que la comunicación entre ellos ahora sería por medio del rastreador. Bardock sacudió su mano indicando que estaba bien, que podían seguir con lo que tenían que hacer y miró a su izquierda.

A lo lejos, su amigo, el mejor de ellos a su parecer, se alejaba junto con Seripa, se alejaban de él para acercarse a lo desconocido de esa luna que sería por algún tiempo su nuevo hogar, mientras llevaban a cabo sus planes de rebelión.

El brazo de Tooma se agitaba en alto, Bardock lo contempló por un momento, algo en su interior le gritaba de forma desesperada que no debía de dejar marchar a su amigo, que no debería de dejarlo solo, tenía que ir con él, algo dentro suyo le desgarraba los músculos por dentro para que lo acompañara, esa bestia le revolvía las entrañas, exigiendo que no dejara morir a Tooma.

- Puede cuidarse solo –murmuró para sí al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mano y hacía la señal a su amigo.

Y allá se deba la media vuelta, volando hacía el horizonte, hacia esa curva que lo sacaría del campo de visión de los ojos protectores hasta el momento de Bardock y si regresaba o no, Bardock no lo sabía pero rezaría para que así fuera. Para que sus cuatro amigos volvieran a él con bien.

_15/01/08_

_**«-(**_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	40. Tooma y Seripa

**Waazzaaaaa!!**

**Pues una nueva actualización y la promesa de que pronto actualizaré más seguido **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

(Capítulo 40)

Tooma y Seripa

- ¿Crees que encontremos algo? –Preguntó La chica a mitad del cielo.

Hacía ya algunas horas que habían dejado el punto de encuentro señalado por Bardock y ahora se encontraban viajando hacia el Sur. En el cielo claro se distinguía el planeta Orgi y algunas otras de sus lunas, la visión era asombrosa y la chica, estaba más interesada en ese paisaje que en los árboles de abajo.

- No lo creo si sigues volando de esa forma –opinó Tooma sonriente.

- Para eso vienes conmigo –opinó la chica- mientras yo contemplo las maravillas del cielo, tú bien podrías, no sé, buscar lo que sea que estemos buscando –guiñó un ojo.

- Claro, únicamente para eso es que quieres estar conmigo, porque sabes que yo hago lo que tenemos que hacer mientras tú te la pasas echándola.

- Eso no es cierto –se quejó la chica- me gusta ir contigo, porque me gusta estar contigo, lo sabes.

- Lo sé –sonrió Tooma- sin embargo eso no te impide hacerme casi tu esclavo¿te das cuenta que hacemos esto para evitar seguir siendo los títeres de otros?

- ¡Cállate! Tú siempre serás mi esclavo –le dijo la chica subiéndose a sus espaldas y tapándole los ojos, guiándolo con su fuerza a que se impactara de frente contra un gran árbol. El golpe hizo crujir y estremecerse al árbol completo, algunas hojitas cayeron de él, pero se mantuvo firme en su lugar, a pesar de que la velocidad con la que los Saiyans se impactaron contra él era bastante alta.

- ¡Y verás! –Amenazó Tooma lanzándose contra ella con los brazos extendidos, la chica lo burlo y escapó de él a gran velocidad, por entre los árboles.

- ¡Sabes que no lograrás alcanzarme nunca, siempre he sido mucho más rápida que tú! –le dijo mirándolo por sobre el hombro.

- Eso es porque siempre te he dado ventaja –confesó Tooma y aceleró su velocidad. Le gustaba mucho estar con Seripa y olvidarse por momentos de las misiones de a las que habían sido asignados, estar con ella era alejarse momentáneamente de toda la crueldad a la que debían de someter a otras razas a su paso. Lo cual le agradaba mucho, pero no le venía mal un poco de descanso de vez en cuando, por el contrario, eso lo hacía desempeñarse mejor a la hora de la lucha.

Estuvo a punto de alcanzar la bota de Seripa. Cuando la chica se dio cuenta de su cercanía, decidió optar por el plan "b". Sin pensárselo dos veces, se internó entre la jungla de árboles debajo de ellos. Tooma la perdió de vista por unos segundos, pero después la vio entre la vegetación y se internó entre ella también para alcanzara a Seripa.

A gran velocidad esquivaban los obstáculos que se les ponían enfrente. Tooma podía ver a su compañera escapando de el con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba a unos cuantos metros delante de él y estuvo seguro que no le costaría mucho trabajo alcanzarla. Mantuvo su velocidad para jugar con ella un rato más, la haría cansarse para después acorralarla y caer sobre ella para hacerle lo mismo que ella le había hecho momentos antes. Probaría la dura corteza de uno de aquellos árboles.

Seripa miraba de vez en cuando por sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que Tooma estaba detrás de ella todavía, no deseaba separarse mucho de él, estaban en la Luna de un planeta que conocían poco y estaban ahí para investigar si había peligros o no. Tooma detrás de ella, era indiscutiblemente un peligro, por lo que no podía dejarse atrapar, o de lo contrario, quien sabe que cosa le haría él.

Aquello no era parte del plan de búsqueda que había montado Bardock, seguramente ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que ellos dos estaban haciendo, pero no importaba mucho después de todo, más valía pedir perdón que pedir permiso y perderse la diversión. Así que mientras el juego durara, Seripa lo disfrutaría como si fuera esa la última vez que jugara con Tooma, pues en realidad, podría ser la última vez que jugara con él o con nadie más.

El recuerdo triste de lo que era su misión y el recuerdo de su hogar, hicieron que la nostalgia invadiera su pecho, sintió entonces la opresión de éste contra su corazón y sin darse cuenta la velocidad a la que iba disminuyó.

El recuerdo de aquellas fieras batallas que había llevado a lado a lado de sus amigos, le hizo un gran peso que redujo aún más su velocidad. Sin darse cuenta de ello, Tooma se acercaba vertiginosamente a ella y sin hacer mucho ruido para que ella no lo notase, y no lo haría, su mente se había perdido en el mar de pensamientos turbulentos dentro de su cabeza, el exterior ahora ya no existía para Seripa.

- ¡Te tengo! –Gritó eufórico Tooma sujetando a su compañera por los hombros y aumentando su velocidad para estamparla de frente contra el primer árbol que se encontraron. El golpe fue tal que éste árbol se estremeció mucho más que el anterior, el grueso tronco se partió lentamente y la mitad superior del monstruoso árbol colapsó hacia delante, con el rostro de Seripa todavía clavado unos centímetros en la dura corteza de éste.

El árbol, era uno de los que delimitaba la enorme selva que desde el punto de partida, parecía interminable. Seripa cayó a un enorme precipicio ante la mirada de Tooma, quien se carcajeaba porque su compañera no había hecho nada para evitar ser clavada en el árbol.

- ¡Eso te pasa por no poner atención! –le gritó sujetándose el vientre.

- ¡Y esto te pasa a ti por no poner atención! –Escuchó la voz de la chica sobre él y giró rápidamente para ver a Seripa cayendo sobre su rostro con las rodillas.

Su espalda se arqueó hacia atrás y alcanzó a sujetar los brazos de la chica.

- ¡No, suéltame! –Pidió ella tirando de sus brazos y clavando aun más las rodillas en el rostro.

Los dos cayeron hasta el fondo del precipicio, intentando que fuera el otro quien recibiera el golpe del suelo. Al final, fue Tooma quien cayó de espaldas con Seripa sobre él.

- Te dije que no podías ganarme –comentó ella con una risita. Un crujido se escuchó en el lugar, ambos inmediatamente se pusieron alerta por si algún peligro lo acechaba.

Los alrededores parecían tranquilos, desde lejos, les llegaba el canto de algún ave escondida en su nido y de nuevo ese crujido.

- ¿De dónde viene eso? –Preguntó Seripa en un susurro, miró a Tooma y este intentaba ver debajo de su cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Creo que…

Las palabras de Tooma fueron acalladas por el repentino colapso del suelo debajo de él debido a su peso y al de Seripa, sumado también el golpe que se llevaron al caer.

Ahí abajo olía a una agradable humedad, el suelo donde estaban era un poco rasposo y alfombrado, todo estaba completamente oscuro por lo que Seripa deslizó las manos en donde estaban para comprobar que lo que había amortiguado la caída era alguna especie de pasto. De algún lugar les llegaba el monótono sonido de una cascada.

- ¿Estás bien? –Quiso asegurarse Tooma.

- Ni un rasguño, chico –musitó Seripa, mirando alrededor. No estaba segura si la oscuridad le hacía ver esas chispitas flotando en el aire, o en realidad estaban ahí, era como ver una extraña danza de luciérnagas en mitad de una noche sin Luna, se movían todas a la misma velocidad, como si todas fueran parte de un gran corazón palpitante. Meciéndose de un lado a otro y regresando después al punto de partida, de arriba abajo motivadas por el sonido de aquella cascada invisible.

- Son hermosas –opinó

- ¿Qué serán? –Quiso saber su compañero.

- No lo sé, aún así se ven hermosas.

- Por allá veo una fuente de luz aún más grande, vamos

Tooma la sujetó de la mano a oscuras, tocando su pierna, su cintura y uno de sus glúteos antes de dar con lo que buscaba. Caminaron despacio, su visión aun no se acostumbraba por completo a la negrura de aquel lugar. A medida que avanzaban, las luces se alejaban de ellos sin perder la sincronía de sus movimientos rítmicos.

- ¡Espera! –pidió Seripa jalando la mano de Tooma.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No lo sé… ¿Cómo sabemos que son varias "cositas"?

- No podemos, simplemente asumimos que son muchas… cositas.

- ¿Y si es una sola cosa… una muy grande?

Como respondiendo a la pregunta, las luces a su alrededor se quedaron quietas un momento, antes de subir todas y bajar rápidamente para provocar la sacudida del lugar.

- ¿Sabes? –Opinó Tooma- Creo que es una sola… y muy grande.

- ¿Entonces qué haremos?

- Déjame pensarlo.

"_GRRROOOMMM_" Se escuchó el rugido ensordecedor rebotando por las paredes, haciendo temblar el suelo y el techo de la cueva, algunas piedritas cayeron por el estruendo.

- ¡Corre! –Gritó Seripa sujetándose aun más fuerte a la mano de Tooma.

Despegándose del suelo, ambos salieron disparados hacia la fuente de luz. Una vez más las lucecitas a su alrededor comenzaron a moverse vertiginosamente, al mismo ritmo y en dirección a la luz. La cosa intentaba bloquearles la salida.

- ¡Date prisa!

Concentrando todo su poder, Tooma y Seripa se dejaron ir contra el cuerpo enorme de aquella criatura para traspasarla y salir de ese lugar antes de que se quedaran encerrados ahí para siempre y sirvieran, posiblemente de alimento para aquello.

Sin embargo, al estrellarse contra el cuerpo de la criatura, salieron disparados de la cueva rodeados de diminutas bolitas peludas que poseían una pequeña antenita con una esfera luminosa en la punta. Sentados en el suelo, los Saiyans contemplaron impresionados algunas de aquellas pequeñas criaturas de ojos negros, en los que sus rostros desconcertados se reflejaban perfectamente.

"_GRRROOOMMM_" Rugieron las criaturas con la misma intensidad de antes y se alejaron dando brincos para introducirse de nuevo en la cueva oscura.

- Eres un tonto Tooma.

Ambos se pusieron de pie en medio de carcajadas, el lugar donde estaban era una plataforma cubierta de pasto morado que se mecía suavemente con la brisa del viento, se acercaron a la orilla de esta para mirar lo que había más allá del límite, cuando sus rastreadores se volvieron locos y comenzaron a lanzar diferentes cantidades de poder moviéndose detrás de ellos.

Giraron sobre sus talones para encontrarse con… el viento meciendo el pasto.

- ¿Es eso lo que detectamos cuando arribamos al planeta, verdad?

- Así es… ¿pero qué…?

- ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Seripa al ver que Tooma se quedó quieto mirando algún punto frente a él.

- Las presencias, son esas pequeñas bolas peludas.

- ¿Estás bromeando?

- No, piénsalo, no pudimos verlas en cuanto llegamos y se movían junto con nosotros, porque estaban debajo. No hay nada en este planeta de lo que debamos preocuparnos.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por un momento, su misión estaba cumplida y ni siquiera se habían molestado en llevarla a cabo. Seripa tomó la mano de su compañero y caminaron nuevamente al borde de aquel lugar. Ambos se quedaron de una pieza al mirar lo que había allá debajo.

A la izquierda, sobre una gran meseta, se extendía la enorme selva de árboles colosales, de entre ellos caía la blanca cascada de cristalina agua algunos cientos de metros hasta un gran pozo azul que se convertía después en un río que fluía perezoso entre un bosque más pequeño de arbustos verdes, todos ellos llenos de frutos rojos y brillantes.

El río llegaba hasta una pequeña cueva donde se perdía después de la vista, aquel era un paraíso de agua y frutos en medio de una selva de enormes árboles, el lugar perfecto para esconderse mientras estaban en aquel lugar. A los lados del río había varias cuevas pequeñas donde podrían descansar ellos y algunas otras para ocultar las naves. Las aves volaban de un árbol a otro, de grieta en grieta, sus cantos se confundían en aquel bello escenario lleno de ecos y vida.

Los saiyans habían encontrado su jardín del edén y eran Seripa y Tooma, los primeros en descubrir aquel paraíso.

- ¿Te parece si nos tardamos un rato en avisarles a los demás de este lugar? –Preguntó Seripa guiñándole un ojo a Tooma-, me gustaría… bañarme antes de que llegaran –agregó soltando la mano de Tooma y volando hacia la cascada.

- Por mi no hay ningún problema –concedió él, siguiéndola en medio del vuelo.

- ¿Me pregunto si habrá sido una buena idea haber mandado a Seripa y Tooma juntos? –Meditaba Bardock en el punto de reunión, mirando al horizonte-. No lo creo, seguramente ahora estarán peleándose…

_01/02/08_

_**«-(**_**H.S**_** )-»™**_

_**Próxima actualización: 08/02/2008 **_


	41. Teteppo y Pumbukin

**Waazzaaaaaa!!**

**Lo prometido es deuda y el H.S siempre cumple su palabra o lo intenta aquí está la nueva actualización, la verdad quería explicar esto antes, pero simplemente no se daba la oportunidad.**

**Enjoy **

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

(Capítulo 041)

Toteppo y Pumbukin

- ¿Por qué ayudas a Bardock?

Pumbukin y Toteppo regresaban volando al punto de encuentro a una velocidad moderada, no se habían alejado lo suficiente como para preocuparse por volver a una velocidad mayor después del llamado de Tooma, quien había anunciado el descubrimiento de un buen lugar para esconderse en aquella Luna. Sumando el informe de que los poderes de pelea que señalaron los rastreadores, eran en efecto criaturas inofensivas que se ocultaban en las profundidades de aquella Luna.

- No te entiendo –replicó Pumbukin mirando a su compañero de vuelo.

La pregunta del otro Saiyan que mantenía su mirada fija en el horizonte, había sido completamente inesperada, Pumbukin podía esperar cualquier tipo de cuestionamiento, pero nunca se le había ocurrido que uno de sus amigos le preguntara los motivos por los cuales hacía algo.

- Cuando luchábamos a lado de Bardock en las misiones de conquista –agregó Toteppo-, todos lo ayudábamos por órdenes del rey Vegeta, pero ahora no existe ese factor en esta ecuación. ¿Por qué ayudas a Bardock? –Preguntó una vez más mirando directamente a su compañero.

Pumbukin miró al frente, meditativo contemplaba la alfombra de árboles debajo de ellos contrastando con el dorado del cielo.

- No lo sé, supongo que es la costumbre, además que también pienso que Vegeta es un idiota –afirmó con una sonrisa- ¿Tú por qué lo ayudas?

Toteppo miró a la distancia y pensó su respuesta. Realmente no tenía una buena razón por la cual ayudaba de aquella forma a Bardock, la rebelión, simplemente se le había hecho algo divertido de hacer en compañía de sus amigos de toda la vida. Si se trataba de patear algunos traseros poderosos, podían contar con él para hacerlo, y sobre todo "_ellos_", pues eran en ellos en quienes siempre podía contar para lo que fuera y aunque claro, estaba ese otro Saiyan a quien recurrían cuando los oponentes eran demasiado poderosos, no se comparaba ese compañerismo con la inmensa amistad que había entre ellos.

- Por que Bardock es un gran líder, un gran Saiyan, al igual que Tooma y Seripa –miró con una gran sonrisa a su compañero- lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti.

- Muy gracioso –concedió el otro.

Y siguieron volando a donde se encontraba su líder. Sin cruzar una sola palabra más, ambos se deleitaban con la compañía silenciosa del otro, disfrutando del viento acariciando suavemente sus rostros, tomándose un pequeño respiro en aquella contienda que se extendería por muchos más años, donde al final… morirían o tomarían el puesto del rey para guiar a sus demás compañeros que estuviesen dispuestos a seguirlos aún después de asesinar a su majestad.

No importaba lo que sucediera después. Ahora, el viento en sus rostros, era lo único que importaba.

- Por fin llegan, vamos, Seripa y Tooma no deben de estar muy lejos de aquí.

Ahora los tres Saiyans volaban aún más a prisa para evitar ser rodeados por el manto nocturno antes de llegar hasta el refugio donde eran esperados por sus otros dos compañeros, quienes se habían tomado un leve descanso de la compañía de ellos y del mundo de las batallas antes de avisar acerca de aquel lugar.

- ¿Por qué crees que nos haya ayudado?

El dorado del cielo había desaparecido para dar paso al azul oscuro tapizado de estrellas en el cielo. Los cinco Saiyans estaban reunidos alrededor de una fogata improvisada, donde se cocinaban algunas presas que les servirían de alimento.

- No te entiendo –musitó Bardock dando un mordisco a su cena. La carne estaba ligeramente chamuscada, dándole un rico sabor a carbón, la humedad había casi desaparecido por completo del animal, así como le gustaba al Saiyan.

- Quiero decir que… él no tenía porqué ayudarnos, ni siquiera le pedimos su ayuda¿por qué lo hizo entonces?

Ante la pregunta de Toteppo, sus compañeros se quedaron mirando meditativamente las llamas rojas que alumbraban sus rostros pensativos. Los leños siendo consumidos por el crepitar del fuego se ennegrecían lentamente, ante los ojos de los Saiyans.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? –Preguntó Bardock en tono cortante al extraño sujeto que se había acercado a su mesa deliberadamente y sin ser invitado, vestía una larga túnica que ocultaba su cuerpo y su rostro entre las sombras, sus manos parecían temblar un poco y varias veces se aseguraba de que nadie lo mirara.

- Síganme –susurró antes de salir corriendo del bar en el planeta Vegita. Por supuesto, ninguno de los cinco Saiyans lo siguió. Al darse cuenta de eso, el extraño sujeto tomó en su mano una de las bebidas que descansaba en una de las mesas más cercanas a la salida y haciendo acopio de todo su valor, la arrojó al rostro de Bardock, destrozando su rastreador y llenando su rostro de la bebida.

- ¡Te mataré desgraciado! –Bramó Bardock y salió disparado seguido de sus amigos tras el infeliz que lo había atacado.

Llegando al pasillo, aquel extraño sujeto no se veía por ningún lado, pero entonces tuvo el valor de asomarse por una de las esquinas y gritar:

- ¡Por acá idiotas!

Era un sujeto muerto.

Sus piernas corrían lo más que podía. En algunas ocasiones tuvo que sujetar la capucha para que esta no descubriera su rostro. Los Saiyans estaban cerca y sabía que eso no era bueno, aún le faltaba otro tramo hasta llegar al lugar donde quería llevarlo, si no pensaba en un modo para correr más aprisa que cinco miembros de la raza más poderosa del universo, lo despedazarían sin compasión en medio del pasillo.

- ¡Sujétalo! –Pidió en un grito uno de los Saiyans que lo perseguían y un nuevo Saiyan, completamente ajeno a la situación, se interpuso en su camino y lo sujetó del cuello, afortunadamente la capucha no descubrió su rostro.

- ¿Qué hiciste? –Preguntó el Saiyan.

- ¡Amenacé a Bardock con decirte que él había dicho algo muy feo de tu madre! –Respondió el sujeto de la capucha y fue liberado por el Saiyan que hizo frente a Bardock y a su equipo.

- ¡Está mintiendo! –Alegó Bardock para que lo dejaran pasar.

Después de un rato de discusiones y aclaraciones y una disculpa falsa por parte de Bardock, el otro los dejó pasar. El de la túnica había desaparecido.

- ¡Por acá idiotas! –volvió a gritar antes de esconderse detrás de una puerta que los Saiyans no conocían hasta ese momento.

Se detuvieron en el umbral, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. Buscaron interruptores a los lados de la puerta pero no había absolutamente nada, intentaron buscar al tipo con ayuda de sus rastreadores, sin embargo, estos comenzaron a mostrar poderes de pelea superiores a los cien mil por toda la habitación, por lo que las máquinas quedaron descartadas.

- ¿Dónde demonios estas? –Aulló Bardock y la puerta detrás de él y los demás se cerró de golpe para dejarlos atrapados allí dentro.

- ¿Qué demonios querrá este sujeto? –Cuestionó Tooma y la respuesta apareció frente a ellos.

"_No hablen y no hagan preguntas, quítense los rastreadores y les contaré todo_"

La frase se deslizaba una y otra vez frente a sus ojos con ayuda de una pantalla que había salido de un hueco en el techo.

- ¿Por qué habríamos de hacer eso? –Preguntó Pumbukin

"_Bardock lo sabe_"

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –Preguntó éste indignado.

Lo que apareció en la pantalla congeló su sangre en sus venas, el corazón se le detuvo por un instante que le pareció eterno y un momento más con cada uno de los nombres que aparecieron frente a ellos.

"_Kakaroto. Broly. PARAGUS_"

- Lo sabe –murmuró Bardock atónito

"_Claro que lo sé. Los rastreadores._"

Ante esto, Bardock no tuvo otra opción más que pedirles a sus compañeros en silencio que se quitaran los rastreadores, ellos así lo hicieron.

- Vaya que eres idiota. Terco e idiota –dijo la voz entre las sombras.

- ¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Pumbukin de manera golpeada.

- No quería hacerte daño Bardock –confesó la voz-, y sé que no lo hice, lo único que quería era deshacerme de tu rastreador. Lo que tengo que decirte no debe de ser escuchado por nadie más. Pensé que con lo que te dijo Paragus alguna vez, aprenderías a no utilizar los rastreadores.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo de Paragus? –Preguntó Bardock a punto de perder la razón y destruir al tipo ese junto con todo el lugar.

- Yo se lo enseñe, el me pidió ayuda primero para… bueno, eso no importa ahora –hizo una pausa en la que no hubo nada más que un incómodo silencia alrededor-. Lo importante ahora es que he escuchado acerca de lo que tú quieres hacer… Bardock.

- ¿Qué maldito te lo dijo? –Preguntó Toteppo, maldiciendo mentalmente a todos aquellos a quienes les habían pedido ayuda para la rebelión contra el rey Vegeta.

- Ustedes me lo dijeron –se burló el tipo.

- ¡Mentiroso hijo de…!

- Los rastreadores –interrumpió Bardock- Paragus lo sabía, todas las conversaciones se escuchan en algún lugar por medio de ellos, tú se lo dijiste.

- Así es y créeme, ahora el rey Vegeta sabe lo que planean, y seguramente también es por eso que nadie acepta unirse a ustedes, ninguno de ellos es tan estúpido como para hacerlo sabiendo que están siendo escuchados.

- ¡Demonios!

- ¿Qué haremos ahora Bardock? -La voz de Pumbukin estaba cargada con un dejo de desesperación. Bardock tenía los puños apretados frente a él, estaban perdidos, ahora no habría escapatoria para ellos, sería tan sólo cuestión de unos días hasta que el rey decidiera ejecutarlos él mismo o por medio de un escuadrón de guerreros de primera clase.

- ¿Qué se siente Bardock? –Murmuró el sujeto- ¿Cómo se siente esa desesperación de ver tus planes pisoteados por alguien a quien ni siquiera puedes ver? Disfruta de la sensación Bardock, y todos ustedes también, porque esa desesperación irracional será lo único que sentirán cuando se pudran en el infierno, después de que el rey corte sus cabezas sin compasión alguna.

- ¡Cállate! –Bramó Seripa.

- ¡Más te vale que no me calle estúpida! –Dijo el otro con un tono amenazador- Sólo yo sé como pueden ser absueltos de ese horrible castigo al que ya son acreedores, sólo yo podría salvarlos de las garras llameantes del infierno al que su líder los condenara por su estupidez¿Cómo pudiste olvidar eso tan crucial, Bardock? Creo que Paragus no pensó que fueras tan estúpido.

- ¡Déjate ver maldito y entonces te arrepentirás de lo que estás diciendo! –Amenazó Tooma.

- ¿Qué podrías hacerme¿No te diste cuenta que el cuarto está lleno de sujetos con un poder de pela mucho mayor al de tus peores pesadillas¿Qué podría hacer un insecto como tú contra todos ellos¿Te gusta la sensación?

- No nos trajiste aquí para eso¿qué es lo que quieres? –Atajó Bardock, aquello ya había sido suficiente.

- Ayudarlos.

- No nos hagas perder el tiempo…

- Espera –cortó Bardock a Toteppo-. ¿Cómo?

- En este cuarto no hay nadie más que ustedes y yo –dijo el tipo-, he desarrollado un dispositivo que crea a los otros poderes de pelea, el cual, también desaparece algunos cuantos de los rastreadores en el mismo sistema, planeta o donde te encuentres –hizo una pausa, sus pasos acercándose se escucharon resonando por el lugar-, además tengo estos seis rastreadores que no están comunicados con los que utilizan para monitorearlos, pero son capaces de escuchar las transmisiones de los guerreros en conquista. Así supe de lo que conversaste con Paragus –admitió-. Como puedes darte cuenta, son demasiado valiosos, y seguramente resultarían muy útiles si… digamos, alguien intenta rebelarse contra su rey.

- ¿Qué quieres a cambio? –Preguntó Bardock, suponiendo que el valor de aquello sería demasiado alto.

- Nada.

- ¡Déjate de juegos, si quieres algo podríamos intentar dártelo! –Replicó Bardock.

- No quiero nada de ustedes, únicamente mi libertad… si es que llegas a realizar tu cometido, estoy asqueado de ustedes Saiyans, y lo que más deseo es largarme de este sucio planeta.

- ¡¡Más vale que cierres el pico antes de que te lo arranque!! –Aulló Pumbukin amenazadoramente.

- ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero, Bardock? Todos ustedes, monos desgraciados, son iguales, deseo verlos a todos exterminados.

- ¿Entonces por qué nos ayudas? –Preguntó Seripa.

- Ya te lo dije, a cambio de mi ayuda, ustedes me dejaran ir cuando logres derrotar al rey.

La propuesta estaba hecha, ahora lo único que quedaba por hacer era que Bardock decidiera si le entraba al juego, la apuesta era demasiado elevada, el rey Vegeta seguramente estaba en aquellos momentos decidiendo cómo los eliminaría, no tenían otra opción más que seguir adelante, pero ¿debían de confiar en aquel extraño que se ocultaba entre las sombras y que además desea el exterminio de todos los de su raza?

Estaba poniendo en riesgo la vida de sus amigos y era eso lo que más le preocupaba, si decía que sí, los planes seguían en marcha y lo más conveniente para ellos sería dejar el planeta Vegita de inmediato. Por otra parte, podían simplemente abandonar sus planes de rebelión y someterse nuevamente a la humillante voluntad del rey Vegeta.

- De acuerdo –aceptó finalmente y las luces se encendieron. La idea de una emboscada cruzo a la velocidad del rayo el pensamiento de Bardock, hasta ahí habían llegado sus vidas, seguramente todo era un plan del rey para darles una nueva oportunidad y sacarle algo de información acerca de Paragus y si misión incumplida.

Afortunadamente para él y los suyos, estaba equivocado.

El sujeto extraño estaba a tan sólo unos cuantos pasos frente a él, la capucha estaba todavía sobre su cabeza y las sombras escondían su rostro.

- Aquí tienes –dijo entregando a Bardock cinco de los rastreadores y una pequeña esfera-, yo me quedaré con el otro rastreador para mantenerme en contacto con ustedes y brindarles información que podría resultarles útil.

- ¡Quítate la capucha! –Demando Pumbukin.

Entre las sombras que ocultaban su rostro, los Saiyans alcanzaron a distinguir un destello verdoso y cuadrado. Lentamente el sujeto echo la capucha hacia atrás dejando su rostro al descubierto.

Era pálido y de cabellos largos y negros, delgaducho y con la mirada tranquila, aunque su expresión podía parecer terrible y llena de asco. Las pupilas de sus ojos brillaban con destellos carmín y era una especie parecida a ellos, sin cola y con cuatro dedos en cada mano.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Puedes llamarme A.M

_03/02/08_

_**«-(**_**H.S**_** )-»™**_

_**Próxima actualización: 11/02/08 **_


	42. AM

**Waazzaaaaaa!!**

**Nueva actualización, así como lo prometí hoho que bueno soy con los fans no?? ojala ellos fueran tan buenos conmigo como yo con ellos uu pero eso no importa, me gusta hacerlos felices hahahaha. **

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

(Capítulo 042)

A.M

Entonces el plan de A.M se había puesto en marcha.

Lo primero que tenían que hacer los cinco Saiyans era encontrar un lugar lejano al planeta Vegita para refugiarse mientras desarrollaban su plan de rebelión. En esto fue A.M quien contribuyó en gran medida. En algún momento había escuchado por medio de conversaciones a través del rastreador, que el Planeta Orgi, a pesar de tener tan buen tamaño, jamás sería vendido, pues había resultado ser una mugre de Planeta. Lo cual era para cinco Saiyans fugitivos que necesitaban esconderse después de fingir su muerte.

- ¿Cómo demonios esperas que nos hagamos los "muertitos"? –Replicó Pumbukin en una de las juntas que habían tenido para desarrollar el plan.

- Utilizaremos los rastreadores –apuntó A.M- los Saiyans son una raza bastante crédula, te aseguro que todo saldrá de maravilla. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es…

Y así fue como Bardock se lanzó al espacio en busca de un buen planeta para conquistar y destruir él solo. Estaba un poco nervioso, pero se tenía confianza a él mismo, lo único que tenía que hacer era destruir a los habitantes de aquel pequeño planeta de la misma forma que lo había hecho todos esos años que llevaba a la cabeza de su pequeño equipo.

La tarea no le llevó más de cinco horas, después de todo, los habitantes del planeta Omega no habían resultado oponentes tan poderosos como había pensado. Las siguientes dos horas, las dedicó a construir algunos pasadizos que utilizarían poco tiempo después para enfrentar al grupo de apoyo que esperaban el rey Vegeta mandaría en un par de días.

Si todo salía bien.

Ese mismo día se vio obligado a regresar al planeta Vegita, mientras era A.M quien controlaba las entradas y salidas de naves al planeta. Obviamente se encargó de que nadie se enterara de aquella extraña visita de Bardock al planeta Omega, de lo contrario, el plan se iría por los suelos y todos se meterían en graves problemas.

Sin embargo, todo marchó de acuerdo al plan. Sin ruido, sin testigos, sin complicaciones. Por un momento, Bardock pensó que todo había sido demasiado fácil y esperaba el momento en el que algo se saliera de control. Pero no fue así.

- Ahora es mi turno de actuar –concluyó A.M una vez que Bardock y los demás estuvieron reunidos de nuevo. No tenían mucho tiempo para planificar una invasión programada para ellos al planeta Omega por órdenes del rey Vegeta, la cual, sería la parte más difícil de realizar y estaba en manos de A.M, en quien la mayoría de los Saiyan aún no confiaban del todo.

- ¿Qué sucederá si nos delata? –Preguntó Pumbukin preocupado.

- No lo hará –replicó Bardock.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –Quiso saber Toteppo.

- Porqué si nos delata, él también saldría embarrado –dijo Tooma.

- Aún así podría utilizar esta charla con el rey para justificarse a sí mismo y salirse del problema, podría incluso decir que trabajaba bajo amenazas, no debimos confiar en él –comentó Seripa y el silencio sepulcral acompañó a los Saiyans durante el resto del día.

Hasta que por fin vieron a A.M regresar a la sala de abordaje, quien iba acompañado por el mismo rey Vegeta, su expresión no era una muy agradable.

- ¡Lo sabía! –Pumbukin se puso de pie- ¡Ese maldito nos ha traicionado!

- No hagan nada hasta que él diga algo, no sabemos lo que sucedió –ordenó Bardock, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse en su lugar y no atacar primero al maldito de A.M y después al rey. Tan sólo debían de esperar algunos segundos en los que el rey Vegeta llegaba hasta su presencia y los condenaba a morir o los mandaba a conquistar algún planeta.

De repente, y sin razón aparente, los pasos del Rey Vegeta reverberaban con una irrealidad sorprendente por las paredes del corredor, su capa ondeaba con una suavidad y lentitud casi hipnóticas, su cuerpo se movía más despacio, el tiempo adquirió una viscosidad irreal haciendo que todo se deslizara por este mucho más despacio, con una dificultad que martilleaba con ayuda de la desesperación el ser de Bardock y los demás. La presencia imponente del rey era tan repulsiva que desearon por unos momentos echársele encima como animales hambrientos y arrancarle las extremidades para arrojarlas lejos de su centro.

- Bardock

La vos del rey había sido afectada por aquella viscosidad que impregnaba el aire también. Lentamente él sintió como los músculos de su cuello se tensaron para levantar la mirada hacia su rey, quien lo miraba con la expresión dura, como si estuviera conteniendo para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro.

- Bardock

Volvió a llamar y fue hasta entonces que el tiempo y el espacio recuperaron su consistencia original.

- A sus órdenes señor –respondió Bardock poniéndose de pie.

- A.M me ha informado de un buen planeta que podría venderse a buen precio, encárgate de eliminar a sus habitantes y volver con un informe digno de mis soldados de clase baja más poderosos del universo.

Y el dolor. La punzada de odio creció con la fuerza de una súper Nova en las entrañas del guerrero plantado frente al rey. De haber podido, en ese mismo momento le habría arrojado la estúpida insignia al rostro y se la habría estrujado hasta dejársela marcada en ambas mejillas, pero hacía mucho tiempo que ya se había deshecho de ella y lo lamentó por unos instantes.

- Así lo haré su alteza –dijo Bardock, sin honores, sin el debido respeto, retando con la mirada al rey allí mismo, si alguna vez se enfrentarían el uno al otro¿por qué no de una maldita vez? Obviamente porque sería humillado como nunca antes en su vida. Por lo que optó por lo más razonable en ese momento y se marchó, intentando controlar a esa enorme bestia que le desgarraba por dentro y con alaridos le indicaba que le cortara la cabeza a su rey.

- ¡Bardock!

Se detuvo, algo en sus gestos seguramente le había indicado lo que quería, después de todo, el rey sabía que Bardock tenía planeado algún día desafiarlo a muerte y quedarse con la comodidad pachoncita del trono.

- Buena suerte –le dijo el rey y dio la media vuelta para alejarse de vuelta al trono.

Nadie más lo vio, tan sólo Bardock, en las palabras, el tono de voz y en los movimientos del rey, había un mensaje oculto para él. No le deseaba buena suerte con la conquista del planeta Omega, el rey sabía que eso no sería un gran desafió para los cinco Saiyans asignados a aquel planeta. Los buenos deseos eran para sus planes de rebelión y Bardock lo sabía, seguramente al rey también se le hacía interesante aquella idea y lo colmaba de emoción como lo había hecho con Bardock y sus amigos.

Y eso… estaba muy bien.

Las cinco naves partieron dos días después hacia el planeta Omega. Una vez en este, Bardock les indicaba a sus compañeros en dónde se encontraban los túneles que él había hecho unos días antes, mientras Tooma decía por medio del rastreador el estado en el que se encontraba el planeta. Los planes habían salido demasiado bien, aunque todo parecía poco probable y el rey Vegeta se preguntaba si en verdad hasta ahí habían llegado los intentos de rebelión de Bardock y los suyos.

Por lo que no descansó y al día siguiente que su escuadrón de primera clase fuese derrotado, envió a un segundo escuadrón a verificar lo que había sucedido, ellos, informaron que no había restos de nadie, tan sólo de los nativos del lugar y algunos parecían haber sido devorados, lo cual indicaba que los cuerpos de los Saiyans habían servido de alimento para lo que haya sido la criatura que los atacó.

Durante un par de días el rey Vegeta se sintió desconcertado, pero sobre todo decepcionado por el poco poder de pelea con el que aquellos intentaban oponerse a su mandato.

Mientras tanto, los Saiyans habían llegado "_Fictidrems_" y ahora, se disponían a descansar.

- ¿Por qué crees que nos haya ayudado?

El dorado del cielo había desaparecido para dar paso al azul oscuro tapizado de estrellas en el cielo. Los cinco Saiyans estaban reunidos alrededor de una fogata improvisada, donde se cocinaban algunas presas que les servirían de alimento.

- No te entiendo –musitó Bardock dando un mordisco a su cena. La carne estaba ligeramente chamuscada, dándole un rico sabor a carbón, la humedad había casi desaparecido por completo del animal, así como le gustaba al Saiyan.

- Quiero decir que… él no tenía porqué ayudarnos, ni siquiera le pedimos su ayuda¿por qué lo hizo entonces?

Ante la pregunta de Toteppo, sus compañeros se quedaron mirando meditativamente las llamas rojas que alumbraban sus rostros pensativos. Los leños siendo consumidos por el crepitar del fuego se ennegrecían lentamente, ante los ojos de los Saiyans.

- Seguramente en estos momentos está deleitándose con la muerte de esos guerreros elites –murmuró Seripa un tanto ausente.

- ¿En verdad piensas que lo hace únicamente para satisfacer su necesidad de vernos destruidos? –Preguntó Pumbukin, la idea le aterraba¿qué clase de sujeto era ese?

- No lo sé, pero algo así ha de tener en mente¿no lo creen?

- Es muy probable –apuntó Tooma- por lo que debemos de aprovechar sus atenciones con nosotros, antes de que utilice todo esto contra nosotros.

- Nos delatará –musitó Toteppo arrojando otro leño a la fogata.

- Ya lo hizo –murmuró Bardock-, así que no debemos preocuparnos por eso, no tiene caso.

- Ese es el espíritu –concedió Pumbukin.

- Por el momento, vayamos todos a dormir, necesitaremos recuperar energías –dijo Bardock y se retiró a la cueva que le había tocado, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Recostado en su colchón improvisado, Bardock miraba el cielo y las estrellas titilando a cientos y miles de kilómetros de aquella Luna. Podía verse la línea que delimitaba el día y la noche en el planeta Orgi y unas cuantas lunas de éste mismo. Pronto sus pensamientos y recuerdos viajaron hacia esas estrellas, a esos millones de planetas que caían junto con ese en la negrura del espacio, hasta que sus pensamientos cayeron sobre un sistema de nueve planetas y después en el tercero de ellos, para buscar en cierta selva de bambúes y caer sobre un pequeño, que en ese mismo instante contemplaba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios una pequeña esfera anaranjada que contenía 4 estrellas dentro y recordaba a su abuelo y añoraba volver a verlo, así como Bardock, deseaba muy dentro de él, volver a ver a su hijo, Kakaroto.

_03/02/08_

* * *

_**Hasta aquí llega el bloque de las aventuras de Bardock, para el próximo capitulo veremos de nuevo a personajes que uqizá ya hayamos olvidados pero que aún viven alegremente en nuestros corazones **__  
_

_**«-(**_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	43. Destrucción

**_Waazzaaaaa!!_**

**_Nueva actualización, nuevas sorpresas, mismos personajes hahaha pero ya pronto saldrán nuevos, lo prometo_**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

(Capítulo 043)

Destrucción.

La estancia completamente vacía y silenciosa, era un lujoso compartimiento de la enorme nave en la que viajaban. Iluminada por las brillantes luces colocadas en el techo y en las paredes, y algunos rayos de luz que entraban por el gran ventanal cóncavo que permitía una vista magnífica hacia la negrura del espacio.

Así había permanecido la estancia, silenciosa y sin la presencia de ningún alma que perturbara su tranquilidad… hasta ese momento.

Las puertas metálicas pintadas del mismo color blanco que todas las paredes, se deslizaron una a cada lado para permitir la entrada de la esfera que flotaba unos cuantos centímetros sobre el suelo, ésta era ocupada por una sola persona, de mirada pasiva y cráneo morado y reluciente que a los lados tenían dos cuernos negros brillantes y puntiagudos. Detrás de él andaban dos sujetos a pie; uno robusto, pelón con picos en la cabeza y en los antebrazos. De piel rosita y expresión dura. El otro de color verde agua, vestido con las misma armadura que los otros dos, pero en lugar de pantaloncillos utilizaba mallas de color azul fuerte y calentadores en sus antebrazos rosados. Sus largos cabellos eran amarrados en una larga trenza que descansaba plácidamente sobre su hombro derecho, su expresión relajada era de absoluta concentración e imperturbable.

- Posiblemente sea una raza muy superior a los Saiyans –opinó Dodoria mirando de manera preocupada a Zarbon.

- Es muy posible –concedió él-, sin embargo deben de ser demasiados como para desaparecer a grupos de 5 Saiyans de clase alta.

- Posiblemente lleguen a tener el mismo poder de pelea que nosotros dos, sería un gran problema si esa extraña raza llega a superar nuestros poderes.

- Eso es imposible –replicó Zarbon- él único que supera nuestros poderes es el Gran Frezeer, nadie más podría hacer frente a nuestras habilidades, ni siquiera un manojo de soldados Saiyans de clase alta.

- Lo sé muy bien –aceptó Dodoria-, pero esto no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera, algo muy malo debe de estar pasando en el planeta Vegita. Últimamente el número de planetas colonizados por ellos se ha reducido considerablemente desde que aquello comenzó a desaparecer los grupos de Saiyans elites.

- ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado, soldado Dodoria? –Inquirió la profunda y calmada voz de Frezeer. Su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil, con la mirada puesta hacía la negrura del espacio rociada con la luz pasada de las estrellas situadas a millones de años luz de donde ellos se encontraban.

- Gran Frezeer, si los Saiyans son eliminados¿a quienes utilizaremos entonces para conquista otros planetas y venderlos? –Dodoria expresó su preocupación.

- Eso no representa ningún problema –respondió Frezeer con su voz pausada- una vez que los saiyans sean aniquilados por aquella otra raza que es más poderosa, nos encargaremos de hacer que trabajen ellos para nosotros y tomen el lugar de esos molestos Saiyans. ¿No les parece una buena idea?

- ¿Qué sucederá si se niegan a cooperar con nosotros? –quiso saber Zarbon.

La cola de Frezeer se movió ligeramente, dando leves golpecitos en el borde de la esfera negra en la que estaba sentado. El sonido chocaba en las paredes de la estancia y se deslizaba aumentando su sonido por el aire dentro de ella. La pregunta de Zarbon había sido completamente innecesaria y había sido también una falta de respeto. La cola se detuvo con un último golpe que vibró en los oídos de los dos soldados de pie.

- Para eso los tengo a ustedes, soldado Zarbon, soldado Dodoria –dijo Frezeer con la voz tan calmada como siempre-, si en algún momento alguien llegara a rebelarse contra mí, confío plenamente en que ustedes sabrán como manejarlo, lo traerán ante mí, sometido y pidiendo piedad para que su vida sea perdonada por la falta que haya cometido. Sin importar quien sea.

- Por supuesto, Gran Frezeer –dijeron ambos haciendo una reverencia.

- Ahora quizá podamos concentrarnos en…

Las palabras de Frezeer fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de las puertas al abrirse. El príncipe Vegeta entró acompañado por Nappa, al verlo, Dodoria recordó algo que se le había pedido hacer hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? –Preguntó Zarbon al joven príncipe.

- Señor Frezeer, vengo a avisarle que me iré a un planeta lejano para entrenar –anunció autoritariamente el príncipe.

- No seas impertinente –atajó Dodoria-, no puedes dirigirte de esa manera tan poco respetuosa al Gran Frezeer.

- Soldado Dodoria, por favor –dijo Frezeer-, deja que el príncipe haga su petición, después de todo, Nappa sigue aún con él¿no es cierto?

El comentario desconcertó a la mayoría de los presentes en la habitación. Vegeta siguió mirando el cráneo reluciente de Frezeer, Dodoria supo que estaba en problemas y Nappa arqueó las cejas.

- A… así es Gran Frezeer –concedió Dodoria, tragando saliva dificultosamente.

- ¿Qué planeta has elegido para entrenar, Vegeta? –Preguntó Frezeer.

- Aun no lo he decidido, Gran Frezeer –respondió el joven.

- Zarbon, por favor, indícale a Vegeta un planeta con enemigos dignos del príncipe se los Saiyans, mientras tanto, que Dodoria se haga cargo de…

- No es necesario Gran Frezeer –volvió a interrumpir Vegeta- Nappa me ayudará a encontrar un buen planeta, tan sólo quiero un par de naves para irnos de aquí.

- En ese caso, no tenías motivos para venir a verme a menos claro… que creyeras necesario mi consentimiento para abandonar la nave –sonrió.

La sangre hirvió en las venas furiosas de Vegeta, era ese el motivo por el que planeaba largarse de esa nave, ya no soportaba los comentarios humillantes de Frezeer.

- Soldado Dodoria –indicó Frezeer- Por favor da a nuestro pequeño príncipe dos naves y asegúrate de que estén en buenas condiciones.

- Con gusto, Gran Frezeer –hizo una reverencia y salió.

- Vegeta –llamó Frezeer antes de que este saliera-, asegúrate de entrenar como es debido, ahora que te vas, no podré estar al pendiente de tu progreso, pero créeme, estaré encantado si llegas a superar el poder de pelea que posee tu padre.

- Así lo haré… Gran Frezeer –hizo una reverencia y salió del cuarto junto con Nappa.

Zarbon miraba meditativo al príncipe Vegeta y a Nappa, a leguas se notaba el odio que el joven Saiyan sentía por Frezeer, si así era¿por qué había aceptado desde el principio irse con él?

- ¿Te preocupa lo que pueda pasarle al príncipe Vegeta, soldado Zarbon?

- En absoluto, Gran Frezeer, tan sólo me preguntaba cual es el motivo de que ayude a ese insolente de Vegeta.

- Es muy fácil, soldado Zarbon –dijo Frezeer y guardó silencio. Dodoria entró en ese momento a la estancia-. Quiero que el príncipe Vegeta supere los poderes de su padre, para que en el momento indicado, sea él quien lo elimine.

Dodoria se quedó a medio camino al escuchar aquello.

- ¿Qué? –Balbuceó Zarbon- ¿Cómo tiene pensado que haga eso?

- No te preocupes soldado Zarbon, sé algunas cosas que nadie más conoce, claro que mi plan ya habría sido puesto en marcha, de no ser porque cierto incompetente no cumplió con la orden que le di hace ya algunos años –su cola comenzó a golpear el borde de su asiento-. ¿Por qué te ha tomado tanto tiempo, soldado Dodoria?

- Yo… este… -no había excusa alguna, simplemente había olvidado aquella orden- estoy encargándome de eso –respondió al fin.

- Eso espero, soldado Dodoria, de lo contrario me veré obligado a tomar medidas de corrección y no quisiera lastimarte.

- Gra… gracias Gran Frezeer –musitó aquel sudando por la tensión.

Una alarma que sonó por toda la estancia desde el techo, indicó a los hombres que habían llegado a su destino.

- Hemos llegado Gran Frezeer, abriré la escotilla.

- Hazlo por favor, soldado Zarbon.

Zarbon se retiro hasta una de las paredes de la estancia, abrió un panel con varios botones y apretó la secuencia exacta para que la escotilla del techo se abriera lentamente con un zumbido. La nave comenzó a rotar perezosamente, por el lado izquierdo de la gran ventana, apareció un hermoso planeta de color anaranjado, rodeado por sus cinco lunas recibía la cálida luz de su estrella, la cual se apartaba de él unos 100 mil kilómetros.

Los tres salieron por la escotilla superior. Frezeer no apartó la mirada del anaranjado planeta del cual, ni su nombre conocían. Zarbon miró alrededor, esperando ver las naves de Vegeta y Nappa alejándose, pero no había rastro de ellas por ningún lado, seguramente se habían marchado hace mucho o todavía seguían dentro de la nave. Dodoria, temblaba un poco y no quitaba la vista de Frezeer, temía que él decidiera deshacerse de su presencia ya que no había cumplido con una de sus órdenes, pero ya lo estaba resolviendo, tan sólo esperaba que Frezeer no decidiera eliminarlo antes de que cumpliera con su misión.

- ¿Ven ese planeta? –Preguntó Frezeer meditabundo.

- Sí

- Girando en torno a su estrella, impasible, tranquilo y regido siempre por la misma fuerza que lo gobierna, una fuerza que nunca cambiará, obedece, digamos, al mismo dirigente, sin saltarse ninguna de las leyes impuestas sobre él –comenzó a golpear el borde de su silla- de lo contrario, podría significar la destrucción de éste mismo, de su estrella tal vez, de todo su sistema y de los diminutos e inútiles seres que viven en él.

Levantó una de sus manos, que hasta el momento se habían mantenido recargadas en los bordes de la silla, como si estuvieran pegadas a ésta. Sus movimientos eran lentos, no tenía prisa en absoluto. Extendió el dedo índice por sobre los otros sin separar la vista del planeta que giraba sin detenerse.

- Algunas veces sin embargo –continuó con su monólogo-. Hay una fuerza exterior, imprevisible, poderosa, que sin motivo alguno aparente, llega a invadir el espacio alrededor y a provocar un terrible cambio para el sistema, para su aburrida monotonía, aunque las consecuencias de esa intromisión… -apareció una diminuta esfera luminosa en la punta de su dedo- sean devastadoras.

Señaló al planeta y la esfera viajó lentamente hacia él, haciéndose más y más grande cuanto más cerca estaba del planeta, hasta que adquirió el tamaño de la luna más grande de aquel planeta. La esfera luminosa se hundió en el planeta que se deslizó unos cuantos cientos de kilómetros fuera de su orbita antes de colapsar y desaparecer en una increíble explosión con la cual arrastró a la destrucción a sus cinco lunas. La luz que brotó de aquel desastre fue por segundos mucho más brillante que la luz de la estrella que le otorgaba el calor.

- La invasión, algunas veces –continuó frezeer- ocasiona un espectáculo que es digno de admirarse, de disfrutar cada segundo de él. Pero sólo los que han cumplido con sus deberes tienen el derecho a disfrutar de la belleza frente a sus aburridas vidas. Así que por favor, soldado Dodoria –éste dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre- ve a hacer lo que debes antes de que se me agote la paciencia contigo.

- A la orden Gran Frezeer –dijo Dodoria apresurado. Entró de inmediato a la nave para abordar una más pequeña y seguir la nave esférica de Nappa, que en esos momentos se alejaba a espaldas de Frezeer siguiendo la nave de Vegeta.

- ¿Sabes como tiene pensado acabar con la vida de ese molesto Saiyan? –Preguntó a Zarbon.

- Seguramente utilizará la técnica de separación de naves –respondió Zarbon, mirando a las dos pequeñas naves que se alejaban. Momentos después una tercera nave salió de la nave más grande, en ella iba Dodoria, acechando a su presa desde lejos como un buen cazador, oculto por las sombras eternas del espacio. "La muerte de Nappa está cerca", pensó Zarbon.

_11/02/08_

_**«-(**_**H.S**_** )-»™**_

_**Prósima actualización: 18/02/2008 **_


	44. Dodoria VS Nappa

**Waazzaaaaa!!**

**Saludos fieles lectores, la cosa se pone color de hormiga para Nappa ahora que ha sido separado de el príncipe Vegeta,qué sucedera??**

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

(Capitulo 044)

Dodoria VS Nappa

Sólo unas cuantas horas pasaron desde que las dos naves dejaron atrás la nave nodriza de Frezeer. Las luces dentro de ellas estaban apagadas y los dos Saiyans decidieron dormir antes de llegar a su destino, el cual no había sido decidido aún por ellos.

Sin embargo, el destino de una de las naves había sido introducido en la memoria de ésta para llegar a un planeta no muy alejado de la nave nodriza, destino que ninguno de los dos Saiyans conocía, y del cual ni Vegeta ni Nappa conocían el motivo por el cual la nave "decidió" aterrizar allí en el momento en el que se separaron en medio del espacio.

- Debe de ser una avería –comentó Nappa desconcertado intentando explicarse a sí mismo y al príncipe Vegeta el motivo de aquello.

- Seguramente –concedió el príncipe sin inmutarse- en cuanto aterrices en cualquier planeta, asegúrate de repararla y alcanzarme, después te enviaré las coordenadas del planeta en el que me encuentre.

- Así lo haré Vegeta –respondió Nappa pensando en lo motivos posibles por los cuales la nave se saldría de curso.

Podría ser una falla en el sistema de rastreo, la descompostura del radar o incluso la perdida del transmisor hacia la base Saiyan más cercana. Como fuera, cualquiera de esos problemas podría ser reparado en no más de medio día, el tiempo que le tomaría a Vegeta decidir en qué planeta aterrizaría y mandarle las coordenadas de éste para reunirse con él.

La nave atravesó la atmósfera a gran velocidad provocando que el exterior de ésta aumentara de temperatura vertiginosamente. Nappa esperó paciente hasta que la nave se estrelló contra tierra firme, aguardó unos momentos en lo que la temperatura de la nave se regularizaba y salió para explorar un poco el hábitat en el que se encontraba asegurándose que no había amenazas cercanas. Desgraciadamente no las hubo, un poco de divertido ejercicio antes de la aburrida parte técnica de los circuitos no le habrían venido nada mal.

Miró con desdén su maltratada nave en medio del enorme cráter que provocó al aterrizar, descendió lentamente hacia ella y abrió de golpe la compuerta posterior donde circuitos luminosos y cables de diferentes colores le dieron una burlona bienvenida, pues realmente no comprendía mucho de todo aquello, con trabajos logró entender la forma correcta de hacer funcionar el rastreador en su rostro.

Como los colores de cada cable eran importantes a la hora de comenzar con las reparaciones (según recordaba), se vio obligado a quitarse el rastreador y colocarlo en el asiento de la nave.

Ahora estaba completamente solo.

Perdido en su labor, maldecía a cada uno de los cables al menos tres veces por segundo, se aguantaba las ganas de despedazar cada uno de los foquitos cada vez que estos prendían y lo desconcentraban de su labor al separar los cables y éstos burlones, se escapaban de entre sus gruesos y torpes dedos.

Harto de aquella tarea decidió descansar un momento y volar un poco para explorar el planeta, con suerte encontraría alguien con quien divertirse un rato. Flotando unos doscientos metros por sobre el cráter, miró alrededor y emprendió su viaje hacia el norte. El planeta era árido en algunas regiones, el viento era más caluroso que refrescante y en el cielo brillaban cuatro soles de buen tamaño, bastante alejados unos de otros. Uno estaba a punto de amanecer, el otro se encontraba a mitad del cielo y los dos restantes luchaban entre sí por ofrecer el mejor atardecer de aquel día.

- Este planeta apesta –murmuró Nappa contemplando los dos atardeceres simultáneos.

No vio nada que le llamara la atención y tampoco esperaba encontrar nada divertido, aquel planeta no valía nada y más le valía regresar a reparar su nave y esperar el llamado de Vegeta para reunirse con él y no tener problemas después. Regresó volando hacia el sur.

Cuando llegó al lugar donde su nave debía de encontrarse, le sorprendió no verla por ninguna parte. Voló al rededor buscándola por todas partes, buscando la nave o algunas pistas que lo condujeran hasta ésta, pero no había nada de nada.

- ¿Se te perdió algo? –Preguntó a sus espaldas una desagradable voz burlona. Giró sobre su eje para toparse con Dodoria, solo y con una expresión divertida y desagradable en el rostro rosado.

- ¿Dónde está mi nave? –Apretó el puño frente a sí como amenaza.

- ¡Oh haz perdido tu nave! –se Burló Dodoria- ¿Ahora cómo piensas regresar a tu planeta?

- Quizá me vea obligado a ir contigo –respondió Nappa pensando que seguramente Dodoria se había dado cuenta de que su nave se separó de la de Vegeta y acudió a ayudarlo.

- Sabes bien que las naves esféricas son de un solo pasajero.

- Entonces pide que me manden una por medio de tu rastreador –pidió Nappa.

- No lo creo, tengo ordenes y no son las de ayudarte –hizo saber y en el rostro de Nappa se dibujó una expresión repentina de asombro, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en la cara con un pescado húmedo y mal oliente.

- Si no estás aquí para ayudarme¿a qué haz venido?

- ¿No lo imaginas? –cuestionó Dodoria acercándose lentamente, golpeando su puño derecho contra la palma izquierda.

- Maldito –murmuró Nappa retrocediendo lentamente, tenía claro que no podría hacerle frente a uno de los sujetos que siempre estaban a lado de Frezeer. Su única oportunidad era encontrar la nave de su agresor y escapar en ella antes de que él tuviera tiempo de matarlo.

- ¿Quién te pidió hacer esto? –Preguntó para ganar tiempo sin dejar de retroceder, buscando por el rabillo del ojo la nave que sería su salvación, si la encontraba.

- No te importa, de todas formas voy a matarte –dijo Dodoria lanzándose repentinamente contra Nappa que no fue lo suficientemente veloz para bloquear el feroz ataque.

Su cuerpo salió despedido hacia atrás, el dolor zumbaba en su rostro, el lugar donde pensó que Dodoria lo había golpeado. Se repuso en el aire, cayó de pie y se preparó para hacer frente a su adversario.

- Ju, ju, ju, al parecer sí me divertiré contigo un rato –exclamó Dodoria con una franca sonrisa burlona en los labios.

- ¡Maldición! –Se dijo Nappa. Sabía bien que jamás lograría vencer a Dodoria en una pela uno a uno. Miró alrededor, si Dodoria estaba allí, era seguro que el Gran Frezeer también estaría por los alrededores, si tan sólo pudiera verlo, explicaría a éste que Dodoria lo atacó sin motivo alguno.

- ¿A quién buscar gusano? Nadie vendrá a salvarte, ni siquiera tu amigo Vegeta.

- Vegeta… -murmuró Nappa invadido por la horrenda premonición de la muerte del príncipe, lo que significaría su propia muerte-. ¿Qué le has hecho? –Preguntó mirando directamente a los ojos de su enemigo.

- No te preocupes por él, estará bien hasta que el Gran Frezeer decida terminar con su patética vida, mejor preocúpate por ti¿qué harás para salvarte? –Mientras hablaba, Dodoria se acercaba lentamente a Nappa- Como puedes darte cuenta, el planeta está completamente deshabitado, sólo tú y yo estamos en él, y desafortunadamente para ti –sonrió deteniendo su andar-, no hay espacio suficiente para los dos.

A la velocidad del rayo, el puño de Dodoria se lanzó nuevamente contra el rostro de Nappa, esta vez sin embargo, él estaba preparado y por muy poco pudo detenerlo antes de que lo hiciera salir por los aires nuevamente.

- Eso es, así es como debes hacerlo, de lo contrario esto sería muy aburrido –le dijo Dodoria antes de proyectar su puño libre contra el abdomen. Por más rápido que reaccionó e intentó bloquear ese nuevo ataque, Nappa no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitarlo-. ¡Vamos defiéndete! –Demandó Dodoria golpeando repetidas veces el rostro de Nappa.

El Saiyan gravemente lastimado cayó de rodillas sin energías suficientes para mantenerse de pie. Dodoria lo tomó por el cuello y lo levantó para poner su rostro a la altura del suyo.

- Cómo pensé, ustedes los Saiyans no saben más que echar montón, solos no pueden hacer absolutamente nada.

Retiró su puño derecho hacia atrás listo para dar el golpe final, pero las manos de Nappa lo sorprendieron ahora a él. Tomando su cabeza por ambos lados, Nappa la atrajo hacia sí al mismo tiempo que elevaba su rodilla y la hundía en el rosado rostro de su enemigo. Dodoria trastabilló hacia atrás cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y maldiciendo a Nappa, quien después de recuperar un poco el aliento, se lanzó a gran velocidad contra la masa que era Dodoria.

Golpeó con furia el gran estómago del soldado rozado sin piedad y sin detenerse, conciente de que debía hacer el mayor daño posible a su enemigo para después salir huyendo del lugar porque, de ninguna manera lograría vencerlo con el poder de pelea que poseía.

- Eso es muy bien, me gusta este masaje que me das –dijo Dodoria sorprendiendo a Nappa.

Horrorizado levantó la mirada al rostro de Dodoria. No tenía un solo rasguño. Los poderosos brazos de Dodoria lo apresaron por las costillas. Nappa forcejeó salvajemente para zafarse de aquello sin resultado alguno. Su cuerpo fue levantado boca arriba por sobre la cabeza llena de picos de Dodoria.

- ¡Vamos, vamos¿no puede hacer algo más que agitar los brazos? –Dodoria se la pasaba bomba, se carcajeaba observando los inútiles intentos de Nappa por liberarse de él.

El cuerpo del Saiyan quedó completamente tenso cuando Dodoria lo jaló hacia sí para clavar su cabeza en la espalda de éste. La armadura que protegía su cuerpo se rasgó como si fiera un vil cristal en la parte que varios de los cuernitos de Dodoria se introducían en ella, por los orificios de la armadura dañada, hilillos de sangre comenzaron a resbalar, escurriendo por la cabeza de Dodoria.

- Vaya, vaya, los Saiyans también sangran.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Nappa lanzó sus piernas hacia el frente para zafarse al fin de las manos de Dodoria, cayó de pie frente a él y sin esperar nada lanzó con ambas manos un potente chorro de energía tras el cual desapareció la cabeza de su oponente.

El cuerpo pesado de Dodoria cayó de espaldas, con el rostro todavía echando humo. Los ojos completamente en blanco y la boca ligeramente abierta.

Su rodilla se estrelló contra el suelo y se vio obligado a apoyarse con las manos. El dolor en su espalda era terrible y comenzaba a ver las cosas bastante distorsionadas, pronto los mareos de la inconciencia llegarían hasta él y entonces moriría a lado de su enemigo.

Trabajosamente se puso de pie, oponiéndose al intenso deseo de su cuerpo de tumbarse y descansar. Miró hacia el horizonte una vez más y se preguntó donde estaría la nave de Dodoria. Caminó sin importarle realmente que camino estaba tomando, lo que le interesaba ahora era alejarse del cadáver, pronto Zarbon o incluso el Gran Frezeer se preguntarían por la ausencia de Dodoria y lo buscarían, si lo encontraban a él junto a su cuerpo muerto, correría el mismo destino y de nada habría servido que peleara por su vida minutos antes.

- ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó la voz más horrible que jamás haya escuchado en toda su vida.

Se quedó de una pieza y el terror corriendo por sus venas le impidió girarse para mirar a quien le hablaba, tenía que ser una ilusión, una horrible broma que le estaba jugando su mente cansada para obligarlo a descansar.

- Intentas huir¿no es así? Lo sabía, ustedes los Saiyans no son más que unos cobardes.

¡Diablos no era una ilusión!, aquel desgraciado no se había muerto. Nappa no tenía las fuerzas suficientes ni para huir del lugar, si lo intentaba, Dodoria no tardaría mucho en darle alcance y matarlo sin piedad.

Lentamente giró sobre sus talones para toparse de frente con el rostro sonriente de Dodoria, enorme, abarcaba toda su visión, el muy maldito estaba justo detrás de él y en sus manos brillaba la energía necesaria para matarlo de un solo golpe.

- El príncipe Vegeta se encargará de ti, maldito –susurró Nappa como sus últimas palabras. Estaba listo para morir.

- Lo dudo mucho, él es el siguiente –confesó Dodoria liberando la energía de sus manos.

El dolor y la luz rodearon a Nappa, quien se protegió por inercia el rostro y el cuerpo adoptando una posición fetal. Su cuerpo fue desplazado a cientos de metros de donde su adversario estaba sonriendo, disfrutando de la muerte de Nappa y contemplando finalmente su misión.

_14/02/08_

_**«-(**_**H.S**_** )-»™**_

_**Nota: el capítulo pasado puse "prosima" hahaha disculpen el erro de dedo '**_

_**Próxima actualización: 20/02/08 **_


	45. La luz la final del túnel

**Waazzaaaaaa!!**

**Por poco y ya no actualizo, la pág. se me pone loca y no me deja entrar... pero bueno ¿Qué sucedió con Nappa? **

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

(Capítulo 045)

La luz al final del túnel

La bruma lo poseía todo.

Sentía el cuerpo tan liviano que por un momento pensó que flotaba en algún planeta con gravedad débil. Lentamente recobró el conocimiento. Ante sus ojos el mundo que había permanecido en la absoluta oscuridad, comenzó a transformarse en uno completamente borroso, lleno de formas indefinidas, sombras y colores que formaban ante él una danza extraña que no le decía absolutamente nada del lugar donde se encontraba.

La claridad lejos de un oscuro mundo vacío, dio paso al amigo dolor. Cayó sobre él como un pequeño Saiyan infante que desea jugar y ser llevado en hombros hasta el campo de entrenamiento. El cual llamó a sus amigos y todos ellos decidieron ser llevados por el Saiyan fuerte que era Nappa.

En el lecho invisible en el que se encontraba, se retorció como una lombriz en la sal. Las punzadas de todos aquellos niños eran desgarradoras, sentía la piel a trescientos metros de distancia de su cuerpo, como si esta hubiera sido arrancada de tajo desde la cumbre de su pelona cabeza. Los músculos sufrieron de espasmos que electrizaban los nervios dentro de estos que a su vez, despertaron al cerebro con la intensa fuerza de una tormenta eléctrica dentro del cráneo.

- No te muevas –le dijo una voz que llegaba lejana, se encontraba más allá de la bruma y el eco de ella retumbó en las paredes del oído amplificando el sonido de una forma tan terrible que dentro de una cueva habría provocado su derrumbe.

- ¿Quién eres? –susurró provocando una explosión de dolor en su quijada.

- No hables, estás demasiado lastimado todavía, descansa y no te preocupes por nada, ya estás a salvo.

- ¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntó resistiéndose al dolor.

- No importa ahora, descansa –dijo la voz y su cuerpo se levantó para ir a hacer otras cosas, la débil mano de Nappa lo aferro por el antebrazo.

- Quiero saber –pidió en un susurro.

- De acuerdo, volveré en un momento, por mientras intenta relajarte.

Escuchó pasos que se alejaban, el terreno era arenoso, lo supo por el sonido que producía la tierra bajo sus pies. Se dejó caer en la profundidad de sus sueños sin darse cuenta, todo podría haber sido muy calmo en aquel lugar de no ser por las punzadas de dolor y el zumbido en sus orejas, quería saber, desesperadamente, el estado en el que se encontraba su cuerpo, seguramente estaría deshecho y si no era llevado de inmediato a una capsula de recuperación, lo más probable es que moriría allí, en aquel lugar desconocido para él.

Intentó mover sus extremidades una por una, estaba seguro de que su brazo derecho no estaba tan mal, después de todo había podido sujetar al tipo que se encontraba con él. Ahora se concentró para mover los dedos del pie derecho, lentamente estos se movieron, el dolor fue leve en el dedo más gordo de los cinco. Intentó doblar la rodilla y hasta ahí llegaron sus intentos con aquella extremidad de su cuerpo. En cuando pensó en moverla, el dolor se extendió como un latigazo por toda la pierna y parte del abdomen. No volvería a intentarlo.

La pierna izquierda no reaccionó siquiera al intento de mover los dedos, estaban tan hinchados que las articulaciones no tenían espacio para donde moverse. La mano izquierda presentó problemas semejantes a la pierna derecha. Cuando se repuso del dolor, movió cuanto pudo la mano derecha, la llevó hasta su cabeza y la devolvió a su lugar, al parecer era esa la parte de su cuerpo que había resultado menos dañada.

Con las yemas de los dedos temblando incontrolablemente, acarició suavemente su cuerpo entero para saber si tenía quemaduras, huesos expuestos o cortaduras a los largo de éste. Se encontraba desnudo, su cola descansaba sobre su abdomen y no había recibido daño alguno, sus rostro estaba demasiado hinchado, pensó que se encontraría morado también, sus parpados se separaban por muy poco, era esa la razón por la cual no veía más que luz.

- Te repondrás en algunas semanas, sólo debes descansar –dijo la voz que había regresado- hoy lo único que tienes que hacer es descansar, ya habrá tiempo para decirte todo lo que sucedió.

Sabiendo que no podría hacer nada para disuadir a su cuidador, Nappa aceptó en silencio la decisión y se entregó a los brazos de un sueño profundo plagado de horribles pesadillas e imágenes de la pelea que lo había dejado en aquel estado.

Un día después de que Vegeta decidiera aterrizar en el planeta que le serviría de entrenamiento, se hizo a la idea de que su compañero Nappa estaba muerto, después de todo, no tuvo tampoco señales de su rastreador y unas cuantas horas de que aterrizara, había escuchado la estática que se produce cuando un rastreador al que se intenta localizar es destruido.

No le tomó más de dos días eliminar a todos los nativos de aquel planeta, al principio pensó, que como se encontraba completamente sólo, quizá aquellos seres le ocasionarían problemas, antes de empezar a pelear contra todos ellos, maldijo a Nappa por ser tan inútil y desquitó su furia en una de las aldeas del planeta. Fue realmente destruir a todos sus habitantes, sin embargo todos los demás se agruparon muy bien para hacerle frente, incluso los nativos más jóvenes se unieron a la lucha.

Las dificultades que Vegeta tuvo peleando contra aquellos seres, se debieron sobre todo al gran número de enemigos que eran, lo cual solucionó atacando desde los aires, para su buena suerte, aquellos no tenían la habilidad de sortear los aires y fue así como pudo deshacerse de todos ellos al final del segundo día de lucha.

Se tomó el tercer día para descansar y alimentarse. Examinó minuciosamente el planeta para buscar refugiados y darse cuenta de si podría vender aquel planeta a un alto precio. La vegetación era más abundante de un lado del planeta, por lo cual era más fresco. Al final del cuarto día se subió a su nave para dirigirse a otro planeta en el cual bien podría seguir con su entrenamiento, quizá ahora tendría menos retrasos, viajar solo siempre era mejor que esperar a alguien más.

Varias semanas después, algunos infantes del dolor decidieron que estar sobre Nappa ya era bastante aburrido, por lo que éste se vio gravemente liberado de aquel terrible dolor que se cernía por todo su cuerpo. Los parpados perdieron bastante de la hinchazón pero la luz le lastimaba, por lo que su cuidador los vendó para que no sufriera daños.

Todas sus extremidades recobraron al fin su movilidad, mas tuvo que reposar acostado pues aún estaba muy débil para intentar levantarse y caminar.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

- Mejor, ahora sí me gustaría saber donde estoy –pidió Nappa sentándose contra la pared.

- De acuerdo, creo que ya es momento de que tengas respuesta a tus preguntas.

Hubo un momento de silencio, nada perturbaba aquello, era tan calmo que los oídos comenzaron a zumbarle a Nappa.

- Me di cuenta de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo cuando vi la tercera nave saliendo detrás de las suyas desde la nave nodriza de Frezeer –comenzó por contar aquel sujeto y desde ahí algo inquietó a Nappa-. Fue por eso que decidí ir detrás de ustedes en una nave sin rastreador.

» Seguí el rumbo de las tres naves con el radar integrado y me di cuenta que dos se habían alejado de una tercera, pensé que seguramente estaban tramando algo turbio por lo que decidí dejar ir a la nave sola y caer en el mismo planeta que las otras dos. Me sorprendí mucho cuando al descender los vi a Dodoria y a ti envueltos en una desigual pelea. Sin duda alguna, te dio una golpiza.

- No tienes porqué recordármelo, estuve ahí –dijo Nappa en un tono sombrío. Aquel desgraciado, Dodoria, debía de pagar por lo que le hizo.

- Lo que más llamó mi atención -continuó con su relato el extraño- fueron las últimas palabras de ambos, fue por eso que decidí ayudarte –hizo una pausa y se alejó de Nappa-. Tú nombraste a Vegeta, no estoy muy seguro de lo que dijiste, tu tono de voz fue bastante bajo y no logré escucharte.

- No fue nada importante, sólo le dije al bastardo ese que Vegeta lo mataría.

- ¿Y él qué te dijo? –Preguntó el extraño.

- Dijo… -Nappa intentó recordar- dijo que Vegeta sería el siguiente.

- Entonces Frezeer y los demás planean asesinar al príncipe Vegeta –y ahí estaba de nuevo esa inquietante forma de dirigirse al Gran Frezeer por parte de aquel extraño.

- Tenemos que informar de esto al príncipe –urgió el extraño-¿sabes donde se encuentra?

- No –respondió Nappa- ni siquiera tenía claro nuestro primer destino, el príncipe y yo estábamos en una búsqueda por adversarios poderosos para ayudarlo en su entrenamiento.

- Entonces no será difícil encontrarlo –musitó el extraño.

- ¿Por qué quieres informarle? –inquirió Nappa.

- Porque es nuestro Príncipe, hijo del rey Vegeta.

- Deberíamos de informar de esto al rey, él se encargará del Gran Frezeer

- No, así sólo le causaríamos problemas al rey –replicó el extraño- lo que debemos hacer es informar al príncipe del peligro sobre él y de la amenaza que se cierne sobre el rey Vegeta. Sin duda él nos ayudará.

- ¿Cuál amenaza? –quiso saber Nappa.

- ¿No lo sabes? –Se asombró el extraño- todo el mundo en Vegita saben de eso¿por qué tú no?

- No sé de que hablas, Vegeta y yo estuvimos con el Gran Frezeer desde que él era muy pequeño, y no hemos estado en Vegita desde entonces, tampoco hemos cruzado palabras con el rey Vegeta, no sabemos nada de nuestro planeta natal.

- Así que de eso se trataba –musitó el otro.

- ¿Qué debería saber?

- Pues verás, desde hace algún tiempo, un grupo de Saiyans se reunió y comenzó a hablarle a otros Saiyans, todo esto lo hacían en secreto, el líder de aquel grupo de Saiyans, pretendía que los otros con los que hablaba se unieran a él para llevara cabo una rebelión contra el rey Vegeta, asesinarlo y quedarse con el trono

- ¿Qué diablos? –Se asombró Nappa¿una rebelión en el planeta Vegita?, eso era sencillamente imposible

- Tal como te lo digo –continuó el extraño- al parecer ese Saiyan y su reducido grupo de seguidores fueron mandados a una conquista en un planeta con habitantes no muy fuertes, y ahí mismo perecieron.

- Entonces ya no hay de qué preocuparse –dijo Nappa un tanto más aliviado.

- Creo que eso mismo piensa el rey Vegeta, sin embargo, yo no estoy tan convencido de ello. Días antes de que esos sujetos fueran a ese planeta, descubrí que una nave sin rastreador abandonaba el planeta y regresó al día siguiente. Nadie supo darme razón de aquello, pregunté a todos por todo el planeta si sabían algo de ello, incluso a los técnicos que controlan las salidas y entradas del planeta. Ahí un tipo al que no había visto nunca me dijo que todo estaba en orden, me mostró los registros y no había ninguna salida o entrada de una nave solitaria, se me hizo muy raro, tres días después ese Saiyan y su grupo desaparecieron.

- ¿Hablaste de esto con alguien más?

- Nadie me creyó, lo hago contigo por que no puedes moverte, de lo contrario apuesto que ya te abrías ido.

- Sí, tienes razón.

- Después de eso un convoy de soldados elites fueron enviados a ese planeta y no regresaron. Todos supusieron que habían sido eliminados también.

- ¡Eso es imposible! –Bramó Nappa indignado.

- Eso mismo pienso yo, pero así fue, sus cuerpos fueron encontrados en la búsqueda posterior, pero ni rastro de las naves que llevaron al traidor y a su equipo al lugar, creo que fueron destruidas y por eso no pudieron huir, no recuerdo bien, pero tampoco había uno solo de sus cuerpos, pero en cambio estaban las naves y los cuerpos de los guerreros elites. Lo cual se me hizo muy extraño.

- ¿Y qué piensas que ocurrió?

- Pienso que ese traidor y su grupo asesinaron a los guerreros elites y escaparon para seguir con sus planes de rebelión.

- ¿Entonces los traidores son guerreros de clase alta?

- No, son Bardock y sus hombres, guerreros de clase baja, como yo.

Silencio, Nappa se sorprendió por haber sido cuidado por un tonto guerrero de clase baja, quizá lo conocía y por eso lo ayudó, no importaba, estaba agradecido con él. Pero que guerreros de clase baja fueran capaces de derrotar a guerreros de su clase… estalló en una sonora carcajada que apagó de inmediato por el dolor que ésta provocó.

- No digas tonterías, eso también es imposible –dijo forzándose a no reír.

- Es por eso que todos los dan por muertos –respondió molesto el extraño- sin embargo, desde entonces grupos de guerreros del más alto rango han estado desapareciendo de los planetas que conquistan. Fui a la nave de Frezeer para contarle todo esto, pero tampoco me creyó el muy desgraciado, cuando vi las tres naves salir, pensé que ellos tenían algo que ver con todo ese asunto, por eso los seguí, me aterró la idea de que Frezeer estuviera detrás de los movimientos de rebelión, pero no es así y estoy convencido de que Bardock es el culpable y no me detendré hasta que lo vea muerto a los pies del rey.

- ¿Por qué haces eso?

- Porque está intentando acabar con la vida de nuestro rey.

- Esa no es tu motivación principal –negó Nappa- ¿Qué te traes tú contra Bardock?

- Pues digamos que quiero verlo sufrir, más de lo que yo sufrí por su culpa –murmuró el extraño.

- ¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Nappa quitándose la venda de los ojos rápidamente, quería conocer el rostro de aquel sujeto, que seguramente sería un Saiyan.

Cuando su vista se aclaró, vio al Saiyan a un lado de la puerta de la cueva en la que se encontraban, sus largos cabellos negros caían sueltos a su espalda y su mirada fría y despiadada estaba clavada en un punto del exterior, sus puños apretados por la furia mostraban que en verdad quería ver sufrir a Bardock.

- ¿Quién eres? –volvió a preguntar Nappa.

- Raditz, hijo de Bardock.

_14/02/08_

_**«-(**_**H.S**_** )-»™**_

_**Próxima actualización: 22/02/08 **_


	46. Demostración de Poder

**Waazzaaaaaaa!!**

**Saludos terricolas, hahaha he aquí el siguiente capítulo, esta ha sido una semana bastante tediosa, pero... le seguimos por que nos gusta seguirle hahaha.**

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

(Capítulo 046)

Demostración de poder

La pequeña nave esférica viajaba a gran velocidad dejando una estela azul a su paso que brillaba un momento y después se fundía con el negro del fondo que pintaba el espacio infinito.

Vegeta golpeaba con el pie dentro de la esfera, pensaba un sin fin de cosas sin sentido y se preguntaba por el destino de Nappa, quien hacía ya bastante tiempo se había separado de él y ahora no tenía una sola noticia de su acompañante.

Al principio había pensado que quizá Nappa lo alcanzaría sin mayor problema después de reparar su nave, pero recordó que Nappa era una piedra reparando cualquier artefacto electrónico. Cuando intentó comunicarse con él no obtuvo respuesta, se dijo a sí mismo que tal vez el muy imbécil de Nappa se había quitado el rastreador estando solo en un planeta desconocido, sólo a él se le ocurriría algo tan tonto. Decidió por la seguridad de su compañero Saiyan, acceder al radar de su nave y localizar la otra en la que Nappa viajaba, sin embargo la señal llegó un momento y desapareció antes de que Vegeta pudiera trazar las coordenadas del lugar donde se encontraba, lo cual significaba que la nave había sido destruida y con ello, su compañero había sido condenado al exilio en un lugar que nadie conocía.

"Quizá el Gran Frezeer sepa donde cayó la nave y pueda llevarme hasta ese planeta para encontrarme con Nappa" pensó y subió a su nave, abandonando el quinto planeta que había limpiado de la vida de sus habitantes.

En uno de los costados de la gran nave nodriza de Frezeer, se abrió una escotilla provista de un globo de aterrizaje, donde la nave de Vegeta impactó con violencia y se detuvo suavemente.

- Bienvenido príncipe Vegeta –saludó un guardia de forma respetuosa.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra el Gran Frezeer? –Preguntó Vegeta sin hacer caso al saludo del otro.

- El gran Frezeer desea verlo de inmediato en la sala de reposo –anunció el guardia.

Vegeta lo miró con desdén y anduvo al encuentro de Frezeer. Los pasillos en la nave estaban casi desiertos, algunas puertas en los costados se encontraban abiertas y por ellas se veían a varios técnicos y guerreros planeando invasiones.

Vegeta sabía gracias a alguna platica que tuviera con su padre, que eran los consejeros de Frezeer quienes decidían qué planetas conquistar, algunos otros eran petición de las razas que tuvieran el dinero o la tecnología suficiente para pagar por los servicios de los Saiyans. Las discusiones en aquellas habitaciones se resumían a señalar con el dedo un planeta al azar y decidir a partir de la información en una computadora si era conveniente conquistarlo o no, si tendría un buen precio o si sus habitantes servirían como esclavos de entrenamiento para los Saiyans o alimento incluso.

Vegeta conocía muy bien el camino que lo llevaría ante la presencia del Frezeer, había ido a ese lugar antes de marcharse y perder a su compañero Nappa y varias veces Frezeer había pedido hablar con él acerca de su entrenamiento. Algunas veces pedía una demostración de los poderes que el príncipe poseía ya, para lo cual Zarbon o Dodoria hacían de su compañero de entrenamiento. Odiaba eso, por lo general era Dodoria quien se enfrentaba a él e ignoraba la razón por la cual Zarbon nunca quería pelar con él. Incluso cuando Dodoria lo animaba para medir sus fuerzas contra él, Zarbon simplemente se negaba y pedía permiso a Frezeer para salir del lugar e ir a otro al que tenía bastante urgencia, otras veces simplemente decía que tenía que ir al baño y así, Dodoria siempre era su oponente en esas absurdas demostraciones. Vegeta no sabía si Frezeer lo hacía realmente para comprobar que tanto habían crecido sus poderes o si lo hacía como una diversión, por su parte Dodoria no cabía de gusto cada vez que Frezeer pedía una demostración, el muy desgraciado se las ingeniaba muy bien para humillarlo delante de Frezeer, de Nappa y en ocasiones Zarbon, que era quien la mayoría de las veces, detenía la pelea y por eso lo odiaba también a él, no tenía ningún derecho de ayudarlo a levantarse, a detener la pelea, a detener su humillación.

Algún día, se prometió Vegeta, algún día le regresaría todas esas humillaciones al maldito de Dodoria y le daría una paliza a Zarbon, no por vengarse de algo, simplemente quería saber qué tan poderoso era y por qué nunca lo enfrentaba.

De pie frente a la puerta donde Frezeer, Dodoria y Zarbon lo esperaban, Vegeta aguardó un momento antes de entras, las voces de los tres al otro lado de la puerta le llegaba como susurros inteligibles, se miró las manos, suspiró y entró decididamente.

- …eliminé, se lo aseguro –Dodoria se detuvo en seco al escuchar a Vegeta entrando- ¿No te enseñaron a llamar a la puerta mocoso? –Preguntó al recién llegado.

- He vuelto de mi corto viaje Gran Frezeer –dijo Vegeta con una reverencia-, al llegar me comunicaron que deseaba verme, señor.

- Así es mi estimado Vegeta –musitó Frezeer contemplando al universo por la gran ventana redonda-. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo te fue en tu viaje de entrenamiento.

- Derroté a las razas de cinco planetas en las dos semanas que estuve fuera señor –explicó el joven Saiyan-, todos tenían un poder superior a los cinco mil y no me causaron mayores problemas.

- ¿Tan sólo cinco mil? –Se burló Dodoria-. Así nunca serás capaz de superarte.

- No seas tan estricto con él soldado Dodoria –opinó Frezeer-. Cinco planetas en dos semanas con habitantes que poseen un poder de pelea de cinco mil es todo un logro para un Saiyan de su edad, veo que te haz esforzado mucho, joven Vegeta.

- Así es, Gran Frezeer, todo sea por algún día unirme a mi padre y ponerme a sus órdenes como él lo hace.

- Me agrada mucho escuchar esas palabras –dijo Frezeer con voz melosa-. Ahora quisiera pedirte –agregó girando su nave redonda- que me demuestres cuánto haz incrementado tu poder.

- Con gusto Gran Frezeer –aceptó Vegeta con voz tranquila aunque por dentro su sangre hirvió al escuchar aquellas palabras, ahora Dodoria volvería a humillarlo como tantas veces lo había hecho antes. Pero esta vez, no se lo permitiría.

- Je, je, que bien, vamos a divertirnos un rato –dijo Dodoria golpeando su puño contra la palma de la otra mano, caminando despacio para colocarse delante de Vegeta.

- Espera –la voz de Zarbon desconcertó a todos-, en esta ocasión quiero ser yo quien pelee contra el príncipe Vegeta.

- ¿Qué? –Dodoria estaba pasmado- Tú nunca quieres pelear contra él¿por qué quieres hacerlo ahora?

- No te interesa, apártate, tú haz peleado contra él las veces suficientes, es mi turno.

- Pero…

- Vamos soldado Dodoria, deja que sea el soldado Zarbon quien pelee en esta ocasión contra Vegeta, no tiene importancia quien lo haga. Después de todo –clavó los ojos en los de Vegeta- tan sólo es entrenamiento.

- Está bien –aceptó finalmente Dodoria haciéndose a un lado, seguido por la mirada de Vegeta.

- Anda, no te quedes ahí parado sin hacer nada y comencemos con esto –le dijo Zarbon.

Vegeta estaba confundido con aquello¿por qué Zarbon quería pelear ahora si siempre se había negado a hacerlo? Y ¿qué significaba esa mirada y el comentario de Frezeer de que aquello simplemente era entrenamiento?

- Por favor Vegeta –musitó Frezeer- pelea con todas tus fuerzas.

- Así lo haré Gran Frezeer –aceptó el príncipe adoptando su posición de pelea.

El silencio se apoderó de la estancia. Zarbon estaba de pie con los brazos en los costados, su mirada clara estaba clavada en los ojos negros de Vegeta, quien pensaba cómo comenzar a atacar a su oponente y qué clases de ataques usaría él. A decir verdad, jamás había visto pelear a Zarbon, sus técnicas y su poder eran un completo misterio para Vegeta.

- Bien, eso lo hará más divertido –murmuró y se lanzó contra el rostro verde de Zarbon. Su puño cortó el aire entre ellos y golpeó duramente su mejilla derecha. La cabeza de Zarbon retrocedió como en cámara lenta y sus ojos no se despegaron ni un milímetro de los de Vegeta.

El cuello del joven Saiyan fue sujetado entonces por la mano enguantada de su oponente que lo elevó un tramo por encima de su cabeza. Al atraerlo de nuevo hacia abajo, el puño libre de Zarbon se hundió furioso en el abdomen de Vegeta. La saliva salió expulsada de la boca en una mueca de dolor y sorpresa.

Zarandeándolo hacia su espalda, Zarbon tomó el impulso necesario para proyectar el cuerpo del joven contra una de las paredes. Vegeta se repuso antes de impactarse contra esta y se impulsó contra Zarbon con los brazos extendidos hacía él, los puños al frente. Sin mucho esfuerzo, el soldado de Frezeer bloqueó el ataque del príncipe con el antebrazo izquierdo. Sus miradas se cruzaron en la corta distancia que los separaba, los ojos Saiyans refulgían de furia mientras los ojos miel de Zarbon se mostraban tranquilos.

- Tranquilízate –murmuró Zarbon desconcentrando a Vegeta.

El puño se pegó rápida y dolorosamente contra la piel en el rostro del príncipe. Su cuerpo salió hacía atrás flotando a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, Zarbon lo seguía de cerca de una gran velocidad. ¿Qué fue eso? Se preguntó en silencio Vegeta cuando su pie fue sujetado por la mano derecha de Zarbon.

Apoyando un pie frente a él, detuvo el movimiento de los dos cuerpos, elevó la mano con la que sujetaba a su rival hacia el techo de la nave y lo estrelló contra el suelo de manera violenta.

- No eres un digno príncipe de los Saiyans –espetó Zarbon con voz alta, casi como un reclamo. Vegeta, semi-enterrado en el suelo de la nave escuchó su voz lejana, apagada por los metales retorcidos alrededor de su cabeza. Aquello era demasiado, a Dodoria al menos podía darle dos o tres golpes efectivos, Zarbon era demasiado poderoso para él.

- ¡Levántate!

- Soldado Zarbon, no seas tan duro con él –pidió Frezeer.

- Lo siento Gran Frezeer, pero con ese poder tan bajo sería una vergüenza para usted si se une a su ejército.

Lentamente Vegeta comenzó a levantarse trabajosamente. Zarbon tenía razón, con ese poder de pelea sería una vergüenza como príncipe de los Saiyans, ahora entendía el porqué Zarbon deseaba pelear con él, no estaba tratando de humillarlo como tantas veces había hecho Dodoria, ahora con mayor razón, deseaba saber ¿por qué?

- Pelea, esto todavía no se termina –demandó Vegeta colocándose de nuevo en posición, Frezeer y Dodoria lo miraban con grandes sonrisas de burla, Zarbon lo miraba con desprecio.

Se limpió la sangre de la boca con el dorso de la mano y se preparó a pelear de nuevo.

_18/02/08_

_**«-(**_**H.S**_** )-**__**»™**_

_**Próxima actualización: 25/02/08 **_


	47. Humillado

**Waazzaaaaaaa!!**

**Nuevo capítulo de esta emocionante historia¿qué pasará ahora que Vegeta se levantó para seguir peleando? Lean y descúbrnalo.**

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

(Capítulo 047)

Humillado

Las miradas que se cruzaban entre ellos eran asesinas. Los ojos negros estaban clavados en los ambarinos. La vista intentaba adivinar el siguiente movimiento del cuerpo para así, poder atacar de forma que fuera imposible, o muy difícil, para el otro esquivar, detener y contraatacar.

La respiración del príncipe de los Saiyans, era un poco intranquila, seguía agitado por el primer round con Zarbon y ahora se preparaba mentalmente para el segundo. En esta ocasión no permitiría que lo derribaran tan rápidamente ni de forma tan humillante. Estaba listo.

Zarbon notó la diferencia en los ojos del joven Vegeta, al parecer ahora sí se lo tomaría enserio, bien, era eso lo que quería y así debía de ser siempre el príncipe Saiyan; decidido, orgulloso. Zarbon pensaba que el haber eliminado a Nappa del lado de Vegeta sería mucho más conveniente para el príncipe, fue por eso que se quedó mirando cuando Dodoria fue a encargarse de él.

El cuerpo de Vegeta se lanzó repentinamente contra Zarbon que se encontraba un tanto perdido en sus pensamientos. El puño se impactó contra su mejilla y esta vez sí le dolió. Intentó sujetar al joven por el cuello nuevamente pero este fue mucho más rápido y tomó la mano amenazante de Zarbon para lanzarlo por sobre su cabeza hacia una de las paredes del cuarto.

Apoyó los pies suavemente en la pálida dureza de la pared, miró a los ojos del pequeño Saiyan y se proyectó contra él a gran velocidad con la mano derecha, cerca del hombro izquierdo. Al estar a una distancia prudente del joven Saiyan, dio un latigazo con la mano derecha, Vegeta intentó detenerlo con ambas manos haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo; grave error.

Apresó su cuello con la mano libre, levantándolo del suelo, mientras Vegeta forcejeaba para zafarse de aquello.

- No eres más que un chiquillo idiota –espetó Zarbon hundiendo su puño de manera violenta en el vientre de Vegeta.

El dolor punzante se extendió a la velocidad de la luz por el cuerpo de Vegeta. Una vez más estaba siendo apaleado frente a los ojos de Frezeer, a ese paso jamás se ganaría su respeto y su confianza.

Cayó de rodillas frente a Zarbon, su mirada era de infinito desagrado hacía el príncipe frente a sus pies. Vegeta tenía las manos pegadas fuertemente contra el estómago, pensaba en como seguir atacando a su oponente e intentar vencerlo, sabía que no podría hacerlo, no con ese poder de pelea tan bajo, pero se esforzaría, seguiría con su entrenamiento hasta que ninguno de aquellos dos infelices lo humillaran ante los ojos del Gran Frezeer. Algún día.

- ¡Levántate! –Ordenó Zarbon-. Un príncipe no debe de arrodillarse frente a nadie.

Dijo al mismo tiempo que lanzó una patada contra el rostro suplicante de Vegeta, el joven Saiyan salió despedido de espaldas con un nuevo dolor sumado a su colección personal. Miró hacía un lado y vio como Zarbon corría a su lado, deliberando mentalmente donde colocaría un nuevo golpe.

Golpeó su rostro con el puño cerrado y antes de que saliera disparado contra el suelo, lo sujetó con toda la mano para darle más impulso y azotarlo contra el suelo de la nave. Lo restregó unos segundos en el agujero donde se encontraba y luego lo levantó, débil, sangrante.

Vegeta murmuraba cosas que nadie en la habitación comprendió. Zarbon lo miraba con desdén, su mirada fría recorría todo el cuerpo maltratado. Lanzó al príncipe unos centímetros hacia arriba y mientras éste caía, le dio el último golpe que lo mandó frente a Frezeer, donde se quedó tendido sin poder moverse, mirando hacia el techo. El rostro le sangraba, el estómago se quejaba a gritos del dolor punzante. Los parpados le pesaban toneladas, lo único que cruzaba el pensamiento de Vegeta era el confort de las cámaras de recuperación.

- Se lo dije Gran Frezeer, no es más que una vergüenza para los Saiyans –proclamó Zarbon colocándose junto a Frezeer.

- No seas tan duro con él, soldado Zarbon –opinó Frezeer-, estoy seguro que con un poco más de entrenamiento superará sus propios límites, incluso podría llegar a ser el Súper Saiyajin.

Dijo liberando una sonrisita cómica de sus labios que ocultó tras el dorso de su mano. A diferencia de él, Zarbon y Dodoria lo miraron francamente estupefactos, los ojos se abrieron como platos y sus cuerpos sufrieron de una tensión repentina, casi una expresión de terror.

- ¿No cree que está exagerando un poco, Gran Frezeer? –comentó entrecortadamente Zarbon.

- Cierto, este mequetrefe jamás podría convertirse en el Súper Saiyajin¡mírelo! –Apoyó Dodoria.

- Vamos, no sean tan pesimistas, soldado Zarbon, soldado Dodoria –replicó Frezeer contemplando el cuerpo inmóvil de Vegeta-, lo único que necesita este muchacho es alguien que sepa cómo entrenarlo, quedó claro que Nappa no era un digno compañero de su príncipe. Así que ahora que se encuentra solo, Vegeta necesitará alguien que sepa cómo entrenarlo¿no lo creen? –preguntó mirando a sus guardias.

- Claro que sí –opinó Dodoria.

- Por supuesto –musitó Zarbon.

- Por favor soldado Dodoria, con mucho cuidado lleva a Vegeta para que curen sus heridas en alguna de las cámaras.

- A la orden Gran Frezeer –respondió el otro y tomando a Vegeta por un tobillo, lo sacó de la estancia arrastrándolo para llevarlo a una cámara de recuperación. Al salir, la puerta corrediza se cerró de golpe apresando la cabeza de Vegeta entre ésta y la pared. Para sacarlo de ello, Dodoria jaló fuertemente el pie del príncipe con tanta fuerza que se estrelló en la pared de enfrente. Después se marchó.

- Dudo mucho que llegue a la sala de recuperación si sigue así todo el camino –opinó Zarbon.

- No te preocupes por el, es un muchacho resistente, estoy seguro de que llegará –murmuró Frezeer con una sonrisa en los labios-. Ahora me gustaría pedirte un favor importante, soldado Zarbon.

- Lo que usted ordene Gran Frezeer –replicó el otro educadamente.

- Me agradó mucho la manera en la que enfrentaste al príncipe Vegeta, me di cuenta que no utilizaste tu máximo poder¿lo hiciste acaso porque no querías matarlo?

- Así es Gran Frezeer, si usted quiere usarlo en algún momento, dudo mucho que le sirva muerto.

- Tienes razón –aceptó Frezeer con una nueva sonrisita-. Bien, es por eso que quiero que tú lo prepares para ese momento.

- ¿Qué, yo? –se asombró el otro.

- Así es soldado Zarbon, me gusta tu estilo y creo que le serviría de mucho al príncipe Vegeta si alguien como tú se encarga de su entrenamiento, así mismo, lo prepararás para ese momento en el que necesitaré de sus poderes.

- De… de acuerdo Gran Frezeer –dijo Zarbon recobrándose de la sorpresa y haciendo una reverencia.

- Por supuesto, no quiero que él se entere de tu pequeño secreto, ni de mis intensiones con él, tan sólo quiero que lo hagas fuerte y sumiso ante mis órdenes, sé que podrás con eso soldado Zarbon, tienes toda mi confianza.

- Se lo agradezco Gran Frezeer, no lo decepcionaré –dijo y salió e la habitación para ir a donde se encontraba en aquellos momentos el príncipe.

Cuando llegó al área de recuperación, Dodoria daba instrucciones para que sanaran las heridas y el poder de Vegeta a uno de los doctores de la nave.

- Ya puedes regresar al lado del Gran Frezeer –comunicó Zarbon a Dodoria-, desde ahora yo me haré cargo de él.

- ¿Por qué? –quiso saber Dodoria.

- Son órdenes del Gran Frezeer –terminó Zarbon y su compañero se marchó.

Una vez estando a solas con el doctor, Zarbon dio nuevas indicaciones al doctor, quería listo a Vegeta para su entrenamiento lo antes posible.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Vegeta?

- No te importa idiota –fue la respuesta del joven Saiyan a Zarbon, quien lo esperaba listo para salir de la nave y comenzar con el entrenamiento del príncipe, unas horas después de que este fuera metido a la cámara de recuperación.

- Te merecías lo que te pasó mocoso, ese es el resultado por tu entrenamiento inútil decía Zarbon con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Déjame en paz! –demandó el príncipe mientras se vestía con ropas nuevas y a su medida.

- ¿Sino qué¿Me darás una paliza? –se burló complacido del príncipe.

Sin decir nada, Vegeta salió de la estancia para dirigirse con paso decidido a donde se encontraba Frezeer.

Esta vez sería diferente. Ya no iría a planetas elegidos por la gran cantidad de oponentes a los que enfrentaría en el lugar, sino que iría a donde se encontraban los más fuertes y lucharía contra ellos hasta eliminarlo o morir en el intento, si no lograba hacer eso y aumentar su poder de pelea, merecía morir como un soldado de clase baja en el campo de batalla. Algún día les demostraría a Zarbon y a Dodoria, quienes se habían burlado de él por última vez, les demostraría que podía vencerlos a ambos y hasta luchando con ellos juntos. Se los demostraría.

- Gran Frezeer –llamó arrodillándose frente a él.

- ¡Oh príncipe Vegeta!, veo que te has recuperado¿cómo te sientes?

"Humillado" gritó una voz interior.

- Mejor, señor, gracias por sus atenciones.

- No tienes por qué darme las gracias a mí –dijo con voz tierna Frezeer- quien te llevó a la cámara de recuperación fue Dodoria.

La sangre hirvió en las venas de Vegeta, ahora seguramente Frezeer esperaba escucharlo agradeciendo a Dodoria por haberlo llevado a ese lugar. Pero no lo haría, ya había tenido suficiente de humillaciones en toda su vida como para aceptar una más.

- Por favor Gran Frezeer –Vegeta volvió a arrodillarse- permítame seguir mi entrenamiento en algún planeta con guerreros poderosos.

Frezeer lo miró confundido.

- ¿por qué haces esto? –le preguntó pasando su confusión a Vegeta-. No tienes por qué pedirme nada, ahora Zarbon se encargará de tu entrenamiento y es él quien decide las condiciones de éste.

Atónito y confundido por las palabras de Frezeer, Vegeta se puso de pie lentamente y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Zarbon, entrenándolo¿Cómo? Se giró y ahí, junto a la puerta, recargado en el marco y con los brazos cruzados, Zarbon lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona y triunfante en los labios.

Vegeta pensó que la mayor de todas sus humillaciones, estaba por comenzar.

_20/02/08_

_**«-(**_**H.S**_** )-»™**_

_**Próxima actualización: 29/02/08 **_


	48. Delirio

**Waza...**

**Lamentablemente, lo hermoso de vivir la vida también debe de terminar, es doloroso para los que nos quedamos, sin embargo, debemos pensar en el descanso eterno de aquella persona afortunada que por fin se aleja de este valle de lágrimas... **

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

(Capítulo 048)

Delirio

Muy a su pesar, Vegeta se subió en la pequeña nave que lo llevaría junto a Zarbon hacía un planeta desconocido para él, donde quedaría bajo el mandato del sujeto verde agua. La idea seguía desagradándole como el olor a mierda debajo de sus narices, sin embargo, por el momento no podía hacer otra cosa más que cruzarse de brazos y hacer lo que le mandaban hacer.

Así que se cruzó de brazos e hizo lo que Frezeer le dijo que hiciera; subirse a la nave.

El viaje se hizo tedioso y monótono para Vegeta. A través de la ventana esférica lo único que se veía era la oscuridad del universo. Tan igual siempre que en algunos momentos el príncipe de los Saiyans pensó que se movía, de una extraña forma el universo se movía como el pecho sube y baja con cada respiración del cuerpo, algunas otras veces, el universo de afuera se estremecía por alguna razón desconocida para el príncipe.

Cansado finalmente de aquellas alucinaciones, decidió cerrar los ojos y entregarse a un reconfortante sueño en el que no sentiría el tiempo que tardarían en llegar hasta aquel misterioso planeta.

Soñó que se encontraba en el planeta Vegita, en el palacio del rey, en la sala del trono, en la silla colocada junto a la del rey, donde se encontraba, por supuesto, su padre Vegeta. Los dos estaban esperando algo, Vegeta no tenía muy seguro qué, pero era algo importante, así que se cruzó de brazos y esperó. No supo por cuanto tiempo esperó, pero mientras esperaba, les llevaron comida, música y otras diversiones como peleas de otras razas conquistadas.

Su padre se volteó hacia él y le sonrió, le colocó una mano en la cabeza y le susurró unas palabras con su voz grave. Vegeta había esperado para escuchar aquellas palabras de su padre toda la vida, ahora que las había escuchado, atesoraba ese segundo que le llevó al rey Vegeta decírselas, en la mente, y las recordaría por siempre, hasta la muerte.

Entonces las puestas salieron despedidas por una fuerte explosión, la música se detuvo y dio paso con gran reverencia al estruendo de los gritos agónicos de los Saiyans que se encontraban cerca de la puerta.

Vegeta no pudo ver lo que sucedía, una enorme y espesa nube de polvo se levantó en el lugar para impedir la visibilidad. El rey se puso de pie y miró penetrantemente aquella nube blanca, buscando lo que provocaba aquel alboroto, intentando ver lo que le había sucedido a sus hombres.

- Espera aquí, Vegeta –ordenó su padre antes de internarse en aquella nube que gritaba con la voz de los Saiyans que eran torturados por sabían los Dioses qué.

Unos instantes después, los rugidos furiosos del rey Vegeta se escucharon salir de aquella nube. Golpes, estallidos y silencio.

Vegeta se puso de pie y se acercó a la nube para ver lo que había sido de su padre, se acercaba lentamente, temeroso de lo que podría encontrar allí, en parte porque no sabía que había dentro de la nube, en parte, por que sí lo sabía.

Se internó en esta y buscó a su alrededor, tenía los puños sobre el pecho esperando en cualquier momento el repentino ataque de aquello que se ocultaba en aquella palidez vaporea. Sin darse cuenta, se internó tanto que ya debía de estar cerca de las puertas, donde comenzó todo. Sintió el repentino tirón en su bota que lo lanzó al suelo y pensó que estaba perdido, no había entrado lo suficientemente preparado como para enfrentar a aquello y su padre había tenido razón de decirle que esperara, por que su padre sabía que no estaba listo.

No, sí lo estaba y se lo demostraría.

Como cocodrilo giró sobre sí para mirar aquello que le había agarrado el pie. Había una mano, sí, pero no se movía, estaba enguantada y manchada de sangre roja y pálida a causa de la nube que lo rodeaba. Se acercó a aquella mano para ver de donde provenía. Un brazo, un torso, un cuerpo, derribado y sin vida. Un Saiyan asesinado por lo que llegó junto con la nube.

De repente la nube se apartó un poco para ofrecer una mayor claridad a los ojos de Vegeta, en el suelo, regados como la arena en la playa, había cientos, casi miles de cuerpos destrozados y muertos de Saiyans que habían peleado con honor hasta la muerte, por defenderlo a él y a su padre.

¡Su padre!

Seguramente su cuerpo rígido y cadavérico se encontraba también en aquella montaña de cuerpos Saiyans, miró a todos lados, la nube había desaparecido por completo y los cuerpos se extendían hasta donde la vista de Vegeta alcanzaba, el palacio había desaparecido y sobre él, el cielo era cubierto por espesas nubes negras de tormenta, por algunos resquicios de la gran nube, se filtraban rojizos rayos de un sol que se encontraba a millones de años luz en la memoria de Vegeta.

A lo lejos, alcanzó a ver una cruz enorme, en la punta, con los brazos y piernas, extendidos hasta el punto de la dislocación, se encontraba el Rey Vegeta con el rostro y la ropa ensangrentada. Sus heridas eran profundas y parecían feroces zarpazos de una criatura salvaje y muy peligrosa.

Lo más rápido que pudo, Vegeta llegó al pie de la cruz y miró a su padre, suplicante y moribundo.

- Me haz decepcionado –suspiró el rey antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

Vegeta lanzó un grito de reclamo en contra de los Dioses quienes habían permitido que su padre muriera allí mismo, donde quiera que fuera "_allí mismo_".

Como pudo, Vegeta se las ingenió para trepar hasta donde se encontraba su padre, al llegar ahí, colocó un pie en una piedra sobresaliente para darse apoyo y encontrarse al fin en la cima de aquella montaña empinada y pedregosa. Satisfecho por su logró, miró al claro carmín del cielo y aspiró profundamente, haber llegado hasta ahí había significado vencer los obstáculos con los que se enfrentó a lo largo del camino sin la ayuda de nadie, era por eso que su pecho bombeaba con la rapidez del éxtasis del triunfo.

Sin embargo, unos instantes después, la tierra a sus pies se abrió con una fuerte sacudida. De la grieta que se abría cada vez más, surgió una intensa luz rojiza que quemaba su piel y sus ojos. Los haces de luz se extendían hasta el cielo donde comenzaron a formarse negras nubes que se arremolinaban como si de ellas fuera a descender en cualquier momento la cola de un enorme tornado.

El sudor frío recorrió su frente, su espalda y los vellos de la nuca y todo el cuerpo se erizaron de terror. De la grieta del tamaño del mundo ahora, salía una inmensa mano blanca seguida por otra más y los picos inmensamente grandes de los cabellos de alguien. La criatura salió completamente después de un momento y se mantenía de pie en la nada del universo, mirando a Vegeta como si se tratara de un insecto repulsivo que tenía como único propósito en la vida ser aplastado por aquel ser inmenso que era su padre; el rey Vegeta.

- ¡Doblégate! –Bramó el inmenso rey Vegeta señalando con un inmenso dedo la pequeñísima figura de Vegeta, que no se doblegó pues el horror que electrizaba su cuerpo lo dejó completamente paralizado con los músculos tan tensos como el más fuerte de los metales en el universo.

La inmensa mano del inmenso rey, se cerró en un inmenso puño que fue a estrellarse contra el rostro de Vegeta, a una velocidad que rivalizaba muy de cerca a la de la luz, plantando al pequeño príncipe a unos cuantos kilómetros entre la tierra que se abría violentamente ante su paso constante e imposible de detener. Así que solamente siguió enterrándose más y más hasta que salió por el otro lado y cayó hacia arriba, cayó y subió hasta que el golpe en el suelo lo detuvo.

Se levantó intentando quitar el exceso de agua en sus ropas. Se quitó todo l oque traía para exprimirlo y dejarlo caer sobre las aguas claras de aquel inmenso océano que se extendía frente a él y subir hasta dar la vuelta al cielo y regresar por detrás de él, como si estuviera en la parte interior de un enorme anillo.

Anduvo de nuevo hacia ningún lugar sintiendo la fresca brisa acariciando toda su piel, escuchando el chapoteo de sus pasos en el agua y de repente se detuvo, algo andaba mal. Miró hacia arriba y a cientos de kilómetros, se encontraba el otro lado de aquel mar, miró hacia abajo y el agua apenas le llegaba a los tobillos, y aún así se ahogaba. "_Qué raro_" pensó algo divertido, era como si respirara por los pies, y se ahogaba, incluso, sentía el agua alrededor de su cuerpo. Lo que pensó que era la brisa, en realidad se sentía más líquido de lo que el viento se siente sobre la piel, se tocó el pecho y sintió el agua entre sus manos y su cuerpo. "_Sin duda alguna es raro_"

Y se ahogaba.

Despertó entonces metido boca abajo en un estanque de agua verde y fresca, levantó con violencia la cabeza para llenar sus pulmones de una larga y desesperada bocanada de aire. Tendido con las manos metidas en el charco, se dio cuenta de que se quedó dormido hasta que Zarbon lo sacó arrastrando de la nave y lo tiró ahí.

"_Maldito_"

- ¡Levántate! –ordenó una voz detrás de él aterradoramente parecida a la de su padre en su sueño.

Poco a poco, Vegeta fue aclarando su cabeza y se puso de pie, se sacudió la suciedad y miró alrededor. Aquello era el peor de los planetas en el que había estado en toda su vida.

El olor era insoportable, mucho peor que el de la mierda. A lo lejos se veía una nube bastante grande de insectos que zumbaban sonoramente, se movían todos en conjunto de un lado a otro, como guiados por los mismos impulsos eléctricos del cerebro. El lugar en el que estaban, estaba rodeado por al menos 20 volcanes activos que explotaban una y otra vez lanzando brillante lavar ardiente a los cielos, tapados en partes por las enormes fumarolas negras de los volcanes. El suelo era terroso e irregular, de un negro intenso, ardiente por dentro, el suelo era la lava endurecida de todos aquellos volcanes.

Después miró a Zarbon, quien había esperado hasta que el príncipe se diera cuenta de donde estaban.

- Este –dijo- será el único lugar en el que podrías sobrevivir si te encontraras solo en este planeta –Vegeta no entendió por qué-. En el que estás parado –continuó Zarbon-, es el único brote de agua que puedes beber, así que asegúrate de no ensuciarlo mucho. Toda la superficie de este planeta está llena de volcanes en erupción, si te adentras mucho más hacia allá –señaló al norte-, encontrarás a la muerte vestida de lava ardiendo esperándote pacientemente. En esa dirección –dijo ahora señalando al oeste- se encuentra un inmenso abismo que cubre gran parte el planeta, me parece que finaliza exactamente al otro lado del planeta de donde estamos parados, y por ahí la lava corre como los ríos del planeta Vegita. Hacía allá –señaló al norte- no hay nada. Y para allá –señaló al Este y en su rostro se dibujó una amplia sonrisa-, se encuentra la raza que logró sobrevivir a este ambiente tan hostil, son poderosos y vienen a este lugar a beber agua todas las noches, ten eso en mente –le dijo y se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Es aquí donde entrenaremos? –Preguntó Vegeta. Zarbon se detuvo frente a la nave de Vegeta, levantó el brazo y Vegeta siguió la dirección a la que señalaba, fue por eso que se perdió el pequeño espectáculo que ofreció su pequeña nave al ser destruida-. ¡¿Qué demonios..?!

- No entrenaremos –puntualizó Zarbon- tú entrenarás, y lo primero que debes hacer es probarme que eres un guerrero digno de ser entrenado por mí –se giró para mirarlo. Vegeta había palidecido y miraba desconcertado a Zarbon-. Cuando regrese, quiero ver una de dos cosas. Varios cadáveres de aquellos sujetos –señaló al Este- o tu cadáver putrefacto.

Subió a su nave y se alejó sin decir nada más de aquel planeta tan endemoniadamente malo. Vegeta se quedó de pie mirando la estela que la nave había dejado a su paso, después clavó la vista en el charco debajo de sus pies. Si era el único charco, no pensaba que alcanzara para muchas de aquellas criaturas, así que debían de ser pocas, por lo que no le ocasionarían muchos problemas. Presionó el botón de su rastreador para comprobar aquello y la sangre se congeló en sus venas a pesar del intenso calor que hacía en aquel planeta.

Pocas no se le acercaba, aquellos tipos endemoniados eran más de mil y el más débil poseía un aterrador poder de pelea de 30 mil unidades. Vegeta aunque muy avanzado para su corta edad, apenas tenía un insignificante poder de pelea de 10 mil. Definitivamente, cuando Zarbon regresara, encontraría un principesco cadáver putrefacto flotando en aquel charquito.

_23/02/08_

_  
__**«-(**_**H.S**_** )-»™**_

_**Quienes tuvimos la suerte de conocerte, siempre vamos a recordarte. **_

_**Dedicado especialmente a Esmeralda que en paz descanse.**_

_**"Siempre serás mi Chispita al final de túnel" **_


	49. Partida

**Waazzaaaaaa!!**

**Bueno pues... creo que a partir de este momento comenzaré a desechar un poco la historia original (y magnífica) de Toriyama para explayarme de lleno en lo que quiero hacer, por lo tanto, a partir de este momento (quizá ya fue desde antes), las cosas irán casi completamente diferentes a como son en la serie, el manga y en los recuerdos de todos nosotros... los fans.**

**Disfruten el viaje **

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

(Capítulo 049)

Partida

El pequeño automóvil traqueteaba suavemente subiendo por el angosto camino de aquella empinada montaña llena de verde vegetación por todos lados, en su mayoría bambúes y arbustos que serían perfectos escondites para fieros animales salvajes hambrientos, dispuestos a comerse a una linda, frágil y solitaria jovencita como ella.

Aburrida en su casa y en la escuela, cansada de escuchar una y otra vez las tediosas explicaciones de sus profesores que no hacían más que enseñar a los demás la basura que ella ya sabía, cansada de escuchar siempre las mismas preguntas y ver el rostro sorprendido de todos aquellos hombres y mujeres que lo único mal que hacían en su trabajo era seguir enfocados en ella y no mirar a los demás porque, realmente eran todos unos idiotas y necesitaban desesperadamente la atención de aquellos tontos que no apartaban los ojos de ella, ya fuera por asombro, en el caso de las profesoras o porque les provocaba fantasías muy agradables, en el caso de los profesores.

Ahora que afortunadamente esos horribles días en los que se veía obligada por sus padres a asistir al colegio se habían interrumpido por algún tiempo, gracias al trabajo divino de las vacaciones, ella podía salir a donde quisiera, siempre y cuando avisara a sus padres la hora en la que volvería, tomó su porta cápsulas del cajón superior derecho del escritorio en su habitación, y las revisó todas por lo menos tres veces consecutivas, lo peor que podría pasarle fuera que necesitara algún transporte específico y no lo llevara.

Conocía historias largas y tediosas, de gente que había cometido el error de salir de casa sin la cápsula necesaria, para internarse en el bosque y perderse para siempre entre las sombras de los enormes árboles. Por supuesto, eso no le iba a pasar a ella¡no señor!, sabía bien que la segura muerte de todas aquellas personas protagonistas de las escalofriantes historias que había escuchado, eran devoradas por enormes reptiles que vivían con el único propósito de engullir a quien se les pusiera enfrente.

Para evitar que alguna de esas cosas terribles le pasara a ella, abrió el único cajón abajo e izquierda que tenía cerrado con llave y sacó su arma. Cualquiera que viera el revolver con el que pensaba defenderse, se burlaría de inmediato de ella, pero no podía cargar un arma más grande, para su mala suerte, a señoritas de su edad, no le vendían cápsulas porta armas, en el mundo entero estaba prohibido por ley del rey, que los menores de edad portaran cualquier tipo de arma, y eso ella lo respetaba, la ley se le hacía justa, le hacía sentir que podía ir al colegio a aburrirse todos los días, pues estaba segura de que en ningún momento algún loco perturbado por haber reprobado una materia, sacaría un arma y comenzaría a darles plomo a todos. Por eso le gustaba.

Sin embargo, estaba de vacaciones y ni en un millón de años ella se preocuparía por reprobar una materia, sería ilógico y en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza que algo como eso le pasara a ella, su IQ superaba por mucho el nivel de "Genio" y si alguna vez estuvo a punto de no pasar una materia, fue porque al pervertido de su profesor, se le ocurrió que ella aceptaría hacer cierto examen oral después de que las clases terminaran, de lo contrario su calificación final se vería fuertemente afectada.

A ese profesor puede vérsele ahora mendigando en alguna esquina de la gran ciudad.

Su pequeño revolver descansaba meneándose junto con el traqueteo del auto en el asiento del copiloto, era afortunada y hasta el momento no había tenido la necesidad de ocuparla, al parecer, Kami estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo. A un lado de la pistola, había una especie de reloj de bolsillo. Blanco alrededor de una pantalla verde cuadriculada en la que brillaban 7 puntos a un ritmo constante, todos ellos estaban dispersos a lo ancho de aquella extraña máquina.

Le tomó cerca de tres semanas construirla.

Todos los días durante ese lapso de tiempo, se la pasó pensando y recordando aquella extraña esfera que habían encontrado en el lugar del Torneo de las Artes Marciales, casi igual a las dos que descansaban junto al revolver y al extraño aparato.

Después del Torneo, se preguntó algunas veces qué sería aquella bonita esfera, le pareció que podría valer muchísimo dinero y estuvo tentada a iniciar un viaje a la casa de Gokú para pedírsela y comenzar a venderla por "_IVAY_", seguramente a alguien le gustaría mucho y se ganaría un buen dinero, pero después de pensarlo un momento, se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba vender nada para conseguir dinero, para eso, tenía que hacer la difícil y cansada acción de estirar la mano con la palma hacia arriba para que su padre, dejara caer en ella el efectivo.

Sin embargo, la pequeña esfera tenía un brillo muy peculiar, quizá podría abrirle un agujero de lado a lado y atravesarla con una pesada cadena de oro y usarla como una magnífica joya reluciente que causaría las miradas envidiosas de todas aquellas arpías que la miraran y la admiración de muchos hombres guapos.

Sin embargo, ninguna de esas trilladas razones eran suficientes para poner en marcha su espíritu aventurero, por lo que decidió quedarse en clases, mirando aburrida a través del cristal al mundo del otro lado, en el que había un cielo tan azul que le sorprendió estar allí sentada en lugar de salir y tirarse en la hierva a contemplar las nubes moviéndose ante éste.

Quizá en aquel césped verde y fresco de su imaginación, un perro callejero se habría defecado, pero aún así era más tentador que seguir atrapada allí dentro.

Y fue precisamente allí dentro donde vio la segunda esfera anaranjada, brillando de una forma espectacular reflejando los rayos del sol que se metían con todo su esplendor por la ventana.

La esfera descansaba sobre el pupitre de uno de sus compañeros de clase y no sólo era un compañero de clase, era "_él_" y ella ya se imaginaba lo que él pediría a cambio de permitirle ver la esfera un poco más de cerca.

- Un beso.

- ¡¡Estás loco y eres un idiota si piensas que te daré un beso nada más por ver esa tonta esfera!! –Replicó ella furiosa al ver sus pensamientos hechos realidad.

- Entonces olvídame a mí y a mi esfera –dijo él alejándose de manera pomposa y despacio, para que ella tuviera tiempo de pensar bien su decisión.

Bien sabía él que ella lo detendría y le pediría nuevamente ver la esfera, incluso aceptaría el trato y después de contar lo que sabía, todo lo que su abuela le dijo y él había creído que eran tan sólo estúpidas historias de una anciana a la que se le van las cabras, después de eso, quizá ella le daría dos besos por entregarle la esfera, eso, si conseguía hacer que ella se creyera la historia.

- ¡Espera! –gritó ella a sus espaldas y él se detuvo.

- ¿Sí? –Preguntó girando lentamente sobre sus talones.

- Dime lo que sabes de esa esfera –pidió ella, clavando su mirada celeste en los ojos negros de él y una terrible y poderosa magia salió de ellos, de ambos, brillaron y él quedó hipnotizado por aquellos terribles y encantadores ojos azules. Así que habló.

- ¿Enserio lo crees? –Preguntó ella solemne, contemplando la esfera sostenida entre las manos de él.

- Sí –murmuró hechizado todavía por aquellos hermosos ojos azules, los que se separaron de la esfera y lo miraron directamente, de nuevo clavando esa mirada tan poderosa en la suya.

- ¿Me la regalas? –Preguntó, mirándolo de la forma más coquetamente posible, el tipo comenzaría a babear después recordando esa mirada tan sorprendente para él y miraría sus manos vacías que aún sujetaban la esfera y miraría a su alrededor para descubrirse solo a mitad del patio de la escuela con el cielo tupido de estrellas sobre su cabeza y se enfurecería.

Su rencor crecería hacia sí mismo por haber sido tan idiota y no recordar los besos que ella le debió de haber dado por mirar y entregar la esfera. Tocaría sus labios una y otra vez para hurgar en su mente y obligarla a sacar de la memoria ese dulce sabor de los labios de la hermosa joven de "pechos azules y ojos grandes".

Pero mañana o al rato sería otro día y ella volvería y le cobraría lo que le debía.

Ella no volvió.

Las vacaciones sí.

Desde que el alba despuntaba por el horizonte hasta que la oscuridad en el cielo era total, ella investigaba y estudiaba la esfera una y otra vez con todos los aparatos enormes y pequeños que tenía su padre en casa y entonces descubrió la magia de aquellas esferas y basándose en esa magia, comenzó con la creación del extraño reloj que era en realidad, un bonito radar.

Las tres semanas pasaron en el mismo lapso de tiempo que se tarda un caracol a toda velocidad en dar la vuelta al mundo. Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos y lo despeinado de sus cabellos revelaban el agotamiento que sentía por todo el cuerpo. Sus parpados pesaban toneladas y el mentón se apoyaba pesadamente en la orilla de la mesa donde trabajaba, sus manos a veces le respondían y a veces la otra debía de intervenir para que ambas se movieran, a veces ninguna de ellas se dignaba a obedecer a su cerebro, en las peores ocasiones, ni el cerebro se dignaba a hacer algo al respecto.

Pero al fin, el caracol había dado la vuelta al mundo y estaba deshecho, tanto como ella. Una diminuta chispa de satisfacción encendió su cuerpo al ver frente a ella el radar finalizado, entonces, con una sonrisa plena en el rostro, se desplomó en la mesa completamente dormida.

Tres noches después despertó en la comodidad de su cama y se moría de hambre, hizo que los robots de la casa le cocinaran una larga lista de alimentos deliciosos y se levantó sólo hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente satisfecha para quererse levantar, el recuerdo de su radar ayudó un poco en eso.

Lo buscó y lo buscó, por todos lados dentro de su cuarto, la desesperación y el horror aparecieron sonriendo y tomados de la mano en cada uno de los lugares que revisaba y su radar no estaba. La habitación quedó volteada de cabeza y salió de ésta corriendo como loca, gritando y zarandeando las manos por el aire mientras gritaba "_No está, no está_" y llegó hasta el patio central, adornado con cientos de plantas silvestres donde a su padre le gustaba pasear todas las mañanas en bicicleta, donde todas sus visitas se iban de espaldas al ver tan majestuoso recinto lleno de criaturas pequeñas, medianas, grandes y enormes, las enormes en su mayoría tenían enormes y afiladísimos colmillos y la baba les escurría por las fauces, si las visitas no caían de espaldas, salían corriendo con el rostro tan pálido como la luz del sol.

- ¡¡¡NO ESTÁ!!! –gritó y su voz estremeció el lugar, de algún lado un conjunto de aves emprendieron el vuelo asustados por aquel ensordecedor bramido que parecía provenir de alguna bestia mucho más salvaje de las que se encontraban habitando placenteramente allí dentro.

Pronto llegó su padre, montado en su bicicleta blanca con canastilla al frente.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –Interrogó preocupado- ¿Cuál no está, se ha salido, lo viste salir?

- ¡¡No hablo de ninguno de tus animales!! –Vociferó ella- mi radar y la esfera, no están¡alguien entró seguramente y los robó!

- ¿Radar, esfera? –Inquirió su padre, colocando el mentón sobre su mano, en una expresión de suma concentración.

- ¡Necesito encontrarlos, soy muy importantes! –Clamó desesperada.

- Vamos, vamos, no te preocupes, te ayudaré a buscar la esfera en cuanto mamá regrese –la tranquilizó su padre.

- ¡No, ayúdame a encontrar el radar, estoy segura que con él encontraremos la esfera!

- Lo sé, pero esperaremos a que llegué mamá –replicó él con la voz tranquila.

- ¡¡¡Necesito ambos en este momento!!! –Gritó desesperada.

- No te preocupes, la encontraremos, sólo hay que esperar a que regrese mamá.

- ¡¡Deja de decirme eso!! No te das cuenta de que me tarde muchísimo tiempo en construir ese radar. Tengo que encontrarlos.

- ¿Enserio tú lo hiciste? –Preguntó atónito él.

- ¡Claro que sí¿pero eso qué importa?

- Es una máquina sorprendente, creo que ni yo podría hacer algo así en tan poco tiempo. ¡Te felicito hija! –dijo él con una sonrisa y palmeando el hombro de su hija.

- Pero… -se detuvo, algo andaba mal-. ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó desconcertada.

- Oh, mamá y yo nos hemos estado divirtiendo mucho desde ayer, escondiendo la pequeña esfera y buscándola después con esto –sacó del bolsillo de su bata el radar- a cada turno, mamá la esconde cada vez mejor y la búsqueda se hace más entretenida… por… ¿por qué me miras así? Parece como si estuvieras poseída por algunos demonios jajaja… no, no me agrada esa mirada¿para qué quieres ese tronco, no es muy pesado para ti?

El tronco se rompió en la cabeza de su padre, en cuanto volvió su madre, ella fue quien buscó la esfera en la inmensidad de ese patio central, mientras buscaba se dio cuenta de que el radar mostraba 7 esferas, todas a muchos kilómetros de distancia de las otras. Cuando encontró la suya, el coraje había pasado, su radar realmente funcionaba y eso la hizo sentirse muy bien.

Ya era hora de partir.

Detuvo su auto con un leve ronroneo, tomó el revolver, el radar y la esfera y los guardó en la bolsa atada a su cintura que confeccionó especialmente para guardar aquellas cosas. Bajó del auto y respiró profundamente el aire limpio de la montaña Paoz, frente a ella, solitaria y alegre, se alzaba la pequeña casita de Gokú y el niño llegaba arrastrando un enorme pez por sobre su hombro derecho.

- ¡Hola Bulma! –Gritó con el rostro iluminado al verla frente a su auto.

Bulma sonrió.

_24/02/08_

_**«-(**_**H.S**_** )-»™**_

_**Próxima actualización: 07/03/08 **_


	50. Las Esferas del Dragón

**Waazzaaaaa!!**

**Nueva actualización, por fin el viaje en busca de las esferas comienza!!**

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

(Capítulo 050)

Las Esferas del Dragón

Escuchó las palabras de Gokú dos veces y le pidió que las repitiera una vez más. Estaba atónita y simplemente no podía creer lo que el pequeño de los pelos puntiagudos le decía, aunque estaba completamente segura de que aquel enano coludo no mentiría por nada del mundo.

- ¿Y por qué no te quedaste con Roshi? –Preguntó ella al borde de la histeria.

- Ese señor dijo que su casa era muy pequeña, que ya tenía suficiente con su "_tortura_" y que quería estar solo, por eso sólo me trajo hasta el pueblo –contó sonriente.

- ¡Vaya con ese viejo! –Replicó Bulma- Al menos se tomó la molestia de traerte al pueblo.

- Sí, es un poco extraño pero parece una buena persona. Ven, te prepararé la comida.

Pensando lo horrible que sería estar en aquella selva, sola y sin las comodidades de la ciudad, Bulma se estremeció y se preguntó como es que aquel pequeño niño se las arregló para vivir solo durante los largos tres años que pasaron desde que su abuelito falleció en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales aplastado por Godzila.

- Oye Gokú –llamó la chica en voz baja. El pequeño se detuvo y la miró por sobre el hombro, por sobre la cola de su pez muerto.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿No te aburres de estar aquí tan solo?

- ¿Aburrirme?

- Sí

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Sabes qué… mejor olvídalo –replicó la chica recordando que aquel, no era un niño normal¡tenía cola por el amor de Dios!

Rápidamente, Gokú prendió una fogata con algunos de los leños que tenía apilados a un costado de su pequeña casita. Metió una gran vara muy gruesa por la boca abierta de su presa y lo clavó justo sobre el fuego que crepitaba alegremente entre el silencio de la selva que los rodeaba.

Mientras el pez se cocinaba, Gokú fue por un poco de agua a un río que se corría haciendo un leve chapoteo a unos cuantos metros detrás de su casita. Bulma lo veía correr de un lado para otro con una sonrisa en los labios y la mente vagando por la selva, imaginando todas las cosas que ese niño tuvo que haber hecho mientras se encontraba allí, luchando por sobrevivir completamente solo.

Vio a Gokú corriendo a toda velocidad sorteando los árboles, cansado y con una expresión de horror desesperado. Detrás de él, casi alcanzándolo, corría un salvaje tigre de colmillos que medían medio metro cada uno, la saliva escurriéndole de las fauces abiertas, listo para saltar sobre el niño que había tropezado y…

¡NO!, se dijo mentalmente sacudiendo la cabeza. Cosas como esas no le podían pasar a un chiquillo como él, era demasiado fuerte, seguramente si un tigre de esos lo amenazaba, con toda seguridad él se daría la vuelta y lo enfrentaría, estaba tan loco¿cómo era posible que estuviera ahí con él a punto de comerse un enorme pez que le doblaba la estatura¡Por Dios, ella estaba tan loca como él por haber ido a visitarlo¿A qué demonios fue?

- ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Gokú acercándole un enorme trozo de carne chamuscada que olía bastante mal.

- No es nada¿qué es eso? –preguntó señalando el trozo de carne con desconfianza.

- La comida, el pez, cómelo para que tengas energías –contestó el pequeño con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Eso es lo que comes todos los días?

- No, a veces como zorros, ayer me comí un oso –dijo sonriendo.

- Lo suponía –dijo tomando la carne y dejándola después en el suelo, de ninguna manera se comería aquello, que, quizá por fuera se veía hasta chamuscado, pero que por dentro debía de estar crudo, eso podría hacerle daño y enfermarla del estómago y en el viaje que emprendía…

- ¡Es cierto! –Dijo poniéndose de pie haciendo que el pequeño se sobresaltara.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! –Preguntó Gokú un poco alarmado.

- Vine a preguntarte… ¿todavía tienes tu esfera?

- ¿Cuál esfera?

¡Oh no!, el muy tonto la había perdido o regalado, quizá se la dio a ese viejo de Roshi, ahora había llegado hasta ahí por nada, por que para eso nada más le servía Gokú sin esfera, para nada. Había gastado combustible en esa larga subida para nada.

- ¡La esfera que encontraste en el Torneo! –Chilló desesperada.

- ¡Ah mi abuelito! –Dijo el niño y Bulma pensó que no lo había escuchado bien.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Mi abuelito –sonrió.

- ¿Así llamas a la esfera?

- Sí, ustedes me dijeron que estaba donde desapareció mi abuelito, así que la esfera debe de ser su espíritu –le explicó.

"Eso es un poco tierno" pensó Bulma y no dijo nada al respecto.

- Bueno¿todavía la tienes?

- Claro que sí, está dentro de la casa, ven –dijo y sonrió.

Esa sonrisa no le gustó a Bulma ¿y si quería que entrara a su casa para hacerle algo extraño? Estaban en medio de la nada, allí, nadie la escucharía gritando al pedir ayuda. Sí, seguramente lo que ese pequeño pervertido quería era hacerle cosas raras y dementes. Pues no con ella, definitivamente no entraría con él a su casa. ¡No señor!

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Gokú al ver que la chica no lo seguía.

- No sucede nada, trae la esfera.

El chiquillo la miró por unos momentos, ahora pediría que viniera con él, sonreiría y le haría sentir plena confianza. "_Claro, así son todos ellos, no pueden ver a una linda chica como yo porque se alborotan_". Pero Gokú no insistió, no replicó y lo que hizo fue entrar corriendo a la casa, sin tomar en cuenta la extraña actitud de Bulma.

- ¡Espera! –Le gritó ella.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Gokú desconcertado.

- ¡Se supone que tienes que insistirme, al grado de meterme casi arrastrando a tu casa para hacerme todo ese tipo de cosas raras que le pasan en la mente a los niños depravados como tú! –Gritó y Gokú no comprendió ni una sola palabra de todo lo que ella dijo, nada más que "_meterla arrastrando_".

¿Por qué querría eso? Se preguntó el pequeño, pero sabía que si pedía alguna explicación, aquella chica loca lo único que haría sería dar explicaciones que terminarían por confundirlo más. Aún así no pudo con su curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué?

Y Bulma no lo entendió. Pensó en explicarle todo lo que él ya sabía, pero Bulma, siendo una chica tan lista como era, tenía muy claro que hablaría explicando ese tema al chiquillo frente a ella, por lo menos durante media hora y al final, él que era tan tonto, no entendería ni una sola palabra hablada. Aún así lo hizo.

- No te hagas el gracioso conmigo –dijo levantando un dedo y apoyando la otra mano en su cadera, acercándose a él con paso firme-, sé muy bien como son los niños de tu edad. Todos ellos cuando me ven no quieren más que tocar mis bragas¡los conozco!

- ¿Qué son los bragas? –Preguntó el pequeño que disimulaba muy bien, claro, intentaba hacerse el inocente.

- Con que quieres pasarte de listo¿eh?

- No.

- ¡Deja de jugar!

- Yo no estoy jugando, no sé que son las bragas.

- ¡Esto son las bragas! –Chilló ella subiendo la falda de su vestido hasta que sus bragas quedaron al descubierto. Jadeaba.

- ¿Y por qué querría yo tocar algo que está sucio?

- ¡Cállate¡¡Tonto no está sucio!! –Gritó enfurecida dando un golpe en la cabeza del pequeño- ¡Ve a buscar la esfera!

Confundido como nunca antes en su vida, el pequeño Gokú corrió al interior de su casita para salir con la esfera entre sus manos.

- Aquí está –dijo al llegar junto con Bulma.

La expresión de sumo desprecio por el enano coludo estaba marcada en su rostro como si hubiera sido pulida con cincel en una roca pálida y lisa muy resistente.

- Sucias¿no?, ya me imagino como ha de tenerlos él que no se baña –murmuraba mirando con de reojo a Gokú- ya me las pagaras enano coludo, deforme y tonto.

- ¿Para qué quieres a mi abuelito? –Preguntó el pequeño mirándola dubitativo. Con su pregunta, el rostro de Bulma se iluminó al recordar lo que iba a hacer.

- Es cierto, mira –dijo y revolvió las cosas dentro de su bolsa.

Después de un rato, sacó las dos esferas que ella poseía. Gokú lanzó un gritito de sorpresa al ver que ella poseía dos.

- ¡Genial, tú tienes dos abuelitos!

- ¡No seas tonto, no son abuelitos! –Replicó divertida-. Estas son las Esferas del Dragón –dijo y la atmósfera pareció cargarse de una extraña electricidad que bajaba desde lo más alto del cielo, el viento aumentó levemente su intensidad, provocando que los árboles y el pelo de Gokú y Bulma se menearan a su ritmo. Algún lobo que se despertó temprano lanzó un largo aullido que se escuchó como un susurro llegando desde una distancia muy lejana.

- ¿Las Esferas del Dragón? –Repitió Gokú y la atmósfera pareció cargarse de una extraña electricidad que bajaba desde lo más alto del cielo, el viento aumentó levemente su intensidad, provocando que los árboles y el pelo de Gokú y Bulma se menearan a su ritmo. Algún lobo que se despertó temprano lanzó un largo aullido que se escuchó como un susurro llegando desde una distancia muy lejana.

- Sí, las… -dudó- Las Esferas del Dragón –concedió y la atmósfera pareció cargarse de una extraña electricidad que bajaba desde lo más alto del cielo, el viento aumentó levemente su intensidad, provocando que los árboles y el pelo de Gokú y Bulma se menearan a su ritmo. Algún lobo que se despertó temprano lanzó un largo aullido que se escuchó como un susurro llegando desde una distancia muy lejana.

- ¿Por qué pasa eso cada vez que dices… -Bulma le tapó la boca antes de que dijera "Las Esferas del Dragón" y la atmósfera pareciera cargarse de una extraña electricidad que bajara desde lo más alto del cielo, el viento aumentara su intensidad, provocara que los árboles y el pelo de Gokú y el de Bulma se menearan a su ritmo, y que algún lobo que se despertara temprano (quizá el mismo de las veces anteriores) lanzara un largo aullido que se escuchara como un susurro llegado desde una distancia muy, muy, pero que muy lejana.

- No vuelvas a decirlo¿de acuerdo? –le pidió a Gokú.

- De acuerdo –sonrió éste.

- De acuerdo, estas son unas esferas mágicas –comenzó a explicar Bulma-, tienen un extraño poder dentro de ellas, según he escuchado. Hay siete en total y están regadas por el mundo. Según la leyenda que escuché, quien logre reunirlas todas, podrá pedirle un deseo al Dios Dragón, que vive dentro de las esferas –Gokú levantó la suya y la miró detenidamente-¿qué haces?

- Nada, quería ver al Dragón

- Por supuesto que no se verá hasta que las juntes todas y le pidas que salga de ellas. La verdad, al principio no creí nada de eso, pero entonces, estudiando una de estas esferas –dijo levantando la de dos estrellas-, me di cuenta de que de ellas emanan unas extrañas ondas que son muy difíciles de detectar con los dispositivos comunes, fue por eso que construí este radar –sacó el radar de su bolsa y lo mostró a Gokú-, sé que funciona gracias a mis padres que se pusieron a jugar con él… Descubrí entonces que en verdad había otras seis esferas regadas por el mundo y como me aburría mucho en casa y la escuela, pensé que sería fantástico poder ver al Dragón, fue por eso que salí a buscarlas todas- tomó a Gokú por los hombros. El chiquillo tenía la expresión en el rostro de "_No entiendo ni una sola palabra de lo que dices_"- Entiéndeme Gokú, si es verdad eso de que puedes pedir un deseo¡podemos revivir a tu abuelito!

_27/02/08_

_**«-(**_**H.S**_** )-»™**_

_**Próxima actualización: 10/03/08 **_


	51. Emboscada

**Waazzaaaaaaa!!**

** Nueva actualización, estoy muy contento pues ayer me dijeron que había ganado en un concurso al que entré por... San Valentín, sí, apenas estan dando el resultado, pero bueno, lo importante es ganar y humillar a los perdedores jajajá!! dejaría el link, pero creo que esta pág. no acepta los enlaces... intentemos: "http // www .forosdz . com /foro /sex-zone /242912-la-cabina. html" (Borrar los espacios y las comillas)**

**Ahora Dragon Ball H.S **

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

(Capítulo 051)

Emboscada

El viento le golpeaba la cara suavemente y sus cabellos revoloteaban detrás de su cabeza por la velocidad a la que iban. Bulma conducía el pequeño auto en el que había subido a la montaña Paoz y Gokú iba, con la cabeza de fuera, en el asiento del copiloto.

- ¡Esto es genial! –Exclamó el pequeño Gokú con los ojos entrecerrados por el viento-. ¡Nunca pensé que otra cosa pudiera correr más rápido que yo!

- Claro que hay muchísimas cosas que corren más rápido que tú, sobre todo si tienen un motor tan potente como el de este auto.

- ¿Qué es un motor? –Gritó para hacerse oír por sobre el rugido en sus oídos.

- Lo que hace que el auto se mueva –dijo simplemente la chica, no quería entrar en detalles o jamás terminaría de explicarle al pequeño lo que era un motor.

Gokú había olvidado la mayor parte de las cosas que vio desde la última vez que abandonó la montaña para asistir con su abuelo al Torneo de las Artes Marciales, además que las cosas en el mundo habían cambiado de forma vertiginosa, ahora los autos también carecían de ruedas y aún así podían seguir moviéndose por todas partes.

- Pronto llegaremos a donde se encuentra la primera esfera…

- ¡No lo digas! –le interrumpió Gokú.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –se extrañó Bulma.

- Que no digas… el nombre de las esferas o sucederá esa cosa extraña con el viento y lo del lobo.

- Sí, tienes razón –concedió la chica-. De todas formas estamos cerca de conde se encuentra la cuarta esfera, estoy segura de que no nos costará mucho dar con ella.

- ¿Podremos comer cuando la encontremos? –Preguntó el pequeño Gokú sentándose bien en el asiento del copiloto.

- Por supuesto, si está en algún pueblo, podremos descansar el resto del día, después de encontrarla, claro.

- De acuerdo, entonces ¡Vayamos por la Esfera del Dragón! –Exclamó el pequeño Gokú muy emocionado y la atmósfera pareció cargarse de una extraña electricidad que bajaba desde lo más alto del cielo, el viento aumentó levemente su intensidad, provocando que los árboles se menearan a su ritmo. Algún lobo que se despertó temprano lanzó un largo aullido que se escuchó como un susurro llegando desde una distancia muy lejana.

- ¿Por qué crees que pase eso? –Preguntó Gokú.

- No lo sé, pero empieza a ser molesto, facilita el trabajo del autor –criticó la chica.

Desafortunadamente, el trayecto hacia la siguiente esfera, fue más largo de lo que pensaron, como aún no estaba bien familiarizada con su radar, la chica erró en el cálculo de las distancias, por lo que decidieron acampar y descansar para al día siguiente continuar con su largo viaje.

Bulma, que aun no le tenía plena confianza al pequeño Gokú, le dijo que se quedara a dormir en la sala mientras ella descansaba dentro de la habitación, que se aseguró de cerrar con llave. Del interior de su porta capsulas, había sacado una más grande que todas las demás marcada con el número 7, la presionó la arrojó lejos de ella, segundos después de que cayera al suelo, la capsula estalló provocando una enorme nube de humo. Cuando esta se dispersó, en el lugar había aparecido una pequeña y cómoda casa que contaba con todo lo necesario para que ambos durmieran cómodamente.

- Necesitamos encontrar un pueblo lo antes posible para comprar provisiones –explicó la chica al día siguiente, después de transformar la casa en capsula.

- ¿Provisiones, qué es eso?

- ¡Toda la comida que te acabaste! –Exclamó la chica furiosa-. Era lo de todo el mes¿cómo puede caber tanto en un cuerpo tan pequeño?

- Jajaja, lo siento, es que tenía mucha hambre –se disculpó el pequeño con una mano en la nuca y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Pues intenta no acabar con todo la próxima vez, para comprar comida necesitamos dinero y no te imaginas lo difícil que es conseguirlo, sobre todo para una linda chica tan delicada como yo.

Gokú no prestó atención a eso último que estaba explicando Bulma, si había algo que recordaba de su excursión pasada, era que el dinero era algo que ni le gustaba ni necesitaba. Corrió a un pequeño arrollo que estaba cerca y se enjuagó el rostro, disfrutó de la sonrisa que le devolvía la río y contempló el paisaje.

Las aves revoloteaban unas tras de otras, debajo de un resplandeciente cielo azul. Los cantares de algunas otras que no se veían llegaban en tonos exactos para componer una sinfonía de sonidos perfectos que endulzaban el oído del chiquillo que los escuchaba. Más a lo lejos el rugido de las bestias salvajes que despertaban coronaba la escena con el estremecimiento de todas las demás pequeñas criaturas que podrían servir de alimento.

Sin embargo, ningún alarido fue tan estremecedor como el bufido entrecortado que Gokú comenzó a escuchar detrás de él. Los nervios se tensaron, los sentidos aumentaron y estuvieron alerta, los vellos del cuerpo se erizaron con un escalofrío provocado por la respiración en su nuca. Rápidamente Gokú se giró para ver y enfrentar a la bestia detrás de él… pero se detuvo.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó desconcertado a una Bulma con los ojos centelleando de furia, las pupilas casi habían desaparecido, la vena de la cien latían con fuerza sobresaliendo notoriamente, de las fauces la saliva escurría entre los colmillos como si de veneno se tratara.

- Nunca –gruño la chica-¡¡¡NUNCA VUELVAS A DEJARME HABLANDO SOLAA!!!

El grito fue ensordecedor, la voz aumentó de volumen al grado de parecer poseída por infinidad de demonios que le daban la potencia necesaria para sacudir todo lo que se pusiera delante de ella. El pequeño Gokú se tapó los oídos de inmediato y ni aún así logró apagar el alarido furioso de su compañera de viaje.

¿Por qué se enojaba tanto? Después de todo lo que estaba diciendo ni siquiera era importante.

- No grites, le harás daño a alguien con tus gritos –replicó el pequeño.

- ¡No digas tonterías! –Bulma seguía gritando-. A nadie puede hacerle daño…

- ¡¡Auxilio!!

El grito interrumpió el alegato de Bulma. Los dos levantaron la vista, el grito parecía ser de un pequeño niño que estaba aterrado, les llegaba desde el otro lado del río, seguramente un chiquillo, jugando despreocupadamente a la orilla de éste resbaló por accidente y la corriente lo había arrastrado.

- ¡¡Auxilio!!

Se volvió a escuchar la súplica como si quien gritara estuviera conciente de que ni Gokú ni Bulma se habían movido de sus lugares, petrificados por la sorpresa de aquel grito desgarrador.

- ¡Vamos! –Dijo Bulma- Tenemos que ayudarlo.

Juntos corrieron hacia el río, miraron corriente arriba y corriente abajo, por ningún lado se veía un niño siendo arrastrado por el río que susurraba suavemente, la corriente no era muy fuerte, por lo que no era posible que un niño estuviera siendo arrastrado por el agua, pensó Bulma.

- ¡Allá está! –Gritó Gokú señalando una enorme piedra, debajo de esta sobresalían dos pequeñas manos que se agitaban vertiginosamente intentando sujetar cualquier cosa que lo ayudara a salir de allí.

- ¡Auxilio!

Volvió a gritar el pequeño. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Gokú se lanzó hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño atrapado.

- ¡Espera! –Lo llamó bulma pero ya era demasiado tarde, Gokú estaba a mitad del cauce del río saltando de piedra en piedra con una habilidad que Bulma no podía tener ni en sus sueños más alocados-. ¡Rayos! -Se quejó y volvió a donde se encontraba momentos antes la casa-capsula, ahí estaba su auto y las demás capsulas, sacaría un bote y cruzaría el río para alcanzar a Gokú y ayudarlo a intentar salvar al pequeño, y sería un milagro si lo lograban, la piedra era demasiado grande para ellos dos solos.

- ¿Dónde…? –Se preguntó Bulma al llegar al lugar donde se suponía debían de estar sus cosas. A un lado se veía el césped como si ahí hubiera estado recientemente algo pesado, por supuesto, la casa, se veían las huellas del auto y la pequeña fogata que había hecho Gokú para su desayuno, pero no había nada, ni su auto ni nada, en el auto estaba todo.

- ¡No puede ser¿dónde está mi auto, mis capsulas¡¡mi casa!! –Miró a todas direcciones desesperada, buscando alguna pista que le dijera por donde se habían ido sus cosas-. No, no pueden irse solas, alguien… ¡malditos¡Devuélvanme mis cosas! –Gritó para que alguien la escuchara y le hiciera caso.

"Por supuesto, ahora vendrá alguien de rodillas con tus cosas en la mano, arrepentido por lo que hizo", pensó una parte de ella.

- ¡Y cuando lo haga le arrancaré la cabeza por llevarse mis cosas! –gruó furiosa.

Y por supuesto, no le arrancó la cabeza a nadie porque nadie volvió con sus cosas.

- ¡Ayúdame por favor! –Pidió el niño debajo de la piedra, las lágrimas le corrían por el rostro sucio, los cabellos azules estaban igual de sucios y despeinados, las manitas suplicantes se estiraban hacia Gokú intentando aferrarlo de la ropa y sostenerse de él para salir de aquello que lo estaba matando.

- ¿Qué te pasó? –Preguntó el pequeño coludo mirando al otro niño con gran interés.

- ¿Qué no estás viendo¡Me cayó una roca encima! –Replicó el otro niño.

- ¿Y te duele?

- ¡Por supuesto que me duele! –Chilló-¡deja de hacer preguntas tontas y acércate!

- Jajaja, de acuerdo –concedió el pequeño Gokú con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Tomó al otro niño por las manos e intentó jalarlo para que saliera de la roca. En cuanto sus manos fueron sujetadas por las pálidas esqueléticas del niño aplastado, las lágrimas desaparecieron de su rostro y adoptó una expresión triunfante.

- ¡Ya lo tengo! –Gritó a Gokú, quien lo miró desconcertado.

"¡JAAAA!" Escuchó el amigo de Bulma a su derecha, giró el cuello para mirar qué era lo que hacía ese ruido. No alcanzó a verlo, de repente, el día se oscureció y un leve dolor en el rostro lo hizo retroceder algunos pasos, sus manos seguían siendo sujetadas por las manos del niño, lo que impidió que cayera de espaldas, aún así, las manitas perdieron agarre sobre las suyas.

- ¿Qué sucede? –interrogó en la oscuridad que le ofrecían sus manos, las cuales sobaban el lugar que comenzó a dolerle por la oscuridad

- Veo que eres fuerte, pudiste soportar mi golpe sorpresivo –dijo una voz entre las penumbras.

Gokú apartó las manos para mirar al mundo que se veía un poquito distinto de lo que era antes. El niño debajo de la piedra había desaparecido, pero la piedra seguía en su lugar, ahora nada más había un sujeto de pie con una espada en la cintura y los cabellos largos en su espalda. A su lado, flotando en el aire como un globo, había una especie de gato azul de panza clara, ambos sonreían, quizá estaban contentos porque el niño había escapado de la piedra y ahora estaba con su abuelito, pensó Gokú.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –volvió a preguntar.

- Sucedió que ahora nosotros nos quedaremos con tu dinero y tus capsulas –dijo el tipo grande, el pequeño gato acompañó sus palabras con una sonrisa burlona.

- Sí, entréganos todo lo que tengas –agregó cruzando las patitas frente al pecho.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? –Preguntó Gokú.

- Porque de lo contrario te daremos una paliza enano –replicó el tipo rudo.

- ¿Qué, por qué me vas a dar una paliza?

- ¿Eres tonto o te haces?, deja de parlotear y entréganos todo lo que tengas o te las verás con mis puños.

- ¿Así que quieres pelear? De acuerdo –dijo Gokú, separando las piernas hasta dejarlas un poco más abiertas de la distancia entre sus hombros, las manos se elevaron con gracia hasta quedar una frente a su cuerpo y la otra detrás, así como lo hacía Son Gohan.

- Vaya, veo que quieres morir joven –musitó el tipo rudo-, juguemos un poco entonces.

El pequeño gato subió a la roca en la que había estado el niño atrapado.

- Dale una lección –animó a su compañero.

- Descuida, lo haré –dijo él poniéndose en posición- venga.

Gokú lo miró, y él le regresó la mirada, el viento sopló levemente meciendo las ramas de los árboles y los cabellos de ambos. Los ojos implacables del tipo rudo recorrían el pequeño cuerpo de Gokú, los ojos del pequeño estaban clavados en los negros del tipo rudo.

La emoción que Gokú sentía siempre que peleaba comenzó a extenderse lentamente por todo su cuerpo. Le gritaba desde lo más hondo de su ser que atacara ya y así lo hizo. Las pequeñas piernas se pusieron en movimiento y corrió al tipo rudo, quien a su vez se lanzó contra el pequeño. Los puños de ambos cortaron el aire a su paso para estrellarse en el otro de su atacante. El sonido del impacto se elevó al cielo junto con una bandada de aves que se asustaron por el repentino sonido.

Los puños y los pies de los dos volaron nuevamente para estrellarse contra el cuerpo del otro, ninguno había acertado un buen golpe, la pelea estaba demasiado pareja, eso no estaba bien, pensó el tipo rudo y se le notó en el rostro. Con una patada que Gokú detuvo con ambos brazos colocados entrecruzadamente, los dos se separaron.

- Eres bueno, lo admito –dijo el hombre-¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Me llamó Son Gokú –respondió- ahora dime el tuyo.

- No tengo porque hacerlo –dijo el otro cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Claro que sí!, yo te dije mi nombre tu debes decirme el tuyo –el otro negó con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados en un gesto de suma dignidad-, eres un… ¡¡mal educado!!

- ¿Cómo te atreves? –Gruño.

- ¡Ja, já! Mal educado, maleducado –se burlaba el enano coludo dando brinquitos en su lugar.

- ¡Cállate, de acuerdo, te lo diré! –El niño se puso serio de nuevo-. Mi nombre es Yamcha, el lobo solitario.

- Si eres solitario¿él que hace contigo? –Preguntó señalando al gato, el pequeño animal tenía una gota de sudor que le resbalaba perezosamente por la sien, no podía creer el comportamiento tan infantil que ambos habían adoptado.

- ¡Cállate idiota, se suponía que el capítulo terminaba con mi nombre al final!

_09/03/08_

_**«-(**_**H.S**_** )-»™**_

_**Próxima actualización: 14/03/08 **_


	52. Pelea perdida

**Waazzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!**

**Gente bonita, fans de hueso colorado, lectores constantes!!! No pueden imaginarse cuan contento me encuentro en estos momentos en los que escribo esta pequeña introducción para el capítulo 053 de este enorme fic ( que es mi historia más larga ) de Dragon Ball, la verdad que quiero agradecerte a tí, lectorconstante que no te has perdido ni uno solo de estos 53 capítulos, es por tí y para tí que yo sigo escribiendo aunque a veces es sumamente difícil decidir hacia donde seguirá la historia, a veces es difícil no caer en lo que ya hizo el Dios Akira Toriyama, y aún más difícil es salir con algo nuevo que guste y que pueda ser aceptado por tí... pero de una u otra forma la historia sale y seguimos con ella porque me encanta escribir este fic para que lo lea una o dos o tres personas o las que sean, lo importante para mí es cumplir ese primer propósito que me fijé cuando comencé a publicarla, llegar a los 519 capítulos, para lo cual,me faltan 9 años hahaha!! yseguiré hasta completarlos, siempre que haya alguien que lea lo que yo escribo, los animos de continuar sin descanso jamas terminaran y es por eso que hoy, con este capítulo, celebro el primer año de publicación de Dragon Ball H.S y por eso quiero agradecerte a tí lector constante por esperar cuandolos capis no subieron semanalmente, pero si los cuentas, son 53 capis y el año tiene 53 semanas, así que en promedio, subí un capi por semana y lo hice  
POR TI!!**

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

(Capítulo 052)

Pelea perdida

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese enano?

Bulma andaba de un lado a otro, buscando su auto, llevándose las manos a la cadera y a la frente, estaba desesperada, ni Gokú ni su auto estaban por ninguna parte. La idea de encontrarse sola en medio de aquel bosque no le era muy reconfortante. Alrededor el único sonido que se escuchaba era el canto de las aves y el murmullo del río. Ella se encontraba de pie a un lado de éste, mirando corriente arriba y corriente abajo, pero por ningún sitio se veían los pelos puntiagudos de Gokú

- ¡Gokú! –Gritó con la esperanza de que el chiquillo saliera con una gran sonrisa de detrás de unos arbustos, cargando en una mano su mochila y el estuche de las capsulas en la otra mano. Sonriendo, le diría que se acercara, el chiquillo vendría a ella muy contento, burlándose de la pequeña broma.

"Qué gracioso eres" le diría Bulma segundos antes de tomarlo del cuello y estrellarlo repetidas veces contra la primera roca que se encontrara por el camino.

- ¡¡Gokú!! Maldita sea¿dónde te metiste?

Hasta donde recordaba, el pequeño había cruzado el río con la habilidad de un mono pequeño. Tenía que cruzar y encontrarlo rápido antes de que oscureciera y el muy tonto se perdiera, si llegaba a suceder eso, estarían los dos perdidos en medio de la nada, ella perdería su oportunidad para ver al Dragón y él perdería la oportunidad de revivir a su abuelito, si es que las esferas en verdad cumplían cualquier deseo.

Sea como fuere, decidió caminar con la dirección que llevaba el río, los gritos de aquel niño que pedía ayuda se escuchaban desde esa dirección al otro lado, con suerte, encontraría un puente y podría cruzar para encontrarse con Gokú o ya de menos, lo vería al otro lado y él brincaría como chapulín para regresar con ella.

La corriente del río se hacía cada vez más fuerte, eso le indicaba a Bulma que pronto llegaría a una cascada, lo cual le hacia sentirse con mayor seguridad respecto a la localización de su pequeño compañero de viaje. Seguramente el pequeño que pedía ayuda, estaba a punto de caer por la catarata, viendo las terribles piedras filosas que lo esperaban cuando llegase a la base de la cascada, comenzó a gritar desesperado, así como lo hizo. Sí, Gokú debía de estar por ahí.

El rugido de la cascada se hizo cada vez más audible. Cuando Bulma llegó al borde del río, el estruendo era casi ensordecedor.

Se puso de pie en el borde para echar una mirada al vacío, ni Gokú ni el otro niño se encontraban por ahí, así que era lógico que estuvieran abajo. O al menos eso pensaba hasta que vio la gran altura que la separaba de la base de la cascada. Gokú podía ser muy fuerte, pero de ninguna manera podía llega hasta allá abajo sin utilizar una cuerda.

Miró alrededor, sólo en caso de que al chiquillo se le hubiese ocurrido el ayudarse con una cuerda, sin embargo no había nada que la ayudara a bajar.

- ¿Dónde demonios estará? –Se preguntó dando la media vuelta-. ¡Es cierto!

Recordó que el radar era lo único que había llevado consigo cuando bajó del auto, para revisar la distancia que los separaba de la próxima esfera. Gokú llevaba la suya y las otras estaban en el auto, con el radar sería fácil encontrarlos a los dos.

Pero algo no andaba bien.

La solitaria esfera de Gokú se encontraba hacia el sur muy lejos de donde ella estaba, las dos que ella poseía se iban en ese momento hacia donde se encontraba esa esfera solitaria, otras dos, que no estaban juntas cuando ella y Gokú llegaron a ese lugar, se encontraban hacia el oeste, no se movían y las otras dos restantes se encontraban al norte.

Pensó por un momento, Gokú de ninguna manera pudo haber llegado tan al sur, por lo tanto, él debía ser las dos esferas al Oeste, las del Este eran las suyas y estaban más cerca. Gokú podía encargarse de conseguir esa esfera, probablemente ya la tenía en su poder y estaba intentando reunirse con ella nuevamente y darle una sorpresa. Bien, él podía esperar.

Su casa, sus autos y sus esferas se alejaban de ella a una velocidad a la que fácilmente podría alcanzarlos si se movía ya. Así que se puso en movimiento.

- ¡¡Toma esto!!

Un pie impulsó el resto del cuerpo atlético y fuerte de Yamcha. Se elevó por los aires y los cabellos se mecieron detrás de él como la estela de un barco en el mar. Su rugido podía escucharse a unos cuantos cientos de metros del lugar. Gokú permanecía estático donde se encontraba, esperando el ataque, preguntándose si en el último momento su oponente intentaría golpearlo con el puño o con el pie. El pequeño gatito azul, que resultó llamarse Puar, miraba apretándose las manitas sin dedos delante del pecho, temblaba un poco, pero no de miedo, comenzaba a oscurecer y el viento del lugar estaba haciéndose realmente frío.

La Luna comenzaba a brillar con mayor intensidad sobre sus cabezas, no era luna llena, lo cual era una lástima, a Puar le encantaba quedarse quieto mirando aquella esfera plateada. La miraba y pensaba y recordaba. Pensaba en Yamcha, en el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, en el tiempo que les esperaba por delante. Ese largo sendero lleno de alegrías, peleas y noches iluminadas por la Luna. Yamcha era su amigo, su único amigo y el mejor de sus únicos amigos, era por eso que siempre estaba con él, antes Yamcha sí era un "lobo solitario" pero Puar llegó para cambiar eso, y le agradaba que así haya sido.

Al final, el golpe había sido un puñetazo.

Con ambas manos, el pequeño Gokú había detenido aquel golpe que lo arrastró unos centímetros dejando su huella en la tierra. De inmediato tomó entre sus manos el puño y lo jaló hacia sí para atraer también a Yamcha, la emoción de la pelea crecía rápidamente dentro de él, sentía sus puños volando solos, era como si su cuerpo peleara sin la necesidad de recibir instrucciones por parte del cerebro o su cuerpo y su cerebro se hablaban en un idioma que Gokú no entendía del todo.

Yamcha perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia delante, sobre el pequeño Gokú. El puño, duro, fuerte e intruso, se incrustó por la fuerza en su abdomen. El aire intentó salir pero él lo retuvo, de ninguna manera permitiría que ese chiquillo coludo le hiciera perder el conocimiento. El dolor se extendió con una punzada por la región abdominal, su brazo seguía estirado por sobre el mocoso, así que sólo lo dobló.

El dolor le sorprendió, lo asaltó por la espalda, originándose en la nuca, ahí donde el codo de su oponente se había incrustado repentinamente. Su pequeño cuerpo se hizo hacia delante y entonces la rodilla hizo lo suyo.

El pequeño cuerpo de Gokú se levantó por la fuerza aplicada en su estómago a causa de la rodilla furiosa de Yamcha. Los dolores de su nuca y su estómago se mezclaron para hacer un cóctel exquisito de nauseas y desconcierto, por unos segundo Gokú trató de decidir cual le dolía más, no lo consiguió y se concentró de nuevo en la pelea.

Se aferró como camaleón a las ropas de Yamcha y reptó por ellas hasta llegar a una distancia considerable. El tipo rudo no tenía defensa y su rostro estaba completamente a su merced. Jajaja¿cómo se vería con un ojo morado?

Las estrellas se hicieron presentes de una forma tan repentina que hasta el cuerpecito de Puar se crispó en un sobresalto. La cabeza de Yamcha se sacudió violentamente hacia atrás. La saliva salió de la boca para elevarse al cielo y caer en algún lugar. Los cabellos negros y largos parecieron explotar por la sacudida y el ojo se cerró para no abrirse hasta mucho tiempo después. Trastabillando hacia atrás, el talón de Yamcha se topó con una piedra a la que no pudo vencer. El cuerpo cayó de espaldas pesadamente.

- ¡Yamcha! –Gritó Puar acercándose a él a toda prisa.

- ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Yamcha contemplando las estrellas danzantes en el lado derecho de su visión.

- ¡Te pegó Yamcha, no te dejes, pégale más duro! –Animó el pequeño gato.

- Le daré su merecido –musitó poniéndose de pie ayudado por Puar-. Hasta este momento he sido considerado contigo mocoso –dijo señalándolo con un dedo- pero el buen Yamcha ya no será más¿lo entiendes?

Gokú lo miró serio, y su rostro comenzó a cambiar lentamente, transformándose en una horrible mueca burlona que estalló en una horrenda carcajada. Sus manos viajaron hasta su abdomen que lo mataba de dolor a causa de su risa. Las piernas flaquearon y cayó al suelo, revolcándose sin dejar de reír.

- ¡¿De qué te estás burlando?! –Preguntó Yamcha que medio lo veía.

- Jajaja, tienes un ojo morado, jajaja. ¡Pareces un oso panda! –dijo sin parar de reír.

- ¡Demonios! Ahora verás –gruñó y se lanzó de nuevo contra el pequeño que estaba indefenso tirado en el suelo.

"¡¡¡AAAAYYYY!!!"

El grito provino de algún lugar en la distancia. De los árboles una bandada de aves escapó del grito que cimbró todo el lugar. Yamcha detuvo su ataque y Puar miró alrededor asustado. Gokú dejó de reírse y se puso de pie.

- Es Bulma –miró al lugar de donde venía el grito desesperado de la chica-. ¡Bulma! –Gritó echándose a correr, pero el puño de Yamcha cortó el aire para estrellarse directamente en su rostro y lo lanzó de espaldas al suelo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, no escuchas que Bulma está en problemas? –Se quejó el pequeño.

- Sí, lo escuché –respondió Yamcha adoptando un semblante de victoria-, pero tú y yo tenemos que terminar esto y no escaparás.

- No iba a escapar –replicó el pequeño- iré a salvar a Bulma y después regresaré a darte tu merecido.

- No lo creo, niño, de aquí no saldrás, ya me hiciste enojar. ¡Prepárate!

- ¡Rayos! –Musitó Gokú.

Sabía que Bulma no podría cuidarse sola, era una chica demasiado delicada y si se metía en un problema difícilmente podría salir de este bien librada. Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo ya, Yamcha era un oponente poderoso y no podría derrotarlo a tiempo para ir a rescatar a la chica de los cabellos azules.

"Rápido", se dijo mentalmente. "Piensa en algo rápido"

- ¡Dale duro, Yamcha! –Apoyó Puar y Gokú vio la respuesta a sus problemas, ese extraño gato le daría el pase de salida de esa citación y sería la salvación para Bulma.

- Prepárate mocoso, porque recibirás el poder de mi técnica…

- ¡Mira tu gato!! –Gritó Gokú de repente.

La idea de que algo malo le estuviera pasando en ese momento a Puar nubló con espesas nubes de tormenta el pensamiento de Yamcha. No, si algo le pasaba a Puar él…

Giró el cuello sin importarle ese enano coludo, Puar era mucho más importante y Puar, le devolvía una mirada interrogante. Se miraron por unos instantes, la tímida sonrisa en los labios del gato se deslizó en su rostro como la corriente fría debajo de la puerta. Puar no tenía nada.

"Me engañó" pensó con un chispazo de lucidez y volvió la mirada a tiempo para ver el puño que trajo consigo a las estrellas nuevamente. Su cuerpo cayó pesado, escuchó una risita mientras veía la cola del niño mono pasando sobre él y después la voz de Puar.

- Yamcha¿estás bien?

- No –respondió- me duelen los ojos y veo muchas estrellas¡ese mocoso me las pagará!

- No te preocupes Yamcha, mejor deja que se vaya, ahora sí pareces un panda –y a lo lejos se escuchó la risa burlona de Gokú "¡Jajaja, Panda!" gritó y la sangre hirvió en las venas de Yamcha.

- Maldito, me las pagará, ni siquiera me dejó decirle el nombre de mi asombrosa técnica con la que lo acabaría.

- No te preocupes Yamcha, mejor regresemos a casa –sugirió Puar.

- De ninguna manera –replicó Yamcha poniéndose de pie- vayamos tras él.

- Esto no terminará bien, lo sé –musitó Puar mientras Yamcha ya corría tras el niño- ¡Espérame!

_12/03/08_

_**«-(****H.S**__** )-»™**_

_**Gracias por seguirme leyendo después de un año, prometo que la cosa mejorará  
VAMOS POR OTRO AÑO!!**_

_**Dedicado especialmente para Zely, por sus dos años de compañía**_


	53. Separados

**Waazzaaaaa!!**

**Qué mejor manera de comenzar un año más de publicación que... publicando!! a todos aquellos que siguen este fic quiero agradecerles por hacer y de antemano por seguir haciendolo, sé que ya casi no respondo todos los reviews, pero es porque me la paso pensando y escribiendo, no es porque ya me las dé de muy chingón, qué sería el Heich sin sus lectores?? pues nada. Así que gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando **

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

(Capítulo 053)

Separados

Abriéndose paso con una de sus manos frente a ella, Bulma siguió la dirección que le indicaba el rastreador con su sonido constante. Después de un rato llegó hasta un pequeño claro donde la vegetación parecía haber sido arrancada con violencia. Los árboles estaban despedazados, partidos a la mitad y tirados a lo ancho de ese pequeño claro. Las plantas más pequeñas habían sido pisoteadas, todas ellas estaban dobladas, pegadas al suelo como si una gran corriente de aire les hubiera caído desde el cielo en forma vertical.

La chica miró alrededor antes de salir del escondite protector que le daban los árboles. Al parecer ya no había nadie, sin embargo, al consultar el radar, éste indicaba que las esferas debían de estar ahí. Miró con mayor atención todo el borde y el centro del claro, no había absolutamente nada además de los árboles y las plantas caídas.

Lentamente salió para explorar desde un poco más cerca, algo andaba mal, lo sentía en la nuca, con el crispar de sus bellos, su sexto sentido de mujer le indicaba a gritos que se quedara donde estaba, que no intentara nada estúpido y que mejor regresara por Gokú.

- Vamos, no seas una tonta asustadiza, ahí delante no hay nada, tan sólo las esferas… -se dijo en voz alta para darse un poco de confianza.

Avanzó despacio escuchando el crujir de algunas ramas debajo de sus pies. Miraba en rededor con cada paso que daba. Un paso, el crujir, se detenía y la mirada. Repetía el proceso una y otra vez, ahora el pie derecho, ahora el izquierdo, voltear hacia atrás, regresar la vista al frente.

El rastreador le indicó entonces que las esferas estaban debajo de ella y eso, podía ser muy posible, después de todo, estaba parada en un mar de escombros. Pensó que tal vez quienes habían robado sus cosas no habían tenido el cuidado necesario para manejar su auto y el claro había sido hecho por una gran explosión, por la explosión de su auto. Lo raro, fue que no escuchó cuando su auto hizo "¡¡Ka-boom!!"

No importaba, pensó dedicando una mirada alrededor, todo parecía destruido, no había vegetación quemada, eso hacía flaquear un poco la teoría de la explosión. No importaba de todas formas, las esferas se encontraban debajo de ella y estando de pie sin hacer nada no conseguiría sacarlas.

Apoyó las rodillas sobre las hojas verdes y comenzó a apartar las hierbas, colocó el rastreador frente a ella para contemplar las dos lucecitas titilantes en la esférica pantalla verde. Siguió quitando escombros hasta que la tierra debajo de todos ellos le sonrió de forma burlona. "Noho, ¡aquí no están!" se burló la tierra de ella. Furiosa, Bulma contempló su radar. "¡Pero si estoy sobre ellas!" gritó dentro de su cabeza alterada. No podía ser una descompostura de su radar, era casi nuevo, sabía que no fallaría a menos de que fuera destruido, después de todo ella fue quien lo construyó y lo que ella construía, era tan perfecto como ella.

- ¿Qué demonios le pasará a esta cosa? –se cuestionó en voz alta y comenzó a analizar las posibilidades. No utilizaba baterías, así que no podía ser eso. Un golpe tampoco, ella lo cargó durante todo el tiempo y no se le había caído. Agua tal vez, sin embargo recordó que había cubierto los circuitos internos con un magnífico aislante. "Podría una esfera encontrarse en el fondo del mar, cuando salga del submarino quizá podría mojarse, o caerse por la borda de barco, nunca se sabe" había pensado antes de aplicar el aislante que además lo protegería contra el calor y el polvo.

Entonces algo en su mente se movió, motivado por la leve brisa que llegó desde arriba y que movió también una de las pequeñas plantitas que se sostenía torcida en una fiera batalla contra la gravedad y lo que haya sido que mandó a todas sus compañeras al suelo. "No están debajo de mí" pensó.

- Sino ¡arriba! –Dijo alzando la cabeza con un latigazo del cuello-. ¡¡AAAAYYYY!! –Gritó asustada, una bandada de aves huyó a lo lejos por el estruendo de su voz. "¿Dónde demonios está Gokú?" se preguntó mentalmente en el segundo que le tomó darse cuenta que sí lo necesitaba, en el segundo aterrador en el que vio la verdad frente a ella, la descomunal verdad de lo que había pasado en ese claro en medio de la selva.

La nave sobre su cabeza era inmensa y se movía perezosamente, no emanaba de ella sombra alguna puesto que en la base de ella había grandes cristales que lanzaban una luz tan intensa como la del sol, esos eran los flotadores, Bulma había leído en una de las revistas de su papá, una que ella podía leer sin pensar horribles cosas desagradables de su padre, que eran demasiado potentes, una tecnología nueva desarrollada por un tipo llamado Flappé. Algunos otros científicos estaban en contra de su invento, ya que se tenía demostrado que aquellos poderosos flotadores dañaban todo cuanto estuviera debajo de ellos, y Bulma… estaba debajo de ellos.

Rápidamente con el horror subiendo y bajando libremente por su cuerpo, la chica tomó el rastreador y echó a correr para refugiarse detrás de la línea de los árboles.

"¡¡Esto dañará mi piel, esto dañará mi hermosa piel!!" pensaba con terror obligándose a correr aún más aprisa. Cuando le faltaron algunos centímetros para alcanzar la línea que dividía una piel sana de una horrible llena de arrugas, quemaduras, lunares, marcas, resequedad y todas las cosas horribles que pudieran aparecer en la piel a causa de esos endemoniados flotadores, Bulma se lanzó como un tigre sobre su presa a la hora de cazar. Cerró los ojos porque se dio cuenta que la caída le dejaría una horrible cicatriz en los brazos, en las piernas y muy posiblemente en el rostro.

Pero el golpe no llegaba, Bulma estaba mucho más preparada para el dolor de la caída que una mujer para la llegada de su primer bebe. Lentamente abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa el suelo, que debía de estar a pocos centímetros de golpearla, estaba a unos 100 metros y ¡se alejaba! La sorpresa la confundió, por un momento sintió que aquello era una mala, malísima a decir verdad, broma por parte de Kami, pero después se dio cuenta de qué era lo que sucedía.

Alrededor de su cintura, apresándola como una enorme serpiente constrictora, había un cable plateado que la sujetaba y la subía lentamente hacia la nave. De donde salía el cable, una compuerta esférica se abrió de pronto como una enorme boca circular, hambrienta y desprovista de dientes afilados. "¡La bestia me comerá únicamente con sus jugos gástricos!" Pensó aterrada y comenzó a patalear y a mover los brazos. Entonces sintió que el radar escapaba de sus manos, ¡eso era!, las esferas estaban en esa nave y era obvio que ella ya no podría hacer nada para recuperarlas, sin embargo Gokú, quizá recordaría cómo es que se utiliza el radar, y así, si lo encontraba podría seguirla después. Dejándo caer el radar, junto con una plegaria a Kami para que el aparato no se rompiera, gritó a todo pulmón:

"¡¡GOKÚUU!!"

El niño giró sobre sus talones rápidamente, la voz de Bulma llegaba desde el cielo un poco más allá. ¿Volaba? Se preguntó, la verdad era que no recordaba que la chica hiciera eso, quizá había sacado una de esas cápsulas "hay voy" que tanto parecían gustarle.

Corrió esquivando los árboles a su camino, sabía, por el sonido, que Yamcha y Puar venían detrás de él, su cuerpo entero le mandaba que se detuviera y peleara con él, la emoción de la pelea estaba todavía corriendo por sus venas a través de la sangre. Su mente le decía que ignorara por un momento a Yamcha y sus deseos de pelear, lo haría, pero no ahora, ahora era mucho más importante acompañar a Bulma, rescatarla si es que tenía algún problema y seguir en la búsqueda de las esferas, después de todo, Yamcha era fuerte y si tanto le gustaba pelear, quizá se encontraría con él en el próximo torneo de Artes Marciales.

- ¡Bulma! –Gritó el niño deteniendo su carrera cuando se halló en medio del claro.

- ¡Ayúdame Gokú! –Pidió la chica desde el cielo, antes de desaparecer en la boca circular de la nave.

Gokú la contempló maravillado, jamás había visto algo así, ¿cómo le habría hecho Bulma para desaparecer tan rápido? Definitivamente algún día tendría que enseñarle todas esas técnicas tan sorprendentes que la chica se sabía.

Se preparó para saltar, quizá conseguiría alcanzarla, quizá no, pero definitivamente no llegaría si se quedaba ahí mirando. Flexionó las rodillas y concentró toda su fuerza en las piernas, miró hacia el punto exacto donde quería llegar y se concentró en él, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Su corazón latió con más fuerza y disminuyó su velocidad. Sintió el oxigeno llenando sus pulmones lentamente hasta que su respiración se detuvo y estuvo listo para ese gran salto, que sería, el más alto hasta ese momento en su vida.

De repente todo se volvió borroso, el punto en el que estaba concentrado, el cielo, la selva y un dolor punzante atacó su nuca. Al momento siguiente se descubrió con la cara clavada en el suelo, entre todas las hierbas frente a él. ¿Qué sucedió?

- ¿Pensaste que te escaparías de mí tan fácilmente? –Preguntó una voz detrás de él.

Con la cabeza aún en la nube de la confusión, Gokú se puso de pie frotándose la nuca con una mano y escupiendo trozos de hierbas.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Preguntó molesto.

- ¡Es lo que te pasa por haberme convertido en un panda humano! –Gruño Yamcha y el pequeño se desternilló de risa por la afirmación-. ¡Deja de reírte mocoso insolente! –Musitó con un puño frente a él.

- Ahora no puedo pelear contigo –dijo Gokú poniéndose serio- debo de ir a salvar a mi amiga Bulma.

- A mi no me importa lo que tengas que hacer niño –replicó Yamcha-, cuando terminé contigo serás tú el que necesite ser salvado.

- Eso lo veremos –concedió Gokú adoptado su posición de pelea. Deslizó su pie derecho hacía atrás, el contacto con algo lo distrajo y volteó la mirada. El radar del Dragón mostraba el movimiento de dos esferas en el mismo lugar donde estaba él, las otras dos se quedaban quietas. Olvidándose de su adversario, Gokú se agachó para tomar el radar.

Lo contempló con mucho interés, intentando con todas sus fuerzas lograr recordar cómo había dicho Bulma que eso funcionaba.

- ¿Qué tanto haces? ¡Pelea! –Gritó Yamcha con impaciencia.

Sobre sus cabezas, la nave rugió lanzando sobre ellos una intensa corriente que los arrojó contra los árboles alrededor. Al principio ambos intentaron mantenerse en su lugar, haciendo acopio de todas las fuerzas que estaban a su disposición, el primero en salir volando como hoja que lleva el viento fue el pequeño Puar, le siguió Gokú y al último Yamcha.

- ¿Qué es eso Yamcha? –Preguntó Puar en un grito mirando con asombro la enorme estructura que era la nave.

- ¡No lo sé! –Respondió el lobo solitario sujetándose fuertemente de uno de los árboles.

Momentos después la nave había desaparecido y la calma había regresado a la selva, el único sonido que ahora lograba escucharse era el cantar de algunas lejanas aves. Gokú salió de su refugio para mirar la dirección en la que la nave se había marchado.

- Bulma –murmuró y clavo la vista en el radar. Dos de las cuatro esferas que habían estado en ese lugar ahora se alejaban rápidamente hacia una quinta que estaba hacia el sur. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Gokú no lograba recordarlo, aquellos puntitos brillantes señalaban algo, ¿pero qué?

Miró al suelo y luego a la nave, ¿las bolitas señalarían el lugar donde estaba Bulma? Después de todo, el radar era de ella, seguramente eso sería, pero ¿por qué había tantas Bulmas? No, no podían ser tantas Bulmas, entonces… ¿qué?

Su mirada se topó con el saquito que traía consigo amarrado en la cintura, en él estaba guardada la esfera de su abuelito. ¡Es cierto! Recordó, ¡los puntitos brillantes son las esferas! Bulma tenía dos con ella, entonces aquella cosa sí era una de sus cápsulas "hay voy" que tanto le gustaban, pero al parecer le daba miedo, pues gritaba como si no quisiera irse en ella. Bueno, dos esferas iban con Bulma, y el tenía una más, en total eran siete, entonces ¿por qué había dos en el lugar que estaba él?

Yamcha miraba extrañado al pequeño, de repente había encontrado un extraño artefacto que parecía ser un reloj y lo contemplaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que eso disipó un poco los deseos que tenía por dejarle los ojos morados, ¿qué se traía entre manos? De pronto, el chiquillo levantó la mirada hacia Yamcha, los ojos interrogantes y emocionados, en ellos había un pequeño brillo de esperanza que sobresaltó un poco a Yamcha.

- ¿Qué me vez? –Preguntó dando un paso hacia atrás.

- Tú tienes una –dijo el chiquillo con voz ausente. "Corre" gritó la mente de Yamcha al ver esos ojos negros tan distantes y cercanos a él a la vez, "Corre lejos ahora mismo" ordenó su mente, pero no lo hizo, se quedó y esperó para ver lo que sucedería después.

_20/03/08_

_**H.S**___

_**Sweet Dreams!! **_


	54. Nuevos compañeros

_Waazzaaaaaa!!_

_Hoy por poco y no actualizo haha, pero no se preocupen mis fieles lectores que me mantendré como hasta el momento actualizando cada viernes, porque mientras haya alguien que lea, yo seguiré escribiendo._

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

(Capítulo 054)

Nuevos compañeros

- Tú tienes una –dijo el chiquillo y Yamcha no entendí a lo que ese mocoso con cola se refería.

- Yamcha –murmuró Puar, pidiéndole que se retiraran, a él tampoco le gustaba esa extraña mirada que el niño había adoptado.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? -Siseó Yamcha, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no salir corriendo de ahí, aterrado por el cambio repentino del niño.

- De la Esfera del Dragón que tú tienes –explicó el niño y la atmósfera pareció cargarse de una extraña electricidad que bajaba desde lo más alto del cielo, el viento aumentó levemente su intensidad, provocando que los árboles se menearan a su ritmo. A lo lejos, en medio del crepúsculo, un lobo lanzó su aullido fúnebre a una Luna que todavía no aparecía en el cada vez más oscuro firmamento. Yamcha miró alrededor, ¿qué había sido eso? Se preguntó con un estremecimiento, ¿por qué cuando el pequeño había dicho que él tenía una Esfera del Dragón, la atmósfera se había cargado con esa extraña electricidad? ¿Por qué aquel lobo aullaba si en el cielo no había Luna a la cual ofrecerle esa canción que parecía un grito agónico?

- ¿Qué es eso? –inquirió al niño, en su brazo derecho, Puar se apretaba y lo jalaba para que se alejaran ya de ese lugar, pero Yamcha se mantenía a pesar del temblor disimulado de sus piernas.

Gokú aflojó el pequeño saquito que cargaba en su cadera y sacó de éste la esfera. Por más que lo intentara, él no podría explicarle a Yamcha lo que era una Esfera del Dragón, se tardaría mucho en ello y al final quizá él no terminaría de entenderle, así que mejor se la mostraría.

- Esta es una Esfera –le dijo sin olvidar lo extraño que el ambiente se ponía cada vez que decía completo el nombre.

- ¿Y eso para qué sirve? –Preguntó Yamcha, quien en realidad jamás había visto una de esas.

- Bulma me dijo que si reúnes las siete un gran dragón saldrá de las esferas y te concederá el deseo que tú le pidas.

- ¿En verdad? –se asombró Yamcha.

- No lo sé, eso es lo que dice Bulma y yo le estoy ayudando porque mi abuelito me dijo una vez que fuera amable con las chicas.

- Así que eres un niño precoz –meditó Yamcha.

- ¿Qué es eso? –cuestionó Gokú.

- Los niños como tú –respondió Yamcha sin interés alguno.

- Yo tengo la esfera –dijo Puar repentinamente y de la pequeña bolsa que traía a su espalda sacó la esfera de tres estrellas.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esa bolsita? –Preguntó Yamcha extrañado.

- Pues… de… no lo sé –dijo Puar sin expresión en el rostro-, cuando me di cuenta ya la traía –se encogió de hombros.

Antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta Gokú tomó la esfera de manos de Puar y la contempló junto a la suya. Giró sobre sus talones muy emocionado y gritó al cielo:

- ¡Bulma, ya encontré la otra esfera! –y esperó-. ¡¡Bulma!! –Volvió a gritar, pero Bulma no acudía a su llamado.

- Deja de gritar –ordenó Yamcha-, ella no volverá.

- Tiene que regresar –replicó Gokú- ahora que yo tengo dos esferas y en la nave que va ella hay otras dos, sólo nos faltan tres.

- Ya veo, con que tienen pensado reunirlas todas, ¿no es así? –meditó Yamcha.

- Por supuesto –contestó Gokú-, quieres acompañarnos, Bulma dijo que habría enemigos poderosos y debía acompañarla a recorrer el mundo, así me haría fuerte, dijo ella.

- ¿Tú qué opinas Puar? –consultó el lobo solitario a su amigo.

- Opino que deberíamos de acompañarlo Yamcha, es un niño muy pequeño y podría perderse ahora que está solo…

- Tienes razón –aceptó Yamcha-, pero sólo te acompañaremos porque enfrentaré a enemigos poderosos, nuestra pelea quedará pendiente, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo -concedió Gokú muy sonriente.

- Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? –cuestionó Yamcha.

- Primero tendremos que ir a donde está Bulma –comentó Gokú clavando la mirada en el rastreador.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa? –Inquirió Yamcha acercándose a Gokú.

- Es el radar del dragón, así lo llama Bulma, esto nos dice en dónde se encuentran las esferas, si te fijas, aquí están las dos que nosotros tenemos –dijo señalando los dos puntitos centrales- me parece que estás dos son las que tiene Bulma –dijo señalando las dos que se alejaban para ir hacia el norte, donde se encontraban las otras dos-, seguramente Bulma ya va en camino de esas dos –meditó Gokú.

- Entonces no hay necesidad de ir en busca de esas –replicó Yamcha-, para aprovechar el tiempo, mejor vayamos por esta otra que está más solita, así mientras Bulma se hace con esas otras dos, nosotros nos encaramos de obtener esta, además está más cerca.

Gokú pensó un poco en esa vieja técnica que su abuelito quería enseñarle, no recordaba el nombre, pero según le había dicho, se la enseñó su maestro, un tal… no recordaba el nombre, porque justo en ese momento, se preguntó cómo era que las aves podían brincar tan alto y sostenerse en el aire sin ayuda de hilos y sin la necesidad de tocar el suelo durante largo tiempo para volver a propulsarse, a él, le habría gustado más que su abuelito le enseñara esa técnica que usaban las aves, pero no, en lugar de eso le hablaba de un viejo que nunca conocería seguramente.

De pronto esos recuerdos se disiparon en su mente y vio una solitaria esfera en el radar, mucho más cercana que las dos que se alejaban con Bulma.

- ¡Oye! –Gritó-. Mejor vayamos por esta que está acá solita, así Bulma reunirá cuatro y nosotros las otras tres, ganaremos tiempo.

- Lo que tú digas –murmuró Yamcha.

Los tres, con Gokú al frente, echaron a andar hacia el sur, guiados por el radar del Dragón. Ninguno de ellos tres se imaginaba los peligros constantes que a su paso encontrarían, los enemigos con quienes deberían enfrentarse, ni Gokú, ni Yamcha, ni Puar (y ni siquiera el autor) imaginaban la clase de peligros, situaciones embarazosas y aventuras por las que pasarían a lo largo del trayecto en su búsqueda por la Esfera del Dragón.

Lo que sí tenían claro, al menos dos de ellos, era que aprovecharían la menor oportunidad para darle matarile al otro que los acompañaba, quizá durante la noche, cuando el pobre infeliz se encontrara dormido, o por la mañana, cuando su cuerpo aún no haya recibido el alimento necesario para funcionar como debiere durante el resto del día, a la hora que esa oportunidad se presentara, ellos dos la aprovecharían porque no habría, después, tiempo para errores, sería solamente una oportunidad la que el destino les ofrecería por la buena voluntad de Kami, que en algún momento, se pondría de su lado.

- ¿Por qué caminamos? –cuestionó Yamcha después de un rato. Mientras andaba, pensaba en la situación que se encontraba en esos momentos, caminando en medio del bosque junto con su amigo Puar y un pequeño con cola a quien tan solo momentos antes quería despedazar con su técnica, que por cierto, no le dejaron ni pronunciar el nombre, eso no era justo.

Aún así no era eso lo importante, lo que le causaba un malestar, sobre todo en los pies, era que se encontraban caminando en medio del bosque hacia donde el niño decía que se encontraba una esfera del Dragón, pero ¿por qué caminar?

- Porque si no nos movemos –respondió Gokú sin detenerse-, no llegaremos a donde se encuentra la esfera.

- Eso es obvio –replicó Yamcha ofendido-, pero podríamos trasladarnos mucho más rápido en algún tipo de vehículo.

- ¡Tienes razón Yamcha, eres muy inteligente! –Comentó Puar con demasiado entusiasmo.

- ¿Verdad que sí? –Se ruborizó el lobo solitario llevándose las manos a las caderas y sonriendo al público ausente de una demostración poco peculiar.

- Yo no tengo nada de eso –comentó Gokú deteniendo sus paso y mirando a los dos que se habían rezagados-, Bulma tenía muchas de esas capsulas "ahí voy", pero como ella se fue hacia allá –señaló al norte-, y nosotros vamos hacia allá –señaló al sur-, no tenemos otra opción más que ir caminando.

- Al parecer –comentó Yamcha con Puar en voz baja-, esa tal Bulma era el cerebro detrás de esta búsqueda.

- Sí, de eso no hay duda alguna –concedió Puar.

- Mira pequeño –dijo Yamcha avanzando hacia Gokú-, no sé quien sea tu amiga Bulma, pero desde este momento quien está a cargo soy yo y las decisiones las tomaré yo, así que entrégame ese radar en este momento –ordenó plantando ambos pies en el suelo un poco separados, la mano izquierda en la cintura y la otra extendida hacia Gokú, el mentón en alto y los ojos cerrados en una expresión de sumo autoritarismo.

- No –respondió el niño y siguió caminando.

- ¿Qué has dicho? –se asombró Yamcha y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- Te dije que no, ¿estás sordo o no oyes? –Cuestionó Gokú sin mirar atrás.

- Pues… -Yamcha iba a responder pero no supo cual de las dos opciones- ¡Espera! –Llamó- ¡Es lo mismo!

- Deja de jugar y apresúrate, no tenemos tiempo que perder –dijo Gokú en un tono que no dejaba lugar para las negociaciones.

- Lo que usted diga –respondió Yamcha y marchó detrás de Gokú-. ¡No! –Dijo después- te dije que ahora yo sería el que estaba a cargo, así que entrégame de una buena vez ese radar si es que no quieres salir lastimado.

Gokú se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarse a Yamcha. Puar tragó saliva y se alejó un poco del lugar, no los entendía, era de esperarse que tuvieran sus diferencias a lo largo del camino, pero eso era ridículo, no llevaban ni un día caminando juntos por el bosque y ya estaban teniendo su primera pelea.

- ¿Quieres pelear? –Preguntó Gokú en un grito que se extendió como la onda expansiva de un pequeño cohete casero.

- Pensé que no lo preguntarías –susurró Yamcha adoptando su posición de combate, en esta ocasión, nada ni nadie lo detendría, ahora sí, aplicaría con toda su fuerza su más grandiosa técnica de combate, esa que se tardara un año completo en perfeccionar y que ahora, le serviría para callar de una vez a ese mocoso; el…

- Amo Yamcha, no creo que deba de pelear en este momento –dijo Puar interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- ¿Tú también? ¿Es que acaso nadie me dejará ni siquiera pensar en el nombre de mi técnica? –Se quejó Yamcha dando vueltas en su lugar, levantando las manos al aire en una súplica dolida a los dioses del cielo, levantando las piernas para dejarlas caer con fuerza en el suelo en una danza de reclamación a los demonios del infierno.

- Tu gato tiene razón –dijo Gokú.

¿Se estaban poniendo de acuerdo? Se preguntó Yamcha, ¿acaso los dos estaban complotando para darle matarile mientras se encontrara dormido e indefenso?

- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? –Preguntó Dolido alejándose de un salto de Puar- ¿Por qué no habría de darte tu merecido en este momento?

- Yamcha, comprende –pidió Puar en una suplica.

- ¿Comprender qué? –Rugió él.

- Es cerca de la media noche –dijo Gokú mirando alrededor.

- ¿Y qué? –Gritó.

- ¡SHHH! –Siseó Gokú- estamos en medio del bosque –susurró-, mi abuelito me contó que por las noches, las brujas salen y se llevan a los niños que están fuera de sus camas.

- Tiene razón Yamcha –agregó Puar tembloroso-, por favor, busquemos un lugar donde dormir, ya mañana podrán pelear a gusto, ¿sí?

- Está… está bien –aceptó desconcertado- me parece que tengo una cápsula de casa, ahí podremos descansar. Pero ni creas que te perdonaré –dijo apuntando a Gokú con un dedo acusador.

- Sí, sí, saca la casa –pidió Gokú acercándose a él corriendo.

La pequeña casita les dio lugar en el suelo para que Yamcha y Gokú durmieran plácidamente, después de una larga explicación de que no habría problema en que Gokú durmiera en el suelo, siempre y cuando el lugar donde durmiera se encontrara dentro de casa, las brujas lo consideraban una cama y no le harían daño estando ahí, así que aceptó que Puar ocupara la única cama disponible.

_28/03/08_

**_«-( H.S )-»™_  
**


	55. Rabia

**Waazzaaaaa!!**

**Hoy no tengo nada qué decir más que... Disfruten este capítulo.  
**

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

(Capítulo 055)

Rabia

Muy temprano al día siguiente, Gokú despertó y salió de la casa-capsula de Yamcha. El bosque aún era oscuro debido principalmente a que las enormes copas de los árboles bloqueaban gran parte de los rayos solares. El pasto debajo de sus zapatos estaba húmedo por el rocío de la mañana, Gokú pudo sentir esto por el enorme hoyo que su zapato derecho tenía en la suela.

Mirando alrededor, lanzó un largo bostezo estirando las manos al cielo, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a despertarse completamente. Se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas y sonrió. Aquel debía de ser un buen día, sobre todo porque pronto conseguirían reunir todas las Esferas del Dragón.

Para empezar bien el día, debía de hacer un poco de ejercicio, más tarde le daría hambre y tenía que cazar su desayuno. Miró a derecha e izquierda y se decidió por el centro, corrió con los brazos extendidos hacia atrás esquivando árboles y piedras que le obstruían en camino, brincaba algunas cuantas rocas de gran tamaño, o las escalaba y derribaría uno que otro árbol que se atravesara en su camino. "Sólo dos el día de hoy" se dijo y antes de golpear el primero, recordó que no necesitaría la leña, así que se limitó a rodear el árbol y dejarlo en paz.

Pronto llegó hasta orillas de un río que pensó sería el del día anterior, se hincó junto a este para lavarse la cara y beber un poco de agua.

- ¡Está deliciosa! –dijo sacando la cabeza, miró al fondo y vio un enorme pez que lo merodeaba desde las profundidades. Ya tenía su desayuno.

Sin dejar de mirar al pez, comenzó a quitarse la ropa para dejarla a un lado del río, no le gustaba mucho el mojar su ropa, después el moco le escurría y no podía respirar a causa de eso, no les gustaba para nada, para quitarse eso debía e comer hierbas muy amargas y prefería evitarlas.

Metió la punta de la cosa moviéndola lentamente para que el pez pensara que podría atraparlo. Esperó paciente, en cualquier momento el enorme pez lo atacaría y sería el momento preciso para golpearlo y obtener su alimento.

El pez salió disparado hacia donde él se encontraba, rápidamente Gokú sacó la cola y dio un salto para alejarse de él, como pensó, el pez salió más de lo que debía del agua quedando cerca de medio metro por arriba de la superficie. Con sus cortas piernas Gokú tomó impulso y golpeó al pez con todas sus fuerzas para dejarlo inconciente.

Ambos cayeron al agua.

Gokú tuvo que nadar un poco hacia el fondo para obtener su presa, lo llevó hacia la superficie jalándolo de la cola, muy contento por la pesca tan buena que había tenido. Sin duda aquel sería un buen día, aunque después de todo, si necesitaría leña, de regreso cortaría un poco y la llevaría hasta la casa-capsula.

- Me preguntó si a Yamcha y a Puar les gustará el pescado –meditó dejando su pez en el suelo para comenzar a vestirse-, a Puar es muy seguro que le guste, después de todo es un gato –miró a un lado, miró al otro, sin dejar de buscar-, por otro lado Yamcha es un panda, jajaja, y los pandas sólo comen bambú, espero que no haya ningún problema con eso –se detuvo con las manos en jarras colocadas sobre su cintura-. ¿Qué sucede? Estoy seguro de que dejé mi ropa por aquí.

Caminó corriente arriba arrastrando su pez, después corriente abajo sin encontrar sus prendas de vestir.

- Que raro –se dijo y decidió no buscarlas más, después de todo comenzaba a hacer calor.

En el camino de regreso, en lugar de tirar un árbol, fue recogiendo pedazos de ramas secas y las amarró con una de las largas plantas que había por ahí. Para cuando había llegado a la casa, Yamcha y Puar se encontraban fuera de esta llamándolo con voz en grito.

- ¡Aquí estoy! –Llamó él muy contento.

- ¿Pero qué demonios haces desnudo? –preguntó Yamcha escandalizado.

- Es que no encontré mi ropa –dijo Gokú depositando el pez y la leña en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo que no la encontraste… no dormiste desnudo o sí? –Preguntó Yamcha aterrado por la idea.

- No, la dejé a un lado del río mientras atrapaba el pez –explicó Gokú comenzando a apilar la leña en un lugar para hacer la fogata-, pero cuando salí ya no estaba.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar así tan tranquilo? –cuestionó Puar.

- Mi ropa no importa –dijo Gokú clavando el pez sobre la leña con un largo palo metido en su boca-, lo que importa es que conseguí el desayuno –sonrió.

- Vaya, qué niño tan simple –musitó Puar.

- No puedes quedarte así todo el día –reclamó Yamcha.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

- Es de muy mal gusto ir por ahí acompañado de alguien desnudo, no estás en medio de una manifestación en la zona rosa –reclamó Yamcha apartando la mirada del niño para clavarla en el pez. Por lo menos había conseguido el desayuno.

- Eso a mi no me importa, yo quiero desayunar –replicó Gokú sin interés por lo que Yamcha decía-, ¿tienes algo con qué prender la fogata?

- Debe de haber fósforos en la cocina, espera iré por ellos –Yamcha entró en la casa mientras Gokú y Puar se quedaron en silencio, ambos mirando con hambriento interés el pez que comenzaba a secarse.

- ¿No deberías limpiarle la tierra que tiene pegada? –Propuso Puar.

- Se caerá cuando lo cocinemos –respondió Gokú sonriente.

- Parece que sabes muco de cocinar pescado –concedió Puar con una sonrisa amable.

- Sí, mi abuelito me enseñó muchas cosas antes de morir –comentó Gokú sin variar su expresión.

- ¿Oh de veras?, ¿ahora vives con tus padres?

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Gokú divertido, no creía haber escuchado esa palabra tan divertida.

- ¿No sabes que son los padres? –Puar sintió un triste arrebato dentro de sí por la idea de que aquel niño ni siquiera supiera qué eran los padres.

- No, no lo sé. ¿Qué es?

- Bueno pues… son, las personas que te cuidaron desde que eras niño, son ellos quienes te dieron vida –explicó Puar.

- ¿Enserio? Pues… mi abuelito se ocupó de mí siempre, no sé si él me dio vida o no, jamás me dijo algo como eso.

"Ya veo" pensó Puar un poco entristecido, "este niño no conoció a sus padres, seguramente murieron cuando él era apenas un niño pequeño y entonces quedó bajo el cuidado de su abuelito, espero que sus padres tengan descanso en el cielo"

En una galaxia muy, muy, pero muy lejana.

"¡ATCHU!"

- Salud Bardock.

De vuelta en la Tierra.

- ¡Hey ustedes dos! –llamó una voz entre los árboles. Gokú y Puar miraron en esa dirección pero no pudieron ver nada-. ¡Entréguenme todo su dinero y sus capsulas ahora mismo! –demandó aquella voz grave, terrible y despiadada. De inmediato Puar imaginó a un sujeto enorme con una gran barba roja ocultando su enorme cuello, vestido con viejos harapos y de músculos enormes. Un sujeto terrible que los aplastaría entre sus manos, eso fue lo que se imaginó el pequeño Puar, de inmediato comenzó a temblar y a rogar en silencio por que Yamcha saliera de la casa para protegerlos.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó Gokú un tanto extrañado porque no podía ver a nadie.

- ¡Jujuju!, ¿de verdad quieres saberlo? –rugió la voz.

- Pues sí, ¿sino a quien le daremos eso que llamas dinero?

- ¡Ah! Tienes toda la razón, de acuerdo, saldré… pero no se rían, quiero decir, no huyan antes de entregarme su dinero y sus capsulas, ¿está bien?

- De acuerdo, yo no huiré –dijo Gokú y lo decía enserio. Puar no respondió, él si huiría en busca de Yamcha.

- Bien, prepárense para conocerme, ¡jajaja! Soy el sujeto más peligroso de esta parte del bosque, todas las criaturas por aquí me conocen, todas huyen de mí, soy enorme, aterrador, las mujeres no me aman y eso me hace enojar, los hombres me temen y eso por mí está bien, nadie nunca se ha atrevido a desafiarme, todos corren temerosos del destino que les espera si me hacen enfadar, soy poderoso, terrible, despiadado, sorprendente…

- ¿Vas a salir en este capítulo o no? –Preguntó Gokú molesto.

- ¡Espera que es mi presentación! Mocoso insolente… ¿en qué me quedé?

- En sorprendente –apuntó Puar.

- ¡Oh es verdad!... como les decía, soy ¡Sorprendente, maravilloso, el sueño hecho realidad de todas las mujeres…!

- Dijiste que no te amaban –le recordó Gokú.

- ¿Enserio dije eso?

- Sí, ¿no es así, Puar?

- Sí, eso fue lo que dijiste.

- ¿Tú eres Puar, el azul que iba al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, el mejor en la clase de transformaciones que decidió quedarse convertido en un gato volador de color azul porque no te gustaba tu aspecto? –Preguntó la bestia un tanto extrañado.

- ¡¡QUÉ?! –Preguntó Puar aterrado- ¿Quién eres tú?, se supone que nadie sabe sobre eso, únicamente los de mi generación y todos… todos están muertos, me encargué de desaparecerlos a todos para que eso nadie lo supiera, ¿quién eres tú?

- ¿Enserio hiciste eso? –Preguntó Gokú.

- ¡No! –Respondió Puar de inmediato, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, debía tranquilizarse y pensar las cosas antes de decirlas, pero era tan difícil hacer eso cuando frente a él, escondido entre los árboles, había un sujeto que conocía su más grande secreto… debía eliminarlo. –Sólo bromeaba –dijo a Gokú- ¿Cómo crees que yo haría eso? –Gokú le caía bien y no quería tener la necesidad de aniquilarlo.

- ¡Es cierto! –Rugió la voz-. Eres el tonto de Puar, jajaja, tonto azul, jajaja. ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este, no deberías estar en tu casa, encerrado para que nadie vea tu horrible rostro? Jajaja

- ¡¡Cállate!! –Rugió Puar intentando controlarse, pero las venas le ardían, no podía controlar su enojo y la temperatura de su cuerpo le hacía hervir, era como si tuviera… Fuego en la sangre… -¡Muéstrate! –Demandó la bola azul.

- De acuerdo jujuju, les mostraré el rostro de su muerte, de la desesperación, del horror… ¿están listos?

- Sí –contestó Gokú.

- Oye niño –Gruñó la voz.

- ¿Quién yo?

- Sí, tú, mira a tu derecha –indicó la bestia y Gokú lo hizo, no comprendía nada. El rostro peludo y pequeño de Puar le devolvía una mirada tan confundida como la que él debía de tener en esos momentos-. ¡Esa es la cara del horror!! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

¡PUF!

- ¡Hay no…! –se lamentó la voz chillona que apareció en el lugar donde antes reinaba la voz grave.

Puar no pudo y no quería seguir conteniendo su furia. Gokú vio como lentamente en su rostro aparecían las arrugas de su ceño fruncido, vio las llamas de la locura emergiendo en una explosión en el negro de sus ojos, los cuales momentos antes no reflejaban más que una inmensa ternura, pero ahora…

- ¡¡VOY A MATARTE SEAS QUIEN SEAS!! –Gritó tanto como le permitía su voz chillona, un mosquito voló espantado de su cola y el silencio… no se hizo presente. -¡¡Transformación!! –Bramó y fue cubierto por una nube de humo de color rosado, se escuchó el mismo "¡PUF!" de momentos antes y donde había estado Puar apareció un hombre enorme, de barba rojiza que le cubría el cuello, llevaba un parche sobre el ojo izquierdo y sus cabellos eran un revoltijo de fuego que crepitaba hacia el cielo. Su mano derecha no existía, en su lugar un enorme cañón salía de la manga mugrosa, en la otra mano Puar llevaba una enorme espada que reflejaba los destellos del sol que pronto estaría sobre sus cabezas. Sus botas enormes se hundieron un par de centímetros en la Tierra que flaqueó bajo el peso del nuevo Puar.

Gokú miró con creciente asombro lo que había sucedido, no podía creerlo, ¿cómo había hecho el pequeño azul para convertirse en eso? Quería aprender esa fabulosa técnica.

- ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés! –Bramó Puar y apuntó su cañón-mano en la dirección donde se había escuchado la voz momentos antes.

Del cañón-mano salió a gran velocidad una enorme bala negra que estalló al entrar en contacto con el suelo, todo el lugar en un radio de cien metros explotó en medio de una nube de polvo gris. La onda expansiva arrojó a Gokú contra la casa de la que en esos momentos salió Yamcha diciendo.

- No encontré los fósforos, pero podríamos frotar dos piedras…

Una nueva explosión hizo que el muchacho callara, ¿qué demonios sucede? Se preguntó cuando la nube de escombros cubrió al mundo entero delante de él.

_03/04/08_

_ La Zona Rosa es un lugar en mi ciudad que está lleno de Homosexuales, cuando trabajé ahí ( 3 días ) la última vez que me fui de mi trabajo, hubo una manifestación de no sé que tipo de gente que llevaban tambores y todos iban encuerados... desagradable la verdad._

_ "Fuego en la sangre" es la novela de "éxito" en mi país, la veo y como que ya no me llama la atención, pero me da tiempo con mi familia, así que me aguanto._

_**«-( **_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	56. Gokú vs Puar

Waazzaaaaa!!

Hoy me gustaría comentarles cómo es qué el Heich escribe esta historia.  
Pues bueno, todo comienza con cada viernes de publicación, después de publicar, espero los comentarios, espero saber si les gusta el último capítulo para continuar, me propongo hacer otros dos capítulos el sabado y el domingo, quizá piense en escribir un poco la noche de viernes. Pasan Lunes Martes y cuando es miercoles me digo, "ok, al rato comienzo a escribir" y entonces llega el Jueves y es cuando el pánico comienza porque no hay nada para actualizar. Leo lo último del último capítulo y comienzo a recordar lo que hice y entonces, me pongo a escribir, a veces sale rápido y fluido, como en este capítulo, algunas otras veces es un poco más tardado, pero siempre sale algo, a veces pienso que sólo arrojo ideas nada más porque sí para actualizar el día de hoy y estoy a punto de ponerme a repetir el capítulo, es entonces que leo los comentario « o más bien EL comentario » y lo dejo así, porque al final ustedes « tú » dicen que les gusta y para mí eso es suficiente.

Palabra del Heich-Ess

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

(Capítulo 056)

Gokú VS Puar

Un árbol voló a increíble velocidad y se fue a estrellar en el lugar donde Gokú había estado de pie. Afortunadamente para él, su abuelo Son Gohan lo había entrenado bien y sus reflejos estaban listos y dispuestos para salvarle la vida en cualquier momento que fuera necesario salvarle la vida.

Lamentablemente para Yamcha, la estructura no era tan resistente como él. El metal se dobló y dio paso al enorme árbol que estalló en una lluvia de ramas partidas y hojas que volaron en todas direcciones. Yamcha se quedó de una pieza al ver su mejor capsula dañada, de ninguna forma podría costearse una nueva y la reparación le saldría en extremo cara, por lo cual le convendría comprarse una nueva y el círculo vicioso jamás se serraría, al igual que su casa que había perdido el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Quién es el culpable de esto? –Preguntó en un grito, delante de él la nube de polvo y escombros, sobre todo hojas, astillas y ramas destrozadas, caían al suelo como una lluvia silenciosa. A su lado se encontraba Gokú mirando a través de aquella nube. Yamcha hizo lo mismo y dentro de la grisácea nube alcanzó a ver a un sujeto enorme que tenía un cañón por brazo. "Ya he visto antes a ese sujeto" se dijo e intentó recordar dónde y cuando.

- ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés, maldito! –vociferó el monstruo Puar dando dos pasos que sacudieron la tierra bajo sus pies. Gokú se despego del suelo unos centímetros.

- ¡¡Te he dicho que salgas, desgraciado!! –Bramó con su rasposa voz de pirata y volvió a disparar.

A Gokú le pareció que con cada una de las explosiones el poder de estas crecía considerablemente. En esta ocasión fueron dos enorme árboles los que salieron desprendidos del suelo con todo y raíz, por supuesto no salieron enteros, sus partes se desparramaron por todo el lugar y una nueva lluvia de escombros intentó golpearlos a él y a Yamcha.

Gokú esquivó los proyectiles fácilmente, Yamcha por otro lado estaba tan sorprendido por lo que le había sucedido a su casa-capsula que no tuvo tiempo suficiente de reaccionar y un gran trozo de tronco lo golpeó directamente en el rostro, cayó de espaldas, Gokú lo contempló un instante y después se desternilló de risa.

- ¡Eres un tonto! –Le dijo sujetándose la barriga a causa del dolor. El monstruo Puar, pensando que le decían tonto a él, giró la mitad de su cuerpo con una mueca furiosa en el rostro, los ojos llameantes de furia, su mirada se clavo de inmediato en el pequeño Gokú que no dejaba de reírse. Con que se reía, ¿no? Pues bueno, Puar lo haría reír más.

Plantó sus dos enormes pies de frente hacia Gokú, el estremecimiento lo hizo callarse, ¿qué, ya no quería reírse? ¡Oh que mal!, porque él le daría motivos para seguir riendo, para que siguiera burlándose de él, le parecía gracioso, ¿eh?, ya verían quien se veía más gracioso, si él o el enano coludo sin cabeza.

Apuntó su enorme cañón hacía el chiquillo, quien se dio cuenta del ataque inminente, abrió los ojos sorprendido y la risa desapareció por completo.

- ¿Por qué ya no te ríes? –Exclamó furioso el monstruo Puar al tiempo que disparaba su brazo-cañón. Gokú vio el disparo en cámara lenta. Levantó las manos con frenesí, pensando que estaría bien detener aquello y devolvérselo a Puar para que se calmara, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que no podría detener aquello. De la boca del brazo-cañón una explosión de fuego le hizo ver la fuerza con lo que aquello lo golpearía si no se quitaba.

Deslizó un pie a la izquierda y se apoyó con el otro para darse el impulso necesario y salir de la trayectoria de la bala explosiva. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la bala redonda y negra que por el impulso había adquirido forma de elipse, achatada por los polos, alargada por el ecuador, como el mundo, sólo que él conocía la forma del mundo.

El monstruo Puar siguió con dificultad los movimientos de Gokú y apuntó hacia él. La primera bala disparada hizo contacto con el resto de la casa capsula de Yamcha, él la vio pasar a su lado sin expresión alguna en el rostro. La miró embelezado, como la niña que pica excrementos con una varita, ilusionada, arrebatada del mundo por la consistencia de aquel montoncito de mierda.

Por la mente de Yamcha pasaron infinidad de pensamientos mientras la bala explosiva pasaba por su lado; ¿aquella destrucción era obra de Puar? ¿Qué demonios había provocado tanta ira dentro de su pequeño amigo? ¿Qué le iba a pasar a su casa después de eso? ¿Tendría que moverse ya o el momento de eso había pasado hace infinitos tres segundo? Y lo más importante: ¿por qué los secretos del moco eran tan pegajosos?

¡KABOOOM!

La onda expansiva, caliente e implacable, arrojó a Yamcha hacia delante, sintió sus ropas calcinándose contra su piel, las chispas que precedían al fuego danzaron alegremente consumiendo la tela de su ropa, el olor a quemado se extendió lentamente después de eso, ahora el mundo se movía vertiginosamente a su alrededor como si de repente Kami en medio de su divina aburrición tomara a la Tierra por su eje y lo golpeara con sus terribles dedos para hacer que su velocidad de rotación fuera apocalípticamente aterradora.

De haber sabido que Puar era tan poderoso, pensó mientras volaba por los aires, lo habría utilizado de otra manera, de haberlo sabido, hasta yo le tendría un poco de miedo.

El cuerpo de Yamcha cayó con violencia derrapando un poco por el suelo cubierto de escombros, sus manos se rasparon a lo largo de todo su recorrido, su boca se abrió involuntariamente debido a que la barbilla estaba siendo jalada hacia atrás por la tierra, sus ropas terminaron por ser casi destruidas quedándole sólo jirones a los costados, su piel luciría enrojecida poco tiempo después.

El estruendo viajó a toda velocidad en todas direcciones, a lo lejos volaron las aves rezagadas que no habían huido con los rugidos anteriores, sus exclamaciones pajariles se escucharon desde ese lugar sofocadas por el sonido que hacían los escombros al caer.

- No te escucho reír ahora –vociferó con su voz rasposa el monstruo Puar- ¿por qué ya no ríes, enano coludo?

- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Gokú a Yamcha haciendo caso omiso de lo que Puar gritaba.

- Sí, no te preocupes –se quejó Yamcha- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

- No tengo idea, de pronto una voz dijo cosas extrañas de Puar y se transformó en ese hombrezote –explicó Gokú mirando al monstruo Puar, quien a su vez buscaba a Gokú por entre la nube de polvo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? –Quiso saber Yamcha mientras se ponía de pie.

- No entendí bien, pero era algo acerca del horrible aspecto que tenía Puar antes de ser un gato –dijo Gokú encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ahora entiendo todo .murmuró Yamcha y se quejó por el dolor repentino en sus costillas, el daño que había recibido por aquella explosión al parecer era mayor de lo que había pensado en un principio-. Tenemos que hacer algo con Puar antes de que nos mate –dijo Yamcha a Gokú con un quejido.

- De acuerdo –aceptó Gokú con entusiasmo, a Yamcha no le gustó ese gesto en lo más mínimo, la idea de hacerle daño a su amigo era simplemente inaceptable, pero era Puar o ellos y no tenía intenciones de marcharse de ese mundo todavía.

- Conque ahí estaban –rugió el monstruo Puar cuando la nube que los escondía se dispersó un poco. Su mirada se clavó en la de Gokú quien sonreía un poco sin darse cuenta, sólo pensaba en que estaba a punto de enfrentarse con un enemigo sumamente poderoso. Sujetó su báculo sagrado con fuerza, separó un poco las piernas y ya estaba listo para enfrentarse contra el monstruo Puar.

¿Lo estaba él?

Puar volvió a hacer rugir su brazo-cañón, Gokú esta vez corrió hacia él y lo esquivó agachando un poco la cabeza, el aire caliente que flotaba alrededor de la bala le sacudió los cabezos y lo obligo a entrecerrar un poco los ojos. Echó su brazo derecho, con el que sujetaba el Báculo, hacia atrás y apretó un poco más la mano. Puar lo vio apenas e intentó mover su brazo-cañón para centrarlo y volver a disparar.

Antes de que pudiera apuntar bien, la pequeña mano de Gokú apartó mientras seguía acercándose el agujero negro por donde las municiones de Puar explotaban para causar los horribles destrozos que había causado hasta el momento. Lo empujó un poco hacia arriba para pasar por debajo y lanzó el Báculo con todas sus fuerzas contra el estómago de aquel enorme pirata de un solo ojo. Gokú sintió la repentina tensión en su mano y apretó más para evitar que el Báculo escapara de su agarre.

Miró toda la extensión del Báculo carmín y en la punta vio la enorme mano del monstruo Puar sujetándolo con fuerza, levantó su mirada hacia el rostro del pirata y en ella había una cruel sonrisa de satisfacción por el asombro que asomaba en la expresión de Gokú.

- No creías que sería tan fácil, ¿o sí¿ -Exclamó acentuando su sonrisa que dejaba ver unos dientes chuecos y amarillos, el desarrollado olfato de Gokú percibió el apestoso olor de su aliento y por poco cae a causa del mareo.

- No –replicó Gokú conteniendo las nauseas- así es como debía ser.

Soltó el báculo y dio un gran brinco para estrellar la punta de su cabeza contra la barbilla oculta por la barba de Puar. Las greñas salieron despedidas como un latigazo hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe. Puar trastabilló dos pasos y logró mantenerse de pie, mientras Gokú caía, logró propinarle un certero golpe con su brazo-cañón. El chiquillo recibió el golpe en el estómago, estuvo a punto de salir disparado pero logró sostenerse de la boca del cañón.

Aprovechando el impulso que ese golpe le había dado, Gokú golpeó la nuca de Puar, él se tambaleó y teniendo en cuenta que el chiquillo estaba todavía en su espalda, dio la vuelta rápidamente esperando que Gokú se aferrara más fuerte de él, y así lo hizo, entonces Puar se dejó caer de espaldas, Gokú quedó debajo de él.

Antes de ponerse nuevamente de pie, el monstruo Puar se arrastró por el suelo, hizo como que se rascaba contra la piedras y se zarandeó allí mismo sobre la pequeña humanidad de Gokú, cuando estuvo seguro de que el pequeño no le causaría más problemas, se puso de pie y buscó nuevamente a ese desgraciado que se había burlado de él primero.

- ¿En dónde…? –Dejó su pregunta sin terminar, frente a él una espiga de trigo se movía de un lado a otro, la reconocía, sí, era la que siempre usaba Yamcha cuando quería jugar con él, ¿acaso lo recordaba tanto?

En alguna ocasión, Puar le comentó, como si no importara, que si algún día perdía el control, que utilizara una espiga de trigo y la agitara delante de él, como si llamara a un gatito para jugar.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo así? –Le preguntó Yamcha casi burlándose por la extraña sugerencia.

- Porque de lo contrario no sé de lo que sería capaz –respondió Puar y Yamcha sólo se encogió de hombros, Puar estuvo seguro de que lo olvidaría y que ni siquiera lo había tomado en cuenta, sin embargo, esa espiga de trigo agitándose frente a él ahora, le decía mucho más de lo que necesitaba saber, en verdad Yamcha lo apreciaba y siempre recordaba lo que le platicaba por muy vago que fuera, Puar sentía que en Yamcha había encontrado a un amigo e verdad.

- Transformación –rugió el monstruo Puar y fue rodeado por una nube de humo rosado, cuando esta se dispersó el gatito azul miraba a Yamcha con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas que no caerían por sus mejillas, pero que aún así le daban un brillo especial.

- Discúlpame Yamcha, estropee tu casa –le dijo con su voz chillona.

- No te preocupes amigo –dijo el muchacho- ya conseguiremos otra –y sonrió. Puar se lanzó entonces a los brazos de su mejor amigo en el mundo quien lo abrazó fuertemente y así se quedaron unos instantes cálidos y llenos de armonía en el que sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo, un momento en el que el mundo fue olvidado por los dos y lo único importante era…

- ¿Pueden ayudarme?, me duele –se quejó un Gokú aplastado y dolorido. Yamcha y Puar se apresuraron a auxiliarlo, con mucho cuidado lo sacaron de debajo de los escombros, le sacudieron un poco el polvo y lo recostaron en las hierbas.

- Discúlpame, Gokú –dijo Puar apenado-, la verdad no supe lo que hacía, lo siento.

- No te preocupes –dijo el niño-, me sorprendiste con lo fuerte que eres jajaja, aunque duele mucho.

- ¡Prepárense para darme todas sus capsulas gusanos infelices! –Volvió a rugir la voz de antes y un estremecimiento les indicó a Gokú, Yamcha y Puar que sus problemas aún no habían terminado.

_10/04/08_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	57. Uulong

**Dragon Ball H.S**

(Capítulo 057)

Uulong

- ¡Prepárense para darme todas sus capsulas gusanos infelices! –Volvió a rugir la voz de antes y un estremecimiento les indicó a Gokú, Yamcha y Puar que sus problemas no habían terminado.

Los tres miraron en la dirección en que les llegaba aquella voz y se prepararon para ver aparecer en cualquier momento a la enorme criatura que rugía como la erupción de un volcán. La furia de Puar, había sido apagada con la espiga de trigo que fue mecida delante de él. Gokú que no había desayunado se estaba quedando sin fuerzas a cada momento que pasaba, la batalla… la pequeñísima batalla que había tenido contra Puar le había extraído las fuerzas restantes que utilizaba para pescar, cazar o conseguir su alimento, después del desayuno éstas volvían a estar al máximo.

Así que Yamcha era el encargado ahora de pelear contra la inmensa criatura que se escondía detrás de los árboles, acechando en la espesura de los árboles, aguardando silencioso a que pequeñas criaturas llenas de carne se acercaran descuidadamente hasta donde él estaba para abrir y cerrar, a la velocidad del rayo, sus tremendas fauces llenas de colmillos puntiagudos que medían cerca de un metro de largo.

El pensamiento le provocó un estremecimiento a Yamcha, dio un paso hacia atrás imaginando que en cualquier momento una horrible criatura con cabeza de tiburón aparecería derribando los árboles que los separaban y les daban un pequeñísimo resguardo de sus aterradores ojos llameantes. Ojos que al colocar su mirada sobre ellos, la criatura podría leer sus pensamientos, alimentarse de ellos y volverse más fuerte, con esa mirada, el monstruo detrás del maíz, quiero decir los árboles… ¡hay! Se me olvidó que iba a decir…

En fin.

Así como Yamcha esperaba, los árboles fueron apartados con violencia, siendo arrancados desde la raíz y provocando un sonido estremecedor. Los tres pequeños (por que en comparación con el monstruo que salió de los árboles Puar era microscópico, Gokú diminuto y Yamcha un puntito), tuvieron que echar hacia atrás las cabezas para mirar al rostro a la bestia, sus bocas se abrieron tanto como pudieron al igual que sus ojos y un alarido de horror escapó de sus bocas al mismo tiempo.

Las patas enormes de aquel monstruo eran tan grandes como alto era Yamcha, sus piernas eran al menos tres veces más gruesas que los árboles que arrancó de un tajo y eran igual de grandes, el torso del monstruo, peludo y oscuro, sobresalía unos tres metros por sobre las copas verdes que lo rodeaban. Sus manos eran garras enormes que colgaban de brazos cubiertos por vellos de color café oscuro, lucían sucios y ensangrentados. Sangre de las pequeñas criaturas a las que devoró antes que a nosotros, pensó Yamcha. El cuello de la criatura era inexistente, parecía que la cabeza estaba pegada a los hombros y que carecía de movimiento de rotación, quizá, pensó Yamcha, tendrían una oportunidad de escapar de aquello pues gran parte de su cabeza serían puntos ciegos. Siguió subiendo la mirada y descubrió con horror que la punta de su cabeza, desprovista completamente de pelo, estaba rodeada por cientos de ojos que miraban en todas direcciones.

- ¡Entréguenme sus capsulas! –Rugió una voz que provenía del monstruo, pero fue difícil de dónde exactamente pues la cosa carecía de una boca visible.

Habla en nuestras mentes, pensó Yamcha, se ha metido en nuestras mentes y ahora posee todos nuestros secretos, conoce nuestros temores y los usará para acabar con nosotros, tenemos que entregarle nuestras capsulas.

- ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperan? No tengo todo el día, ¿saben? –volvió a rugir la voz.

- Cla… claro te entregaremos nu… nuestras capsulas –dijo Yamcha entrecortadamente, no se daba cuenta pero sus piernas temblaban y hacían ese sonido como de castañuelas al chocar, él se imaginó que eran las calaveras compañeras de aquel monstruo que se acercaban lentamente cayendo al suelo de vez en cuando por no estar sujetas unas con otras por los músculos y la piel.

- ¡Apresúrate! –Rugió de nuevo, y esta vez Puar alcanzó a escuchar desesperación en ese aullido.

- Pu…pu…Puar, entrégale las capsulas –pidió Yamcha sin dejar de mirar los ojos.

- Yo no las tengo Yamcha –replicó su amigo azul y el mundo cayo a sus pies, si no podían entregarle nada, aquellos ojos se los comerían… a pesar de que no tuviera boca alguna para hacerlo, ¡estaban fritos!

Pero no fue el mundo el que cayo a sus pies, fue Gokú, quien debilitado por la falta de alimento se desvaneció de repente entre la penumbra de la inconciencia.

- ¡Gokú! –Bramó Yamcha preocupado- ¿Qué le haz hecho maldito?

El monstruo de los cien ojos no supo como responder, Puar notó la sorpresa en unos cuantos de aquellos ojos y todo comenzaba a ser muy extraño.

- ¡Ah sí! –Rugió el monstruo- te tardaste demasiado, te dije que no tenía todo el día, fue por eso que le he chupado el cerebro a tu hermanito, espero que ahora sí me tomes en cuenta.

- ¿Le chupaste el cerebro? –inquirió Puar.

- Por supuesto, ¿qué, no me crees?

- No –se aventuró a decir Puar, no estaba muy seguro de que su plan funcionara, pero si no lo intentaba jamás lo descubriría-. Estoy seguro de que Gokú sólo se desmayo porque no ha desayunado, te apuesto todas tus capsulas a que su cerebro sigue dentro de su cabeza.

El monstruo vaciló, ¿cómo haría ahora para desaparecer un cerebro? ¿Y cómo harían ellos para demostrar que seguía allí dentro?

- De acuerdo –aceptó-, prueba que no me he comido su cerebro.

- Bien, pero necesito que te transformes en alguna cosa filosa para abrirle la cabeza –dijo Puar y esperó.

Por unos momento el silencio se postro junto a ellos como un niño sobre una cerca, los miró con sus vacíos ojos contemplándolos divertido, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la barbilla apoyada en las palmas de las manos. El viento sopló meciendo los pelos en los brazos de la bestia y las copas de los árboles. Gokú gruñó por lo bajo y Yamcha, quien lo sostenía en su regazo, se dio cuenta de que Puar tenía razón, el cerebro de Gokú, si tenía uno, seguía dentro de su cabeza. Pesaba.

Puar y el monstruo cruzaron fieras miradas por unos momentos, parecía que querían matarse el uno al otro, era como esa última mirada que cruzaron el rey Vegeta y Bardock, llena de determinación cada una, intentando hacer que el otro mirara hacia otro lado con esa misma determinación. Y Puar no tenía pensado mirar en otra dirección.

- ¡Transformación! –Rugió de repente el monstruo y fue cubierto por una espesa nube de humo rosa, igual a la que Puar había provocado momentos atrás. Entonces sus dudas se disiparon, estaba seguro de saber quien era ese monstruo.

Cuando la nube desapareció, en el lugar estaba de pie una bella enfermera con su uniforme bastante entallado, demasiado sensual. Yamcha la miró y se olvidó por completo de Gokú y su seguridad, aquella mujer era demasiado hermosa, no pudo resistirse.

Con un alarido aterrado, Yamcha echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo en la dirección opuesta en la que estaba aquella linda enfermera. La cabeza de Gokú hizo "POC" al chocar contra el suelo.

- ¿Lo ves? –Exclamó la enfermera apuntando con un bisturí la cabeza del niño coludo-, eso sonó hueco el mocoso ya no tiene cerebro -¡PUF!- ¡Hay no!

- ¡Sabía que eras tú! –Gritó Puar jubiloso.

- ¡No es cierto, no lo sabías! –Replicó el cerdito, vestido con un traje tipo militar de color verde, en la frente de su gorra tenía una estrellita roja de cinco picos-. ¡Estabas tan asustado como ellos dos!

- ¡Yamcha no estaba asustado y yo tampoco! –Chilló Puar.

- ¿Ah no?, ¿entonces por qué salió corriendo?

- Porque era para despistar al enemigo –dijo una voz seca, furiosa, grave, espantosa que le provocó un escalofrío de cabeza a pies al puerquito. Lentamente se giró sobre sus pies y vio, allí de pie, a un Yamcha que daba miedo, sus ojos eran de un rojo encendido que podían ser más bien los faros traseros de un auto, sus rostro estaba ensombrecido y lucía como el mismísimo demonio, un puño apretado y tembloroso delante de él se movió a la velocidad del rayo y cayó en la coronilla del puerquito, quien cayó desmayado.

Cuando despertó recordaba muy poco de lo que había sucedido. Los brazos y las nalgas le dolían demasiado. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró dentro de la casa destrozada, sentado en el suelo y con las manos atadas a la espalda, eso explicaba sus dolores, intentó moverse y eso sólo provocó un estallido de dolor en sus pequeños hombros.

- ¡Hola! –saludo el rostro sonriente y enorme de Gokú.

- ¿Por qué me tienes amarrado? Abusivo, ¡suéltame! –Demandó el puerquito.

- Te soltaremos –dijo Yamcha entrando desde lo que solía ser la cocina-, pero primero tendrás que explicarnos muchas cosas.

- No tengo porqué explicarles nada, suélteme ahora mismo o no respondo por lo que pueda pasarles –dijo el cerdito intentando poner su mirada más intimidante, con lo que sólo consiguió hacer que Gokú estallara en sonoras carcajadas.

- ¿Ya viste como hace la frente? –Preguntó a Yamcha señalando la rente del puerquito-. ¡Es como si se hiciera más viejo jajaja! Hazlo de nuevo –pidió.

- Déjame en paz –demandó el puerquito mirando a otro lado.

- Bien, si quieres que te soltemos, contestarás a nuestras preguntas.

Yamcha tomó una silla y la colocó con el respaldo hacia el puerquito, se sentó con las piernas separadas, recargó el peso del cuerpo en el respaldo y con un chasquido de este, al romperse, cayó con el rostro a los pies del puerquito, lo que provocó una nueva oleada de carcajadas de parte de Gokú.

- ¡Jajaja eres un tonto!

- ¿Quieres callarte? –Replicó molesto, poniéndose de pie con el rosota completamente enrojecido-. Ahora –dijo al puerco sentándose en el suelo, ya tenía suficiente con las sillas-, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¿Acaso tu pequeño amigo azul no te lo dijo? –Preguntó a cambio el puerquito dándose importancia.

- Su nombre es Uulong –dijo Puar saliendo del baño con una tira de papel higiénico pegado a la patita-. Estuvo conmigo en Hogwarts durante un tiempo, hasta que se le ocurrió ayudar a ese chico Malfoy a robar las braguitas de las niñas de Griffindor, el muy idiota falló.

- ¡Me tendieron una trampa! –Se defendió el puerquito.

- Eres un tonto, ¿qué tanta dificultad pudo haber representado entrar a los dormitorios, abrir los cajones y sacar las bragas?

- ¡Ya te lo dije, me tendieron una trampa!

- Siempre hay trampas por todos lados, seguramente intentaste entrar por la puerta.

- ¿Y por donde más iba a entrar, genio?

- Puedes transformarte zopenco, ¡debiste de haber entrado por la ventana como si fueras una lechuza!

- Con que fue así como tú conseguiste las de Ravenclaw.

- Pues claro no soy tan… -se detuvo de repente, asombrado por lo que estaba diciendo. Súbitamente se giró hacia Yamcha-. ¡No, no es cierto Yamcha, ellos me obligaron, yo no quería hacerlo, si no lo hacía me… me convertirían en un gato para siempre!

- ¡Mentiroso! –Aulló Uulong-. Una de las bragas que robaste tenía un hechizo y te dejó marcado el rostro, descubriste entonces que sólo transformándote podías librarte de esa marca.

- ¡Cállate! –Chilló Puar-. Nadie sabía eso, a nadie conté sobre la braguita hechizada, ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Yo le dije que lo hiciera –dijo Uulong sonriendo. Tarde se dio cuenta de que lo que hizo había sido un gravísimo error.

Los ojos tranquilos y húmedos por las lágrimas de Puar volvieron a arder pasando del negro del amor y la comprensión al rojo de la furia, la ira y el rencor.

- Transformación! –Gritó ya la nube rosada lo cubrió para que después apareciera un enorme tigre de rayas azules y grandes colmillos chorreantes de saliva. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada, Puar se lanzó sobre el pobre de Uulong.

- En fin, será mejor que los dejemos resolver esas antiguas asperezas –comentó Yamcha poniéndose de pie, quizá saldría a caminar o intentaría que la televisión funcionara, aún debían de ir en busca de las Esferas del Dragón y en cambio, estaban ahí perdiendo el tiempo con ese puerco.

- Oye Yamcha –se acercó Gokú a él con la duda pintada en el rostro.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Qué son las bragas?

_13/04/08_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	58. Deseo

**Dragon Ball H.S**

(Capítulo 058)

Deseo

El viaje no podía retrasarse ni un segundo más. Así que, como a Gokú le pareció que Uulong era un muy buen amigo de Puar, decidió, y todos excepto el puerquito estuvieron de acuerdo, en que los acompañara.

- Piénsalo bien cerdito –comentó Yamcha para intentar convencerlo-, este es un bosque muy grande y podría haber criaturas mucho más grandes que la mejor de tus transformaciones y te encontrarás solo, ¿qué vas a hacer entonces?

Cruzándose de brazos y dándoles la espalda, el cerdito aceptó a ir con ello siempre y cuando compartieran con él su comida. Ninguno de los tres vieron problema con ello, en algún momento la transformación conjunta de Puar y Uulong podría ser de mucha ayuda si es que se encontraban con alguna criatura demasiado fuerte para ser enfrentada nada más por Gokú y Yamcha y si en dado caso la comida se acababa y no encontraban nada en los árboles y nada detrás de ellos escondido para no ser cazado, unas carnitas no les vendrían nada mal.

Pronto la noche cayó sobre ellos y tuvieron que detenerse para descansar y dormir, al día siguiente adelantarían en su largo viaje lo más que pudieran, Yamcha esperaba que ya nada se interpusiera en su camino, estaba cansado de viajar acompañado de ese chiquillo lleno de dudas que no se molestaba en guardarse para sí mismo, estaba volviéndolo loco, ni Puar cuando recién lo conoció era tan molesto y lo peor de todo, era que apenas llevaban un día juntos. Imaginó que el haberse ido con el chiquillo coludo fue, después de todo, una mala idea.

Mientras todos se preparaban a dormir, Puar se alejó un poco del grupo que había acampado en un claro en medio del bosque, según cálculos de Yamcha, ayudado por el ave Puar que había mirado al horizonte, el día de mañana saldrían del bosque para viajar ahora por tierras planas, quizá un desierto pero no estaba del todo seguro. Esperaba, eso sí, que hubiera un río acompañándolos durante la mayor parte del recorrido.

El cielo se encontraba despejado y el manto negro del firmamento estaba lleno de miles de puntos brillantes que alumbraban a los nuevos compañeros de Gokú. La luz de la luna les ofrecía la iluminación necesaria para preparar las bolsas de dormir y una pequeña fogata para ahuyentar a los coyotes. Mientras preparaban cada quien su saco de dormir, Yamcha fulminó a Uulong con la más aterradora de sus miradas asesinas: "Por tu culpa dormiremos en el suelo" decía aquella expresión, el cerdito se limitó a darle la espalda y meterse en su pequeño saco de dormir.

- ¿Qué haces Puar?, ven a dormir –llamó Yamcha a su amigo peludo.

- Enseguida voy –gritó como respuesta el pequeño gato y se permitió seguir contemplando la esfera plateada que tan lindos pensamientos le traía en las noches tranquilas como aquella. El viento mesaba sus cabellos y las estrellas brillaban en sus pequeños ojos negros. Respiró hondo recordando las noches frías de su antiguo colegio y la nostalgia lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. ¡Como extrañaba ese lugar!

Por supuesto, sin lugar a dudas lo extrañaba aunque no todo el tiempo fue feliz. Lo extrañaba a pesar de que él era uno de los poco estudiantes que no se podía dar el lujo de andar distraído por los corredores o los patios, Puar siempre debía de cuidarse las espaldas en todo momento para no ser sorprendido por los gamberros del colegio, si se distraía, aunque fuera tan sólo un instante, lo agarrarían y le harían maldecir ese instante en el que se distrajo por el resto del día o el resto de la semana.

- ¡Puar! –llamó Yamcha de nuevo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Ahora voy –respondió Puar.

Pero ya no era así, los gamberros por fin habían tenido su merecido y ahora él estaba con alguien que no lo molestaba por su aspecto, con alguien que de verdad lo consideraba un amigo y que él sabía, siempre estaría ahí cuando lo necesitara. Sin duda Yamcha era alguien muy especial, siempre se comportaba comprensible con él a pesar de que al principio de su amistad Puar solía cagarla demasiadas veces.

- Poco a poco –murmuró con una sonrisa en su carita peluda.

Y así fue, poco a poco se fue ganando la confianza de Yamcha con cada una de sus acciones y las tareas que el mismo Yamcha le encomendaba, al principio Puar sabía que le asignaba esas tareas para alejarlo de su lado, porque siempre la cagaba y a Yamcha eso no le gustaba. Pero poco a poco fue dando un poco más de su esfuerzo para que Yamcha no lo rechazara como tantos otros lo habían hecho, como otros tantos que lo habían subestimado. Estúpidos todos ellos que no se habían dado cuenta de lo valiente y valioso que Puar era, todos menos Yamcha.

Metiéndose en su diminuto saco de dormir, Puar se recostó a un lado de la cabeza de su amigo.

- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó el hombre.

- Sí –respondió el peludito con voz agudo.

- De acuerdo, entonces duerme bien, amigo.

Y durmió.

Puar durmió y soñó que cuando juntaban las Siete Esferas del dragón, de ellas salía una enorme serpiente de color dorado elevándose hasta el cielo a partir de una enorme columna de humo brillante. La serpiente daba varias vueltas alrededor de sus cabezas como para que la vieran bien y se maravillaran con su enormidad. Los cuatro miraban a la serpiente, atónitos y maravillados al mismo tiempo.

"Les cumpliré el deseo que quieran" rugió la enorme aparición con voz estruendosa, Puar casi sintió que el corazón se acompasaba con el rugir de aquella voz.

- Yo realmente no quiero a mi abuelito de vuelta –dijo Gokú perdiendo el interés y se marchó dando la media vuelta, moviendo su extraña cola de mono detrás de él.

- Lo que yo quiero, puedo conseguirlo en otra parte –comentó Uulong encogiéndose de hombros y se marchó detrás de Gokú. Ahora sólo quedaban él y Yamcha.

- Amigo mío –dijo Yamcha con su voz más dulce, colocando una rodilla en el suelo para acercarse aún más a Puar, lo tomó entre sus brazos y le dijo casi en un susurro-: lo que yo quiero tú ya me lo haz dado con tu presencia, así que… pide el deseo que quieras.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó ilusionado.

- De verdad –confirmó Yamcha.

Puar se acercó a la serpiente que lo miraba con un par de ellos llameantes y aterradores, parecía como si en cualquier momento aquel monstruo fuera a comérselo de un bocado.

- Yo quiero –comenzó con voz temblorosa y giró el cuello para mirar a su amigo Yamcha quien le dio ánimos con una sonrisa para que expresara su deseo- ¡quiero que Yamcha sea el hombre más feliz del mundo! -Aulló levantando los brazos y una terrible expresión de enfado surcó el rosota de la serpiente.

"Concederé tu deseo" aceptó la serpiente y Puar se dio cuenta de que no era una expresión de enfado, sino de suma concentración. A continuación la serpiente explotó en una lluvia de luces que cayeron de todas partes como una lluvia de estrellas, de las esferas volvió a salir esa nube brillante y engulló todos los trozos de la serpiente para después encogerse, como si fuera chupada por las esferas y desaparecieron ante los ojos de los presentes.

- ¿Eres el hombre más feliz del mundo? –Preguntó Puar dándose la vuelta.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo soy! –respondió Yamcha con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, a su lado se encontraba una bella mujer de cabellos azules y mirada celeste, de curvas bien torneadas y un vestido muy sensual. La mujer miraba a Yamcha con una lujuria imposible en los ojos, lo tomó por las ropas y lo atrajo hacía sí para casi comérselo con un apasionado beso en los labios. Yamcha correspondió gustoso al beso y se casaron.

De repente el bosque había desaparecido y su amigo Yamcha y aquella exuberante mujer salían de una pequeña capilla donde dos hileras de desconocidos esperaban para que los novios salieran y arrojarles arroz en medio de carcajadas rebosantes de felicidad. Yamcha y su mujer subieron a un elegante carruaje blanco tirado por unicornios y se alejaron sin despedirse de Puar hacia el cielo, hacia las nubes que se abrieron dejando pasar cascadas de luz blanca que los absorbieron para siempre. Las carcajadas de los invitados cesaron, Puar se dio la vuelta para mirarlos, para saber lo que había sucedido y se dio cuenta con un horror creciente que no eran desconocidos, sino todos los gamberros del mundo, unidos ahí por una sola cosa: él.

Las sonrisas felices pasaron a ser horribles muecas de burla en los labios de cada uno, los ojos giraban enloquecidos en las cuencas y las manos se convirtieron en garras que se abrían y cerraban a medida que se acercaban al pequeño Puar. Intentó huir pero fue imposible, de inmediato el lazo con el que se había unido Yamcha a su mujer sirvió de lazo para evitar que Puar escapara, se lo echaron al cuello y lo jalaron hacia la multitud de gamberros demoníacos enloquecidos, de las bocas escurría baba venenosa y los dientes amarillos comenzaron a enchuecarse y algunos hasta caían entre los labios resecos, partidos y sangrantes.

"Si me muerden terminaré como ellos" pensó Puar aterrado e intentó gritar pero de su garganta sólo surgió un gruñido sordo, las garras comenzaron a cerrarse alrededor de todo su cuerpo y la presión se hacía cada vez mayor, dentro de poco no podría respirar y moriría en medio de toda esa locura y todo por culpa de una mujer…

- ¡Yamcha! –gritó levantándose de un salto, sudaba por todos y cada uno de sus cabellos, sentía el cuerpo demasiado pesado a causa de la humedad, miró alrededor y le tomó unos instantes para darse cuenta de que seguía en el bosque, en un claro donde su amigo Yamcha estaba recostado a su lado, y más allá Gokú y ese maldito de Uulong.

"Un mal sueño" se dijo, "sólo fue un mal sueño".

Miró alrededor para convencerse a sí mismo de que ya estaba despierto y que seguía en el claro junto con sus nuevos compañeros y su amigo. Pasó la mirada por el borde del bosque que se sumía en las penumbras del amanecer, miró al cielo y la Luna ya no estaba por ninguna parte, pero del Este llegaban los primeros rayos del sol, pronto amanecería. Yamcha seguía dormido a su lado y Uulong del otro lado de la fogata, el saco de dormir de Gokú estaba vacío y todo estaba muy silencioso.

"Será mejor dormir otro poco, aún es muy temprano" se dijo y se deslizó lentamente en el saco de dormir

"Vacío"

Junto a Yamcha, pero de inmediato se levantó de nuevo. "el saco de Gokú está vacío" se dijo mentalmente mirando el saco que, efectivamente, estaba vacío.

- Yamcha –dijo moviendo un poco a su amigo-, Yamcha despierta, Gokú no está.

Yamcha respondió con un par de gruñidos ahogados en el sueño profundo.

- Yamcha, despierta, algo se llevó a Gokú –dijo zarandeando a su amigo con un poco más de fuerza.

- ¿Qué pasa Puar? –Gruñó Yamcha moviéndose de un lado a otro

- Gokú no está.

- ¿Qué? –Yamcha se sentó de un brinco- ¿A dónde fue?

- No lo sé, cuando desperté ya no estaba.

- Tenemos que buscarlo, despierta a Uulong –indicó a Puar y de inmediato se transformó en un gigante que portaba un enorme garrote.

- ¡Despierta! –Bramó y dejó caer el garrote sobre el pobre puerquito.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? –cuestionó Uulong furioso con las manos sobre el enorme chipote que Puar le regalara.

- Tranquilízate –dijo Yamcha-, Gokú ha desaparecido, tenemos que buscarlo.

- Esas no son formas de despertar a la gente, ¡deberías ser más educado! –Reclamo con voz en rito.

- ¡Estuve pidiéndote que te levantaras durante casi una hora y no lo hiciste, sólo te dabas la vuelta y seguías durmiendo! –Replicó Puar.

- Pudiste haber intentado con agua, ¡idiota!

- ¿De dónde quieres que saque el agua?, ¡tarado!

- Del río que se oye al otro lado de esos árboles, ¡bestia!

- Está demasiado lejos y tenemos que buscar a Gokú. ¡Tonto!

- ¿A quién? –Preguntó Gokú saliendo de los árboles que había señalado Uulong momentos antes, sobre su hombro cargaba un enorme pez moribundo.

- ¡A Gokú, el muy idiota se fue! –Replicó Puar aún enfurecido.

- ¿A dónde? –Preguntó Gokú.

- ¡Si lo supiéramos, no lo estaríamos buscando! ¡Baboso!

- Puar ya basta –cortó Yamcha-. ¿Por qué no avisaste que irías a pescar?

- ¿Qué es pescar?

Exasperado Yamcha se dejó caer de nuevo dentro de su saco de dormir.

- No me despierten hasta que ese pez esté bien cocido –dijo y cerró los ojos y tapó sus oídos para no seguir escuchando los gritos del puerco y el gato, que más parecían perro y gato.

_24/04/08_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	59. Penumbras

_Waazzaaaaa!!_

_Como espero muchos de ustedes sepan, alguien me dijo que me había olvidado de Bulma, la verdad no me olvidé de ella, pero no se me ocurría nada que pudiera pasarle, sin embargo esa leve presión me puso a "trabajar", y pensé en un nuevo modo de escribirlos capis... si la historia desde este momento mejora, agradescanle a esa persona._

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

(Capítulo 059)

Penumbras

Las penumbras lo cubrían todo a su alrededor, los sonidos llegaban como golpeteos suaves desde un mundo lejano detrás de todas esas penumbras. No era conciente de todo su cuerpo y por un momento pensó que había sido descuartizada violentamente y que de algún extraño y aterrador modo la habían dejado con vida, para que se diera cuenta de la malévola obra maestra del científico chiflado que la había raptado en esa enorme nave.

Lentamente los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido instantes antes de que aquel pequeño ser de joroba inmensa se acercara a ella con una jeringa que lucía diez veces más grande que las normales. Ella suplicó y grito amenazando al pequeño ser que se acercaba a lentamente con una intensa luz detrás de él, lo cual hacía imposible su identificación.

Sólo un olor suave fue diferenciado por la aterrada nariz de Bulma; el olor repulsivo de la carne bien cocida, bueno, no era tan repulsivo, pero seguramente era carne humana o de alguna criatura en extremo asquerosa, insectos tal vez. Pero olía tan bien, Bulma no recordaba haber desayunada esa mañana.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el momento en que abordó a la fuerza aquella nave tan peculiar?

Con exactitud no lo sabía, pero comparando el hambre que tenía, debieron de haber pasado dos días al menos, pensó en el aspecto que tendría y eso la aterró más, ya no le importaba tanto sus miembros separados de su cuerpo, su rostro debía de tener oscuras lunas negras debajo de sus hermosos ojos azules, y eso si aún tenía los dos.

Muy a pesar de su temor, hizo acopio de todo su valor y abrió lentamente los ojos para así, dar por terminado el reinado de las penumbras, al menos las dispersó un poco.

La habitación en la que se encontraba era realmente enorme, enorme y vacía en su totalidad, al menos si no la contábamos a ella y ella deseaba ser contada con las personas fuera de ese lugar. Las paredes se extendían negras y de ladrillos enmohecidos quizá hasta el cielo, el techo estaba al menos a unos cinco metros del suelo. La estancia debía de medir entre 5 y 8 metros cuadrados. Bulma se hallaba en un rincón, encadenada con argollas en los pies contra la pared. "Seguramente la más alejada de la puerta", pensó y estaba en lo correcto.

El sonido metálico de bisagras oxidadas se escuchó aumentado por las paredes y el vacío de aquel lugar. Una rendija de luz se abrió pequeña, del tamaño de la abertura para el correo en las puertas, unos ojos pequeños y negros aparecieron al otro lado de la abertura que según cálculos de la chica se encontraba a cientos años luz de distancia.

- Comida –Gruño la cosa al otro lado de la puerta y una bandeja se deslizó por otra pequeña puertita que hizo el mismo sonido de bisagras oxidadas, esta segunda era como la de entrada de un perro en la puerta trasera. Bulma, guiada por el hambre, se levantó dolorosamente y avanzó hasta la puerta, se preguntó si llegaría antes de desmayarse de hambre y morir por desnutrición. Su pregunta fue contestada de inmediato: no llegaría. Las cadenas que la sujetaban se tensaron amenazándola con hacerla caer. Se detuvo, vio sus cadenas y miró a esos ojos negros que la miraban con curiosidad.

- ¿No tienes hambre? –gruñó de nuevo la voz.

- Claro que sí –respondió la chica melancólica.

- ¿Entonces porqué no comes?

- Las cadenas no me lo permiten –dijo suplicante, se moría de hambre y haría lo que fuera necesario para alimentarse, no quería adelgazar hasta convertirse en un esqueleto andante.

- Entonces quítatelas –sugirió la cosa al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Si pudiera quitármelas no las tendría puestas!

- Si las tienes puestas, es porque quieres traerlas puestas –comentó la voz- si no quieres la comida, me la llevaré.

- ¡NO! ¡Por favor no te la lleves! –La mano se detuvo-. Quítame las cadenas, por favor, déjame ir, puedo darte mucho dinero si eso es lo que quieres, puedo darte lo que tú quieras, pero déjame ir.

- Me llevaré la comida si no la quieres –dijo la voz sin tomar en cuenta las propuestas de Bulma.

- ¿Acaso no me estás oyendo? ¡Puedo darte lo que quieras!

- ¿Vas a comer o no?

- ¡Libérame!

- Libérate tú sola.

- ¡¡No puedo!! –Chilló Bulma dejándose caer de rodillas con el rostro clavado entre sus manos.

- Cálmate, no llores –pidió el ser al otro lado de la puerta, su tono de voz se suavizó bastante-. Claro que puedes, ¿Lo has intentado?

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? ¡Quien me dejó aquí sería un grandísimo estúpido si pudiera quitarme las cadenas yo sola!

Un gruñido proveniente del otro lado de la puerta le indicó a Bulma que su comentario no le agradó nada a la cosa al otro lado.

- ¿Lo has intentado? –Volvió a preguntar.

Bulma pensó que insistía demasiado con eso como para no intentarlo. Clavó la mirada en sus tobillos, rodeados por la negrura de aquellas argollas. Se dio cuenta de que no había candado en esta, la cadena salía de la parte posterior soldada directamente y donde debería estar el candado, tan sólo había un pequeño hierro atravesado para evitar que la argolla se abriera con el movimiento. Los dos pies estaban igual. Un poco avergonzada, Bulma sacó los dos pequeños hierros y las argollas cayeron a un lado de sus pies, librarse del peso de las cadenas le alegró un poco el corazón. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, fijó la vista en la charola de comida, ahora era libre para comer, y vaya que le hacía falta.

Corrió como desesperada con las pocas energías que le quedaban en el cuerpo, sus pies se sentían muy bien después de haberse librado de sus cadenas, los cabellos azules, sucios y enredados flotaban detrás de ellas. A medio camino, vio aparecer la pequeña mano peluda de aquel sujeto del otro lado de la puerta, tomó la charola y la extrajo.

- Como soy un grandísimo estúpido, se acabó la hora de la comida –dijo el sujeto con voz siniestra.

- ¡No, por favor! –Suplicó Bulma dejándose caer frente a la puerta.

- De acuerdo, te la daré con una condición y si quieres, te dejaré salir, ¿de acuerdo? –Dijo la voz.

- ¡De acuerdo! –dijo Bulma sin pensarlo.

- Será una promesa –dijo la voz y su pequeña mano peluda se coló por la rendija de abajo con el meñique extendido.

- Si tú lo dices –Bulma tomó el dedo con el suyo sin pensarlo siquiera.

- Bien, ahora dime en dónde están las Esferas del Dragón.

Dentro de aquella pequeña y enorme habitación el ambiente pareció cargarse de una intensa electricidad que bajó desde el techo, los bellos en la nuca de Bulma se erizaron a causa de esto. El viento golpeó con furia contenida la parte exterior de las paredes, y el aullido ahogado del lobo que le cantaba a la Luna a temprana hora se dejó escuchar a través de los ladrillos.

- ¿De… de qué hablas? –Preguntó Bulma intentando aparentar que no sabía nada de aquellas "Esferas del dragón"

- ¿No quieres comer?

"Desgraciado" pensó Bulma con rencor.

- Yo no las tengo, te equivocaste de persona –dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa.

- Hiciste una promesa, ¡recuérdalo! –Le espetó el sujeto- y si no cumples tu promesa, el viejo del costal vendrá por ti.

- ¿Santa?

- No, ¡el coco!

- Yo no creo en ese señor.

- De todas formas vendrá por ti si no me dices donde tienes las esferas.

- ¡Yo no las tengo!

- ¿Dónde las dejaste?

- Te llevaré –aceptó al fin Bulma-, pero primero dame la charola o no podré decirte donde está.

Los ojos negros la miraron con recelo, miraron a su derecha y al fin asintió.

- De acuerdo, pero si me engañas, ahora sí le pondremos candados a las cadenas.

- Está bien, dame la charola.

El límite de l bosque había quedado detrás de ellos y ahora estaban de pie en hilera los cuatro contemplando la planicie delante de ellos mientras el viento les meneaba los cabellos. Sus rostros mostraban grandes sonrisas de satisfacción, ahora por fin podrían utilizar un auto para desplazarse, los árboles estaban más separados ahí, por lo que no habría peligro de un choque. Y lo más reconfortante de todo era el hecho de que las Esferas del Dragón estaban ya muy cerca de ellos, quizá las encontraran ese mismo día.

Por lo que les había indicado el radar, la esfera que les faltaba para completar; ellos tres y Bulma cuatro, se movía lentamente en ocasiones, algunas otras se movía a gran velocidad en el mismo círculo. Yamcha pensó que tal vez sería un animal quien la traía, Puar pensó que sería un niño, Uulong quería creer que fuera una hermosa joven y Gokú pensaba que ya era hora de comer.

Traqueteando sobre el auto de Yamcha, Gokú disfrutaba de la brisa, se preguntaba en ocasiones qué estaría haciendo Bulma, quizá ella, ya tendría las cuatro esferas en su poder. Pronto se reunirían y entonces volverían a la vida a su querido abuelito y Bulma podría ver el grandioso Dragón.

- ¿Cómo creen que sea el Dios Dragón? –Preguntó Gokú a sus acompañantes con la mirada fija en las nubes que se deslizaban frente al azul del cielo.

- ¿De qué Dragón hablas? –Preguntó sin mucho interés Uulong, hasta el momento, nadie le había dicho porqué andaban viajando por todo el mundo.

- Yo pienso que será como una enorme serpiente –se aventuró a decir Puar recordando la que había visto en su sueño.

- No creo que sea una serpiente –replicó Yamcha-, el Dios de las esferas debe tener alas y Quetzalcóatl es otro Dios.

- Quetzalcóatl no es una serpiente alada –dijo Gokú mirando por la ventana con mirada soñadora-, sino serpiente emplumada.

Nadie dijo nada.

- ¿De qué Dragón están hablando? –Inquirió Uulong después de unos momentos.

- Del Dragón de las Esferas –respondió Gokú.

- ¿Cuáles Esferas?

- Las Esferas…

- Shhh –interrumpió Gokú a Puar-. Son estás –dijo a Uulong y sacó de su pequeña bolsita su Esfera del Dragón para mostrársela a Uulong sin la necesidad de decir su nombre y que el viento se cargara con la electricidad y todo eso-. Me dijo Bulma que cuando se juntan las siete, un Dragón sale de ellas para cumplirte un deseo, ¡el que tú quieras!

- ¿De verdad? –se asombró Uulong contemplando embelesado el brillo ámbar de la esfera de cuatro estrellas en las manos de Gokú-. Es hermosa.

- ¡Sí! Con ellas vamos a revivir a mi abuelito –contó Gokú.

- ¿Murió? –Preguntó el cerdito.

- No, un enorme animal lo aplastó en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales, es por eso que vamos a revivirlo –dijo sonriendo con la inocencia característica de… pues de Gokú.

- ¿Cuántas tienen? –Quiso saber Uulong.

- Yamcha tiene una –explicó Gokú-, Bulma tenía dos y fue en busca de otras dos, nosotros vamos en busca de la que falta que está…- se detuvo para mirar el radar y lo presionó dos veces-, detrás de nosotros.

Yamcha pisó el freno a fondo y los pequeños cuerpos de los ocupantes desprevenidos se estrellaron en los asientos y en el parabrisas, en el caso de Puar.

- ¿Qué sucede Yamcha? –Preguntó Puar.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste antes que ya nos habíamos pasado? –Preguntó Yamcha a Gokú sin hacer caso a su amigo.

- Porque no lo sabía, acabo de darme cuenta –respondió el chiquillo-, pero no está lejos, es detrás de esa loma, dijo señalando una loma coronada por un gran árbol.

- ¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó Yamcha con desconfianza.

- Sí.

- Andando –concedió Yamcha y dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el árbol, parecía ser un manzano.

Debajo de este, recargado cómodamente, había un niño con las manos en el regazo y un sombrero que le cubría el rostro de los rayos del sol, sus ropas eran amarillas tenues y el pantalón entre anaranjado y café, parecía estar dormido, sus zapatos estaban debajo de su cabeza a modo de almohada.

Yamcha y los demás descendieron del auto, Gokú con el radar en las manos siguió la señal de la esfera y todos fueron detrás de él.

Serpenteando por la loma, Gokú, seguido por los demás, excepto por Yamcha que se había artado de seguirlo en círculos sin que llegaran a ningún lado, se detuvo justo frente a los pies descalzos del niño recostado bajo el manzano.

- Aquí está –hizo saber a sus amigos, el pequeño se movió un poco al tiempo que Yamcha se acercaba a ellos.

- ¿Por fin la encontraste? –Inquirió Yamcha sarcásticamente.

- Sí, la tiene él –dijo señalando al pequeño.

- Tendremos que quitársela –propuso Uulong.

- No hay por qué hacer eso –cortó Puar-, quizá esté de acuerdo en dárnosla.

- Sabiendo lo que esas esferas hacen, yo no te la daría por nada del mundo –replicó Uulong, dispuesto a iniciar otra pequeña discusión con el gato azul.

- Dejen de pelear –intervino Yamcha antes de tener que soportar sus gritos-, se la pediremos, si o nos la da, ya veremos como convencerlo.

- ¡Oye! –Gritó Gokú desconsideradamente al pequeño en reposo-. ¡OYEEEE!

El chiquillo dio un gran salto poniéndose de pie con los ojos tan abiertos como platos y mirando a todos lados.

- Que sutil… -murmuró Yamcha.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –replicó el niño enfadado, su sombrero ladeado dejaba ver su reluciente calva.

- Necesitamos que nos des tu esfera –pidió Gokú.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas?, no te daré nada.

- Por favor, la necesitamos.

- Ya te dije que no te daré nada, además no te conoz… -se detuvo de golpe cuando posó la mirada en Gokú. "No te conozco" era lo que iba a decir, sin embargo, sí que lo conocía.

_27/04/08_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	60. Reencuentro

_Waazzaaaaa!!_

_Espero que este capítulo les agrade mucho, en este me tarde tres días y sí... hay una razón importante por la cual me adelanté para la actualización. Lo siento._

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

(Capítulo 060)

Reencuentro

Gokú no sabía porqué, pero desde el momento en el que el niño recostado bajo la sombra del árbol vio su rostro, comenzó a comportarse de una forma muy extraña. Y todos lo notaron. La primera cosa extraña que hizo fue no terminar de decir su frase, atónito se quedó a la mitad de la frase que estaba diciéndole a Gokú como razón para no darle lo que el niño de la cola le pedía.

Casi temblando se puso de pie con torpeza, miró a Gokú y a los que iban con él y comenzó a dar pasos torpes hacia atrás, alejándose del pequeño. Su expresión era de desconcierto y fue transformándose lentamente en una con un rencor profundo casi asesino.

- ¡Eres tú! –Bramó encolerizado, Uulong dio un paso hacia atrás para refugiarse detrás de las piernas de Yamcha, Puar se estremeció por la potencia que la voz del pequeño adquirió con ese grito. Yamcha se preparó mentalmente para disfrutar de la paliza que le daría ese niño a Gokú o viceversa. Gokú torció el cuello interrogantemente.

- Sí, soy yo –dijo el pequeño Gokú sonriente-, ¿quién eres tú? –Preguntó.

- ¿Y todavía te atreves a preguntarlo? –Dijo el niño apretando los puños. Yamcha pensó con una emoción creciente que el momento en el que iniciarían los golpes no tardaría en llegar, así que dio un paso atrás disimuladamente para tener una visión clara y amplia de la acción.

- Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo? –Se extrañó Gokú.

- ¡No te soporto! –Exclamó el pequeño del árbol cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando aún más lo puños-. ¡Será mejor que te largues y me dejes en paz o te irá muy mal! –Advirtió.

- No nos iremos –sentenció Yamcha antes de que Gokú pudiera replicar algo por sí mismo, si al pequeño coludo se le acobardaba el espíritu de lucha, no habría emoción y Yamcha no podía permitirse el no hacer nada para provocar a los dos pequeños.

- No, necesitamos que nos prestes tu esfera –agregó Gokú con tono tranquilo.

- ¡Ya te dije que no te daré nada y mucho menos a ti!, que por tu culpa he pasado por muchísimas dificultades

- ¿Por mi culpa? ¿Yo qué te hice?, ni siquiera te conozco –replicó Gokú enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? –La desesperación que aquel niño reflejaba era demasiada como para un pequeño de su edad, notó Yamcha, ¿qué diablos le habrá hecho Gokú como para que ese niño sintiera esa tremenda repulsión por él?-. ¿Anda, lárgate no quiero hacerte daño… bueno sí, pero ustedes son más, no sería una pelea justa.

- ¿De qué…?

- Por nosotros no te preocupes- dijo Yamcha interrumpiendo a Gokú-, no intervendremos para nada –, sus palabras iluminaron el rostro del pequeño del árbol.

- En ese caso –dijo quitándose el saco, arrojarlo a sus espaldas y quedarse con una playera blanca de tirantes-, te daré tu merecido y te haré arrepentirte de lo que me hiciste.

- Yo no te hice nada –replicó Gokú todavía muy desconcertado por el comportamiento de aquel niño.

- ¡Cállate de una vez! –Gritó para correr hacía él-, ¡te arrepentirás por haberme olvidado!

Sus pequeños puños volaban hacia el rostro de Gokú a una velocidad sorprendente para el ojo común y corriente, Yamcha era capaz de ver cada uno de esos golpes que Gokú detenía y esquivaba mientras retrocedía preguntándose por qué aquel niño quería golpearlo.

- ¡Anda pelea! –Rugió el niño del árbol al darse cuenta que Gokú únicamente esquivaba sus golpes-. ¿Es que ya olvidaste cómo defenderte? –Gruñó haciendo énfasis en su última palabra.

- ¿Qué? Claro que no me he olvidado de cómo defenderme, mi abuelito me enseñó muy bien como hacerlo –explicó Gokú con las cejas enarcadas-. Pero no tengo porque defenderme de ti, después de todo necesitamos algo que tú tienes y n tengo la necesidad de defenderme de alguien tan débil como tú.

- ¡UGH! ¡¡No te soporto!! -¡Toma esto!

El niño del dio un gran salto con el puño derecho levantado detrás de él, apuntando con su izquierda estirada hacia el rostro de Gokú. La expresión en su rostro era de enojo y odio hacia el pequeño de las greñas alborotadas, mientras que el rostro de Gokú no reflejaba absolutamente nada de nada.

El puño del niño del árbol salió disparado con violencia, Puar se cubrió los ojos espantado al escuchar el horrible estallido que hizo ese puño al estrellarse en el rostro de Gokú. Después de eso el silencio se hizo palpable, era un silencio tan intenso que casi lastimaba los oídos. Lentamente Puar quitó las manitas del rostro y vio que el puño no había golpeado en el rostro, sino que Gokú detuvo el puño a pocos centímetros de su nariz.

- ¿Cómo…? –Se asombró el pequeño amigo de Yamcha-, Yo no pude ver el puño, ¿cómo pudo él detenerlo?

- No fue tan rápido –opinó Yamcha-, y recuerda que Gokú también es muy fuerte, no tienes nada de qué asombrarte.

- Pues será mejor que Gokú empiece a tirar golpes también –intervino Uulong-, o esto será muy aburrido.

- Tienes razón –concedió Yamcha-, Gokú, no dejes que ese pequeño te trate así, ¡golpéalo! –Animó provocando que Gokú se distrajera durante un segundo, el cual el niño del árbol lo aprovechó como debía de ser y restregó su puño izquierdo en la mejilla del niño coludo.

La fuerza del golpe impulsó a Gokú de espaldas, en el aire dio una vuelta sobre su eje en la cual pudo ver perfectamente a Yamcha, Uulong, Puar, el niño del árbol y todo lo que los rodeaba. Cayó de espaldas y lentamente el dolor del golpe comenzó a deslizarse perezosamente por toda su mejilla y las muelas dentro de su boca.

- Te lo merecía –declaró el niño del árbol.

- ¡Yo no te eh hecho nada! –Replicó Gokú poniéndose rápidamente de pie- ¡No tienes por qué golpearme, nosotros nada más queremos tu esfera!

- ¿No pelearás conmigo?

- ¡No!

- Entonces no te daré nada –terminó el niño del árbol cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

- ¿Si Gokú pelea contigo nos darás la esfera? –Preguntó Yamcha dando un paso adelante.

- Tal vez –dijo el niño del árbol sin mucho interés.

- Tienes que hacerlo Gokú –animó yamcha-, dale su merecido y le quitaremos la esfera.

- No estaría bien si lo golpeo para quitarle la esfera –atajó Gokú indeciso.

- No se la quitaremos –se adelantó Uulong a decir, también emocionado por la pelea que se avecinaba-, si peleas con él, nos la dará, no será como quitársela… sería más bien como un favor.

- ¿Un favor?

- Sí –agregó Yamcha-, él quiere que pelees con él, y tú quieres la esfera, así tú le haces un favor y él te hace uno a cambio, ¿qué te parece?

- No lo entiendo, pero si me da la esfera por pelear con él, lo haré –dijo Gokú dándoles la espalda. Yamcha sintió ganas de golpearlo muy fuerte en la cabeza, pero logró contenerse.

- Pelearé contigo –anunció Gokú- pero a cambio me darás la esfera, ¿cierto?

- Lo que tú digas pelele, pero te advierto que no lograrás derrotarme por más que lo intentes –dijo el niño del árbol con una gran sonrisa llena de confianza.

Gokú se puso en posición para hacerle frente al pequeño del árbol, no lo conocía, no sabía por qué quería pelear con él, lo único que sabía era él que tenía una valiosa esfera que necesitaba para revivir a su abuelito y haría todo lo necesario para conseguirla y si eso significaba pelear… no había ningún problema.

La adrenalina ya comenzaba a correr libre por sus venas como una gacela perseguida por una camada de leonas hambrientas detrás de ella.

- ¿Listo?

- cuando quieras.

- ¡Ahora mismo! –pidió la voz chillante oculta desde las sombras, no era la misma voz rasposa que le había llevado la comida el día anterior, ésta era más aguda y extraña, parecía ser el jefe. Bulma se imaginó a una persona deforme y ambiciosa, dispuesta a conseguir las esferas auque para ello tuviera que torturar a la gente hasta la locura y dejarlas en un estado de horribilidad tan espantosa como la que él tenía como maldición.

- ¿No… no podemos esperar a mañana? –Preguntó ella esperanzada.

- ¡No, llévame ahora mismo a donde están las esferas! –exigió la voz golpeadamente.

- De… de acuerdo, pero no me hagas daño –pidió la chica pensando en la serie de horribles mutilaciones de la que sería victima en manos de aquellos psicópatas.

- No lo haré –dijo la voz-, pero si no me llevas al lugar exacto en el que están las esferas, podría cambiar de opinión, ¿te queda claro?

- Sí, clarísimo –chilló Bulma.

Y así habían iniciado su viaje a bordo de aquella enorme nave que bloqueaba los rayos del sol momentáneamente para las criaturas debajo de ella. Bulma esperaba que Gokú con ayuda del radar del dragón siguiera las esferas que llevaba ella, o que fuera por la que se encontraba más al sur, de lo contrario su plan para salvarse la vida se iría por la cañería de la desolación.

- ¿Estás segura de que la esfera está hacia el sur? –Preguntó la voz chillona a través de una bocina colocada en la pared. Ahora Bulma se encontraba en otra parte de la nave, al parecer la enorme estancia sola y fría era parte del cuartel de aquellos tipos terribles, para llevarla a la nave le vendaron los ojos y le encadenaron las manos y los pies para evitar que escapara, por la venda sobre las ventanas de su alma, Bulma no pudo identificar a sus captores. Eso la asustó un poco más.

Después la obligaron a entrar en la pequeña estancia en la que ahora se encontraba, era más cálida que la anterior pero estaba igual de oscura, pronto Bulma se dio cuenta de que aquella estancia no estaba dispuesta para ser oscura, sino que los focos estaban fundidos por la humedad que comenzaba a corroer las paredes y el techo.

- Sí –respondió la chica mirando estúpidamente a la bocina-, ya te dije que estaba al sur tres veces, ¿cuantas veces más me lo preguntarás?

- Las que sean necesarias –replicó la voz tajantemente-. Debajo de ti se abrirá una compuerta, quiero que veas bien el lugar para que nos digas cuanto nos falta para llegar.

- ¡Espera! –Pidió Bulma-, ¡si abres una compuerta caeré!

- Es cierto, olvidé ese pequeño detalle –guardó silencio un momento como si pensara cómo resolver ese pequeño inconveniente, finalmente dijo:- sujétate bien.

El suelo bajo los pies de Bulma comenzó a abrirse lentamente con un chirrido de metal ensordecedor.

- ¡No espera! –pidió aterrada y logró sujetarse a tiempo de un borde en la base de la compuerta, afortunadamente lo consiguió o caería desde una altura superior a los 200 metros.

- Mira el lugar y dime si estamos cerca –ordenó la voz.

Aferrada hasta con las uñas miró entre sus pies, debajo de ellos había una extensa pradera con muy pocos árboles en ella, el bosque había quedado muy atrás. Se habían pasado del lugar donde estaba Gokú y con ello su oportunidad de salvarse.

- ¿Y ahora qué hago? –se preguntó al borde del llanto.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó la voz. Bulma estaba lista para decirle que podía irse al demonio con lo que había dicho, pero allá abajo junto a uno de los árboles de aquella pradera vio su salvación, Gokú estaba junto con otras personas al parecer platicando con un niño recostado en el cómodo pasto del lugar. ¿la escucharía? ¿si se soltaba Gokú lograría atraparla en el aire? Peor sería no intentarlo.

- ¡GOKÚ! –Gritó como si de eso dependiera su vida y de hecho, de eso dependía su vida, no supo si el pequeño la había escuchado o no, pero para estar segura volvió a gritarle:- ¡Gokú, arriba!

Por un momento le pareció ver movimiento en las motas de colores que estaban en el suelo. ¡Me escuchó! Pensó con alegría.

- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? -Inquirió la voz de la bocina.

- Me voy –dijo convencida de que Gokú sería capaz de atraparla al vuelo y se soltó, sin miramientos. Al segundo siguiente se dio cuenta de que había hecho la estupidez más grande de su vida, pero ya la había hecho así que ¡al demonio!

- ¡GOKÚ, GOKÚ! –gritaba enloquecida por la emoción y el terror que sentía, no sabía cual de las dos gobernaba dentro de ella, pero las disfrutaba, ¡Diablos!, se estaba volviendo loca por el viento estrellándose en su rostro y sus cabellos alborotándose detrás de su cabeza, y lo estaba disfrutando.

- ¡GOKÚ! –No dejó de gritar- ¡ARRIBA GOKÚ!

Y la emoción desapareció cuando los 200 metros se hicieron 100 y después 90 y 80, a los 50 estuvo segura de que moriría y jamás vería al Dragón de las esferas. ¡Qué mala suerte! Pero Kami no la había olvidado del todo, cuando llegó a los 40 Gokú levantó la mirada y la vio, ella estuvo segura, el niño todavía sin saber lo que sucedía, se dio cuenta de que Bulma se estrellaría en el suelo para dejar una gran mancha de viseras y sangre de Bulma.

Yamcha reaccionó antes que Gokú, dio un gran salto y salvó a la chica-bala tomándola entre sus brazos. Con los ojos bien abiertos, Bulma agradeció lo que aquel joven había hecho por ella sin darse cuenta que Yamcha ya estaba a más de 100 metros de ella respirando entrecortadamente.

- ¿Dónde habías estado? –Preguntó Gokú.

- ¿Qué demonios hacías? –Preguntó Bulma recuperando la calma y la furia contra Gokú por no haberla salvado-. ¡Tenías que atraparme, de haber muerto y el mundo se habría desprendido de algo muy valioso!

- Pues mientras tú estabas paseando en esa gran nave –dijo Gokú señalando la nave-, yo me encargaba de conseguir la esfera que nos hace falta.

- ¿De verdad?, ¿la tienes?

- No, pero ese niño me dijo que si peleaba con él me la daría.

- ¿Peleaste con un niño? ¿Qué diablos te pasa?, ¡esa no es la forma de conseguir las cosas!

- Pero él me dijo que quería hacerlo –reclamó Gokú.

- Pues muy mal hecho, para la próxima no lo hagas –dijo terminantemente-. De cualquier modo, ¿cómo se llama el niño?

- No lo sé.

- Como se nota que no sabes hacer las cosas como es debido, apártate.

Bulma avanzó con paso decidido hacia el niño golpeado y derribado en el suelo, por la emoción de haber conseguido otra esfera, se había olvidado de la nave y de sus captores, que en esos momentos descendían lentamente con ayuda de tres robots.

El niño tenía un hilillo de sangre en la comisura de la boca y varios raspones en su cabeza calva, sus ropas estaban sucias y lucían bastante viejas. Bulma lo miró a él y después miró a Gokú por sobre su hombro, el niño de la cola no tenía, al parecer, un solo rasguño.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó delicadamente al niño derribado.

- No, me duele mucho la cabeza, ¿anotaste la matricula?

- No, lo siento, no lo vi pasar, ¿cómo te llamas, pequeño?

- Me… mi nombre es Krillin –aseguró el pequeño-, ¿y tú quien eres?

- Mi nombre es Bulma, te prometo que ese niño con cola ya no va a molestarte si me entregas tu esfera –prometió.

En efecto Bulma se preocupaba un poco por el pequeño Krillin, pero ya que estaba así y que podía aprovechar la ocasión y su estado para obtener la Esfera del Dragón, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

- No sé de qué me hablas –replicó el niño-, yo no tengo ninguna esfera, yo solo estaba recostado en el árbol tomándome un descanso porque ¿sabes?, tengo que ir a ver al Maestro Roshi. Pero no tengo ninguna esfera, no sé de qué me hablas.

- ¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó la chica segura de que el niño decía la verdad.

- Por supuesto, ¿crees que te mentiría?

No, Bulma estaba segura de que no lo haría. Se puso de pie y miró a Gokú severamente, el niño dio un paso atrás estando seguro de que Bulma lo regañaría y le gritaría por algo.

- ¡Préstame el radar! –Ordenó Bulma extendiendo su mano derecha hacia el pequeño Gokú, él tímidamente le entregó lo que pedía. Bulma presionó el botón del radar un par de veces y miró la pequeña pantallita verdosa sumida en sus pensamientos. Después de unos instantes levantó la mirada hacia el árbol en el que el niño se había recargado a descansar y fulminó de nuevo a Gokú con la mirada celeste.

- Para la próxima cerciórate de que las personas tienen lo que quieren antes de golpearlas, ¿entendiste?

- Ese niño dijo que me la daría –recalcó Gokú encogido de hombros.

- ¡Pues él no la tenía, la esfera estaba en el árbol! –Gritó la chica.

- Así que ahí la ocultaban –Dijo la voz chillona que atormentara a Bulma por varios días provocándole un estremecimiento a la chica del cabello azul. Recordó de golpe cómo había llegado ahí y lo que había sucedido hasta el momento. Temblorosamente se dio la vuelta para mirar de frente a sus captores.

Más allá a unos cinco metros de ella había de pie tres sujetos que no lucían nada amenazadores; la más alta de los tres era una mujer de cabellos largos y negros, tez blanca y uniforme tipo militar, tenía las piernas separadas, las manos en jarras sobre la cadera y una mirada fría y calculadora en su expresión, el otro sujeto, "seguramente el que me pasaba la charola con comida" pensó Bulma, era un pequeño perro erguido de igual forma que la mujer, su traje era de ninja y portaba una espada sobre su espalda, su cola se meneaba levemente detrás de él. El tercero, se encontraba de pie entre los dos un poco más adelantado, "el jefe" pensó Bulma con cierta sorpresa, su traje era como de arlequín sin gorro puntiagudo, en lugar de ese traía uno como de pijama de tres colores, carecía de cejas y su piel era de un azul verdoso claro. La mirada era de suma depravación y maldad, en los labios tenía una sonrisa torcida que estremeció nuevamente el cuerpo de Bulma. Los tres robots en los que habían descendido de la nave estaban detrás de ellos, esperando pacientes porque ellos tomaran su lugar dentro de ellos y comenzaran a partir unos cuantos rostros haciendo que los dientes y la sangre volaran por todas partes.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Inquirió Yamcha desde el horizonte, Bulma apenas escuchó su voz y no le prestó atención. Gokú volvió a formular la misma pregunta.

- Que muchacho tan ignorante –opinó el pequeño de piel azul-, pronto me conocerás como el gobernador del mundo. Tus peores pesadillas serán protagonizadas por mí. Diré rana y tú saltarás. Cada vez que veas mi rostro en cualquier parte te arrodillarás para adorarme. Gran parte de tu salario será destinado para mi riqueza. Tu perro me obedecerá más a mí que a ti…

- Disculpe Gran Pilaf –interrumpió May inclinándose hacia él y cubriendo su boca con la mano-, ¿no cree que está exagerando un poquito?

- ¿Estoy exagerando? –Preguntó Pilaf desconcertado.

- Sí gran Pilaf –comentó Shu-, pero me parece que sólo es un poquito, mejor dígale a estos infames quien es usted o se irán.

- De acuerdo –dijo Pilaf y carraspeó para aclarar su garganta. -¡Yo soy Pilaf, el marciano! –Anunció dando un pequeño salto, Shu lo atrapó en el aire y le dio un mayor impulso para que cayera sobre los hombros de May quien colocó una rodilla en el suelo e inclinó la cabeza sujetando al marciano sobre ella. Shu por su parte se arrodilló frente a ambos como haciendo reverencia. « ¡TATAN! »

- Gran Pilaf –murmuró May- ha subido usted mucho de peso, perdóneme que se lo diga pero…

La pequeña torre improvisada se desplomó estrepitosamente. Rápidamente Pilaf se puso de pie y le dijo con voz en grito lo inútil que May era algunas veces, sobre todo en las que lo ponía en ridículo.

- Debería dejarte una semana sin comer –terminó el marciano.

- Lo siento –se disculpó la mujer de rodillas.

- ¿Qué se traen esos tipo? –Divagó Uulong ladeando la cabeza.

- En fin, ahora mismo nos entregaran las Esferas que tengan en su poder o mejor se van preparando para ser aplastados por nuestros poderosos robots, ¡Jajaja!

- No hay necesidad de prepararnos –comentó Gokú adelantándose dos pasos-, ya estamos listos.

- Veo que no aprecias tu vida joven como deberías, mocoso –Dijo Pilaf y al instante ordenó-: ¡A sus robots!

Los tres subieron a la velocidad del rayo sobre sus poderosos robots, los tres echaron leves cortinas de vapor en las articulaciones provistas de suspensiones hidráulicas. Los tres encararon a Gokú haciéndolo lucir excesivamente pequeño. Dentro del robot de Pilaf, su rostro estaba coronado por una inmensa sonrisa deseosa de obtener al fin todas las Esferas del Dragón, y con ellas el mundo entero.

_08/Mayo/08_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_

**_Aviso Urgente_**

_Por cuestiones personales, la actualización de este fic,  
se verá interrumpida hasta **después del Sábado 7 de Junio**  
Lamento las inconveniencias que esto les ocasiona,  
pero es necesario._

_Palabra del Heich-Ess  
Sweet Dreams!!  
_


	61. The Road We Walk

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Gracias, de verdad muchízimas gracias por esperar este grandioso momento; de nuevo a publicar capítulos de Dragon Ball H.S!! Quiero, antes que nada, pedir una disculpa por la tardanza, me tomó más tiempo de lo que tenía planeado «mi PC se quemó» pero ya estamos de vuelta para continuar con las aventuras de Gokú y Bardock y el príncipe Vegeta._

_Quisiera retomar la historia, perdón si esto les causa algún inconveniente, con un pequeño resumen de lo que ha sucedido hasta el momento, ya que como le comenté a alguien, en el tiempo que pasó me di un tiempo «hahaha» para leer mi historia por completo y vaya que está plagada de horrores, entre errores de dedo, errores de gramática y errores en los hechos sucedidos, por eso también quiero incluír en este capítulo una "Fe de erratas" para que luego no digan que uno hace las cosas al aventón._

**_Fe de erratas:_**

_ -- Para empezar, en los capítulos cuando bardock intenta deshacerse de Kakaroto, hice ver que Bardock sabía de la comunicación entre rastreaddores y en capítulos posteriores, cuanddo conoce a A.M, hago ver que este le enseña eso. eso está mal y no lo cambié, por que habría que alterar mucho la historia, así que dejémosle en que Bardock había escuchado eso y cuando intentó deshacerse de su hijo lo tomó como sierto, pero después pensó que tan sólo era un mito, hasta que A.M le dijo que era verdad.  
-- También llamé a Yamcha el "Lobo solitario" y no, es el "Rey Hiena"  
-- Y en la Primera Edición de esta historia, olvidé mencionar quién le había robado la ropa a Gokú cuando fue a pescar. En la Segunda Edición «esta» ya aclaré ese punto y fue Uulon, haciendole una pequeña broma.  
Creo que estos son todos los errores y si alguien descubre algún otro, hagamelo saber por favor._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

Dragon Ball H.S

The Road We Walk

(Capítulo 061)

Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que el autor de esta, pequeña, historia escribió algo. Ha pasado también mucho tiempo desde la última vez que algo nuevo sucedió en esta misma.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que las aventuras narradas aquí han sido muchas y extensas, querido lector te has mantenido constante; caminando a mi lado a través de este largo corredor de ladrillos amarillos que se extiende hasta el horizonte y que se extenderá aún más. Es por eso que antes de continuar con las asombrosas aventuras de Gokú, sus amigos, Bardock, los amigos de este, el príncipe Vegeta y todos los demás, demos una pequeña mirada al pasado para poder recordar al camino pedregoso que hasta el momento hemos dejado detrás de nosotros (y para aclarar también una serie de errores que se descubrieron a lo largo de esta segunda edición. Lo siento).

Hace mucho tiempo existió una raza de seres con un nivel científico muy avanzado. El planeta de estos seres: los Tuffles, fue invadido por una extraña raza muy poderosa que a su vez había escapado de un infernal peligro que se desató en su propio planeta. Los Saiyans llegaron para aniquilar y despojar a los Tuffles de su planeta: el planeta Plant y fue así como "nació" el planeta Vejita.

Una vez instalados los Saiyans en su nuevo planeta, fueron visitados muchos años después por el autonombrado soberano espacial Lord Cold; este ser de inmenso poder prometió a los Saiyans darles la tecnología necesaria para viajar por el universo, encontrar nuevas especies y aniquilarlas a todas, siempre y cuando los planetas que fueran devastados pasaran a ser propiedad de él. El rey Vegeta, de aquel entonces, aceptó la propuesta y de desde entonces los Saiyans trabajan para Lord Cold, quien pasaría la propiedad del planeta Vejita y los Saiyans a su hijo Frezeer.

Tiempo después, Frezeer se encargaría de controlar a los Saiyans y sobre todo al rey Vegeta, quien lo despreciaba por la forma en la que era tratado por parte de Frezeer. El rey Vegeta tenía un heredero, quien cierto día decidió que quería volverse más fuerte que su padre y por eso pensó que debería irse a entrenar con el Gran Frezeer, a quien despreciaba por la forma en la que trataba a su padre. Frezeer, quien siempre era acompañado por sus soldados elites Dodoria y Zarbon (este último reclutado después de que Frezeer exterminara a todos los de su especie. Por esto, Zarbon juró que algún día se vengaría), lo aceptó gustoso, ya que serviría a sus planes futuros. Sin embargo, Frezeer no contaba con que el rey Vegeta asignaría a un acompañante para el príncipe: Nappa, un Saiyan de primera clase. Aún así lo aceptó dando órdenes a Dodoria de que lo eliminara en la primera oportunidad que tuviera de hacerlo.

Y así, bajo estas condiciones el príncipe Vegeta inició su entrenamiento bajo la supervisión no constante de Frezeer.

Por otro lado en el planeta Vejita corrió el rumor de que el Legendario Supersaiyan había nacido. Este ser con poderes inimaginablemente aterradores había sido el causante de la destrucción del primer planeta que habitaron los Saiyans. Según la leyenda este ser nacía cada 100 mil años por lo que el rey Vegeta mandó órdenes estrictas de acabar con todos los niños que nacieran en ese periodo. Además mandó a eliminar a los recién nacidos que habían sido enviados a otros planetas para la conquista, entre los que se encontraban Tarles, Coriandes, Egoplanto, Spinacto y Broly. Este último hijo de Paragus, a quien Bardock encontraría cuando la búsqueda había sido terminada por no haber encontrado nada de nada después de dos días. Paragus dijo a Bardock que él sabía lo que había hecho con su hijo Kakaroto, quien el rey Vegeta sospechaba era el Legendario Supersaiyan debido a que nació con el mismo poder de pelea que el Legendario Supersaiyan pasado. Bardock estaba dispuesto a eliminar a Paragus en el instante mismo en el que este apareció, sin embargo al escuchar esta confesión decidió ayudarlo con lo que planeaba y evitar que el rey Vegeta lo asesinara por haberle ocultado información tan valiosa: el paradero de Kakaroto, que ni él mismo sabía dónde estaba.

Paragus acordó junto con Bardock que ambos se olvidarían del otro; Bardock iría ante la presencia del rey de Vejita a decirle que asesinó sin problema alguno a Paragus y a su hijo, así el rey se olvidaría de ellos y se concentraría únicamente en la búsqueda de Kakaroto, quien según creía él, había sido secuestrado. Bardock, con ayuda de Paragus, se encargó de mandar lejos a su hijo, debido principalmente a su vergonzoso poder de pelea de tan solo dos unidades. El pequeño había sido engendrado por una hembra Saiyan de armadura con hombreras rojas que Bardock conoció una noche en el bar del planeta. Después de pasar la noche con ella, Bardock había desparecido durante dos largos periodos (lo equivalente a dos meses), claro que él no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que sus amigos se lo informaron. A medida que pasó el tiempo, olvidaron el asunto.

Después de la búsqueda de los niños Saiyans, Bardock tuvo serios reclamos internos por la forma en la que el rey Vegeta se las ingeniaba siempre para olvidar sus nombres y el alto poder de pelea que él y sus amigos (Tooma, Seripa, Toteppo y Pumbukin) alcanzaban peleando juntos, fue por esto que bajo las sombras alumbradas por su inseparable rastreador, comenzó con una campaña de rebelión en contra de el rey para derrocarlo y quedarse con la soberanía del planeta. Sin embargo sus planes no resultaron nada bien. Cada Saiyan con el que hablaba acerca de sus planes, era un Saiyan que lo rechazaba prometiendo no decir nada. Lo que Bardock no sabía, y los demás sí, era que el rey Vegeta escuchaba todo por medio de los rastreadores que siempre usaba, era esta la principal razón por la que ninguno de ellos aceptaba.

Cuando Bardock y sus amigos pensaron que en cualquier momento el rey Vegeta los mandaría eliminar, llegó hasta ellos uno de los técnicos que les ofreció su ayuda junto con un dispositivo que eliminaba las presencias, cinco rastreadores cuyas frecuencias radiales no podían ser recibidas por otros que no fueran esos cinco y unas naves especiales sin radar. Solo hasta este momento fue que los planes de Bardock y sus amigos se llevaron a cabo.

Lo primero que hicieron fue fingir su muerte para que el rey Vegeta los olvidara por un rato, terminaron refugiándose en "_Fictidrems_", una luna del planeta Orgi. Luego comenzaron a asaltar y asesinar a los guerreros de primera clase que eran enviados a diversas misiones en varios planetas. Esto llamó la atención del rey quien no se explicaba cómo era que eso sucedía. Algunos llegaron a pensar que existía en el universo una especie mucho más poderosa que los Saiyans, lo cual era inaceptable.

Un Saiyan, preocupado por el destino de los de su especie, fue ante la presencia de Frezeer, sin el consentimiento del rey Vegeta, sin embargo, antes de contarle al Gran Frezeer lo que sucedía, se dio cuenta, escuchando detrás de la puerta que el Gran Frezeer ya estaba enterado de lo que sucedía y no estaba en absoluto interesado en detener aquello; si los Saiyans eran exterminados por una raza más poderosa, Frezeer se encargaría de que esa otra raza trabajara para él.

Durante esta visita a la nave nodriza de Frezeer, el Saiyan chismoso se percató de que 3 naves salían para perderse en el espacio, al seguir a las dos rezagadas, se dio cuenta de que Dodoria estaba a punto de asesinar a Nappa. Sin embargo este último tuvo suerte de que Dodoria no hizo un trabajo digno de un soldado de Frezeer, por lo que Nappa pudo sobrevivir y el Saiyan que los siguió le brindó ayuda para que después Nappa lo auxiliara a él. Durante la dolorosa y larga recuperación de Nappa, el Saiyan le contó lo que sucedía en el planeta Vejita y en los planetas que intentaban conquistar los soldados elites. Nappa, que no sabía nada de eso, se mostró muy interesado en ayudar al Saiyan que le salvó la vida. Este, le dijo que debían de encontrar a Bardock, pues él estaba seguro de que no estaba muerto, ni él ni sus amigos. Cuando Nappa le preguntó quien era, el Saiyan dijo llamarse Raditz, primogénito de Bardock.

Vegeta, al quedarse solo, continuó con su entrenamiento en varios planetas en los que había muchos oponentes, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que la forma en la que llevaba su entrenamiento era errónea cuando Frezeer lo puso a prueba en una pelea contra Dodoria, sin embargo, Zarbon, que nunca antes había querido pelear contra el príncipe, se ofreció esta vez para darle una paliza que Vegeta jamás olvidaría.

Frezeer, al ver lo bueno que era Zarbon "entrenando" a Vegeta, lo dejó bajo su cargo para que hiciera del príncipe, un objeto digno que pudiera utilizarse después en contra del rey Vegeta. Zarbon obedeció y llevó al pequeño príncipe a un planeta de volcanes donde lo dejó solo para que él mismo se cuidara, prometió que si cuando regresara por él seguía vivo, lo entrenaría como era debido.

Mientras tanto en la Tierra, Kakaroto comenzó su vida como una criatura Terrestre en la selva de bambúes uniéndose a una manada de monos que él pensó que se parecían mucho a él debido principalmente a su cola. Tiempo después conoció al alegre anciano Son Gohan, quien lo adoptó a la fuerza como su nieto y se lo llevó a su casa llamándolo Gokú. Kakaroto no aceptó al anciano como pariente suyo y en repetidas ocasiones peleaba contra él para regresar a la selva con los monos. La última vez que Gokú escapó de casa de Son Gohan, fue atacado por un gran jabalí con espada y de pelaje morado al que no pudo derrotar. Para su beuna suerte, Son Gohan había estado observando la pelea durante largo rato y entró en acción cuando el pequeño Saiyan no podía hacer nada más para defenderse. Viendo el increíble poder que el anciano aún no había demostrado, Gokú decidió quedarse a vivir con él.

Tiempo después Son gohan decidió llevar a Gokú al colegio, donde tres muchachos más grandes que él no dejaban de molestarlo. Al principio Gokú no peleó contra ellos recordando que su abuelito le había dicho que se portara bien. Fue entonces que otro pequeño le dijo que estaba bien defenderse, así que Gokú se defendió y a los dos los expulsaron el primer día de clases. Cuando Gokú y Son Gohan se alejaban de la escuela para ir a la Terminal de autobuses que los llevaría al monte Paoz, el niño expulsado les gritó que algún día se vengaría.

Cuando Gokú cumplió los diez años, en la isla del sur se llevó a cabo el Torneo de Artes Marciales, donde según Son Gohan, participaban muchos peleadores muy fuertes. Hasta entonces Gokú no había asistido, principalmente porque los fondos monetarios de Son Gohan no alcanzaban para el viaje, pero en esta ocasión pudieron ir y estando allá, Gokú convenció a su abuelito de que participara.

Son Gohan aceptó siempre y cuando Gokú se quedara con dos hombres que después lo mandaron lejos y el chico por poco es atropellado de no ser por la pronta interrupción de una linda niña de cabellos azules llamada Bulma. Juntos regresaron al Torneo donde los combates fueron casi espectaculares (digo… es el primer Torneo que escribo, tengan compasión). En la final, donde se enfrentaron Son Gohan y Muthen Roshi, apareció una enorme bestia hambrienta que resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Godzila. Son Gohan y Roshi se olvidaron del torneo e hicieron frente a la bestia. El rey del mundo envió a la fuerza aérea para eliminar a la amenaza. En el encuentro, Son Gohan desapareció y en el lugar se encontró una pequeña esfera color ámbar que tenía cuatro estrellas rojas en su interior. Bulma se la dio a Gokú y él la conservo por mucho tiempo.

Tiempo que pasó con un "Enter", durante el cual Bulma se dio a la tarea de investigar qué era esa extraña esfera. Cuando lo supo fue hasta donde vivía el pequeño gokú y le explico que cuando reunieran las siete esferas, con ayuda de un radar que ella misma construyó, saldría un enorme Dios Dragón que les concedería el deseo que ellos quisieran, como Gokú no entendió mucho, Bulma le dijo que podrían revivir a su abuelito y entonces la aventura de los dos comenzó.

Por el camino se encontraron con Yamcha y Puar, bueno, Gokú porque Bulma no los vio debido a que no pudo cruzar el río. Al principio gokú y Yamcha pelearon, pero interrumpieron su pelea al escuchar los gritos de auxilio de Bulma, Gokú prometió que terminarían su batalla después cuando su amiga estuviese a salvo.

Bulma fue raptada por una enorme nave. Antes de ser engullida por esta dejó caer el Radar del Dragón para que Gokú fuera detrás de ella, pero en vez de eso Gokú, acompañado ahora por Yamcha y Puar, decidieron que si Bulma estaba yendo por las dos esferas en el Norte, ellos debían de ir por la que se encontraba en el sur para ahorrar tiempo.

Y así lo hicieron.

Durante el camino se toparon con un horrible ser que desató una furia tremenda en el pequeño Puar. Después de controlarlo, Gokú y yamcha se enfrentaron a ese horrible ser de cien ojos, que resulto ser un indefenso puerquito llamado Uulong. Como no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que rendirse, Uulong decidió acompañarlos en la búsqueda de las Esferas del Dragón.

Búsqueda que los llevó hasta un árbol en el que se encontraba descansando un pequeño niño calvo que conocía muy bien a Gokú, pero que éste no recordaba. El chiquillo les dijo, muy confiado en sus habilidades, que si Gokú peleaba él les entregaría eso que estaban buscando, para su sorpresa, Gokú resultó ser más fuerte que él y fue derrotado fácilmente.

En el momento en el que Gokú y sus compañeros le exigían al chiquillo la esfera, del cielo cayó Bulma a una gran velocidad. Ella, con engaños, había llevado hasta ese lugar, de puro milagro, a sus captores, quienes al darse cuenta que las Esferas del Dragón las tenían lo niños con los que la pelo-azul platicaba, descendieron de la enorme nave en tres robots muy poderosos para arrebatarles el preciado tesoro.

La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar cuando se terminó el capítulo y ahí fue donde se quedó la historia.

_19/06/08_

_Próxima actualización: 27/Junio/2008_

_«-( H.S__ )-»™_


	62. Esferas robadas

_Waazzaaaaa!!_

_Ahora sí, volvemos a la verdadera buena acción que a todos nos interesa, espero que disfruten el regreso de nuestros héroes, y de mí haha, así como yo disfrutaré al máximo con cada letra que lean.  
Quiero dedidcar este capítulo a esa persona que me ha leído creo que desde siempre y que capítulo a capítulo ha dejado lo que piensa de mi relato en sus reviews: Elena_

* * *

Dragon Ball H.S

Esferas Robadas

(Capítulo 062)

Los tres poderosos robots miraban con su único ojo de cristal, por el que se veía el ocupante, al pequeño Gokú, quien sin miedo alguno en su rostro, estaba listo para enfrentarse a esos tres malvados que querían apoderarse de las esferas y con ellas, la oportunidad del pequeño de regresar a su abuelo a la vida.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? –Preguntó una temblorosa Bulma. Ella ya sabía de lo que aquellos tres seres repulsivos eran capaces de hacer. Imaginaba también la avaricia extrema que las Esferas causarían en las personas como esas que ocupaban los robots, por lo tanto, no le resultó difícil pensar en la serie de tormentos a los que someterían al pequeño gokú y a todos ellos para conseguirlas.

- Por supuesto –respondió el pequeño Gokú decidido-. Nosotros necesitamos las Esferas para poder revivir a mi abuelito, dijiste que el Dios Dragón lo haría, así que por ningún motivo dejaré que ellos se las lleven.

- Pero… esos robots se ven muy poderosos –recalcó la chica dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de sus agresores.

- No me importa, yo los derrotaré.

- ¡Jajaja! Qué muchacho tan presumido eres –replicó Pilaf dentro de su robot-. Ahora mismo te demostraré el poder que tienen estos robots, te dejaré siendo una mancha multicolor en el suelo que pisas. ¡Jajaja! ¡Ataquen ahora!

Fue la orden de Pilaf a sus dos súbditos, quienes de inmediato pusieron en movimiento a sus robots para atacar al pequeño de la cola de mono. El robot del pequeño can era más pequeña y de un color azul oscuro, el de ella era del doble de grande y de un rosa chillón.

El brazo metálico derecho salió disparado a toda velocidad hacia la pequeña humanidad de Gokú. El pequeño intentó detener el ataque. Por la gran fuerza hidráulica del brazo, se vio obligado a utilizar ambas manos para proteger su rostro, acción que la chica del robot rosa aprovechó sin miramientos y sujetó una pierna del niño. Lo levantó cuan largo era su brazo metálico y lo azotó con furia en el suelo. Una cortina de polvo se levantó en el lugar y fue arrastrada después por el viento.

- ¡Golpéalo, Shuu! –Gritó Pilaf apoyando a sus sirvientes. El pequeño perro se acercó hasta el cuerpo inmóvil de Gokú y comenzó a pisotearlo repetidas veces-. No te quedes sin hacer nada Mai, ¡dale su merecido! –Volvió a gritar pilaf y la chica del robot rosa se unió al ataque.

Bulma únicamente podía contemplar como su pequeño compañero era atacado por aquellos dos montoneros sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Suplicante miró a su alrededor para pedir ayuda a alguien que estuviera por el lugar. Sus ojos se toparon con el niño la que Gokú había golpeado anteriormente, definitivamente él no podría ayudarlo y Bulma dudaba que después de la golpiza recibida quisiera hacerlo. Siguió Buscando y se topó con el cerdito y el pequeño gato azulado que miraban horrorizados como el pequeño era pisoteado sin piedad. Ellos tampoco podrían ser de gran ayuda. Con sus esperanzas a sus pies, Bulma pensó que hasta ahí habían llegado sus planes de conseguir las Esferas del Dragón, sin embargo a lo lejos vio un rayito de esperanza.

Aquel muchacho fuerte que la había salvado con anterioridad, se encontraba viendo como Gokú era pisoteado, Bulma pensaba que él sí podría ser de ayuda, después de todo se veía guapo y fuerte.

- ¡Oye! –Le gritó-. ¡Por favor ayuda a Gokú!

Yamcha alcanzó a escuchar lo que la chica le pedía a gritos y sí quería ayudar a Gokú, pero de ninguna manera se acercaría a esa chica tan linda, de sólo intentarlo las piernas comenzarían a temblarle tanto como México en el 85, lo sabía. Así que mientras esa chica estuviera cerca del lugar, él tampoco podría hacer nada.

- Deténganse –ordenó Pilaf finalizando así con el castigo a Gokú. Se acercó todavía sobre su robot hasta donde estaba el chiquillo e inspeccionó los daños-. ¿Ahora sí tienes ganas de entregarnos tus esferas? –Preguntó Pilaf con un tono de superioridad en la voz.

Gokú yacía a los pies del robot de pilaf sin moverse. Bulma pensó que seguramente el niño ya estaba muerto, Pilaf también lo pensó así.

- Busquen entre sus ropas, seguramente él tiene todas las esferas.

Shuu y Mai descendieron de sus robots y cumplieron con las órdenes de Pilaf.

- ¡Deténganse! –Gritó bulma furiosa-. Gokú no tiene consigo las esferas.

- ¿De verdad? Entonces dime quien las tiene –Demandó Pilas.

- Las… las tiene él –dijo ella levantando un dedo acusador hacia el hombre fuerte y guapo que se encontraba a lo lejos. Pilaf, Shuu y Mai dirigieron sus miradas de inmediato hacia Yamcha, Puar y Uulong hicieron lo mismo.

- ¿Es verdad lo que dices? –Inquirió Pilaf de forma insegura.

- Por supuesto, una chica como yo no dice mentiras –asintió Bulma.

- De acuerdo. Mai, ve tras ese sujeto y quítale las esferas.

- Como usted diga Gran Pilaf –concedió la chica y echó a correr hacia donde se encontraba Yamcha. Cuando se encontraba a la mitad del trayecto dio la media vuelta y volvió hasta donde se encontraba Pilaf.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó éste.

- Olvidé el robot Gran Pilaf –dijo y lo abordó para después ir de nueva cuenta hasta donde se encontraba Yamcha.

- ¿Por qué me conseguí unos ayudantes tan inútiles? –Se preguntó Pilaf con pesar.

Mientras Mai llegaba hasta Yamcha y todos en el lugar veían lo que hacían, el pequeño del árbol comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento. Al principio el mundo le daba vueltas en un eje completamente nuevo y desconocido. Los colores habían tomado nuevas tonalidades y los contornos de las cosas lucían distorsionados.

Se sentó un momento hasta que el mareo y las nauseas se le pasaron. Miró alrededor y vio al mocoso que lo había golpeado con anterioridad derribado en el suelo completamente inconciente. Mentalmente agradeció a quien lo haya dejado así y se puso de pie sin hacer ruido, al parecer todos estaban muy concentrados en lo que sucedía una loma más allá, donde un robot rosado perseguía frenéticamente a un hombre que parecía muy asustado.

Lentamente Krillin se acercó hasta Gokú y comenzó a revisar entre sus ropas sin que nadie se diera cuenta. En el saquito que el pequeño con cola cargaba a la altura de su cintura, había una pequeña esfera de color ámbar con cuatro estrellas rojas en su interior, la contempló un momento y recordó que ese mocoso le había pedido una esfera. Seguramente se trataba de una como esta, pensó y la guardó dentro de su camisa.

Antes de quedar inconciente, había escuchado decir a la muchacha de los cabellos azules, que la esfera que buscaban se encontraba en el árbol. Lentamente regresó a este y buscó por todos lados. Finalmente, en un pequeño hoyo vio un ligero resplandor ámbar. Metió la mano cuidadosamente echando una mirada a la acción de la loma de allá, donde el robot rosa aún no alcanzaba al hombre, y una ardilla lo mordió por invadir su propiedad privada. Krillin estuvo a punto de gritar de dolor, pero se contuvo. Examinó superficialmente la herida y determinó que no pasaría a mayores. Sujetó a la ardilla de la cola y sacó la esfera.

- Solamente quería esta esfera, no iba a hacerte daño –le dijo a la ardilla y la liberó.

Se puso de pie y miro lo que hacían los demás. Cerca de él todos miraban al robot rosado que finalmente había dado alcance al hombre que ahora gritaba como desesperado (¡¡suéltame, suéltame!!). Qué cobarde, pensó Krillin y notó que Gokú comenzaba a despertarse. Rápidamente guardó la esfera que tenía una sola estrella en su interior y echó a correr a la orilla del bosque. Estando al otro lado de los primeros árboles que delimitaban aquel lugar, se detuvo un poco para respirar y miró hacia donde se encontraban todos esos sujetos extraños.

- Maldición, estoy seguro que ese mocoso vio la esfera –musitó jadeante y se internó en el bosque.

Sin ningún problema, Mai logró arrebatar la esfera de tres estrellas a Yamcha, en el momento que miraba al Gran Pilaf, se dio cuenta que el chiquillo pelón estaba acuclillado junto al pequeño coludo y extrajo algo de sus ropas, algo brillante, redondo y de color ámbar.

- ¡La esfera! –Se dijo y agitó los brazos metálicos para decirle al Gran Pilaf que volteara y detuviera al niño. Para su mala suerte Pilaf y Shuu estaban más concentrados en tratar de entender lo que ella decía que en voltear para ver lo que sucedía.

Sin esperar más, Mai propulsó a su robot a toda velocidad para llegar hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

- ¡El niño pelón le ha quitado la esfera al niño coludo! –Informó rápidamente al llegar frente a Pilaf. El semblante de este cambió de uno lleno de regocijo por haber reunido todas las esferas, a uno de furia contra Mai por haberlo distraído en lugar de decirle, por medio del radio integrado en el robot, que el chiquillo estaba robándole una esfera.

- ¡Eres una tonta! Vayan tras él –ordenó Pilaf furioso.

Shuu subió a su robot y se lanzó detrás de Mai quien ya había recorrido la mitad del trayecto entre ellos y el bosque. Pilaf se quedó un momento para amenazar a Bulma y los otros.

- En esta ocasión los dejaré con vida –decía dentro de la seguridad de su robot-, pero para la próxima vez no seré tan amable con ustedes; ¡así que mejor olvídense de las esferas!

Y se fue.

Bulma corrió al lado de Gokú quien comenzaba a ponerse de pie sobándose la cabeza.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –Le preguntó.

- Sí, creo que sí –contestó el niño.

- ¡Eres un tonto! ¿Por qué permitiste que te golpearan de esa forma? –Vociferó Bulma-. Ahora ellos tienen las siete esferas –se lamentó cayendo de rodillas.

- No, se olvidaron de la que había en el árbol –le recordó Puar.

- ¡Tienes razón! –Clamó Bulma con el rostro nuevamente iluminado-. ¡Jajaja! Son unos idiotas, ¡nosotros todavía tenemos una esfera!

- No –cortó Gokú el festejo de Bulma-, aquel niño también se la llevó, yo lo vi.

- Entonces, eso quiere decir que ¡ya no tenemos ninguna esfera! –Bulma comenzó a llorar desesperada cayendo de rodillas nuevamente y cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

- Tienes razón, pero nosotros sabemos con exactitud donde están las Esferas –comentó Gokú mostrando el radar a Bulma muy sonriente.

- ¡Es verdad! –Concedió Bulma poniéndose de pie de un brinco-. No perdamos más tiempo mis valientes compañeros, ¡Vayamos por las Esferas del Dragón!

Clamó con una gran actitud de liderazgo señalando el lugar por el que se habían marchado sus captores y el niño Krillin, y la atmósfera pareció cargarse de una extraña electricidad que bajaba desde lo más alto del cielo, el viento aumentó levemente su intensidad provocando que los árboles, el pelo de Gokú, el de Bulma y los de Puar se menearan a su ritmo. Algún lobo que se despertó temprano lanzó un largo aullido que se escuchó como un susurro llegando desde una distancia muy lejana.

- Pensé que después de tanto tiempo eso dejaría de pasar –comentó el pequeño Gokú algo extrañado.

- Eso no importa –comentó Bulma- vayamos ya por las esferas, todavía podemos alcanzarlos hoy, no están muy lejos. Vamos.

- ¡Esperen! –Gritó Yamcha desde lo lejos-. ¡Yo también los acompañaré!

- De acuerdo, ven –le dijo Bulma pero Yamcha no se movió.

- Este… pensándolo bien, creo que mejor los espero aquí.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir Yamcha? –Preguntó Puar con las cejas enarcadas.

- Sí, sí quiero ir pero… -se detuvo como si pujara desde muy adentro- ¡Tú sabes lo que me sucede con las chicas lindas, Puar! No puedo acercarme a ella.

- ¿Por qué? –Quiso saber Bulma.

- Le pasa algo cada vez que ve a una niña linda…

- ¡No me digas que es un pervertido violador compulsivo! –Le interrumpió Bulma.

- No –dijo Puar- tan sólo se pone muy nervioso y luego no sabe lo que hace.

- Pues… manteniéndose a millas de distancia no se le pasará –opinó Uulong.

- El cerdito tiene razón –concedió Bulma y adoptando una actitud muy coqueta añadió:- quizá yo pueda ayudarlo con su pequeño problemita.

A lo lejos Yamcha explotó como volcán en erupción y se alejó una milla más.

- ¡Por favor! –Se quejó Bulma-. Eso ya es exagerar.

- No exagera, creo que está controlándose lo mejor que puede –dijo Puar melancólicamente.

- En ese caso creo que deberías de ir con él y acompañarlo a lo largo del camino –le dijo Bulma- así no se sentirá tan solo en medio del bosque.

- Tienes razón –opinó Puar y se alejó volando hacia Yamcha.

- ¿Y tú? –Preguntó a Uulong.

- No, yo no me pongo nervioso, siempre funciono bien –respondió el puerquito con ojos depravados y un hilito de saliva corriendo de la comisura de su boca.

- ¡No me refiero a eso! –Chilló Bulma.

- ¿Entonces?

- Preguntaba que qué esperabas para irte con ellos –terminó bulma.

. No lo creo, prefiero irme contigo.

- Pues yo no te quiero cerca de mí a un radio de un kilómetro de distancia, así que ¡vete con ellos!

Sin otra opción el puerquito comenzó a andar con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Podemos irnos ya? –Preguntó Gokú, aburrido.

_20/06/08_

_Próxima actualización: 30/06_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	63. Trough the forest

_Waazzaaaaaa!!_

_Pues hoy no tengo mucho qué decir más que:_

_Enjoy._

* * *

Dragon Ball H.S

Trough the forest

(Capítulo 063)

Dentro del bosque había cientos de sonidos diferentes que llegaban en una cacofonía de muerte a sus oídos tiernos. De entre todos esos sonidos, sin duda los más aterradores eran los repetidos estremecimientos que provocaba un árbol al ser partido por la mitad o al ser arrancado con todo y raíz de la tierra que lo había abrazado desde tiempo inmemoriales.

A pesar de que una parte de él, la más asustada, le pedía que se detuviera de inmediato y que entregara las dos esferas que traía consigo, otra parte de él, más vengativa y valiente, lo alentaba a seguir corriendo hasta que esos tres locos de los robots se cansaran de buscarlo. De ese modo el maldito de Gokú no tendría oportunidad alguna de poseer esas valiosas esferas.

Pero de esos tres locos, el que mandaba no tenía deseos de detener la búsqueda hasta que encontraran a ese pequeño niño pelón que se había atrevido a robar sus preciadas esferas y escapar con ellas. No, claro que no. Pilaf no descansaría hasta arrebatarle de las manos, vivas o muertas, sus dos esferas y cumplir su deseo de dominio mundial.

A medida que avanzaban, Pilaf y los suyos destruían los árboles que se cruzaban en su camino, lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos era conservar el equilibrio ecológico del mundo. Cuando fuera el rey se encargaría de reforestar. Lo más importante ahora era detener al pequeño ladrón que llevaba las esferas.

A diferencia de Bulma y los demás, Pilaf no contaba con el precioso radar que ella había construido, por lo que su persecución se basaba sobre todo en la búsqueda de huellas que lo llevaran hasta donde Krillin se encontraba. Fue en gran parte por esta razón, que Gokú y sus nuevos amigos alcanzaron casi de inmediato a Pilaf y los suyos.

- ¡Deténganlos! –Chilló Pilaf al ver que Gokú y Bulma pasaban frente a ellos. De inmediato Shuu y Mai se lanzaron contra ellos, derribando unos cuantos árboles más en su camino. Bulma se estremeció junto con el rugido de los motores traseros de aquellos dos robots. Gokú sacó su báculo sagrado y encaró a ambos robots.

- Intenta alcanzar a Krillin sin mí –le dijo Gokú a Bulma-, yo intentaré detenerlos de una vez por todas.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no volverán a derrotarte? –Cuestionó Bulma un tanto preocupada.

- No te preocupes por mí, lo importante ahora son las esferas para poder revivir a mi abuelito –le recordó Gokú.

- Tienes razón –concedió la chica-, pero ten mucho cuidado, ¿quieres?

- ¡No dejen que escape! –Ordenó Pilaf.

Shuu fue quien se puso primero en movimiento. Su escape trasero escupió fuego cual dragón mitológico de enormes dientes e intentó ir detrás de la chica. Pero un fuerte golpe propinado por Gokú con ayuda de su báculo sagrado lo detuvo.

- ¡Deja de jugar con ese niño y ve tras la chica! –Demandó Pilaf comenzando a enfurecerse. El robot piloteado por Shuu se puso de pie con un brinco y encaró con su ojo ciclópeo de cristal al pequeño de la cola.

- Yo seré su oponente, así que no intenten escaparse porque ¡no se los permitiré! –anunció Gokú dando unos cuantos giros a su báculo sagrado con lo que dejó un poco asombrado a sus atacantes.

- Bien –musitó Pilaf con el semblante ensombrecido-, si así lo quieres… así será. ¡Ataquen!

Al mismo tiempo, Shuu y Mai dieron un gran salto quedando suspendidos en el aire con las manos robóticas apuntando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Gokú. Las manos de los robots desaparecieron para dejar en su lugar hoyos negros que lanzaban lucecillas de colores que iban adquiriendo intensidad conforme se acercaban al exterior.

Gokú esperó en donde estaba hasta que los brazos de ambos robots escupieron sus luces mortales que bañaron con una tremenda explosión el lugar donde Gokú se encontraba de pie. La fuerza de la explosión arranco aún más árboles. Una luz intensa bañó el bosque opacando por mucho la luz del sol. El rugido de la explosión se extendió por todos lados junto con la onda expansiva que quemaba todo a su paso.

Bulma fue alcanzada por la onda expansiva instantes antes de que Krillin fuera proyectado por la misma. Los dos salieron impulsados hacia delante junto con muchos escombros que se encargaban, durante el vuelo, de hacerles cortes en los brazos, mejillas y piernas. Yamcha, Puar y Uulong fueron expulsado hacia la dirección de la que venían.

Cuando la calma volvió al bosque, en el lugar donde ocurrió la explosión se extendía ahora un enorme claro lleno de escombros, algunos otros seguían cayendo del cielo como una lluvia de maderitas y hojas.

- ¡Jajaja! Te lo merecías –Clamó Pilaf al darse cuenta de la ausencia del niño coludo en el claro. Mai y Shuu inspeccionaban la zona desde los cielos, buscando al niño por todos lados. No había rastros de él.

- ¡Hay no!, espero que Gokú esté bien –Bulma detuvo su andar unos momentos mirando hacia atrás, allá por sobre los árboles donde una nube de humo se alzaba hacia el cielo-. Si es que haz muerto Gokú, te reviviré junto con tu abuelito –prometió y siguió andando para encontrar a Krillin.

- ¿Qué diablos habrá sido eso? –Se preguntó Krillin, de cabeza recostado contra un árbol que estaba a punto de caerse. Se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas del polvo. Esos tipos en verdad que están locos, pensó, toda esa destrucción tan solo por conseguir estas dos esferas. Miró las dos Esferas del Dragón que sostenía frente a él. Eran muy lindas sin duda alguna, pero eso no justificaba que aquellos locos destruyeran la mitad del bosque por arrebatárselas.

- Mejor me voy de aquí –se dijo y echó a correr.

- ¡Gokú! –Llamó Yamcha deteniendo su carrera en cuanto estuvo fuera de la espesura del bosque y entró en la destrucción del claro.

- Llegas tarde –le hizo saber Pilaf con una carcajada-. Acabamos de borrarlo del mapa para siempre ¡Jajaja!

- No puede ser –se lamentó Yamcha- Ahora mismo me las pagaran, no dejaré que se salgan con la suya.

- ¡Yamcha tiene razón, entréguennos las Esferas del Dragón! –Demandó el pequeño Puar y la atmósfera pareció cargarse de una extraña electricidad que descendió desde lo más alto del cielo, el viento aumentó levemente su intensidad provocando que las copas de los árboles alrededor del claro, los cabellos de Yamcha y los de Puar se mecieran a su ritmo. El mismo lobo, quizá, lanzó un aullido como ofrenda para la Luna que pronto comenzaría a adornar la negrura del cielo nocturno.

- ¡De ninguna manera les entregaré mis esferas! –Gritó Pilaf- Shuu, Mai, encárguense de ellos también.

Los robots azul y rosa cayeron al suelo de manera estrepitosa. Uulong sintió que el temblor de la tierra subía por sus pequeñas piernas. Ahora los tres robots estaban frente a ellos mirándolos con sus ojos de cristal.

- Se arrepentirán por haberse cruzado en el camino del Gran Pilaf –dijo Pilaf dando un paso hacia ellos de forma amenazadora.

- ¡Yamcha! –Gritó una voz infantil que llegaba desde el cielo. Al instante todos miraron hacia arriba, de donde caía Gokú haciendo girar su báculo con una mano sobre su cabeza.

- No permitiré que le hagan daño a mis amigos –hizo saber el pequeño del báculo rojo colocándose entre Yamcha, los otros y Pilaf y los suyos.

- ¿Por qué diablos no te mueres de una maldita vez y nos dejas en paz? –Cuestionó Pilaf con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro verde.

- Pues porque es el protagonista, idiota –dijo Uulong- si se muriera esta historia dejaría de tener sentido.

- Ya veo –meditó Pilaf-. Entonces encárguense primero de ese cerdo, él sí puede morir –aulló.

- Déjense de juegos –intervino Yamcha- aún es muy pronto para que alguien muera, así que mejor entréguennos las esferas o cambiaremos de parecer y los mataremos a los tres –amenazó.

- Si las quieres ven a quitárnoslas –retó Pilaf.

- Puar, Uulong –susurró Gokú- en cuanto la lucha comienza, ustedes dos vayan con Bulma, podría necesitarlos, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos.

- De acuerdo –asintieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- En cuanto comiencen a pelear, iré tras de la chiquilla del cabello azul y el niño pelón, así que no dejen que ninguno de ellos se escape, ¿les quedó claro? –dijo Pilaf a los suyos.

- Como usted ordene Gran Pilaf –respondieron.

- ¡Ahora! –Aulló Pilaf y sus dos robots encendieron el motor trasero para salir disparados contra Gokú y los demás. Al mismo tiempo Yamcha, Gokú, Puar y Uulong emprendieron la carrera hacia los robots lanzando un grito de batalla a una Voz.

Los brazos metálicos de Shuu intentaron golpear a Gokú, mientras Yamcha echó a correr lejos de Mai, quien intentaba atacarlo. Pilaf aprovechó la oportunidad y se internó a toma prisa en el bosque detrás de él para darle alcance a Bulma y a Krillin, de esta forma tendría en su poder las siete Esferas del Dragón. Puar se dio cuenta de esto y de inmediato se lo hizo saber a Uulong, juntos se lanzaron rápidamente detrás de Pilaf; ambos decidieron transformarse en un ave para ir más deprisa.

Cuando Krillin finalmente salió del bosque, llegó hasta un pequeño pueblo donde todas las personas llevaban sus cabezas cubiertas con turbantes o telas de algodón. Al verlo, todas las personas intentaban alejarse de él, debido principalmente a que lo veían huyendo de algo que se escondía del bosque y todos los aldeanos sabían muy bien lo que se ocultaba en el bosque, así que era mejor no envolverse en esos asuntos.

Bulma salió poco después y pudo ver al pequeño niño pelón que corría a toda velocidad por una larga calle.

- Mal hecho pequeño niño ladrón –murmuró jadeante y metió una mano a su bolsillo trasero para sacar una capsula de un auto o una motocicleta y darle alcance a Krillin. Pero en su bolsillo trasero no había nada, por un momento olvidó que había sido secuestrada y que todas sus pertenencias le habían sido arrebatadas.

- ¡Maldición! –Masculló y se lanzó tras el niño tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

- ¿Qué dices? –Preguntó el hombre. Sostenía un sándwich con su mano izquierda y en la derecha sujetaba un refresco dietético. El pequeño Krillin se preguntó cómo era que estaba tan gordo si tomaba refresco dietético.

- Ya se lo expliqué tres veces –se quejó Krillin- hay una muchacha muy loca que quiere secuestrarme y me ha estado persiguiendo desde el otro lado del bosque.

- ¡Jajaja! El pequeño le tiene miedo a las mujeres –se burló el compañero del hombre. Ambos vestían ropas militares y sobre sus cabezas tenían orejas de conejo. Qué ridículos se ven, pensó Krillin en cuanto los vio, pero también notó que ambos portaban armas de fuego de alto calibre. Seguramente ellos son los policías de este lugar, se dijo y fue por esa razón que se acercó a ellos dos en cuanto los vio.

- ¡No le tengo miedo! –Se quejó Krillin dolido-. Lo que pasa es que no está sola, y sus amigos utilizan robots y bombas, quieren matarme.

- Pensé que sólo querían secuestrarte –replicó el hombre más gordo.

- ¿Y qué ganarían con secuestrarme? –Ironizó Krillin-. Tan sólo soy un niño pobre que huye atormentado de una vieja loca y sus amigos psicópatas.

- Por eso hubieras empezado –replicó el hombre delgado-, si no tienes dinero para pagar por nuestros servicios, no deberías hacernos perder el tiempo. Anda vete de aquí.

- ¿Qué les pasa? –Preguntó Krillin desconcertado- ¿No son ustedes la policía, acaso no es "Servir y proteger" su lema?

Ambos hombres se carcajearon al escuchar esto.

- En este mugroso pueblo no hay policía, nosotros somos del ejército de los conejos y no ayudamos a nadie.

El mundo se le cayó a los pies. Krillin se sintió muy tonto por haber pedido ayuda a alguien en primer lugar. Esos tipos lo humillaron y ahora pensaban que era un cobarde. Se sentía sumamente avergonzado, pero sus problemas no terminarían allí.

- ¡Al fin te encontré! –Escuchó la voz a su espalda y se giró como en cámara lenta. La mirada celeste y desquiciada de la chica de los alborotados cabellos azules, de mirada lunática y rasgos enfermizos estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, mirándolo con los ojos girando en las cuencas de forma descontrolada y la lengua de fuera, una lengua como de reptil, como una serpiente que reptaba por la comisura de la boca, de un lado a otro en una danza mortal y venenosa.

- Me parece que exageraste –comentó el hombre gordo- ella no tiene nada de loca, al contrario, niño, parece que con ella nos divertiremos mucho.

Dejó su sándwich y su refresco a un lado y avanzó hacia la chica.

- Acércate lindura, ¿no quieres dar una vuelta con nosotros? –Preguntó coquetamente.

- De ninguna manera iría a ningún lugar con alguien tan obeso como tú –sentenció la chica, lo cual enfureció al hombre.

- Anda muñeca, te vas a divertir… o al menos, nosotros nos divertiremos –comentó el otro tomando por el brazo a la joven de mirada celeste.

- ¡Déjala en paz! –Bramó una aterradora voz grave a un lado de los hombres. En una de las intersecciones de aquel pueblito, estaba un enorme pirata de barba roja, mano-cañón, pata de palo y parche en el ojo.

- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? –Preguntó uno de los hombres apuntando su arma contra el inmenso pirata.

- Soy quien aplastará tu cráneo como a un huevo si no dejas en paz a esa chica –dijo y levantó su mano-cañón, apuntándola contra ambos soldados-. ¡Lárguense! –Ordenó y los otros se esfumaron de inmediato.

- Y ahora… -comenzó el pirata avanzando hacia una temblorosa y aterrada Bulma.

- Por… por… por favor no… no… no me hagas daño –pedía ella.

El pirata se detuvo frente a ella y giró su enorme cabeza hacia el pequeño Krillin quien estaba a punto de irse.

- Entrégame tus esferas –le habló el pirata levantando su mano-cañón- o sufre las consecuencias.

- De… de acuerdo –concedió Krillin, pero…

Una gran explosión en el lugar interrumpió sus palabras. Todos a excepción del enorme pirata, que sostuvo a Bulma, salieron volando.

- A quien debes entrega tus esferas es a mí, mocoso –Bramó Pilaf desde las alturas dentro de su poderoso robot.

_21/06/08_

Próxima actualización: 02/07

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	64. Conejo

Dragon Ball H.S

Conejo

(Capítulo 64)

- ¡Demonios! –Masculló Bulma-. ¿Es que nunca se terminarán mis problemas?

Pilaf lanzó una estruendosa carcajada dentro de su robot y dijo:

- No te preocupes, niña, tus problemas pronto terminarán, tan sólo necesito que esta porquería termine de cargar la energía necesaria para hacerlos desaparecer a ti y a ese mocoso ladrón de la cabeza pelona.

- ¡Oye! –Se quejó el niño-. ¡Mi nombre es Krillin!

- Me interesa un soberano cacahuate tu nombre –aulló Pilaf-, nadie lo recordará en… ¿¡Cinco minutos!? ¿Qué diablos es esto, una descarga desde Internet o qué?

- Será mejor que te largues y nos dejes en paz –replicó el pirata de la barba roja saliendo de una montaña de escombros.

- ¿Y quién diablos eres tú? –Preguntó Pilaf apuntando el cañón de su brazo hacia el pirata.

- Yo soy el dueño de las esferas que tiene ese pequeño –masculló apuntando a donde estaba Krillin con una enorme mano-, así que mejor no interfieras en esto y lárgate.

- Ya veo –meditó Pilaf-, con que tú también quieres morir en mis manos. De acuerdo concederé su deseo… en dos minutos.

- Muy bien, esperaremos a que pasen esos dos minutos –se adelantó Krillin a decir-, por lo mientras iré a la tienda por una soda, me muero de sed.

- Es verdad, hace muchísima calor –apuntó Bulma-, ¿podrías traerme una botella de agua?

- Por… por supuesto, ¿ustedes quieren algo? –Preguntó Krillin a Pilaf y al pirata.

- No, yo estoy bien –dijo Pilaf.

- No gracias –replicó el pirata.

- De acuerdo, esperen aquí –dijo y echó a correr por la calle a su derecha.

- Es un niño muy amable, ¿no les parece? –Comentó el pirata con una sonrisa escondida debajo de su enorme barba.

- Sí, lastima que tendré que cortarle la cabeza por haberme robado mis esferas –meditó Pilaf haciendo que del brazo de su robot saliera una larga navaja muy filosa que lanzó unos destellos al aire.

Si yo fuera él, pensó Bulma, no regresaría. Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho el pequeño Krillin.

- ¡Oh no! –Se alarmó ella.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Quiso saber el pirata.

- Olvidé darle dinero para mi agua… volveré en seguida.

- Pero no tarden mucho, la energía de mi robot ya está al tope –dijo Pilaf mirando el medidor de energía en el antebrazo de su robot.

- No, no tardaremos –prometió la chica y echo a correr por donde el pequeño Krillin se había ido.

Media hora después…

- ¿No crees que ya se tardaron mucho? –Comentó Pilaf al pirata.

- Sí, seguro que ya no regresan –meditó el pirata mirando al cielo-, ¿qué haremos?

- ¡¡MALDITOS!! –Bramó Pilaf- ¡Se escaparon con mis esferas, no los perdonaré!

La turbina posterior del robot de Pilaf escupió fuego violentamente y se puso en marcha por la misma calle por donde Krillin y Bulma se habían escapado. La vena en la sien le palpitaba notoriamente, estaba realmente furioso por la forma tan estúpida en la que lo habían engañado.

El pirata detrás de él se transformó en un ave y fue detrás de ellos.

- ¡Déjenme en paz! –Pedía Krillin a los dos hombres del ejército de los conejos que lo molestaban.

- ¡De ninguna manera! –Dijo uno-. Tú y tus amigos nos hicieron pasar una vergüenza hace unos momentos, es por eso que el jefe se encargará de todos ustedes.

- ¡Ellos no son mis amigos! –Replicó Krillin-. Además yo no les hice nada a ustedes.

- Por supuesto que sí –replicó el soldado dos-, llamaste nuestra atención para que tus amigos se burlaran de nosotros.

- Deja de decir tonterías…

- ¡Oye tú! –Interrumpió una Bulma jadeante que llegaba a donde los tres se encontraban. Alrededor del lugar la gente miraba escondida en las esquinas y por las rendijas de sus ventanas y puertas. Ninguno de ellos parecía tener ganas de ir a auxiliar al pequeño en problemas-. ¡Entrégame las esferas! –Exigió Bulma extendiendo una mano de forma autoritaria.

- Con que ya estás aquí –musito soldado uno- muy bien, así nos ahorraste el trabajo de buscarte. Sujétala compañero –indicó al otro quien se acercó con una expresión perversa en el rostro a la joven.

- ¡No te me acerques! –Exigió la chica. Momentos después ambos, Krillin y Bulma estuvieron sometidos y sujetos por una cuerda.

Poco tiempo después comenzó a escucharse el leve rumor de un motor de auto que se acercaba lentamente por una de las calles desiertas del pueblo. Se trataba de un modelo un poco pasado de moda pero bastante personalizado. Tenía unas grandes orejas de conejo, estaba pintado de blanco, poseía una pequeña nariz con bigotes al frente y el parabrisas estaba pintado de modo que parecían los ojos de aquel extrañísimo conejo motorizado.

De éste descendió un tipo tan extraño como el mismo auto, tenía el rostro de conejo y vestía con un extravagante atuendo.

- ¿Son ellos quienes les causaban problemas? –Cuestionó a sus soldados.

- Sí, señor, son ellos –respondieron ambos al unísono.

- Si es usted el jefe de estos dos inútiles –dijo Bulma- ordéneles que nos dejen ir.

- De ninguna manera haré eso que me pides chiquilla –replicó el conejo-. Nadie se atreve a desafiar a mi ejército y si dejo que esta ofensa quede impune, después los habitantes de este pueblucho seguirán su ejemplo y eso tan sólo les causará problemas a ellos, y no quiero, por ningún motivo, que los habitantes de este pacífico pueblo vean su felicidad estropeada… más de lo que ya está –explicó terminando con una cruel sonrisa en sus peludos labios.

- Yo me encargaré de ellos –intervino Pilaf descendiendo cual ángel de la muerte desde el cuelo. Debajo de él se alzaba una nube de polvo provocada por el estruendo de su turbina trasera.

- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? –Inquirió el conejo.

- Soy tu peor pesadilla –confesó Pilaf- y pronto me convertiré en el rey del mundo.

- Acaben con él –ordenó de inmediato el conejo a sus dos hombres, ninguno se movió-. ¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos?, acabo de darles una orden, obedezcan.

- Pero… tiene un robot –replicó uno tembloroso.

- ¡No me importa!, acaben… ¡Ah! –Exclamó cuando la explosión provocó que él, sus soldados, Krillin y Bulma salieran despedidos por el aire.

- ¡Basta de cháchara! ¡Denme las esferas ya! –Gruñó Pilaf.

- ¡Maldita sea! –Gruñó Bulma poniéndose de pie-. ¿Por qué no piden las cosas como debe de ser, a fuerza deben de provocar explosiones a cada momento?

- ¡Cállate! –Apuntó la mano robótica de Pilaf a la chica-. No quiero escuchar uno solo de tus reclamos. ¡Dame las esferas! –Exigió

- ¡Yo no las tengo! –Replicó a gritos la chica.

- ¡Te dije que te callaras! –bramó Pilaf disparando un misil desde el antebrazo de su robo.

El proyectil se dirigió hacia la chica a máxima velocidad, en el segundo que al misil le tomó llegar hasta la chica, Bulma pudo ver la mitad de su vida frente a sus ojos. Estuvo segura que hasta ahí había llegado su cortísima participación en el mundo. Sin embargo, para su buena suerte, el jefe de los conejos tomó el misil con una de sus manos e inmediatamente éste se convirtió en una zanahoria. Aprovechando el impulso que le quedó a la zanahoria, el jefe conejo dio una vuelta sobre su eje y dirigió la zanahoria de vuelta por donde había venido, aplaudió un par de veces y el misil volvió a aparecer.

El más sorprendido en el lugar ahora fue Pilaf. Aún así todos miraron con asombro cómo el misil, antes zanahoria, antes misil se estrelló de lleno en el robot de Pilaf, éste cayó hacia atrás estrepitosamente en meddio de una espesa nube de humo.

- Te lo merecías –sentenció el jefe de los conejos-. Ahora -se giró hacia Bulma-, ¿en qué nos quedamos?

- En que yo me iba a mi casa –murmuró Bulma alejándose lentamente del conejo.

- No lo creo –dijo la voz de el soldado uno detrás de ella. Bulma giró sobre sí para toparse con los dos soldados que le cerraban el camino.

- ¿Por qué me suceden estas cosas a mí? –Se quejó la chica con pesar.

- ¿En dónde está el otro chiquillo? –Cuestionó el jefe de los conejos a los dos soldados. Ambos miraron alrededor buscando a Krillin, ya no estaba por los alrededores.

- Al parecer se escapó –hizo saber soldado dos.

- No importa –musitó el conejo- está bien con la chica, así los aldeanos aprenderán a no desobedecer al ejército de los conejos. Amárrenla –ordenó.

- ¡No! –Dijo alguien a lo lejos-. Dejen a la chica en paz.

Todos alrededor de Bulma voltearon hacia donde estaba un hombre bastante grande con el sol detrás de él, por lo que su rostro no era completamente visible. Lucía musculoso y decidido a salvar a la chica.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? –Inquirió el jefe de los conejos.

- No te importa, deja a la chica… -¡Puf!-. Diablos… -musitó el cerdito al recuperar su apariencia real.

- ¡Eres un inútil! –le gritó Bulma-, ¡ni siquiera puedes salvarme de un conejo!

- ¡Pues entonces sálvate tú sola! –Le gritó Uulon indignado por la actitud de la joven.

Momentos después ambos estaban amarrados y sentados espalda contra espalda. El conejo y sus soldados los contemplaban mientras decidían cual sería el castigo más correcto para evitar que el pueblo se rebelara contra ellos.

- Con ella podríamos divertirnos mucho –opinó el soldado uno-, y con el cerdito reponer fuerzas alimentándonos de él después.

- ¡No se atrevan a hacerles daño! –Bramó el pirata pelirrojo cayendo desde el cielo con un gran estremecimiento.

- Vaya, al parecer los estorbosos están a la orden del día –meditó el conejo-. Ya me harté de tantas interrupciones, los convertiré a todos en zanahorias y después me los comeré a todos.

- Por supuesto que no –replicó Pilaf poniendo de pie a su robot-, antes yo acabaré con todos ustedes y después iré tras de ese mocoso que se atrevió a engañarme y robarse mis esferas.

El silencio se colocó entre todos ellos, que formaban un triángulo; en uno de los vértices se encontraba Pilaf, en el otro el pirata Puar y Uulon, en el tercero Bulma, el jefe de los conejos y sus soldados. Los ojos miraban en todas direcciones, las mentes de tres intentaban decidir a quien atacar primero y de quien defenderse después, porque los ataques en unos instantes volarían en tres direcciones diferente y cada uno debía de atacar a otro… al que presentara un mayor peligro para la integridad física, moral y todo lo demás.

El pirata Puar tensó los músculos de su mano-cañón, listo para apuntar, disparar en un solo movimiento y salir de la línea de tiro de ambos: Pilaf y el conejo y sus hombres… aunque analizando la situación, el jefe conejo no parecía portar armas, ni él ni sus soldados, eso era una ventaja para Puar, por otro lado, Pilaf sí tenía armas y el tiro de Puar podría dañar a Bulma. Se había decidido.

Rápidamente separó un poco más los pies, levantó su brazo y apuntó a Pilaf, por el rabillo del ojo vio los movimientos del conejo y sus hombres. Disparó.

Pilaf levantó el brazo de su robot apuntándolo contra el conejo, pues era él quien estaba en su camino para ir detrás del mocoso pelón que se había llevado sus esferas. Disparó.

El conejo observó el misil que Pilaf le había arrojado y esperó hasta que este estuviera a una distancia considerable para poder tomarlo como la vez anterior y dirigirlo contra el pirata, desde que lo vio ese tipo le había causado una muy mala impresión, solo por eso quería deshacerse de él primero. La zanahoria salió hacia Puar y a mitad de su vuelo el conejo aplaudió y el misil tomó el lugar de la zanahoria.

¿Cómo es posible que haga eso?, se preguntó Puar contemplando el misil yendo hacia él. Lo más rápido que pudo se transformó en un ave y esquivó por muy poco el misil de cabeza roja que pasó e hizo explotar algunas casas más allá. La explosión de ese misil y de la bala-cañón que disparó Puar, levantaron una espesa columna de humo que cubrió perfectamente el escape de Bulma.

Desde las alturas, Puar vio como la chica de cabellos azules se alejaba a toda prisa hacia orillas del pueblo, se preguntó por qué hacia eso y recordó que el pequeño que tenía las esferas no se encontraba en el lugar, así que decidió ir detrás de ella para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada, seguramente Uulon iba detrás de ella también y el cerdito no le causaría más que problemas.

Momentos después, la nube de humo se dispersó en medio de una tenue lluvia de escombros. El lugar alrededor estaba completamente destruido, los contendientes estaban de pie en el único lugar que no había sido afectado por las explosiones, lo que demostraba el mal tino que los dos poseían.

- ¿Dónde está la chica? –Preguntó Pilaf al percatarse que Bulma ya no estaba en el lugar.

- Seguro se escapó –musitó el conejo-. ¡Y todo por tu culpa! –Rugió contra Pilaf.

- No te atrevas a hablarme de ese modo. ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy?

- Serás una zanahoria en cuanto termine contigo, maldito.

- Ya lo veremos…

- ¡Hey ustedes dos! –Interrumpió una voz autoritaria.

- ¿Dónde está Bulma? –Preguntó Gokú detrás de Pilaf.

_26/06/08_

_Próxima actualización: 04/07_

_**«-( **_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	65. 3ra ley de Newton

_Qué diablos tienes que ver Newton con Dragon Ball??_

* * *

Dragon Ball H.S

Para cada acción, una reacción

(Capítulo 065)

Pilaf miró al niño y al muchacho que lo acompañaba. Esos dos inútiles no pudieron ni hacer algo tan fácil como eliminar a esos dos, pensó, imaginando que Shuu y Mai ahora estarían derrotados, derribados y merecidamente lastimados por el poder que ese niño de los pelos necios y el otro muchacho tenían.

Pilaf no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a esos dos él solo. Miró sus opciones y se acercó de un brinco al jefe de los conejos., quien de inmediato dio una patada en el ojo de cristal del robot.

- ¡Espera! –Demandó Pilaf mostrando una pequeña banderita blanca-. Quiero proponerte una tregua –explicó- ese mocoso y su compañero son demasiado poderosos y les gusta mucho comer conejo, así que vienen por ti, sólo están pensando en hacerte mucho daño. Pero yo quiero ayudarte, ¿qué te parece si me ayudas a derrotarlos?

- ¿Quieren comer conejo? –Preguntó atónito el jefe de los conejos.

- Claro, ya te lo dije.

- De acuerdo, pero después de que terminemos con ellos, me encargaré personalmente de acabar contigo.

- Sí, lo que digas –dijo Pilaf y extendió la mano de su robot para estrechar la del jefe, al hacerlo, el robot se convirtió automáticamente en una zanahoria y Pilaf quedó sentado en el suelo preguntándose qué demonios había pasado.

- ¡Lo siento! –Se escandalizó el jefe de los conejos-, olvidé que cada vez que toco a las personas o a las cosas, éstas se convierten en zanahorias.

- ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar algo así? –Inquirió Pilaf desesperado.

- Cualquiera comete un error –replicó dignamente el jefe de los conejos.

- ¡Ahora Gokú, es nuestra oportunidad para quitarle las esferas! –Dijo Yamcha emprendiendo la carrera hacia Pilaf y el conejo. El primero se sorprendió sobremanera y se puso de pie de un brinco.

- Ahora debes ayudarme, ¡regresa a mi robot a la normalidad! –Demandó Pilaf.

El jefe de los conejos se preparó para hacer lo que Pilaf le pedía, sin embargo en ese momento un misil fuera de control lo mandó volando lejos, muy lejos… bueno, hasta la pared de enfrente donde se estrelló.

- ¡Jefe! –exclamaron sus dos soldados.

- OH no, ya nos alcanzaron Gokú –comentó Yamcha-, debemos apresurarnos a quitarle las esferas.

Por la esquina, habían aparecido Shuu y Mai a bordo de sus respectivos robots. Pilaf, desconcertado miraba lo que pasaba a su alrededor cuando se vio asaltado por Gokú y por Yamcha. En su rostro y en su cuerpo fueron depositados algunos golpes porque el tipo no cooperaba. Finalmente Gokú y Yamcha se hicieron con las Esferas del Dragón que Pilaf tenía.

- ¡Déjenlo en paz! –Bramó Shuu apuntando hacia ellos con el antebrazo de su robot y sin esperar una respuesta de los otros, disparó un par de misiles.

Rápidamente Gokú y Yamcha salieron corriendo del lugar para no ser alcanzados por la explosión. Pilaf, que se recuperaba lentamente en esos momentos… sólo tuvo tiempo de ver como los misiles se acercaban a él sin que nada se lo impidieran.

¡Ka-boom!

Pilaf y los dos soldados del ejército de los conejos salieron volando y se estamparon en la misma pared en la que se encontraba el jefe de los conejos.

- ¿Por qué tuve que tener a dos completos idiotas como ayudantes? –Se preguntó Pilaf resbalando por la pared hacia el suelo.

Gokú y Yamcha corrieron hacia donde el radar les indicaba que se encontraban las esferas. Al parecer Krillin había salido ya del pueblo.

Pero Bulma no se detendría hasta arrebatarle las esferas, sus esferas, de las manos muertas, agusanadas, putrefactas o como estuvieran. Lo que le importaba era tener de nuevo esas esferas. Por lo que a lo largo de su carrera tras el pequeño ladrón, había esquivado niños, brincado burros, atropellado hombres y al final había salido del pueblo con las rodillas raspadas y un jitomatazo en la nuca, pues su habilidad no le había permitido pasar limpiamente los obstáculos a lo largo de su camino.

Cuando pensó que por fin había perdido el rastro del niño pelón, Gokú y Yamcha a muchos metros atrás , le dieron alcance.

- ¿Qué demonios hacías, Gokú? –Le preguntó molesta-, no sabes por todo lo que he pasado para alcanzar a ese mocoso y mientras tanto tú, ¿qué has estado haciendo?

Gokú, en su infinita inocencia, adoptó una postura de suma concentración y contando con los dedos comenzó a decirle a Bulma todo lo que había estado haciendo. Ella lo golpeó con la palma de la mano en la cabeza.

- ¡Deja eso, tenemos que alcanzar al niño pelón! –Gritó Bulma.

- No entiendo porqué te enojas si tú me preguntaste qué había estado haciendo –replicó sobándose el niño.

- Sí, pero no pretendía que me contaras la historia de tu vida.

- No iba a contarte mi vida, sólo iba a decirte qué estaba haciendo mientras tú…

- ¡No me importa! –Chilló la chica de cabello azul interrumpiendo a Gokú-. ¡Ve por mis esferas!

- No deberías gritar tanto, te va a hacer daño y molestas –replicó Gokú tranquilamente.

- ¡Cállate y ve antes de que te mate a ti también! –Bramó colérica Bulma, desesperada por la tranquilidad que Gokú tenía en el rostro a pesar de que el momento de extrema preocupación porque podrían perder las esferas.

- An… anda Go…Gokú, de…debemos ir por las… las esferas –musitó Yamcha terriblemente cerca de Bulma y terriblemente nervioso.

- Sí, vayamos -concedió el niño por fin y echando una mirada al radar se dio cuenta que las esferas estaban muy cerca de ellos. Gokú y Yamcha echaron a correr internándose en medio del bosque. Bulma, pensativa, los miró alejarse, quiso creer que pronto podría ver finalmente al dios Dragón de las esferas y una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en sus labios rosas y echó a andar detrás de sus nuevos amigos.

Gokú y Yamcha corrieron esquivando árboles a lo largo del trayecto que los llevó hasta el otro lado del bosque, donde se dieron cuenta que el pequeño Krillin debió de haber abordado un automóvil para seguir desplazándose, pues las esferas los habían aventajado por mucho poco antes de que ellos salieran del bosque. Allí, los esperaba Uulon.

- Por fin llegan –les dijo al verlos salir del bosque-. Ese chico Krillin sacó una cápsula de un auto de sus ropas y se fue, yo ya no pude seguirlo porque se me terminó el tiempo de la transformación, pero Puar sigue tras él –explicó el puerquito rápidamente entre jadeos. Entonces Bulma salió del bosque detrás de ellos.

- ¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo todos aquí de pie sin hacer nada mientras mis esferas se alejan? –Preguntó a gritos, cuando terminó de decir "pero", Yamcha ya estaba a una distancia considerablemente alejada de ella. Fue hasta en ese momento cuando Bulma se percató del comportamiento del joven peleador.

- Tenemos que irnos ya, tengo el auto esperando con el motor encendido –intervino Uulon-, pero debemos irnos ya o el pelón escapará.

Todos (excepto Yamcha), subieron al auto de Uulon y se pusieron en marcha detrás de Krillin. Cuando alcanzaron a Yamcha, éste no tuvo más remedio que aguantarse su nerviosismo y subir al pequeñísimo auto del puerquito en donde iban muy, muy cerca de Bulma, quien no dejaba de estudiarlo. La verdad era que ese comportamiento nervioso en él, a ella comenzaba a gustarle, por su mente pasaban extrañas ideas de citas con él en las que bien podría enseñarle como tratarla debidamente… a fuerza de un látigo.

- ¿Por qué estás babeando? –Preguntó Gokú alejándose lo más que podo del rostro con expresión de pervertida de Bulma.

- Déjame en paz –replicó ella cruzándose de brazos.

Poco tiempo después, cuando el clima comenzó a turnarse muy caluroso dentro del pequeño auto al parecer por causas externas, Gokú y los demás lograron escuchar un gran alboroto y una explosión que los hizo detenerse y salir del auto para ver de qué se trataba aquel escándalo.

- Me parece que es un enorme pirata pelirrojo –comunicó Gokú subido en los hombros de Uulon, que estaba sobre los hombros de Bulma, que estaba sobre los hombros temblorosos de Yamcha, que estaba de pie sobre el capó del auto, que habían subido a una piedra que se encontraba a un lado del camino. Camino que llevaba a la montaña Fry-Pan.

- Es una montaña rodeada por el fuego –Terminó Gokú.

- Quizá sea por eso que hace tanto calor –opinó Bulma.

- En ese caso más vale que nos alejemos antes de que quedemos rostizados en este lugar –comentó Uulon temblando un poco.

- De… debemos ir por la esfera –alcanzó a decir Yamcha detrás de su nerviosismo que pesaba más que los tres encima de él.

- Tienes razón –concedió Bulma y arrojó a los dos sobre ella. Gokú cayó de pie, Uulon con el rostro.

- ¿Acaso estás loca? –Cuestionó éste molesto y con la mejilla roja.

- Deja de quejarte, deberías ser como Gokú que no dijo nada –dijo Bulma desinteresadamente-. Bájame por favor –pidió a Yamcha, éste, con todo su nerviosismo, no midió bien su fuerza y Bulma salió despedida de sus hombros de forma más aparatosa que Uulon y Gokú de hombros de la chica.

- ¿Acaso estás loco? –Preguntó, escandalizada, sobándose el cachete y mirando con furia asesina a Yamcha, quien estaba más rojo que un jitomate.

- Deja de quejarte, deberías ser como yo que no dije nada –intervino Gokú, no debió de hacerlo.

Momentos después, los cuatro caminaban rumbo a la montaña Fry-Pan, Uulon y Bulma con la mejilla roja, Gokú con varios chipotes en la cabeza y moretones en los ojos, Yamcha como a cien metros por detrás de ellos.

- ¡Dame esas esferas! –Demandó con un rugido el enorme pirata pelirrojo al diminuto niño pelón frente a él. Krillin, aunque tembloroso, estaba decidido a no entregar las esferas. Sabía bien que ese enorme pirata era amigo del maldito de Gokú y era por eso que no se rendía y no lo haría aunque de ellos dependiera pelear y morir en contra de ese pirata, o al menos dar una buena batalla.

- ¡No! –Replicó Krillin-, no te daré nada, ¡apártate!

El pirata dio un estruendoso paso hacia el pequeño de la calva reluciente. Krillin se separó unos milímetros del suelo y sus piernas flaquearon, afortunadamente logró mantenerse de pie.

- Entrégamelas o te irá muy mal –rugió nuevamente el pirata apuntando su mano-cañón al rostro del pequeño.

Por casi nada Krillin moja sus pantalones, pero antes de que sus fluidos lo traicionaran, detrás de él escuchó la voz de aquel sujeto que estaba con Gokú y llamó al pirata por un nombre bastante ridículo como para un pirata de ese tamaño.

- Es suficiente, Puar –dijo Yamcha y el pirata y Krillin miraron al mismo tiempo al grupo que llegaba al lugar en esos momentos.

- Ahora sí niño –se adelantó a decir Bulma-. ¡Dame mis esferas!

- ¡Maldición! –Masculló Krillin por lo bajo-. ¡No te las daré! –Gritó e intentó huir. La gigantesca mano completa del pirata lo detuvo y lo sentó frente al grupo de amigos de Gokú.

- Anda, no te resistas, somos más que tú y si yo se los digo, estos tipos podrían hacerte mucho daño –amenazó.

- Parece que no sabes como pedir las cosas –se adelantó Gokú, recordando lo que Bulma le había dicho tiempo atrás-. Por favor –dijo a Krillin- necesitamos tus esferas para resucitar a mi abuelito que murió hace algún tiempo peleando contra un monstruo enorme para que este no dañara a muchas personas.

Krillin lo miró atónito, no por lo que le había dicho de su abuelo, eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, en cambió, fue su actitud la que lo desconcertó, el pequeño pelón esperaba más golpes por parte de ese individuo salvaje.

La expresión del niño frente a ellos, pasó de ser de una de molestia incontenible a una de concentración máxima. El chiquillo parecía estar pensando profundamente lo que Gokú le había dicho, lucía como si dentro de él se librara una feroz batalla entre sus deseos y lo que debía de hacer.

- No –respondió finalmente de forma fría y terminante-. No te daré nada.

- Pero las necesito –dijo Gokú.

- ¿Y tú crees que lo que le pasó a tu abuelo me importa? Es su culpa por haberse quedado a pelear en lugar de huir como los demás.

- Mi abuelito jamás haría eso.

- Pues por eso murió, seguramente era un idiota que no…

¡PAS!

El puño de Gokú voló tan rápido que ni Yamcha pudo verlo. La cabeza de Krillin dio un latigazo hacia atrás y casi se golpea contra el suelo, pero pudo mantenerse sentado en donde estaba.

- No digas eso de mi abuelito ¡y dame tus esferas! –Gritó Gokú.

Krillin lo miró aún más sorprendido, no supo, por unos instantes, qué demonios había sucedido, pero ahora ya no le importaba.

- ¡No, no te daré nada! –Rugió Krillin poniéndose de pie-. No dejaré que tu abuelito regrese, así te arruinaré algunos planes, ¡¡así como tú arruinaste los míos!!

El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos. Lo que había dicho Krillin había sido una acusación directa contra el niño de la cola y el niño de la cola, ni siquiera conocía al niño pelón, o eso pensaba él.

- Yo no pude haber hecho eso –replicó Gokú un poco menos enfadado-, yo no te hice nada.

- Por supuesto que sí, y hasta lo olvidaste y eso me hace enojar aún más. Por eso no te daré las estúpidas esferas que tanto quieres.

- Pero… ¿qué fue lo que Gokú te hizo? –Preguntó Bulma un tanto intranquila.

Krillin la miró a los ojos, ella se dio cuenta que los pequeños ojos negros del chiquillo echaban chispas de coraje.

- Por su culpa –comenzó a decir lentamente-, por su culpa, ¡¡me expulsaron de la escuela!!

* * *

_30/06/08_

_Próxima actualización: 07/07_

_Absolutamente nada._

_**«-( **_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	66. Esferas Reunidas

Dragon Ball H.S

Esferas reunidas

(Capítulo 066)

- ¡No puede ser! –Exclamó Bulma de forma exagerada-. Te estás equivocando de niño, Gokú de ninguna manera pudo haber ido a la escuela.

- No me estoy equivocando, estoy seguro de que fue él –reclamó Krillin.

- Anda Gokú, dile a este niño que está equivocándose de persona –animó Bulma.

- ¿Qué es escuela? –Preguntó Gokú confundido.

- ¡No te hagas el que no sabes de qué estamos hablando! –Chilló Krillin-, aquel lugar en el que sólo duraste un día.

- ¿¡Un Día!! –Se sorprendió Bulma. Gokú no se mostraba sorprendido ni mucho menos, tan sólo miraba a Krillin examinando su rostro mientras intentaba hacer memoria, sin muy buenos resultados.

- ¡Ah! Te refieres al colegio –Dijo Gokú recordando aquella vez que tres niños más grandes que él lo molestaron-. Pero tú no eres ninguno de ellos –dijo al niño sin haber exteriorizado su recuerdo primero.

- Por supuesto que no –dijo Krillin-, de haberte enfrentado conmigo en aquella ocasión te habría derrotado fácilmente.

- ¿Por qué entonces no pudiste hacerlo ahora? –Se extrañó Gokú.

- ¡No te importa! Te di ventaja, no quería lastimarte –replicó el niño calvo dignamente.

- De veras que no recuerdo qué te hice.

- ¡¡Yo era el niño que te dijo que te defendieras!! –Estalló Krillin entonces al comprobar que Gokú, era un idiota-. Yo te hice un favor y en cambio tú, me acusaste con el director y ¡¡me expulsó!!

- ¿Te expulsó? –Se escandalizó Bulma-. ¿Por qué?

- Porque se le dio la gana –replicó muy enfadado, Krillin-. Este idiota le fue con el chisme al director de que yo le había dicho que golpeara a aquellos tres abusivos, y al muy tarado se le ocurrió arrojar a uno de ellos por la ventana del despacho del director, eso le molestó mucho y cuando fueron a mi salón… -hizo una pausa porque del coraje ya no podía seguir hablando tranquilamente-, cuando fueron a mi salón, ¡¡este idiota me señaló con una enorme sonrisa burlona en el rostro!!

- ¿En verdad hiciste eso? –Preguntó Uulon.

- Por supuesto –respondió Gokú muy sonriente-. A mi me dio mucho gusto volver a verte, cuando el director me dijo que iríamos a buscarte, pensé que sería para darte algo por lo que habías hecho. Fue hasta que salimos del colegio que mi abuelito me explicó lo que era ser expulsado, fue después de que nos alcanzaras y nos gritaras cosas feas.

- ¿Hiciste eso? –Inquirió Bulma, muy interesada en el chisme.

- Sí –aceptó Krillin un poco avergonzado.

- Quise disculparme por lo que había hecho –continuó Gokú-, peo no volví a verte después de que saliste corriendo.

- Pero ahora que volviste a verlo –agregó Puar-, no le dijiste nada y por el contrario lo agarraste a golpes.

- ¡Es verdad! –Dijo Krillin ofendido.

- Porque no querías prestarme tu esfera, además dijiste que si peleaba contigo me la darías.

- Pero no te disculpaste por lo del colegio.

- Porque hasta ahorita me doy cuenta de quien eres –contradijo Gokú y el silencio se hizo presente en el lugar. Krillin ya no tenía razones para quejarse, todo había sido aclarado y ya no tenía motivos por los cuales negarle las esferas que el pequeño de la cola necesitaba.

- De acuerdo –dijo finalmente-, te daré las esferas que tanto quieres.

- Muchas gracias –replicó Gokú con una gran sonrisa.

Krillin comenzó a buscar las esferas entre sus ropas, de su camisa extrajo ambas esferas, la de una estrella y la de cuatro. Las entregó a Gokú, quien las miró deleitado por el brillo ámbar de ambas esferas.

- ¡Aquí están las otras! –Gritó Yamcha a lo lejos.

- Pues tráelas para acá –le pidió Bulma de una forma nada cortés. Muy a su pesar, Yamcha se acercó lentamente, las rodillas y las piernas le temblaban cada vez más con cada paso que daba. Para darse un poco de valor cerró los ojos y obligó a sus piernas a seguir avanzando. Pronto el sudor comenzó a correr por su rostro de tan tremendo esfuerzo que estaba realizando.

- No seas payaso, dámelas –dijo Bulma que se había acercado hasta él exasperada porque el hombre no podía ni dar dos pasos seguidos sin regresarse tres y al parecer, sin darse cuenta. Yamcha abrió los ojos y se topó con el rostro hermoso y aterradoramente cercano al suyo de la bella chica de ojos azules. De inmediato con un sobresalto soltó las esferas y echó a correr lejos del lugar.

Bulma depositó las esferas delante de Gokú y el pequeño agregó las suyas al círculo que las primeras habían medio formado.

- Por fin –musitó la chica mirando con los ojos brillantes de alegría a sus compañeros de viaje. Recordó por un instante como había comenzado ese maravilloso viaje lleno de peligros y aventuras-. ¿Estás listo? –Preguntó a Gokú con una sonrisa cálida.

- Sí –replicó él devolviéndole la sonrisa. Puar se acercó un poco más olvidando por completo a Yamcha quien los miraba desde detrás de un árbol. Uulon tragó saliva con un poco de dificultad y Krillin asustaba a una mosca que no lo dejaba en paz desde hacia ya unos momentos.

- Hazlo –animó Bulma a Gokú, el niño la miró con la esperanza en los ojos.

- ¿Hacer qué? –Preguntó.

- ¡¡Eres un tonto!! –Bramó la chica perdiendo la paciencia, no por primera vez, con el niño de la cola-. ¡Llama al dragón para que pueda revivir a tu abuelo!

- ¡Ah es verdad! –recordó Gokú y levantó sus brazos al cielo. En cuanto lo hizo, las nubes comenzaron a juntarse por encima de sus cabezas y un estremecimiento sacudió el suelo al tiempo que las Esferas resplandecían a sus pies.

- ¿Qué diablos creen que hacen en este lugar? –Se escuchó una voz atronadora en cuanto Gokú abrió la boca. Todos alrededor de las esferas no supieron qué había pasado. Las cabezas giraron entonces en todas direcciones buscando la fuente de esa terrible voz que sonaba furiosa.

Bulma fue la primera que lo vio, el tipo estaba detrás de Yamcha y cargaba una hacha inmensa, casi del tamaño de dos Gokú's y el tipo enorme la blandía como si se tratara de una pluma. Con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo, Bulma señaló al tipo. Quiso advertirle a Yamcha del peligro detrás de él pero las palabras no acudieron a su boca que se secó en un instante.

Yamcha giró su cuello siguiendo la dirección del dedo de Bulma. Un relámpago que precedía a la tormenta iluminó un segundo al enorme sujeto que estaba a punto de cortar su cabeza con aquella enorme hacha. Los reflejos de Yamcha lo salvaron por milímetros. El filo del hacha pasó zumbando frente a él, cortando el aire con un leve sonido. Al reponerse del susto, Yamcha tiró un golpe al rostro de aquel sujeto enmascarado con un casco. El tipo del hacha no se inmutó en lo más mínimo cuando el puño impactó en su rostro. En cambio, el hacha voló de regreso para intentar por segunda vez cortar el cuello de Yamcha. Hábilmente el muchacho se alejó.

- Es demasiado fuerte –hizo saber a sus amigos al reunirse con ellos-. Pero creo que si peleamos todos juntos lo venceremos. –Yamcha miró a sus amigos y se topó nuevamente con el rostro de Bulma que lo miraba a los ojos, sólo que ahora la chica lucía asustada y más linda que la vez anterior. Yamcha cayó al suelo tan tieso como una tabla.

- Les preguntaré de nuevo y espero que esta vez sí respondan –bramó el gigante-. ¿Qué demonios están haciendo en este lugar?

Todos temblaron de miedo ante la voz atronadora del tipo fuerte, enorme y armado con un hacha.

- Estamos llamando al Dios Dragón para revivir a mi abuelito –respondió Gokú, que no entendía porqué sus compañeros temblaban como gelatinas.

- ¿Al Dios Dragón? –Preguntó el tipo del hacha.

- Así es, el que sale de las esferas.

- Jamás escuché hablar de un Dios Dragón –decía el tipo del hacha mientras se acercaba a Gokú y los demás.

- Al parecer son pocos lo que saben sobre la leyenda, ¿no es así Bulma?

Bulma no respondió, estaba demasiado aterrada mirando el filo del hacha de aquel tipo, y el hacha parecía estar manchada de rojo, un rojo viscoso que escurría lentamente por le filo para gotear al suelo y dejar la marca de alguna vida arrebatada por ese monstruo.

- ¡¡Bulma!! –Gritó Gokú.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres, por qué gritas así? –Se exasperó ella.

- Porque no me haces caso.

- De todas formas no tienes por qué gritarme, ¿no ves que ese monstruo va a cortarnos la cabeza? –El tipo del hacha gruñó ante las palabras de Bulma-. ¡No! Quise decir que es de mala educación gritar en presencia de un hombre tan distinguido –se apresuró a decir.

- No me importa lo que estén haciendo en este lugar, quiero que se larguen o yo mismo me encargaré de que te reúnas con tu abuelo –amenazó el tipo del hacha.

- ¿De verdad lo harías? –Preguntó Gokú con ilusión en el rostro.

- No digas tonterías Gokú –intervino Bulma-, lo que este ti… -lo miró de reojo-, señor tan distinguido trata de decirte es que va a matarte, como mataron a tu abuelo en el torneo.

La expresión del hombre del hacha cambió un poco al escuchar las palabras de la chica.

- ¿A tu abuelo lo mataron en el Torneo de Artes Marciales? –Preguntó a Gokú agachándose un poco, perdiendo la postura que lo hacía lucir tan aterrador.

- Sí, murió peleando contra la criatura que apareció de repente. –Confesó Gokú.

- No me digas que tu abuelo era Son Gohan.

- Sí, ¿conociste a mi abuelito?

- ¿Qué si lo conocí? Los dos entrenamos con el Dios de las Artes Marciales, Kame-Sen'Nin.

- ¿Qué? –Se asombró Krillin- ¿Entonces usted sabe en donde vive el viejo Roshi?

- Por supuesto que lo sé –hizo saber orgullosamente el hombre-. Déjenme decirles, que Son Gohan era el discípulo número uno del Maestro Roshi y yo, era el número dos, nadie podía ganarme en una pelea más que el viejo Son Gohan y por supuesto el maestro Muten Roshi.

- ¡Wow! ¿Entonces eres tan fuerte como mi abuelito?

- Claro que no, acabo de decirte que él era mejor que yo, ¿Qué no oyes o estás sordo? –Gokú pensó su respuesta-. De todas formas, es una lástima que tu abuelo haya fallecido, lo lamento mucho, era un gran hombre. –Todos guardaron silencio-. Y dime, ¿cómo piensas revivir a tu abuelo?

- Primero llamaremos al Dios Dragón –comenzó a explicar Gokú, sin embargo, una nueva explosión lo hizo callar.

- ¿Pensaron que se habían librado de mí, mocoso? –Pilaf había llegado a bordo de su robot, acompañado por Mai y Shuu-. Ahora que me encargué de ese odioso conejo, les ha llegado su turno, y esta vez, ¡no seré tan flexible!

Dijo al tiempo que disparaba todos los misiles de los que su robot estaba provisto. Mai y Shuu hicieron lo mismo, aunque ellos dispararon menos misiles que Pilaf, quien había utilizado menos. Las explosiones brincaron en el lugar como… chapulines cuando caminas por entre la hierba alta un día de primavera bajo los cálidos rayos del sol tomado de la mano de esa persona especial de la que no quieres separarte nunca y deseas, por sobre todas las cosas tirarte junto con ella entre toda esa hierba alta para… Ejem.

Los cuerpos de todos los amigos de Gokú volaron de un lado a otro como los chapulines de los que ya les conté. Al terminar el bombardeó, una espesa nube de polvo y humo bloqueó la vista de Pilaf, Mai y Shuu, quienes tuvieron que esperar a que esta nube se dispersara para conocer el daño causado por sus máquinas. Mientras tanto tomaron el té.

- Hay, mi cabeza –Se quejó Gokú saliendo lentamente de entre los escombros, miró alrededor para comprobar que sus amigos se encontraban bien. Bulma, Uulon y Puar estaban regados por el lugar en posiciones bastante extrañas, al parecer los tres se habían desmayado, el tipo del hacha se encontraba también derribado y un poco atolondrado, debajo de él, Gokú pudo ver como un brazo sobresalía de la enorme mole que el tipo era. Ahí debajo debía de estar Yamcha.

- ¿Qué les pasa?

- Te lo advertí niño –dijo Pilaf tomando el resto de su té y subiendo a su robot nuevamente-, les dije que ya no sería tan flexible, ahora, prepárate a morir. Pero primero, entrégame las esferas.

- No te las daré nunca –replicó Gokú buscando el tesoro en el suelo, por todos lados, sin embargo, la única esfera que estaba por el lugar era la de 4 estrellas-. ¡Oh no! Las esferas, ya no están.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? –Pilaf se alarmó de sobre manera, olvidando que tenía que acabar con la vida del niño, se acercó al lugar para ayudarlo con la búsqueda, y quedarse con ellas antes que el niño.

Pilaf levantó la esfera de 4 estrellas y removió los escombros buscando las demás.

- ¡No se queden ahí, idiotas, ayúdenme a encontrar las demás!

- No puedo, me duele todo el cuerpo –se quejó Uulon.

- A ti no te hablaba -replicó Pilaf.

- Ah bueno –dijo Uulon y se dejó caer en un sueño profundo.

Durante largo tiempo todos buscaron las Esferas del Dragón por todos lados, removieron los escombros por lo menos cien veces y ni haciendo hoyos muy profundos lograron dar con ellas. Y para colmo de males, el radar se había hecho pedazos en medio de las explosiones.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –Se preguntó Gokú.

_02/07/08_

_Próxima actualización: 09/07_

_**«-( **_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	67. La Tortura de Roshi

_Waazzaaaaaaa!!_

_Eeemmm... pues finalmente las esferas fueron reunidas, pero un suceso inesperado acaba de ocurrir, qué sucedera??_

* * *

Dragon Ball H.S

La tortura de Roshi

(Capítulo 067)

- ¿Lo ven? –Exclamó Bulma furiosa-. ¡Por su estupidez las Esferas se han destruido!

- No es nuestra culpa –se defendió Pilaf-. Si ustedes nos las hubieran dado desde el comienzo, esto jamás habría sucedido.

- No digas tonterías, ¡cómo íbamos a dárselas si nosotros las necesitábamos con más urgencia!

- Por supuesto que no, ser el emperador del mundo es algo mucho más urgente que pedir un tonto novio.

- ¿Y quién iba a pedir algo tan estúpido?

- Pues… -Mai susurró algo al oído de Pilaf-, ¿estás segura que eso es en otro lado? –Mai asintió-. De acuerdo… no sé que iban a pedir ustedes pero seguramente era una pérdida de buenos deseos.

- ¡Estás equivocado! –Intervino Gokú-. Íbamos a revivir a mi abuelito y ahora por su culpa no podremos hacerlo.

Pilaf lo miró detenidamente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los negros ojos del pequeño Gokú sin que una sola resbalara por sus mejillas.

- ¿No cree que deberíamos irnos Gran Pilaf? –Opinó Mai por lo bajo- Aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer, después de todo, las esferas se han perdido.

- Sí –musitó Pilaf-, creo que por primera vez tienes un poco de razón. Esta vez los perdonaremos –dijo a Gokú y a sus amigos-, pero espero que no vuelvan a meterse en mis asuntos, de lo contrario…

- ¡Ya lárguense! –Interrumpió Bulma. Pilaf la miró dolido.

- Vámonos –indicó a sus dos acompañantes. Lentamente se retiraron.

- No sabes cuanto siento lo que sucedió aquí, pequeño –musitó el hombre del hacha a Gokú.

- No se preocupe –replicó Gokú-. Por cierto, sé que usted entrenó a lado de mi abuelito, pero no sé como se llama.

- ¡Oh! Mi nombre es Gyu-Mao –respondió el hombre.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Son Gokú, ella es Bulma, Uulon, Puar y el tipo que está allá escondido detrás de esa enorme roca es Yamcha –presentó el niño.

- ¡No estoy escondido! –Gritó Yamcha a lo lejos-. Sigo buscando las esferas.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora que ya no hay esferas que buscar y que no podemos revivir al abuelito de Gokú? –Quiso saber Uulon.

- Yo pienso regresar a la capital, las vacaciones están a punto de terminar y tengo que regresar a la escuela –dijo Bulma un tanto exasperada.

- ¿Puedo irme contigo? –Preguntó Uulon con su fantástica mirada libidinosa.

- Pero de ninguna manera te quedarás en mi casa –replicó Bulma.

- ¿Ustedes que harán? –Preguntó Gokú a Puar.

- Creo que a Yamcha le hará bien el aire de la ciudad –dijo mirando a su amigo escondido detrás de las rocas… digo, buscando las esferas-, así que si no te molesta Bulma, ¿podríamos irnos contigo también?

- Sí, no veo porqué no, después de todo, mi casa es muy grande y Yamcha podría cuidarme de los maleantes que hay en la capital. ¿Quieres venir tú también con nosotros, Krillin?

- De ninguna manera –respondió éste-, por culpa de ustedes he desviado mucho mi camino.

- ¿De verdad? –Se interesó Gokú-. ¿A dónde piensas ir?

- A entrenar con el maestro Muten Roshi.

- ¿De verdad tienes planeado ir con el Gran Maestro Roshi? –Preguntó Gyu-Mao.

- Sí, ya se lo dije.

- ¿Podría acompañarte? –Quiso saber Gokú.

- De ninguna manera. Iré solo, no quiero que me causes problemas a lo largo de mi camino, así que no, no puedes ir conmigo.

- No estaría mal que fueran juntos –se atrevió a opinar Gyu-Mao.

- Cállese, a usted nadie le pidió su opinión –respondió Krillin cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

- Entonces será mejor que te vayas antes de que decida comprobar el filo de mi hacha en tu cuello –amenazó Gyu-Mao. Krillin salió corriendo de inmediato.

- Vaya chiquillo más cobarde –comentó Uulon.

- Cállate que tú eres igual o peor que él –opinó Bulma.

- Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? –Demandó el cerdo alejándose del grupo.

- Entonces supongo que regresaré a la montaña Paoz –comentó Gokú mirando su esfera de 4 estrellas, la única que al parecer había sobrevivido a las explosiones causadas por Pilaf.

- Si de verdad quieres ir a entrenar con el Maestro Muten Roshi, deberías de ir –opinó Gyu-Mao con una gran risa.

- Pero no conozco el camino.

- No te preocupes por eso, mi hija Chichi te llevará con mucho gusto.

- ¿De veras?

- Por supuesto, sólo no te sobrepases con ella porque aún es muy pequeña, si cuando crezcan un poco más quieres casarte con ella, será de blanco, sino te cortaré la cabeza –Gruñó Gyu-Mao levantando su hacha para hacer énfasis en sus palabras.

- ¿Casarme? –Se preguntó Gokú mientras Gyu-Mao llamaba a su hija.

Momentos después una pequeña niña, vestida únicamente con un diminuto bikini azul marino, capa y casco muy al estilo troyano, llegó al lugar, y se presentó ante las personas que estaban junto a su papá con una reverencia.

- Por supuesto, mi hija Chichi es muy educada.

Rápidamente, Gyu-Mao explicó a su hija que debía de guiar a Gokú hasta la pequeña casa de su antiguo maestro el viejo Kame-Sen'Nin y volver después a casa.

- Pero papá –replicó ella-, sabes bien que no me gusta ir con ese señor que siempre está leyendo una de esas revistas donde salen mujeres encueradas.

- No digas eso en frente de estas personas, podrías crearle una mala reputación a mi maestro.

- No me importa, no quiero ir –se quejó la niña.

- Tienes que ir, este niño –dijo acercándose mucho a ella para que los demás no lo escucharan-, quiere casarse contigo y cómo única petición para desposarte, ha pedido que seas tú quien lo lleve ante la presencia del Gran Maestro Roshi.

- ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

- Por supuesto, tu padre nunca mentiría en algo como eso –Gyu-Mao se rascó la nariz.

- Pues a mi me pareció que tu nariz luce un poco más grande ahora, papá.

- No es verdad. Te ordeno que me obedezcas y lleves a este muchacho ante la presencia del viejo libidinoso de Roshi… quiero decir mi honorable maestro Muten Roshi.

- Está bien, pero conste que se casará conmigo –recordó Chichi.

- Sí, anda vete ya.

Así, los caminos de Gokú y sus amigos tomaron rumbos diferentes. Mientras Bulma, Uulon, Puar y Yamcha (temblando incontrolablemente por la cercanía de Bulma), regresaron a la capital, Gokú fue en compañía de Chichi a la pequeña casita del Maestro Roshi, quien fuera maestro de su abuelo Son Gohan y peleara junto a él en el vigésimo Torneo de Artes Marciales.

Gokú estaba muy emocionado por esto, pues tenía la esperanza de que aquel viejo le enseñara esa fabulosa técnica que su abuelo y él utilizaron en contra del monstruo. Chichi por su lado, no dejaba de mirar a Gokú, pues era el hombre con el que compartiría su vida en algún tiempo. Lo malo de él, era que no se peinaba y tenía cola, seguramente en el futuro sería un rebelde sin causa. Pero Chichi tenía la esperanza de cambiar eso de él y hacerlo un hombre de bien.

Falló.

Cuando el pequeño Krillin llegó a la pequeña isla donde vivía el maestro Muten Roshi, vio con sorpresa y desagrado, que Gokú ya había llegado y que tenía en la isla dos días. Chichi bien pudo haber ido y regresado de su casa a la isla unas 364 veces, pero no le gustaba ir con el viejo libidinoso ese, por eso no lo hizo.

- ¿Qué quieres tú aquí? –Interrogó el maestro Roshi al ver llegar a Krillin.

- Por favor, maestro –se inclinó el niño calvo-, deseo que me entrene.

- Será mejor que te vayas –opinó el viejo-, ya tengo a un discípulo y hasta entrenarlo a él me da flojera.

- ¿Será porque él no le trajo una como estás? –Preguntó Krillin extendiendo una Play Boy con Pamela Anderson en la portada. Roshi la miró detenidamente con un hilillo de baba escurriéndole por la comisura de la boca.

- Ya la tengo, retírate –dijo el viejo dándole la espalda.

- ¡Ah! Pero seguramente no tiene la colección completa –Aseguró Krillin sacando un montón enorme de revistas de Play Boy, H para hombres, Maxim y una Play Girl.

De inmediato, Roshi cayó arrodillado ante semejante ofrenda. En cuanto la vio, Lanzó la Play Girl al mar, esa no le interesaba en absoluto.

- De acuerdo –dijo hojeando las revistas-, haré un esfuerzo por entrenarlos a ambos, pero denme 5 minutos. -Pidió el abuelo y entró corriendo a su casa cargando tres de las revistas.

- ¿Qué va a hacer? –Quiso saber Gokú.

- No te importa –replicó Krillin desinteresadamente-. Por cierto, ¿cómo hiciste para llegar mucho antes que yo?

- Lo que pasa…

Gokú explicó a Krillin.

- Ya veo, entonces me convenía quedarme.

- Sí, creo que sí.

- Y dime, ¿qué tanto te ha enseñado en estos dos días?

- Nada, dijo que esperaríamos a su tortura porque está muy preocupado por ella, como no ha regresado en un mes, piensa que algo malo pudo haberle pasado.

- Y como no tengo a quien dejarle mi casa, no he podido ir a buscarla personalmente –agregó Roshi saliendo de su pequeña casa. Las tres revistas con las que había ingresado, las sujetaba con su mano izquierda y todas estaban arrugadas.

- ¿Su suegra vive con usted, maestro? –Preguntó Krillin.

- Yo no tengo suegra.

- ¿Entonces quien es su tortura?

- No es tortura, tonto, ¡es tortuga! No debería de enseñarte mi estilo de pelea por tu estupidez –sentenció Roshi.

- No por favor, le he traído ediciones especiales de sus revistas favoritas –dijo Krillin sacando un nuevo monte de revistas. Roshi olvidó inmediatamente su estupidez.

- De acuerdo, los entrenaré con una sola condición –explicó Roshi caminando hacia la orilla del mar con las manos a su espalda-. Como ya saben mi tortuga está perdida, su misión será traerla.

- ¿Sólo eso? –Preguntó Gokú.

- Sí, sólo eso –rectificó Roshi mirando la inmensidad azul frente a sus pies.

- ¿Dónde debemos buscarla? –Preguntó Krillin.

- ¿Crees que si lo supiera los mandaría a buscarla?

- No, claro que no…

- Entonces, vayan y no regresen sin mi querida tortuga –ordenó Roshi y sin esperar a que los dos pequeños partieran rumbo a su nueva búsqueda, tomo otros tres ejemplares del montón de ediciones especiales y regresó a la casa.

- ¿Cómo diablos vamos a encontrar a una tortuga en este mundo tan amplio? –Se preguntó Krillin un tanto desesperado.

- Quizá esto sea parte del entrenamiento –se aventuró a decir Gokú mirando al océano-. ¿Te fijaste como el maestro miraba hacia el mar cuando nos decía lo que teníamos que hacer? Seguramente su tortuga está en toda esa agua.

- ¿Tienes idea de cuan enorme es "toda esa agua"? –Preguntó Krillin teniendo claro que jamás encontrarían a la dichosa tortuga.

- Claro que no la encontrarán –se dijo riendo Roshi, quien los observaba desde la ventana-. Por fin esa tortuga molesta me dejó en paz y ahora que esos dos mocosos también se van para buscarla, podré quedarme solo en mi isla y ya nadie más va a molestarme, ¡jajaja!

- ¡Abuelo!- Gritó Gokú como un condenado a muerte-. ¡Ya la encontramos!

- ¡No puede ser! –Dijo Roshi saliendo a toda carrera de su pequeña casa. En efecto, su compañera tortuga estaba nuevamente allí, en la playa de su diminuta isla, como si nunca se hubiera ido.

- ¿Dónde demonios estabas? –Preguntó Roshi-. ¿Y por qué has vuelto?

- Lo que pasa… -explicó la tortuga-, es que soy una tortuga…

- ¡Eso se nota a simple vista! –Interrumpió Roshi.

- Déjame terminar de explicarte… -pidió la tortuga-. Soy una tortuga y me toma mucho más tiempo regresar a casa del que le toma a cualquiera hacerlo. Por eso, cuando salí a dar una vuelta, no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era. Fue por eso que tardé en regresar.

- ¡Pero te tardaste un mes!

- Lo que pasa es que… soy una tortuga muy vieja y me toma más tiempo regresar a…

- ¡Está bien cállate ya! No quiero seguir escuchando tus absurdas explicaciones.

- Que bueno, porque hablar me cansa mucho. ¿Ya hiciste la comida?

- ¿Cómo te atreves? Se supone que eres tú la encargada de cocinar.

- Pero yo no estaba, porque soy una tortuga y me toma más tiempo regresar a…

- ¡Ya lo sé! –Cortó Roshi- Si quieres algo de comer, tendrás que ir al mar por tu propia comida. Como pensé que ya no regresaría, no compré nada para ti.

- Lo supuse, nunca piensas en mi –se quejó la tortuga.

- Que sujetos tan raros –comentó Gokú.

- Por esta vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo –concedió Krillin.

En una galaxia muy, muy lejana.

- Compañeros, durante mucho tiempo hemos librado esta batalla en las sombras, lejos de los rastreadores del rey y sus seguidores, finalmente ha llegado el momento de salir a la luz y demostrarle al rey que no estamos dispuestos a seguir soportando su dictadura.

» ¡Hermanos Saiyans, ha llegado el momento de derrocar al rey! Ha llegado el momento ¡¡de la Revolución!!

- ¡Un momento! He pasado cerca de 17 capítulos esperando para poder decir el nombre de mi técnica y en ninguno me permitieron hacerlo, así que creo que es justo que me dejen de menos presentarla.

- ¿Contra quien la usarías? –Interrogó Bulma.

- Pues… contra nadie, sólo… la usaría –replicó Yamcha.

- Eso no tendría caso –musitó Uulon-. Mejor ya vámonos.

En fin, el autor pide una disculpa por esto…

_04/07/08_

_Próxima actualización: Pues se las debo... porque no tengo nada, no sé qué vaya a suceder ahora..._

_**«-(**_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	68. De vuelta a Vejita

_Waazzaaaaaa!!_

_Pues se pudo!! Esta tarde me senté decidido a sacar el capítulo de hoy y pues... aquí está, espero les agrade, especialmente a todos aquellos que esperaban el regreso de Bardock y sus amigos._

* * *

Dragon Ball H.S

De vuelta a Vejita

(Capítulo 068)

El planeta Vejita, situado en una galaxia muy, muy lejana, es un planeta que nunca duerme, que siempre está en movimiento, diurno y nocturno. El planeta Vejita es como una enorme colonia de hormigas, dirigidos todos los Saiyans por uno solo, su rey, a quien todos respetan y apoyan en las decisiones que toma, o al menos así era al principio de su reinado.

Nadie se había atrevido a cuestionar lar órdenes del rey Vegeta, todos tomaban sus deseos como órdenes y trataban de cumplirlas lo mejor posible para evitar duras represalias que conducirían a dolores intensos, e incluso a la muerto o al destierro del planeta, que era lo mismo que estar muerto.

Esto cambio cuando un grupo de Saiyans de clase baja se hartaron de los malos tratos que el rey tenía para con ellos. Se hartaron y poco a poco comenzaron a desarrollar los planes de una revolución, un golpe de estado para derrocar al rey, quitarlo del trono y quizá tratarlo de la forma tan humillante que él había usado con ellos para después matarlo despiadadamente. Esos eran los planes de Bardock y sus amigos.

Durante mucho tiempo, este grupo de cinco Saiyans vivieron en el exilio mientras viajaban de un planeta a otro para asesinar brutalmente a los soldados de primera clase que eran enviados a esos planetas para limpiarlos de las especies nativas y después vender esos planetas a otras especies que pudieran pagarlos.

Bardock y los suyos sabían qué planetas serían blanco de los ataques Saiyan gracias a la ayuda de A.M, el extraño ingeniero que les brindo rastreadores, naves y mucha ayuda. Este sujeto les enviaba las coordenadas de los planetas a conquistar por soldados elites, para que Bardock y sus amigos llegaran antes a estos planetas, hablaran con los nativos y los convencieran de ayudarlos a derrotar a los Saiyans invasores.

Cuando los Saiyans enviados por el rey Vegeta aterrizaban en los planetas elegidos, todos los habitantes del planeta permanecían ocultos lejos de ellos. Los invasores, informaban del estado del planeta y pedían órdenes para saber como debían proseguir. Al finalizar la comunicación comenzaba la masacre de Saiyans invasores, después Bardock y sus amigos se encargaban de los nativos, para no dejar testigos de lo que estaban haciendo. En planetas en los que sus habitantes eran demasiado poderosos como para que Bardock y sus amigos los derrotaran, ellos dejaban que los Saiyans elites les ayudaran con una parte de los nativos antes de asesinarlos a ellos, pera después dejar al planeta con una horrible alfombra de cadáveres esparcidos por todos lados.

Cuando el rey Vegeta era informado de que sus misiones de conquista no regresaban, la preocupación se cernía sobre el palacio real. Brigadas de búsqueda eran enviadas a los planetas donde los conquistadores desaparecían, al llegar se encontraban con un planeta repleto de muertos, entre los que estaban los Saiyans que se suponía ya iban de regreso al planeta Vejita.

Estos sucesos preocuparon al rey y los rumores de que alguna especie estuviera asesinando a los Saiyans para exterminarlos poco a poco, comenzaron a correr por todo el planeta, llenando de temor a todos los habitantes. Al principio no todos lo creyeron, pero las desapariciones en lugar de terminar aumentaron.

Cuando los Saiyans pedían una mayor seguridad por parte del rey, éste no podía decirles nada o prometerles que esa ola de asesinatos terminaría. Muchos comenzaron a fastidiarse de la incompetencia de su rey. Algunos otros reafirmaron su confianza en el rey Vegeta, sobre todo para ganar un puesto más alto o tener una mejor protección.

El planeta Vejita, que había vivido en paz durante mucho tiempo, comenzó a sumergirse en el caos. Los Saiyans inconformes con las órdenes del rey comenzaron a holgazanear ya no acatar las órdenes reales. Los soldados elites, comenzaron a acarrear y encarcelar a los primeros. Los enfrentamientos entre la oposición y los partidarios del rey no se hicieron esperar. Las calles del planeta Vejita ya no eran seguras para las crías. Si una pelea comenzaba en alguna esquina de la ciudad, esta se extendía por días, incluso semanas. Abandonar el planeta para iniciar una nueva vida en algún otro lugar comenzaba a ser una idea latente en la mente de los Saiyans que antes juraban su planeta era el mejor de todos.

Los temores del rey Vegeta aumentaban con cada día que pasaba, él pensaba que el legendario Súper-Saiyan no había sido asesinado en las misiones que habían sido enviadas por muchos planetas. Quizá, pensaba, el pequeño monstruo había nacido antes y ahora se acercaba al planeta para matarlos a todos y destruir el planeta.

Otro Saiyan, que estaba lejos del planeta Vejita no compartía las ideas del rey y era quien más se acercaba a la verdad de lo que sucedía.

- Estoy seguro de que se trata de Bardock y sus estúpidos amigos –gruñó golpeando el suelo. Nappa, detrás de él, lo contemplaba mientras apretaba los músculos hinchados de sus brazos. Su recuperación había sido muy buena a pesar de que no había sido ingresado en ninguna capsula de recuperación.

- Acéptalo, Bardock está muerto, al igual que todos sus amigos.

- No lo creo así.

- Si estuviera vivo, ¿cómo sabría a qué planeta ir cuando los soldados elites se lanzan a la conquista?

- ¡Diablos!, no lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que es él quien asesina a nuestros hermanos Saiyans.

- Lo que dices no tiene sentido y lo sabes… me voy a dormir.

No importaba lo que Nappa opinara, Raditz sabía, tenía la clara certeza de que era Bardock quien estaba detrás de todos esos asesinatos, ¿pero cómo él y otro cuatro simples soldados de clase baja podían enfrentarse a guerreros mucho mejor preparados y a especies tan poderosas que era necesario un grupo de soldados elites para encargarse de ellas? ¿Cómo?

- ¡Demasiado fácil! –Gritó Tooma lleno de regocijo-. De verdad que ha sido demasiado fácil encargarnos de esos idiotas de clase _alta_ –dijo ironizando la palabra.

- Tienes toda la razón –apoyó Pumbukin muy sonriente.

- Sí, pero ahora viene la parte más divertida –agregó Bardock taciturno-. El rey.

Su guarida en la luna del planeta Orgi, les había servido muy bien por algún tiempo, ahora que se habían acercado poco a poco al planeta Vejita, tuvieron que abandonarlo, muy a su pesar, para poder dar un ataque mucho más directo cuando fuera la hora de comenzar con el ataque.

Ahora se encontraban a unos 500 mil kilómetros del planeta Vejita y se preparaban tranquilamente para terminar con lo que habían comenzado cuando fingieron su muerte e iniciaron su vida en el exilio.

Antes de abordar sus naves redondas a prueba de radar, los cinco Saiyans se miraron en silencio y sin decir nada se desearon mucha suerte. Ellos no conocían la situación en el planeta Vejita, A.M había prometido enviarles un informe de vez en cuando, pero no lo había hecho. Bardock quería pensar que lo había olvidado o que no había encontrado el momento indicado para hacerlo. Así que a ciegas se lanzaban rumbo a su antiguo hogar, para levantarle la mano a papá.

Las naves despegaron y se internaron a gran velocidad en la negrura del espacio. Minutos después el planeta Vejita podía se visto a través del cristal en la compuerta. Todos sintieron la nostalgia que rodea al hogar y se apodera de este después de mucho tiempo que se ha pasado lejos de él. Tooma creyó que sería un buen momento para decir algo acerca de lo que estaban haciendo y de su planeta, pero no se le ocurrió nada, así que siguió en silencio contemplando su planeta natal.

Al entrar en la atmósfera, la capa exterior de la nave comenzó a calentarse de forma vertiginosa. Los Saiyans que estaban en las calles miraron hacia el cielo, hacia aquellas cinco bolas de fuego que caían sobre ellos a una gran velocidad. Algunos pensaron por unos momentos que se trataban de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu, a medida que las naves se acercaron, no vieron las insignias en la compuerta de la nave así que se tranquilizaron un poco. Sin embargo, esas cinco naves estaban fuera de curso para aterrizar en la torre de aterrizaje, eso era bastante extraño y los Saiyans pensaban que también era imposible, a menos claro que el ocupante viniera muerto.

- Seguramente han sido asesinados por esa extraña amenaza en el espacio –comentaron algunos antes de que las naves cayeran de forma estrepitosa en el centro de la ciudad. Se acercaron para mirar lo que era.

El rey, enterado de lo que sucedía en la ciudad central de su planeta minutos después de que las naves aterrizaran, ordeno que se mandara una brigada de contención al lugar, para alejar a los curiosos y para contener posibles amenazas.

Fue demasiado tarde.

- Compañeros, durante mucho tiempo hemos librado esta batalla en las sombras, lejos de los rastreadores del rey y sus seguidores, finalmente ha llegado el momento de salir a la luz y demostrarle al rey que no estamos dispuestos a seguir soportando su dictadura. –Gritaba Bardock ante la mirada atónita de muchos Saiyans que se habían acercado a echar un vistazo-. ¡Hermanos Saiyans, ha llegado el momento de derrocar al rey! Ha llegado el momento ¡¡de la Revolución!!

Todos en el lugar miraban confundidos a los cinco Saiyans que salían de las naves que acababan de destruir el centro de la ciudad, los mismos cinco Saiyans que se suponía debían de estar muertos, asesinados por aquella amenaza que aquejaba contra la seguridad de las conquistas de los mejores guerreros del planeta.

- ¿Cómo es posible que hayan revivido? –Preguntó un Saiyan de la multitud.

- No morimos, estuvimos escondidos, preparándonos para este día –respondió Tooma.

- ¿Para este día? –Interrogó otro-. ¿Qué tiene de especial este día?

- ¡Es el día de la revolución! –señaló Pumbukin contagiado por el ánimo de Bardock y su discurso.

La multitud murmuró.

- ¡Nunca hemos tenido una revolución! –Señaló una hembra Saiyan.

- No, la haremos hoy –explicó Seripa.

El terror crecía lentamente con horribles carcajadas de payaso dentro de los cinco Saiyan que eran bombardeados por la mirada interrogante de sus compañeros Saiyan, quienes no entendían nada de lo que Bardock y sus amigos decían.

- ¿Por qué? –Se atrevió a preguntar un Saiyan, al final de la multitud.

- Porqué el rey Vegeta nos trata como esclavos, porque no hace otra cosa más que humillar a los soldados de clase baja. ¡Queremos igualdad! –Aulló Toteppo, convencido de que estaban fritos. Los murmullos en la multitud aumentaron su intensidad. A lo lejos, Bardock pudo ver que los guardias del castillo se acercaban a toda prisa.

- Debemos de hacer algo, antes de que nos atrapen y nos manden fusilar –comentó por lo bajo Bardock a sus compañeros, quienes estaban demasiado asombrados por la reacción de los demás Saiyans como para hacer algo al respecto.

Los guardias llegaron al lugar, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de curiosos, llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Bardock y los otros.

- ¿Quiénes son…? –Se detuvo. Conocía bien quienes eran aquellos, eran los encargados de eliminar al legendario Supersaiyan, quienes habían fallado en su misión y que ahora por su culpa guerreros de clase alta estaban siendo asesinados brutalmente por todo el espacio-. Estoy seguro que el rey Vegeta querrá hablar contigo, Bardock y con ustedes también –musitó el guardia con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro-. ¡Atrápenlos!

Ordenó y los demás se lanzaron contra ellos. La lucha comenzó.

Bardock fue capaz de repeler el ataque de dos de los guardias. Pelear contra guerreros de clase alta le había servido para conocer el modo de pelear de aquellos quienes intentaban atraparlos. Sus amigos fueron los primeros en caer. Uno a uno, fueron derrotados por los guardias del palacio y sometidos para luego ser conducidos al castillo. Bardock aún peleaba cuando vio que Tooma era derrotado por tres de los guerreros del rey.

Maldición, pensó, ¡esto no debía de ser así!

El golpe llegó desde atrás. Sintió un dolor creciente en su nuca y sus fuerzas lo abandonaron. Cayó de rodillas y fue capturado por tres guerreros. A rastras Bardock fue conducido junto con sus amigos ante la presencia del rey.

_11/07/08_

_**«-( **_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	69. ¡Ataque!

_Waazzaaaaa!!_

_Hoy me ocurrió algo que no me había sucedido antes, creo. Pensé que no tenía escrito el cap de hoy y comencé a escribirlo de volada, ahorita, antes de subirlo, me di cuenta de que sí lo tenía hahaha.  
En otras noticias, estoy enfermo, hoy tuve dolor de cabeza todo el día y me la pasé leyendo "Salem's Lot" y además de otras cosas que hice, pero sobre todo eso... se me antoja café pero en casa ya no hay... de esa crema que se lleva bien con el café (para no hacer comerciales) pero tengo mucho calor, tengo gripa o me quiere dar gripa y mi cuerto es muy frío o muy caliente cuando debe de ser todo lo contrario. El siguiente capítulo lo escribí presionado porque pensaba que no tenía... pero bueno, yo quería estar jugando "Conflict Zone" pero todo sea por los fans hahah que creo sólo es Shadir así que... por ella __segiré escribiéndo hasta que se harte y deje de leer.  
Espero les guste este capítulo y discúlpenme._

* * *

Dragon Ball H.S

¡Ataque!

(Capítulo 069)

La multitud contemplaba como los soldados del rey se llevaban por la fuerza a unos Saiyans que todos en el planeta creían muertos, hasta hace algunos momentos. Aún sometidos, Bardock y los demás no dejaban de forcejear para zafarse de sus captores.

- ¿Qué crees que les pase? –Preguntó un Saiyan de la multitud a un amigo suyo.

- Seguramente ahora sí lo matarán –aventuró el otro.

- Se lo merecen –agrego otro Saiyan que había escuchado la charla-, los muy malditos pensaron que sería muy fácil oponerse a las decisiones del rey. ¡Bah! Como si simples soldados de clase baja pudieran enfrentarse a los soldados elites.

- Pues yo escuché que habían sido ellos quienes acabaron con los soldados que no regresaron.

- Esas son mentiras, ¿apoco crees que los soldados como yo nos dejaríamos derrotar por insectos como esos?

- ¿Qué quieres decir, que los soldados de clase baja somos una basura?

- ¡Por supuesto!, jamás podrían derrotar diez de ustedes a uno de nosotros.

- ¡Estúpido!, en este mismo momento te demostraré que yo solo puedo derrotarte.

- Pues inténtalo –gruñó el soldado elite dando un golpe al rostro del soldado de clase baja.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a mi amigo? –Gruñó el compañero del agredido y atacó al de clase alta. Un compañero del soldado de clase alta que había visto todo, se unió a su compañero y se fueron agregando más y más poco a poco.

En la ciudad la batalla comenzó como en una cantina, solo que aquí no hubo música que terminara cuando la lucha se hizo general. Los soldados que escoltaban a Bardock y los suyos se detuvieron al verse afectados por la batalla que se desarrollaba detrás e ellos. Algunas expulsiones de energía o los escombros que estas mismas proyectaban en todas direcciones, alcanzaron a los captores de Bardock, incluso, algunos soldados de clase baja se lanzaron contra ellos para liberar a los presos.

Un tanto sorprendidos, Bardock y sus amigos, al igual que sus captores, no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque claro, aquello favorecía en gran manera a Bardock. Pronto, él y sus amigos se vieron librados por las poderosas manos que los sujetaban. Se unieron a la lucha.

Los cuerpos gravemente lastimados salían volando por todas partes, la lucha se había extendido por toda la ciudad, debido principalmente a que las pequeñas peleas que se habían suscitado antes de la llegada de Bardock, no se habían resuelto al cien por ciento y ahora los agredidos se tomaban la libertad de expresar su furia reprimida por aquella humillación del pasado.

Las explosiones destruyeron gran parte de la ciudad, ayudadas por los cuerpos que se proyectaban contra los edificios y caían. Los soldados de clase baja hacían un enorme esfuerzo por aguantar la pelea. Los soldados elites reían y humillaban a los soldados de clase baja, se mostraban más confiados. Algunos soldados de clase media ayudaban a sus compañeros más débiles, otros a los más fuertes.

- Si continuamos así, no pasará mucho hasta que nos hayan sometido de nuevo –comentó Tooma a Bardock mientras ayudaba a un compañero de clase baja contra uno de media.

- Tooma tiene razón Bardock –apoyó Seripa-, tenemos que organizarnos como lo hacíamos antes o nos matarán a todos.

- De acuerdo –dijo finalmente Bardock sacando su puño ensangrentado de las entrañas de un compañero de clase media-. Pero tendremos que dividirnos, Tooma ve junto con Seripa, Pumbukin y Toteppo juntos a otro grupo, tengan cuidado.

Así los cinco amigos volvieron a separarse para dirigir el enfrentamiento de modo que los favoreciera aún más a ellos. Bardock contempló a sus amigos alejarse nuevamente para enfrentar aquella batalla en diferentes lugares, puntos estratégicos que después los llevarían a una victoria aplastante. También él se alejó del lugar para comenzar a dirigir a algunos compañeros que estuvieran en dificultades. Durante la batalla se vio inmerso en la dura tarea de enseñar a sus compañeros a derrotar a los guerreros elites, como él había aprendido a hacerlo durante mucho tiempo.

Al ver que los guerreros de clase baja estaban mejor organizados, algunos soldados que al principio estaban contra ellos, se unieron a sus filas para evitar el trágico final de los que no habían tenido la oportunidad de repensar lo que estaban haciendo. Con un poco más de soldados de su lado, Bardock se reunió de nuevo con sus amigos.

- Ahora debemos de entrar al castillo y aniquilar a ese sinvergüenza de Vegeta.

- Ya te habías tardado –comentó Toteppo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Cuidado! –Aulló repentinamente Pumbukin arrojándose contra Bardock para apartarlo de donde estaba. Sin entender lo que sucedía, Bardock fue impulsado hacia atrás.

El mundo comenzó a moverse en cámara lenta, apresando entre su viscosidad a un Bardock que lo único que podía hacer era mirar lo que sucedía, pues no era capaz de moverse lo suficientemente rápido para hacer otra cosa.

Desde detrás de él, llovió un torrencial de rayos de energía que habían sido lanzados contra él, de no ser por Pumbukin, ahora mismo Bardock estaría siendo calcinado por aquella lluvia mortal. Pero era Pumbukin la victima de aquel terrible ataque. En los rostros de Seripa, Tooma y Toteppo, Bardock pudo ver la repentina sorpresa, misma que él sentía dentro de sí. Quiso gritar y descubrió que su boca estaba seca, se dio cuenta de que si lo hacía se desgarraría la garganta y no podría expulsar de su boca más que sangre.

Cayó de espaldas y levantó la mirada para ver a los causantes de aquello. En el cielo, estaban dos Saiyans sonriendo maliciosamente, por sus armaduras, Bardock se percató de que eran simples guerreros de clase media. De un salto se impulsó hacia ellos a gran velocidad.

- Malditos –alcanzó a gruñir estando frente a ellos. Los fulminaba con una mirada llena de la chispa roja de la rabia y el odio. Los dos Saiyans pensaron que debían de huir del lugar antes de que aquel maniaco frente a ellos los asesinara sin compasión.

Bardock sujetó a uno del cuello con una mano y apretó con todas sus fuerzas. El cuello del otro Saiyan comenzó a llenarse de sus venas y tendones que se ponían tan rígidos como los cables de un puente colgante.

Su compañero no podía creer lo que veía, no podía permitirlo, antes de que algo peor ocurriese debía de hacer algo, no podía simplemente quedarse allí viendo como Bardock mataba a su compañero. Así que salió huyendo a toda velocidad

Estando a varios cientos de metros de ellos, pudo jurar que había escuchado aún a esa distancia, el sonido del cuello de su compañero al quebrarse y el horrible quejido que este había expulsado como su último aliento en el mundo.

No, ¡no! Se dijo acelerando su velocidad, cerró los ojos un momento por el esfuerzo que hacía de impulsarse con todas sus fuerzas hacia delante en medio del vuelo. Abrió los ojos y se detuvo, para ese entonces ya debía de estar muy lejos de Bardock y la batalla.

Se equivocó.

Bardock estaba frente a él, con los brazos a los costados terminados en puños tan apretados que los nudillos eran de un blanco espectral. Su pecho y sus hombros se alzaban junto con la respiración entrecortada y pesada. Los ojos llameaban en un rictus en el que sólo podía apreciarse la sed de sangre de aquel guerrero enfurecido.

- No puede ser… -murmuró el Saiyan temblando de pies a cabeza-. Se… se supone que eres un guerrero de clase baja, tu poder de pelea no debería de ser tan grande.

- Te atreviste a hacerle daño a mi amigo –gruñía por lo bajo Bardock mientras se acercaba al otro Saiyan-. No te lo perdonaré desgraciado infeliz, ¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ!

A una velocidad imperceptible para los ojos del pobre infeliz, Bardock se lanzó contra él con el puño derecho rodeado por una acumulación de energía. La cual utilizó para golpear fuertemente el abdomen de su oponente, el cual sintió que los ojos se le salían de las orbitas por el golpe, al igual que el aliento. El puño izquierdo de Bardock golpeó la barbilla del Saiyan, internándolo más en el cielo. Bardock lo alcanzó para sujetarlo del pie y arrojarlo contra el suelo. Durante la caída volvió a darle alcance, concentrando más energía en su mano derecha y volver a golpear el abdomen de su oponente al mismo tiempo que este caía al suelo.

La energía explotó en el puño de Bardock calcinando al instante el cuerpo golpeado de su oponente. Con un último grito de agonía, el Saiyan se arrepintió de lo que había hecho.

Todavía con la respiración entrecortada, Bardock contempló el lugar donde se encontraba, estaba muy lejos de la ciudad y aún más lejos del castillo del rey, debía de volver inmediatamente para emprender la lucha contra el castillo y derrocar finalmente al rey Vegeta.

Emprendió el vuelo de regreso a la ciudad y un terrible dolor en el pecho lo detuvo. La respiración se hizo difícil y Bardock sentía como si hubieran arrancado algo de su interior a la altura del pecho, cerca del corazón.

Volvió al suelo e intentó normalizar su respiración antes de volver a la batalla. Probablemente uno de esos dos infelices me golpeó sin que me diera cuenta, pensó y miró su cuerpo debajo de la armadura, no había señas de ningún golpe. Maldición, si es una lesión interna tendré muchos problemas, pensó y levantó el vuelo.

A medida que se acercaba, el dolor disminuía, lo cual lo tranquilizaba, sin embargo, un mal presentimiento crecía en ese mismo lugar, escurriéndose con unas terribles garras frías para oprimir su corazón agitado.

Cuando llegó a la ciudad la sensación era imposible de soportar. El dolor había desaparecido por completo pero definitivamente era mil veces mejor que aquella sensación desgarradora, como de fractura. La batalla al parecer había finalizado, sólo quedaban algunos Saiyans que se divertían con los pocos que habían sobrevivido, la ciudad estaba devastada y por todos lados se apilaban cuerpos de Saiyans muertos para después comenzar a quemarse.

Cuando los veían pasar sobre ellos, sus compañeros Saiyans alzaban los brazos en señal de triunfo. Ilusos, no sabían que la batalla aún no había terminado y lo que habían hecho era la parte más fácil. Pero a Bardock eso por el momento no le importaba. No podía creer lo lejos que había llegado persiguiendo a aquel cobarde que abandonó a su compañero. Pero más impresionante había sido la velocidad que había alcanzado en medio de su furia vengativa.

Finalmente llegó a donde sus amigos se encontraban. Tooma, Seripa y Toteppo se encontraban de pie rodeando un cuerpo, que seguramente era Pumbukin, acompañados por otros Saiyans.

Al verlos el dolor en el pecho de Bardock volvió mucho más intenso que la última vez, la sensación desapareció y comenzó a jadear.

Está muerto, chilló una voz dentro de su cabeza, pero la apartó a punta de patadas mentales, no podía ser.

Al verlo llegar, sus amigos levantaron la mirada, las cuales eran tristes, en los ojos de Seripa las lágrimas se desbordaban. Cuando Bardock puso los pies en el suelo, la chica Saiyan se lanzó contra su pecho y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- ¡Está muerto Bardock! ¡Pumbukin está muerto!

_12/07/08_

_Próxima actualización: 16/07_

_**«-( **_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	70. Norte y Sur

_Waazzaaaaa!!_

_Quiero confesarles que estoy muy emocionado, cuando empecé y aunque dije que haría 530 caps. o más, no me imaginé que llegaría a publicar el capítulo 70, espero de verdad que hayan disfrutado de todos y cada uno de estos caps. Para todos los lectores, este capítulo._

_Enjoy_

* * *

Dragon Ball H.S

Norte y Sur

(Capítulo 070)

En las guerras nada está decidido más que una cosa. Todos en el campo de batalla tienen la horrible certidumbre de que muchos de los involucrados directa o indirectamente, no volverán a casa para depositar un beso cariñoso en la mejilla de sus esposas, sus padres o sus hijos. Muchos de los guerreros envueltos y listos para matar, no han sido entrenados para quedar derribado con los ojos abiertos y ciegos, en medio de un charco de sangre que bien podría ser la suya propia.

Bardock sabía, quizá con más seguridad que sus compañeros, que aquella batalla enorme que llevaban al planeta Vejita a bordo de sus cinco naves, sería una que reclamaría muchas vidas, de aliados y enemigos, y la del mismo rey, por supuesto. Sin embargo ni Bardock ni sus amigos habían contemplado la posibilidad de que algunas de esas vidas que se perdieran en el campo de batalla fueran las de ellos, eso obviamente era algo completamente inaceptable, una imposibilidad en el universo espacial y temporal del que Bardock y sus amigos eran las estrellas principales, los pilares centrales de la enorme catedral construida sobre ellos cinco. Lo peor que podría haber pasado habría sido no derrotar al rey y que este siguiera vivo y que ellos se vieran en la necesidad de abandonar nuevamente el planeta Vejita en busca de tiempo y un lugar nuevo para planear una mejor estrategia. La batalla no había llegado siquiera a su momento cúspide y ya había sucedido algo peor que lo peor que podría haber pasado.

Lo cual era completamente inaceptable pero que aún así había sucedido, en contra de todas las leyes de ese universo inmenso que se cernía sobre las cabezas de Bardock, Tooma, Seripa, Toteppo y Pumbukin.

Pumbukin…

- No, no puede estar muerto –reclamó Bardock mirando los ojos negros de Seripa inundados por lágrimas que lucían demasiado reales y dolorosas como para estar siendo fingidas.

- Lo está Bardock… ¡lo asesinaron! –Chilló la chica Saiyan.

- No debimos… ¡no debimos haber hecho esto! –Se quejó Toteppo dando una patada al suelo, que se estremeció por la fuerza del golpe.

- ¡Cállate! –Ordenó Bardock intentando asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. En su campo de visión cabía perfectamente el cuerpo mutilado de Pumbukin a sus pies, Seripa arrodillada a un lado de este con Tooma detrás de ella y Toteppo a un lado de su amigo con la mirada clavada en el suelo y los puños apretados. Bardock casi era capaz de sentir su poder de pelea emanando de él en un torrencial de furia contenida.

Bardock levantó la cara y miró al castillo del rey a unos kilómetros más allá de donde se encontraban ahora.

- Déjenlo, volveremos por él. –Dijo de repente sin expresión en la voz y Seripa dejó de lloriquear por la impresión de aquellas palabras. Los tres miraron de súbito a Bardock, que tenía un resplandor enérgico en el rostro y los músculos tensos. Sus dientes casi rechinaban y echaban chispas de tanto que los apretaba. Los nudillos en sus puños cerrados eran tan blancos como las nubes de primavera. Desde su posición, Seripa veía a Bardock enorme, como una estatua llena de una fuerza que podría acabar con todo a su paso. Sintió miedo.

- ¡No podemos dejarlo! –Reclamó Toteppo sin estar seguro si quería oponerse a la decisión que había tomado Bardock en medio de su furia.

- Debemos hacerlo –musitó Bardock sin apartar la mirada del castillo-. Debemos hacer lo que vinimos a hacer. El rey debe morir hoy.

Clavó la mirada en sus amigos quienes hicieron un enorme esfuerzo por no retroceder ante la furia de aquellos ojos de obsidiana.

- Es… -comenzó a decir Toteppo sintiendo como sus piernas comenzaban a perder su fortaleza-. Es nuestro amigo, no podemos dejarlo simplemente aquí, botado como si fuera una basura.

- Volveremos por él y le haremos los honores correspondientes. Pero hay que hacer algo antes de eso.

- ¡No, primero haremos los honores! –Demandó Toteppo alzando más de lo que quería su voz.

Bardock clavó sus ojos en los de él.

- ¡Nuestra prioridad es acabar con el rey! –Vociferó Bardock-. No vinimos para lamentar la muerte de los nuestros. Vinimos a festejar la muerte de él –señaló al castillo con un enorme dedo acusador y tembloroso de furia.

- Pero Bardock…

- Mucho ya han perdido a sus amigos y familiares en esta batalla. Por ellos y por nuestro amigo debemos de continuar. Quizá no volvamos todos, pero si nos quedamos aquí, mientras hacemos los honores el rey podrá recuperar fuerza y nos haría pedazos a todos. Debemos de atacar ahora que está confundido por este ataque. Debemos hacerlo por él. –Terminó mirando a Pumbukin, quien nunca jamás volvería a sonreír, a pelear a su lado, a estar en desacuerdo con ellos, a compartir los alimentos. Pumbukin ya no sería parte de sus vidas. El peso de la realidad cayó sobre ellos en ese momento por las palabras de Bardock. Él tenía razón, si se quedaban esperando allí, el rey podría enviar un ataque sorpresa, un ataque que en ese mismo momento estaba preparando mientras ellos perdían el tiempo con aquella discusión que no los llevaría a otra parte que su destrucción.

Toteppo avanzó dos pasos y encaró a Bardock. Tooma se movió para evitar que ambos comenzaran a pelear. Seripa se puso de pie para intervenir también por si tenía que hacerlo. Toteppo se arrodilló junto a su amigo caído y acarició su rostro.

- Volveremos por ti, amigo.

Bardock encabezaba la gran multitud de Saiyans mayormente de clase baja, algunos cuantos de clase media y pocos de la clase elite. Todos volaban a gran velocidad en dirección al castillo del rey, que lucía tranquilo e impasible, como si la batalla sucedida hacia poco tiempo jamás hubiese sucedido.

Cerca del castillo, Bardock se percató de que había varios soldados al frente del castillo, listos para entrar en combate. Al frente de todos ellos se encontraba el rey Vegeta.

- Estén preparados para cualquier cosa –aconsejó Bardock a sus amigos quienes pasaron el mensaje a los de atrás y éste se extendió hasta los últimos. Todos descendieron unos metros antes de toparse de frente con el ejército que los esperaba en los perímetros del castillo.

Los que se mantenían fieles a su rey estaban parados detrás de él mirando hacia el sur. Los que se rebelaban ante su dictadura, o que simplemente estaban hartos de él, estaban delante de él, desafiantes, mirando hacia el norte. A ambos grupos los separaba una franja de tierra de aproximadamente 500 metros. El viento se paseó entre ellos como breve interludio de una cruel batalla que cobraría la vida de cientos, quizá miles de Saiyans que peleaban entre ellos como antiguamente se habían solucionado las cosas entre sus antepasados. Pelearían por causas estúpidas como humanos.

- ¿Por qué demonios has vuelto de entre los muertos? –Interrogó el rey Vegeta al imbécil que estaba parado frente al ejército que se había atrevido a desafiarlo.

- Vine a patear su real trasero, su majestad –fue la respuesta del imbécil que se atrevió a burlarse de él con una reverencia.

- Sabes bien que eso es imposible, aunque hayas vencido a la muerte. No hay forma de que un simple guerrero de clase baja como tú pueda siquiera acercarse al rey de los Saiyans.

- Se equivoca –replicó Bardock.

- ¿A qué te refieres, crees que puedes tocarme?

- No, se equivocó al decir que soy un simple guerrero de clase baja –sonrió. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese imbécil a sonreír cuando estaba a punto de ser asesinado bajo la tortura más cruel e indeseable en ese mundo, porque sólo eso merecía?- Yo soy uno de los guerreros de clase baja más poderosos del universo, ¿no lo recuerda?

- Oh sí, ya lo recuerdo. Pero dime, ¿acaso no eran cinco ustedes? ¿Qué sucedió con el otro de tus inútiles compañeros?

Los músculos de Bardock se tensaron. El rey se mofaba de él, alguien debió de haberle dicho que Pumbukin había muerto, porque era imposible que los recordara, ese infeliz desgraciado jamás habría tenido la atención necesaria para con ellos como para recordarlos a todos.

- Maldito –masculló Bardock y comenzó a correr en dirección a su rey. Todos los que estaban detrás de él lo siguieron con gritos de guerra roncos que escapaban de las gargantas. Los guerreros del rey se adelantaron de él listos para repeler el ataque de aquellos idiotas que querían morir allí mismo.

La batalla que decidiría el destino del planeta Vejita había comenzado y no sólo los ojos fríos y violetas de Frezeer estaban atentos a la pelea. También un par de ojos negros y profundos miraba con atención lo que estaba sucediendo frente al castillo desde un lugar mucho más cercano que la nave nodriza de Frezeer. Sabía que el momento estaba cerca, el momento que había estado esperando durante largo tiempo y que ahora se aproximaba a una velocidad vertiginosa y que aumentaba con cada cuerpo sin vida que se desplomaba sobre la tierra del planeta Vejita. Sólo era cuestión de esperar un poco más y estar listo para cuando el momento indicado llegase.

Bardock estaba satisfecho al comprobar que sus aliados habían aprendido bien y rápido la técnica para enfrentar a los guerreros elites. En esta segunda pelea no fue necesario que él ni sus tres amigos restantes dirigieran diferentes grupos para que la balanza se inclinara más del lado del rey.

Mientras sus soldados intentaban acabar con los molestos insectos de clase baja, el rey Vegeta seguía de pie frente a las puertas de su castillo, observando lo que sucedía sin inmutarse ni un poco ante la visible derrota que le esperaba. Sólo estaba allí de pie observando lo que sucedía. Si alguno de esos bastardos que peleaban contra sus guerreros se atrevía a acercarse lo eliminaba sin remordimiento alguno y de la forma más rápida y dolorosa posible, para después adoptar su posición impasible.

Cuando sus guerreros habían sido reducidos de forma considerable, dio la vuelta sobre sus talones haciendo que su capa describiera un círculo con su movimiento y avanzó para meterse al castillo. Estaba seguro de que ese tal Bardock y sus amigos lo seguirían y entonces, acabaría con ellos. Después se encargaría de los demás. Después de todo, los Saiyans no peleaban igual sin un líder. Él lo sabía bien.

- ¿Piensas escapar tan pronto? –Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Bien, muy bien, pensó y miró por sobre su hombro.

- No, solo pensaba que sería mejor discutir contigo en un lugar un poco más… privado –dijo a Bardock y entró al castillo.

- Si así es como quieres morir… -musitó Bardock sin que nadie lo escuchara y descendió para seguir al rey.

Antes de entrar al castillo, Bardock se cercioró de que no había nadie escondido detrás de las columnas que rodeaban el corredor principal. Entonces entró.

Afuera, Tooma se dio cuenta de que Bardock había seguido al rey Vegeta al interior del castillo. Descendió para seguirlo, quizá necesitaría su ayuda y un soldado real se interpuso entre él y la puerta del castillo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas gusano infeliz? La fiesta aún no termina –dijo el Saiyan.

- No, tienes razón –aceptó Tooma y sonrió-. Pero ya es hora de que tú vayas a dormir.

El Saiyan sólo sintió un fuerte dolor en la nuca antes de que el mundo se hundiera en las tinieblas de la inconciencia. Seripa se había dejado caer sobre él con el codo como punto de apoyo. Al ya no poderse defender, el Saiyan elite, no fue capaz de detener el puño asesino que le extrajo el corazón aún palpitante del cuerpo.

- ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó Seripa a Tooma.

- Bardock siguió al rey al interior del castillo, dudo mucho que el rey esté solo allá adentro.

- Entonces tendremos que ir los tres –dijo Toteppo uniéndose a ellos.

- Sí, vamos ya –aceptó Seripa y los tres se internaron en los pasillos del castillo.

_14/07/08_

_**«-( **_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	71. Castillo

_Waazzaaaaa!!_

_Pues con la noticia de que por fin terminñe de leeer "Salem's Lot" es sin duda una lectura ampliamente recomendada del señor Stephen King. hace poco tambien terminé de escribir "Rosa Roja" que es una historia que salió para un juego de video... pero que lamentablemente creo que se quedará en historia hahaha pero bueno, quise al principio hacerla como un fanfic de Stephen King y Fatal frame, pero creo que me salió más como original, aunque sí toma mucho de "Rose red".  
Pero en fin eso no tiene nada que ver con Dragon Ball H.S más que el autor, así que a lo nuestro._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Dragon Ball H.S

Castillo

(Capítulo 071)

Por alguna extraña razón, que Bardock pensaba era porque todos estaban fuera peleando, los pasillos del castillo estaban completamente vacíos. Sus pasos resonaban por las paredes como si estos estuvieran siendo reproducidos por un amplificador. Los suelos brillantes reflejaban las luces de las arañas metálicas que colgaban del techo. Aquel silencio sepulcral debió de advertir a Bardock de que se estaba metiendo en una peligrosa trampa que podría costarle la vida.

A medida que corría y se internaba cada vez más en el castillo del rey, que imaginaba como cambiaría una vez que fuera él el soberano del planeta Vejita, las luces se hacían cada vez más tenues, como si el rey quisiera dejarlo en la oscuridad absoluta para que así varios de sus soldados lo atacaran por sorpresa. A Bardock eso no le preocupaba y por muy enojado que estaba por la muerte de su amigo y por la forma tan cobarde como el rey se había refugiado en su castillo, no se olvidaba de que estaba en guerra y en territorio enemigo, por eso mismo, estaba muy al pendiente de las lecturas de su rastreador. Al parecer al rey se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

Al doblar por un recodo de uno de los pasillos, un Saiyan de gran tamaño, lo embistió para proyectarlo de espaldas contra la pared detrás de él. Apenas Bardock había sentido como la pared se desmoronaba detrás de él y los escombros comenzaban a caer sobre él cuando otros dos Saiyans de igual musculatura cayeron sobre él con una lluvia de golpes dolorosos, pero soportables.

En medio de aquel castigo, Bardock pudo sujetar el puño de uno de los Saiyans, se dio cuenta de que esto provocó la sorpresa en los tres puesto que los golpes se detuvieron un segundo para reiniciarse con mucha más intensidad al tiempo que el puño intentaba liberarse. Bardock atrajo hacia sí al Saiyan que había sujetado y colocando su pie contra el pecho del otro, lo proyectó hacia el cielo raso, donde abrió un nuevo pasadizo hacia la parte de arriba sin escaleras.

Los otros dos Saiyans miraron como su compañero salía expulsado hacia el piso de arriba y detuvieron su ataque, asombrados por lo que había pasado. Entonces el otro Saiyan que había llegado después de que Bardock fuera estrellado contra la pared, fue sujetado por el cuello desde la parte de atrás. Gruñidos inteligibles salieron de su garganta en forma de protesta, su compañero se percató de lo que sucedía y al segundo siguiente fue golpeado en el rostro por la planta del pie de Bardock.

- Espera tu turno –dijo mientras se hacía cargo de romper el cuello del desdichado Saiyan.

Exactamente arriba de él, el cielo raso cayó con un pequeño estruendo acompañado de muchos escombros, salidos del nuevo orificio que el primer Saiyan expulsado había causado en su intento de atacar nuevamente a Bardock por sorpresa. Sin embargo el sorprendido fue él cuando descubrió que Bardock no estaba donde se suponía debía de estar, que era justamente debajo de él. Desconcertado miró alrededor y oprimió varias veces el botón de su rastreador, el desgraciado no estaba por ninguna parte.

El dolor comenzó a la altura de los riñones. Fue intenso y repentino. Después de un momento el Saiyan sintió como algo líquido y caliente comenzaba a resbalar de ese punto donde el dolor era más intenso.

- ¿A quien buscabas? –Escuchó que la maliciosa voz de Bardock le preguntaba desde su espalda. Intentó girarse pero al primer movimiento algo dentro de él se movió haciendo del dolor algo más intenso.

- Maldito, jamás podrás derrotar al rey… jajaja, eres un idiota por haber regresado, debiste de haberte quedado muerto –farfulló antes de que Bardock liberara una cantidad considerable de energía desde su puño enterrado en los riñones de su excompañero Saiyan, desintegrando así una parte del costado de su cuerpo. El Saiyan quedó tendido en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y augurando a gritos dolosos la muerte miserable de Bardock.

- Lamento decirte que no estarás allí para verlo –comentó Bardock con una sonrisa.

- ¡Y tú tampoco! –Dijo el Saiyan enorme que lo había embestido al principio y que de nueva cuenta lo proyectó contra la pared.

Bardock sentía las rocas deshaciéndose a su espalda. Intentaba zafarse de aquel maldito que le causaba tantos problemas pero, al ser más grande, le resultaba más difícil al soldado de clase baja encontrar un lugar por el cual escabullirse.

Finalmente optó por hacerle frente en ese reducido espacio. Cerró el puño y lo lanzó contra el estómago del Saiyan, pero una mano enorme se lo impidió. Sujetándolo de la mano, el Saiyan levantó el brazo, Bardock sintió un fuerte tirón que amenazó con dislocarle el hombro. Sus piernas volaron como papalotes al viento y el mundo dio una voltereta.

- ¡Muere maldito! –Aulló el Saiyan al bajar el brazo para proyectar a Bardock contra el suelo. Éste intentó detenerse pero la fuerza que tenía su oponente era mucho más elevada de lo que había pensado en un principio. La nube de escombros los envolvió y Bardock sintió un ardor intenso en la parte derecha del rostro. Por un lado agradeció que su rostro haya golpeado de ese lado el suelo, de haber sido su lado izquierdo el estrellado, el radar se habría hecho añicos.

Intentó levantarse rápidamente pero una vez más sintió el tirón del brazo. Su cuerpo se despegó del suelo y fue a estrellarse de espaldas contra la pared. El Saiyan lo trataba como si Bardock fuera un muñeco viejo de trapo. Cuando el enorme Saiyan quiso restregarlo contra la pared a un lado, a mitad del trayecto Bardock aprovechó para lanzar una esfera de energía al rostro del enorme Saiyan. Al intentar esquivarla, el oponente perdió el equilibrio y se vio obligado a liberar la mano de Bardock, quien salió despedido sin dirección alguna.

Colocó las piernas contra la pared con la que iba a estrellarse y se dio un mayor impulso para regresar hasta donde estaba el otro Saiyan, que apenas había logrado recuperar el equilibrio. Desconcertado un poco, no advirtió de la proximidad de Bardock y no logró evitar los dos puños de este que se estrellaron contra su quijada. El cuello dio un latigazo hacía atrás y frente a los ojos del Saiyan aparecieron cientos de estrellitas que nublaban su campo de visión. Sin detener su ataque, Bardock lanzó varios golpes al estómago de su oponente. Golpeó sus rodillas con la pierna y lo hizo perder el equilibrio para que cayera cuan largo era. Una vez teniéndolo en el suelo, Bardock se sentó sobre él, a la altura de su pecho, atenazando sus brazos con las piernas para que no pudiera usarlas y comenzó a bombardear su rostro con una lluvia torrencial de golpes a puño cerrado por todo el rostro.

- Quien no estará serás tú –sentenció Bardock abriendo las palmas de sus manos frente al rostro golpeado del Saiyan. En ese momento el otro se dio cuenta de lo terrible que podía ser un soldado de clase baja y de que nunca debió de haberlos subestimado. Su cabeza fue desintegrada por la energía expulsada de ambas palmas del Saiyan sin expresión en el rostro sentado sobre él.

Bardock se puso de pie y miró el cuerpo sin cabeza convulsionándose y emanando sangre por el cuello decapitado. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para seguir su recorrido y fue cuando empezó todo. Cuando la pesadilla horrible de algo imposible, extendió sus frías garras huesudas para abrazarlo desde la espalda alrededor del cuello y atraerlo hacia las sombras de la locura.

Escuchó su nombre, susurrado a su oído y dentro de su cabeza con la voz de alguien que se suponía jamás iba a volver a hablarle. Miró en todos lados intentando buscarlo, si todos se habían equivocado al decirle que había muerto, no se enfadaría, por el contrario, saltaría de gusto y olvidaría sus estúpidos planes de conquista para irse al planeta Orgi a continuar con su aburrida vida en el exilio, sólo si era verdad que él aún estaba por allí.

"_Bardock_", dijo nuevamente la voz de Pumbukin. "_¿Por qué me dejaste aquí, tirado como basura para ir al palacio y acomodarte en el trono sin mi? ¿Por qué lo haz hecho Bardock?_"

- Ellos –susurró Bardock imitando a la voz de su amigo-, ellos dijeron que estabas muerto, yo les creí.

"_Pues ellos también están muertos ahora, Bardock. ¿Sabes por qué?_"

- No, ¿por qué?

"_Es culpa tuya Bardock. Tú nos trajiste de nuevo al planeta Vejita sabiendo de antemano que no haríamos otra cosa más que morir. Es tu culpa y de nadie más_"

- No Pumbukin… yo… yo no sabía que esto pasaría, créeme amigo, si tan solo me hubiera pasado por la cabeza la idea de que alguno de ustedes moriría… yo, no, jamás habríamos venido a este lugar. Yo no quería que te pasara nada, amigo… lo sabes.

"_Pero me pasó, Bardock. Y fue culpa tuya. Por culpa tuya todos nosotros moriremos y entonces nos dará gusto ver desde el infierno como el rey Vegeta acaba contigo_". La voz de Pumbukin se convirtió en una horrible carcajada dentro de la cabeza de Bardock.

Cayó de rodillas sujetándose las orejas y gritando para apaciguar la carcajada demencial que hacía eco en su cabeza.

- ¡Yo no soy el culpable! Yo te quería Pumbukin, a ti y a todos ellos. Esto lo hago por ustedes. La culpa no es mía, la culpa es de ese maldito desgraciado del rey Vegeta.

Gruñó y la carcajada se detuvo. Se puso de pie y corrió para llegar a su destino. No se detendría, no hasta ver al rey muerto a sus pies. Sabía bien porque la voz de Pumbukin le decía esas cosas dentro de su cabeza. El alma de su amigo no estaba en paz, era por eso que no había cruzado al otro lado y sólo había una forma de ayudar a Pumbukin para que descansara en paz por toda la eternidad y esa era matando al rey del planeta Vejita.

Matarlo y humillarlo hasta que deseara la muerte. Hasta que él mismo se arrastrara a ella e intentara que la palidez de sus brazos esqueléticos lo arroparan y protegieran del mundo hostil en el que vivía. Entonces Bardock lo humillaría un poco más y al final, cansado de humillarlo, otorgaría su alma sucia e indigna a la amante de las noches que vaga de casa en casa buscando acompañante para su largo viaje por las tinieblas de aquella existencia errante.

Y sólo así otorgaría el descanso eterno al alma de su amigo.

- Sabía, y esperaba, que llegaras hasta este lugar, Bardock. –Dijo el rey a modo de saludo, sentado en su trono con una copa de vino en la mano derecha.

- Pues me alegro de saber que tenías la confianza de que acabaría contigo –comentó Bardock arrogantemente.

- Eso es lo que tú crees… -dejó la copa en la mesita a su lado-, mi fiel sirviente.

- ¡No soy tu maldito sirviente! –Le espetó Bardock con furia.

- Cierto, había olvidado que habías venido a este lugar a… intentar matarme –sonrió.

- Lo haré, desgraciado.

- Claro, claro. Muchos como tú lo han intentado, y adivina dónde están ahora. No lo sabes por supuesto. Nadie más que los reyes que han pasado por este trono han tenido el privilegio de conocer ese lugar repleto de los esqueletos de aquellos necios que han osado rebelarse contra su rey. Criaturas estúpidas que no merecen siquiera el ser parte de esta hermosa especie que dentro de poco, gobernará al universo.

El rey volvió a tomar la copa y jugueteaba con ella dándole más importancia al líquido apresado dentro del cristal que al guerrero frente a él.

- Así es Bardock –continuó el rey-, he estado pensando que ya era hora de rebelarnos contra la opresión de Frezeer. De hecho mis planes estaban funcionando bastante bien –detuvo la copa y miró a Bardock-. ¡Hasta que se te ocurrió la estupidez de traicionarme! –El cristal se hizo pedazos en su puño y se puso de pie-. Sólo a ti se te pudo ocurrir una revolución en un momento en el que los Saiyans debían de permanecer más unidos que nunca. Incluso te consideré uno de los mejores elementos que tenía para esa rebelión contra Frezeer, si no te comenté nada era porque así convenía a mis planes. Pero eso ya es cosa del pasado –dijo tomando asiento nuevamente-, ahora estoy seguro de que Frezeer sabe de tus planes y de lo que está sucediendo en este planeta, puedo apostar a que sabe incluso de mis planes de rebelión, así que eso ya tampoco importa. Lo que sí importa aún, es que no toleraré tu estupidez. No toleraré que hayas osado rebelarte contra mí y haber asesinado a varios de mis mejores hombres a mis espaldas. Lo hiciste bien, Bardock, eso te lo concedo, pero te olvidaste de que al final de todos tus jueguitos, te enfrentarías a mí… y eso tampoco lo toleraré.

- ¿Y qué piensa hacer al respecto, su majestad?

- Aniquilarte como el insecto que eres –respondió el rey poniéndose de pie.

_18/07/08_

_**«-( **__**H.S**__** )-»™**_


	72. Larga vida al rey

_Waazzaaaaa!!_

_Pues como espero que se hayan dado cuenta, con el capítulo anterior me puse al corriente con la publicación constante de este fic, osea que los capítulos están ahora sincronizados como estan en el calendario en cuanto a la publicación semanal... no sé si me di a entender, pero de todas formas eso no es importante. Lo que sí es importante es que no sé si volver a la publicación semanal, con lo que me tardaría 10 años en finalizar este fic, bueno 9, o publicar dos capítulos por semana y así tardarme la mitad nada más... no espero que lean esta historia durante tanto tiempo, quizá en un punto deje de tener ideas... aunque ya tengo algunas para la etapa del Z y ya sé cómo será hasta el final de Dragon Ball. Mientras me decido, les dejo este capítulo, y agradecería me dijeran que tan seguido quieren leer, si semanalmente uno solo o dos... o tres, uno diario no lo creo xD_

_Enjoy._

* * *

Dragon Ball H.S

Larga vida al rey

(Capítulo 072)

Sin apartar la mirada de Bardock, el rey Vegeta descendió lentamente los tres escalones que lo separaban a él y a su trono de toda la plebe, a ese pequeño paso a desnivel, únicamente los guerreros de la clase más alta se les permitía subir, todos los demás debían de arrodillarse frente a los escalones sin mirar hacia arriba. Y el imbécil frente a él no se había arrodillado al entrar, pero ya le enseñaría a guardarle respeto, le enseñaría de un modo que no tendría oportunidad de practicar lo aprendido pues lo dejaría listo para la fosa común.

¿Ahora el rey debería de preguntar a su sirviente la causa de su rebelión? Seguramente es lo que Bardock está esperando, pensó el rey Vegeta. Estoy seguro de que el muy cobarde no entró solo al castillo y si lo hizo sus amigos han de venir en camino, así que es mejor no perder el tiempo y no dejarlo hablar.

Sin mediar ninguna otra palabra, el rey Vegeta se lanzó contra Bardock a gran velocidad. El guerrero de clase baja apenas fue conciente de que el rastreador parpadeo avisándole del inminente ataque. No pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido. El puño del rey se estrello directa y profundamente contra el estómago de Bardock, que se dobló por la mitad a causa del terrible ataque. Intentando con todas sus fuerzas no desmayarse, el guerrero de clase baja intentó golpear al rey, ahora que se encontraba cerca, con el dorso de la mano en la parte lateral de la cabeza. Bardock no contaba con que su rey sería mucho más rápido que cualquier otro guerrero en el planeta Vejita.

Fácilmente el rey Vegeta pudo esquivar ese golpe que, a sus ojos, era más lento que un caracol. Atacó a Bardock por la espalda y este cayó con el rostro al suelo. Intentó levantarse y el pie real de Vegeta lo volvió a restregar contra el suelo.

- No eres tan bueno como yo pensé –farfulló el rey presionando la espalda de Bardock-. Anda, levántate y da una pelea digna de los soldados de clase baja más fuertes del universo.

Tres ráfagas de energía obligaron al rey Vegeta a apartarse de encima de Bardock. Miró hacia la entrada de aquella enorme estancia. Bajo el umbral se encontraban Tooma, Seripa y Toteppo con las palmas levantadas hacia él. Más basura de la cual hacerse cargo.

- ¿Qué demonios quieren ustedes aquí? –Inquirió el rey con desdén.

- Venimos a matarte –hizo saber Tooma. Vegeta rió.

- Ustedes no vienen a matarme, vienen a morir en el intento de hacerme daño –rectificó el rey sin darle mucha importancia al asunto-. Morirán primero ustedes y después tendré que hacerme cargo personalmente de todos aquellos idiotas que durante la batalla se unieron a ustedes. Y entonces la raza Saiyan habrá de llegar al borde de la extensión por culpa suya.

- Nosotros podemos evitarlo –dijo Bardock poniéndose de pie-. Es por eso que estamos aquí. Te mataremos y evitaremos que los demás sean asesinados por ti, gusano miserable.

- ¡No te atrevas a hablarle así a tu rey! –Gritó furioso el rey Vegeta lanzando un chorro de energía de su mano contra Bardock, en esta ocasión él pudo esquivarla, no sin mucho esfuerzo.

- Podemos derrotarte –musitó Bardock con una sonrisa-, no hará falta más que nosotros cuatro para hacerte pedazos.

- Pues inténtelo –gruñó el rey adoptando nuevamente su pose de pelea.

Al mismo tiempo Tooma, Seripa y Toteppo se lanzaron contra el rey, cuando llegaron a donde se encontraba Bardock, éste se unió al ataque.

A gran velocidad, primero el puño de Bardock se quiso ir a estrellar contra el rostro del rey, una mano rápida logró detenerla. Entonces una pierna de Tooma se proyectó con malas intensiones también contra el rostro del rey, con su mano libre logró detenerla e impulsarla de regreso para sacar de balance a su propietario. El puño de Seripa llegó al mismo tiempo que el de Toteppo, el rey Vegeta se vio obligado a dar un paso hacia atrás para esquivar el de la chica Saiyan y sujetar el brazo de Toteppo, sin soltarlo giró sobre sus talones e intentó golpear a los otros tres con el cuerpo de su amigo. Tooma y Bardock esquivaron el ataque y siguieron tirando golpes, Seripa no fue tan rápida y fue alcanzada por la mole de Toteppo, ambos salieron proyectados lejos del lugar.

Bardock sujetó un brazo del rey e intentó inmovilizarlo el tiempo suficiente para que Tooma lo golpeara. Logró acertar un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla del rey, lo cual enfureció aún más a Vegeta. Haciendo gran fuerza con la mano sujetada, lanzó el cuerpo de Bardock contra el de Tooma. Los dos Saiyans salieron despedidos lejos del rey así como Seripa y Toteppo lo hicieron con anterioridad.

- Malditos –masculló el rey Vegeta extendiendo sus manos para aniquilar de una vez por todas a Bardock y a Tooma, sin embargo fuertes golpes en la nuca lo derribaron, sepultando su rostro en el suelo real.

Seripa y Toteppo comenzaron a bombardear el cuerpo derribado del rey con varios ataques de energía. Una espesa nube de polvo y escombros se levantó en el lugar. Tooma y Bardock, recuperados, se unieron al ataque.

Después de un momento los cuatro se detuvieron y aguardaron a que la nube se dispersara. Sorpresivamente una figura difusa salió expulsado hacia arriba y atacó a Seripa. La chica salió despedida hacia el techo del lugar, donde se estrelló y se llevó gran parte del cielo raso hacia el siguiente piso. Sus tres amigos se lanzaron de inmediato contra el rey, que se giraba para mirarlos detenidamente mientras elegía a su nuevo objetivo.

La lluvia de golpes que con bastante esfuerzo el rey lograba detener y esquivar, volvió a caer sobre él. Los tres Saiyans que lo atacaban no parecía que se cansaran, sus ataques seguían siendo tan fuertes como al principio y sin embargo, él estaba fuera de condición, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no tenía la necesidad de ir a algún planeta a hacerse cargo de los nativos. Sus últimos llamados era en esos planetas donde al llegar, ya no había nada que hacer, pues Bardock y los suyos se habían marchado ya.

Bardock logró acertar un buen golpe en la mejilla del rey. Su cuello se echó hacia atrás y sus ojos llameantes de furia se clavaron sobre él. Intentó atacar a Bardock pero el certero puño de Tooma lo detuvo y después el de Toteppo cuando intentó atacar a su compañero. La balanza se había ladeado demasiado a favor de Bardock y para acentuar ese desequilibrio, la chica estaba regresando ya sin heridas graves.

"_Bardock, ¿por qué me dejaste?_" volvió la voz de Pumbukin en la mente del Saiyan. El rey Vegeta notó que el guerrero perdía un tanto la concentración y aprovechó la oportunidad de deshacerse primero de los otros, quienes no eran tan fuertes y después de su líder.

Los cuatro Saiyans fueron lanzados contra los muros de la sala real. El rey los miró con desdén y se lanzó contra Toteppo. Bardock, que fue el primero en reponerse del ataque, intentó detener al rey, sin embargo, la voz de Pumbukin en su cabeza lo descontrolaba, no sabía lo que sucedía, si su amigo había muerto, ¿cómo demonios era que su voz seguía dentro de su cabeza?

El rey Vegeta se dio cuenta de que Bardock había detenido su avance para sujetarse las sienes y quejarse de un dolor. Cambió de objetivo y se lanzó contra él. Sin aminorar su velocidad, golpeó con ambas piernas el rostro de Bardock, que salió despedido a la velocidad de una bala para quedar enterrado en el suelo de la estancia.

Sus amigos volaron rápidamente para hacerle el desquite, mientras él, seguía escuchando los reproches de un amigo que había perdido para siempre y que no lograría recuperar hiciera lo que hiciera.

"_No debiste hacerlo, Bardock_" decía la voz en la mente del Saiyan. "_Jamás debimos de habernos rebelado contra el rey. Ahora por tu culpa todos moriremos, no solo nosotros sino toda la raza Saiyan_"

- No, eso no es verdad –replicó Bardock-. Lo que hicimos está bien, debíamos de liberar a nuestros compañeros de la opresión de Vegeta, quien únicamente nos controlaba para servirle de peones al maldito de Frezeer.

"_No debes meterte con Frezeer, Bardock, él puede escucharte, te matará_"

- Que lo intente, le pasará lo mismo que a Vegeta.

"_Vegeta va a matarte, Bardock y lo sabes. Te matará a ti y a tus amigos y no conforme con eso, irá en busca de tu hijo… matará a Kakaroto_"

- ¡No! –Rugió Bardock dibujando en su mente el rostro lloroso de su pequeño hijo-. Kakaroto no puede morir, este desgraciado no le hará nada a mi hijo. Tengo que matarlo.

Bardock salió del agujero en el que se encontraba. Estando de pie a un lado de este, escuchó como algo pesado caía a su lado y antes de verlo, ya tenía la aterradora certeza de lo que era aquello.

El grito subió como la solución de pastillas efervescentes diluidas en agua en el tubo de un volcán hecho por las manos artesanales de un niño de primaria. A medida que subía, Bardock sentía como se le quemaban las paredes internas del esófago. El grito subió imparable desde lo más hondo de su estómago, allí donde los dolores son fuertes y perduran, donde las mariposas revolotean cuando uno está enamorado. El grito subió a su garganta y murió allí aplastado por la magnitud de la realidad que los ojos habían llevado al cerebro de Bardock.

Muy lejanos escuchabas los golpes que sus amigos daban al rey Vegeta o lo que él le daba a sus amigos, era difícil precisarlo mientras no se contemplaba otra cosa más que el cadáver calcinado de uno de tus amigos que hasta hace unos momentos estaba más vivo que un sentenciado a muerte.

"_Te matará a ti y a tus amigos_"

Bardock quiso correr y levantar el cuerpo de su amigo, zarandearlo un poco para que dejara de jugar y se uniera con ellos a la batalla, pero sabía que si hacía eso sus dos amigos restantes serían abrazados de la misma forma por la pálida muerte.

Con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, Bardock se levó a toda velocidad para ayudar a sus amigos a matar al desgraciado que se había atrevido a hacerle daño a Toteppo y arrancarlo del mundo de aquella forma tan desgarradora.

El rey Vegeta dio una bofetada a Seripa y la chica retrocedió un poco, el rey estaba listo para mandarla al infierno junto con sus dos amigos caídos, sin embargo Bardock se lo impidió. Aprovechando la velocidad con la que había subido, el Saiyan furioso, estiró ambos puños y golpeó la barbilla del rey. Su cabeza real fue impulsada hacia atrás y por unos instantes Vegeta fue capaz de apreciar el decorado de su cielo raso, pensó en que debía mandar cambiar aquellas figuras inteligibles por algo un poco más artístico.

Pero eso sería después, por ahora…

Tooma golpeó su estómago y el rey se vio obligado a doblarse en dos. La chica Saiyan propinó un puntapié en el puente de la nariz de Vegeta y una vez más se vio obligado a mirar el decorado del techo. Bardock lo inmovilizó por detrás y los otros dos aprovecharon para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Por más que el rey Vegeta luchaba por zafarse de aquello, sus esfuerzos fueron nulos y sus energías cada vez menores a causa de su forcejeo y de los golpes recibidos.

Bardock lo soltó inesperadamente y hundió su rodilla en la espalda del rey. Sintió una explosión de dolor allí donde la rodilla pretendía meterse. La armadura que protegía el cuerpo del rey se rompió en pedazos y Vegeta se vio privado de toda protección.

El golpe con la rodilla lo mandó lentamente en dirección a Tooma. Cansado, el rey intentó golpear el rostro del Saiyan frente a él, la chica se lo impidió con un rodillazo en la parte derecha de su cabeza. Luego Bardock lo golpeó en la nuca y Tooma en el rostro. Una nueva lluvia de golpes asedió el cuerpo descompuesto del rey, que caía precipitadamente ahora que ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando. Al final, se estrelló contra el suelo de su salón real y los golpes finalizaron.

- Esto es lo que te mereces, gusano –dijo Bardock contemplando el cuerpo lastimado de su rey a sus pies.

- Me… me las pagaras –prometió el rey entre jadeos.

- No gaste sus fuerzas hablando, rey Vegeta –aconsejó Tooma-. Ha sido derrotado, acepte su derrota con orgullo de Saiyan.

- Veo que tú sí eres un gran guerrero, Tooma –musitó el rey con una sonrisa-. Lastima que hayas elegido el bando equivocado.

- Bardock es mi amigo, rey…

- ¡Basta! –Interrumpió Bardock-. Lo que intenta este miserable es ganar tiempo y recuperar fuerzas –levantó la palma de su mano-, no se lo permitiré, usted perdió y ahora nosotros somos los nuevos reyes de Vejita.

- No… no disfrutarás tu reinad, Bardock, estoy seguro de que no lo harás –dijo como últimas palabras el rey y soltó una carcajada atronadora desde el fondo de su garganta moribunda.

Bardock lanzó un chorro de energía al cuerpo para acallar esa horrible carcajada, aún así siguió escuchándola momentos después en medio del silencio sepulcral que se instaló en aquella enorme habitación que había sido destruida en su mayor parte.

Se había terminado, por fin aquella lucha de revolución que le había costado tanto tiempo a Bardock y a sus amigos había finalizado. Y las bajas habían sido muchas. Por fin después de mucho tiempo, Bardock y sus amigos podrían descansar a gusto y hacer los honores correspondientes a sus amigos caídos. Jamás olvidaría a Toteppo ni a Pumbukin, ambos fueron piezas clave en la realización de su batalla y les estaba muy agradecido por ello.

_20/07/08_

_**«-( **__**H.S**__** )-»™**_


	73. El error de Bardock

_Waazzaaaaaaa!!_

_Pues son las 00:14 y acabo de escribir el capítulo de hoy hahaha... espero que les guste._

* * *

Dragon Ball H.S

El error de Bardock

(Capítulo 073)

Bardock, Seripa y Tooma salieron del castillo real, enfrentándose en los pasillos a unos cuantos soldados elites que aún guardaba cierta fidelidad a su rey caído. Bardock había dicho a algunos de esos soldados que ya habían eliminado al rey, de lo contrario no estarían abandonando el castillo cargando el cuerpo sin vida de Pumbukin, esa noticia los desconcentraba y entonces los tres guerreros aprovechaban la oportunidad para enviarlos a lado de su rey en el otro mundo.

De pie frente a las puertas derribadas del castillo, Bardock y sus amigos contemplaron con cansancio el panorama que ofrecía el planeta Vejita en esas horas cercanas al ocaso. Detrás de las montañas el cielo era rociado con la luz cerúlea de un sol que ya no era visible, que se ocultaba detrás de la seguridad que las montañas le proporcionaban para no ser testigo de los terribles horrores y la matanza que se desarrollaba sobre la superficie del planeta rojo.

El olor acre de la carne chamuscada flotaba por el lugar junto con el aroma a humo. En algunas partes los edificios seguían siendo devorados por llamas abrasadoras de color rojo que crepitaban en perfecta armonía con los gritos agónicos de los que eran consumidos por las llamas.

- ¿Qué demonios hemos hecho? –Preguntó Seripa horrorizada por lo que sus ojos miraban. No podía creer que su planeta, un lugar que siempre había considerado perfecto, indestructible, lleno de armonía y protección, se encontrara ahora en medio de una lucha que costó cientos de vidas y la de dos de sus amigos, en ruinas y llena de los gritos agónicos de sus compañeros agonizantes, y lo peor de todo es que ellos lo habían provocado.

- Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer –musitó Bardock intentando que su voz no se quebrara, estaba pensando en que nunca más volvería a reír con sus dos amigos caídos en la lucha. Recordarlos hacía que su corazón se encogiera, sentía un picor en los ojos y la sensación de desangrarse por las cuencas-. Y desde ahora tendremos que reconstruirlo todo. Formaremos un mejor planeta Vejita en el que las clases sociales desaparecerán de la superficie y nadie, ni siquiera Frezeer, podrá decirnos lo que debemos hacer. Desde ahora los Saiyans trabajan para ellos mismos.

- No será fácil reconstruir todo este desastre –opinó Tooma dejando el cuerpo de Toteppo en el suelo-, pero lo intentaremos y algún día el planeta Vejita volverá a florecer.

- Lo sé –agregó Bardock con un sonrisa-, estoy seguro que si nosotros cinco logramos derrotar al rey Vegeta, todos nosotros –abarcó con la mano todo el paisaje frente a él- lograremos hacer que el planeta vuelva a ser tan fuerte como antes. Pero primero debemos hacer los honores a nuestros amigos.

- ¿No prefieres que descansemos primero?, te ves muy fatigado –propuso Seripa.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien –dijo Bardock-. Vayamos ya, después de los honores debemos tener una gran celebración.

- Por supuesto, el rey no es asesinado por los guerreros de clase baja más poderosos del universo todos los días –Bromeó Tooma echándose al hombro a Toteppo.

- Pero estaría encantado de hacerlo todos los días –aseguró Bardock.

Riendo, los tres se alejaron hacia el centro de la ciudad en ruinas, por el camino algunos de sus compañeros los vitorearon y a algunos los ayudaron a salir de debajo de los escombros o a derrotar a algún guerrero fiel a la corona que seguía dando problemas. Un rato después encontraron el cuerpo de Pumbukin, Bardock se lo echó sobre el hombro y cayó de espaldas, al parecer estaba mucho más cansado de lo que él había supuesto.

Seripa se apresuró a ayudarlo y cargó sobre su espalda el cuerpo enorme de Pumbukin.

- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó.

- Maldita sea –Gruñó Bardock poniéndose de pie-. Me duele mucho todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Quieres que esperemos? –Interrogó Tooma, un tanto preocupado por su amigo que a cada minuto que pasaba, su aspecto lucía cada vez peor.

- No –replicó Bardock tambaleándose un poco-, debemos hacer los honores a nuestros compañeros.

- Pero Bardock –intervino Seripa-, luces terrible, creo que…

- ¡Dije que no! –Estalló Bardock-. Vamos ya, te ayudaré a cargarlo –dijo a Seripa y ella se alejó un paso de él.

- No, si no quieres descansar, al menos déjame llevar a mí a Pumbukin –replicó la chica Saiyan.

- En ese caso lleva tú a Toteppo y yo me encargaré de Pumbukin –opinó Tooma y cambiaron los cuerpos. Luego se pusieron en marcha.

Llegaron al centro de la ciudad, donde varios de sus compañeros se encontraban ya apilando los cuerpos de sus antiguos compañeros a los que ahora habían asesinado y a sus compañeros caídos. Bardock se sentó en el suelo mientras Tooma y Seripa disponían pequeñas torres de madera en los que en la cima colocarían los cuerpos de Pumbukin y Toteppo.

La cabeza de Bardock daba vueltas vertiginosamente, sentía que todo el cuerpo latía como una vena en su sien debido a los golpes recibidos en la batalla contra el rey. Por suerte para Vegeta, pensó Bardock, es que él ya no sentía dolor alguno. Quiso reír ante su gracioso comentario pero no pudo, supo que si lo hacía el cuerpo le estallaría de dolor por el esfuerzo que hacen los músculos al reír.

"_Es tu culpa que ahora nuestra ciudad esté destruida, Bardock_" escuchó la voz de Pumbukin dentro de su cabeza. Con un movimiento brusco, levantó la cabeza para mirarlo; el cuerpo de su amigo seguía tirado junto al de Toteppo, quien agregó dentro de la mente de Bardock:

"_Pumbukin tiene razón, de no ser por ti, ninguno de nosotros dos estaría aquí, listo para ser entregado al fuego_"

- No, no es culpa mía, yo no sabía que las cosas resultarían así –musitó Bardock presionando su cabeza con ambas manos-. Lo siento, de verdad, ustedes dos eran parte de mi equipo, de mis mejores amigos, de ninguna manera iba a querer que murieran.

"_Pero dejaste que pasara Bardock, y seguramente, también dejarás morir a Tooma y Seripa_", sentenció Toteppo.

- ¡NO!

- ¡Bardock! –Tooma lo sacudió del hombro-. ¿Te encuentras bien Bardock?

Tooma, Seripa y todos los Saiyans en el lugar lo miraban fijamente, por sus expresiones podía darse cuenta que todos pensaban que se estaba volviendo loco. Escondió la mirada en el suelo a un lado de él, para evitar sentir todas esas miradas sobre él, no le gustaba la sensación de estar siendo observado y sin embargo, esa molestia había estado en él desde que entraron al palacio real, como si lo observaran detenidamente, estudiándolo a cada paso que daba y cada movimiento que hacía.

"Bueno, escuchas voces" comentó su voz interior, la suya propia, no la de Toteppo ni la de Pumbukin, "eso indica que tienes un serio problema dentro de la cabeza. Cuando lo vea, lo saludaré de tu parte, no te preocupes"

- Estoy bien –dijo a sus amigos y todos volvieron a lo suyo. Quería contarle a sus amigos, los dos que quedaban, acerca de las voces de Toteppo y Pumbukin que lo atormentaban desde que el primero murió y que aquella primera voz había sido la responsable de su distracción en el palacio mientras peleaba contra el rey. De no haber sido por ella, Toteppo no habría muerto, de eso estaba seguro. Por lo tanto, había sido culpa suya por obligarse a escuchar la voz de su recientemente muero amigo, quería pensar que Pumbukin aún no estaba muerto y que si le decía aquellas cosas era para hacerle saber que no había muerto. Sin embargo Pumbukin había muerto y su voz dentro de la cabeza de Bardock había provocado la muerte de Toteppo. Bardock debía de sacar esas dos voces de su mente, o como habían dicho ya, dejaría morir a Tooma y a Seripa.

Eso no podía pasar y estaba bastante claro. Los enemigos se habían terminado, los que se habían opuesto a él y a su movimiento revolucionario se habían unido a él en el último momento para no ser asesinados o porque se habían dado cuenta de que tenía razón. Aún así, Bardock no estaba del todo seguro de que el peligro había pasado, algo dentro de él le advertía que la lucha aún no finalizaba, aunque no se tratara de la misma que había llevado a cabo contra el rey Vegeta. Al principio había pensado que quizá se trataba de Frezeer, que venía hacia el planeta para darle una lección por haber asesinado al rey, pero eso tampoco era posible, Bardock no tenía claro como es que estaba seguro de ello, pero lo estaba y Frezeer no era la amenaza que sentía inminente en esos momentos.

Era por eso que quería hacer los honores a sus compañeros caídos antes de que aquella amenaza oculta se presentara para terminar con todos ellos.

Y ese fue su error. El error que le costaría la vida a los Saiyans restantes.

A pesar de las protestas de sus amigos, Bardock se rehusó a quedarse sentado para descansar mientras ellos preparaban todo para la ceremonia. Su cuerpo también le pedía descanso y exigía con gritos dolorosos que se metiera de inmediato a una capsula de recuperación.

- No, hay compañeros que la necesitan más que yo, estaré bien –dijo a sus amigos cuando se lo propusieron. Bardock estaba decidido a no detenerse hasta que las almas de sus amigos descansaran en paz.

Al final del día, cuando las sombras que proyectaba el sol en la tierra del planeta Vejita habían desaparecido y se vieron remplazadas por las de las farolas que habían resistido a la lucha, la montaña de cuerpos sin vida se alzaba como un horrible monumento a la muerte en medio del centro de la ciudad. Alrededor de ella estaban los Saiyans sobrevivientes, con las manos al frente de sus cuerpos y las cabezas inclinadas hacia abajo en una muestra de respeto. Entre Bardock y la montaña de muertos, se encontraban los cuerpos de Toteppo y Pumbukin, colocados sobre sus camas de madera, con los ojos cerrados y listos para ser consumidos por las llamas.

- Estamos reunidos en esta noche oscura –comenzó a decir Bardock con un volumen de voz suficiente para que todos lo escucharan-, cubierta por el manto de la muerte, para honrar a nuestros compañeros que dieron sus vidas para que nosotros pudiéramos disfrutar de un planeta Vejita libre de discriminaciones sociales. Para que todos los Saiyans fuéramos como uno solo, iguales a pesar de nuestras capacidades, porque sin importar el nivel del poder de pelea, un soldado elite, vale lo mismo que un soldado de clase baja –miró los cuerpos de sus amigos y volvió a sentir como la sangre quería salir por sus ojos-. Nosotros lo demostramos al matar sin la ayuda de nadie al rey Vegeta, el Saiyan más poderoso del planeta Vejita, nosotros tres que tan solo somos simples soldados de clase baja, como él nos había catalogado.

"_Mentira, no somos mejores_"

"_Somos una basura, por eso estamos muertos_"

- Jamás olvidaremos a nuestros compañeros caídos –agregó Bardock con un grito, intentando hacer callar a las voces de sus compañeros que estaban a punto de ser calcinados-. Por eso les brindaremos el descanso eterno purificando sus cuerpos con el fuego sagrado.

Lentamente, Bardock se acercó a los cuerpos con una antorcha en la mano.

- Descansen en paz, amigos –dijo acercando la antorcha a los cuerpos. Las llamas se extendieron como dedos hacia el cielo oscuro y alumbraron todo el lugar.

"_¿Por qué nos haces esto, Bardock?_" Bramó la voz de Toteppo en su mente.

"_Solo lograras que los maten a todos_" Agregó Pumbukin.

- Descansen, amigos –murmuró Bardock ahogando un grito en su garganta.

"_Jamás descansaremos en paz… amigo_"

"_Y ustedes tampoco_"

Bardock levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que la luz del fuego alumbraba el centro de la ciudad, pero más allá todo estaba cubierto por las sombras. Sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda y su mal presentimiento se agudizó. La amenaza ya estaba allí.

Un segundo después, los gritos comenzaron.

_26/07/08_

_ No sé si estén bien los nombres, pero creo que Toteppo es el Saiyan al que siendo mono gigante, un habitante del planeta Kanasan le deja una cicatris en la mejilla en la peli, al menos así es como los puse aquí, por lo que Pumbukin es el tipo más grande de ellos.  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	74. Destrucción Dos

_Waazzaaaaaa!!_

_Este capítulo... creo que me tardé mucho, se me descompuso el Office... bueno, ya no puedo usarlo y el Openoffice y el Work están horribles, la neta, nada más de abrirlos se me va la inspiranzía™ pero aquí estamos, decididos a cumplir con ustedes, lectores._

_Enjoy_

* * *

Dragon Ball H.S

Destrucción Dos

(Capítulo 074)

Todo era confusión a su alrededor. Bardock veía explosiones por todos lados y los cuerpos de sus compañeros expulsados cubriendo el cielo sobre sus cabezas. Los gritos también llegaban de todas partes y los enemigos, no se veían por ningún lado.

Desesperado por lo que estaba pasando, Bardock presionaba el botón que activaba su rastreador, pero éste no emitía ninguna señal, ni siquiera la de sus amigos que estaban siendo asesinados.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa? -Masculló mirando el caos a su alrededor. Sus amigos junto a él, estaban igual de desconcertados, mirando en todas direcciones intentando averiguar quien, o quienes, los atacaban.

Fuera lo que fuese, parecía irse acercando lentamente, mientras exterminaba a los Saiyans a su paso sin dejar nada más que sombras detrás. Bardock y sus amigos estaban listos para lanzarse a ayudar a sus compañeros, pero una voz detrás de ellos los detuvo.

- Hola -dijo provocando un estremecimiento en los tres Saiyans que contemplaban la destrucción frente a ellos-. Veo que pudiste conseguir lo que te proponías, Bardock.

¡Esa voz!, pensó Bardock creyendo que se volvería loco. No, no puede ser él.

- Claro que soy yo, Bardock. ¿Quién más iba a ser si no? -Replicó el tipo a sus espaldas, como si leyera la mente del Saiyan-. Vas de decir que esperabas que fuera Frezeer quien los atacara primero. O Paragus …

Los tres Saiyans se volvieron rápidamente al escuchar ese nombre. Frente a ellos, se encontraba un viejo _amigo_, ataviado con una túnica oscura que no permitía ver ni su rostro ni sus manos. Por supuesto, no podía ser nadie más, sólo él conocía los planes de Bardock y sus amigos e incluso los había ayudado dándoles maravillosos artefactos con los cuales su tarea sería más sencilla y todo ello, sin pedir nada a cambio.

- Maldito -masculló Bardock.

- Tranquilízate, amigo -sonrió A.M-, aún es muy pronto para que comencemos a pelear también nosotros. Primero quiero que veas como los que te ayudaron a cumplir tu meta mueren sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo y sin que tú puedas hacer algo para ayudarles. ¿Sabes lo que piensan en estos momentos Bardock? -Cuestionó el sujeto esbozando una terrible sonrisa-. Todos ellos piensan que fue un terrible error haberte ayudado. Ahora sienten que los has traicionado y que trajiste a los amigos que conociste en el exilio para que te ayudaran a asesinarlos a todos. Se sienten usados, engañados, piensan ahora que era preferible que el rey Vegeta te cortara la cabeza cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Maldito sea el rey y aún más maldito sea el estúpido de Bardock, traidor. Eso es lo que piensan ellos al verte aquí hablando conmigo, como si fuéramos los mejores amigos, como si todo esto fuera plan tuyo… eso es lo más lamentable del caso -dijo A.M avanzando hacia Bardock y sus amigos, para pasar detrás de ellos y mirar la masacre que se desarrollaba frente a ellos-, por esto, no se me dará nada de crédito, al menos los que están sufriendo allá abajo no lo harán -dijo señalando con un dedo pálido-. Yo, el gran A.M, pasé mucho tiempo planeando esto; tu muerte, la muerte del rey, la muerte de Paragus, la muerte de todos los Saiyans -se giró para mirar a Bardock-, y por supuesto, tu segunda muerte, ésta, en la que te quedarás muerto finalmente.

¿Qué tiene que ver Paragus en todo esto? -Inquirió Tooma desafiantemente.

- ¿Pero qué es esto? -A.M fingió asombro-, pensé que no había secretos entre ustedes. Me has decepcionado mucho, Bardock. Creí que habías contado a tus amigos del trato que hiciste con Paragus.

Tooma y Seripa se miraron desconcertados, antes de mirar del mismo modo a Bardock. "¿De qué diablos estaba hablando ese sujeto?" pudo leer su compañero en sus rostros.

- Ya lo sabíamos -mintió Tooma desafiando a A.M con la mirada.

- ¿De verdad? -Inquirió A.M sonriente-. ¿Qué fue lo que les contó?

Ni Tooma ni Seripa supieron qué responder.

- Cuando regresamos del planeta Shamo, tú me preguntaste por qué había tardado tanto -comenzó a decir Bardock refiriéndose a Tooma-, Antes de regresar, Paragus apareció de la nada y me habló acerca de Broly y de Kakaroto.

- ¿Fue él quien secuestró a tu hijo? -Quiso saber Seripa.

- No -respondió Bardock con pesar-, nadie lo secuestró. Yo mismo lo mandé lejos del planeta, no quería cargar con la vergüenza que me haría pasar a lo largo de su existencia… o al menos eso era lo que quería al principio. No me dio tiempo de arrepentirme cuando la nave despegó sin que yo hiciera nada. Paragus me confesó después que había sido él quien expulsó la nave, estaba escondido y no me percaté de su presencia.

- Cuéntales del trato, Bardock -siseó A.M, Bardock lo fulminó con la mirada y habló.

- Paragus me propuso que él no diría nada de Kakaroto siempre y cuando yo no dijera nada de él.

- ¿No habría sido más fácil si no se presentaba ante ti? -Preguntó Tooma.

- Eso mismo dijo él -afirmó A.M antes de que Bardock contestara-. El muy idiota pensó que así aseguraría su existencia lejos del planeta Vejita. Sin embargo yo sabía que el rey lo buscaría por todos los confines del universo y que no se detendría hasta dar con él y cortar su cabeza y la de su inútil hijo. Fue por eso que le dije que debía hacer un trato contigo, Bardock. Supe del nacimiento de tu hijo y de lo que pretendías hacer. Fue una fortuna que él enviara lejos a tu hijo sin que yo se lo ordenara, de ese modo tuvimos el control para manejarte a nuestro antojo. Y funcionó.

- Maldito -masculló Bardock pretendiendo golpear a A.M, sus amigos lo detuvieron.

- ¿Entonces has estado planeando la destrucción de los Saiyans desde entonces? -Preguntó Seripa.

- ¡Por supuesto! -Bramó A.M triunfalmente y con los brazos en alto se dio la vuelta-. Contemplen mi maravilloso plan en acción. Observen y deléitense con el espectáculo de su raza siendo convertida en polvo. -Se dio la vuelta para mirarlos-. Disfruten de esto mientras dure, porque después seguirán ustedes y no nos tentaremos el corazón para hacerlos sufrir.

Para sorpresa de A.M, los tres Saiyans frente a él sonrieron burlonamente y miraron de reojo a los que los rodeaban, que eran tres sujetos. Desde hacía un momento, Bardock y sus amigos habían identificado a todos sus atacantes como habitantes de todos esos planetas que habían conquistado con anterioridad. Parecía imposible que basuras como ellos hayan sobrevivido a sus ataques, pero ahí estaban y no tenían más remedio que eliminarlos.

- Inténtalo maldito y verás que no te será tan fácil como piensas -murmuró Bardock mirando con desprecio a A.M.

Los Tres Saiyans se lanzaron de frente contra su oponente, el golpe de Bardock fue fácil de esquivar, pero los de Tooma y Seripa si lo alcanzaron y casi lo derriban. En lugar de seguir peleando contra él, los tres Saiyans se lanzaron al centro de la ciudad para ayudar a sus compañeros, estaban casi derrotados pero con una buena dirección, Bardock estaba seguro que podrían repeler el ataque.

Por todos lados las esferas de energía volaban para impactarse contra su objetivo u contra otro sujeto que estuviera suficientemente distraído como para no esquivar el ataque a tiempo. Los Saiyans tenían una batalla muy difícil frente a ellos, principalmente porque sus enemigos los doblaban en número.

- ¡Esperen! -Ordenó A.M a sus acompañantes que estaban preparándose para lanzarse contra Bardock y los suyos. Se levantó despacio y se limpió la sangre que le corría por la comisura de la boca. Su piel era pálida y su cabello largo caía como un velo hasta sus hombros, negro y brilloso. En sus manos no disponía más que de cuatro dedos, en ambas le faltaba el dedo anular y carecía de muñón, como si su dedo jamás hubiese existido-. Veamos primero que es lo que hacen, después los mataremos -dijo y los cuatro esperaron mirando el caos en el centro de la ciudad Saiyan.

Los Saiyans fueron reducidos junto con sus contrincantes, parecía imposible que una raza tan poderosa estuviera siendo derrotada por una mezcolanza de razas que ya habían derrotado en el pasado, pero así era la realidad. Bardock y sus amigos lograron organizar a varios grupos de sus compañeros y por muy poco consiguieron que ellos repelieran con mucho éxito el ataque invasor.

Pero entonces la voz de sus amigos muertos regresaron.

Toteppo y Pumbukin le gritaban dentro de su mente a Bardock que era un desgraciado ingrato por haberlos abandonado allí, por haber quemado sus cuerpos y por haber permitido que los mataran. Bardock intentó oponerse a las voces, sabía que no eran las de sus amigos y de ser así también Tooma y Seripa deberían de estarlas escuchando.

- ¿Qué te sucede Bardock? -Quiso saber Tooma, que lo había notado muy extraño desde su pelea contra el rey Vegeta.

- Escucho…

"¡No te atrevas a decirle, maldito!" Vociferó Toteppo en su mente.

- …la voz de…

"¡¡Cállate!!" Aulló Pumbukin.

- …nuestros amigos muertos -dijo y su amigo lo miró con desconfianza, pero también había notado algo, Bardock se dio cuenta porque lo miraba directamente a la cara, a los ojos. Al izquierdo.

Sin decirle nada, Tooma lanzó su puño contra el rostro de su amigo. Bardock recibió el golpe y segundos después no sabía si en verdad había ocurrido. Miró desconcertado a Tooma y estaba listo para regresarle el favor.

- ¿Sigues escuchando voces? -Inquirió.

- No -respondió Bardock después de un momento de vacilación. Era verdad, ya no escuchaba nada, ¿por qué?

- Tu rastreador parecía estar recibiendo una señal de algún lado -explicó Tooma al ver el rostro de su amigo-, seguramente alguien estaba tratando de desconcentrarte y al parecer, lo estaba consiguiendo.

A Bardock no le costó trabajo saber quien era el que le mandaba esas voces. Miró sobre su hombro y A.M lo saludó desde lo lejos con una sonrisa demencial en los labios pálidos.

La lucha siguió y los Saiyans estaban siendo acorralados lentamente. Sus esfuerzos eran vanos intentos de sobrevivir. El triunfo comenzaba a dibujarse en los rostros de todas aquellas criaturas a las que en algún momento asesinaron cruelmente en su planeta, como ahora ellos asesinaban a los suyos. Al final, tan sólo quedaron Bardock, Tooma, Seripa y unos cuantos Saiyans más que por un motivo u otro estaban imposibilitados para seguir peleando. Todos ellos estaban en medio de un círculo del cual no podían escapar, estaban rodeados y la hora de sus muertes se acercaba.

A.M se acercó a ellos abriéndose paso entre sus seguidores. Los contempló con indiferencia.

- Debo aceptar que pelean bastante bien -espetó burlándose de ellos-, pero cuando yo tengo planes, los llevo a cabo y no hay nada que me lo impida. -Clavó sus profundos ojos negros en Seripa y Tooma-. Debo de decir que su primer ataque hacia mí fue bastante bueno, deben de saber también que muchos ya se han atrevido a golpearme y sólo uno de ellos, una chiquilla que pensó estúpidamente que me había derrotado, logró sobrevivir. Para mantener mi reputación intacta, debo de dejar esa lista en esas condiciones. -Sonrió malévolamente-. Espero que disfrutes viendo morir a tus amigos, Bardock. ¡Tráiganlos!

Ordenó y seis sujetos fueron necesarios para llevar hasta lo alto de una tarima improvisada a Tooma y Seripa. Los sujetaron por los brazos y los obligaron a inclinarse frente a A.M. él alborotó sus cabellos y los miraba con malicia.

A.M susurró unas palabras que nadie en el lugar entendió, colocó sus manos en las cabezas de los dos Saiyans sin dejar de recita su perorata inteligible y miró al cielo como si lo que dijera fuera una plegaria a Dios. Claro que no lo era.

Cerró sus manos de cuatro dedos en las cabezas de los dos Saiyans y de ellas comenzó salir humo negro. Los aullidos de dolor de ambos no se hicieron esperar y Bardock se debatía en medio de 5 tipos que lo sujetaban para que no hiciera nada. Sus demás compañeros Saiyans habían perdido los deseos de pelear.

- ¡BARDOCK! -Gimió Tooma-. Sabes cual es la única forma de terminar con esto.

Y claro que lo sabía. Antes de aterrizar habían acordado que si las cosas no salían precisamente como ellos las planeaban, destruirían el planeta entero.

A.M estaba enterado de ello. Tooma y Seripa ya habían muerto, pero con el contacto de sus manos y sus rezos que sólo él entendía, manipulaba los cuerpos y le decía a Bardock lo que debía de hacer ahora. No estaba interesado en destruir a los Saiyans, ni de salvar a todas esas razas que se habían unido a él y mucho menos tomar venganza. Lo único que estaba haciendo era jugar un poco y aprovechar el tiempo libre, le gustaba ver sufrir a otro y ver todo lo que se obligaban a hacer para salir siempre "victoriosos". Solo que en esta ocasión, él sería el victorioso. Sabía que por mucho que se negara, bardock huiría del planeta y lo destruiría junto con sus amigos, después de todo, no tenía otra opción. Lo que A.M no había tenido contemplado, era si Bardock sería capaz de destruir el planeta entero él solo.

- ¿Lo estás disfrutando, Bardock? -Gritó A.M- Espero que sí, porque después de ellos y de ti, iré por Kakaroto.

El corazón de Bardock se detuvo. Estaba seguro de que ese desgraciado sabía de su hijo y si él decía que seguía vivo, entonces debía de ser cierto. Kakaroto, pensó, te protegeré sin importar lo que pase, juro que lo haré.

- ¡Discúlpenme! -Dijo a sus amigos antes de echar a volar a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba su pequeña nave de esfera. Rápidamente subió en ella y presionó el botón de despegue sin ingresar las coordenadas de su destino. La pequeña nave se elevó a toda velocidad y en cuestión de minutos había dejado la atmósfera del planeta Vejita. Bardock la detuvo y contempló por última vez su hogar. Concentró toda su energía en el puño mientras pensaba en sus amigos. Tooma, Seripa, Toteppo, Pumbukin. Junto a ellos había vivido grandes aventuras y ahora debía de abandonarlos, no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que ese maldito de A.M no descansaría hasta ver muerto a su hijo. Tenía que hacerlo.

- ¡Desaparece! -Gritó lanzando toda su energía al planeta. La pequeña esfera de energía descendió rápidamente al planeta y desapareció.

- Ya decía yo -musitó A.M desilusionado por el poder que tenía Bardock. Su ataque tan sólo había provocado una fuerte explosión que con trabajos había cambiado el relieve del planeta.

A.M separó las piernas a la altura de los hombros y juntando las manos delante de sí inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a rezar en susurros. Al poco tiempo la tierra se abrió a sus pies y se extendió una enorme grieta hasta el horizonte de la que salía una intensa luz rojiza. Al final de la falla, se abrió un inmenso agujero por el cual emergió un imponente dragón de tres cabezas hecho de fuego. El dragón lanzó un rugido al cielo mientras desplegaba todo su cuerpo rodeando al planeta. A.M le ordenó que lo aferrara y el dragón envolvió al planeta como una serpiente a su presa, minutos después explotó junto con el planeta Vejita y con todos los que aún estaban en él.

Entre los restos del planeta, un espejo de dos metros de alto por medio de ancho flotaba a la deriva. Después desapareció.

La puerta detrás de él se abrió con estrépito y por ella entró un soldado muy agitado.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?, no puedes entrar aquí de esa forma -Zarbon lo detuvo sujetándolo del cuello, imposibilitándole la respiración.

- Por favor, soldado Zarbon, deja que diga lo que tiene que decir y después que se marche. Si es importante lo que dice, le perdonaremos su falta de educación, de otra forma -dio-, podrán castigarlo como mejor crean conveniente.

- De acuerdo -aceptó Zarbon y dejó caer al soldado que tosió y después se levantó con dificultad-. ¡Habla ya! -Le ordenó.

- Señor Frezeer, el… el planeta Vejita… ha sido destruido -dijo el soldado temblando de pies a cabeza.

- Soldado Zarbon.

- Señor Frezeer.

- Mátalo.

_01/08/08_

**Nota**  
_A.M es en realidad Aikanáro Merenwen™, mi demonio personal, de él he escrito más o menos 5 o más historias. Lo de la única persona que lo ha golpeado y sobrevivido es... "real", ella fue Sakura Kasugano, en otro fanfic en el que los junté a los dos y tuvieron una batalla espectacular, no sé si está publicada aquí, pero si no, intentaré publicarla algún día, si sí, debe llamarse "Thenshi Sakura" o algo parecido. Aikanáro de nuevo en este fic?? No lo creo, con una vez fue suficiente, necesito que trabaje en otros relatos._

_**«-( H.S )-»™**_


	75. Yamcha y Bulma

Creo que si comenzara jamás terminaría de disculparme, pero de todas formas ofresco un millón de disculpas y sé que no serían suficientes. Primero pido disculpas porque me equivoqué; en este fic adopté el estilo de escritura de tener toda la línea que sigue la historia para después desarrollarla, así que ya sé lo que sucederá y lo tengo apuntado, ahora bien, después de la revelión, iniciaría con el torneo de artes marciales para después provocar la destrucción de Vegita, así los torneos no se me juntarían tanto... pero ya destruí al planeta, por lo que ahora será menos de Bardock y... de Vegeta, aunque perdí el orden, creo que lo que pasará con Vegeta no se verá muy afectado, de todas formas mil disculpas.  
Y otro millón de disculpas por la tardanza, la verdad que tenía muchísimas ganas de actualizar, pero no sabía cómo seguirle y la verdad no quería subir algo echo al aventón, sin planeación y nada más porque sí, además que regresé a la skool y no pienso apartarla de mi primera prioridad, el publicar este fic también es importante para mí, pero de ninguna manera lo pondré por sobre la skool, así que ahora las actualizaciones vendrán los sabados y los domingos, si se puede, sino, solamente los sábados o los domingos, intentaré publicar aunque sea un capítulo cada semana, si me va bien, publicaré dos.  
Y sólo me resta espera que mi tardanza no provoque que los pocos lectores que tenía se hayan ido, así que los que se quedaron:

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Yamcha y Bulma

(Capítulo 075)

Aquella mañana el sol había aparecido más allá de la ciudad para rociarla con su luz abrasadora y cálida a eso de las 0720. Yamcha se había despertado hacía ya dos horas y estaba listo para empezar con los ejercicios de su entrenamiento. Aún tenía mucho sueño y no sentía ganas de hacer un solo movimiento de ataque en contra del aire, estaba cansado de seguir entrenando completamente solo, al principio Bulma había aceptado ayudarlo y estaba a punto de construir un robot muy resistente con el cual podría entrenar y perfeccionar todas sus técnicas. A Yamcha no le importaban sus técnicas, sólo le importaba perfeccionar una, el…

- ¡Yamcha! -Lo llamó Bulma asomada por la ventana del cuarto piso.

Desde el momento en el que Gokú decidió irse a entrenar con el maestro Roshi, Bulma había invitado a Yamcha a quedarse en su casa, para mala suerte de la chica, Puar y Uulong se pegaron con él y desde entonces los tres vivían (o más bien "parasitaban") en su casa.

- ¿Qué sucede esta vez? -Preguntó el muchacho de manera cansina. No podía decir que estaba harto de que la chica de ojos azules interviniera en su entrenamiento, en primera porque no había hecho nada desde el momento en el que se levantó y segundo, porque si decía algo Bulma era capaz de correrlo a él y a su pequeño amigo peludo de su casa y por supuesto que estaba en todo su derecho, por eso mismo Yamcha mantenía su boca bien cerrada para evitar que algo que no deseara decir saliera por ella y provocara la furia de Bulma.

- ¿Por qué no estas listo aún? -Inquirió ella con un dejo de impaciencia en la voz.

No demonios, pensó Yamcha, ¿ahora a dónde pretende llevarme esta loca compradora compulsiva?

- Porque la verdad -dijo en cambio,- no creo que quiera ir.

- ¡Pero qué demonios estás diciendo! -Exclamó ella y desapareció por el hoyo de la ventana. Bajaba hacia donde se encontraba Yamcha.

El muchacho tuvo tiempo suficiente de pensar en lo que sucedería a continuación: ella comenzaría a gritar como una histérica, así como siempre y él tendría que aguantar sus reclamos, por la razón antes expuesta, no podía decirle nada a ella si no quería comenzar a preparar sus maletas para largarse a otro lado. Y la verdad era que aunque las cosas no resultaron como él quería, no deseaba irse, allí por lo menos podía estar seguro de que tendría sus tres comidas diarias, al contrario que en el bosque donde antes vivía con Puar. Allá debía de salir en busca de la comida, de lo contrario no habría nada para alimentarse, aquí tan solo decía que tenía hambre y al instante tenía varios robots que le ofrecían platillos diferentes y muy deliciosos todos ellos.

La casa de Bulma era simplemente genial; enorme, espaciosa, con muchos lugares para esconderse y hacer diabluras con la misma Bulma, su mamá que no estaba del todo mal o con cualquier otra muchachilla que quisiera hacerlas, en la capital había suficientes para formar un harén en el que no se vería a la misma chica en por lo menos tres años de cambiar diario.

Y al principio todo había estado simplemente fabuloso; Bulma era especialmente cariñosa con él y, aunque al principio le costó mucho trabajo no salir corriendo cuando ella estaba cerca a un peligroso metro de distancia, poco a poco fue controlándose hasta que fue capaz de abrazarla e intentar besarla, esto último nunca fue posible en todo el tiempo que él estuvo allí en su casa, y no por culpa suya, siempre que lo intentaba, algo o alguien llegaba y se lo impedía. Y la necesidad de tocar sus labios con los de alguien más crecía a pasos agigantados desde que pudo estar cerca de la chica de ojos azules, y si no eran los de Bulma los que besara finalmente, serían los de cualquier otra que se dejara y vaya que en la capital había de donde escoger y un tipo, atlético y atractivo como él, sólo tenía que pararse en una esquina para que ella se acercaran.

Aquí fue donde se presentó el primer problema. Como él no trabajaba (porque Bulma y su familia lo mantenían), no podía darse el lujo de llevarlas a buenos lugares, y eso era lo de menos, lo que ambos necesitaban era tan sólo un rinconcito en el que pudieran estar a solas y la casa de Bulma tenía muchísimo espacio que dejaba muchísimos rinconcitos para estar a solas con una chica. Así que a Yamcha se le hizo fácil comenzar a llevar a sus citas a la "Capsule Corp." y como todo, al principio estuvo bien, nadie lo veía y Puar, que fue el primero en descubrirlo, le hizo de tapadera, aunque no le agradaba del todo que su amigo hiciera eso. Uulong se percató de las travesuras de Yamcha y amenazó con delatarlo si no le conseguía una chica con la cual hacer lo mismo que él con sus citas. A Yamcha no le molestó y al siguiente día llevo a la casa a dos chicas, una para él y una para Uulong.

Los padres de Bulma siempre estaban lejos de casa o bien metidos en ella, eran dos personas muy simpáticas y excesivamente despistadas, a veces Yamcha no entendía como era que se habían hecho con la fortuna que tenían siendo tan así como eran, aunque era lo de menos, lo importante era que ninguno de ellos estaba cuando Yamcha llegaba acompañado a la casa y Bulma, se encontraba en el colegio, Yamcha tampoco entendía porque seguía asistiendo a clases, era seguro que ella estaba mucho más avanzada que el más sabio de sus profesores, pero para él eso estaba bien, así no había posibilidad de que lo descubrieran. Eso pensaba él.

En fin, ese día lo acompañaba una chica de cabellos largos y oscuros de ojos negros y tez clara. Su amiga era rubia y de ojos azules, no tan bella como Bulma, pero se le acercaba un poco, esta amiga sería el precio a pagar por el silencio de Uulong, quien esperaba desesperado por el arribo de Yamcha a la casa ese día, toda la mañana había estado insistiendo en que quería acompañarlo a conseguir a las chicas. El error de Yamcha fue negarse rotundamente a las peticiones del puerquito, quizá así, se habría evitado lo que sucedió después, o habría pasado lejos de la casa y de Bulma.

Yamcha hizo las presentaciones debidas, aunque sin darle mucha importancia al asunto y se retiró con su compañera a su recamara, dejando a la amiga con el puerquito. Las dos chicas se miraron desconcertadas. Aún así una se fue con Yamcha, no desaprovecharía su oportunidad tan sólo porque su amiga se fuera a quedar con un puerco a jugar.

Yamcha se la pasó muy bien, pensaba que aquella había sido la mejor de las chicas que había llevado a la casa y definitivamente la llevaría en otra ocasión.

Sonrientes y satisfechos, Yamcha y su chica salieron de la habitación y bajaron por uno de los ascensores instalados en la casa. Cuando llegaron a la planta baja se desconcertaron por todo el ruido que había allí. De inmediato ambos reconocieron la voz de la chica que debía de quedarse con Uulong gritando a todo pulmón y arrojando cosas a diestra y siniestra. Uulong tan sólo pedía a gritos lastimeros a la chica que se detuviera.

Yamcha y su nueva amiga llegaron a una de las tantas salas de estar que tenía la "Capsule Corp." y descubrieron a la chica arrojándolo todo contra el pequeño puerquito que se refugiaba sin mucho éxito detrás de todo lo que pudiera cubrirlo de la locura demencial de la rubia.

- ¿Qué diablos sucede? -Interrogó Yamcha sujetando a la chica de las muñecas.

- ¡¡Suéltame!! -Demandó ella tirando fuertemente de sus manos para zafarse. Al conseguirlo siguió arrojando cosas a Uulong y estuvo a punto de arrojar a Yamcha también, de no ser porque éste era demasiado pesado para ella.

- Detente -exigió Yamcha inmovilizándola- tranquilízate un poco y dime qué demonios te pasa.

- ¡No me hables así! -Replicó la chica ofendida. Su amiga, que no sabía a quien apoyar en esos momentos, simplemente se quedó mirando la escena, aunque sabía que pronto debía de intervenir también.

- De acuerdo, pero tranquilízate y deja de arrojar cosas -pidió Yamcha y la liberó. La chica se apartó de él tan rápido como pudo y lo encaró, como vio que Yamcha estaba listo para sujetarla de nuevo cuando ella hizo ademán de querer seguir arrojando cosas, se detuvo y fulminó al puerco con la mirada como si con ello estuviera haciéndole mucho daño.- ¿Qué diablos pasa? -Preguntó Yamcha nuevamente.

- ¡Tu puerco amigo quiso sobrepasarse conmigo! -Gritó la chica en el momento en el que Bulma entraba a la habitación. El cuadro pintado frente a sus ojos era sumamente desconcertante: dos chicas, una rubia furiosa apuntando amenazadoramente con un dedo al puerco escondido detrás de un sofá derribado y la otra de cabellos negros mirándola muy desconcertada y Yamcha sorprendido y con un ligero temblor en las piernas en una habitación que hasta esa mañana había estado perfectamente ordenada, pero que ahora estaba patas arriba.

- ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Bulma con voz suave, un tono de voz que Yamcha no le había escuchado hasta ese momento y que aprendería a reconocer después porque sería con el que iniciara sus largos periodos de gritos descontrolados.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? -Replicó golpeadamente la chica rubia. Bulma subió los hombros.- ¡Haz algo maldita sea! -Exigió con furia la chica a Yamcha.

- ¿Yo por qué?

- ¡Tú nos trajiste!

El cuello de Yamcha giró lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Bulma, que ya tenía el ceño fruncido, los ojos llameando y los puños apretados, su respiración era pesada y podía escucharse por sobre los gritos de la chica rubia.

- No… -balbuceó-, no es cierto, no le creas -se defendió y en los ojos de Bulma se notó claramente que no creía en una sola de las palabras de Yamcha, aún así la chica de cabellos oscuros no estuvo de acuerdo con que Yamcha insinuara deliberadamente que su amiga era una mentirosa.

- ¡No lo niegues, tú nos trajiste y acabamos de pasar un momento muy placentero! -Chilló la chica y mientras decía todo esto Yamcha hacía expresiones exageradas con las manos para que ella se callara. Al final se quedó petrificado con los ojos clavados en Bulma, que ahora era de piel roja y le salía humo por los orificios de la nariz y de las orejas.

- Lárguense -dijo en un susurro sibilante, con el pecho la espalda subiendo al compás de su respiración. Las chicas la miraron desconcertadas y supieron que debían de salir inmediatamente de ahí o no lo contarían después, al menos una de ellas lo entendió.

- No te metas en esto, ¿Quién eres tú para decirnos lo que tenemos que hacer? -Dijo la chica rubia retando a Bulma. No debió hacerlo, Yamcha lo supo, Uulong lo supo, su amiga lo supo y ella misma lo supo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

- Yo, ramera -dijo acentuando la palabra-, soy la dueña de esta casa, así que te largas de inmediato si no quieres que te pase lo mismo que a este maldito -dijo fulminando a Yamcha con la mirada.

Las dos chicas intercambiaron una mirada temerosa y decidieron que era el momento de emprender la huída.

- Yo tam… tampoco tengo nada que ver en esto -dijo Uulong saliendo de su escondite,- así que… me paso a retirar.

Y también huyó.

Lo que sucedió después fue el comienzo de un largísimo conflicto que no se terminaría jamás. Bulma descargó su furia en Yamcha a gritos, golpes y como ni con eso estuvo completamente satisfecha, terminó por destruir la habitación que la chica rubia había dejado acomodada en comparación con lo que Bulma hizo. Yamcha intentó defenderse pero sus esfuerzos fueron vanos, Bulma estaba decidida a humillarlo, a echarle en cara hasta que era un mantenido y que necesitaba buscarse un trabajo o un lugar dónde quedarse o mejor aún, un trabajo y un lugar donde quedarse.

Desde entonces la confianza se fisuró y jamás sanó completamente, los pleitos se hicieron constantes y el robot de entrenamiento prometido jamás fue construido, y eso era lo que Yamcha más lamentaba, desde entonces su entrenamiento consistió en absurdos ejercicios por la mañana y por la tarde. Los hacía porque así se mantenía alejado de Bulma, cada vez que concordaban en un mismo lugar discutían y eso lo agotaba mental y físicamente.

Y probablemente estaba a punto de comenzar una nueva discusión.

Bulma salió por la puerta principal y ¡corría! ¿Tanta prisa tiene de pelearse conmigo? Se preguntó Yamcha.

- ¿Te sientes mal? -Preguntó Bulma colocándole una mano en la frente, su mirada estaba llena de preocupación.

- Claro que no, déjame -pidió Yamcha apartando la mano de la chica de su frente.

- Lo dudo, de lo contrario no estarías diciendo que no quieres ir -Bulma se cruzó de brazos.

- No sé porque te extrañas tanto, sabes que no me gusta acompañarte cuando vas de compras… me aburró.

- ¿De compras? -se extrañó Bulma y una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios.

- Deja de burlarte, si eso es lo que quieres mejor déjame en paz.

- Eres un tonto, hoy tenemos que ir a la isla del sur, no de compras. El Torneo de Artes Marciales comienza mañana.

_16/08/08_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	76. De vuelta a la Isla del Sur

_Waazzaaaa!!_

_En la confesión pasada, se me olvidó aclarar, creo, que las razas unidas en contra de los Saiyans, fueron quienes secuestraron a Bardock por dos meses, para estudiar a la especie y encontrar sus debilidades... lamento los errores, pero... echando a perder se aprende '_

_Palabra del Heich-Ess™_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

De vuelta a la Isla del Sur

(Capítulo 076)

Se levantó tarde y realmente no era culpa suya, bueno, no del todo. El entrenamiento se había terminado hacía un par de horas; no había dormido lo suficiente por lo que no tenía ganas de levantarse. Una parte de su mente y el viejo Roshi, le decían que debía de hacerlo, de lo contrario llegarían tarde, pero las cobijas calientitas y la otra parte de su mente, le decían que no estaría mal quedarse acostado un par de minutos más.

Al final decidió hacer caso a los gritos del viejo, había sido suficiente con aguantarlo durante todo el tiempo que había durado el extenuante entrenamiento. Al principio ni siquiera sabía por qué demonios había aceptado entrenar con él y con el chico pelón, que según él no estaba pelón, sino que se afeitaba la cabeza, pero él jamás lo había visto haciendo eso a lo que llamaba afeitar, aunque quizá lo hacía frente a él y ni cuenta se daba.

La casa todavía estaba a oscuras, el frío se colaba junto con el viento por los resquicios de las ventanas y las puertas, el viento tenía el olor a sal del océano. Al mirar por la ventana pudo apreciar el color rojizo en el horizonte. Al sol todavía le faltaban unas cuantas horas para salir de detrás de las montañas. Se dio unos golpecitos en el rostro para despertarse bien y bostezó exageradamente mientras extendía los brazos hacia arriba.

Salió de la cama con mucho esfuerzo para bajar al baño y lavarse la cara, ayer por la noche, Roshi le había dicho que hoy no podría lavarse con agua de mar, como lo hacía siempre.

- ¿Por qué no? -Preguntó él.

- Porque no y ya -fue la respuesta de Roshi.

Esa era una de las cosas que no entendía del maestro, al principio, a cada pregunta que él hacía, el maestro siempre se mostraba muy accesible y respondía a todo, por muy tonta que fuera la pregunta, "no hay preguntas tontas" había dicho Roshi cuando Krillin comentó que las preguntas de Gokú eran exageradamente estúpidas, "tonto el que no pregunta". Sin embargo, un tiempo después, Roshi dejo de responder con el mismo interés de antes y ahora se limitaba a decir "porque sí".

Se enjuagó el rostro y salió rápidamente del baño; por las escaleras escuchaba que Krillin bajaba de forma apresurada, seguramente la horrible cena de la noche pasada, como todas las cenas de todas las noches, estaba haciendo estragos en el aparato digestivo de su compañero de entrenamiento. Dejó la puerta abierta de par en par, unos segundos después Krillin pasó a su lado corriendo tan aprisa como sus piernas se lo permitían, lo cual era muy poco, sobre todo al caparazón de tortuga que el maestro les había dicho que cargarían hasta que el entrenamiento terminara. Gokú no estaba del todo seguro, pero había comenzado a pensar que la cena era el método especial de Roshi para levantar a sus alumnos de la cama, sólo había una cosa que lo desconcertaba y que desacreditaba su teoría, Roshi también se levantaba corriendo.

Despacio se acercó a la pequeña salita donde el maestro los estaba esperando mientras se vestía con su mejor traje (el único que tenía).

- Ponte eso que está en el sofá, no querrás ir al torneo con los harapos de siempre, ¿verdad? -Dijo Roshi al ver llegar a Gokú.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? -Preguntó el chiquillo mientras miraba la ropa que Roshi le había dado a ponerse.

- Póntelo y no hagas preguntas.

Krillin se unió a ellos momentos más tarde, Gokú y Roshi ya estaban listos y sólo esperaban a que Krillin terminada de arreglarse para irse de la pequeña isla para llegar al lugar del torneo.

- Me siento muy raro con esto -comentó Gokú una ves que estuvieron todos fuera y la casa hecha capsula.

- ¿Por qué no te callas de una vez?, no pienso soportar tus necedades durante todo el camino -replicó Roshi con impaciencia.

- Gokú tiene razón maestro -apoyó Krillin-, sin embargo dudo mucho que la molestia sea por el traje.

- ¿También tú te sientes más ligero? -Preguntó Gokú a Krillin.

- Sí, se siente muy bien -comentó Krillin.

- ¡Es cierto! Se sienten más ligeros porque ya no llevan el pesado caparazón a sus espaldas -Explicó Roshi-. Seguramente ahora podrán correr mucho más rápido de lo que lo hacían antes, además, debido a todo el entrenamiento que llevaron conmigo, ahora sus cuerpos son mucho más resistentes. Déjenme decirles…

- No pienso aguantar sus sermones durante todo el camino -cortó Gokú- ¿Nos vamos ya?

Los tres alegres personajes partieron después de que Gokú fue sancionado; Roshi se sentó, puso a Gokú en sus rodillas, le descubrió las nalgas y descargó su ira sobre ellas.

Al llegar al aeropuerto local, desde donde despegaría el avión que los llevaría a la Isla del Sur, Gokú iba mirando en todas direcciones, asombrado por las pantallitas llenas de letras que marcaban las entradas y salidas de los pasajeros, los lugares por los que debían de abordar el avión y por dónde debían de salir para que el servicio de taxis del aeropuerto los llevaría a sus casas.

- No te distraigas Gokú o vas a perderte -comentó Roshi apurado.

- No estaría del todo mal -comentó Krillin con malicia-, así sería yo su único discípulo en el torneo.

- Cállate y camina.

- ¡Sí maestro!

Roshi no había anticipado que ese mismo día serían las inscripciones para el torneo, era por eso que ahora llevaban tanta prisa, si no llegaban a tiempo, no podrían participar en el torneo y él sabía cuan aburrido era contemplar las peleas al otro lado de la barda junto a todos los espectadores si uno no tenía discípulos participando, lo más conveniente habría sido no ir y quedarse en casa viendo su programa favorito, sin embargo, compró los boletos de avión con un mes de anticipación, no podía devolverlos y la reventa era un delito que un anciano tan respetable como él no podía permitirse cometer.

Así que por lo pronto lo único que podía hacer era correr para que el avión no los fuera a dejar.

- ¡Fíjate por donde andas mocoso! -Gritó una mujer.

Antes de girarse, Roshi ya sabía que la distracción de Gokú habría provocado la ira de una mujer que no podía ser rebasada por los lados en un espacio muy reducido, seguramente si abogaba por su discípulo, la mujer enorme terminaría aplastándolos a los tres. Aún así volteó.

La mujer gorda era en realidad una joven rubia de ojos azules y mirada asesina, ataviada con un lindo short militar muy corto y una playera negra bastante ceñida. Su figura era sensual y muy bien proporcionada. De inmediato Roshi se abalanzó hacia ella para pedir disculpas por lo tonto que era Gokú.

- ¡No me toques, viejo feo! -Chilló la mujer con una expresión de profundo odio en el rostro. Sin hacer caso de lo que ella decía, Roshi aprovechó la confusión y con un brillo en los ojos que se vio a través del cristal de sus gafas oscuras, sujetó los dos senos de la despampanante mujer, o al menos esa era su intención. El puño veloz de la mujer se estrelló contra su mejilla mucho antes de que él pudiera siquiera rozar la tela suave de su playera.

Las gafas se rompieron y los cristales cayeron al suelo, el puño extendido de la joven quedó en esa misma posición durante largo rato, mientras Roshi caía lentamente de espaldas.

- ¡Y será mejor que no te vuelva a ver! -Amenazó la chica y echó a correr.

- ¿Se encuentra bien maestro? -Quiso saber Krillin.

- Cállate y camina.

- ¡Sí maestro!

Con las gafas pegadas en el puente con cinta blanca y sin un cristal, Roshi subió a su avión junto con Gokú y Krillin justo antes de que cerraran las puertas y los dejaran allí.

- Permítame ayudarle con su maleta -se ofreció amablemente una de las azafatas.

- No se moleste con eso -replicó Roshi con una sonrisa- mejor lléveme al baño y entre usted conmigo, verá, la mano me tiembla mucho y no quiero hacer un batidillo.

Sonrió depravadamente.

La muchacha se alejó de él rápidamente diciendo: Cuando llegue a su asiento abroche bien su cinturón.

Trabajosamente, Roshi avanzó con su maleta por delante de él, a pesar de tener la vitalidad de un hombre de 50 años, no podía pasar entre los pasillos como él quería, quizá sí debió, después de todo, aceptar la ayuda de la azafata.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? -Escuchó una voz que le preguntaba.

Roshi apartó la maleta del rostro y vio a la hermosa joven que lo había amenazado sentada en el asiento que estaba a un lado del suyo. Por lo visto, iba a ser un viaje muy agradable… al menos, eso pensaba él.

_23/08/08_

_**«-( **_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	77. Yadira y Pamela

_Waazzaaaa!!_

_La facultad me está afectando, antes de ella podía escribir como dos capis en un día, un ratito, cosa de dos horas, pero no lo hacía... para no tener mucho tiempo libre haha, ahora haciendo uno me tardo dos días, eso me preocupa un poco pero bueno... la actualización seguirá de todas formas.  
Ahora... qué es un fanfic?? y pues obviamente es una historia de personajes no propios, no??, pero creo que lo que he venido haciendo es demasiado simple, ha estado bueno, pero es muy muy muy muy parecido a lo que hizo el Señor Toriyama y lo que yo quería era algo que tuviera nada más sus personajes y que pareciera mío. Así que en este me permití explayarme un poco más y cambiarle mucho al estilo que he llevado hasta el momento, espero que me digan la verdad, de si les agrada o no, con toda confianza, después de todo yo escritor escribo para ustedes lectores y si no les gusta cómo lo hice por supuesto que pueden rayarmela... pero con fundamentos._

_Palabra del Heich-Ess™  
Enjoy_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Yadira y Pamela

(Capítulo 077)

Yadira nunca antes se había subido a un avión, sobre todo porque en la actualidad, en las noticias podía verse toda clase de ataques terroristas en todo el mundo. Las grandes organizaciones delictivas, siempre aprovechaban los grandes eventos en los que era seguro, todo el mundo posaría sus ojos para disfrutar de ellos.

Como el Torneo de las Artes Marciales.

Yadira tenía un temor indescriptible de asistir esta año a dicho evento, aunque se moría de ganas por viajar fuera de su ciudad natal, de la cual nunca antes había salido. Su hermana Pamela le había insistido desde hacía casi un año, cuando Pamela pudo conseguir un pase doble para la isla del sur. Fue un maravilloso golpe de suerte, repentino e inesperado. En los ojos de Pamela brillaba la emoción que recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza por su pronta asistencia al Gran Torneo, fue por ello que Yadira no tuvo el corazón para negarse a acompañarla.

Así que una semana antes, la impaciencia de Pamela porque el día llegara era insoportablemente increíble, Yadira había hecho sus maletas, con lo que cerraba el pacto que la llevaría junto con su hermana a la más horrible de las experiencias de vuelo en toda su vida, después de este viaje jamás volvería a subirse a un avión, aunque los ojos de su hermana brillaran tan intensamente como diez mil soles juntos por la emoción o lo que fuera, ella no volvería a subirse a un avión de nuevo. Y de hecho, el viaje de regreso lo harían en barco.

Desde momentos antes de abordar el avión, Yadira comenzó a sentir que algo no andaba bien, por supuesto, Pamela se encargó de convencerla de que únicamente eran sus nervios y que no pasaría nada. Yadira no se lo creyó del todo, pero esperaba de verdad que así fuera. Abordaron el avión y Yadira no dejaba de mirar desesperadamente en todas direcciones, clavando su mirada nerviosa en todas y cada una de las personas que pasaban a un lado de Pamela por el pasillo, pensando que sería capaz de identificar a cualquier miembro de esa nueva Patrulla Roja o a otro de la misma clase; terroristas.

Instantes antes de que se encendieran las luces que indicaban que los pasajeros debían abrocharse sus cinturones, una mujer rubia de espectaculares ojos azules, se sentó delante de ella, parecía molesta y murmuraba cosas por lo bajo, como maldiciendo a algún idiota que se hubiese sobre pasado con ella.

Es que no es posible que siga habiendo idiotas de esos, pensó Yadira un poco molesta. Se cruzó de brazos e indignada posó su mirada en el cristal a su izquierda. Estando molesta con los hombres del mundo, olvidó su temor a los terroristas aéreos.

Yadira, hundida en sus pensamientos no escuchó el ajetreo en el avión hasta que la chica rubia de enfrente preguntó: ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? En ese momento Yadira supo que el pervertido que la había acosado estaba abordo y seguramente, para mala suerte de la rubia, se sentaría junto a ella. Pero al levantar la mirada, Yadira se percató de que "el pervertido" era un pobrecillo anciano que apenas si podía cargar su maleta, acompañado por sus dos sietecitos vestidos muy monos con trajecitos muy elegantes, ¡se veían divinos!

Al verlos a los cuatro, la señal de alarma se encendió con grandes letras rojas en la mente de Yadira, algo andaba mal. El mal presentimiento que había tenido hasta antes de estar enfurecida con todos los hombres del mundo, volvió intensificado por aquellas cuatro personas.

¿Estarían juntas? ¿Los niños serían un truco nuevo para despistar al personal del avión y eran realmente ellos quienes traían los explosivos? ¿Moriremos antes de llegar a la Isla del Sur? ¿A qué hora servirán la comida? Todas esas y más preguntas martillearon la mente paranoica de Yadira en un segundo. Nerviosas, sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Pamela se dio cuenta de ello e intentó tranquilizarla mientras que el anciano y sus nietos abrochaban sus cinturones por orden de una de las azafatas y el avión se ponía en movimiento.

Yadira deseaba gritar que se detuvieran, que el avión no podía despegar con esas cuatro personas arriba, que debían de ser bajadas del avión o que al menos ella y su hermana debían de ser dejadas allí mismo a mitad de la pista, no importaba realmente, lo importante era que las alejaran de esas cuatro personas que llevaban la desgracia a las vidas de todos los pasajeros a bordo del avión.

Pero no pudo gritar ni gemir ni hacer nada, el miedo se encargó de enmudecerla por completo y dejarla petrificada hasta 15 minutos después de que el avión hubo despegado, hasta que ya no podía hacer nada para evitar la catástrofe que significaría en su vida aquel vuelo de avión.

El tiempo pasó lentamente, mucho más lento que de costumbre, sin embargo, ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que el avión se puso en movimiento, a cada momento que pasaba Yadira no sabía si alegrarse o ponerse más nerviosa; era verdad que ya llevaban bastante tiempo volando sobre el avión, pero el viaje duraba mucho tiempo, así que todavía cabía la posibilidad de que aquellos cuatro malditos hicieran de las suyas, aunque probablemente no iban a hacer nada y tan sólo eran un anciano depravado con sus sietecitos y una chica bonita de muy mal carácter, expresión asesina y de muy malos modales, aunque bueno, cualquier mujeres se pondría en ese plan si tu compañero de asiento no hiciera otra cosa más que querer "darte un besito" sin quitar la mirada de tus pechos, porque eso era lo que el anciano estaba mirando y las gafas de sol no escondían este hecho de la vida.

- ¿Qué sucede? -Interrogó en un susurro Pamela, su repentina pregunta hizo que Yadira se sobresaltara un poco.

Intentando esconder su nerviosismo y el temor que sentía, Yadira negó con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos dijo:

- Nada, estoy bien, sólo un poco nerviosa por el vuelo, es todo.

Pamela la miró escéptica, conocía muy bien a su hermana y estaba segura de que había algo que no la dejaba estar tranquila. Pensó que quizá era el escándalo de la mujer y el anciano en el asiento de adelante, desde que llegó el abuelo, no dejaron de vociferar, y ya varias veces habían venido todas las azafatas a intentar calmar al anciano, que no dejaba de acosar a la chica rubia, sin embargo, cada vez que alguna de las chicas venía, el anciano intentaba sobrepasarse con ellas.

"Lo siento, ya estoy muy viejo y la verdad no sé lo que hago" se había disculpado el degenerado, por supuesto nadie le creía.

- No te preocupes -dijo a su hermana- estoy segura de que pronto se cansará y quedará dormido.

- Eso espero -replicó Yadira con una sonrisa triste-, la verdad ya me provocó dolor de cabeza.

- Todo estará bien, no te preocupes.

En medio del alboroto, la chica Rubia no alcanzó a escuchar toda la conversación de las hermanas sentadas detrás de ella, tan sólo escuchó lo último que Pamela aseguró: "todo estará bien". ¿A qué se refería, acaso su hermana sabía quien era ella, la habrían reconocido?

¡Diablos!, pensó un tanto desesperada, a parte de aquel viejo depravado encontraría problemas con la tripulación si aquellas dos la delataban antes de tiempo. Por el momento no podía hacer nada, mirando por la ventana, debajo de ellos aún había ciudad, tenía que esperar por lo menos media hora más para hacer su primer movimiento. Sólo un poco más, se dijo y abofeteó fuertemente al anciano a su lado que deslizaba silenciosamente una mano hacia su busto.

- ¡Déjame en paz desgraciado o te cortaré la cabeza! -Amenazó en un grito colérico, por todo el avión se extendieron los reclamos que exigían silencio. La chica rubia los miró a todos y les mando a callar. Una de las azafatas acudió rápidamente para tranquilizar a la chica rubia y pedirle que volviera a tomar asiento.

- ¡Cambie a este desgraciado de lugar, no deja de molestarme, ya no lo soporto! -Demandó la chica furiosa.

- Lo haría con mucho gusto, pero no puedo -se disculpó la azafata-, todos los asientos están ocupados. Por favor tome asiento.

La chica rubia miró a Yadira antes de sentarse, en los ojos negros de la chica en el asiento de atrás se notaba el nerviosismo y el miedo que gritaba desde lo más hondo de su corazón.

¡Maldición!, pensó la chica rubia, me ha reconocido, no puedo esperar más, debo de actuar de inmediato.

- Anda linda, haz caso y siéntate de nuevo -dijo el anciano mientras con una mano furtiva acariciaba las nalgas de la descuidada azafata.

Sin quitar los ojos azules de los negros de Yadira, la chica rubia hizo un rápido movimiento y de su pantalón sacó una capsula que presionó y arrojó al aire. El artefacto que apareció de la nube de la explosión de la capsula cayó a sus manos y durante unos segundos nadie supo como reaccionar al ver la negrura brillante de la enorme arma que traía en las manos.

- ¡¡Muy bien, más vale que nadie se mueva o no verá llegar el avión a la Isla del Sur!!

De inmediato todos retrocedieron en sus asientos, el movimiento fue general, de haber sido posible verlo desde arriba, las personas se habrían vito como el agua cuando una piedra perturba su superficie.

- ¡¡Aléjate de mi maldito viejo depravado o quédate y muere!! -amenazó la chica rubia apuntando su enorme arma a la cabeza del anciano, éste de inmediato saltó de su asiento para alejarse de ella.

- ¡Tú, ven conmigo! -ordenó la rubia apuntando su arma a los ojos de Yadira, que inmóvil por el pánico no pudo reaccionar como debió de haberlo hecho.

- No, déjala a ella, yo iré contigo -escuchó Yadira que decía la voz de Pamela y entonces reaccionó.

- ¡¡NO!! ¡Pamela, déjala en paz!

- ¡Quédate sentada o la mataré! -Gruño la chica rubia dando una patada al pecho de Yadira para que cayera sentada en su asiento.

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien -alcanzó a decir Pamela a su hermana antes de que el brazo pálido y suave de la chica rubia la estrangulara para hacerla retroceder.

El frío negro de la punta del arma se posó contra la sien de Pamela en una muda amenaza tan terrible que todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, a través de las lágrimas pudo ver el rostro terriblemente angustiado de Yadira, quien la miraba impotente desde su asiento. "No hagas nada, por Dios, no hagas nada" pedía Pamela en su mente mientras era arrastrada hacia atrás por la rubia demente.

- ¡Baja el arma Ranchi! -Gritó un pasajero detrás de la chica rubia que le apuntaba con un arma pequeña. Yadira se estremeció, sabía que si la chica rubia se giraba antes de que el hombre con el arma pudiera reaccionar, su hermana Pamela quedaría en medio del fuego cruzado-. ¡Obedece!, no dudaré en disparar si haces un movimient…

El tipo hablaba demasiado. Ranchi arrojó a Pamela hacia delante, la hermana de Yadira cayó al suelo mientras que Ranchi se giraba rápidamente y apuntaba para disparar, todo ello en un solo movimiento.

_¡BANG!_

_¡BANG!_

El grito de horror se dispersó por todo el avión. Las mujeres se cubrieron en los pechos de sus hombres y los hombres protegieron a sus mujeres, a sus hijos y a sus hermanos. El silencio sepulcral vino después del estruendo provocado por los disparos.

- ¿Alguien más intentará hacer alguna estupidez como esta? -Preguntó Ranchi a las personas del avión. Yadira abrió los ojos y vio a su hermana derribada a los pies de la desalmada delincuente que mantenía su enorme escopeta lista para soltar más tiros. Los ojos de Pamela estaban inundados de lágrimas.

Yadira estiró su manos para alcanzar a su hermana y ponerla a salvo pero las manos implacables de Ranchi fueron más rápidas. De nuevo Pamela se encontraba de pie apresada por el brazo suave de su captora y era arrastrada hacia atrás, hacia la cabina del avión.

- Tenemos que hacer algo, esa mujer está haciendo cosas muy malas.

- No digas tonterías, ¿no ves que tiene un arma?

Yadira escuchaba las voces en susurros apagados, pero no tenía idea de quien estaba planeando hacer algo en contra de la loca que tenía capturada a su hermana. Ella quería decirle que hiciera algo, que no permitiera una muerte más.

- ¡Desde este momento el avión es mío! -Anunció Ranchi desde la parte delantera-. A quien no le parezca puede largarse si quiere, allí está la puerta y nadie los detendrá -dijo señalando la compuerta del avión.

Y rió.

Su carcajada taladró los oídos de Yadira, ella estaba consiente de que su hermana estaba en manos de esa maldita loca y no estaba segura de volver a verla con vida el día siguiente, aunque esperaba y le rogaba a Dios que así fuera.

- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

- No, nosotros no podemos hacer nada, deja que las autoridades se encargue de ella.

- ¿Y dónde están esas personas? Ya debieron de haber hecho algo.

- Cállense niños, no saben lo que están diciendo.

- Es Gokú maestro, es él quien quiere detener a la loca rubia.

- Tenemos que hacerlo maestro, de lo contrario seguirá haciendo cosas malas. No podemos permitirlo.

- Yo digo que se lo dejemos a las autoridades.

- Krillin tiene razón Gokú, esto es algo que nosotros no podemos resolver.

Pero usted nos enseñó que debemos de utilizar las artes marciales para defender a los que lo necesitan y si me preguntan a mí, esa joven necesita mucha ayuda.

- En eso tienes razón Gokú, pero será mejor…

- No me importa lo que diga maestro, lo siento, yo iré a ayudarla.

Las voces se apagaron y Yadira vio al niño salir de una de las filas de adelante. Se paró en medio del pasillo con los brazos a los costados, lucía muy tranquilo, como si no supiera realmente lo que era un arma de fuego.

- ¿Te vas? -Preguntó Ranchi al pequeño, Yadira imaginaba que él era Gokú. Pobre niño, pensó Yadira, seguramente aún no había tenido su primera novia y ya estaba presentándose ante la muerte para intentar ayudar a su hermana.

- No, deja en paz a esa mujer, vieja loca -demandó el chiquillo.

- ¿Qué dijiste? -Replicó Ranchi un tanto ofendida.

- ¡Que la dejes en paz! -Gritó el pequeño.

- ¿Y qué pasa si no? -Interrogó Ranchi con ironía.

- Te daré tu merecido -contestó el pequeño y aunque Yadira no veía su rostro, en su voz escuchó que en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.

"Por favor niño, no te mueras" rogó Yadira.

* * *

_30/08/08_

_**«-( **_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	78. Yadira y Pamela 2

_Waazzaaaaaa!!_

_La cosa es desesperante, creo que la facultad me hace daño. Este capítulo lo empecé el viernes en la noche, quería dejar dos este fin, pero hice muy poco, el sábado por la tarde leí, borre casi la mitad de la miseria escrita que tenía y no acabé ni una hoja, el domingo en la tarde borré todo y comencé de nuevo el capi de forma diferente pero similar, me gustó más, pero hasta hoy lo terminé... pero bueno, espero que les guste, fui muy muy espontaneo._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Yadira y Pamela (2)

(Capítulo 078)

Cuando uno no disfruta de lo que hace, el tiempo parece adquirir una extraña viscosidad como la miel, pero amarga, desagradable e incluso que tiene el aroma de algo echado a perder. Quizá sea una mala pasada de Dios en la vida de cada uno, Él siendo un niño de vez en cuando siente curiosidad por ver cómo es que reacciona una hormiga-humana a la luz del sol que ha canalizado por su enorme lupa, y con una gran sonrisa en los labios contempla como la criatura indefensa se retuerce y hace todo lo posible por huir del rayo letal.

Sin embargo, para mala suerte de Yadira, ahora a ella le tocaba jugar el rol de la hormiga debajo del rayo calcinante de sol, con muda desesperación contemplaba sin saber qué hacer como aquel pequeño niño extraño, al grado de tener una cola, se enfrentaba contra la rubia que amenazaba con matarlos a todos, y al parecer la primera sería Pamela, su hermana.

- Anda mocoso, acércate un poco para que pueda matarte de una vez y me dejes jugar con los demás pasajeros.

- ¡Deja en paz a esa chica y pelea como hombre! -Demandó el pequeño.

- Soy una mujer pedazo de idiota, ¿cómo quieres que pelee como un hombre? -Gruñó Ranchi.

- No lo sé, deja a la muchacha.

- Vamos niño, deja de jugar y haz algo -susurró Yadira a modo de plegaria, aunque ciertamente no estaba segura hacia qué Dios estaba siendo elevada, repentinamente sentía un extraño desprecio por el niño con la lupa en la mano que no dejaba de divertirse viendo como salía humo de sus patas lastimadas.

- ¡Gokú, deja de jugar y vuelve a sentarte! -Indicó Krillin con el nerviosismo grabado en la voz. El maestro Roshi miraba lo que sucedía con mucha atención detrás de sus gafas oscuras, Yadira notó que no hacía un solo movimiento, seguramente se estaba preparando para hacer algo, sí, por supuesto, ¡el niño tan sólo era una distracción! Quien realmente atacaría sería ese viejo, quizá él iba no a ver el Torneo, sino a participar en él, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de ello?

- ¡¡Ya es muy tarde para que vuelvas a tu asiento mocoso!! -Interrumpió Ranchi con voz en trueno-. Si te mueves aunque sea un solo centímetro, esta belleza comenzará a escupir plomo en todas direcciones -dijo Ranchi refiriéndose a su enorme arma, con una sonrisa plena y de gozo en el rostro-. Y por supuesto sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?

- No sé de qué demonios estás hablando, esa cosa negra ni siquiera es hermosa, y dudo mucho que pueda escupir algo, ¿eres tonta o qué te pasa?

"¡¡El tonto eres tú mocoso del demonio!!" Rugió la voz de la preocupación dentro de la mente de Yadira, ¿cómo se le ocurre hablarle así a una mujer desquiciada como ella?, pensó y repentinamente sintió el enorme deseo de fumarse un cigarrillo, hace unos cuantos años que lo había dejado y se alegraba de ello, sin embargo, ahora de verdad lo necesitaba.

Giró la cabeza lentamente para mirar los movimientos del anciano, ¿qué estaba esperando, una invitación? ¿Por qué diablos no hacía nada? Y entonces como una cruel respuesta a su pregunta, en la nariz del anciano se infló lentamente una burbujita de moco, transparente y caso perfecta, de no haber sido hecha en aquella situación tan desagradable, hasta habría parecido graciosísimo. El muy desgraciado estaba dormido, ¿cómo podía dormir en una situación como esa?

¡Oh por Dios, estamos perdidos!, pensó Yadira horrorizada, su única salvación, el único rayo de esperanza en aquel valle de lágrimas oculto por las penumbras de la muerte cercana de mucha gente, entre ellas su hermana y ella misma, se había esfumado en cuanto la burbuja de moco tronó en la nariz de aquel tipo.

- De acuerdo, me divertiré mucho haciéndote sufrir mocoso -dijo Ranchi con malicia dibujando en su rostro la más perversa de sus sonrisas, le gustaba aquello, el ver tantos rostros horrorizados frente a ella y el que usaran a un pequeño niño como señuelo, ¡eso sí que era ingenio! Desafortunadamente aún no lograba definir quién era el imbécil que atacaría, quizá estaría a su espalda, aunque lo dudaba mucho, ninguno de los estúpidos frente a ella había mirado más allá de sus ojos, por lo que movimiento detrás de ella no había, de eso estaba completamente segura. Al principio había pensado que sería el anciano pervertido el que atacaría, pero debido a su edad no aguantó la emoción y se quedó dormido cuando lo mejor estaba a punto de comenzar, ni modo, él se lo perdía.

Una bizarra posibilidad rondaba por la mente de Ranchi, era descabellada y poco probable, pero se negaba a apartarse por completo de su cabeza, podría suceder aunque no lo creía posible; el niño estaba actuando por cuenta propia y no era un señuelo. Era absurdo por supuesto, pero el héroe ya había tardado mucho en aparecer, jamás hacían eso.

Algo andaba mal.

El pequeño se preparó, echó una pierna hacia atrás y clavó la mirada en los ojos azules de la chica rubia frente a él, que de inmediato apuntó su arma en contra del pequeño y apretó con más fuerza el cuello de Pamela.

El ambiente se puso tenso, tan sólo faltó una bola de algún matorral seco arrastrado por la brisa para dejar claro que el lugar estaba completamente tranquilo. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en el niño y las mujeres frente a él, todo dependía de lo que dos de ellos hicieran, el vuelo y la vida de muchos dependían de lo que pasara a continuación.

- Señores pasajeros les habla su capitán, en breves momentos llegaremos a la Isla del Sur, donde, todos en la tripulación, esperamos que disfruten de su estancia tanto como esperamos que estén disfrutando del vuelo. Esperamos también que elijan nuestra aerolínea como su opción de vuelta a casa. Sin más que decirles por el momento, sigan disfrutando del vuelo.

- ¿Cómo es posible? -se preguntó Yadira en un susurro aterrorizado-. ¿Cómo es posible que el capitán no sepa todavía que hay una loca con un arma amenazándonos a todos?

- ¡Demonios! -Gimió Ranchi-, olvidé decirle a los operadores del avión que estaba siendo secuestrado.

- ¿Qué es secuestrado? -Quiso saber Gokú.

- ¡¡Cállate pequeño infeliz!, por tu culpa olvidé los pasos que debía de seguir para estrellar este avión en algún edificio de muchos pisos repleto de gente.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Yadira vio su oportunidad, Ranchi estaba zarandeando el arma hacia el techo y el brazo que sujetaba a su hermana se había aflojado, era ahora o nunca. Ranchi estaba a tres asientos de ella, hacia delante, Gokú estaba un asiento detrás de ella, con lo que no estorbaba. En cuanto se puso de pie y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, se dio cuenta de que en verdad aquellos aviones tenían más espacio entre los asientos, frente a ella se extendía un pasillo infinito antes de llegar hasta donde se encontraba Ranchi. Aún así no se detuvo. El tiempo adquirió una extraña viscosidad y todo a su alrededor sucedía en cámara lenta.

Ranchi se percató de ella y sus ojos azules se abrieron tanto como pudieron, su brazo se tensó y Yadira fue capaz de escuchar el extraño quejido que hizo su hermana al sentir que le cortaban el aire repentinamente. Yadira escuchó que alguien detrás de ella le gritaba un largo y descompuesto "Nooooo", no le hizo caso y siguió corriendo, escuchaba su corazón latiendo ensordecedor, sentía cada una de sus bombeadas por todo el cuerpo, la adrenalina ya corría por su sangre y la mantenía en pie y corriendo. El arma de Ranchi bajaba lentamente para apuntarle directamente a la cara y volarle la tapa de los sesos.

Pamela se dio cuenta de que su hermana no alcanzaría a apartarse antes de que la rubia loca disparase contra ella. Con la visión borrosa estiró una de sus manos y apartó el arma, cuando se dio cuenta de la dirección en la que apuntaba ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

¡BANG, BANG!

Yadira sujetó el arma, todavía vibrante, con una mano y con la otra el cuello de la mujer. La expresión en su rostro cambió de asombro a furia. Pamela se vio liberada, sin embargo la fuerza con la que Yadira había corrido era tanta que las tres cayeron al suelo.

Nadie reaccionó.

Krillin aún miraba los agujeros en el asiento sobre su cabeza, de haber sido un poco más alto, esos agujeros estarían en su frente.

- ¡Malditas déjenme! -Gritó Ranchi enfurecida, forcejeando con las dos hermanas por liberarse. Mientras Yadira intentaba hacerse con el arma, Pamela tosía e intentaba recuperar fuerzas gastando las pocas que tenía intentando inmovilizar a Ranchi-. ¡¡No van a detenerme!!

Yadira, por un impulso de la adrenalina, se levantó un poco inmovilizando parcialmente el arma con una mano, echó el puño hacia atrás y lo descargó fuertemente sobre el rostro de Ranchi.

El dolor fue insoportable, nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que sintiera dolor tan intenso como aquel. Ranchi se había quitado hábilmente y el puño de Yadira se estrelló de lleno contra el suelo de la nave.

De una patada, Ranchi arrojó a Yadira y apartó de un empujón a Pamela. Se puso de pie y les apuntó con el arma.

- Ahora sí malditas… ¡¡mueran!!

¡BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!

Como desquiciada Ranchi comenzó a disparar mientras todos los pasajeros cercanos a Yadira y Pamela se apartaron como animales asustados en estampida hacia cualquier parte. En unos segundos, Yadira vio su vida desfilando frente a sus ojos, desde su niñez hasta la última discusión con su madre. Si salía viva del hospital le pediría disculpas por todas las que le había hecho, lo juraba.

Roshi, que había fingido estar dormido mientras la acción se desarrollaba en el avión, o eso contaría él después a la Tortuga de Mar, se levantó rápidamente y apartó el arma de Ranchi antes de que esta comenzara a disparar como loca desquiciada adicta al sexo… haammm.

Los disparos salieron uno tras otro hacia arriba, repentinamente el avión comenzó a sacarse violentamente, el aullido de horror se hizo general. Por las violentas sacudidas Ranchi y Roshi cayeron al suelo, el arma botó por el hoyo del techo que se había hecho enorme en cuestión de segundos y fue a estrellarse contra la cola del avión.

El estruendo no fue escuchado por ninguno de los pasajeros, pero la sacudida fue una que jamás nadie olvidaría.

- Señores pasajeros, nuevamente les habla su capitán -se escuchó la voz tranquila por las bocinas a lo largo de los pasillo-, estamos atravesando una zona de turbulencia provocada por los disparos de una psicópata que viajaba entre nosotros y que no nos dimos cuenta de su presencia, sobretodo porque cuando subía un anciano pervertido la molestaba sin cesar, en fin, la cola ha sido destrozada por el arma que salió por el agujero en el techo y ahora el avión comenzará a precipitarse sin control hacia el mar. Ya hemos llamado al servicio de seguridad en la torre de control de la Isla del Sur y aunque al principio no nos creyeron del todo, ahora ya pueden vernos caer desde el cielo, por los que botes salvavidas han sido lanzados al mar para comenzar a rescatarnos en cuanto nos estrellemos en el agua. Por supuesto, eso será si alguno de nosotros sobrevive. Por favor, señores, conserven la calma, no pasa de que…

Aviso: La siguiente parte ha sido censurada debido a su alto contenido de violencia extrema y sin sentido, se le ruega al autor que por favor mida sus palabras al describir actos tan atroces como la caída de un avión que daña la integridad moral de algunas personas que no sobrevivieron a ello. Por su atención gracias.

- Vaya, no pensé que nos salváramos de esa -comentó Krillin a sus dos acompañantes.

Roshi, Gokú y Krillin ahora caminaban tomados de la mano y cantando una bonita canción que hablaba de campos siempre verdes repletos de flores que florecen incluso en invierno.

- Yo no lo dude no un segundo -comentó Roshi con unas gafas de colores en forma de girasol-, sabía que alguien llegaría a rescatarnos a todos, jamás lo dude.

- Eso dice usted maestro, pero yo lo vi muy asustado -replicó Gokú, sin dejar de dar saltitos de alegría.

- En fin -se detuvo el maestro Roshi- debemos darnos prisa o cerrarán las inscripciones para el torneo y no podrán participar. Denme la mano, vamos allá.

Juntos los tres y tomados de la mano, cruzaron la calle en cuanto la luz del semáforo les indicó que podían hacerlo, no sin antes claro, mirar hacia ambos lados. El sol se deslizaba lentamente por el cielo marcando las horas y haciendo largas las sombras, pronto comenzaría una nueva aventura llena de grandes enemigos, nuevas experiencias, más personajes conocidos y nuevos, y la promesa de más y más poder, pero eso será, desde el próximo capítulo.

_08/09/08_

_Malditas drogas..._

_**«-( **_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	79. Un rival

_Waazzaaaa!!_

_Antes de escribir este capítulo, estuve viendo como terminaría, como se desarrollaría de este al siguiente y los posteriores, por poco y comienzo a hacer muchos arreglos en capítulos pasados, sin embargo, pude poner en orden las ideas y todo quedará como está hasta ahora. Espero que les agrade cómo se irá desarrollando la historia._

_Enjoy!!._

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Un rival

(Capítulo 079)

La isla donde se llevaría a cabo el Torneo de Artes Marciales, era tal y como Gokú lo recordaba antes del ataque de la enorme bestia que provocó la muerte de su abuelito. El olor del lugar era inconfundible y lo llenaba de una extraña nostalgia por aquella primera vez que se encontró en ese lugar como espectador. Ahora sería él uno de los participantes. Y si su abuelo lo estaba viendo desde el cielo, se encargaría de demostrarle lo fuerte que se había vuelto en su ausencia.

Por todos lados la gente muy animada, andaba de un lado a otro, buscando el recuerdito, el clon DVD del Torneo pasado y las quinielas que los harían ganarse un dinero extra. El lugar hervía por la emoción y la expectativa de los nuevos participantes que seguramente mostrarían técnicas muy superiores a las de los torneos pasados, técnicas sorprendentes que asegurarían un espectáculo digno de aplaudirse, de observarse y guardar en el rincón oscuro y lleno de telarañas del cerebro, en la parte de los mejores recuerdos de la vida de uno mismo, allí junto con el primer auto, la graduación de la escuela, la primera noche de pasión y el día lluvioso de la boda.

En esta ocasión, Gokú no miraba hacia todos lados mirando las cosas que más le llamaban la atención, recordaba muy bien que por hacer eso la vez anterior, casi lo atropellan y fue así como conoció a Bulma. Se preguntó si la chica de los cabellos azules estaría allí ese día, ¿y Yamcha, Puar y Uulong? Esperaba que sí, moría de ganas por ver cuan fuerte Yamcha se había vuelto, y por saber si Puar finalmente se había decidido a trabajar en su poder de transformación para ser más fuerte que él, recordaba que bien tenían una pelea pendiente, aunque seguramente jamás la terminarían, quería hacerlo, de verdad.

- Me parece que es por aquí -comentó el Maestro Roshi mirando el mapa que traía en la mano y señalando la dirección a la que se dirigían con la otra.

- ¿Apoco no recuerdas en donde se encuentra el templo, abuelo? -Interrogó Gokú, él sabía que Roshi ya había estado en ese lugar antes, en el torneo pasado él peleó contra su abuelito en la final.

- Claro que lo recuerdo, pero el lugar quedó destruido por la presencia del monstruo hace tres años, recuérdalo -explicó Roshi.

- ¡Es cierto, lo había olvidado!

- ¿Cuál monstruo, de qué hablan? -Quiso saber Krillin.

- En el torneo pasado -comenzó a explicar Gokú andando detrás del maestro Roshi-, en el último encuentro, apareció un monstruo enorme que destruyó el lugar. Mi abuelito y el maestro Roshi se enfrentaron a él y lo derrotaron.

- ¿Es verdad eso maestro? -Preguntó Krillin maravillado

- Así es, Gokú te dice la verdad -replicó el anciano sin mirar atrás, no quería distraerse y perder el rumbo que ya había marcado en su mapa. Los lugares llenos de gente son en los que más fácilmente puedes perderte, eso Roshi lo sabía muy bien.

- ¡Entonces tu abuelito debe de ser un guerrero muy poderoso! -Comentó Krillin muy animado.

- Sí -respondió Gokú con una sonrisa triste en los labios- lo era, él murió durante esa pelea.

- Lo siento.

- No te preocupes, seguramente estará cuidándome desde el cielo -meditó Gokú levantando la mirada, sus ojos brillaron con la intensidad de una falsa esperanza que se adopta como real y absoluta.

- Miren, ya llegamos -anunció el maestro Roshi un rato después.

Frente a ellos estaban las puertas del templo donde se realizaba el Torneo de Artes Marciales. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente muy entusiasta que portaba banderines, cornetas y otras cosas para apoyar a sus guerreros favoritos. Las sonrisas se hinchaban de oreja a oreja en los rostros de todos los presentes. El bullicio se extendía por todas partes suavemente, con el estruendo de las olas al romper contra la pared de rocas.

- Primero tenemos que ir a registrarlos, si quieren después de eso podemos ir a comer algo, me parece que sí nos dará tiempo…

- Vaya, vaya, si es nada más y nada menos que el tonto maestro Muthen Roshi, que de maestro no tiene nada de nada.

Comentó una voz burlona a sus espaldas, algo chillona y bastante desagradable a oídos del aludido.

Muy a su pesar el maestro Roshi giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse de frente con un tipo anciano, posiblemente de su edad que usaba un extraño uniforme en color verde y un gorro con la cabeza de una grulla. Sus bigotes grises eran largos y enmarcaban una cruel sonrisa que disgustaba mucho a Roshi.

- Vaya -comentó Roshi- ahora dejan entra a cualquier chusma a este lugar, veo que el torneo está perdiendo su prestigio.

- Es lo que yo pensé desde el momento que vi tu espantosa figura lastimando la retina de mis preciosos ojos, viejo idiota -replicó el otro anciano.

- Pues no puedo decir que lo que yo veo es mejor a esa caquita de perro en la que estás parado, viejo zopenco -replicó Roshi.

- La caquita de perro que pisaré serás tú -espetó el otro cerrando los puños y amenazando a Roshi.

- ¡Inténtalo y verás como te dejo los dos ojos negros, como tu conciencia!

- ¡¡No más negra que la tuya viejo pervertido!!

- Tú eres más pervertido

- No, en eso es en lo único que me ganas, ¡¡viejo pervertido!!

- Por favor maestro -interrumpió el tipo grande y calvo que acompañaba al sujeto de verde, él vestía de forma similar al anciano, al igual que el pequeño de rostro blanco que los acompañaba-. Toda la gente lo mira, este tipo no logra más que ponerlo en ridículo.

- Tienes razón Tien, no vale la pena rebajarme con este idiota.

- Más idiota eres tú por presentarte en este lugar donde tus discípulos sólo harían el ridículo si participaran -chilló Roshi al sentirse más ofendido.

- Para tu información Tien y Chaoz no piensan participar en este torneo, están decididos a quedarse con el primero y segundo lugar, algo que tus tondos alumnos jamás soñarían con lograr.

- ¡Ja! Pues entonces verás como estos dos pequeños les patean el trasero a tus discípulos en frente de toda esta gente, así probarán que la corriente Kame-Sen es mucho más fuerte que la tuya.

- ¡Bah! Si de verdad quieres probar cual de las dos corrientes es mejor, participa y derrótame, estoy seguro de que jamás te atreverías a participar en este torneo, estás demasiado ¡viejo!

- ¡No te permito que me hables así! -Gruñó Roshi escupiéndole las palabras y un poco de saliva en el rostro del otro anciano.

- ¿Y qué harás para detenerme? -interrogó el otro y el silencio se posó en el lugar, la calma fue tal que podía escucharse a una mosca volando.

Con el rostro fijo en el del anciano rival, Roshi se quedó quieto por unos cuantos momentos, hasta que se puso en movimiento y caminó hacia la entrada del templo. Un rato después volvió y mostró al anciano de la grulla un papel.

- Te reto enfrente de toda esta gente a que participes en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales -Gritó Roshi a todo pulmón. El anciano de la grulla hizo una mueca, ofendido y frustrado al mismo tiempo, él no se había preparado para competir en el torneo, podría no estar en las condiciones adecuadas para participar en un evento así, pero por nada del mundo dejaría que ese idiota de Roshi lo humillara de esa forma en medio de tanta gente.

Así que se puso en movimiento y acudió a la mesa de inscripciones, donde también apuntó su nombre y el de sus dos discípulos.

- Ya veremos quien es el más fuerte, viejo tonto -se despidió el viejo de la grulla y se fue junto con sus alumnos echando pestes de Roshi, Gokú y Krillin.

- ¿Quién es ese sujeto maestro? -Preguntó Krillin tímidamente.

- Es un idiota -gruñó Roshi y giró para mirar a los dos pequeños-. Más les vale que derroten a esos dos patanes o yo mismo me encargaré de que nunca jamás vuelvan a pelear en sus vidas, ¿está claro?

Krillin asintió tembloroso.

- ¿Ya podemos ir a comer, abuelo?, me muero de hambre -Preguntó Gokú.

- De ninguna manera -se negó Roshi-, ahora debemos de aprovechar el poco tiempo que nos queda para entrenar un poco más. Deben de ganarles a esos dos a como de lugar.

- Pero maestro, no podremos aumentar mucho nuestras habilidades en tan poco tiempo -replicó Krillin.

- ¡Cállate, aquí el maestro soy yo y harán lo que yo les diga! ¿Pensaron que el entrenamiento ya había terminado?, estás muy equivocado, tenemos que entrenar siempre, las lecciones nunca dejan de presentarse, en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, así que para empezar, correremos alrededor de el templo para calentar. ¡Vamos!

- No debería de ser tan duros con ellos maestro. Hola Gokú, ¿cómo estás?

_12/09/08_

_**«-( **_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	80. Preeliminares

_Waazzaaaa!!_

_Pues... pensé que siendo ingeniero iba a actualizar mucho más (porque hice puente, sólo los ingenierons hacen puentes... ya sé, mal chiste) pero bueno, las cosas no salieron como yo pensé y el capítulo que empecé el lunes apenas hoy lo terminé, espero que les guste y a ver qué pasa._

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Preeliminares

(Capítulo 080)

La voz era una conocida, familiar, cálida y cargada por la nostalgia de tiempos pasados mejores a los presentes. Marcada por la huella de una vida mejor, de momentos felices que no comenzaron como tal. Todo ello acompañado por la sorpresa repentina y grata de volver a ver a quien de su garganta emitía esa voz.

Las reacciones fueron completamente diferentes entre los tres personajes; La sonrisa se ensanchó por la sorpresa en el rostro arrugado del viejo Roshi. Un brillo débil pudo verse a través del cristal oscuro de sus gafas. Su cuerpo fue victima de una repentina sacudida y lo único que su temblorosa voz pudo articular fue: "¿cómo?"

Gokú por otra parte no pudo disimular su entusiasmo. La sonrisa le subió hasta los ojos que brillaron con la intensidad de un pequeño sol atrapado en el universo de sus pupilas dilatadas. Las lágrimas de felicidad se acumularon en sus parpados inferiores y no fue sino hasta que gritó que rodaron por sus mejillas como ríos descendiendo por la montaña.

Krillin, que no conocía al recién llegado, tan sólo se limitó a mirarlo con curiosidad, sobre todo porque había llamado "maestro" al maestro Roshi.

Gokú no respondió a la pregunta que le fue hecha, de un salto se lanzó contra los brazos del recién llegado gritando con todas las fuerzas que la emoción le proporcionaba.

- ¡¡ABUELITO!!

- No puedo creer que haya tanta gente en este lugar.

- ¿Y qué esperabas, que estuviera vacío?

- No estaría mal, espero que para el próximo torneo haya menos concurrencia de gente, esto resulta tan molesto. ¡Hay fíjate por donde caminas! -Reclamó Bulma a un tipo gordo que la golpeó al pasar con el codo.

- Fíjate tú por donde caminas -replicó el gordo-. Si no te gusta el lugar no vengas, niña estúpida.

- ¡No te atrevas…!

- Ya déjalo en paz, Bulma -cortó Uulong-, tenemos que encontrar a Gokú antes de que entre para las preliminares.

- Él tiene razón Bulma -apuntó Puar-. También tenemos que encontrar a Yamcha.

- No quiero saber nada de él, ni siquiera lo menciones -replicó Bulma notoriamente más furiosa-. ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarme aquí en medio de tanta gente, sola y desprotegida?

- Nosotros estamos contigo, no tienes por qué preocuparte -comentó Puar, sonriente.

La chica mejor no dijo nada.

Después de un rato, que le pareció eterno a Bulma, llegaron hasta las puertas del templo, en donde se encontraba la mesa para la inscripción de los participantes. Al verla, Bulma pensó que por allí cerca estaría el tonto de Yamcha, sin embargo no lo vio por ninguna parte. "Seguramente estará coqueteando con alguna chica" pensó molesta.

Fue entonces cuando Bulma lo escuchó. Al principio no creyó que fuera él. Aún así su corazón dio un saltito de gusto. Lo buscó con la mirada y allá, con el niño calvo, el viejo pervertido y otro hombre mayor, muy sonriente alzando al pequeño Gokú que tenía la felicidad más grande dibujada en el rostro.

Bulma no entendía por qué.

- ¡¡Gokú!! -Lo llamó muy animada, Yamcha probablemente ya estaba dentro del gimnasio junto con los demás peleadores esperando que las preeliminares comenzaran, por lo mientras, estaría con Gokú y sus amigos hasta que ellos también fueran al gimnasio.

Bulma, Uulong y Puar se acercaron hasta Gokú y los demás. El niño de la cola no les prestó atención, estaba demasiado concentrado en mirar muy bien a su abuelito, estaba contentísimo de volver a verlo y no tenía planeado quitarle los ojos de encima.

- ¡Tú! -Dijo Krillin reconociendo a Bulma.

- ¡Qué maleducado! -Replicó la chica ofendida- Mi nombre es Bulma, no "tú".

- ¿Bulma? -Reaccionó Gokú apartándose un poco de los brazos de su abuelo. Al girar el cuello vio a su amiga y gritó con alegría:- ¡Bulma!

- Vaya, por fin te das cuenta.

- Hola Gokú -comentó Puar.

- ¡Puar, Uulong! ¿También van a participar en el torneo?

- ¿Estás loco? -Inquirió Uulong-, de ninguna manera participaría en algo así, yo si quiero vivir.

- ¿Entonces a qué vinieron?

- Yamcha si participará -comentó Bulma-, vinimos a apoyarlo, pero como nos abandonó, creo que mejor te apoyaremos a ti.

- ¿De verdad él también está aquí?

- Sí, ya te lo dijimos.

- ¿Y se ha puesto muy fuerte?

- Claro, durante todo este tiempo no hizo otra cosa más que entrenar -comentó Bulma con una sonrisa-, y coquetear con chicas, debió de haberse metido a trabajar -agregó y su sonrisa se esfumó para dar paso a una mueca de enojo.

- ¡Abuelito, conocerás a Yamcha, es un muchacho muy fuerte! -Dijo Gokú a Son Gohan muy emocionado. Su comentario provocó el asombro de Bulma, Puar y Uulong.

- Go… Gokú, ¿llamaste a este señor "abuelito"? -Preguntó Bulma aunque la respuesta era obvia.

- Sí, él es mi abuelito -respondió Gokú y de inmediato se volvió a Son Gohan-. Abuelito, ellos son Bulma, Puar y Uulong.

- Encantado de conocerlos -dijo el anciano haciendo una reverencia-. Espero que mi nieto no les haya causado muchos problemas.

- No… descuide -respondió Bulma atónita-. Pero, disculpe, ¿no estaba usted muerto?

- ¿Muerto? ¿Yo? -Preguntó Son Gohan con asombro.

- ¡Es cierto! -Concedió Gokú, que hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de que su abuelito no debería de estar ahí-. En el torneo pasado el monstruo te mató.

- ¡Oh es verdad! -Aceptó Son Gohan y su expresión entonces fue seria.

- Por favor -intervino Roshi- cuéntanos que es lo que sucedió.

- De acuerdo -concedió Son Gohan-, pero… ¿no prefieren esperar al próximo capítulo?

- No -replicó Roshi tajante-, hazlo ahora, como si fueras Sailor Moon.

- Bien.

Son Gohan aspiró profundo y recordó lo que había sucedido en aquel momento cuando se enfrentaron a Godzila.

- Cuando atacamos a la bestia -comenzó lentamente-, recuerdo que el ejercito del rey había desplegado un ataque aéreo y ya habían disparado varios misiles contra la criatura que solamente consiguieron atontarlo un poco. El maestro Roshi y yo nos preparamos para un ataque final con el Kame-Hame-Ha.

»La criatura por su parte también dio un último coletazo con el cual me envió muy lejos, salvándome de ser golpeado por los poderosos misiles de las fuerzas aéreas. Por el fuerte golpe me desmayé y llegué a una isla muy lejos de aquí. No caí allí, por supuesto, la marea me arrastró hasta ella.

»La isla estaba completamente desierta, pero lo bueno es que abundaba en alimentos aunque era bastante pequeña, nunca me faltó comida y en el centro de ella había un pequeño pozo que me proporcionaba el agua que necesitaba. Estar allí no fue muy diferente de estar en la montaña Paoz, por supuesto antes de que tú llegaras -dijo colocando su mano en la cabeza de Gokú y una sonrisa en sus labios arrugados.

- Mientras estuve en ese lugar construí la balsa que me llevó de nuevo al continente, donde conseguí un empleo de medio tiempo para juntar para mi pasaje a esta isla, sabía que vendrías. Pero nunca me imaginé que llegarías junto con el maestro Roshi.

- Yo tampoco lo imaginé -intervino Roshi- pero tu nieto es un guerrero nato, estoy seguro que si sigue entrenando como hasta ahora, algún día llegará a ser más fuerte que tú, Son Gohan.

Son Gohan rió estruendosamente.

- Eso espero, después de este torneo intensificaremos el entrenamiento y llegará incluso a ser mucho más fuerte que usted, maestro -replicó Son Gohan sonriente y todos callaron por unos instantes. Roshi miraba directamente a los ojos de Son Gohan y ninguno parpadeaba, como si se estuvieran amenazando con la mirada. El ambiente te puso un poco tenso.

Finalmente Roshi rió junto con Son Gohan, los demás se relajaron y también rieron.

"A todos los participantes, se les pide que pasen por favor a la parte trasera donde se encuentra el gimnasio, las preeliminares están a punto de comenzar. A todos los participantes, se les pide…" anunciaba una voz por las bocinas colocadas en varios puntos estratégicos para que todo el mundo pudiera escuchar.

- Ya es hora -comentó Roshi-. ¿Están listos?

- Por supuesto -dijo Krillin confiado en sí mismo.

- Claro -replicó Gokú.

- Hagan su mejor esfuerzo -dijo Bulma animándolos.

- ¿Esta vez no piensas participar abuelito?

- No, hijo, esta vez estaré echándote porras, me parece que es mi turno de apoyarte.

- ¿Entonces estarás viéndome desde la tribuna?

- Por supuesto.

- ¡Es verdad! -reaccionó Bulma de pronto- Tengo una buenísima noticia que darte Gokú.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Mira -dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo- como estuve muy aburrida todo este tiempo, me puse a fabricar otro radar del dragón, sólo para tenerlo como recuerdo, y para saber donde estabas, porque estaba segura que siempre cargarías tu Esfera del Dragón. Entonces descubrí que las esferas ¡no se destruyeron en la explosión!

- ¿Hablas enserio?

- ¡Por supuesto! Mira -Bulma mostró el radar a Gokú, en el pequeño aparato brillaban, como antes, las siete esferas dispersas por toda la pantalla. Bulma no notó que desde la última vez que había revisado el radar, tres esferas se habían reunido y otra más se acercaba a esas tres.

- Pero ya no las necesitamos -dijo Gokú de repente y miró a su abuelo.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo aún no veo al Dios Dragón! Cuando termine el torneo, definitivamente tenemos que ir a buscarlas para llamarlo y tomarle una fotografía.

- ¿Es enserio?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿No te gustaría?

- Sí, lo haré pero sólo para acompañarte.

- Bien, entonces da tu mejor esfuerzo para que con el dinero del premio compremos capsulas para movernos.

- ¡De acuerdo! -Concedió Gokú y corrió detrás del Maestro Roshi y Krillin quienes se habían adelantado.

- Disculpa -se acercó Son Gohan a Bulma- ¿De qué estaban hablando tú y mi nieto?

- De las Esferas del Dragón -dijo Bulma

- ¿Qué son esas cosas? -Quiso saber el anciano.

- Mire, vayamos a buscar un lugar frente a la plataforma y le contaré en el camino.

_19/09/08_

_No tuve el corazón para dejarlo muerto... I stil need Him_

_**«-( **_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	81. Ready, set GO!

_Waazzaaaaa!!_

_Estoy muy emocionado porque al parecer ya encontré el balance entre mis deberes de la facultad y mi pasión por esta historia, que la verdad ya no considero un fanfic sino una historia mía, lamentablemente sé que eso no podrá ser jamás posible, pero bueno, eso es lo de menos.  
Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que leen mi fanfic y que no dejan comentario, sólo espero que algún día se animen a dejar uno, todos los contesto, si no me creen pregúntenle a Shadir, que después de taaaanto comentario en todos los capítulos, creo que no he dejado de contestar ninguno, y te agradesco por seguirme leyendo Taraza, creo que de no ser por tí ya no estaaría escribiéndo esto o desde hace mucho que se habría convertido en un completo fiasco.  
Espero que este capítulo les guste, como tuve que revisar anteriores para ver como iba la onda, me di cuenta de que en los anteriores tenía muchos errores de ortografía y de malas correcciones de mi procesador de texto, pido disculpar por eso, y este pues ya lo leí y me gustó, espero que a ustedes también.  
Por supuesto, dudas reclamaciones, mentadas de madre, saludos, peticiones, quejas, lo que sea, en un review o por MP._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Ready, set, GO!!

(Capítulo 081)

Las preeliminares.

Habían pasado rápido y sin que Gokú, Krillin, el maestro Roshi y Tsuru, el viejito con el que Roshi se había peleado y la razón por la que ahora se encontraba inscrito en un torneo en el que únicamente tenía pensado participar como espectador, y sus discípulos hicieran un esfuerzo considerable. Tsuru había dicho a Chaoz que manipulara el sorteo que lo colocaría en la primera pelea del primer bloque junto con ese viejo tonto de Roshi, sin embargo su discípulo más fuerte, Tien-Shin-Han, le había sugerido que no debía de enfrentarse al maestro Roshi.

- ¡Tonto Roshi! -Interrumpió el maestro Tsuru a Tien-, no lo llames maestro, no merece ese título, ¡no es más que un imbécil!

- De acuerdo, no se enoje -dijo Tien sonrojado por su estupidez momentánea-. De cualquier forma no debe de enfrentarse con él en este momento, debe de tranquilizarse primero. El tipo solamente será digno de tener una batalla con usted si pasa a las finales, así usted podrá derrotarlo enfrente de toda la gente que ha venido a disfrutar del torneo, si es que logra llegar a las finales, y quedará claro que usted siempre ha sido mejor que él.

- Vaya, veo que te he entrenado bien Tien-Shin-Han, tienes toda la razón, esperaremos a humillarlo frente a toda esa gente y a sus tontos discípulos -aceptó con una sonrisa malvada.

Así pues Chaoz terminó por arreglar el sorteo de forma que ni Gokú ni Krillin ni Roshi ni ellos tres pelearan entre ellos en las preeliminares, el maestro Tsuru quería que los tres llegaran a las finales para que fueran humillados enfrente de toda la gente, sólo así demostraría que corriente marcial era más fuerte.

Algunos podían convencerse de que todo había salido perfecto y que la vida seguía siendo siempre de color rosa, estaba bien, que siguieran soñando con nubes de algodón de azúcar de color amarillo. Ella había estado allí y había sido la responsable de aquello, no, ella no fue la responsable, todo iba marchando bien, de no haber sido por ese estúpido anciano pervertido, ese enano coludo y las dos estúpidas que se cruzaron en su camino.

De no haber sido por ellos cuatro en estos momentos estaría recibiendo una fuerte cantidad de dinero en una mochila, pesada por supuesto, con cientos de cuerpos sin vida detrás de ella, a sus pies, como si estuvieran haciendo una respetuosa reverencia y por sobre todo, estaría seca y cómoda, en lugar de estar caminando descalza por las calles dejando un rastro del agua que escurre de ella, como un caracol deja su baba detrás de él.

- Malditos.

Había perdido sus armas, su plan perfecto había fallado por la intromisión de esos cuatro, y con sus planes el dinero que había invertido, que fue mucho. Pero al principio no le importó porque sabía que obtendría muchísimo más que esa cantidad invertida en las armas, el boleto de avión, la información. Todo perdido por esos

- ¡Malditos!

Avanzaba por las calles que extrañamente estaban vacías, no sé explicaba por qué o cómo, pero el que las calles estuviesen desiertas era la razón por la que aún iba mojada y descalza, no le habría importado si la primera persona que se cruzara en su camino fuese hombre o mujer, le habría quitado la ropa y los zapatos, le urgían unos zapatos, tenis, chanclas lo que fuera. Pero no, aquel día a la gente se le había ocurrido esconderse lejos de sus casa, dejándolas desprotegidas y…

¡Eso era! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?, no necesitaba de la gente, lo que necesitaba era un lugar donde encontrar ropa seca y zapatos.

Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, el lugar parecía ser un sitio turístico, por lo que las plazas y los lugares donde encontrar ropa por supuesto no escasearían. Caminó hacia la plaza que se veía a lo lejos.

- ¡¡Damas y caballeros!! -El público rugió ensordecedor elevando un único grito eléctrico cargado de emoción. Las manos, los sombreros y nuevamente dos o tres niños fueron lanzados al cielo para librarse un tanto de toda esa energía contenida que uno siente cuando la espera ha sido larga y la emoción se acumula por montones segundo a segundo y golpea las paredes de esa cárcel que la apresan dentro del cuerpo evitando que salga como una única explosión en un solo grito, agudo, solitario y vivo.

- Si alguien ha visto el celular de este señor por favor, devuélvanselo. En unos momentos más iniciaremos con las peleas del Vigésimo primer Torneo de Artes Marciales -dijo el anunciador, el tipo rubio de gafas oscuras que siempre viste con un traje muy elegante y después se marchó. Las manos se quedaron en el aire un momento y el silencio se hizo un lugar entre la muchedumbre que se quedó mirando la espalda del anunciador que se retiraba. Decepcionada porque el torneo no empezó, la muchedumbre bajó las manos y colocó sus sombreros de nuevo en la cabeza y a los bebes en el seno de sus madres.

La espera aún no había terminado.

Y había sido muy fácil. Rompió la puerta, la alarma explotó en sus oídos como la protesta de una mujer en agonía rompiendo el silencio que envolvía en un velo de muerte a toda la isla. Avanzó por los pasillos dándose el lujo de escoger la ropa que mejor le quedara y le gustara, por supuesto. Tomó una toalla y secó su cuerpo desnudo, no tuvo necesidad de utilizar los probadores, después de todo no había nadie. Una ventaja para ella. Se vistió con una suave braga negra, un short muy corto, una playera sin mangas, y unas calcetas deportivas, no necesitaba el sostén, le gustaba sentir el roce de la tela sobre sus pezones. Y fue hacia donde se encontraban los zapatos.

A lo lejos escuchó las sirenas de las patrullas que se acercaban. "¿Cuándo aprenderán a no hacer tanto ruido?" se preguntó dejando que su furia se desparramara sobre los estantes vacíos. ¿Por qué demonios no había zapatos en aquella tienda?

Salió por la puerta trasera y caminó calle abajo, esperó en una de las esquinas escuchando cómo las patrullas se acercaban a toda prisa.

- ¿Por qué diablos tardan tanto? Generalmente llegan cuando menos los necesito, ¿por qué ahora no?

Finalmente la primera de las patrullas torció por la esquina y pudo verla, detrás de ésta venían otras dos.

"Perfecto", pensó y se lanzó a media calle para que se detuvieran. Ya tenía por lo menos seis pares de zapatos cómodos para escoger.

- ¡¡Damas y caballeros!! -Gritó el réferi y se sintió profundamente decepcionado, el público frente a él no hizo otra cosa más que mirarlo con ojos escépticos. "¿Qué demonios les pasa? Este es el Torneo de Artes Marciales, no un jodido velorio", pensó y apretó su micrófono, no le gustaba que la gente no reaccionara antes sus fabulosas presentaciones.

Bien, si eso querían, eso tendrían.

- ¡¡Ya tenemos a los ocho mejores peleadores!! -Gritó con mucha más enjundia, sabía que tenía que transmitirles la emoción por las bocinas, nada más para darles un empujoncito, después ellos se ocuparían del resto.

Y así fue.

El que el tipo rubio de las gafas oscuras dijera que ya tenían a los ocho mejores participantes significaba que ahora sí el Torneo comenzaría. La gente se atrevió a gritar emocionada y a lanzar de nuevo las manos, los sombreros y a los bebes al aire. El réferi sintió ese golpe estremecedor de energía corriente y sonrió satisfecho.

- ¡Por fin!, después de largos tres años de espera, nuevamente nos volvemos a reunir en este sagrado lugar que fue completamente reconstruido por la inesperada aparición de una terrible criatura que gracias a la valentía de dos hombres ¡fue derrotada!

El público se volvía loco con cada una de las palabras en grito del réferi. Su voz aumentada por el micrófono era embriagante y los envolvía con la fuerza del sonido para llevarlos a una experiencia sólo comparable con la calidez enloquecedora de un orgasmo o la emoción de los regalos debajo del árbol navideño, en el caso de los niños, para tomarlos y arrastrarlos en medio del gozo solamente para liberarlos después y que ellos mismos, sus cuerpos, pidieran a gritos por más y más y más.

- El gran maestro Muthen Roshi, quien participará en este torneo, y el fallecido Son Gohan, ¡fueron quienes hicieron posible derrotar a la bestia y es por eso que ahora le brindaremos un minuto de silencio a ese simpático ancianito que… -se detuvo con la mirada clavada al frente, los aplausos, silbidos y gritos fueron apagándose gradualmente-. ¡OH POR DIOS! -Gritó el réferi dando un salto hacia atrás, la gente estaba confundida, de repente el tipo de las gafas estaba diciendo cosas muy lindas y de repente se encontraba de rodillas haciendo oración y elevando escandalosas plegarias al cielo.

- ¡Dios todopoderoso, permite que el alma de esta persona descanse en paz y lejos de mí. No permitas que su espíritu perturbado provoque un desastre entre toda esta gente porque allí me encuentro yo!

- Por favor -digo Son Gohan- no es para tanto, en la pelea contra esa criatura, no morí, tan sólo me enviaron lejos. No soy un espíritu -explicó y poco a poco el réferi se fue calmando.

- De… de acuerdo -dijo recuperando la compostura y arreglándose las gafas-. Olvidemos este pequeño incidente y volvamos a nuestros asuntos.

- ¡Sí! -Aulló el público al unísono.

- ¿Están listos para el Torneo de Artes Marciales?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Quieren ver ya a los ocho mejores peleando en esta arena?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Ya hicieron sus apuestas?

- ¡Sí!

La energía circulaba por todos lados pasándose de persona a persona por un lazo invisible que los unía a todos en aquel festival de golpes, adrenalina y emoción.

- Pues entonces estamos todos listos para que el Torneo de Artes Marciales ¡¡COMIENCE!!

- ¡¡SÍ!!

- Tan sólo démosle media hora más a los participantes para que se preparen.

El público cayó de espaldas.

_26/09/08_

_**«-( **_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	82. Tortuga y grulla

Waazzaaaa!!

Otro Chapie, este fue editado por mí a ciegas, no sé que le pasó a mi corrector ortográfico, pero ni en Works ni en Oppenoffice sire xD, así que saqué el link a la RAE... espero no sean muchos los errores...

Enjoy.  
(Lo siento ')

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Tortuga y grulla

(Capítulo 082)

- ¡Damas y caballeros! Agradecemos su asistencia a este evento tan esperado -comenzó a decir el réferi gritando por el micrófono para que todos pudieran escucharlo-. En las preeliminares tuvimos 182 participantes, de los cuales únicamente ocho pudieron avanzar hasta este momento, en el que pelearan frente a todos ustedes y desmostrarnos técnicas fabulosas y sorprendentes.

»Déjenme decirles que estoy muy emocionado, ya que en este torneo tenemos la participación de dos grandes maestros de las Artes Marciales; El Maestro Roshi, quien participó en el torneo pasado y su rival, el Maestro Tsuru Senin. Ambos maestros vienen acompañados por sus discípulos, lo cual nos permitirá darnos cuenta de cual de las dos corrientes es más poderosa y tiene una mejor preparación de sus integrantes, desde sus alumnos hasta sus maestros.

»Sinceramente quiero que me crean cuando les digo que sí hicimos un sorteo, como siempre, para elegir el orden de las peleas y los contendientes, sin embargo, en esta primera ronda, no se enfrentarán entre sí alumnos de la misma corriente, lo cual nos dice que el destino quiere que estas dos grandes escuelas ¡se enfrenten el día de hoy!

- Eso piensa él jejeje -comentó el Maestro Tsuru dentro del gimnasio-, hiciste un buen trabajo Chaoz, te felicito.

- Gracias maestro.

- ¡Los combates quedaron de la siguiente manera! -Continuó el réferi. Al instante, dos hombres sacaron un gran pizarrón blanco donde estaban apuntados los nombres de los participantes y unas líneas que los llevaban hasta la cima-. El primer combate será entre el Maestro Roshi contra el Maestro Tsuru.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! Esos dos ancianos pelearán primero. Esto se va a poner bueno -comentó Uulong muy sonriente.

- El segundo combate será entre el participante Ten-Shin-Han de la corriente Tsuru, contra el participante Krillin, de la corriente Kame. El tercer combate será entre el participante Gokú de la corriente Kame, contra el participante Chaoz, de la corriente Tsuru. Y el cuarto combate será entre la participante Ran Fan contra el participante Yamcha.

- ¡Que suertudo!, le tocó pelear con una mujer -comentó Uulong-, de haber sabido me habría inscrito en el torneo yo también.

- No digas tonterías Uulong -cortó Bulma-, si hubieras entrado te habrían hecho mucho daño incluso antes de tu primera pelea.

- No seas pesada, seguramente estás enojada porque quizá Ran Fan sea una chica más bonita que tú y Yamcha podría enamorarse de ella.

El puño de Bulma cayó sobre la cabeza de Uulong.

- No te atrevas a decir esa clase de tonterías. Y más le vale a Yamcha que se ocupe únicamente de derrotar a esa mujer, o ya verá.

- Tranquilízate Bulma, ya verás que Yamcha será el ganador de este torneo.

- Tienes razón, este torneo debe de ser perfecto -comentó Bulma esperanzada y confiada en que Yamcha resultaría el vencedor. Lo sentía por Gokú, pero en el destino estaba escrito con cincel que el ganador era su novio, porque ella era la protagonista de su propia vida y él era el hombre del que estaba enamorada, por lo tanto al final estarían ellos dos en el centro de la plataforma dándose un apasionado beso, felices por el triunfo de él. Por supuesto.

- Bulma, estás babeando.

Sin embargo, lo que nadie sabía era que Ranchi se acercaba ahora con un par de zapatos bastante gastados que resultaban sorprendentemente cómodos para sus pies. Cargaba también dos de las armas que los policías le habían obsequiado cuando ella los sacó por las ventanas de sus patrullas para después dejarlos tirados en medio de la calle desierta. Caminaba resuelta y sinttiendo como el aire acariciaba su rostro con la brisa fresca que alborotaba sus cabellos detrás de ella.

Ese día se sentía especialmente bien, no tenía idea del porqué, pero le gustaba la sensación de libertad, sentía que podría hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera y estaba proponiéndose ir a buscar a ese maldito anciano depravado que le había echado todo a perder. Tenía tiempo, así que lo haría.

- Espero que estés listo abuelo -murmuró ceñuda-, porque sino, lo vas a lamentar mucho.

- ¡¡Comiencen!! -Aulló el réferi y el público se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos viendo el puño en alto del réferi. ¿Qué diablos había estado fumando? Se preguntaba la muchedumbre. Desconcertaado por el silencio, el réferi miró lo que estaba sucediendo-. Oh, ya veo -murmuró-. ¡Que pasen los participantes Roshi y Tsuru!

- ¿Lo ves?, contagias con tu estupidez a los que te rodean -reclamó Tsuru a Roshi mientras se dirigían a la plataforma.

- Más bien es tu olor apestoso lo que lo marea -chilló Roshi por contestación.

- ¡Tonto!

- ¡Viejo!

- Disculpen -intervino el réferi-, no se permiten los ataques verbales, únicamente de contacto, ¡comiencen! -Gritó bajándose de la plataforma para no estar en medio de aquellos dos ancianos que parecían odiarse mutuamente.

- Prepárate, anciano decrépito porque tus días en el mundo se han terminado -comentó Tsuru adoptando su pose de pelea.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues…

- Disculpen -interrumpió el réferi-, no puede matar a su oponente, va contra las reglas. ¡Continúen!

- ¿Qué ibas a decir viejo rabo verde? -Inquirió Tsuru.

- No lo sé, lo olvidé, no debieron haberme interrumpido -se quejó.

- ¡Ja! Eres un tonto, no puedes…

- Por favor señores -volvió a interrumpir el réferi-, dejen la cháchara para después, ahora queremos ver acción. ¡Peleen!

- ¡Diablos, olvidé lo que iba a decir! -Se quejó Tsuru-. Todo por tu culpa viejo tonto, ¡me contgias tu estupidez!

- ¡Por favor, abuelos! -Se quejó el réferi-, dejen de insultarse, hay niños presentes.

- Él tiene razón -comentó Roshi- tu sola presencia pone en riesgo a todos los niños presentes, podría ocasionarles un trastorno por lo horrible que es tu cara.

- ¡¡Basta!! -Bramó el réferi subiéndose a la plataforma-, dejen de decir tonterías, peleen, es por eso que estamos aquí, ¿no es así señores? -preguntó al público.

Las personas en la muchedumbre se miraron desconcertadas unas a otras y luego comenzaron a arrojar cualquier cosa que tuvieran en las manos contra el réferi.

- ¡Cállate de una vez y déjalos en paz!

- ¡Sí, bajate y observa, deja que ellos hagan lo suyo!

- ¡Bajate!

Indignado, el réferi bajó de la plataforma y se sentó contra la pequeña barda cruzándose de brazos.

- Que gente tan hostil -gruño por lo bajo.

- Bien, si nadie más va a interrumpirnos -comentó Roshi al público-, nos gustaría comenzar con este combate.

El público aulló a modo de común acuerdo.

- ¡Dale su merecedo Roshi! -Gritó alguien del público.

- ¿Ahora te das cuenta? -Dijo el viejo tortuga a su rival-, a tí nadie te apoya, nadie te conoce, nadie te quiere.

- No le diga eso, seguramente su mamá lo quiere -opinó el réferi y una nueva montaña de escombros cayó sobre él.

- Cuando termine contigo, viejo libidinoso, serás tan rechazado como él -espetó Tsuru señalando al réferi que salía de la montaña de escombros.

- Pues cuando termine contigo, serás como la montaña de desperdicios de la que él sale-replicó Roshi.

- ¿Creen que la pelea comience en algún momento? -Preguntó Uulong en un susurro a sus amigos, estaba fastidiado, pensó que la pelea entre los dos grande maestros sería algo inolvidable, y por el contrario estaba resultando algo tremendamente aburrido.

- Bien, basta de charla -dijo Roshi finalmente y la gente aplaudió-, ahora te daré tu merecido.

"BANG, BANG"

Delante de los pies de Roshi aparecieron dos hoyos negros y hueantes.

- Ni se te ocurra moverte, viejo pervertido -dijo una voz a lo lejos.

- ¡Ja! Todo mundo sabe que eres un pervertido -se burló Tsuru.

- Por tu culpa terminé cayendome al mar, vijeo cochino -dijo la voz-, pero ahora me las pagarás. Sabía bien que estarías aquí, me conseguí unas armas y… y… ¡ACHU!

La mujer rubia se transformó repentinamente, miró a todos lados con unos ojos tan negros como la obsidiana, su cabello también había cambiado de color y ahora su expresión era de absoluta inocencia.

- ¿Dónde estoy? -Preguntó. Roshi y todos los demás cayeron de espaldas.

- ¡Basta! Peleen o cancelaré el torneo -gruñó el réferi, claramente molesto por las interrupciones, como si él tan sólo se hubiera limitado a hacer su trabajo de narrar la pelea.

- Bien, ¿estás listo para que te de tu merecido? -Interrogó Roshi a su rival.

- Estoy listo para derrotarte -replicó Tsuru.

- ¡Qué pelea tan emocionante! -comentó Gokú con los ojos brillosos subido en la barra que separaba el gimnasio de la plataforma.

_04/10/08_

_**«-( **_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	83. Majaderías

Waazzaaaaaa!!

Lamento la demora, espero que no vuelva a pasar... aunque seguramente sí, esta semana será una muy intensa cargada de dos exámenes... no suena tan ddifícil, verdad?? pero en uno de ellos mostraré lo que sé acerca de números; reales, enteros y racionales, sucesiones, cotas, límites y otras cosas que no recuerdo... pero que debo de saber, así que... discúlpenme si no actualizo en dos semanas, después de noviembre me pondré al corriente D

Enjoy.

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Majaderías

(Capítulo 083)

La pelea aún no se había iniciado, al menos todavía no comenzaba lo que toda la gente quería ver. Los insultos entre los ancianos parecía que eran eternos, infinitos. La gente comenzaba a cansarse y abucheaba a los dos ancianos que ahora sólo se miraban, concentrados en los movimientos del otro, su respiración, sus pensamientos. Pero de las corrientes de aire que levantaban el polvo de la plataforma la acción no pasaba.

Gokú miraba embelezado los movimientos de ambos participantes, era él el único que no había perdido el interés por la pelea. Quizá era él el único que se daba cuenta de por qué los dos ancianos no se movían. Ambos conocían bien los movimientos del otro y sabían sus debilidades, al primer movimiento de uno, el otro no dudaría en aplicar sus conocimientos para derrotarlo y humillarlo lo más pronto posible.

Roshi hizo un movimiento en falso con su pierna derecha, Tsuru estuvo a punto de caer en la trampa del viejo tortuga pero se detuvo a tiempo, sacando ligeramente de balance a Roshi, pero se recuperó pronto.

La gente había contenido la respiración en ese ligerísimo movimiento, pensaron por un instante que por fin la acción comenzaría y los golpes lloverían como el torrente de destrucción que todo mundo esperaba.

Pero no fue así.

"Maldita sea", pensó el réferi, "los enfrentamientos deberían de ser por tiempo". Llevaban dos horas esperando que comenzaran a masacrarse el uno al otro y lo más emocionante que había pasado durante la pelea fue cuando Tsuru se puso rojo de coraje por un comentario absurdo que había hecho Roshi. Tan absurdo que no valía la pena recordarlo.

Entonces algo ocurrió, algo que todos esperaban (movimiento), un leve indicio de movimiento, que llevaría a la acción y a la emoción de un encuentro épico entre rivales de toda la vida. Pero no era movimiento eso que ocurría, llegaba desde lejos, suave y ronroneante, como si el maullido del gato que tienes acostado sobre las piernas comenzara a ronronear con más y más intensidad hasta que el mismo suelo donde estás plantado comienza a estremecerse. A sacudirse violentamente pero el gato sigue allí, acurrucado y ronroneando con ese sonido que pronto te llevará a la fuerza a la locura.

Los asistentes al torneo se miraron consternados entre ellos. ¿Sería acaso el poder de los dos ancianos lo que sacudía el suelo y el tronar de este era ese espantoso ronroneo? Si era así la cosa se pondría realmente buena. El miedo pululó en los corazones de los presentes, probablemente sus vidas corrían peligro estando allí, tan cerca de aquellos dos monstruos de enorme poder que estaban a punto de destruir el lugar como ocurrió el torneo pasado.

El ruido comenzaba a ser ensordecedor y rodeaba a toda la concurrencia, el miedo apartó de un empujón a la emoción y se burló de los presentes. Aquello no estaba siendo provocado por los dos estúpidos ancianos que no dejaban de mirarse como enamorados. El sonido, el temblor y el miedo venían de fuera, de más allá de las barreras que delimitaban el templo de las Artes Marciales, las mismas que se derrumbaron todas a la vez por la fuerza imponente de las decenas de tanques que llegaron al lugar irrumpiendo en la relativa tranquilidad de los presentes.

Los asistentes al torneo se vieron rodeados por los tanques en cuestión de instantes. Todos miraron confundidos las enormes máquinas mientras se preguntaban qué estaba pasando. Roshi y Tsuru seguían en lo suyo, ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Las puntas de los cañones miraban a la concurrencia como cíclopes de ojos negros y profundos, las máquinas miraban amenazantes, listas para comenzar con la aniquilación de todos los presentes.

- ¿Pero qué está sucediendo? -Pensó el réferi en voz alta.

- Les habla el general White -se escuchó que decía una voz, proveniente de alguno de los enormes tanques, o de otro detrás de los primeros, como era el general no iba a arriesgarse a estar delante de toda aquella artillería que bien podría fallar y darle un tiro a él-. Todos ustedes serán asesinados despiadadamente en este momento si no me entregan la Esfera del Dragón que está en este lugar.

En silencio la muchedumbre se quedó mirando las decenas de ojos negros que los amenazaban con sus mortales miradas. La voz no parecía bromear, pero ¿qué eran esas Esferas del Dragón?

- ¿Hablas enserio? -Preguntó alguien y como respuesta uno de los cañones liberó de su ojo un grito estruendoso iluminado con el fuego de la explosión que disparó a una gran velocidad una bala de explosiva que fue a destruir la fachada del gimnasio detrás de la plataforma. De acuerdo, él no volvería a dudar de la voz que salía de los tanques.

- Entreguen la esfera -ordenó la voz- o los aniquilaremos.

La gente se miró unos instantes con los ojos muy abiertos, ahora sabían que aquella voz perteneciente al general White no bromeaba y en verdad estaba dispuesto a eliminarlos a todos para después buscar la esfera entre sus restos.

Para sorpresa del general White, la gente hizo algo que no tenía pensado que podrían hacer, tenía contemplado que rogaran por sus vidas, que se rebelaran contra él y que entonces sí tuviera que eliminarlos a todos, incluso esperaba que se quedaran sin hacer nada. Sin embargo la gente corrió cada quien por su lado, alejándose de aquel lugar peligrosísimo. El templo quedó vacío en pocos minutos, excepto por un puerco, un gato diminuto, un anciano, dos mujeres, el réferi, dos muchachos, dos niños y una especie de payaso, sin olvidar por supuesto a los dos ancianos sobre la plataforma que no dejaban de mirarse, ignorando lo que había sucedido a su alrededor.

- Bien -musitó el General White.

Se escuchó el ruido de alguna compuerta que rechinaba e instantes después frente a los tanques apareció el general White, escrutando a las personas frente a él.

- ¿Quién de ustedes tiene la esfera? -inquirió.

Gokú bajó de la barra y cruzó la plataforma hasta el otro lado.

- Yo la tengo -dijo.

- Entrégamela -demandó el General White.

- ¿Para qué la quieres?

- Eso no te importa, mocoso, dame la esfera.

- No, no te la daré, es mía y me la regaló mi abuelito.

- ¿Quién es tu abuelito?

- Él, Son Gohan -dijo Gokú señalando a su abuelo. White hizo una seña a los tanques y de inmediato aparecieron varios hombres cargando armas muy largas y destructivas. Apuntaron a Son Gohan.

- Entrégame la Esfera o mataremos a tu abuelo -amenazó White.

- No te la daré -replicó Gokú haciendo frente a White. Éste miró a sus hombres e hizo una seña de asentimiento.

Los soldados que rodeaban a Son Gohan comenzaron a golpearlo, o lo intentaban, Son Gohan no se quedó sin hacer nada y bloqueó los golpes al tiempo que golpeaba a los soldados.

- Maldición -masculló White antes de ordenar que más hombres se acercaran para someter al anciano-. ¡Dispárenle! -gritó White notoriamente molesto, ¿para qué entonces tenían esos imbéciles las armas?

- ¡Abuelito! -Gokú se lanzó contra los saldados que intentaban lastimar a su abuelito disparándole con sus armas. Derribó a todos rápidamente y de inmediato más soldados salieron a hacerle frente.

White mientras, aprovechó la oportunidad y disparó contra Son Gohan, hiriéndolo levemente en el costado izquierdo, sin embargo el daño fue suficiente para que el anciano fuera derrotado por el grupo de soldados que lo rodeaban.

- ¡Abuelito! -Gokú acudió de inmediato a lado de Son gohan, pero una pared de soldados se interpuso entre ellos dos.

- ¡Apártense! -dijo a los soldados pero estos hicieron caso omiso-. Ya verán.

Gokú se dispuso a eliminar a los soldados, sin embargo su ataque no se materializó, varios se acercaron por su espalda y lo sujetaron antes de que pudiese dar dos pasos. al mismo tiempo los soldados que no le permitían acercarse a su abuelito cayeron sobre de él y comenzaron a golpearlo repetidas veces.

- ¡Quítenle la esfera y vámonos! -Ordenó el general White a sus hombres. El enjambre de soldados armados se disipó en el acto y volvieron a la seguridad de sus tanques.

- Eso es lo que les pasa por meterse con la Patrulla Roja, ¡ju! -sentenció White antes de desaparecer también entre los tanques. Con el mismo estruendo que se acercaron, los tanques comenzaron a disiparse para volver por donde llegaron. Los pocos que estaban en el lugar del torneo se acercaron rápidamente al anciano derribado, la herida no dejaba de sangras y comenzaba a perder el color de su rostro.

- ¡Abuelito! -gimió gokú acercándose lentamente hacia él, el cuerpo le dolía y pensaba que en cualquier momento este dejaría de responder a las órdenes de su cerebro.

- Se encuentra bien, pero grave -le dijo Bulma controlando ferozmente su histeria que era como un ácido hirviente subiendo para escapar de ella-. Tenemos que llevarlo de inmediato a un hospital.

- Yo me encargo de eso -se ofreció el réferi y del interior de su saco extrajo un estuche lleno de capsulas. Tomó una, la presionó y la arrojo, de ésta salió un pequeño helicóptero suficientemente grande para llevar a una persona recostada en la parte de atrás-. Subámoslo con cuidado.

- Go-gokú -gimió Son Gohan.

- Aquí estoy abuelito -le dijo tomando su mano-, estas personas te llevarán al hospital, y estarás bien.

- Ven... ven conmigo, hijo -Gokú soltó su mano-. No, Gokú, deja... deja que...

- Lo siento abuelito -cortó el pequeño.

- Gokú, ¿en qué estás pensando? -preguntó Bulma angustiada.

- Préstame tu radar del Dragón por favor -fue la respuesta del pequeño. Desconcertada y sin saber lo que hacía, Bulma extrajo de su mochila el radar y se lo tendió a Gokú sin decir nada.

- ¡No, Gokú! -intentó replicar Son Gohan pero estaba cada vez más débil.

- Tenemos que llevarlo de inmediato al hospital -urgió el réferi.

- Ve con él Bulma, por favor -pidió Gokú.

- Pero, ¿tú qué harás?

Gokú la perforó con sus ojos negros y después miró el radar.

- Iré por la esfera -respondió y echó a correr por donde había llegado la Patrulla Roja

_18/10/08_

_**«-( **_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	84. Masacre

_Waazzaaaa!!_

_Pido disculpas infinitas, la verdad es que creo que me aluciné demasiado con lo que "Dragon Ball H.S" pretende ser y pues, aunque sé a dónde quiero llegar, el camino es pedregoso y muy muy difícil de recorrer, no había actualizado por que la verdad no tenía ganas de continuar más con esta histtoria, incluso llegué a querer darle un final repentino y dejarla hasta allí... pero no sería justo para los lectores ni para la historia. Fue por eso que me di un pequeño break de "Dragon Ball H.S" y pues ahora sigo, espero que para vacaciones pueda ponerme al corriente... creo que me atrasé sólo dos semanas... pero aún así mil perdones '^^ no estoy seguro de que no vuelva a suceder, espero que no._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Masacre

(Capítulo 084)

Su corazón galopaba a una velocidad superior a la que él podía alcanzar con sus piernas tan cortas, sin embargo no se quedaba muy atrás de alcanzar esa velocidad. Sentía el aire golpeándole el rostro, refrescándolo con escasez, pues su rabia y su enojo se encargaban de elevar su temperatura corporal a grados insospechados. Sujetaba con furia el cordón del que colgaba y se balanceaba el Radar del Dragón, la pequeña máquina escupía continuamente el leve pitido que provocaba al detectar la posición de las esferas. Gokú no necesitaba volver a ver su localización, se guiaba con el polvo que levantaban las decenas de tanques que habían atacado el lugar del torneo de artes marciales.

Que se habían atrevido a lastimar a su abuelo.

Era por eso que Gokú, a pesar del cansancio no se detenía. Sus piernas pequeñas estaban terriblemente adoloridas pero podría seguir corriendo, aquellos tanques no se movían tan rápido como él pensaba que lo harían en un principio. Eso fue bueno para él.

Además su corazón desbocado lo obligaba a seguir corriendo, la adrenalina que ya fluía por sus venas le daba ánimos para no detenerse y el coraje le impedía pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de detenerse a descansar.

Cubrió su boca para no aspirar el polvo que los tanques levantaban en su marcha. Desde atrás no podía examinarlos de forma adecuada. Así que saltó sobre el que iba hasta atrás. Una vez arriba, se dio la oportunidad de descansar un poco mientras examinaba a todas esas máquinas. Consultó el radar y éste le indicó que su esfera iba en el tanque que encabezaba la procesión.

Comprobó la dureza del tanque en el que iba montado dándole leves golpecitos con los nudillos. El carro era de metal, pero no un metal ordinario, Gokú se dio cuenta de ello con solo tocarlo, necesitaría utilizar toda su fuerza para abrirle un agujero a aquellas máquinas.

Saltó de una en una hasta llegar a la que llevaba dentro de sí la Esfera del Dragón. Sería mejor destruir únicamente ese, extraer la esfera y regresar al lugar del torneo de Artes Marciales, estaba seguro de que Krillin, Yamcha y hasta el viejo Roshi le ayudarían a derrotar a las demás, eso claro, considerando que el viejo Kame ya habría terminado de mirar a su oponente, lo cual... no había sucedido todavía.

Llegó hasta el tanque de enfrente y miró la situación, los carros seguían con su avance sin modificaciones, al parecer aún no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Respiró hondo y se concentró en un ponto, justo a un lado del gran tubo que apuntaba hacia delante.

Separó las piernas, disminuyó su respiración hasta hacerla un imperceptible susurro al tiempo que cerraba con mucha fuerza su puño derecho y lo levantaba por sobre su hombro. En el segundo que estuvo en esa posición pensó en su abuelito, en la sangre que recorría su frente, en su expresión de dolor, en la forma en la que le pedía que no se marchara de su lado. Eso lo enfureció aun más aumentando su fuerza. Lanzó el puño contra el tanque.

Pero éste se frenó repentinamente y Gokú no sólo falló su golpe, sino que su puño se fue a estrellar contra su rodilla izquierda. El dolor que se provocó a sí mismo fue el suficiente para que de su boca escapara un aullido agudo y perdiera el equilibrio por completo. Incontrolable rodó por la cubierta del tanque y cayó de el.

- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! -gritó una voz autoritaria salida de la columna de polvo que se había levantado en el lugar-. ¡No tenemos todo el día, así que muevan esos culos gordos, rápido!

Después de eso Gokú escuchó el sonido de mucha gente trotando al mismo paso.

Los soldados de la patrulla roja bajaron de sus tanques y se dirigieron al trote hacia un enorme avión que los esperaba con los motores encendidos, listo para despegar y largarse de allí.

Gokú miró a su alrededor. Se encontraban en una playa, donde la Patrulla Roja había instalado un campamento para la misión de obtener la Esfera del Dragón que tenía Gokú hasta hace algunos momentos. Por todo el lugar había hombres uniformados haciendo algo, algunos tan sólo parecía que aparentaban hacer algo cuando en verdad no hacían nada y quizá minutos antes, antes de que llegara el general White, estaban sentados plácidamente disfrutando de la brisa del mar.

Gokú alcanzó a ver al general White antes de que subiera al avión y otro soldado cerrara la puerta detrás de él. El avión se encaminó a la pista de despegue y lentamente fue ganando velocidad para poco a poco derrotar a la fuerza de gravedad y despegarse del suelo.

- ¡Oye tú! -gritó alguien-. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Gokú se giró hacia el hombre que apuntándole con su arma, lo interrogaba de aquella forma tan poco amable.

- ¡Te hice una pregunta! -volvió a gritar el soldado mientras se acercaba, varios de sus compañeros volvieron la mirada hacia el pequeño que estaba en donde no debería de estar-. ¡Lárgate de aquí antes de que te de una paliza! -amenazó el soldado. Gokú, tranquilo y molesto porque el general White se le había escapado con su esfera, miraba fijamente al soldado frente a él.

- ¿A dónde fue ese avión? -preguntó Gokú.

- Chamaco insolente -se quejó el soldado levantando su rifle para golpear con el a Gokú, pero el niño fue más rápido y logró derribar de un solo golpe al soldado. Sus compañeros se pusieron de pie asombrados por aquello.

- ¡¿A dónde fue ese avión?! -gritó Gokú su pregunta para que todos lo escucharan.

- ¡Acaben con él! -ordenó el soldado que comenzó a disparar. Gokú se puso en movimiento esquivando fácilmente los disparos de las decenas de soldados que querían verlo muerto y con por lo menos tres agujeros de bala en la cabeza.

Mientras corría y saltaba, Gokú se acercaba a los soldados que intentaban por todos los medios darle aunque fuera un balazo. A su paso, Gokú pateó una piedra que impactó en el rostro asombrado de el soldado que estaba más cerca de él. Éste cayó de espaldas y su compañero a lado de él detuvo su metralla para auxiliarlo, en cuanto tuvo el cuerpo de su compañero en brazos, el pie de Gokú se impactó contra su barbilla. Los pies del soldado se despegaron del suelo y salió despedido hacia atrás en una especie de salto mortal.

Cuando el cuerpo del soldado tocó el suelo levantando una leve cortina de polvo, otros cinco de sus compañeros se encontraban de camino a la arena, todos ellos inconcientes por los poderosos golpes del pequeño coludo.

El campamento quedó sembrado de cuerpos de soldados inconcientes en menos de 5 minutos desde que el primer tiro fue disparado. El último soldado en pie intentaba cargar nuevamente su arma mientras veía con horror creciente como el pequeño niño se acercaba a él con una terrible expresión de pocos amigos en el rostro.

- ¿A dónde fue ese avión? -preguntó el niño amenazando con el puño al soldado, que había perdido su arma por acción de sus manos temblorosas.

- No... no lo sé -suplicó el soldado.

- No te creo -replicó Gokú.

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad, no sé a dónde fueron, a mi me reclutaron en la mañana, mi familia me espera con hambre en casa, ni siquiera soy un soldado -afirmó el hombre.

- Entonces vete -ordenó Gokú recuperando un poco su temperamento amable. El hombre se marchó inmediatamente.

Estando más tranquilo, Gokú recordó que el general White iba sobre ese avión y llevaba consigo la esfera, por lo que no importaba que no supiera a donde se dirigía, él podría saber donde estaba gracias al radar.

- Que tonto -se dijo y miró el radar.

El avión en el que iba el general White se dirigía a gran velocidad al lugar donde se encontraban otras tres esferas.

Gokú volvió rápidamente al Templo de las Artes Marciales, solo Krillin estaba allí, junto con Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz y el maestro Roshi y Tsuru, quienes seguían sobre la plataforma sin moverse, como si fueran estatuas.

- Gokú, ¿qué sucedió? -preguntó Yamcha al verlo llegar.

- Se llevaron mi esfera.

- Eso ya lo sabemos -replicó Krillin- ¿la recuperaste?

- No, se la llevaron te dije.

- Tienes razón...

- Y quiero que me ayuden a recuperarla, sé en dónde se encuentran, que tienen tres más pero no sé que harán con ellas.

- Conociendo a los de la Patrulla Roja, estoy segura de que no será nada bueno -replicó Ranchi sentada en la bardita a un lado de la plataforma-. Si tienen pensado ir a pelear contra ellos -dijo acercándose a ellos lentamente con una sonrisa que no inspiraba nada de confianza en sus sensuales labios rosas-, cuenten conmigo, suena divertido.

* * *

_08/11/08_

_**«-( **_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	85. Plateado

Waazzaaaaa!!

Lamento la demora, esperaba por lo menos publicar dos capítulos este puente, pero estuve concentrado enteramente en mi otro proyecto de fan fic, el cual ya terminé por lo que ahora tendré más tiempo para este, quizá vuelva a publicar cada semana, no estoy seguro. De lo que sí estoy seguro es de que soy un soberano estúpido al pensar que podía igualar el trabajo del Señor Akira Toriyama, mis capítulos seguramente son mucho... bueno, no seguramente, son muchísimo más mediocres que los del manga original, no me imagino el trabajo que le costó al Señor Toriyama crear tan sensacional historia. Realmente uno necesita intentar hacer las cosas para darse cuenta del enorrme esfuerzo que uno necesita hacer para no parecer un meddiocre y lograr cumplir con lo que se propone. Es por eso que me esforzaré mucho más para darles una historia que no se paresca en nada al trabajo ya hecho por el Señor Toriyama, y que espero, sea por lo menos un 0.5% comparable al manga original.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Plateado

(Capítulo 085)

Viajaban en un auto pequeño que Ranchi amablemente les había proporcionado. Cuando ella dijo que le parecía divertido y que quería acompañar a Gokú en su aventura en la búsqueda de la Esfera del Dragón, Yamcha y Krillin decidieron que no querían acompañarlo, que lo lamentaban pero que tenían cosas qué hacer, como ir a ver si su abuelito se encontraba recibiendo la mejor de las atenciones que en el hospital podían ofrecer.

- No me vengan conque les da miedo -vociferó Ranchi dentro de su auto, con una mueca de burla en el rostro.

- Por-por supuesto que no nos da miedo -tartamudeó Yamcha.

- Pues entonces suban al auto, vamos, será divertido y quizá después todo el mundo nos lo agradezca, seremos héroes y nos pagarán muy bien por ello.

- Tienes razón -convino Krillin- vamos Yamcha, creo que ella tiene razón, saca un auto y los seguiremos -guiñó un ojo cuidando que Ranchi no lo viera haciéndolo.

- ¡Oh sí, seremos famosos! -exclamó Yamcha fingiendo alegría-, de acuerdo, los iremos detrás de ustedes, nada más no se adelanten mucho o los perderemos, mis autos no son tan rápidos como los nuevos modelos.

Decía mientras de sus ropas extraía una capsula y se preparó para accionarla.

- Guarda eso -ordenó Ranchi con tono sombrío y apuntándole a la cabeza con un arma grande que había sacado quien sabe de donde-, y suban al auto antes de que los mate aquí mismo. Me cansé de sus niñerías, ahora las cosas se harán a mi modo, así que ¡todos al auto!

De inmediato Krillin y Yamcha subieron sin decir nada más, no les convenía hacer enojar más a Ranchi.

- ¿Acaso no escucharon? -se dirigió a Ten y a Chaoz-. Dije que todos al auto, ustedes dos se ven fuertes, posiblemente nos sean de gran ayuda para la guerra que estamos a punto de comenzar.

Ten Shin Han y Chaoz se miraron confundidos.

Instantes después todos estaban dentro del auto, apretados e incómodos excepto por Gokú quien se había subido delante y Ranchi quien estaba sentada en el asiento del conductor. Roshi y Tsuru decidieron quedarse, o más bien hicieron caso omiso a las palabras de Ranchi e incluso ignoraron sus disparos de amenaza, los dos maestros estaban demasiado concentrados en su propia pelea y nada ni nadie (ni siquiera quien esto escribe), los convencería de dejarlo para otro día.

- ¿Es necesario que yo también vaya? -preguntó el réferi con las gafas chuecas, sentado sobre una pierna de Ten y una de Yamcha, con el codo de Krillin en una mejilla y el de Chaoz en la otra-. Si quieren puedo quedarme para que tengan más espacio aquí dentro.

- ¡Cierra la boca si no quieres que te baje y la ley encuentre tu cadáver en dos semanas bajando por un río! -gritó Ranchi colocando el cañón de su enorme arma en la frente del pobre tipo que sudaba litro y litros.

El pequeño carro andaba rápido y bien. Ranchi sabía que no había tiempo que perder; los de la Patrulla Roja tenían las esferas y en cualquier momento podían hacerse de todas ellas según el extraño aparato que el chiquillo de la cola sentado a su lado miraba constantemente. Era por eso que el pie intentaba atravesar el suelo del cochecito durante todo el trayecto.

Los ocupantes dejaban de respirar cada vez que un auto grande pasaba a un lado de ellos haciendo sonar su bocina. Algunos camiones de 16 ruedas eran obligados a salirse de la carretera para no deshacer al cochecito frente a ellos que parecía volar a más de 200 kilómetros por ora. Ranchi movía de un lado a otro el volante con lo que el auto amenazaba con volcarse debido a la inercia.

Todos dentro exigían que Ranchi le pasara el volante al Réferi, seguramente él sería más prudente que ella manejando, sin embargo el Réferi había olvidado la incomodidad y el poco espacio del que disponían allí dentro y le pedía con un grito emocionado a Ranchi que acelerara más maldita sea. "¡Más rápido, más rápido! ¿Es esto lo mejor que puedes hacer?, si un auto nos golpeara ni siquiera sentiríamos el roce de ambos autos" gritaba para horror de Ten, Chaoz, Krillin y Yamcha.

Gokú se había quedado dormido.

- ¿Qué es eso de allí enfrente? -Preguntó el Réferi cuando la emoción de la velocidad había dejado únicamente los residuos quemados de los recuerdos de cuando era más joven.

- No lo sé, no veo nada -alegó Krillin con el rostro verde, él y Chaoz no habían soportado el movimiento, la velocidad y las sacudidas, afortunadamente para ellos, Ranchi no objetó nada acerca de que rompieran los vidrios de las ventanas, de lo contrario, ahora estarían percibiendo el olor de su desayuno regurgitado.

- Parece un campamento militar -aventuró Ranchi.

- ¿Creen que sean de la Patrulla Roja? -quiso saber Yamcha mirando de reojo una parte del rostro de Ten, se confundía entre las ropas del Réferi y las extremidades de un Chaoz que había iniciado el viaje en las piernas de Ten y que de alguna forma había llegado al otro lado del auto.

El camino que habían estado siguiendo, los llevó de un cálido desierto a un enorme bosque que no llegaba a ser muy espeso, el clima era cálido y por todos lados las ardillas saltaban en busca de nueces y semillas, correteándose unas a otras o simplemente mirando el auto rosa que pasaba por el camino tapizado de hojas secas.

- Creo que sí, será mejor que nos detengamos aquí y ataquemos por sorpresa -sugirió el Réferi bajando el tono de voz, como si esperara que los de la Patrulla Roja lo escucharan si no lo hacía así.

- Creo que es una buena idea -comentó Ranchi con una sonrisa, dentro de ese auto era la única que podía darse el lujo de sonreír, los demás se morían de miedo y por los menos tres de sus extremidades estaban adormecidas por el poco movimiento que habían tenido en las 4 horas que duró el viaje-. Pero me gusta más ser directa, así que agárrense.

Dijo en un susurro, primero nadie captó lo que quería dar a entender y la velocidad del auto disminuyendo agregó un elemento más a la duda. De repente Ranchi pisó a fondo el acelerador apretando con fuerza el volante, los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y en sus ojos se dibujó una mirada al puro estilo Cruella de Vil al intentar atropellar a unos perros manchados. Todos sintieron el jalón y se proyectaron contra la parte de atrás. Chaoz se pegó al cristal cual adorno de gato anaranjado y Gokú comenzó a despertar.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Sucede que ya es hora de despertar Dorothy -dijo Ranchi con voz enloquecida-, ¡¡porque Kansas está desapareciendo!!

Gokú miró al frente a tiempo para ver el rostro de dos soldados que se deslizaban por el parabrisas hacia la parte del techo y desaparecían. Luego varias tiendas fueron levantadas de sus lugares y más soldados de la Patrulla Roja fueron atropellados por el pequeño auto de Ranchi. Ella por su parte, no dejaba de gritar cosas sin sentido y de hacer sonar la bocina.

Entonces los disparos cayeron de todas partes.

- ¿Listos para abandonar el auto? -preguntó sonriente a los ocupantes.

- La verdad no, estoy demasiado entumecido como para golpear a nadie -aseguró Krillin.

- Pues entonces puedes quedarte dentro, pequeño -concedió Ranchi-, pero te advierto que se pondrá muy caliente.

Dijo y el auto tomó más velocidad. Krillin intentó ver qué era lo que iba a suceder y por un pequeño resquicio debajo del brazo del Réferi, alcanzó a ver unos tanques de combustible que se acercaban a una velocidad mortal.

- Nos vemos guapos -se despidió Ranchi antes de salirse del auto aún en movimiento. Sobre el pedal había dejado un arma que se atoraba con el volante y que no permitiría que el auto desacelerara o que cambiara de dirección.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -preguntó Gokú curioso.

- ¡¡¡BAJENSEEEE!!! -Gritó Yamcha desde las profundidades del asiento trasero. De inmediato todos buscaron la forma más rápida y efectiva de salirse de aquel auto que se dirigía directamente al infierno.

Gokú se lanzó por la puerta como momentos antes había hecho Ranchi, Chaoz aprovecho su condición de adorno felino para romper el cristal con la cabeza y salir por atrás, Krillin lo siguió. Ten Shin Han no se molestó en usar la puerta y creó una propia, el Réferi se sujetó a su cadera y Ten no tuvo más opción que sacarlo de allí. Yamcha siguió gritando hasta que el auto se estrelló contra los barriles de combustible y explotó en medio de una bola de fuego que aturdió a todos los soldados que estaban cerca del lugar. Por un momento el sonido de los disparos fue enmudecido por el de la explosión, pero al instante siguiente los balazos continuaron, ahora Ranchi también aportaba lo suyo.

- ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? -Gritó el soldado con el más alto rango en el lugar.

- ¡Nos atacan señor!

- ¿Quienes?

- ¡Un auto pequeño de color rosa, señor!

- No digas tonterías, un auto pequeño de color rosa no puede hacer tantos destrozos.

- Eso depende de quien esté conduciendo, guapo -replicó ranchi apuntándole con su enorme arma a sus espaldas-. Me llamo Ranchi y me llevaré la Esfera del Dragón.

* * *

_17/11/08_

_**«-( **_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	86. Karin

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Karin

(Capítulo 086)

Los disparos no se habían detenido un sólo momento. Sin embargo bastó con que el coronel Silver levantara su mano por sobre su hombro para que todo disparo se detuviera en el acto.

- ¿Quienes son ustedes? -inquirió a la rubia delante de él.

- Eso no te importa. Lo único que necesitan saber es que deben darnos la Esfera del Dragón o todos tus soldados -se interrumpió y miró alrededor- los soldados restantes también morirán. Y eso te incluye a ti, guapo.

El coronel Silver se permitió reír echando la cabeza hacia atrás por el comentario tan extravagante de la hermosa mujer delante de él. El chasquido del arma al ser preparada para disparar detuvo su risa.

- Veo que estás hablando enserio.

- Así es, tengo un muy mal sentido del humor.

- Bien, entonces seré directo contigo. Tienen cinco minutos para largarse antes de que cambie de opinión y los prepare para la cena.

- ¿Nos dará de comer?

Ranchi miró de reojo al pequeño Gokú. "Cállate enano" quería decir aquella mirada.

- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? -preguntó Ranchi posando su mirada en el coronel Silver quien meneó la cabeza-. Eso pensé. Tienen exactamente un minuto para entregarme la esfera o morirán -consultó su reloj-. Corre tiempo.

Ten Shin Han, Yamcha, Krillin y Chaoz miraban alrededor, a los soldados que se acercaban a ellos con pasos tímidos, sin dejar de apuntarles con sus armas. Las mirillas de todas ellas danzaban en un temblor que las manos que los sujetaban no podían controlar y que eran responsables del mismo. Gokú por su parte miraba el radar. Éste indicaba que la esfera se encontraba cerca de allí, pero fuera de todas esas casitas de tela que estaban colocadas en el lugar. Sin hacer caso al silencio que se había creado entre los dos grupos de personas, Gokú siguió la señal del radar para encontrar la Esfera.

Caminó de espaldas a Silver, quien lo miró un poco sorprendido. "Vaya", pensó, "uno de ellos sabe apreciar el valor de su vida." De inmediato sus ojos volvieron a los verdes claros de Ranchi, quien no quitaba esa sonrisa burlona de sus labios. Al parecer la mujer iba enserio. ¿Pero que pretendían lograr esos tres estúpidos siendo acompañados por tres niños y un sujeto como aquel del cabello rubio? Eran un grupo bastante extraño, claramente se veía que la mujer rubia era quien llevaba el mando. ¿Cómo podían permitir esos incompetentes que una mujer los mandara? Tendría que ejecutarlos de inmediato. Además, esos dos tipos lucían rudos y fuertes, pero lo niños, ¿por qué arriesgarlos?

- Te quedan treinta segundos -comentó Ranchi.

Silver no le prestó atención, el tipo del traje era el que más le preocupaba, había escuchado de mafias que como dirigentes tenían al tipo con la cara más estúpida, pero que al final solía ser un desgraciado, loco como ninguno, hambriento de sangre y trozos de sus enemigos. ¿Sería él uno de esos?

- Veinte segundos -cargó su arma.

Silver la miró, concentrado.

- Diez.

¿Lo haría, de verdad lo haría?

- Siete

Pero, ¿quién atacará primero?

- Cinco

¿Los hombres, ella?

- Tres

¿El tipo rudo?

- Dos

¿Los niños?

- Uno

- ¡¡La encontré!!

El llamado de Gokú desconcentró a todos. El cuerpo nervioso que portaba el dedo posado en el gatillo de un arma poderosa y rápida no pudo soportar la presión y el estrés del lugar. Los músculos se tensaron lo suficiente mientras el sudor resbalaba por la frente. Los disparos alertaron a otros cuerpos y más disparos salieron de los ojos negros de todas aquellas armas relucientes que rodeaban a los 6 que se habían atrevido a ir allí para quitarles algo que habían buscado pero que no encontraron.

Las balas cortaban el aire por todos lados. El pánico creció a una velocidad vertiginosa dentro del réferi quien permanecía en el suelo cubriéndose la cabeza con ambos brazos. Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz y Krillin esquivaban cada disparo como mejor podían. Ranchi ni siquiera se molestaba en hacerlo.

Tenía la cabeza fría, estaba tranquila y sabía, por el olor en el aire, que los soldados a su alrededor no le acertarían un disparo ni a una ballena a cinco metros de distancia. Sus ojos seguían posados en el coronel Silver, el único del ejercito que no disparaba. En sus labios había una sonrisa dibujada. É, como ella, estaba tranquilo, sabía que ninguno de los dos corría peligro, sabía que mientras los hombres y los niños que la acompañaban se encargarían de eliminar a sus soldados, ella se encargaría de él personalmente. Eso era lo que él deseaba.

Ranchi dio el primer paso. Se acercó a él sin que una sola bala la tocara, se sentía con suerte y estaba segura que aquel día ella no sería tocada por nadie, a menos claro que fuera ese coronel de cabello rojizo que no dejaba de sonreír.

El que ninguna bala golpeara a Ranchi se debía en gran medida a que Ten Shin Han se había dado a la tarea de detener cada bala que se acercara a ella.

No sabía como, pero hasta el momento ninguna bala lo había tocado ni rosado. Encogido allí contra el suelo daba gracias a Kami-Sama por lo pequeños favores y le pedía de forma silenciosa que siguiera haciendo así de bien su trabajo. Se permitió por una sola vez levantar la mirada. Por sobre él, de forma irreal, quizá por la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo a la velocidad de aquella situación, veía cada una de las balas que pasaban sobre su cabeza y la estela de aire que dejaban detrás de él, también alcanzaba a ver a los sujetos con los que había estado apretado en el cochecito rosado. Ellos se movían casi tan rápido como las balas; esquivaban unas y golpeaban otras para cambiar su dirección, saltaban, se agachaban y lo hacían todo sin presentar signos de cansancio. Viendo aquello se preguntó entonces cómo debió de haber sido el encuentro en el que a ellos les tocaba enfrentarse unos contra otros. Lo vio en su mente y sus ojos brillaron intensamente, tanto como el sol, no podía esperar para regresar al templo de las Artes Marciales y correr a esos viejos tontos que seguramente seguirían acosándose con la mirada para que estos maravillosos peleadores pudiesen demostrar sus habilidades a todas las personas que habían estado dispuestas a esperar hasta que ellos volvieran.

Los disparos se detuvieron súbitamente.

Krillin y los demás intercambiaron miradas y se lanzaron al ataque.

El réferi se puso de pie como en cámara lenta mientras los guerreros se movían demasiado rápido a su alrededor. Corrieron a una velocidad sorprendente y después golpearon cada uno a tres soldados casi al mismo tiempo. Los cuerpos de los soldados caían a una velocidad muy rápida levantando pequeñas nubecillas de polvo y con el quejido inconciente de esos cuerpos que caían como costales. "Puf" allá iba otro soldado. "Puf" y otro y otro. La melodía lenta se convirtió en una rápida que ellos seguían como el baile de graduación de él mismo, un baile en el que había conocido, por fin, a la chica que pensó sería el amor de su vida. Lamentablemente ella no compartía con él su pasión por las peleas, por la emoción...

- No es momento para ponerse romántico, idiota. Después de que nos dejas olvidados casi un mes ¿quieres ponerte sentimental?

(Estos personajes nunca dejan hacer nada...)

- Todos tus hombres están muertos -dijo Ranchi con una sonrisa cargada de maldad en su bello rostro-. Y ahora es tu turno.

- Los felicito, hicieron un buen trabajo -concedió Silver aplaudiendo-. Pero yo no les resultaré tan fácil como estos imbéciles. Yo...

El cuerpo se desplomó sin decir lo que él era o lo que podía hacer, o lo que fuera que iba a decir. Detrás de él se encontraba un sujeto enorme, lleno de músculos por todos lados con el cabello negro sujetado en una trenza pequeña por una pequeña bandita. En su mano derecha cargaba una lanza y miraba a Ranchi con ojos casi lujuriosos.

- Váyanse -ordenó con voz siniestra el hombre enorme.

- ¿Y quien eres tú para darnos ordenes? -inquirió Ranchi.

- Soy el protector de la tierra de Karín, y ustedes ya han provocado suficientes destrozos. No lo toleraré más.

- Por mi puedes irte al demonio -espetó Ranchi con su dedo medio alzado por sobre los demás-. Se suponía que yo terminaría con este idiota -dio una fuerte patada al cuerpo tirado de Silver-, pero por tu repentina aparición no pude hacerlo, así que será mejor que te prepares porque ¡¡terminaré contigo!!

- No puedes hacerme nada mujer. Váyanse o lo lamentarán.

- ¿Quien eres tú? -preguntó Gokú desde atrás del hombre enorme.

- Mi nombre es Bora. Y si no se van inmediatamente clavaré sus cabezas en mi lanza.

- Eso me parece perfecto -replicó Ranchi-, ¿por qué no empiezas con la mía?

* * *

_17/12/08_

_Waazzaaaaa!! _

_Disculpenme por la abismal tardanza!! la verdad yo no me perdonaría hahaha, pero desde hoy seré más constante y para antes de que se me terminen las vacaciones, les pro... intentaré ponerme al corriente y avanzar mucho de esta historia, porque cuando las vacaciones terminen, dejaré de escribir._

_**«-( **_**H.S****_ )-»™_**


	87. Azul

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Azul

(Capítulo 087)

- ¡Suéltame! -pedía a gritos Ranchi mientras era arrastrada hacia los restos del cochecito rosa detrás de ella.

- No voy a soltarte -sentenció Gokú proyectando a la chica contra la puerta del auto chamuscado-. No tenemos tiempo para esto, el General White se aleja cada vez más mientras nosotros perdemos el tiempo aquí. Debemos irnos.

- ¡Primero tengo que terminar con este tipo! -replicó Ranchi intentando, sin éxito, apartar al pequeño de su camino.

- Él no nos ha hecho nada y nos dejará en paz si nos vamos, así que eso es lo que haremos.

- Opino que Gokú tiene razón -comentó Yamcha.

- ¡¡Cállate!! -ordenó Ranchi disparando contra él-. ¡Nadie ha pedido tu opinión!

- A donde vamos seguramente habrá oponentes más poderosos que él -comentó Krillin temblando-, será mejor que no vayamos. Olvídense de la esfera.

- El enano calvo tiene razón -meditó Ranchi para sí-. ¿Vámonos ya, qué están esperando?

Ordenó y comenzó a disparar contra todos para que se subieran a lo que quedaba del auto.

- Yo quiero quedarme ¡por favor! -pidió el réferi y medio segundo después estaba siendo aplastado en el interior del pequeño auto antes rosita entre Ten y Yamcha.

- ¿Están listos? -Ranchi encendió el motor y lo hizo rugir un par de veces antes de acelerar. No se sorprendió de que el coche aún funcionara, ella misma lo había modificado para que fuera resistente y vaya que si lo que hacía lo hacía bien.

- ¡Sí, más rápido! -aullaba Gokú en el asiento del copiloto. Una vez más, era él quien iba más cómodo.

- ¡Papá a dónde vas? -un niño diminuto corrió detrás del auto rosado un par de metros antes de que lo perdiera de vista.

- Ranchi, ¿por qué lo trajiste a él? -preguntó Ten mirando el inexpresivo rostro de Bora que se encontraba a escasos milímetros del de él.

- Cállate, estoy segura de que nos será útil.

El aire dentro del pequeño auto iba terminándose considerablemente rápido, sobre todo porque al hacer el esfuerzo por no moverse, para evitara ser lastimados, los guerreros debían gastar gran parte de sus energías contrayendo sus músculos, por lo que necesitaban mandarle una mayor cantidad de oxigeno al cerebro para que éste pudiera desempeñar aún mejor su función.

Al salir de los bosques de Karin, el cochecito traqueteaba pesadamente por un largo camino tapizado de polvo blanco, detrás de él dejaba una enorme columna de polvo.

- ¿Podrías bajar la ventanilla? -preguntó Yamcha al borde del desmayo.

- ¡Cállate y déjame conducir! -replicó Ranchi sin bajar la ventanilla.

- No entiendo porqué me dice que me calle si el que está haciendo más ruido es Gokú -se quejó con sus compañeros.

En el asiento del copiloto, Gokú saltaba incontrolable mientras pedía a gritos que Ranchi aumentara la velocidad.

Ranchi detuvo el auto en una estación de paso, apagó el motor y se bajó sin decir nada. Todos dentro intentaron mirarla un tanto desconcertados.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? -preguntó Yamcha mirando por entre las piernas de Bora y el culo del Réferi.

- No lo sé, parece que va a platicar con el hombre que está adentro -contestó Ten, quien podía verla gracias a su tercer ojo.

- Creo que quiere comprar algo de agua -agregó Gokú mirando por la ventana, había bajado el cristal y sus cabellos eran alborotados por la suave brisa. De inmediato todos quisieron un poco de ella, pero sólo consiguieron hacerse daño mientras intentaban llegar a ella al mismo tiempo.

- Ahí viene -anunció Gokú-, y será mejor que hagan espacio porque al parecer también quiere traer a ese hombre con nosotros.

Miraron por la ventana. Ranchi arrastraba de las orejas a un hombre vestido con un overol bastante gastado de color azul.

- ¡Llena el tanque ahora! -le gritó Ranchi al hombre que se estremecía de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Quién demonios es esta mujer? -se asombró el Réferi.

- Me parece que era una criminal que intentaba secuestrar un avión -dijo Krillin con voz temblorosa-. No sé por que vine con ustedes, debí de haberme quedado en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales, ahora estaría descansando.

Sin decir nada, Gokú se bajó del auto. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse (lo cual todos dentro del auto lamentaron) Ranchi se giró hacia Gokú.

- ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó.

- ¿Creen que quiera golpearla para liberar al pobre hombre? -se preocupó Yamcha.

- Espero que sí, al menos de esa forma podremos irnos -replicó el Réferi.

- Pero Gokú es muy fuerte, podría matarla -agregó Krillin

- No se atrevería -comentó Yamcha-, recuerda que Gokú es un niño muy bueno.

- Pues espero que deje de serlo, estoy cansado de olerte la axila Ten Shin Han -se quejó el Réferi-. ¿Acaso no conoces el desodorante?

- Lo siento, como íbamos al torneo, pensé que no valía la pena usarlo el día de hoy -se disculpó.

Afuera, bajo el calor infernal del sol sobre el desierto, la brisa hizo rodar una planta seca y provocó un pequeño remolino entre Ranchi y Gokú. El hombre a los pies de Ranchi miraba con ojos suplicantes a Gokú, quien tenía la mirada clavada en los ojos de Ranchi. Ella, cortó el aire con su arma al apuntar lo más cerca que pudiese a la cabeza de Gokú, sabía que el chico era muy rápido y fuerte, por lo que no se permitiría ser sorprendida.

- Sí, lo hará -replicó Krillin.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Gokú? -volvió a preguntar Ranchi. Todos dentro del auto tragaron saliva.

- Quiero -comenzó Gokú mirando al hombre.

- ¡Hazlo Gokú! -murmuró Yamcha.

- Quiero ir al baño -dijo Gokú.

(Plop)

- Ve y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo -rugió Ranchi ahora más tranquila.

Cuando Gokú regresó todos lo esperaban dentro del auto, el hombre al que Ranchi había llevado a rastras estaba recostado detrás del auto y tenía un agujero de bala en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué le pasó? -preguntó Gokú subiéndose al auto, todos dentro miraban a Ranchi intentando, en vano, alejarse de ella.

- Está dormido -lo tranquilizó Ranchi y aceleró.

El siguiente campamento de la Patrulla Roja se encontraba ya muy cerca. Gokú consultaba el radar de vez en cuando para informarle a Ranchi por donde debían ir. Durante el viaje, únicamente tuvieron que detenerse otras dos veces para cargar gasolina, y en las dos había sucedido exactamente lo mismo que en la primera; Ranchi se detenía, bajaba, arrastraba un tramo al hombre del lugar para que llenara el tanque y cuando este pedía su pago, recibía un balazo en la frente, justo entre los ojos.

Por la tarde, cuando las nubes del oeste se coloreaban con el color de la sangre como si detrás de las montañas hubiese un inmenso incendio, Ranchi y los demás pudieron ver en el horizonte el campamento de la Patrulla Roja.

- Ya llegamos -anunció Ranchi frenando y abriendo las ventanillas, sabía que necesitaría a sus soldados vivos antes de poder enfrentarse a aquel campamento que lucía por lo menos cinco veces más grande que el anterior que tan sólo eran un par de casitas de campaña, nada llamativo-. Listos -no era una pregunta, les ordenaba que lo estuvieran, que se prepararan mentalmente para dar unos cuantos golpes si es que sus órdenes no eran ejecutadas justo después de que estas salieran de sus labios.

Esta vez Ranchi decidió ser un poco más sigilosa, ya había hecho una gran entrada junto con una fuerte explosión, esta vez quería por lo menos matar a muchos más con el rugir de sus pistolas. Detuvo el coche frente a los dos soldados que resguardaban la entrada al campamento y se bajó del cochecito chamuscado antes rosa.

- ¿Quién está a cargo? -demandó saber con voz autoritaria. Sus acompañantes se quedaron dentro observando como se encargaba de la situación.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? -preguntó con una sonrisa uno de los soldados-. ¿Eres del grupo que viene a animarnos esta noche, muñeca?

Ranchi sonrió y se acercó a él con un sensual contoneo de caderas.

- No, cariño, soy del grupo que viene a perforarte el cerebro con balas -dijo colocando el cañón de su pistola en la barbilla del soldado. Su compañero reaccionó inmediatamente y apuntó su metralleta hacia Ranchi.

- ¡Suelta el arma! -indicó con gritos el otro soldado-. ¡Hazlo ahora!

- Yo no lo creo -sonrió Ranchi y disparó a sangre fría, su rostro fue salpicado por algunas gotitas del color de los rubís. El soldado que le apuntaba con su arma se quedó pasmado ante aquello, vio como su compañero caía de espaldas con el rostro destrozado, sonriendo sin dientes de una forma enfermiza y luego escuchó otro disparo. El que le quitó la vida.

- Es buena -aceptó Bora dentro del auto, los demás lo miraron.

- ¡Salgan de ahí, inútiles! -gritó Ranchi y disparó un par de veces contra el cochecito.

Hubo más disparos lloviendo sobre la carcacha que venían de una torre de vigilancia que hasta ese momento Ranchi no había visto. Disparó rápidamente contra los centinelas y los disparos se detuvieron. Miró al otro lado y allá había otra torre de vigilancia, en esta dos soldados cargaban una bazuca y se preparaban para disparar.

- ¡Será mejor que salgan de ahí antes que vuelvan a rostizar el auto! -gritó a sus compañeros y corrió a un lugar más seguro.

Gokú fue el primero en salir y siguió a Ranchi, los demás se dieron el lujo de pensar en escapar y luego miraron a la torre que Ranchi señaló con un dedo y una sonrisa. El soldado disparó la bazuca. Todos gritaron y se pusieron en movimiento, Chaoz escapó haciendo un hoyo en el toldo del auto con su cabeza, olvidándose que el cristal de atrás ya no existía. Todos lograron salir a tiempo, excepto Yamcha que había quedado sepultado en los cuerpos de todos cuando subieron... cuando fueron obligados a subir al auto.

El auto explotó nuevamente.

- Me sorprende ese muchacho -comentó Ranchi a Gokú-. al parecer le gusta endurecer su cuerpo de la forma difícil.

- Yamcha es muy fuerte -replicó Gokú.

- Bueno, vayamos por la esfera -dijo Ranchi y junto con Gokú corrió al interior del campamento militar, seguida por los otros, sabía que hasta el momento habían tenido suerte de que nadie accionara la alarma y que bien podían aprovechar eso para provocarle al ejercito una baja considerable de unidades.

- ¡Deténganse ahí! -exclamó una voz fuerte y grave que salía de todas partes al momento en el que la luz cegadora cayó sobre ellos. Ten y los demás habían alcanzado ya a Ranchi y se reunieron con ellos debajo de la luz-. ¿Son ustedes quienes acabaron con el campamento del coronel Silver?

- Sí, fuimos nosotros -replicó Ranchi echándose el arma al hombro-, y lo mismo haremos contigo si no nos entregas la Esfera del Dragón.

- No me sorprende -musitó la voz-. Pero serán ustedes quienes entreguen la esfera y quizá hagamos su muerte un poco más rápida. ¿Qué dicen?

- Que te vayas al diablo, imbécil -replicó Ranchi y comenzó a disparar.

* * *

_18/12/08_

_Waazzaaa!!_

_Como lo prometí, voy a intentar ponerme al corriente con esto antes de que se me terminen las vacaciones... solo que ni así (escribiendo todos los días) logro recordar lo que sucedió en el capitulo anterior... olvidé que había hecho explotar el cochecito rosa en el pasado y me acordé casi al final... cuando lo hice volar de nuevo hahaha y también olvidé que rompieron un cristal, por lo tanto, nuestros héroes no debieron de estar sufriendo por un poco de aire... pero bueno, espero sepan comprenderme '^^_

_**«-( **_**H.S****_ )-»™_**


	88. Muerte Azul

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Muerte Azul

(Capítulo 088)

Violencia.

Alrededor no había otra cosa. Los disparos sonaban por todas partes, los gritos y lamentos también. Gokú veía que sus compañeros de viaje se movían de un lado a otro, golpeando y derriban a los hombres de la Patrulla Roja. El General Blue gritaba órdenes a diestra y siniestra sin dejar de disparar su arma y asesinar a uno que otro de sus soldados por no estar cumpliendo con su deber.

Los ojos negros de Gokú se posaron en Ranchi, ella fue quien inició todo aquello, de no ser por ella seguramente ahora estarían obteniendo la esfera sin dificultad alguna. Pero también le debía a ella que todos sus amigos lo acompañaron, aunque al principio ellos no querían saber nada de aquel viaje que seguramente terminaría con la vida de alguno de ellos. Gokú no lo creía así, pero hasta el momento ya habían provocado suficientes bajas en el bando del enemigo sin sufrir una a cambio.

En algún momento tendría que tocarle a ellos.

Un soldado se acercó corriendo a Gokú, con su arma en alto lista para golpear con todas sus fuerzas al pequeño. Gokú simplemente lo observó, no se preguntó qué era lo que iba a hacer ni lo que debía hacer. Simplemente esperó el golpe de aquel soldado que dentro de poco, estaría muerto.

Pero no a manos de Gokú, por supuesto que no, el soldado ni siquiera llegó a tocarlo, antes de estar a menos de medio metro de él, fue interceptado por una aguerrida Ranchi que escupía fuego por los ojos y humo por las fosas nasales. Ranchi se movía con agilidad felina, saltaba y se subía a cualquier lugar para tener una mejor perspectiva de sus rivales quienes, inútilmente, se ocultaban detrás de cualquier cosa que pudiera ofrecerles un refugio contra la ira y las balas de la mujer.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer? -gritó Ranchi a nadie en especial, pero refiriéndose al general Blue, quien detrás de su escondite mascullaba contra la mujer-. ¡Vamos!, ¿que en este ejercito no saben hacer otra cosa que morir?

- Pagarás caras tus ofensas, mujer -gritó Blue desde algún lugar-. Ya me cansaste, de aquí ninguno de ustedes saldrá vivo.

La respuesta de Ranchi fueron más disparos y el sonido sordo que hizo el cuerpo del último soldado de la Patrulla Roja en aquel lugar al caer al suelo, muerto.

- Date por vencido y entréganos la Esfera del Dragón si no quieres morir junto con todos ellos -amenazó Ranchi cargando su arma.

- ¡Estúpida! -graznó Blue- ¿cómo te atreves a decirme eso?, el General Blue jamás se rendirá ante nadie y mucho menos ante una mujer tan vulgar como tú.

- ¡Ven a demostrármelo! -rugió Ranchi disparando al aire para intimidar a Blue. No lo consiguió.

De su cinturón, Blue tomó una granada y le quitó el seguro, hacer gritar a la mujer era tan solo el primer paso en el camino de su destrucción, ahora Blue sabía la posición exacta de esa loca desgraciada. Contó hasta tres, salió por un lado de su escondite y arrojó la bomba a donde debería estar Ranchi.

Rápidamente Blue corrió a esconderse para no darles tiempo a que lo descubrieran, creía haber visto a 6 personas saliendo del pequeñísimo auto chamuscado, sin embargo no estaba seguro de si su primer aproximación estaba correcta.

La explosión hizo volar muchos escombros en medio de un sonido ensordecedor. Blue tuvo que cubrir sus oídos para no terminar siendo lastimado. La onda expansiva golpeó la caja que lo protegía y lo proyectó contra el suelo, después de la primera le siguieron otras tres explosiones de mayor y menor intensidad.

"Demonios", pensó Blue. Imaginaba que esas explosiones habían sido los autos estacionados en mitad del campamento. Ahora no tendría como escapar... por tierra.

Lentamente se puso de pie y miró las ruinas que él mismo había provocado en su campamento. Tenía que largarse de allí sin dejar la Esfera del Dragón.. Corrió lo más agachado que pudo hacia la carpa más grande de todas que estaba colocada al final del campamento, allí era el cuartel general de aquel campamento y era donde él dormía, se alimentaba y se bañaba, le gustaba siempre estar cerca de sus hombres por si se les ofrecía algo que no pudieran resolver por sí mismos.

O por si a él se le ofrecía algo.

Entró en la carpa silenciosamente y buscó entre los restos. Las explosiones, aunque no habían derribado la carpa, habían producido un desastre allí dentro, todo estaba patas arriba, como si alguien hubiera entrado a buscar algo. Rebuscó de manera desesperada entre los destrozos y finalmente encontró lo que buscaba: su chaqueta favorita, no podía llegar en aquellas fachas ante la presencia del Comandante luego de una misión.

Tomó la esfera y se preparó para salir.

- Eso es lo que debiste de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo -dijo Ranchi apuntando un arma mucho más grande que la que traía anteriormente y una sonrisa plena en el rostro. Junto a ella estaban Gokú y los demás, incluso Bora y el Réferi, mirando de distintas maneras al General Blue.

- Es us-usted un hom-hombre ad-admirable -tartamudeó el Réferi-, le aconsejo que deje de pelear y conserve su vi-vida.

- Cállate imbé...

- No, no -cortó Ranchi levantando el arma- yo no lo haría -le advirtió.

- Por favor -dijo Gokú- danos la esfera.

- ¿Por qué crees que te daría la esfera?

- No creo que prefieras que la arranquemos de tus gélidas manos muertas, ¿o sí? -comentó Bora en tono inexpresivo.

- Váyanse al demonio todos ustedes -replicó Blue-. No me asustan con sus amenazas.

- Pues entonces creo que es momento de acciones -replicó Ranchi, satisfecha y preparó su arma, la levantó y disparó contra Blue hasta casi vaciar el cartucho.

El cuerpo cayó al suelo y comenzó a ser cubierto por la sangre que emanaba incontrolable de él mismo.

- Ma-maldita sssseas.. mu-mujer -farfulló Blue antes de brincarse la barda que separaba este mundo con el más allá. Sus ojos azules quedaron abiertos y miraba sin ver el techo de la carpa. La esfera escapó de su mano flácida y rodó por el suelo hasta chocar con una silla, donde se detuvo lanzando destellos ámbar en todas direcciones.

- ¿Estás loca? -preguntó Yamcha pasmado.

- ¿Acaso quieres seguirlo? -Ranchi le apuntó con el arma.

- No, cálmate -replicó Yamcha haciéndose a un lado.

- Recoge la esfera, Gokú -ordenó Ranchi al pequeño echándose el arma al hombro.

Gokú se apresuró a recoger la esfera y la miró. Era la de 5 estrellas. Debían darse prisa, White ya podría estar en la base de la Patrulla Roja y allí sería muy difícil recuperar la esfera que le había dejado su abuelito.

- Ya la tengo, vámonos -dijo gokú a Ranchi.

- Eso es muchacho -alborotó sus cabellos-. Ahora busquen un vehículo, este idiota nos hizo el favor de volarlos todos, pero estoy segura de que por ahí debe de haber uno escondido.

Durante media hora Ranchi y los demás estuvieron buscando en cada rincón algún medio de transporte o capsulas que pudieran contener un vehículo, sin mucho éxito. Luego, cuando todos pensaban que continuarían su viaje a pie, Gokú, quien estaba recostado en una de las llantas, preguntó si podrían usar aquella cosa parecida a un avión para irse. Ranchi se encargó de disciplinarlo por hacerlos perder el tiempo.

Así como en el pequeño cochecito rosado, Ranchi iba en la parte delantera junto con Gokú, de copiloto (todos pensaron que no sería una buena idea subir a un avión en el que Gokú fuera el copiloto, pero Ranchi se encargó de convencerlos, ella y su nueva arma.) Lo bueno de aquello, era que la parte de atrás ahora era más espaciosa y hasta había un minibar a bordo, lamentablemente estaba vacío.

Krillin y Yamcha aprovecharon el momento para descansar un rato, Ten y Chaoz platicaban animadamente y el Réferi intentaba entablar conversación con Bora. El enorme hombre lo miraba con recelo y en cada intento, el réferi se lo pensaba mejor y desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana, donde el campamento de la Patrulla Roja había quedado ya muy atrás.

* * *

_21/12/08_

_Eso es!! estoy actualizando rápiddo, no?? tanto que mi leectora favorita ya no me está dejando reviews xD... eos es malo, seguramente está de vacaciones y ya no puede leer, bueno... si sigo así tendrá mucho que leer cuando regrese hahahaha así que por lo mientras... a escribir!!  
_

_**«-( **_**H.S****_ )-»™_**


	89. Amarillo canario

_Waazzaaaa!!_

_Discúlpenme por tardar tanto, ya sé que meresco ser azado en leña verde y sin aceite... pero ya estamos de vuelta y esta aventura de Gokú tras las esferas pronto terminará y entonces... Vegeta._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Amarillo canario

(Capítulo 089)

El siguiente general que encontraron en su camino, fue el General Yelllow. Un tigre de aspecto amenazador muy irritable que resultó ser un indefenso gatito a lado de Ranchi. Ella, al ver que en ese otro campamento tenían mejores aviones, decidió que el que estaban utilizando podría servirles de arma antes de aterrizar, o aterrizarlo como arma para simplificarse un poco las cosas. Así que colocó el avión en un ángulo certero, destruyó los controles y saltó por la ventana con un paracaídas que había abordo. Los demás podían quedarse y disfrutar el viaje si les apetecía.

Gokú fue el primero que vio a Ranchi saltando hacia fuera. Le pareció que había olvidado algo y que ya regresaría después, pero lo que había hecho con los controles no lo dejaba del todo tranquilo. Pasó a la parte de atrás y lo platicó con el réferi.

- ¿Que hizo qué? -preguntó el réferi sin creer en lo que Gokú le estaba diciendo.

- Saltó después de dispararle a los relojes en el avión -repitió Gokú un tanto divertido.

- No, no puede ser -dijo el réferi y apartó a Gokú para ir él mismo a verificar lo que el chiquillo le estaba diciendo.

La cabina del avión lo recibió con una nube densa de humo, algunas chispas saltaban del tablero como risitas sofocadas. La alarma de "Emergencia" brillaba a través de la columna de humo diciéndole al réferi que Gokú no había dicho mentiras.

- ¡Escuchen! gritó a todos los pasajeros-. Nos vamos a estrellar, esa loca mujer quiere asesinarnos, la cabina está destrozada!

Todos lo miraron con un tanto de desconfianza y después siguieron con lo suyo.

- Les estoy diciendo la verdad, ¡nos vamos a morir!

Pero nadie le hizo caso, Yamcha y Krillin se cubrieron con las mantas que habían extraído de un cajón al fondo de la nave y se dispusieron a seguir durmiendo. Mientras Gokú miró al réferi con expresión interrogante.

- ¿No se puede hacer nada al respecto?

- No, si al menos no hubiera dañado el avión, podríamos intentar aterrizar.

- ¿Y si saltamos como ella?

- ¡Tienes razón! -dijo el réferi y comenzó a buscar debajo de los asientos, los paracaídas debían de estar allí. Debajo del asiento del copiloto encontró uno, parecía estar en mal estado, pero peor era nada. Lo sujetó a su espalda y abrió la compuerta. El aire lo empujó hacia el interior del avión pero él pudo sostenerse bien.

- ¿Me lleva con usted? -preguntó Gokú tocándole la espalda baja. ¿Cómo decirle que no?, pensó el réferi y lo cargó en brazos.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? -preguntó Ten Shin Han detrás de ellos, gritando para hacerse escuchar por sobre el rugir del viento.

- ¡Nos vamos antes de que la cosa se estrelle! -gritó el réferi y saltó junto con Gokú.

Ten Shin Han, junto con Chaoz, se quedó perplejo al ver aquello. Antes el Réferi había dicho algo de que se estrellarían, pero el entrenamiento mental con Chaoz se estaba poniendo bueno y no quería interrumpirlo. Miró hacia la cabina y vio humo saliendo de los resquicios de la puerta, eso no podía ser bueno.

- Rápido Chaoz, busca dos paracaídas y larguémonos de aquí -dijo Ten esculcando debajo de los asiento. Chaoz fue quien los encontró, estaban debajo de la cama en la que Yamcha estaba acostado. Cuando Chaoz los sacó Yamcha protestó, pero siguió durmiendo.

Chaoz y Ten saltaron ante los ojos sorprendidos de Bora.

Él había estado muy tranquilo descansando en la parte de atrás, preguntándose como le estaría yendo a su pequeño hijo, Upa. ¿Tendría miedo, estaría triste? Tenía tantas ganas de estar con él, no comprendía del todo cómo era que él había terminado acompañando a todos aquellos locos. Había pensado que estaban mal desde que atacaron al General Silver, pero ahora que los veía saltando del avión el llamas, no lo dudaba ni un segundo.

Miró las llamas nuevamente con los ojos más abiertos. ¿En qué diablos estaban pensando esos idiotas? Había que ver, quemar el avión en el que estaban volando, ¿cómo saldría de ahí? Y peor aún, después de que él saltara, quien despertaría a los dos que estaban dormidos todavía?

No le importaba la verdad, ellos se lo habían buscado por no prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.. Sacó un paracaídas de debajo de la cama de Krillin, trabajosamente se lo puso en la espalda y saltó haciendo la puerta más grande.

Krillin despertó por el movimiento brusco que había sentido cuando Bora levantó su cama. Indignado y un poco molesto lo miró hasta que se perdió más allá de la puerta por la que había saltado. ¿Cuál era su problema? Entonces olió el humo y el sueño se fue corriendo, quizá también saltó del avión. De un brinco Krillin se puso de pie e intentó despertar a Yamcha.

- No molestes -gruñó el otro dándole la espalda. El tiempo de Krillin para saltar se agotaba a velocidad vertiginosa mientras intentaba sin éxito despertar a su compañero de viaje.

- ¡Se va a estrellar el avión! -gritó Krillin como último recurso para despertar a Yamcha antes de saltar del avión, ahora todo dependía de si él se despertaba o no.

No lo hizo.

- ¡General, mire en el cielo!

- ¿Es un pájaro?

- ¡No!

- ¿Superman?

- ¡No!

- ¿Un avión?

- ¡Sí!

El avión que Ranchi había arrojado sobre sus cabezas se estrelló como una ballena gigantesca contra el barco pesquero del capitán Ahab. Las llamas se levantaron con furia destructora consumiendo cuerpos de soldados, municiones y las casitas de campaña. El choque generó un gran estruendo al que se le unieron los gritos de los que eran aplastados al paso de aquel avión. Una densa columna de humo se levantó desde el lugar para hacerle ver a Ranchi que su arma había dado en el blanco y era hora de atacar mientras todos en el campamento se preguntaban qué demonios estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? -preguntó al viento el General Yellow.

Por respuesta los disparos de Ranchi tronaron en el ambiente. Los soldados cerca de Yellow comenzaron a caer uno tras otro sin que él o ellos pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo.

Las llamas crepitaban en el campamento y la noche estaba cayendo. Ranchi apareció sobre la ala torcida del avión caído apuntando su arma contra el General Yellow. De detrás de ella apareció Gokú, y el Réferi.

El General Yellow los miraba con las llamas crepitando detrás de ellos, parecían demonios listos para llevarlo derechito al infierno sin escalas en el purgatorio. Pero por supuesto que no se iría sin luchar, ya muchos antes que ellos lo habían dejado sin un sólo hombre y él había escapado con pocas cicatrices, nada más que eso, así que no se dejaría intimidar por esos tres sujetos frente a él.

Levantó su arma y el mundo se borró de sus ojos, nunca sabría lo que le sucedió. Ten se había acercado a él de forma silenciosa, en cuanto lo vio levantando el arma corrió hasta él para noquearlo y que no hubiera más derramamiento de sangre, sin embargo Ranchi se acercó hasta ellos y colocó una sola bala entre los ojos del General Yellow. Ten Shin Han sabía que sería inútil discutir con ella, así que no lo hizo.

Sin embargo, aunque sus pasos eran demasiado rápidos, no pasaron desapercibidos para el General White. Al llegar a la base de la Patrulla Roja, el Comandante Red lo llamó ante su presencia. Él pensó que el comandante querría felicitarlo por haberle llevado la esfera que quería, sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta que la General Violeta, también había cumplido con la misión.

- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez, White? -preguntó ella mofándose de él.

- No molestes y vete de aquí -gruñó él, la chica de cabello morado se alejó silbando.

White llamó a la puerta al fondo del pasillo, Black abrió permitiéndole la entrada. El Comandante Red estaba sentado al otro lado de su escritorio, la habitación estaba iluminada con la luz mortecina de una araña en el techo. El comandante estaba de espaldas a él.

- ¿Quién viene siguiéndote, White? -preguntó la ronca voz del comandante.

White miró sobre su hombro, en el pasillo no había nadie.

- Nadie señor, el pasillo está despejado.

- No me refiero a eso, idiota -espetó Red-. Cuando robaste la esfera, estoy seguro que alguien te siguió.

- No, señor, todos en el lugar fueron eliminados.

- ¿Estás seguro?

White no lo estaba.

- Sí, señor.

- Algo muy extraño está ocurriendo con los otros campamentos -meditó el Comandante Red. Black rió-. ¿Sabes cómo están colocados los campamentos, White?

- Sí, señor, se alejan hacia el sur desde este punto.

- Es verdad -concedió red-. Y tu vienes desde el sur, no es cierto.

- Sí, señor, en esa dirección encontré la esfera.

- Eso significa que de regreso, pasaste por los campamentos, ¿no es así?

- Sí, señor, vi los campamentos. Todos ellos.

- Te voy a preguntar algo, White. Si en este momento volvieras a ese lugar donde encontraste la esfera, ¿sabes lo que verías en tu camino?

- Los... campamentos, ¿señor?

- ¡Exacto! -dijo Red con regocijo, White se relajó un poco. Black no dejaba de sonreír, eso a White no le gustaba-. ¡El único problema es que los encontrarías devastados! -rugió Red, sin girar su silla.-. Así que dime, ¿Quién venía detrás de ti?

White retrocedió y las manos oscuras y fuertes de Black lo sujetaron de los brazos.

- ¡No! -gritó White conciente de lo que sucedería a continuación.

- Por tu estupidez, hemos perdido a muchos hombres -dijo Red-. Así que antes de que te ejecute, dime quien te viene siguiendo.

- ¡No lo sé, señor! Estoy seguro de que asesinamos a todos en el lugar, nadie podría venir detrás de nosotros.

- No lo sabes -no era una pregunta.

- ¡No, señor, no lo sé! -chilló White.

- Entonces ya no le sirves a la Patrulla Roja.

Black sacó de su saco una pistola y le disparó en la sien a White. El cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo con un ruido sordo. La sangre comenzó a manar del agujero en la cabeza de White.

- Estos idiotas son cada día más incompetentes, Black. No sé que vamos a hacer si ese otro ejercito, que se está cargando a los campamentos, llega aquí.

- No se preocupe, señor, yo me encargaré de ellos.

* * *

_18/01/09_

_Qué tal, les gustó?? espero estar publiccando ahora sí más seguido, me saturé de compromisos y decidí terminar aquellos primero antes de dedicarme a esta historia, lamentablemente las vacaciones casi terminan y entonces habrá que reducir la publicación de capis nuevos. Lo siento.  
_

_**«-( **_**H.S****_ )-»™_**


	90. La Torre

**Dragon Ball H.S**

La Torre

(Capítulo 090)

El camión traqueteaba por el camino empinado que subía la colina donde se alzaba imponente, sombría e intimidante. Desde la distancia en la que estaban, parecía extenderse tan alto que tocaba el cielo, podría bien ser el escalón que Kami necesitaba para bajar a la tierra y comenzar con el juicio final.

Ranchi conducía, Gokú estaba sentado a un lado de ella y en la parte de atrás se encontraban el Réferi, Bora, Chaoz, Krillin y Ten Shin Han sentados al rededor de un Yamcha vendado de cuerpo entero como si de una momia se tratara.

Había sido afortunado. Se levantó instantes antes de que el avión colisionara, lo que lo mandó a estrellarse con la puerta que daba a la cabina. La puerta quedó a su lado y logró saltar afuera antes de que el avión explotara. Las llamas habían lamido su espalda vorazmente. Yamcha corrió agitando las manos por su espalda para apagar las llamas, terminó tirándose al suelo y rodar. Bora llegó hasta él con un enorme tambo lleno de agua y se lo vació encima como si fuera el entrenador del equipo que ha ganado la copa. Ranchi esperó impaciente luego de que asesinara al General Yellow en lo que aplicaban los primeros auxilios a Yamcha, sabía que si no los dejaba hacer eso, todos se rebelarían contra ella y perdería soldados. Aún no había llegado el momento de utilizarlos, pero viendo la Torre frente a ella, sabía que ese momento estaba cerca.

La Torre estaba rodeada por cientos de rosas que se mecían con el solo suave del viento, parecía un lugar mágico y alejado de cualquier peligro que pudiera existir en la tierra, era un lugar hermoso, las nubes blancas comenzaban a concentrarse sobre lo alto de la Torre, como si las fuerzas del viento convergieran en ese punto.

Ranchi detuvo el camión y bajó cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Gokú la miró un momento y después bajó para seguirla. La puerta posterior se abrió, todos miraron a Ranchi.

- Bájense -ordenó y miró a Yamcha-, si crees que no podrás pelear, regresa a casa, no necesitamos estorbos -la rubia sacó varias armas y se las echó al hombro-. Ayúdame con este, deja de estar mirando nada más -le dijo a Ten Shin Han y éste obedeció.

El arma que Ranchi quería bajar era una bazuca con cuatro proyectiles, a su parecer era la mejor arma que había conseguido del campamento de Yellow. Caminó delante de Ten, Chaoz los siguió y los demás detrás de él. Yamcha intentó levantarse pero no pudo. Ranchi dejó la bazuca a un lado, abrió la puerta del camión, presionó el pedal y lo aseguró como al volate y dejó que el transporte anduviera solo hacia la Torre.

Cuando estuvo a unos veinte metros de distancia hacia la torre, sobre él cayó una lluvia de disparos que provenían de ella, el camión explotó en breves segundos.

- ¿Dónde está Yamcha? -preguntó Krillin sin dejar de mirar el hongo de fuego frente a ellos.

- Aquí -dijo Yamcha detrás, estaba tirado en el camino que subía hacia la torre. Krillin suspiró aliviado.

- ¿Es-estás segura de-de que entraremos ahí? -preguntó el Réferi.

- Sino quieres regresa a casa y dile a tu mami que te prepare una taza de chocolate caliente. No quiero cobardes a mi lado.

Dijo la rubia mientras se colocaba la bazuca en el hombro y apuntaba hacia la torre.

- No soy ningún cobarde, pero...

La bazuca se disparó e hizo callar al Réferi. El proyectil osciló en su trayectoria dejando una nube detrás de él. Las defensas de la Torre se activaron y hubo una nueva lluvia de disparos que cayó únicamente sobre el camino delante de ella.

- Vamos -dijo Ranchi y cargó con sus armas.

- ¿Estás loca? -le espetó Ten sujetándola del brazo, no necesitaba que le contestara, sabía de antemano que lo estaba.

- Yo esperaba que tú si vinieras, guapo -dijo la chica fulminándola con su mirada esmeralda-. Gokú. Dejemos a los cobardes atrás.

Dijo y caminó seguida por el niño que los miraba con incertidumbre en el semblante.

- No podemos dejarlos ir solos -dijo el Réferi-, ni siquiera deberíamos dejarlos ir.

- Me llamó cobarde -susurró Ten apretando los puños.

- Vamos Ten, debemos irnos de aquí -opinó Chaoz.

- No -Ten levantó la mirada hacia la chica que ahora salía del camino caminando por entre las rosas-. Debemos ir con ellos. Nadie me llamará cobarde.

Ten y Chaoz caminaron detrás de Ranchi y Gokú.

- ¿Usted qué hará? -preguntó el Réferi a Bora.

El indio miró meditabundo a los que ya caminaban y después la Torre.

- Iré con ellos.

Y caminó.

- Yo también -dijo Krillin y corrió detrás de Bora.

El Réferi se quedó allí mirando a sus compañeros de viaje, el momento decisivo había llegado, quedarse fuera o entrar, esa sería quizá la decisión más importante de su vida y estaba claro que no se repetiría jamás.

Estaba conciente de que más allá de esas puertas, dentro de aquella torre imponente, una batalla colosal se llevaría a cabo, sería el ejercito más temido del mundo contra seis personas. Sabía que las seis personas no tenían oportunidad alguna, de hecho habría apostado desde el principio por el ejercito, pero desde el principio esos seis individuos habían demostrado que podían dar una batalla digna de cualquier oponente con algo de honor dentro de sí.

Si entraba con ellos, esas seis personas se convertirían en siete y si perecían allí dentro, él también lo haría y no quería realmente eso. Todavía tenía muchos Torneos de Artes Marciales por delante y no quería perdérselos por ver cómo un ejercito aplastaba a seis individuos. O cómo seis individuos derrotaban al ejercito más terroríficos en el planeta.

La decisión era difícil y tenía que tomarla ya, pasara lo que pasara, debía decidirse ya. Sus compañeros de viaje se encontraban ya en la puerta de entrada, listos para derribarla con alguna especie de emocionante explosión. Ranchi había sido inteligente, dejó primero que el camión fuera destruido, al principio él había pensado que pensaba abrir de aquel modo la puerta que les daría paso hacia el interior, pero no, el camión y el misil habían sido para comprobar qué tan bien funcionaban las defensas de la torre y funcionaban bien, por supuesto, a menos que a uno no le importara aplastar unas cuantas rosas para no entrar por el camino principal y ser dejado como coladera en el intento.

- Ayúdeme -lo llamó Yamcha detrás de él. El Réferi se giró, Yamcha intentaba ponerse de pie, algunos de sus vendajes habían caído de su cuerpo por el movimiento del hombre, sus ropas lucían achicharradas y su piel ennegrecida, pero se pondría bien, pensó el réferi, no parecían heridas muy graves.

Yamcha pasó uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros del Réferi y este lo ayudó a caminar.

- Tenemos que ir con ellos -dijo Yamcha-, no lo creo, pero podríamos servirles de algo. ¿Usted qué cree?

- Que deberías de ir a un hospital y no a esa torre.

- Sí -contestó Yamcha intentando reír. El dolor en las costillas se lo impidió-. Yo opino lo mismo, pero primero vamos con ellos, el doctor puede esperarme otro rato.

- Si tú insistes -dijo el Réferi y estaba agradecido por eso. Se moría de miedo por entrar en esa torre, pero también el deseo de hacerlo ardía dentro de él. Su calidad de narrador de eventos extremos pedía a gritos poderle echar aunque fuera una mirada al interior de aquel tétrico escenario. Y Yamcha había apartado sus dudas.

- Derríbala -ordenó Ranchi a Ten.

El la miró inquietado por su fría actitud, comenzaba a llamarle la atención eso, no sabía porqué, pero lo hacía. Apartó su mirada de su lindo rostro y encaró la puerta. Apoyó una mano en la madera gruesa y se concenttró.

- Es para hoy calvito -urgió Ranchi.

Ten Shin Han liberó un poco de su ki por la palma de la mano y la puerta salió volando hacia dentro levantando una nubecilla de humo. Ranchi entró corriendo segundos después y comenzó a disparar en todas direcciones, gritando maldiciones con cada uno de los disparos.

Se detuvo mientras todos sus compañeros entraba.

El Réferi y Yamcha estaban por la mitad del camino trazado por los otros cuando los disparos y los gritos histéricos de Ranchi se detuvieron.

- Demonios -comentó Yamcha-, al parecer ya ha acabado con todos y no nos dejó nada.

- Hahaha, sí, tienes razón. Mala suerte -contestó el Réferi un poco más aliviado.

Sin embargo lo que encontraron al traspasar el umbral de la torre, fue algo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba. Delante del grupo había un solo hombre del tamaño de un autobús escolar en vertical. Sus cabellos cortos y negros se alzaban en su cabeza enorme despeinados, unas gafas oscuras cubrían sus ojos donde podían ver su reflejo. El tipo parecía muy tranquilo sentado en una silla igual de enorme que él. Estaba ataviado con las botas más grandes que ninguno de ellos vio jamás y un chaleco café a juego con su pantalón militar, sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes de piel y su rostro era uno carente completamente de emociones.

Pero eso no era lo que desconcertó a Yamcha y al Réferi cuando entraron a la torre. Gokú y los demás miraban a una mujer de cabello azul que estaba junto a ellos con las armas que momentos antes Ranchi llevara consigo. La expresión de todos ellos era de mudo asombro y la de la chica de perpleja desorientación.

- ¿Qué-qué sucedió? -preguntó Yamcha. Krillin se giró hacia él con una expresión creciente de terror y murmuró con voz temblorosa:

- Estornudó.

Ni Yamcha ni el Réferi comprendieron lo que Krillin había dicho.

"Bienvenidos a la Torre Músculos", dijo una voz que provenía de todas partes. "¿Son ustedes los malditos que se atrevieron a desafiar a la Patrulla Roja?"

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? -preguntó la nueva Ranchi. Todos la miraron desconcertados, no sabían si preocuparse por la voz omnipresente o por el repentino cambio de Ranchi.

"No importa", dijo la voz al no recibir respuesta, "de todas formas los aniquilaremos por haber derribado nuestra puerta, ahora el frío se meterá y ya no tenemos mantas. Soldado Metalix, ¡ACABA CON ELLOS!"

* * *

_19/01/09_

_Waaaa!!_

_Ahora sí y por fin nuestros héroes están dentro de las instalaciones de la Patrulla Roja, cómo les irá ahora que la Ranchi guerrera ya no está con ellos?  
No se lo pierdan en el próximo capítulo.  
_

_**«-( **_**H.S****_ )-»™_**


	91. Metalix

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Metalix

(Capítulo 091)

La orden había sido dada fuerte y claramente. El soldado Metalix se quedó unos instantes en su lugar mirando hacia el frente, sin moverse, como si pensara no hacer caso a lo que le habían ordenado hacer.

- ¿Qué demonios sucede con ese estúpido Metalix? -preguntó Red a Black.

- No lo sé, ¿tiene las baterías al máximo? -preguntó Black.

- Por supuesto que sí, siempre está apagado, precisamente para... olvídalo -dijo Red y pulsó el botón de encendido del soldado Metalix.

Unos pisos abajo...

Detrás de las gafas oscuras una luz roja brilló y el sonido de una enorme maquinaria silenciosa se puso en marcha. Las manos enguantadas del soldado sentado apretaron con pereza los reposa brazos, la cabeza se movió lentamente y las mirada roja detrás de las gafas se clavó en Gokú y los demás.

- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó la nueva Ranchi con las manos en la barbilla.

El soldado Metalix se puso de pie listo para acabar con ellos de un solo manotazo, como si fueran molestos mosquitos que no lo dejaran dormir por la noche.

"Eso es soldado Metalix, acaba con todos ellos" rió la voz de Black que se escuchaba por todos lados. Los guerreros acompañantes de Gokú en su viaje, se pusieron en guardia listos para la batalla. La mano enorme voló sobre ellos. Ten Shin Han se encargó de apartar del lugar a Ranchi, todos los demás se salvaron a sí mismos, incluyendo al Réferi que había ganado unos reflejos muy buenos desde que comenzó a narrar las peleas en el torneo. Yamcha, que seguía lastimado no pudo escapar tan rápido como le habría gustado y la mano lo apartó de la vista de todos los demás.

- ¡No puede ser, aplastó a Yamcha! -gritó Krillin horrorizado.

- ¡Huugg, maldito! -Gruño Ten dejando a Ranchi en el suelo. "Gracias" susurró ella tímidamente, pero Ten no la había escuchado, estaba concentrado en el soldado gigante. Metalix levantó la mano y Yamcha apareció de pie temblando de pies a cabeza. Los dedos del enorme sujeto habían quedado abiertos y ninguno lo tocó, por suerte.

- ¡Sal de ahí Yamcha! -Gritó Ten corriendo hacia el soldado de la patrulla. Dio un gran salto y siguió corriendo por el brazo de su oponente, al llegar al hombro lanzó un poderoso golpe contra el rostro del soldado. Éste trastabilló un par de pasos hacia un lado pero sólo eso, logró mantener el equilibrio y la mano, por la que Ten había subido hasta allí, se lanzó contra su propio rostro aplastando a Ten contra la mejilla como a un insecto.

¡AAGGHH!

El sonido de opresión liberado por Ten se perdió en la amplitud de aquella sala. Chaoz levantó el vuelo para ir en ayuda de su amigo. La otra mano del soldado se lanzó contra él. Movimiento que Gokú aprovechó para golpear una de las rodillas del enorme sujeto.

El pie derecho del soldado Metalix patinó hacia atrás por la fuerza del pequeño Gokú y con el movimiento de su propia mano, el sujeto se fue hacia delante liberando a Ten antes de estrellarse contra el suelo.

El mundo se sacudió bajo el peso proyectado de aquel enorme soldado. ten Shin Han se alejó de él con un par de brincos y cayó de rodillas.

- ¿Estás bien Ten? -preguntó chaoz flotando hacia él.

- Sí, no te preocupes, eso no fue nada.

- Será mejor que lo ataquemos al mismo tiempo -opinó Krillin acercándose a ellos.

- Sí, me parece que tienes razón .concedió Ten mirando al soldado que estaba poniéndose de pie-, al parecer su debilidad es lo grande que es, por lo tanto no puede moverse muy rápido.

- Eso mismo pensé yo -replicó Krillin ahora que el soldado estaba completamente de pie.

¡KYYAAAAH!

El grito provenía a espaldas del soldado Metalix, por entre sus enormes pierna Krillin y los otros pudieron ver a Gokú, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el soldado. El enorme sujeto se dio la vuelta y esperó a que Gokú impactara contra él.

El pequeño coludo se lanzó con la cabeza hacia él. Los brazos del soldado se pusieron en una cruz frente a él para protegerlo.

- ¡Ahora! -gritó Ten corriendo hacia él.

Gokú impactó contra los brazos del soldado que se estremeció completo de pies a cabeza. Ten, Chaoz y Krillin estaban a punto de golpear casi al miso tiempo al soldado Metalix, pero este desapareció sin explicación alguna.

- ¡Ha desaparecido! -aulló el réferi más asombrado que asustado por aquel extraño suceso que acontecía frente a él.

- ¿Dónde está? -preguntó a nadie en especial Krillin, mirando a todos lados.

- ¡Arriba, el soldado Metalix está arriba! -gritó el réferi sin darse cuenta que su mano derecha estaba frente a su boca como si en ella tuviera un micrófono por el cual hacía pasar su voz para que todos alrededor de la plataforma pudieran escucharlo.

- Vaya que es profesional -meditó Ranchi alejada de todos.

El soldado Metalix se dejó caer de panza sobre todos ellos. Únicamente Gokú y Ten pudieron esquivarlo, pero las manos veloces del soldado lograron golpearlos al momento de la huída. Gokú quedó clavado en una pared y ten en otra.

- ¡Estás bien? -le preguntó Ranchi a Ten.

- Sí -dijo él sin hacerle mucho caso. Salió del agujero y se lanzó de nuevo a la batalla.

- Al parecer necesitan un poco de ayuda -comentó Bora a Gokú ayudándolo a salir de la pared.

- Sí, me parece que sí -sonrió él sobándose la mejilla.

- De acuerdo, los ayudaré si después me dejan en la tierra de Karín.

- No sé donde sea eso -comentó gokú-, pero si tú nos indicas el camino, estoy seguro de que no habrá problema.

Bora asintió con una sonrisa, para él aquello era suficiente. Dejó caer su zarape como si fuera una capa y se alistó para ayudarlos. Sólo hasta ese momento Gokú se dio cuenta de lo grande que era, sobre todo porque él siempre iba muy cómodo sentado junto a Ranchi.

Y hablando de Ranchi.

Gokú se acercó al trote hacia ella mirándola de pies a cabeza, sabía que tenía algo diferente, además de su cambio de ánimo, pero había algo más, no sabía exactamente qué, pero sabía que ahí estaba.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Ranchi mirándolo con desconfianza, la había mirado por todos lados, quizá era un niño muy precoz y quería hacerle algo raro.

- ¿Por qué no peleas? -preguntó Gokú.

- ¿Pelear? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Vinimos por la esfera de mi abuelito, dijiste que nos ayudarías. Para ser honesto, pensé que tú acabarías con él -comentó Gokú mirando al soldado Metalix con las manos en la nuca.

- No sé de que me hablas, pequeño, pero me alegro que no quieras hacerme nada extraño.

- ¿Nada extraño? -interrogó Gokú.

- Sí, tú sabes, esas cosas que los niños como tú le hacen a las muchachitas bellas como yo.

Gokú no comprendía y su rostro lo decía todo.

- No puedes ser tan hipócrita -meditó Ranchi-. Cosas como...

Se acercó para susurrarle al oído. A medida que Ranchi le decía las cosas que niños como él le hacían a muchachas lindas como ella, los ojos de Gokú se abrían más y más.

- Entonces, ¿qué dices? -preguntó Ranchi- ¿me harás cosas como esas?

Cualquiera, sobre todo el maestro Roshi (que seguía sobre la plataforma del torneo mirando fijamente a Tsuru), pensaría que aquellas palabras de Ranchi no eran más que una invitación a perderse por allí y hacer todo tipo de cosas sucias y depravadas. Sin embargo la mente virgen de Gokú pensaba que ella lo que realmente intentaba era asustarlo con cosas inimaginablemente atroces. Temblando, Gokú miró a Ranchi, la niña de cara dulce y preocupada con labios rosas y cabellos azules alrededor de su cabeza, lo miraba entre preocupada y temerosa, pero Gokú veía una expresión de maldad infinita y lujuria insaciable.

Corrió para alejarse de ella lo más aprisa que sus cortas piernas le permitieron. Corrió con los ojos abiertos pero sin ver nada en realidad. Corrió porque no quería estar cerca de aquella mujer que le había provocado un trauma que tardaría en desaparecer muco tiempo. Corrió tan rápido y tan descuidadamente, que se estrelló con un estruendo que hizo temblar la torre contra el soldado Metalix.

El enorme sujeto cayó por la fuerza con la que Gokú le había hecho volar los pies. Gokú, después de derribar al soldado Metalix, siguió corriendo hasta topar con la pared y encogerse contra ella, mirando con ojos aterrados y llorosos a la mujer de cabello azul que se encontraba al otro lado de la sala y que seguía teniendo esa expresión de lujuria infernal con ojos llameantes de deseo por comerse vivo, de la forma que ella había explicado, a Gokú.

Metalix se puso de pie furioso, había hecho lo posible por mantenerse en pie cuando Gokú lo atacó, pero aún así el chiquillo, pequeño como una hormiga lo había derribado lo cual, era imposible según los datos de su computadora central; haciendo la función de la masa por la aceleración contra la resistencia de él mismo y su masa total... era absurdo que el pequeño de la cola pudiera tirarlo, a menos que hubiera algo en esa cola que desafiara las leyes de la física.

Eso era lo de menos, las matemáticas podían bien irse al carajo y seguramente nadie las extrañaría. Metalix corrió hacia el pequeño Gokú, quien seguía ignorándolo, levantó un brazo hacia atrás y lo dejó caer contra Gokú.

Los ojos de Gokú veían el rostro enorme de Ranchi, la monstruo llena de una voracidad perversa que le había hecho olvidar la esfera de su abuelo. El soldado Metalix se acercaba, pero él seguía viendo aquel rostro horrible lleno aparentemente de inocencia. El puño se alzó y la cara comenzaba a hacerse pequeña, aquellas piernas enormes no le permitían verla del todo bien. El puño se acercaba y la cara se hizo más chica. El puño se impactó de lleno contra el rostro desprevenido de Gokú... y contra todo su cuerpo, proyectándolo contra la pared que se venció contra la fuerza aplicada en el puño del soldado Metalix. La Torre se estremeció con el poderoso impacto y algo de polvo cayó de las grietas en el techo.

"¡¡¡Deja de hacer tonterías Metalix!!!" rugió la voz de Red, "¡Acaba con ellos sin destruir mi torre!"

El soldado Metalix se irguió, allí donde había estado su puño, quedaba una especie de calcomanía de Gokú con la lengua de fuera y los ojos en "X" en un montón de escombros.

* * *

_20/01/09_

_Tres actualizaciones en tres días seguidos... WOW!!  
_

_**«-( **_**H.S****_ )-»™_**


	92. El soldado invencible

**Dragon Ball H.S**

El soldado invencible

(Capítulo 092)

En la habitación reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Ten y los demás encaraban al enorme soldado que los miraba a través de sus gafas oscuras. Gokú seguía detrás del soldado Metalix en el montoncito de escombros que el puño del protector de la torre había dejado. Ranchi junto con el réferi miraban atónitos lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Tenemos que atacarlo al mismo tiempo -dijo Ten a sus compañeros que asintieron decididos.

Los sensores auditivos del soldado Metalix escucharon la proposición del guerrero pelón y de inmediato la computadora central comenzó a trazar una estrategia para derrotar la impuesta por aquel tipo que implicaba cinco variables (Ten y los demás) atacándolo al mismo tiempo. La función se resolvió en su mente tres segundos después y la respuesta de ataque parpadeó en sus pupilas mecánicas.

"_Atacar primero_"

Los enorme pies del soldado Metalix se pusieron en movimiento y atacaron primero al niño con cara de payaso. El puño enorme se alzó al igual que antes con Gokú y se proyectó contra el pequeño cuerpo de Chaoz.

El puño fue golpeado por Ten Shin Han con una patada voladora. El soldado Metalix trastabilló y lanzó su manota contra Ten quien no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarla. Su cuerpo fue lanzado a la velocidad del sonido contra una de las paredes. Apareció una nube de polvo y Ten por poquito atraviesa en su totalidad la pared de ladrillos rojos.

- ¡Maldito! -gritó yamcha lanzándose contra el enorme soldado. Krillin corrió tras de él. El soldado Metalix adoptó su posición de defensa y esperó a que sus dos atacantes llegaran a él. Dos variables en ataque conjunto eran más fáciles de derrotar que cinco.

Yamcha intentó golpearlo en el pecho con el puño. La mano enorme de Metalix lo detuvo y lo sujetó con fuerza mientras Krillin intentaba darle una patada en el costado de las costillas, lo consiguió pero no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para causar daño. El soldado Metalix apretó su brazo contra el costado del cuerpo y apresó la pierna de Krillin.

Sus pies se pusieron en movimiento y comenzó a girar hasta alcanzar una velocidad en la que ejercía 5 G's de fuerza en los cuerpos de Yamcha y Krillin. Los soltó antes de que sus gafas salieran despedidas junto con la inercia del movimiento. Los cuerpos de Yamcha y Krillin quedaron empotrados en las paredes como mocos de niño sin papel.

Ahora sólo faltaban el payasito, el indio, la mujer y el güero.

La mujer era claro que no presentaba ninguna especie de peligro, se notaba en sus facciones suaves y en el modo que se agarraba las manos cerca del pecho. El güero tampoco irradiaba peligrosidad, así que esas dos variables podían ser desechadas de la ecuación y la técnica de pelea, probablemente podrían ser eliminados del todo en algún momento por "error".

El payasito tenía un poco de poder, se le notaba, el poder del indio era un poco superior y si se juntaban quizá podrían hacerle una rajada a su ropa nueva. Así que la preocupación computarizada del soldadote no era mucha pero de todas formas una orden es una orden y hay que cumplirlas.

- AHORA USTEDES SERÁN ELIMINADOS -dijo con voz mecánica el soldado señalando con un dedo enorme a Chaoz y Bora.

Corrió hacia ellos. Bora se puso en guardia y Chaoz sintió la punzada de terror recorriendo todo su cuerpo. el soldado Metalix estaba a punto de llegar a ellos con los dos brazos levantados hacia atrás cuando cayó de frente raspando su rostro contra el suelo. Las gafas se rompieron echando varios trocitos de cristal oscuro a los pies de Chaoz y Bora.

- No te olvides de que yo también soy tu oponente -dijo Gokú amenazando al soldado con un puño al aire.

- TÚ YA DEBERÍAS DE ESTAR ELIMINADO -dijo Metalix poniéndose de pie. Sus gafas colgaban torcidas del puente de su nariz, las apartó de un manotazo y dio un brinco casi hasta tocar el techo con su cabeza. Se dejó caer con una rodilla apuntando contra Gokú. El niño coludo esperó hasta que el soldado estuviera a una distancia prudente y brincó alejándose de él. La rápida mano de Metalix lo alcanzó al vuelo proyectándolo nuevamente contra la pared.

Gokú se apoyó contra esta y tomando impulso se lanzó contra el soldado. estiró su pequeño brazo delante de él para golpear el rostro de Metalix y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de llegar a él. El soldado lo había sujetado por los pies y así, comenzó a azotarlo contra el suelo.

Ranchi se giró contra el pecho del réferi. No quería ver aquello tan cruel.

Ten Shin Han había esperado hasta ese momento para observar y estudiar los movimientos de Metalix. No encontró ningún punto débil en sus movimientos durante la pequeña pelea que había mantenido contra Gokú y la cual ahora estaba ganando de forma aplastante.

Cuando el soldado se dirigía contra Chaoz, ten iba a impedírselo pero se dio cuenta de que Gokú llegaría primero, así que decidió esperar y observar. Ahora que ya había esperado y observado no podía hacer otra cosa más que ir a pelear y encontrar algún punto débil al calor de la batalla. De lo contrario todos ellos estarían muertos.

Corrió hacia él y dio un salto para golpearlo en la cabeza y que cayera de lado liberando a Gokú, que para ese entonces seguramente ya deberías estar muerto. El soldado Metalix se dio cuenta de su aproximación desde el segundo paso que dio Ten Shin Han, pero estaba esperando que se acercara más para sorprenderlo y que el ataque perdiera efectividad.

Ten se percató que el Metalix se había percatado de él por ese movimiento repentino en la cabeza del soldado. Pero no por eso se detuvo, quizá, si el soldado esperaba un ataque seguramente intentaría utilizar la sorpresa para evitarlo y como Ten no se asombraría porque el soldado se percate de su aproximación, el sorprendido sería el propio soldado.

Pero ninguno ni otro sorprendieron a su oponente, fue la voz furiosa de Red la que los sorprendió a ambos ya todos los que estaban allí.

"¡¡DEJA DE HACER ESO CON EL CHIQUILLO!!", gritó. "¡VAS A TIRAR MI TORRE!"

El soldado Metalix se detuvo con Gokú levantado sobre su cabeza. Miró las paredes y ya todas estaban cuarteadas. Miró a Ten que se había detenido y le arrojó el cuerpo maltratado de Gokú. Pudo haberlo esquivado, pero el pobre chiquillo seguramente ya estaría demasiado herido como para dejar que se estrellara contra la pared. Así que Ten Shin Han recibió a Gokú entre sus brazos.

Metalix ya corría hacia ellos a gran velocidad. Cuando el cuerpo de Gokú cayó en el regazo de Ten éste último se dio cuenta de la trampa del soldado y ya no pudo reaccionar, aparte por la sorpresa que lo inmovilizó al ver a Gokú todavía despierto y alerta a los movimientos del soldado.

¿Cómo era posible aquello si con la fuerza de los golpes por poco y derriba la torre?

Gokú se revolvió en los brazos de Ten y saltó derribándolo hacia el soldado Metalix. La sorpresa se dibujó en sus pupilas cibernéticas, intentó detenerse y adoptar una posición de defensa pero ya era tarde. Ambos pies de Gokú se proyectaron contra la barbilla de aquel enorme ser que cayó de espaldas haciendo que la torre se sacudiera desde su cimientos.

- ¿Co-cómo hiciste eso? -preguntó un atónito Ten.

- ¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Gokú.

- Resistir el castigo.

- ¡Ah, eso! -sonrió mostrando hasta las muelas-. Su mano es muy grande y yo muy pequeño. Sus dedos me cubrían.

Y todo tuvo sentido entonces.

El soldado Metalix se puso de pie y miró a Gokú con furia. Había escuchado la razón por la que no estaba lastimado y eso enfureció al soldado Metalix, había sido tonto y no lo programaron para ser tonto, tampoco para sentir furia pero había cosas que uno simplemente sentía y ya a pesar de ser todo circuitos y metal.

Yamcha y Krillin se unieron a Gokú y a Ten. Al otro lado del Metalix estaban Chaoz y Bora, podría decirse que Metalix estaba completamente rodeado y que ahora no tenía escapatoria, pero dado su tamaño, su fuerza y su velocidad era difícil apostar por nuestros héroes.

Una vez más el silencio acompañó a los presentes en el salón del soldado Metalix. Los ojos de los humanos recorrían de pies a cabeza al oponente enorme delante de ellos. El soldado Metalix estaba quieto, casi como si estuviera muerto, sin moverse. Por un momento todos pensaron que hasta ahí habrían llegado las baterías de aquel monstruo mecánico, pero Red se había encargado de que le pusieran unas especiales que se recargaban con cualquier tipo de luz, como las de los relojes, para evitar la penosa vergüenza que un soldado sin baterías le ocasionaría a la Patrulla Roja.

La pelea comenzó de nuevo iniciada como un incendio provocado por la chispa que brotó en el leve movimiento del pie derecho de Metalix que alertó a todos y se lanzaron contra él... menos Chaoz que estaba aterrado, aquel sujeto era enorme y ya lo habían golpeado, tirado y nada lograba detenerlo o hacerle un poco de daño. Aquel ser de pesadilla era invencible a ojos de Chaoz.

Los golpes llovían sobre el cuerpo del soldado Metalix, mientras sus brazos golpeaban a cada uno de sus atacantes y los derribaban, uno por uno. Los gritos agónicos de cada uno de ellos al ser golpeados, derribados y pisados llegaban a oídos de Chaoz y lo hacían estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Especialmente los gritos de Ten.

Todos los guerreros estuvieron nuevamente en el suelo y el soldado Metalix se giró hacia el réferi y Ranchi. Sonrió con mecánica malignidad y torció el cuello para mirar a Chaoz, encogido de terror contra la pared. La sonrisa maligna del soldado se ensanchó y avanzó hacia él.

- ¡Chaoz, huye! -gritó Ten intentando levantarse sin éxito.

* * *

_02/02/09_

_Waazzaaaa!!_

_Lamento la demora, la verdad he estado ocupado con otros proyectos y me ha ido bien creo... con este voy atrazado 10 capítulos hahaha y no sé si para el tercer aniversario de publicación podré tenerlos al corriente, pero lo intentaré a pesar de que ya mañana entro a clases... no sé cómo voy a hacerle, pero estar al corriente anualmente es un compromiso hecho conmigo mismo y de algún modo debe de salir._

_Ya pronto volvemos con Vegeta, lo juro ^^´  
_

_**«-( **_**H.S****_ )-»™_**


	93. Adiós Torre

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Adiós Torre

(Capítulo 093)

Para Chaoz las pisadas del soldado enorme hacían temblar el mundo entero. Vagamente escuchaba cómo Ten le gritaba que huyera y él mismo se lo gritaba a sus piernas. sus piernas lo ignoraban como si escucharan la voz de su mente tan lejana como él escuchaba a Ten derribado en el suelo.

¿Qué había sucedido?

¿Cómo había llegado a esos extremos en los que todos estaban derribados y él encogido de miedo por aquel monstruo que se acercaba a él, despacio y que bien podría aplastarle la cabeza con el filo de la uña?

Y qué importaba, todo era culpa de esa mujer rubia que ahora era peliazul y que se había desentendido de todo lo que había provocado apenas estornudó.

- ¡Oye, idiota! -gritó Ten arrojando una roca contra la cabeza del soldado Metalix-. Aún no terminas conmigo, ¡cobarde!

La roca ni siquiera llegó a menos de cinco metros de distancia de su blanco, evidencia de lo cansado que estaba Ten por los golpes recibidos. El soldado Metalix, sin embargo, no ignoró su intento por llamar su atención, si lo que quería era morir primero que el pequeño payaso, entonces dejaría que el payasito de la cara blanca sufriera un poquito más. Por su parte no había problema y esperaba que al comandante Red no le importara disfrutar con el sufrimiento de aquellas ratas entrometidas.

Metalix le dio la espalda a Chaoz y miró a Ten trazando la distancia que lo separaba de él, haciendo los cálculos de la fuerza y la velocidad que necesitaría para llegar hasta él y darle una patada y estrellarlo contra la pared y que se quedara en ésta o que saliera del otro lado y se perdiera entre el enorme jardín de rosas al otro lado.

Entonces Yamcha se puso de pie y se colocó a un lado de Ten, si él peleaba él también lo haría.

A Yamcha le siguió Bora y luego Krillin. Gokú fue el último en pararse junto a ellos, sus ojos se movían hasta Ranchi como si ella los llamara con el susurro de la perversión.

Bien, a pesar de que más variables en la formación de ataque presentarían una mayor dificultad, ahora eran menos que momentos antes, el payaso detrás de él definitivamente estaba descartado y podría usarlo para hacer flaquear a uno de ellos; el sujeto calvo más alto.

Chaoz miraba y no podía creerlo, ¿por qué seguían insistiendo en atacarlo si sabían, todo el mundo sabía, que nunca podrían derrotarlo? No lo entendía, ¿era el único con sentido común en ese lugar?

- Ten... -susurró viendo a su amigo encarando a aquel monstruo.

Metalix avanzó hacia ellos, despacio para aumentar su desesperación, para que su miedo brincara junto con ellos en cada una de sus implacables pisadas de gigante. Todos ellos reaccionaron colocándose en posición de pelea. El soldado Metalix corrió y a los dos pasos cayó de frente, golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo por segunda vez.

- ¡No lastimarás a mi amigo Ten! -gritó Chaoz con los puñitos apretados frente al pecho. El tono blanco de su piel se había coloreado un poco de rojo. De no ser tan pálido o usar tanto maquillaje, seguramente su piel habría sido completamente roja, como sus mejillas. Sus brazos y piernas temblaban y los ojos infantiles tenían una graciosa expresión de furia contenida.

Metalix lo miró estando todavía en el suelo. La expresión de Ten Shin Han era, al igual que las de sus compañeros, de completo asombro.

- ¡NO, CHAOZ, HUY! -gritó Ten intentando correr hacia él. El soldado Metalix se puso de pie más rápido de lo que cayó y corrió hacia el pequeño Chaoz. Su expresión de furia se desvaneció lentamente mientras el soldado gigante se acercaba a él.

Una bota enorme se clavó en el suelo cerca y a un costado de Chaoz y la otra se elevó casi tocando las nalgas metálicas del gigante, como un jugador de fútbol a punto de tirar el penalti que le dará la derrota o el triunfo a su equipo.

La pierna zumbó golpeando el pequeño cuerpo de Chaoz que se había daddo cuenta de su estúpido error y el temor le paralizó las piernas.

A Ten le dolió más que al pobre Chaoz. El pie hizo desaparecer a su amigo y segundos después en la pared de delante apareció una figura humana como el molde de una galleta en la masa. Estuvo a punto de gritar una negativa cuando el soldado Metalix se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia ellos,. el primero en su lista era Ten, para que se reuniera de inmediato con su diminuto amigo.

El puño de Metalix lo golpeó de lleno enterrándolo medio metro en el suelo de concreto. Los demás apenas si reaccionaron antes esto y cuando se pusieron en movimiento, el soldado gigante ya había sometido de la misma forma a Bora. yamcha corrió hacia un lado de Metalix para rodearlo e iniciar un ataque medio sorpresivo. Una de las enormes botas le cerró el paso. yamcha corrió en la otra dirección mientras Krillin y Gokú se lanzaban al ataque.

Yamcha fue aplastado por la mano colosal de Metalix cual cucaracha desprevenida. Krillin atacó sin mirar esto último a la cabeza del soldado. Metalix no se inmutó por el puño de Krillin y se dejó caer hacia atrás con él todavía pegado a la cabeza.

Gokú era el último que quedaba y no había señales de él por ningún lado. Metalix lo buscó mirando en todas direcciones.

- No voy a perdonarte por lo que has hecho -dijo el chiquillo detrás de él.

Gokú estaba de pie con las piernas un poco separadas mirándolo con un odio terrible en los ojos. Metalix lo encaró y se burló de él.

- SERÁS ELIMINADO AL IGUAL QUE ELLOS -rugió Metalix y se preparó para atacarlo.

Gokú corrió.

Metalix corrió.

Sus cuerpos desequilibrados en masa y volumen se encontraron en un punto medio echado más cerca del punto de partida de Gokú. El pequeño brincó al rostro del soldado y este puso una mano frente a él para sujetarlo y, ahora sí, aplastarlo bien.

Pero gokú aprovechando la velocidad de ambos, se apoyó sin atacar en la mano y se echó para atrás, cayó al suelo y corrió por las inclinaciones en el cuerpo de Metalix. Él no pudo verlo por tener la mano frente al rostro y no pudo sentirlo en el cuerpo debido a que su sistema central de procesamiento no disponía de nervios en la piel.

Gokú llegó al hombro de Metalix y se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas para golpearlo en la barbilla con ambos puños. El cuerpo de Metalix se tambaleó un poco y amenazó con caerse, pero el soldado logró conservar el equilibró e intentó sujetar a Gokú, él se escurrió por la espalda dejándose caer hasta el suelo. Cuando Metalix se giró para mirarlo a sus pies, Gokú corrió entre las piernas y lo golpeó en el metálico trasero.

Ranchi tapó una sonrisa en su boca.

Metalix intentaba golpear a Gokú, con patadas y puñetazos, pero ninguno de ellos acertaba. Con cada patada esquivada, Gokú intentaba derribar al soldado, pero este o bien metía las manos o lograba reponerse a pesar de su enorme tamaño.

entonces Metalix entendió el proceso en la mente de Gokú con una ecuación bastante compleja. Hizo una finta para golpear a Gokú, él intentó escapar y Metalix aprovechó una de las probabilidades en las que Gokú escaparía. La punta de su pie fue certero y Gokú terminó nuevamente estrellado como calcomanía en la pared. Metalix no quería detenerse allí, Gokú merecía un castigo mayor por haberse atrevido a golpearlo de aquella manera. corrió hacia él e intentó golpearlo. Su puño se estrelló contra la pare y Gokú logró esquivarlo.

El pequeño se movía huyendo de los golpes de Metalix a lo largo de la pared.

"¡¡DETENTE PEDAZO DE CHATARRA ESTÚPIDA!!" vociferó la voz de Red.

Metalix se detuvo pero el daño estaba hecho. Ten, Yamcha, Krillin y Bora se pusieron de pie y miraron sonrientes a Metalix. Su computadora central no podía entender lo que sucedía.

Sin esperar respuesta todos se lanzaron contra Metalix. La máquina los esquivó y logró golpear a Bora. El indio cayó rodando al suelo y volvió a levantarse para seguir en la batalla. Krillin golpeó la rodilla derecha, Gokú la izquierda, el soldado Metalix perdió el equilibrio y Ten y yamcha lo ayudaron a caer de espaldas, entonces Bora aprovechó y se dejó caer con las rodillas en su rostro.

El soldado derribado no presentó signos de daño y apartó de su rostro a Bora con un manotazo. Bora se apoyó en la pared y regresó a pelear.

Metalix se puso de pie enardecido por el atrevimiento de aquellos insignificantes insectos. Corrió dirigiéndose hacia el réferi y ranchi. Los demás se percataron de esto y corrieron detrás de él. A medio camino Metalix se detuvo y corrió hacia los guerreros, pudo atraparlos a todos con los brazos extendidos y los estrelló contra la pared con toda la fuerza de la que disponía a pesar de los gritos histéricos de Red por que se detuviera y no cometiera semejante estupidez.

Los cuerpos de los guerreros quedaron en la pared y las líneas en zigzag plasmadas en la pared comenzaron a extenderse con un chasquido que se convirtió en susurro y luego en un trueno ensordecedor. Una alarma comenzó a sonar por todas partes

«ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO, TODO EL PERSONAL DEBE ABANDONAR LA TORRE. ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO, TODO EL PERSONAL DEBE ABANDONAR LA TORRE. ESTO NO ES...»

El polvo comenzó a caer de las grietas del techo y el sonido de la alarma se fundía con el estremecimiento de la torre en una cacofonía infernal.

El Réferi tomó a ranchi de la mano y corrió junto con ella a la salida. La puerta estaba cerrada. A un lado de esta, un enorme bloque de la pared había caído y en su lugar había dejado un espacio mucho más amplio que la puerta misma. Ranchi condujo al réferi por ese camino y salieron.

De la torre comenzaron a salir cientos de soldados como pequeñas hormigas en el hormiguero. El soldado Metalix seguía dentro contemplando el horror que había provocado. La torre comenzó a inclinarse hacia el lado en el que Gokú y los demás habían sido proyectados. Con un sonido ensordecedor la torre de la Patrulla Roja colapsó sobre su lado Este y desapareciendo después en una enorme nube de polvo.

* * *

_03/02/09_

_Waazzaaaa!!_

_Pues hoy fue mi primer día de clases en el periodo 2009-2, estuvo medio chafaldrana porque no tuve una clase... eso desespera, qué clase de maestro es ese que elegí y que falta el primer día?? y para colmo no puedo cambiarlo porque no hay otro en ese horario xD así que ni modo... El caso es que el día tan productivo de hoy en la skool ( sin tareas ) me dio tiempo de escribir otro capítulo. quería meterle más cosas... pero no salen, creo que ya empezaré con esa etapa de bloqueó que me trae la universidad... espero poder convatirla sin la necesidad de distraer mis deberes universitarios... pero eso sólo el tiempo lo dirá._

_Disfruten el capi... no, espero lo hayan disfrutado xD  
_

_**«-( **_**H.S****_ )-»™_**


	94. Negro

_Waaazzaaaa!!_

_Ni siquiera voy a hacerles perder el tiempo con absurdas disculpas, sé que ahora sí me manché con el tiempo de actualización, y la verdad es porque me están lloviendo ideas y proyectos que estoy dejando a la mitad. En estos momentos en mi escritorio hay 13 accesos directos a 13 historias diferentes que o deben escribirse o editarse ( 10 y 3 ), tuve dos concursos en este mes ( y creo que no ganaré ninguno u_u ), la idea y la busqueda de lugares en mi facultad donde me publiquen, y bueno, la carrrera, tareas, un examen, y Señorita Conciencia gritándome todo el tiempo para que apague la PC y me ponga a estudiar '^^ y Señorita Mala Influencia la hace callar de un bofetón y empieza la pelea... pero bueno, no quiero dejar salir a Merenwen para que las aplaque o entonces él pedirá que escriba su historia y luego vendrá Esmeralda, Ariel, Lucero y Círdan a exigir lo mismo... o Gokú y los demás a decirme que se acerca el aniversario de esta historia y estpy MUY atrazado... pero bueno, espero sacar este proyecto adelante, porque tengo un compromiso con él y conmigo y con ustedes._

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Negro

(Capítulo 094)

- ¡Eres un estúpido, no sé en qué demonios estaba pensando ese científico loco cundo te construyo! Eres un bueno para nada, no deberías de ser parte de este ejército tan importante. Por tu culpa ahora mi torre es escombros.

Red gritaba encolerizado por la reciente pérdida de su maravillosa torre. El soldado Metalix lo contemplaba con mirada estúpida detrás de sus gafas oscuras. Su computadora central no comprendía por qué aquella construcción tan mal hecha resultaba tan importante para ese hombre, que más que hombre parecía la mitad de uno o menos.

De entre los escombros apareció Black, arreglándose la corbata y sacudiéndose el polvo en su camisa blanca, mientras Red le gritaba que se diera prisa y acabara con ese robot que resultó ser mucho más caro de lo que el presupuesto permitía y que a fin de cuentas, resultó ser un bueno para nada.

- ¡Igual que tú! -gritó Red y los ojos oscuros de Black se clavaron en él-. ¡¡Mueve tu negro trasero y acaba con todos ellos!!

- Permítame, no me gusta estar sucio.

- Pues termina pronto o se escaparan.

- No escaparemos -atajó Yamcha haciéndole frente al pequeño Red. El comandante lo miró percatándose de que el muy idiota no sabía lo que decía y la expresión de su rostro lo delataba. Se convulsionaba terriblemente por el terror que él, el comandante Red, le infundía con su sola presencia.

La verdad era que Yamcha estaba intentando no caer al suelo sometido por las carcajadas que el pequeñísimo cuerpo de Red producían en su siempre carácter burlón.

- Vamos Black, obedéceme y termina con...

Red interrumpió su reprimenda a Black al observar al pequeño enano con cola que se acercó a él al trote. Se paró a un costado y se estiró lo más que pudo. Con la mano paralela al suelo, se tocó la punta de la cabeza y luego la dirigió a la cabeza de Red. Lo miró de pies a cabeza y se paró de puntitas para mirar a Black, detrás de Red, por sobre sus cabellos rojos.

Gokú se alejó corriendo de Red y se acercó a Krillin, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta Red. Lo colocó a espaldas del coronel y los miró detenidamente.

Luego estalló en carcajadas salvajes señalando a Red.

- ¡Está del tamaño de Krillin! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Es un pequeñito JAJAJA!

El rostro de Yamcha pasó del pálido al azul, luego al morado y finalmente también estalló en una sonora carcajada. Chaoz y Krillin se les unieron después al igual que Ranchi, ella cubriéndose la boca un poco apenada, pues sabía que no debían de reírse de los defectos de otras personas. Aun así, lo hizo. El Réferi no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, se suponía que estaban allí a unos cuantos momentos de ser aniquilados por el ejercito más poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra y ellos decidían que sería divertido burlarse del comandante, quien era, a fin de cuentas, quien decidía si morían o vivían un día más. No tenía lógica.

Detrás de Red, ahora con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello y su nombre, Black torció la boca en una media sonrisilla divertida, aquellos sujetos estúpidos quienes se atrevieron a destruir la torre y a ensuciar su traje, no eran tan desagradables después de todo. Incluso sentía un poco de simpatía por el pequeño de los cabellos alborotados, era por eso que lo mataría primero.

- ¡BLACK! -gritó Red enfurecido. Una ráfaga de viento pasó a su lado alborotando su ropas y sus cabellos. Krillin no pudo ver lo que había pasado a su lado a tal velocidad, pero había sentido el viento que el objeto apartaba a su paso y cayó de costado por la fuerza de este.

El puño, masivo, tosco, violento, negro, veloz, de Black, se impactó con un trueno ensordecedor en la mejilla de Gokú que fue sorprendido por el golpe con la boca abierta hasta el punto de la dislocación. El dolor fue repentino e intenso. El rostro del niño se distorcionó por acción de la velocidad y por un momento creyó que perdería por lo menos cinco dientes por aquel terrible golpe.

Su pequeño cuerpo salió despedido por el suelo arrasando a su paso con el jardín de rosas que roseaban las ruinas de la torre.

- ¡No te quedes sin hacer nada y pelea! -ordenó Red a Metalix complacido por el movimiento de Black.

El enorme robot fijó sus gafas oscuras en la humanidad diminuta y pelona de Krillin. Éste se puso en guardia inmediatamente y se preparó para ser apaleado sin piedad alguna por parte del ser mecánico.

- Yamcha, Chaoz, ayuden a Krillin, yo me encargaré de Black junto con Gokú -ordenó Ten.

Chaoz y Yamcha asintieron y corrieron hacia Krillin para pararse junto a él.

- Yo iré contigo, Ten Shin Han -lo detuvo la voz de Bora. Ten lo miró y asintió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Ambos se encaminaron a donde se encontraba Black y Gokú.

- Esto se pondrá muy peligroso -meditó el réferi en voz alta, ranchi lo miró un poco preocupada-. Será mejor que nos apartemos un poco -le dijo tomándola del brazo.

- Yo no lo creo -interrumpió Red amenazándolos con la mirada ciclópea de su arma-. No querrán perderse del espectáculo, ¿o sí? Se quedarán conmigo, por si tenemos dificultades para detener a sus amigos.

Ranchi y el Réferi no tuvieron distinta alternativa más que hacer caso a las órdenes de su captor.

Dos batallas se llevaban a cabo en medio de ese trozo del edén cubierto de rosas salvajemente rojas. Por un lado Krillin, Chaoz y Yamcha se enfrentaban al colosal soldado Metalix, por otro, Gokú, Ten y Bora contra el misterioso Black que había mostrado apenas una chispa de su verdadero poder.

El viento meció cabellos y flores por igual con la suave brisa que anunciaba los primeros días de la joven primavera. El olor del campo allí era muy intenso, tanto que lastimaba la nariz y hacía que esta cosquilleara amenazándolos a todos con el apocalíptico estornudo que traería de vuelta a la Ranchi demoníaca, la que se creía capaz de cualquier cosa, la que en verdad era capaz de cualquier cosa y la que el réferi rogaba en silencio a Dios por que apareciera para salvarlo de aquel enano con pistola.

Ranchi se estrujó la nariz y la esperanza iluminó el rostro del réferi. "Aparecerá, aparecerá y se cargará en un segundo al enano de la pistola" chilló su mente llena de gusto. Pero la Ranchi salvadora no apareció, la Ranchi amable logró sofocar el estornudo.

Gokú, ya de pie, se abalanzó contra Black echando el puño hacia atrás, quería regresarle el golpe que le había dado antes de cualquier otra cosa. El puño ni siquiera rozó la camisa de Black, el hombre era mucho más rápido que el niño.

El codo doblado de Black cayó dolorosamente sobre la nuca de Gokú que, una vez más, se proyectó de cara contra la tierra cubierta de flores.

Ten se lanzó a la carrera contra Black seguido, no muy de cerca, por Bora, quien no era tan rápido como el guerrero de los tres ojos. El brazo poderoso de Ten se estrelló contra el ante brazo de Black y los dos cuerpos se sacudieron por la potencia del golpe. La pierna de Ten intentó golpear el rostro de Black, él la esquivó agachándose. Inmediatamente después se irguió con el puño en alto, estrellándolo contra la barbilla descubierta del guerrero de los tres ojos.

El cuerpo de Ten salió despedido dando una vuelta hacia atrás, Bora apareció de repente y lanzó un poderoso golpe con el puño inmenso del que estaba dotado.

En esta ocasión Black no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar del todo el gran puño que se precipitaba contra su rostro. Ambos antebrazos cubrieron apenas el rostro del soldado más poderoso de la Patrulla Roja.

Black aprovechó el impulso del indio para echarse hacia atrás sujetándolo del puño y hacerlo perder el equilibrio con su propia fuerza. Bora se siguió de frente impulsado por la maniobra de Black y cayó al suelo de espaldas. Estaba por levantarse cuando la figura contra el sol de Black apareció en el cielo cayendo precipitadamente hacia él, hacia su cabeza. Le destrozaría el cráneo.

Bora cerró los ojos preparándose para el impacto mortal. El cual no llegó.

Gokú se había puesto de pie cuando Ten fue derribado y se acercó sigilosamente al hombre de negro para atacarlo en el momento oportuno. Y ese momento había llegado cuando Black se elevó en el aire y sus posibilidades de maniobrar fueron nulas. Gokú aprovechó el movimiento mortal que Black estaba a punto de dejar caer sobre Bora y lo golpeó en las costillas antes de que la pierna del hombre llegara al cráneo del indio.

Black se dio cuenta de la presencia de Gokú demasiado tarde. El golpe de su pequeño pie sobre sus costillas fue inevitable y salió despedido por la fuerza del pequeño. deslizándose por el suelo cubierto de rosas, Black sintió como la tela de sus ropas se desgarraba entre su piel y el pasto verde, las espinas de las estúpidas rosas que Red había mandado sembrar gastando millones de _zenis_ que bien pudieron ser aprovechados en la compra de nuevo armamento, instalaciones más vanguardistas o la operación para que pudieran hacerlo crecer por lo menos dos centímetros, como al niño judío de _South Park_.

Su camisa rasgada y la estupidez del comandante encendieron su furia, el niño pagaría por su atrevimiento y esta vez, no se limitaría a golpearlo muy fuerte, esta vez, sesgaría su vida para siempre.

* * *

_24/02/09_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	95. Esperanza

_Waazzaaaaa!!_

_Teah!! ojalá así de fácil fuera escribir esta historia hahahaha espero les guste._

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Esperanza

(Capítulo 095)

Krillin salió proyectado por la enorme mano de Metalix. El sonido fue ensordecedor, y por el camino que dejó en el suelo, se levantó una nube de polvo que cubrió al chiquillo unos instantes.

Chaoz flotaba hacia el soldado y Yamcha corría hacia él para lanzar un poderoso ataque en conjunto. Chaoz por detrás y Yamcha de frente. Metalix los sorprendió con un salto que lo elevó unos 20 metros en muy poco tiempo.

Yamcha y Chaoz levantaron la mirada mientras Krillin se ponía de pie trabajosamente. El soldado Metalix permanecía suspendido sin hacer movimiento alguno. Estaba considerando las posibilidades de ataque que se le presentaban a modo de lista en su procesador central, ahora que debía derrotar a menos oponentes su estrategia debía cambiar.

El objetivo fue fijado. La computadora había sugerido primero terminar con el mayor y más poderoso de ellos, pero eso haría la batalla muy aburrida para el soldado Metalix, así que, desobedeciendo a su programación, se dejó caer hacia el más pequeño de ellos; Chaoz.

- ¡Cuidado, ahí viene! -advirtió Yamcha como si el movimiento del atacante no resultara obvio para sus compañeros. Se alistaron para el impacto.

Ten, que intentaba asestarle por lo menos un golpe a Black; un oponente demasiado rápido, vio lo que estaba sucediendo más allá de la humanidad de su fiero oponente, percatándose de que el siguiente ataque del soldado estaba siendo dirigido a su pequeño amigo.

Olvidándose de lo que se suponía él debía de hacer, se lanzó a gran velocidad para salvar a su compañero.

- ¡Chaoz! -gritó Yamcha al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de sucederle al pequeño, pero no hizo otra cosa más que contemplar lo que estaba a punto de sucederle.

El puño inmenso de Metalix se enterró un metro en la tierra. Krillin y Yamcha se horrorizaron al imaginar lo que debió sucederle a Chaoz. Una espesa columna de polvo cubrió el cuerpo metálico. Yamcha y Krillin escucharon entonces un fuerte golpe y Metalix apareció precipitándose al suelo, como antes lo había hecho Gokú. La nube de polvo se dispersó y en el lugar estaba Ten con una mirada furiosa, casi echando lumbre y esta, estaba clavada en Yamcha.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? -inquirió Ten furioso.

- ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Yamcha sin entender lo que el otro decía.

- Te quedaste sin hacer nada cuando sabías que Chaoz sería atacado.

- Tú lo salvaste.

- ¡Porque tú no lo harías!

Yamcha no lo comprendía, aun así sabía que en cualquier momento Ten se lanzaría contra él para intentar asesinarlo, y en las condiciones que se presentaban, definitivamente no les convenía pelearse entre ellos.

- ¡Cuidado! -gritó Bora en la distancia. Ten Shin Han no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar a Black, que se lanzo contra él golpeando su rostro con la rodilla. Ten se dobló en dos hacia atrás. Su cabeza quedó un poco sepultada entre rosas y pasto.

- ¡Ten! -gritó Chaoz acercándose a su amigo, pero fue interceptado por el puño de Metalix que lo golpeó de lleno. Chaoz también quedó sepultado.

- ¡Maldito! -aulló gokú lanzando golpes que no lograban alcanzar a su objetivo, Black era demasiado rápido para él. Aun así el pequeño no desistía.

Black se vio obligado a apartar de sí a Gokú porque Bora ya venía a auxiliarlo, podía contener fácilmente a ambos, por separado, pero juntos resultaría un tanto más difícil. El soldado más fuerte de la Patrulla Roja, recibió a Bora con la rodilla clavándosela en el vientre, provocando el doblamiento del indio. Con la cabeza de Bora expuesta completamente, Black comenzó a golpearlo de forma salvaje con ambos puños. Al final lo arrojó al suelo con una patada muy fuerte.

Gokú se puso de pie y fue a enfrentarse nuevamente contra Black, pero el soldado Metalix lo interceptó sujetándolo de la cabeza, lo levantó para golpearlo repetidas veces con su mano libra. Krillin corrió para auxiliarlo, pero fue recibido por Black y su mirada negra y enloquecida.

El comandante Red miraba la acción de la pelea y se reía complacido por lo que estaba sucediendo. El Réferi y Ranchi no podían hacer nada para ayudarlos y lo único que les quedaba por hacer era mirar horrorizados como sus amigos eran salvajemente golpeados sin piedad alguna por aquellos monstruos de formas humanas.

Gokú y los demás yacían doloridos y exhaustos en el suelo, sin ilusiones y sin esperanza alguna de poder ganar aquella pelea tan dispareja, en la que ellos eran más y aún así estaban siendo apaleados como si fueran menos.

- ¡JAJAJAJA! Eso es, Black, soldado Metalix, acaben con esos buenos para nada que se atrevieron a destruir mi torre.

- ELLOS NO DESTRUYERON LA TORRE, FUI YO -dijo Metalix contrariado por las palabras del comandante.

- Cállate y sigue golpeándolos -musitó Red harto de la estúpida máquina.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el soldado Metalix caminó despacio hasta el cuerpo de Gokú y comenzó a pisotearlo como si de un pequeño insecto se tratara, que comparando los tamaños, sí podría serlo.

Yamcha se puso de pie, con la ropa ya desgarrada y el rostro sucio por la tierra. Krillin lo siguió y después Bora. Ten Shin Han se arrodilló y comenzó a buscar a Chaoz. El pequeño payaso estaba en medio de un hoyo, el cual había sido creado por el descomunal golpe del soldado Metalix con él entre su puño y la tierra.

Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y anduvo hacia el hoyo donde se encontraba Chaoz.

- Será mejor que no te preocupes por él -comentó Black de forma sarcástica-. Seguramente ya está muerto, deberías preocuparte por lo que pueda sucederte a ti. Soldado Metalix -llamó y el gigante dejó de pisotear a Gokú-. elimínalo.

La orden fue registrada por el procesado en la cabeza de Metalix y éste se giró para encarar a Ten Shin Han, quien se detuvo para poder esquivar el ataque. Metalix separó las piernas y colocó las manos en las rodillas. Adelantó un poco la cabeza y abrió la boca.

En sus metálicas encías, una extraña luz se concentraba paulatinamente. Luego de un momento toda la boca estaba inundada de esa pálida luz. Black se quitó de en medio con paso lento y cuando estuvo fuera de la trayectoria entre la boca de Metalix y Ten, de esta salió un poderoso rayo de energía que provocaba un zumbido que lastimaba los oídos.

Los escombros de la torre fueron iluminados por el rayo mortal y Ten fue golpeado en el pecho por el ataque que lo dejó paralizado por la sorpresa de ver algo así saliendo de la boca de ese robot.

El dolor comenzó en la piel y se extendió a los pulmones y al corazón. Ten Shin Han cayó al suelo retorciéndose en agudos quejidos de dolor que se esparcían por todo el lugar.

Yamcha, Bora y Krillin estaban petrificados sin saber qué hacer. Sus mentes les indicaban que debían de huir de ese lugar y esconderse en el culo del mundo para que esos malditos jamás los encontraran. Pero las piernas estaban sujetas por el terror de toda aquella aventura. Las cosas se habían salido de control y no sabían bien desde cuando, si al principio todo había estado perfecto, ninguno de los generales les había provocado problema alguno, ¿por qué ahora no podían contra tres sujetos?

Las preguntas se disiparon de golpe de la mente de Yamcha. El puño de Black se había estrellado contra su mejilla mientras él contemplaba cómo Ten se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Los puños y las piernas de Black se movían con una velocidad sorprendente y golpeaban sin descanso una y otra vez el cuerpo de Yamcha.

Krillin y bora se quedaron atónitos ante aquel ataque. Se miraron el uno al otro y como un taciturno acuerdo, se lanzaron al mismo tiempo a ayudar a Yamcha.

Los gritos escapaban de sus bocas abiertas como platos, el sonido de sus voces les infundía un poco de valor, y sus piernas en movimiento... simplemente se movían por inercia.

Bora fue el primero en ser sometido, repentinamente, por el soldado Metalix quien había captado el movimiento de esos dos y decidió a ayudar a Black. Bora no cayó del todo esta vez, logró sostenerse en sus rodillas y siguió peleando contra la enorme máquina frente a él.

Intentaba golpear puntos clave en sus piernas para hacerlo caer y una vez en el suelo, pensaba que sería más fácil derrotarlo. Pero el soldado Metalix ofrecía la resistencia sorprendente de una máquina perfectamente construida para la pelea. Ninguno de los ataques de Bora parecía surtir efecto. Era como si una hormiga intentara derribar a un hombre de dos metros de alto.

Krillin, quien decidió primero auxiliar a Yamcha, fue detenido sin problemas por Black. Cuando el joven sin cabellos se lanzó contra él, Black sólo había necesitado dar un pequeño salto para esquivar el burdo ataque de Krillin, luego lo sujetó por el cuello y golpeó sin misericordia alguna la espalda del muchacho.

Nuevamente los guerreros estuvieron derribados ante los pies de sus oponentes. Las carcajadas de Red se extendían a sus anchas por toda la extensión del campo sembrado con rosas, algunas ya rotas por la pelea o los escombros de la torre.

El aire sopló como para mitigar el dolor de los guerreros cansados, meciendo los cabellos y las rosas que aún se mantenían en pie. Algunas de ellas soltaron un poco del polen que les quedaba dentro, como el último de los intentos por preservar a las de su especie. El Réferi vio este nuevo viento como el que se llevaba sus esperanzas de regresar con vida para narrar un torneo más. Sintió el peso fatalista de su perdición y se entregó de lleno a la muerte que seguramente estaba cerca ya para llevarlo con ella a ese lugar del que uno nunca regresa.

Fue entonces, cuando había perdido todas las esperanzas, cuando escuchó el sonido que le devolvió la luz a su cielo lleno de nubarrones.

"¡Achu!"

Justo a un lado de él. No sabía si girar o no, por un momento tuvo la seguridad de quien había estornudado había sido Red y no Ranchi, así que no volteó, no quería que esas nuevas esperanzas que su corazón albergaba se destruyeran también como todas las que ya había perdido.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? -preguntó la melodiosa y salvadora voz de Ranchi. La Ranchi de los ojos azules y el cabello rubio cual rayos de sol.

* * *

_25/02/09_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	96. Rojo y negro

_Waazzaaaaa!!_

_Oh por dios, un millón de disculpas porque en el capítulo pasado, vi dos errores en los últimos dos parrafos, que leí para recordar dónde me había quedado y continuar este, no quiero ni imaginar cómo estará lo demás... eso me pasa por escribir y publicar sin revisar u_U pero bueno... este lo escribí y no lo revisé, espero que no tenga muchos errorcillos. Y bueno, espero que les guste cómo está quedando este pequeño monstruo que ya mero llega a los 100!!!!_

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Rojo y negro

(Capítulo 096)

Red, pequeño, bien vestido y con el cabello rojo, apuntaba su pequeña arma contra la mujer rubia que antes había sido de cabellos azul. Ahora la mirada celeste irradiaba una frialdad asesina que por alguna extraña razón lo llenó de un horror sordo, inquieto dentro de él. La mano con la que sostenía el arma comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Hizo acopió de su valor y la estabilizó apuntando directamente al seno de la mujer. Ese seno que al verla entrar le había arrancado un suspiro.

Cuantas veces había deseado estar con una mujer como aquella. Cuántas veces había tenido la oportunidad, por su alto rango en el ejercito más poderoso de la tierra, y cuando las mujeres, porque no sólo fue una, con las que estaba a punto de echar una cana al aire lo miraban, se carcajeaban burlándose de él sin dejarle otra opción más que perforarles la tapa de los sesos con una bala que salió de esa misma arma con la que ahora apuntaba al seno redondito y firme de la rubia que antes era de cabello azul y ojos negros.

- Pero ¿cómo? -se preguntó él en un suspiro entrecortado. La afluencia de sangre dentro de su pantalón comenzaba a molestarle, a dolerle como nunca antes con ninguna mujer. Desde que los vio entrar le había dicho a Black que esa mujer de piel pálida sería uno de los trofeos que querría en su oficina cuando el soldado Metalix se encargara de todos los demás. Pero el soldado Metalix había comprobado su ineficiencia al no sólo no matar a los desgraciados que se atrevieron a llegar a su torre a desafiarlo, sino que también destruyo el trabajo de un mes de las fuerzas especiales constructoras al derribar la torre.

La torre era lo de menos, no le gustó el diseño final después de todo, pero ahora no tenía oficina a la cual Black debía de llevar a la rubia antes de cabello azul. Era eso lo que le molestaba y la erección en su entrepierna.

- No te muevas, cariño -le dijo a la mujer sujetándola del antebrazo y clavándole el arma en el seno, que se movió uniforme contra la presión de la pistola. La acumulación de sangre en su cabeza dio un grito pidiéndole que no hiciera tonterías, si seguía así, sin liberar un poco de presión, estallaría en un chorro carmín empapando sus calzoncillos. Maldijo a Metalix y a Black por no haberse encargado de los intrusos con la prontitud necesaria, para ese momento él ya debería de estar disfrutando de las curvas sensuales de la rubia antes de cabello azul.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! -bramó la mujer con un movimiento rápido, demasiado rápido a decir verdad, de la cadera, los brazos y los pies, con el que derribó a Red a dos metros de ella quitándole la pistola y encañonándola hacia su rojo y ahora despeinado cabello.

"¡Qué mujer!" pensó mientras rodaba por el suelo.

- ¡Ranchi! -gimió el Réferi juntando las manos frente a su mentón y mirando a la mujer con los ojos brillantes como luceros en la mañana.

- ¡No te me acerques! -dijo ella apuntando el ojo único de la pistola a la frente del hombre rubio-. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? -preguntó con un fulgor enloquecido en los ojos.

- E-ellos están acabando con nosotros -explicó el Réferi con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Quienes son ellos? -preguntó paseando la mirada por el campo de flores.

- Los, los de la Patrulla Roja, ¿no te acuerdas?, ¡vinimos a recuperar la esfera de Gokú!

- Es cierto -murmuró Ranchi bajando el arma y girándose hacia donde se encontraba Red-. ¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó.

- ¡Soy el comandante Red! Insolente, ahora no seré comprensivo contigo, te mandaré fusilar, haré que pidas clemencia y que pienses que morir es lo mejor que puede pasarte. ¡Te arrepentirás por lo que has hecho!

- No lo creo -dijo Ranchi y levantó el arma.

¡¡BANG!!

"¡¡Es un monstruo, Dios mío!! No permitas que su rostro se vuelva contra mí, por favor. No permitas que su ojo malévolo se fije en este, tu fiel cordero. No permitas que su locura irracional caiga sobre mí, Dios, por favor." Chilló la mente aterrada del Réferi quien aún no podía creer que Ranchi fuera tan desalmada y fría. La mujer ni siquiera le había dado tiempo al pobre de Red de defenderse. Su rostro no había expresado emoción alguna cuando tiró del gatillo.

Pero ahora que el cuerpo pequeño e inerte de Red yacía en el suelo, con un charco escarlata creciendo bajo su cabeza, la mujer tenía un brillo demencial en los ojos y lo contemplaba golosa, con hambre de más muerte, más asesinatos, más "¡BANG!" al presionar el gatillo.

El estallido del disparo se alejó por el paraje lleno de rosas pisoteadas y muertas llegando a los oídos de los combatientes, haciendo que se detuvieran por un momento, para averiguar quien había sido la victima de Red, porque era él quien traía la pistola y todos lo sabían.

Lo que vieron provocó que todos abrieran los ojos como platos. Ranchi, de pie con la pistola en una mano y la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia delante los miraba a todos y cada uno de ellos (cualquiera que la viera, juraría que sus ojos fríos y azules estaban clavados en los propios), el viento alborotaba sus cabellos y su ropa. A sus pies yacía el cuerpo de Red, pequeño e indefenso, confundiéndose con el de un niño que había tenido la mala suerte de toparse con aquel demonio loco disfrazado de mujer. Los labios pálidos se curvaban en una sonrisa, o una mueca que quería ser una sonrisa, podría ser la promesa de una muerte lenta y dolorosa para todos ellos. Una imagen mucho peor que las revelaciones de Dios a Juan.

Black golpeó a Gokú en el rostro para dejarlo derribado en el suelo y encaró a la aparición delante de ellos.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? -preguntó fulminando a la chica con sus ojos negros, aparentando estar serio, aunque por dentro se moría de nervios. Sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas y sus brazos comenzarían a temblar incontrolables. Aquella mujer no le aterraba por lo que había hecho, sino porque había hecho lo que él venía queriendo hacer desde hace mucho tiempo y no se había atrevido. Esa pequeña diferencia entre ellos lo hacía temerle, ella, a diferencia de él, tenía una decisión mucho mayor que él.

Ranchi no contestó, se limitó a caminar hacia él, despacio. El arma cargada y lista para disparar. Lo último que recordaba era que el sol caía directamente sobre sus cabezas y ahora estaba a punto de ocultarse detrás de las montañas, así que ya se habían demorado demasiado en ese lugar y en el mundo había millones de bancos que asaltar, millones de posibles secuestrados y aviones que gritaban desesperados porque alguien los estrellara contra un edificio público muy concurrido.

Black detectó de inmediato el instinto asesino en aquella mujer. Los ojos tenían ese brillo que sólo los que están listos y a punto de asesinar a alguien tienen en los ojos. La mano de Ranchi que sostenía la pistola no se mecía como la otra, lo cual indicaba que los músculos estaban listos para tensarse y levantar la mano hasta un punto donde el ojo negro del arma apuntara a la cabeza de Black o a su pecho.

Ranchi se detuvo, en los ojos de Black, bajando y subiendo de nuevo, vio que el tipo conocía sus intenciones, así que el plan de acercarse y matarlo de un tiro entre los ojos se había echado a perder, tenía que pensar en otra cosa y tenía que hacerlo rápido o el tipo negro y enorme la mataría.

En ese instante lo vio con el rabillo del ojo. A la izquierda de Black.

La decisión fue tomada en milésimas de segundo. Ranchi dejó caer la pistola, presentándose indefensa a ojos de Black, para hacerlo que se confiara, que se concentrara en que la mujer delante de él ahora era completamente inofensiva, ella, ya no haría nada, por lo que quizá tendría algún otro plan.

Fue cuando Black se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ten Shin Han a su izquierda. Giró hacia él levantando los puños pero Ten ya estaba demasiado cerca como para esquivarlo o impedir que se acercara más. ten golpeó el rostro de Black con la frente. El soldado de más alto rango de la Patrulla Roja cayó de espaldas con Ten Shin Han sobre él.

Ranchi aprovechó el movimiento de Ten y cuando Black dejó de concentrar toda su atención en ella, levantó el arma con la misma rapidez con la que se la había quitado a Red. Con el arma en mano, se acercó corriendo a donde Black y Ten forcejeaban.

Ten Shin Han se percató de que la chica se acercaba, así que hizo ademán de alejarse para que ella pudiera disparar sin herirlo.

- ¡No te muevas! -le ordenó Ranchi levantando la pistola, todavía corriendo.

Los ojos de ambos hombres se abrieron aterrados. Los negros de Black porque sabía que era él el blanco de tiro de aquella loca sin sentimientos. Ten porque sabía que a la loca sin sentimientos no le importaba realmente si acertaba en su objetivo o no.

¡¡¡BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!!!

Los disparos salieron uno tras otros hasta que el arma quedó vacía. El estruendo se deslizó por el aire alejándose como un fantasma espantado.

Ten Shin Han yacía de costado a un lado del cuerpo de Black. Ninguno de los cinco tiros lo había siquiera rozado y en la cabeza de Black, los cinco agujeritos nuevos formaban los cinco picos de una estrella sangrante. Ten no podía creer la puntería de aquella mujer, era tan aterradora, mirándola así, hacia arriba con él recostado a lado de un cadáver, la presencia de la mujer rubia era increíble. Su mirada permanecía fría y sin expresar emoción alguna mientras contemplaba al muerto, sus labios rosas estaban curvados en una sonrisa plena de satisfacción, de orgullo de sí misma.

Ranchi dejó caer el arma a un lado, ahora ya no la necesitarían, y le tendió una mano a Ten. Él no la rechazó y por primera vez sintió la suavidad gélida de aquellas manos que en menos de diez minutos habían asesinado a dos personas a sangre fría. Sin piedad. Sin misericordia.

El único de la Patrulla Roja que quedaba era Metalix, y su computadora central había sufrido una extraña descompostura. Las acciones de Ranchi iban por completo en contra de las bases fundamentales que habían sido insertadas en su procesador central. La Patrulla Roja, así como el Comandante Red no podían ser derrotados, pero ahora el comandante Red estaba muerto, al igual que Black y lo único que quedaba de la Patrulla Roja eran cientos de soldados que habían huido despavoridos y él, que era un robot obsoleto con una descompostura irreparable en su computadora central.

- Quédate y muere, o vete y vive -le espetó Ranchi fulminándolo con la mirada. La computadora de Metalix sabía que si él estuviera vivo, seguramente ella ya lo habría asesinado, pero como no era así, ella ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia en intentar descomponerlo, cosa que ya había hecho, o de intentar algo más con él, como destruirlo. La computadora de Metalix tenía claro que él representaba tan poca cosa para ella que ni siquiera valía la pena tomarlo en cuenta.

Gracias al cielo Metalix no estaba vivo o tendría una terrible depresión por esto.

Sin esperar nada más, Metalix echó a correr hacia el norte, no estaba muy seguro, ahora que su computadora se había ido al carajo no estaba seguro de nada, pero creía haber escuchado que el hombre que lo construyó se encontraba hacia el norte. Seguramente él podría repararlo y entonces... volvería.

* * *

_06/03/09_

_Que por cierto, el día de hoy fue casi horrible, tuve tres exámenes seguido, empezando con Geometría I a las 8, luego a Álgebra a las 9 y Geometría 2 a las 10... lo chido que el de cálculo fue ayer sino, seguramente hoy no estaría aquí. Pero bueno, creo que este fin de semana estará más relax y después a chingarle bien y como se debe... porque la neta hubo dos exámenes en los que no siento que me haya ido... de forma aceptable. Pero bueno, estoy a tiempo de enmendar eso.  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	97. La Esfera de cuatro estrellas

_Waazzaaaaaa!!_

_Bueno pues... espero poder llegar a los 106 para el 16 de este mes, de lo contrario me sentiré muy decepsionado._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

La Esfera de cuatro estrellas

(Capítulo 097)

La noche estaba cayendo sobre ellos, ocultándolos con su manto de tranquilidad. Los guerreros en pie, ayudaban a los que habían caído durante la batalla. Ten se ocupaba de Chaoz mientras Bora y el réferi se ocupaban de Gokú y Krillin, ayudados por Yamcha.

Ranchi por su parte contemplaba el camino por el que había huido el último oponente que les ponía enfrente la Patrulla Roja, pensando que por fin ese ejército había llegado a su fin. ¡Qué lástima, ella había estado pensando en unirse a ellos, quizá sería interesante aterrorizar a la gente de ciudad en ciudad portando aquel ridículo moño rojo en el brazo del uniforme, pero ni modo, ya sería en otra ocasión.

Por el momento, había otra cosa de la cual ocuparse.

Ese mocoso, el de los cabellos parados, los había llevado a ese lugar para obtener una extraña esfera de brillo ámbar y dorado. Si la Patrulla Roja también estaba en busca de ellas, seguramente valían mucho dinero ¡y él tenía seis! Si tan solo pudiera tenerlas... ¡pero claro que podía tenerlas!

Sin hacer mucho ruido tomó el arma que le había arrebatado a Red y la cargó, apuntó al indio y le disparó en el brazo.

- ¡Mocoso! -le dijo a Gokú-, ¡entrégame las esferas! -todos se quedaron pasmados, ¿qué demonios le sucedía?, eran amigos, ¿por qué los atacaba?-. Date prisa si no quieres que mate también al de cabello rubio -dijo y el réferi tembló de pies a cabeza.

Gokú la miró sin decir nada. Luego se puso de pie ayudado por Yamcha y se detuvo de nuevo. Algo en sus ojos le indicó a Ranchi que estaba esperando algo, de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que era.

- Si te acercas un paso más le volaré la tapa de los sesos al rubio -amenazó y Ten Shin Han se detuvo en su lugar. Los ojos verdes de la asesina se clavaron en él y su fuerza se escurrió de repente. Aquella mirada tenía una potencia que él no sabía describir, era inmensa y suficiente para hacerlo flaquear.

- Ahora -continuó Ranchi mirando a Gokú-, dale las seis esferas al de cabello rubio y que me las traiga. Les aconsejo no hacer ningún movimiento brusco porque no dudaré en dispararle, como lo hice con él -dijo refiriéndose a Bora.

Todos la escucharon sin decir nada, le creían, ¡Ja!, por supuesto que le creían, aquella mujer en realidad era un demonio disfrazado. Un conejo con piel de cordero listo para devorar a todo el rebaño sin importarle cuantos perros guardianes estuvieran cerca. Se los comería de todas formas.

Gokú le pasó el saquito en el que traía las seis esferas al Réferi, él las tomó con manos temblorosas y por poco se le caen.

- Eso es, eres un niño muy obediente -le dijo a Gokú-. Ahora tú, asegúrate de que todas esas esferas lleguen hasta aquí. Que no se te ocurra hacer ninguna estupidez.

El Réferi se acercó lentamente a Ranchi. En su desolación interna tan sólo esperaba escuchar la detonación que lo enviaría con pase directo al otro mundo con un agujero en la cabeza de la cual brotaría toda su sangre. Con estos pensamientos, sus piernas se paralizaron y caminar se le hizo extremadamente difícil. Los ojos se cerraron y la oscuridad de sus parpados le trajo horribles visiones de aquella mujer desquiciada.

Una mano fría y desconsiderada lo sujetó del cuello haciendo que se diera media vuelta, después sintió los pechos duros de Ranchi en su espalda y la pistola en la sien, la mujer lo estaba utilizando como un escudo humano.

- Eso es, muñeco, ahora dame las esferas y quizá regreses a casa con tu familia -le susurró ranchi al oído.

El réferi hizo lo que la mujer le pedía, en ese breve instante ella lo soltó y él tuvo la imagen en su cabeza de la increíble huida que ahora presenciaría. Primero golpearía con el codo en el estómago de la mujer que la desconcertaría lo suficiente para que Ten pudiera hacercarse hasta ella y arrancarle la pistola de las manos. Luego los demás le ayudarían y pronto la mujer quedaría sometida. Esa fue la primera secuencia de imágenes que pasó por su mente, inmediatamente después vio que su golpe no le provocaría nada a la mujer terrible y él terminaría con los sesos fuera de la cabeza y tirado en aquel paraje lleno de rosas muertas.

Por lo que no actuó.

La mujer extrajo una capsula de su pantaloncillo y la arrojó a un lado. La nube de humo los envolvió y en ese brevísimo instante ella lo arrojó al suelo y se subió a la motocicleta que había salido de la capsula.

- ¡Gracias por las esferas! -gritó junto con el rugido del motor-. ¡Nos veremos!

La noche ahora estaba completamente sobre ellos. Las estrellas alumbraban el campo de batalla y los guerreros, reponían fuerzas en el lugar antes de volver a casa. Yamcha había rasgado un pedazo de su camisa y le había aplicado un nudo en la herida a Bora. Él, con unos cuantos pétalos de rosa, había hecho una especie de pomada que se aplicó sobre la herida. "Servirá para que no se infecte en lo que regreso a casa y consigo verdaderas hierbas medicinales" dijo y se lo aplicó sin escuchar las protestas de Yamcha.

Gokú se había metido entre las ruinas de la Torre buscando algo, nadie estaba seguro de qué y nadie tenía ganas de preguntárselo.

Momentos después comenzaron a escuchar el ruido de un avión acercándose. Creyendo que se trataría de un avión de la Patrulla Roja, todos se pusieron en guardia, listos para contraatacar y morir en el intento.

El avión era pequeño y estaba siendo piloteado por una mujer de cabello azul claro, ella era acompañada por un cerdito, un anciano y un gato azul.

- Es Bulma -dijo Krillin con el brillo de la esperanza surgiendo en sus ojos-. ¡¡BULMA!! -gritó alzando las manos al cielo, sintiéndose salvado por aquella aparición entre ellos y las estrellas.

- ¡Allá está Krillin! -le dijo Uulong a Bulma, ella miró el lugar donde el puerquito señalaba y pudo ver a cinco personas más a parte de Krillin. Gokú no estaba entre ellos.

- Bien, sujétense, vamos a bajar.

De inmediato Uulong y Puar se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad. La nave bajó después de dar la vuelta en la que Bulma localizó un buen lugar para aterrizar sin mucha dificultad. La tarea fue difícil pues el campo estaba completamente destrozado y no quería imaginarse el porque.

Krillin y Yamcha corrieron a recibir a sus amigos. Uulong y Puar bajaron a la carrera a saludar a los heridos. Bulma se quedó a un costado de la nave mirando los rostros de aquellas personas, buscando entre ellas a Gokú y a Ranchi. De ellos no había señales.

- ¿En dónde está Gokú y Ranchi? -le preguntó a Ten Shin Han, quien se acercó a la nave con Chaoz en brazos.

- La mujer ha escapado con las esferas -dijo Ten con tono sombrío-. Gokú está en las ruinas -dijo señalando la construcción derribada.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Sí, es un niño muy fuerte.

- De acuerdo, suban a la nave, pronto nos iremos.

- Gracias.

Todos subieron a la nave y tuvieron que esperar otros quince minutos en lo que Gokú regresaba al lugar. Cuando todos comenzaron a preocuparse, el grito de júbilo del niño de la cola se escuchó emanando desde las ruinas de la torre.

- ¡La encontré! -gritó.

Todos bajaron de la nave para ver qué era lo que Gokú había encontrado. Allá por donde la oscuridad era absoluta, Gokú venía corriendo con una mano en alto en la que sujetaba la esfera de cuatro estrellas.

- ¿Dónde estabas? -preguntó Bulma.

- ¡Bulma! ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Gokú.

- ¡¡Yo te lo pregunté primero!!

- Fui a buscar la esfera de mi abuelito. Ranchi se llevó las demás, pero la que yo quería era esta solamente -dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro sin dejar de mirar la esfera.

- Vaya que te gustó la esfera -dijo una voz detrás de todos ellos. Al escucharla Gokú apartó su mirada de la esfera y buscó a esa persona que había hablado. De entre Yamcha y Ten apareció Son Gohan, con la expresión comprensiva de siempre en su rostro arrugado por los años.

- ¡Abuelito! -gritó Gokú dejando caer la esfera y corriendo hacia Son Gohan. Se lanzó a sus brazos y el anciano lo abrazó tan fuerte como sus viejos brazos se lo permitían-. ¡Estás vivo, abuelito!

- Por supuesto que estoy vivo -dijo Son Gohan-. Se necesita más que eso para acabar con tu viejo jejeje.

- Mira abuelito, recuperé tu esfera -dijo Gokú mostrando su mano vacía-. ¿Dónde está?

- Tienes que ser más cuidadoso si quieres conservarla por mucho tiempo -le dijo Bulma extendiéndole la esfera.

- Sí, tienes razón -sonrió Gokú tomando la esfera-. Aquí está, abuelito. Tu esfera.

- Bien, hijo, vayamos a casa -musitó Son Gohan alborotando los cabellos de Gokú.

Todos subieron de nuevo a la nave y se alistaron para partir. Aquel era el final de esa nueva aventura que inició con el torneo de Artes Marciales, un torneo que dos personas consideraban aún no se había terminado. Tsuru y Roshi, quienes seguían sobre la plataforma mirándose fijamente a los ojos, cansados y viejos. El viento comenzaba a ser tremendamente frío, pero ellos seguían sin moverse. Sus poderes eran tan sorprendentes que el solo inicial la pelea requería un esfuerzo considerable porque una vez iniciado el primer movimiento, la pelea no terminaría hasta que uno de los dos cayera o bien muerto o desmayado o fuera de la plataforma. Por eso la pelea aún no había comenzado.

- ¿Te parece si lo dejamos en un empate, me duelen los pies? -propuso Roshi. Tsuru no respondió inmediatamente, sopesó primero la propuesta y sintiendo un horrible dolor en los riñones, decidió aceptar, además ya tenía hambre y el mirar al tonto de Roshi le daba asco.

- De acuerdo, pero la próxima vez no te salvarás tan fácilmente, viejo tonto.

Roshi estuvo a punto de replicar, pero decidió no hacerlo, si le decía lo que pensaba de él, volverían al principio y aquel inicio de batalla jamás terminaría.

- Espero que la próxima vez no te quedes pasmado, viejo apestoso -le dijo y se fue.

- ¿Qué? -Tsuru hizo coraje, pero sabía que si iba detrás de él, aquello no terminaría jamás, así que decidió marcharse hacia el otro lado y esperar a Ten y a Chaoz en el hotel.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy, muy lejano.

La nave de Bardock deambulaba por el espacio sin rumbo fijo. Luego de la batalla en la que el planeta Vejita había sido destruido, habían pasado meses y él aún no había aterrizado en ningún planeta. Su condición era deplorable y estaba casi seguro de que si intentaba combatir en esas condiciones, terminaría muerto.

Eventualmente no tendría otro remedio más que descender en algún planeta y conseguir alimento, sólo así recuperaría fuerzas o sería devorado por algún otro ser. Nada era seguro, lo único seguro era que si se quedaba deambulando por la negrura del universo, tarde o temprano moriría.

* * *

_10/03/09_

_Y bueno, por fin se termina la saga de la Patrulla Roja, sé que no incluí a muchos de los personajes que aparecen en el manga original, pero no desesperen, les aseguro que todos apareceran, de una manera u otra, pero saldrán.  
Y para todas aquellas y todos aquellos que esperaban a Vegeta... pues sigan esperándolo hahaha que ya viene, ahora sí, ya viene.  
_

_**«-( **_**H.S****_ )-»™_**


	98. Bestias infernales

_Waazzaaaa!!_

_Pues el día del aniversario se acerca y el estrés en cuanto a esta historia crecerá como... no sé, algo feo, rojo y que explota en una lluvia de sangre en el lavabo de tu casa._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Bestias infernales

(Capítulo 098)

El clima era en extremo cálido. A la sombra, si podía hallarse una, la temperatura era igual a la que el agua entra en su punto de ebullición a nivel del mar, pero cien veces más elevada. La vegetación era nula y el suelo ennegrecido de aquel planeta seguramente le provocaría a cualquiera quemaduras de segundo grado al acercarse por lo menos cinco centímetros de él.

Era por eso que Vegeta siempre estaba flotando a medio metro del suelo. A lo largo de todos esos años en los que estuvo allí, olvidado por la indiferencia de Zarbon, al príncipe de los Sayajins no le quedó otro remedio más que acostumbrarse a flotar sin gastar energía.

Con el paso del tiempo, sus piernas comenzaron a debilitarse por la falta del peso sobre ellas. Para eso, vegeta se obligó a siempre lanzar patadas contra enemigos invisibles en el aire. También ejercitó sus brazos y puños de la misma forma. Tiempo después comenzó a destruir grandes rocas de aquel material hirviente sobre la faz de aquel hostil planeta, con el tiempo y mucho entrenamiento, pudo por fin volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra, ahora el clima de aquel planeta tan extremo le parecía normal y su cuerpo era más resistente.

Todo eso fue después de enfrentarse de verdad contra la muerte por primera vez.

Zarbon le había dicho una extraña estupidez de que sólo lo entrenaría si cuando él volviera lo encontraba todavía con vida. Vegeta no lo había tomado enserio en aquel momento, pensaba que Zarbon estaba gastándole la peor de las bromas. ¡Vaya que lo de la nave lo había aterrorizado! Y ni hablar de todo lo demás que dijo acerca del planeta y las criaturas que habitaban en él. El dejarle el rastreador para que pudiera comprobar el poder de pelea de las criaturas que habitaban allí, había sido el truco más descabellado de todos, el ver a tantas criaturas con poderes de pelea superiores a las 30 mil unidades, eso sí que daba miedo.

Vegeta esperó, miró al rededor y esperó. La nave de Zarbon volvería en cualquier momento, él saldría de la nave burlándose de Vegeta y luego, al llevarlo con Frezeer, los tres (Frezeer, Zarbon y Dodoria) estarían carcajeándose por cómo había reaccionado el príncipe de los Sayajins.

Así que Vegeta siguió esperando, pero Zarbon no regresaba.

Cuando el sol se ocultó detrás de los enormes volcanes en erupción, Vegeta se convenció de que Zarbon no volvería por él. quizá Frezeer, Dodoria y Zarbon se estaban burlando de él en la nave nodriza de Frezeer, pero estaba claro que no necesitaban tenerlo en frente para burlarse de su desdicha.

Pobrecito.

Aquella primera noche fue la segunda más aterradora que vegeta pasó en aquel planeta. Apenas era un niño, quizá el niño Sayajin más fuerte del planeta Vejita, pero aún así un niño, que se encontraba solo y muy lejos del seno protector de su padre y madre. La oscuridad no era absoluta por la luz que emanaba de la lava, que a su vez era escupida con violencia por los diferentes volcanes. El cielo, tapizado de estrellas, era cubierto lentamente por las negras espesas fumarolas que subían cada vez más alto. Aquel cielo también resultaba extraño. Vegeta conocía algunas de las estrellas que brillaban en medio de aquella infinita oscuridad, pero en un planeta diferente al suyo, era muy difícil señalar alguna y decir su nombre.

Vegeta se sentía perdido en el universo.

Y lo peor estaba por llegar.

Los gritos, aullidos, silbidos, o lo que fueran. Cacofonías indescriptibles llegaban de más allá de los volcanes, exactamente de la dirección que Zarbon dijo que llegarían; el este. Las pisadas sonaban como de bestias enormes. Los gruñidos que las acompañaban le dijeron a Vegeta que las criaturas eran feroces y si lo veían ahí, cerca del lugar a donde iban todas las noches a beber agua, lo devorarían sin detenerse un sólo segundo a pensar en ellos. Sólo lo harían.

Desesperado por la proximidad de aquellas bestias, Vegeta buscó alguna especie de refugio por los alrededores. En esa parte del planeta, todo era una llanura que se extendía hasta la curva del planeta.

Las bestias estaban cada vez más cerca y Vegeta seguía en el mismo lugar sin hacer nada. Por una casualidad del destino, o por suerte de príncipe, alcanzó a ver una pequeña grieta a unos 500 metros de donde se encontraba.

A toda velocidad el príncipe de los Sayajins se dirigió hacia la que sería su guarida, al menos por esa noche. Vegeta se ocultó en el orificio, que resultó ser un hoyo suficientemente profundo para que él entrara de rodillas, antes de que la primera de las criaturas apareciera por el horizonte.

Guardó silencio y esperó, a él le pareció que había sido toda una eternidad desde ese momento hasta que el sol salió y con él las criaturas se alejaron.

Las bestias, todas eran de un aterrador tamaño, fácil la más pequeña de ellas alcanzaba los cinco metros. Sus brazos eran mediano con relación a su cuerpo y terminaban en enormes garras blancas que medían por lo menos un metro y medio. Sus piernas enormes ocupaban un poco más de la mitad del cuerpo y las patas poseían también enormes patas que terminaban en inmensas garras curvas. Perfectas para sostener y desgarrar.

La cabeza era lo más aterrador de todo. La boca era enorme, como de reptil y estaba llena de filosos dientes en varias líneas, algo así como la de los tiburones. Los ojos eran esferitas rojas que brillaban con diferentes intensidades, como si los globos oculares fueran brazas calientes a punto de volver a sacar llamas de su interior. En la punta de la cabeza, las fosas nasales se abrían y cerraban olisqueando el acre olor a quemado de ese planeta.

La piel de aquellas criaturas fue lo que más desconcertó a Vegeta. Negra de pies a cabeza, como carbonizada, tan oscura como el infinito del espacio exterior, por muy poco no se confundían con las rocas del suelo aunque si las bestias esas estuvieran entre el sol y el observador, era seguro que el observador sería devorado antes de que pudiera ve semejantes cosas acercándose a él.

Las criaturas se acercaban al lugar con movimientos perezosos entre gruñidos, silbidos y gritos. Algunas de ellas peleaban por espacio con otras y las cercanas se veían inevitablemente envueltas en la pequeña pelea que terminaba por ser un conflicto bastante grande con cinco partes a lo menos. Cada una de ella compuesta por varias de las criaturas y todas ellas disgustadas con los cuatro grupos restantes.

Las peleas eran feroces. Las garras de brazos y patas volaban de un lado a otro arrancando trozos del rostro, ojos y salpicando sangre por todos lados. Sangre que caía en los cuerpos de otros miembros en paz, que al verse ofendidos de aquella manera se incluían en la lucha golpeando y destrozando a cualquiera que se pusiera a su alcance.

La bestia que encabezaba al grupo se acercó al charquito de agua sin hacer caso a las demás. Bebió inclinando su enorme cabeza en el hoyo donde había estado Vegeta momentos antes y bebió sin prisa.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho levantó la mirada y observó el límite del planeta, probablemente buscando algo que estuviera fuera de lo normal a la noche anterior. No vio nada, por suerte para Vegeta. El alboroto que los demás hacían detrás de él era demasiado como para tomarse el tiempo de mirar al horizonte.

Volvió a bajar la cabeza y beber un poco más de agua. Al terminar lanzó un horrible rugido en dirección de Vegeta. El chico se tapó las orejas y cerró los ojos apretándose en el agujero lo más que pudo. La onda expansiva de aquel gruñido fue tan fuerte que Vegeta sintió el golpe del sonido contra el suelo y su cuerpo. Por un momento pensó que aquel poder lograría sacarlo del agujero en el que estaba. Por un instante aterrador pensó que aquella bestia se había dado cuenta de su presencia y estaba advirtiéndole que se marchara o lo mataría para después comérselo, escupirlo y pisotearlo y dejárselo a los demás, a los que habían dejado de pelear en cuanto al monstruo había lanzado ese rugido ensordecedor.

Vegeta se asomó por un pequeño agujerito que había entre él y la bestia del rugido. Los ojos de aquella criatura, más rojos que los de cualquier otra, estaban clavados en los negros de él. En ese instante en el que las miradas se cruzaron, Vegeta se dio por muerto, aquellas bestias tenían un poder de pelea de 30 mil unidades, él jamás, con su poder actual, podría mantener una pelea contra ninguno de ellos ni por cinco minutos. Lo destrozarían sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, de eso él estaba seguro.

Pero la bestia no se acercó a él, por el contrario, dio media vuelta y se alejó por donde habían venido. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, los demás se acercaron en una violenta estampida a beber del charco. La batalla que había finalizado hace apenas pocos momentos, volvió a desencadenarse, pero esta vez fue mucho más violenta que la anterior, más asombrosa. Esta vez todos los miembros del grupo participaron aunque fuera esforzándose por alcanzar un poco de aquella agua en el charquito que no alcanzaba ni para que dos bebieran al mismo tiempo.

La noche transcurrió muy despacio. Vegeta no pudo conciliar el sueño en ningún momento, y a la noche siguiente tampoco lo haría. Las bestias se derribaron unas a otras y cuando todas estaban en el suelo, la única que se mantenía en pie aprovechaba para saciar su sed. Después de hacerlo corría para alcanzar a la bestia líder. Y así pasó durante toda la noche hasta que sólo quedaron dos bestias, agotadas y sangrantes. Cuando una de ellas derribó a la otra, la que quedó en pie bebió finalmente del charquito y luego se marchó.

La perdedora, se puso de pie de forma cancina, miró el charquito y se alejó sin acercarse a beber, al parecer el no haber quedado en pie con todos los demás derribados le quitaba el derecho de beber de aquella agua.

Los rayos del sol despuntaron por donde las criaturas se habían alejado y la temperatura comenzó a subir de forma alarmante. Vegeta salió del agujero hasta que estuvo completamente seguro de que aquellas bestias no volverían. Miró el campo de batalla y un pensamiento, certero y fugaz cruzó su mente al contemplar los mares de sangre que habían quedado.

"_Estoy muerto_"

* * *

_11/03/09_

_Hell Yeah!! por fin regresa Vegeta y no parece que sea un niño muy feliz, lo siento, pero antes de que salga la luz, la noche se pone más oscura.  
Así que sufre maldito!! __  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	99. Solo el 100, por fin!

_Waazzaaaaaaaa!!_

_Oh por Dios!!! dos capítulos en un solo día, eso sí que es genial, además, este es el capítulo publicado número CIEN!!!!! no puedo creerlo, la verdad es que esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, cuando comencé a escribir este fan fic, no me imaginé que llegaría al número cien, la verdad es que los 519 capítulos que me propuse al principio no parecían ser tantos (al principio), pero al primer año me di cuenta de lo colosal que era escribir una historia de 519 capítulos, la verdad que ha sido un camino bastante pedregoso y difícil, pero gracias al apoyo de esa maravillosa lectora constante que capítulo a capítulo me ha hecho ver que sí me lee, es que puedo seguir escribiendo, así que para ti Shadir, dedico este capítulo publicado número cien!! y ojalá me acompañes otros cien!!!!_

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Solo

(Capítulo 099)

A lo largo de ese día, en el que Vegeta permaneció con un fuerte deseo de quedarse dormido en cualquier parte, se dedicó a buscar un mejor escondite que ese pequeño agujero, si volvía a cometer la tontería de quedarse allí, seguramente la bestia líder lo vería y no dudaría en ir a cazarlo.

Vegeta voló despacio hacia donde se encontraban los volcanes, seguramente allí habría un risco o una cueva en la cual ocultarse, además estaba lejos y era seguro que las bestias de la noche anterior no se acercarían a ese lugar por miedo a quemarse o perecer en medio de tanta lava.

Sin embargo, Vegeta no pudo acercarse más allá de 500 metros de distancia de esa ardiente cordillera. El calor era tan intenso que sus ropas comenzaron a humear a pesar de seguir estando tan lejos. No tenía caso seguir acercándose, así que decidió probar con el oeste.

Al llegar al borde del mundo, Vegeta se dejó caer en la superficie dura, a pocos centímetros de caer al enorme precipicio que se abría delante de él como una boca inmensa que bajaba hasta la garganta infinita del infierno en aquel planeta.

La oscuridad crecía directamente proporcional a la profundidad de aquella grieta. Vegeta intentó imaginar aquel mundo visto desde el espacio y no pudo, buscó algo dentro de sus recuerdos, una imagen pasajera que haya visto cuando llegó a ese planeta junto con Zarbon, pero no encontró nada. Al parecer se habían acercado al planeta por el lado que estaba completo, por lo que no vieron aquel abismo infinito.

La idea de pasar allí la noche fue inmediatamente descartada. El terreno no parecía muy firme y el planeta se desmoronaba a un ritmo que parecía ser constante. La atmósfera tenue de aquel planeta se abría a intervalos regulares para que las rocas que se desprendían de ese lado fueran expulsadas hacia el vacío del universo.

Por un momento Vegeta pensó que en algún momento de su estancia en aquel planeta, este terminaría por desintegrarse completamente, pero entonces recordó los volcanes y la textura del suelo. El planeta, a medida que se desintegraba, también se formaba constantemente, por lo que el peligro de que el planeta se disolviera entre la negrura del cosmos, era casi nula.

Sin haber encontrado todavía un lugar mejor para esconderse. Vegeta regresó al lugar donde había comenzado su búsqueda. Miró hacia los volcanes y luego hacia el precipicio. Su mirada se clavó entonces en el sur del planeta. Zarbon había dicho que hacia ese lado no había nada, Vegeta no comprendía a qué demonios se había referido Zarbon con eso, pero no se molestaría en comprobar sus palabras. De las cosas que Vegeta podría esperar de las cuatro direcciones que Zarbon le había descrito, tres eran verdaderas y restaba una por comprobar, sin embargo, Vegeta pensaba que Zarbon no tenía motivos para mentirle, y si éste había dicho que hacia allá no había nada, entonces eso seguramente que si Vegeta iba hacia allá en busca de algo, sólo perdería el tiempo.

Pero ahora eso lo dejaba en ese lugar. Cerca de ese charquito que era el centro de batallas sumamente violentas que se desarrollaban todas las noches, de eso Vegeta estaba completamente seguro. Las criaturas de la noche anterior no parecían nada amigables y si entre ellas se peleaban intentando matarse por un trago de agua, era seguro que a un intruso lo colgarían para beberse la poca de sangre que este pudiera proporcionar... y para su mala suerte, el intruso era él.

Así que más le valía hacer el agujero un poco más grande si en verdad pensaba quedarse allí esa noche. Vegeta miró al rededor antes de encaminarse hacia el hoyo. Estaba muy cansado, sus energías se agotaban con el simple hecho de permanecer en el aire, lo bueno era que sabía cómo flotar, de lo contrario los pies estarían matándolo en ese momento, desechos por las elevadas temperaturas del suelo.

Miró desde las alturas el pequeño agujero que se convertiría, de nuevo, en su residencia nocturna. El agujero se veía sucio, denigrante. El orgullo del príncipe de los Sayajins se vio lastimado de forma brutal. Vegeta sintió un chispazo de rabia hacia Zarbon, Dodoria y Frezeer, incluso su padre fue tocado por ese desplante de furia. ¿Cómo había permitido él que su hijo fuera tomado así como así por un imbécil que no hacía nada más que pasearse en su carrito circular custodiado por dos estúpidos?

Jamás se lo perdonaría, Vegeta jamás perdonaría ni a su padre ni a esos tres desgraciados que seguramente seguían burlándose de él porque ahora, a parte de perdido y solo, se veía obligado a ocultarse en un sucio agujerito.

Concentró su energía en la mano derecha sin poner atención a la posición del sol, el cual estaba ya con la mitad de su circunferencia oculta más allá del abismo al oeste. Vegeta tan sólo pensaba en el odio que sentía hacia Frezeer y los suyos y el desprecio que comenzaba a sentir por su padre. En esos momentos no le importaban las criaturas que comenzaban a acercarse con su marcha lenta al charquito del que él no se encontraba ni a más de 500 metros.

Concentró su energía, la última que le quedaba, y la lanzó contra el agujerito.

La piedra negra se alzó con una pequeña explosión y un suave murmullo que se expandió por todo el lugar. El agujero apenas si se ensanchó cinco centímetros a la entrada y se hizo menos de diez más profundo, Vegeta estaba decepcionado por su poder destructivo, ahora era una completa vergüenza, con ese poder no podría ni acabar con un inútil "Saybaiman". Ahora ya no merecía el título de príncipe de los Sayajins. Y todo por culpa de ese estúpido de Zarbon que se había ido dejándolo en ese lugar tan horrible y desolado.

Mañana sería otro día, se dijo el príncipe descendiendo al agujero en el que dormiría. Sí, esta noche sí dormiría, el cansancio y el sueño ahora eran tan intensos que no podían ser ignorados así como así. Tenía que descansar, dormir y reponer sus energías para entonces poder comenzar con su entrenamiento y volver a su planeta, patearle el trasero a su padre, quedarse con el trono y comenzar a organizar a los demás Sayajins para derrotar a Frezeer y olvidarse de su estúpido mandato.

Pero por el momento, a dormir.

Vegeta se deslizó en el agujero, encogiéndose lo más que pudo, la piedra estaba calientita, todavía guardando un poco del calor calcinante que el sol dejaba en ella. Olía un poco a humo, a un gas venenoso que estaba allí únicamente para asesinar en silencio y con gran dolor. Vegeta podría resistirlo, después de todo no era más que un olorcillo.

Estando en medio de aquella calidez, Vegeta, cansado como estaba, recordó los brazos amorosos de su madre. Recordó cómo ella lo abrazaba y lo arropaba antes de que el crío se fuera a la cama. Ella lo llevaba de la mano o cargando, según como Vegeta se lo pidiera, que la mayoría de las veces era cargando.

A Vegeta le gustaba mucho ver los ojos de su madre cuando ella lo llevaba a su habitación. Ella siempre sonreía y a él esa sonrisa lo tranquilizaba tanto como la mirada severa de su padre lo estresaba. A veces Vegeta no comprendía por qué estaban juntos y criaban a un hijo, bueno, a él. En algún momento de su corta vida, se dijo que eso era porque su padre era un tipo caprichoso que siempre obtenía todo lo que quería, o al menos así era hasta que apareció Frezeer en su vida.

Pero su madre era la mujer Sayajin más hermosa en el planeta Vejita y al llegar a su habitación la mujer lo depositaba con ternura en el suave colchón de su cama. Lo cubría despacio con las mantas y depositaba un beso en su frente.

"_Duerme bien, hijo querido_" le decía ella y se sentaba a un lado de él esperando a que se durmiera. Ella sabía que Vegeta le tenía un poco de miedo a la oscuridad, él nunca lo decía, más miedo le daba que su padre se enterara de eso y lo obligara a dormirse solo sin que su madre lo llevara hasta la cama.

Algunas veces, su madre se recostaba a un lado de él y le cantaba una canción abrazándolo. Vegeta podía oler su perfume y sentir su aliento golpeándole en la cabeza. Esas noches de inmensa felicidad estaban plagadas de hermosos sueños de los que él no quería despertar y en los que siempre escapaba del planeta, de su padre y de Frezeer acompañado por su madre, a un planeta muy lejano y lleno de una extraña verdosidad que él no sabría como describir. Ese planeta lejano tenía cielos azules y mares inmensos en los cuales divertirse por las tardes. Playas en las cuales descansar o pasear hasta que el sol se hundiera en la curva acuosa del planeta desconocido.

Vegeta pensaba en todo esto cuando se quedó dormido. El calor de la roca le recordó al de su madre y eso lo tranquilizó, le hizo olvidar el desplante de furia que había sentido momentos antes y le trajo un mundo paralelo en el que las bestias que lo rodeaban no existían. Un mundo hermoso lleno de luz en el que la bestia líder no se agachaba para olfatearlo mejor. Un lugar sólo suyo en el que las bestias de piel oscura no parecían sonreír divertidas cuando la líder lo sacó del agujero en el que se encontraba sujetándolo con sus afilados colmillos.

Vegeta se encontraba en un maravilloso lugar en el que la pesadilla que estaba a punto de comenzar... no existía.

* * *

_11/03/09_

_Sí, ya sé que dije que lo haría sufrir... pero bueno, un poco de felicidad antes de la tormenta no está del todo mal, o sí??_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	100. Los pecados de los padres

_Waazzaaaaa!!_

_México, Sí se puede!!  
Heich!! como en el teletón, sí se puede superar la meta!! cinco más, sólo cinco más!!  
_

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Los pecados de los padres

(Capítulo 100)

Vegeta fue depositado suavemente en el suelo. Sus sueños aún lo abrazaban en el recuerdo de su amorosa madre. Las bestias que lo rodeaban, podían _ver_ sus sueños. Ellas podían ver a su madre dándole un beso en lo que él sabía era su frente. Las criaturas que miraban sus sueños se estremecieron enternecidas por aquellas imágenes en las que Vegeta se dejaba apapachar por la autora de sus días.

En el sueño, La madre de Vegeta se agachaba hacia él depositando un delicado y tierno beso en su frente. Acercó sus labios a la oreja del pequeño y susurró con la voz más dulce que el príncipe haya escuchado nunca: "_No te rindas, hijo_"

- No me rendiré, mamá -susurró Vegeta en medio del sueño y las bestias al rededor decidieron que ya era momento de despertarlo. La líder miró a los que tenía a un lado y asintieron, como dando su aprobación.

La criatura líder, se acercó un poco más al chiquillo y con una sonrisa cruel en sus fauces, pisó con violencia el cuerpo pequeño que se encontraba delante de él. El suelo se hundió bajo el peso y la fuerza de aquel pisotón. Vegeta sintió la opresión sobre su cuerpo aún estando en el sueño. En el, su madre se había subido a él como protegiéndolo de un cataclismo que la aplastó contra su pequeño cuerpo. La cama crujió debajo de él y entonces todo desapareció. Su madre, la habitación, la cama y la suavidad de las mantas que lo cubrían, todo desapareció en la bruma del despertar y el negro de la sombra de aquella enorme pata que lo aplastaba contra el negro del suelo.

El suelo se partió debajo de Vegeta. El desconcierto de lo que sucedía, el pasar del mundo de los sueños al mundo real fue como un golpe con la fuerza de una Súper Nova. La oscuridad en la que se vio sumergido de pronto y la opresión sobre su cuerpo fueron suficientes para llenarlo de horror absoluto.

Debajo de la enorme garra de la bestia líder, el pequeño mocoso desconocido comenzó a gritar. Aquellos sonidos desesperados eran como una magnífica pieza musical para las bestias que hacían un círculo alrededor de Vegeta y su atacante. Las sonrisas en aquellas fauces de tiburón se ensancharon complacidas.

La garra se alzó dejando ver a un Vegeta con el rostro pálido y sudoroso que miraba a todos lados, buscando seguramente a su madre. Si se hubiera puesto a gritar desesperado llamando a su progenitora, habría estado fabuloso, pero Vegeta no lo hizo... aún.

Vegeta se puso de pie, adolorido por el pisotón, por el sueño hermoso que perdió y sin entender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

La criatura líder se plantó frente a él con la sonrisa más amplia que la de todos los demás. Vegeta vio un trozo de sus ropas entre los dientes de aquel monstruo y la realidad cayó con el peso de todo el planeta Vejita sobre él.

Su mirada se paseó enloquecida por todos aquellos rostros parecidos que lo miraban con ojos llameantes, divertidos todos ellos y esperando un espectáculo en el que él sería la estrella principal. Vegeta, a primera vista, no vio por dónde escaparse, estaba completamente rodeado y ninguna de aquellas enormes criaturas le quitaba los ojos de encima.

- ¿Quién eres? -preguntó una voz terrible dentro de su cabeza. Enloquecida, furiosa y divertida. El grito estruendoso dentro de su cerebro por poco lo volvió loco.

Vegeta no contestó, no lo haría, sentía que si hablaba con aquellas cosas horribles le destrozarían el cerebro. Las criaturas pensaban en eso, pero lo harían si Vegeta los aburría.

- ¡Contesta! -bramó de nuevo la voz rebotando violentamente en las paredes de su cráneo.

El sonido provocaba un terrible dolor en el cerebro de Vegeta, como si todo el órgano quisiera explotar para no soportar más aquella tortura. Trastabilló dos pasos hacia atrás y cayó tropezándose con una de las rocas que habían sobresalido de aquel primer pisotón.

«_¡Mátalo de una vez, Vado!_»

«_Sí, mátalo, queremos comer_.»

«_Esa porquería no alcanzará para todos, déjalo crecer._»

«_No, mátalo ya_»

Las voces se gritaron unas a otras dentro de la mente de Vegeta, aún así pudo percibir su dirección. Era como si las criaturas que los rodeaban hablaran al mismo tiempo, sólo que dentro del cerebro del Sayajin.

- Si no contestas, te mataré -amenazó Vado dando un paso al frente para hacer énfasis en sus palabras.

Los ojos de Vegeta se clavaron en las flamas rojas de Vado. En ellos vegeta pudo ver algo más que fuego. vio toda una vida de hostilidad y muerte, de asesinatos, de un mundo tan perverso que le había hecho perder la inocencia de todo ser nuevo en el universo. El odio que emanaban aquellas cuencas rojas era tal que Vegeta se puso de pie temblando sin apartar sus ojos negros de aquellos rojos que lo escrutaban como perforándolo.

- Soy Vegeta, príncipe de los Sayajins -respondió el chico con la voz cargada del orgullo que pensaba se había perdido en la profundidad de aquellas flamas rojas. Las criaturas no dijeron, ni pensaron nada, ni le escupieron cosas a la cabeza. Pero sus miradas habían cambiado de manera repentina, Vegeta no sabía cómo describirlo, pero algo les había sucedido cuando escucharon sus palabras.

El silencio se deslizó entre ellos como una brisa fresca. Los ojos de Vado se entrecerraron un poco escrutando el rostro de Vegeta. Entonces una extraña sensación se apoderó del príncipe de los Sayajins. Fue como si en él habitaran dos presencias, la primera, la que lo había acompañado toda la vida porque eran la misma persona y una nueva, repentina y furiosa que se paseaba de un lado a otro buscando algo que sólo ella sabía que era. Vegeta agachó la cabeza intentando controlar la sensación de nauseas, el mareo repentino que se le había metido sin su consentimiento. Las manos apresaron la cabeza en un intento inútil por solucionar aquello.

Fue hasta que Vado musitó un sonido como de conformismo, como de estar satisfecho, como de que había buscado la verdad en la mente de Vegeta y la había encontrado. Vegeta levantó la mirada y los ojos de Vado pasaron de ser negros a rojos.

Había sido él, al príncipe no le cabía duda alguna, aquella monstruosidad había entrado en su mente a buscar la verdad de las palabras de Vegeta.

- Dice la verdad -gruñó la bestia refiriéndose a sus compañeros, pero dejando que Vegeta también lo escuchara dentro de su cabeza, como diciéndole: "Podemos saber si lo que dices es verdad o no, ni siquiera necesitamos preguntarte porque podemos utilizar tu cerebro como si fuera un libro muy viejo e inservible que hojeamos antes de echarlo a la hoguera, así que no se te ocurra mentir o lo arrojaremos sin hojearlo."

- Tengo una buena noticia para ti, príncipe -dijo la bestia sin tanto desprecio como antes y Vegeta se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que había cambiado en las expresiones de todas aquellas bestias de pesadilla. Ya no lo miraban con tanto desprecio-. Conocemos a los de tu raza y jamás imaginamos que el príncipe llegaría a estar en este planeta, luego de que el estúpido rey en persona viniera a jodernos la existencia queriendo aniquilarnos para después ponerle precio a nuestro mundo.

Las sonrisas de las bestias detrás de Vado se ensanchaban a medida que él hablaba.

- La mala noticia, príncipe de los Sayajins, hijo del rey Vegeta, único heredero del idiota que por poco extermina a nuestra especie, es que recordamos el día que bajó a nuestro planeta acompañado de toda una flota de sus mejores hombres para intentar nuestro exterminio. Por suerte, no lo consiguió. Algo más importante que este planeta llamó su atención y decidió destruirlo, pero su preocupación era tal, que no lo consiguió y no le importó el estado en el que lo dejaba. Estoy seguro que tu mami no te contó nada de esto antes de que te durmieras, ¿verdad príncipe?

Las sonrisas ahora eran tan grandes como antes y los ojos estaban llenos de divertida maldad. Si Vegeta había pensado que en cuanto lo vieran aquellas criaturas intentarían asesinarlo, ahora estaba seguro de que no sería así una vez conociendo quién era en verdad. Aquellas bestias se divertirían mucho con él, haciéndole vivir el más horrible de los miedos. Lo obligarían a pedir clemencia y a exigir su muerte. Vegeta no estaba preparado para que lo venía. Nadie podría estar listo para algo así.

Pero el culpable de todo esto era Zarbon, quizá él sabía dónde lo estaba dejando, quizá él sabía la historia que lo ligaba a ese planeta, a él ya a su padre. Quizá por eso había decidido que ese sería el lugar perfecto para cumplir la orden de Frezeer de asesinarlo. Zarbon no se mancharía las manos, él le había dado la oportunidad de vivir cuanto quisiera, lo único que había hecho era alejarlo de la seguridad del planeta y de las garras de Frezeer. ¡Dios lo bendiga! Lo había alejado de los siniestros planes que Frezeer tenía para él.

¿Cómo iba a imaginar Zarbon que en ese planeta habitaba una especie que deseaba la muerte del rey Vegeta y quizá de toda la especie Sayajin? Por supuesto que no se lo imaginaba, el muy desgraciado estaba seguro de ello y ahora le tocaba a Vegeta pagar por los pecados de su padre. Así estaba escrito y así sería.

* * *

_12/03/09_

_No saben lo genial que es escribir "Capítulo 100" en una historia, eso habla de toda una vida, son casi dos años y el primer cero por fin se transforma en un uno, es maravilloso, tedioso, a veces desesperante, pero siempre es reconfortante saber que alguien lee lo que escribes, a pesar de que esa persona para la que escribes ni siquiera sabe en dónde vas. Aún así el recuerdo de aquellas primeras palabras lo mantiene a uno siempre al pie del cañon, listo para soportar cualquier adversidad que se presente y resolverla como mejor sea posible. Es por eso que después de estos cien primeros capítulos, quiero agradecerle a todos aquellos quienes lean esto, porque gracias a ustedes, a su pasión y su lectura constante es que el Heich sigue escribiendo este monstruo!!_

_GRACIAS!!!_

_**Dedicado especialmente a la maldita de Zely**  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	101. Tortura

_Waazzaaaa!!_

_Pues la esperanza de acompletar los 106 para el lunes sigue en pie, así que mientras, le seguiremos chingando y a ver que sale. Desde este, intentaré hacer los capítulos un poco más extensos (o quizá mejor desde el 107) porque sí, al principio comencé con una extensión de 3 páginas... pero con el paso del tiempo me he hecho flojo y apenas paso de dos ya dejo que el capítulo termine. Pero bueno..._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Tortura

(Capítulo 101)

- Yo no soy como mi padre -dijo Vegeta desafiando a las criaturas delante de él. No tenía claro que era lo que intentaba hacer al decir eso. Las palabras simplemente abandonaron su boca dejando atrás sus labios apretados en una línea blanca casi invisible.

- El muchacho tiene coraje -se burló Vado ensanchando su sonrisa de tiburón-. El que seas o no como tu padre es algo que a nosotros no nos importa. ¿O a alguno le importa? -preguntó a sus seguidores. Todos ellos negaron con las cabezas-. ¿Lo ves? Tu parecido con tu padre nos tiene sin cuidado, de todas formas, vamos a divertirnos mucho contigo. -Dijo acercando su rostro al de Vegeta.

El príncipe intentó retirarse, asqueado por el olor pútrido que emanaba de la boca de aquella cosa que hablaba dentro de su cabeza como si fuera la voz de su conciencia. Pero sin aconsejarle cosas buenas o martirizándolo cuando hacía cosas que según ella, no debía de estar haciendo.

El primer golpe, el segundo y el tercero, llegaron sin previo aviso, a una velocidad monstruosa que Vegeta estaba seguro podría rivalizar con la del sonido. En ese momento, desde que dio un paso hacia atrás asediado por el aliento de la bestia, hasta que estuvo de cara al suelo, no supo lo que había pasado. Fue hasta que comenzó a escupir sangre que se imaginó cómo había ocurrido todo, a partir de la posición de su cuerpo, la sensación de movimiento que sentía el dolor en las diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

Vado lo golpeó con el dorso de su garra izquierda. El cuerpo de Vegeta, quien en ese momento no sabía qué demonios había pasado, salió despedido hacia su derecha con el dolor todavía inexistente en su rostro, toda la parte izquierda. Cuando llegó a otra de la bestias que formaban el círculo que los rodeaban, ésta lo golpeó del mismo modo que Vado lo había hecho y Vegeta regresó al punto de partida. Una vez allí, Vado lo había golpeado como se golpea a una pelota para que esta rebote, solo que vegeta no era una pelota y tampoco rebotó, se hundió en un pequeño agujerito que su cuerpo había hecho y comenzó a analizar sus dolores y lo que sentía para hacerse una idea de lo que había sucedido.

Con el dolor creciendo por todas partes, Vegeta intentó ponerse de pie.

- ¡Mírenlo, el crío tiene agallas! -se burló Vado permitiendo que el príncipe se pusiera de pie-. Vamos a ver, demuéstrame todo lo que puedes hacer. Que nadie se meta -ordenó a los demás y esperó a que Vegeta hiciera su primer movimiento.

Esta era la oportunidad, Vegeta lo sabía. Presentía en su fuero interno que si le ganaba a ese desgraciado, los demás lo respetarían y podría beber del charco antes que todos los demás y estos además obedecerían a todo lo que él dijera.

Bien, si así lo quería, así se harían las cosas. Se puso de pie, levantó los puños, respiró profundo y se preparó para lo que sería una batalla como nunca antes se había librado en ninguna parte del universo.

Y tuvo razón.

La pelea ni siquiera pudo haber sido considerada como tal. Vegeta fue tratado como a un pequeño e indefenso muñeco de tela que no hizo nada, ni siquiera pudo mantener los brazos en alto para intentar protegerse de los salvajes golpes que Vado le daba sin consideración alguna.

La zarpa de Vado voló cortando el aire caliente que los separaba. Vegeta apenas fue conciente de que esa manota se acercaba a él cuando sintió el líquido caliente que era su sangre, corriendo por su frente y sus mejillas. Por un momento pensó que había perdido el ojo izquierdo. Pero entonces el mundo se medio coloreó de rojo. La sangre que salía de la profunda herida en su frente resbalaba hasta entrar en su ojo izquierdo y darle ese nuevo tono demencial al mundo de fuego en el que se encontraba.

El príncipe de los Sayajins se mantuvo en pie después de ese primer golpe. Fue arrojado hacia atrás pero tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para no caer. Vado sonrió ante esto y lo golpeó de nuevo, esta vez con la otra mano. Vegeta vio el movimiento y reaccionó a tiempo para intentar esquivar el nuevo ataque. Vado resultó ser mucho más rápido de lo que él había calculado. La garra le golpeó directamente en la cabeza y le abrió profundas heridas que también comenzaron a sangrar desenfrenadas.

Por el golpe, Vegeta fue arrojado a un lado y cayó de rodillas deteniéndose con ambas manos. El suelo estaba terriblemente caliente. El mundo rojo giraba vertiginoso a su alrededor y la cabeza le zumbaba como un generador descompuesto, con un terrible sonido que no deja dormir por la noches. Esas noches largas en las que el calor es intenso y ni el aire acondicionado o los ventiladores a su máxima velocidad pueden mitigar, tan solo la ventana abierta podría hacer algo, pero eso significaría dejar entrar a los mosquitos que se beberían la sangre de la victima como un borracho el alcohol en su bar preferido y no permitirían que la victima conciliara el sueño hasta que ellos estuviesen saciados, justo como los borrachos no permiten que la persona que los atiende vaya a casa hasta que ellos mismos caigan derrotados por tanto alcohol.

Vegeta se miró las manos, apoyadas sobre la negrura de aquel suelo que antes había sido lava ardiendo y que ahora había cicatrizado como una herida colosal que cubría a todo el planeta. Luego, inevitablemente, su cuerpo escupió un coagulo de sangre que subió ardiendo por la garganta del príncipe, como si su boca ya no fuera una boca, sino el cráter de alguno de esos volcanes activos en todo el planeta que escupían lava a todas horas.

- No eres tan resistente como pensabas después de todo, ¿eh? Anda, levántate y pelea, príncipe de los Sayajins.

"¡Maldición!", gritó Vegeta en su mente. Si aquel sujeto podía meterse en su cabeza, seguramente había escuchado esos pensamientos en los que se decía a sí mismo que no era tan fuerte como había pensado con anterioridad. Sintió asco. Las nauseas provocadas por esa nueva invasión lo asaltaron y amenazaron con hacerlo vomitar el estómago y las entrañas.

Se puso de pie e hizo un esfuerzo enorme para que sus piernas temblorosas no lo arrojaran de nuevo al suelo. No podía permitir que esas criaturas se salieran con la suya, debía defenderse. Él era el príncipe de los Sayajins, nadie debía faltarle al respeto como ellos lo estaban haciendo.

- Pa-pagaran por esto -susurró amenazante-. Todos ustedes... paga...

La garra volvió a salir disparada contra su rostro. Esta vez Vegeta ni siquiera pudo ver que venía en dirección a él. Al parecer la verdadera fuerza, velocidad y el poder de aquellas criaturas era mucho más alto de lo que el rastreador le había indicado el día que llegó.

El cuerpo maltrecho de Vegeta salió disparado hacia atrás, en dirección a las criaturas que lo rodeaban. Él asumió que se estrellaría contra el cuerpo de aquellas bestias y allí mismo lo devorarían, después de todo Vado les había dicho que nadie interviniera. Pero cerca de allí, Vegeta volvió a recibir un golpe. Una de las criaturas había desobedecido las ordenes de Vado. Vegeta sonrió un poco al pensar que eso desencadenaría una pelea en la que, por al menos un momento, se olvidarían de él.

Vado lo recibió a Vegeta con la garra abierta en su totalidad. Como si el cuerpo del príncipe se tratara de una pelota de béisbol. Sujetándolo, el brazo de Vado cayó a un costado de su cuerpo.

Vegeta estaba muy cansado, sólo esperaba que la pelea entre las bestias comenzara de una buena vez para qué él pudiera arrastrarse hasta el agujero que había hecho esa noche antes de dormirse para descansar, reponer energías y al día siguiente pensar en una forma de escapar de ese horrible lugar, lo cual, sería muy difícil. Las criaturas que habitaban ese planeta no necesitaban para nada ningún adelanto científico o tecnológico. En aquel planeta no había nada electrónico a no ser que se tomara en cuenta lo que Vegeta traía consigo y su nave destruida.

- Este es el príncipe de los Sayajins -dijo Vado alzando el cuerpo de Vegeta por sobre su cabeza con la garra que lo sostenía-. Sus aliados lo han abandonado en este planeta hostil, al parecer para su entrenamiento. El príncipe de los Sayajins acaba de demostrar que no es digno de ser entrenado por el sujeto que se hace llamar Zarbon. ¿Qué es lo que se merece el príncipe de los Sayajins?

Los demás rugieron como única respuesta. El sonido fue aterrador. Esta vez Vegeta no lo escuchó dentro de su cabeza, lo escuchó por todas partes, dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. Atravesándolo como los rayos cósmicos a todo lo que hay en el universo. El rugido fue una cacofonía sincronizada que expresaba el común acuerdo de las masas. Todos opinaban que Vegeta debía de ser exterminado de la forma más cruel y dolorosa que pudiera ocurrírseles en aquel momento. Por supuesto, el hijo del bastardo que había ido a chingar el planeta merecía tener el peor de los castigos. ¡Su padre se lo había dejado!

- Entonces que así sea -dijo Vado y Vegeta lo escuchó a través de la bruma de inconciencia que comenzaba a cubrir sus pensamientos. La voz de Vado sonó cargada de rabia, divertida y cruel. El príncipe de los Sayajins no estaba del todo seguro de lo que le sucedería a continuación, pero era claro que no sería nada muy divertido, y mucho menos para él.

Vado lanzó el cuerpo de Vegeta hacia el cielo oscuro tapizado de las nubes negras de los volcanes. Vegeta sintió la brisa cálida y poco refrescante de aquel viento seco golpeándole el rostro, acariciándolo con sus manos rasposas. "Estoy muerto" pensó Vegeta sintiendo el segundo de gravedad cero que todo objeto lanzado al aire experimenta en cierto momento. "Estoy muerto y ahora voy al cielo... junto con mi madre".

Y entonces cayó. La gravedad lo jaló hacia el suelo, de nuevo a donde las criaturas que lo esperaban debajo pudieran alcanzarlo y castigarlo por los pecados de su padre. La imagen de su madre se borró lentamente y Vegeta se vio envuelto por la oscuridad que sus ojos le mostraban en aquel mundo de fuego.

Vegeta no volvió a tocar el suelo. Las garras de Vado lo interceptaron proyectándolo contra sus compañeros quienes también lo golpearon enviándolo a las garras de otros y así hasta que se cansaron y lo dejaron caer. En el suelo, algunos lo pisotearon, lo levantaron con las mandíbulas y lo arrojaron de nuevo al aire. El ciclo se repitió toda la noche hasta que los dos últimos perdieron el interés, bebieron del charco y siguieron a los demás que ya se habían adelantado.

Vegeta quedó derribado en el suelo, con un dolor tan intenso que era difícil decir si en verdad le dolía o no. Los ojos los tenía tan hinchados que no podía ver nada más que la oscuridad de sus parpados. No intentaba moverse, el solo intentar respirar normalmente le producía un dolor punzante que iba de la punta de sus cabellos a la planta de los pies. Evitaba el toser a pesar de necesitarlo. Si se movía aunque fuera muy poco, el dolor lo atenazaría y no lo soltaría hasta que quedara inconciente o muriera.

Vegeta pensaba que no le quedaba otra opción más que morir.

* * *

_13/03/09_

_Pobre Vegeta.... U_U  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	102. Suficiente

_Waazzaaaaa!!_

_Hoy comencé a patinar... creo que no lo hice tan mal, me caí dos veces... pero nada de gravedad, todo bajo control y espero que así sigan las cosas. Ahora la historia._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Suficiente

(Capítulo 102)

El dolor, la angustia, la desesperación y el odio eran ahora el océano en el que Vegeta estaba sumergido. Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad a pesar de la luminosidad de la lava que brotaba de los volcanes alrededor del planeta.

El suelo calcinante laceraba la piel del príncipe desde hace algunas semanas. Todas las noches aquellas criaturas llenas de maldad llegaban al lugar para divertirse un rato. Lo golpeaban, lo humillaban, algunos defecaban sobre él y otros lo frotaban contra sus órganos sexuales. Lo obligaban a que lamiera o le metían sus penes enormes en la boca, en medio de sonoras carcajadas. El pobre de Vegeta no podía hacer otra cosa más que sentirse en el peor de los infiernos. Ya no su persona, su orgullo era pisoteado y escupido por aquellos seres cada vez que se ponía el sol por el acantilado.

Vegeta apenas si respiraba. Sus pulmones obedecían a un impulso de su cerebro que se negaba a morir. Todo cerebro está programado para buscar su supervivencia. Este órgano jamás se rendiría por una causa tan absurda como el dolor y la oscuridad. Al cerebro no le importaría que Vegeta estuviera completamente desprovisto de sus extremidades, el órgano seguiría ordenándole al cuerpo que se mantuviera vivo, ¡chingao!

El príncipe de los Sayajins, derrotado, magullado y perdido en la inmensidad de la negrura ocupada por el dolor, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquella terrible noche en la que había sido descubierto por aquellas bestias. El tiempo se había convertido en algo tan innecesario que a él ya no le importaba en absoluto.

Pudo haber comenzado a medir el tiempo, las noches que pasaba en ese horrible planeta, para ser más exactos, contando el número de palizas que le habían dado hasta el momento. Cada noche, llegaban las bestias y antes de tomar un poco de agua, se divertían golpeando a Vegeta, ahora el derecho a beber del charquito no se ganaba quedando en pie cuando todos los demás estaban tirados, ahora el derecho al agua se ganaba golpeando y humillando al príncipe de los Sayajins, lo cual era más fácil de lograr.

El pensar en el agua le provocó sed a Vegeta. Intentó levantar la cabeza para mirar dónde se encontraba el pequeño charquito en el que Zarbon lo había dejado caer. El movimiento, como de tres centímetros, le costó tanto como intentar mover una pirámide de las grandes. Dejó caer la barbilla en el suelo demasiado fuerte por lo que el dolor le martilleó todo el rostro. Se quedó en esa posición incómoda hasta que el dolor se mitigó un poco. No pasó del todo, pero llegó a ser soportable. Entonces Vegeta abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. Sus ojos se separaron para dejarle ver el mundo a través de una rendija que distorsionaba todo frente a él.

El charquito, diminuto, se encontraba como a millones de kilómetros de distancia. Vegeta sintió que todas las esperanzas que había puesto en ese movimiento para saciar su sed, que era el único que podía hacer, el llegar al charquito y meter la cabeza en él hasta dejarse ahogar, se habían ido por el desagüe del retrete mugroso, como de escuela, en el que se había convertido su vida.

Esperó un momento, a que la sensación de perdición pasara un poco. Dejó que sus parpados hinchados se cerraran dejándolo nuevamente en la oscuridad protectora de sus ojos. Los abrió esperando que la distancia hacia el charquito se redujera por algún pequeño favor por parte de Dios todo poderoso. Pero no fue así. Dios no le hace favores a los príncipes que se dejan humillar por criaturas que ni siquiera conocen y mucho menos si después quieren arrastrarse para suicidarse en un charquito de agua.

Sin esperar el favor de Dios, Vegeta comenzó a arrastrarse. Sintiendo el suelo raspándole el pecho, el abdomen, los brazos, las piernas y una parte del rostro. El ardor era intenso y junto con el calor del suelo Vegeta sentía que se quemaba vivo, como si la lava endurecida de pronto volviera a calentarse hasta adquirir esa consistencia líquida y el color rojito con el que brilla al salir escupida del volcán.

No supo cuanto fue lo que tardó en llegar al charquito de agua fresca, tampoco le importó, lo único que debía de ser tomado en cuenta era que por fin había llegado a donde el agua se encontraba y podría saciar su sed. Hizo un último esfuerzo para quedar al la orilla de aquel hoyito con agua. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de triunfo y se agachó dolorosa y lentamente hasta que sus labios tocaron la superficie clara del agua.

El movimiento fue pasajero, Vegeta ni siquiera había sentido el agua en sus labios resecos cuando el charquito se lo tragó hasta los hombros. Vegeta sintió la frescura del agua y el dolor en su pecho al ser aplastado contra la roca. Aquello era difícil, se debatía entre el placer del líquido y el dolor quemante de la roca. Su cerebro no sabía en qué concentrarse, si en el dolor o el placer. Finalmente la decisión fue el horror. El agua comenzó a llegar a sus pulmones, los cuales necesitaban un poco de hidratación, pero no de esa forma, por lo que el cerebro comenzó a gritarle señales de alarma al príncipe de los Sayajins para que saliera lo más pronto posible de ese lugar, de preferencia ¡ahora mismo!

Muy a su pesar, Vegeta no podía salirse del charquito por más que lo intentara. Algo lo sujetaba por la cabeza, algo grande y con garras enormes, y sus fuerzas no eran las suficientes para competir por su vida con aquello, fuera lo que fuera aquello.

El aire caliente del planeta le fue otorgado gracias a la piedad de la cosa que lo sostenía dentro del charquito. Vegeta fue sacado del agua y los ojos rojos de Vado lo contemplaron divertido, con una sonrisa enorme de tiburón en la boca.

- Conque robándote el agua, ¿no?

Vado apretó el cráneo de Vegeta en su garra derecha y luego lo arrojó al suelo. El cuerpo del príncipe rebotó contra la piedra negra y comenzó a sangrar de la frente. No era la primera vez, seguro que esa era una herida que se había abierto por tercera, cuarta o quinta ocasión, a saber.

La tos comenzó a sacudir el cansado cuerpo del príncipe. Sus cabellos estaban sucios, al igual que su ropa y su rostro lleno de cicatrices, sangre y suciedad, alguna de la mierda en su cuerpo era suya, lo demás era de ellos. No tenía idea de cómo era posible que su cuerpo tuviera desperdicios que expulsar, pero los pocos que había desechado las ultimas semanas, meses, años, días, eternidades, estaban sobre él, el olor de aquello era tan desagradable que Vegeta se asqueaba de sí mismo.

Y no sólo por su aspecto y el aroma que desprendía.

En esta ocasión la golpiza fue más salvaje que las anteriores. Vado había dicho algo de faltarle al respeto a la raza y al planeta al intentar beber del agua que no le correspondía y además, por haberla ensuciado.

- Es un pequeño charco, maldita sea, ¿cómo se te ocurre que podías meter la carota allí? -Gritó y dio un zarpazo al cuerpo derribado de Vegeta. Él ni siquiera supo lo que pasó, el dolor era tan intenso que cada golpe que le daban no hacía nada más que sumarle cortes y heridas, el dolor ya era una variable constante.

Vado arrojó al príncipe lejos del charquito y bebió. Los otros comenzaron a divertirse con él hasta el amanecer. Al principio de un nuevo día cuando uno de ellos, el más pequeño para ser exacto, se dio el lujo de cagarse sobre el cuerpo del príncipe de los Sayajins. ¡El más pequeño de ellos! Vegeta ya no tenía rastreador, pero podía darse cuenta, por los golpes que ese individuo le daba, de que era el más débil de todos. Era un enano de la especie que no hacía otra cosa más que seguir al montón, era el que antes nunca bebía del agua y era el que siempre golpeaba a Vegeta al último.

El olor de su excremento era tan fétido y carecía de la fuerza de la de los demás. Vegeta sintió que la última migaja de su orgullo se disolvía como sal en el agua. Vio el rostro de su padre dándole la espalda y el de su madre llorando sin consuelo. Vio a todos los guerreros Sayajins burlándose de él y a Frezeer con cara de decepción.

"_No eres tan bueno como yo había pensado, creo que desperdicié mi tiempo contigo_", decía la expresión de Frezeer.

"_Eres un tonto Vegeta_", ese era Zarbon, "_te dejé en un planeta para que cuando yo volviera me mostraras una montaña de cuerpos de aquella raza, no para encontrarte cubierto de mierda. ¡La mierda de ese estúpido!_"

"¿Qué más esperabas de un bueno para nada como él?", preguntó el burlón rostro de Dodoria, tan rosa y desagradable como siempre. Vegeta sintió el chispazo de rencor contra todos ellos. Una pequeña fogata que de pronto se convirtió en un incendio forestal y que consumió todos los dolores del príncipe. Ellos tenían razón.

Su madre tenía razón.

Su padre, Frezeer, Zarbon y el estúpido de Dodoria. Vegeta no había demostrado que merecía ser el príncipe de la raza más temible y poderosa del universo. Estando allí, sólo recibiendo los primeros rayos del sol que petrificarían la mierda sobre él, lo único que había demostrado era que era un bueno para nada, un guerrero mucho más vergonzoso que el más bestia de los de clase baja. Cualquier soldado de clase baja sería mejor que él en esos momentos. Un guerrero de clase baja por lo menos moriría peleando, pero Vegeta... Vegeta había sobrevivido y ahora se arrastraba por un poco de agua. ¡Por un poco de agua!

Así de bajo había caído. Estaba seguro de que si su madre viviera y lo viera en aquellas condiciones, ella se sentiría muy decepcionada de él y seguramente lo negaría, porque ella, siendo la reina de los Sayajins, no podía permitirse tener hijos tan débiles, tan inútiles, tan poca cosa.

- No soy un bueno para nada -dijo, o pensó, no estaba seguro, Vegeta. Intentó ponerse de pie pero sus músculos no le hicieron caso. Todo su cuerpo magullado estaba en huelga, todos ellos deseaban descansar. Querían agua y como no había entrado nada por los labios resecos, ahora se negaban a participar en los planes de Vegeta.

- No... escúchenme bien -pensó-. Aquí el que... el que manda soy yo y ustedes van a obedecerme, porque yo soy el príncipe de los Sayajins, la raza más poderosa del universo y ustedes, tú, cuerpo, no mereces descanso alguno mientras estemos en este planeta. Así que más vale que te recuperes y que sea pronto, después, podremos tener un poco de agua, mientras no.

Todo quedó en silencio. El calor comenzaba a ser más intenso con forme el sol se acercaba al punto más alto en el suelo. Una suave brisa pasó por el lugar y meció los cabellos de Vegeta, los que aún no estaban tiesos de mugre.

Las manos se pusieron en movimiento, se apoyaron en el suelo calcinante y comenzaron a enderezar los codos. Vegeta estaba despegado del suelo, eso ya era un comienzo, no podía ver nada pero sentía que estaba logrando algo.

Luego volvió a caer.

* * *

_15/03/09_

_**«-( **_**H.S****_ )-»™_**


	103. Primer caído

_Waazzaaaaaa!!_

_hahahaha re loco pero bueno..._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Primer caído

(Capítulo 103)

¿A dónde iban las bestias que volvían por la noche para beber agua?

¿Qué hacían allá y por qué venían de noche?

Vegeta comenzó a preguntarse esto al ocaso, cuando Vado se veía en el horizonte llegando al lugar seguido de sus compañeros, sus seguidores, sus súbditos, no sabía lo que eran, pero allá venían todos ellos, seguro dispuestos a divertirse un poco más con el cuerpo debilitado de Vegeta y luego a beber agua para después marcharse a ese otro lugar al Este.

Vegeta ya sabía lo que seguiría a continuación, Vado se acercaría primero, le diría algunas cosas como para hacerle ver que era un idiota, que no merecía seguir con vida, para humillarlo un poco más, para destrozar su espíritu guerrero, para hacerle creer que era una basura. Y después dejaría que los otros se encargaran de fastidiarlo un poco.

Vado se colocó a un lado de Vegeta y lo miró. El príncipe ahora resultaba demasiado aburrido, desde la primera noche el sujeto no había hecho nada más que quedarse allí en el suelo, ni siquiera después de que él le permitiera beber de aquella agua tan buena pareció adquirir un poco del orgullo que se suponía todos los Sayajins tenían dentro de ellos.

Vado ya no sabía si seguir con aquello o simplemente dejar que el muy estúpido de Vegeta se muriera bajo el sol para que los zopilotes vinieran a comer sus restos. Mala idea, en ese planeta no había zopilotes.

Sin importarle lo que los demás hicieran, Vado pasó de largo el cuerpo de Vegeta y se acercó al charquito a beber un poco de agua, miró hacia el sur, luego a Vegeta, de nuevo hacia el sur, bebió otro poco de agua y se marchó. Los demás lo miraron desconcertados, algunos hicieron además de acercarse a charlar un poco con él, pero los ojos rojos de Vado les indicaron de inmediato que ni se les ocurriera, así que ellos se alejaban y Vado siguió con su camino, alejándose sin prisa hacia el este.

Vegeta no comprendió eso, los demás tampoco. A Vegeta ese gesto no le gustó, a los otros no les importó. Ellos creían conocer más a Vado, sin embargo en el tiempo que Vegeta estuvo allí aguantando sus castigos, él alcanzó a conocerlo más de lo que ellos alguna vez podrían imaginar.

Los compañeros de Vado, pensaron que les había dejado a Vegeta para que finalmente le hicieran todo lo que no le habían hecho hasta el momento y luego lo mataran y se lo comieran.

Vegeta sabía que Vado, como líder de una jauría de bestias, si algún día decidiera que era momento de que se lo comieran, él daría el primer mordisco. Si no había hecho nada, Vegeta pensaba porque ahora ese juguete resultaba demasiado aburrido, nada interesante por lo que ya no valía la pena seguir jugando con él, quizá a la noche siguiente, volverían a su vieja práctica de atacarse entre ellos para irse eliminando y beber del agua.

Eso era desesperante, ahora Vegeta era considerado una pérdida de tiempo, el desplante de indiferencia de Vado le había hecho hervir la sangre y su odio se transformó en nuevas energías, un nuevo motivo para intentar asesinarlo y quedarse con el mando de aquellas horribles criaturas.

Vado ya estaba muy lejos del lugar y la primera de las criaturas que se quedó se acercó a Vegeta, posiblemente la de más alto rango luego de Vado. Miró a Vegeta, el charco y luego a Vado, parecía que reflexionaba su siguiente movimiento, parecía que estudiaba el gesto de su líder y decidía qué hacer a continuación.

Pateó a Vegeta. Fue una patada tímida, como viendo la reacción que Vado tendría después de eso. Como el líder no volteó, pensó que ya era hora de comer otra cosa a parte de lo acostumbrado de todos los días.

Lanzó un rugido ensordecedor, como los primeros que retumbaban en la cabeza de Vegeta, hacía mucho que no sentía esas sensaciones dentro de él. Eso también lo puso furioso.

A lo lejos, Vado se detuvo, extrañado por lo que presentía, era algo que no había sentido desde aquella vez en la que el rey Vegeta y sus tropas pisaron ese planeta, cuando todavía era verde. Entonces escuchó el rugido de su compañero y la sensación se hizo más grande, más intensa y pasó a ser un temor, pequeño y escondido detrás de un árbol en un enorme bosque, como un duende, pero allí estaba, acechando. Giró a tiempo para ver como Vegeta atacaba ferozmente al idiota que se había confiado demasiado en su aparente debilidad.

Vegeta vio que su oportunidad de atacar estaba allí presente. El estúpido que se había acercado a él y había rugido había echado la cabeza hacia atrás perdiendo de vista a su enemigo por completo. El cuerpo de Vegeta se puso en movimiento. Las manos se apoyaron en el suelo caliente y las piernas lo impulsaron con todas las fuerzas disponibles en aquel momento.

Al proyectarse contra su enemigo, Vegeta alzó el puño golpeándolo directamente en la quijada. El golpe sonó como una explosión y la bestia fue impulsada hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas.

Vegeta cayó después frente a él, con las piernas separadas a la altura de sus hombros, pero en el golpe había utilizado demasiada de su energía de reserva y cayó de rodillas sin poder evitarlo. Jadeaba y su vista comenzaba a ser borrosa. Las piernas empezaban a presentar adormecimiento y a doler un poco, quizá aquello había sido un grave error y la consecuencia llegaría en poco tiempo, cuando Vado llegara al lugar, ya se acercaba.

Todas las criaturas alrededor gruñían y gritaban encolerizadas por lo que Vegeta había hecho. Vado se acercó por el pasillo que los demás dejaban para que él pasara. Al llegar frente a Vegeta lo miró con las llamas rojas de sus ojos y al principio no dijo nada, quizá esperaba alguna reacción por parte del príncipe de los Sayajins o tan sólo se había quedado sin palabras al ver lo que había sucedido.

- Termina lo que has empezado -dijo dentro de la mente de Vegeta y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación de violación en la cabeza de Vegeta, lo odiaba, odiaba la sensación, odiaba a Vado, al sujeto derribado, al planeta a Zarbon y a él mismo por haber permitido todo aquello.

Vegeta se puso de pie sin dejar de perforar a Vado con la mirada. El sujeto derribado, se quejaba un poco y comenzaba a dar indicios de que se levantaría dentro de poco.

Concentrando toda su ira, su enojo, su desprecio por aquellos seres, por todos a quienes odiaba, Vegeta saltó sobre el cuerpo derribado y comenzó a golpearlo con salvajismo. Dentro de él sentía las fuerzas que manaban de cada uno de los golpes que le habían dado, de cada una de las humillaciones y de las noches que pasó derribado y de los días que pasó solo en aquel suelo negro y solidificado por el paso del tiempo. Su fuerza y su energía salían de todas las emociones negativas que comenzaban a oscurecer su corazón y que lo estaban convirtiendo en un ser frío, calculador y despreciable, cualidades que después le servirían para emprender la búsqueda que aún desconocía pero en la que se vería involucrado inevitablemente.

La piel de las bestia, que en un principio Vegeta había pensado que sería muy delicada, uno de ellos sintió las gotitas de sangre cayendo sobre él y con eso se unió a la pelea que Vegeta vio la primera noche que estuvo allí, en verdad era dura, como si su piel fuera de la misma piedra negra de la cual estaba hecho aquel planeta feo.

Al principio que comenzó a golpearlo, Vegeta no sabía si estaba haciendo un daño o él era quien lo recibía. Después apareció la sangre y no le importó de quien fuera, si suya o de la criatura a la que estaba despedazando por completo, con eso les mostraría. Con eso les haría ver de lo que era capaz un príncipe furioso, así que desde ese momento más les valía no provocarlo o se las verían con sus puños sangrientos, poderosos y sin misericordia.

La criatura lo golpeó con su garra derecha girando el tronco para zafarse del ataque del Sayajin. Vegeta se vio apresado con violencia contra el suelo, y nuevamente, como la primera vez que fue atacado, se sintió sumergido contra el suelo duro de aquel planeta. La garra no lo soltó, se elevó junto con él y volvió a caer estrepitosa contra el suelo. Así fueron tres veces.

Al cuarto intento, Vegeta logró ponerse de pie y sostener aquella garra que intentaba dejarlo como una estampilla contra el suelo.

La garra y él lucharon para ver quien era el más fuerte. Pero Vegeta no utilizaba todas sus fuerzas, dejaba que aquel estúpido pensara que podría aplastarlo y luego utilizaría esa fuerza en su contra. Con un rápido movimiento, Vegeta salió por entre los dedos de aquella garra que se hundió en el suelo unos centímetros. Luego aprovechó la inmovilidad de esa extremidad y atacó directamente al rostro. Por el camino, subiendo el brazo, la otra garra intentó detenerlo, pero como su oponente tenía una posición muy incómoda, a Vegeta no le resultó difícil esquivarla. Llegó al hombro y descargó todas sus fuerzas en un solo puñetazo. La criatura intentó esquivarlo, pero lo único que provocó fue que el pequeño puño de Vegeta diera directo contra el ojo izquierdo.

El bramido que salió de las profundidades oscuras y demenciales de aquella garganta, se propagó por el aire y entre el vacío que existe entre el núcleo de los átomos y sus electrones hasta llegar al cerebro de Vegeta y propagarse hacia afuera, como si el sonido se generara en su cabeza y luego llegara a los oídos.

Vegeta no soportaba aquel sonido, o lo que fuera. Lo volvía loco. Desesperado concentró su energía en el puño que estaba dentro de aquella cuenta que quemaba y la descargó en un potente chorro de luz y poder que se perdió en el interior de aquella cabeza bestial.

La criatura lanzó un último quejido y cayó al suelo derrotada. Vegeta cayó agotado sobre el cuerpo inerte de su oponente, sintiéndose satisfecho por haber derrotado finalmente a uno de aquellos infelices, ahora seguro que se había ganado el respeto de quienes lo miraban.

Vado se acercó a él caminando despacio, por alguna extraña razón el sonido de sus pasos era ensordecedor. Vegeta sacó el puño de la cuenca y se puso de pie sobre su oponente. Levantó la mirada para mirar a Vado a los ojos y lo que vio fue mucho peor que cualquier cosa que haya sucedido antes.

Los ojos rojos de Vado ahora ardían con el amarillo de las llamas del infierno. Su mirada colérica no desprendía otra cosa más que odio y repulsión. Vegeta fue golpeado con el dorso de la garra derecha, derrapó 500 metros contra la piedra caliente e intentó levantarse de inmediato, la acción todavía no terminaba, sin embargo le fue imposible hacerlo. Apenas había pensado en ponerse de pie, 4 de las criaturas cayeron sobre él golpeándolo brutalmente, como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Los cálculos de Vegeta habían salido mal, se equivocó y estaba pagando el precio por semejante error.

* * *

_15/03/09_

_Pues claro, el príncipe de los Sayajins no podía quedarse sin hacer nada y permitiéndo que lo golpearan cuantas veces se les antojara, lamentablemente no todo es color de ros y todavía le falta mucho por sufrir ^^  
Espero els haya gustado._

_**«-( ****H.S**_**_ )-»™_**


	104. Desquite

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Desquite

(Capítulo 104)

La golpiza se extendió toda la noche. Vegeta fue atacado con un odio mucho más grande que el que él mismo sentía por aquellos quienes lo golpeaban. En esta ocasión, no había duda, las criaturas esas lo despedazarían, lo eliminarían, se lo comerían y lo escupirían para seguir golpeándolo. Había matado a uno de ellos y parecía que era uno de los grandes crímenes que jamás se perdonarían ni estando muerto.

Quizá Vegeta debió plantearse el eliminarlos a todos de una sola vez, así se habría evitado aquello. Pero ¿cómo iba a acabar con todos en una sola ocasión si apenas había podido derrotar a uno?

Por supuesto no habría podido, pero eso ya no importaba de todas formas, ahora pagaba el precio de su atrevimiento y los golpes en esta ocasión sí dolían, no como las noches anteriores que su umbral de dolor había llegado al máximo. Ahora las criaturas le habían dado un nuevo significado a la loca desesperación por morir.

Todas ellas gruñían y gritaban al mismo tiempo, con cada golpe que le daban al pobre de Vegeta. Todas ellas en perfecta sincronía, como si fuera un delicado baile en el que Vegeta era la pareja de todos y a él, le había tocado bailar con la más fea. Ni modo, a veces se pierde, a veces se gana y en esta ocasión a él le tocaba morir.

Vegeta fue arrojado con un fuerte golpe cerca del charquito. Sus ojos cubiertos por sangre, todo su rostro estaba rojo por su sangre, le mostraron el agua clara y rojiza en medio de aquel agujerito. Su cuerpo sintió la necesidad de esa agua milagrosa que la ocasión anterior le había devuelto la mayor parte de sus fuerzas, quería más de ella, así posiblemente mataría a otras dos de aquellas bestias antes de que el sol saliera.

Vegeta fue levantado y una nueva ronda de golpes cayó sobre él.

Al final de la noche estaba completamente desnudo, con sus ropas desgarradas y esparcidas por todo el lugar. Su piel ahora era roja y tenía el rostro irreconocible. Respiraba de milagro pero el sol estaba a punto de salir. Vado se acercó a él, lo miró con desdén y lo pisoteó hasta que alrededor de Vegeta se formó un cráter de un metro de diámetro.

Vado lo miró examinando lo que había hecho, y sin estar del todo convencido de que Vegeta estuviera bien muerto, comenzó a pisotearlo de nuevo, saltó sobre él y le dio varios puñetazos enterrándolo más y más.

Cuando el trabajo estuvo hecho, todas las criaturas lanzaron al cielo un grito horrible de victoria, como si le dijeran a su compañero caído que ya había sido vengado, ahora podía descansar en paz por toda la eternidad, al igual que Vegeta.

Vado y los suyos se marcharon, concientes de que a la noche siguiente que volvieran, encontrarían el cadáver en descomposición de Vegeta y que nuevamente tendrían que pelear entre ellos para poder tomar un poco del agua del charquito.

Sin embargo Vegeta no había muerto. Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a los maltratos de aquellas bestias y a pesar de que el daño había sido considerablemente alto, él seguía con vida. Su cerebro, con esa terquedad de los niños mal criados, se aferraba a la vida y hacía todo lo posible por mantener al cuerpo con la esperanza de ver un nuevo amanecer. Algunas de las funciones menos importantes en el cuerpo de Vegeta se habían paralizado por completo, eso le ayudaría a ahorrar un poco de su energía.

Como la vez anterior, Vegeta intentó levantarse ordenándole a sus brazos que lo obedecieran, pero esta vez no hubo respuesta por parte de ninguna de sus extremidades. Esta vez lo habían dejado inválido, sin movimiento alguno en el cuerpo a no ser por los párpados que para su buena suerte no dependían de huesos para desempeñar sus funciones.

Por ese día, Vegeta se quedó recostado recibiendo el abrazo implacable de un sol que ardía como si se encontrara dentro de la atmósfera de aquel planeta en erupción. Por la noche las criaturas volvieron y como Vado había pensado, el cuerpo de Vegeta se encontraba en el mismo lugar. No podía decir si ya comenzaba a descomponerse, el aroma predominante en aquel pedazo de carne en putrefacción era el de la mierda y todo por culpa de esos imbéciles a los que no se les había ocurrido otra cosa más que cagarse encima del príncipe de los Sayajins.

Por eso mismo ahora tendrían que esperar a que el cuerpo se descompusiera de forma notoria para saber si Vegeta en verdad estaba muerto.

Pero como el cadáver estaba muy cerca del charquito del que ahora Vado se disponía a beber, lo pateo para alejarlo. Vegeta cayó cerca de un grupo de cinco de las criaturas, ellas lo miraron desinteresadas y una de ellas lo pateó después para alejarlo, el olor era insoportable.

Y así fue pasando de lado a lado, como vil basura apestosa que nadie quiere cerca, pero que uno mismo ha provocado. Ironías de la vida. El cuerpo de Vegeta se alejó hacia el sur. Las criaturas se fueron junto con la tenue oscuridad de la noche y por la mañana Vegeta se dio cuenta que en aquel lugar en el que había sido botado, no hacía tanto calor como estando cerca del charco de agua.

Allí el suelo no lo quemaba, casi era reconfortante, el calorcito de los días y la frescura de las noches eran factores que lo ayudaron en gran medida a permanecer vivo. Vegeta estaba conciente de que si lo hubieran dejado allá cerca del agua, no habría sobrevivido ni dos días, pero allí...

Allí los días pasaban y él se sentía cada día con un poco más de energía. Si pudiera tener algo para comer, seguramente sus fuerzas se habrían recuperado con mayor velocidad. Pero no se puede pedir el mundo cuando ni siquiera tienes un puñito de tierra.

Los días pasaron y Vegeta se recuperaba bien de sus heridas. Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a los golpes de aquellas criaturas y cicatrizaba bien. A las dos semanas de estar allí, tendido en el suelo sin hacer nada más que esperar a que aquellos desgraciados no se acercaran para pisotearlo de nuevo, ideó un sin fin de planes para acabar de una vez por todas con aquellos quienes se atrevieron a humillarlo de aquella forma.

Luego de mes y medio, Vegeta por fin se puso de pie, al principio sus piernas se tambaleaban un poco y amenazaban a cada momento con enviarlo nuevamente al suelo para que descansara un poco más. Él logró controlarlas y se mantuvo en pie. Miró al rededor, los ojos le dolían un poco, se había desacostumbrado a la luz. Hacía apenas unos días que sus párpados se habían abierto luego de mucho tiempo manteniéndolo en la oscuridad. Al ponerse de pie sintió un mareo que controló cerrando los ojos y apretando todos los músculos del cuerpo concentrándose para no sentir el vértigo de su movimiento.

El siguiente paso era dar unos cuantos, los primeros lo hicieron sentirse niño de nuevo. Aprendió a caminar por segunda vez en su vida. Eso era humillante, se alegró de que nadie lo viera haciendo el ridículo intentando dando pasos torpes. Y cayó. Sus reflejos un poco lentos enviaron las manos hacia delante para evitar el golpe del rostro contra el suelo, pero los músculos estaban demasiado atrofiados como para detener del todo la caída.

Vegeta recibió el golpe con la mejilla derecha y el pecho, algunos dedos se doblaron y lastimaron contra la piedra negra del suelo. El dolor se intensificó, Vegeta sintió un dejo de alegría al sentir de nuevo el dolor. Tenía mucho sin sentir una punción como aquella y se sintió satisfecho. Una vez más se arrastró para colocarse como estaba antes de ponerse de pie, así nadie se daría cuenta de que todavía seguía con vida y podría disfrutar un poco más de su libertad contra el suelo negro.

Pero sería esta, la última vez que se arrastraba.

La noche llegó y con ella Vado y los demás. vegeta escuchó como peleaban y se marchaban de uno en uno. Con lo que escuchaba intentaba identificarlos después. Esto lo venía haciendo desde las noches anteriores, cuando estaba completamente ciego. Ahora ya podía reconocerlo por el sonido de sus gruñidos y el sonido de los golpes. Con esto, vegeta ya sabía quien erra el más fuerte de ellos, después de Vado, y los que le seguían a ese hasta que en el campo quedaban sólo diez contendientes, entre ellos las peleas se extendían más. Vegeta pensaba porque eran los peleadores más malos y la lucha contra los más fuertes los dejaba terriblemente agotados.

Y de ahí, había escogido a sus primeras víctimas.

Dejó pasar una semana más luego de que se arrastró por última vez. Cuando la última de las bestias, que no había bebido del charquito, se perdió en el horizonte hacia el este, Vegeta se puso de pie sin mayor dificultad y caminó hacia el charco de agua. Al llegar a él contuvo sus ganas desesperadas de arrojarse contra él y beberse todo el líquido. Lo contempló y se dijo que su derecho a beber de esa agua se lo había ganado por no caerse ni una sola vez para llegar ahí, y así sería durante las siguientes semanas, pero luego de eso, tendría que ofrecer un cadáver como ofrenda al dios del agua para que éste le permitiera beber un poco de ese charco.

Se inclinó a lado del foso y bebió un traguito, lo disfrutó como pocas veces en la vida había disfrutado algo que no fueran los quejidos de sus enemigos a punto de morir. Levantó la mirada al cielo y un pequeño rayo de sol se filtró entre las espesas nubes negras acariciándole el rostro. Los dioses lo bendecían, el sol y el agua y el viento, todos ellos ahora miraban con buenos ojos a Vegeta, quien había demostrado su coraje y fortaleza sobreviviendo a los tormentos a los que había sido sometido, sin embargo, todavía le faltaba convencer a un dios más. Lo haría esa noche, antes de que el sol saliera anunciando un nuevo amanecer.

Se inclinó de nuevo y bebió un poco más de agua antes de retirarse al lugar donde esperaría a que la oscuridad se fuera para dejarle su espacio a la luz.

Con la noche las criaturas llegaron y la batalla por el agua comenzó. Vegeta aguardó hasta que todos se marcharon dejando al vencido derribado en el campo de batalla. Cuando el perdedor se puso de pie, Vegeta también lo hizo y se acercó a él sin prisas. Sabía que aquella criatura lo escucharía o presentiría que algo andaba mal.

La criatura se detuvo y miró detrás de ella, junto al charquito se encontraba el Sayajin que se suponía debía de estar muerto y tirado más hacia allá, ¿cómo era que seguía vivo, y de pie más acá? Y qué importaba, era una presa y él tenía hambre, y como ya no había nadie cerca, el desayuno era nada más para él.

- ¿Qué miras, gusano? -inquirió Vegeta cruzándose de brazos. Los ojos de su oponente frente a él se abrieron revelando su sorpresa, era claro que no se esperaba que un cadáver le hablara de aquella forma. Eso estaba bien.

- Te enseñaré a no hablarme de ese modo, insecto -replicó la criatura acercándose, extendiendo sus garras al máximo, Vegeta vio en sus ojos una infinita confianza, eso ya le estaba dando el triunfo. Por la noche, cuando sus compañeros regresaran, descubrirían que el último en irse, había matado a uno de los suyos y quizá lo matarían también, quien sabe, cualquier cosa podía pasar en aquel mundo incompleto.

* * *

_16/03/09_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	105. Amanecer

_Waaazzzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!_

_Lo proetido es deuda y con toddos ustedes yo tengo un compromiso enorme qué cumplir, así como para conmigo mismo y hoy, nuevamente, lo cumplo!!! Este es el capítulo 105 en la cuenta del relato, pero el 106 publicado en la página, el día de hoy, 16 de Marzo, se cumplen dos años de publicación de Dragon Ball H.S, ayer por la noche, la verdad era que pensé que no podría acompletar los 106... pero lo hice!!! y se siente tan bien, ahora mismo que escribo estas palabras, tengo una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y quiere hacerse mucho más grande. Tengo ganas de llorar y de saltar y cantar!! y gritarle al mundo que todo es perfecto!!_

_Dios, son dos años de estar escribiendo esta historia, no tan constantemente como e gustaría y no tan bien como me gustaría porque sé que a lo largo de estos 106 capítulos hay muchos errores... pero pues son 106 capítulos que ya estan publicados y al menos una persona los ha leído todos!! y con eso ya soy feliz!!! Por que sé que no he escrito esto para que se pierda entre las miles y miles de historias en esta página sin que al menos alguien la haya leído, eso me pone muy contento y quiero aagradecerte a ti que estas leyendo esto por el simple hecho de estarlo leyendo, y si eres de los que comenzó a leer la historia desde el principio y sigues leyendola, la verdad que no tengo cómo agradecertelo, pero te ofresco que esta historia seguirá e intentaré que sea mejor con cada capítulo, con cada saga, con cada personaje que aparesca, te prometo que haré todo lo posible por seguirte sorprendiendo y por hacerte pasar un buen rato._

_Y si tú eres un lector que ha llegado a este pundo mucho después del día en el que escribo esto, muchas gracias también por haber leído todo lo que ya está aqueí, espero te haya gustado y no te haya parecido aburrido._

_Y para todos, de aquí en adelante, les prometo esforzarme aún más por sacar los capítulos, ahora sí, semanalmente ^^ por lo menos algún tiempo hahaha._

_Enjoy!!!!!!_

_Y gracias por seguir leyendo!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Amanecer

(Capítulo 105)

La mirada de Vado era de absoluto desconcierto. Matarse entre ellos era algo que estaba estrictamente prohibido porque entre ellos había pocas hembras, así que debían cuidarse mutuamente para conservar la especie, los enfrentamientos entre ellos eran para seleccionar a los más fuertes, para hacer a los débiles más fuertes. Los que no merecían caminar entre ellos eran desechados desde el nacimiento, los cuales eran bastantes.

Todos sabían eso, pero aún así delante de ellos, cerca del pequeño pozo donde se acercaban todas las noches a beber un poco de agua, había uno de ellos, despedazado por los ataques furiosos de uno de ellos, las marcas de garras rebanándole el cuello eran clara seña de ello, no cualquier cosa podía traspasar la dureza de sus pieles. Su compañero caído también había sido parcialmente devorado, eso era demasiado, ¡el culpable pagaría con el peor de los castigos!

Todos ellos rodearon el cadáver, aterrados por el salvajismo con el que su compañero había sido asesinado. Los ojos estaban apagados y fuera de las cuencas, uno seguramente había sido comido porque no se veía por ningún lado. Le faltaba un brazo y el abdomen estaba abierto de par en par como si de una puerta se tratara y dentro, completamente vacío. La expresión en el rostro del cadáver era de agónico terror doloroso.

Vado levantó los ojos convertidos en llamas amarillas con el último de ellos que había llegado al campamento por la mañana. Éste dio un paso hacia atrás, asustado por la mirada asesina de los ojos de Vado, por supuesto tenía razones para estar asustado. Vado era comprensivo con ellos, severo y el hijo de puta más desgraciado cuando uno de ellos se lo merecía y ¡oh mira, ayer fuiste el último en llegar a casa y se suponía que él, nuestro amigo muerto, debía de ser el último en llegar, así que... no sé como lo veas tú pero yo pienso que ya te chingaste, mi amigo!

Y para confirmar esto, todos los rostros se alzaron hacia él, acusadores y listos para el castigo. Los ojos de él suplicaban, intentaban explicar lo sucedido pero su voz había sido silenciada. Vado lo había silenciado, los traidores no tenían derecho de escupir el veneno de sus palabras.

Con un rugido Vado dio la orden de exterminar al traidor. Su garra derecha rasgó el rostro de aquel que había marcado como impuro, como indigno de estar entre ellos, como el peor de los males en una sociedad limpia y libre de enfermedades, como la peor de las creaciones de su Dios. A continuación todas las garras cayeron sobre él abriendo profundas heridas en su piel oscura. Sólo gritos podían escapar de las profundidades de su garganta. Era por su bien, sólo así sería limpiado de sus pecados y perdonado, si es que merecía el perdón cuando se encontrara cara a cara con su creador. Allá decidiría él.

Vegeta escuchaba todo lo que sucedía. En especial escuchaba la voz de Vado, cagada de dolor y desesperación, cada golpe que su compañero recibía era como si se lo inflingieran a él. A Vado aquello le dolía, era terrible cuando era obligado a hacerle aquello a alguno de sus compañeros, no le gustaba. Lo odiaba.

Por eso mismo, Vegeta decidió esperar un poco más antes de levantarse y atacar.

Esa noche nadie bebió agua. Todos regresaron al hogar sin mirar atrás. Todos menos uno.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a ser de los últimos en irse, que aguardó, con la mirada en el suelo a que los más fuertes trazaran el camino de regreso a casa antes de él dar el primer paso detrás de ellos.

- Oye imbécil -escuchó la voz, extraña y diferente detrás de él y cometió la estupidez de detenerse y girar.

Frente a él, un muerto, un cadáver mal oliente que no presentaba signos de descomposición, por el contrario, se notaba más entero que antes cuando estaba vivo. Qué raro. El cadáver comenzó a caminar hacia él, primero despacio y aumentando su velocidad. La criatura pensó que al acercarse mucho desaparecería, quizá no era el cadáver sino el espíritu del príncipe de los sayajins al que habían mutilado hasta la muerte. Pero no estaba del todo seguro.

Vegeta corrió y golpeó con el puño el estómago de aquel ser que no había hecho nada para defenderse por estar erróneamente seguro de que el espíritu no podía hacerle daño.

El golpe fue tan tremendo que al principio el afectado no sintió lo que sucedía. Su piel dura como armadura, se partió permitiendo que el puño de Vegeta entrara hasta hundirse por completo. El pequeño puño salió y el otro se estrelló contra el cuerpo de la criatura. Fue hasta este cuando el afectado sintió lo que estaba pasando e intentó gritar para dar aviso a sus compañeros. Pero el puño implacable de Vegeta se alzó al cielo atravesando la cabeza de su oponente, silenciándolo para siempre.

El cuerpo cayó pesadamente y Vegeta lo contempló. Esos estúpidos no estaban presentando dificultad alguna, de todas formas no debía de confiarse o terminaría como el primero de ellos que murió. Escupiendo a un lado, se inclinó sobre el cadáver y arrancándole el brazo derecho, comenzó a abrirlo por el pecho para comer las entrañas. Por alguna razón que desconocía. Los intestinos de aquellos seres, junto con el agua que manaba de ese charquito, conseguían que él se repusiera más rápido que estando tirado todo el día bajo el sol.

A lo largo del día entrenó bajo el sol quemante, perfeccionando sus movimiento y desarrollando técnicas nuevas. Antes de que el sol bajara y llegara la noche, Vegeta regresaba al escondite que había hecho algunos días atrás. Con el cadáver de su primera víctima, había hecho uno falso que sería la representación de él mismo a los ojos de Vado y los otros. Él por su parte, se escondería en un agujero prefabricado en el que no pudieran descubrirlo.

En las noches siguientes, en las que Vado y los suyos regresaban, Vegeta salía de su escondite cuando sólo quedaba uno de aquellos, que eran los más débiles, para asesinarlos y reducir el número del grupo y practicar sus ataques, además de descubrir los puntos débiles de aquella raza. Luego de un tiempo, Vegeta comenzó a enfrentar a los dos últimos que se quedaban rezagados. Luego a tres y sólo en una ocasión enfrentó a cuatro.

En esa pelea estuvo a muy poco de perder uno de los ojos. La garra de uno de sus atacantes pasó demasiado rápido y demasiado cerca de él, de no ser por la lentitud y la estupidez de otro de sus enemigos, ahora Vegeta estaría ciego y probablemente muerto. Tenía que ser más cuidadoso a la hora de atacar y no dejarse llevar por su furia, debía controlar del todo sus movimientos y sobre todo sus impulsos asesinos, de lo contrario su fuerza podría ser utilizada en su contra.

A la noche siguiente Vegeta decidió descansar, esa mañana no atacaría a las criaturas residentes del planeta. Sólo observaría.

Vado llegó, sus rostro animal mostraba el cansancio y la desesperación de no saber qué demonios era lo que estaba sucediendo con los suyos. Miró el charquito y como temía, había cuatro cadáveres más cerca del lugar. ¿Por qué? Lo peor de todo era que el número de cadáveres aumentaba a cada noche. Él y sus compañeros se acercaron a mirar los cuerpos de sus compañeros. Todos ellos presentaban señales de ataques que sólo pudieron haberse hecho entre ellos, como en los casos anteriores. ¿Por qué? Era eso lo que no entendía.

Comida había suficiente, además... Un momento, todos presentaban signos de haber peleado entre ellos, pero ninguno de ellos se había salvado de ser devorado. Eso era muy extraño, al principio Vado había pensado que entre ellos se atacaban para comerse, pero con los cuatro allí, todos ellos muertos y devorados, ya no estaba tan seguro, si la pelea había sido entre ellos, ¿cómo era que los cuatro habían muerto? Claro que eso podía explicarse si en la pelea hubo cinco y no sólo cuatro.

Pero no podía ser, antes de que llegara el príncipe de los Sayajins eso no pasaba en el planeta, los problemas entre ellos... no... llegaban... ¡El príncipe de los Sayajins! ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes?

Su cabeza giró hacia el lugar donde el cuerpo de Vegeta se había estado descomponiendo bajo el sol por lo menos durante tres meses ya. Sin fijarse en los demás, Vado se acercó al cadáver, había algo en él que no le agradaba, algo que le hacía un guiño de desesperado y loco que se burlaba de él.

Vegeta se percató del movimiento y supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal. Vado se había dado cuenta de algo de lo que no debió de haberse dado cuenta, y eso no estaba bien.

El cuerpo, el cadáver que se suponía debía pertenecer al del príncipe de los Sayajins, era en realidad el cuerpo mutilado y podrido de uno de los suyos y allí estaba lo que no encajaba en los acontecimientos recientes. El cielo se despejó de las nubes de dudas y Vado pudo ver lo que en verdad sucedía. El príncipe de los Sayajins no había muerto y ahora se estaba encargando de asesinarlos poco a poco, Vegeta estaba terminando lo que su padre había iniciado.

Vado escuchó el rugido de los suyos, alertándolo de un peligro inminente. De inmediato pensó en Vegeta y se giró hacia donde estaban todos para ver lo que sucedía.

Los cuerpos de sus compañeros eran arrojados con violencia por el aire, entre ellos Vegeta pasaba volando lanzando golpes contra todo aquel que se pusieran en su camino. Vado gruñó y gritó y corrió para ayudar a sus amigos, sus compañeros, sus hermanos. No permitiría que Vegeta matara a uno más, ya no.

Algunos de los que estaban cerca de Vegeta, intentaban golpearlo lanzando sus poderosas garras contra él. Pero a lo largo de meses, el príncipe de los Sayajins había incrementado su velocidad y sus reflejos. Las garras de sus enemigos pasaban muy lejos de él. Pensó, con un alegre regocijo en su interior, que ahora ellos eran los que temblarían ante el poder del que los eliminaría a todos aquella noche.

Pero se había equivocado. No todos ellos temblaban ante el nuevo poder que había conseguido quien sabe de donde. Vado lo miraba con los ojos ardiendo como soles. Su furia era tal que si se lo propusiera podría expulsar llamaradas de coraje de los ojos, afortunadamente para Vegeta, la idea no cruzó por la mente de Vado, de lo contrario se le agregaría una dificultad más.

Vegeta concentraba todo su poder en sus puños para derrotar a sus enemigos de un solo golpe, a lo largo de las batallas que había mantenido contra los primeros guerreros, se dedicó a encontrar un punto débil en el cuerpo endurecido de aquellos seres. Y lo había encontrado.

Algunos tenían una parte más blanda en el pecho y otros en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, un poco más arriba de la nuca. Diferenciarlos era la parte difícil, tenía que estar muy cerca para ver la forma de los ojos de cada uno. Si los ojos eran redondos, Vegeta debía atacarlos en la nuca, si los ojos eran como elipses, el pecho era la opción para derrotarlos más rápidamente. Vegeta podía hacer uso de esos puntos débiles por lo menos hasta reducir los cientos de enemigos, a unos cuantos para enfrentarlos de frente y divertirse un poco más.

Vado intentaba detener a Vegeta, pero al verlo acercarse, el Sayajin se alejaba de él poniendo entre ellos a varios de los mismos sujetos que uno intentaba proteger y el otro asesinar. De esa forma, Vado se desesperaba más, perdía concentración y su nivel de guerrero descendía bruscamente. Eso le convenía a Vegeta, siendo él el miembro más poderoso de aquella raza, tenía que debilitarlo un poco para luego destruirlo por completo.

Desde noches anteriores Vegeta había echado a perder la frialdad de Vado obligándolo a matar a los suyos haciéndole creer que eran ellos quienes se mataban entre sí. El espíritu de Vado estaba corrompido y no era tan buen peleador como seguramente lo era antes de que Vegeta fuese abandonado allí por Zarbon.

El número de Guerreros fue decreciendo mientras el sol le daba la vuelta al planeta. Vegeta no había pensado en que el estar alejándose de Vado lo cansaría junto con el esfuerzo que hacía para derrotar a más y más de los compañeros de lucha. Sus energías no aguantarían mucho más después del amanecer.

El sol despuntó por el este y los habitantes de aquel planeta volcánico habían sido reducidos a unas cuantas docenas. Vado podía contar veinte como máximo. El suelo estaba plagado de sus compañeros, algunos de ellos eran sus amigos y más allá del este había hembras y pequeños que los esperaban. No era justo, ¿por qué los dioses eran tan desconsiderados? El odio en su interior seguía creciendo sin encontrar un tope, lo mismo le pasaba a sus compañeros. Con tan solo mirar a Vegeta sentían que habían nacido para destruirlo, para asesinarlo, para pisotearlo... pero ya lo habían hecho, habían tenido su oportunidad de acabar con él y olvidarse del asunto para siempre. ¿Era acaso que estaban pagando el precio de su descuido, de su irresponsabilidad?

¿Y qué más daba? Lo importante ahora era que debían detener al monstruo delante de ellos o su raza se iría al carajo.

Vegeta por su parte sabía que algo andaba mal dentro de él. Ese algo era lo mismo que motivaba a todos aquellos miserables delante de él a regresar por las noches a ese lugar y beber de aquella agua que en esos momentos lo llamaba con un ardor oscuro desde lo más hondo de su ser.

Se había hecho adicto.

Aquel líquido poseía una extraña magia que devolvía las fuerzas perdidas por el agotamiento físico, sin embargo, con su frescura y su reposición de energías traía consigo un gancho que obligaba a cualquiera que la bebiera a seguir buscándola. Los habitantes del este no habían sabido controlarla y ahora estaban condenados a volver a ese lugar noche tras noche. Como la luna al cielo nocturno.

Pero él... él era el príncipe de los Sayajins y no se dejaría vencer por algo como aquello, por supuesto que no. Lucharía contra esa adicción luego, primero tenía que librarse de aquellas criaturas de la piel dura, después se arrancaría del cuerpo, a base de matarse si era necesario, la necesidad de esa agua. Por ahora, no le quedaba de otra más que beber una vez más y seguir peleando.

Vegeta concentró el poder que le quedaba en las manos. Cerró los ojos y repasó una vez más el plan para alcanzar el agua en su mente. El sol le golpeó la espalda con su luz y Vegeta sintió la fuerza que este le brindaba. Abrió los ojos y vio a sus oponentes, todos ellos estaban esperando su siguiente movimiento para intentar detenerlo y derrotarlo de una vez por todas, para ahora sí, verlo muerto y arrancarle la cabeza, para que se quedara muerto. A nadie le gusta que en su planeta ronden los zombis.

Vegeta corrió hacia ellos y cuando ellos se pusieron en movimiento dio un gran salto para colocarse detrás de ellos. Extendió sus manos hacia sus espaldas y liberó su energía concentrada. El chorro de luz emanó como el torrente de un río bajando una montaña hacia la espalda de su oponentes. Todos ellos fueron golpeados y derribados, menos Vado quien había sido lo suficientemente rápido para tirarse por su propia cuenta al suelo y esquivar el ataque.

Vegeta aprovechó y corrió hacia el charquito. Se arrodilló junto a él y bebió a grandes tragos. Uno, dos, tres veces y levantó la cabeza sólo para recibir el golpe de Vado con el rostro. Vegeta salió despedido hacia atrás y patinó de espaldas 100 metros. Vado corría detrás de él y cuando el Sayajin se detuvo, Vado intentó golpearlo con la garra abierta, para enterrarlo vivo y después dejarlo que se muriera por las altas temperaturas de aquel suelo árido y seco.

El Sayajin esquivó su ataque echando las piernas hacia su cabeza, con una maroma se puso de pie y lanzó el puño contra la quijada de Vado. Éste no fue tan rápido como habría querido para esquivar el pequeño puño. Vado se tambaleó de costado pero sin caer, aprovechando el impulso, dio una vuelta pegando las garras al suelo y levantando una de sus patas para golpear con el talón las costillas de Vegeta.

Vegeta sintió el dolor explosivo del golpe y lo reprimió para poder sujetar la pata de Vado y darle vuelta con la fuerza necesaria para levantarlo del suelo, a pesar que Vado intentó sujetarse y dejó surcos de sus garras en el suelo, y estrellarlo de espaldas contra la roca negra. El golpe levantó piedras que salieron disparadas y una columna de polvo. Vegeta escuchó rugidos detrás de él, los demás se habían levantado y ahora iba a someterlo entre todos. Como si les fuera a resultar tan fácil.

La única salida que tenía el Sayajin era hacia el cielo, se había dado cuenta que aquellos seres no podían volar, así que aprovecharía eso. Vado también lo sabía y se dio cuenta de las intensiones del guerrero que lo había derribado. Antes de que Vegeta se elevara lo sujetó de la pierna (sintió el poder que Vegeta tenía al volar, casi se alza en vuelo junto con él), para que sus compañeros llegaran a auxiliarlo. El primero en llegar saltó como un basquetbolista a punto de hacer la clavada más espectacular en su carrera, en el aire tomó a Vegeta de la cabeza, clavó las patas en el suelo y sin detener la caída, estrelló la cabeza del Sayajin contra el suelo.

El planeta se tambaleó en su orbita alrededor del sol. La cabeza de Vegeta alcanzó una profundidad de 9 metros. Por un segundo pensó que hasta ahí había llegado su intento por derrotar a los monstruos que lo habían acosado durante mucho tiempo. Pero el pensarlo le dio la seguridad de que seguía vivo, además del dolor que le hacía zumbar la cabeza.

Esperó allí en medio de la oscuridad para recuperarse un poco, Vado era un oponente digno de él, estaba seguro de que no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente y él tampoco, así que...

Alguien lo jaló de las piernas para sacarlo. Vegeta se hizo el inconciente y esperó.

- Ya no respira -dijo alguien.

- ¡Córtale la cabeza! -rugió Vado. Quien sujetaba a Vegeta pensó que sería más sabroso y fácil arrancarle la cabeza mordiéndole el cuello. Así que abrió la boca grande, levantó el brazo con el que sujetaba a Vegeta y lo deslizó lentamente hacia el interior de sus mandíbulas de tiburón.

Cuando Vegeta sintió el tufo de aquella cavidad, supo que era el momento adecuado para comenzar el ataque.

Sujetó los dientes de aquel que intentaba comérselo, y se las abrió hasta dislocarle la quijada. La sangre brotó de la boca destrozada junto con los quejidos agónicos de la bestia. Sin misericordia alguna, Vegeta la sujetó de la cabeza y clavó el puño en el punto débil de aquel pobre infeliz. Retorció la mano con violencia y extrajo el cerebro de aquel que dejó de gritar.

- El que sigue -dijo Vegeta con mirada desafiante. El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo y la batalla parecía que no tendría final. Del lado de los nativos, ahora sólo quedaban 13. Vegeta seguía siendo uno solo, y así estaba bien, no necesitaba a nadie que lo ayudase a derrotarlos, ya había acabado con muchísimos de ellos y terminaría por derrotar a los pocos restantes.

Y lo haría porque él era el príncipe de los Sayajins.

* * *

_16/03/09  
0912 HRS_

_**Estos dos años de Dragon Ball H.S  
Dedicados especialmente a la Maldita de Zely**_

_I Still love ya, bithc!!_

_**«-( H.S )-»™**_


	106. Vado

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Vado

(Capítulo 106)

El terreno estaba sembrado de cadáveres, todos ellos nativos que habían estado ocultos en algún lugar de aquel planeta en el que Vegeta fue abandonado por Zarbon, uno de los guardias de Frezeer, que desde el principio se había encargado de hacer de la vida del príncipe de los Sayajins, una llena de humillaciones junto con el estúpido de Dodoria.

En esos momentos ellos tres; Frezeer, Zarbon y Dodoria, se encontraban muy lejos de ese planeta en el que las criaturas habían sido exterminadas por el único sujeto que no era de allí, el único extraño que se encontraba de pie con el ocaso detrás mirando con ojos invisibles a los restantes cinco habitantes de aquel planeta hirviente.

Todos ellos lo miraban con una expresión de odio y temor mezclada en sus negros rostros. Todos ellos querían lo mismo; asesinar al sujeto que no habían eliminado antes por órdenes del líder y que ahora los eliminaría sin compasión, sin detenerse a pensar en si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto o no, los eliminaría de la misma forma en la que ellos debieron de haberlo hecho cuando tuvieron la oportunidad.

Ahora ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en lo que se pudo haber hecho y en lo que no se hizo, la cuestión era que una de las dos razas que se encontraban en el planeta sería eliminada y todo apuntaba a que sería aquella que contaba con más miembros , lo cual no debería ser, pero en aquel mundo incompleto la razón ya no tenía un lugar para poder opinar, por lo que el número no era una garantía de supervivencia.

Vegeta dio un paso adelante y las criaturas retrocedieron con un sobresalto. Eso le gustó, la expresión de terror en sus rostros le gustó, el olor que despedían le gustaba. El miedo que sentían hacia él se les notaba por todas partes, era increíble. Vegeta no recordaba haber sentido la emoción que ardía dentro de él al provocar el horror en los demás, quizá porque nunca antes alguien le había temido, ni siquiera los _Saibaiman_ con los que entrenaba, y eso era claro, porque ellos pensaban que tendrían una oportunidad de derrotarlo si lo enfrentaban con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Tontos!

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en los labios del príncipe de los Sayajins, tenía la pelea ganada y nada podría detenerlo ahora, pero antes de eso, mejor eliminar a un par más, ahora que estaba tan cerca de colonizar aquella porquería de planeta, no le convenía confiarse y echar las cosas a perder.

Se lanzó a gran velocidad contra el sujeto que estaba frente a él sin dejar de observar, con el rabillo del ojo, al que se encontraba más a la derecha. La criatura frente a él era Vado, el ataque directo contra él por parte de Vegeta lo desconcertó un poco, había pensado y estuvo seguro después, de que Vegeta lo dejaría al último para hacerlo sufrir un poco, era lógico, siendo él el líder, él respondía por los tormentos que habían sido inflingidos en el príncipe. Fue por esto mismo que Vado se percató que no era él el objetivo de Vegeta.

- ¡Cuidado ustedes dos! -alertó abriendo las manos señalando a sus compañeros en los extremos. Ellos se llenaron de horror y se cubrieron para recibir el ataque de Vegeta. Vado sonrió satisfecho por haber adivinado el plan de Vegeta, al mirarlo de nuevo, se percató de que había cometido una grave error.

El puño de Vegeta se hundió hasta la muñeca en el abdomen de Vado, lo arrojó de sí con la otra mano y después se dirigió contra lo dos sujetos a su derecha. Ellos un poco desconcertados por lo que había sucedido, no supieron cómo defenderse del ataque veloz de Vegeta. Para cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado, Vegeta ya había removido un poco la materia gris dentro de sus cráneos, con lo que cayeron inertes al suelo caliente.

Las últimos dos guerreros de pieles duras como la lava fría, gruñeron con odio al unísono y se lanzaron sin pensar en lo que harían contra Vegeta.

Él los esperó sin moverse de su lugar, mirándolos a ambos con una expresión fría en los ojos negros. Recordó como lo habían tratado antes de aquel día, recordó cómo había sido humillado por esas basuras y su rencor creció como la altura que adquiere la erupción de lava cuando es escupida con fuerza hacia el cielo.

Corrió hacia ellos y se lanzó primero contra el de la derecha, éste alcanzó a colocar los brazos delante de su rostro para detener el ataque de Vegeta. Su compañero aprovechó que el Sayajin estaba suspendido en el aire frente a su compañero y lanzó su garra contra él cortando únicamente el aire y rozando un poco los brazos de su compañero.

Vegeta había caído al suelo a una velocidad tan grande que ninguno de ellos lo vio y había abierto pequeños surcos en donde sus pies tocaron el suelo. Desde abajo, Vegeta se lanzó contra la criatura que intentó golpearlo. Acertó tres golpes en el pecho y el abdomen antes de que el otro lo sujetara por los pies y comenzara a golpearlo con su puño libre, lo cual fue bueno para Vegeta, de haberlo atacado con la garra abierta, seguramente el daño habría sido mayor.

Pateando el puño que lo sostenía, Vegeta logró zafarse del agarre de la criatura antes de que la otra se uniera a la lluvia de golpes que caían sobre él. De nuevo en el suelo, Vegeta le dio la vuelta al que lo había sujetado y lo atacó trepando por su espalda hasta su nuca.

- ¡Quítamelo de encima! -le exigió a su compañero dándole la espalda.

Cuando éste de dio la vuelta, Vegeta aprovechó para atacar a su compañero directamente a los ojos, ninguno de las dos criaturas esperaban que Vegeta hiciera eso, por eso mismo el ataque había sido tan efectivo.

Cuando uno de ellos estuvo ciego, Vegeta aprovechó para encargarse del otro, al que había subido por la espalda. Cuando el cuerpo de éste último cayó al suelo, su compañero había recobrado la vista, en un acto que habría sido castigado por sus compañeros con una tortura mucho peor que a la que Vegeta fue sometido, echó a correr hacia el este, para alejarse de aquel lugar sembrado de muerte, para alejarse de esa parca disfrazada del príncipe Sayajin, para alejarse de la muerte y conservar su vida, sin importarle que ahora sólo tuviera una basada en el acto cobarde que había hecho para "salvarse". Eso era lo de menos, de todas formas ya no había nadie para que se lo recriminara, todos estaban muertos. Todos menos él, porque él había sido lo suficientemente astuto como para tragarse su orgullo y echar a correr por l salvación de su propia vida.

Vegeta lo alcanzó sin dificultades y lo asesinó como al cobarde que era. Con mucho dolor y poca misericordia. Lo despojó de brazos y piernas y lo dejó allí para que muriera lentamente como se merecía, en medio de llantos y súplicas. "_Mátame, no me dejes así, mátame_"

Vegeta se alejó de él y regresó a donde Vado se encontraba tendido de espaldas, agonizante.

- No... no puedo crees que tú solo hayas acabado con todos nosotros -le dijo Vado escupiendo sangre por la boca-. Y... y no sólo eso, sino que también hiciste que uno de... de los nuestros huyera despavorido de ti... eres un monstruo. Un monstruo sin corazón, príncipe de los Sayajins. Tu destino... tu destino estará por siempre oculto bajo la sombra de tu alma despiadada, jamás podrás tener la tranquilidad de un alma despreocupada...

- Como si tus palabras me importaran -replicó Vegeta preparándose para dar el último golpe y silenciar para siempre a Vado, un oponente digno que le había hecho pensar por un momento que era una basura, que no valió la pena haber desperdiciado el tiempo invertido en el entrenamiento recibido en su planeta natal. Sí, sin duda alguna Vado merecía una muerte digna de un digno oponente... pero Vegeta no se la daría.

- Ya veo... que Zarbon tenía razón...

- ¿Qué has dicho? -inquirió Vegeta sorprendido.

- ¿No lo sabías? -preguntó Vado y comenzó a reír hasta que la tos lo detuvo-. No te trajo a este planeta sólo porque sí, él sabía que nosotros estábamos aquí.

- Eso ya lo sabía -interrumpió Vegeta.

- Pero no sólo eso... también nos ayudó a escapar de la tiranía de Frezeer, en secreto, claro. A cambio nosotros prometimos ayudarlo en cualquier cosa que necesitara... nunca pensé que ese favor nos costaría la vida a todos nosotros...

- ¿Fui yo ese favor?

- Pues claro, Vegeta -sonrió Vado con malicia-. Él pensaba que tú eras un guerrero que debía ser entrenado lejos de las garras de Frezeer y sus planes estúpidos. Lejos de su presencia y en secreto para que después... -violentos accesos de tos cortaron el monólogo de Vado.

- ¡Habla maldito seas! -gruñó Vegeta conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo.

- Él tenía razón, eres un guerrero poderoso y hábil. Ninguno de nosotros pensó que podrías reponerte en tan poco tiempo. Lamentablemente no tienes todas las cualidades de un buen guerrero, no tienes hambre de conocimiento, no sabes explorar tu ambiente, te quedas en un solo lugar esperando... eso... eso te afectará.

- ¿Qué pretendía Zarbon, dímelo? -Vegeta sujetó del cuello a Vado y lo zarandeó para que hablara. Lo único que consiguió con eso fue adelantar el momento en el que Vado pasó a ese mundo más allá del último aliento. La respuesta a la pregunta de Vegeta nunca llegó.

Luego de mucho tiempo, después de la pelea final en la que logró limpiar al planeta de la raza que lo habitaba, Vegeta se dedicó a entrenar en el aire durante el día y en el suelo por las noches. Durante las primeras semanas se alimentó con los restos de la raza que había exterminado, pero la carne duró muy poco bajo las altas temperaturas. Y no fue, sino hasta que estuvo nuevamente cerca de la muerte que se decidió por explorar más allá de lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver estando cerca del charquito del que se fue desprendiendo poco a poco.

Su mente turbada por el hambre y la sed, no conseguía decidirse por qué camino andar ahora. Las criaturas se iban hacia el este, por lo que posiblemente habría algo que ver allá, además Zarbon le había dicho que hacia el sur no había nada, así que, ¿para qué perder el tiempo allá si no encontraría nada en lo cual saciar el hambre que sentía?

Pero tampoco estaría de más echar un vistazo, después de todo, ¿qué había dicho Vado de que no tenía todas las cualidades de un guerrero?

_Mejor quédate aquí. Aquí tienes toda el agua que necesitas._

Esa voz había surgido días después de haberse propuesto no tomar más del agua en el charquito, era poderosa, pero Vegeta sabía como silenciarla, aunque en ese momento el truco no funcionaba.

Se puso de pie y anduvo a cualquier lado, no era importante a decir verdad. Lo único que quería era alejarse de ese lugar atestado con la peste de los cuerpos en descomposición, el olor le haría vomitar todo lo que había comido a lo largo de su vida.

Sin darse cuenta, Vegeta avanzó hacia el sur, casi con los ojos cerrados y la mente vacía de pensamientos, a no ser por

quédate con el agua del charquito

esa voz que seguía diciéndole que en ningún otro lado encontraría el agua necesaria para sobrevivir.

La noche vino llevándose consigo la luz abrasadora que amenazaba con derretirle el cerebro a Vegeta dentro del cráneo.

Cayó por tercera vez, y al levantar la mirada la vio. Solitaria como si estuviese esperando a alguien, alejada del caos que reinaba en aquel planeta. Cerca del borde abismal que parecía contemplar debajo de la luz de las estrellas que aquella noche parecían iluminar el descubrimiento de Vegeta como un favor de los dioses para él por haber aguantado tanto tiempo en aquel terrible lugar.

Vegeta, caminando hacia el sur, había descubierto la nave que Zarbon había dejado para él.

* * *

_30/03/09_

_Waazzaaaa!!_

_Pues ya está por fin el final de la tortuosa aventura de Vegeta en ese horrible planeta, qué demonios hacía esa nave allí?? para qué se la dejaría Zarbon a Vegeta?? cuales eran los verdaderos planes de Zarbon?? Bueno... no lo sé, la historia está escrita hasta este capítulo y espero subir la continuación el viernes, no prometo nada pero lo intentaré para ahora sí, publicar periódicamente y no sufrir cuando este Fan Fic cumpla los tres años hahaha._

_Gracias por leer!!  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	107. El inicio de una nueva historia

Waazzaaaa!!

Hohoho, qué raro se siente actualizar tan temprano y sin prisas, espero les guste.

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

El inicio de una nueva historia

(Capítulo 107)

Vegeta abrió la compuerta de la nave con un poco de desconfianza. No estaba seguro del porqué esa nave se encontraba allí, ni quien la había dejado. Posiblemente, había alguien más en ese lugar, posiblemente su padre se había enterado de que Frezeer lo había mandado a ese planeta y había mandado a alguien para que lo llevara de vuelta al planeta Vejita. Cualquier cosa era posible, pero Vegeta, en su estado de debilidad a causa del hambre, no podía sentarse a pensar en lo que era y lo que no.

Miro al rededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie por los alrededores, si su padre había enviado a alguien por él, debía de haber dos naves en el lugar y no sólo una, así que Vegeta podía estar seguro de que, quien quiera que haya llegado al planeta, no iba por él.

Tal vez era Zarbon quien había regresado para entrenarlo como dijo que lo haría hace años. Así que bueno... Zarbon podía tomarse unas vacaciones y quedarse en ese lugar el tiempo que quisiera, Vegeta, se llevaba la nave.

La nave tenía insertadas unas coordenadas de destino, no decía de dónde provenía, lo que indicaba que quien la haya dejado allí, se tomó el tiempo de borrar la memoria e introducir el nuevo destino antes de marcharse... ¿en qué y a dónde? Eran preguntas para las que Vegeta no tenía respuesta.

Cerró la nave estando él dentro y presionó el botón de despegue. La nave se estremeció un poco antes de ponerse en movimiento, lo cual indicaba que llevaba mucho tiempo en el lugar. en ese momento Vegeta pensó que habría sido una buena idea primero comprobar el estado de los circuitos y el sistema antes de subirse y largarse de ese lugar, porque podría ser que el otro mundo fuera a donde aquella chatarra abandonada lo llevara.

El ascenso fue lento al principio, cuando la nave estuvo fuera de la tenue atmósfera de aquella roca que pretendía ser un planeta, la velocidad aumentó internando a la esfera blanca en la oscuridad del espacio.

Hacía tanto tiempo que Vegeta no veía aquel espacio vacío que se sintió sorprendido un poco por la inmensidad que este poseía. ¿Cuánto tiempo había perdido en aquel planeta luego de acabar con las criaturas lideradas por Vado? ¿Años? Había sido abandonado por Zarbon cuando apenas era un niño, y se iba dejando su adolescencia en ese horrible lugar. Tiempo que sólo fue aprovechado en un principio, cuando su cuerpo se acostumbró a recuperarse rápidamente para poder sobrevivir, cuando aprendió a vivir de sus reservas sin que su cuerpo necesitara de agua o alimento alguno. Eso estaba bien, pero luego, en un planeta sin oponentes, toda la fuerza que había adquirido fue mermando poco a poco sin que él se diera cuenta de ello, pensando que sus entrenamientos diarios lo hacían día a día más poderoso, pobre iluso.

Se había dejado engañar por la frescura de aquella agua en la que Zarbon lo dejó caer cuando llegaron al planeta. Pero ahora lo sabía, ahora estaba conciente de que no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar más tiempo. Tenía que entrenar arduamente hasta recuperar el lugar junto al trono que por derecho le correspondía pero que quería ganarse a base de demostrar su supremacía contra cualquier oponente que se cruzara en su camino.

La nave entró en la atmósfera de un planeta de gran tamaño. La velocidad aumentó en el aterrizaje tanto que Vegeta podía ver el plasma formado por la fricción de la nave contra el aire por la ventana redonda.

La nave se estrelló contra el suelo con gran estrépito provocando que Vegeta se sacudiera en su interior golpeándose por todas partes. El golpe en la cabeza lo dejó inconciente.

Al despertar se encontró fuera de la nave, recostado boca arriba en el pasto verde y fresco que le hacía cosquillas por la piel. El sol acariciaba su rostro por entre las hojas del árbol a su derecha. La nave estaba a algunos metros de él y desde ella salía un rastro de destrucción y un camino menos espectacular el cual llegaba hasta donde estaba él. Vegeta había sido sacado de la nave y arrastrado hasta ese lugar debajo de la sombra del árbol.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, el sonido del agua corriendo lentamente llegó a sus oídos. El mareo, por el movimiento brusco que hizo al levantarse amenazó con derribarlo de nuevo. Se apoyó en sus manos e intentó controlar el mareo.

Aquel era un planeta mayoritariamente verde. Había mucha vegetación y se escuchaba el cantar de algunas aves que él no alcanzaba a ver, pero por el sonido de los graznidos, eran muchos. El viento mecía la copa de los árboles y los hacía susurrar. Ese lugar estaba lleno de paz y el aroma que llegaba a las fosas nasales de Vegeta era dulce, olor a flores desconocidas para él. Un aroma que nunca antes había sentido y que luego del olor a mierda en el planeta anterior, era bienvenido y muy agradable.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? -preguntó una voz suave detrás de él.

Vegeta se sobresaltó y de un brinco se puso de pie y en guardia para asesinar a quien quiera que se acercara a él.

Sobre una de las gruesas ramas del árbol que le brindaba sombra, se encontraba una chica de cabellos largos y castaños, de ojos expresivos y negros que brillaban a pesar de encontrarse en la sombra. La chica miraba a Vegeta con interés y curiosidad. Sentada sobre la rama con los pies colgando, la chica se sujetaba con las dos manos repletas de pulseritas de colores. En las orejas le colgaban dos grande pendientes de color celeste y estaba vestida con una falda de tela delgada y una pequeña playera que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen plano y sus brazos de piel clara sin llegar a la palidez. Sus labios rosas se curvaron en una sonrisa al darse cuenta de la expresión hostil del hombre caído del cielo delante de ella.

- ¿Quién eres? -inquirió vegeta relajándose un poco.

- La mujer que te sacó de esa esfera -dijo ella bajando de la rama de un brinco de forma ágil. Tomó una lanza que había colocado en el tronco del árbol y se acercó a Vegeta sin dejar de mirar sus ojos negros-. ¿De dónde vienes, extraño?

- No soy ningún extraño -replicó Vegeta ofendido.

- De acuerdo, tipo raro, ¿de dónde vienes?

- No te importa, mujer. Déjame en paz.

- Eso no será posible, hombre... te salvé la vida, así que me perteneces, desde ahora eres mi mascota -dijo la mujer clavando la punta de su lanza en el suelo y adoptando la postura de un rey hinchado de orgullo.

- Yo no soy la mascota de nadie -gruño Vegeta apretando los puños-. Déjame ahora o muere después.

La mujer golpeó a vegeta en la cabeza con su lanza.

- No debes de hablarle así a tu ama -lo regañó-. Aquí las amenazas las hago yo.

- Date por muerta -siseó vegeta y se lanzó contra la chica sujetándole el cuello con ambas manos. Los ojos negros de la chica se abrieron enormes por la sorpresa. La lanza escapó de su mano y se perdió entre el verde del pasto. La chica cayó de espaldas con Vegeta sobre ella. Lo sujetó de los antebrazos y clavó su rodilla en el abdomen del príncipe catapultándolo hacia "arriba".

Vegeta salió despedido hacia delante por el impulso que él mismo había puesto en su ataque. Quedó de espaldas contra el suelo y la chica saltó sobre él sin soltarlo de los brazos. El movimiento había sido uno muy raro, Vegeta ni siquiera sintió la fuerza que aquella mujer aplicó en él, pero ahora estaba sometido con el antebrazo de la chica cortándole la respiración y su rodilla clavándosele en la boca del estómago. ¿Dónde estaban sus manos? No las sentía, por lo visto, aquella mujer sabía defenderse sola y no necesitaba una mascota que la salvara de vez en cuando.

- Ten cuidado, mascota. Si me haces enfadar podría ya no interesarme por ti y matarte para la cena -dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios-. Ahora, ¿vas a portarte bien o me obligarás a considerarte para la cena?

Vegeta, a su pesar, asintió con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo -dijo la chica, siempre sonriendo, y se puso de pie alejándose de un brinco de Vegeta. Él había dicho que se portaría bien, pero nada se lo aseguraba, ¿no?

Vegeta se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas sucias.

- De acuerdo, ¿quién... -su pregunta fue silenciada por la lanza de la chica estrellándose contra su cabeza.

- Las preguntas las hago yo, mascota -dijo la chica-. A ver... ¿qué te preguntaré?

- Ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que te interesa, yo quiero saber...

Vara

- Cállate, no puedes hablar hasta que yo te lo diga.

Se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, retándose con la mirada. Finalmente Vegeta se dejó caer en el pasto, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

La chica lo miró inquieta, muchas preguntas acudían a su mente; ¿quién era ese sujeto con cola tan extraño? ¿De dónde venía? ¿Y a qué? Sus intenciones eran lo que más le importaba y la llenaban de terror, podría ser miembro de esa raza que se dedicaba a exterminar a las demás para vender los planetas, o sólo por diversión. Tenía que asegurarse de eso.

- Bien, primero quiero saber si tienes un nombre, o debo de llamarte como yo quiera.

Vegeta levantó la mirada negra y perforó a la muchacha con hostilidad, si seguía menospreciándolo de esa manera, la chica no llegaría a envejecer, más le valía andarse con cuidado.

- Mi nombre es Vegeta.

- Qué nombre tan raro, ¿de dónde vienes, Vegeta?

El príncipe de los Sayajins guardó silencio y meditó su respuesta, seguramente en esa parte del espacio conocían de ellos y si ella era así de fuerte como para no haberse dejado atacar por él, el resto de los habitantes de aquel planeta también debían de ser fuertes, por lo que debería andarse con cuidado.

"_Te falta mucho para ser un guerrero de verdad_" Habían sido las palabras de Vado y estaba seguro que se refería a su poca premeditación. Pues bueno, no volvería a cometer el mismo error.

- Vengo de un planeta agónico que ha sido sumergido en las sombras a pesar de su actividad volcánica por una raza desconocida. He sobrevivido a eso de milagro. Soy el último habitante de ese planeta.

- ¿Te siguió alguien? preguntó la chica temerosa.

Vegeta guardó silencio.

- No, estoy seguro de que nadie me siguió. Así que ellos no vendrán a este lugar, no te preocupes -terminó con una sonrisa, intentando infundir confianza en la chica delante de él.

Lo consiguió.

* * *

_31/03/09_

_Lo huelen, pueden olerlo, aún es tenue, pero creo que ya es perceptible, si alguien puede olerlo, que me lo diga ^^  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	108. Regreso

_Waazzaaaaaa!!_

_Pues bueno, sí se pudo publicar hoy xD disfrutenlo ^^_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Regreso

(Capítulo 108)

La aldea, donde parecía estar concentrada toda la población del planeta era pequeña y llena del sonido que hacían sus habitantes mientras andaban de un lado a otro haciendo las cosas que tenían que hacer para que aquella pequeña comunidad pudiera florecer.

A Vegeta le pareció que el ruido era bastante fuerte, pero aun así no era molesto, era como la música en los conciertos de rock pesado que se llevaban a cabo de vez en cuando en el planeta Vejita.

El ajetreo de la aldea se detuvo un instante y todos los ojos se clavaron en Vegeta y la chica que lo acompañaba. Los dos habían llegado a la aldea por un camino que serpenteaba de bajada por una colina que protegía la aldea de los vientos fríos del sur.

Desde el lugar donde la nave de Vegeta se había estrellado, porque eso no podía llamarse aterrizar, él y la chica caminaron, ella por delante, durante más de dos horas. De vez en cuando se detenía para que Vegeta descansara; eso lo frustraba, ¿cómo era posible que una hembra pudiera soportar más una caminata que él?

- No te preocupes, tú acabas de sobrevivir al exterminio de toda tu raza y yo estoy acostumbrada a estos caminos -le decía la chica a Vegeta cada vez que él intentaba levantarse, a pesar de que ya no podía hacerlo, para seguir caminando.

Vegeta gruñía y se quedaba sentado un momento más, maldiciéndose por ser tan débil en presencia de una hembra que no se cansaba de humillarlo diciéndole que estaba bien, que no tenían prisa, que podía quedarse tirado en el suelo todo el día.

La joven mujer levantó las manos para que todos en la aldea se tranquilizaran. Algunos sujetos de edad avanzada, vestidos con largas togas de vivos colores y que portaban largos bastones en las manos, salieron del edificio central que parecía ser uno muy importante y se acercaron a la entrada sur de la aldea.

Vegeta miró todo el lugar. Desde esa altura uno podía muy bien hacer un plano de la pequeña aldea y comenzar a hacer los preparativos para atacarla. Considerando el tamaño y el número de habitantes eso no tomaría más de dos días, contando el tiempo de planeación.

Había cuatro entradas en el lugar. La entrada sur que era el caminito que bajaba desde la elevación en la que Vegeta se encontraba, una hacia el norte que se alejaba entre los árboles del bosque que parecía extenderse hasta el fin del mundo. La cordillera en la que Vegeta se encontraba rodeaba también por el lado oeste a la aldea, así que los días en ese lugar probablemente eran muy cortos. Poco después del medio día la sombra de las montañas ocultaba la aldea y Vegeta dudaba que entonces ellos pudieran hacer algo con tan poca luz. No parecía que en aquel lugar hubiera energía eléctrica, quizá si los habitantes de ese planeta usaran el fuego para alumbrarse, sería más fácil la conquista del planeta, porque entonces tendrían reservas de combustible, las cuales podían ser utilizadas en su contra.

Hacia el este había otra entrada y parecía que esa era la principal. El portón que permitía la entrada por ese lado era el más grande de todos. Las maderas dispuestas como puerta subían por lo menos diez metros, era como si los habitantes de esa aldea tan sólo hubieran quitado las ramas y la corteza de los árboles y los colocaran así amarrados entre sí.

Las calles dentro de la aldea eran anchas y se extendían por todo el lugar en líneas rectas formando cuadros en los que se instalaban las casitas y comercios. Todos los edificios en el lugar estaban hechos de madera. Vegeta se dio cuenta que la materia prima era toda extraída del bosque al norte. Podía estar seguro de ello por la anchura exagerada de aquella puerta.

- Ven, mascota, ya nos esperan -apresuró la chica y descendió a gran velocidad por la pendiente de la montaña.

Vegeta gruñó y decidió que no quería ir, pero al final aceptó. El olor que llegaba de la aldea lo convenció.

Los individuos en la puerta sur saludaban con gran ánimo a la chica que había llevado hasta allí a Vegeta. Todos querían acercarse a ella y saludarla, decirle algunas palabras y algunos incluso la sujetaban de la cabeza y la besaban en las mejillas o la frente, las manos y los hombros.

Cuando los ancianos, que eran tres, llegaron hasta donde se encontraba la chica, todos los que la recibieron se colocaron detrás de ellos y la muchacha se arrodilló ante ellos. El anciano de en medio era el de mayor edad, tenía una larga barba que le llegaba a la mitad del pecho, su báculo tenía una especie de estrella en la punta, era nudoso y de madera oscura. Sus ojos apenas estaban abiertos y su rostro estaba surcado por las arrugas que el tiempo se había encargado de grabar en el relieve de su piel.

- ¡Bienvenida! -dijo el anciano con largos ademanes de las manos-. ¡Bienvenida de nuevo a tu casa, princesa Lou! Todos estamos llenos de orgullo y felicidad por tu regreso. Ahora por favor, todos pasemos al templo y celebremos esto.

- Muchas gracias por tus palabras, Supremo Mayor -respondió la chica tomando la nudosa mano temblorosa del anciano y colocándosela sobre la frente y los cabellos-. Espero con esto haber obtenido una pizca de la enorme sabiduría que tú posees.

El anciano sonrió.

- Ahora por favor, permítanme presentarles a mi mascota. -una vena de furia apareció en la frente de Vegeta-. Ven, acércate -le dijo la chica poniéndose de pie.

Él lo hizo con un poco de desconfianza.

- Él es Vegeta -dijo la chica extendiendo su mano para que él la tomara. No lo hizo, pero se acercó-. Espero que lo traten con el mismo respeto con el que se tratan entre ustedes. Él es mío y espero también que respeten eso.

- ¿Vegeta tendrá algo que decirnos? -inquirió uno de los ancianos escrutando al recién llegado con ojos grises y cansados. Entonces todos los ojos se posaron en él, aguardando por las palabras que tuviera para decirles.

Vegeta no sabía que decir, hace mucho tiempo que no platicaba realmente con alguien. Todavía no se sentía preparado para hablarle a las masas. Si aquel fuera su planeta, y regresara de un largo viaje, ¿qué diría? Bueno pues, daría un informe detallado con un poco de exageración de los planetas que había colonizado. Pero aquel no era su planeta ni ellos Sayajins, por lo que no podía decir eso. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir entonces?

- Hola. -dijo con la voz más despectiva que cualquiera frente a él haya escuchado antes. El silencio se deslizó por entre los presentes como si de una corriente de viento se tratara.

- Aún no le he enseñado a hablar -se apresuró a decir Lou con una gran sonrisa en los labios. vegeta la miró furioso, pero vio algo en ella que disipó ese enojo en un segundo. Qué raro, pensó y no le dio mayor importancia.

- En ese caso tendrás que ponerle una correa para que no ataque a nadie -se atrevió a sugerir el anciano de los ojos grises.

- No se preocupe, Supremo Izquierdo. Vegeta no morderá a nadie, lo alimentaré como es debido -se atrevió a garantizar Lou haciendo una inclinación.

- Eso espero, no quiero que haya problemas por culpa de... este.

Ya era definitivo, Vegeta odiaba al Supremo Izquierdo.

Los Supremos Ancianos guiaron a los recién llegados al templo central en medio de ovaciones y gritos por parte de la concurrencia. Al parecer las actividades matutinas de aquella aldea se habían detenido por el regreso de su princesa.

Si ella es la princesa, se preguntó Vegeta. ¿Quién es el rey?

Probablemente lo conocería pronto. No era de esperarse que la princesa de la aldea volviera a su gente y el rey no se presentara para recibirla.

El recinto central, lo que Vegeta pensaba que era un templo, parecía ser más grande por dentro que por fuera. Varias columnas de madera muy gruesas y oscuras sostenían la enorme bóveda decorada con infinidad de imágenes que era el techo. Las paredes también estaban decoradas con imágenes de personas de edad avanzada, Vegeta pensó que eran los Supremos Ancianos que se establecieron allí, o algo así. Las paredes y el decorado tenían destellos dorados que en verdad parecían tener brillo propio. La luz se filtraba por los grandes ventanales de colores. Vegeta intentó encontrarle forma a los vidrios pero no pudo, los colores al parecer formaban figuras desconocidas para él o estaban colocados al azar sin ningún patrón aparente.

A lo largo del templo, había varios asientos, todos orientados hacia el frente del lugar. En el altar, había una mesa larga cubierta con un mantel blanco muy limpio y reluciente, también parecía tener brillo propio. Sobre la mesa había tres copas plateadas y un candelabro del mismo material con cuatro orificios para colocarle cuatro velas. Por el momento sólo tenía tres que se consumían lentamente por el avance voraz del fuego.

Los Supremos Ancianos se acercaron al frente, seguidos por la princesa Lou y Vegeta detrás de ella. Los demás comenzaron a tomar asiento en las bancas a los lados del pasillo.

- ¿Qué diablos hacemos aquí? -preguntó Vegeta a Lou, pero en su rostro no vio otra cosa más que una intensa concentración. Los Supremos Ancianos se habían colocado detrás de la mesa, cada uno frente a una copa. Lou se dejó caer de rodillas frente a la enorme mesa con la cabeza inclinada en una postura de sumisión.

A Vegeta de todo aquello no le gustó nada. Las demás personas comenzaron a entonar un cántico mientras se mecían de adelante hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las manos sujetándose los hombros. Aquello daba miedo. El sonido de sus voces se unía al eco producido por la bóveda y parecía que era el templo quien hablaba.

- ¿Estás lista, Lou? -preguntó el Supremo Mayor con voz grave, gutural y profunda. Lou levantó el rostro y en sus ojos Vegeta sólo pudo ver un terrible vacío gris.

- Sí -siseó la chica con una voz completamente diferente a la suya, como si estuviera posesa por algún espíritu maligno. Su respuesta flotó por todo el interior del templo y Vegeta se dio cuenta que los demás presentes tenían la misma expresión en el rostro que Lou y sus ojos estaban igual de vacíos.

Ellos fueron quienes habían respondido después de Lou.

* * *

_10/04/09_

_Ahora sí, lo huelen?? está en el aire, desde el capítulo pasado debieron de haberse dado cuenta hahaha y no sólo digan: "sí, lo olí." Díganme qué es!!  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	109. Sueño

Waazzaaaaaa!!

Perdón por la tardanza ^^'

Enjoy.

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Sueño

(Capítulo 109)

El templo, lleno con los lamentos y las oraciones de todos los presentes, comenzaba a elevar su temperatura interna por algún método extraño y desconocido para Vegeta. En el rostro del Sayajin se veía el desconcierto y la duda. No sabía lo que sucedía en aquel lugar y estaba seguro de no querer quedarse allí mucho tiempo para averiguarlo. Le parecía que era mejor correr, salir de allí y salvar su vida, pues presentía que estaba en peligro desde el momento en el que puso un pie dentro de aquel enorme lugar de oración.

Miró a la salida e intentó huir, pero una mano nudosa, cadavérica y tibia lo sujetó del brazo.

- No puedes salir antes de que la oración termine -siseó en voz baja el Supremo Izquierdo.

El anciano tenía pálidos ojos verdes. Las arrugas surcaban su rostro como ríos profundos alrededor de los ojos, la boca y la frente. Sus parpados caían cansinos a mitad de sus ojos. Sus labios eran una tenue línea blanca surcada de arrugas transversales. Su expresión era severa y su atuendo no era tan llamativo como el del Supremo Derecho.

- Yo puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana -gruñó Vegeta dando un tirón a su brazo para zafarse del agarre del anciano. Se giró para encaminarse a la puerta y descubrió que lo que decía el anciano era verdad; no podía irse antes de que la oración terminara. Los aldeanos se interponían en su camino (Lou estaba delante de todos ellos) con la misma mirada vacía y gris de momentos antes.

- Por favor, Vegeta, toma asiento y espera que terminemos -dijo el Supremo Derecho con voz amable.

Vegeta lo perforó con la mirada. El Supremo Izquierdo lo miraba desafiante, como si lo odiara, como si desde el principio de los tiempo su destino fuera eliminarlo. Vegeta sabía que no le agradaba en absoluto. El Supremo Derecho lo miraba tranquilo, como si supiera que Vegeta le haría caso sólo porque sí. El Supremo Mayor se encontraba detrás del Derecho sin decir nada, sólo esperando que aquel pequeño incidente se solucionara para poder continuar con lo suyo.

- De acuerdo -dijo Vegeta acercándose a una de las bancas y tomó asiento cruzándose de brazos-. Pero más les vale darse prisa. No tengo todo el día.

El Supremo Mayor lo miró de soslayo y una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios arrugados.

- Continuemos -susurró con voz cansina. EL Supremo Izquierdo y el Derecho volvieron a sus posiciones detrás del Supremo Mayor y la ceremonia continuó.

Los murmullos de las personas que continuaban repitiendo cada sonido que articulaba Lou fueron bajando de volumen. Vegeta pensó que la ceremonia estaba próxima a terminarse y se sintió un poco más animado porque por fin podría salir de allí. Pero luego de un momento de silencio los murmullos se reanudaron.

El calor que hacía dentro del templo y los suaves murmullos de las personas que subían y bajaban de volumen lograron adormecer al príncipe de los Sayajins. Vegeta se deslizó en la banca para tener una posición más cómoda y cayó al mundo incierto de sus sueños.

Allí estaba Lou, con sus ropas llamativas y una especie de penacho en la cabeza. Se movía con gracia felina acercándose a donde Vegeta se encontraba, sentado con las nalgas adoloridas por la dureza de la madera. Los ojos de Lou eran grises y brillantes, casi parecían plateados y en ellos Vegeta podía ver su rostro desencajado, extraño. Confundido por la realidad que lo rodeaba. En los ojos del reflejo en los ojos de Lou, vegeta podía ver no sólo miedo, sino terror. Un terror infinito que se extendía hasta lo más profundo del negro en los ojos de su reflejo.

"Qué sucede?" preguntó Vegeta. "¿Ha terminado la ceremonia?"

"Sí Vegeta" respondió Lou sin dejar de acercarse. La distancia que había recorrido hasta el momento parecía muy grande, aun así no parecía estar más cerca que desde el comienzo. "Ahora deberás acompañarme y morir por mi pueblo"

"¡Estás loca!" dijo Vegeta poniéndose de pie. En cuanto hizo eso, Lou se alejo de él sin caminar hacia atrás. "Yo no moriré por nadie más. Todos en tu pueblo deben de morir por mí"

"¿Incluso yo, Vegeta?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que eres tan especial como para no morir por mí?" interrogó Vegeta y no recibió respuesta. Lou le dio la espalda y se alejó contoneando quizá de forma exagerada las caderas.

Vegeta la siguió con la mirada. "¡Espera!" gritó corriendo detrás de ella.

No conocía el lugar, parecía ser de noche. Todo estaba sumergido entre las sombras. A sus pies, el camino oscuro, casi invisible que recorría estaba plagado de los restos de todas esas criaturas que había asesinado en la roca anterior, allá donde Zarbon lo había abandonado a su propia suerte. Las extremidades cercenadas de todas aquellas criaturas aún se movían, como las patas de las arañas cuando son arrancadas del cuerpo. Vegeta sintió asco y repulsión. Su cuerpo fue sometido a feroces arcadas que amenazaban con expulsar todo lo que su estómago contenía. En el ambiente había un extraño olor que lo mareaba. Olor a incienso y otras especias. No las conocía, pero calculaba que eran diez diferentes, mínimo cinco.

¿Estaría siendo sometido a una especie de dopaje? ¿Qué le estaban haciendo si era así? ¿Y quién lo hacía?

Vegeta se detuvo, sabía que no podría alcanzar a Lou en sus sueños. A pesar de estar dormido y soñando, Vegeta podía controlarse, controlar el mundo de sueños que lo rodeaba y moldearlo para que su entorno jugara a su favor.

Escuchó pasos. Gigantescos pasos que se acercaban de todas direcciones. Vegeta se preparó para pelear y entonces recordó, con una parte más profunda de su cerebro que la que sueña, que posiblemente alguien estaba viendo lo que soñaba. Se relajó y esperó que las criaturas, o las cosas que se acercaban hicieran su aparición.

«Escóndete» susurró esa voz profunda y a un lado de él apareció una cueva. Vegeta entró en ella sin dudarlo, pensando, con la conciencia del sueño, que así podría evadir a los monstruos que se acercaban.

Escuchó que los pasos se detenían fuera de la cueva. Vio sombras que se movían de un lado para otro. Lo buscaban. No tardaron mucho tiempo en perder el interés por Vegeta y se marcharon. Vegeta salió de su escondite silenciosamente y miró al rededor.

"¿Por qué te escondes?" preguntó Lou de pie a un lado de la entrada a la cueva.

"Algunas veces es mejor no pelear" mintió intentando sonar lo más convincente posible sin pensar en su mentira.

"¿Eso crees?"

"Pues claro, se han ido, ¿no?"

Lou no contestó. Le dio la espalda de nuevo y se alejó. Vegeta esperó, aquel sueño parecía más una especie de prueba que sueño.

"¡Vegeta!" gritó Lou de muy lejos, en la dirección contraria por la que se había ido. Vegeta giró hacia el sonido del llamado y corrió para ayudarla. Eso no lo estaba controlando él. Simplemente corrió pensando que Lou podría estar en problemas.

Cuando llegó a donde ella se encontraba, una criatura enorme llena de tentáculos por todos lados la sostenía con dos de sus extremidades.

"Pelea" retó la criatura, su voz sonaba muy similar a la del Supremo Izquierdo. Tenía también el mismo desprecio que él profesaba contra Vegeta.

Entonces supo lo que sucedía.

"No, déjala ir" dijo Vegeta.

"Pelea y la dejaré libre"

"No, déjala libre y vuelve al lugar de donde saliste"

"Si no peleas la mataré" amenazó la criatura.

"Si le haces daño, YO te mataré" dijo Vegeta antes de poder pensar en una respuesta a la amenaza de la criatura.

La criatura sonrió, Vegeta estaba seguro de ello aunque no había boca alguna que lo indicara. Otros dos tentáculos se alzaron hacia Lou y la sujetaron por sus extremidades abriéndolas tanto como podía. "Pelea" volvió a incitar la criatura.

"¡Suéltala!" gruñó Vegeta apretando los puños.

Otro de los tentáculos de la criatura se deslizó como serpiente alrededor del cuello de Lou y presionó. Lou lanzó un quejido suave. Vegeta pudo escucharlo retumbando en las paredes de aquella fantasía. El sonido amplificado de aquella suave queja logró hacerlo enfurecer.

"¡Te dije que la soltaras!" bramó lanzándose contra la criatura que quedó despedazada en menos de cinco minutos. Lou cayó al suelo y Vegeta se encontraba de pie a un lado de ella, jadeando.

El sueño se disolvió lentamente fundiéndose en el negro. Cuando despertara, Vegeta no recordaría nada de todo aquello. Pero la voz más profunda que la del sueño, se encargaría de hacérselo recordar. En el futuro, sería importante que lo recordara.

* * *

_24/04/09_

_No puedo creer que nadie me haya dicho aún, qué es lo que "huele", está muy fácil... pero bueno, supongo que cuando se cocine un poco más, será más obvio.  
_

_**«-( **_**H.S****_ )-»™_**


	110. Misión

Waazzaaaaa!!

Pues creo que con este ya estamos al corriente, so... enjoy ^^

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Misión

(Capítulo 110)

Cuando Vegeta despertó se encontraba fuera del templo. La multitud de personas que habían asistido a la ceremonia habían vuelto a sus hogares y ahora en el lugar sólo se encontraban los Supremos Ancianos y Lou. Los cuatro lo miraban un tanto desconcertados.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Lou acuclillándose junto a él.

- Sí -musitó Vegeta, se sentía un poco mareado, pero se le pasaría-. ¿Qué sucedió?

- Nuestra ceremonia te pareció tan interesante que te quedaste dormido -gruñó el Supremo Izquierdo por sobre su hombro. Su actitud era de suma indignación y le daba la espalda a Vegeta, como si estuviera allí por obligación y no porque le importara la integridad del príncipe de los Sayajins.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que soñaste? -preguntó Lou, su tono era un tanto sombrío.

- ¿Soñar? No, me parece que no -dijo Vegeta. "¿Por qué le interesa tanto si lo recuerdo o no?" se preguntó.

- Eso no importa -interrumpió el Supremo Derecho-, lo importante ahora es que ya estás bien. Por un momento pensamos que te habías desmayado, o muerto allá adentro -dijo señalando el interior del templo por sobre su hombro. Vegeta miró hacia donde señalaba y el olor de las esencias le llegó trayéndole un poco de aquel sueño del que Lou había preguntado.

- Me parece -musitó el Supremo Mayor con su voz en susurro-, que es mejor que lleves a Vegeta a donde pueda descansar con mayor comodidad.

- Así lo haré, señor -respondió Lou tomándole de la mano e inclinándose en una reverencia-. ¿Puedes caminar? -le preguntó a Vegeta.

- Sí, creo que sí -respondió él pensando en el aroma de las esencias que salían del templo.

- Nos veremos mañana -se despidió Lou de los Supremos Ancianos sujetando a Vegeta de la cintura.

- Que los dioses te guarden en su seno -dijeron los Supremos Izquierdo y Derecho al mismo tiempo. El Supremo Mayor se limitó a observarlos alejarse.

Vegeta y Lou anduvieron en silencio hasta alejarse una distancia considerable del templo. Vegeta no se había dado cuenta, pero caminaban hacia el edificio más alto de aquel pueblito después del templo. Mientras caminaban, intentaba averiguar por qué a Lou le había importado tanto si recordaba o no su sueño y dónde había olido antes esos aromas que salían del templo.

- ¿Te gusta mi pueblo? -preguntó Lou sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

- Apenas conozco su templo. Y no, no me está gustando.

- Tienes razón, espero que mi casa si te guste. A todos en el pueblo les agrada mi casa, y es obvio, sus antepasados ayudaron a construirla.

- ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

- Bueno... el abuelo del abuelo de mi abuelo, les dijo que lo hicieran. Y ellos lo hicieron.

- ¿Entonces ese abuelo era un tirano?

- No, sólo era rey. Sus súbditos le tenían mucho aprecio, y él a ellos. Desde siempre ha sido así. Nadie tiene quejas acerca del gobierno en este pueblo, supongo que es en gran medida porque somos pocos. Las ideas que rondan por las mentes de los pueblerinos, no son tan diferentes unas de otras. Espero algún día poder gobernar de la misma forma que lo hace mi padre.

- ¿Serás reina?

- Pues claro, no sé como era en tu planeta, pero aquí, las princesas y los príncipes llegan a reyes luego de que sus padres mueren. Pero para eso...

- ¡Señorita Lou! -saludó un sujeto fornido a un lado de la puerta.

Vegeta levantó la mirada y contempló la enorme fachada del hogar de Lou, era enorme, estando allí, parado frente a ella, lucía muchísimo más grande que la nave de Frezeer.

- Su padre la espera -informó el tipo y se retiró sin agregar nada más.

- ¡Espera! -lo llamó Lou.

- ¡Señorita!

- Quiero que lleven un pequeño banquete a mi recámara, preparen el baño y tengan lista ropa varonil también.

- Como ordene, señorita -dijo el tipo haciendo una reverencia.

- Espera, no quiero el baño con los tres muchachos, manda mejor a las muchachitas.

- Así lo haré -dijo el tipo haciendo una nueva reverencia y se marchó.

- ¿Muchachos? -preguntó Vegeta.

- Pues claro, ¿qué esperabas? Ya tengo edad suficiente para complacer mis caprichos. Vamos, te presentaré a mis padres.

Lou condujo a Vegeta a través de infinidad de pasillos y puertas. Al final llegaron a una sala enorme decorada con varios cuadros con imágenes sorprendentes de lugares que Vegeta no conocía pero estaba seguro estarían en alguna parte sobre aquel planeta. Había una chimenea en la pared Norte, a la izquierda de la puerta por la que ellos entraron. Al frente había otra puerta más amplia y en la pared sur un ventanal muy grande por el que se veía todo el pueblo.

- Padre, madre -dijo Lou colocando su rodilla derecha en el suelo a modo de reverencia-, él es Vegeta, mi mascota.

El silencio se hizo en la estancia. El padre de Lou miraba inquisidoramente a Vegeta, esperando a que él se inclinara delante de él y de su mujer. Vegeta no se inclinaría, los tiempo en los que ofrecía su nuca como ofrenda de respeto se habían terminado.

- ¿Por qué no te inclinas? -preguntó el rey con voz atronadora, pero tranquila. Lou levantó el rostro hacia su padre y luego hacia Vegeta. El verlo de pie mirando de frente a su padre la sorprendió demasiado y un gemido de horror escapó de sus labios.

- No me inclino ante nadie -respondió Vegeta y los ojos de Lou se abrieron con asombrado horror.

- No, cállate e inclínate un poco -le susurró Lou tomándolo de la mano.

- ¿Hay alguna razón especial para eso. Vegeta? -preguntó ahora la reina.

- Sí, he sido humillado suficientes veces y no permitiré que vuelvan a hacerlo.

- ¿El mostrar un poco de respeto es una humillación para ti? -preguntó el rey.

- No, pero su hija se atreve a presentarme en todas partes como su mascota. No permitiré que me degraden de esa manera, en mi planeta yo también soy un príncipe. El único heredero al trono.

- Pero tu planeta fue destruido, recuérdalo. -musitó Lou.

- Lo sé, pero eso no importa demasiado.

- Me parece que lo que tenemos aquí es un pequeño mal entendido -dijo la reina con una sonrisa en los labios-. "Mascota" para nosotros se refiere al guerrero que acompaña a nuestros príncipes y princesas. A pesar de eso es parte muy importante de nuestra forma de vida. No es un término para denigrar ni mucho menos, Vegeta. Ahora eres parte importante de nuestra sociedad.

- Sí, perdóname si sentiste que te ofendía. No fue mi intención hacerlo en ningún momento. Pero, por favor, ¡inclínate! -pidió Lou.

- No -intervino el rey poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Vegeta-. No puedes forzarlo a hacer algo que no quiere. Déjalo estar Lou. Esto demuestra su coraje, creo que no pudiste haber escogido mejor compañero para tu misión. Me alegra que sea un guerrero tan valiente como tú el que esté a un lado de mi hija -dijo el Rey tendiendo su mano para estrechar la de Vegeta.

Vegeta miró sin expresión al rey, luego de unos momentos también estrechó su mano.

Después del encuentro con el rey y la reina, Lou condujo a Vegeta hasta su propia habitación. Ahí el pequeño banquete que ella había pedido estaba siendo servido.

- Luego del baño podrá disfrutar de la comida -dijo el tipo que los había recibido en la puerta.

- ¿Está listo el baño? -preguntó Lou.

- Por supuesto, señorita -respondió el sirviente con una inclinación.

- Ven -dijo tomando a Vegeta de la mano y lo condujo hasta el baño.

La pequeña habitación estaba decorada con mosaicos de colores pastel. El vapor del agua caliente no dejaba ver a todo detalle, pero Vegeta podía distinguir la silueta de tres mujeres de pie junto a la tina que parecía más una pequeña alberca por su tamaño.

- Entra, ellas sabrán cómo atenderte -le susurró Lou a Vegeta y él se acercó a la tina con un poco de desconfianza. En cuando te metió y sentó dentro del agua, las manos suaves de las tres mujeres cayeron sobre él enjabonándolo y dándole masajes por todo el cuerpo. El agua y la presión de aquellas manos experimentadas hicieron que Vegeta se relajara de inmediato. Las exquisitez de aquel baño lo embriagaba y le provocaba oleadas de disfrute en todo el cuerpo. Las mujeres lo bañaron y lo vistieron después. Las ropas que le pusieron eran iguales a las que todos en el pueblo usaban.

- Te ves muy bien con eso -comentó Lou al verlo. Vegeta se percató de que lo miraba insistentemente de arriba a abajo.

- ¿Comemos ya? -preguntó Vegeta rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en la habitación.

- Sí, claro.

Le pequeño banquete había estado repleto de comida exquisita. El estómago de vegeta terminó inflado hasta el punto de casi reventar. Había pasado mucho tiempo si comer en grandes cantidades. Su estómago, para evitar la inanición, se había hecho más pequeño y ahora, se vio forzado a comer menos de lo que le habría gustado.

- ¿Cuál es tu misión? -preguntó Vegeta de pronto. Los sirvientes habían terminado ya de llevarse los platos sucios y Vegeta y Lou se encontraban sentados en dos equipales frente a la ventana que daba hacia los jardines detrás del pueblo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cuál es tu misión?

- No sé de qué estás hablando.

- Tu padre dijo que le alegraba que yo estuviera a tu lado en esta misión. ¿Cuál es esa misión?

- Pues... -la chica dudó, se puso de pie y caminó por su habitación hasta posarse a un lado de la enorme cama.

- Dímelo, no puedo acompañarte si no sé a dónde iremos.

- De acuerdo, peor después de que lo diga, desearás no haberlo preguntado. -Lou guardó silencio y escrutó el rostro de Vegeta dándole un poco de tiempo para que se arrepintiera y dijera que lo olvidara, que no necesitaba saber. Pero Vegeta sí necesitaba saberlo, así que él no dijo nada. Lou agregó:

- Mi misión es matar al Dios de la muerte.

* * *

_24/04/09_

_Ya supieron a qué huele??  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**_**_ )-»™_**


	111. Preparación

Waazzaaaaaaaa!!

Por poco y olvido actualizar hahaha, el capítulo ya lo tenía desde el miércoles, pero estuve haciendo otras cosas y pues bueno... una lleva a la otra y la otra a otras y esas otras son las que te distraen y hacen que las cosas importantes se te olviden.... Enjoy ^^

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Preparación

(Capítulo 111)

- Mi misión es matar al Dios de la muerte. -dijo Lou mirándose las manos. Vegeta notó que en ellas había un ligero temblor. Estaba asustada, la chica al parecer sabía bien a lo que se enfrentaba y estaba aterrada.

- ¿Por qué tú? -preguntó Vegeta antes de darse cuenta.

- Porque soy la heredera al trono. No puedo sentarme en él sin antes demostrar que soy capaz de defender al pueblo de las amenazas futuras que puedan presentarse luego de la muerte de mi padre. -respondió Lou.

- ¿Quién es el Dios de la muerte?

- No lo sé, jamás lo he visto.

- ¿Entonces cómo vas a matarlo?

- Porque sé dónde encontrarlo. Todos en el pueblo lo saben.

- En ese caso, vamos de una vez. -dijo Vegeta poniéndose de pie. Lou lo miró sorprendida y comenzó a reír.

- Sí, así sería demasiado fácil -dijo ella intentando controlar su risa-. No podemos hacerlo, así no se hacen las cosas aquí. Debemos esperar.

- ¿A qué?

- A que yo reponga fuerzas. Te encontré en la segunda de mis misiones. La primera fue aventurarme por primera vez fuera de los límites del pueblo. Es una tarea difícil, pero necesaria. Sólo así el futuro gobernante del pueblo madura y obtiene la fortaleza necesaria para tomar decisiones rápidas en momentos de intensa presión.

Vegeta volvió a sentarse escuchando las palabras de Lou, al parecer allí sí sabían cómo tratar a sus futuros líderes, no como en el planeta Vejita. Si tan sólo a él le hubieran ofrecido las pruebas que esa chica había enfrentado y estaba a punto de enfrentarse, él seguiría en su planeta, sería un poco más responsable de sus actos y sería un guerrero completo, no uno que tenía mucho que aprender todavía como había dicho Vado.

- Además con esa primera prueba, uno tiene la oportunidad de conocer qué hay más allá de los límites del pueblo -continuó Lou-. La segunda prueba era más bien una caminata espiritual; en ella debía de encontrar a mi mas... a mi compañero, al que me acompañaría a lo largo de las siguientes pruebas -se detuvo y miró a Vegeta-. Asesinar al dios de la muerte es apenas la primera de muchas otras misiones a las que debes acompañarme, así que espero des el ancho para soportar al final -le dijo sonriendo.

- Descuida, te encontraste a la mejor mascota que pudiste haber encontrado en aquella montaña.

- Bueno, entonces creo que ya tendremos problemas, porque no te encontré en una montaña, sino al otro lado de las montañas. -sonrió la chica intentando incomodar un poco a Vegeta.

- Sí, lo que sea.

- Durante mi caminata espiritual pensé muchas cosas. El miedo de fracasar se apoderó de mí durante mucho tiempo. No me sentí lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar las pruebas, por lo que tampoco sería una buena reina en mi pueblo. Esa misma noche decidí que ya era el momento de regresar. Al día siguiente, tenía pensado volver al pueblo y comunicarle a mi padre que debía tener otro heredero, que yo no era la persona indicada para sentarme en su trono y velar por la seguridad de mis súbditos.

»Estaba llorando, pensando en las cosas horribles que me diría mi padre y mi madre. Pensando en las caras llenas de decepción que pondría todo el pueblo. Estaba segura que me darían la espalda y con suerte sólo me desterrarían del pueblo. Y fue entonces que vi la señal en el cielo. Cayó repentinamente y se estrelló contra la tierra con un sonido ensordecedor. Esa estrella caída del cielo alejó la tristeza y las dudas de mi mente. Me acerqué lo más a prisa que pude al lugar donde había caído esa señal del cielo para mí.

»Cuando me acerqué a lugar donde la estrella había caído, el lugar estaba destrozado. Como si hubiera pasado un tornado o algo así. Había un gran surco en el suelo y los árboles estaban arrancados desde las raíces. Cuando vi la estrella oculta entre la tierra y las hierbas que había arrancado, casi sentí que el corazón se me salía del pecho. Me acerqué despacio. Tenía miedo de encontrarme con algo que quisiera hacerme daño.

Lou interrumpió su narración y miró a Vegeta a los ojos.

- Pero en lugar de eso, te encontré a ti -dijo extendiendo una de sus manos para tomar la de Vegeta-. Te alejé del lugar por miedo a que la estrella explotara y nos matara a los dos. Intenté curar tus heridas con los pocos conocimientos que tenía acerca de medicina. Te alimenté y me asombró las ganas desesperadas que tenías de vivir. Era como si tu cuerpo sin vida se aferrara con un hilo invisible de tu alma lastimada a la vida.

»Tu fuerza y tu voluntad fue lo que me impulsó a mí a seguir. Tu perseverancia hizo que yo me alejara del miedo que sentía y encarara mis pruebas sin temor alguno. Tú, sin darte cuenta, ya me habías enseñado algo que yo necesitaba desesperadamente saber: necesitaba que alguien me enseñara a ser perseverante.

»Es por eso que quise que fueras tú quien me acompañe al resto de las misiones. Estoy segura que contigo todo saldrá bien y el miedo y las dudas se mantendrán por siempre alejadas. Teniéndote cerca, sé que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y superar todas las pruebas que nos pongan enfrente.

Los ojos de Lou brillaban con una intensidad extraña que Vegeta no había visto en nadie hasta ese momento. Aunque se parecía un poco al brillo demencial en los ojos de su padre cuando asesinaba a sangre fría a los habitantes de un planeta. Habitantes que ya no podían hacer nada por defenderse pero que aun así el rey Vegeta decidía que de todas formas tenían que morir.

- No sé...

- No tienes que decir nada -le interrumpió Lou con un gesto de su mano-. No te cuento esto para que me respondas algo. Te lo digo porque quiero que sepas la fuerza que representas para mí.

Vegeta apretó con más fuerza la mano de Lou.

- Ahora será mejor que descansemos. Los próximos tres días no serán difíciles en absoluto, de eso puedes estar seguro. Pero al cuarto día... bueno, mejor no preocuparnos por eso. Mejor descansar.

Lou se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta, la abrió un poco y habló con alguien que estaba al otro lado.

- ¿De qué lado duermes mejor?

- ¿De que lado? -se extrañó Vegeta.

- Sí, de la cama.

- Hace mucho que no duermo en una, así que estaré bien del lado que sea. -Lou sonrió.

- En ese caso dormirás a mi izquierda.

Tocaron a la puerta. Lou se asomó y le entregaron unas ropas.

- Toma, ropa para que duermas más cómodo -le dijo a vegeta tendiéndole la ropa-. Puedes cambiarte allá adentro -le dijo señalándole el baño, pero Vegeta ya estaba desvistiéndose-. O puedes hacerlo aquí, enfrente de una dama, como gustes.

Vegeta no la escuchó, o hizo como que no la escuchaba y siguió quitándose la ropa frente a ella. Luego se puso la que le había dado y la miró sin decir nada.

- ¿Esperas que yo haga lo mismo? -le preguntó Lou.

- Claro -sonrió Vegeta sarcástico.

- De acuerdo. -dijo Lou y comenzó a desvestirse.

- ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?! -vociferó Vegeta con el rostro enrojecido.

- Lo que tú dijiste.

- No lo decía enserio. Ve a cambiarte al baño.

- No quiero. Si tú te cambias aquí, ¿yo por qué no? Esta es mi habitación después de todo.

- Pero tú eres una dama.

- Y eso no te detuvo para mostrarme tu cuerpo desnudo. Así que.

- De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras. -dijo Vegeta metiéndose al baño.

"Qué lindo", pensó Lou y se cambió ahora sin preocupaciones. No estaba segura de si Vegeta realmente intentaría detenerla o no. Todo indicaba que era alguien en quien sí se podía confiar.

Vegeta y Lou durmieron juntos esa noche y las dos noches siguientes también. Lou del lado derecho y Vegeta del lado izquierdo.

El Sayajin apenas pegaba un ojo cuando el sol ya salía por el horizonte despertando a su compañera. Los pensamientos del Sayajin eran inciertos. No sabía ni siquiera qué era eso que sentía. Un sentimiento nuevo del que nunca antes había escuchado, y mucho menos experimentado. Pensaba en el sentimiento durante las noches, cuando podía hacerlo porque los días eran más ajetreados que los últimos momentos que pasó en la roca donde Zarbon lo había abandonado. Se sentía bien, tranquilo viviendo en aquel pueblo, aunque en el fondo sentía la emoción de los días pasando, de la fecha acercándose cuando tendrían que ir a matar al dios de la muerte. Vegeta esperaba que fuera un sujeto poderoso y le hiciera ser más fuerte. Por eso había decidido quedarse después de la ceremonia alucinante en la que todos parecían haber entrado en una especie de trance. Para enfrentarse con el tipo fuerte.

Y el día en el que partirían a combatir con él, había llegado al fin.

* * *

_29/04/09_

_Ahora sí ya huele más, no?? :P  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**_**_ )-»™_**


	112. Ida y vuelta

Waazzaaaaa!!

Pues todvía es jueves, pero creo que tengo sólo un capítulo atrazado, la verdad no he hecho cuentas, pero eso después lo arreglo. La buena noticia, es que ya tengo Office, por fin estoy libre del Works y del maldito Open Office que ambos sucks. Ahora con el Word, creo que tendré menos errores en las historias (espero) y bueno, creo que eso será lo único "nuevo" hahaha, la neta estoy muy contento por eso. En otras noticias, probablemente retome los vicios ahora que saldré de vacaciones y estaré en cama quizá todo el día, no lo sé. Si sí los retomo, espero que los lean ^^ y si no, pues no importa, sigan leyendo DBHS que les prometo seguirá poniendose mejor.

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Ida y vuelta

(Capítulo 112)

Todo el pueblo estaba fuera, frente a la puerta del centro ceremonial. Todos ellos vestían de largas túnicas blancas con adornos dorados. Desde que se había despertado, Vegeta no había visto a Lou. Alguien le había dicho que ella se estaba preparando para partir.

- Tiene que purificarse antes de partir –le había dicho el sirviente a Vegeta-. El lugar al que van, es un sitio sagrado para nosotros. Y no puede ir a matar al Dios de la muerte sin la protección de nuestras bendiciones.

Vegeta lo entendía, la misión a la que la joven chica se enfrentaba era una muy peligrosa y necesaria. Obligatoria. No estaba seguro —y no le importaba tampoco—, si todos en el pueblo esperaban que Lou tuviera éxito con la misión. De lo que sí estaba seguro —y tampoco le importaba— era que a ninguno de ellos le importaba el bienestar de él. Podía saberlo porque a él no lo estaban sometiendo al ritual de "purificación" ni echándole las bendiciones que Lou estaba recibiendo en aquel momento. Seguramente, si volvían los dos con vida, Vegeta se ganaría el respeto y la admiración de todos en el pueblo, pero mientras tanto, tan sólo era un desconocido que no merecía ni respeto, ni admiración.

"¿Y qué?" se dijo a sí mismo. No necesitaba la admiración ni el respeto de todos aquellos idiotas fanáticos de su religión. Estaba escrito que en algún momento, Vegeta ya no los necesitaría y entonces los mataría a todos sin remordimiento alguno. Lou incluida.

Vegeta esperaba a Lou en la entrada Norte. De allí el camino los llevaría hasta el lugar donde tenían que enfrentarse contra el Dios de la Muerte.

- ¡Por favor, regresen con bien! –pidió el Supremo Mayor, despidiéndolos a la entrada del pueblo.

- Así lo haremos, Supremo Mayor –dijo Lou con una reverencia.

- Por favor, haz todo lo posible para que Lou regrese a casa con bien. –agregó el supremo Mayor tomando las manos de Vegeta entre las suyas.

- Volveremos. –prometió Vegeta luego de una pausa. No sabía si Lou lo haría, pero él tenía claro que sí volvería a ese pueblo una vez muerto el Dios de la Muerte.

En ese momento las trompetas comenzaron a sonar. Todos miraron hacia arriba; en lo alto de la casa de Lou había cinco trompetistas, todos ellos brindándole una cálida despedida a la hija del rey y la reina. Éstos dos, se encontraban sentados en unos tronos pequeños detrás de los trompetistas, viendo sin decir palabra, cómo su hija se marchaba y los dejaba con su ausencia durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Sin embargo no se ponían de pie, no agitaban la mano sosteniendo un pañuelo blanco dándole una despedida a su hija. Sólo estaban allí, sentados detrás de los trompetistas que ellos habían pedido para la ocasión. No era frialdad, no era el desinterés que mostraban por la fortuna de su hija, claro que no. Su hija pequeña, la única que tenían. La que apenas hace 15 años atrás estaba saludando al mundo con el primero de sus estridentes llantos.

- Vamos. –urgió Vegeta a Lou, quien al parecer se quedaría mirando a los trompetistas toda la vida si nadie le decía nada. La chica agachó la mirada, con tristeza, y siguió a Vegeta sin decir nada.

La separación era difícil. Antes de llegar con Vegeta al pueblo, Lou había dejado el pueblo por varios meses; casi medio año. Los tres días que había estado de nuevo entre su gente, habían sido muy felices, llenos de la atención que todos le ponían por su regreso. Para su mala suerte, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a eso. Y ahora tenía que dejarlo todo, de nuevo.

- No mires atrás –le indicó Vegeta a Lou. Ella había levantado apenas la cabeza y sí, pensaba mirar atrás, necesitaba ver a su pueblo con las manos en alto deseándole un pronto regreso. Se sentía tan sola de nuevo-. Si lo haces, será más difícil partir.

"¿Y tú qué sabes?" pensó Lou con un repentino sentimiento de desprecio hacia Vegeta. "Tú no eres el que deja a su pueblo para ir a morir peleando contra un dios. No sabes por lo que estoy pasando."

Quizá habría sido mejor que lo dijera. Así Vegeta pudo haber comenzado a contarle todo por lo que había pasado. Pero como no lo dijo y sólo lo pensó, los dos continuaron con su camino en silencio. Vegeta sumergido en sus pensamientos de cómo sería el dios de la Muerte; y Lou pensando en que ya no quería gobernar, quería quedarse en casa y hacer todo lo que las demás mujeres del pueblo hacían: Tener hijos, criarlos y quedarse en casa, con la familia. Pero claro, no podía hacerlo, ella era la princesa y no podía darse el lujo de sólo estar en casa sin hacer nada. Ella sería la soberana en algún momento de su vida y para bien o para mal, primero debía de ser probada.

El camino serpenteaba por el bosque. Minutos después de que salieron del pueblo, Lou miró hacia atrás y lo único que pudo ver fueron enormes árboles que le impedían ver su pueblo. Su corazón fue encapotado por la nube gris de la tristeza. Sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en el suelo de tierra, mirando las pisadas de Vegeta, quien al parecer no le importaba otra cosa más que salir del pueblo. ¿Qué sería lo que le molestaba?

Vegeta se detuvo en un cruce de caminos. El sendero por el que avanzaban hasta el momento, llegaba a una intersección en "Y".

- ¿Por dónde es? –preguntó a Lou. Ella levantó la mirada, sus ojos reflejaban la nostalgia que sentía por su pueblo, por su gente. "No es posible" pensó Vegeta. "No llevamos ni siquiera un día fuera del pueblo y ya está flaqueando." Algo debía de hacer para que olvidara por un momento su tristeza, debía de estar completamente concentrados en la misión tan peligrosa que tenían por delante o les iría muy mal. Vegeta lo sabía.

- A la izquierda. –dijo Lou con una voz apagada, sin la alegría que había escuchado Vegeta en días anteriores. Definitivamente debía hablar con ella y darle ánimos, después de todo, él era "la mascota"

Vegeta avanzó por la izquierda, sabía que debía subir la moral de Lou, pero no lo hizo. Nunca antes se había enfrentado a una situación así. No sabía cómo debía empezar, ni qué decir, ni cómo terminar.

Caminaron durante otras dos horas aproximadamente. La espesura del bosque se hacía cada vez más difícil de sortear y en algunos puntos tuvieron que avanzar por fuera del sendero por los árboles caídos que comenzaban a complicarles la tarea de llegar hasta donde el dios que estaban a punto de asesinar se encontraba.

Vegeta notó que algo andaba mal. No era el sendero, ni la destrucción a su paso que podría ser signo de la presencia de una criatura lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar todos aquellos árboles, sino la dirección del viento y la luz.

Se suponía que caminaban hacia el Norte, con los rayos del sol elevándose a su derecha, y ahora que había llegado a lo alto, parecía estar descendiendo por su derecha, lo cual estaba _mal_. Al principio, el viento había estado soplando desde el norte. Vegeta había estado sintiendo la frescura del viento acariciándole la piel, pero ahora estaba detrás de él. Esas dos cosas le indicaban que en algún punto habían dado una vuelta en "U" y ahora regresaban al pueblo.

"No" pensó Vegeta, "ella sabe que debemos, que DEBE superar esta prueba por el bien de su pueblo, no sería capaz de hacerme volver al pueblo tan solo porque…"

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron, frente a él veía la muralla enorme de troncos de árbol que se alzaban como dedos hacia el cielo. Se le hacían muy familiares.

"No, no puede ser" pensaba a medida que salía del bosque. Frente a él: el pueblo del que habían salido aproximadamente cinco horas antes. Lou lo había hecho dar vuelta en "U", quizá después de la desviación a la izquierda en donde el camino se cortaba en "Y". Habían perdido mucho tiempo por las niñerías de la adolescente que lo acompañaba.

Furioso, se dio la vuelta para encarar a la muchacha. Lou estaba de pie en los límites del bosque, con la mirada clavada en la punta de sus pies. Estaba apenada, sabía que había hecho mal pero cuando intentó decirle la verdad a Vegeta, no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, estaba segura de que él se enfadaría.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto? –preguntó Vegeta tomándola de los brazos y zarandeándola un poco, causándole más dolor del que él deseaba provocarle.

- ¡Lo siento! –gritó Lou, intentando zafarse de las manos de Vegeta.

- ¡Tienes una misión que cumplir, mujer! No puedes simplemente darle la espalda a tu pueblo, porque ellos creen en ti. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirían si te vieran llegando sin haber cumplido con esa misión tan importante? ¿Cómo crees que ellos volverían a confiar en ti?

Vegeta arrojó furioso, a Lou al césped. La chica tenía lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Vegeta tenía razón, no debió de haberse sentido tan triste por la partida, en lugar de eso debió de haber sacado fuerzas de sus ganas de volver para hacerlo con vida, luego de derrotar al dios de la Muerte.

Esta misión era suya y Vegeta no tenía nada que ver con ello, a pesar de eso, parecía que él se lo tomaba más enserio que ella. ¿Acaso no le importaba?

"No" pensó. "Sí me importa y mucho. Lo haré, no sólo por mí, sino por mi pueblo y por Vegeta. Debo dejar de comportarme como una niña. Así como lo hace Vegeta, que a pesar de ser tan joven, es casi tan maduro como los Supremos Ancianos."

Lou se puso de pie, se secó las lágrimas y miró a Vegeta con la determinación que había mostrado la primera vez que se encontraron y que había perdido a lo largo de los días que estuvieron en el pueblo.

- Volveremos por este camino –dijo señalando el sendero a sus espaldas-, de lo contrario nos verán en el pueblo. Será un poco más largo, pero es lo que deseo hacer. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Vegeta la miró unos instantes sin contestar. A decir verdad no, no tenía ningún problema con su plan, pero quería que en el pueblo vieran que había fallado en su primer intento, sin embargo, pensaba que Lou había aprendido la lección y no volvería a cometer una tontería como esa de nuevo.

- Ninguno, vayamos ya. –respondió caminando. Lou lo detuvo.

- Yo iré primero. Tú cuida la retaguardia.

"Sí" pensó Vegeta. "Ha aprendido la lección." Y caminó detrás de Lou.

* * *

_14/05/09_

_Seguramente todavía muchos no perciben ese olor, pero quizá alguns de ustedes ya lo hicieron desde el primero en el que les pregunté. Por cierto, eso del capítulo 79 y el avión, me tuvo medio frustrado 3 días, no entendía a qué se referían y leía una y otra vez el final y no le encontraba la publicidad de la que tanto hablaban. Entonces, tenía yo la ventana del msn y le platicaba a alguien eso que dos de ustedes me dijeron, y en eso que veo debajo de la ventana (porque no las uso "maximizadas") el banner de "" y ahí me di cuenta de qué hablaban hahahaha La verdad me pareció algo muy cómico, yo sufriendo porque no sabía dónde había hecho el comercial, y en verdad no había hecho comercial alguno hahahaha. Okey, no me hagan caso... sólo quería que lo supieran.  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	113. Descuido

_Waazzaaaaaa!!_

_Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, la verdad es que se quedó a medias durante mucho tiempo, pero tengo buenas razones. La skool para empezar y la recta final de esta, tuve que ponerme las pilas porque... bueno, tuve que hacerlo. Además que vi la convocatoria para un concurso de cuento acerca de sci-fi en mi facultad y pues no dudé ni un segundo en entrarle con una historia que fue escrita en menos de una semana, lo bueno fue que la extención del relato era muy corta, aunque por las características de impresión que pedían, fueron muchas hojitas... sólo espero tener una mención honorífica ^^.  
Los siguientes capítulos de este Fan fic, vendrán, espero yo, un poco más rápido luego de las próxima semana, que ya es, espero yo, la última del semestre, para empezar con vacaciones y ahora sí, a dedicarme al 110% a mi adicción a la escritura.  
Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Descuido

(Capítulo 113)

El camino no había sido tan largo como Vegeta había pensado en un principio. Desde el punto en el que el camino se dividía en dos en forma de "Y", caminaron aproximadamente dos horas más hasta que llegaron a un acantilado.

Lou se arrodilló y avanzó con el pecho pegado al suelo, intentando no hacer ruido. Con la boca y el dedo índice, le indicó a Vegeta que también él guardara silencio. Vegeta lo hizo y se deslizó por el suelo de la misma forma que lo había hecho su compañera.

Se asomaron por el acantilado. Debajo, frente a ellos, se extendía una especie de enorme cráter carente completamente de vegetación. La tierra parecía ser roja y había cuevas por todas partes. En el extremo Noroeste del cráter, Vegeta pudo ver una pila de polvo blanco y brillante.

- Huesos -susurró Lou, enderezándose un poco-. Vamos. -Le indicó deslizándose por la ladera del acantilado. La boca de Vegeta se torció en una sonrisa y siguió a Lou. Al parecer al dios de la Muerte le gustaba ser ordenado y despiadado.

Lou y Vegeta llegaron hasta el fondo del cráter y miraron alrededor, ocultos dentro de una de las tantas cuevas que desde la parte de arriba lucían pequeños, pero que estando allí eran muy grandes; de unos cuatro metros de diámetro.

- Podría estar en cualquiera de esas cuevas -explicó Lou en voz baja-. Ahora lo que debemos hacer es esperar a que salga de alguna de ellas. Entonces atacaremos.

Vegeta la miró desconcertado.

- ¿Esperar? -dijo con un tono de voz bastante más alto del que quería emplear-. No vamos a quedarnos aquí hasta que al idiota ese se le ocurra salir a dar un paseo, debemos sorprenderlo dentro.

- ¡No sabes lo terrible que puede ser! -replicó Lou-. Y baja la voz, podría escucharnos. Necesitamos espacio para poder siquiera mantenernos a salvo de sus ataques cuando la lucha comience.

- Lo que necesitamos es ponernos en movimiento. Y no me pidas que baje la voz. Venimos a este lugar a matarlo, y lo que queremos es que salga, así que mejor me escuche de una vez porque vamos a patearle el…

- ¡Cállate, Vegeta, por favor! -pidió Lou-. Si nos descubre dentro de una de las cuevas, será nuestro fin.

- Mejor. Mientras más peligrosa sea la situación, nosotros nos ponemos más agresivos.

- ¿Ustedes? -inquirió Lou, Vegeta no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, ahora Lou le pediría una explicación de quien eran ellos y por qué era que reaccionaban de una forma más agresiva cuando la situación así lo requería.

El estruendo se deslizó por el túnel de la cueva, haciéndola vibrar a su paso con violencia despiadada. Algunas rocas sueltas y polvo cayeron de la pared y del techo del túnel. El suelo se sacudía suavemente. Lou miró aterrada hacia el interior de la cueva. Vegeta tenía un brillo de excitación en los ojos.

Estaban en la misma cueva que el dios de la Muerte.

- Corre -susurró Lou dando temblorosos pasos hacia atrás, pegándose al cuerpo de Vegeta. Quien no se movía-. ¡Vegeta, corre! -lo urgió de nuevo, pero el Sayajin no hacía caso de moverse.

Lou levantó la mirada hacia él y retrocedió un paso hacia el interior de la cueva, hacia donde se encontraba el dios de la Muerte, porque seguramente él no sería tan terrorífico como lo que estaba viendo en los ojos de su acompañante.

La negrura en los ojos brillantes de Vegeta no era provocada por la oscuridad dentro de la cueva, Lou podía estar segura de ello. Era una negrura profunda y cristalina, lucía como el agua al fondo del pozo. Profundo, inalcanzable. Pero además tangible, como si esa negrura estuviera a punto de estallar con un sonido demencial y cubrirla a ella y a todo el mundo por completo, para robarle los sueños, las ilusiones y todos los buenos sentimientos dejándola únicamente con dolor, frío y terror. No pudo soportarlo, Lou pensaba que el Dios de la Muerte no podía ser tan aterrador como los ojos brutalmente encendidos de Vegeta.

Intentó preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero la sonora pisada detrás de ella la interrumpió. Se dio la vuelta y vio la enorme silueta pobremente iluminada por la luz del día exterior. Avanzaba contra ellos lentamente, como si su pequeña discusión lo hubiese despertado. Lou levantó la mirada contemplando con horror la enorme figura del dios. En el rostro unos ojos enormes y rojos como bolas de fuego caían sobre ella con doloroso rencor. Aquella mirada no era tan intensa como la negrura en los ojos de Vegeta, pero también le provocó temblores de pánico.

- ¿Es él? -preguntó Vegeta.

"¿Cómo puede preguntarme algo así? Es obvio que es _Él_" pensó Lou sin contestar, no sabía hacia dónde ir, si alejarse de Vegeta acercándose a los ojos llameantes y a la muerte segura en la profundidad de aquella cueva con el Dios de la Muerte, o huir del Dios acercándose a la negrura profunda y demencial en los ojos de Vegeta ya los tormentos que el extraño guerrero podía llegar a idear con la mentalidad desconocida de los de _su raza_.

- Sí -susurró Lou acercándose a Vegeta, pero no porque se sintiera más segura a su lado. La salida estaba hacia allá y Vegeta parecía sumamente concentrado en los movimientos del Dios, así que tal vez no tenía por qué preocuparse por lo que le pasara a ella puesto que Vegeta no tenía ningún interés en lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer.

- ¡LÁRGENSE! -bramó con voz estruendosa el Dios de la Muerte. Lou se paralizó.

¿En qué demonios estaban pensando los habitantes del pueblo al decirle que tenía que matar al Dios de la Muerte?, si con sólo su figura, el lugar donde vivía y su estruendosa voz eran razones suficientes para que ella quisiera correr muy lejos sin dejar de gritar.

- ¡No! -dijo Vegeta antes de que ella pudiera decir que sí, que ya se iban, que nada más estaban pasando por el lugar pero que ya no tenía por qué preocuparse, porque ellos ya se iban-. Venimos a matarte y no nos iremos hasta haberlo hecho.

"¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Estás loco o te extirparon el cerebro de niño? ¿Acaso quieres morir?" pensó Lou en gritarle a Vegeta. No lo hizo; la parálisis que atenazaba su cuerpo se lo impidió.

Por un momento no se escuchó nada más que la respiración entrecortada de Lou. Vegeta parecía estar muy tranquilo. Su figura esbelta y fuerte se alzaba delante de ella. Muy atractivo. Pero ella no lo miraba. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la silueta del enorme monstruo-dios que se escondía en el fondo de la cueva.

"Vámonos de aquí Vegeta." pensó Lou en decirle, pero antes de que siquiera abriera la boca, la estruendosa voz del Dios de la Muerte rugió desde el interior de aquella garganta de piedra, haciendo que todo el mundo se tambaleara por la fuerza que él poseía. Algunas piedras comenzaron a caer del techo y de las paredes. Algunas líneas zigzagueantes cuartearon la estructura dando una última advertencia a Vegeta y Lou de que se marcharan.

- ¡LÁRGUENSE! -rugió de nuevo el Dios de la Muerte.

"No es más que un cobarde" pensó Vegeta y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Lou levantó el rostro y vio esa horrible sonrisa en el rostro de su acompañante. Tan cargada de furia, de rabia, de emoción. Como si Vegeta deseara que el Dios de la Muerte saliera de su cueva para aplastarlos a los dos, brindándoles lo único que un dios como él podía ofrecer a los mortales.

Muerte.

Lou se alejó de él a traspiés. No le importó mucho el pasar a su lado para alcanzar la salida, le interesaba más llegar a campo abierto y huir. Regresar a su pueblo y decirle a todos que estaban locos si pensaban que ella acabaría con un dios tan terrible, que podían quedarse con su trono, gracias. Para ella seguramente habría otras cosas menos peligrosas en alguna otra parte dentro del exilio.

Los pasos del Dios sacudieron la tierra nuevamente. Al parecer por fin había decidido que ya no les pediría a los intrusos que abandonaran sus terrenos, ahora los sacaría él personalmente o agregaría sus restos a la pila de huesos que tenía en el patio trasero.

La cueva comenzó a caer descontroladamente. Las rocas que se desprendían de las paredes y el techo comenzaron a ser cada vez más grandes. Aun así Vegeta se negaba a dejar su lugar, todo lo que él quería era matar al Dios de la Muerte y no se iría sin haberlo intentado. Lou lo tomó del brazo e intentó llevarlo al exterior.

- Suéltame -le dijo a Lou arrojándola al suelo.

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, Vegeta! La cueva se está derrumbando.

- No me importa. Lo venceré. Acabaré con él y llevaré sus restos al pueblo. Tú vete si quieres.

Lou se puso de pie y miró a Vegeta. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? ¿Por qué tan de repente le habían nacido esas ganas de enfrentar al Dios de la Muerte? No lo comprendía. Quizá Vegeta sería un mejor rey para su pueblo. Tal vez Lou debería morir en esa batalla para que Vegeta regresara a reclamar lo que ella estaba dejando bajo la capa de sus miedos.

Entonces vio las cuarteaduras del techo. Una gran roca estaba a punto de caer sobre Vegeta.

- ¡Cuidado! -gritó Lou lanzándose contra el Sayajin. Vegeta miró por sobre su hombro a tiempo de ver cómo la chica se lanzaba contra él.

Lou golpeó a Vegeta con el hombro en la espalda. La roca que cayó sobre ellos levantó una enorme cortina de polvo que los cubrió por unos instantes. Cuando todo se aclaró, Vegeta pudo ver a Lou con las piernas debajo de la enorme roca. Lo había salvado. Él había sido descuidado y ahora por su culpa ella estaba pagando las consecuencias. Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie. No se había percatado de que el sonido de los pasos y el temblor provocado por ellos se había detenido.

- ¿Eres tú el insecto que morirá intentando asesinarme? -preguntó la grave voz del Dios de la Muerte detrás de él.

Vegeta miró por sobre su hombro. Lo único que pudo ver fue dos enormes pies que sostenían dos piernas del grueso de viejos árboles que subían hasta el cuerpo inmenso de un sujeto vestido con piles que no parecían de animales con mucho pelaje. En los extremos de algunas de esas pieles, Vegeta pudo ver los cráneos a los que habían pertenecido antes.

Sus ropas estaban hechas de las pieles de los habitantes del pueblo.

* * *

_27/05/09_

_UF!! pues por fin ha salido el Dios de la Muerte, todavía no sé cómo luce hahaha pero para el próximo capítulo ya tendré una idea ^^  
Gracias por seguirme leyendo y aguantar mis tardanzas '^^  
_

_**«-( **_**H.S**_** )-»™**_


	114. Enfrentamiento

_Waazzaaaaaa!!_

_Pues no sé cuantas semanas me atracé, pero pues en estas vacaciones (que todavía no empiezan) intentaré ponerme al corriente. Este capítulo creo que lo escribí en menos de tres horas hahaha pero me gustó cómo fue desarrollándose. Alguien por ahí comentó que la lucha debía de ser a) épica o b) un completo fraude como lo de Uulong. La verdad que la opción b) no me llamó mucho la atención aunque pudo haber sido divertido. Alguien más dijo que sólo faltaba la música toda acá chida hahaha así que suguiero "Apocaliptica" o alguna orquesta sinfónica. Además, creo que desde este capítulo, el límite para considerar cada capítulo terminado serán 2000 palabras :P. Sin más por el momento:  
Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Enfrentamiento

(Capítulo 114)

Lo encaró porque no podía hacer otra cosa. La gran roca que apresaba bajo su peso las piernas de Lou, le clavaba una de sus puntas en mitad de la espalda. Vegeta tenía los puños cerrados y las piernas flexionadas; listo para la pelea.

La criatura, el monstruo. El Dios enorme estaba frente a él, a unos dos pasos del gigante; toda una carrera para las piernas pequeñas de Vegeta. La respiración del Dios era tranquila, por el contrario, la de Vegeta comenzaba a ser entre cortada, mientras el Dios de la Muerte no hacía nada, él intentaba quitar la roca de las piernas de Lou, pero con cada movimiento que él hacía, la chica dejaba escapar un gritito de dolor. Vegeta estaba destrozándole las piernas.

Los ojos—de un color rojo oscuro—profundos del Dios de la Muerte, perforaban a Vegeta, mirando sus inútiles intentos por liberar a su compañera.

Entonces se puso en movimiento, acercándose al guerrero Sayajin. Se inclinó un poco y de inmediato obtuvo resistencia por parte de Vegeta, quien golpeó la enorme mano del Dios para evitar ser sujetado. Los ojos rojos del Dios de la Muerte brillaron clavándose en los ojos negros de Vegeta.

El Sayajin se sintió inmovilizado por obra de esa mirada tan penetrante. La mano enorme se movió hacia él y lo sujetó con fuerza suficiente; Vegeta sentía que se asfixiaba.

El Dios de la Muerte lo lanzó hacia el exterior de la cueva, como si fuera una basura que no mereciera estar allí dentro. Vegeta cayó sobre la pila de huesos viejos, quedando enterrado de inmediato por polvo blanco, polvo de huesos.

Lo más a prisa que pudo, Vegeta salió de entre la blancura de aquellos huesos. Lo único que rondaba su mente era Lou. Aquel enorme ser lo había alejado de ella para asesinarla y quizá comérsela, para que la piel de la chica formara un retazo más de su vestimenta. No debía permitirlo.

Se acercó corriendo a la cueva. El Dios de la Muerte estaba saliendo de ella con Lou en las manos. Vegeta se detuvo de golpe y sus pies derraparon algunos centímetros por la tierra, levantando detrás de ellos una nubecilla de polvo.

"Se la va a comer" pensó con absoluta seguridad.

El Dios de la Muerte lo miró con indiferencia y se acercó al borde del enorme cráter. En la orilla de la inclinación, dejó a Lou, recostada, con los ojos muy abiertos por su propia sorpresa.

- ¿Qué demonios? -se preguntó Vegeta.

El Dios de la Muerte miró a Lou antes de encarar a Vegeta nuevamente.

- ¿ERES TÚ QUIEN ASEGURO QUE IBA A MATARME? -interrogó con voz atronadora.

Por un momento, Vegeta sintió el impulso repentino de negar su afirmación anterior. "No" le diría, "yo no fui, sólo estaba bromeando."

"¡Al demonio!" dijo una voz en su interior. "Acepta las consecuencias de tus actos. Viniste hasta aquí para acabar con él y no vas a echarte para atrás a estas alturas del juego."

- Sí. -contestó finalmente, su voz lo traicionó y hasta él mismo pudo escuchar un ligero temblor en ella.

- ¿ELLA VIENE CONTIGO? -preguntó el Dios refiriéndose a Lou.

- Sí. -respondió Vegeta, sin tener idea de a dónde quería llegar el monstruo.

- ¿TUS INTENSIONES TAMBIÉN SON LAS DE ASESINARME? -le preguntó a Lou girándose hacia ella.

Lou no respondió, se miró las piernas y pensó en lo ridícula que se veía en aquel momento. Con la misión de ir a asesinar a un Dios y fracasando desde antes de iniciar el ataque.

- No era mi intensión hacerlo -dijo-. Es mi misión y ahora no puedo cumplirla.

- AHORA ESTÁS SOLO -le dijo el Dios a Vegeta-. ¿AUN ASÍ QUIERES ARRIESGAR LA VIDA Y CUMPLIR CON SU MISIÓN?

Vegeta no comprendía porque el gigante les hacía tantas preguntas.

- Por supuesto, no necesito de su ayuda para derrotarte. -dijo.

- De acuerdo -susurró el Dios de la Muerte-. Los mataré a ambos, sus pieles se convertirán después en un sombrero y mañana llevaré la muerte a tu pueblo. Demasiadas misiones han enviado ya y comienzo a hartarme de todos ellos.

El corazón de Lou dio un brinco. Todo había terminado, ella no podía enfrentarse a su misión, y Vegeta no podría contra el Dios de la Muerte. La gente de su pueblo, toda ella sería exterminada.

- Pero si por algún milagro llegas a derrotarme -continuó el Dios de la Muerte-, tu compañera volverá a caminar.

- Bien -dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa en los labios-, comenzaba a pensar que quizá no podría llegar al pueblo con ella en la espalda, luego de darte una golpiza.

Los labios del Dios de la Muerte se arquearon en un intento de sonrisa. Vegeta sintió un horrible escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Quizá su comentario había estado de más, quizá ahora sí estaba en problemas. Quizá debió de haber cerrado su bocota.

- Empecemos entonces -dijo el Dios-, y veamos quién le da una golpiza a quién.

Vegeta se puso en posición, no sabía cómo demonios iba a hacer para darle la golpiza prometida al Dios de la Muerte, quien sabía con extrema seguridad que derrotaría a Vegeta ese mismo día. El sol comenzaba a acercarse a las montañas en el horizonte, tiñendo las nubes de un color anaranjado, pronto serían rojas y después pasarían a ser purpuras hasta llegar al negro.

El Dios de la Muerte separó las piernas y se llevó las manos a los hombros, cruzando los antebrazos frente a su pecho, todo ello en un movimiento suave y veloz, Vegeta a penas pudo ver lo que había sucedido. El gruñido parecía escapar de todas partes, aunque era claro que era el Dios quien lo provocaba. La tierra debajo de los pies de Vegeta comenzó a sacudirse, las piedritas sueltas rebotaban a un ritmo acelerado. Todo el mundo parecía moverse por la extraña energía que el Dios de la Muerte despedía.

"Estamos fritos", pensó Vegeta aterrado por el inmenso poder de aquel ser gigantesco. ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando los habitantes de aquel pueblo al haber enviado a una chica y a un desconocido para eliminar a aquel ser terrible?

- ¡Vegeta! -gritó Lou. Los ojos negros del Sayajin la miraron-. ¡Tú puedes, Vegeta!

"¿Está loca?", preguntó una voz en su cabeza. "¿Cómo esperaba que él solo venciera al Dios de la Muerte?"

"Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo", reclamó otra voz más orgullosa en el interior de Vegeta. "Soy el príncipe de la raza más poderosa en el universo. Un monstruo gigantesco que supuestamente es un Dios, no es suficiente para derrotarme."

- Bien -susurró para sí-, comencemos con esto.

El Dios de la Muerte dio dos pasos hacia delante y lanzó el puño contra el suelo, levantando una cortina de polvo.

"Se acabó", pensó Lou. "Ha matado a Vegeta con un solo golpe y ahora es mi turno."

El viento se llevó la cortina de polvo. Lou pudo ver que el puño del Dios no tocaba el suelo. Vegeta, haciendo el más grande de los esfuerzos que un ser de su tamaño podía hacer, sostenía el puño enorme con ambos brazos estirados. Sus piernas estaban enterradas en el suelo hasta las rodillas.

El puño se retiró y ahora el otro cayó contra Vegeta. En esta ocasión el Sayajin pudo esquivarlo, lanzándose a un lado. Se enderezó encarando al Dios y lo único que pudo ver fue el primer puño viniendo hacia él. Se protegió con los brazos y nuevamente el suelo cedió bajo la fuerza de aquellos ataques.

"Demonios", pensó. "A este ritmo me sepultará vivo."

El puño se apartó y Vegeta corrió hacia los pies del gigante. El Dios echó todo su peso a la pierna derecha y la izquierda salió disparada en una trayectoria que interceptaría la dirección a la que Vegeta corría.

La enorme bota pasó a escasos cinco centímetros del rostro de Vegeta. El aire, calentado por la fricción, lastimó la piel del rostro del Sayajin. Vegeta se alejó un poco y el puño izquierdo cayó sobre él, sepultándolo medio metro en la tierra.

- ¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES? -vociferó el Dios de la Muerte.

- Maldito… -escupió Vegeta sin que nadie lo escuchara.

Aquel golpe había sido devastador. No se había percatado del movimiento del Dios hasta que se sintió aplastado como estampilla contra el suelo. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, la cabeza comenzaba a zumbarle y veía lucecitas brillantes danzando entre su rostro y la tierra a dos centímetros delante de él.

Intentó levantarse y no pudo.

La mano enorme del Dios se cerró alrededor de su cuerpo, lo levantó hasta la altura de su rostro y lo escrutó, examinándolo como a un bicho raro, con su mirada roja oscura. Luego lo lanzó con fuerza contra el suelo, haciendo que el cuerpo de Vegeta formara un pequeño cráter con su silueta y levantara una nubecilla de polvo.

- QUÉ ABURRIDO, ERES EL PEOR DE TODOS. LOS QUE VINIERON ANTES DE TI DURARON UN POCO MÁS. PARECES UN INSECTO; UN SER DIMINUTO, INSIGNIFICANTE AL QUE NO VALE LA PENA PONERLE ATENCIÓN.

- Maldito -siseó Vegeta, intentando ponerse de pie. Tenía que levantarse y demostrarle a ese desgraciado con quién se estaba enfrentando.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Vegeta logró levantarse y la bota del Dios lo golpeó por la espalda. El cuerpo de Vegeta salió disparado contra una de las laderas del cráter. Resbaló hasta el fondo y allí se quedó. El dolor lo acuchillaba como si hubiera caído a un lago congelado completamente desnudo. Su cabeza zumbaba más fuerte ahora y no podía pensar en nada. En ninguna estrategia para darle la vuelta al Dios de la Muerte, para darle la paliza que había prometido. Para darle la paliza que le estaban dando a él.

- BAH, CREO QUE ELIMINARÉ PRIMERO A TU AMIGA.

"¡NO!", protestó la voz orgullosa dentro de Vegeta. De algún lado y de algún modo, su cuerpo adquirió nuevas energías y pudo volver a moverse.

- No -susurró, intentando gritar-. ¡No te atrevas!

Logró ponerse de pie, el Dios estaba detrás de él.

- Aún no terminas conmigo, ¿por qué quieres huir? -dijo Vegeta dándose la vuelta.

- ¿HUIR? -inquirió el Dios de la Muerte-. ¡NO ME HAGAS REÍR! APENAS PUEDES LEVANTARTE.

- Pues entonces ven… tengo una paliza que darte.

"Así debe ser", pensó el Dios de la Muerte y por un momento sintió un profundo respeto por el pequeño ser delante de él, quizá no era tanto un insecto. Pero todavía tenía que probarlo.

Vegeta intentó sostener una batalla medianamente decente en contra del Dios de la Muerte en los siguientes dos minutos, sin embargo, y muy a pesar de su tamaño, el Dios era un enemigo muy veloz. En las condiciones en las que se encontraba: siendo muchísimo más pequeño que él, Vegeta no podría hacer mucho.

Lo arrojó sin compasión alguna. Vegeta fue a estrellarse contra una columna que se cayó por el impacto. El cuerpo de Vegeta quedó torcido sobre las rocas, de las cuales algunas se clavaban en su pecho y en su mejilla. Tosió manchando la roca con el carmín de su sangre. Sí, el Dios de la Muerte estaba propinándole una paliza que jamás olvidaría. Le dolía todo, se miró la mano y vio que estaba hecha un desastre, quizá todos sus huesos ya estaban rotos.

Estaba tan lastimado que, a pesar de que ya era de noche, sus ojos le hacían ver sus extremidades en un tono pálido de muerte. Quizá sólo era eso, la muerte que comenzaba a acecharlo detrás de cada sombra

"¿Sombra?" se preguntó, parpadeó y miró su mano de nuevo, el movimiento le dio un latigazo de dolor en el cuello, la espalda y las piernas. El sol hacía algún tiempo que se había ocultado detrás de las montañas, ¿por qué había tantas sombras?

Se giró escuchando cómo todo su esqueleto gritaba con agudos chillidos de dolor y algunos crujidos.

Cerró los ojos intentando no gritar. Al abrirlos, abrazó la esperanza plateada que la luna sobre él le otorgaba con su brillo nocturno.

* * *

_30/05/09_

_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
me cae que esa ni yo me la esperaba, hasta la mitad de la historia, seguía pensando cómo demonios hacer pequeño al Dios de la Muerte, pero de repente, como por la recta final, la idea de hacer Mono a Vegeta brilló y la trama cambió de repente xD  
Espero les haya gustado, porque a mí sí =P  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	115. Ozaru

_Waazzaaaaaaa!!_

_Pues ya empiezan las vacaciones y yo creo que las actualizaciones vendrán más seguido, al menos los viernes. Voy a intentarlo, recientemente me decidí a continuar con los vicios, que son treinta y apenas llevo como once, además que estoy editando (re-haciendo) Catherine, la primera de mis historias ^^ y estoy haciendo otras historias más, bueno, tengo planeado hacerlas y terminar TODO, antes de que me corten las patas hahahaha o de menos antes de volver a la skool._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Ozaru

(Capítulo 115)

La noche era clara. Hacía muy poco que el sol había decidido que ya había terminado su hora de trabajo y decidió ocultarse detrás de las montañas, para que su compañera, la Luna, pudiera tomar su lugar y brillar durante toda la noche entre las estrellas.

Vegeta la miró y todo su cuerpo fue recorrido por una corriente eléctrica que tensó sus músculos al máximo. Al punto del calambre. Su corazón, que en esos momentos palpitaba a mil por hora, hizo lo contrario a los demás músculos del cuerpo y comenzó a relajarse. Haciendo los latidos cada vez más lentos, más fuertes. Vegeta podía escucharlos en sus oídos. Su respiración también se relajo y el dolor que lo atenazaba por todos lados como millones de clavos al rojo vivo; fue soltándolo lentamente, alejándose en medio de la bruma de aquella luz plateada que brillaba en el cielo, delante de sus ojos tan abiertos como les era posible.

El Dios de la Muerte se percató de la tensión en el cuerpo de Vegeta y se quedó mirándolo con seño interrogante. ¿Estaría sufriendo un ataque al corazón que lo mandaría al otro mundo? Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al enorme Dios, pero no, Vegeta todavía respiraba y sus puños se abrían y se cerraban cada vez más despacio, como si estuviera concentrándose fuertemente en relajarse, en normalizar su respiración y hacer que el dolor desapareciera para continuar con la pelea.

Eso era imposible por supuesto. No había criatura en el universo que pudiese hacer eso. No existía ninguna criatura que pudiera olvidar su dolor y seguir peleando luego de que un Dios tan poderoso como él, le destrozara todos los huesos.

¿Entonces qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

El Dios de la Muerte dio dos pasos acercándose a Vegeta y se detuvo de golpe. Podía sentirlo. La energía dentro del cuerpo de Vegeta estaba aumentando a un ritmo mortalmente acelerado. No era posible, pero estaba sucediendo.

"¿Qué demonios es este sujeto?" se preguntó el Dios de la Muerte contemplando a Vegeta, estupefacto.

Lou miró el extraño comportamiento del Dios, estaba segura que se había puesto en movimiento para destrozar de una vez por todas a Vegeta, pero entonces se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. ¿Qué sucedía?, ¿acaso vio algo en Vegeta que lo llenó de un repentino temor? No, por supuesto que un Dios no podía temerle a nada. Pero si no era eso, ¿entonces qué estaba sucediendo?

Los ojos negros de Lou se deslizaron hacia Vegeta, quien seguía con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de la luz plateada. Su cuerpo completamente tenso. Y la expresión en su rostro era de absoluto asombro aterrado.

- ¿Qué te sucede, acaso has muerto? -susurró Lou apretando los puños. No quería que Vegeta muriera, debían de regresar a la aldea y mostrarle a todos, lo poderosos y valientes que eran.

Debían regresar. Juntos.

Entonces una sonrisa torcida y demencial apareció en el rostro de Vegeta curvando sus labios de tal forma que Lou se sintió horrorizada por un momento. _Supo_ en ese momento que lo que estaba viendo era el rostro verdadero de Vegeta. La cara detrás de las máscaras que había estado utilizando para ganarse su confianza y así cumplir con su misión. ¿Pero cuál era su misión? ¿Tenía una?

El rugido bestial escapó de la boca de Vegeta, que a ojos de Lou parecía un enorme precipicio sin fondo. El rugido se elevó colérico hacia el cielo, hacia la luna plateada. Como si fuera una promesa a la dama de plata, la promesa de que con su ayuda los enemigos que él tuviera, se verían aplastados sin misericordia debajo de sus pies. Aplastados.

Otros rugidos siguieron al primero. Lou intentó taparse las orejas para no escucharlos, sin embargo el sonido atravesaba su carne, músculos y esqueleto para llegar a sus tímpanos y decirle que Vegeta era el verdadero monstruo. Los rugidos ahora parecían los gritos de todos los demonios en el infierno. La promesa de una muerte lenta y con mucho dolor.

Lou levantó el rostro para mirar a Vegeta y se sorprendió al ver que la piel de éste comenzaba a ser cubierta por grandes cantidades de pelo. La acción sucedía demasiado rápido. Pero no era lo único que estaba cambiando en Vegeta. Las facciones de su rostro perdían toda la semejanza con ella a una velocidad alarmante. Sus manos, sus pies, sus brazos, todo su cuerpo crecía. Las ropas que lo cubrían se desgarraron con una facilidad asombrosa y el cuerpo de Vegeta siguió creciendo mientras éste no dejaba de lanzar esos gritos abominables.

El rostro de Vegeta, ahora era el rostro de un enorme monstruo de hocico alargado, lleno de filosos dientes y cuatro colmillos chorreantes de saliva. Sus ojos eran de un rojo brillante y su cuerpo estaba cubierto en su totalidad por oscuro pelaje ocre. La cola, que tan sólo en una ocasión Lou había visto, era enorme y se movía debajo de él de un lado a otro.

Vegeta se había transformado en una bestia de pesadilla de ojos rojos y del tamaño del Dios de la Muerte.

Lou temblaba y gritaba sin darse cuenta. Los ojos le ardían porque había dejado de parpadear, pero aún así se resistía a cerrar los ojos, le daba miedo el pensar que en cuanto los cerrara, aquel monstruo se acercaría y al abrir los ojos, estaría delante de ella, a pocos centímetros para devorarla de un bocado.

La Bestia-Vegeta, se puso de pie y perforó al Dios de la Muerte con las luces escarlata que tenía por ojos. Lou no estuvo segura de ello, pero le pareció percibir un leve y momentáneo dejo de terror en el Dios.

Se miraron unos instantes que a Lou le parecieron eternos. Los dos eran unos monstruos. Había olvidado que Vegeta estaba de su lado. Viéndolo de esa forma, era claro que él también era peligroso ahora. Quizá más que el Dios de la Muerte.

La Bestia-Vegeta lanzó un alarido junto con los brazos al cielo, un canto más ofrecido a la luna, que lo miraba con su luz plateada desde lo alto, esperando, al igual que Lou, a que el espectáculo comenzara. A que los dos monstruos se mataran el uno al otro en medio de aquel cráter de muerte. Después de eso, Lou se arrastraría de vuelta al pueblo y diría que habían derrotado al Dios, pero que Vegeta había muerto en la batalla. Lo de que su compañero se había transformado… bueno, en la vida hay algunas cosas que simplemente no pueden ser contadas.

- Bien -dijo el Dios de la Muerte intentando recuperar la serenidad-. Al parecer tú sí sabes cómo hacer una pelea entretenida. Veamos qué es lo que tienes.

La Bestia-Vegeta fue el primero en moverse. Lanzó sus dos enormes manos hacia el rostro del Dios, que no estaba preparado para un ataque tan veloz. Para esquivarlo tuvo que echarse hacia atrás, sujetando las manos de Vegeta y dejándose caer al suelo. Colocó su pie en el abdomen de la bestia y lo catapultó hacia atrás.

Vegeta cayó de espaldas en el borde del cráter. Rugió en señal de protesta y se levantó al mismo tiempo que el Dios de la Muerte. Se miraron unos segundos y se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. El Dios gritando, Vegeta rugiendo.

El Dios lanzó sus manos para sujetar a Vegeta del cuello, derribarlo y asfixiarlo hasta matarlo. Vegeta se agachó antes de que las manos del Dios lo tocaran y estrelló su cabeza con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho de su oponente. El golpe sonó estridente y Lou juraría después que hizo que la tierra temblara un poco. Una de las manos de Vegeta, salió hacia el lado derecho, rodeando el brazo del Dios y lo sujetó por la cabeza. La otra de sus manos lo sujetó de la entrepierna. Lo levantó con facilidad y lo azotó contra el suelo levantando una enorme columna de polvo que impidió que Lou viera lo que sucedió a continuación.

Mientras la cortina de polvo estuvo presente, Lou sólo pudo escuchar los golpes, los rugidos de Vegeta y las exclamaciones del Dios de la Muerte. Instantes después, la enorme mole en la que se había convertido Vegeta salió despedida de entre la nube de polvo y fue a estrellarse a escasos metros de donde Lou se encontraba. La chica gritó aterrada, no tanto porque pudo haber sido aplastada, sino porque el monstruo-Vegeta estaba cerca de ella.

Vegeta ni siquiera la miró, no había tiempo para eso. El Dios había salido de la cortina de polvo y se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos, con el rostro desencajado por la furia y las manos extendidas en zarpas. Vegeta no se movió, esperó hasta que su oponente estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para esquivarlo.

En el último momento, el monstruo-Vegeta dio un gran salto. El Dios derrapó intentando detenerse y una de sus manos se estrelló a pocos metros de Lou. La chica chilló, aquello estaba siendo la peor de sus pesadillas.

El Dios levantó el rostro mirando a vegeta suspendido por sobre él. Vegeta tenía las piernas encogidas y los brazos extendidos hacia los lados, miraba hacia abajo, clavando sus ojos rojos en los del Dios de la Muerte.

Iba a caer, el Dios lo sabía, intentaría caerle encima y sujetarlo del cuello, derribarlo y asesinarlo luego de inmovilizarlo, pero no podría hacerlo, por supuesto que no. Él no era tan tonto como para caer en esa trampa tan simple.

Pero lo que el Dios había olvidado, vegeta lo usó muy bien. En su camino de vuelta al suelo, Vegeta lanzó su larga cola contra el rostro del Dios de la Muerte, con lo que le hizo perder mucha de su concentración y su equilibrio. Vegeta cayó en los hombros de su oponente, sujetó su cabeza y comenzó a golpearlo furiosamente.

El Dios de la Muerte se movía de un lado a otro intentando quitárselo de encima. Brincaba y se dejaba caer de cabeza, haciendo que Vegeta recibiera la mayor parte del daño. Sin embargo, nada de eso funcionaba para que Vegeta lo liberara.

Vegeta resbaló un poco por el cuerpo del Dios quedando colgado en su espalda cuando éste intentaba un último ataque para zafarse de él; corría hacia una dos cuevas. Se lanzaría contra el pico que sobresalía de entre ellas y entonces era seguro que Vegeta lo soltaría. El monstruo-Vegeta, aferró de la cintura al Dios con sus dos patas, enroscando su cola en la cadera de su oponente para tener un mejor agarre, sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos y a unos cuantos metros de llegar a las dos cuevas, Vegeta giró la cabeza del Dios hasta que esta hizo "clic".

El cuerpo del Dios cayó pesadamente, resbalando un poco dejando una larga zanja detrás de él. Vegeta dio un brinco descendiendo del cuerpo del Dios caído. Una nube de polvo cubrió el cuerpo del Dios cuando este se detuvo finalmente. Vegeta había ganado. Le había roto el cuello y ahora el Dios de la Muerte, a pesar de estar tirado de panza, podía ver las estrellas en el cielo. Y la luna.

Vegeta levantó los puños y gruñó largamente golpeándose el pecho. Su cola se agitaba detrás de él en señal de triunfo. Una muerte ofrecida a la luna, quien le había dado el poder necesario para cumplir con la misión que Lou tenía que cumplir. Habían ganado y regresarían a casa, juntos.

- ¡Vegeta! -gritó Lou con gran emoción en la voz. El Monstruo-Vegeta, giró lentamente hacia ella y Lou se dio cuenta que no debió haber llamado su atención.

Los ojos carmín de Vegeta se clavaron en ella y Lou pudo sentir la fuerza de esa mirada, el peso, como si Vegeta fuera capaz de asesinarla tan sólo con la mirada. Lou lo creía posible, después de ver la pelea que él había sostenido con el Dios de la Muerte, de verdad lo creía.

Comenzó a temblar y las piernas protestaron de dolor. No podía huir, no podía hacer absolutamente nada para salvarse de la furia roja en los ojos de su "compañero". La mataría sin misericordia, sólo esperaba que no hubiera dolor.

Vegeta se acercó a ella.

* * *

_07/06/09_

_Eso es!! Pobre de Lou, sale de Guatemala, para entrar a Guatepeor!! xD  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	116. Katana no Keikai

Waazzaaaaaaa!!

Pues sí, ya estoy de vacaciones y ya tengo más tiempo, mismo que aprovecho para escribir otras historias y para dibujar otros personajes y para ponerme a jugar... y como siempre, DBHS se queda triste y olvidada en un rinconcito, pero eso ya va a cambiar... o al menos lo intentaré.

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Katana no Keikai*

(Capítulo 116)

A unos pasos de ella, Vegeta se detuvo. Lou no sabía por qué y la verdad era que no le interesaba saberlo. Quería que Vegeta, el monstruo en el que Vegeta se había transformado, se alejada de ella lo más posible. Estaba horrorizada. Su frente perlada de sudor. Si alguna vez había rezado con tanta insistencia a los dioses, pidiéndole que la mantuvieran con vida, ese era el momento.

Vegeta la miró, como que enarcó una ceja y se dio vuelta, perdiendo todo interés en ella. Lou siguió la mirada de Vegeta, La bestia miraba el cuerpo derribado del Dios de la Muerte. "¿En qué estaría pensando?", se preguntó Lou. "¿Acaso piensa comérselo?"

La Bestia Vegeta lanzó otro de esos horribles rugidos hacía la luna, la diosa en el cielo que lo había convertido en el monstruo aterrador que era ahora. ¿Estaría ofreciéndole el cuerpo del guerrero caído como una ofrenda? Lou pensaba que así era y que a continuación, Vegeta devoraría los restos de su enemigo, para consagrar el ofrecimiento.

Sin embargo Vegeta no se movió, simplemente se quedó allí, mirando con interés el cuerpo del Dios de la Muerte.

Lou intentó mover, para alejarse del lugar antes de que la bestia perdiera el interés en el guerrero caído y fuera detrás de ella. Lou se alejaría del lugar, aunque tuviera que arrastrarse hasta llegar al pueblo, una vez allí, diría que el Dios de la Muerte estaba muerto y que Vegeta era el nuevo enemigo a vencer.

Antes de que Lou pudiera iniciar el doloroso camino de regreso hacia el pueblo, arrastrándose sobre piedras y ramas, hubo movimiento en el cuerpo del Dios de la Muerte, no estaba del todo segura si había sido simplemente un reflejo del cuerpo que estaba muriéndose todavía o si el Dios de la Muerte se negaba a ir a ese otro mundo al que él mismo condenaba a todos los demás.

Sin embargo, al parecer Vegeta estaba seguro de lo que sucedía. Para sorpresa de Lou, la bestia-Vegeta, se lanzó contra el cuerpo derribado del Dios de la Muerte, cayendo con sus dos enormes patas cada una al lado del cuerpo del Dios y comenzando a golpearlo brutalmente.

De un momento a otro, Vegeta se detuvo y se alejó del Dios derribado. Lanzó un gruñido hacia el cielo nocturno y esperó, con una mueca de odio profundo en el rostro, sin despegar las antorchas escarlata que eran sus ojos del cuerpo del Dios.

Lou se quedó, algo andaba mal en ese lugar y sabía que no todo era por culpa de Vegeta. Miraba a vegeta, él seguía con la mirada clavada en el Dios de la Muerte, como si esperara algo, esperando comprobar alguna suposición que tenía y que revoloteaba dentro de su peluda cabeza de mono.

La mano, enorme y desnuda del Dios de la Muerte comenzó a moverse y no era un reflejo, ni las sacudidas agónicas de un cuerpo que todavía no sabe que le han arrancado la cabeza. Luego fue la otra mano, era como si cada una de las extremidades se negara a morir del todo y comenzaran a ser independientes de todo lo demás. Lou sintió un golpe tremendo de horror. El sujeto se levantaría con la cabeza mirando hacia su espalda, buscándolos con los brazos extendidos delante de él, a ciegas. Llamándolos con su voz atronadora, demandándoles que se acercaran para condenarlos al infierno.

Instantes después todas las extremidades del Dios de la Muerte, quien se suponía ya estaba muerto, se movían descontroladas, como las patas de una araña que ha sido pisada.

El Dios de la Muerte se puso de pie, para asombro de Lou. Vegeta parecía estar esperando eso y en su simiesca mandíbula se dibujó una sonrisa torcida, demente.

- No esperaba que hicieras algo como eso -dijo el Dios de la muerte, llevándose las manos a la cabeza para enderezarla luego. Sus ojos se veían un poco opacos, pero despiertos, vivos-. Debo admitir que nunca antes me había enfrentado a un oponente tan peligroso como tú. Permíteme felicitarte.

Dijo e hizo una reverencia. Vegeta no escuchaba, lanzó un grito al cielo y se lanzó contra él. El Dios de la Muerte lo vio venir y lo esquivó con asombrosa facilidad, elevándose al cielo.

- Ya veo -musitó el Dios de la Muerte-, cuando haces esa transformación no tienes control sobre tu espíritu combativo. ¿Qué eres en realidad tú, guerrero Vegeta?

La respuesta de Vegeta fue un rugido largo y amenazador.

- Bien, ya lo he decidido. Sería una pena tener tanto poder y lastimar a quienes te importan en medio de la bestialidad a la que estás encadenado en esa transformación. -dijo el Dios de la Muerte y cayó a la velocidad del rayo detrás de Vegeta. Lo sujetó del cuello y de la cabeza, tapándole los ojos. Vegeta peleó un momento para zafarse, luego quedó a merced del Dios de la Muerte con los brazos caídos a un lado de su cuerpo.

- Ahora, Vegeta. ¡¡Sal de allí, imponte a la irracionalidad de la bestia que te controla y te da poder!! -Bramó el Dios de la Muerte y los dos fueron rodeados por una luz intensa muy brillante que obligó a Lou a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos y la luz se había apagado, Vegeta estaba derribado en el suelo, todavía con el cuerpo del mono enorme. El Dios de la Muerte se encontraba de pie, detrás de él, mirándolo sin decir nada.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? -gritó Lou sintiendo cómo sus piernas también gritaban.

- Hice que la bestia en él desapareciera. En un momento estaré contigo. -respondió el Dios sin prestar mucha atención a Lou.

Momentos después, Vegeta se puso de pie y miró alrededor. La expresión en su rostro le dijo a Lou que estaba desconcertado, como si algo de lo que estaba viendo no le pareciera estar bien. Su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro, enfocando diferentes cosas. Lou se sintió aterrada; el Dios había dicho que le quitó algo a Vegeta, ¿qué habría sido como para que Vegeta se pusiera así?

- ¿¡Qué diablos me hicieron!? -gritó Vegeta, el sonido que salió de sus fauces simiescas fue infernal. En aquella cacofonía inexplicable, Lou había escuchado la voz del muchacho que la había acompañado hasta ese lugar, pero también estaba la sombra de los rugidos que la bestia había lanzado hacia la luna.

- Cálmate, Vegeta -le dijo el Dios con voz tranquila-. Ahora estás mirando al mundo con los ojos de la criatura dormida en ti, la que despierta sólo cuando miras directamente a la luna llena.

Vegeta se giró hacia el Dios, desconcertado. Sus ojos rojos y brillantes abiertos de par en par.

- ¿Tú? Estabas muerto, ¡yo te maté! ¿Qué me hiciste? -preguntó Vegeta. Lou odiaba ese tono de voz, la fusión entre la voz bestial y la del hombre racional. Aquello era una pesadilla.

- No seas iluso. Nadie puede matar a un dios; y mucho menos a mí que soy el Dios de la Muerte. Y la muestra está en aquel rincón -dijo señalando la pila de huesos-, y sobre mí. El pueblo de Lou, a través de los siglos, ha enviado a sus príncipes a luchar, a intentar vencerme para probar que son dignos portadores de la corona, del título de soberanos en su pueblo. Es una prueba bastante difícil, si me permites decirlo, pero es justo.

»Todos esos huesos y las pieles que han visto, no son más que de aquellos que no se atrevieron a venir hasta acá, o que se acobardaron e intentaron huir para no tener que pelear conmigo. Sólo los valientes que se atreven a enfrentar las pruebas que su pueblo demanda que enfrenten, son lo que se convierten en soberanos. Tú padre -dijo mirando a Lou-, fue uno de los mejores, hasta ahora. En sus ojos nunca hubo temor. Siempre tuvo la mirada en alto, listo para morir si es que eso era necesario para probar que merecía ser rey.

»Por otro lado, nunca esperé que en ese pueblo hubiera guerreros tan poderosos como tú. -dijo mirando a Vegeta.

- Él no es de este planeta. -se atrevió a decir Lou, con tono suficientemente alto para que apenas ella se escuchara a sí misma.

- Eso imaginé -dijo el Dios de la Muerte y se acercó a ella. Con cada paso que daba, iba empequeñeciéndose, hasta tener una estatura un poco mayor a la de Vegeta, cuando no era un simio gigantesco-. Ahora voy a curar tus heridas y podrán volver al pueblo. No tienen que decir que me vencieron, pero si quieren, pueden contar la pelea. Los Supremos Ancianos sabrán lo que significa su regreso. Yo creo que ya puedes volver a tu forma normal, Vegeta.

- ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? -preguntó el Sayajin.

- Estuviste a punto de matar a tu compañera, Vegeta -explicó el Dios-. Es magnífico todo ese poder que expulsas estando en esa transformación, pero si no puedes utilizarlo conscientemente, entonces no creo que sirva de mucho. Ahora puedes estar consciente durante esa transformación. Eso fue lo que te hice.

¿De verdad?, se preguntó Vegeta e imaginó en un segundo las posibilidades de eso que había hecho el Dios. Su poder aumentaba diez veces cuando se transformaba en Ozaru, y la única desventaja de eso era que no controlaba sus acciones. Cuando se convertía en Ozaru, era un ser completamente distinto, dominado por su deseo de muerte y destrucción. Pero ahora…

- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué no vuelves a tu forma normal? -interrogó el Dios.

- No puedo controlar eso a placer -respondió Vegeta-. Debo esperar hasta el amanecer, o hasta que…

- ¿Hasta qué? -preguntó Lou.

- Nada, debo esperar el amanecer.

- Eso cuando no estás cerca de un Dios -opinó el Dios de la Muerte y aplaudió. Lentamente, Vegeta perdió la transformación y volvió a ser el mismo-. Y ahora tú -dijo volviéndose a Lou y extendió las manos hacia sus piernas. Una luz salió de ellas y las piernas de Lou volvieron a estar saludables y se puso de pie.

- ¿Eso es todo? -preguntó Vegeta, acercándose a ellos-. ¿Ahora nos dejarás ir y ella podrá gobernar a su gente?

- Básicamente es correcto. Pero ustedes son los primeros que me han derrotado, es por eso que tengo presentes para ustedes; bueno, para ella, a ti ya te di lo que me pareció que más podrías utilizar. Así que dime Lou, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Los dos hombres miraron a la chica, ella tenía el rostro completamente rojo y miraba al suelo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Vegeta.

- Tu… tu ropa se deshizo cuando te… te transformaste. -dijo sin levantar la mirada. Vegeta se miró y el Dios de la muerte lo miró también. Vegeta estaba desnudo.

- Sí, ¿y qué?, no hace tanto frío. -replicó Vegeta.

- Podrías… taparte.

- No, así estoy bien.

- Por favor…

- No te preocupes, Lou, ya está vestido. -dijo el Dios de la Muerte y era verdad, Vegeta traía las ropas con las que había llegado al cráter.

- Gracias.

- Ahora sí, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

- Quiero un arma poderosa para poder defender a mi pueblo. -pidió Lou. El Dios de la Muerte sonrió e hizo aparecer una _katana_ plateada que brillaba de un azul pálido. El arma era un poco pesada y la funda estaba decorada con un enorme dragón.

- Te doy a Katana no Keikai, estoy seguro que sabrás como portar esta arma tan poderosa. -dijo el Dios de la muerte y desapareció, desvaneciéndose frente a ellos lentamente.

- Supongo que no le gustan las despedidas. -dijo Lou colgándose a _Katana no Keikai_ a la espalda luego de admirar la hoja y la funda.

- Bueno, regresemos al pueblo. -opinó Vegeta y avanzó delante de Lou.

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, pero las cosas pronto cambiarían.

* * *

_16/06/09_

_Bueno pues ya, todo muy rosa y Vegeta y Lou muy juntitos, no?? como que ya es hora de separarlos hahaha._

_*Katana no Keikai©, es una katana forjada de los huesos de un dragón Dorado. Ésta poderosa arma, fue forjada por "Torkuato de la Regué", la primera aparici+on de ambos, fue en "Catherine", la primera de mis historias, si quieren saber más de ellos, no duden en preguntarme y les paso el link a la historia, actualmente estoy editándola ( aunque como estaba tan chafa, la estoy escribiendo de nuevo. ) por lo que Katana no Keikai me pertenece y no pueden hacer uso de ella sin mi previa autorización, gracias._

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	117. Amor en el bosque

_Waazzaaaaaaa!!_

_Pues bueno, creo que con este capítulo, termino con todos los atrasados, espero este viernes publicar y que quede todo como debe de quedar. Disfruten este capítulo, es muy importante para el futuro hahaha y no me odien '^^_

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Amor en el bosque

(Capítulo 117)

Vegeta y Lou volvieron al pueblo, ambos, a pesar de que el Dios de la Muerte había curado sus heridas, se sentían cansado y no tenían muchas ganas de llegar al pueblo en la madrugada siguiente.

En mitad del bosque, encontraron un pequeño claro, allí decidieron que descansarían el resto de la noche, y volverían al día siguiente al pueblo, quizá su llegada sería más espectacular si todos pensaban que habían muerto. A Vegeta eso no le importaba, lo que quería era reponer fuerzas y pensar en lo que había sucedido. Y el regalo que le había ofrecido el Dios de la Muerte. Ahora, creía ser el único Sayajin con la habilidad de controlar sus acciones mientras se encontraba transformado en Ozaru. Eso indudablemente era una buena ventaja sobre cualquiera y en cualquier situación.

Por ahora lo que importaba era aprender a hacer esa esfera de energía que servía para hacer la transformación sin la necesidad de una luna.

- ¡Vegeta! -llamó Lou.

- ¿Qué?

- Te pregunté si quieres un poco de nado.

- ¿Qué es eso? -interrogó Vegeta.

- Es ese animal que va allí corriendo. -señaló Lou. El animal en cuestión era cuadrúpedo, tenía una cornamenta como de ramas secas y sus ojos eran negros como la noche que los rodeaba. Su pelaje era marrón y tenía motas blancas en el lomo.

- Sí -dijo Vegeta encogiéndose de hombros, sin apartar la mirada del animal que segundos después cayó al suelo de costado-. ¿Qué demonios?

Lou venía arrastrando el nado de los cuernos, Vegeta se puso de pie con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

- Cacé la cena -dijo Lou desinteresadamente, comenzando a preparar la fogata que utilizaría para cocinar el nado.

- Pero ¿cómo?

- Ah, con la espada, me levanté, me acerqué y le di una estocada. Así.

- ¿Te diste cuenta de la velocidad que alcanzaste?

- ¿Acaso no me viste? -preguntó Lou riendo.

Vegeta no contestaría, al parecer esa espada era un arma bastante poderosa. ¿Podría con ella asesinar al maldito de Frezeer?

- ¿En qué tanto piensas, Vegeta? -preguntó Lou.

- Nada. -dijo él echándose en la hierba, mirando las estrellas, una pintura del cielo nocturno diferente a la del planeta Vejita.

Pensaba en algo, por supuesto que sí, pero sus pensamientos no debían de salir de su cabeza, del lugar al que pertenecían. Pensaba en cómo obtener la espada, en cómo salir de ese planeta y llegar a la nave nodriza de Frezeer para terminar con sus respiraciones de una vez por todas.

Vegeta extrañaba su casa, su planeta, a sus compañeros, había estado mucho tiempo lejos de su planeta y ahora quería regresar. Quizá si se lo preguntaran, no lo aceptaría, diría que esas son estupideces que él no necesitaba y se alejaría del lugar, para pensar, recordar y llorar tal vez sin que nadie lo viera.

- Toma. -le dijo Lou extendiéndole un trozo de la carne. Ésta olía delicioso, la sangre y la grasa del animal escurría del trozo que había adquirido un color rojizo que hizo que Vegeta babeara de tan sólo verlo y olerlo.

Se enderezó y comenzó a comer. Después del primero, comió otros, bastantes. Él solo se terminó más de la mitad del animal. Lou apenas si lo probó.

Ella también pensaba, pensaba en lo mucho que le preocupaba Vegeta, en lo inmensamente segura que se sentía junto a él y en las ganas tremendas que tenía de abrazarlo y darle las gracias por haberla ayudado con la misión que tenía, por apoyarla de camino al cráter del Dios y por no dejarla bajar los brazos cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Pero Vegeta se mostraba tan distante, como si estuviera a millones de años luz de ella, encerrado en su propio mundo.

¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Estaría recordando las palabras del Dios de la Muerte, el cómo lo había vencido? ¿Estaría pensando en alguien, una dama quizá que lo esperaba en su planeta?

- Oye Vegeta…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- Ya te lo había dicho. -respondió él sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Era verdad, con tantas cosas que habían sucedido, Lou había olvidado que el planeta de donde venía Vegeta, había sido arrasado por una raza muy poderosa. ¿En ese suceso la dama de Vegeta habría perecido también?

- Oye Vegeta…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Había alguien… especial en tu planeta?, ¿alguien con quien compartías tu vida?

- No. -respondió Vegeta y en el pecho de Lou creció algo, una sensación de alegría, una posibilidad, un rayito de luz en medio de las tinieblas.

Lou se acercó un poco a él.

- Sabes… yo tampoco tengo a alguien especial, alguien con quien compartir mi vida y el trono. Y… -se acercó más, hasta sentarse justo a su lado-, y me gustaría tener a alguien.

- ¿Sí? -preguntó Vegeta, un trozo de carne en su boca-. ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

- La verdad… sí -dijo Lou, acercando el rostro a Vegeta. Sus narices casi se tocaban, Vegeta tragó el bocado y la miró, sereno-. Tu.

Luego de decir eso, Lou se lanzó con todo contra los labios de Vegeta. Lo besó, temerosa de su reacción, nerviosa por lo que estaba haciendo, disfrutando del roce de sus labios con sabor a sal. Sus brazos instintivamente rodearon a Vegeta, acariciando su espalda de arriba abajo, sintiendo la fuerza en los músculos debajo de la ropa, estorbosa e innecesaria en esos momentos.

Vegeta no supo qué hacer al principio. Instantes después su mente le gritaba que la apartara, que ella no era digna de él, pero otra voz le pedía, más cerca, disfrutar del momento, porque pasaría mucho para que volviera a sentirse así como lo hacía ahora. El sentir el contacto de los labios de Lou sobre los suyos, había borrado de su mente a Frezeer, el planeta Vejita, el Rey Vegeta y todo lo demás. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Vegeta no estaba preocupado por lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El beso de Lou le había puesto una cortina alrededor que tapaba al mundo y los aislaba en ese espacio íntimo y discreto único para ellos.

Los brazos fuertes de Vegeta abrazaron a Lou, rodeándola por la cintura, estrechándola más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su respiración y los latidos de su corazón acelerado. La beso también, degustando del sabor dulce y salado de sus labios, del contacto tibio y la sensación de tranquilidad que le pasaba con cada roce de su lengua.

- ¿Qué haces? -le preguntó Vegeta, apartándola, haciendo un esfuerzo infinito para apartarla de sí.

- Cállate y bésame, mascota -ordenó Lou, sin poder contenerse, desesperada por un poco más del sabor salado, ansiosa de sentirlo más cerca, hasta fundirse en uno. Vegeta era el macho que ella buscaba, fuerte, guapo, capaz de derrotar a un Dios. Vegeta debía de ser suyo y no lo dejaría ir, ni siquiera porque él se lo pidiera.

Lo sujetó del cuello y lo acercó a ella. Vegeta se resistió un poco pero luego no pudo hacer nada contra la decisión de Lou de hacerlo suyo, ni con su propio deseo de poseerla.

La noche los cubrió con su oscuro manto cuando las estrellas comenzaron a descender por el horizonte. El calor de la llamita entre ellos los ocultó de todo lo demás, Juntos, debajo de las hojas de los árboles, descubrieron el cuerpo del otro, acariciando, sintiendo, besando.

La mañana llegó y con ella la luz del sol, el canto de las aves y los demás sonidos en el bosque. Vegeta y Lou descansaban desnudos junto a un árbol, ninguno de ellos quería moverse de allí, y mucho menos volver al pueblo, podrían bien, quedarse allí para siempre o ir a otro lugar, donde estuvieran solos por siempre. Sin embargo, Lou tenía una responsabilidad, un compromiso que cumplir con los suyos y un mal presentimiento. Desde el momento en el que el sol acarició sus pieles desnudas, un escalofrío había recorrido su espalda. Algo no estaba bien.

Se pusieron de pie, comieron lo poco que había quedado del día anterior y emprendieron el camino de vuelta al pueblo. Caminaban lado a lado, Lou quería abrazar a Vegeta y él sólo se dejaba tomar de la mano. El contacto de la piel tibia de la chica le parecía reconfortante, como si aplacara la bestia Sayajin que lo dominaba desde dentro. Por alguna extraña razón, Lou hacía sentir bien a Vegeta, tranquilo, aplacando la sed de pelea y sangre que existía dentro de él por la sangre de sus padres que corría desenfrenada en sus venas.

Sí, ahora Vegeta podía olvidarse de su pasado, podía quedarse allí y gobernar ese pequeño pueblo a lado de Lou. Frezeer, Zarbon, Dodoria, su padre y todos los demás podían irse al carajo y no volver. Si Frezeer jamás liberaba a sus compañeros Sayajin, no le importaba, si Zarbon volvía al planeta donde lo había dejado y no lo encontraba, no le importaba tampoco. Si su padre comenzaba a buscarlo por todo el universo, tampoco le importaba, al demonio con su padre y con sus estúpidas reglas. Vegeta se quedaría allí, donde se sentía tranquilo y a gusto por primera vez en su vida, donde nadie esperaría de él que hiciera cosas que los demás no podían hacer, un lugar en el que no todos estarían fijándose si hacía mal las cosas para comenzar a fastidiarlo con eso.

Vegeta miró a Lou, caminado a su lado, la chica miraba las flores del camino. Ahora que la veía bien, no parecía tan desagradable, por el contrario, se veía linda. Vegeta se sentía atraído. Podía compartir su vida con ella para siempre, no había problema con eso, si alguien se oponía, no le importaba, lo eliminaría y listo.

- Ya falta muy poco. -dijo Lou apretando con más fuerza la mano de Vegeta, él respondió con una sonrisa.

Los árboles comenzaron a abrirse un poco, el final del camino ya podía verse y las murallas del pueblo ya se veían a través de la espesura del bosque. Pronto llegarían al pueblo.

Lou levantó la mirada al cielo, quería verlo antes de que la soledad en compañía de Vegeta terminara, quería sentir el azul en sus ojos. Pero no había azul, en su lugar había espesas nubes negras que indicaban la presencia de fuego, de mucho fuego.

Se quedó estática unos instantes, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando sin poder creer lo que había más allá de las copas de los árboles. Vegeta la miró intrigado y siguió el curso de su mirada.

"Atacan nuestro pueblo," pensó y la preocupación se hizo presente en su pecho. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Ambos corrieron, todavía sujetados de la mano. Vegeta podía sentir de nuevo esa desesperación dentro de él, el no saber lo que estaba sucediendo lo volvía loco, la preocupación, la ira, la furia. Si había humo, había fuego, si había fuego, alguien estaba atacando el pueblo.

Lou y Vegeta se quedaron de pie en la puerta norte del bosque. El interior del pueblo estaba todo destruido y sólo había ruinas y casas en llamas. Lou cayó de rodillas, con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos. Los cuerpos de sus amigos y conocidos estaban regados por todas partes.

Vegeta apretó los puños, furioso por lo que sus ojos le mostraban, odiando a quien quiera que haya provocado aquello. Pagaría, él lo haría pagar y no se preocuparía por hacerlo rápidamente. Sin embargo notó algo en la destrucción; era destrucción que ya había visto antes, todos los habitantes muertos y las casas destruidas, además de un par de huellas enormes que se veían por allí y por allá. Él las conocía, eran las huellas de guerreros Sayajins luego de ver de frente a la Luna llena.

No, no era posible, Vegeta estaba seguro de que él era el único Sayajin en ese planeta, pero él no había provocado eso, además, ¿cómo podía estar seguro de que en verdad era él el único Sayajin allí?

Lo que había delante de ellos decía algo distinto a lo que él creía.

* * *

_18/06/09_

_WAAAAAAA!!, nooooo por qué?? si Vegeta ya estaba siendo feliz!!! bujujujjujujujujujujujajajajajajajahahahahahahahaha... pues bueno, es claro que nuestro príncipe no puede escapar de su pasado, cierto??,  
pronto vuelve Bardock!!  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	118. Muerte

_Waazzaaaaaaaa!!_

_Lamento la demora, he estado ocupado con cierto vicio qu se convirtió en el peor de los monstruos a los que me he enfrentado y dejé a un lado TODO, para concentrarme en él. Ahora que ya está terminado, creo que puedo continuar con mi vida normal e intentar volver a ponerme al corriente con esta historia y con todas las demás._

_Lo que se suponía que debían de "oler" en capítulos pasado, era el amor entre Vegeta y Lou. Lo dije así, porque mientras escribía aquel viejo capítulo en el que se encontraron, se me vino a la mente esa rolita: "Love is in the air" y era por eso... creo que después de todo no fue una relación tan larga como había pensado que sería... pero en fin. Espero que les haya gustado el romance._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Muerte

(Capítulo 118)

- ¡Vegeta! -lo llamó Lou por enésima vez. El príncipe de los Sayajins contemplaba el pueblo en ruinas, pensando, intentando esclarecer con la escena frente a él, lo que había sucedido en el lugar.

¿Habrían venido por él?

¿Cómo lo encontraron?

- ¡Vegeta! -gritó Lou y él volvió a la realidad. Ella estaba a unos cinco metros delante de él, con la espada sujetada con ambas manos; lista para la pelea mientras que Vegeta estaba allí sin hacer nada, temiendo que Zarbon lo haya encontrado finalmente, justo cuando comenzaba a sentirse bien en ese planeta-. ¡Apresúrate!, creo que escuché gritos. -dijo Lou y se internó entre los destrozos.

- ¡No, espera! -gritó Vegeta, pero ella no pudo escucharlo, se había alejado y seguramente moriría si Vegeta no se apresuraba a detenerla. Tenía que irse de allí, alejarse para siempre de ese pueblo y abandonar a los suyos. Si quedaba alguien con vida.

Corrió detrás de ella, dobló la esquina y vio que Lou estaba arrodillada a lado de un niño, cubierto por su propia sangre, agonizando y sometido a salvajes sacudidas.

- ¿Qué sucedió? -le preguntó Lou al niño, sacudiéndolo para que reaccionara. Con cada movimiento, de las heridas del niño salía más del líquido vital.

- Está muerto, déjalo. -le dijo Vegeta a Lou, pero ella no hizo caso alguno y siguió interrogándolo.

En ese momento se escuchó una fuerte explosión, hacia el sur. Vegeta y Lou miraron en esa dirección; los ojos muy abiertos. Las preguntas comenzaron a bombardear la mente de ambos. ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?, fue la primera de ellas.

- Vamos. -indicó Lou sin expresión en la voz. Le cerró los ojos al niño y tomó la espada tan fuertemente que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Ella no lo notó, pero Vegeta pudo percibir el brillo azul pálido de la espada. El brillo no era constante, sino que palpitaba, quizá al ritmo del corazón de Lou.

Corrieron en dirección de la explosión. Mientras más se internaban en el pueblo, más horribles eran las escenas de los cuerpos mutilados; por allá una cabeza sin cuerpo, por allá un cuerpo sin extremidades, un cuerpo con los órganos internos por fuera. Todo un espectáculo. El olor era intenso y desagradable. Con cada imagen que pasaban, Lou se sentía cada vez más y más furiosa, deseosa de encontrar a los responsables de aquella masacre y atravesarlos con Katana No Keikai, sin misericordia alguna, lenta y dolorosamente.

Vegeta recordaba y se sentía bien, aquello no podía ser obra más que de otros Sayajins, era característica la brutalidad con la que los aldeanos habían sido atacados; seguramente había sido por sorpresa. Ellos habrían estado preparándose para ir a dormir y entonces el aullido, la señal de que el ataque comenzara, se hizo escuchar, deslizándose por la frialdad del cielo nocturno. Atravesando el pueblo de lado a lado. Y la masacre debió haber comenzado en ese momento.

El orgullo de Sayajin despertó en él y una sonrisa torcida, tan característica de él, apareció en sus labios. Satisfecho. No había raza guerrera como la de los Sayajins, por eso eran los mejores, porque planeaban y destruían todo a su paso sin sentir lástima ni piedad por nadie.

Ni por sus camaradas.

Vegeta y Lou se detuvieron algunos metros antes de llegar al templo central, los ruidos de gentes gritando salían de allí, así que los atacantes debían de estar todavía allí dentro.

- Acerquémonos despacio -sugirió Lou-, así podremos ver quiénes son los que están allí dentro. Los atacaremos por sorpresa.

Vegeta sabía que no podía hacer eso, por la tecnología que tenían los Sayajins. Iba a advertírselo a Lou pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. Una esfera de energía cayó del cielo impactando a pocos centímetros de donde se encontraban ellos.

Ambos miraron hacia arriba. La figura de una persona estaba recortada delante del sol, ninguno de ellos pudo verle el rostro, sólo la silueta. Era un tipo musculoso, con una extraña armadura y con cola. Sus cabellos eran largos y amplios.

_¿Quién demonios es?_, se preguntó Vegeta. No lo conocía.

- ¡Oye!, acá afuera hay otros dos, sal para que podamos divertirnos. -gritó la figura en el cielo.

_Sólo dos_, pensó Vegeta, en ese caso, no sería tan difícil acabar con ellos.

Esperaron unos instantes. Lou buscaba la forma de llegar hasta donde el idiota del cielo se encontraba para cortarle la cabeza de un tajo. Aunque quizá debía de sorprender al que estaba a punto de salir.

- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo? -preguntó el sujeto que salió del templo, a éste, Vegeta sí pudo reconocerlo.

- Mira frente a ti -indicó el otro-, esos dos se habían escondido bastante bien.

- Vaya, vaya. Con que se querían escapar, ¿eh?

- No vamos a escapar -replicó Lou con la voz en grito-. Vamos a asesinarlos aquí mismo.

Los dos invasores se miraron y se carcajearon.

- Todo el pueblo pereció intentando defenderse. ¿Y ahora vienes tú a querer asesinarnos? Debiste haberte quedado en el hoyo del que saliste. Así habrías salvado tu vida.

- Ven y te demostraré quien es el que habría salvado su vida de haberse quedado escondido en el hoyo del que salió. -replicó Lou, pasando la espada de un lado a otro, alistándose para la batalla.

- En ese caso… -dijo el hombre que salió del pueblo y se lanzó contra Lou. La velocidad que alcanzó fue aterradora. Lou no pudo ver ni siquiera el momento en el que se había lanzado hacia ella. Era sencillamente imposible que algo alcanzara tal velocidad en tan poco tiempo.

Vegeta, por su parte, sí pudo verlo e incluso se interpuso entre ellos, deteniendo el ataque del invasor, de su compañero, del que alguna vez sirvió a su padre con la misión de protegerlo a él.

Vegeta sostuvo con ambas manos el ataque de Nappa.

Raditz, quien era el que acompañaba a Nappa, al ver que el individuo pequeño había detenido el ataque de su compañero, se lanzó hacia él para atacarlo por el costado. Nappa se percató de esto y lo detuvo; bloqueando primero el golpe de su puño y proyectando el propio contra el rostro de Raditz.

Lou aprovechó el ataque entre ellos para lanzar la espada contra Nappa, esta vez fue Vegeta quien la detuvo. Por mucho tiempo, Vegeta pensaría y recordaría ese momento, preguntándose en esas largas noches: _¿por qué lo hiciste?_, y jamás encontraría una respuesta. La hoja de la espada, cayó en la palma de Vegeta. El brillo de Katana No Keikai se extinguió de repente, sin causar daño alguno en la mano del príncipe de los Sayajins.

"La espada no dañará a tus seres queridos", Lou escuchó la voz del Dios de la Muerte en su mente.

- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó Lou y Vegeta no respondió. No sabía cómo hacerlo, ni qué decir, ni qué hacer. La situación se había salido completamente de control. No esperaba encontrarse con Nappa en ese planeta tan lejano.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al príncipe de los Sayajins? -interrogó Nappa y golpeó, con su enorme puño, el rostro de Lou.

El sonido fue tan fuerte como el de una explosión a oídos de Vegeta. Se estremeció y se quedó con la espada en las manos. Lou se deslizó por el suelo, quedando completamente indefensa. Sus fuerzas se habían agotado con ese único golpe, la fuerza de los Sayajins era mucha más de la que ella podía soportar.

Vegeta la miró y dejó caer la espada. Sonó como un vil trozo de metal, y sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, Katana No Keikai comenzó a fundirse con el suelo. Poco después desaparecería para siempre.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Lou era la mujer que Vegeta…quizá no amaba, pero sentía algo por ella y le dolía verla así. El golpe que Nappa le había dado también él lo sintió. Y le dolía. ¿Entonces por qué lo permitió?

- ¿Qué fue eso, Nappa? -Raditz se acercó a ellos, sobándose la mejilla, donde Nappa lo había golpeado en su intento por proteger al príncipe.

- Lo que te merecías -replicó Nappa-. Estuviste a punto de golpear a nuestro príncipe.

- ¿De verdad es el príncipe Vegeta?

- Por supuesto que lo es. Y si lo hubieras golpeado, ahora mismo estarías muerto, así que te salve la vida, no tienes nada de qué quejarte.

- Es… ¿es verdad eso? -preguntó Lou, intentando ponerse de pie sin conseguirlo-. ¿Ellos… son tus amigos?

_No, ellos no son mis amigos, la gente a la que mataron eran mis amigos, pero ellos no._

- Sí. Lo son. -respondió Vegeta, con el tono frío que los caracterizaba a todos ellos.

- En ese caso…todo lo que hiciste por mí…

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Pensaste que el príncipe Vegeta sentía algo por ti, muchacha estúpida? -preguntó Nappa, acercándose a ella-. El príncipe de los Sayajins nunca sentiría nada por nadie. Sólo busca el beneficio propio. Los demás no le importan. Ni siquiera nosotros, que somos sus amigos.

Los ojos enrojecidos de Lou se deslizaron hacia Vegeta.

"Di que no es verdad", rogaban esos ojos. "Di que no es verdad y ahuyéntalos de este sitio para que podamos estar juntos."

Vegeta no dijo nada. Su silencio le dolía más que sus heridas a Lou. Por dentro, sentía que el pecho se le desgarraba. Sí, quería decirle a Nappa y al otro que se largaran, que los dejaran en paz o él mismo los mataría. Pero entonces, ellos podrían dar aviso a Frezeer de que estaba allí, o a su padre. Y alguno de ellos dos iría a ese planeta y lo matarían…junto con ella.

Él no quería eso, prefería dejar que Lou viviera sola en ese lugar y él marcharse junto con "sus amigos", y quizá volver algún día, cuando el trono del rey del universo fuera ocupado por él. Entonces volvería por Lou. Pero por ahora, lo mejor era dejarla sola.

- Vámonos. -dijo Vegeta. Era una orden, pero en su voz se notó la inseguridad.

- No -replicó Nappa-. Hay que matarla primero.

- No -dijo Vegeta-. No hace falta, déjenla.

- ¿Eres tan cobarde? -preguntó Lou. Su tono era ofensivo, retador. Ella no quería vivir más. Si Vegeta era en realidad esa clase de monstruo que su amigo decía que era, entonces la vida ya no le importaba y prefería morir a manos de ellos que quedarse sola en ese planeta tan grande. Su familia y sus amigos habían sido asesinados, ¿para qué vivir? ¿Para qué seguir respirando si Vegeta ya le había arrancado parte importante de su ser?- ¿Ni siquiera te atreves a matarme ahora que ya no puedo defenderme?

- ¡Cállate! No sabes lo que dices. -reprendió Vegeta. No quería hacerlo, cualquier cosa sería mejor que matarla.

- ¿Qué sucede, Vegeta? -preguntó Raditz en un tono que no agradó en nada a Vegeta. Ya no podía hacer otra cosa, si no asesinaba a Lou…

_¡No, no quiero!_

…Raditz pensaría que sólo era un cobarde y se comunicaría con el rey Vegeta.

Vegeta se acercó a Lou, apretando los puños, respirando profundo.

- Déjennos solos. -ordenó.

- No, ¿para que después me dejes escapar?

Nappa y Raditz miraron desconcertados a Vegeta.

- ¿No puedes callarte aunque sea tres minutos?

- No, Vegeta. No permitiré que me dejes aquí, sola. Muerta en vida. Mátame ya que sólo para eso has venido a este planeta. Sólo viniste a traer la desdicha a mi gente, a mi pueblo…a mi corazón.

Vegeta colocó una rodilla en el suelo y deslizó su mano al cuello de Lou, ejerciendo un poco de presión.

- Perdóname, Lou. -susurró y apretó hasta que los pulmones de Lou cesaron sus intentos por inhalar el oxigeno que los rodeaba.

Vegeta le quitó la vida a Lou.

* * *

_30/06/09_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	119. Búsqueda

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Pues bueno, creo que si lo intentara, jamás terminaría, así que no me molestaré en ofrecer disculpas, tuve algunas cosas qué hacer antes de poder siquiera volver a sentarme aunque... cuando lo hice no hice nada por este fan fic. Pero bueno, ya estamos de nuevo entrándole de lleno a esta larguísima historia, y espero que los lectores constantes no se hayan aburrido de leer, vean este mes que pasó como una especie de vacaciones hahaha...lo siento, de verdad u_u_

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Búsqueda

(Capítulo 119)

- Pensé que estarías con el gran Frezeer. -dijo Nappa, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Vegeta lo miró de soslayo y se alejó de él.

Miró el pueblo destruido, los cuerpos mutilados regados por todas partes. No podía creer que ese lugar tan pacífico haya terminado de esa manera. El cuerpo inerte de Lou se encontraba a sus pies. Le había cerrado los ojos, temiendo que en algún momento, los suyos se encontraran con los opacos de ella. Muertos.

La sola idea de que los ojos de Lou le devolvieran una mirada sin vida, le enchinaba la piel, no quería experimentar esa sensación.

- Vámonos de aquí. -dijo a los otros dos Sayajins caminando hacia la montaña.

- ¿A dónde vas, Vegeta? -preguntó Nappa.

- Por mi nave para largarnos de éste lugar. No quiero permanecer ni un minuto más en este horrible planeta. -su voz destilaba desprecio; el sentimiento que sentía hacia sí mismo por no haber peleado al lado de la mujer que quería como compañera. Al menos, debió de haber intentado salvarla a ella. Debió de salvarla, oponiéndose a los dos Sayajins. Posiblemente, ellos lo habrían entendido, posiblemente no. Pero ¿Lou habría querido vivir cuando todos los que conocía habían sido eliminados por esos dos hombres que se decían amigos de Vegeta?

Seguramente no.

- No es necesario que vayamos por tu nave, príncipe Vegeta -agregó Raditz, acercándose a él-. Tenemos una de repuesto. Llegará a este planeta en menos de dos horas.

- ¿Acaso no entendiste que ya no quiero estar aquí?

- Si quiere, podemos adelantarnos nosotros dos, príncipe Vegeta -intervino Nappa-. No llevaremos la nave de Raditz mientras él espera la otra nave.

- Muy bien -opinó Vegeta-. ¿Dónde están las naves?

- Por acá, sígame por favor -Indicó Nappa-. Alcánzanos en cuanto puedas. -le dijo a Raditz.

- Así lo haré, compañero.

Nappa guió a Vegeta fuera del pueblo, recorrieron el camino que había estado cerrado con los enormes troncos y que ahora no eran más que una pila de escombros.

- Estaba muy preocupado por usted, príncipe Vegeta -comentó Nappa brincando los escombros-. Temía que el gran Frezeer decidiera deshacerse de usted.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

- ¿Por qué otra cosa habría de ser? Ahora que su padre está muerto, usted debía de tomar su lu…

- ¿Qué dijiste?

Nappa se giró, Vegeta se había quedado de pie en su lugar.

- Su padre, el Rey Vegeta… ¿acaso no lo sabía?

- ¿Quién fue? -preguntó Vegeta con los puños apretados.

- Un guerrero de clase baja llamado Bardock. -dijo Raditz detrás de ellos.

- No fue sólo él -agregó Nappa-. Al parecer, un grupo de Sayajins se rebelaron contra el rey. Usted bien sabe que un soldado de clase baja jamás podría hacerle frente al rey.

- ¿Entonces cómo lo hizo? -preguntó Vegeta, furioso. ¿Cómo era posible que un guerrero de clase baja pudiera derrotar a su padre?

- No…no lo sé, príncipe Vegeta. -se disculpó Nappa.

- Todo parece indicar que tuvo ayuda de algún ser muy poderoso. -dijo Raditz.

- ¿Sabes quién fue?

- No. Nadie lo sabe y eso ya no importa, de todas formas.

- ¿Por qué?

- El planeta Vejita fue destruido. Todos los que estaban allí murieron junto con él. Entre ellos todos los Sayajins, quienes organizaron la rebelión y el sujeto que los ayudó.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? -preguntó Vegeta fulminándolo con ojos asesinos.

- Presencié todo desde un lugar seguro. -replicó Raditz.

- ¡Debiste haber ayudado a mi padre! -rugió Vegeta sujetándolo del cuello.

- ¡No había nada que pudiera yo hacer! -replicó Raditz perdiendo el aire.

- ¡Príncipe Vegeta! -urgió Nappa detrás de él.

- Le diste la espalda a tu rey cuando más te necesitaba. Lo único que mereces es morir.

- No…aguarde. To…todavía podemos…vengar a su padre.

Vegeta lo liberó.

- Éste Bardock, ¿sigue vivo? -preguntó a Nappa.

- Así parece. Aunque no sabemos dónde está.

- Pero sé…dónde podemos…atraparlo. -dijo Raditz recuperando el aliento entre violentas sacudidas.

- ¿Dónde?

- Tiene un segundo hijo, el cual sacó del planeta siendo aún un recién nacido. Para mantenerlo lejos de las manos del rey. Se suponía que todos los Sayajins recién nacidos morirían porque alguno de ellos podría ser el Legendario Súper Sayajin.

- No me hagas reír -interrumpió Vegeta-. Eso no es más que una leyenda.

- Su padre la creía, príncipe Vegeta. -dijo Nappa.

- El caso es que Bardock sacó a Kakaroto del planeta, para salvarlo. Si vamos a donde se encuentra Kakaroto, es seguro que Bardock irá a nuestro encuentro.

- Si no lo hace, mataremos a Kakaroto en su lugar. -dijo Nappa con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

- Tienen razón -meditó Vegeta-, si no se aparece, luego de matar a Kakaroto, iremos a buscarlo nosotros. ¿Dónde está Kakaroto? -preguntó.

- No lo sabemos. -respondió Raditz.

Vegeta lo miró sin decir nada. Una ráfaga de viento levantó una tenue nube de polvo.

- ¿Es enserio? -inquirió.

- Jamás le mentiría. -respondió Raditz.

- En ese caso tendremos que buscarlo. ¿Tienen alguna idea de más o menos por donde podría estar?

- Sí -respondió Raditz-. A lo largo de todo este tiempo, lo hemos buscado por la galaxia del sur y la del este. Kakaroto no está en ninguna de estas dos. Este planeta lo estábamos utilizando para refugiarnos antes de ir a la galaxia del norte. No importa dónde se esconda, pronto lo encontraremos.

- Bien, vámonos entonces.

La nave extra que tenían Raditz y Nappa, llegó a donde ellos se encontraban en cuando Vegeta dijo sus últimas palabras. Raditz se dispuso a abordarla.

- ¿A dónde iremos primero? -preguntó Vegeta.

- Comenzaremos a buscar desde el centro de la galaxia -dijo Nappa-, como es una espiral, nos será más sencillo hacerlo de esta forma. No se preocupe de nada, la nave ya tiene insertadas las coordenadas del planeta en el que aterrizaremos.

Vegeta subió a su nave, lo mismo hicieron Nappa y Raditz. Las tres naves se elevaron al cielo despejado de aquel planeta que Vegeta jamás olvidaría. Ese azul intenso en el cielo lo relajaba, le quitaba de la mente todos esos pensamientos de ira y maldad.

Lou.

Intentaría olvidarla, aunque no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Ahora, su vida de Sayajin volvía a él y tenía otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse, ya no tendría tiempo para pensar en ella. Ahora, debía concentrarse en la búsqueda de Kakaroto y de Bardock para vengar la muerte de su padre. También debía de prepararse para el día en el que volviera a encontrarse con Frezeer. Seguramente él, había sido el individuo que ayudo a asesinar a su padre, por eso Zarbon lo había abandonado en aquel planeta desolado.

No, Zarbon no lo había abandonado. Lo había dejado allí en medio de un lugar donde los habitantes eran muy poderosos y conocían de él. Lo había dejado allí para entrenar. Además, había allí una nave que lo llevó a ese planeta, en el que estaban Nappa y Raditz. ¿Ellos dos habrían estado allí desde que Vegeta llegó? Si eso era cierto, y Zarbon había dejado la nave, ¿significaba que Zarbon sabía dónde se encontraban en aquel momento y lo que estaban planeando hacer? O tal vez era que Nappa y Raditz, habían hecho una alianza secreta con el guarda espaldas de Frezeer.

Todo aquello era demasiado raro, había demasiadas incógnitas. Vegeta necesitaba descansar, cuando llegaran a la galaxia del norte, le preguntaría a Nappa sus inquietudes, mientras tanto, se recostaría en el asiento de la nave y disfrutaría del viaje.

Muy, muy lejos de ese planeta, Bardock estaba agazapado entre las sombras de una cueva que le ofrecía protección durante la noche. Desde aquel momento en el que el planeta Vejita había sido destruido por sus propias manos, Bardock se había escondido en los confines del universo, temiendo que el Gran Frezeer estuviera buscándolo para vengar la muerte del rey Vegeta. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar, pero era claro que ya había pasado demasiado. Se sentía entumecido y con poca fuerza. Si continuaba así, su poder de pelea, que se había elevado más allá de su propia imaginación recientemente por la revolución, se perdería en el sedentarismo al que se había sometido por simple temor.

El momento de salir nuevamente al espacio había llegado. El rastreador que le habían dado hace mucho tiempo, todavía funcionaba y había captado, con algo de interferencia por la distancia a la que se encontraba de ellos, la conversación que Vegeta, Nappa y Raditz habían tenido momentos antes. No había escuchado todas las palabras de Vegeta, pero con lo que dijeron Nappa y Raditz fue suficiente para entender los planes que tenían los tres Sayajins.

Por supuesto, no había esperado que Vegeta se uniera a él, pero sí lo esperaba de su hijo, Raditz. Ahora sabía que estaba completamente solo en el universo, sin nadie a quien recurrir. Sin embargo, aquella conversación le había traído un poco de esperanza. Kakaroto seguía vivo. Si lo encontraba antes que ellos, podrían ir por el universo conquistando planetas y aumentando su poder de pelea para en algún momento, hacerle frente al príncipe de los Sayajins, quien estaba seguro, jamás lo perdonaría por haber asesinado a su padre y haber destruido el planeta Vejita.

Salió de la cueva arrastrando detrás de él la nave que no podía ser detectada. Había sido una suerte que pudiera rescatarla de la explosión del planeta. Subió al interior de ésta y se dirigió a la galaxia del oeste. Raditz y Nappa ya habían buscado a Kakaroto en las galaxias del sur y el este, y comenzarían a buscarlo en la del norte. La galaxia del oeste no era tan grande como la del Norte, por lo que Bardock podría buscar en toda la galaxia antes de que ellos terminaran de recorrer la galaxia del norte. Si ellos encontraban a Kakaroto antes que él, todo estaría perdido.

- Eso no sucederá -se dijo-. Encontraré a Kakaroto antes que ellos y huiremos por un tiempo, luego, volveremos para asesinarlos a los tres.

Así, la carrera para buscar y eliminar, o buscar y salvar a Kakaroto, daba comienzo.

* * *

_12/08/09_

_Por cierto, Sí, Bardock y sus amigos asesinaron al Rey Vegeta y todos ellos murieron, excepto Bardock. Y sí, todos los Sayajins, ya chafearon. Espero con esto resolver la duda de Evely, misma que hizo hace como mil años... de verdad lamento haberme tardado tanto u_u  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	120. El inicio del Terror

_Waazzaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Sí, ya sé, ya sé, estoy muy muy atrasado. No tengo excusa para eso y no daré ninguna. La verdad es que cada vez que me sentaba y quería continuar con esta historia, las palabras se ponían tímidas y ninguna salía. Pero no fue difícil volve a comenzar, lo único que necesité fue el empujoncito de una persona ( Lupii ) y pues hoy se me ocurrió otra línea para continuar y pues es esta, espero que les agrade, quise mantener el misterio un poco, aunque supongo que no me servirá de mucho. De todas formas, a ver qué les parece._

_Enjoy!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Dragon Ball H.S**

El inicio del Terror

(Capítulo 120)

El viento era implacable. Intentaba obligarla a retroceder, a caminar sobre sus pasos y volver a ese lugar del que venía. La arena blanca del desierto se derretía bajo sus pasos, sin embargo, no era ella la causante de esto. El implacable sol sobre su cabeza, amenazaba con derretirle el cerebro, si no hacía lo que el viento le soplaba que hiciera. Pero ella, a pesar de que el camino que tenía por delante, y el que ya había recorrido, era muy, muy, muy pero que muuuuuy largo, no se detendría.

Por la mañana, había despertado de un sueño muy extraño. Había un ente extraño que no logró identificar que la llamaba. Ella, en el sueño y ahora despierta, lo seguía sin saber a ciencia cierta a dónde la conducía. Era curiosa, una pequeña mujer con la cabeza llena de curiosidad. Y era obvio, esa curiosidad que ahora la hacía seguir caminando por el desierto, era la misma que le había ayudado a conseguir la reputación de la que ahora disponía. Todo el mundo sabía quién era ella y de todas partes del mundo venía la gente a consultarla.

Pero por el momento, era ella quien iba a consultar a alguien.

El sueño, le había hecho recordar a una persona, cercana a ella y con la que tenía una deuda pendiente. Bien sabía que esa otra persona no vendría a ella jamás para saldar esa cuenta, lo tenía claro incluso desde que ella había decidido ayudarle a esa otra persona. Sin embargo, lo había olvidado. A lo largo del tiempo que había estado en la tierra, su memoria se había ido deteriorando, junto con su escultural cuerpo. Ahora, era tan sólo una pequeña viejita que difícilmente podía caminar por la arena candente.

Pero lo hacía.

Lo hacía porque ya era hora de saldar esa vieja cuenta. Un favor que incluso podría ser tan viejo como ella. No lo recordaba. Lo había recordado por la mañana, cuando despertó de ese sueño en el que ella iba a un lugar, a unas ruinas abandonadas en medio de aquel desierto en el que el viento intentaba hacer que volviera, así como el sol y la arena que le quemaban los pies. Y aunque no lograran persuadirla de volver, el sol, el cansancio y la sed se encargarían de que no llegase a su destino.

Además, no podía ser tan malo lo que había allí, ¿o sí?

No, por supuesto que no. Así que siguió caminando, oponiéndose a la fuerza del viento, soportando el abrazo infernal del sol y los arañazos desgarradores de la arena en sus desnudos pies.

Mientras caminaba, sujetaba con fuerza su sombrero para evitara que el viento se lo arrancada de la cabeza. No se lo quitaba porque sabía que si lo hacía, el sol se encargaría de lastimar su piel anciana y delicada. Su vestido negro ondeaba a sus pies, borrando las huellas que dejaba detrás de ella, intercambiándolas por un relieve irregular del roce del vestido.

A su alrededor no había nada más que dunas blancas y brillantes, alzándose hacia el cielo, moldeadas por el implacable viento que no dejaba de soplar su advertencia. En algunas de esas dunas, se formaban remolinos que amenazaban con acercarse a ella y hacerla volar por los aires como si fuera una simple muñeca de paja arrancada del suelo por un tornado. Los remolinos se disolvían en la claridad extrema de aquel desierto asesino. Ella había escuchado hablar de él tan sólo una ocasión. En ese entonces, escuchó que habían sido cientos las personas que habían muerto al intentar cruzarlo. Esas personas, se habían aventurado en aquella demencial aventura con alimento y bebida suficiente para todo un mes. Ella no llevaba ni alimento ni agua.

¿En qué demonios había estado pensando?

Cientos de personas muy bien preparadas, y muchísimo más jóvenes, habían muerto allí dentro, entre la arena blanca de ese desierto infernal, ¿y ella se atrevía a entrar sin nada más que su sombrero?

Sí, se atrevía porque ella no era tonta como aquellos chiquillos que habían cometido la estupidez de ser arrogantes y no enfrentar al desierto con el respeto que éste merecía. Ella no llevaba alimento ni bebida, sabía que el desierto proveería.

Esos cientos de idiotas habían llevado muchas cosas para cargar, cosas que al segundo día se echarían a perder y sólo cargarían lastre, lo que haría su viaje mucho más difícil. Por eso ella no llevaba nada, viajar ligero es siempre la mejor opción cuando necesitas de toda tu fuerza para no morir en medio de la trampa mortal que se encuentra delante de ti.

Ellos eran muchísimo más jóvenes, bueno sí, contra eso no había nada que hacer, pero ella tenía muchísima más experiencia que ellos. Sus conocimientos no alcanzaban tan sólo los tiempos en los que ella había nacido. Sus conocimientos, su experiencia, su vida, se extendía muchísimo más allá. Había traspasado incluso la barrera invisible e inexorable de la muerte. Ella, se hablaba de tú con grandes dioses mucho más importantes que Kami-sama. Ella se tomaba unos cafés de vez en cuando con el dios del propio dios y los dioses de estos. No lo hacía siempre, claro, porque a veces estaba demasiado ocupada como para atender los llamados de todos ellos. También tenía qué trabajar, no sólo se quedaba sentada viendo cómo la humanidad, y todas las demás especies del universo, se iban a la mierda lentamente.

Por toda su experiencia adquirida a lo largo de su larga vida, era que ahora, utilizaba a su favor la violenta advertencia del viento. Dejaba que el sudor del agotamiento y el calor resbalara por su rostro y cuando el viento soplaba con más fuerza, levantaba el rostro y abría su vestido para que éste la acariciara, refrescándola, haciendo que recuperase la energía gastada a lo largo del viaje.

Se detuvo, sólo un momento o la arena le provocaría yagas en los pies. Miró alrededor. Todo seguía tan igual como al principio, podría pensarse que la anciana no había recorrido ni dos centímetros. Pero su vista, a pesar de ser vieja, era tan aguda como la de las águilas. A lo lejos, como a 30 kilómetros delante de ella, se veían apenas las puntas de las ruinas a las que ella iba. Sus labios arrugados como pasitas se curvearon en una sonrisa torcida de satisfacción. Tenía la certeza de que desde ahora, el camino sería todavía más difícil.

Caminó de nuevo y, como esperaba, el viento arreció su soplo. Estuvo a punto de arrancarla del suelo y enviarla lejos, sin embargo, ella hizo acopio de toda su fuerza y se sujetó a la arena hasta con las uñas de los pies.

El viento se detuvo un momento y junto con él, trajo al cielo azul gruesas nubes de tormenta. El sol se ocultó con un último guiño. La arena, dentro de poco, estaría templada y ella tendría que enfrentarse únicamente al soplo del viento. Así estaba bien. No pensaba que la lluvia fuera a caer, y si lo hacía, estaba segura de que no llegaría a tocarla.

Siguió su camino, caminando más deprisa, ahora que no tenía que preocuparse por el sol, podría incluso echarse a correr, pero sus huesos viejos no soportarían el impacto del ejercicio, aunque se encontrara en arena suave.

Momentos después, las ruinas se veían con toda claridad. El viento pareció aceptar que ella no volvería y aminoró su soplo, convirtiéndolo en una suave brisa que resultaba muy agradable. Exquisita.

El lugar, las ruinas, en tiempos muy antiguos, era una de las ciudades más grande del mundo. En tiempos antiguos, dicha ciudad estaba rodeada por un inmenso bosque que el gobierno de la ciudad se encargaba de proteger siempre. Se consideraba reserva ecológica. Dentro había algunos parques, grandes y accesibles para todas las personas de la ciudad y del mundo. Prosperaba como las infecciones en una herida abierta mal cuidada. Las millones de personas que vivían allí podían considerarse felices y nada les faltaba.

Después del "desastre", ninguna sobrevivió.

La anciana, flanqueó uno de los tantos cráteres que había a lo largo de las ruinas. Los edificios, que alcanzaban los 100 metros y un poco más, estaban derribados y destruidos. Aún había algunos autos, destrozados por supuesto. Algunos de ellos asomaban por los grandes ventanales de los edificios que se mantenían en pie todavía. No había esqueletos en las calles, el viento se había encargado de convertirlos a todos en polvo. Además, en la ciudad no habían quedado suficientes cuerpos qué descomponer, ni siquiera gusanos que se los comieran. Fue el viento quien se encargó de devolverlos a la tierra. Pero no al bosque, el bosque fue lo primero que fue destruido.

Muchos piensan que fue un ataque de algún otro país celoso por la prosperidad de aquella ciudad. Otros piensan que fue un ataque de fuera…del espacio. Ningún ser humano tendría tal maldad como para atacar de esa forma a Ginger.

La anciana llegó al centro de aquella devastación y miró al cielo. Las nubes se hicieron más espesas, del blanco habían pasado al gris oscuro y algunos rayos se pasaban de una a otra.

Pronto la tormenta comenzaría.

Miró alrededor. A su derecha había un cráter muy profundo que tenía uno más pequeño en el borde. A su izquierda había otro más pequeño que esos dos. Por todas partes se veían las huellas tatuadas de la batalla (masacre) que se llevó a cabo en aquel lugar.

Bueno, eso no era lo importante, lo importante era lo que había ido a hacer.

Levantó las manos, dejando que las mangas de su vestido le cayeran hasta los codos. Miró al cielo de nuevo y clamó Su nombre.

Al principio no sucedió nada. Instantes después, todo el suelo comenzó a estremecerse como si un terremoto estuviera a punto de abrir la tierra, para dejar escapar de ella los horrores más profundos del infierno…bueno, en realidad así fue.

La tierra frente a ella se abrió cual ojo maligno, irradiando su luz carmín a la base de las nubes que encapotaban el cielo. El estremecimiento de la tierra derribó muchas de las ruinas que de por sí ya estaban para la basura.

De las profundidades del infierno, una figura, alta, corpulenta, de la cual emanaba una malignidad estremecedora e insoportable, salió al encuentro de la anciana, quien lo miraba con estupefacta admiración. En sus labios arrugados se dibujó una sonrisa torcida. Era esa la presencia que había acudido a ella para ser liberado. Ambos, tenían una cuenta que saldar con un viejo conocido.

- No tardaste -dijo la voz rasposa y envejecida de la figura escupida por la tierra-. Eres una buena sirvienta.

- No te confundas -dijo la anciana-. Te liberé de tu prisión únicamente para que me ayudaras.

- Yo no sirvo a nadie, insignificante escoria. -escupió él con rencor.

- Cuida tus palabras -siseó la anciana-. Puedo volver a enterrarte dónde estabas si así lo deseo.

Por un momento, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Del punto medio de la distancia entre ellos podían verse chispas. Ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer. Él sabía que ella no podía hacer lo que decía, pero su confianza y seguridad le gustaban, así que la perdonaría.

Por el momento, quizá luego podría serle útil.

- De acuerdo -dijo él-. Nuestro objetivo es el mismo, así que no vale la pena que peleemos entre nosotros.

- Sí, en eso tienes razón -dijo ella-. ¿Quieres descansar un poco antes de ir a buscarlo?

- No digas estupideces mujer -atajó él-. Ya he descansado mucho tiempo, ahora es momento de ponerse en movimiento. Vayamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Se pusieron en movimiento. Uno al lado del otro, volvieron por el camino que la anciana había recorrido. Ahora, el tiempo se había calmado, como si temiera a aquella figura que salió del as entrañas de la tierra.

Salieron juntos de la ciudad de Ginger y sembrarían el terror en el mundo.

* * *

_1950hrs  
11/10/09_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	121. Veintidós

_Waazzaaaaaaaa!!_

_Pues bueno, la inzpiranzia llegó fuerte, así que les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Hoy, martes 13, no estoy escribiendo, me siento muy cansado y este es el capítulo que escribí ayer. Espero para mañana sentirme con un poco más de ánimos para seguir escribiendo._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Veintidós

(Capítulo 121)

- ¡¡DAMAAAAAAS Y CABALLEROS!! -rugió la voz amplificada por las enormes bocinas colocadas en algún punto del templo de las artes marciales. Para todo el público, éstas estaban ocultas, ninguno podía verlas, y sin embargo, todos podían sentir en las entrañas, la potencia sonora de las mismas-. Estamos todos listos para comenzar con las peleas del ¡¡Vigésimo Segundo Torneo de las Artes Marciales!! -rugió el réferi, alzando su puño frente a él apretado al máximo, permitiendo que sus nudillos se colorearan del blanco de los huesos-. Debo decirles -continuó con la misma voz atronadora-. Que nunca antes habíamos tenido peleas de preliminares tan intensas como en esta ocasión. El nivel de los concursantes ha dado un gran salto en la dirección correcta y nos han ofrecido peleas ¡asombrosas!

»Me habría encantado que muchos de los que se quedaron en el camino a este gran evento, hubieran demostrados sus grandes habilidades frente a todos ustedes. Lamentablemente las reglas están hechas con el único fin de hacer de éste torneo algo impactante e impresionante que estoy seguro les gustará a todos ustedes.

»Así que antes de que cualquier cosa interrumpa de nuevo este fabuloso torneo, que hasta el momento no ha tenido nada de extraordinario, déjenme presentarles a los ocho finalistas, quienes dejaran el cuerpo y el alma sobre la plataforma para arrancarles el aliento a ustedes.

»La primera de las peleas, lamentablemente, resultará ser una muy aburrida. Sí, por desgracia, los ancianos de la vez pasada, volverán a pelear en la primera pelea. Recordemos que en el torneo pasado, Tsuru Senin y Muten Roshi, sólo se dedicaron a mirarse como lo hacen los enamorados en las bancas de los parques. Así que, en esta primera pelea, todavía pueden ir al baño o a comprar algunos de los recuerditos que tenemos en las diferentes tiendas alrededor del templo. Sólo tienen una hora para hacerlo, a raíz de lo sucedido en el torneo pasado, acordamos, los jueces y yo, sólo darles una hora a estos dos participantes, en caso de que ninguno de los dos se atreva a atacar a su oponente, los dos serán echados.

Entre el público se escucharon susurros de aprobación.

- Sin más por el momento, ¡¡que pasen a la plataforma los aburridos contendientes!! -el público no se animó. En el lugar se escucharon gritos apagados que de inmediato se callaron al ver la poca respuesta de los demás.

Tsuru y Roshi salieron de la parte de atrás de la plataforma, se miraban el uno al otro mientras se decían cosas tontas. Cosas que sólo esos dos viejos dicen. Se colocaron uno a cada lado del réferi sin dejar de decir lo que decían. El Réferi bajó de la plataforma y dijo sin emoción alguna en la voz:

- Comiencen.

Roshi y Tsuru lo miraron con rencor. La pelea del torneo pasado no había sido aburrida como él mal clasificaba. Había estado cargada de tanta técnica, que el atacar primero al otro había representado la pérdida de la batalla. Pero claro, un aficionado como él no podía saber de eso. Pues sí, él se dedicaba únicamente a narrar las peleas. ¿Qué iba a saber un rubio tonto como él de lo que eran las Artes Marciales?

Tsuru y Roshi se miraron de nuevo. El Réferi no era importante en su enfrentamiento, si él decidía ignorarlos y no disfrutar de la pelea que estaban a punto de ofrecer, cargada de muchísima técnica, allá él. Ese no era problema de ninguno de ellos dos.

El problema de ellos dos, estaba al frente de cada uno. El de Tsuru era Roshi y el de Roshi Tsuru. Los ojos cansados y ancianos de ambos estaban clavados en los del otro. Decidiendo el primer movimiento, decidiendo por dónde atacar al contrincante.

Por un momento, el público pensó que la pelea sería igual de aburrida que en el torneo pasado, que los dos viejos sólo se quedarían allí, mirándose el uno al otro, retándose con la mirada. ¿Cómo era entonces, si sólo sabían mirarse, que llegaban, a lo largo de las preliminares, hasta esta plataforma donde sólo los mejores luchadores deberían estar?

Quién sabe.

Muchos, de los que estaban esperando a que la pelea comenzara, perdieron el interés y decidieron acatar la recomendación del réferi e ir al baño o a comprar algún recuerdito antes de que todo se terminara.

Pero nadie se movió.

El primero de los sonidos estremeció a todos, y no sólo porque fue un sonido intenso. Todos los presentes lo sintieron al igual que la voz amplificada del Réferi al hablarles a través de las bocinas ocultas. Las personas que se habían girado para alejarse de la plataforma, volvieron a mirar hacia esta y lo que vio al principio les pareció tan increíble que se obligaron a parpadear varias veces y se tallaron los ojos.

Roshi dio el primer golpe. Una mosca había volado cerca de los ojos de Tsuru, lo que obligó que éste se distrajera una milésima de milésima de segundo. Roshi aprovechó el momento y se arrojó contra él. El sonido, se expandió desde su puño cerrado proyectado contra la mejilla derecha de Tsuru.

El abuelo de la grulla, se dobló hacia atrás y aprovechó el golpe de Roshi para girar sobre su pierna izquierda y devolverle el golpe a su atacante con el antebrazo izquierdo. Su puño alcanzó a golpear la oreja derecha de Roshi, sacándolo de balance.

Apoyando las manos en el suelo, Roshi evitó la caída y estiró, hacia atrás, la pierna derecha, golpeando a Tsuru en la barbilla y haciéndolo caer hacia atrás. Tsuru aprovechó la velocidad de la caída y clavó su codo izquierdo en la espalda de Roshi, quien lanzó un largo quejido de dolor. Roshi Rodó en el suelo, con el brazo derecho estirado y golpeó a Tsuru en el abdomen con todo el antebrazo. Tsuru escupió el aire doblándose como si fuera a pegar sus rodillas a su pecho, giró un poco y lanzó su pierna derecha contra el rostro re Roshi. La cabeza del viejo tortuga, se estrelló contra la loza dura de la plataforma con un sonido hueco…del cemento por supuesto. Los dos ancianos se pusieron de pie y lanzaron su puño izquierdo contra el otro. Los rostros se contorsionaron en una mueca de velocidad y poder.

Los dos se alejaron trastabillando dejando una distancia de 3 metros entre ellos.

Todo esto sucedió en apenas unos segundos. La velocidad con la que se habían golpeado fue sorprendente y quien haya parpadeado, seguramente se perdió más de la mitad de la acción. Los rostros estaban estáticos todos ellos, los ojos muy abiertos y las quijadas caídas de asombro. Nadie podía creer lo que habían visto. Si alguien se los contara, de inmediato llamarían a una clínica donde encerraran a ése que lo dijera, en una celda con paredes acolchadas.

El Réferi giró sobre sus talones y vio a los dos oponentes en la misma postura que los había dejado cuando bajó de la plataforma. Como lo había pensado, sería una pelea muy aburrida. Consultó su reloj, apenas habían pasado 5 minutos desde que comenzara.

- Es…sorprendente cómo pelean esos dos abuelos. -opinó alguien en el público.

- ¡Sí, son muy bueno! -replicó otro.

El réferi miró a los asistentes al torneo. ¿Qué demonios decían? Si los viejos estaban en el mismo…un momento. Roshi estaba del otro lado.

_¿Qué demonios sucedió?_, pensó, intrigado.

El público los vitoreó dejando que los gritos de emoción brotaran de las gargantas llenando el lugar de esa emoción que sólo una buena pelea es capaz de generar entre tanta gente.

- Disculpa -el réferi se acercó a Bulma, quien estaba junto con Puar, Uulong y Yamcha, quien había sido eliminado por Tsuru en las preliminares-, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? -preguntó.

- Ellos… -comenzó a decir Bulma y otro de esos fuertes sonidos se escuchó por el lugar.

En esta ocasión fue Tsuru quien se adelantó a golpear a Roshi. Su puño golpeó el estómago de Roshi, quien por alguna razón, se había distraído. Roshi dio un paso hacia atrás, a punto de perder el conocimiento. Haciendo acopio de toda su concentración, logró disipar la bruma que amenazaba con envolverlo en la inconsciencia, y lanzó una patada muy fuerte a la cabeza de su oponente. El sombrero con la estúpida cabeza de pájaro de Tsuru salió despedido mientras él caía al suelo de lado. Colocó las manos en el suelo y aprovechando el impulso, como hiciera anteriormente, estiró su pierna para golpear a Roshi en el rostro. Roshi pudo esquivarlo, echando el cuerpo hacia atrás. Tsuru se puso de pie rápidamente y golpeó con su pierna los pies de Roshi para hacerlo caer de lado, cuan largo era.

Tsuru se irguió en toda su altura y golpeó el suelo, donde se había encontrado Roshi instantes antes con el puño. Intentaba golpearlo mientras su oponente giraba sobre la plataforma alejándose de él, hasta que se le acabó la plataforma. En el último momento, Roshi se puso de pie antes de que Tsuru lo echara hacia afuera con una patada.

Con el dorso de la mano, golpeó el rostro de Tsuru y le dio dos patadas en el costado. Tsuru las soportó y lanzó varios golpes al rostro de Roshi, quien logró esquivarlos todos. En la orilla de la plataforma, los dos ancianos intercambiaron golpes con los puños y las piernas a una gran velocidad.

Roshi logró alejar a su oponente con una certera patada en el abdomen, la cual lo alejó hasta la mitad de la plataforma. Antes de que Roshi pudiera acercarse, Tsuru se llevó la mano, con el índice y el medio, estirados y los demás retraídos, al pecho, a la altura del corazón. Un destello anaranjado comenzó a brillar en la punta de sus dedos y una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en sus labios arrugados.

- ¡Do-Don-Pa! -gritó estirando la mano hacia Roshi. Él no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, si se apartaba, mucha gente moriría. Llevó sus dos manos hacia atrás.

- ¡Kame-Hame-Ha! -dijo estirando las manos hacia el frente. Un destello azul surgió de sus manos, el cual fue a estrellarse contra la línea anaranjada de Tsuru.

El encontronazo fue breve, Roshi no pudo mantener el equilibrio mucho tiempo y cayó de espaldas.

La gente se quedó enmudecida.

- Ganó. -susurró Bulma. El Réferi se giró sin poder creer lo que veía. Tsuru tenía el brazo estirado y sonreía, Roshi estaba derribado fuera de la plataforma.

_¿Qué demonios sucedió?_, se preguntó sin poder explicárselo. Esta vez los dos ancianos sí se habían movido y él se había perdido toda la acción, que a juzgar por el estruendo grito de júbilo del público que vino a continuación, fue acción de la buena, de la que él siempre esperaba ver en cada uno de los torneos. ¡Maldición! Se la había perdido. Eso le enseñará a no prejuzgar a los participantes.

- El Participante Roshi queda fuera, está descalificado -anunció subiéndose a la plataforma-. El participante Tsuru, pasa a la siguiente ronda, y en la siguiente pelea se decidirá quién será su contrincante.

- Je, je, je la corriente Tsuru es más fuerte que la Kame, viejo tonto. -le espetó Tsuru a Roshi.

- ¿Qué dijiste, viejo baboso? Ven acá y te demostraré qué corriente es más fuerte. -dijo Roshi subiéndose a la plataforma.

- Basta -intervino el Réferi-, usted ya perdió, váyase de aquí.

Roshi se alejó, encogido de hombros, intentando ignorar las burlas y la carcajada de Tsuru, el maldito se había aprovechado porque se distrajo.

Sí, había sentido algo, algo maligno despertando en algún lugar gracias a la magia, y no cualquier magia, sino una muy poderosa. Tenía un mal presentimiento y era esa sensación lo que le había hecho perder la batalla. ¡Diablos! Para la otra sería mejor no prestar atención a lo que sucede en lugares muy, muy lejanos.

Ni modo.

- ¿Qué le sucedió, viejo? -le preguntó Uulong cuando Roshi se acercó a ellos.

- Nada, le di la oportunidad de vencerme, para que no se sienta mal, el pobre.

- ¡Perdiste, viejo estúpido! JAJAJAJA -se escuchó la voz de Tsuru llegando desde la parte de atrás de la plataforma.

* * *

_1842hrs  
12/10/09_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	122. Ganador

_Waazzaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Esto es algo complicado y fácil. Escribir un torneo es fácil porque lo único que debes hacer es que los personajes se peleen...sí, no es tan complicado hacer eso. La parte difícil es hacer que las batallas sean interesantes, intensas, que llamen la atención. Y a mi parecer, hasta el momento no lo estoy consiguiendo... pero vamos, apenas van dos y son de las primeras. No me juzgen tan duramente... antes, a pesar de que ya ha habido dos torneos, no había narrado peleas... tantas peleas. Pero bueno, seguiré trabajando._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Ganador

(Capítulo 122)

- ¡Damas y caballeros! -gritó el Réferi subiéndose a la plataforma. El sol apuntaba directamente a la coronilla de todos los que estaban en el lugar, amenazando con derretirles el cerebro. Las sombrillas comenzaron a aparecer sobre las cabezas de los asistentes al torneo. Delante de todos ellos, recargados en la barra que separaba al público de la plataforma, se encontraban Uulong, Puar, Bulma y Yamcha, además de cientos de personas desconocidas. Los extras-. Los dos ancianos nos ofrecieron una pelea…bueno, pelearon y eso es lo importante. La siguiente pelea, será entre el participante Ryu, a quién ya habíamos tenido en torneos anteriores. En esta ocasión, se enfrentará al nieto de aquel viejecito que lo derrotó en su participación anterior. Me refiero a ¡Son Gokú! Así que por favor, ¡que los dos participantes pasen a la plataforma!

El público rugió, encantado por que hasta el momento, no había habido una sola interrupción. Todo mundo lo esperaba, seguramente, dentro de poco una criatura enorme y marina aparecería para echarles a perder la fiesta. O la Armada de la Patrulla Roja vendría a tomar venganza. O algo vendría a llevarse a todos los participantes, no sabían lo que sería, pero estaban seguros de que algo sucedería, era por eso que no se permitían emocionarse tanto. No querían que a la hora de sentir la verdadera emoción burbujeando dentro de ellos, vinieran a quitárselas de tajo.

Ryu salió antes que Gokú. Vestía su traje blanco de entrenamiento, rasgado de las piernas y de los hombros, sin mangas. Atada a la cintura, tenía una banda negra, su cabello castaño hondeaba junto con el viento que refrescaba los rostros de los asistentes. Se paró del lado derecho de la plataforma, esperando a que su contrincante saliera e iniciar la batalla.

Momentos después, en el que algunos de los presentes pensaron que la cosa que les estropearía el día ya había llegado, Gokú salió del gimnasio de la parte de atrás de la plataforma, muy sonriente y corriendo con los brazos abiertos a los costados.

- ¿Están listos para el segundo combate? -le preguntó el Réferi al público. Éste, un poco tímido, levantó las manos y se permitió gritar, pero sólo un poco. Algunos miraban alrededor, esperando, buscando el lugar por donde llegaría "la amenaza", el fin del torneo, lo que fuera que iba a llegar-. ¡Pues que comience el segundo combate del Vigésimo segundo Torneo de Artes Marciales! -gritó saltando de la plataforma.

Al instante, Ryu y Gokú se pusieron en guardia. Los ojos de uno perforaban al otro. Los músculos entrenados se encontraban listos para el combate. Las técnicas perfeccionadas, no serían utilizadas en este combate, esas estaban reservadas para los que vinieran después. O al menos, eso era lo que Ryu pensaba.

Esperaba llegar a la final, esta vez, se había preparado durante mucho tiempo, en distintos lugares, enfrentándose con los peleadores más fuertes de la región. Su entrenamiento lo había llevado a escalar altas montañas y a atravesar bestiales desiertos que estuvieron a punto de derrotarlo. Sin embargo, su espíritu, siempre desafiante, lo había levantado todas las veces que había caído y lo había motivado a seguir adelante. Y todo para este torneo, para alcanzar una paz y una armonía que buscaba consigo mismo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ahora, pensaba y tenía la seguridad de que estaba a punto de encontrarla. Pero primero, debía de derrotar al pequeño delante de él.

Gokú miraba el cuerpo de su contrincante. Son Gohan le había dicho que debía mirar primero las habilidades y los defectos de sus oponentes, cuando consiguiera enlistarlas todas, podía aprovechar las debilidades para él hacerse más fuerte. Durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos en la montaña Paoz, Son Gohan se había encargado del entrenamiento, arduo y disciplinado, de su nieto. Gokú se había mostrado siempre atento y dispuesto a cooperar con las enseñanzas de su abuelo. Aunque algunas veces su espíritu de niño le ganaba y se iba al bosque a jugar con sus amigos los monos.

Era de entenderse, Gokú, por muy fuerte que fuera, seguía siendo sólo un niño.

Ahora, era hora de mostrar todo lo que había aprendido de su abuelito y no tenía intención alguna de decepcionarlo.

Ryu fue el primero en moverse. Dio un pequeño brinco hacia Gokú y levantó el puño para golpear al niño de los cabellos locos en el rostro. Gokú esperó hasta el último momento para esquivar el ataque y lanzar su golpe. Ryu se percató de lo que pretendía hacer el niño.

Cuando Gokú se movió hacia su derecha, Ryu ya había comenzado a hacer su siguiente movimiento. Cayó con las manos en el suelo y giró la cadera para golpear a Gokú con el talón de su pie derecho. Gokú no se esperaba ése movimiento, así que detuvo su ataque y sostuvo el pie de Ryu, abrazándolo contra su pecho. Echó el cuerpo hacia atrás y comenzó a girar para arrojar a Ryu contra la pared que delimitaba una parte de la plataforma, hacia donde estaba el gimnasio.

Ryu se apoyó sin dificultad contra la pared y se lanzó de vuelta contra Gokú. El niño lo vio venir y corrió hacia él, con los brazos hacia atrás. Ryu no pudo predecir con qué puño Gokú daría su golpe, pero no tendría problema con ello, sus brazos eran más largos. Estiró su puño derecho contra el chiquillo y Gokú se detuvo de repente. Tomó el brazo de Ryu, como había tomado su pierna momentos antes, giró sobre sus talones y proyectó la humanidad de Ryu contra el suelo de la plataforma.

La espalda de Ryu golpeó con mucha fuerza las baldosas de la plataforma, haciendo que algunas de estas se quebraran debajo de su cuerpo. Sin moverse, tomó una de las manos de Gokú y giró, poniéndose de pie, todavía sujetando al niño. Lo levantó con las dos manos y lo azotó contra la plataforma de cabeza.

Gokú no pudo hacer nada, y cuando estuvo derribado en el suelo (con los ojos hechos dos espirales) fue pateado por Ryu. Su pequeño cuerpo salió proyectado contra la pared de la plataforma.

Ryu esperó a ver lo que sucedía. Gokú se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco, unos instantes después. El peleador callejero lo miró con respeto, era un niño bastante resistente y muy bien preparado para la pelea.

Gokú se sacudió un poco el polvo del cuerpo y miró a Ryu, con una sonrisa en los labios. No comprendía por qué, pero siempre que peleaba contra un oponente más fuerte que él, sentía una fuerte emoción que le hacía querer seguir peleando. Ese sentimiento crecía y crecía, pidiéndole que peleara más y más. El sentimiento, parecía originarse en su cola.

- ¡Démosles un aplauso a estos dos increíbles peleadores! -rugió el Réferi. Entre el público se escucharon unos escuetos aplausos. Sí, peleaban bien, pero se acabaría pronto, y no porque alguno de ellos ganara. Pensaban.

Gokú se lanzó contra Ryu. Unos pasos antes de llegar a él, dio un brinco para caer en sus hombros y sujetarlo del cuello con las piernas, de ese modo, podría golpearle el rostro…o eso pensaba él. Estando en el aire, vio con horror cómo Ryu se agachaba un poco y cerraba su puño derecho. Ryu concentró toda su energía en ese puño. Aplicaría con el niño una técnica que había perfeccionado mucho tiempo atrás: el Shouryuu-ken.

Gokú no pudo hacer nada para evitara el golpe. Ryu alzó su puño y golpeó al niño directamente en la boca del estómago. Los dos se elevaron en el aire, unos cinco metros. Gokú en la punta del puño de Ryu.

El cuerpo de Gokú salió despedido y cayó ruidosamente en la plataforma. Ryu cayó sobre sus pies desnudos y lo miró. Creyendo que con ese golpe sería suficiente para derrotar al pequeño.

Gokú se removió en el suelo. Ryu se puso en guardia de nuevo y esperó un ataque sorpresa. El pequeño se apoyó en una de sus rodillas y miró a su oponente.

- Ese me dolió mucho -aceptó-. Creo que no volveré a brincar de esa forma. -terminó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Ryu sonrió, le gustaba que el pequeño se levantara luego de haber recibido uno de sus mejores golpes. Aunque también le preocupó un poco.

Los dos tomaron de nuevo sus posiciones. En los ojos de Gokú, había un brillo que llenó de desconcierto a Ryu. Era una chispa de…sí, de niño travieso, como si se estuviera preparando para hacer alguna maldad.

El pequeño corrió hacia él, a una velocidad que Ryu no se esperaba y lanzó su pequeño puño contra la mejilla de Ryu. Él estuvo a punto de no lograr detener el golpe. Lanzó su puño libre contra el rostro del niño y éste desapareció por un momento. Estaba detrás de él, listo para golpearlo en la espalda. Ryu lanzó su pierna derecha hacia atrás con una media vuelta. Gokú logró detener el golpe, y levantó a Ryu por sobre su cabeza para alejarlo de donde se encontraba. Ryu voló a unos tres metros del suelo, cuando cayó se lanzó hacia el pequeño Gokú, y éste hizo lo mismo.

Los puños de ambos se encontraron entre ellos con un sonoro ruido de choque. Los golpes volaron de un lado a otro a una velocidad que los asistentes apenas podían apreciar, pero no eran demasiado rápidos como para no ser seguidos.

Gokú pateó la pierna de apoyo de Ryu y éste cayó de costado. Colocó sus manos contra la plataforma, que comenzaba a calentarse, y giró como lo hace un bailarín de Break Dance, para patear los pies de Gokú y derribarlo también. Gokú giró sobre su cuerpo intentando alejarse de Ryu, quien dio un brinco para acercarse más rápidamente a Gokú.

Era esto lo que el pequeño estaba esperando.

Calculó, con una mirada rápida, el lugar donde Ryu caería, se acercó al lugar y flexionó las rodillas.

_¿Qué demonios?_, alcanzó a pensar Ryu antes de darse cuenta que el pequeño estaba a punto de imitar su técnica.

- ¡Shouryuu-ken! -gritó Gokú dando un salto con el puño estirado hacia Ryu. Él no fue capaz de esquivar el ataque y lo recibió de lleno en el rostro.

Ryu salió expulsado de la plataforma y cayó a un costado del réferi, amortiguando su descenso con la nuca y los hombros.

- ¡Fuera! -gritó el Réferi-. ¡El participante Ryu ha quedado fuera! ¡El ganador es el pequeño Gokú!

El público se permitió un par de segundos de verdadera emoción. Levantaron los brazos y lanzaron un aullido de excitación desde las profundidades rosadas de sus gargantas. Gokú levantó las manos y festejó por su primera victoria. Esta era, la primera de sus victorias en un Torneo de Artes Marciales.

Sin esperar otra cosa, corrió al interior del gimnasio, donde se encontraba su abuelito, quien sería el siguiente en pelear.

- ¡Abuelito, abuelito!

- ¡Felicidades, hijo! Lo hiciste muy bien. -le dijo Son Gohan recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos.

- ¿Sí me viste abuelito? Ese sujeto es muy fuerte.

- Ya lo creo -dijo Son Gohan bajando a Gokú-. Pero a pesar de que has ganado tu primera pelea, no debes de confiarte, los siguientes participantes, serán más fuertes. No lo olvides, siempre habrá alguien más fuerte que tú.

- No lo olvidaré, abuelito.

- Felicidades, pequeño -dijo una chica, vestida con su uniforme escolar, acercándose a ellos-. Nunca pensé que alguien como tú podría derrotar al Gran Ryu.

- Gracias -dijo Gokú sonriendo a la chica. Por alguna razón, ella llamaba mucho la atención de su abuelito y de Tsuru y de Roshi-. Tú vas a pelear con mi abuelito en la siguiente pelea, ¿verdad?

- Así es. -dijo la chica, muy animada.

- Será mejor que luches con todas tus fuerzas -aconsejó Gokú-. Mi abuelito es muy fuerte.

- Lo sé, escuché que él también derrotó al Gran Ryu en un torneo pasado.

- No crea todo lo que dicen, señorita -terció Son Gohan-. Por favor, sea gentil conmigo.

- Olvídalo, abuelo -dijo la chica-. Creo que seguiré el consejo de tu nieto, después de todo, no hay nadie quien te conozca mejor.

- ¡Damas y caballeros! -volvió a aullar de emoción el Réferi. Al principio, él también había pensado que al escritor se le ocurriría algún modo de interrumpir el torneo. Pero la verdad… es que no se me ha ocurrido nada para hacerlo jajaja-. ¡¡Que pasen a la plataforma los siguientes concursantes!!

* * *

_1751  
15/10/09_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	123. Pervertidos

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Pues bueno, este es el capítulo de este día, creo que me estan saliendo bien... o sea, rápido, no me estoy tardando tanto en escribirlos, en cambio, lo otro que estaba escribiendo ya está completamente detenido... creo que mi problema es que no puedo estar escribiendo dos historias a la vez... lo cual no es muy cool que digamos, pero bueno, por el momento espero ponerme al corriente con esta, que no sé cuántos capítulos estoy atrazado y creo que por el momento no lo veré, así trabajo con menos presión. _

_Disfruten el capítulo ^^_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Pervertidos

(Capítulo 123)

- ¡Que pasen a la plataforma los siguientes concursantes! -rugió el réferi. La pelea anterior había sido corta, pero algo emocionante, esperaba que las siguientes fueran mejores a esa y que mejoraran gradualmente hasta llegar a la gran final, la cual debía de ser asombrosa e increíblemente… bueno, mejor no adelantarse a los hechos.

- ¡Échale ganas, abuelito! -animó Gokú cuando Son Gohan salió a la plataforma.

- Claro. -respondió él levantando el brazo y mirando a su nieto por sobre su hombro.

Los dos contendientes salieron a la plataforma y el público los recibió con creciente emoción. Algunos comenzaron a apoyar a su favorito abiertamente. Joder, si el torneo iba a estropearse, por lo menos disfrutarían lo poco que vieran.

- Nuestros siguientes participantes son el viejo Son Gohan y Sakura Kasugano. Esta no es la primera participación del viejo Son Gohan, en cambio, sí es la primera de Sakura, quien vino aquí siguiendo a Ryu, ¿habrá romance entre ellos dos?

No lo creo

- No lo sabemos y por el momento, no es lo que nos interesa. Esperemos que estos dos participantes nos brinden una fabulosa pelea, como hasta ahorita hemos estado viendo. Así que por favor, ¡¡comiencen!!

- ¡Vaya! -comentó Roshi, quien luego de haber perdido, se pasó a la parte donde se encontraba el público, se quedó junto con Bulma y los demás-. A Gohan le tocó pelear con una chica muy linda. Ojalá me hubiera tocado a mí pelear con ella.

- No la subestimes -opinó Ryu, quien después de su derrota, también decidió quedarse a ver los demás combates-. Parece inofensiva, pero no lo es.

- Eso es obvio si ha llegado hasta aquí -repuso Roshi-. Pero durante la pelea pude haber tocado sus largas y hermosas piernas. Seguro Gohan aprovechará.

Bulma enterró su puño cerrado en la coronilla sin cabello de Roshi.

- A ver si se va callando y deja de decir tonterías. Estoy segura de que el abuelito de Gokú no estará pensando en eso. -le dijo y miró la plataforma.

- Ya pueden comenzar. -dijo el Réferi, refiriéndose a Son Gohan quien no dejaba de mirarle las piernas a Sakura.

La chica se percató de esto y aprovechó la oportunidad, si el anciano pervertido, sólo iba a quedarse allí embobado, ella pelearía. Corrió hacia él y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha, y otro en la izquierda, le aplicó el uno-dos, le dio una patada en el costado, sin dejar de gritar con impetuoso poderío con cada uno de sus ataques, hasta que finalmente conectó un puñetazo, bien dado, en la barbilla del anciano, quien salió despedido hacia atrás y cayó de espaldas en la plataforma.

El público rugió por tal demostración de habilidad y poder.

- ¡Increíble! -gritó el Réferi sujetando su micrófono con fuerza. Los nudillos blancos, la saliva escupida volando de su boca al aparato en diminutos diamantes lanzando destellos por el sol-. Esta jovencita tiene una gran condición y a molido a puños al pobre de Gohan. ¿Se levantará?

"¡Ánimo anciano!", gritó alguien entre la multitud que rodeaba la plataforma.

"¡Levántate!", animaron otros.

Son Gohan se removió en el suelo y se puso de pie lentamente.

- Ouch -dijo-, eso me dolió. No es educado atacar a alguien que está desprevenido.

- No es educado verle las piernas a una señorita. -replicó Sakura.

- Sí, lo siento -dijo son Gohan haciendo una reverencia-. No volverá a suceder, ¿le parece si volvemos a comenzar?

- Por mí, no hay ningún problema. -replicó Sakura, colocándose en posición y sonriendo.

La pelea le gustaba, la pelea callejera sobre todo. Nunca antes había estado en un torneo, pero ese le había llamado la atención porque Ryu ya había participado antes en él. Y si quería perfeccionar las técnicas que había aprendido de él imitando sus movimientos, pensaba que también necesitaba recorrer sus pasos y aprender en el camino, como él lo estaba haciendo. Lo que más le agradaba de aquella batalla, no era que el oponente que tenía delante de ella sería, sin duda, un poco débil y fácil de derrotar. Era un anciano, vamos, y había podido darle algunos puñetazos con asombrosa facilidad. Lo que más le gustaba era que Ryu estaba allí, observándola, quizá después de ese torneo, él aceptaría entrenarla como era debido y su técnica mejoraría mucho, sin duda alguna.

Pero primero lo primero.

Y lo primero era derrotar al anciano Son Gohan, quien no parecía ser más que un pervertido más. Como el sujeto pelón que no dejaba de babear al otro lado de la barda. Sí, ese que había sido eliminado por el otro viejo pervertido, (puros pervertidos en este torneo, ¿qué demonios?) y que ahora estaba a un lado de Ryu.

Son Gohan no hizo movimiento alguno, ni siquiera pareció adoptar una pose de pelea, simplemente se quedó allí, con los brazos caídos a un lado y mirando con sus simpáticos ojos, a la chica del uniforme de marinerita. Sakura pensó que de nuevo el pervertido estaría desarrollando en su mente desagradables imágenes de ella, desnuda y…argh, ¡qué desagradable!

Se lanzó contra él. Corrió cual maratonista. Echó el puño hacia atrás para estrellarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra el rostro de Son Gohan. Su puño fue detenido a centímetros de tocar la tranquila expresión del anciano. Son Gohan la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

- Ahora no estaré tan distraído. -confesó y arrojó a la chica por sobre su hombro. Sakura se sintió un poco sorprendida, no esperaba esa reacción por parte del anciano, no cuando se veía tan desconcentrado.

Giró en el aire y cayó de pie, doblando las rodillas hasta tocar el suelo de la plataforma con las yemas de sus dedos. Apenas se detuvo allí un segundo cuando se lanzó de nuevo contra Son Gohan. Él la esperó sin moverse y en la misma posición en la que estaba, con los brazos caídos a los costados del cuerpo.

Esta vez, Sakura no intentó golpearlo con el puño, dio un pequeño salto e intentó pisarlo en el rostro. Son Gohan se apartó sin hacer apenas un movimiento rápido de pies. Levantó el brazo e intentó golpear la nuca de la joven. Ella lo detuvo con ambos brazos y lo arrojó…hacia fuera de la plataforma.

Son Gohan se estiró lo más que puso y se mantuvo dentro de la plataforma, aferrándose a ésta con la puntita de su zapato, haciendo una demostración increíble de equilibrio. Sakura pensó en ir y arrojarlo fuera de la plataforma, pero eso sería muy fácil de hacer, quizá, se arrepentiría después por no haberlo hecho, pero por el momento, pelear contra el viejo pervertido, estaba resultando algo muy interesante.

- ¡El participante Son Gohan se ha salvado por muy poco de caer fuera de la plataforma! -rugió el Réferi-. Un poco más y este encuentro habría llegado a su fin. ¡Démosle un gran aplauso! -el público aceptó la sugerencia del Réferi y comenzó a aplaudir, primero tímidamente, después con bastante energía.

Son Gohan volvió a la plataforma y se alejó del borde, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Sakura. Era buena, su estilo carecía de técnica y una buena instrucción, pero era buena.

_Seguramente_, pensó Son Gohan, _creció en un barrio muy peligroso y las circunstancias la obligaron a aprender a defenderse de aquellos quienes intentaban sobrepasarse con ella en la calle. O tal vez tan sólo es aficionada a la lucha._

No importaba. No debía confiarse demasiado, o ella podría vencerlo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, viejo tonto? -le gritó alguien desde la multitud-. No te aproveches de ella. ¿Qué no ves que es una chica muy linda?

Son Gohan sabía quién era.

Sakura miró más allá de Son Gohan, comenzaba a hartarse de las palabras del calvo, se suponía que era uno de los peleadores más reconocidos, importantes, fuertes y respetados de esa parte del mundo, pero no dejaba de portarse como un idiota. Con un movimiento muy leve, aflojó su tenis derecho. Lo haría callar, sólo esperaba no fallar o le iría muy mal.

Se colocó en posición y corrió de nuevo contra Son Gohan, hizo un movimiento para despistarlo, o más bien para hacer que se moviera hacia a un lado y dio un pequeño brinco. En el aire, Son Gohan la miró deslizarse en cámara lenta como un planeador y se hizo a un lado, intentando no mirar por debajo del borde de la falda azul de la chica. Los ojos de Sakura lo habían perdido por un momento, su atención estaba fijada en aquel calvo que no dejaba de desnudarla con la mirada. Apretó los músculos de toda la pierna y dio una patada al aire, haciendo que su tenis saliera disparado en dirección al rostro del pervertido de las gafas.

Son Gohan esquivo aquella patada que no iba dirigida hacia él, pero que de todas formas arruinó su ataque. Sin importarle la trayectoria de su tenis, Sakura se concentró entonces en el pervertido de la plataforma y vio que estaba haciendo un movimiento muy extraño, como si quisiera evitar el ser golpeado, como si estuviera repensando su ataque, como si deliberadamente estuviera intentando caer para que ella cayera encima de él.

_¡Desgraciado!_, pensó y cambió la trayectoria de su pierna izquierda, que sería la que la sostendría cuando cayera. Pegó el pie a la nalga y golpeó con el puño cerrado la cabeza de Son Gohan, quien resbaló sin poder evitarlo y cayó quedando debajo de ella, con la rodilla de Sakura clavándosele en la boca del estómago.

Un quejido brotó de su boca, Sakura lo golpeó un par de veces estando todavía sobre él y lo sujetó de una pierna. Le dio un par de vueltas y lo arrojó contra el otro pervertido al otro lado de la barda, quien había recibido su tenis directamente en la cara y estaba a punto de quejarse por ello.

Son Gohan cayó sobre Roshi, golpeándole el puente de la nariz con la coronilla. Ambos cayeron al suelo y la muchedumbre los miró desconcertados.

- ¡FUERA! ¡El participante Son Gohan ha perdido la pelea!

- ¡Quítateme de encima, viejo tonto! -gruñó Roshi arrojando a Son Gohan a un lado.

- La ganadora es Sakura Kasugano, quien pasa a la siguiente ronda. En la siguiente pelea, se decidirá quién será su siguiente oponente. Eso claro, si el torneo no es interrumpido de forma inesperada.

El público enmudeció.

"Qué animador tan malo", opinó alguien entre la muchedumbre ahora silenciosa.

- Sí… bueno -dijo el Réferi-. Acabamos de ver una pelea asombrosa donde la juventud se sobrepuso a la experiencia. La siguiente batalla, será entre el participante Ten Shin Han, contra el participante Krillin, que ambos…

- Disculpa -lo interrumpió Sakura tocándole el hombro-. ¿Podrías pasarme mi tenis? No quiero acercarme a él. -dijo Señalando a Roshi, quien sujetaba el tenis de Sakura con la expresión de un enfermo sexual. Una expresión que decía: "acércate. Acércate un poco y vamos a divertirnos mucho, mucho, mucho. Gritaremos de emoción y ¡Oh!, cómo nos divertiremos." Bueno, más o menos.

- Por favor -le dijo el Réferi acercándose a él-. No sea depravado, es tan sólo una niña.

- No, suelta -replicó Roshi-, deja que ella venga por él.

- Ni loca me acercaría a ti, ¡viejo cochino!

- ¡Ya basta! -interrumpió Bulma enterrando su puño de nuevo contra la coronilla de Roshi-. Dele el tenis al Réferi.

- Vamos, Bulma, no te pongas celosa. Sabes que eres mi preferida. Es más, ¿no quieres jugar _Paf Paf_? -preguntó llevándose las manos a los costados del rostro y las movió como si se apretara algo, redondo, suave y tibio contra los costados de la cara. La saliva le escurría por la comisura de los labios.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! -rugió Bulma sometiéndolo a golpes mucho peores que los que había recibido por parte de Tsuru-. Compórtese, aunque sea un día en su vida, como el anciano educado que debería ser.

- Aquí tienes. -le dijo Bulma a Sakura extendiéndole su tenis.

- Muchas gracias. -dijo ella y se alejó del lugar para que la siguiente batalla comenzara.

Son Gohan se quedó junto a Ryu, para seguir viendo las peleas, mientras Sakura volvía al interior del gimnasio y Krillin y Ten Shin Han salían para comenzar la siguiente pelea.

* * *

_2047hrs  
17/10/09  
_

_**hahaha sí, estoy enamorado de Sakura Kasugano, es mi musa, es mi diosa, pero no por eso ganará el torneo, lo siento...**_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	124. Hostilidad

_Waazzaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Ya hice mis cuentas y estoy atrazado con 12 capítulos, así que si continuo con el ritmo que me puse como meta, es posible que dentro de unas dos semanas ya esté al corriente y como debe de ser. Sólo espero que la musa no se de la vuelta de nuevo y comience a ignorarme como lo hizo en los pasados meses._

_Oh sí, casi lo olvido, quizá la personalidad de algunos de los personajes sea cambiada un poco, o tal vez, no sigan la misma línea de cambio de bando que siguieron en la serie original. Si eso os molesta, os ofresco una disculpa, pero diré en mi defenza que si quisieran ver las personalidades y los cambios de bando como sucedieron en la serie, no estarían leyendo esto. Y agradezco que sigan leyendo ^^  
_

_Enjoy!!  
_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Hostilidad

(Capítulo 124)

- ¡¡DAMAAAAAAAAAAAS Y CABALLEROS!! ¡Los siguientes participantes, son dos viejos conocidos. Uno de ellos pertenece a la corriente Kame y el otro a la corriente Tsuru. Es por eso que creo que la siguiente pelea será una muy interesante. Ya hemos visto el odio mutuo que se tienen los maestros de estos dos participantes. Eso me hace pensar que los viejos transmitieron a los jóvenes el odio mutuo que sienten por sus rivales, quizá por la corriente y las técnicas de la otra escuela.

»En las preliminares, uno de los alumnos del maestro Tsuru, el participante Chaos, fue vencido por el participante Krillin. Ahora, Ten Shin Han, intentará vengarse de su pequeño compañerito. Les aseguro, ¡que esta pelea será estupenda! Ambos nos mostrarán técnicas asombrosas y me atrevo a decir, que será la pelea más emocionante hasta el momento.

Entre el público asistente se escucharon murmullos de aprobación. Las expectativas crecían conforme el torneo avanzaba y el temor a que este fuera interrumpido se disolvió en la emoción líquida que comenzó a hervir en el lugar. Todos los ojos estaban atentos a lo que vendría a continuación. Todas las personas sabían que lo más importante que estaba ocurriendo en esa apartada isla era el Torneo de Artes Marciales. Y todas las personas que habitaban en la isla, se encontraban allí, en el templo, esperando que la cuarta pelea del torneo diera comienzo.

Algunos de los asistentes apoyaban a Ten Shin Han, el tipo alto de los tres ojos. El pequeño pelón de los dos ojos, no tenía posibilidades contra él. Era obvio quién de los dos ganaría, pero no por eso algunos dejaban de brindarle su apoyo al pequeño.

- Por favor, caballeros. ¡Comiencen! -aulló el réferi, haciendo un movimiento muy exagerado son su brazo derecho mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas en el micrófono.

Krillin adoptó su pose de pelea. Sabía que el oponente que le tocó en la primera pelea era uno muy peligroso, fuerte, que probablemente le ganaría, pero que aún así no era invencible. No lo había visto pelear en las preliminares, pero había escuchado rumores de que el tipo era muy fuerte y tenía muy buenas técnicas. Más valía no confiarse y atacarlo con su máximo desde el principio, intentando no cometer errores, de lo contrario…

Ten Shin Han adoptó su pose de pelea despacio. Sus movimientos gráciles fueron lentos y no apartaba su mirada, la de sus tres ojos, del pequeño que tenía delante. Había visto tan sólo una de las batallas que había tenido el enano en las preliminares. Al principio no le había interesado, pero luego los rumores de que dos pequeños estaban peleando muy bien, llamó la atención de los tres, Tsuru, Chaos y él. Se habían acercado a donde ellos estaban peleando y no se sorprendieron al ver a los discípulos del tonto de Roshi avanzando sin dificultades hacia el torneo.

En la única pelea que Ten había visto de Krillin, el chiquillo había arrojado fuera de la plataforma a un hombre 50 veces más grande que él sin esfuerzo alguno. Los niños entrenados por el viejo tortuga eran fuertes y más valía no confiarse, a pesar de que el Maestro Tsuru dijera que no eran más que dos chiquillos tontos como el viejo tortuga. Chaos cometió la tontería de confiarse, pero Ten era diferente. Ten no subestimaba a ninguno de sus oponentes, por más inofensivos que éstos parecieran.

Ten Shin Han esperó. Krillin no.

El pequeño se lanzó contra él en un ataque de frente. Dio un gran salto para estar a espaldas de Ten y se lanzó contra él de espaldas. Krillin dio un giro intentando golpear las costillas de Ten con el dorso de la mano. El hombre de los tres ojos lo sujetó sin dificultad y las piernas de Krillin se lanzaron contra su rostro aprovechando la velocidad del giro y el apoyo que Ten le daba en el brazo.

Con su mano libre, Ten sujetó el pie izquierdo de Krillin y lo levantó frente a él, estirando sus extremidades para evitar que éste se moviera. Se miraron un instante y Ten bajó a Krillin a gran velocidad para intentar clavar su rodilla contra el abdomen o el costado del chiquillo, pero Krillin atajó el golpe con su mano izquierda, la que tenía libre y le dio un rodillazo a Ten en la parte externa del muslo.

Ten Shin Han lanzó un quejido de dolor y azotó a Krillin en el suelo sujetándolo únicamente del tobillo. Krillin no pudo hacer nada para evitar que su cabeza se estrellara contra la plataforma. Su visión se borró y enormes estrellas aparecieron frente a sus ojos junto con el dolor palpitante que comenzaba a abrazarle la cabeza desde la nuca. Se alejó de Ten rodando sobre sí mismo y se puso de pie cerca del borde de la plataforma, tambaleándose por el dolor y el mareo.

Delante de Krillin, había tres Ten Shin Hans que le clavaban la mirada de nueve ojos. Intentó arrancarse el mareo sacudiendo la cabeza, pero esto sólo lo empeoró. Ten Shin Han ya venía hacia él.

- ¡Oh, no! -gritó el Réferi-. El participante Krillin ha quedado mareado después de ese tremendo golpe que recibió en la cabeza y ahora el participante Ten Shin Han está dispuesto a arrojarlo de la plataforma.

"¡Ánimo, Krillin!", gritó alguien entre la multitud. Ten Shin Han sujetó a Krillin de la cabeza y hundió su puño en el vientre del pequeño un par de veces.

- Esto es por Chaos. -le dijo y lo arrojó al centro de la plataforma.

El cuerpo de Krillin se deslizó por las baldosas. Ten dio un brinco desde donde se encontraba y pretendía caer con la rodilla sobre la humanidad del pequeño.

Sin embargo, Krillin alcanzó a girar nuevamente para evitar el ataque que habría sido definitivo en la pelea. Se puso de pie, todavía tambaleándose y se dio un par de golpes con las palmas de las manos en las mejillas. Recobró la compostura y delante de él ya sólo veía a un solo Ten Shin Han.

El tipo era muy fuerte, de eso ya no le quedaba ninguna duda, posiblemente, no podría vencerlo, pero no se daría por vencido a pesar de eso. Lo intentaría hasta conseguirlo, o morir en el intento…bueno, sólo perder en el intento. Era demasiado joven todavía para morir, ni siquiera tenía intenciones de casarse. Era muy, muy, muy joven todavía. Mejor no hablar de su muerte.

Esperó un poco más hasta que el mareo pasó por completo, sería una estupidez atacar a un tipo tan fuerte sintiendo que el mundo giraba más deprisa. Cuando el mundo adquirió su velocidad normal, Krillin volvió a correr hacia Ten, quien lo esperó, pensando que quizá el niño frente a él no era más que un idiota e intentaría atacarlo de la misma manera. Pero Krillin cambió de estrategia. Esta vez, en lugar de atacarlo por detrás, se lanzó primero al lado derecho de Ten y lo atacó con el codo de su brazo derecho.

Tal como Krillin pensaba, Ten lo detuvo utilizando su mano izquierda y preparó el brazo derecho para darle un codazo en el rostro. Krillin estiró el brazo que Ten sujetaba y le golpeó la oreja con el puño. Ten perdió un poco de la concentración que tenía para golpearlo en el rostro y Krillin aprovechó para golpearlo con su puño izquierdo en el abdomen.

El golpe le dolió más de lo que pensaba que le dolería un golpe de aquel pequeño. Sin quererlo siquiera, Ten se dobló por la mitad intentando recobrar el aliento. Krillin aprovechó su postura para dar un brinquito y golpearle la barbilla con la rodilla.

Ten salió despedido de espaldas, mirando como el mundo se movía de una manera muy extraña. El cielo y el suelo intercambiaron de posición y los rostros asombrados de los presentes pasaron zumbando como una gran mancha multicolor. Cayó de espaldas y escuchó el grito de Krillin, su oponente, quien había saltado y ya venía de regreso al suelo con la rodilla como punto de apoyo. Ten no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Krillin cayó sobre la humanidad de Ten Shin Han, quien lanzó un alarido al cielo, levantando los pies, cuando la rodilla de Krillin se introdujo en la boca de su estómago.

Por un breve segundo, pudo ver una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro del pequeño mequetrefe. Ten se enfureció y lo sujetó del cuello. Krillin luchó desesperadamente por zafarse sin conseguirlo.

Sin levantarse, Ten golpeó repetidas veces a Krillin en el estómago, casi con toda su fuerza. Con el segundo golpe, Krillin dejó de moverse.

Ten Shin Han se levantó sin soltar el cuerpo inerte de Krillin y lo miró, levantándolo delante de él, con profundo desdén. Levantó un poco más el brazo y soltó a Krillin.

Todos los espectadores lo vieron caer en cámara lenta.

- Parece ser que el… -estaba diciendo el Réferi cuando Ten Shin Han golpeó a Krillin en el rostro.

El cuerpo de Krillin se deslizó por la plataforma hasta que quedó al borde de ésta, con la cabeza colgando por el borde. El público enmudeció, la imagen del pequeño tirado de aquella forma, luego de recibir el tremendo castigo de su oponente…El niño parecía estar muerto.

- ¿No vas a contar? -preguntó Ten Shin Han con un tono gélido en la voz.

El Réferi lo miró con la boca abierta. Sus gafas no le permitían al peleador verle la expresión de los ojos, pero se la imaginaba. El Réferi tendría la misma expresión de espanto que todos los demás. De solo pensarlo, Ten Shin Han sintió ese sentimiento del que tanto le había hablado Tao Pai Pai, el hermano asesino del maestro Tsuru.

"Ver el horror en los ojos de las personas que te rodean, te confiere un poder que debes aprender a utilizar, Ten Shin Han", le había dicho el asesino en una de las tantas sesiones de entrenamiento en las que él, Ten, estuvo a punto de morir. "Cuando veas esa expresión en los ojos de la gente, disfrútala, Ten, disfrútala y aliméntate de ella. Sólo así llegarás a ser un hombre de verdad."

- No es necesario que cuente. -le dijo el Réferi sin expresión alguna en la voz. Se acercó corriendo al cuerpo de Krillin y le pidió a los médicos del Torneo que se acercaran de inmediato. Mientras Krillin era revisado, Ten Shin Han aguardó a que lo proclamaran el ganador de aquel combate. Momentos antes, no se había puesto a pensar que si el enano estaba muerto, lo descalificarían por eso. Ahora que se le ocurrió la posibilidad, deseó que el enano siguiera con vida.

_El seño Tao Pai Pai se avergonzaría de mí_, pensó indignado.

Luego de unos momentos, el Réferi subió a la plataforma y esperó a que los médicos se llevaran a Krillin del lugar para comenzar a hablar.

- El participante Krillin se encuentra bien -dijo-, tan sólo se ha desmayado y los doctores se encargarán de él hasta que se recupere. Por lo tanto, el ganador de este cuarto combate, ¡es el participante Ten Shin Han!

Hizo el anuncio con apócrifa emoción. Él disfrutaba de las peleas de Artes Marciales, no de la crueldad. Lo que había hecho Ten Shin Han, en su opinión, merecía la descalificación. Krillin apenas era un niño, no debió de golpearlo tanto luego de que éste ya se había desmayado.

Ten Shin Han se retiró hacia el gimnasio luego de que el Réferi dijera que él había sido el ganador. A su paso por el gimnasio, fue seguido por las miradas de Gokú y de Sakura. Ten los ignoró.

- Hiciste un buen trabajo, Ten Shin Han -lo felicitó Tsuru cuando llegó hasta él-. Les demostraste a todos que la corriente Tsuru es mucho más fuerte que la corriente Kame.

- No era necesario demostrarlo, maestro. Usted ya lo había hecho al derrotar a ese viejo estúpido de Roshi.

- Tienes razón ju ju ju. Pero es mejor demostrarlo cuantas veces sea necesario, así nadie tendrá dudas -dijo Tsuru y volteó a mirar a Gokú-. Y ahora, nuevamente tendré que hacerlo con ese enano de los pelos picudos. -dijo y sus labios arrugados se arquearon en una sonrisa llena de maldad.

* * *

_1846hrs  
19/10/09_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	125. Niñez

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Pues ya estamos en las semifinales de este torneo y las peleas serán más interesantes, o así lo espero haha no se puede tener todo en la vida, saben?? haha pero lo intentaré, eso sí._

_Por cierto, alguien mencionó que tal vez Son Gohan no era un pervertido, y a mi defenza he traido evidencia muahahahahaha:_

_En el capítulo "108: Gohan" de nuestra serie favorita, luego de que Gokú... más bien de que Son Gohan se rindiera en la batalla contra su nieto. Gokú le muestra las Esferas del Dragon y le cuentan para qué sirven.  
Entonces Krillin le dice a Upa: "Debes de estar muy feliz. Con esto tu papá podrá volver a la vida."  
A lo que Upa responde: "Pe... Pero... El abuelo de Gokú también está muerto. No me parece justo que primero revivan a mi papá."  
Y entonces Son Gohan le dice: "Ja ja ja... no te preocupes por eso. Me gusta mucho el otro mundo... hay muchas chicas preciosas.  
Y Yamcha le dice a Roshi: "No cabe duda que es su discípulo número uno. A él también le gustan mucho las chicas."  
Y Roshi le dice: "No seas tan metiche."_

_Lo que aquí quiero mostrarles, es que Son Gohan también era un pervertido, no tanto como Roshi por supuesto (no hay en el mundo nadie tan pervert), pero lo era.  
Quien se junta con Perverts, termina pervert. Si no me creen, pregúntele a mis amigas._

_Palabra del Heich-Ess™_

_Y ahora, luego de todo este choro, pasamos al a historia hahahaha._

_Enjoy!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Niñez

(Capítulo 125)

El sol se había inclinado en el cielo, haciendo que las sombras en el suelo fueran más largas ahora. El ambiente comenzaba a hacerse más fresco. El viento acarició el rostro de los presentes en el templo, haciendo que se refrescaran un poco. A los vendedores ambulantes de bebidas, se les había terminado el producto y ahora se dedicaban a mirar las peleas, como hacían todos los demás.

A pesar del calor y del poco espacio que había enfrente de la plataforma donde se llevaban a cabo las peleas, la gente no parecía estar incómoda. Algunas mujeres tenían abanicos y se sentían seguras en medio de toda aquella muchedumbre (sobre todo porque el anciano de las gafas había sido sometido por la chica despampanante del cabello azul.) Los hombres se comportaban y los niños eran cargados en hombros cada vez que una pelea comenzara, mientras tanto, permanecían sentados a los pies de sus progenitores, degustando de alguna paleta helada, de un refresco o sólo platicando con los nuevos amigos quién sería el ganador de aquel torneo.

"Estoy seguro de que Ten Shin Han será el ganador del torneo", decía uno de ellos.

"No, la chica de preparatoria será la ganadora. Es muy linda", replicaba algún otro.

"Gokú será el ganador", manifestaban varios.

Por lo tanto, todavía faltaban dos peleas más para la gran final. Muchos no tenían grandes esperanzas de que fuera una final muy emocionante, si en la semifinal sólo había un hombre que parecía ser muy fuerte (se referían a Ten Shin Han), no cabían muchas posibilidades de que la final fuera el gran espectáculo que merecía ser. Pensaron en irse, pero valdría la pena quedarse un poco más para ver las extraordinarias habilidades de la chica del uniforme de colegiala.

El Réferi, quien había estado conversando con uno de los doctores del templo, se acercó al centro de la plataforma y se secó la frente con un pañuelo blanco.

- Damas y caballeros -anunció sin emoción en la voz-. El participante Krillin se encuentra bien y no fue necesario trasladarlo al hospital. En la parte de atrás del gimnasio, se le dará toda la atención que necesita. Lo importante ahora es que está fuera de peligro y se pondrá bien. No hay de qué preocuparse.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir. Les gustaba que un niño tan valiente como él estuviera bien a pesar del fuerte castigo que había recibido en la pelea pasada.

- Y ahora, es momento de que comience la primera pelea de semifinales -continuó diciendo el Réferi-. ¡Que los participantes Gokú y Tsuru, pasen a la plataforma!

El público rugió enardecido. Habían visto, y era bien sabido, que el pequeño Gokú era un muchacho muy fuerte. Y por su parte, Tsuru era uno de los mejores peleadores y maestros de las Artes Marciales, no era tan reconocido como el maestro Roshi, pero era bueno, pensaban algunos. Aunque luego de que este derrotó a Roshi, sus dudas tenían. Y si era verdad que el Maestro Tsuru era mejor que el Maestro Roshi, en ese caso, uno de los alumnos de Roshi no tendría oportunidad contra el viejo Tsuru.

Tsuru salió del gimnasio de la parte de atrás con los brazos cruzados en su espalda y sus labios curvados por una sonrisa que reflejaba su confianza de que ganaría esa batalla y pasaría sin problema alguno a la gran final.

Gokú salió detrás de él, haciendo movimientos con los brazos, calentando para no lastimarse y poder pelear con todas sus fuerzas. Su abuelito le había enseñado a prepararse para todas las peleas que pudiera tener.

Se colocaron cada uno de su lado de la plataforma y esperaron a que el Réferi diera la señal de que comenzaran.

- ¡Ánimo pequeño, yo sé que tu puedes derrotarlo! -Sakura animó al pequeño Gokú asomándose por la entrada a la plataforma. Gokú levantó una mano en señal de agradecimiento y sonrió.

- No estés tan segura de ello -susurró una voz detrás de ella-. Si el pequeño tiene suerte, dejará la plataforma en mejores condiciones que su compañero, el enano pelón.

- No me interesa lo que un idiota como tú pueda decir. -replicó Sakura y se alejó del lugar. A su derecha había visto algunas cajas de madera, si apilaba dos de ellas, podría observar la pelea por encima de la barrera y mantenerse alejada de su próximo adversario. Tan Shin Han tan sólo sonrió con desdén. No valía la pena pelear con ella ahora, ya le enseñaría a respetarlo en la siguiente pelea.

- ¡Por favor caballeros, comiencen con la pelea! -rugió el Réferi y más rápido que inmediatamente, Tsuru se lanzó contra el pequeño Gokú con el codo por delante. Gokú todavía estaba preparándose para iniciar la pelea cuando la articulación del viejo se estrelló en su frente, haciendo que el mundo se tambaleara a su alrededor y dentro de él.

Gokú salió impulsado hacia atrás a unos cuantos centímetros sobre la plataforma. El viejo Tsuru iba detrás de él, muy de cerca. Antes de que el cuerpo de Gokú llegara al borde de la plataforma, el viejo lo golpeó en el estómago con el puño cerrado, haciendo que el pequeño rebotara contra la plataforma. Estando a unos centímetros frente a él, suspendido en el aire, Tsuru pateó a Gokú en la espalda, enviándolo hacia arriba.

"¡Oh!" se escuchó entre la multitud que miraba asombrada el castigo al que el pequeño estaba siendo sometido.

Tsuru hizo un movimiento circular con el brazo, hacia el suelo, sujetando la cabeza de Gokú y estrellándola contra la plataforma, luego lo levantó y comenzó a golpearlo con las manos más rápidas que cualquiera en aquel lugar haya visto antes. Con esto, lograba que el cuerpo de su adversario quedara suspendido delante de él.

El último golpe de Tsuru, un puñetazo al rostro, envió a Gokú al centro de la plataforma, donde se quedó tumbado ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

- Te lo dije -comentó Ten Shin Han-. El chiquillo no tenía tanta suerte después de todo.

Sakura no dijo nada, se quedó mirando el cuerpo del pequeño, tan asombrada como todos los demás, pidiéndole a gritos mentales que se pusiera de pie. _Levántate y pártele la cara_, pensaba.

- No es necesario que cuentes -dijo el viejo Tsuru-, este mocoso no va a levantarse. Ju, ju, ju.

Sin embargo el mocoso sí se levantó. Sería absurdo que esta pelea se terminara tan rápido.

Gokú se levantó de espaldas a Tsuru y comenzó a sacudirse las ropas, como si le importara más el polvo que ensuciaba su traje que los golpes insignificantes que el anciano le había propinado.

- ¡Sorprendente! -aulló el Réferi-. El participante Gokú se ha levantado a pesar de haber recibido tal castigo por parte del participante Tsuru. Es un muchacho sorprendente. ¿Será capaz de derrotar a su adversario?

- Bah, no digas tonterías -murmuró Tsuru-. Un chamaco como este jamás podría…

No terminó de gruñir. Repentinamente, Gokú se había lanzado contra su oponente a una velocidad tan increíble como los golpes que el viejo le había propinado momentos antes.

Gokú lanzó su puño derecho contra el rostro de Tsuru, pero éste fue lo suficientemente rápido para detenerlo, sólo que tuvo que utilizar ambas manos. Sus pies patinaron un poco por la plataforma, dejando las marcas de sus suelas detrás de ellos.

- ¡Chamaco! -dijo, pero Gokú ya estaba preparando su siguiente ataque. Se sujetó de una de las manos de Tsuru y dio un pequeño brinco para golpear con el pie el rostro del anciano. Tsuru logró detenerlo, y lo sujetó del tobillo para que no pudiera moverse, sin embargo, no contó con que el pequeño mocoso tenía cola incluida, misma que utilizó para picarle un ojo debajo de las gafas.

Tsuru soltó el pie de Gokú para apartar la cola del niño, la apartó de su rostro como cualquiera se espanta una mosca. Quizá debió de haberla sujetado también. Gokú aprovechó el movimiento del viejo para lanzar su puño izquierdo contra la barriga del anciano. Tsuru se dobló por la mitad, dejando su rostro al alcance de la rodilla de Gokú. El niño no dudó en utilizarla y la cabeza de Tsuru se desplazó hacia atrás como un latigazo.

Sin esperar a que éste cayera, Gokú pateó las piernas de Tsuru, dejándolo medio segundo suspendido en el aire delante de él. Tiempo que utilizó golpeando al viejo repetidas veces en el abdomen.

Cuando Tsuru cayó, lo hizo con un sonido sordo, sujetó una de las piernas de Gokú y lo levantó, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, y lo azotó contra la plataforma, de espaldas. El pie libre del enano coludo pisó los dedos del anciano con los que lo sujetaba, obligándolo a soltarlo, y se escabulló lo mejor que pudo de las cercanías del anciano.

- ¡¡Fantástico!! -rugió el Réferi cuando los dos oponentes se pusieron de pie y se miraron. Gokú jadeaba un poco, pero el jadeo de Tsuru era mucho más evidente-. ¡Estos dos peleadores sí que saben lo que hacen!

- ¡Eso es Gokú, rómpele su…! -Uulong fue interrumpido por Bulma, quien le clavó el puño en la cabeza como lo había hecho incontables veces con Roshi.

- ¡No seas vulgar, cerdo desvergonzado! -lo reprendió.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Yo no iba a decir nada malo. -se defendió el cerdito.

- Más te vale que no lo hagas. ¿Qué va a pensar la gente si me ve junto con un cerdo mal hablado?

- ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido qué van a pensar viéndote golpeando a los demás?

- ¡Cállate! Es obvio que tengo motivos para golpearte. ¡No me des razones para hacerte carnitas!

- Ya basta, dejen de pelearse -interrumpió Roshi-. No hagas la guerra Bulma, ¡mejor haz el amor conmigo!

El puño de Bulma se estrelló en su rostro, desfigurándolo un poco.

- ¡Cállese, viejo asqueroso!

- Vaya -comentó Uulong con tono filosófico-, cualquiera pensaría que eres sado, golpeas tantas veces al viejo amarrado, que comienzo a pensar que eso te excita.

No debió decirlo. Los golpes le llovieron como una tormenta presagiando la llegada de un huracán a la costa. Y la costa tendría mejor aspecto después del huracán que Uulong después de la golpiza que le regaló Bulma.

- Eso te enseñará a no decir cosas que no debes. -dijo ella con los brazos cruzados y el rostro encendido.

Mientras tanto, en la plataforma:

Tsuru y Gokú corrieron el uno hacia el otro. Al llegar al punto central, Sus puños se estrellaron contra los del otro y sus manos se abrieron para entrelazar los dedos frente a ellos y medir sus fuerzas. Estaban muy parejos, ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer y las baldosas debajo de sus pies comenzaban a cuartearse debido a la fuerza que aplicaban en sus manos intentando someter a su oponente.

- Cha-ma-co -gruñó Tsuru haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. Gokú no gastó energías en hablar y se impulsó un poco más hacia delate. Tsuru vio una oportunidad y se dejó caer de espaldas, sorprendiendo a Gokú quien se levantó sobre él. El anciano clavó las puntas de sus pies en el abdomen del pequeño y lo impulsó hacia arriba. El plan era que Gokú saliera volando por los aires, sin embargo, no soltó las manos de Tsuru y lo único que pasó fue que quedó tendido sobre la plataforma más allá de la cabeza de Tsuru.

Ambos, sin soltarse, giraron para ponerse boca abajo, se miraron y se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo. Las piernas de Tsuru rasgaron el aire intentando golpear a Gokú. Las piernas de Gokú se doblaban y protegían el cuerpo de los ataques del anciano e intentaban golpearlo al mismo tiempo.

Con una patada ambos se alejaron hasta quedar separados tres metros de distancia. Ambos jadeaban y se miraban con frustrada furia. Ninguno de los dos perdería tan fácilmente, estaban decididos a llegar a la final, sin importar el costo de eso. Tsuru era motivado por la humillación a la corriente Kame y Gokú por el orgullo que sentiría su abuelito al verlo ganar el torneo.

Ninguno se rendiría tan fácilmente.

* * *

_1853hrs  
20/10/09_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	126. Experiencia

_Waazzaaaaaaaaa!!_

_mientras escribía este capítulo, me di cuenta de que había cometido un gravísimo error. He estado haciendo alusión a que Gokú ya fue entrenado por Roshi, pero Gokú ha sido entrenado toda su vida por Son Gohan... y lo peor de todo es que no recuerdo si Gokú ya entrenó con Roshi en esta historia xD hahahahahahaha y la neta me da mucho miedo regresarme a leer, porque sé que encontrare más y más errores, ortográficos y lagunas en la trama. Pero podemos decir que Gokú es de la corriente Kame porque Son Gohan fue entrenado por Roshi y Gokú fue entrenado por Son Gohan y así todos contentos ^^._

_Y el problema caería en Krillin.... hahaha me río de desesperación.  
Lo lamento mucho U_U_

_"Soy mi peor enemigo"_

_Enjoy._

_

* * *

  
_

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Experiencia

(Capítulo 126)

Con las alas extendidas en toda su envergadura, el zanate planeaba contra la corriente de aire que llegaba desde el norte. El viento le acariciaba las oscuras alas, que el ave utilizaba para resguardarse del frío y para poder volar, algo que los humanos envidiaban, codiciaban y habían intentado hacer hasta la invención del aeroplano y que todavía intentaban perfeccionar. El zanate, y todas las aves, se limitaban a mirarlos con burla en los ojos. Si dios hubiera querido que los humanos volaran, habrían nacido con alas.

El zanate planeó hasta posarse en la viga más alta del gimnasio del Templo donde se celebraba el Vigésimo Segundo Torneo de Artes Marciales. Se acomodó las plumas de las alas con el pico y miró a todas las personas que estaban en el suelo, prestando atención a lo que sucedía en la pequeña y cuadrada construcción que rodeaban. En la plataforma, sólo había dos personas, un anciano y un niño que se miraban sin dejar de posar, pero nadie tomaba fotografías.

Los miró con atención, presentía que algo estaba a punto de suceder en ese lugar, no podía precisar qué era, pero no importaba, él no estaba en peligro. Lo que fuera que iba a pasar, no lo afectaba a él en lo más mínimo. Su curiosidad creció y lo mantuvo allí, observando a toda esa gente, sólo porque toda esa gente estaba a la espera de que sucediera algo. El sentimiento de emoción, y el de incertidumbre en el lugar era tan grande que por eso el zanate se había detenido a observar. Pero nadie se movía, nadie decía nada. Todos miraban.

Perdió el interés. Era sabido, por todas las aves del mundo, que los humanos eran criaturas estúpidas que, por su propia estupidez, se desplazaban en dos patas. ¡Qué locura! ¿A quién se le ocurría hacer eso? Era claro que a nadie, sólo a esos idiotas. Por algo, eran los únicos imbéciles que caminaban así.

Siguió picoteándose las alas. Su camino todavía era largo y no iba ni a la mitad de éste. Apreció el silencio que había en el lugar. Pocas veces, uno llegaba a un lugar donde había mucha gente y disfrutaba de un silencio como aquel. Los disfrutó.

Sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, el silencio que reinaba en el lugar no duró demasiado. Una especie de estallido muy débil se hizo presente en el lugar, asustándolo. Luego vinieron más, como si una manada de niños estuviera lanzando cuetes. El zanate miró hacia abajo y vio que el anciano y el niño se habían puesto en movimiento. El adulto intentaba disciplinar al pequeño pero éste no se dejaba y lanzaba golpes igual de fuertes que el anciano, puede ser que un poco más fuertes.

Aparte de idiotas, locos. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese pequeño mal educado a evitar el castigo? Y todos los demás allí de pie mientras el chiquillo demostraba su rebeldía.

Locos idiotas.

El zanate levantó el vuelo para dirigirse hacia el norte, volando contra el viento, sintiendo cómo este hacía que se elevara un poco más y le refrescaba la cara. Voló, alejándose del lugar en el que Tsuru había comenzado de nuevo su ataque contra Gokú. El anciano había hecho ademán de que lo atacaría de frente, pero en el momento en el que Gokú se preparó para recibirlo y lanzar el contraataque, el Viejo Grulla se había lanzado hacia la derecha del pequeño y lo había golpeado por la espalda de una patada.

Gokú perdió el equilibrio y se proyectó hacia delante, intentando no caer al suelo. Estaba consciente de que si lo hacía, el viejo aprovecharía la oportunidad para someterlo y golpearlo hasta cansarse. El viejo Tsuru estaba girando sobre su pie derecho para continuar su ataque y derribar a Gokú, pero la sexta extremidad del pequeño simio rodeó su tobillo y lo hizo caer. El niño aprovechó para alejarse un poco de él y prepararse para atacar al anciano mientras éste se encontraba de espaldas en el suelo.

Gokú se acercó a Tsuru e intentó montarlo dando un pequeño brinco mientras abría las piernas en el aire. Sin embargo el viejo lo detuvo, estirando uno de sus brazos y sujetando al pequeño del cuello. Todavía en el cuello y mientras Gokú intentaba apartar la mano arrugada de su cuello, Tsuru lo golpeó dos veces en el rostro con su puño libre. De las profundidades oscuras y poco exploradas de su nariz, sin contar las incursiones de su dedo índice, un hilillo de sangre comenzó a brotar lanzando destellos hacia el cielo por reflejo de los rayos del sol.

Tsuru ensanchó una sonrisa llena de maldad en su rostro y azotó al pequeño en la dureza de la plataforma. A él, ya no le importaba demasiado si mataba o no a su oponente, ya estaba escrito (bueno, todavía no) que Ten Shin Han sería el ganador de ese torneo. Si lo descalificaban o no por matar a su oponente, ya no sería un problema.

Se puso de pie con un giro y pateó el rostro de Gokú, haciendo que éste resbalara un tramo sobre la plataforma. Y allí se quedó.

- Parece ser que el participante Gokú se ha desmayado -anunció el Réferi-. En estos momentos comenzaré a contar hasta diez. Uno.

- ¡Oh, no! Parece que Gokú perderá la pelea. -dijo Bulma con evidente desagrado.

- Dos.

- No estés tan segura de ello -la tranquilizó Roshi-. Debemos esperar hasta que…

- ¡Tres! -gritó el Réferi y dejó de contar. Tsuru se había puesto en movimiento. Corrió hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de Gokú y lo pateó de tal forma que este subiera verticalmente frente a Tsuru. El Viejo Grulla lo tomó de las ropas y comenzó a golpearlo salvajemente.

- ¡¡NO PUEDE HACER ESO!! -reclamó el Réferi a punto de subirse a la plataforma.

Tsuru lo ignoró y continuó con el castigo.

Entre el público comenzaron a escucharse exclamaciones en contra del viejo del sombrero de la grulla. Algunos otros que lo apoyaban.

Tsuru golpeó a Gokú con la rodilla, dejándolo suspendido en el aire por breves segundos, lanzó su puño derecho hacia atrás tomando impulso y lo descargó contra el cuerpo maltrecho de Gokú. Para sorpresa de todos, el pequeño hizo un movimiento rápido y sujetó el puño de su enemigo con las dos manos.

Sonrió. A pesar de lo hinchado y feo que tenía el rostro, podía adivinarse una sonrisa debajo de todos los moretones. Jaló el brazo de Tsuru para darse impulso y desplazarse por la extremidad del anciano hasta llegar a sus hombros. Se montó en él como si Tsuru fuera un abuelito amistoso cargando al más querido de sus nietos y le aplaudió las orejas.

Tsuru comenzó a hacer movimientos exagerados para intentar quitarse a Gokú de encima. Cada vez que alzaba uno de sus brazos para intentar sujetarlo y proyectarlo contra el suelo de la plataforma, Gokú le jalaba las orejas y se alejaba de esa mano que pretendía sujetarlo.

El pequeño se puso de pie sobre los hombros de su oponente y brincó hacia la claridad azul del cielo. Tsuru cometió la estupidez de mirar hacia arriba, preguntándose qué demonios estaría haciendo el enano coludo. La respuesta a su pregunta, llegó hasta él atraída por la gravedad con las manchas oscuras y la suciedad que Gokú se la pasó pisando durante todo el tiempo que había pasado con los mismos zapatos.

Tsuru sintió todo el peso de Gokú sobre su rostro, aplastándole la nariz. Por un momento pensó que se la había roto, escuchó cómo crujió ésta debajo de su peso, pero no había sido su nariz. Lo que tronó fue su espalda, que se había curvado hacia atrás hasta alcanzar el suelo. Gokú dio un paso como en una escalera para bajar del rosto de Tsuru y cuando el anciano se enderezó y se giró a mirar a Gokú, éste le propinó un puñetazo sonoro y sabroso en la mejilla derecha que le desfiguró el rostro, más de lo que ya lo tenía, y lo mandó volando hasta la pared que separaba la plataforma del gimnasio de la parte de atrás.

Gokú se preparó para correr detrás de él y continuar su camino pero…

- ¡Espera, hijo! -le aconsejó Son Gohan-. Recupera fuerzas. No te precipites. Tu oponente no es cualquier guerrero. Ahora te enfrentas a uno muy poderoso.

Gokú miró a su abuelito. Decidió esperar. Sus consejos siempre habían sido los acertados, no comenzaría a dudar de sus palabras ahora que se enfrentaba a un viejo muy poderoso. Le habría dado las gracias a su abuelo, pero el aliento le faltaba. Sentía que no podría hablar aunque se esforzara con todas sus energías para hacerlo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y lo único que quería era descansar. Tirarse bajo la sombra del un árbol y descansar.

El viejo Tsuru se removió en donde estaba. El Réferi no había comenzado el conteo porque estaba demasiado interesado en lo que iba a hacer Gokú. De haberlo hecho, Tsuru ya habría perdido la pelea.

- Eres un chamaco muy impertinente. ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así? -gruñó Tsuru alejándose de la barda y sacudiéndose las ropas. Mientras caminaba, se tambaleó un poco. El daño que había recibido luego del ataque de Gokú, había sido mucho más grave de lo que él había pensado-. Vas a ver, te voy a dejar los ojos negros como panda.

Gokú quiso reír por el comentario, pero el cuerpo le dolía demasiado como para hacerlo. Así que sólo se preparó para seguir con la pelea. Si no derrotaba rápido al anciano, él perdería la pelea.

Y aunque ganara, el viejo lo había dejado demasiado golpeado como para siquiera intentar seguir peleando en la final. Como fuera que pasara, estaba escrito que Gokú no ganaría el torneo.

- ¡Damas y caballeros!, démosles un fuerte aplauso a estos dos grandes peleadores que no se detienen a pesar de lo grave de sus golpes. -pidió el Réferi sin estar seguro de que debía de seguir animando a los peleadores. Por un momento, pensó que estarían a punto de matarse el uno al otro. Seguramente eso harían, al menos, esas eran las intenciones que se veían en los movimientos del viejo de la grulla. El pequeño no podía tener tan malas intenciones, él lo conocía y sabía que Gokú era un niño, de verdad, bueno. Si alguien mataba a alguien en esa pelea, sería el viejo al niño y eso sería una pena. El niño le caía bien.

- ¡Vamos, Gokú! ¡No te rindas! -animó Uulong alzando el puño al aire. Lo que realmente quería gritar era: "detente, no sigas peleando. ¿Qué no ves que te va a matar?", pero tenía fe. Sabía que el chiquillo se reponía siempre de las peores situaciones…o eso pensaban todos.

"¡Dale duro, viejo!", gritó alguien más y de repente todos comenzaron a gritarle a su peleador favorito. La multitud estaba pareja, podía decirse que la mitad apoyaba a Gokú y la mitad a Tsuru.

De cualquier forma, la pelea todavía no se terminaba y los dos peleadores todavía tenían una última carta por jugarse antes de que se decidiera cuál de los dos estaría en la gran final de aquel torneo.

* * *

_1735hrs  
21/10/09_

_**Lo bueno de todo esto es que puedo decir: ciento veintisiete capítulooooooosss JUAAAAA!!**  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	127. DoDonPa

_Waazzaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Chin, pues ayer no hubo actualización. Me fui por primera vez en mucho tiempo a la uni y fue muy genial, es chido que la gente se acuerde de ti y se asombre al verte de nuevo. Me gustó y me cansé mucho, espero ir de nuevo pronto y no descuidar esto hahaha. El torneo está a punto de llegar a su última pelea, por lo mientras, disfruten el final de esta._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Do-Don-Pa

(Capítulo 127)

Las sombras comenzaban a ser más grandes que los sujetos que las proyectaban. La sombra de Gokú encaraba a la enorme de Tsuru que se torcía en un ángulo raro al proyectarse contra la barrera que separaba la plataforma del gimnasio detrás de ella. Los espectadores miraban con creciente emoción e incertidumbre a los dos peleadores que descansaban un poco antes de comenzar a golpearse nuevamente.

El sudor resbalaba, perezoso por las frentes de los hombres que estaban mirando con frágil paciencia a las dos personas al centro de todos ellos. Algunos tenían las axilas de las playeras oscurecidas por el pestilente sudor. Las mujeres abanicaban revistas o abanicos delante de sus rostros para refrescarse un poco. Las bocas secas, las gargantas lastimadas un poco por los gritos que habían sido lanzados cada vez que el Réferi lanzaba su puño al aire.

Todos esperando.

Todos los corazones acelerados por la adrenalina y la emoción de lo que estaba sucediendo, de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. En el cielo algunos pájaros pasaron proyectando sus enormes sombras por el suelo caliente de la plataforma. Este calor no afectaba ni a Gokú ni a Tsuru, porque ellos mismos habían provocado un poco de esa temperatura.

Caminaron el uno hacia el otro, en sus cuerpos ya no había energía suficiente para correr o para moverse rápidamente. Las piernas estaban cansadas, las frentes empapadas de sudor y los cuerpos gritando, exigiendo un poco de descanso para poder continuar con la pelea.

Estando a un paso el uno del otro, se detuvieron, Gokú con la mirada hacia arriba, Tsuru mirando hacia abajo. Los dos jadeaban. Los dos estaban cansados, los dos necesitaban terminar con aquello y tirarse sobre la hierba, sobre una cama fresca, tomar un poco de agua tal vez. Terminar con aquello.

Gokú fue el primero en hacer su movimiento. Lanzó un veloz puñetazo contra el rostro mal humorado y arrugado del anciano. Su puño se proyectó contra la palma abierta de Tsuru, quien se alejó un poco, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Jaló la mano del pequeño y este salió un poco de balance. Tsuru echó su puño hacia atrás y lo estrelló contra el rostro de Gokú, ignorando los gritos de protesta de los asistentes al torneo.

El cuello de Gokú dio un latigazo hacia atrás. Gotitas de su sangre volaron desde su rostro para caer en el suelo blanco de la plataforma. Tsuru no soltó su brazo y siguió propinándole golpes en el rostro, en el cuerpo. Le dio también un par de patadas hasta que el pequeño logró escapar de aquel castigo, rodando hacia atrás. Tsuru se acercó a él para continuar con el ataque. Gokú se detuvo de golpe y se arrojó cual torpedo hacia el rostro del anciano. Golpeó de lleno el rostro de Tsuru con la coronilla. El viejo y el niño cayeron, el primero de espaldas, el segundo sobre el viejo.

Tsuru se sobaba el rostro, pensando, sintiendo que el niño le había partido la nariz y que necesitaría como mínimo dos cirugías para dejarla como estaba. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro inmenso e hinchado del pequeño de la cola. Se miraron sorprendidos. Gokú intentó sonreír y Tsuru lo tomó como una burla. Levantó el brazo chocando su codo contra el rostro de Gokú. Por la fuerza del golpe, Gokú se levantó con los pies a los costados de Tsuru. El anciano se levantó y arrojó al pequeño golpeándolo con las palmas de las manos en el pecho.

Gokú salió despedido hacia atrás. Cayó de nalgas a dos metros de donde se encontraba Tsuru y dio una vuelta antes de detenerse sentado en mitad de la plataforma.

Tsuru se levantó con cancina dificultad. No podía seguir con aquello, o derrotaba al chamaco coludo o el chamaco coludo lo mataría de un ataque cardiaco. Respiró hondo, aprovechó que el niño seguía sentado intentando recuperar el aliento y se preparó para su ataque final.

Levantó la mano derecha frente a su pecho. Dobló y estiró los dedos un par de veces y dejó el índice y el medio, estirados con los demás doblados en puño.

- Ahora vas a saber qué tan fuerte soy, odioso chamaco. -le dijo, concentrando su fuerza en la punta de sus dos dedos.

Gokú reconoció el movimiento de inmediato. Intentó levantarse y las piernas no lo aguantaron. Ya no tenía fuerzas ni para escapar, pero debía de moverse, debía de moverse, de lo contrario…

- ¡¡DO-DON-PAAAAAAA!! -gritó Tsuru señalando a Gokú. En sus dedos se había encendido una chispa de color anaranjado. La energía mortal salió despedida de ellos a una velocidad muy inferior a la que poseía la técnica si quien la aplicara gozaba de mejores condiciones. Aun así, Gokú no podía moverse y el ataque final de Tsuru lo alcanzaría en cualquier momento.

- ¡No puedo moverme! -gritó aterrado. Sus esfuerzos por levantarse se habían evaporado del cuerpo y ahora se concentró en la línea anaranjada de energía que seguramente lo mataría.

Con el impacto de la técnica, vino una gran explosión, aderezada con un fuerte destello de luz que hizo que todos los presentes se cubrieran los ojos para que la luz no les lastimara.

Cuando la calma volvió al lugar, todos miraron con asombro lo que había sucedido. Gokú seguía sentado en el mismo lugar de segundos antes, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y las manos protegiéndose el pecho. Tsuru todavía lo señalaba como una vieja fanática de la religión señala a una persona poseída por la maldad. Su expresión era de profunda indignación y desagrado. Entre ellos dos, se encontraba Son Gohan, con las manos delante de él.

Instantes antes de que el Do-Don-Pa de Tsuru golpeara, y muy probablemente matara, a Gokú, Son Gohan se había saltado la barda y había protegido a su nieto. Durante un par de segundos, el lugar quedó en absoluto silencio.

- ¡ESO ES TRAMPA, ESTÚPIDO ANCIANO! -gritó Tsuru deseando poder tener más fuerzas para romperle la cara al discípulo número uno de su rival.

- En… en eso el viejo Tsuru tiene razón.

- ¿A quién llamas viejo? -se quejó Tsuru. El Réferi no hizo caso de su rabieta.

- No puede intervenir en la pelea, señor Son Gohan. -le dijo el Réferi.

- Lo sé y lo lamento, pero si esa técnica hubiera golpeado a mi nieto, seguramente lo habría matado -se giró hacia Gokú-. No podía permitir eso.

Gokú lo miró con admiración y un poco de tristeza. No había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para demostrarle a su abuelito que podría llegar a la final del torneo.

Son Gohan se acercó a su nieto y lo levantó en sus brazos.

- Espero puedas perdonarme, hijo. Hice que perdieras la pelea.

Gokú negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

- No, abuelito. Muchas gracias por salvarme. Ya no podía moverme y me habría matado, estoy seguro.

- Bueno, vayamos a que te curen esas heridas.

- Sí.

- Démosle un gran aplauso a estos dos fantásticos peleadores -pidió el Réferi-. Ambos nos mostraron un duelo asombroso. ¡¡El ganador de éste combate y primer finalista, es el Participante Tsuru!!

La gente rugió satisfecha y emocionada. Habían disfrutado de la batalla y les parecía que en verdad, Tsuru merecía ser el ganador, aunque Gokú también era muy fuerte. Un aplauso para los dos, ¡sí señor!

_Qué bueno que ese viejo intervino_, pensó Tsuru un poco más relajado. _Ese ataque no lo habría matado y me dejó sin fuerzas. Si el mocoso se hubiera levantado después del ataque, habría estado perdido._

- Felicidades, Gokú -le dijo Sakura cuando Son Gohan pasó por la puerta del gimnasio-. Peleaste muy bien, eres muy fuerte.

- Gracias -respondió él con una sonrisa en sus partidos labios-. Intenta ganar la siguiente pelea, échale ganas.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Cuenta con ello, niño. Ahora descansa y procura reponerte pronto.

- Sí. -replicó Gokú cayendo en los brazos reconfortantes de su abuelo. Ahora podía descansar y más le vale que lo hiciera, pronto, la tranquilidad del mundo se vería sacudida por malignas fuerzas muy poderosas.

- Uff -el Réferi sacó su pañuelo y se secó el sudor de la frente-. Deberíamos de tomarnos un momento para descansar, estas batallas han sido increíbles. Muy emocionantes, ¿no les parece?

El público asintió en un susurro.

- Pero no podemos, el día se acaba y tenemos que volver a casa. Así que… -se guardó el pañuelo. Suspiró mirando hacia el sol. Hizo ademán de quitarse las gafas, pero ´sólo las acomodó un poco-. ¡¡¡Que pasen a la plataforma el participante Ten Shin Han y la participante Sakura Kasugano!!!

La multitud reaccionó junto con él. Las manos se levantaron como en un asalto a un banco, como cuando se hace la ola en el estadio, como cuando llamas a alguien en medio de la multitud o como haces cuando te emocionas y sientes que toda esa energía de felicidad debe de escapar hacia algún lado.

Algunos gritaron, algunos otros aplaudieron, pero todos sintieron alegría, todos estaban ya sometidos por la sensación que un torneo como aquel te produce en la boca del estómago. Ninguno de ellos podría decir después que el Torneo no había sido lo que ellos esperaban, y estaban a punto de presenciar una de las mejores batallas. La de Gokú contra Tsuru había sido emocionante, y todos los presentes, albergaban la esperanza de que la pelea final fuera escalofriante. Llena de técnicas inesperadas y movimientos tan rápidos e imperceptibles como el aleteo de los colibrís.

Ten Shin Han salió primero. Caminando despacio, mirando la amplitud de la plataforma, reconociendo por segunda vez el campo de batalla. Sintió la mirada de todos los presentes en el lugar, algunos lo apoyarían, otros no. Pocos de los que estaban allí, habían cambiado de parecer cuando golpeó sin necesidad alguna al pequeño Krillin, el Réferi era uno de ellos, pero no le importaba, el chiquillo pelón se ganó lo que merecía por atreverse a participar en un torneo de hombres. Esto no era un juego, esto era la vida real. Y lo mismo haría con Sakura si ésta se atrevía a jugar con él.

Sakura salió sintiendo la emoción del ambiente entrando a sus venas filtrándosele por los poros. En sus labios se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa de emoción. Al otro lado de la bardita que los separaba del público, vio a Ryu, de pie junto al viejo pervertido y a otras personas que parecían muy animadas y que venían juntas. También estaba Yamcha, quien no había superado la prueba de las preliminares. Levantó la mano y lo saludó sin poder evitarlo. Estaba a punto de ser observada por el mejor peleador del mundo, según ella, y quería causar una buena impresión. Si lo hacía, quizá él la entrenaría como debía ser.

Se colocó en posición y miró alrededor. Hasta ese momento se había percatado de la magnitud de aquel evento, no esperaba que en esa isla pequeña hubiera tanta gente que le gustaran las artes marciales, quizá no todas aquellas personas eran de allí. Algunas venían de lugares lejanos para ver aquel emocionante espectáculo. Sí, eso debía ser.

- ¿Lista para perder? -preguntó Ten haciendo crujir los huesos de su cuello. Sakura no le prestó atención, estaba demasiado concentrada en disfrutar aquella sensación que sólo sentía momentos antes de luchar. Luchar por diversión, porque la lucha era muy divertida. Por eso luchaba ella, por diversión.

Apretó los puños a los costados de su cuerpo y clavó su mirada castaña en el tercer ojo de Ten. Aflojó los puños y los volvió a apretar. Sí, estaba lista, pero no perdería. Haría su mejor esfuerzo y más le valía a ten haberse confesado antes de esa pelea, porque después, no podría pronunciar palabra alguna.

* * *

_1748hrs  
23/10/09_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	128. Decepción

_Waazzaaaaaaa!!_

_Chispas, ayer no publiqué, estaba escribiéndo este capítulo y llegaron a interrumpirme, por poco hoy tampoco sale nada, pero pues aquí está ya el siguiente capítulo._

_Enjoy!!  
_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Decepción

(Capítulo 128)

Tragó saliva. Hasta el momento se había mostrado muy atento a las señales en el cielo para poder predecir en qué momento vendría la interrupción del torneo. Sin embargo, ésta no había llegado y lo agradecía. De verdad que lo agradecía.

Su garganta estaba seca. El tragar le provocó una leve molestia en la garganta. Se secó la frente con el dorso del brazo y miró al cielo. Se estaba haciendo de noche. El cielo todavía tenía su brillante color azul, pero dentro de un par de horas, comenzaría a disolverse en el purpúreo del atardecer. Sujetó el micrófono con fuerza y se lo acercó a los labios.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

- ¡Qué empiece la segunda batalla de semifinal! -intentó gritar pero no pudo, sólo habló fuerte, a pesar de que no necesitaba hacerlo, las bocinas eran de buena calidad-. Al término de esta batalla, conoceremos al segundo finalista. ¿Será la participante Sakura? ¿O el participante Ten Shin Han?

Nadie respondió, por el contrario. El lugar se sumió en un silencio que pondría nervioso a cualquiera que se encontrara perdido en el bosque. Sakura deslizó su pie derecho hacia atrás, rozando la suela contra la dureza de la plataforma. Levantó los brazo, el puño derecho cerca de la barbilla y el izquierdo cerca de la cintura. Su mirada se centró en el hombre delante de ella. Era un hombre fuerte, Sakura, y cualquiera, podía saberlo con tan solo mirarlo. Lucharía contra él con todas sus fuerzas desde el principio, no le convenía darle largas al sujeto o se metería en problemas.

Ten Shin Han miró los movimientos de Sakura sin inmutarse. Seguía de pie con los brazos cayéndole a los costados. Examinaba el cuerpo de la chica, era pequeña, mucho más que él, sus piernas lucían fuertes y preparadas, quizá basara su método de lucha en las patadas. Sus brazos lucían delgados, pero sin duda darían fuertes golpes. Dibujó una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. Se dio cuenta de que la chica planeaba atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas desde el principio. Eso estaba bien, más le valía no subestimarlo.

Permaneció en la misma posición aún después de que ella corrió hacia él.

Sakura sorprendió a Ten, quien había pensado que la chica haría una finta para atacarlo de lado. La chica intentó golpearlo directamente al rostro. Ten la esquivó inclinándose un poco hacia atrás. Sakura lanzó sus puños al rostro y al pecho del hombre, pero éste esquivaba con facilidad todos los ataques.

Ten barrió el pie de apoyo de Sakura, quien cayó al suelo sobre su costado izquierdo. La pateó en las costillas, provocando que la chica patinara en la plataforma un metro. Sakura giró y se puso de pie con rapidez, sin detenerse a descansar o reponerse del golpe, su expresión indicaba que todavía le dolía, se lanzó de nuevo contra Ten. Intentó golpearlo con el puño izquierdo, el derecho, el codo derecho, el antebrazo izquierdo, con las palmas de las manos aplaudiendo, pero ninguno de sus golpeas alcanzó a Ten Shin Han quien se movía con asombrosa agilidad.

Ten sujetó a Sakura de las muñecas, flexionó su rodilla derecha, la chica miró con los ojos muy abiertos lo que estaba a punto de sucederle. El hombre de los tres ojos la golpeó en el abdomen con la planta del pie, arrojándola al borde de la plataforma, donde cayó de espaldas, su cabeza quedó colgando fuera del borde.

Ten se acercó, caminando despacio, a donde se encontraba Sakura. La chica no había sido tan fuerte como él esperaba, qué decepcionante. Ahora debía decidir si arrojarla de la plataforma o divertirse un rato con ella. Sí, lo segundo sería la mejor opción.

Se detuvo delante de ella, la miró con desdén y se inclinó un poco para sujetarla del cuello cuando ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

Sakura hizo un rápido movimiento y derribó a Ten, barriendo sus piernas del mismo modo que él lo había hecho antes, y se escabulló, a gatas, a un lado. Se puso de pie y adoptó la posición que tenía antes; los puños cerrados, el derecho cerca de la barbilla el izquierdo cerca de la cadera. Subía y bajaba parándose en las puntas de sus pies, así como hacía Ryu. Él, detrás de la barra que los separaba de la plataforma, reconoció la postura los movimientos, la mirada. Nunca se había enfrentado a la chica, pero la había visto pelear varias veces y algo andaba mal.

¿Le dolería el estómago?

Ten se puso de pie, se sacudió el polvo distraídamente y perforó a la chica con mirada gélida. Su tercer ojo miraba toda la superficie de la plataforma. Dio tres pasos en dirección de la chica y corrió hacia ella, tan rápido que nadie fue capaz de ver su movimiento, tan sólo se vieron unas líneas, como un zumbido que atravesó la plataforma en un segundo. Se escuchó el estruendoso impacto de la piel contra la piel. Ten apareció con el puño estirado hacia Sakura y ella, protegiéndose con los brazos cruzados frente a ella.

El cuerpo de la chica estaba un poco echado hacia atrás, lo suficiente para que su espalda chocara contra la pared entre la plataforma y el gimnasio. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, parecía muy sorprendida por el ataque que había recibido casi por sorpresa. Ten tomó una de sus muñecas con la mano que la había golpeado y la arrojó a un lado, haciendo que Sakura perdiera el equilibrio. Cuando la chica recobraba la postura, Ten la pateó en la espalda, arrojándola hacia el suelo. Sakura puso las manos delante de ella para no caer. Se detuvo derrapando la pierna de apoyo antes de salir de la plataforma. Encaró a Ten y corrió hacia él. No le convenía quedarse cerca de los límites de la plataforma.

Sakura lanzó los puños contra Ten, quien los bloqueaba o los esquivaba sin dificultad alguna. Sujetó la muñeca derecha de la chica, la torció a un lado y le tiró un puñetazo al rostro. Sakura lo desvió con su mano libre. Se alzó aprovechando el agarre de Ten, colocó un pie en la cadera de Ten y la otra la arrojó contra su rostro. La patada hizo que Ten Shin Han soltara a Sakura y trastabillara hacia atrás.

Sakura cayó a la plataforma con una rodilla en el suelo, miró a Ten que todavía intentaba recobrar el equilibrio y se lanzó contra él. Ten se detuvo, lanzó el puño hacia la chica, quien esta vez no atacó directamente, se hizo a un lado y lo golpeó con el dorso de la mano en la mejilla derecha.

Ten giró sobre sí mismo, estiró el brazo y con el dorso intentó golpear a Sakura, quien al intentar huir, resbaló y cayó de espaldas. El hombre de los tres ojos la miró y clavó el puño donde la chica se encontraba segundos antes. Sakura había girado a un lado para evitar el golpe. Ten la siguió con la mirada, avanzó hacia ella y cuando Sakura se levantó intentó darle un puñetazo. Fueron pocos los milímetros por los que Sakura logró esquivar el ataque.

Dio un salto hacia atrás, alejándose de Ten.

- Vaya… -musitó el Réferi, sin saber qué más decir. Había algo que le parecía extraño. Él, por supuesto, no era un experto en cuanto a peleas de artes marciales se refería, pero las disfrutaba y sabía identificar quién tenía buenas posibilidades de llegar a la final y quiénes no. Y al final de la pelea entre Sakura y el anciano Son Gohan, había pensado que Ten tendría muchas más dificultades para lidiar con la chica de las que estaba teniendo en aquellos momentos. Sus esquives se debían en mayor parte a la suerte y a una mala posición del peleador de los tres ojos.

La demostración de Sakura estaba resultando francamente decepcionante.

- No eres tan buena como esperaba. -comentó Ten acercándose a Sakura.

Ella no respondió, lo único que hizo fue encogerse un poco en su postura y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo quieres perder? ¿Cayendo de la plataforma, o perdiendo el conocimiento debajo de mis pies? -Ten sonrió, estaba a un par de pasos de Sakura, la miraba con la frente en alto, como si fuera inferior a él y bueno, eso había demostrado la chica, que era muy inferior a él. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?

A una velocidad sorprendente, Ten sujetó el puño de Sakura, la chica lanzó un gritito de sorpresa y temor. La atrajo hacia sí y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Sakura se dobló, llevándose la mano libre al lugar donde Ten la había golpeado. El hombre de los tres ojos, soltó su mano arrojándola como si le diera asco sujetarla y la sujetó de los cabellos. Le levantó el rostro y la golpeó en la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. El cabello castaño de Sakura se alborotó en el aire por el movimiento de latigazo de su cuello.

Ten se agachó para sujetarla del tobillo y del cuello, la alzó sobre su cabeza y la arrojó contra la pared que separaba la plataforma del gimnasio. Sakura se impactó contra la pared de espaldas y cayó al suelo de cabeza. Rodó un poco para ponerse de pie. Al levantar el rostro, Ten ya estaba frente a ella; su puño alzado más allá de su hombro, listo para caer sobre su rostro.

El puño cortó el aire entre ellos con un zumbido bajo. Sakura apartó el puño, que se estrelló contra la pared y le dejó un hueco, y golpeó a Ten en el abdomen con el puño. Él no se inmutó en absoluto.

Ten la apartó con el dorso de la mano. Sakura trastabilló antes de recobrar la compostura y encarar nuevamente a su oponente. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, como si estuviera muy asustada. Sin embargo, su respiración era normal, un detalle que Ten no vio.

Ten se acercó a ella, decidido a terminar con aquello. Su puño se alojó en el abdomen de la chica, quien se dobló hacia delante. La golpeó repetidas veces con los puños, en el rostro y en el abdomen y con un golpe final, la arrojó hacia el suelo. Sakura quedó tendida en el centro de la plataforma. Sus ojos cerrados y la boca un poco abierta. Parecía que Ten había ganado la batalla.

* * *

_1748hrs  
25/10/09_

_Creo que Ten Shin Han morirá...HDP, cómo se atreve??  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	129. Complicación

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Complicación

(Capítulo 129)

Definitivamente algo andaba mal. Sakura nunca peleaba de aquella forma. Ryu no estaba seguro de lo que le pasaba, pero no estaba peleando como siempre lo hacía. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Al verla derribada en la plataforma, se preguntó si la chica estaba tomándose la pelea enserio o seguía jugando, como regularmente hacía. No, ya no estaba jugando, quizá lo hizo antes, y eso le había costado la paliza que Ten le había acomodado momentos antes.

La actitud de Sakura lo desconcertaba. Ella siempre le había expresado su interés por convertirse en una peleadora, una buena peleadora. ¿Entonces por qué ahora, que estaba participando en un torneo importante y de mucho renombre, no se tomaba la pelea enserio? ¿Qué necesitaba la muchacha para entender que el pelear no era sólo por diversión, sino que era algo más serio?

- Parece ser que tu alumna no ha sido bien entrenada -comentó una voz detrás de Ryu. Éste se giró y descubrió a su amigo Ken-. ¿Por qué no le enseñaste a defenderse como debe? Eres un holgazán.

- No sé…

- ¡¡Hola, guapo!! -lo interrumpió Bula apartando a todos los que estaban en su camino hacia Ken-. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Te importaría invitarme a salir? ¿Después puedes llevarme a donde tú quieras? -decía con los ojos casi convertidos en dos enormes corazones, la boca abierta y un hilillo de baba cayendo por la comisura.

- ¡Aléjate, zorra! -la apartó Elisa restregándole la mano en el rostro y empujándola hacia atrás-. Este hombre es mío y de nadie más.

Bulma apartó la mano de su rostro y miró a Ken un tanto decepcionada, éste le devolvió una mirada desconcertada.

- No te preocupes Bulma -le dijo Roshi, acercando las manos a su cintura-. Yo puedo ser tu…

- ¡Cállese, viejo asqueroso! -le dijo enterrando el puño en su rostro-. No quiero ser nada de usted. -se cruzó de brazos y volvió a mirar a la plataforma. Yamcha había contemplado todo esto con cara de incredulidad.

Ryu también había visto lo que sucedió, pero pronto había perdido el interés y mirado de nuevo la pelea. Sakura estaba levantándose.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ryu? -preguntó Ken colocándose a un lado de su amigo, ignorando las protestas de Uulong.

- No lo sé -respondió el otro sin inmutarse-. Pero me preocupa.

Roshi había escuchado las últimas palabras de Ryu y Ken. Sin dejar de sobarse el rostro, miró a la chica, estaba de espaldas a él. Sus ojos la recorrieron de pies a cabeza un par de veces, y concentró su mirada en sus piernas; su falda se había doblado de tal forma que dejaba ver sus muslos firmes.

- ¡No sea depravado! -lo golpeó Bulma en la coronilla al darse cuenta de hacia dónde dirigía la mirada el Viejo Tortuga (uno de los cristales de sus lentes se había caído con el puñetazo anterior)-. No puedo cree que no pueda comportarse ni cinco minutos.

Ken miró la pelea entre la chica del cabello azul y el anciano pervertido. El rostro amenazante de Elisa lo obligó a concentrarse en lo que sucedía en la plataforma.

- Parece ser que la chica no sólo pelea contra Ten Shin Han. -se aventuró a decir Son Gohan, quien había estado atento a la pelea desde el principio y que también había escuchado las palabras de Ryu y Ken.

- Sí, parece como si estuviera reprimiéndose -concedió Ryu, mirando detenidamente a Sakura.

- ¿Para no lastimarlo? -interrogó Ken con incredulidad.

- Sí, eso parece -opinó Son Gohan.

- Un momento -dijo Ryu-. ¿No estaba usted con su nieto?

- Sí, sí, estaba. Pero no permiten a nadie estar al otro lado de la barda, sólo participantes. Ahora Gokú está siendo atendido por los doctores junto con el pequeño Krillin. -explicó Son Gohan.

Ten Shin Han se acercó a Sakura, confiando que la victoria sería suya. Teniendo claro que Sakura no era la oponente indicada para él. Se paró delante de ella, retador. La miró de soslayo, como si ella no mereciera ni siquiera ser mirada por él. Levantó la mano derecha hacia su hombro izquierdo y la chica lo sorprendió con veloz movimiento de puños.

Sólo vio un golpe, pero sintió dos en la boca del estómago. Había bajado la guardia al levantar de esa manera el brazo derecho. Sakura le clavó la rodilla en las costillas un par de veces y lanzó varios puñetazos a su rostro. Esquivó con facilidad el golpe que Ten le lanzó y lo golpeó en la barbilla con un puñetazo ascendente. Lo hizo caer de espaldas.

Sakura se apartó de él trastabillando. Se situó a una distancia segura adoptando su posición de pelea, pero ahora no saltaba. Su cuerpo estaba todo tenso y la expresión de su rostro había cambiado demasiado. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y en los labios se dibujaba una sonrisa tímida, apenas visible.

Ten la miró con furia. La chica había sido más inteligente de lo que él había pensado. Desde el principio había estado simulando ser una mala peleadora para que él se confiara y lo había conseguido. Se puso de pie lentamente, sin apartar sus tres ojos de ella. Sí, cometió el error que se dijo no cometería con el enano; la había subestimado.

Pero ya no.

Se arrojó contra ella a gran velocidad. Los ojos de Sakura lanzaron un destello y detuvo el ataque de Ten Shin Han sin mayor problema. Los dos puños del hombre de los tres ojos se estrellaron en los antebrazos de la chica. Ella se agachó un poco y golpeó el abdomen de Ten con la planta del pie. Lo hizo retroceder un par de centímetros, pero no los suficientes para que Ten dejara de atacarla. La golpeó en el rostro con el puño izquierdo. El cuerpo de Sakura se sacudió por el golpe y su cuerpo se inclinó hacia atrás, pero no cayó. Resistió el golpe como no lo había hecho con anterioridad.

Sorpresivamente, Sakura sujetó el brazo de Ten, giró sobre sus talones y lo alzó con increíble facilidad para arrojarlo a un lado. Ten dio una voltereta en el aire y cayó de frente a donde se suponía debía de estar la chica, pero la plataforma estaba desierta. Cuando sintió su presencia, detrás de él, fue demasiado tarde. El puño de Sakura se hundió en la espalda de Ten, a la altura de los riñones.

Ten Shin Han sintió que la fuerza del puñetazo lo atravesaría como si fuera la onda expansiva de una bomba atómica. Se tambaleó hacia delante un par de pasos y giró lanzando su pierna contra la cabeza de la chica. Ella lo sostuvo con ambas manos y estuvo a punto de caer por la fuerza de la patada, pero se sostuvo. Sujetó la pierna en alto con la mano izquierda y con la derecha golpeó la parte interna del muslo. Ten intentó zafarse dando un brinco y lanzando la otra pierna contra el rostro de Sakura, ella lo detuvo con la otra mano y Ten tuvo que sostenerse con las manos sobre la plataforma.

Ten Shin Han miró a Sakura por sobre su hombro y lo que vio le asustó un poco. Los ojos de la chica, al principio de la pelea de un color castaño, tenían un fulgor rojo que atemorizaba. Sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa que sólo las personas dementes eran capaces de articular. En los ojos de la chica, Ten vio la sed de sangre y muerte propia de los demonios.

Sakura levantó las manos hacia el cielo, dando un paso al frente colocando a Ten perpendicularmente al suelo y lo pateo en las costillas enviándolo a un lado. Ten rodó por la plataforma y se puso de pie de un brinco. Le dolió. Ese golpe había sido demasiado fuerte. ¿Qué clase de técnica era la que Sakura estaba usando?

- Es maligna. -susurró Roshi mirando con atención los movimientos de Sakura.

- ¿Qué dijo? -le preguntó Puar. Roshi no hizo caso.

Sakura avanzó lentamente hacia Ten, éste deslizó el pie hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que ya se encontraba en el borde de la plataforma. Dio un paso hacia delante y la chica se arrojó contra él como una leona se avienta contra su presa. En cierto modo parecía que estaba no luchando contra Ten, sino cazándolo.

Ten hizo ademán de lanzarse hacia la izquierda para esquivar el ataque directo de Sakura, quien se lanzó contra él con las manos en garras, la boca abierta y los ojos centelleando con la locura salida quién sabe de dónde. La estrategia de escape no le sirvió de nada a Ten, Sakura leyó bien su movimiento y giró para golpearlo en la cara con el talón. Ten estuvo a punto de caer hacia atrás, fuera de la plataforma. Se dobló como Neo en la de _Matrix_, apoyó una mano en el borde de la plataforma y golpeó con el pie a Sakura, directo en el rostro. Sakura cayó de espaldas al borde de la plataforma. Ten intentó clavar el codo en su abdomen, pero ella fue rápida y lo esquivó. Se puso de pie dando un par de saltitos y se lanzó de nuevo contra Ten, quien ya se había levantado.

Los puños de la chica se estrellaron contra las palmas de Ten, quien hacía un gran esfuerzo por contenerlos todos. Con cada puño que Sakura lanzaba, Ten retrocedía un paso y se acercaba a los límites de la plataforma. Bloqueó uno de los ataques de la chica y lanzó su pierna contra sus costillas. Sakura soportó el golpe, sostuvo la pierna de Ten debajo de su brazo y clavó el codo, con todo su peso, en la rodilla del peleador.

Cayeron al suelo mientras el espantoso grito de dolor de Ten escapaba de su garganta como una estampida huyendo de la maldad. Sakura no se detuvo, se puso de pie y mientras Ten gritaba, quizá sin darse cuenta, lo sujetó de la cabeza, brincó y clavó sus rodillas en su rostro. Los gritos del hombre se apagaron de inmediato. Pero la chica no se detuvo. Poseída por un deseo de sangre y muerte, estrelló la cabeza de Ten contra el suelo de la plataforma. Una y otra vez.

Ten Shin Han comenzaba a perder el conocimiento. Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para aferrarse al mundo y arrojar a la chica de encima de él. No supo cómo lo hizo, pero Sakura salió despedida hacia la barda que separaba la plataforma del gimnasio. Ten se puso de pie, decidiendo que ya era hora de finalizar aquello…antes de que lo finalizaran a él.

Recuperó la compostura y levantó la mano derecha, los dedos medio y meñique estirados, los otros en puño. Concentró una gran cantidad de energía en la punta de sus dedos, cerrando los ojos para juntar la mayor energía posible.

Sakura lo miró con esa horrible sonrisa en los labios. Separó un poco las piernas y juntó las muñecas delante de ella, mostrando las palmas hacia delante.

- ¡Es el Kame-Hame-Ha! -gritó Yamcha asombrado, sin poder creerlo.

Sakura echó las manos hacia atrás y una esfera de energía oscura apareció entre ellas.

- No, ese no es el Kame-Hame-Ha -agregó Roshi-. El Kame-Hame-Ha no puede ser realizado con energía maligna como la que esa chica expulsa de su cuerpo. Debe de ser otra técnica.

- El _Messatsu Gou-Hadou._ -susurró Ryu.

- ¿La técnica que usaba Akuma? No juegues -replicó Ken, con nerviosismo en la voz-. ¿Cómo es posible que ella pueda hacer esa técnica?

- No lo sé. -murmuró Ryu, imaginándose lo peor. Posiblemente, mientras lo buscaba a él, Sakura se encontró con Akuma y éste aceptó enseñarle algunos trucos. Pero ¿Sakura habría aceptado tal propuesta?

Todo parecía indicar que sí lo había hecho.

* * *

_2030hrs  
25/10/09_

_Waazzzaaaaaaaa!!_

_Tengo un par de cosas que confesar. Primero, creo que sí, Gokú ya fue entrenado por Roshi. No sé dónde demonios está Chaoz. El chiste de Ken, Bulma y Eliza lo quería poner antes, pero no hubo un huequito donde meterlo y no me gustó meterlo aquí, pero... ni modo. Son Gohan hizo trampa xD de repente me di cuenta, luego de que hablara con Ryu, de qué él estaba en otro lado xD No es muy chido cuando pasan esas cosas, pero espero que... mi evasiva sea legal, no pude ponerle sus líneas a Roshi, porque él estaba siendo golpeado por Bulma. Estuve como media hora decidiéndo si Sakura debía o no romperle la pierna a Ten Shin Han, pensé que eso era lo que iba a suceder con tremendo golpe, pero de haber sucedido, creo que... el futuro habría sido muy complicado, lo necesito entero!!, así que le di una ayudadita al de los tres ojos, es trampa, lo sé pero pues... fue necesario._

_Por último, Lo que le pasa a Sakura ni se me había ocurrido!! Yo tenía pensado hacer otra cosa, algo más... quizá interesante, pero de repente la idea de utilizar el... lo que le pasa me golpeó en la parte trasera del cerebrro y esas ideas no se ignoran, tal vez después pueda utilizarlo. Quizá, quizá._

_Esas han sido todas mis confesiones._

_Enjoy!!  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	130. Meditación

_Chispas de chocolate!!_

_Esta pelea ya se extendió más capítulos de los que debía xD creo que ha sido sobre todo, por la participación de otros personajes, porque en la batalla de Gokú y Tsuru, creo que nadie se metió, sólo Son Gohan pero ya al final, sí, ya no me acuerdo de los detalles, sólo de lo que pasó a grandes rasgos. Tenía pensado hacer dos capítulos y medio de las peleas de Semifinal y vean... por eso no me gusta planear las cosas hahahaha nunca se quedan como quiero que salgan._

_Enjoy!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Meditación

(Capítulo 130)

Las energías se concentraban entre las manos de Sakura y la punta de los dedos de Ten. El público sentía la tensión, la electricidad de ambas energías. Sabían o lo presentían en sus corazoncitos compungidos, que era demasiado lo que las dos personas sobre la plataforma estaban haciendo. Muchos saldrían lastimados, pensaban.

- ¡No lo hagas, Sakura! -le gritó Ryu, intentando, creyendo que al escucharlo, Sakura se detendría. Debían ayudarla. Hacer que volviera a ser la chica de antes, debían ayudarla a combatir el _Satsui no Hadou_. Por el bien de todos.

Sakura pareció escuchar la voz de Ryu, y por unos instantes sus ojos perdieron el fulgor rojo asesinato que poseían. Ten pensó que había sido distraída y lanzó el _Do-Don-Pa_ contra el pecho de la chica, a la altura del corazón. El color rojo de sus ojos regresó a tiempo para lanzar el _Messatsu Gou-Hadou _contra Ten.

El _Do-Don-Pa_ no ofreció resistencia alguna contra la técnica de Sakura. La columna de energía oscura de Sakura se extendió más allá de donde se encontraba Ten Shin Han. Él, había sabido desde antes de lanzar su ataque que éste no serviría de nada contra el ataque de la chica, por lo que no utilizó toda la energía que había reunido. Se hizo a un lado en el último momento, a una gran velocidad (el ataque de Sakura se extendió más allá de la barrera que separaba al público de la plataforma, pasando a un lado, muy cerca, del Réferi quien se quedó atónito por el poder devastador de tan horrible técnica. Las personas que fueron alcanzadas por la técnica mortal, que fueron muchas, fueron arrastradas por la energía en medio de sus gritos agónicos.) Ten se acercó por la izquierda a Sakura e hizo un movimiento con el codo doblado para enterrar su articulación en el rostro enloquecido de la peleadora.

Pocos pudieron ver el movimiento. Algunos estaban más interesados en saber qué había ocurrido con los que fueron alcanzados por la energía maligna que la chica había lanzado desconsideradamente contra ellos y ayudaban a los heridos. El Réferi estuvo atento en todo momento a los movimientos de Ten, pero sus ojos poco entrenados no alcanzaron a ver sus movimientos. Sin embargo, sí vio lo que hizo Sakura.

El codo de Ten Shin Han atravesó el rostro de la chica como si ella fuera tan sólo una imagen, un holograma. Sin embargo no lo era, la energía seguía brotando de sus manos y lo hizo por unos cuantos segundos más.

- ¡Es el Sanzo-Ken! -rugió Yamcha.

- No -replicó Ryu-. Es algo aún peor. -su voz sonaba temblorosa y sus manos sudaban. Los ojos del peleador estaban muy abiertos de asombro, quizá terror.

El cuerpo de Sakura parecía estar y no estar. Era menos corpórea, menos real, como si estuviera en dos dimensiones al mismo tiempo. Se movió a una velocidad igual a la de Ten y se colocó detrás de él. Se hizo más _presente_ y lo sujetó deslizando su brazo derecho debajo de su barbilla, apresando su cuello. Colocó su mano en la parte interna del codo izquierdo y apretó.

Ten estaba desorientado, ¿cómo había sido la chica capaz de esquivar su ataque y colocarse detrás de él en tan poco tiempo? Sujetó la mano izquierda de Sakura para zafarse de su llave. La chica se lo impidió clavándole la rodilla en la espalda a la altura de los riñones. La consciencia abandonaba el cuerpo de Ten a gran velocidad. Con esa llave, Sakura apretaba las carótidas e impedía el paso de la sangre a la cabeza.

- ¡Sakura, soy yo, Ryu! -gritó-. ¡Suéltalo, lo vas a matar! Sé que estás allí, tienes que escucharme.

El resplandor rojo en los ojos de la chica desapareció, no de golpe sino gradualmente. La presión en el cuello de Ten disminuyó también y poco a poco fue recobrando fuerzas. En cuanto tuvo la necesaria, tiró un golpe con el codo a las costillas de Sakura y se alejó de ella, dándole una patada en el rostro.

Sakura cayó de espaldas, en medio de gritos agónicos. Giraba en el suelo presa de un gran dolor. Ten la miró desconcertado, no podría provocarle tanto daño con esa patada. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

- ¡Sigue luchando, Sakura, lo estás haciendo bien! - la animó Ryu, quien en algún momento de su vida, pasó también por esa situación. ¿Sakura lo sabía? ¿Sería por eso que aceptó el entrenamiento de Akuma, para parecerse más a él?

_Espero que no_, pensó Ryu.

Sakura se puso de pie y lanzó un grito hacia el cielo crepuscular. Todos los que no habían prestado atención a la pelea por atender a los heridos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo un desesperado terror recorriéndolos de pies a cabeza. El sonido que salía de la boca de Sakura no era humano. Sonaba a una mezcla entre el grito de un cerdo, un aullido y el graznar de los cuervos.

Cayó de rodillas golpeando la plataforma con el dorso de los puños. Para desgracia de los presentes, no dejaba de emitir esos sonidos escalofriantes. Ten se alejó un par de pasos de ella, sentía la energía oscura y maligna emanando de ella como el pus en una herida infectada.

- ¡Vamos, Sakura! Puedes hacerlo. -siguió animando Ryu.

- ¿QUÉ NO VES QUE LO ESTOY INTENTANDO? -bramó ella, girando su cuello para mirarlo. Su expresión era de un odio infinito. De los labios le escurría baba espesa y amarilla. Sus ojos giraban en sus cuencas enloquecidos, adoptando el brillo maligno y volviendo al castaño hermoso de antes a intervalos irregulares.

- ¡Acaba con ella, Ten Shin Han! ¿Qué estás esperando? -aulló Tsuru desde el hueco en la pared del gimnasio.

Ten lo miró con desconcierto. Miró a Sakura, quien seguía debatiéndose con lo que fuera que estuviera carcomiéndola por dentro. Dio un paso hacia ella y se detuvo. Sakura había levantado una mano hacia él, pidiéndole que se detuviera.

- ¡Déjame lidiar con esto y luego terminaremos la pelea! -gritó en medio del dolor.

Ten no supo qué hacer, era obvio que algo le sucedía y que ponía todo su empeño por resolverlo. Razón de más para aprovechar el momento y arrojarla fuera de la plataforma. Así ganaría y ya no tendría que preocuparse por el demonio que ella cargaba dentro.

Se acercó un poco más, intentando decidirse.

- ¡No! ¡Quédate dónde estás! -gritó Sakura, pero Ten no sentía que le estuviera hablando a él-. Por favor, ¡no me hagas perder esta pelea! -gritó y levantó la mirada hacia la multitud. Hacia Ryu.

Ryu ya se había saltado la barda. Pretendía acercarse para proteger a Sakura de los ataques de Ten Shin Han mientras ella lidiaba con su…pequeño problema interno. Sabía que si Ten la atacaba, sólo haría más fuerte a la cosa que intentaba dominarla. Y entonces nadie podría detenerla. Bajo la conciencia maligna que se hacía cada vez más fuerte dentro de Sakura, nadie de los que estaba en el lugar, volvería a casa con vida. Nadie.

Por eso debía de protegerla.

- ¡¡Si me haces perder jamás voy a perdonarte!! -chilló Sakura, intentando ponerse de pie sin conseguirlo.

- Debo protegerte hasta que te domines. -replicó Ryu, quedándose fuera de la plataforma.

- Déjala, ella sabe lo que hace. -le dijo Ken colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

- ¡No te metas! -rugió Ryu apartando su mano-. Tú no sabes por lo que está pasando. Tú no has experimentado la agonía del _Satsui no Hadou._

- No -dijo Ken-. No sé lo que es combatirlo, pero sé lo que se siente que un amigo te pida no hacer nada cuando tu razón y tu espíritu te dice que lo protejas. De eso sí sé mucho.

Ambos se miraron con intensidad, mientras Sakura seguía intentando controlarse. Ten miraba a Ryu y a Ken y luego a Sakura. Al parecer lo que le sucedía a la chica era serio y todos debían de estar preocupados.

- Haz lo que ella te pide, muchacho -agregó Son Gohan, sin dejar de mirar a Sakura-. Hay veces que debes dejar que tus amigos se salven solos. Además ella quiere seguir peleando contra Ten Shin Han. Antes de la pelea, podías verle la emoción brillando en sus ojos, quiere dar su mejor esfuerzo. No lo sé, pero parece que quiere demostrarle a alguien lo buena que puede ser. Es la misma mirada que tenía mi nieto Gokú antes del torneo.

- Tú bien sabes a quien quiere impresionar, Ryu. -dijo Ken detrás de él.

Sí, Ryu lo sabía muy bien. Por lo tanto, no hizo nada, se recargó en la barda y miró a Sakura, su fan número uno.

La chica lo miró de soslayo y una sonrisa, más humana, se dibujó en sus labios. Ryu se había detenido, quizá no por su petición, pero le gustó pensar que había sido por ella, para darle una oportunidad de que le demostrara lo fuerte que era. Para demostrarle si en verdad valía la pena entrenarla o no.

Se concentró para continuar su pelea de nuevo contra la parte malvada de su ser que intentaba apoderarse de ella y el empeine del pie derecho de Ten se estrelló contra su rostro. Sakura salió despedida hacia su lado izquierdo. Su rostro impactó contra la pared y sintió el odio y la furia creciendo dentro de ella. Su instinto, la cosa dentro de ella, le indicó que debía levantarse y arrancarle la cabeza al pendejo delante de ella por haber hecho eso.

Le costó mucho trabajo, pero logró contener su furia. Cada vez que ésta intentaba emerger desde las profundidades de su ser, le provocaba un terrible dolor que la ayudaba a salir, como si el dolor fuera el lubricante que lo hiciera resbalar hacia afuera.

Sakura se puso de pie, apoyando una mano en la pared. Jadeaba. Le costaba respirar, cada vez que lo hacía sentía que los pulmones colapsarían en una explosión interna que le destrozaría el pecho, salpicándolos a todos con un poco de su sangre, su carne y su piel. Agachó la cabeza y miró de reojo a Ten Shin Han. Él se acercaba hacia ella. Sakura dejó que se acercara lo suficiente para girar sobre la punta de su pie derecho, como bailarina y acomodarle el pie izquierdo en la mejilla.

Ten se tambaleó hacia un lado y Sakura lo siguió, lanzando patadas al cuerpo del hombre de los tres ojos, sin descanso, sin misericordia. Ryu pensó por un momento que la chica había sido totalmente poseída por el _Satsui no Hadou._ Sin embargo, sus ojos, aunque llenos de furia, permanecían de un color castaño muy humano.

La pierna derecha de Sakura se alzó con muchísima fuerza. Tenía los puños apretados y sus piernas se separaron hasta quedar rectas. La cabeza de Ten salió disparada hacia atrás como un latigazo y sus pies se despegaron del suelo. Su espalda se arqueó hacia atrás y cayó al suelo, golpeando el suelo duro de la plataforma con la cabeza. Y ahí quedó, tendido con los ojos demostrando una intensa batalla por no quedar en blanco, por no perder el conocimiento.

Sakura se alejó de él. Se puso de rodillas y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que él la atacara. Apretó los puños y los relajó. Mientras golpeaba a Ten, se había dado cuenta de que controlar el _Satsui no Hadou_ a la fuerza no era la solución del problema. Debía tranquilizarse, aclarar su mente y reprimir los malos pensamientos con la paciencia de un anciano muy viejo y muy sabio.

Cerró los ojos e intentó silenciar el barullo a su alrededor. Intentó despejar su mente y no pensar en nada, sólo en la blancura del vacío total de pensamientos. Se concentró en su respiración y en nada más.

* * *

_1657hrs  
27/10/09_

_Espero que para el próximo capítulo esta pelea llegue a su fin.  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	131. El hombre del camino

**Dragon Ball H.S**

El hombre del camino

(Capítulo 131)

Poco a poco, la furia y el poder maligno dentro de Sakura fueron disminuyendo. El desmayo de Ten le había dado el tiempo suficiente para que ella se concentrara se fuerza de voluntad y reprimiera ese poder oculto que Arturo le había hecho el grandísimo favor de despertar.

Cuando ya quedaba muy poco de ese supuesto poder oculto, Sakura sintió que una gran cantidad de fuerza se le escapaba del cuerpo. Era consciente de que ese poder la hacía más fuerte, lo que no había contemplado era que toda esa fuerza se marchara junto con la maldad que pretendía poseerla. ¿Podría utilizarla después? ¿Alcanzaría la tranquilidad espiritual para dominarla y utilizarla como ella quisiera? No lo sabía y esperaba jamás pensar en ello de nuevo. No lo haría.

Ten se removió y miró alrededor, todavía tendido de espaldas. Fijó sus tres ojos en la chica y se dio cuenta de que el poder que poseía momentos antes (¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?) había desaparecido. Se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad, se tambaleó y logró mantener el equilibrio. Sakura levantó la mirada, percatándose de que su oponente ya estaba listo para seguir con la pelea.

- Está a punto de lograrlo -comentó Ryu-. Más vale que Ten Shin Han no la ataque antes de que termine, de lo contrario…

- Cálmate, Ryu -se atrevió a aconsejar Ken-. Estará bien, no te preocupes. Sakura sabrá apañárselas.

Ten dio un paso hacia delante y todos los que estaban allí contuvieron el aliento, de alguna forma, todos habían comprendido lo que le sucedía a Sakura. Si Ten la atacaba, seguramente la locura de la chica volvería a aparecer y esta vez los mataría a todos.

Sin embargo, Ten no atacó. Miró a la chica y decidió esperar. Todos respiraron con alivio. Ten se dio cuenta de que si la atacaba tal como estaba, sería muy fácil derrotarla y lo que él quería era demostrar su superioridad. No le importaba lo que era justo y lo que no lo era, esas ideas románticas eran para los estúpidos. Pero si la derrotaba así, mientras ella estaba arrodillada, la gente pensaría que era un cobarde, que se había aprovechado y no quería que eso sucediera. No le daría tiempo de matarlos a todos antes del anochecer.

Sakura descansó la frente un momento contra la fría plataforma y suspiró. Su pesadilla interna se había terminado, ahora podía volver a pelear con entusiasmo sin preocuparse por aquella energía oscura. Al menos, no debía preocuparse por ella de momento. Cuando terminada la pelea, en el mejor de los casos el torneo, vería el modo de eliminar aquello para siempre.

Se puso de pie y encaró a Ten Shin Han.

- Lamento lo sucedido -dijo adoptando su posición-. Ya podemos continuar.

- Bien, comenzaba a pensar que irías corriendo a tu casa olvidando esta pelea.

- Eso jamás -replicó Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios-. Huir no está en mi naturaleza.

- Ya lo veremos. -concedió Ten y se colocó en posición. Esta pelea ya se había extendido demasiados capítulos y pretendía terminarla en este. Pelearía con todas sus fuerzas.

Sakura fue la primera en hacer un movimiento. Avanzó a la carrera contra Ten. Él esperó. A una distancia considerable, Sakura brincó dando un giro y lanzando su pierna derecha contra el rostro de Ten. Qué mal movimiento para comenzar a atacar. Ten sujetó el tobillo de la chica y avanzó sin soltarla, quedando detrás de ella. Aprovechó la fuerza del movimiento y la condujo hacia el suelo. Sakura metió las manos antes de golpearse el rostro. Aplicó fuerza en su cadera y sacó a Ten de balance, quien todavía no le había soltado el tobillo. Con la pierna izquierda le puso una zancadilla, Ten trastabilló y soltó el tobillo de la chica. Sakura giró en el suelo con la maestría de un _Break Dancer_ y pateó los pies de Ten, para que éste cayera al suelo. Se impulsó con las manos y se puso de pie. Dio un par de brinquitos antes de caer en el lugar donde se había encontrado Ten hasta segundos antes.

El hombre de los tres ojos giró sobre su cuerpo y esquivó el ataque de Sakura. Se lanzó hacia el aire con una mano, dando la vuelta y cayendo de pie. Apenas tocó la plataforma y se lanzó contra la chica, su puño extendido hacia delante. Ella lo detuvo con ambas manos. Sus zapatos patinaron unos centímetros en la plataforma, sujetó con fuerza el puño y lanzó una poderosa patada contra las costillas de Ten. Él puso su antebrazo para bloquear el ataque y jaló el brazo que sujetaba Sakura. Al principio ella intentó retenerlo, pero al darse cuenta que la fuerza del hombre era superior, brincó aprovechando la fuerza con la que él la jalaba e intentó hundir su rodilla en su rostro.

Ten colocó una mano en la rodilla de la chica, su piel era suave y tibia, con la otra la tomó del pie. La guió hasta que pasó por sobre su hombro y la arrojó hacia arriba. Sakura manoteó en el aire sin saber cómo hacer para regresar al suelo. No podía simplemente esperar a que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo. Ten ya había iniciado el viaje hacia ella, y si no hacía algo para evitarlo, perdería.

Sakura se hizo un ovillo en el aire, sin despegar los ojos de Ten, comenzó a caer. Ten la esperaba abajo, a corta distancia del lugar donde la chica caería. Cuando estuviera a su alcance, la golpearía con la fuerza suficiente para sacarla de la plataforma.

Los dos se prepararon, la distancia se acortó. Ten Shin Han estiró su puño serrado hacia Sakura y Sakura estiró las piernas. El puño de Ten se clavó en el esternón de Sakura, quien lanzó un quejido cuando el aire escapó por su garganta. Sus talones habían golpeado a Ten en el rostro, provocándole sendas heridas. Los dos pensarían en ese golpe mucho tiempo después, quizá más Ten que Sakura, pero a ella le dolería más, pues ese golpe, le había costado su paso a la final.

Sakura no contaba con que su golpe y el de Ten, sumarían la fuerza suficiente para vencer la que la jalaba hacia abajo y aparte la arrojarían de nuevo hacia arriba, en una curva perfecta que terminaba fuera de la plataforma.

Ten Cayó al suelo de la plataforma, llevándose las manos a la cara. Uno de los tenis de Sakura había rozado su tercer ojo, en el que no tenía párpado y estaba condenado a mantener abierto por siempre.

- ¡¡Fuera!! -gritó el Réferi levantando su mano al cielo cada vez más oscuro-. Por fin este duelo se ha terminado y ¡¡¡el ganador es el participante Ten Shin Han!!! Daremos unos minutos para que el ganador de esta pelea se reponga y comience la batalla final.

- ¡Oye, no es justo! -se quejó Sakura, todavía derribada junto a la bardita que separaba al público de la plataforma-. A todos los demás les hiciste más teatro.

- Pero los demás no se tardaron tanto. -replicó el réferi-. La gente que ve este torneo quiere acción, no que una loca estudiante de secundaria…

- Preparatoria.

- De lo que sea, venga a mostrar sus traumas de la niñez.

- ¡Yo no tengo traumas de niñez!

- No me importa si los tienes o no, déjame hacer mi trabajo. -pidió el Réferi cruzándose de brazos.

- De acuerdo. -gruño Sakura y caminó hasta donde se encontraban Ryu y los demás.

- Lo hiciste muy bien, Sakura -le dijo Ken palmeándole el hombro-. Ya eres toda una peleadora.

- No lo creo, perdí. -dijo la chica.

- A veces -agregó Son Gohan-, hay cosas más importantes que ganar, señorita.

- Él tiene razón, Sakura -convino Ryu-. Acabas de demostrar lo fuerte que eres al haber superado y controlado el poder que Akuma te enseño.

- ¿Akuma? -se extrañó Sakura-. Yo no lo he visto, y jamás aceptaría entrenamiento de parte de él.

- Si no fue Akuma… -dijo Ryu con la preocupación dibujada en el rostro-. ¿Quién fue?

- La verdad -comenzó Sakura dejando que su mirada se clavara delante de sus pies-. No lo sé en realidad. Lo vi junto al camino, mientras te buscaba. Yo iba muy distraída, pensando dónde estaría y entonces…me habló.

_- ¿De verdad quieres ser una peleadora? -le preguntó el hombre delante de ella. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Estaba sentado sobre una piedra a un lado del camino y tenía los brazos y las piernas cruzadas._

_Sakura se detuvo frente a él, fascinada porque el hombre no parecía estar en la roca, sino flotar sobre ella. Se acercó dos pasos, no se atrevía a ir más allá por la energía que ese hombre emanaba._

_- ¿Cómo sabes que quiero ser peleadora? -inquirió Sakura._

_- Yo sé muchas cosas, pequeña. Pasas por aquí porque crees que éste camino te llevará a donde se encuentra Ryu. Deseas que él te entrene para poder ser tan fuerte como él, ¿no es cierto?_

_Sí, era verdad. Todo lo que había dicho aquel hombre de cabello largo y negro era verdad. ¿Cómo lo sabía?_

_- ¿Quién eres? -preguntó Sakura retrocediendo un par de pasos. De repente, ya no tenía ganas de estar allí._

_- Un amigo. -suspiró el hombre._

_- ¿Amigo de quién?_

_- Tuyo, por supuesto. ¿No quieres ser fuerte? Yo puedo darte el poder que necesitas para demostrarle a Ryu que eres digna de su entrenamiento. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que quieres -hizo una pausa y abrió los ojos-, Sakura?_

_- ¿Quién te dijo mi nombre? -La chica se sobresaltó. La mirada del hombre frente a ella le habían provocado un escalofrío que le bajó desde la nuca por la espalda. Sin pensarlo, había dejado que su mochila cayera al suelo y se puso en guardia._

_- Es normal que se sepan los nombres entre amigos. No tienes porque recurrir a la violencia conmigo._

_- Yo no conozco tu nombre._

_- Claro que sí, lo único que debes hacer es recordarlo. Piensa bien, Sakura. -dijo el hombre ensanchando una sonrisa en sus labios pálidos._

Arturo Mena_, pensó Sakura o escuchó una voz que pretendía parecerse a la suya dentro de su cabeza._

_- Sí, soy Arturo, tu viejo amigo. ¿Ahora me recuerdas?_

_- No._

_- No importa, pronto me recordarás._

_Sakura sabía que no podría recordarlo, porque no lo había visto nunca. Sin embargo, dentro de poco tendría la sensación de que conocía a Arturo desde hace mucho tiempo. No llegaría a considerarlo su amigo, pero aprendería lo que él estaba a punto de enseñarle. Y lo aprendería pensando en Ryu, en que quizá así, él vería que en verdad era digna de recibir su entrenamiento._

_- Ven -le dijo Arturo, si es que ese era su verdadero nombre, pasándole un brazo por sobre los hombros-. Aquí no podemos entrenar, necesitamos un espacio más amplio._

_Sakura se movió junto a él. Pensó que su mochila se quedaría detrás de ellos e hizo ademán de ir a levantarla. Arturo no se lo permitió._

_- No te preocupes -le dijo con una gran sonrisa, que a Sakura se le antojó falsa, en los labios-, yo la llevó. -como si esperara que la chica no le creyera, Arturo levantó la mano en la que llevaba la mochila._

_Subieron por las rocas hasta una meseta en la que no había más que un solo árbol sin hojas. El tronco parecía seco pero fuerte. Las ramitas se elevaban hacia el cielo como si de grietas en la pared se trataran. El pasto crujía de seco bajo sus pies. Arturo dejó la mochila de Sakura en la base del árbol y le pidió que se acercara. Sakura contempló el lugar, mediría aproximadamente 200 metros de lado a lado, era una elevación casi cuadrada, con los bordes erosionados por el viento._

_Arturo se paró en el centro de la elevación y le pidió a Sakura que se acercara con un movimiento de su mano. Sakura lo miró con desconfianza. Dentro de su mente, se llevaba a cabo una feroz batalla entre si debía de confiar o no en ese hombre que se hacía llamar a sí mismo Arturo Mena._

_Se acercó despacio. Se paró delante de él y esperó a recibir órdenes._

_- Cierra lo ojos -le indicó Arturo-. Éste entrenamiento será sencillo. Dolerá un poco, pero será por muy poco tiempo. ¿Estás lista?_

_- No lo sé. No confío en ti._

_- Lo sé, Sakura. Tienes mucha razón en no hacerlo. Pero mira -le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Sakura la miró y se percató de que en esa mano faltaba un dedo. El anular-. Yo sé que deseas que Ryu te entrene. Él siempre te ha dicho que no lo hace porque todavía tiene mucho que aprender. Bueno, pues eso es mentira. Él piensa que no vale la pena perder el tiempo contigo. Piensa que eres demasiado débil como para soportar un entrenamiento con él._

_- No es cierto. -replicó Sakura. Su voz sonaba ausente, ella misma se sentía ausente._

_- Lo es -atajó Arturo-. Él piensa que no soportarías los largos viajes que él hace alrededor del mundo._

_- Yo los estoy haciendo detrás de él._

_- ¡Exacto! Y lo estás haciendo sola. Pero él no se dará cuenta de lo fuerte que eres hasta que le rompas la cara. No creerá en tu potencial hasta que se lo demuestres utilizando el poder oculto que hay dentro de ti._

_- ¿Hay un poder oculto…dentro de mí? -cuestionó Sakura, no se lo creía. No quería creer en lo que Arturo le decía. De hecho, no quería su entrenamiento, gracias. No le gustaban los atajos, sabía que lo que Ryu le dijo era la verdad. Él todavía tenía mucho que aprender y ella todavía más. Sin embargo, sentía que sus fuerzas la habían abandonado y no podía moverse, así que se quedaría allí un momento más, si no les importa._

_- Por supuesto, sólo necesitas expulsar ese poder oculto dentro de ti y Ryu te pedirá como enamorado que permitas que te entrene. Créeme, yo sé lo que te digo._

_- ¿Y quién eres tú? -preguntó Sakura. Ahora su cuerpo era como un cascarón vacío. Su conciencia se había embarcado en un viaje a un lugar muy lejano y comenzaba a caer entre la bruma del desmayo, de la inconsciencia._

_- Un amigo, ya te lo dije. Recuéstate y descansa, Sakura. Cuando despiertes, tu poder oculto estará listo para despertar._

_- No quiero…déjame -pidió la chica sintiendo que los párpados tan pesados como una tonelada de algodón-. No quiero…tu magia…maldita._

_Cayó en la oscuridad del sueño. Cuando despertó, se encontraba en medio del camino que había estado siguiendo. Su mochila estaba junto a ella, no le habían robado nada y no se sentía violada. Arturo ya no estaba allí y nunca lo volvió a ver._

_

* * *

  
_

_1900hrs  
28/10/09_

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Se prolongó demasiado hahahahaha quería terminar ya con esta pelea, mi fascinación por Sakura me jugó en contra y casi quise hacerle un fan fic aparte hahaha pero bueno, sé que el final de la pelea está medio chafa, pero era necesario... hasta el Réferi sintió que había durado demasiado. _

_ Dato curioso. Este capítulo, lo comencé con el relato del hombre al lado del camino hahahahahaha, pero al final, la duda de si Akuma había entrenado o no a Sakura, ya no tendría sentido, así que los cambié de lugar hohohohohohohohohoho ho... en fin. Se supone, según la historia de Street Fighter que sí, Akuma entrenó a Sakura y Dark Sakura ( a quien a mí me gusta llamar "Sakuma" ) aparece en el Street Fighter vs Marvel Super heroes como personaje oculto, es chido. En Marvel VS Capcom, Sakura hace un especial y se transforma. Me encanta de mala maligna, se ve más sexy.  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	132. Final II

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Creo que este ha sido uno de los capítulos que más me ha hecho reír, lamentablemente, no se pueden utilizar chistes visuales... pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede hahahaha espero que les agrade y la verdadera buena acción, se acerca._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Final

(Capítulo 132)

Sakura terminó de contarles, a todos los que se acercaron a ella, que fueron además de Ryu y Ken, Son Gohan, Yamcha, Bulma, Uulong y Roshi, su extraño encuentro con Arturo Mena. Mientras ella relataba su historia, Ten se había puesto de pie y había entrado al gimnasio detrás de la plataforma. Algunos médicos se ofrecieron a comprobar que no tenía nada grave, pero él los apartó con una mirada que decía: si no se alejan, los que necesitarán curaciones serán ustedes. Así que los médicos se alejaron sin decir nada más.

El Réferi se subió a la plataforma, miró su reloj, dentro de quince minutos darían las diez, sacó su pañuelo y se secó la frente. No tenía sudor, pero sentía la sensación pegajosa en la frente. Se acomodó las gafas y miró al cielo, recordando los buenos momentos de aquel torneo, vaya, por fin un buen torneo, no como los dos anteriores que habían sido interrumpidos por diferentes razones. Y ahora, era el momento de que la gran final comenzara. No sabía qué esperar de esa pelea, los dos contendientes seguramente tendrían técnicas muy parecidas, eran alumno y maestro. Si se atrevía a vaticinar la derrota de alguno de ellos, diría que sería Ten quien perdiera. Aunque su juventud podría darle una ventaja sobre la experiencia de su anciano maestro. No lo sabía, y sólo había una forma de saber quién sería el ganador.

- ¡¡Damas y caballeros!! -gritó con más energía que las ocasiones anteriores. Por supuesto que tenía con qué gritar, ¡era la final!-. Ha llegado el momento de nuestra última pelea. En la que se decidirá quién es el campeón de este Vigésimo Segundo Torneo de Artes Marciales y ¡¡ganador de cincuenta mil zeni!!, en bonos del ahorro nacional -agregó bajando la voz a casi un susurro-. ¿Están listos para la Gran Final? -gritó.

¡SÍIII!, rugió el público.

- En ese caso, Participante Tsuru, Participante Ten, pasen a la plataforma, por favor.

La multitud ovacionó a los dos participantes que todavía no salían del gimnasio. Se escucharon los aplausos, se escucharon los chiflidos de emoción, los gritos que apoyaban a Tsuru, otros a Ten Shin Han, aquello ya era una fiesta a la luz de las estrellas. Venus, había aparecido hacia el este. Quizá la diosa del amor también quería ver la pelea y sentir que los dos guerreros se debatían a muerte por su corazón.

Tsuru salió primero, pero no lo hizo por el espacio que había en la barda. Salió de un brinco por sobre esta, dando volteretas, con un grito que sonaba a un: "¡IIIIAAAAA!". Cayó de pie en la plataforma y separó las piernas, con los brazos abiertos y las muñecas caídas, los dedos juntos y en posiciones de fantasía. Era la grulla.

Se paró en un pie y comenzó a lanzar golpes al aire con una fluidez sorprendente para una persona de su edad. Daba saltitos mientras giraba y se golpeaba las manos provocando sonido, sin dejar de decir: "¡Iiiaaa!" Sus golpes provocaban un leve zumbido que los espectadores de la primera fila podían escuchar con absoluta claridad. En su último movimiento, Tsuru brincó y giró tres veces en el aire, estando paralelo al suelo, los brazos y las piernas se movieron como las hélices de un helicóptero. Cayó al suelo con los dos pies y de inmediato se paró en el derecho, la rodilla izquierda casi tocando su pecho, el pie apuntando hacia abajo y las manos en alto, al puro estilo de Daniel-San.

La gente se volvió loca, menos Roshi. Todos aplaudían y gritaban diciéndole al cielo lo fabuloso que era ese anciano, menos Roshi. Las palmas de todos aplaudían, los labios silbaban, todos se habían emocionado con la asombrosa demostración de habilidad del viejo Tsuru, menos Roshi quien se moría de coraje y envidia. Él debía de estar allí sobre esa plataforma demostrándole a toda la gente lo bueno que era, no el estúpido de Tsuru.

- ¡Bravo! -gritó el Réferi, como si Roshi no tuviera suficiente ya-. Démosle un fuerte aplauso al participante Tsuru por esa fantástica demostración de sus habilidades -el público lo hizo, menos Roshi-. Ahora por favor, ¡pase a la plataforma, participante Ten Shin Han!

Ten apareció sobre la barda del mismo modo que lo hizo su maestro, sin embargo, él daba más giros, no solo hacia delante sino también a su izquierda. Cayó con ambos pies y sin esperar se impulsó de nuevo hacia la oscuridad abovedada del cielo. Extendió los brazos cual águila y cayó de nuevo. Apenas rozó la plataforma comenzó a dar giros, puños y patadas en todas direcciones. "¡JA!" gritaba con cada golpe. Las personas a dos metros de la barda que los separaba de la plataforma, podían escuchar el sonido de sus golpes en el aire. Hizo todavía más movimientos que su maestro, mucho más rápidos, mucho más fuertes, mucho más espectaculares. Acumuló un poco de su energía en las manos y la lanzó al cielo, donde explotó y lanzó miles de chispas sobre los espectadores, como si de fuegos artificiales se trataran.

- Presumido. -gruñó Roshi.

- ¡¡BRAVO!! -gritó el Réferi lastimando los oídos de Roshi con cada una de las palabras que dijo a continuación-. No cabe duda que la corriente Tsuru sabe cómo lucirse. ¡Démosles un gran aplauso a estos dos concursantes!

El público lo hizo vitoreándolos, aplaudiendo y lanzando a sus hijos al cielo. Todos estaban muy emocionados.

Menos Roshi.

- Después de haber visto tales demostraciones de técnicas y habilidades, todos estamos seguros, menos el viejecito de las gafas, que veremos una pelea extraordinaria entre estos dos participantes. Así que no esperemos más ¡¡Y QUE COMIENCE LA GRAN FINAL!!

Al instante Tsuru y ten se pusieron en guardia, se miraron a los ojos con sendas sonrisas en los labios. Estaban decididos a darle al público el espectáculo que querían ver. De esa manera, los asistentes quedarían maravillados y acudirían, dentro de un tiempo, a que recibir las enseñanzas de la corriente Tsuru y tiempo después, todos se olvidarían de la corriente Kame y del estúpido viejo tonto de Roshi.

Ambos corrieron hacia el otro, sus puños cruzaron el aire, yendo de un lado a otro mientras ellos giraban alrededor de un centro común. Las palmas detenían a los puños, los antebrazos apartaban a las palmas y los pies golpeaban los antebrazos. Aquello no parecía un combate, más bien era como una danza entre dos amantes que han estado practicando mucho la misma coreografía una y otra vez desde que el sol salía por el este y se ocultaba, cansado luego de una larga jornada, en el oeste. Y la verdad era que eso era. Tsuru, junto con Ten y Chaos, habían practicado algunos movimientos que podrían demostrar sobre la plataforma en caso de que les tocara pelear en un mismo combate, todo con un solo propósito, que la gente se interesara por la técnica y la gracia de la corriente Tsuru y acudieran a recibir enseñanzas de ellos y no del Viejo Tortuga.

Tsuru y Ten se dieron una patada en el vientre con la suficiente fuerza como para separarse un par de metros. Se miraron desde la otra parte de la plataforma y al mismo tiempo levantaron los dedos índice y medio frente a sus pechos. Un destello de energía se iluminó en la punta de éstos.

- ¡Do-Don-Pa! -gritaron al unísono y las energías en sus dedos salieron en dirección al otro. Chocaron entre sí con un desagradable sonido en medio de los dos hombres. Chispas de energía escapaban del punto de encuentro como cuando se suelda un par de fierros.

Las energías desaparecieron con un estruendo y una fuerte luz que cegó a la mayoría de los asistentes. Cuando el resplandor desapareció, Tsuru y Ten estaban en el centro de la plataforma midiendo fuerzas con los dedos de las manos entrelazados frente a ellos. Tsuru se dejó caer hacia atrás y catapultó a Ten con las piernas, poniéndose de pie de inmediato. Ten clavó los pies en la orilla de la plataforma, haciendo que muchos contuvieran el aliento al pensar que quedaría fuera y se impulsó hacia atrás, de vuelta a donde estaba su maestro.

"¡JAAA!" gritó cortando el aire frente a él con el brazo. Tsuru brincó esquivando el ataque y cayó detrás de Ten. Subió a sus hombros como si de una escalera se tratara y se arrojó hacia delante, sujetando a Ten con los pies, lo arrojó hacia el otro lado de la plataforma.

En este movimiento, Roshi pudo percatarse de que todo era una vil mentira. No estaban peleando, estaban…¡¡haciendo trucos!!

Ten cayó a la plataforma con una rodilla y se deslizó unos centímetros. Corrió de nuevo hacia su maestro y brincó. "¡JAAA!", gritó con la pierna estirada, la planta del pie apuntando hacia el rostro de su maestro.

Tsuru sujetó el pie de Ten y cayó de espaldas. Rodaron por el suelo y cuando se detuvieron, Ten quedó sobre su maestro, sujetándole una pierna y doblándosela hacia atrás.

- ¡AY! -gritaba Tsuru cada vez que Ten ejercía un poco más de presión sobre su pierna.

- ¡OH, por favor! -gritó Roshi-. ¿A quién crees que engañas, viejo tonto? Todos aquí nos damos cuenta de que tan solo están fingiendo la pelea. ¡Eres un tonto si crees que nos creeremos tu farsa!

- Permíteme un momento, Ten Shin Han -le pidió a su alumno y éste lo soltó. Tsuru se puso de pie y se acercó al borde de la plataforma.

- Si me hubieras ganado, habrías peleado en la final, pero como no lo hiciste… ¡Cállate que tu voz me desespera! Nosotros podemos hacer lo que se nos dé la gana, así que mantén tu hocico apestoso cerrado porque las moscas se mueren.

- ¿Ah, sí? -dijo Roshi, ofendido-. Pues tus patas son tan apestosas que ya no usas calcetines, ¡se derriten en cuanto los tocas!

- Viejo baboso. -replicó Tsuru.

- Anciano. -chilló Roshi.

- ¡Eres más viejo que yo, idiota!

- ¡Eres un chaparro!

- ¡BASTAAAAAAA! -gritó el Réferi, Son Gohan, Puar, Uulong, Ryu, Ken, Elisa, Bulma y todos los que estaban allí soportando la infantil pelea de aquellos dos viejos decrépitos y ridículos.

- ¿Es que no pueden estar en un lugar sin comenzar a insultarse? -preguntó el Réferi.

- ¡No! -replicaron los dos ancianos al mismo tiempo.

- Pues entonces -dijo mirando a Roshi-. ¡Usted váyase!, ya no tiene nada que hacer en este lugar. Si no quiere ver a Tsuru, ¿para qué se quedó? Y usted -le dijo a Tsuru-. No le haga caso y termine con su pelea. Su discípulo lo está esperando y todos nosotros también. Queremos saber quién es el ganador de este torneo.

Tsuru miró a Ten, luego al Réferi y luego al público. Saltó de la plataforma.

- Eres un viejo estúpido y no pudiste ganarme, ¡¡soy mejor que tú, soy mejor que tú!!

¡Plop!

- ¡¡¡El ganador indiscutible de este torneo es el Participante Ten Shin Han!!!

El público gritó enloquecido. Al fin, cuando aquel día agonizaba y las estrellas ya brillaban con todo su esplendor a lo largo de la bóveda celeste, el Vigésimo Segundo Torneo de Artes Marciales había terminado y Ten se coronaba como el campeón de éste. Ahora, todos podían ir a los bares cercanos al templo y brindar. Brindar por las buenas peleas, por todos los participantes, por la paz mundial, por las estúpidas peleas de esos dos ancianos locos, por la linda colegiala, por los dos niños que seguían recuperando fuerzas en el gimnasio atendidos por buenos doctores, por los buenos doctores, por los amigos que no habían asistidos, por los animales en peligro de extinción y por la mujer rubia que aterrizaba su avión en medio de la plataforma sin importarle que pudo haber matado al campeón del torneo y al Réferi…

- ¿Qué demonios hace esa mujer aquí? -interrogó Roshi a nadie en particular.

Ranchi bajó de un salto de su avión, sacó una ametralladora del largo de sus piernas y comenzó a disparar. El lugar quedó desierto en un par de segundos.

- Ustedes -señaló a Roshi, Son Gohan, Bulma, Uulong, Puar, Yamcha, Ryu, Ken, y bueno…ustedes saben-. Súbanse ya a la nave. ¿Dónde está el niño de la cola, el pelón y el muchacho rubio? -el Réferi intentó escabullirse sin ser descubierto. Tres balas que impactaron delante de él lo hicieron detenerse-. Tú también vienes. Y tú, el de los tres ojos, súbete también.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede esta vez? -preguntó Roshi, temblando de pies a cabeza.

- Un tipo me robó mis esferas y mis armas no le hacen daño. Necesito sus músculos grandes y sus cabezas huecas para que me ayuden a recuperarlas.

* * *

_1816hrs  
29/10/09_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	133. El principio del Fin

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Ese comentario de "Ranchi ya buscó las esferas obligándolos a todos" fue una cachetada que casi no necesitaba, pero que sirvió de todas formas, doy gracias. La verdad no pensaba llevarlos a todos en esta siguiente aventura guiados por Ranchi, pero de todas formas, creo que ahora será menos participativa que antes de ese comentario. Espero que esta nueva parte, esta nueva Saga de la serie los llene de horror y emoción y les ponga cara de "wath the....!!" si lo consigo, entonces creo que me habré realizado como escritor. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo... por ustedes lectores constantes ^^_

_Enjoy!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Dragon Ball H.S**

El principio del fin

(Capítulo 133)

Todos (Bulma, Uulong, Puar, Yamcha, Roshi, Son Gohan, Ryu, Ken, Elisa, Tsuru, Ten, el Réferi y Sakura) miraron a Ranchi con creciente desconcierto. ¿A qué clase de sujeto no le harían daño sus armas? Era obvio que esa mujer habría probado todas, comenzando con las más grandes, antes de asegurar que sus armas no le hacían daño.

- Mire…señorita -se adelantó el Réferi hacia Ranchi. Ella se giró para mirarlo, sus deslumbrantes ojos azules le hicieron temblar-. Yo…yo…en una…ocasión anterior, ya me uní…a la búsqueda de lo que usted quería.

- ¡Habla rápido! No tenemos toda la noche. -interrumpió la mujer rubia.

- Lo que quiero decir…es que…en esta ocasión, no… ¡no la acompañaré! -terminó de decir y se encogió delante de ella.

- ¿Eso era todo? -inquirió Ranchi con tono asesino.

- Sssssí. -musitó el Réferi, temblando más que una gelatina.

- ¡Súbete al avión y guarda silencio! -gritó Ranchi accionando su metralleta dos veces hacia el cielo-. No me interesa lo que quieras. Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga. ¿Entendiste?

El réferi no dijo nada, se alejó de ella a la carrera. Ranchi pensó que se subiría al avión, sin embargo, los pasos del Réferi lo llevaron más allá de la nave y se metió al gimnasio.

- ¿A dónde demonios vas? -bramó Ranchi disparando hacia el gimnasio.

- ¿Para qué lo necesitas a él? -quiso saber Bulma-. Ni siquiera es peleador.

- Ya lo sé -dijo Ranchi perdiendo el interés por el Réferi-. Pero me gustan sus gafas, nunca se las quita. Me intriga su estilo. Es de noche y él todavía con las gafas, además. Ese cabello rubio suyo es tan genial. ¡Nunca se despeina!

- Sí, entiendo… -dijo Bulma pero la verdad era que no entendía nada.

- Por cierto -dijo Ranchi volviéndose hacia todos-. ¿El torneo terminó?

- Sí. -le hizo saber Ten.

- ¿Quién fue el ganador?

- Yo. -dijo él hinchado de orgullo.

- Bien, tú definitivamente debes de ir en el avión.

- Claro, no temas si hay problemas, yo te protegeré.

- No necesito de tu protección. El dinero del premio podría servirnos.

- El… -Ten reflexionó un segundo, y al siguiente se echó a correr por donde se había escapado el Réferi-. ¡Oiga, regrese! ¡Todavía no me dan mi dinero!

- ¡Maldición! -masculló Ranchi-. Bien, eso nos quita dinero y un par de músculos. Ustedes, formen una línea frente a mí -les ordenó en un grito. Todos obedecieron, excepto Tsuru-. ¿Qué demonios esperas para hacer lo que te digo, viejo?

- Yo no sigo órdenes de nadie. -replicó Tsuru cruzándose de brazos.

- Te sugiero que lo hagas. -opinó Roshi.

- ¡Cállate! No eres más que un viejo cobarde. -gruñó Tsuru.

- Y tú…

Las sonoras explosiones del arma de Ranchi los callaron antes de que empezaran a discutir de nuevo.

- Fórmate a menos de que quieras un agujero más en la frente. -Tsuru obedeció, colocándose a un lado de Roshi-. Bien. El oponente en esta ocasión no se compara a ninguno de los que enfrentamos contra la Patrulla Roja -comenzó a explicar Ranchi paseándose delante de ellos-. Nunca había visto a un sujeto así. Ni en mis peores pesadillas. -su expresión cambio, de furiosa y asesina, a una que reflejaba extrema preocupación.

- ¿Es un hombre solo? -preguntó Ryu.

Ranchi se detuvo delante de él y lo miró. La preocupación brillaba en sus ojos azules.

- Dudo mucho que sea hombre -dijo con tono lúgubre-. Pero estoy segura de que podemos derrotarlo. No parece ser muy fuerte. Si mis armas no le hicieron nada, fue seguramente porque es tan fuerte como todos ustedes juntos, pero si se unen y pelean al mismo tiempo, es seguro que podrán vencerlo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo voy a pelear junto a estos dos ancianos mediocres? -preguntó Tsuru, señalando con desdén a Roshi y a Son Gohan.

- ¿A quién…? -una vez más los disparos de Ranchi lo hicieron callar.

- No empieces, viejo, o juro que te abriré el doble de agujeros de los que ya tienes.

- ¿Qué apariencia tiene éste sujeto? -preguntó Ryu, pensando en los cabellos y la piel oscura de Akuma. Ken y Sakura vieron la preocupación y el temor en su rostro. Ellos mismos sabían lo peligroso y poderoso que Akuma podía ser y rogaron en silencio que la chica de la metralleta no incluyera un rosario gigante en su descripción.

- No lo vi bien -dijo Ranchi-. Me atacó ayer por la noche. Desde entonces los he estado buscando. Creo que pensó que morí con su poderoso ataque, de lo contrario, no estaría aquí. Lo único que puedo decir con certeza, es que era un tipo malo de verdad y enorme. Me pareció verle alas en la espalda. Alas como de murciélago.

- ¡Por favor! -exclamó Yamcha-. Los tipos con alas de murciélago no existen. Hay que estar demasiado drogado para ver algo así.

Ranchi se acercó a él y colocó la punta del cañón de su arma en la barbilla de Yamcha.

- ¿Estás llamándome mentirosa?

- No, claro que no. Lo que digo es que quizá lo viste mal. La oscuridad o algo así.

- No lo sé, podría ser, pero ayer no me drogué, así que no puede ser por eso. Estaba más limpia que el niño de la cola. Y por cierto, ¿dónde está?

- Los doctores están cuidando de él -alegó Son Gohan-. Tuvo una pelea algo difícil.

- ¡Bah! -gruño Tsuru-. Era un pobre chiquillo tonto, si lo hubieran entrenado mejor, tal vez me habría hecho sudar.

Roshi iba a replicar algo, pero con el rabillo del ojo vio el movimiento de la metralleta de Ranchi y se quedó callado.

- Esto no es bueno -susurró la chica-. Necesito de todos, no de algunos pocos.

- Vamos, no puede ser tan malo -opinó Sakura-. ¿No crees que con nosotros sea suficiente?

- No, no lo creo -dijo Ranchi-. Estoy segura de que con ustedes no será suficiente. Créanme o lo pagarán acaro -los amenazó con la metralleta-. El enemigo esta vez es muy poderoso. No será tan fácil derrotarlo. Incluso…me atrevería a apostar que algunos de ustedes morirán.

Todos se quedaron de una pieza. No creían que Ranchi fuera de las que exageraban las cosas, y no lo era. Si decía que algunos morirían, era porque en verdad el oponente era duro, poderoso. Probablemente, no era sólo uno, sino varios. ¿Y si todos ellos eran poderosos?

- En ese caso, yo no voy. -se apresuró a decir Uulong.

- Perfecto, un estorbo menos -dijo Ranchi-. Creo que lo mejor será que la cosa peluda tampoco vaya -se refería a Puar-, la mujer rubia -Elisa- y la niña colegiala.

- No -reclamó Sakura-. Yo también quiero ir. Si se trata de patearle el trasero a tipos malos, cuenten conmigo.

- Será mejor que en esta ocasión te quedes aquí. -opinó Ryu.

- No es justo. Su la muchacha de cabello azul va, ¿por qué no puedo ir yo?

- Yo no pienso ir. -replicó Bulma.

- Lo siento, irás. -puntualizó Ranchi.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque el tipo se llevó las dos esferas que yo tenía y tú sabes cómo encontrarlas.

- ¡Eso puede hacerlo cualquiera, no sólo yo!

- No estoy pidiéndote tu opinión. -susurró Ranchi apuntándole con el arma. Bulma retrocedió un paso y ese fue el momento que Yamcha aprovechó para entrar en acción.

Sujetó el cañón de la pistola y lo apuntó al aire, en el mismo movimiento se agachó un poco y golpeó a Ranchi en el abdomen. La mujer al principio se mostró reacia a soltar la metralleta. Yamcha logró arrancársela de las manos empujándola hacia atrás con la planta del pie. Ranchi cayó de nalgas y sus manos se movieron de inmediato a sus caderas, donde colgaban otras dos pistolas.

Las desenfundó a una velocidad sorprendente, sin embargo, no pudo competir con la velocidad de Ryu y Ken, quienes se acercaron a ella y le arrebataron las armas, sometiéndola contra el piso después.

- Bueno, creo que ahora las cosas se harán a nuestro modo. -opinó Roshi.

- ¡Suéltenme antes de que me hagan enfadar y los mate a todos! -gritó Ranchi.

- Guarda silencio -le ordenó Yamcha-. Ahora jugarás con nuestras reglas.

Dentro del gimnasio encontraron unas cuerdas y con esas ataron a Ranchi para que se quedara quieta. Las armas las dejaron sobre la nave, debajo de los asientos. Todos rodeaban a Ranchi, sin hacerle caso, platicando entre ellos. ¿Qué debían de hacer ahora?

- Tal vez todo es una mentira -sugirió Yamcha-. Sabemos que esta mujer sólo persigue sus propios intereses, ¿qué evitaría que nos mintiera para arrastrarnos y hacernos sus obedientes mascotas?

- Si le robaron las esferas -opinó Bulma-, entonces alguien debe de venir por la que tiene Gokú. Sólo así sabremos si dice la verdad o está mintiendo.

- La esfera de mi nieto está en casa -agregó Son Gohan-. No vimos motivo alguno para traerla.

- ¿No tienes contigo el Radar del Dragon, Bulma? -preguntó Uulong.

- No, por la mañana, antes de venir acá no lo encontré por ningún lado.

La risa de Ranchi llamó la atención de todos.

- ¿Estás segura de que en estos momentos está en casa? -preguntó sin dejar de reírse-. Seguramente así fue como esa bestia encontró las dos esferas que todavía tenía en mi poder.

- ¿Le creen? -preguntó Yamcha.

- Yo creo que todos ustedes son unos estúpidos -opinó Ranchi-. Ahora suéltenme y súbanse al avión.

- No podemos dejar esto así -dijo Bulma-, tenemos que investigar. ¿Qué pasará si tiene razón?

- ¡Tengo razón! Ignórenme y todos morirán. ¡Se los advierto!

- ¿Puedes construir otro radar en este lugar, Bulma? -preguntó Roshi, su expresión era de suma preocupación.

- No, imposible, no tengo los materiales. Necesitaría ir hasta mi casa.

- Puede que no tengamos tiempo de ello -meditó Roshi.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, maestro? -preguntó Son Gohan. Sólo una vez había visto esa expresión detrás de las gafas de Roshi. En aquella ocasión, mucha gente había muerto.

- No lo sé con certeza -contestó-. Pero creo que es algo malo. Lo sentí desde la pelea con Tsuru.

- No dirás que por eso perdiste la pelea, ¿o sí? -intervino Tsuru.

- Sí, fue por eso que perdí la pelea. De lo contrario, jamás me habrías vencido.

- Viejo mentiroso. Yo también lo sentí y no…

- ¿Qué fue lo que sintieron? -interrumpió Sakura.

Roshi miró hacia el horizonte, dándoles la espalda a todos.

- Maldad -dijo-. Una maldad tan pura como la inocencia de Gokú. Quizá Ranchi no esté tan equivocada y estemos a punto de enfrentar una era de caos -se giró para mirarlos-. Más vale que estemos preparados, o todos moriremos.

* * *

_2003hrs  
30/10/09_

_PD. Si algo nos les gussta, con confianza, decímelo, nada más no exageren y pidan la resolución de la historia, creo que ahí no haría nada. Pero se aceptan sugerencias. De todas formas, este Fan Fic es para ustedes ^^  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	134. Planes

_Dulce o travesura???_

_Yo escojo... travesura waaahahahahahahaha!!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Planes

(Capítulo 134)

Era un hombre, gordito, de mediana estatura, vestido con una especie de bata de color marrón. Usaba sandalias y sus pasos se escuchaban susurrando por sobre la hierba. Sobre su hombro llevaba una larga vara con una vela encendida en la punta. Se acercó a uno de los grandes postes que estaban cerca de la plataforma y encendió la lámpara de la punta.

Caminó hacia la otra, sumido en sus propios pensamientos en los cuales aparecían su esposa, sus hijos y su actual situación económica que no era del todo favorable. Se detuvo un instante a la mitad de la plataforma y miró hacia el gimnasio. Había muchas personas que le devolvían la mirada, una mirada entre asustada y contrariada. Todos ellos eran personas muy extrañas que habían amordazado a una atractiva mujer de cabellos rubios. Esa mujer, de bellos ojos azules, lo miraba como si lo conociera y lo odiara más que a los desgraciados que la habían atado. Su mirada era una promesa de asesinato lento y doloroso.

Se miraron, el hombre a ellos y ellos al hombre, en silencio unos instantes. Luego, como si los asuntos del grupo no le interesaran al hombre, y así era, éste continuó con su trabajo, que era, encender las linternas. Encendió la siguiente y luego las restantes dos. Les dedicó una última mirada a las extrañas personas sobre la plataforma y volvió a casa.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó Bulma, luego de que el hombre de la flama les proporcionara un poco de luz.

- Soltarme -susurró Ranchi-. Eso es lo primero que deben hacer.

- No puedes estar considerando lo que ella dijo. -atajó Yamcha.

- Lo que pasa es que tú no eres tan inteligente como yo -atajó Bulma-. ¿No te has puesto a pensar qué sucederá si lo que dice es cierto?

- ¡Claro que no es real!

- Bueno, ahora sé quién es el que morirá primero. -sonrió Ranchi.

- De acuerdo, hagámoslo democráticamente -sugirió Yamcha-. Quienes crean en las palabras de esta loca, acérquense al avión.

Bulma fue la primera, Roshi pareció haber sido atraído por los movimientos sensuales de la chica. Son Gohan siguió a su maestro. Uulong dudó un momento y luego se acercó a Bulma, era mejor estar cerca de ella. Ryu también se acercó al avión, seguido de Sakura. Ken vaciló un momento y se giró hacia Elisa.

- ¿Tú qué piensas?

- Que la mirada de Ryu es de esas que miras y sabes que tiene razón. Creo que deberías ir con él.

Ken se acercó al avión. Ranchi giró en el suelo, acercándose a su avión. Tsuru no estaba interesado en la plática que los amigos del Viejo Tonto tenían, lo único que a él le importaba era que Ten volviera, de preferencia con Chaos (¿Dónde se habrá metido ese chamaco?) para irse de allí de una vez por todas.

Yamcha miró a Puar. No importaba que se uniera a su lado de la plataforma, pero estaría eternamente agradecido con él si no lo dejaba solo. Sin embargo…

- Lo siento, Yamcha, creo que deberíamos asegurarnos primero de que no ocurre nada. -gimió Puar antes de acercarse a Bulma.

- Esto quiere decir que investigaremos. -sentenció Bulma. Lo que había sucedido no era una cuestión de decidir lo que harían, sino una pequeña riña personal entre Yamcha y ella por el control de la televisión. Y ella había ganado.

- De acuerdo. -gruñó Yamcha.

- Bien -comenzó Bulma-, lo primero que debemos hacer es ir al lugar donde Ranchi se encontraba al ser atacada.

- Eso no servirá de nada -apuntó Ken-. La atacaron y se llevaron lo que querían. En ese lugar no encontraremos nada.

- En ese caso…

- ¡Abuelito!

Gokú salió de la entrada del gimnasio y corrió a brazos de Son Gohan. Detrás del pequeño coludo salió Krillin.

- ¡Gokú! -se alegró Son Gohan-. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- ¡Sí! Un gato muy chistoso vino a darnos un frijol, con el que nos curamos, ¿verdad Krillin?

- No lo sé, cuando yo desperté ya no había nadie. Sólo un doctor que estaba dormido. Nos revisó, se asombró y nos dejó salir.

- ¿Un gato? -meditó Roshi, agachando la cabeza.

- No le haga caso, Maestro -dijo Son Gohan-. A veces mi nieto dice muchas mentiras.

- Abuelito, yo no digo mentiras.

Son Gohan le acarició la cabeza riendo, quitándole importancia a su comentario. Roshi por su parte, conocía a cierto _gato_ y su medicina milagrosa. Pero _él_, no podía estar allí abajo. Su condición de guardián no se lo permitía. A menos que…

- ¡Lo tengo! -exclamó Bulma quien no había dejado de pensar en un plan-. Nos dividiremos e iremos a diferentes lugares. Yo iré a mi casa por lo que necesito para hacer un radar nuevo. Así, si el enemigo intenta reunir las esferas, podremos saber sus movimientos exactos. Alguien más debe de ir por la esfera de Gokú y algunos otros… -se detuvo. No sabía a dónde debían de ir los otros, puesto que no sabían la localización exacta del enemigo.

"Es…este es…porte especial", la radio en el avión de Ranchi se prendió de improviso. Todos la miraron espantados. Sólo había ciertas clases de emergencias por las que todos los radios en el mundo se encendían de aquella forma; guerra mundial, invasión extraterrestre y el inminente fin del mundo.

¿Cuál de ellas sería?

_La ciudad de Ginger ha sido…_, vacilación. El tipo de pausa que uno hace cuando no encuentra las palabras para describir lo que le dijeron que reportara y que no se cree a pesar de que la fuente de información ha sido certera y verdadera a lo largo de todo el tiempo. _Devastada_, continuó_. Se le ruega a toda la comunidad del mundo que se mantenga alejada de la zona. Si tenía familiares que vivían—_a Bulma le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda al escuchar el verbo en pasado. _Los dan a todos por muertos_, pensó—_en la ciudad de Ginger, pronto un agente del gobierno se pondrá en contacto con ustedes para ponerlos al tanto de la situación. Por ningún motivo, repito, deben acercarse a lo que antes era la ciudad de Ginger. Seguiremos reportando._

Silencio.

- Bueno, ahora ya sabemos a dónde tenemos que ir. -dijo Ranchi. Nadie pareció escucharla, todos estaban intentando asimilar lo que habían escuchado en el radio. ¿Qué habría sido? ¿Una bomba nuclear lanzada por error? ¿Una invasión extraterrestre? ¿O la alineación del cosmos apuntando directamente a ese lugar?

- ¿Qué sucede, abuelito? -preguntó Gokú jalando la manga de Son Gohan.

- ¡Es el fin del mundo! -gritó el Réferi apareciendo por donde momentos antes habían salido Gokú y Krillin. La expresión que se veía en su rostro era de absoluto terror. Las manos le temblaban al igual que la voz. En la mano izquierda llevaba una pequeña televisión. Cayó de rodillas cerca de Ranchi, gimoteando y con las lágrimas corriéndole el rostro. Alzó la mirada y se topó con los azules ojos asesinos de la mujer rubia. Se puso de pie de un brinco y se alejó.

- ¿Qué sucede? -inquirió Sakura.

- ¡Ginger! -dijo.

- Sí, lo sabemos. -interrumpió Bulma

- No. el radio no puede mostrarte lo que de verdad sucedió. -dijo el Réferi extendiendo la pequeña televisión a la mujer de cabello azul.

Bulma tomó el aparato y lo coloco para que varios pudieran verlo. De inmediato, todos se colocaron alrededor de ella, incluso Tsuru.

"Estas son imágenes de lo que ha quedado después de la fuerte explosión que se suscitó hace aproximadamente media hora en la localidad de Ginger", dijo un reportero, la preocupación y el miedo se veía en su rostro. La imagen de lo que quedaba en la ciudad de Ginger apareció en un pequeño recuadro en la parte superior a la derecha de la pantalla. Luego se acercó hasta ocupar todo el espacio.

En la imagen se veían un par de helicópteros sobrevolando la zona que difícilmente podría pensarse que antes era ocupada por una ciudad. Lo que allí había parecía ser el lugar de impacto de un gran asteroide caído desde el espacio. Desde el interior del enorme cráter salían espesas nubes de color negro.

"¿Qué nos tienes John?", preguntó el hombre del estudio.

"Todo parece indicar, por cómo se ve desde aquí, que la explosión vino desde el subsuelo. Posiblemente se trató de la explosión de los ductos de gas en el lugar", hizo una pausa. "¿Estás seguro?", otra pausa. "Ya podemos descartar los ductos de gas. El piloto dice que Ginger no contaba con el servicio de gas natural. Por lo que no pudo haber sido una explosión desde abajo. De cualquier forma, los especialistas llegarán en cualquier momento a inspeccionar la zona. Pudo haberse tratado de un meteorito, o el inicio de una tercera guerra mundial.", dijo con pesar. La imagen volvió a ser la del estudio, con la escena del helicóptero en un recuadro pequeño a la derecha.

"Gracias John, estare…"

"¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué es eso?", interrumpió John.

"John, ¿qué sucede?"

"Es…un monstruo. Algo alado ha derribado uno de los helicópteros. ¡Oh, no! ¡Sácanos de aquí! ¡VÁMONOS!"

Y el sonido de la estática.

"John… ¡John!", el rostro de horror y desconcierto ahora era muchísimo más evidente en el hombre del noticiero. "Parece ser que…perdimos comunicación con John. Intentaremos restablecer la conexión y seguiremos reportando," guardó silencio unos instantes. _No_, pensó Bulma, _Ya no podrán restablecer conexión con el bueno de John jamás_. "Iremos a unos comerciales. No se despegue de su televisor, este es un reporte especial debido a la…destrucción de la ciudad de Ginger. No se vaya."

- ¡Es el fin del mundo! -aulló el Réferi.

- Contrólate, ¿quieres? -atajó Bulma-. Para eso todavía falta mucho. Sólo fue una ciudad.

- La primera de ellas. -se atrevió a vaticinar Tsuru con voz tenebrosa.

- ¡Eso no puede saberlo! -gruñó Bulma, su voz sonaba temblorosa, quería convencerse a sí misma de que lo que Tsuru decía no era verdad. No lo consiguió.

- Pregúntale al Viejo Tortuga, él sabe bien a lo que estamos a punto de enfrentarnos.

_Viejo Tortuga_, no Viejo estúpido ni ningún otro insulto. Eso los puso más nerviosos.

- Será mejor que nos pongamos en movimiento si no queremos que de verdad sea la primera de varias ciudades más. -dijo Ryu.

Todos asintieron. Sí, si iban a hacer algo, debían de hacerlo ya.

- Bien. Uulong, Puar, Ranchi y yo, iremos a mi casa por un radar del Dragón. -dijo desatando a la mujer.

- ¿Y por qué debe de ir ella con nosotros? -inquirió Uulong.

- Porque Puar no podrá controlarte solo. -atajó Bulma.

- Yo puedo ir contigo, Bulma. -se ofreció Roshi.

- Usted, el abuelo de Gokú y Tsuru se quedarán aquí atajó-. Gokú, Krillin y Sakura irán por la Esfera de cuatro estrellas. Ryu, Ken y Yamcha, irán a la ciudad de Ginger -los miró, decidida-. Tengan mucho cuidado, no sabemos a lo que se enfrentarán.

- Yo iré con ellos. -Ten Shin Han salió por la entrada en gimnasio. Chaoz iba con él.

- Entre más seamos, mejor. -opinó Ken.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo, Ten? -preguntó Chaoz.

- No, ve con el niño de la cola. -Ten no quería poner en riesgo a su pequeño amigo. Pero tampoco quería que se quedara con Roshi, Son Gohan y Tsuru a hacer nada. Eso no le beneficiaba en nada.

- ¿Estamos listos?

- No, ¿en qué nos iremos? -preguntó Sakura.

Sin decir nada, Bulma extrajo de su mochila un estuche donde guardaba sus capsulas. Sacó dos aviones. Uno para Sakura, Gokú, Krillin y Chaoz, el otro para Ryu, Ten, Ken y Yamcha. Ella, Ranchi, Uulong y Puar se irían en el avión de Ranchi.

- ¿Y yo qué hago mientras? -preguntó Elisa.

- Puedes quedarte con nosotros. -dijeron Tsuru y Roshi al mismo tiempo, hilillos de baba escurriéndoles por la comisura de la boca.

- Ven con nosotras -la jaló Bulma-. Estarás más segura.

- Intentemos volver aquí lo más pronto posible, ¿de acuerdo? -sugirió Ryu. Todos asintieron y subieron a sus respectivas naves.

Las tres naves despegaron levantando sendas cortinas de polvo. Cuando las tres se alejaron, el Réferi se asomó por el borde de la plataforma, vio que la mujer asesina ya no estaba en el lugar y se fue corriendo a su casa.

Roshi y Tsuru se dieron la espalda, con los brazos cruzados. Son Gohan se quedó entre ellos, suspiró y deseó haberse ido con su nieto.

* * *

_1851hrs  
31/10/09_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	135. Atacados

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Estoy...no sé cómo hahaha, creo que jamás en mi vida había escrito tanto en tan pocos días. Desde cuándo estoy publicando diario?? ni me acuerdo, pero todos los días me siento frente a Ana, mi PC, y escribo un capi. Algunos días me tardo más, algunos días me tardo menos. Hoy, al iniciar, no sabía ni qué chingados... pero poco a poco salió el capi, espero haya quedado bien._

_Enjoy!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Atacados

(Capítulo 135)

Bulma piloteaba la nave. Ranchi iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, Elisa detrás de ella, Puar sentado en su regazo y Uulong había sido amarrado en la parte de atrás. Gemía y protestaba, exigiendo que lo soltaran, pero ninguna de las tres mujeres parecía reparar en su presencia, y de hecho, no lo hacían.

Las luces de la ciudad alumbraban el camino debajo de la nave, la cual se desplazaba a gran velocidad hacía la capital. Ranchi, quién había recuperado sus armas, las limpiaba, cargaba y revisaba una y otra vez. El nerviosismo se notaba en su rostro y lo contagiaba a la mujer rubia detrás de ella. Elisa no estaba hecha para las emociones fuertes. Ni siquiera soportaba el ver como Ken se mataba a golpes contra otros oponentes. La presión en sus manos comenzó a aumentar, lastimando a Puar, quien resbaló de sus manos, antes de que la mujer lo estrangulara y se alejó de ella.

- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? -le pidió Bulma a Ranchi.

- No. necesitamos estar preparadas -dijo y le pasó una pistola a Elisa por sobre el hombro-. Espero que sepas usar una de estas.

- Lo siento, yo no utilizaré armas.

- Esta vez tendrás que hacerlo si es que no quieres morir.

Elisa la tomó. Sus manos temblaban. Se notaba a leguas que no quería llevar esa pistola encima.

- A mí ni me mires -se apresuró a decir Bulma-. Yo necesito las manos desocupadas para pilotear este avión.

- Cuando llegue el momento, tus manos buscarán la pistola. -le dijo Ranchi metiéndole un arma entre el cinturón.

Bulma no dijo nada. Pero sí que pensaba. Ranchi ya había dicho que ninguna de sus armas había podido lastimar al sujeto que la había atacado. ¿Entonces para que llevar las armas?

Continuaron el viaje en silencio, incluso Uulong se había quedado callado. Puar se sujetó al respaldo del asiento de Bulma y contemplaba la noche a través del parabrisas. Debajo de ellos se sentía la conmoción del mundo. A esas alturas, ya todos sabrían que la ciudad de Ginger había sido destruida. Nadie sabía por qué, pero todos estaban seguros de que sobrevivientes, no había quedado ni uno solo. Era imposible imaginar que quedara alguien con vida al ver cómo había quedado el lugar donde se encontraba la ciudad.

- Ya debieron de haber dicho algo más en la radio. -dijo Bulma en tono ausente, como si pensara en voz alta.

- Tardarán un poco más -dijo Ranchi-. Ya perdieron los helicópteros que habían mandado y seguramente ya nadie quiere ir. Lo mejor será no preocuparnos por eso en estos momentos.

- ¿Cómo no vamos a preocuparnos por eso? -alegó Elisa-. Mucha gente ha muerto.

- Mejor ellos que nosotros. -terminó Ranchi. Su gélida mirada estaba clavada más allá del parabrisas. ¿Sería preocupación lo que había en su rostro? ¿Decisión, locura, deseos de venganza?

Media hora después de que despegaran en el templo de las Artes Marciales, la nave en la que Bulma y los demás iban, descendió en el patio trasero de la Corporación Capsula.

Todas salieron de la nave de un brinco. Uulong se quedó dentro.

Bulma las guió hasta la puerta de entrada. La casa estaba silenciosa e inquietante. Bulma nunca había visto tanta tranquilidad en ese lugar. Si no era un robot el que rondaba los alrededores, era su madre o su padre con algún nuevo invento. Sin importar que fuera de noche, siempre había algo o alguien en el jardín.

Entraron a la casa en un largo pasillo que se extendía hasta el otro extremo de la media esfera que era la casa. Las luces de emergencia estaban activadas y algunas parpadeaban a punto de apagarse también. Por el pasillo se extendía un inusual olor a humo. Bulma podría pensar que algún cable, o circuito, o robot se había estropeado, pero en su casa nada se estropeaba. No por nada eran la más importante compañía de aparatos electrodomésticos y eléctricos del mundo.

- Algo anda mal. -susurró.

- No me lo digas. -replicó Ranchi preparando su arma, la metralleta con la que los amenazó, para la acción.

Avanzaron deprisa por el pasillo, pasando puertas y puertas sin siquiera echarle un vistazo al interior. Entre más se adentraban en la enorme casa, más penetrante era el olor a humo. La preocupación de Bulma crecía con cada zancada que daba. Al principio, habían caminado deprisa, ahora las tres mujeres corrían.

Lo que Ranchi y Elisa habían pensado que se trataba del otro extremo de la casa, en realidad era tan sólo la mitad. La puerta que tenían enfrente era la entrada al jardín interno donde el profesor Brief gustaba de dar asilo a los animales de la calle. La puerta se abrió despacio por la falta de energía en la casa. Por la rendija que se hacía cada vez más amplia, escapó una columna de humo. Las chicas se taparon la boca y se apartaron de la puerta.

Bulma miró con horror al otro lado del umbral. Las llamas consumían los enormes árboles que habían tardado casi siglos en crecer hasta conseguir su altura actual. Ranchi y Elisa no sabían por qué sorprenderse, si por la enormidad de aquel lugar o por el caos que lo envolvía, consumiéndolo con los dedos de fuego que avanzaban en todas direcciones. Bulma se acercó a uno de los costados, presionó un botón escondido y una puerta se abrió en la pared. Del otro lado, en un pequeño compartimiento, había cinco máscaras antigases con careta. Tomó tres y le entregó una a Ranchi y otra a Elisa.

- Será mejor que esperes afuera -le indicó a Puar. Él asintió y salió flotando de allí, sin mirar atrás-. Vamos. -indicó y entró al pequeño infierno que ardía en su casa.

No había forma de que Bulma supiera que sus padres se encontraban allí dentro, sin embargo, estaba segura de que ahí los encontraría. Buscaron por los alrededores, sin internarse mucho entre la espesura de aquel jardín que más parecía un pedacito de selva.

El científico y su esposan estaban tirados en el suelo, a unos 10 metros de la puerta hacia la derecha. Él intentaba protegerla de los escombros y de las llamas, a pesar de que ambos habían perdido el conocimiento. Bulma se agachó a un lado de ellos y los zarandeó para que despertaran, ninguno de sus padres hizo movimiento alguno. Pegó su oreja a los pechos de ambos y las lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos.

- ¿No estarán…? -comenzó Elisa, llevándose las manos a la parte baja de la máscara.

- No, siguen con vida, pero debemos sacarlos de aquí.

Elisa sujetó a la madre de Bulma de las axilas y la arrastró hacia la puerta. Ranchi se echó al profesor sobre el hombro y abrió el camino hacia la salida.

- ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Elisa al ver que Bulma, en lugar de seguirlas, entraba en una de las tantas puertas a un costado del pasillo.

- Debo detener el incendio o perderemos la casa. Ustedes adelántense. -dijo y se metió al cuarto.

- Será mejor que te muevas si no quieres quedarte aquí con ella. -le urgió Ranchi. Elisa miró la puerta por la que había desaparecido Bulma y siguió a la rubia, arrastrando a la madre de la peli azul.

Una vez afuera, llevaron a los padres de Bulma hasta el avión, donde Puar y Uulong las esperaban a un lado de éste.

- Rápido enanos -les gritó Ranchi-. ¡Busquen el botiquín!

Puar y Uulong subieron a la nave y buscaron lo que Ranchi les pedía.

Colocaron al profesor y a su esposa en el césped. Uno al lado del otro. Puar y Uulong salieron con el botiquín y Ranchi le aplicó los primeros auxilios al profesor. Elisa a la madre de Bulma.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la casa, Bulma llegó al sótano, donde se encontraban las computadoras y los generadores que controlaban todas las funciones de la casa. Se acercó a unas cajas enormes con franjas transversales negras y amarillas; los transformadores. A un costado se encontraba el panel de control. Tecleó, a una velocidad que cualquier peleador del torneo habría envidiado, las claves para detectar el problema. Una vez que el código de error fue mostrado en la pantalla, tecleó las acciones que debían tomarse para corregirlo.

La casa se quedó sin luz durante unos cuantos segundos e instantes después las lámparas de todos los pasillos y las habitaciones volvieron a encenderse. Se apartó de allí, siguiendo un pasillo que serpenteaba entre las máquinas colocadas allí abajo hasta que llegó al ordenador señalado con el cartel de: "Sistemas de Emergencia". Tecleó las claves de acceso sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla. Buscó la opción que provocaría una lluvia dentro del jardín y que abriría el domo del mismo para que saliera el humo.

Un fuerte zumbido se hizo escuchar por toda la casa y luego se suavizó hasta convertirse en un pequeño susurro que casi pasaba desapercibido. Ya estaba, el problema del incendio y la falta de energía habían sido solucionados. Bulma se dirigió a la salida. Le sorprendió no encontrar por su camino a ninguno de los millones de robots que su padre había construido. Tal vez todos habían huido al ver el fuego. Siempre supo que ese sistema de supervivencia que su padre les había instalado a todos algún día les causaría problemas. Todos sus robots eran unos cobardes y ninguno daría los circuitos integrados por salvar a nadie de la familia.

Qué suerte que ella había vuelto, de lo contrario.

- No pienses en eso. -se dijo y salió de la casa.

El profesor y su esposa estaban despertando cuando Bulma se acercó a ellos. Se hincó a su lado y los abrazó a los dos.

- ¿Están bien? -les preguntó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías de estar en el torneo? -preguntó su padre.

- Ya se terminó, volví por el Radar del Dragón.

- ¡Oh, cuanto lo siento, hija! -musitó su madre.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Un hombre, una especie de ninja con muy mal gusto para vestir, se lo llevó -contó su madre-. Dice que alguien lo mandó a buscarlo, lo necesitan para algo. No nos quiso decir qué.

- Sí, se portó muy grosero con nosotros. A pesar de que le dimos el Radar.

- ¿Cómo pudieron darle el radar? -chilló Bulma.

- Bueno, hija -contestó el profesor-. Lo necesitaba para juntar las esferas.

- Eso ya lo sé, ¡el radar no sirve para nada más!

- Por eso se lo dimos. -replicó su madre.

- No tienes por qué preocuparte, Bulma -agregó su padre-. Tú puedes construir otro en poco tiempo. No te hará falta.

- ¡Pero no sabemos para qué quieren las esferas!

- Bah, seguro quiere lo mismo que todos los demás -divagó el profesor-. Dinero, fortuna, conquistar el mundo, ¿quién sabe? Nosotros no necesitamos nada de eso, ya lo tenemos. -dijo. Él y su esposa rieron divertidos.

- No puedo creer lo despreocupados que son. -susurró Elisa, sorprendida, asustada. No sabía bien cómo se sentía.

- ¿Vieron al tipo que los atacó? -inquirió Ranchi.

- Sí, ya les dijimos que era una especie de ninja con muy mal gusto para la moda. -replicó la madre de Bulma.

- ¿Qué significa eso? -preguntó Ranchi.

- Que no sabe bien qué colores usar para pasar desapercibido…si es un ninja, eso es elemental, ¿no lo creen?

Las tres chicas, el profesor, Puar y Uulong, se miraron y asintieron.

- El sujeto vestía de morado y llevaba unas sandalias de madera. No rayó el piso, ¿verdad, Bulma? -preguntó, su voz dejó traslucir la infinita preocupación por su piso.

- No, no te preocupes por tu piso, está bien -musitó Bulma y se dirigió a las otras dos chicas-. Iré por lo necesario para construir un nuevo radar. No tardaré mucho. Si lo hago mientras volvemos al templo, nos ahorraremos mucho tiempo.

- Ve, nosotros prepararemos la nave. -dijo Ranchi.

- ¿Pueden quedarse con los vecinos? -preguntó Bulma a sus padres.

- No es necesario -contestó el profesor-. El ninja ya se llevó lo que quería, ¿no? Dudo mucho que vuelva.

- Sí, quizá ya no regrese. -dijo Bulma y entró a la casa. Buscó el material que necesitaba y sus herramientas en el taller de su habitación. Echó todo a una mochila y salió de la casa. Se despidió de sus padres y subió a la nave. Su equipo táctico, volvió al Templo de Artes Marciales.

- Hay algo que me preocupa. -musitó Ranchi a mitad del camino.

- ¿Qué es?

- A mí no me atacó ningún ninja cliente de un mal diseñador.

- Entonces…

- Sí, quien me atacó no está solo.

* * *

_1726hrs  
01/11/09_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	136. Resplandor de Esfera

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Bueno pues... hoy que venía de vuelta a casa y estaba a punto de amarrar mi bicicleta, no recuerdo bien en qué venía pensando, pero llegué a pensar en la muerte de uno de los grandes personajes de este relato y de la serie por supuesto. A partir de ahora, habrá muchas muertes, ese es seguro, y de hecho, ya maté a todos los de una ciudad hahahaha de tajo, sin más "No mercy" dicen en Super Gem Fighter. Pero matarlo a Él... no lo sé, seguiré pensándolo y quizá lo haga, por lo tanto... iré a hacerme un impermeable contra jitomates '^^ Prometo que, si lo mato, su muerte será una que no olvidaremos por mucho, mucho tiempo... pero todavía falta mucho para eso, así que...  
_

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Resplandor de Esfera

(Capítulo 136)

La nave, en la que iban Gokú, Sakura y Chaoz, era piloteada por Krillin. Todos se asombraron bastante al descubrir que el pequeño podía pilotear una nave de aquel tamaño. Él sólo dijo que era necesario saber pilotear cualquier vehículo. "En caso de una emergencia, como la que estamos viviendo en estos momentos," dijo, "te saca de muchos problemas."

Y era verdad, ni Gokú ni Sakura sabían pilotear una de esas, mucho menos el pequeño Chaoz.

Sobrevolaron la montaña Paoz, hasta ese momento, era la primera vez que Gokú la veía desde las alturas. Aunque no era como él había pensado. Todo era tan sólo una mancha oscura. Como en la selva no había luces, todo era oscuridad y no pudo ver nada de nada. Krillin le preguntó en qué dirección se encontraba su casa. Gokú no supo contestarle. El pequeño sabía que debía de seguir el camino que subía por un costado de la montaña hasta la cima. Krillin se molestó con él.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no sabes llegar a tu casa? -recriminó-. ¿Qué sucederá si un día te pierdes?

- Mi abuelito me encontraría. -afirmó Gokú colocando las manos detrás de la cabeza y con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Vives en lo más alto de la montaña? -le preguntó Sakura, que de pronto, tuvo la sensación de que allí era la más grande, por lo que debía de hacerse cargo de los pequeños. En otras palabras, era la niñera de tres mocosos muy, muy extraños.

- Sí, en la cima de la montaña está mi casa. -señaló Gokú, apuntando por el cristal hacia una pequeña choza en el claro en lo alto de la montaña Paoz.

Krillin condujo la nave hasta el lugar y descendieron junto a la pequeña choza. Todos se bajaron de un salto de la nave y Gokú corrió al interior para sacar la esfera.

Sakura, Krillin y Chaoz entraron detrás de él al pequeño cuartito que compartía con su abuelo Son Gohan.

- Miren -les dijo-, aquí es donde duermo con mi abuelito -señaló la cama a la derecha de la puerta-. Allí es donde guardamos la ropa -señaló el ropero del fondo.

- No seas mentiroso, Gokú -atajó Krillin-. Tú no tienes otra ropa. Yo siempre te he visto con lo mismo puesto.

- Lo que pasa es que toda mi ropa es igual. Mira. -Gokú abrió el cajón y le mostró muchas camisas blancas de tirantes y muchos pantalones de color azul.

- La Esfera. -dijo Chaoz con tono gélido, como si estuviera poseído y anunciando la muerte de todos ellos.

- Aquí está. -dijo Gokú tomando una pequeña cajita roja con muchos símbolos dorados que estaba colocada sobre el mueble.

Se giró para estar de frente hacia los demás. Abrió la cajita.

El resplandor ámbar que despedía la pequeña esfera les iluminó el rostro. Krillin no recordaba ese brillo tan llamativo de las esferas. La última vez, sólo brillaban, pero nada más. En esta ocasión, la Esfera casi gritaba en silencio. Lo llamaba y le pedía casi con desesperación que la tocara, que la sujetara entre sus manos y se la llevara consigo hasta la tumba. Que muriera protegiéndola.

- Es…más que hermosa. -susurró Sakura. Su voz sonaba ausente. Krillin supo que si él hablaba, su voz sonaría igual a la de ella. Distante, perdida, absorbida dentro de la transparencia dorada de la Esfera.

- Debemos irnos. -dijo Gokú cerrando la cajita de golpe. Krillin, Sakura y Chaoz sintieron una repentina tristeza, como si el amor de su vida hubiera muerto frente a sus ojos en un acto heroico que implicaba a una viejita cruzando la calle. Chaoz dio un paso al frente. Krillin supo qué era lo que intentaría hacer. Él también tenía ganas de arrancarle la Esfera a Gokú de las manos. Se giró hacia Chaoz, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Vámonos. -dijo, sujetándolo del brazo. Chaoz dejó de mirar la cajita en las manos de Gokú y asintió sin decir nada. Sakura seguía con la mirada clavada en la cajita de Gokú. Ella por su parte, no quería arrancar la Esfera de manos de Gokú, sólo quería verla una vez más. Con eso se conformaba. No le pidió que abriera de nuevo la cajita porque sabía que después habría oportunidad de volver a verla. Por el momento, era hora de irse y volver al Templo de las Artes Marciales.

- ¿Quién de ustedes lleva la esfera? -preguntó una voz salida de todas y de ninguna parte.

- Yo. -contestó Gokú de inmediato, y de inmediato, un dolor agudo se instaló en su nuca y cayó hacia delante. La cajita en la que estaba la esfera escapó de sus manos y rebotó en el suelo. Se abrió y la esfera, con su adictivo brillo salió rodando de ésta.

Krillin, Sakura y Chaoz la siguieron con la mirada y de pronto desapareció.

- Pues ya no, mocoso -dijo la voz de antes-. Ahora soy yo quien lleva la Esfera.

Gokú comenzó a levantarse, sobándose la cabeza.

- Eso no se vale, me atacaste por la espalda. -gruñó.

- ¡Devuélvenos la Esfera! -reclamó Krillin.

- No, lo siento, es demasiado tarde. Deberían agradecerme por no matarlos en este lugar.

Gokú había comenzado a olfatear el aire. Desde que llegaron había sentido algo inusual, pero supuso que sería por la presencia de la chica; nunca antes había habido una chica en su casa y menos cuando no estaba su abuelito en casa.

- ¡Ya te vi! -declaró Gokú dándole un puñetazo, todos pensaron, al aire. Un hombre, el niña del cual habló la mamá de Bulma, salió de detrás de una cortina. Tenía el cabello negro atado en la cabeza como si se tratara de una palmera, su traje ninja era de color purpura oscuro y en la cintura llevaba una espada.

- ¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme? -preguntó el Hombre Ninja.

- Tienes un olor bastante peculiar.-dijo Gokú tocándose la nariz con orgullo.

- ¿Fuiste tú quien destruyó la ciudad de Ginger? -inquirió Krillin.

- No digas tonterías -atajó el Hombre Ninja-, yo no soy tan despiadado como -una cota vacilación- Él.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Ju, ju, ju. Si de verdad quieres saberlo… -dijo, tallándose debajo de la nariz con el dorso del dedo índice. Se paró muy derechito y sonrió-. Soy el increíble, Ninja Púrpura.

- No, enserio -dijo Krillin-. ¿Quién eres?

- ¡El Ninja Púrpura!

- No, mira -Krillin habló como si intentara explicarle una ecuación de segundo grado a un recién nacido-. Él es Chaoz, ella Sakura y el niño perro es Gokú. Yo me llamo Krillin. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

- No juegues conmigo, chamaco -gruñó el Ninja Púrpura perdiendo la compostura-. ¡Soy el increíble Ninja Púrpura!

- ¿Y qué tienes de increíble? -preguntó Sakura, pensando que Krillin estaba jugando con él para desconcentrarlo. Sin embargo, Krillin hablaba muy enserio.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? -siseó el Ninja Púrpura-. ¡Esto es lo que tengo de increíble! -gritó, levantó un puño y al dejarlo caer, apareció una nube púrpura. Todos la miraron…sin expresión en el rostro. Cuando la nube se disipó, el Ninja Púrpura había desaparecido-. ¡JA! Ahora no podrán encontrarme. ¿Se sorprendieron? Bueno, no es lo mejor que sé hacer.

- Eso espero -musitó Krillin-, porque este truco ya es viejo y cualquiera puede hacerlo.

- ¡No seas mentiroso!

- No miento -se giró hacia Chaoz-, demuéstrale.

- ¿Y yo por qué? -contestó el otro con su rostro impasible.

- Porque tú eres el que tiene cara de menso. -Gokú rió. El Ninja Púrpura también, aunque intentó controlarse.

Chaoz no dijo nada, se quedó allí, nada más contemplando a Krillin con su mirada inexpresiva.

- Anda. -apuró Krillin.

- No lo haré.

- ¿Lo ves? Nadie puede igualarme, chamaco pelón. -Gokú volvió a reír.

- ¡Yo no soy pelón!

- ¿Ah, no? Demuéstramelo. -retó el Ninja Púrpura.

- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a demostrarte eso?

- Bah, cualquiera puede hacerlo. Incluso el niño que tiene cara de menso. -Gokú se tiró al suelo sujetándose la panza.

- Tus trucos son absurdos -se defendió Chaoz-. Hasta el pelón podría hacerlos.

Gokú comenzó a girar por la tierra. Las lágrimas se le juntaron en la comisura de los ojos.

- No es cierto, no puede hacerlo. -replicó el Ninja Púrpura, en su voz ahora era más evidente que intentaba no carcajearse.

- Claro que sí, todos nosotros podemos hacer ese truco tan malo -dijo Sakura, abriendo y cerrando el puño en su espalda para que Krillin y Chaoz pudieran verlo-. Sal y te lo mostraremos.

- Será una pérdida de tiempo, pero de acuerdo -aceptó el Ninja Púrpura y salió de detrás de un árbol. Se acercó a donde se encontraban Sakura, Krillin y Chaoz (Gokú se había alejado demasiado y seguía riéndose.)-. Muéstrenme.

- ¡Ahora! -gritó Sakura, lanzándose al mismo tiempo que Krillin y Chaoz hacia el "increíble" Ninja Púrpura.

Él no se inmutó, esperó hasta el último momento y con un movimiento que ninguno de ellos vio, lo apartó de donde estaba, haciendo que cayeran de nalgas en el suelo.

- Aquí el que tiene cara de menso es el mocoso disfrazado de payaso -dijo Púrpura-. ¿Creíste que me engañarías tan fácilmente?

- No, no lo creí -dijo Sakura-. Estaba segura de ello.

Gokú estaba detrás del Ninja Púrpura. Éste miró hacia atrás, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El pequeño puño del niño coludo se enterró en el abdomen del ninja, impulsándolo hacia atrás, en medio del semicírculo que Krillin, Sakura y Chaoz habían formado. Sus miradas le hicieron saber al ninja que lo que vendría a continuación le dolería mucho. Los tres levantaron los puños y en sus rostros aparecieron sendas sonrisas de calaveras.

- Mamá… -susurró el Ninja Púrpura antes de que la lluvia de golpes y patadas cayera sobre él. La esfera rodó de sus ropas, Gokú la recogió y la guardó en la cajita roja, sin detenerse siquiera a contemplar el maravilloso brillo ámbar que ésta despedía.

Quince minutos después, el Ninja Púrpura yacía derribado en el suelo con heridas y moretones en todo el cuerpo, su espada estaba recargada en un árbol fuera de su alcance y sus ropas desgarradas y sucias. Sakura, Krillin y Chaoz habían liberado su estrés con la técnica de golpeo, usando al ninja como saco de boxeo.

- ¿Qué haremos con él? -preguntó Krillin.

- Podríamos atarlo a un árbol para que no se vaya. -contestó Sakura.

- ¿Crees de verdad que irá a algún lado?

- No. pero más vale estar seguros de que no se moverá de aquí.

- Sí, tienes razón. Gokú, ¿tienes una cuerda?

- Sí, en la parte de atrás de la casa. Voy por ella. -dijo Gokú, dejando la cajita del a esfera en el suelo. Los ojos de Krillin, de Chaoz y de Sakura se clavaron de inmediato en ella. Los pensamientos de todos eran los mismos. "Sólo una miradita rápida, eso no afectará a nadie. Sólo una miradita, chiquita y ya."

Sin embargo nadie se movió. Gokú volvió con la cuerda y se la tendió a Sakura.

- Gracias -dijo ella y se puso de pie-. Ayúdenme a acercarlo a un árbol.

Los tres pequeños la ayudaron. Arrastraron al Ninja Púrpura hasta el árbol más cercano y lo sentaron recargado a éste. Krillin dio varias vueltas al árbol tensando la cuerda alrededor del Ninja.

- ¿Nos vamos? -preguntó cuando estuvieron seguros de que el ninja no se movería.

- No, espera -pidió Sakura, acuclillándose frente al ninja-. ¿Quién te mandó por la esfera?

El Ninja Púrpura no contestó. De entre sus labios salió una risa que hizo que Sakura se alejara de él.

- No quieres saberlo, niña -gimió, tosiendo por la risa-. Cuando Él te encuentre, te hará pagar muy caro lo que has hecho conmigo. Lo que ustedes me hicieron a mí, no se compara a lo que Él les hará a ustedes. Desearán estar muertos cuando empiece. Cuando sepa que se llevaron la esfera. -siguió riendo. Era una risa demencial, líquida debido a los coágulos en la garganta.

- ¿Podemos irnos ya? -pidió Krillin con voz temblorosa.

- Sí, vámonos de aquí. -aceptó Sakura.

* * *

_1938hrs  
02/11/09_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	137. El primero en caer

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_En este capítulo sabremos, aunque creo que ya todos lo sabemos, quién es el enemigo en turno Waaaaa!!! esyoy muy emocionado, a ver qué pasa. No sé si puede hacer la mezcla que quiero entre la pelea y el horror. No sé si la acción y el suspenso son dos cosas que puedan comerse juntas... pero de que lo intento, lo intento._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

El primero en caer

(Capítulo 137)

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo allí? -preguntó en un tono frío, despectivo y lleno de repulsión. Se acercó al Ninja Púrpura mirándolo con desdén.

- ¡Gracias al cielo que llegaste! -gimió el Ninja Púrpura sin ver a su compañero, sólo lo reconoció por la voz-. Esos chamacos se pasaron de listos conmigo.

- Eso puedo verlo.

- Desátame para ir tras ellos, no deben de estar lejos.

- ¿Dónde está la esfera?

. Esos mocosos se la llevaron. El radar está en la capsula que tiene mi espada en la empuñadura.

Su compañero levantó la espada con el pie, la tomó de la empuñadura y revisó la base. Había un pequeño compartimiento. Sacó la cápsula, la accionó y levantó el radar del suelo.

- Bien, esto era todo lo que venía a buscar.

- ¡Espera!, ¿qué hay de mí?

- ¡Oh, es cierto! -dijo y se acercó a él, en el trayecto levantó la espada.

- No, no, espera. ¡NO!

La cabeza del Ninja Púrpura rodó por el suelo. De su garganta todavía brotaba un suave quejido al dar la segunda vuelta en el suelo. Su _compañero_ lo miró complacido y luego se marchó del lugar.

Llegaron al enorme cráter que solía ser la ciudad de Ginger por la mañana. Yamcha piloteaba la nave, Ryu, Ken y Ten miraban por las ventanillas. Las columnas de humo se elevaban al cielo desde diferentes puntos. La nave dio algunas vueltas antes que los hombres en ella decidieran dónde iban a aterrizar. Decidieron que un tramo de la autopista que atravesaba la ciudad era la mejor opción. Comenzaron el descenso, cuando algo golpeó el ala izquierda de la nave y esta comenzó a caer en picada.

- ¡Tenemos que saltar! -gritó Yamcha abriendo la compuerta de emergencia. Los demás se quitaron los cinturones de inmediato y se prepararon para saltar en el momento indicado.

La nave cayó en la pendiente del cráter, siendo devorada casi de inmediato por una enorme bola de fuego, de la explosión provocada por el impacto. Yamcha, Ten, Ryu y Ken cayeron de pie a un lado del cráter, contemplaron su nave hecha pedazos.

_¿Ahora cómo demonios volveremos a casa?_, se preguntó Yamcha.

- No creo que encontremos nada en este lugar. -musitó Ten.

- De todas formas, echemos un vistazo por los alrededores. -sugirió Ryu.

- ¿Qué les parece si nos separamos y buscamos en parejas? -preguntó Yamcha.

- No creo que sea buena idea -contestó Ken-. La mujer dijo que era un oponente difícil. Creo que sería mejor no separarnos.

- Vamos entonces. -urgió Ten.

Caminaron alrededor del borde del cráter. Buscando entre la maleza chamuscada y las pocas casas que se salvaron de lo que fuera que haya sucedido allí. En cierto momento, Yamcha descubrió la mitad superior del cuerpo de una mujer. Al parecer, la explosión la había alcanzado mientras huía. ¿Habían tenido tiempo de huir? Entonces, ¿la explosión habría sido provocada? ¿Quién era el que estaba detrás de todo aquel caos, destrucción y muerte?

De ese lado del cráter, parecía que la cosa que impactó contra la tierra provenía del otro extremo, del sur. Los cuerpos estaban esparcidos sobre los techos de las casas, los árboles, los autos y el suelo. Aquel paraje de desolación y muerte estaba impregnado por el olor dulzón de la carne chamuscada.

- No creo que esto haya sido una explosión. -meditó Ten Shin Han en voz alta.

- No lo fue. -concedió una voz detrás de ellos.

Los cuatro se giraron, levantando los puños, poniéndose en guardia, preparados para la pelea.

Delante de ellos había un…una bestia, de apariencia humana con alas parecidas a las de un murciélago, pero su cuerpo estaba escamado como la piel de los cocodrilos. Medía un metro ochenta. Sobre sus ojos amarillos tenía un par de antenitas. Estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, los miraba con arrogancia, sus labios morados curveados con una sonrisa que decía: "ustedes cuatro serán mi cena de esta noche."

- ¿Fuiste tú quien provocó esto? -preguntó Yamcha señalando el cráter con un movimiento de cabeza.

La bestia-cosa frente a ellos miró el enorme cráter como quien mira a una ardilla corriendo por el árbol hacia arriba.

- No, no fui yo -respondió mirándolos de nuevo-. Pero sí seré quien los mate.

- Inténtalo -dijo Ten dando un paso al frente-, si es que te atreves.

La criatura se burló de él con una sonora carcajada, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¿De verdad crees que podrás resistir un combate contra mí?

- Por si no te has dado cuenta -Yamcha se colocó a un lado de Ten-. No está solo. Ryu y Ken se colocaron al otro lado de Ten.

- Vaya, vaya. Los súper amigos hicieron acto de presencia -se mofó la criatura-. ¿De verdad creen que podrán derrotarme? -preguntó, mirándose las uñas, como si la mugre en ellas fuera más importante que los cuatro hombres frente a él.

- Ya lo veremos. -gruñó Yamcha.

Se miraron. Los hombres a la cosa delante de ellos. La cosa alada seguía mirando sus uñas. El primero en correr hacia ella fue Yamcha. Gritó un "Juaaaaa" muy largo y feroz. La criatura no se movió de su lugar. El puño de Yamcha se impactó contra su mejilla, el sonido del golpe resultó ensordecedor en aquel paraje desolado.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? -preguntó la criatura, mirando de soslayo a Yamcha. Levantó el brazo con la mano en garra más allá de su cabeza. Habría acomodado un golpe casi mortal en el cuello desprotegido de Yamcha de no ser porque Ten Shin Han llegó al rescate.

Lanzó a la criatura de espaldas acomodándole una patada en el rostro.

- ¡Pon más atención, idiota! -gritó ten, Yamcha no supo si le hablaba al monstruo o a él. Ryu y Ken estaban seguros de que le hablaba a Yamcha.

El monstruo dio una voltereta, extendió las alas y ni siquiera tocó el suelo para impulsarse de regreso a donde se encontraban Yamcha y Ten. Sus alas se batieron detrás de él. Yamcha miró con horror la cantidad de polvo que despedían. Sintió el impacto en su brazo que protegía el rostro y supo que todos morirían allí. La fuerza que aquella cosa tenía en las alas, que parecía ser la parte más débil de su cuerpo, era asombrosa.

Sus zapatos resbalaron sobre la tierra unos treinta centímetros. Abrió los brazos e intentó golpear a la criatura en el rostro. La criatura ya no estaba frente a él.

- Detrás de ti, idiota. -susurró la voz lúgubre de la bestia antes de que Yamcha sintiera el dolor que lo atenazaba a la altura de los riñones. Salió despedido hacia delante, flotando a un par de centímetros sobre el suelo. Patinó por el suelo, raspándose la cara y el brazo derecho. Se puso de pie, quejándose del dolor en el rostro y miró detrás de él.

- Eres demasiado estúpido como para considerarte a ti mismo un peleador. -declaró el monstruo, estando de pie detrás de Yamcha. El muchacho giró sobre su pierna izquierda, con el brazo estirado para golpearlo. Falló.

La criatura lo tomó del cuello y se elevó 10 metros en el aire.

- ¿A ti también te ha fascinado la idea de volar, humano estúpido? -se burló la criatura-. ¿Qué me dices de planear?

Lo arrojó con fuerza hacia el suelo. Yamcha no pudo hacer nada más que gritar y mirar con horror el suelo que se acercaba más y más.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, echó las manos hacia atrás de la espalda e intentó silenciar su temor que gritaba en su interior.

_Espero que funcione_, pensó con desesperación.

- Kaaa-Meeee Haaa-Meeeee ¡HAAAA! -estiró las manos hacia delante. En las palmas sintió cómo la temperatura de su piel se incrementaba. Pensó, por un segundo que lo conseguiría, que la fuerza de su Kame-Hame-Ha le salvaría la vida. Sin embargo, Su rostro se estrelló contra la dureza del pavimento con un sonido de fractura.

Su cuerpo quedó hecho una masa extraña convulsionándose en el suelo. Ten, Ryu y Ken miraron la escena sin poder hacer nada. La criatura descendió, parándose a un lado del cuerpo de Yamcha. Su pie descansó en su cabeza.

- Perdona, creo que intentabas hacer algo, ¿no es cierto? -le dijo, inclinándose un poco. Tenía los brazos cruzados-. Oye, levántate. Aún no comenzamos con la diversión. -le dijo meneando la cabeza, haciendo que se fracturara más. Pisándolo con fuerza.

- ¡Déjalo! -bramó Ryu. Echó a correr hacia la criatura.

- ¡No, espera! -intentó detenerlo Ken, sin conseguirlo. Se lanzó detrás de él-. Demonios. -masculló.

Ten se apartó un poco, vería cómo los dos sujetos atacaban a la bestia para encontrar su punto débil y atacarlo por sorpresa. Tenía que encontrarle una debilidad y rápido. De lo contrario, todos terminarían como Yamcha.

Los golpes que Ryu y Ken le lanzaban a la criatura eran fácilmente esquivados. La bestia se reía y hacía comentarios para provocar la furia de los dos peleadores. Esquivó un puñetazo de Ryu y una patada de Ken cuando vio la oportunidad de atacarlos. Golpeó a Ken en la espalda con la planta del pie, el impulso lo aprovechó para abrazar a Ryu por el cuello y llevarlo hasta un árbol cercano, donde lo dejó pegado como calcomanía.

Ten aprovechó ese movimiento y lanzó el Do-Don-Pa que había estado preparando para cuando sus compañeros se alejaran de la criatura. El monstruo levantó una mano hacia donde venía el poder de Ten, el cual se impactó de lleno en su palma abierta. La criatura apenas si se movió.

- Pensé que de todos, tú serías el más fuerte de todos, Ten Shin Han. -le dijo.

- ¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre?

- ¿Importa? De todas formas morirás en este lugar. -la criatura se encogió de hombros.

Tenía la guardia baja. Ryu se percató de ello.

- ¡Shouryuu-ken! -gritó levantando su puño derecho, impactándolo en la barbilla de la criatura, dando un salto con la rodilla izquierda doblada. Toda su fuerza estaba concentrada en el puño que se elevaba hacia el cielo. La criatura salió despedida hacia atrás. Se recompuso en el aire a punto de atacar a Ryu, cuando un golpe similar, con llamas rodeando al puño lo golpeó en el mismo lugar que lo había golpeado Ryu. Esta vez fue Ken quien lanzó su ataque de forma sorpresiva para la criatura.

- ¡Me las pagarán! -gruñó la criatura extendiendo las manos hacia Ryu y hacia Ken. Acumuló una gran cantidad de energía en ellas y estaba listo para mandarlos a ambos al infierno cuando lo interrumpieron por tercera vez.

- No seas tan precipitado. -masculló una voz. Del cielo, cayó un tronco sin ramas y sin hojas. Se estrelló entre Ryu y Ken, delante de la criatura. A un costado, cayó el mismo hombre que había asesinado al Ninja Púrpura-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ten Shin Han?

- ¡Ma-maestro Tao Pai Pai!

El mundialmente famoso asesino, se giró hacia su discípulo. La mirada negra era apenas una rendija por la que su mirada asesina escaneaba el paisaje. Hizo un movimiento con el cuello y su trenza saltó por sobre su hombro para quedar colgada en su espalda, entre la segunda "L" y la "Y" de la frase "_Kill You_" que su traje rosa tenía bordado en azul.

- ¿Us-usted está ayudando a ese monstruo? -preguntó Ten, atónito por la llegada del hermano de Tsuru.

- Tamborin no es ningún monstruo, Ten. Y sí, estoy ayudándolo a él y a su padre. La recompensa, cuando todo este caos termine, será suculenta. Deberías unirte a nosotros, Ten Shin Han.

- Pe-pero toda esa gente.

- No te entrené para que fueras un cobarde, Ten Shin Han. ¿Vas a unirte a nosotros o quieres morir en este lugar junto con esa masa de carne? -preguntó, señalando a Yamcha. El pobre había dejado de convulsionar y su alma ahora estaba frente al inmenso escritorio de Enma-daio Sama.

Ten Shin Han calculó sus posibilidades con la velocidad de pensamiento que le habían enseñado a tener.

- Sí, maestro -dijo-. Me uniré a ustedes.

* * *

_1902hrs  
03/11/09_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	138. Hermanos

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_No sé qué sucede ahora, pero luego de esos meses interminables en los que no sabía cómo continuar con esta historia, ahora me cuesta más trabajo terminar los capítulos, no me sale el punto en el que digo, ya, hasta aquí. Ahora quieren crecer y crecer y crecer y se me pasan de tres páginas de word!! creo que este llegó a las cuatro =O Lo cual es un poquito frustrante porque ¡estoy escribiendo 2000 palabras diarias, así como recomendo el maestro!! pero sólo en DBHS, mi otras historia ya se congeló, ya no estoy seguro de si quiero continuar con ella o no. Supongo que aplicaré la técnica con la que escribo este Fan Fic para todo lo demás hahaha En fin, espero que todo lo que sigue les guste._

_Enjoy!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Hermanos

(Capítulo 138)

Una de las lámparas colocadas alrededor de la plataforma había sido apagada por el viento frío que se alzó en el lugar. El hombre de la vara y la vela salió minutos después a encenderla de nuevo, miró con poco interés a los tres ancianos que se habían quedado en la plataforma y se metió a su casa sin decir nada.

Minutos después salió cargando una charola con tres tazas de humeante café.

- Unos hombres tan mayores como ustedes no deberían de estar en la calle tan tarde -les dijo tendiéndoles la charola para que cada uno tomara una taza-. Hace mucho frío, van a pescar un resfriado.

- Muchas gracias, buen hombre -le dijo Son Gohan tomando una de las tazas. Roshi y Tsuru tan sólo asintieron en forma de agradecimiento-. No podemos irnos, estamos esperando a que unos amigos nuestros vuelvan.

- Si no había espacio suficiente en la nave, habrían dejado a los más jóvenes, ellos seguro soportarían una noche tan fría como esta. Pero ustedes.

- ¡Oh, no! -dijo Son Gohan-. No somos tan viejos como aparentamos -sonrió-. Mi maestro, aquí presente, es el mayor de nosotros y todavía corre como un chiquillo de quince años.

- Eso es si logra levantarse primero. -musitó Tsuru bebiendo de su café.

- Ya veo -dijo el hombre-. En ese caso los dejaré. En la televisión están pasando un interesante anuncio acerca de la explosión de la ciudad de Ginger. Esos bastardos del gobierno quieren encubrir sus prácticas nucleares en la zona. Estoy seguro de que algún estúpido experimento químico se les fue de las manos y lo único que les restó por hacer fue volar la ciudad entera. Sí, señor.

- ¿No han dicho qué provocó la explosión?

- ¡Y ni lo dirán! Ya lo verá, le echarán la culpa a una amenaza del espacio. Es lo que siempre hacen.

- ¿Podría informarnos si es que ocurre algo más?

- Por supuesto -aceptó el hombre-, pero si quiere más café tendrá que pagarlo. Sólo la primera es gratis.

- Sí, muchas gracias.

El hombre entró de nuevo a su casa. Seguiría viendo la televisión por si decían algo importante acerca de la explosión. Cinco minutos después se quedaría dormido.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento. -hizo saber Roshi en un susurro.

- No nos importa. -atajó Tsuru.

- Yo también lo siento, maestro. Me parece que los muchachos no volverán.

- No, al menos no todos ellos. -concedió Roshi.

- Está claro que el único que volverá será Ten Shin Han. Es el más fuerte de ellos. Por algo fue el campeón del torneo.

Roshi no respondió. La situación era demasiado preocupante como para empezar con estupideces.

- ¿Deberíamos ir a ayudarlos? -preguntó Son Gohan, terminándose su café.

- No, no sabemos si encontrarán algo.

- Es seguro que lo harán, viejo tonto. -dijo Tsuru.

- Tal vez. Aguardemos hasta que venga Bulma, entonces iremos para allá.

- Sabes que eso les costará la vida, ¿verdad?

- ¿Se te ocurre una mejor idea, viejo baboso?

- No me importa lo que les suceda. Ten Shin Han será el único que quede con vida. Yo no me preocupo. ¿Tú lo estás?

Roshi no respondió. Era obvio que estaba preocupado. Había algo en la dirección en la que Yamcha y los demás se habían alejado, algo que palpitaba en el horizonte como un corazón enfermo. Una fuerza maligna que crecía conforme pasaba el tiempo. Lo peor de todo, lo que a Roshi le provocaba escalofríos, era que conocía esa fuerza. Si se trataba de él…

_¡No, Dios!_, pensó. _No permitas que sea él. De lo contrario…_

De lo contrario todos morirían. El único hombre que alguna vez lo detuvo estaba muerto y a su tumba se había llevado el secreto para derrotar a la bestia que Roshi deseaba no estar enfrentando.

Tsuru no lo demostraba, pero por dentro también rogaba a todos los dioses aceptados por la iglesia y los paganos, que no fuera el horror verde de aquella bestia que su maestro alguna vez enfrentó y derrotó dando su vida a cambio. De lo contrario, tampoco Ten volvería al Templo de las Artes Marciales. Si el oponente era quien ellos creían, Tsuru agarraría a sus discípulos de las manos y se los llevaría lejos para esconderse en las montañas. Roshi y los suyos podían encargarse de distraer a la bestia un rato, él no se metería en su camino.

Siguieron esperando, ahora había dos personas a las que esperar. Bulma y el Hombre de los Cafés. Sería terrible si el primero en llegar a ellos fuera el Hombre del Café para decirles que habían atacado a otra ciudad.

En la bóveda oscura llena de puntitos que era el cielo, la nave de Bulma se acercó a gran velocidad. Roshi y los otros se apartaron de la plataforma para que la nave pudiera descender allí. La compuerta de la nave se abrió y de ella bajaron todos los tripulantes.

- ¿Encontraste el radar? -preguntó Roshi acercándose a Bulma.

- No, mis padres fueron atacados por alguien, un tipo de púrpura, al parecer. -contó Bulma.

- ¿Ellos se encuentran bien? -quiso saber Son Gohan.

- Sí, no les ocurrió nada, gracias al cielo. Estarán bien.

- Entonces no podremos saber dónde se encuentran las Esferas. -meditó Roshi.

- Por eso no se preocupe, viejo -dijo Bulma con una sonrisa de orgullosa inteligencia dibujada en los labios-. En casa recogí lo necesario para fabricar otro y aquí está. -dijo mostrándole el nuevo Radar del Dragón.

- Bien hecho, ahora sí podremos saber qué es lo que sucede.

Bulma accionó el Radar del Dragón. Todos los presentes hicieron un círculo alrededor de ella para mirar el aparato.

Había seis esferas juntas, cerca de la ciudad de Ginger y se movían. Muy despacio como para ir sobre un automóvil o una nave. Quien quiera que las llevara, se desplazaba a pie. La otra, era la de cuatro estrellas que se acercaba al templo desde la montaña Paoz. Esos eran Gokú y los demás, de eso no había duda alguna.

- Cuando te atacaron, Ranchi, ¿cuántas esferas tenías? -preguntó Roshi.

- Sólo dos, viejo. ¿Por qué?

- No importa -dijo Roshi-. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad de Ginger y encontrarnos con Yamcha y los demás. Tú vendrás con nosotros dos, Tsuru.

Tsuru no dijo nada. Sí, iría con ellos, pero sólo a traer a Ten de aquel lugar.

- Cuando Gokú y los demás lleguen -continuó explicando Roshi-, que se queden aquí o se alejen hacia el oeste.

- De acuerdo -asintió Bulma-. Uulong y Puar, ustedes vendrán con nosotros.

- No -cortó Roshi-, sólo Son Gohan, Tsuru y yo iremos. Los demás se quedarán aquí.

- Pero…

- No discutas conmigo, señorita -rugió Roshi con un tono que jamás nadie volvería a escuchar saliendo de sus labios. Frustración era lo único que dejaba traslucir su voz. Estaba nervioso, el mal presentimiento se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte. Son Gohan lo veía en sus ojos, su maestro estaba muerto de miedo-. Tsuru, Gohan. Vámonos.

Los tres ancianos se subieron a la nave de la que Bulma y los demás se habían bajado momentos antes. Son Gohan conduciría. Tsuru y Roshi se sentaron uno al lado del otro, cruzados de brazos y sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. Pensamientos oscuros en los que la muerte salía a saludarlos con su esquelética y fría sonrisa. Ellos lo sabían, acercarse a la ciudad de Ginger era lo peor que alguien podía hacer en aquellos momentos, pero tenían que rescatar a Yamcha, Ten, Ryu y Ken.

La nave despegó. Bulma no le quitó la mirada de encima a Roshi, por alguna extraña razón sentía que no volvería a verlo jamás. No se habían despedido, ¿por qué no lo habían hecho?

_El estúpido te gritó delante de todos y tú no hiciste nada al respecto_, siseó una voz furiosa en su interior y tenía razón, el viejo le había gritado. Pero cuando volviera, ya arreglaría cuentas con él.

- ¡Oigan! -gritó el Hombre de los Cafés, quién salía corriendo del gimnasio del templo-. Oh, no, se fueron.

- ¿Qué sucede? -Ranchi le apuntó con su metralleta.

- ¡NO! ¡No me mate, por favor! -rogó el hombre.

- ¡No lo haré si me dices en este momento qué es lo que quieres!

- Sólo…venía a-a decirles a los viejitos que ha pasado algo.

- ¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Bulma, apartando el cañón del arma de Ranchi de la cabeza del hombre.

- Las Fuerzas Armadas se pusieron en marcha hacia la ciudad de Ginger -explicó el hombre-. Además, cerraron todas las carreteras hacia la Ciudad Real. El castillo del rey será custodiado por muchos soldados. Para este momento ya debe de estar prohibido el acceso a la ciudad.

- Entonces no fue una explosión de gas lo que destruyó la ciudad. -meditó Bulma.

- ¿Creen que Ken y los otros estén bien? -preguntó Elisa. Se restregaba las manos sobre el pecho.

- Si su amigo estaba cerca de Ginger, lo dudo mucho. Para este momento lo más seguro es que esté muerto. -dijo el hombre sin compasión alguna.

Elisa se tambaleó. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se desmayó. Ranchi levantó su arma y miró al hombre.

- Tienes tres segundos para largarte de aquí. -lo amenazó.

- Pero…

- Uno

- Yo sólo…

- ¡Dos!

El hombre salió corriendo.

- ¡TRES! -gritó y comenzó a disparar. El hombre chocó contra la pared que separaba la plataforma del gimnasio y cayó arrodillado junto a esta. Su sangre comenzaba a salir por las decenas de agujeros que Ranchi le había hecho en la espalda.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! -bramó Bulma, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Tienes algún problema? -preguntó Ranchi amenazando a la chica con el ojo ciego de su arma.

- Ninguno. -susurró Bulma, volviendo a arrodillarse junto a Elisa.

Cuando Roshi y los otros llegaron al enorme cráter de Ginger, desde las alturas pudieron apreciar los cuerpos mutilados, y destrozado en el caso de Yamcha, de Ryu y Ken. Roshi hizo que la nave bajara cerca de ellos. Roshi y Son Gohan se bajaron de la nave en cuanto esta tocó el suelo. Tsuru lo hizo sin tanta prisa.

- ¿Están bien? -preguntó Son Gohan acercándose a Ken. Roshi se arrodilló junto a Ryu.

- Sí. -concedió Ken intentando incorporarse, Son Gohan lo detuvo.

- ¿Quién hizo esto? -quiso saber Roshi.

- Fue Ten -siseó Ryu, quien estaba más lastimado que Ken-. Nos…traicionó.

- ¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Tsuru, acercándose un poco.

- Junto con el monstruo, apareció otro sujeto. Un tipo con una trenza -Roshi, Son Gohan y Tsuru se sorprendieron, ellos lo conocían-. Él, le preguntó a Ten si quería unirse a ellos, dijo que la recompensa sería grande. Ten accedió.

- Le… le pidieron una muestra…

- Cállate, amigo -cortó Ken-. Lo que tú necesitas es descansar, déjame contar la historia a mí.

- Él tiene razón, lo que necesitas es descansar. -le dijo Roshi. Ryu asintió y cerró los ojos.

- Le pidieron a Ten que les demostrara su lealtad -continuó Ken-. Pensamos que sólo él pelearía, pero era una trampa, mientras nos concentramos en Ten, los otros dos nos dieron una paliza. Al parecer, el hombre de la trenza confiaba en él.

- Por supuesto, es su discípulo. -confesó Roshi, mirando a Tsuru, quien se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado.

- ¿Hacia dónde se fueron? -preguntó Son Gohan.

- Se internaron por el bosque, hacia el este. -señaló Ken.

- No creo que vengan de nuevo por aquí -dijo Roshi poniéndose de pie-. Los dejaremos aquí junto con la nave. Cuando recuperes las fuerzas necesarias, sube a los otros dos y llévalos a un hospital para que los curen.

- Sólo podrán curarme a mí y a Ryu -musitó Ken con pesar-. A Yamcha lo asesinó la bestia.

Los tres ancianos miraron el cuerpo destrozado de Yamcha. La tensión se desplazó entre ellos como un niño jugando a las escondidillas, burlándose de ellos. Ya había caído el primero de ellos. ¿Cuántos más faltarían hasta que el horror se terminara? ¿Alguno de ellos quedaría con vida después de aquella ola de caos?

Roshi apostaría su casa, la patente del Kame-Hame-Ha, su casa, su isla y su tortuga a que no, nadie saldría vivo de aquella.

- El nombre de la bestia -Tsuru habló por primera vez desde que llegaron-, ¿lo escucharon?

- Sí -siseó Ryu-. Se llama Tamborin y el de la trenza es…

- Tao Pai Pai -interrumpió Roshi, mirando de nuevo a su archí enemigo-. Es hermano de Tsuru.

* * *

_1903hrs  
04/11/09_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	139. El Castillo del Rey

_Waazzaaaaaaaa!!_

_Buenas y malas noticias. La buena es que ya casi estoy a punto de ponerme al corriente. La mala es que ya casi estoy a punto de ponerme al corriente, Hell Yeah!!_

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

El Castillo del Rey

(Capítulo 139)

José era un soldado que se había enlistado en el ejército por insistencia de sus padres. No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo allí, ni de lo que él estaba haciendo allí. Lo único que tenía bien claro era su miedo.

Sostenía un arma, una ametralladora de las buenas, con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Las palmas le dolían por las pequeñas puntas metálicas de la ametralladora. Todos, él y sus compañeros, había levantado una valla alrededor del castillo del Rey, unos cuantos metros más allá de los jardines.

Cuando llegaron, a José le impresionó lo verde de aquel pasto. Era de noche y sin embargo las luces colocadas por todos lados, hacían parecer que era medio día. Ninguno de sus compañeros tenía sombra. Al menos no a primera vista. Pero si ponías un poco de atención, podías ver varias sombras alrededor de una persona.

Ellos, todos los miembros del ejército, estaban de pie detrás de la valla metálica que habían levantado en menos de cinco minutos.

- ¡Rápido, larvas! -les había gritado Cort; el más fiero de los generales-. Esa maldita valla debe de estar de pie para cuando termine de rascarme la nariz. ¡Muévanse!

Y ellos se movieron. La velocidad con la que levantaron la precaria protección para el castillo del Rey habría sido de gran orgullo para cualquier general, y cualquier general habría aplaudido y felicitado la eficiencia de sus hombres, pero Cort no.

- Deja de temblar, José. -le dijo Jaime, quién estaba a su derecha.

- Hace frío. -replicó José. Ambos sabían que la temperatura esperada para aquella noche era de 20 grados. El cielo estaba despejado y podían verse varias constelaciones. José miró al cielo y suspiró. Aquel era un lugar demasiado hermoso como para estar allí cumpliendo una misión de reguardo. ¿Pero de qué?

Nadie les había dicho nada. "Todos ustedes irán a pararse alrededor del castillo del Rey, gusanos. Y más les vale que estén bien derechitos." Era lo único que les había dicho Cort antes de llevarlos en avión hacia el castillo del Rey. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Nadie lo sabía, nadie decía nada. Sin embargo, todos estaban seguros de que lo que sucedía ahí (o sucedería), tenía que ver con la fuerte explosión que había hecho desaparecer la ciudad de Ginger.

- Eso que te lo crea tu abuela. -comentó Javier con una sonrisa. Él se encontraba a la izquierda de José. Era una suerte que los dejaran estar juntos, los tres eran buenos amigos y se tenían confianza mutua. Si alguna amenaza comenzaba a atacarlos, ellos podían tener la confianza de que al menos habría dos personas cuidándole la espalda a cada uno.

_Nadie va a atacarnos_, pensó José sin estar seguro del todo.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás temblando? -le preguntó Jaime a Javier.

- Porque me duelen las piernas, las tengo entumecidas.

- Mentiroso -apuntó José-. Te mueres de miedo.

- ¿Tú no?

Nadie dijo nada.

Más allá de la valla que habían levantado, se encontraba el bosque, ninguno de ellos sabía el nombre del bosque pero a esa hora parecía uno muy tenebroso. Si la misión hubiera sido entrar a él, José estaba seguro que en lugar de estar temblando de miedo, ya estaría convulsionado presa de un terror indescriptible.

Había una atmósfera tensa en el lugar. El bosque mismo parecía estar asustado. Como si dentro de él vagara algo de infinita maldad. El viento mecía las ramas de los árboles y éstos aullaban como si gritaran aterrados. José pensó que tal vez los árboles deseaban sacar sus raíces de la tierra y echarse a correr muy lejos de allí.

El bosque estaba en completo silencio. Podría pensarse que todos los animales que allí vivían estaban dormidos, pero José sabía que en los bosques habitan animales que salen a cazar de noche y que los búhos hacen ruido de noche y quién sabe cuántos animales más. Pero esa noche no se escuchaba ninguno.

- ¿Qué crees que haya ahí dentro? -le preguntó Javier, quién se había dado cuenta de cómo José miraba a la oscuridad dentro del bosque.

- No lo sé -respondió-. Pero sea lo que sea, espero que se quede allí adentro. Por lo menos hasta el amanecer. Detestaría tener que pelear en la oscuridad.

- De este lado no está oscuro. -terció Jaime.

- Cualquier cosa podría romper esas luces. -puntualizó José y como para demostrar lo que decía, una de las que estaba cerca de la punta del castillo, estalló en centenas de pedazos de vidrio.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? -preguntó Jaime apuntando su arma hacia la torre.

- ¡Fíjate a dónde apuntas eso, estúpido! -bramó Cort al ver a Jaime.

- ¡Señor, algo ha roto la lámpara! -anunció Javier.

- Seguramente fue tu estúpido amigo. -gruñó Cort, acercándose a ellos.

- Jaime no disparó, señor. -dijo José.

- Más te vale que así haya sido, gusano… -la explosión de otra lámpara interrumpió a Cort.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? -se preguntó en un susurró.

De pronto la tensión se incrementó, como la cuerda de una guitarra apretada en exceso. Los ojos de todos los presentes miraron las dos lámparas rotas y luego a la tercera. Algunos señalaron hacia el este, diciendo que de allí había venido lo que rompió las lámparas. Lo que fuera, venía del bosque. Todos levantaron sus armas y se apartaron un paso de la valla y del bosque. Todos los ojos concentrados en el movimiento más allá de la valla metálica. Todos con la atención puesta en la oscuridad taciturna del bosque.

José tragó saliva y miró a sus dos amigos. Cort estaba frente a ellos. Jaime y Javier asintieron y levantaron las armas. Estaban listos para cualquier cosa, excepto para lo que ocurrió a continuación.

A unos seis metros a su derecha, hubo una explosión y la valla metálica, junto con una docena de los soldados parados detrás de ella, salieron volando a las cercanías del castillo.

- ¡Nos atacan! -gritó alguien y comenzó a disparar hacia el bosque. Todos los demás se acercaron formando un medio círculo alrededor del boquete que se había abierto en la valla. Algunos estaban con la rodilla en el suelo, apuntando hacia la negrura y otros de pie detrás de ellos. Todos esperaban que el enemigo apareciera por el agujero. Pero nada pasaba.

Transcurrieron cinco minutos eternos hasta que una figura apareció en el centro del agujero. Era delgada, oscura y tenía alas de murciélago detrás de él. Estaban recogidas en su espalda y sus ojos brillaban lanzando chispas escarlata.

- ¡ES EL DEMONIO! -gritó alguien, se puso de pie y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta. La figura, el demonio, desplegó las alas y surcó el aire sobre las cabezas de los soldados. Voló hasta alcanzar al soldado que había corrido, cayó sobre él, le dio dos golpes en la espalda y lo derribó. El soldado gritaba, todos se quedaron paralizados viendo cómo la figura hacía de las suyas. Cuando los gritos del soldado terminaron, la figura se enderezó, tenía el corazón del soldado en una mano que escurría de sangre.

Los miró a todos con sus chispeantes ojos rojos y una sonrisa cruel en los labios. Se acercó el corazón a la boca y lo engulló de un bocado.

Detrás de los soldados, se escuchó otro grito. Las cabezas giraron todas al mismo tiempo, todos olvidaron las armas. Frente a sus ojos, un enorme sujeto vestido con lo que parecían ser vendas viejas y sucias, sujetaba a dos soldados de la cabeza. Abrió los brazos como haciendo una cruz con el cuerpo y los hizo chocar frente a él. El chasquido de los cráneos al colapsar uno contra el otro hizo que todos se sobresaltaran. Alguno accionó su arma por accidente y acribilló al compañero delante de él.

- ¡Disparen, estúpidos! -ordenó Cort señalando a la momia y al demonio. De inmediato, las fuerzas se dividieron en dos, unos atacaron a la momia y los otros al demonio.

Las dos figuras se quedaron en su sitio sin moverse siquiera. Parecían aburridos por el despliegue de ineficiencia de las armas que utilizaban contra ellos.

José escuchó un aleteo sobre su cabeza. Miró hacia arriba, era un murciélago que se precipitaba hacia abajo, directamente hacia uno de sus compañeros de equipo. Cuando el animal estuvo demasiado cerca del soldado, fue envuelto por una nube de humo. Sobre el soldado, que estaba ocupado intentando hacerle algún daño al demonio, cayó un hombre de aspecto pálido, de cabellos puntiagudos y enormes colmillos. La criatura sujetó al soldado del hombro y de la cabeza, con un movimiento dejó al descubierto su cuello y le clavó los colmillos. El hombre gritó mientras su sangre era drenada de su cuerpo por el vampiro.

_Esto no está sucediendo_, pensó José con desesperación. _No podemos estar siendo atacados por una momia, un vampiro y el demonio. No es posible._

Pero lo era, las órdenes gritadas de Cort le decían que era verdad, que estaban siendo no atacados, sino masacrados por la momia, el vampiro y el demonio. ¡Qué carajo!, sólo faltaba que el hombre invisible se apareciera por allí.

- ¿Qué demo…? -exclamó alguien. José lo miró. ¡Su arma flotaba delante de él! Se accionó como por arte de una magia más negra que la oscuridad en el bosque. La ametralladora poseída descargó plomo en varios de los compañeros.

- Si estoy soñando despiértenme. -susurró José. Jaime lo escuchó y le dio una cachetada que lo derribó de nalgas.

- ¡Despierta, carajo! ¡Te necesitamos despierto! -le gritó y siguió disparando.

El primero de los monstruos en caer, y el único abatido por las Fuerzas de la tierra, fue el hombre invisible, su cuerpo descansó por toda la eternidad en medio de un charco de sangre que parecía haber brotado de la tierra.

La Momia, el Vampiro y el Demonio se divirtieron e hicieron de las suyas, acabando con el gran número de soldados que Cort había llevado allí para sacrificarlos. Al final, sólo quedaban José, Jaime, Javier y el propio Cort, concentrados en un pequeño círculo, rodeados por los monstruos de media noche.

- No les demuestren miedo, muchachos. -les dijo Cort y aquella era la primera vez en toda su vida que no los había llamado larvas o gusanos. José sintió el miedo de su general destilándose en su voz.

- Exacto -siseó el Demonio-. No lo muestren, sus corazones son exquisitos cuando están llenos del miedo que quieren esconder.

- Y su sangre se hace más dulce, como me gusta. -agregó el Vampiro. Sus ojos llenos de gula no se apartaban del cuello de Jaime.

- Déjenme al más grande -pidió la Momia, mirando con sus arrugados y opacos ojos a Cort, éste soportó la mirada, sin despegarla de los horribles ojos de la momia.

- Yo quiero la sangre de este muchacho de aquí. -el Vampiro señaló a Jaime.

- Entonces los dos restantes serán míos. -dijo el Diablo, complacido.

- ¿Qué…qué es lo que quieren? -preguntó José con voz temblorosa.

La Momia, el Vampiro y el Diablo rieron mirándose los unos a los otros.

- Nosotros sólo nos encargamos de la basura como ustedes. -siseó el Vampiro.

- No queremos más que la diversión que el destrozarlos nos produce. -agregó la Momia.

- Y su sangre. Sí, ¡su sangre! -dijo el Vampiro abalanzándose sobre la humanidad de Jaime. Cort hizo un movimiento rápido y metió su arma en la boca abierta del Vampiro. Lo sostuvo frente a él un momento y luego lo arrojó al suelo. Su mano voló al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, extrajo el cuchillo y lo clavó en el pecho del Vampiro.

El Vampiro se retorció, gritó gimió y se hizo polvo. La Momia había iniciado un movimiento para salvarlo, pero no había reaccionado con suficiente rapidez, sus impulsos nerviosos estaban rancios. El Diablo se había dado cuenta del movimiento de Cort, pero no hizo nada, entre menos burros más olotes, decía el refrán.

- Bien hecho soldado. -dijo alguien detrás de ellos. La cosa que hacía que los árboles quisieran echarse a correr. Su voz estaba cargada de un intenso desdén.

Cort se levantó y miró al sujeto, tenía una mano arrugada y envejecida levantada frente a él y lo señalaba con un dedo y la uña larga, afilada y amarilla. Cort vio un resplandor en la punta de aquel dedo y luego nada.

* * *

_1754hrs  
05/11/09_

_A ver, creo que Cort en este capítulo es otro Crossover. Me inspiré en Cort de "La Torre Oscura" del Señor Maestro Dios Stephen King. Cort, en su novela, es el maestro de los pistoleros en la tierra de Gilead. Cort no me pertenece y lo utilizo en este capítulo sin fines de lucro.  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	140. Pesadilla

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Ya extrañaba el actualizar esta historia haha. Esta vez no estuve de flojo, ni me faltaban ideas para escribir. Lo que sucedió fue que en el capítulo anterior, me adelanté!! El capítulo anterior debió de haber sido publicado el viernes de la semana pasada, pero en mi buena racha de escritura diaria, se me pasó la fecha y me adelanté. Fue por eso que pasaron dos semanas antes de que volviera a publicar. Desde hoy, las publicaciones volverán a ser semanales!!_

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Pesadilla

(Capítulo 140)

José, Jaime y Javier miraron el cuerpo de Cort. También habían visto el resplandor, más bien, una línea que pasó entre ellos y le destrozó la cabeza a su general. Había sucedido en un segundo. El cuerpo de su general cayó de rodillas y luego se desplomó a los pies de la Momia con un sonido muy desagradable que los tres recordarían por el resto de sus vidas.

El hombre, o lo que fuera que había matado a Cort, se acercó a ellos. Era un tipo no alto, sino enorme, a ojo de buen cubero, mediría casi tres metros. Su piel era verde y arrugada, podría decirse que era viejo. ¿Qué tan viejo?, era algo difícil de calcular. Sus ojos fríos no reflejaban nada más que maldad. Su mirada incomodaba, sentías que podía ver dentro de ti y conocer tus pensamientos y tus más oscuros secretos con tan sólo ponerte los ojos encima. Vestía una larga capa carmín oscuro, una larga sotana azul oscuro con un símbolo en la pechera. Su cabeza tenía una enorme protuberancia, como un cáncer de tamaño familiar que bien podría alcanzar para matar a tres generaciones. Dos antenitas pequeñas se extendían sobre sus ojos. Las manos eran grandes, famélicas y de uñas largas sucias y amarillas, como si de ellas fuera a brotar veneno al contacto con otro ser. Tenía un aura peculiar. José, Javier y Jaime habían sentido su presencia mucho antes de que saliera del bosque. Se sentía fría y desoladora, era el mismo sentimiento de cuando un familiar cerraba los ojos para no volver a abrirlos jamás, era la sensación de la muerte. Ni el Diablo provocaba esa sensación. Comparados, el Diablo era como un tierno conejito blanco de ojos rositas.

- Ríndanse y sirvan a su nuevo rey -les dijo la figura acercándose a ellos. La Momia y el Diablo los obligaron a arrodillarse -. Si lo hacen, el Gran Piccolo Dai Maku les perdonará la vida.

- Ji, ji, ji. Les conviene hacer lo que él les dice. -apuntó una diminuta anciana que se asomó por detrás de él. Su rostro redondo estaba todo lleno de arrugas. En su sonrisa sólo había dos dientes. Sus ojos negros eran pequeños e inteligentes. Estaba vestida con un vestido negro que le cubría los pies y todavía le sobraba mucho.

- ¡Jamás me uniré a un monstruo como tú! -gritó Jaime poniéndose de pie. Los muy idiotas no se habían preocupado por quitarles las armas, esta era su oportunidad.

Apuntó el cañón de su metralleta a la cara del monstruo verde y la dejó escupir su fuego de muerte en él. José y Javier se echaron a un lado al escuchar el rugir estruendoso del arma. El cuerpo del monstruo ni siquiera se movió un centímetro.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Come plomo hijo de…

La mano famélica de Piccolo apresó el cuello de Jaime. El arma quedó en silencio al instante.

- En ese caso, irás al infierno como todos los demás. -gruñó Piccolo y arrojó a Jaime a manos del Diablo. Éste lo miró con una sonrisa maligna y enterró una de sus manos en su pecho con gran facilidad, cómo si el hueso estuviera hecho de gelatina. Le extrajo el corazón y arrojó el cuerpo a un lado como si se tratara de basura.

- Lo dicho -dijo el Diablo dándole un mordisco al corazón de Jaime-, saben mejor cuando están muertos de miedo.

Todos, excepto Javier y José rieron ante el comentario.

- ¿Qué deciden ustedes dos? -preguntó Piccolo-. ¿Viven o mueren?

José y Javier se miraron con los ojos llenos de terror. Javier tenía lágrimas a punto de desbordarse.

- No quiero morir. -susurró agachando la cabeza. José lo comprendía, él también estaba muerto de miedo y no quería morir, no todavía.

- Nos uniremos a ustedes.- respondió José por los dos.

- Sabia decisión -replicó Piccolo-. Vengan, lo primero que haremos será reclamar el trono, después…ya pensaremos en algo. ¿No es así?

- Por supuesto -dijeron el Diablo y la Momia al mismo tiempo.

Piccolo se detuvo y perforó a Javier y a José con la mirada.

- ¿No es así?

- Sí, sí. -dijo Javier.

- Por supuesto. -dijo José.

- Eso es. Cuando hablo me gusta que me respondan. De lo contrario podría pensar que no les importa lo que estoy diciendo, y si no les importa lo que digo, ¿para qué los dejo con vida?

- ¡Oh!, no se preocupe por eso -Javier se apresuró a decir-. Claro que nos importa lo que diga, ¿verdad? -golpeó a José con el codo.

- Sí, por supuesto que nos importa. -replicó José sin expresión en la voz.

- Más les vale que así sea. Ese demonio se muere por sacarles el corazón. -dijo, señalando al Diablo con un ademán desinteresado y siguió su camino hacia el Castillo del Rey. Los demás lo siguieron.

La mayor parte de los soldados que custodiaban el castillo se encontraban afuera y todos, a excepción de dos, habían sido asesinados. Sin embargo, dentro del castillo todavía quedaban algunos elementos listos para repeler el ataque una vez que éste lograra pasar la barricada formada de acero y humanidad que rodeaba el castillo. Se escondía en los recodos de los pasillos, detrás de las puertas más delgadas que permitían escuchar los pasos de aquellos que se acercaban frente a estas. Planeaban una emboscada, cuando el enemigo se encontrara suficientemente cerca para lanzar el ataque, lo sorprenderían y no se detendrían hasta que el muy maldito se fuera al infierno.

Piccolo se detuvo en el umbral del castillo una vez hubo derribado la puerta con una mano.

- Ustedes dos, pasen primero -dijo. José y Javier, a quienes se refería, no comprendieron a quiénes les estaba hablando-. Otra vez están ignorando lo que estoy diciendo. -dijo Piccolo, girando sobre sus talones.

- ¡Ah, no, ya vamos! -dijo Javier, pasando a un lado de él. José lo siguió sin estar muy convencido de querer entrar antes que ellos al castillo. Él sabía las trampas que se ocultaban por los pasillos de aquel inmenso castillo.

- Espera -le dijo a Javier una vez estuvieron tres pasos más allá del umbral-. Si vamos primero nos matarán nuestros propios compañeros, creo que él lo sabe. Tenemos que hacer algo para que no nos asesinen a tiros.

- ¿Alguna idea?

- Esperaba que tú me dijeras qué hacer.

Javier pensó un momento.

- No tenemos toda la noche -apresuró Piccolo-. Caminen.

- ¿Sabes en dónde están los puestos? -preguntó Javier, comenzando a caminar.

- Sí, no todos los del primer piso, pero sí los de los niveles superiores.

- En ese caso, haz una señal cuando vayamos a llegar a uno y nos tiramos al suelo. Así los matarán a ellos. -dijo haciendo usa seña con la cabeza hacia Piccolo y los demás.

- Ya viste que nuestras armas no les afectan en lo más mínimo. -repuso José.

- Bueno, eso es mejor a que nos acribillen a nosotros, ¿no te parece?

José asintió y siguió avanzando.

Llegaron a un punto en el que el pasillo se partía en dos pasillos del mismo grosor; uno hacia la izquierda y el otro hacia la derecha. José se frotó la nariz con el índice de la mano derecha, señalando hacia la izquierda, que era donde se encontraba el primer control que pasarían. Él y Javier dieron dos pasos más y se arrojaron al suelo. "¡Ahora!" gritó alguien en la esquina y cinco hombres armados saltaron hacia delante y comenzaron a disparar, o ya estaban disparando cuando saltaron, José no estaba seguro. El caso era que las balas volaban sobre ellos, escupidas por las ametralladoras con un ensordecedor sonido de explosiones repetitivas.

Pocos segundos después, los disparos se acabaron y delante de José y Javier aparecieron los rostros estupefactos y muertos de sus compañeros.

- Fueron muy astutos al esquivar el ataque de sus amigos -concedió Piccolo con una sonrisa burlona-. Pero no son más astutos que yo. Así que dejemos los juegos, ¿les parece? ¿Les parece? -preguntó en un tono más enérgico al no recibir respuesta.

- Sí, está bien -dijo Javier-. Basta de juegos.

- Eso es, tu actitud me gusta. -dijo Piccolo y lo tomó del cuello-. Por eso serás tú quien nos abra paso.

José quiso detenerlo, imaginó que el Monstruo Verde arrojaría a su compañero por los pasillos, pero en lugar de eso, Piccolo arrojó a Javier hacia el cielo raso con una fuerza tan sorprendente que el cuerpo de Javier, quien no dejaba de gritar pidiendo que lo soltaran, abrió un hoyo no sólo en ese piso, sino en los tres siguientes. Al cuarto techo con el que se topó, el cuerpo de Javier quedó pegado como un insecto aplastado con un periódico hecho rollito.

El Monstruo Verde levitó frente a los ojos atónitos de José, miraba hacia arriba y se elevó despacio, como en cámara lenta. Su larga capa ondeó detrás de él hasta que desapareció por el agujero.

- Ayúdame a subir. -pidió la viejita al Diablo, quien la tomó con una mano y la abrazó contra su pecho. Batió sus alas de murciélago y subieron por el agujero. Sólo José y la Momia quedaban en el lugar.

- Sube -le dijo la momia en un tono sombrío. Lo sujetó del cuello, ejerciendo mucha más presión de la necesaria, en opinión de José, y lo lanzó por el agujero. Experimentó un segundo de ingravidez, a punto de tocar el ojo que colgaba de la plasta que solía ser uno de sus mejores amigos. Sintió que el estómago expulsaría todo lo que había comido en su vida y cayó de nuevo. La Momia lo sujetó y cayeron juntos en el piso en el que Piccolo y los otros se encontraban.

- ¿En dónde está el Rey? -le preguntó Piccolo a José, quien todavía no se recuperaba de la horrible imagen del ojo de su compañero mirándolo con la sangre escurriendo por su pupila-. Contéstame o te arrancaré la cabeza.

- ¡Te habla! -rugió la Momia arrojándolo contra la pared. José lanzó un gruñido al estrellarse de espaldas y cayó al suelo, hasta entonces volvió a la realidad que más parecía una pesadilla.

- ¿Qué quiere? -preguntó y la Momia y el Diablo se echaron para atrás, José pudo ver el temor en sus rostros. ¿El Diablo siente miedo? Órale, ¡eso sí es noticia! La anciana lo miró ensanchando su malévola sonrisa.

Piccolo lo sujetó del cuello, no ejerció presión, sólo lo levantó, pegándole la espalda a la pared. Sus ojos parecían echar chispas de rabia.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al Gran Piccolo Dai Maku? -preguntó cerrando su puño con fuerza más que suficiente para cortarle la circulación y la respiración-. Cuando me hables debes hacerlo con respeto, no como si fuera cualquier persona. ¿ENTENDISTE?

Bramó y lo arrojó al suelo. José sintió que el esqueleto completo se le fracturaría. La fuerza que tenía ese ser, ese demonio, era infinita. Ahora José entendía por qué ninguna de sus armas le habían hecho daño, ese sujeto no era de este mundo, vaya, ¡ni siquiera de esta dimensión! José tosió sintiendo que de un momento a otro escupiría los pulmones por la nariz. Logró controlar el acceso de tos y se puso de pie. No solo las piernas le temblaban, el mundo entero se tambaleaba como si de verdad estuviera soportado por cuatro tortugas debajo de él.

- Dis-discúlpeme -gruñó, sin recobrar todavía el perfecto estado de su voz.

- Dime dónde está el rey. -ordenó Piccolo, no toleraría ni una más de sus impertinencias, para la próxima, lo asesinaría como a los otros dos.

- Debe… -comenzó José, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de Piccolo. Por supuesto, el Monstruo Verde no quería saber dónde se suponía que debía de estar el Rey, sino dónde se encontraba. José carraspeó y dijo-: En situaciones así se encierra en la parte más alta. Allí es donde está.

- Dudo que alguna vez haya habido situaciones así. -gruñó Piccolo pasando a su lado, empujándolo hacia la pared con la mano.

Utilizando el método anterior, pero esta vez sin un cuerpo de por medio, Piccolo llegó a la parte más alta del castillo. En cuanto se hizo presente en la sala donde se encontraba el Rey, una lluvia de balas cayó sobre él sin siquiera molestarlo. Los restantes soldados que se encontraban en ese lugar cayeron muertos ante el poder del Gran Piccolo.

- Así que tú eres el Rey. -musitó Piccolo al ver a un hombre de tez clara y cabello peinados con fijador excesivo. Su traje era muy elegante y la corbata estaba desatada.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, monstruo? -preguntó el Rey, poniéndose de pie y clavando las manos en el escritorio frente a él, haciéndose el valiente y muriéndose de miedo.

- Antes que nada -dijo Piccolo, acercándose con paso lento al escritorio. De un movimiento que el Rey no vio, estiro la mano y lo sujetó del cuello. Las manos del Rey rodearon las muñecas de Piccolo intentando, en vano, librarse de sus garras. Piccolo lo atrajo hacia sí, lo levantó en el aire-, quiero verte sufrir, gusano mentiroso.

Lo arrojó contra una de las paredes. El cuerpo del Rey cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. José quería ayudar, quería detener aquello pero dentro de él no encontró la fortaleza para oponerse a Monstruo y sus secuaces.

Piccolo levantó una mano y señaló con un dedo cadavérico al Rey. Un destello salió de la punta de su dedo y perforó limpiamente una de las rodillas del Rey, quien gritó de dolor. Sus gritos se extendieron por la sala y perforaron los oídos de José. Se llevó las manos a las orejas para acallar aquello, quería escapar de ese lugar. El Diablo le sujetó las manos y las apartó, levantándole la cabeza para que mirara la tortura frente a él.

- Anda, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor. -animó Piccolo y atravesó con otro de sus rayos la otra rodilla del Rey. El pobre infeliz comenzó a revolcarse en el suelo sin dejar de gritar.

- ¡Ya basta! -una puerta oculta se abrió de la pared y por ella apareció el Rey verdadero. Sus ojos perforaban a Piccolo con odio e impotencia-. Él no es el verdadero rey. Soy yo.

- ¿Sabes lo que le acabas de hacer al pobrecillo? -preguntó Piccolo ensanchando su maligna sonrisa. El Rey no contestó-. Le has quitado la vida. -susurró y atravesó su cabeza con uno de sus destellos infernales.

El cuerpo del Falso Rey cayó inerte. El Rey sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y los puños. Sí, era su culpa por dejar que él tomara su lugar, jamás se lo perdonaría y jamás perdonaría al desgraciado frente a él por lo que había hecho.

- Maldito -siseó el Rey-. ¿A qué has venido? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- He venido a remplazarte -contestó Piccolo-. Ahora el mundo me pertenece y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. Y quiero que te sientes, te relajes y disfrutes del caos que está por comenzar. Las cosas que verás desde ahora serán tan terribles que rogarás para que te mate. La pesadilla acaba de comenzar.

* * *

_2141hrs  
09/11/09_

_*Próxima actualización: 27/11/09*  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	141. Ya no eres útil

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Bueno, me espero al final...._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Ya no eres útil

(Capítulo 141)

- No, no puedes hacer eso. -gruñó el Rey.

- Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo -se burló Piccolo-. Es más, considéralo hecho. Ahora yo soy el rey del mundo y tú -hizo una pausa- no eres nada. Así que no tienes nada más que hacer en este lugar. Vete.

- Eres un idiota si piensas que me rendiré así de fácil. En este mundo existe la democracia y la mayoría de los habitantes me eligieron a mí como su rey. No puedes venir y proclamarte el rey del mundo así como así.

- ¿Ah, no?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!, eso te pondría por encima de la ley. Y nadie está por encima de la ley. Ni siquiera yo que soy el rey.

- No, tú ya no eres el rey. Ahora el rey soy yo. ¿Acaso no lo entendiste? -Piccolo comenzó a acercarse al Rey.

- Ya te dije… -pero no alcanzó a decir lo que ya había dicho. Piccolo lo sujetó del cuello y lo levantó.

- ¡Cállate! Ahora las órdenes las doy yo. Yo impongo la ley y la nueva ley dice que no hay reglas en el mundo que me pertenece.

Lo arrojó contra la pared. José hizo un ademán de ir a auxiliarlo. Pero los ojos asesinos de la Momia le hicieron cambiar de parecer.

- ¡Monstruo! -gimió el Rey.

_¿Por qué demonios no se calla?_, pensó José aterrado y estupefacto. _¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que si lo sigue provocando va a terminar tan muerto como todo el ejército?_

- El mundo jamás podrá pertenecer a una sola persona -dijo el Rey poniéndose de pie-. El mundo tenemos que compartirlo entre todos, porque todos vivimos en él. Es nuestra responsabilidad y el regalo más grande que Dios nos ha dado. Por eso debemos de protegerlo de criaturas desalmadas como tú.

_Sí_, pensó José. El Rey tenía razón. Eran ellos quienes debían de proteger al mundo de seres como Piccolo

No, no. Ya lo han intentado y todos murieron, sus armas no le afectan en lo más mínimo.

Pues entonces, debían de probar algo nuevo. No podían simplemente quedarse con los brazos cruzados esperando que Piccolo destruyera el mundo como lo conocían. O cualquier cosa que tuviera planeada.

- Admiro tu valor -dijo Piccolo sentándose al otro lado del escritorio-, es obvio que eres un buen Rey, te preocupas por las personas y por el mundo. Incluso intentas defenderlo cuando sabes que fracasarás en tus estúpidos intentos. Por eso te perdonaré la vida, por un tiempo -agregó con una malévola sonrisa curveando sus labios-, por lo menos hasta que logre convencerte de que desistas de tu cargo como Rey y me lo entregues a mí.

- Estás muy equivocado si piensas que aceptaré algo como eso. -replicó el Rey, fulminando a Piccolo con la mirada.

La mano izquierda de Piccolo apartó el pesado escritorio de frente suyo, arrojándolo contra la pared, donde se hizo añicos, hundiendo el yeso que cubría la pared. El monstruo se puso de pie y de dos largas zancadas cruzó la distancia que había entre él y José. Lo sujetó del rostro y lo arrojó contra el suelo. Su nariz se hizo mierda al estrellarse contra la alfombra que cubría todo el piso.

- ¿Vas a renunciar a tu cargo de Rey? -preguntó el malvado ser dándole una patada a José en el costado del cuerpo, con la que le rompió tres costillas. José se estrelló contra la pared y cayó al suelo, sintiendo un terrible dolor atenazándolo por el costado. Gritó desgarrándose la garganta. El Rey dio un paso para acercarse a él y el Diablo lo sujetó de los brazos.

- Si quieres culpar a alguien de lo que te está pasando -le dijo Piccolo a José levantándolo del suelo, sujetándolo a una mano por la cabeza-, culpa al estúpido ése que no quiere renunciar a un simple puesto a pesar de que tu vida está en juego.

José murmuró algo. Nadie logró entenderlo porque de sus labios no había salido palabra alguna.

- ¿Qué dijiste? -lo interrogó Piccolo.

- Que te vayas…al infierno, desgraciado. -gruñó José y le escupió su sangre al rostro.

El mundo se detuvo. En la sala presidencial se instaló un silencio sepulcral que hasta al Diablo le provocó un escalofrío en la espalda. La pequeña viejecita se apartó lo más que pudo sin pegarse a la pared. La Momia y el Diablo también retrocedieron un paso. Piccolo no había ni parpadeado. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro contrariado de José, quien se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea hacer lo que había hecho. Peor bueno, para arrepentirse ya era demasiado tarde. A lo hecho pecho y a otra cosa mariposa.

Fueron cerca de una docena de golpes los que recibió José en el abdomen en menos de un segundo. Piccolo lo golpeó con las garras en el rostro, provocándole sendas heridas en ambas mejillas que dejaban ver su mandíbula. Una de las largas uñas de Piccolo estuvo a punto de arrancarle el ojo izquierdo. En ese brevísimo lapso de tiempo, José vio toda su vida frente a sus ojos y a sus amigos llamándolo desde un lugar lleno de luz.

Sin estar satisfecho por el rapidísimo castigo producido, Piccolo golpeó con el puño la sien derecha de José, con lo que le rompió el cráneo, provocándole la muerte. Sin embargo, siguió golpeándolo. Lo arrojó contra una de las paredes y esta se venció bajo la fuerza con la que el cadáver fue lanzado contra ella. El cuerpo de José cayó hasta los jardines sembrados de cadáveres y Piccolo saltó detrás de él, cayendo con una rodilla sobre su cráneo maltrecho que quedó pulverizado y reducido a una plasta roja y gris con pelos.

- ¿Qué demonios hacen todavía allá arriba? -bramó Piccolo poniéndose de pie. La anciana y los demás bajaron al jardín de inmediato-. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres retirarte del puesto de Rey? -le preguntó al aludido tomándolo del cuello-. Piénsalo bien, infeliz o lo que le pasó a él será nada comparado con lo que te pasará a ti. -le dijo y lo arrojó al suelo, a los pies de la momia.

El Rey tosió para aclararse la garganta. Momentos después se puso de pie y encaró a Piccolo. El monstruo pudo ver que la mirada del Rey era retadora.

- No me importa lo que me hagas, monstruo. No voy a dejarte el cargo de rey. -dijo.

- Así me gusta -siseó Piccolo-, que se mantengan hasta el final, de lo contrario, no valdrían la pena. Arráncale la lengua. -le ordenó al Diablo.

El Rey no se movió, esperó a sentir las manos tibias del Diablo en su cuerpo, sin embargo, éstas estaban muy frías. Su lengua no perdió sensibilidad en ningún momento, por el contrario, después de haber sido cercenada de forma irregular por las filosas uñas del Diablo, dolía mucho más que cuando se la mordía, era como si se la hubieran hecho más _presente_ en lugar de arrancársela.

Mientras el Diablo se ocupaba de la lengua del Rey, Tamborin y Tao Pai Pai emergieron del bosque. Piccolo los recibió con agrado, pues eran ellos, quienes traían lo que a él le interesaba.

- Gran Piccolo. -saludó Tamborin inclinándose delante de él. Tao Pai Pai hizo lo mismo.

- Tú no tienes por qué inclinarte ante mí, hijo mío. -le dijo a Tamborin-. ¿Qué noticias me traen?

El Mundialmente Famoso Asesino se puso de pie y extrajo de sus ropas el Radar del Dragón.

- El Ninja Púrpura fracasó en su misión -informó-, los chiquillos lograron derrotarlo. Yo me encargué de terminar con su patética existencia. -sonrió.

- Eso está bien, no necesitamos de incompetentes en esta empresa que llevamos a cabo. -Piccolo sonrió con él-. ¿Tienes la esfera?

- No, los chiquillos lograron arrancársela al Ninja Púrpura.

Silencio.

- ¿Y por qué no se las quitaste?

- Porque fui a reunirme con Tamborin.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para venir a… -se detuvo. Sí, había cometido una estupidez. La orden de Piccolo había sido recuperar la esfera, no el Radar. El Radar ya no era tan necesario. Sólo les faltaba una de las Esferas, así que ¿para qué preocuparse por el radar?- Enseguida se la traeré, Gran Piccolo.

- No -lo detuvo-. Hiciste bien en eliminar al Ninja Púrpura. Quedó claro que era un idiota al no haber podido recuperar la esfera que tenían unos chiquillos. Sin embargo, el venir y presentarte con las manos vacías es una estupidez aún mayor.

- Le traje el radar.

- ¡Ya no nos sirve de nada!

- Pero…

- ¡Cállate! -cortó Piccolo-. No puedo creer que hayas sido tan estúpido -dijo dándole la espalda-. Mátalo. -le ordenó a Tamborin.

- Será un placer. -dijo éste dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Espere, por favor! -Tao dio un paso hacia Piccolo y Tamborin lo rechazó con un puñetazo en el rostro.

- Ya no eres útil para nosotros, sabandija. Será mejor que te prepares para morir.

Tao se pasó el dedo medio y el índice por los labios. Había sangre, el Hijo del Monstruo le había partido el labio. Se puso de pie acariciándose la herida con la lengua, fulminando a Tamborin con su más gélida mirada asesina.

- El que va a tener que prepararse es otro. Ni creas que te resultará tan fácil deshacerte de mí. -replicó El Mundialmente Famoso Asesino, colocándose en posición para la pelea que decidiría si vivía un día más o no.

* * *

_21/11/09_

_Ahora sí, Waazzaaaaaa!!_

_Sé que este capítulo no cumple con las dos mil palabras que se supone debe de cumplir, pero no le vi el caso a maltratar mucho al Rey ni a José, que en paz descanse, y el momento en el que se quedó juaaaaa!! a poco ustedes no estás esperando a ver ESA pelea?? Sí, yo también lo estoy esperando. Mañana comenzaré a escribirla, seguro que esta noche no duermo hahahaha El lado bueno es que... ustedes no dormiran una semana waaaaahahahahahaha. Los quiero ^^_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	142. ¿Dónde está Ten?

_Waazzaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Una semana más y un capítulo nuevo. Espero que les guste, y que no se arten por el "Mundialmente Famoso Asesino" hahaha me encanta eso, es un nombre tan cool. Pero bueno..._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

¿Dónde está Ten?

(Capítulo 142)

Una corriente de aire silbó, pasando entre ellos, como en las viejas películas del oeste. Los faldones del traje rosa de Tao Pai Pai ondearon entre sus piernas. Tamborin deslizó un pie para estar en posición. La mirada de uno se cruzaba con la del otro. Los párpados no se movían. Los entrenados ojos negros del Mundialmente Famoso Asesino eran apenas una rendija en su rostro pálido y sereno. El pulso cardiaco de Tao estaba tranquilo. Sabía que la pelea que tenía por delante decidiría su vida o su muerte. Aun así no podía permitirse el pensar demasiado en ello. Si llenaba su cabeza de pensamientos de su muerte, lo único que conseguiría sería perder la concentración y terminar derribado en el suelo, como todos aquellos imbéciles que sus puños se habían encargado de silenciar en algún momento de su larga vida bandida.

Tragó saliva, apretó los puños y extendió los dedos para formar dos poderosas cuchillas. Sonrió al recordar las cientos de cabezas y brazos que rodaron cuando había utilizado sus manos de aquella forma.

Tamborin también sonrió. Estaba seguro de que el idiota frente a él estaba pensando en algo agradable. Alguna muerte tal vez. Intentando no pensar en la suya propia. Mentalizándose como los ganadores. Lo que Tao no sabía, era que ahora le tocaría perder. Y el discípulo que estaba escondido entre los árboles no le serviría de nada.

Tamborin batió las alas levantando una cortina de polvo. Tao se vio obligado a protegerse los ojos con el brazo izquierdo. Su guardia se vio derribada por una simple corriente de aire. Tamborin se lanzó contra él y lo golpeó en el estómago con la rodilla, quedando la mitad de su cuerpo más allá de la espalda del Asesino. Con el codo, lo golpeó en la nuca, provocando que el Mundialmente Famoso Asesino cayera de bruces. Sin tocar el suelo, Tamborin giró para quedar en la misma posición que Tao, pero en el aire. Apretó su puño y lo lanzó contra la espalda de Tao Pai Pai.

El Asesino giró acercándose al hijo de la Bestia. Estiró el brazo a gran velocidad para sujetarlo del cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí al mismo tiempo que enterraba su puño en el abdomen de la criatura. Las alas de Tamborin se estremecieron con el golpe, eso le gustó a Tao. Azotó al monstruo sujetándolo con ambas manos y girando sobre sí mismo como hacen los cocodrilos. Dobló la mano que sujetaba el cuello, soltándolo, y con el dorso de la palma abierta lo golpeó en la nuca. Aprovechó el impulso del golpe para ponerse de pie y preparar un nuevo ataque. La velocidad y la cantidad de daño producido en cada golpe serían cruciales en esta batalla. Tao Pai Pai lo sabía bien y no pensaba desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad de ponerse al frente de su enemigo.

Tamborin se despegó del suelo elevándose con ayuda de sus poderosas alas a una altura de cinco metros. Miró a Tao con una sonrisa torcida y maliciosa. Había sentido sus golpes, pero no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerle gran daño.

Estando todavía en el aire, Tamborin levantó los dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha, produjo una chispa de luz rojiza en la punta de ellos dos y señaló a Tao Pai Pai con la luz de energía que salió despedida hacia su pecho.

El Mundialmente Famoso Asesino esquivó el rayo de energía, que había llegado de la punta de los dedos de Tamborin al suelo en menos de dos segundos, haciéndose a un lado y sin quitar la mirada de su oponente. Desde el principio se percató de que el ataque no era tan poderoso como para hacerle daño alguno. Tamborin sólo quería distraerlo. No lo logró por supuesto, Tao Pai Pai no era un oponente que debiera de tomarse tan a la ligera.

Con un batir de sus alas, Tamborin se acercó a gran velocidad a Tao Pai Pai. Sus rostros quedaron a unos centímetros de tocarse y los puños derechos de ambos cortaron el aire a una velocidad que calentó sus nudillos por la fricción.

El sonido del impacto hizo que los vidrios del castillo temblaran en una advertencia que decía que se romperían si volvían a hacer aquello. Los cuerpos de ambos contrincantes quedaron pegados por los puños y los rostros.

La pierna izquierda de Tao se proyectó contra el costado de Tamborin. El hijo de la Bestia se tambaleó un poco. Se dejó caer a un lado, colocando la mano en la cabeza de un soldado muerto del ejército y su pie golpeó a Tao en la frente. El asesino dio dos pasos hacia atrás, tropezó con la pierna de un cadáver y cayó de espaldas.

Rodó con gran agilidad y se puso de pie en menos tiempo del que se tarda uno en parpadear. Sin embargo, su velocidad fue superada por Tamborin, quien ya estaba frente a él con el puño junto a su hombro describiendo una línea recta que iba hacia la nariz de Tao Pai Pai.

Intentó esquivarlo agachándose. Lo único que consiguió fue que el puño de la criatura verde impactara contra su ojo derecho. El dolor se extendió hasta la parte trasera de su cerebro. Por un momento, Tao pensó que con ese golpe tendría suficiente para perder el conocimiento, caer y estar a merced del monstruo que no dudaría ni una milésima de segundo para asesinarlo, sacarle las entrañas y comérselo mientras lo mantenían con vida con la magia siniestra de la Bestia.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no perder el conocimiento y concentrarse en la figura del monstruo alado que se acercaba a él. No lo veía pero estaba seguro de que el monstruo se acercaba. ¿Estaba escuchando sus pasos como potentes pistones subiendo y bajando por la fuerza de un kilo de dinamita?

No, ese terrible sonido que martilleaba su cabeza desde el interior era el dolor del golpe que había recibido. Tamborin se encontraba en el mismo lugar, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirando los vanos intentos del asesino por sobreponerse al ataque anterior. ¿La pelea habría terminado ya? No por Dios, Tamborin esperaba que el Mundialmente Famoso Asesino hiciera una muestra más digna de ese nombre tan largo con el que se le conocía… sí, mundialmente.

- Vaya, no eres más que un fanfarrón. -musitó Tamborin y escupió hacia un lado.

- Mal… maldito. -gruñó Tao Pai Pai, apoyando la rodilla derecha en el suelo y llevándose las manos al rostro. El dolor no disminuía, por el contrario, parecía como si su cerebro estuviera concentrándose para hacer el dolor más punzante; más doloroso, vaya.

- ¿Quiere que lo haga sufrir, Gran Piccolo?

- Haz lo que… -Piccolo se detuvo-. ¿Quién más venía con ustedes, Tamborin?

El corazón de Tao Pai Pai, que hasta ese momento galopaba a la velocidad del viento, se detuvo al recordar a Ten Shin Han.

Mientras seguían a Tamborin a través del bosque para llegar al castillo del rey, Tao y Ten se habían retrasado un poco.

- Espérame entre el bosque, Ten -había recomendado el asesino a su discípulo-. Hablaré con Piccolo y cuando sea el momento, únete a nosotros. Temo que pueda reaccionar mal si te ve llegando con nosotros.

- Así lo haré, maestro. -había dicho Ten.

- Un discípulo de esta escoria -dijo Tamborin acercándose a su presa-. Pero no vale la pena, es seguro que haya escapado en mitad del bosque.

- A mí me parece que está muy cerca de aquí. Puedo sentir su presencia. -musitó Piccolo escrutando las profundidades del bosque.

- ¿Quiere que vaya a buscarlo? -preguntó Tamborin dándole la espalda a Tao Pai Pai.

_¡Esta es mi oportunidad!_, pensó el asesino concentrando toda su fuerza en el puño y las piernas. Se impulsó hacia delante con la intención de sacarle el corazón a Tamborin.

Su puño no logró llegar a su destino, se quedó a un par de centímetros, temblando en el aire entre su oponente y él. Luchando y perdiendo fuerzas en el intento por alcanzar su destino.

- Un verdadero peleador de artes marciales no ataca por la espalda, basura. -gruñó Piccolo.

El puño de Piccolo salía como una extremidad más por el vientre de Tao Pai Pai en medio de sangre y partes del estómago. Tao tuvo fuerzas para bajar la mirada y ver lo que el demonio detrás de él le había hecho.

- To-todos ustedes… -escupió sangre. Piccolo había sacado su garra de sus entrañas y Tao cayó de rodillas-. Malditos.

Fue lo último que dijo. Sus manos tocaron el suelo por una última vez. El dolor de cabeza había pasado, ahora era cosa olvidada y dentro de poco él también sería algo más para apilar en la gran colina de desechos a olvidar. Su vida se le escapaba por el agujero en mitad de su cuerpo. Goteando en silenciosas manchas carmín que eran absorbidas por la tierra.

Cayó de costado y sus ojos se movieron hacia el negro del cielo. Una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo, regalándole un último deseo.

_Que sienta terror_, deseó. _Que se estremezca de horror el muy maldito._

Los ojos de Tao se quedaron abiertos, mirando sin ver la infinidad de constelaciones que se movían a velocidades absurdas más allá de la atmósfera terrestre. Pronto, la furia de quienes lo amaban se vería liberada y el mundo se sumergiría en el caos total, algo que él siempre quiso presenciar, pero que desafortunadamente, no contemplaría.

Y así, El Mundialmente Famoso Asesino Tao Pai Pai, dejó este plano en el universo para ir a rendir cuentas en el más allá, donde sería juzgado y su alma purificada.

* * *

_1826hrs  
29/11/09_

_Bujuju, lo mataron, desgraciados. Bueno, la duda de Ten fue difícil de resolver hahahahaha, espero no perder detalles como esos en el futuro cercano. Gracias a Shadir y a... Splandian? por hacerme notar que me había olvidado de poner a Ten jua, gajes del oficio... supongo._

_Tengo un anuncio que hacer. Dentro de poco comenzaré a realizar una nueva tabla de retos, como con "30 vicios de Granger y Snape" y "Hp y el Sacrificio", pero en esta ocasión seran de la Fabulosa, Extraordinaria, Maravillosa, Hermosa, Inspiradora Sakura Kasugano. Debo decir que todavía no empiezo pero ya me da miedo, las palabras ahora son nombres de dioses griegos!!! Todavía no sé cómo voy a hacer esos fanfics, pero espero que los lean juaaaa!!_

_Eso es todo amigos!!  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	143. Traición

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Nada qué agregar, sólo que tuve problemas con éste capítulo. Ah!! por cierto, acabo de recordar que hay algo con llo que todos se van a quedar "WTF??!!", pero terminén de leer y... creo que todo quedará "bien"_

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Traición

(Capítulo 143)

No había razón para huir del lugar, de todas formas, no serviría de nada. Ten Shin Han estaba completamente seguro de ello. Cuando Piccolo, el monstruo que acababa de asesinar a su mentor, le dijo que saliera del bosque, él lo hizo sin oponerse a sus mandatos. Había sido llevado a ese lugar para unirse a las filas demoniacas de Piccolo, así que eso haría. Quizá con eso, ganaría más tiempo de vida. Por lo menos en lo que pensaba en un plan para deshacerse de Piccolo, o escapar lejos de él.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -le preguntó Piccolo cuando Ten estuve frente a él.

- Soy Ten Shin Han. -replicó éste y sintió como la fuerza de Tamborin lo obligaba a arrodillarse frente a Piccolo.

- Parece ser que eres un buen peleador -le dijo Piccolo, mirándolo a los ojos. Ten sintió que el monstruo estaba hurgando en sus pensamientos-. Dime, Ten, ¿te gustaría unirte a mí para traer caos y maldad al mundo?

Ten no respondió de inmediato, era un poco difícil concentrarse en las palabras de Piccolo estando arrodillado en medio de miles de cuerpos mutilados, resultado de la violenta masacre. Además, ahí también se encontraba el cuerpo de Tao Pai Pai, su maestro.

- Sí -dijo Ten cuando Piccolo pensó que no respondería nunca-. Nada me complacería más que servirle a usted en sus maléficos planes, señor.

- Eres todo un adulador -comentó Piccolo con descaro, por supuesto, no se tragaba la hipocresía de Ten-. Tamborin, llévate al nuevo a conseguir la esfera que nos hace falta y asegúrate de que no sea tan estúpido como este idiota. -dijo haciendo un ademán hacia el cadáver de Tao Pai Pai.

- Así lo haré, gran Piccolo -asintió Tamborin haciendo una reverencia-. Vamos -se dirigió a Ten, empujándolo para que se levantara-. Intenta no ser tan inútil como tu maestro.

Ten asintió sin decir nada

- Tamborin -lo llamó Piccolo-, llévate el radar, podría servirte de algo.

- De acuerdo, Gran Piccolo. -respondió él recogiendo el Radar del Dragon de entre las ropas de Tao Pai Pai.

- Tamborin… -lo llamó Piccolo de nuevo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Ten cuidado.

Tamborin se sorprendió por las palabras de su padre. ¿Qué le ocurría? No supo que contestar, era algo que no se esperaba.

- Así lo haré, no se preocupe. -dijo y levantó el vuelo para ir a donde se encontraba la última Esfera que les hacía falta.

- ¿Qué estás esperando? -urgió Piccolo a Ten, quien se había quedado mirando el cadáver de Tao Pai Pai.

- Na-nada señor. -dijo y levantó el vuelo detrás de Tamborin.

Por un momento, Piccolo los observó marchándose, luego, volvió la mirada a donde se encontraba el Rey, quien tenía las manos cubriéndose la boca, intentando detener la hemorragia que la falta de su lengua le provocaba.

- Bien -dijo-. ¿En qué nos habíamos quedado?

- Tenemos que apresurarnos. -dijo Tsuru abriéndose paso por entre las ramas del bosque que los separaba del castillo del Rey. Roshi y Son Gohan venían detrás de él a una velocidad mucho menor. Ellos, por su parte, no tenían que preocuparse de las cosas que hicieran su hermano y discípulo, como lo hacía el Maestro Grulla. Además, desde hace unos momentos, Tsuru sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo. No era un mal presentimiento, sino algo peor, la certeza que gritaba desde el fondo de su corazón que algo malo de verdad, había ocurrido. Si Roshi no lo había sentido, era porque a él no le afectaba en lo más mínimo lo que había sucedido. De eso Tsuru estaba segurísimo.

Su mente, no dejaba de preguntarle quién de los dos había sido, ¿su discípulo, o su hermano? Tsuru no quería pensar en eso, tal vez su certeza se debía a algo no tan fatídico como la muerte de uno de sus dos seres queridos. Ni siquiera debería de estar pensando en eso, sólo los débiles de espíritu se ponían a pensar en ese tipo de trivialidades.

- Espera, Tsuru, no te adelantes tanto. -le pidió Roshi, deteniéndose a descansar, apoyándose en un árbol. Su rival no lo escuchó, ni se detuvo, ni lo esperó. Tsuru sabía, podía sentirlo, que ya estaban cerca del castillo del Rey, ahora menos que nunca debían de detenerse a descansar.

- Maestro -Son Gohan abordó a Roshi deteniéndose detrás de él-. ¿Cree que el hermano de Tsuru se encuentre bien?

- Por el bien de todos -opinó Roshi-, espero que así sea. No querrás conocer a Tsuru enojado de verdad. Créeme que nadie quiere conocerlo enojado.

Siguieron avanzando, acercándose a donde el origen del mal se encontraba, a donde el ser lleno de una maldad absoluta los esperaba, pero sólo porque el Rey se empecinaba en hacerlo perder el tiempo.

- Anda, mugroso -le dijo la Momia al Rey, empujándolo y derribándolo en el suelo-. Será mejor para ti que hagas lo que el Gran Piccolo te pide.

El Rey musitó algo que no entendió ninguno de los presentes, sus palabras se habían visto completamente entorpecidas por la falta de la lengua. Para acentuar su idea, meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. "No, no le dejaré el cargo." Decía ese gesto.

- Entonces tendremos que ir a dar una vuelta -sugirió Piccolo ensanchando una terrible sonrisa en sus labios-. Que lo lleve él. -le indicó Piccolo a la Momia para que dejara al Rey en manos del Diablo, quien atrapó al Rey cuando la Momia se lo arrojó como si se tratara de un muñeco viejo que ningún niño en la casa quería más.

- Vamos. -indicó Piccolo levantando el vuelo.

- ¡Hermano! -gritó Tsuru saliendo de las fronteras del bosque. Al ver el cuerpo de Tao Pai Pai derribado en medio de tanta muerte, echó a correr ignorando a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar. Piccolo se detuvo en medio del aire para observar la escena-. ¡Hermano, levántate! -le gritó al cadáver de Tao.

- Dudo mucho que lo haga. -comentó la Momia con una sonrisa burlona cargada de sarcasmo.

- ¿Quién, quién se ha atrevido a hacer esto? -inquirió Tsuru mirando con ojos asesinos a los presentes, ninguno de ellos respondió a su pregunta. A ninguno de ellos le importaba el anciano que lloraba sobre el cuerpo del tan afamado asesino.

- Vamos -gruñó Piccolo perdiendo el interés-. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

- ¿Fuiste tú quien lo hizo? -preguntó Tsuru poniéndose de pie, luego de depositar con mucho cuidado la cabeza de Tao en el suelo. Piccolo lo ignoró-. ¡Te estoy hablando, maldito infeliz!

- ¿Estás hablándome a mí? -preguntó Piccolo, girándose lentamente para encarar a Tsuru.

- Sí -dijo Tsuru-, eres el único que tiene la cara de ser tan idiota como para meterse con un miembro de mi familia.

Piccolo no dijo nada, sólo miró a Tsuru, frunciendo el ceño y concentrando su ira en el hombre que dentro de muy poco tiempo estaría tan muerto como el imbécil de su hermano.

- Momia -dijo-. Quédate y encárgate de esa basura que tiene frente a ti.

- No me tomará mucho tiempo, señor Piccolo. -dijo la Momia acercándose a Tsuru.

- Eso espero. Cuando termines con él, alcánzanos en la ciudad del Este. -indicó Piccolo.

- Así lo haré, señor.

Antes de marcharse, Piccolo reconsideró al sujeto y miró al Diablo.

- ¿Quieres divertirte un poco? -le preguntó.

- Por supuesto. -respondió el Diablo.

- En ese caso, los dos encárguense del anciano y alcáncennos en la ciudad del Este. Yo me encargaré de llevar al Rey de paseo.

El Diablo se acercó a Piccolo, entregándole al Rey.

- ¿Puedes ir sola? -le preguntó Piccolo a Uranai Baba.

- Claro que sí -sonrió ella-. No te preocupes.

La pequeña anciana se dio la vuelta y miró al cielo oscuro de la noche.

- ¡Ven a mí, Nube Voladora! -gritó alzando los pequeños brazos en toda su extensión. Luego de un momento muy corto, una pequeña nube de color amarillo, muy parecida al algodón, descendió del cielo dejando una estela de color amarillo detrás de ella y se detuvo frente a la anciana, quien murmuró algo antes de pegar un brinco y caer sentada sobre la suave superficie de la Nube.

- Ya estoy lista. -le hizo saber a Piccolo con una horrible sonrisa chimuela que derrochaba coquetería y…un poco de sensualidad. Sí.

Piccolo, sujetando al Rey por el cuello de sus ropas, levantó el vuelo. La anciana lo seguía montada en su Nube Voladora. Instantes después, los dos eran tan sólo un par de puntos casi invisibles en el fondo oscuro de la noche.

- ¿Quieres empezar tú? -le preguntó la Momia al Diablo, haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

- Eres muy amable -replicó el Diablo en un tono por demás falso-. Pero, por favor, empieza tú. No faltaba más.

- De acuerdo -dijo la Momia en el mismo tono falso de caballerosidad del Diablo-. En ese caso, comenzaré yo.

La Momia se lanzó en una rápida línea recta contra Tsuru, lo mismo hizo el Diablo. En el segundo que les tomó impulsarse, Tsuru había adelantado sus movimientos y ya sabía cómo contraatacar.

Detuvo el puño de la Momia con la mano izquierda al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para esquivar la patada que el Diablo le había lanzado. Con el talón izquierdo, barrió los pies de la Momia, derribándola al suelo. Dio un pequeño brinco y con el dorso de la mano, mientras giraba en el aire, golpeó al Diablo en la nuca, lanzándolo despedido por el aire. Su movimiento circular continuó y cayó clavando el codo en mitad del pecho de la Momia, quien lanzó un quejido de dolor y sorpresa, ninguno de los dos había esperado que el anciano fuera tan rápido.

Tsuru se puso de pie para mirar a sus dos adversarios. El Diablo flotaba a dos metros en el aire, a tres metros de donde se encontraba él. La Momia estaba derribada delante de él intentando recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? -gruñó el Diablo acercándose a donde se encontraba el anciano. Tsuru lo miró con la cabeza ladeada y los puños a los costados. Su mirada era retadora-. ¡Maldito!

El diablo se arrojó contra él batiendo sus alas, levantando la tierra del suelo. Su puño cortó el aire provocando un zumbido. Tsuru lo esquivó con facilidad echando el cuerpo hacia atrás. Sujetó al Diablo del cuello, lo colocó frente a él y lo golpeó repetidas veces en el rostro con el puño.

La Momia, sujetó los pies de Tsuru. Los jaló poniéndose de pie para hacer caer al anciano. En su recorrido hacia el suelo, Tsuru soltó el cuello del Diablo, quien comenzó a toser para recuperar el aliento y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, intentando mitigar el dolor de los golpes.

La Momia, teniendo a Tsuru delante de ella, comenzó a patearle las costillas con sus enormes pies, disfrutando de cada mueca de dolor que hacía el anciano.

- Ven, Diablo -le dijo la Momia-, disfruta conmigo de esto, es fantás…

El cuerpo de la Momia salió despedido, recorriendo un trecho de dos metros raspándose la cara contra el suelo y dejando un camino a su paso a través de los cadáveres.

- ¿Qué diablos? -preguntó el Diablo mirando a la Momia, luego al anciano derribado, pero ya no era un solo anciano, ahora había dos. Tsuru seguía derribado en el suelo, con la misma expresión de sorpresa que debería de tener el Diablo. Delante de Tsuru, se encontraba Son Gohan, mirando desafiante al Diablo.

- Dos contra uno no es algo muy justo, ¿no te parece? -dijo.

* * *

_1830hrs  
11/12/09_

_Antes de subirse, la vieja murmuró un conjuro, tenemos que tomar en cuenta que Baba, es tan vieja como Roshi, quizá más, la verdad que no estoy seguro, pero ambos son como de más de cientos de años. Así que la viejecita, debe de ser muy poderosa, no?? se pasa de este mundo al Más allá, no cualquiera._

_Sweet Dreams!!  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	144. Órdenes

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Uff, con este tuve un poco de problemas. Saben que se me está dificultando seguir con este Fan Fic a raíz de que comencé a escribir una historia original... ha de ser porque me concentro un poco más en la otra que en esta. Aun así, de vez en cuando me llegan chizpasos Inpiranziadores para este Fan Fic, espero que les gusten. Sé que esta parte de la saga ya se extendió demasiado, pero bueno, Honor a quien honor merece, quiero que Piccolo de verdad sea un monstruo, aunque no lo hemos visto realmente en acción._

_Otra cosa que quisiera aclarar y que tal vez debí de aclarar desde el principio, es que Dragon Ball H.S es un Universo completamente Alternativo a lo que es Dragon Ball. Para leer y disfrutar al máximo de Dragon Ball H.S, olviden todo lo que saben de Dragon Ball (sí ya sé, imposible) pero al menos, inténtenlo, crep que con eso las sorpresas serán más sorpresivas, porque por el momento, todos sabemos que Baba es hermana de Roshi, pero en DBHS no lo he mencionado, para cuando lo diga, la sorpresa casi ni se va a sentir, cierto o no??_

_En fin, es todo por el momento, este capitulo lo disfrute bastante a pesar de que me costo trabajo._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Órdenes

(Capítulo 144)

- No seas chismoso. Nadie te pidió que te metieras en esto -le dijo Tsuru en tono despectivo, sin siquiera mirarlo-. Cualquier miembro de la corriente Kame no sería más que un estorbo.

- No diga eso, señor Tsuru -replicó Son Gohan-. Tenemos que enfrentarnos a ellos juntos si es que queremos derrotarlos. No parecen ser enemigos comunes. Tome en cuenta que están aliados con el monstruo que venció a Ten, Ken y Ryu.

- No me interesa a quienes hayan derrotado este par de inútiles -gruñó Tsuru-. Lo que me interesa es derrotarlos lo más rápido posible para ir detrás de ese maldito que se atrevió a matar ¡a mi hermanito!

Son Gohan dio un paso hacia atrás, por la impresión que le provocaron las palabras del maestro Tsuru.

- ¿C-cómo dijo? ¿El Mundialmente Famoso Asesino Tao Pai Pai ha sido asesinado?

Tsuru no hizo caso, ya había sido demasiada plática y lo que quería era ir detrás de Piccolo. Se arrojó contra la Momia, la cual estaba intentando levantarse. Si Tsuru la sorprendía antes de que volviera a estar alerta, sería más fácil derrotarla.

Antes de que pudiera llegar hasta ella, la Momia se percató de su ataque y en un rápido movimiento de su brazo derecho, con el puño cerrado, intentó derribar a Tsuru antes de que éste lograra atacarlo.

Tsuru se movió en la misma dirección que el puño de la Momia, y cuándo el brazo llegó hasta donde la articulación se lo permitía, Tsuru la sujetó de la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia atrás, agarrando el hombro izquierdo de la Momia para inmovilizarla. Sujetándola con todas sus fuerzas, Tsuru clavó su rodilla en medio de la espalda de la Momia.

- Maldito anciano. -gruñó el Diablo, comenzando a moverse hacia donde su compañero se encontraba.

- ¡Oye! -lo llamó Son Gohan-. Tú pelearás conmigo.

El diablo se giró para mirarlo y se carcajeó.

- ¿Crees que una persona de tu edad podrá hacer algo contra mí que soy el Diablo? -cuestionó el Diablo acercándose a Son Gohan con las alas abiertas en toda su envergadura, intentando parecer intimidante.

- Soy más joven que él. -replicó Son Gohan, encogiéndose de hombros y señalando a Tsuru.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- Cuando yo llegué -explicó Son Gohan-, parecía que él solo les estaba dando una paliza.

- Se nota que los ojos te fallan -dijo el Diablo, cruzándose de hombros-. No estaba a punto de hacer eso, él jamás podría hacer tal cosa. Míralo, es tan sólo un anciano aburrido que ni siquiera puede mantener un combate decente con la Momia. Seguramente mi compañero ya se aburrió de él.

- Tanto que se quedó dormido. -agregó Tsuru acercándose al Diablo por detrás-. Y ahora es tu turno.

El Diablo miró primero a Tsuru y luego a la Momia, quien descansaba boca abajo. Derrotado. ¿Cómo podía ser? Aquellos sujetos no eran más que un par de ancianos malolientes que seguramente ya no podrían ir al baño. A menos que…

- Mutaito. -murmuró el Diablo, escrutando la reacción de ambos ancianos. Tsuru fue el único que reaccionó ante la palabra que había dicho el Diablo. Intentó disimularla de inmediato, pero el Diablo era mucho más astuto, pudo incluso sentir el instante en el que su corazón se había detenido, al igual que su respiración. Entonces habría problemas, el Diablo estaba seguro de ello. Debía volver inmediatamente a donde se encontraba el Gran Piccolo para advertirle de lo que había descubierto.

Pero si volvía y sólo le decía que lo había encontrado, que estaba allí y que había asesinado a su hermano…

No, el Gran Piccolo no vería en ello nada que le fuera de utilidad. El saber que Mutaito andaba tras de él era algo que él ya esperaba. Por otro lado, si le llevaba al Gran Piccolo la cabeza de Mutaito…

Una gran sonrisa diabólica… se dibujó en el rostro del Diablo.

- Bien, pelearé contra ustedes -les dijo-. Pero será primero uno y después el otro, como bien dijo tu alumno -Tsuru y Son Gohan no comprendieron esto-, dos contra uno no es muy justo.

- ¿Y desde cuándo al Diablo le importa lo que es justo o no? -inquirió Tsuru.

- Desde que me da cierta ventaja. -respondió él con cinismo.

- De acuerdo -dijo Son Gohan-, yo seré primero.

- ¡No! -dijeron el diablo y Tsuru al mismo tiempo, luego cruzaron una mirada de complicidad.

- Bien, me agrada tu actitud, anciano -apuntó el Diablo mirando a Tsuru-. ¿Empezamos ya?

- Pues entonces cállate y pelea. -replicó Tsuru, haciendo que la furia en el Diablo se incrementara.

_No, cálmate_, pensó el Diablo. _Si lo que el Gran Piccolo dijo es cierto, este hombre es fuerte, y ya lo ha comprobado al derrotar en tan poco tiempo a la Momia. Será mejor tener cuidado._

La pelea comenzó.

Y los dejáremos un momento, porque ya me harté de Tsuru y Son Gohan y todos los que están allá. Viajemos deslizándonos por el oscuro cielo nocturno hasta las cercanías de la montaña Paoz, en donde nuestros héroes más pequeños se han quedado varados en mitad de su camino hacia la isla del Sur, donde se encuentra el templo de las Artes Marciales. Los problemas que ellos enfrentan son difíciles, casi imposibles de resolver.

- No puedo creer que nos hayamos quedado sin combustible. -se quejó Sakura por enésima ocasión.

Aun así, a pesar de que el problema no puede ser resuelto de ninguna forma, nuestros héroes no se detienen en la búsqueda de una solución para poder llegar a su destino.

- ¿Por qué no nos regresamos a tu casa, Gokú? Dejemos que Bulma se preocupe por nosotros y venga a buscarnos por la mañana, además, ya se hizo tarde y tengo mucho sueño. -sugirió Krillin, estirando los brazos al cielo y lanzando un largo bostezo.

Sí, nuestros héroes no bajan la guardia a pesar de nada. Para ellos las distracciones y el descanso no existe en medio de la peligrosa misión que están llevando a cabo. Y no descansarán hasta verla finalmente realizada.

- ¡Atrápala, Chaos, que no se te escape! -gritó Gokú, mientras a Chaos se le escapaba la rana que llevaban diez minutos persiguiendo por el simple gusto de hacerlo.

¿A quién engaño? Nuestros héroes hacen de todo excepto estar alerta.

Fue por esto que ninguno de ellos se percató de la llegada de Ten Shin Han y de Tamborin al lugar.

- Oigan ustedes -los llamó Tamborin, dejándose caer al suelo, recogiendo sus enormes alas en la espalda y levantando pequeñas nubecitas de polvo debajo de sus pies-. Denme la Esfera del Dragón si no quieren morir en este lugar.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? -le preguntó Krillin, un tanto desafiante. Gokú y Sakura levantaron la mirada para observar a Tamborin y a Ten, quién descendía en ese momento.

- Soy el que va a matarlos si no me entregan la Esfera del Dragón en este momento.

- Ten Shin Han, ¿cierto? -le preguntó Sakura al hombre de los tres ojos sin hacer caso a las palabras de Tamborin. Ten asintió, parecía apenado-. ¿Qué haces con ese sujeto?

- Ten Shin Han se ha unido al Gran Piccolo Dai Maku. -respondió Tamborin cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Oye! -le dijo Sakura apuntándolo con un dedo-. ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales?, estaba hablando con el dueño del circo, no con los changos.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? -gruñó Tamborin colocando sus brazos a los costados, mirando a la chica con ojos que escupían fuego-. ¡Yo te enseñaré de modales!

Desplegó sus alas a una velocidad increíble, abalanzándose contra ella a una velocidad vertiginosa. Sakura estuvo a punto de no bloquear el golpe del monstruo alado. Todo su cuerpo se sacudió por la fuerza del impacto.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo? -reclamó Gokú, adoptando una actitud seria. Krillin comenzó a temblar, un poco nervioso.

Tamborin hizo caso omiso del reclamo de Gokú y continuó lanzando golpes a Sakura, quien intentaba bloquear y esquivar todos los puñetazos y patadas que su oponente le lanzaba. Con una patada, que Tamborin logró conectar en el abdomen de la chica, la proyectó de espaldas contra el auto sin combustible.

- ¡Oye! -volvió a reclamar Gokú al sentir cómo el auto se sacudía por el impacto de Sakura contra el móvil-. No tienes por qué venir a golpearla sólo porque quieras enseñarle modales.

- No te metas en esto, chamaco tonto. -le dijo Tamborin con un ademan de la mano, uno de esos con los que intentas alejar a un insecto molesto.

- Yo no soy ningún tonto. -reclamó Gokú, colocándose entre Sakura y él, para enfrentarlo. La mano de Sakura se apoyó en su hombro.

- Espera, pequeño -le dijo ella poniéndose de pie-. Apenas fue un golpe, y ni siquiera me dolió tanto.

- Anda…monstruo o lo que seas -le dijo a Tamborin chocando los puños-. Estoy segura de que puedes hacerlo mejor. -lo retó con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Pues claro, a su edad, con las habilidades que tenía y con su creencia de que las peleas eran por diversión, no podía darse cuenta de lo peligroso que Tamborin era.

- ¿No creen que sería mejor darle la Esfera? -apuntó Krillin resguardándose detrás del auto, mirando por sobre el borde del capó.

- No digas tonterías, Krillin -le dijo Sakura-. No venimos hasta acá sólo para entregarle la Esfera a un tipo feo como él. Vamos, ¡pelea!

- No me da la gana -dijo Tamborin cruzándose de brazos-. Ten, pelea con ella.

- No, no, no -se quejó Sakura, dando un par de pasos hacia ellos-. Con él ya peleé, además. Eres tú quien quiere las esferas, no él.

Tamborin la miró desconcertado, luego a Ten.

- Así que se conocen -musitó, ensanchando una sonrisa en sus labios-. Vaya, vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa. En ese caso, mátala. -ordenó.

- ¿Qué? -preguntaron Sakura, Ten y Gokú al mismo tiempo. Tamborin los miró divertido.

- Lo que escucharon. Quiero que mates a esta mocosa.

- ¡Óyeme tú, bestia! -gritó Sakura-. ¡Yo no soy ninguna mocosa, soy una peleadora callejera, así que más te vale que me respetes porque fui entrenada por el mejor peleador del mundo!

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién es ese peleador? -inquirió Tamborin con desdén.

- El gran Ryu, por supuesto -le dijo ella-. Y más te vale…

Tamborin la interrumpió con una carcajada cargada de burla.

- A ese inútil bueno para nada ya lo dejamos fuera de combate hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué? No… estás mintiendo. ¡No te creo!

- Ni falta me hace -Tamborin se encogió de hombros-. Ni él ni su amigo rubio representaron un problema para mí. Así que no se pueden esperar grandes cosas por parte tuya. No tiene caso que yo me enfrente a ti, mocosa.

- ¡Uy! Te odio. ¡Ya te dije que no soy una mocosa! -rugió Sakura apretando los puños.

- Sí, lo que digas. -dijo Tamborin sin tomarle mucha importancia-. Ten, ¿qué esperas para deshacerte de ella?

- De acuerdo. -dijo Ten dando un paso al frente.

- No, no lo hagas, Ten. Por favor. -dijo Chaos. No había escuchado más que la última orden que Tamborin le había dado a su amigo. El pequeño vampiro chino, llevaba la rana, que había estado persiguiendo, entre las manos y miraba a Ten con expresión suplicante.

- ¡Chaos! -se asombró Ten.

- No vas a matar a Sakura, ¿verdad?

- No, no lo hará -intervino Tamborin. Ten se giró para mirarlo, sorprendido-. Mátalo a él primero. -le ordenó señalando a Chaos.

* * *

_1844hrs  
15/12/09_

_PD. EL DOMINGO ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	145. Traidor

_Waazzaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Qué horror, este Fan Fic se me complica un poco más a cada semana, creo que estoy dando demasiados rodeos, o la acción requiere demasiadas cosas, a mi parecer, va muy lento, pero al mismo tiempo, siento que estoy eliminando muchas cosas, como el romance entre los personajes y cosas así. Ahora comprendo, porqué Toriyama nos dejó tantos espacios vacíos hahaha_

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Traidor

(Capítulo 145)

- ¿Qué estás esperando? -gruñó Tamborin mirando a Ten-. ¡Anda, mátalo y pruébale tu lealtad al Gran Piccolo Dai Maku!

Ten ni siquiera lo escuchó, sus tres ojos estaban clavados en la carita blanca y suplicante, siempre impasible, de su amigo Chaos.

El silencio que los rodeó se hizo tan intenso como el zumbido en sus oídos. La rana saltó de manos de Chaos y volvió a la espesura verde del bosque que los rodeaba. Todos miraban expectantes a Ten, esperando por lo que fuera a hacer, ya fuera rebelarse contra Tamborin, o hacerle caso y atacar a Chaos.

Mientras, Ten pensaba en lo que podía y debía hacer.

No mataría a Chaos, pero quizá, podía hacerle pensar a Tamborin que lo haría y en cuanto él se descuidara, lo atacarían entre los dos. Sabía que la chica era fuerte, ya había peleado contra ella y había sentido un poder muy fuerte en su interior, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera suficiente para enfrentar a Tamborin y derrotarlo.

- ¡Haz lo que te digo! -rugió de nuevo la bestia colocando los brazos a los costados, si tenía que decírselo de nuevo, él mismo mataría al pequeño de la cara blanca.

Ten notó la frustración en la bestia, por lo que decidió comenzar a moverse.

Separó un poco las piernas para comenzar con su ataque. Sólo esperaba que Chaos estuviera listo para lo que estaba por venir.

- ¡No lo hagas, Ten! -pidió Chaos.

Ten se lanzó contra él, deseando que Chaos lo perdonara por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, porque era necesario que lo hiciera, no solo para salvarse a sí mismo, sino para salvarlos a los dos.

El puño de Ten fue sujetado por las manos delicadas pero entrenadas de Sakura, quien se había interpuesto entre el hombre de los tres ojos y su amigo.

- ¡No voy a dejar que lo lastimes! -le dijo arrojándolo hacia atrás, poniéndose en posición para enfrentarlo una vez más.

- ¡Apártate de en medio! -le espetó Ten, si ellos se involucraban, le sería aún más difícil llevar a cabo sus planes.

- No, si ahora te has unido al enemigo, entonces te enfrentaremos todos. -agregó Gokú colocándose a un lado de Sakura. Krillin los miró y, haciendo acopio de toda su valentía, se unió a sus amigos para enfrentar al traidor.

- ¡Basta de ridiculeces! -rugió Tamborin acercándose a ellos-. Dejen que Ten se encargue del enano de la cara pálida. No interfieran.

Sakura, Gokú y Krillin se pusieron tensos, preparándose para el ataque de la bestia. Tamborin se detuvo y los miró de hito en hito.

- El miedo se les nota en los ojos, ¿qué es lo que pretenden hacer contra mí, estúpidos? -se burló de ellos cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Están listos? -cuestionó Sakura a sus compañeros, intentando tranquilizarse, intentando no sentir el miedo que corría por sus venas. Debía de tenerse confianza, pero no subestimar al enemigo. Debía dar todo de sí desde el primer golpe y el miedo era una barrera que debía de derribar antes de atreverse a atacar.

Gokú y Krillin asintieron.

Gokú sonreía, la emoción de una pelea con un sujeto más fuerte lo había seducido y ahora lo abrazaba como la más empalagosa de los amantes. Con sus manos cálidas alrededor de su cuello y susurrándole palabras en el idioma inentendible de los enamorados. Krillin, por su parte, temblaba de pies a cabeza, era el más convencido de que lo que debían de hacer era huir del lugar y dejar que Chaos y Ten resolvieran sus problemas en otra parte.

- ¡Vamos! -gritó Sakura, convencida, aferrándose a la idea de que si peleaban juntos, lograrían derrotar a su poderoso enemigo. Antes de que ella, o cualquiera de sus compañeros pudiera lanzarse al ataque del hombre verde, Tamborin y Ten se pusieron en movimiento.

Sin embargo, la poca coordinación entre ellos dio como resultado la salvación de Krillin, a quien Tamborin estaba dispuesto a eliminar primero.

Ten, intentando esquivar la barrera que la chica y los dos niños habían colocado delante de Chaos, pensó en esquivarlos por un lado, por el lado de Krillin, quien era el más débil, al parecer y no representaría dificultad alguna para llegar hasta su objetivo. Sin embargo, su veloz avance, no fue tan rápido como el de Tamborin, quien chocó contra él por detrás.

Los dos cayeron al suelo, rodaron hasta los pies de Krillin quien los miró desconcertado y asustado. Nadie supo qué hacer.

- ¡Quítate de encima, idiota! -rugió Tamborin arrojando a Ten a un lado.

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, el pie de Sakura se impactó contra el rostro de Tamborin, obligándolo a caer de espaldas nuevamente.

Gokú intentó aprovechar la oportunidad, al igual que Krillin. Gokú cayó con sus dos pies sobre el abdomen de Tamborin, provocando que el aire intentara escapar de los pulmones de la bestia. Krillin brincó para dar un puñetazo en el rostro de Tamborin, pero este fue más rápido y lo apartó con el dorso de la mano derecha. El cuerpo de Krillin se estrelló contra un árbol.

Chaos se puso en movimiento, convencido de que tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a sus compañeros. Flotó para alcanzar a Tamborin, mientras este se ponía de pie y atacarlo. Al cubrir la mitad de la distancia entre él y su adversario, el puño de Ten se estrelló en su mejilla proyectándolo hacia un lado, cerca de donde estaba Krillin.

- Tú pelearás contra mí. -le dijo Ten a Chaos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto, Ten? Somos amigos. -gimió el otro.

Ten no respondió, las palabras de Chaos le hacían daño, lo lastimaban más que cualquier ataque físico.

- ¡Cállate! -gritó Ten lanzándose contra Chaos-. ¡Tú y yo ya no somos amigos! -dijo sintiendo que el corazón se le destrozaba al mirar la mueca de dolor que hizo Chaos al escuchar sus palabras.

Su puño volvió a golpear el rostro pálido de su amigo, quien no hizo nada para defenderse, las palabras le habían quitado cualquier deseo de defenderse. Ahora, ni siquiera sentía los golpes que Ten le daba, los cuales, no eran tan fuertes como debían ser. El dolor de los ataques, lo sentía Ten. Y el dolor le lastimaba el alma, desgarrándosela más y más con el sonido de cada vez que la piel de su puño chocaba contra el cuerpo indefenso de Chaos.

Su mejor amigo.

- ¡Déjalo en paz! -rugió Sakura lanzándose contra él. Pero Tamborin la detuvo antes de que pudiera acercarse a Ten y a Chaos.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, muchachita? -inquirió la criatura verde tomándola del brazo. Sakura se giró rápidamente para asestarle un puñetazo en el rostro. Tamborin lo detuvo sin dificultad, levantándola con este agarre y arrojándola contra los árboles que bordeaban el camino. Sakura hizo un giro y, apoyándose contra los árboles, se lanzó de vuelta contra Tamborin. Éste la esperaba sin moverse, sabía que el ataque de la chica no sería nada difícil de detener, sin embargo, no consideró que Gokú estaba todavía de pie, listo y emocionado para continuar con la batalla que apenas había comenzado.

El pequeño lo golpeó con la planta del pie en la nuca, impulsándolo hacia delante, en la dirección de Sakura. La chica incrustó sus dos rodillas en el rostro de Tamborin, quien gruñó al verse golpeado, con la espalda arqueándose a medida que caía hacia atrás.

Antes de caer de espaldas, colocó una de sus manos en el suelo y dio un rápido giro, golpeando en la sien a Sakura con el puño. La chica salió despedida hacia un lado. Cayó de bruces en el suelo y se levantó de inmediato, mirando los movimientos del monstruo.

Tamborin se había arrastrado por el suelo a una velocidad vertiginosa, acercándose a Gokú, quien lo esperaba con el ceño fruncido.

Krillin se puso en movimiento también, había visto, en los movimientos anteriores de sus compañeros, que si peleaban juntos, podrían derrotarlo. Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Chaos se estrelló contra él antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente para atacar al monstruo.

- Yo me encargaré de ti, también. -amenazó Ten. Krillin lo miró con creciente horror. Chaos y él no podrían hacer nada contra Ten, de eso estaba seguro. Y Sakura y Gokú tampoco podrían hacer mucho para derrotar a Tamborin. Estaban perdidos, de esa pelea, los únicos que saldrían con vida serían Ten y Tamborin.

* * *

_1839hrs  
25/12/09_

_Felices Fiestas, si toman, no cocinen!!  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	146. Sujetos Raros que Aparecen y se Van

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_El primer capítulo de este año y es el primer día del año Juaaaaaaaaaa!!! La cosa se está poniendo peliaguda, los enemigos mueren, los amigos también y me sigo preparando para Su muerte, cómo se resolverá todo esto?? No tengo idea._

_Enoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Sujetos misteriosos que aparecen y se van.

(Capítulo 146)

El Diablo no pudo hacer nada contra las habilidades superiores de Tsuru. Ahora, media hora después de que el combate había comenzado, se veía con el rostro ensangrentado y los ojos hinchados. Hilillos de sangre corrían por las comisuras de sus labios y el agotamiento lo mataba, lastimándolo desde dentro, haciéndole que los pulmones amenazaran con explotar como un globo demasiado inflado. La presión de sus pulmones, que peleaban por jalar cada vez más aire, le provocaba un dolor que él jamás había sentido. El sabor metálico en su boca no era al que estaba acostumbrado. Este era… desagradable. Muy desagradable.

El último golpe que le propinó Tsuru, lo envió al suelo, derrapando por la tierra y golpeando con la cabeza a un cadáver que estaba delante de él. Intentó reincorporarse, pero la fuerza de sus brazos se había ido de vacaciones junto con su orgullo. Como pudo, se sentó para mirar al viejo que se acercaba a él. La sonrisa sarcástica y burlona que se dibujaba en los labios de Tsuru lo llenó de una repulsión que jamás había sentido. En aquellos momentos, el Diablo estaba conociendo muchísimas cosas nuevas. Todas ellas con las que habría preferido no toparse nunca en la vida.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! -gruñó arrastrando las nalgas por la tierra, empujando con la baja espalda los cadáveres detrás de él-. ¡No te me acerques!

- Vaya -comentó Tsuru deteniéndose y mirando, todavía sonriendo, al Diablo-, parece ser que el Diablo tiene miedo. ¿Es eso lo que pasa?

- ¡Cállate imbécil! -espetó el Diablo sin dejar de alejarse-. El Diablo no le teme a nada, y mucho menos a un anciano decrépito como tú. No tienes el poder necesario para hacerme algo. ¿Por qué habría de temerte, idiota?

- No lo sé, ¿por qué me temes? -preguntó Tsuru, corriendo hacia él después de hacer una pausa para darle el golpe final, habían tardado demasiado en esa pelea. Y él no estaba interesado en el Diablo. Era obvio que ese estúpido no había sido el que asesinó a su hermano menor.

El Diablo le arrojó un puñado de polvo a los ojos. Tsuru se detuvo pata cubrirse, olvidándose de que traía sus gafas de sol… sí, de noche. Nunca se las quitaba, tenía la creencia, al igual que Roshi, que en los ojos, un peleador experimentado, podría ver los pensamientos del adversario, por eso era mejor cubrirlos, a pesar de que en el mundo no había peleador que pudiera oponerse a las habilidades de ellos dos. ¡Vaya!, ni en el otro mundo parecía haberlos, el Diablo estaba resultando ser una patética decepción.

- ¡Eres un viejo estúpido! -gritó el Diablo desde las alturas-. ¡Jamás podrás derrotarme! -dijo emprendiendo la huía al vuelo hacia donde se encontraba Piccolo.

- ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! -gritó Tsuru dando un par de pasos hacia el Diablo. Lo apuntó con el dedo mientras gritaba-: ¡Do-Don-Pa!

El rayo de energía le perforó el ala derecha al Diablo, éste, se tambaleó en el cielo nocturno pero no cayó al suelo. Su volar se hizo más torpe, pero aun así siguió con su retirada.

- ¡Ya me las pagarás, viejo decrépito! -gritó sin detenerse y se perdió en la negrura de la noche.

- Sigue siendo usted un hombre muy fuerte, Maestro Tsuru. -se atrevió a decir Son Gohan acercándose a él, estaba sorprendido del poder destructivo que el enemigo de su maestro había alcanzado con el Do-Don-Pa, era simplemente sorprendente.

- ¡Cállate, idiota! -cortó Tsuru sin mirarlo-. No me interesan los halagos de un discípulo del tonto de Roshi. Y hablando de él, ¿dónde está? Todo mundo se pregunta por Ten, pero nadie nota la desaparición de Roshi, ¿qué sucede?

- El maestro Roshi me dijo que se adelantaría para no permitir que nuestro enemigo llegara a su destino, es seguro que en estos momentos ya lo alcanzó y está peleando contra ellos.

- Ese viejo tonto no podrá contra ellos solo. Debemos alcanzarlo. -dijo Tsuru corriendo en la dirección en la que el Diablo se había marchado.

Mientras tanto, Gokú y Sakura intentaban—atacando juntos, primero uno y luego el otro y dejando que Tamborin los atacara—vencer a la criatura que parecía muy segura de sí misma y que no les permitía ni siquiera acercarse a ella. Los ataques conjuntos de Sakura y Gokú no tenían resultado alguno.

Gokú cayó rodando en el suelo. El golpe se lo había dado Tamborin con el puño derecho, directamente en el rostro. Sakura se distrajo un momento, viendo cómo su pequeño compañero rodaba por el suelo y se quedaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol, quejándose de dolor. Esos breves segundos Tamborin los aprovechó bien y hundió su puño en el abdomen de la chica, quien no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para protegerse a tiempo.

El aire escapó de sus pulmones cuando el diafragma empujó hacia arriba. El mundo amenazó con volverse un lienzo borroso, una obra de arte sin terminar que el artista, desesperado, acaricia ferozmente con las manos y la pintura fresca todavía. Retrocedió un par de pasos, temblorosa, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza para no desmayarse, si se desmayaba, jamás volvería a despertar. El dolor que el puñetazo de Tamborin le provocó en la mejilla la hizo volver al mundo, como en caída libre. Al contrario de molestarse con él por el golpe, se lo agradeció en silencio.

- Patéticos. -gruñó Tamborin cruzándose de brazos. Había pensado que la pelea sería más emocionante que eso. Se acercó a ellos con pasos lentos, primero terminaría con la vida de la chica y luego se encargaría del enano de la cola.

Se detuvo frente a Sakura y Gokú se lanzó contra él en un movimiento rápido y sorpresivo. Corrió contra él, y cuando Tamborin lo encaró, Gokú se lanzó contra el árbol a un costado de la criatura, se impulsó contra éste y clavó sus dos puños contra la barbilla de Tamborin. El hijo de Piccolo golpeó a Gokú mientras trastabillaba hacia atrás. Sakura se puso de pie, concentró su fuerza, su Ki en sus manos, echándolas detrás del cuerpo y separando las piernas para tener apoyo.

- ¡Hadou-Ken! -gritó liberando todo su Ki de golpe contra el cuerpo de Tamborin, quien, como estaba fuera de balance, no pudo hacer nada para evitar recibir todo el poder de Sakura.

La explosión de luz que salió de las manos de Sakura inundó el lugar. Ten, Krillin y Chaos se quedaron tiesos al ver lo que estaba sucediendo. El estruendo agitó las ramas de los árboles provocando que algunas hojas cayeran de éstas.

Tamborin salió despedido de espaldas y cayó a unos tres metros de donde se encontraba Sakura. Ella todavía tenía las manos extendidas, jadeaba, intentando recuperar el aliento por el esfuerzo realizado.

- Acabas de cometer el más grave error de tu vida, niña estúpida -gruñó Tamborin poniéndose de pie-. ¡Ahora acabaré contigo! -gritó concentrando gran cantidad de energía en su mano derecha.

- ¡Ahora! -gritó Ten indicándoles a Chaos y a Krillin que debían de atacarlo. Krillin y Chaos se lanzaron primero contra Tamborin, desconcentrándolo, haciendo que se olvidara por completo de lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a Sakura.

Chaos brincó contra el rostro de la bestia, tenía pensado golpearlo con sus cortísimos puños. Para suerte de Tamborin, el tiempo que tardó en llegar le dio la oportunidad de reaccionar y apartar al pequeño de un manotazo. No así con Krillin, quien en esta ocasión sí logró asestarle una patada en el vientre, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo que se doblara un poco.

Tamborin lo miró con desprecio, levantó el brazo y se preparó para golpearlo.

Entonces apareció Ten Shin Han.

Golpeó a Tamborin en el rostro con su puño ascendente, evitando así que Krillin fuera proyectado lejos de la criatura como Chaos.

Con el impulso hacia atrás del cuerpo de Tamborin, éste aprovechó para patear a Krillin, quien comenzaba a moverse de nuevo para atacarlo. Chaos llegó por un costado de Tamborin, mientras éste se encontraba en el aire y lo atacó, dando una patada en la sien de su adversario. El golpe en su sien, provocó que Tamborin no alcanzara su objetivo. Krillin esquivó la patada y se escurrió debajo de él para golpearlo con la pelona en medio de las dos alas, lo que lo elevó un poco más en el aire.

Ten Shin Han dio un salto para caer con la rodilla clavada en el pecho de Tamborin. La bestia se retorció debajo de su peso, intentando salir de allí para atacarlos a todos, pero no lo consiguió.

A Gokú le pareció interesante el movimiento que había hecho Ten Shin Han y lo imitó, dando un salto desde donde se encontraba para caer con la rodilla en el rostro de Tamborin, apagando sus gritos y quejidos de dolor.

Tamborin batió las alas y se puso de pie, alejándose de todos sus atacantes, quedando suspendido en el aire a dos metros del suelo.

- ¡Pagarás por esto, Ten Shin Han! -rugió concentrando un gran poder en las palmas de sus manos-. ¡Todos ustedes pagaran por su atrevimiento!

Tamborin levantó las manos, concentrando su poder en medio de éstas, dispuesto a acabar con la vida de todos esos patanes que se habían atrevido a tratarlo de esa manera. No se los perdonaría.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera lanzar su destructivo ataque, una línea de luz, un destello, atravesó su cuello, en el que apareció una línea morada al momento en el que la energía concentrada en sus manos desaparecía por completo. Nadie supo, y mucho menos Tamborin, lo que había sucedido. El cuerpo de Tamborin cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo sobre la tierra del camino. A un metro de tras de él, había un sujeto de cabello largo y despeinado, de aspecto poco atlético con una manta como vestimenta, a rayas anaranjadas y negras. El sujeto traía una espada, la cual guardó en ese momento y los miró a todos de reojo.

- Hacía demasiado ruido y no me dejaba dormir -explicó-. Lamento si era amigo suyo, pero yo tengo que dormir. Adiós.

Dijo y se fue, internándose de nuevo en la espesura del bosque.

Sakura, Gokú, Krillin, Ten y Chaos lo miraron sin decir nada. ¿Así? ¿Tan fácil?

Bueno, claro que no había sido fácil, Tamborin fue un oponente muy duro de vencer, la única razón por la que aquel sujeto extraño lo había derrotado con tan aparente facilidad, fue porque Tamborin estaba distraído. De otro modo, no habría podido hacer nada contra él.

* * *

Era una ciudad tranquila, bañada por la oscuridad de la noche y las luces de las farolas en las calles. Todos, muy plácidamente, dormían en la comodidad cálida de sus camas, debajo de las cobijas que, en el caso de los niños, eran el santuario sagrado que los protegía de los terribles monstruos en el armario y debajo de la cama. Los pequeños podían dormir a gusto, porque sabían, que debajo de las sábanas los monstruos no podían entrar, era un lugar santo, protegido por alguna piadosa divinidad que servía únicamente a los niños y guardaba que la protección de las sábanas estuviera ahí, siempre presente y fuerte para repeler cualquier intento de invasión de cualquier monstruo salido de los oscuros rincones.

Sin embargo, el monstruo que se acercaba, no provenía de la oscuridad de debajo de la cama, ni del ropero. Este monstruo, de mirada fría y hostil, de piel verde e inteligencia superior, se acercaba por el este, desde el bosque y el castillo del Rey.

Piccolo se acercaba a la ciudad y dentro de poco, sentiría dentro de su pecho la muerte de Tamborin, uno de sus hijos, con lo que su furia, hasta el momento guardaba en el fondo de su pútrido corazón, sería liberada con la potencia de una súper nova.

Y la ciudad, dejaría de ser tranquila.

* * *

_2319hrs  
27/12/09_

_Por cierto, Hoy publiqu´qe también dos novelas que son totalmente gratis para descargar desde Bubok. Una de ellas es "El reflejo del Deseo" y la otra "Sanako" No puedo poner el enlace aquí, pero si están interesads, en un MP o review, como quieran, envíenme su mail y les paso el link ^^_

_Sweet Dreams!!  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	147. Por la muerte de un familiar

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Este capítulo me gustó mucho al momento de su creación, en parte me inspiré en el poema que coloco al principio, en parte, ya lo tenía planeado hahaha, pero bueno, a ver qué tal se ponen las cosas ahora que Piccolo está enojado. Muy enojado._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

_La ciudad está llena de miedo.  
En estos días antes de tu muerte, la ciudad quedó llena de nuestro miedo.  
Los muros parecían necesitar ayuda.__  
Los predios parecían no soportar más a sus habitantes._

_Se hizo un gran silencio…__  
Un gran silencio,  
__Como cuando diez mil camiones pitan al mismo tiempo.  
Quiero abrazar a todos los hombres y mujeres._

_El abrazo supremo que abarca a toda la humanidad con los brazos grandes de__una madre.  
Los cantantes que te gustaban están ahora más vivos.  
Los cantantes en la radio saben a leche aceda.  
Calma, fue apenas el fin del mundo.  
Todo lo demás sigue…_

**Cassandra** de **Nuno Brito**

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Por la muerte de un familiar

(Capítulo 147)

La ciudad tranquila, que dormía bajo el manto protector de unas nubes que tapaban a ratos la luz plateada y fría de la luna llena, se alzaba, humilde bajo la mirada siempre silenciosa de los volcanes que la rodeaban. La ciudad tranquila, parecía ser una hoya elevada hacia el cielo. Los habitantes de la ciudad tranquila debían de atravesar las montañas para salir de ella e ir a otros lugares. En la ciudad tranquila, no había aeropuerto, sería muy costoso el salir de la ciudad, los aviones necesitarían demasiado combustible, por lo que el aeropuerto de la ciudad estaba fuera de ella, a unos 50 kilómetros hacia el oeste.

Esa noche, Mariana no podía dormir, tenía mucho calor y las cobijas le pesaban una tonelada. Se movía para un lado y se movía para el otro, buscando una posición cómoda para que el sueño llegara a ella y la transportara a ese mágico lugar en el que nosotros somos amos y señores.

Se puso de pie, pateando las cobijas con la desesperación que uno sólo consigue cuando no puede dormir y las manecillas del reloj están más allá del punto más alto del círculo que marca las horas. Salió de su habitación y bajó a la cocina. Se serviría un poco de leche y comería una hoja de lechuga, después intentaría dormir una vez más y si no lo conseguía, prendería la computadora para leer algo en _Fanfiction_.

En el refrigerador no había leche y la ensalada se había terminado. Ella misma se la había terminado. Qué mala suerte, ahora no podría conciliar el sueño. Cerró la puerta del refrigerador, abatida, lanzando un suspiro y agachando la cabeza. Le mataba la idea de desvelarse haciendo nada y tener que levantarse temprano al día siguiente.

Sin pensarlo, salió al patio a mirar el cielo, quizá observar la luna y las estrellas un momento le haría bien. Al salir sintió el frío acariciando sus pies desnudos. ¿Cómo podía hacer tanto frío afuera si adentro parecía un horno?

Caminó hasta el columpio que su padre le había regalado en su cumpleaños pasado y se sentó en él, meciéndose despacio de adelante hacia atrás, con la cabeza hacia el cielo. Las nubes eran arrastradas por el viento en una brisa suave que se sentía como mil cuchillos clavándose en la piel al mismo tiempo. Mariana lo soportó porque el cielo estaba hermoso. Las nubes tapaban la luna llena y las estrellas, pero cuando aparecían, brillaban como nunca antes las había visto Mariana.

Comenzó a contarlas y se detuvo en el ciento veinte, nunca se había preguntado cuántas estrellas brillaban en el cielo, pero ahora lo hacía y se le antojó que serían muchísimas, aproximadamente. A sus nueve años, los números no eran algo tan importante.

Comenzó a mecerse más rápido. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo que su cabello rosara el pasto, fue entonces que lo vio.

Su casa estaba cerca, como a 10 kilómetros del cinturón de montañas que rodeaban la ciudad tranquila. Mariana había visto un par de figuras que cayeron cerca de la cima de uno de los montes. Detuvo el columpio y dio media vuelta para mirar mejor. La plateada luz de la luna alumbraba la cima del cerro pero no podía distinguir nada. Entonces la luna se ocultó detrás de la nube y todo se volvió oscuridad.

Mariana pensó que no había sido nada y perdió el interés. Retrocedió algunos pasos y se sentó de nuevo en el columpio, a pesar de que había pensado que no había visto nada, sus ojos no se apartaban del lugar donde creyó ver los dos puntos, figuras humanas, descendiendo en el monte.

"_¿Habrán sido extraterrestres?_", pensó. Levantó la mirada y se preguntó si en alguno de aquellos tantos puntos brillantes en el cielo habría alguien, haciendo alguna otra cosa, pensando lo mismo que ella. Sonrió al pensar en esto y comenzó a balancearse más fuerte.

"_¿Cómo sería esa otra niña?_," se preguntó. "_¿O sería niño? A lo mejor se parece a E.T. No, si va a ser mi amigo, no quiero que se parezca a E.T. Quiero que sea verde, pequeño y con antenas._"

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo acá afuera, jovencita? -preguntó la voz molesta de su padre, mirándola desde el umbral.

- No podía dormir. -se disculpó Mariana.

- Y con el ruido que ese columpio hace nosotros tampoco. -se quejó su padre, acercándose a ella.

- ¿Cómo son los aliens, papi? -preguntó Mariana, no porque de verdad quisiera la respuesta, sino porque mucho tiempo antes se había dado cuenta de que su padre se interesaba en responder todas sus preguntas, fuera lo que fuese. Lo que la niña estaba haciendo, era distraerlo.

Y funcionó.

- Son verdes -respondió su padre alzando la mirada hacia el cielo nublado-. Y… supongo que no hay niñas ni niños, todos son iguales y son muy inteligentes. Viven en hoyos en la tierra y su tecnología es muy avanzada a comparación del acelerador de partículas -dijo y bajó la mirada, para encontrarse con la carita desencajada por la incomprensión de Mariana-. Sólo son verdes. -dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano, apartando todo lo demás.

- ¿Existen los extraterrestres, papi?

- No lo sé, hija. Tal vez sí, en alguno de todos esos puntitos brillantes. ¿No crees que sería un desperdicio de espacio si sólo existiéramos nosotros en el universo?

- Supongo que sí. ¿Qué tan grande es?

Bernardo suspiró, esa sí era una pregunta difícil. Cuando Mariana era una bebé todavía, Bernardo y Bianca tuvieron una plática en la que se preguntaron cuál sería el tema más difícil a tratar con Mariana cuando ésta comenzara a preguntar cosas. Los dos habían apuntado, sin dudarlo siquiera, al sexo, pero en esos momentos Bernardo casi deseaba que le preguntara de eso y no del universo.

- Mira -le dijo acuclillándose delante de ella-. Si pudieras caminar por el universo y te detuvieras sólo hasta llegar a un extremo de éste, jamás dejarías de caminar.

- ¿Moriría caminando?

- Sí, morirías caminando, y si tus hijos siguieran el camino donde lo dejaste tú, ellos también morirían de viejos, y tus nietos, y los hijos de ellos.

- ¡Está muy grande! -concedió la niña, asombrada y asustada al mismo tiempo-. ¿Alguien ha caminado tanto?

- Lo dudo, Mariana, lo dudo -le dijo tomándola de la mano-. Ven, entremos a la casa, hace mucho frío y no quiero que te enfermes.

"_Sí, papi._" Iba a decir Mariana, pero un estremecimiento de la tierra se lo impidió. Las alarmas de unos cuantos autos se encendieron y la ciudad tranquila se sumió en una cacofonía de alarmas y ladridos de perros. Sobre Mariana y Bernardo, volaron cientos de aves, alejándose del lugar donde Mariana había visto posarse las figuras extrañas.

El temblor se detuvo, pero entonces un rugido lastimero y lleno de furia se deslizó por toda la ciudad, haciendo que los vidrios en las ventanas temblaran en los marcos. Los perros guardaron silencio y las alarmas de los autos siguieron con su estruendo.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Bianca, asomándose por la ventana de su habitación.

- No lo sé, cariño. -dijo Bernardo, intentando que su temor no se notara en su voz y fracasando en ello.

- Son los extraterrestres, papi. Yo los vi, están en ese monte. -Mariana señaló con el dedo, apuntando hacia donde Piccolo, Uranai Baba y el Rey se encontraban. El Diablo, se uniría con ellos dentro de poco.

- Los extraterrestres no existen, Mariana. -dijo Bernardo.

- Pero tú dijiste…

- Ya sé lo que dije, cállate. -la cortó, el miedo se apoderaba de él y sí, habría deseado hablar de sexo y no de extraterrestres.

Mariana estaba ahora convencida de que había extraterrestres en aquel lugar, y como para confirmar su idea, una luz apareció en la cima del monte. Una luz roja que comenzó a hacerse más y más grande, hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una pelota de tenis. Los perros comenzaron a aullar. Los que no estaban amarrados corrieron hacia la otra dirección, alejándose del monte, de la luz.

De la muerte.

Piccolo Dai Maku había sentido al fin el dolor, la señal de que su hijo, el único que tenía, había muerto a manos de alguno de los chamacos a los que había ido a asesinar. O tal vez había sido Ten Shin Han. Ese desgraciado, no debió de confiar en él. Pero una persona sola no pudo haber acabado con un miembro de la familia del mal, eso era imposible.

Si Tamborin había sido asesinado por una o varias personas, los chamacos o Ten Shin Han, no importaba, nada lo devolvería a la vida. Lo importante ahora era tomar venganza, demostrarles a todos en el mundo la estupidez que habían cometido al oponerse a ellos y al haber asesinado a uno de los suyos.

Junto gran cantidad de energía en la palma de su mano, formando una esfera roja que giraba separada a unos centímetros de su mano, enloquecida, como si deseara ser lanzada, como si la misma energía maligna deseara destruir algo, explotar, asesinar.

- Contempla tu reino por última vez, Rey -dijo, clavando la mirada en la esfera, degustando del brillo malicioso de esta-. ¡Porque será la última vez que lo mires en pie!

- ¡NOOOO! -gritó el Rey cuando Piccolo lanzó la pequeña esfera hacia la ciudad que ya no era tranquila.

Mariana vio, fascinada, como la pequeña esfera se acercaba a la ciudad. Bernardo la abrazó por el pecho, pasando sus brazos por sobre sus hombros, tenía un mal presentimiento, mirando la esfera que se acercaba, olía a podredumbre, a desesperación. A muerte.

La esfera pasó a gran velocidad por sobre de ellos, como lo habían hecho las aves instantes antes. El mundo se sacudió y una fuerte explosión hizo volar todo a su paso. El calor abrazó a Bernardo, quien de inmediato protegió a Mariana con su propio cuerpo. Los autos volaron, emitiendo sus alarmas constantes y chillantes. Las casas más cercanas al lugar del impacto fueron pulverizadas, al igual que las personas que estaban dentro. La media esfera de destrucción se expandió en un radio de 5 kilómetros desde el punto de impacto. Los gritos de las personas que fueron expulsadas del lugar caían del cielo. Piedras y escombros volaban por todas partes.

Bernardo fue empujado hacia delante, cayendo sobre Mariana. Una roca le había perforado el cráneo a la altura de la nuca y ya no tendría por qué preocuparse de las preguntas curiosas de su hija.

El estruendo de la explosión rompió los cristales de las ventanas que no fueron alcanzados por la bola de fuego. Los escombros siguieron cayendo del cielo como una lluvia demencial. Delante del rostro de Mariana, aterrizó un brazo y más allá las quijadas de un perro. Mariana gritó horrorizada y se removió debajo del peso del cadáver de su padre.

Luego, todo quedó en silencio.

* * *

_1518hrs  
29/12/09_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	148. Hacia la ciudad tranquila

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Pues bueeeeeeno, creo que desde este momento y durante cinco semanas, los capítulos quizá no suban los viernes, pero prometo ponerme al corriente luego de seis semanas, pongale, porque lo que viene ahora es lo que he estado esperando durante siglos!! me parecen, desde que empecé a escribir Dragon Ball H.S, porque ya llega... la Saga de Piccolo Dai Maku._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

_**(10)**_

_La tregua nunca ha sido mi pan preferido,  
pero en estos momentos en que el mundo  
se nos cae como una sandía  
y golpea el corazón y la conciencia,  
el ostracismo es secundario  
y el egoísmo es un animal putrefacto,  
y es preferible por nuestro bien  
voltear alrededor y vernos desde esa perspectiva,  
desde la indefensibilidad._

**Anatema del crepúsculo (fragmento) de Alejandro Mitre**

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Hacia la ciudad tranquila

(Capítulo 148)

Tsuru y Son Gohan encontraron a Roshi dormido junto a un árbol que le brindaba protección contra la luz de luna. Al verlo, el maestro de la grulla se enfureció con él y lo despertó dándole una patada en la cabeza que lo hizo girar por el suelo cubierto de pasto esmeralda.

Roshi se puso de pie sobándose la sien en la que Tsuru lo había golpeado. Son Gohan decidió hacerse un poco hacia atrás, por si comenzaban a discutir como siempre hacían.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema, viejo tonto? -preguntó Roshi poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Tsuru.

- ¡Tú eres mi problema! No puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo aquí cuando el asesino de mi hermano debe de estar alejándose.

- ¿Y a mí qué me importa tú o tu hermano?

- Debería de importarte porque…

Las palabras y reclamos de Tsuru fueron acallados por el sonido y las vibraciones de una fuerte explosión que hizo temblar a los árboles que los rodeaban. Son Gohan levantó la cabeza y pudo ver a cientos de aves que se alejaban del lugar del que provenía la explosión. Algo había pasado y ese algo era muy malo.

Los rostros de Roshi y Tsuru apuntaron hacia el lugar del que venían las aves, ese sonido, esa fuerza destructiva que se alzaba en esa dirección era conocida. Hacía mucho tiempo que se habían enfrentado a algo con el mismo poder destructivo… pero, no podía ser de nuevo él.

- ¿Qué estará sucediendo? -interrogó Son Gohan, dando un paso hacia los maestros.

- Será mejor que nos demos prisa. -dijo Roshi y echó a correr con sorprendente habilidad a pesar de su cuerpo flaco y aparentemente demacrado.

Tsuru lo siguió y después de él Son Gohan.

* * *

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -preguntó Sakura mirando a sus compañeros. Tamborin estaba muerto y el sujeto extraño se había perdido entre la maleza. Ten, Gokú, Krillin, Sakura y Chaos habían formado un círculo para deliberar su siguiente acción.

- Creo que deberíamos de volver a la casa de Gokú y descansar hasta mañana por la mañana. -sugirió Krillin.

- No, debemos volver a donde se encuentra el maestro Tsuru. Podríamos serles de ayuda. -atajó Ten Shin Han.

- Tengo hambre. -anunció Gokú sobándose la barriga.

Las miradas de los cuatro recayeron entonces en Chaos, quien los miró sin decir nada. Había una voz dentro de su cabeza, intentando decirle algo. Una voz conocida.

"Chaos, escúchame" la voz del maestro Tsuru. "Ten Shin Han y tú deben de venir hacia la ciudad tranquila. Escuché una fuerte explosión y podría necesitar de toda su ayuda. Si los tontos discípulos de Roshi están con ustedes, deben de traerlos también. ¿Entendiste, Chaos?"

- Sí, maestro, entendí. -dijo Chaos. Todos habían notado su cambio repentino, los ojos se le habían puesto completamente blancos y parecía estar perdido en las profundidades de su mente.

- Chaos, ¿qué te sucede? -le preguntó Ten, arrodillándose delante de él.

- El maestro Tsuru. Peligro -dijo Chaos, se notaba perdido, como despertando a la mitad de su descanso luego de una desvelada-. Ir .Todos. Ciudad tranquila.

Krillin y Sakura se miraron un tanto intrigados.

- ¿Qué dijo? -inquirió Sakura.

- No… no comprendo. -dijo Ten, mirando desconcertado a su amigo-. Chaos, ¿qué te pasa?

- Peligro. -susurró Chaos cerrando los ojos, a punto de caer en un sueño profundo.

- ¡Chaos! -Ten lo zarandeo sin conseguir despertarlo.

- Maestro Tsuru. Ciudad… tranquila. -dijo perdiendo el conocimiento.

- ¿Qué significa eso? -quiso saber Sakura.

- No tengo idea. -musitó Ten mirando el rostro pálido de Chaos.

- ¿No será que tu maestro lo contactó de alguna forma? -se atrevió a comentar Krillin, con un poco de pena, todavía no se fiaba del todo de Ten y de Chaos.

- ¿Cómo? -inquirió Ten, pensando que Krillin estaría bromeando.

- Bueno -explicó el pequeño encogiéndose de hombros-. Alguna vez, investigando, me enteré de que en la corriente de la grulla, además de la levitación, se enseña la telepatía. Si eso era verdad, es obvio que el maestro Tsuru pueda realizarla, ¿no lo crees?

Ten meditó las palabras de Krillin, el maestro Tsuru jamás lo había mencionado, pero Ten también había escuchado eso pero al ser aceptado por el maestro Tsuru, pensó que eran sólo rumores lo de la telepatía, porque el anciano de la grulla jamás les mencionó nada.

- Tal vez tengas razón. -concedió al fin.

- Pero entonces, ¿qué significa?

- No lo sé.

- ¿En ciudad tranquila hay comida? -preguntó Gokú.

- En la ciudad tranquila preparan los mejores tacos que he probado -dijo una voz saliendo desde la maleza del bosque. Momentos después apareció el mismo sujeto que había matado a Tamborin-. ¿Están pensando ir a ese lugar? Permítanme acompañarlos.

- ¿Qué le sucede a este sujeto? -preguntó Sakura.

- No podemos llevarte, al parecer hay…

- No se preocupen por el transporte, yo traigo mi propia nave. -se apresuró a decir el sujeto, al parecer estaba muy interesado en realizar ese viaje a la ciudad tranquila a cualquier costo.

- Ya te dijimos…

- Espera, Krillin -lo atajó Ten Shin Han, viendo una oportunidad de llegar hasta aquella ciudad, porque ninguno de ellos llevaba una nave, ni combustible-. Te llevaríamos, pero nuestro auto se quedó sin gasolina.

- Ese no es problema, yo traigo conmigo dos galones extra, puedo compartirla con ustedes. -dijo el joven de la espada.

- En ese caso no se hable más -terminó Sakura acercándose al muchacho-. Dinos, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Yajirobe -dijo él, apartándose un poco de Sakura y sacando las cápsulas del interior de su cinturón.

Arrojó las cápsulas y en medio de una explosión que produjo una cortina de humo, aparecieron tres botes de gasolina.

- Tengan, usen este. -le dijo a Sakura entregándole uno de los botes.

- Muchas gracias. -le dijo ella llevándole el bote a Krillin para que llenara el tanque del auto.

- ¿Hacia dónde está la ciudad tranquila? -preguntó Krillin, devolviendo el tambo de gasolina vacío a Yajirobe.

- Hacia allá -señaló el otro apuntando hacia el noreste-. Si nos vamos ya, llegaremos en dos horas más o menos.

- Entonces vámonos ya. -dijo Ten subiéndose a la parte de atrás del auto de Krillin, llevando a Chaos en su regazo. Todos los demás subieron, incluido Yajirobe y se marcharon hacia la ciudad tranquila que ya no lo era.

* * *

El Diablo llegó hasta donde Piccolo se encontraba, amedrentando todavía al Rey, sin que éste hiciera lo que el enorme monstruo de la cara verde le pedía.

- ¡Se…señor! -lo llamó aterrizando cerca de ellos. Piccolo lo miró y arrojó al rey a un lado, al darse cuenta del estado en el que el Diablo se encontraba.

- ¿Qué sucedió? -cuestionó.

- Esos… esos ancianos no son cualquier cosa -dijo el Diablo, sintiendo un dolor punzante que se incrementaba con cada palabra que decía-. Uno de ellos… uno de ellos ¡es Mutaito!

Al escuchar las palabras del Diablo, Piccolo retrocedió un paso sin poder evitarlo.

"No," pensó, "él no puede estar con vida, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces." El terror que las palabras del Diablo le habían provocado se le notaba en los ojos. De pronto, la seguridad y confianza que sentía en él, se había disipado con tan solo escuchar el nombre de Mutaito.

El Rey se puso de pie, lentamente al darse cuenta de esto. Si Piccolo le tenía miedo a un hombre, quien fuera, entonces cabía la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera vencerlo. ¡Sí! ¡Estaban salvados! Y esto, le dio una confianza que no debió de haber expresado.

- ¿Qué sucede, monstruo? -le preguntó, acercándose a él, ilusionado por la idea de que Piccolo sentía miedo-. ¿Acaso te dieron ganas de ir a esconderte? Jajaja. Ya verás lo que va a pasarte cuando ese tal Mutaito llegue a este lugar. Él se…

Sus palabras fueron silenciadas. Piccolo lo sujetó del cuello, presionándolo hasta el punto de la asfixia.

- No digas estupideces -espetó Piccolo, presionando aún más el cuello del Rey y levantándolo en el aire-. El Gran Piccolo Dai Maku no le teme a nada, y mucho menos a un anciano que ya debe de tener un pie en el otro mundo.

La anciana rió por lo bajo, divertida.

- ¡Cierra tu bocota si no quieres morir antes de tiempo! -le dijo al Rey arrojándolo contra el suelo. Esperando, casi rogándole a dios que el Diablo estuviera equivocado. Si Mutaito seguía vivo…

No, ya no podría hacer nada, si seguía con vida, Piccolo se encargaría de asesinarlo con sus propias manos. Después de todo, ¿qué tanto poder tendría ahora que el tiempo había pasado?

Sin proponérselo, sus ojos se deslizaron hasta el rostro magullado del Diablo. Al parecer, el poder de Mutaito seguía siendo grande.

* * *

Roshi, Tsuru y Son Gohan se detuvieron de golpe, sobre la orilla del bosque contemplando la destrucción provocada por el demonio. Varias columnas de humo se elevaban hacia el cielo, como dedos largos y demoniacos intentando abrir el cielo para invadir el paraíso. Los tres ancianos se quedaron atónitos, sin poder creer que alguien quisiera provocar tal destrucción, pero estando seguros de que aquello no se trataba de un accidente.

- Tenemos que encontrar al responsable y detenerlo a como dé lugar. -musitó Roshi, iniciando la marcha hacia la ciudad, el responsable, debía de estar allá abajo, o por lo menos, desde allí lo encontrarían.

Tsuru miró alrededor antes de seguir a Roshi. Son Gohan siguió a su maestro antes de que Tsuru comenzara a caminar.

Descendieron por el monte algunos metros cuando Tsuru se detuvo y llamó la atención de Roshi y Son Gohan. ¡Los había descubierto! Hacia arriba, unos doscientos metros, había varias personas allí, uno de ellos era enorme, otro tenía alar de murciélago y las otras dos figuras eran muy pequeñas. Inconfundibles, eran ellos.

- ¡Tenemos que atacarlos ahora! -dijo Tsuru.

- ¡Espera viejo tonto! -le ordenó Roshi-. Si los atacamos de frente nos matarán a los tres.

- No hay tiempo que perder. Si esperamos a que estén descuidados, terminarán con la ciudad antes de que podamos hacer algo, idiota. -replicó Tsuru y Roshi sabía que tenía razón, pero atacarlos de frente era una propuesta muy peligrosa.

- Vamos ya. -urgió Son Gohan.

Los tres se pusieron en movimiento, Tsuru encabezando la formación, Roshi después y al final Son Gohan, quien miraba hacia atrás por si había más secuaces del monstruo.

- ¡Oye tú! -llamó Tsuru, señalando con el dedo a Piccolo-. ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

Piccolo lo miró de soslayo, ¿quién se creía ese viejo tonto para hablarle de ese modo?

- ¡El él, señor Piccolo! -rugió el Diablo poniéndose en guardia.

Al escuchar su nombre, Roshi se quedó petrificado.

- ¿Quién? -quiso saber Piccolo.

- El del sombrero ridículo que está delante de ellos tres. ¡Ése es Mutaito!

Piccolo miró desconcertado al Diablo.

- ¿Él te lo dijo?

- Sí -dudó-. No, pero cuando dije su nombre, él reacciono… debe de ser él.

- Eres un estúpido -murmuró Piccolo, sintiendo frustración por la incompetencia del Diablo, sintiendo alivio porque ese del sombrero ridículo, no era Mutaito. Como había pensado, aquel viejo ya debía de haber sido devorado por los gusanos-. Él no es Mutaito. -hizo un movimiento con su mano y una gran cantidad de energía de luz roja pulverizó al Diablo en el acto, en medio de una explosión que obligó a Roshi y los demás a cubrirse los ojos del polvo.

El poder desplegado en ese pequeño movimiento por Piccolo, era aterrador. Roshi sintió un escalofrío erizándole los cabellos de la nuca. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

- ¿Qué quieren? -interrogó Piccolo con desdén, estaba harto de las interrupciones.

- Venimos a eliminarte. -anunció Roshi, amenazándolo con un puño.

La carcajada de Piccolo estalló en el lugar.

- ¿Qué pueden hacer tres ancianos como ustedes contra mí, el ser más poderoso de este mundo?

Roshi bufó, sonriendo.

- Un hombre ya nos demostró que no eres el ser más poderoso de éste mundo, Piccolo.

- Vaya, veo que me conoces -sonrió Piccolo, Son Gohan miraba al monstruo y a su maestro alternativamente, su maestro, jamás le había hablado de aquel sujeto-. Por esa razón, no me explico por qué vienes a mí en lugar de ocultarte. Si me conoces, debes de saber lo terrible que puedo ser.

- Lo sabemos -dijo Tsuru-. Es por eso que acabaremos contigo.

Piccolo separó las piernas, clavando la mirada en los cuerpos pequeños de los tres ancianos. Sus garras se cerraron en puños y volvieron a abrirse. El viento levantó una cortina de polvo entre ellos y en algún lugar muy lejano, el graznido de un cuervo se elevó en el cielo, como un canto de dolor.

- Inténtenlo -musitó Piccolo Dai Maku-, si se atreven.

* * *

_1519hrs  
07/01/10_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


	149. Experiencia VS Maldad

_Shadir: sé que no es momento de andar leyendo Fan Fics, pero espero puedas postear un: "Sí, acá estoy", Por favor.  
Buena Vibra, morra!!_

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Amigos, amigas!! es tan chido volver a escribir un capítulo de Dragon Ball H.S y quiero ofrecerles mis más sinceras disculpas por no haber pasado a actualizar durante taaaaaaaaaaanto tiempo, pero ya saben, se acerca el aniversario y siempre andamos atrasados y escribiéndo lo que nos falta tres días antes hahahaha No, la verdad es que estuve preparándome para un examen muy importante de la universidad y pues durante 5 semanas me dije: "Heich, es momento de que elijas qué es lo que te importa más" y casi dejo de estudiar para ponerme a escribir hahaha pero soporté, tenía que hacerlo y ahora que lo hice pues he vuelto juaaaaa!!_

_Mi examen lo hice hace una semana y no he escrito nada desde entonces hasta hoy, la razón?? bueeeeno, "las musas siempre tienen otros planes" y pues a mí no me llegaba cómo seguirle, y no me presioné para que saliera, es bien sabido que si uno hace eso, lo que sale no es del todo bueno. Y pues la musa vino hoy y la aproceché, danzamos, nos peleamos, nos amamos y nos acostamos hasta que este capítulo quedó hahaha ahora está a mi lado y nos queremos mucho como siempre, sólo espero que esté conmigo hasta el aniversario, porque no sé con cuántos capítulos voy atrazado, pero ya me pongo a eso._

_Otra cosa es que me puse a leer el capítulo anterior para checar más o menos como estaban las cosas y no inventen!! está horrible ese capítulo, las fallas aparecen a cada renglon, hay cosas súper redundantes, ni los primeros capítulos de esta enorme historia son tan malos, no se pasen y nadie me dice nada qué manchados hahahaha pero bueno, éste sí lo revisé y está bueno. Espero que les gusteeee!! Y ya regresamos, a darle entonces!!_

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Experiencia vs Maldad

(Capítulo 149)

El silencio por las noches, cuando la mayor parte de las personas se encuentra dormida, es uno de los más placenteros de escuchar. No es como ese silencio que da la impresión de desolación que aparece cuando ocurre un apagón y la energía eléctrica se ha ido. El silencio de las noches es tranquilo, pacífico. Da, a quien lo escucha, un profundo sentimiento de quietud que lo envuelve por completo incitándolo a disfrutar de esa paz que sólo existe en los sueños más profundos de un niño de 3 años.

La brisa de la noche es fría, y lleva consigo los pocos sonidos que deambulan por la ciudad como almas en pena, sin un destino fijo. Camino hacia ningún lugar. Las hojas caídas de los árboles se dejan arrastrar por la gélida caricia del viento a media noche, al igual que el polvo y la basura que se encuentre en medio del camino de aquel soplo que nadie percibe por las noches.

El silencio por las noches es un espectáculo digno de admirarse. Sin embargo, esta noche el silencio que ocupa la ciudad no es nada reconfortante. El silencio de esta noche, es frío y aterrador; así como el ser inmenso que se alza amenazante delante de los tres ancianos que con gran valor, pretenden hacerle frente aunque eso les cueste la vida. Dos de ellos, están conscientes de que alguno de ellos, quizá todos, no volverá a casa esa noche, ni nunca más. Uno de ellos, quien confía plenamente en su ego y las habilidades que posee, está convencido de que al menos él sí volverá a casa esa noche tras derrotar al monstruo delante de ellos.

El viento pasa corriendo entre ellos, enredándose en las piernas largas de aquella criatura que se hace llamar Piccolo Dai Maku, levanta una tenue cortina de polvo y se aleja del lugar como si fuera un juego y él el único participante de aquella carrera hacia ninguna parte.

Los ojos oscuros y profundos de la criatura de piel verde, examinan con detenimiento pero sin demasiado interés, a los tres ancianos que, aún conociéndolo, se atreven a hacerle frente, lo cual, piensa él, es una reverenda estupidez.

Los tres pares de ojos cansados, que presentan en ellos el brillo único que se adquiere con el tiempo, no se despegan del rostro arrugado y malévolo del ser salido de la más inimaginable pesadilla de un dios psicótico.

Los puños se cierran y se abren. La artritis no es problema para ninguno de aquellos sujetos llenos de experiencia que se nota en los contornos de los ojos, tanto de los humanos como de la criatura de esmeralda piel.

Uno de los ancianos defensores de la justicia, Son Gohan, traga saliva con dificultad y piensa un segundo en el rostro de su nieto, quién en ese momento debería de estar reuniéndose con Bulma y las otras chicas en el Templo de las Artes Marciales. Lo que Son Gohan no sabe, es que su nieto, junto con sus nuevos amigos, llegará dentro de poco tiempo a ese lugar y se unirá a la batalla contra el monstruo que se ha atrevido a asesinar a un incontable número de personas que dormían plácidamente en el interior de sus hogares cálidos.

- ¿Qué sucede? -Piccolo Dai Maku fue el encargado de asesinar al silencio que los rodeaba con su grave voz-. Pensé que venían a pelear y morir clamando misericordia, no que se quedarían allí paralizados de miedo.

- No hagan caso de sus palabras. -aconsejó Roshi. Apretó un poco más los puños y se preguntó cuáles serían las posibilidades de salir victoriosos en aquella ocasión.

- ¡Cállate, viejo tonto! -cortó Tsuru-. A mí no me digas lo que tengo que hacer, mejor piensa como morir sin estorbarme.

- ¿Quieren dejar sus diferencias para después? -pidió Son Gohan-. Esto es serio, si nos peleamos entre nosotros, Piccolo nos matará.

Piccolo, quien tenía un sentido auditivo más desarrollado que el de los humanos, escuchó las palabras de Son Gohan y sonrió, divertido.

- No importa que no peleen entre ustedes. De todas formas los mataré. Y me divertiré mucho mientras lo hago.

La mirada de Piccolo se ensombreció de repente, un aura de oscura maldad lo envolvió y sus ropas comenzaron a moverse como si desde dentro de ellas soplara un viento muy tenue. Roshi y Tsuru pudieron sentir el poderoso Ki de aquella criatura infernal.

- ¡Prepárense, aquí viene! -gritó Roshi, más para su alumno Son Gohan que para Tsuru, quien había fortalecido su defensa antes de que Roshi terminara su frase.

Piccolo echó el cuerpo hacia delante y, dando una patada en el suelo, se lanzó contra Roshi, por alguna razón, Piccolo sentía que él era el más peligroso de los tres ancianos. En sus ojos se veía la misma confianza que había visto en Mutaito antes de que éste lo encerrara en aquella botella. Las manos de Piccolo estaban convertidas en peligrosas garras; una iba delante, la otra detrás. Comenzaría a dar sus mejores golpes para terminar pronto con esa inservible batalla antes del amanecer. Quería que para cuando el alba saliera por el este, el mundo estuviera enterado de su presencia y de sus oscuros planes para la desesperación de toda la humanidad.

Tsuru se interpuso en el camino de Piccolo lanzándole una patada al rostro. Piccolo lo detuvo sin dificultad alguna, sosteniendo su tobillo. Sin soltar a Tsuru, Piccolo continuó con su carrera hacia Roshi. Blandió a Tsuru como si de una cadena se tratase y lo arrojó contra el Anciano Tortuga, quien pensó en saltar para esquivarlo, pero el Maestro Grulla podría salir lastimado de ese modo, por lo que lo sujetó intentando no caer derribado por la fuerza con la que su rival había sido lanzado.

Piccolo desapareció de delante de ellos y en el segundo siguiente, ya se encontraba a espaldas de Roshi, con la garra derecha en alto a punto de clavarla en la espalda del Maestro Tortuga y arrancarle el corazón. No lo consiguió, debido a que Son Gohan se había puesto en movimiento instantes antes y de una patada en el rostro, consiguió sacar de balance a Piccolo, quien aprovechó el impulso, dio una vuelta sobre su pie y el otro lo lanzó a la cabeza de Son Gohan, golpeándolo con el talón a la altura de la oreja.

El mejor discípulo del Maestro Roshi cayó al suelo y se deslizó en este un par de metros. Roshi y Tsuru ya estaban listos para seguir enfrentando a Piccolo, sin embargo, éste ya había cambiado su objetivo principal y se arrojó contra Son Gohan, quien todavía no se reponía del golpe.

Roshi se lanzó detrás de Piccolo, sin embargo la velocidad de la criatura era muy superior a la suya.

- ¿Listo para morir, anciano? -rugió Piccolo, sujetando a Son Gohan del cuello, sin dejar de correr. Lo elevó un poco más allá de su cabeza y lo estrelló contra una roca que estaba en el lugar. Un cráter con la figura de Son Gohan apareció en el punto de impacto.

- ¡¡Gohan!! -gritó Roshi al ver a su alumno siendo lastimado por aquel monstruo.

Piccolo giró para mirar a Roshi, apretó más el puño en el cuello de Son Gohan y se lo arrojó al Viejo Tortuga.

Roshi apenas se detuvo, sujetó a Son Gohan entre sus brazos y lo depositó en el suelo frente a él.

- ¿Te encuentras…? -sus palabras fueron silenciadas por el furioso puño de Piccolo que le impactó de lleno en el rostro. El cuerpo de Roshi quedó suspendido en el aire frente a Piccolo Dai Maku un segundo. La mirada del demonio lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y luego fueron sus veloces puños los que lo hicieron.

Con un último puñetazo en la barbilla, Roshi salió despedido hacia la izquierda de Piccolo, patinando por el suelo, dejando una cortina de polvo detrás de él. Se quedó al pie de un árbol con algunas magulladuras y los labios partidos en tres puntos.

Piccolo se acercó a paso lento hacia Roshi, burlándose de su patético esfuerzo por hacerle frente. Se detuvo a los pies del Maestro Tortuga, antes de agacharse para sujetarlo del cuello y continuar con el castigo, el Do-Don-Pa de Tsuru le golpeó el rostro, enviándolo al suelo de espaldas.

- ¿Te olvidaste de mí, basura? -comentó con una sonrisa de medio lado y la mano todavía apuntándole con dos dedos.

Piccolo se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas.

- Por supuesto que me olvidé de ti. Un imbécil inútil como tú no merece mi atención. -replicó Piccolo encogiéndose de hombros y provocando la furia de Tsuru.

El momento de distracción, Roshi y Son Gohan lo aprovecharon para ponerse de pie; de inmediato, Roshi se alejó de Piccolo de un brinco.

Piccolo pasó la mirada por sus tres rivales. En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa que dejó a la vista sus colmillos. Tal parecía que los tres ancianos lo divertirían un poco más de lo que él había pensado, además serían un buen ejercicio, hacía mucho tiempo que ya no peleaba y pensaba que estaba oxidándose un poco, aunque eso, naturalmente, no era problema. No había en el mundo persona más poderosa que él, por lo que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

El lugar quedó en silencio de nuevo. Las miradas fijas. La sonrisa de Piccolo burlona. El rostro cansado, anciano y preocupado de Son Gohan. Con cada movimiento de Piccolo durante el corto enfrentamiento anterior, sintió más y más fuerte la seguridad de que todos morirían allí y de que jamás volvería a ver a Gokú.

La risa de la vieja se hizo presente, venía desde arriba, Roshi no pudo evitar que sus músculos lo hicieran mirar en aquella dirección. La sonrisa era conocida.

- ¡Tú! -exclamó al verla. La vieja estaba todavía sobre la nube amarilla-. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -preguntó Roshi con una expresión de sumo desprecio, tal parecía que conocía demasiado bien a la vieja.

- Jijiji, parece ser que tienes problemas -se burló la vieja-. ¿No eras tú el hombre más fuerte de este mundo? Jijiji.

- ¡Cállate! -se defendió Roshi, amenazándola con el puño-. Ya verás que sí, este sujeto no representa problema alguno.

- ¡Por supuesto! -dijo la vieja con un tono exagerado de sarcasmo-. He notado que no tienes problema alguno, jijiji. Pero… ¿por qué tardas tanto?

- Estoy haciendo la pelea emocionante. Sería muy aburrido si lo derroto de un golpe, ¿no lo crees?

- ¡Oh, sí, sí, sí! Tienes mucha razón, si lo derrotaras de un solo golpe, esta historia estaría muy aburrida y a nadie le importan las historias aburridas. De todas formas, parece que tienes problemas.

- Naah -dijo Roshi con un ademán de su mano, como apartando la idea-. Es para darle emoción, sólo estoy sobreactuando.

- Eso me gustaría verlo. -terció Piccolo, moviendo el cuello para que sus articulaciones tronaran. Miraba a Roshi con una maldad que podría provocar el estremecimiento de cualquiera, pero el Maestro Roshi soportó el odio que emanaba de aquellos ojos.

Piccolo volvió a desaparecer.

- ¡Detrás de usted, Maestro! -gritó Son Gohan, señalando detrás de Roshi, a la figura enorme de un Piccolo que se preparaba para acertarle un golpe en la nuca con el canto de la mano.

Roshi no se movió y el brazo de Piccolo hizo el movimiento que dejaría al Anciano Tortuga tirado en el suelo por mucho tiempo. No obstante, la mano de Piccolo atravesó limpiamente al Maestro Roshi. Tsuru, Son Gohan y Uranai Baba, se quedaron atónitos ante lo que había sucedido y esperaban que de un momento a otro, la cabeza de Roshi rodara por el suelo. El único que no parecía muy asombrado ante lo sucedido era Piccolo, quien estaba quieto y miraba en varias direcciones, buscando algo o a alguien.

- ¿El Zansooken? -preguntó Uranai en voz baja e imitó a Piccolo y comenzó a buscar por todas partes a Roshi.

- Eres más tonto de lo que pensé si crees que con esa ridícula técnica lograrás derrotarme. -alegó Piccolo sin poder encontrar a Roshi-. ¡Allá estás! -gritó girándose hacia donde había escuchado un ruido de ramas al romperse. Lo único que vio, fue una roca de gran tamaño, no la misma en la que había castigado a Son Gohan, sino otra. Instantes después, de detrás de la roca el Maestro Roshi se puso de pie, sacudiéndose las ropas.

- Maldita sea. -masculló mientras se sacudía las ropas.

- ¿Está bien, Maestro? -preguntó Son Gohan, desconcertado.

- Sí, sí. Estoy bien, sólo me tropecé.

- Vaya idiota -dijo Piccolo mirando por el rabillo del ojo y cruzándose de brazos-. Se golpea solo, ¿qué clase de pelea es esta?

* * *

_1817hrs  
27/02/10_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	150. Bruja y Cristal

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Pues ha comenzado la carrera para ponernos al corriente en cuanto al número de capítulos que deberían de estar publicados para el 16 de este mes. Tres años ya!!! bueno... no ya, sino casi, estoy muy emocionado, espero que los capítulos siguientes esten cargados de emoción, las cosas se pondrán cada vez más peliagudas y mientras los demás llegan a La Ciudad Tranquila, es trabajo de los hombres de mucha experiencia ( Viejos suena feo ) detener a Piccolo para que no haga más destrosos._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Bruja y Cristal

(Capítulo 150)

- Veo que sigues siendo un tonto, jijiji. -apuntó Uranai Baba, acercándose a Piccolo, montada en la Nube Voladora.

- ¿Por qué no te callas? -gruñó Roshi saliendo de detrás de la roca y colocándose a un lado de Tsuru.

- Ella tiene razón, sigues siendo el mismo tonto de siempre. -señaló Tsuru, alejándose un paso de Roshi, como si éste trajera una peste muy contagiosa.

- Tú también cállate, ¡viejo decrépito!

- ¡Basta, por favor! -pidió Son Gohan, seguía en guardia y no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Piccolo, quién sólo los miraba con desdén y aburrimiento-. Tenemos que concentrarnos en la pelea, de lo contrario, todos moriremos.

- ¡Bah! -resopló Piccolo-. Aunque se concentren y peleen todos a la vez, morirán. Todos ustedes morirán. -dijo preparándose para otro ataque. Los tres ancianos lo encararon sin temor. El temblor en sus manos sería causado por algún mal de esos que llegan con el tiempo, pero no por miedo a la muerte que la criatura de verde rostro traía consigo.

- Demostrémosle entonces, que está equivocado si piensa que podrá vencernos con tanta facilidad. -apuntó Son Gohan, esperando una respuesta contundente y llena de emoción por parte de sus compañeros. Pero no la obtuvo.

Simplemente se lanzaron los tres al ataque al mismo tiempo. Uranai Baba se apartó de Piccolo elevándose en las alturas, hasta ese momento, Roshi se percató de la nube en la que la vieja flotaba.

Perdió la concentración por una milésima de segundo. Tiempo que Piccolo supo aprovechar y se lanzó contra él. Sus puños se proyectaron contra el rostro del Viejo Tortuga, mientras Tsuru y Son Gohan se detuvieron, dejando marcas de su paso detrás de sus pies como el chico en bicicleta que frena de repente. Se lanzaron contra Piccolo y éste, sujetando a Roshi de la solapa de la camisa, los golpeó girando sobre sus talones.

Los tres viejos salieron despedidos un par de metros hacia atrás y enseguida se recuperaron para lanzarse al ataque una vez más.

- ¡A ver si pones más atención, viejo idiota! -gritó Tsuru, refiriéndose a Roshi, pero descargando su frustración contra Piccolo, quien detuvo el puño con su palma abierta.

- ¡Cállate y fíjate en lo que estás haciendo tú, viejo apestoso! -replicó Roshi lanzando su rodilla contra el rostro de Piccolo. Con un leve movimiento hacia un lado, el monstruo lo esquivo y lo sujetó de la pierna.

- ¡Dejen de pelearse entre ustedes! -bramó Son Gohan, lanzándole un puñetazo al rostro a Piccolo. El cuerpo de Roshi lo golpeó de lleno en la cabeza al y los dos ancianos cayeron al suelo. Tsuru hizo caso omiso de esto y continuó lanzando golpes contra el monstruo de la piel verde.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer? -interrogó Piccolo sujetando a Tsuru del rostro con una mano. Lo levantó un par de centímetros en el aire y corrió en dirección de Son Gohan y Roshi, quienes ya estaban de pie, esperando el ataque.

Piccolo les lanzó una esfera de energía, la cual esquivaron sin dificultad alguna, dando un salto hacia arriba. Tsuru fue lanzado contra Son Gohan. El abuelo de Gokú no pudo hacer nada para esquivar el cuerpo del rival de su maestro. El codo de Tsuru, se incrustó en el ojo derecho de Son Gohan y terminaron, ambos, enredados entre las ramas de un árbol.

Roshi no prestó atención a ese movimiento, Piccolo ya venía hacia él y tenía que hacer acopio de toda su resistencia y técnicas para que el monstruo no lo matara en esos breves momentos en los que se enfrentaría solo contra él.

Los golpes de Piccolo llovieron sobre el Maestro Roshi. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, Roshi pudo detener todos ellos, intentó en algún momento devolverle algunos de esos tantos golpes, pero Piccolo tenía una velocidad muy superior.

Después de unos instantes, cuando Son Gohan y Tsuru ya habían salido de las ramas del árbol, Roshi fu enviado al suelo por uno de los poderosos golpes de Piccolo. Antes de estrellarse contra el suelo de cabeza, Roshi hizo gala de sus habilidades y dio una voltereta en el aire, con lo que cayó cual gato, sobre sus cuatro patas.

- ¡Cuidado! -le advirtió Son Gohan a su maestro, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El enorme pie derecho de Piccolo pisó la nuca del Viejo Tortuga e hizo que su rostro se enterrara en la tierra, levantando una cortina de humo alrededor.

Son Gohan y Tsuru corrieron en auxilio del Viejo Tortuga, Piccolo los detuvo lanzando un destello de energía carmín que explotó a unos pocos centímetros delante de ellos. Tsuru y Son Gohan frenaron a tiempo para evitar aquel ataque. Una cortina de polvo apareció delante de ellos y cuando el viento la arrastró, para permitirles ver lo que había sucedido, una zanja de poco menos de un metro había aparecido allí.

- ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que estaban a punto de intentar algo -dijo el monstruo con una risa burlona en los labios-. ¿No será que por fin se dieron cuenta de la estupidez que cometieron al intentar enfrentarme?

Sin que Piccolo lo esperara, Roshi lo sujetó de los tobillos y lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo.

- No -le dijo sonriendo con la cara sucia de barro-, lo que pasa es que no necesitamos pelear todos para derrotarte.

Roshi estaba a punto de hacer algo; lanzar a Piccolo al aire o contra alguna roca o cualquier otra cosa para debilitarlo, sin embargo, la Vieja de la Nube, haciendo una magia muy oscura y muy poderosa, le envió una descarga eléctrica que lo paralizó por completo e hizo que los vellos de todo el cuerpo se le chamuscaran.

En medio de un dolor terrible por aquella descarga, Roshi cayó al suelo donde convulsionó como babosa en sal.

- Eso no está bien -dijo la vieja-. He traído a Piccolo para que te de tu merecido, no para que tú te diviertas. Así que haz el favor de quedarte quieto y sufrir lo más posible, jijiji.

- No necesitaba de tu ayuda -gruñó Piccolo, se puso de pie y dio una fuerte patada en el estómago a Roshi que lo proyectó de espaldas contra una roca que se hizo trizas con el impacto.

- No te ayudé, sólo quería torturarlo un poco. -apuntó Uranai elevándose sobre la nube, alejándose más bien de Piccolo.

- Dime… -dijo Roshi con dificultad mientras se ponía de pie-. ¿Cómo es que puedes subir a la Nube Voladora? Sólo las personas de buen corazón como yo pueden hacerlo. Y el tuyo está más negro que tu sombrero.

- No seas ingenuo, Roshi -replicó la vieja-. Sabes muy bien que soy una bruja con una magia muy poderosa. Subir a tu nube no representa dificultad alguna para mí.

- Ahora entiendo por qué ya no venía cuando la llamaba -meditó Roshi-. Y dime, ¿por qué estás con él?

- Jijiji, pensé que jamás lo preguntarías. Comenzaba a preocuparme por ti, estás haciéndote cada día más lento. -dijo Uranai y se acercó un poco a Roshi, colocándose entre él y Piccolo-. Te lo advertí, mugroso. Te dije que pagarías caro el haberme robado mi Bola de Cristal. Apuesto a que ahora tienes muchas ganas de devolvérmela, ¿no es cierto? Jijijiji

- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¡Vieja loca! Yo no tengo tu estúpida bola. -replicó Roshi haciéndole frente a Uranai Baba.

- ¡No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo! -gritó la vieja. Los rostros de ambos estaban ya muy cerca, los gritos eran cada vez más altos y la baba de uno salpicaba el rostro del otro-. ¡Sé muy bien que tú te llevaste mi Bola de Cristal esa vez que me negué a prestarte dinero! ¡¡DIME A QUIEN SE LA VENDISTE!!

- ¡No se la vendí a nadie porque nadie quiso esa estúpida bola que no sirve para nada!

- ¿Entonces dónde la tienes?

- ¡Yo no la tengo!

- ¡¡Sí la tienes!!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que sí!

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡¡¡Nonononono!!!

- ¡¡¡Sísísísísísísísí!!!

- Por dios, ¿tienen cinco años o qué? -gruñó Tsuru.

- ¡Dame mi Bola de Cristal o permitiré que Piccolo te coma en el desayuno!

- ¡Qué asco! -se quejó Piccolo.

- ¡¡Te devolví tu porquería de esfera cuando nadie quiso comprármela!!

- ¡¡Eres un mentiroso!! -dijo Uranai, pero su voz había perdido gran parte de su seguridad.

- ¿Lo ves? Esa mugre de bola sirve tan poco que ni siquiera tú te acuerdas dónde la dejaste. -dijo Roshi cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda. Uranai Baba lo perforó con la mirada y luego adoptó una postura de suma concentración, pensaba en si lo que decía Roshi era cierto o no, también intentaba recordar dónde la había dejado. No lo recordaba, pero sí, ahora estaba segura de que el estúpido viejo enfrente de ella le había devuelto la Bola de Cristal diciéndole que se la daría únicamente si ella le prestaba dinero. Como ella consideraba a su Bola lo más importante que tenía, decidió prestarle el dinero que él le había pedido y que hasta el momento no le había pagado, a pesar de que de eso habían pasado ya más de 100 años.

- ¿Dónde estás, querida bola? -preguntó en un susurro y sintió un leve movimiento en su cabeza. Levantó la mirada intentando mirarse la coronilla. Se quitó el sombrero ¡y allí estaba!, su tan amada Bola de Cristal, siempre la había tenido con ella. ¡Gracias al cielo que no la tenía ese viejo tonto, rabo verde, pervertido manchándola con sus asquerosas manos!

La abrazó dando leves saltitos de gusto, gritando: "¡Te encontré, te encontré!" Sí que sí, ahora era feliz porque tenía de nuevo su querida bola, ya podía volver a casa y tomarse un té caliente. Sin embargo…

- No me digas -la voz furiosa de Piccolo-. Que todo lo que hemos hecho, lo hemos hecho por ese tonto pedazo de vidrio.

- Ten más respeto -dijo Uranai, mirándolo de reojo-, es cristal del más fino y costoso. No es cualquier trozo de vidrio. Es una poderosa herramienta, muy importante para mí.

- ¡Voy a matarte! -gritó Piccolo y echó a correr hacia ella. Lo habían utilizado, ¿cómo se atrevía esa sucia humana a utilizarlo de aquella manera? Se lo haría pagar y muy caro.

La garra derecha de Piccolo se lanzó contra el rostro de Uranai Baba, quien se mantuvo impasible y tranquila durante todo el tiempo, como si los ataques de Piccolo no pudieran hacerle daño.

Y no lo hicieron.

El Maestro Roshi se había interpuesto entre ellos dos y sujetó el brazo de Piccolo a tiempo para que no dañara a la vieja.

- A mi hermana, no la tocas. -le dijo Roshi mirándolo con odio, directamente a los ojos.

* * *

_1248hrs  
03/03/10_

_PD. Shadir, comunícate, por favor!!  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	151. Verdadero Poder

_Waazzaaaaaaaa!!_

_Siguiente capítulo, emocionante, espero hahaha. Ahora las cosas se verán más peladas que Roshi juahahaha bien, no tengo nada más que decir más que me alegra que Shadir se encuentre bien. Alabado sea el Niño Elefante!!!_

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Verdadero Poder

(Capítulo 152)

Roshi dio una patada al pecho de Piccolo, con lo que éste salió despedido hacia atrás. Dio una vuelta en el aire y cayó de pie, con los brazos a los costados terminados en garras. La furia, latía todavía en su rostro.

- Vete de aquí, Baba -dijo Roshi sin mirar a su hermana-. Tenemos que arreglar el desastre que has hecho.

- Si esperas que me disculpe, no lo haré. Todo esto es culpa tuya. -replicó la anciana.

- ¡No me importa, vete ya!

- ¡¡No me grites que yo soy mayor!!

Roshi se giró para gritarle algo en respuesta a la anciana. En ese leve movimiento, Piccolo se lanzó contra él. Son Gohan fue el primero en reaccionar y corrió hacia el punto en el que pensó que interceptaría a Piccolo.

Piccolo se dio cuenta de esto y le lanzó una esfera de energía, la cual impactó de lleno en el pecho de Son Gohan. El anciano cayó hacia atrás y, por la velocidad que llevaba, rodó un metro más y ahí se quedó.

Tsuru concentró su energía en la punta de sus dos dedos, alistándose para el Do-Don-Pa. Piccolo no se inmutó, sabía que llegaría a Roshi antes de que Tsuru pudiese lanzar su ataque.

Roshi estaba por girarse cuando sintió el puñetazo de Piccolo en la mejilla devolviéndole la mirada hacia Uranai Baba. El rostro de la anciana estaba impasible, con esa sonrisa cansada y surcada por las arrugas del tiempo.

Roshi giró sobre su pie y lanzó el puño contra el rostro del monstruo. Piccolo lo esquivó agachándose y volvió a levantarse levantando el puño hacia la barbilla de Roshi. Los pies del Viejo Tortuga se separaron algunos centímetros del suelo. En el aire, intentó golpear a Piccolo con los pies; conectó uno, dos y hasta tres golpes. Piccolo sujetó sus tobillos, lo levantó, llevando el cuerpo del anciano hacia su espalda, sólo para tomar un poco de impulso y azotarlo contra el suelo. Sin embargo, Roshi se abrazó de la cadera del monstruo y sintió un gran dolor en sus ingles por la fuerza con la que Piccolo pretendía azotarlo. Las manos de Roshi se zafaron del agarre, pero la fuerza con la que Piccolo lo sujetaba de los tobillos no era suficiente como para que el cuerpo de Roshi completara la media luna hasta el suelo.

En cambio, el Viejo Tortuga cayó de cabeza detrás de Piccolo, se apoyó con las manos y de un brinco se alejó de él. Era el momento de alejarse.

- ¡¡DO-DON-PAAAAA!! -gritó Tsuru escupiendo una gran cantidad de energía de la punta de sus dedos. Piccolo se giró para mirar el destello que se aceraba hacia él.

- ¡Maldición! -tuvo tiempo de exclamar antes de colocar sus antebrazos delante de su rostro formando una "X" que lo cubrió del feroz ataque de Tsuru. El enorme monstruo retrocedió algunos centímetros, dejando los surcos de sus pies frente a él.

De los antebrazos de Piccolo emergían nubecitas blancas de calcinación. Los ojos rojos del monstruo asomaron por encima de sus antebrazos. La mirada de profundo odio se clavó en Tsuru, quien tragó saliva y dio un paso hacia atrás.

- Te vas a arrepentir aún más, desgraciado. -musitó Piccolo y echó a correr contra el Maestro de la Grulla.

Al tercer paso que dio, se fue de bruces; Roshi le había dado una patada en la nuca. En su trayecto hacia el piso, pudo apreciar movimiento por el rabillo del ojo; era Son Gohan quien se acercaba.

El discípulo número uno de Roshi, le dio una patada a Piccolo directamente en el rostro, con suficiente fuerza para que las rodillas del monstruo cayeran al piso y su pecho se alzara de nuevo en el aire. Roshi dio otra patada en la oreja derecha de Piccolo, con lo que éste se hizo a un lado y Son Gohan se encargó de nivelarlo con otra patada en el costado izquierdo de su cabeza.

Como si jugaran al Pin Pon, Roshi y su discípulo golpearon sin descanso a Piccolo, quien no hacía nada para defenderse.

Tsuru se unió a ellos de un salto y entre los tres comenzaron a descargar una lluvia de golpes sobre el monstruo.

En un momento dado, Piccolo dio un gran salto, saliendo de aquel pequeño círculo que sus rivales habían hecho para atacarlo. En el aire se quedó un momento, se limpió la comisura del labio con el dorso de la mano, que sangraba por obra de un golpe de Roshi, se miró la mano y perforó al Viejo Tortuga con la mirada.

Él sería el primero en morir, Piccolo ya había decidido.

Pero antes, tenía que sacar de combate a los otros dos, lo cual, no sería ningún reto.

Los separó lanzando una esfera de energía al centro de ellos. Se dejó caer a una gran velocidad contra Son Gohan. El puñetazo que lanzó en contra de él, Son Gohan pudo esquivarlo dando un salto hacia atrás sin ninguna dificultad. Una nube de escombros se alzó desde el lugar donde el puño de Piccolo se incrustó.

Pero el monstruo no detuvo su ataque, con la mano libre, lanzó un destello de energía contra el rostro de Son Gohan, quien se vio obligado a utilizar ambas manos para cambiar la trayectoria del ataque y con esto, perdió el equilibrio y estaba a punto de caer hacia atrás. Lo habría hecho de no ser porque Piccolo lo sujetó del cuello y corrió, alejándose de los otros dos, bajando el cerro hacia la ciudad destruida.

Mientras corría, y Son Gohan intentaba liberarse, Piccolo propinaba algunos golpes contra el rostro del anciano. La nariz comenzó a sangrarle y los labios los tenía partidos en múltiples puntos.

Tsuru y Roshi corrían detrás de él. Uranai Baba los seguía sin prisa.

Son Gohan estaba fuera de combate. Piccolo se detuvo y lo arrojó a un lado cual trapo viejo que ya no tiene ninguna utilidad. Tsuru y Roshi no se detuvieron, por el contrario, siguieron corriendo hacia Piccolo para atacarlo por la espalda.

Al girarse, Piccolo lanzó una más de esas esferas de energía contra Roshi, sólo para distraerlo, mientras él se arrojaba contra Tsuru. El Viejo Grulla dio un salto para colocarse a espaldas del villano. Intentó atacarlo por su lado ciego, pero Piccolo giró con el puño levantado y por poco lo golpea en el rostro. Lo habría hecho de no ser porque Tsuru dobló la espalda hacia atrás muy al estilo _Matrix_ y escuchó un chasquido. Piccolo se encargó de enderezarlo golpeando el estómago del anciano y lo mandó a las alturas con una patada en el rostro.

- ¡Jaaaa! -gritó Roshi para llamar su atención, al tiempo que se lanzaba contra él dando un gran salto. Las rodillas dobladas, una mano extendida hacia delante y el puño alzado atrás, listo para golpearlo.

Piccolo no tuvo otra cosa que hacer más que lanzar un golpea al aire, como quien se espanta una mosca, para repeler el ataque del anciano. Ahora estaba ocupado con el anciano que todavía no caía. Estaba a punto de levantar la mirada cuando una roca lo golpeó en la oreja. ¡Ese Roshi sí que era molesto!

Se volteó hacia él a tiempo para esquivar el golpe que el anciano le había tirado contra el rostro. La velocidad de los golpes de Roshi era sorprendente para una persona de su edad. Sus brazos apenas se veían y sus piernas desaparecían por leves instantes. Sin embargo, Piccolo poseía también una velocidad muy alta y lograba esquivar y atajar todos los golpes que Roshi le lanzaba.

- Si esto es todo lo que puedes hacer, me has decepcionado. -dijo Piccolo golpeando a Roshi con el dorso de la mano en la mejilla. El Viejo Tortuga cayó al suelo y no se movió. Ahora que había llamado la atención de Piccolo, tenía que mantenerlo así, al menos hasta que…

- ¡Apártate, viejo tonto! -gritó Tsuru desde las alturas. Piccolo giro el cuello hacia arriba, en el momento exacto en el que Roshi se escurría del lugar-. ¡Toma esto… monstruo! ¡¡_KI-KOO-JOO_!!

Las manos de Tsuru brillaban, al momento de su grito una enorme cantidad de energía brotó de ellas directo hacia donde Piccolo se encontraba.

La explosión que siguió a esto fue tremenda. Los escombros de la ciudad volvieron a levantar el vuelo, arrojados en todas direcciones por la onda expansiva de aquel poderoso ataque. El lugar se iluminó como si fuera de día. El ruido se expandió por todas partes y el suelo se sacudió como si de verdad debajo de él existieran cuatro tortugas una sobre otra.

- ¡Cuidado, Tsuru! -gritó Roshi al percatarse que Piccolo había esquivado el ataque y ahora se dirigía hacia el debilitado Maestro Grulla.

La garra mortal de Piccolo hizo tres llagas en la piel del rostro de Tsuru en un rápido movimiento. Tsuru comenzó a caer desde las alturas. A la mitad de la distancia que lo separaba del suelo, Piccolo se lanzó contra él, enterró su pie en el abdomen y lo aceleró aún más para impactarlo contra el suelo que humeaba por la técnica que Tsuru había utilizado antes.

- ¡Maldito! -gritó Roshi sin poder hacer nada.

- Basta, basta -dijo Piccolo, sonriente y con un además de su mano, agitándola frente a él-. No desperdicies tus fuerzas maldiciendo, ahora comienza lo interesante. Deseo ver qué tan dios, es el Dios de las Artes Marciales. Pruébame que es verdad que no necesitas de nadie más para derrotarme. Entretenme.

Roshi lo miró con desprecio, chirrió los dientes y miró de reojo a su discípulo. Son Gohan seguía con vida, pero ni él ni Tsuru podrían seguir luchando. Ahora todo dependía de él.

En un movimiento rápido, se quitó el saco que traía puesto y arrojó sus gafas a un lado.

- No hago esto para demostrarte nada -dijo Roshi, separó las piernas y dobló las rodillas-. No hago esto porque quiera sentirme el mejor peleador del mundo -apretó los puños a los costados de su cuerpo-. Hago esto para derrotarte, para liberar al mundo de una vez por todas de tu asquerosa presencia. ¡¡Hago esto por todos!!

Gritó y concentró todo su _Ki_. Las piedritas a su alrededor comenzaron a temblar, algunas se elevaban unos centímetros en el aire y estallaban sin más. Del cuerpo de Muten Roshi comenzó a emanar un aura de gran poder. Las venas en su cráneo aparecieron, y evidenciaban lo despacio que su corazón latía. Los labios se apartaron para dejar al descubierto los dientes en un rictus de máximo esfuerzo. Las venas en el cuerpo flaco y poco sensual se movieron como serpientes debajo de la tierra.

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHH!!! -exclamó enderezando la espalda. Las vertebras se notaban demasiado a lo largo de ésta. Uranai Baba lo contemplaba desde la seguridad de la Nube Voladora, sabía, que por fin su hermano lucharía con todo lo que tenía para ofrecer. Una sonrisa se dibujó entre los ríos de su rostro. Lo que venía a continuación, sería algo digno de verse y ella, tenía un buen lugar.

Una onda expansiva emanó del cuerpo de Roshi, como si algo hubiese explotado en su interior. El Ki tan sorprendente que había adquirido provocó que algunas rocas salieran despedidas en todas direcciones. Los músculos, antes casi inexistentes se ensancharon aún más que los de un fisicoculturista. El bigote blanco de Roshi se movía por el esfuerzo y el temblor de su rostro.

El cuerpo del Maestro Muten Roshi, ahora sí era sensual.

* * *

_2046hrs  
03/03/10_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	152. KameHameHa

_*Musiquita de algo súper importante*_

_Damas y caballeros. Lectores aficionados y Estimadícimas Lectoras consttantes, es para mí, un placer un honor y un orgasmo, presentarles este capítulo, económico y Audaz que conmemora el cuarto año desde que Heich-Ess© (pasando primero por TK) se sumergió en este mundo maravilloso de letras e historias y viajes fantásticos._

_Así es Damas y Caballeros, este fin de semana (sí, viernes sábado y domingo) se conmemoran cuatro años que he dedicado con ahínco y constancia y fe y esperanza a las letras, a decenas de historias que en su momento han sido la más importante para mí. Historias que en su momento me visitaron a menudo en el baño y mientras dormía y antes de dormir y recién al levantarme. No puedo y no podría expresar la alegría tan inusual que experimento al momento de escribir esto. Cuatro años es muchísimo tiempo y cuando estaba cumpliendo el primero, no me imaginé que llegaría a cuatro, lo deseaba, por supuesto, pero no lo imaginaba._

_Y aquí estamos, escribiendo el intro de este capítulo que sería el 153 subido a esta página, a la que deseo jamás desaparesca, 153 capis es mucho como para perderlos hahahaha y bueno, sin más, con una botella de whiskey en una mano y escribiendo con la otra..._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Kame-Hame-Ha

(Capítulo 152)

El ambiente era de suma tención. Los ojos cansados y vidriosos de Roshi miraban fijamente el rostro verde y surcado de ríos del tiempo de Piccolo. Los ojos de éste, no se apartaban de los de Roshi, quien había ganado, debido a su gran poder, una musculatura que sería envidiada y opacaría la de cualquier gobernador.

- Conque ahora sí piensas pelear enserio. -musitó Piccolo con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

Roshi no dijo nada. Tenía el ceño fruncido y pensaba en cuál sería la mejor forma de atacar a su contrincante.

- En ese caso creo que será muy divertido pelear contra ti. -Piccolo extendió los brazos hacia los lados y cerró los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron de un color más claro que el resto de la piel de sus dedos. Puso en el rostro una expresión de enfado y se lanzó contra el Viejo Tortuga.

Roshi aguardó en su sitio hasta que llegó el momento de contraatacar.

El puño derecho de Piccolo se estrelló contra la palma izquierda de Roshi y el puño derecho de Roshi hizo lo mismo en la palma izquierda de Piccolo. Las manos se abrieron y los dedos se entrecruzaron para que los dos contendientes midieran sus fuerzas. El suelo debajo de ellos se cuarteaba por la gran fuerza que imprimían uno sobre el otro en el vano intento de doblarlo y someterlo.

Roshi dio un paso a un costado y proyectó a Piccolo contra el suelo. En un movimiento rápido levantó el puño y lo descargó contra el abdomen del monstruo. Piccolo gruñó de dolor y pateó el cráneo de Roshi, sacándolo de balance y haciendo que este trastabillara a un lado. Lanzando los pies al aire, Piccolo se puso de pie y golpeó la nuca del viejo que intentaba recuperar la postura. Roshi cayó y colocó una mano en el suelo, lanzó las piernas hacia arriba y con el talón golpeó el costado del rostro de Piccolo.

El monstruo se agachó detrás de Roshi por la fuerza del golpe y, haciendo un arco ascendente con su mano izquierda, sujetó a Roshi de la cabeza, levantándolo así como estaba. El puño derecho de la bestia se impactó de lleno contra el rostro del anciano, quien sintió un terrible dolor luego de escuchar el "crac" de su nariz al romperse. Sin soltarlo, Piccolo siguió castigando al Maestro Roshi. En un intento por liberarse del castigo, Roshi lanzó ambas rodillas contra el rostro verde de Piccolo, éste echó el cuerpo hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque y Roshi no tuvo más que hacer que estirar las piernas para golpear al monstruo con las espinillas en el rostro. Sujetó la muñeca de Piccolo y logró zafarse de su agarre, gracias al sudor que lubricó su pelona.

Lanzando un grito de guerra desde las profundidades de su garganta, Roshi levantó del brazo a Piccolo y lo enterró de cabeza en la tierra destruida de lo que antes era una parte de la Ciudad Tranquila.

Se alejó de él de un brincó. Jadeaba y el cansancio se notaba en su rostro. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no utilizaba tanto poder. Todas las mañanas salía a orillas de su isla para entrenar un rato y no perder condición, pero esos ejercicios sólo lo mantenían humanamente saludable, mas no le garantizaban una condición óptima para utilizar todo su poder. Debía de hacer algo drástico y ya.

Piccolo apoyó las manos en el suelo y se impulsó hacia arriba para salir del entierro en el que Roshi lo había dejado. Se sacudió la cabeza, manteniéndose a algunos metros del suelo con la mirada clavada en el viejo.

- No lo haces nada mal -comentó con su sonrisa sarcástica-. Sin embargo, necesitarás algo mucho mejor que eso para derrotarme.

Roshi sonrió ante el comentario, eso ya lo sabía, el monstruo no tenía que decírselo.

- En ese caso, creo que debo de mostrarte esto. -dijo Roshi, aspiró profundo y cerró los ojos, relajando todo su cuerpo.

Piccolo lo observó con curiosidad, posiblemente, el anciano saldría con algo digno de ver. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

Roshi intentó concentrarse, necesitaba hacer acopio de todo su _Ki_. Separó las piernas hasta tenerlas a la altura de los hombros y respiró hondo una vez más. La relajación era importante, meditar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer era importante. La técnica que utilizaría, sólo era posible realizar con la mente tranquila y sin pensamientos de maldad. Cualquier mal pensamiento que se le cruzara por la mente, sería una catástrofe para la técnica.

Era obvio que él necesitaba muchísima concentración.

Uranai Baba se alejó un poco, nunca antes había visto a su hermano realizando esa poderosa técnica con el _Ki_ que tenía, siempre lo hacía en su "estado flaco" y en ese estado el haz de luz era poderoso, pensó que sería mejor estar apartada. "La familia, entre más lejos, mejor", decían por ahí.

Roshi hizo un movimiento de sus pies, el pie izquierdo quedó delante, el derecho hacia atrás separados por varios centímetros, formaban un ángulo mayor a 90 grados. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse delante de él. Los dedos caídos, flácidos. Los brazos se movían haciendo círculos, hacia adentro, concentrando la energía en el _origen_ de Roshi. Los ojos se abrieron y la mirada se clavó en la figura maligna que flotaba en el aire.

El pie derecho se deslizó hacia atrás, dejando un corto camino detrás de él. Las rodillas se flexionaron haciendo un perfecto ángulo de 90 grados. Las manos se juntaron en las muñecas con las palmas apuntando hacia el monstruo.

Cuando Roshi habló, lo hizo con una voz grave, fuerte, que pudo escucharse por todo el valle en el que se extendía la Ciudad Tranquila.

- ¡Kaaaaameeeeeee! -dijo y las manos se movieron, sin separarse hacia la espalda del viejo. Las piedritas en el suelo, cercanas a Roshi, comenzaron a vibrar por el poder del viejo-. ¡Haaaaaameeeeeee! -entre las manos de Roshi, una increíble esfera brillante de un color azul apareció dando vueltas entre sus manos apenas separadas. Algunos destellos se escapaban entre los dedos de Roshi, iluminaban los alrededores. Uno de ellos golpeó los ojos de Uranai Baba y ésta cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, en medio de una nubecilla de polvo.

La Nube Voladora aprovechó para escapar del lugar.

Estando en el suelo, la anciana hermana de Roshi pudo sentir el leve temblor de la tierra debajo de ella. Asombrada, se preguntó si ese temblor sería provocado por el poder de su hermano y al mismo tiempo, tuvo la certeza de que así era.

Las venas latían en el cráneo desnudo de Roshi, llevando sangre despacio, pero con mucha fuerza. Los labios del anciano se habían retraído y mostraban una dentadura completa y ensangrentada. Por sorprendente que pareciera, las manos y los brazos que contenían aquella impresionante cantidad de energía no temblaban, estaban tan firmes como los cerros.

La esfera luchaba contra las manos de Roshi para hacerse más y más grande y ahora tendría 30 centímetros de diámetro.

- ¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAA!!!

Las manos de Roshi se lanzaron en dirección a Piccolo, quien se dio cuenta del poder de aquella técnica, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde para esquivarla. La columna de energía blanquiazul se movía a una velocidad vertiginosa. La columna subía directa, alterando el aire a su paso. Alrededor de Roshi se generó una esfera que impulsaba todo alrededor. Los bigotes del viejo ondeaban cual bandera en el asta.

- ¡JAAAA! -gritó Piccolo recibiendo todo el poder del Kame-Hame-Ha en la palma de la mano. Retrocedió varios metros mientras intentaba rechazar la fuerza de aquella técnica-. ¡Maldición! -gritó sintiendo que de un momento a otro sería derrotado por aquel poder tan inmenso.

Pero entonces vio una salvación.

Detuvo el Kame-Hame-Ha a una mano, y en la otra concentró gran cantidad de energía. Su mirada llena de maldad se concentró en la bruja.

- ¡Muere! -gritó lanzando aquel ataque, directo a Uranai Baba, quien como antes, no se inmutó, miraba la esfera de energía, que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ella, retadora. Su mirada dejaba ver que aquel escueto ataque no le haría nada.

Pero Roshi no lo creyó así. Detuvo su ataque y se lanzó hacia su hermana. La acción ocurrió como en cámara lenta. El Kame-Hame-Ha desapareció y Piccolo se vio libre de su envestida. De inmediato, se lanzó contra la vieja, donde estaba seguro, interceptaría a Roshi.

El Viejo tortuga, llegó a dónde su hermana se encontraba y apartó de un puñetazo el ataque de Piccolo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo su enemigo se acercaba y su reacción no fue tan rápida y la garra del monstruo logró atravesar el hueso que protegía el corazón.

El dolor llegó a su pecho como un relámpago a la tierra. Antes de caer al suelo, tuvo tiempo de ver cómo la mano de Piccolo se incrustaba en su pecho, llenándose de la sangre que escapaba de él. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la risa macabra del monstruo y vio que dijo algo, pero no lo escuchó. Piccolo sacó la mano del pecho de Roshi, junto con su corazón y el Viejo Tortuga se desplomó en el suelo, levantando una nubecilla de polvo a su alrededor.

El Maestro Muten Roshi, había muerto.

* * *

_1716hrs  
06/03/10_

_Y qué mejor forma para festejar cuatro años que con la muerte de Roshi juaaaaaa!!! hahahahaha_

_**Dedicado Especialmente a Mi Maldita Zely!!!**  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	153. Refuerzos

_Waazzaaaaaa!!_

_OMG!!! EL maestro Roshi está muerto!! en qué demonios estabamos pensando?? Hahaha, la verdad es que no lo sé, pero, pasada la euforia de los cuatro años de escritor, comencemos a preocuparnos, faltan seis días para el 16 de Marzo y como todos sabemos, se cumplen tres años de Dragon Ball H.S, sin embargo, este es el capítulo "subido" número 154, y necesitamos 159 para estar... "al corriente"_

_Caos total!! me galtan muchos capítulos por escribir y no se me ocurre nada... más bien, no tengo idea de cómo es que voy a escribir tantos capítulos en tan poco tiempo, además de que se supone debería de estar escribiendo otras cosas. Hahaha, no cabe duda de que cuando uno se desacostumbra, se desacostumbra. Pero ni modo, es lo que nos gusta y la presión le pone un poquito más de entretenimiento, así que a trabajar negro!!!_

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Refuerzos

(Capítulo 153)

El viento sopló con más fuerza, como si lanzara un lamento al aire por la muerte del Maestro Roshi. Meció sus bigotes, los cuales dejaron al descubierto sus lastimados labios. Piccolo, de pie frente al cadáver de Roshi, lo miraba con desdén y una mueca de asco en el rostro.

- Vaya idiota -musitó agitando su mano para que la sangre de Roshi cayera de ella-. Sacrificarse por su hermana. Ella no lo merecía.

Uranai Baba miraba a Piccolo Dai Maku como si se la estuviera pasando de lo mejor. En sus arrugados labios había una sonrisa, de esas que aparecen en el rostro de alguien quien sabe algo más que las personas que lo rodean, una especie de secreto.

Son Gohan se puso de pie. La cabeza le dolía y su visión era borrosa. Miró alrededor intentando identificar cualquier cosa que le dijera lo que había sucedido desde el momento en el que Piccolo lo había atacado, dejándolo fuera de combate.

La figura enorme y borrosa de Piccolo estaba frente a la Vieja de la Nube, según recordaba, era la hermana del Maestro Roshi, lo que nunca supo fue por qué ella estaba con el monstruo. Entre los dos, pudo distinguir un bulto, el cuerpo de alguien, en un horrible momento de debilidad, deseó que se tratara del Rey o del Maestro Tsuru.

Su vista se fue aclarando revelándole la terrible verdad. En el pecho del maestro Roshi había un enorme hoyo del cual todavía brotaba un líquido negro que no podía ser otra cosa más que su sangre.

- ¡NO! -gritó Son Gohan sin poder creer aún lo que estaba viendo.

Piccolo se giró para mirarlo y su sonrisa se amplió al ver la mueca de dolor que tenía el rostro de Son Gohan.

- Sí -murmuró soltando el corazón de Roshi como si de una basura se tratase-. El muy idiota pensó que podría derrotarme y le demostré que para eso se necesita un poquito más que un milagro. Lo cual, no consiguió.

- ¡Maldito! -gruñó Son Gohan apretando los puños a los costados de su cuerpo. En un movimiento feroz, separó las piernas y concentró todo su poder en sus puños-. ¡Voy a matarte! -gritó lanzándose contra el monstruo sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin pensar en nada. El coraje y el odio invadían su ser. Su única motivación era golpear hasta cansarse a Piccolo.

El monstruo esperó hasta que Son Gohan estuvo a una distancia considerable, dio un salto, con lo cual se colocó detrás del discípulo número uno del Maestro Roshi y, antes de que Son Gohan pudiera detenerse, girar y atacar a Piccolo, éste lo pateó en la espalda, provocando que Son Gohan cayera de bruces.

Los ojos ciegos de Roshi se clavaron en los negros de Son Gohan. La mirada vacía y opaca le provocó un estremecimiento a Son Gohan. Infinidad de veces había mirado a esos ojos poseedores de una chispa muy peculiar para un hombre de su edad. En ese breve instante, en el que Son Gohan miró directamente a los ojos muertos de su maestro, recordó todas aquellas ocasiones en las que su maestro no pudo no mirar atrás para deleitarse con el firme y torneado trasero de alguna linda mujer que caminara por la calle. Recordó cómo era que se iluminaban esos ojos cuando Son Gohan le prometía la próxima adquisición de una buena revista de la cual podría sacar muy buenas poses de pelea. O cuando esos mismos ojos, ahora opacos y ciegos, se perdían en las profundidades del aparato televisivo en el que aparecía el programa favorito de Muten Roshi; los de aerobics.

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Son Gohan y en la distorsión que éstas provocaron, el abuelo de Gokú pudo ver una sonrisa torcida en los labios de su maestro.

La rabia volvió a aparecer en el corazón de Son Gohan.

- Vengaré su muerte, maestro. Se lo juro. -dijo con los dientes apretados y se puso de pie para encarar de nuevo al monstruo que se había atrevido a asesinar a su maestro. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

Jamás.

* * *

El auto que Krillin conducía, traqueteaba por el camino que cruzaba el bosque. Más arriba de las copas de los árboles, podía verse el humo que se alzaba desde las ruinas de la Ciudad Tranquila.

- ¿Qué habrá sucedido? -le preguntón Sakura a Krillin sin apartar la mirada de aquella horrible nube negra que subía con la lenta velocidad de los segundos en tiempos de extrema desesperación.

- Creo que sólo hay una forma de saberlo. -musitó Krillin sin estar del todo seguro de que quería llevar a cabo esa única forma.

La nube era espesa, lo que indicaba que el incendio, porque no podía indicar otra cosa, era grande. Quizá muy grande, lo cual indicaba peligro. Y para él, no había mejor lugar que lejos del peligro.

"_No hay de qué preocuparse_" pensó. "_En el lugar está el Maestro Roshi y el Maestro Tsuru. No hay peligro en este mundo que ellos dos juntos no puedan enfrentar._"

Él, sería el más sorprendido de todos cuando descubrieran la terrible realidad.

El auto salió del bosque y Krillin frenó de golpe, haciendo que todos en el interior se proyectaran hacia delante.

- ¡¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!! -vociferó Yajirobe desde el asiento trasero-. ¿Por qué no te fijas en lo que hacessss? -había visto la columna de humo y su mirada la siguió de arriba abajo. A donde llegaba era un lugar imposible. ¿A dónde diablos se había ido toda esa parte de la ciudad?

Todos comenzaron a bajar del auto para mirar, sin un cristal de por medio, aquel terrible espectáculo. Chaos seguía inconsciente y Ten lo llevaba en brazos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -preguntó Krillin a nadie en particular. Su voz temblaba y en sus ojos se notaba un intenso terror-. ¿Qué pudo haber causado eso?

Sakura negó con la cabeza sin decir palabra. Yajirobe y Ten se quedaron callados sin hacer movimiento alguno. Gokú…

- ¿En dónde está la comida? -preguntó, sobándose la barriga y con una expresión carente de interés por la enorme columna de humo delante de ellos.

- Tenemos que ir a ayudar -sugirió Sakura-. Puede haber muchas personas heridas que necesiten ser rescatadas. -dijo y echó a correr colina abajo.

- ¡Espera, podría ser muy peligroso! -gritó Krillin, sin ánimo alguno de bajar.

- ¡Espera, nosotros también vamos! -dijo Ten y corrió detrás de Sakura cargando a Chaos.

- ¿Allá abajo hay comida? -preguntó Gokú y echó a correr detrás de Ten-. ¡Espérenme, yo también quiero!

- ¿Qué haremos? -preguntó Krillin mirando a Yajirobe.

- No lo sé -dijo el otro encogiéndose de hombros-. No podemos quedarnos aquí y tal vez sí necesiten nuestra ayuda. Será mejor ir.

- De… de acuerdo. -dijo Krillin y juntos bajaron hacia la Ciudad Tranquila que ya no lo era.

Llegaron a los límites del cráter que había sido creado por el poder destructivo de Piccolo. En el lugar, no se escuchaba otra cosa más que un sepulcral silencio que a todos ocasionó un escalofrío por la espalda. Aquel silencio, sólo significaba que no había personas heridas, de lo contrario, todas ellas estarían gritando pidiendo ayuda.

- ¿Dónde está la comida? -Gokú se encargó de romper el hechizo de aquel silencio tan incómodo.

Nadie respondió su pregunta, los ojos atónitos de todos estaban escaneando el lugar. La destrucción causada por quién sabe qué.

- ¡Miren allá! -apuntó Krillin. Instantes antes, había visto un destello que provenía de una de las colinas que rodeaban la ciudad… lo que quedaba de la ciudad.

Todos miraron hacia ese lugar. La luz de la luna dejaba ver algunas sombras y en un momento dado, todos vieron el movimiento de dos personas que parecían estar peleando. Había también una figura muy pequeña montada sobre lo que parecía ser una esfera y dos personas derribadas. Una de ellas, estaba poniéndose de pie en aquellos momentos.

- ¡Es mi abuelito! -gritó Gokú con una sonrisa en los labios-. ¡Abuelito! -gritó y salió corriendo hacia aquel lugar, ignorando el peligro que eso representaba.

Todos los demás corrieron detrás de él.

* * *

Son Gohan alcanzó a escuchar el segundo grito de su nieto y en un acto reflejo, perdió toda su concentración, lo que Piccolo aprovechó muy bien y lo castigó con una lluvia de golpes que dejaron a Son Gohan sin la posibilidad de seguir peleando.

De una última patada, el monstruo derribó al anciano, quien se deslizó por el suelo dando tumbos y vueltas, haciendo sus heridas un poco más profundas.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! -exclamó Piccolo cruzándose de brazos-. El discípulo del Graaaaan Maestro Roshi también es un perdedor. ¡Qué sorpresa!

Tsuru intentó atacar a Piccolo, pero en su actual estado, lo único que consiguió fue que el monstruo le diera el golpe que lo dejaría definitivamente fuera de combate.

- Vaya, no son más que unos gusanos inútiles -gruñó Piccolo y posó los ojos en Uranai Baba-. Ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Baba lo miró sin variar su expresión y no dijo nada. Su sonrisa se anchó un poco más y algunas de sus arrugas desaparecieron. Por un instante, lució más joven. Como cinco minutos más joven.

- No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, Piccolo -dijo la anciana con voz cantarina, como si se burlara del monstruo-. Yo te liberé, y es cierto que no puedo volver a encerrarte. Pero quien va a matarte ya está aquí. Así que será mejor que te prepares para recibirlo. Jujuju.

Piccolo giró sobre sus talones, siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de la anciana. Varias personas venían corriendo en su dirección; un niño, una chica, un hombre cargando lo que parecía ser un muñeco, un niño pelón y un muchacho no mucho mayor que los otros dos.

- ¿Alguno de esos sujetos va a matarme? -comentó Piccolo con sorna-. No me hagas reír vie…

Pero al girarse, la vieja ya no estaba. A Piccolo no le importó, no era ella quien debería de preocuparle, sino alguno de los que ya habían llegado.

¿Alguno de ellos lo mataría? ¡Ja! Eso quería verlo.

* * *

_2055hrs  
09/03/10_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	154. Preludio al verdadero combate

_Waazzaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Uff, Uff!! Ya no me acordaba de lo difícil que era escribir un capítulo diario, espero que no estén tan malos._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Preludio al verdadero combate

(Capítulo 154)

Gokú corrió hasta donde su abuelo se encontraba y se acuclilló junto a él.

- ¡Abuelito! ¡Abuelito! ¿Estás bien? -le preguntaba histérico mientras lo mecía de un lado a otro.

Son Gohan abrió los ojos lentamente, escrutó el rostro preocupado de su nieto y sonrió. La sonrisa era dolorosa, entre alegre y preocupada; Gokú no debería de estar allí, él debería de estar en el Templo de las Artes Marciales junto con todos los demás.

- ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó Son Gohan.

- El niño de la cara blanca nos dijo que teníamos que venir. Dijo que su maestro nos necesitaba. -explicó Gokú sin apartar las manos del cuerpo de Son Gohan.

- Ya veo, con que Tsuru los llamó. -los ojos de Son Gohan comenzaron a cerrarse por el cansancio.

- ¡Abuelito, no te duermas! -lo zarandeó Gokú.

- Vete… de aquí, hijo. Vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde. -urgió Son Gohan. Pero Gokú no se iría, por supuesto que no. No podía dejar a su abuelo en ese lugar y mucho menos en su estado.

- ¿Es… es ese… el maestro… Roshi? -preguntó Krillin con la voz entrecortada. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el cuerpo inerte de Muten Roshi.

- Sí, ese es Roshi -respondió Piccolo con una sonrisa divertida y malévola en los labios verdes-. Se atrevió a decir que iba a derrotarme y eso no fue lo que pasó.

- ¿C-cómo pudo? -inquirió Krillin sintiéndose aterrado. El Maestro Roshi era uno de los más grandes peleadores del mundo y había sido derrotado.

"_Estamos perdidos._" Pensó Krillin dando un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿Tú le hiciste esto a mi abuelito? -preguntó Gokú encarando al monstruo, había un profundo odio en sus ojos.

- Sí, fui yo -respondió Piccolo sin dudarlo-. ¿Qué harás?

- ¡No, hijo, espera! -Son Gohan intentó llamar a Gokú, pero el chiquillo no escuchó la petición de su abuelo, por el contrario, se lanzó corriendo contra el monstruo.

- ¡Espera, Gokú! -gritó Son Gohan intentando levantarse, sin éxito alguno-. ¡Ayúdenlo por favor! -pidió Son Gohan a todos los que estaban allí. Ninguno de ellos se movió. Ten estaba demasiado preocupado por Chaos, Yajirobe no había ido a pelear y Krillin estaba demasiado aterrado como para moverse. Sakura se acercó a Son Gohan para asegurarse de que se pondría bien. Si aquel monstruo había causado la destrucción de esa gran parte de la ciudad, poco harían para detenerlo y era mejor auxiliar al anciano para que se recuperara y salir de allí.

- ¡No te preocupes por mí! -la apartó Son Gohan con rudeza-. Ayuda a mi nieto, no dejes que lo maten.

Sakura se apartó de Son Gohan, comprendió que para el anciano su vida ya no era importante, lo más importante para él era la seguridad del pequeño que intentaba pelear con el monstruo que era mínimo cinco veces más grande que él.

- De acuerdo -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y se acercó a los otros-. Tenemos que ayudarlo.

- ¿Estás loca? -saltó Krillin-. ¡Ese monstruo ha matado al Maestro Roshi! No podemos hacer nada para derrotarlo.

- Somos más que él, podremos hacerlo. -replicó Sakura.

- A nosotros no nos toca involucrarnos en esto. -dijo Ten, mirando a Chaos quien comenzaba a despertar.

- Espero que no estés diciendo eso en serio, Ten Shin Han -era la voz del Maestro Tsuru. Caminaba despacio intentando acercarse a ellos. El rostro lo tenía muy golpeado y se sujetaba el hombro izquierdo, parecía que tenía el hombro dislocado-. No quiero pensar que he estado entrenando a un cobarde por todo este tiempo -dijo y cayó de rodillas-. No podemos permitir que sea un discípulo del tonto de Roshi quien siga luchando contra ese monstruo y no tú, Ten Shin Han.

- Ti-tiene razón, Maestro. Discúlpeme. -dijo Ten mirando el rostro de Chaos.

- Deja a Chaos con nosotros -le pidió Son Gohan-. Ve y ayuda a mi nieto, por favor.

Ten se acercó a Son Gohan y depositó a Chaos junto a él.

- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, Maestro. -dijo haciendo una reverencia frente a Tsuru y se alejó hacia donde Gokú se encontraba luchando contra el monstruo. Sakura fue detrás de él; un tanto emocionada, un tanto preocupada. Dentro de ella había un extraño presentimiento y una duda terrible que no dejaba de martillearle el corazón.

"_¿Dónde está Ryu?_"

- ¿Y ustedes dos qué esperan? -rugió Tsuru mirando a Yajirobe y a Krillin.

- Yo no vine a pelear. Yo vine por la comida de este lugar. -dijo Yajirobe cruzándose de brazos.

- Si no les ayudas, dentro de poco no quedará comida por ninguna parte. -comentó Son Gohan, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Yajirobe.

- O no quedará nada de ti que coma. -agregó Tsuru.

- No me importa, yo no vine a pelear.

- Si no vas, te mataré yo mismo. -amenazó Tsuru.

- No me hagas reír viejo, apenas tienes energía para hablar.

- ¿Ah, sí? -cuestionó Tsuru, en la punta de sus dedos brillaba una gran cantidad de energía, lista para ser liberada con el Do-Don-Pa. Yajirobe se dio cuenta de esto y abandonó su posición de "yo no ayudo a nadie".

- ¡Está bien, está bien! -dijo-. Iré a pelear, iré a pelear.

Aceptó y se fue corriendo hacia donde los demás se encontraban.

- ¡Espera! -llamó Son Gohan a Krillin-. Tú te encargarás de alejarnos de este lugar. Aquí no es nada seguro.

Krillin suspiró, eso definitivamente era más seguro y fácil que ir a pelear contra el monstruo. De inmediato, se puso a su tarea de trasladar a los ancianos hacia otro lugar. Comenzando con Tsuru, quien lo amenazó de muerte si no lo alejaba del lugar a él primero.

Gokú, Sakura, Ten y Yajirobe estaban delante de Piccolo, quien los miraba de lado a lado. La sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios. La confianza que tenía en sí mismo tampoco disminuía. Estaba seguro de que aquellos inútiles no podrían hacer nada en contra de su extraordinario poder.

Sus ojos se clavaron en Ten Shin Han y entonces lo reconoció.

- A ti te conozco -dijo, intentando recordar donde lo había visto antes-. Tu venías con ese tonto de Tsuru… ¡tú te fuiste con Tamborin! -su expresión cambió por completo. Seguramente era él quien había matado a Tamborin-. Dime, ¿qué le hiciste? -rugió.

- Yo no le hice nada. -confesó Ten y era la verdad, quien había matado a Tamborin, estaba a un lado de Ten y temblaba mucho más que una gelatina con demasiada agua.

- ¡Mientes! -rugió Piccolo y corrió contra él. De pronto, todos habían perdido importancia, era él a quien debía de matar primero, y no sólo matarlo, sino hacerlo sufrir cuanto fuera posible antes de matarlo.

Gokú se lanzó contra Piccolo, y sin que este se lo esperara, le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro, lo que hizo que el monstruo perdiera balance. Sin esperar a que se recuperara, Gokú se lanzó con el puño levantado contra el abdomen de Piccolo. El aire escapó de los pulmones de Piccolo y se dobló por la cintura. Gokú no detuvo su ataque y, dando un salto y una vuelta hacia atrás, conectó una fuerte patada en la barbilla de Piccolo. El monstruo cayó de espaldas.

- Jamás voy a perdonarte por lo que le hiciste a mi abuelito. -aseguró Gokú mirando al monstruo con los ojos casi echando chispas.

Piccolo se recargó en sus manos y miró al pequeño delante de él. Vaya, qué prisa tenía la generación actual por morir.

Se puso de pie, sin apartar la mirada de Gokú. La diferencia de tamaños era sorprendente. Piccolo casi tenía que inclinarse hacia delante para poder ver al pequeño.

- Primero voy a hacerte sufrir. Cuando estés agonizando, me encargaré de que veas cómo mato a tu abuelo y después te mataré muy lentamente. -dijo Piccolo y a la velocidad del rayo, le lanzó el puño al rostro a Gokú. El pequeño se levantó en el aire hasta quedar a la altura del pecho de Piccolo, con lo que al monstruo se le facilitó el trabajo de golpearlo. Los puños llovían sobre el cuerpecito de Gokú, mientras los demás sólo se limitaban a observar.

La enorme mano de Piccolo se enrolló alrededor del cuello de Gokú cual serpiente constrictora y presionó hasta cortar el suministro de aire del pequeño coludo.

- ¡Anda! Pensé que jamás ibas a perdonarme. -bramó Piccolo y dio un golpe en el rostro de Gokú que lo mandó hacia atrás.

El cuerpo del pequeño rodó por el suelo y se detuvo al chocar contra una roca.

- Patético -musitó Piccolo y clavó sus ojos en Ten Shin Han-. Ahora, volviendo a lo que estábamos.

En su mano derecha concentró una pequeña esfera de energía y la lanzó contra Ten. Él la esquivó dando un brinco. Piccolo se lanzó contra él y el pequeño pie de Gokú volvió a golpearlo en el rostro.

Piccolo cayó de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza contra una roca.

- Sí -dijo Gokú al caer al suelo en un pie-. Jamás voy a perdonarte.

Yajirobe y Sakura miraban a Gokú y a Piccolo. El monstruo comenzaba a levantarse y en su rostro se veía la furia, la rabia y el deseo asesino de acabar de una vez y por todas con Gokú.

Yajirobe pensó que tal vez habría sido mejor dejar que Tsuru lo matara, él no se preocuparía por hacerlo despacio, en cambio, parecía que Piccolo se tomaría todo el tiempo del mundo disfrutando con los gritos agónicos de cada uno de ellos.

Y eso, por supuesto, no era nada bueno.

- Eres un pequeño muy molesto -dijo Piccolo, poniéndose de pie-. Ya me hartaron, ¡todos ustedes me hartaron! Voy a hacer del resto de sus vidas un infierno. Voy a…

Se detuvo de golpe. Algo atado en la cintura de Gokú llamó su atención. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

El saquito de Gokú tenía un pequeño agujerito por el que se veía el resplandor ámbar de una de las Esferas del Dragón. La última que le faltaba a Piccolo. Bien, bien, muy bien.

- Veo que me has traído un regalo -dijo Piccolo-. En ese caso, voy a tratarlos como personas muy importantes, les daré el trato especial.

Los miró a todos, con los ojos llenos de una maldad exquisita que despertaría a cualquiera del sueño más profundo. Comenzó a quitarse la larga capa que traía. Así, la ropa no le estorbaría tanto y sus brazos estarían completamente al descubierto.

Qué bien se sentía la briza fría y nocturna en aquellos momentos. Casi como ser joven de nuevo.

- ¿Están listos para lo que viene? -preguntó Piccolo ensanchando su terrible sonrisa. Aunque ellos no estuvieran listos, la tormenta estaba a punto de caer sobre ellos.

* * *

_1432hrs  
10/03/10_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	155. El Dios Dragón

_Waazzaaaaaaaa!!_

_Hace rato iba a subir este capítulo, pero me fijé que no lo había editado. Pensé uqe lo había hecho ayer por la noche hahaha menos mal que revisé. También ya había puesto algunas cosas que ya no recuerdo y que están muy difusas en mi mente pero bueno. La cosa, y lo importante, es que este capítulo ya está listo!!_

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

El Dios Dragón

(Capítulo 155)

Y los sueños, que había tenido mientras miraba las estrellas, se habían evaporado sin que ella pudiera hacer nada cuando la maldad llegó arrastrando todo a su paso.

Mariana no gritaba, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. También le faltaba el aire. El peso de su padre, del cuerpo sin vida que solía ser su padre, y una gran cantidad de escombros, la apretaban contra el pasto de su patio trasero. Cada vez que intentaba levantarse sus fuerzas se escapaban de sus labios en un suspiro y volvía a caer, sometida por su padre y lo que solían ser casas de personas que conocía, o desconocidos que vivían en la misma ciudad que ella.

La Ciudad Tranquila.

El viento mecía las copas de los árboles que se encontraban sobre el cerro que ahora sería el escenario de una batalla que no finalizaría sino hasta la muerte de Sakura, Gokú, Ten y Yajirobe o la de Piccolo Dai Maku. La balanza se inclinaba a un lado y al otro. Piccolo era un monstruo, casi mitológico salido de las entrañas de un universo paralelo al que había sido condenado por, el también legendario, Mutaito, en una batalla que duró… mucho tiempo.

El monstruo no apartaba la mirada de ellos y ellos no la apartaban de él. Ellos eran mayoría, la balanza se inclinaba a su favor porque, siendo más, podrían llegar a cansar al anciano monstruo que había pisado la tierra desde mucho tiempo antes de que Ten naciera.

Tenían una oportunidad, tal vez.

Sin embargo, el interés de Piccolo se había concentrado ahora en un solo objeto mágico, deslumbrante y poderoso. Podría ser que mucho más que él, aunque unido con sus otras seis hermanas. Las otras seis Esferas que él tenía en su poder.

Avanzó, con pasos lentos, hacia el pequeño Gokú. Sus movimientos hicieron que sus cuatro adversarios se pusieran en guardia. Tensos de pronto por la ronda de golpes y velocidad y técnicas que se avecinaba con el lento andar del sujeto de la piel verde.

A medida que Piccolo se acercaba a ellos, la sonrisa en sus labios se ensanchaba, dejando su dentadura colmilluda al descubierto. Pudo notar, en los ojos de los cuatro, el nerviosismo, el creciente miedo que los invadía cuanto más cerca estaba él de ellos.

Delicioso.

Corrió hacia Gokú cuando estuvo a escasos dos metros de él, Ten fue el primero en moverse, movido por la necesidad de pagarle los dos favores anteriores a Gokú. Piccolo sabía que eso era lo que iba a suceder.

Hizo un movimiento de evasión, cual jugador de futbol americano, mismo que Ten, a pesar de sus buenos reflejos y su alta velocidad, no pudo igualar. De un momento a otro, Piccolo estaba detrás de él y, concentrando una gran fuerza, golpeó a Ten en la nuca, con lo que lo dejó fuera de combate.

Al menos, por un rato.

Sin detenerse, continuó con su carrera hacia el pequeño. Sakura hizo ademán de correr hacia él, pero considerando lo que le había pasado a Ten, lo pensó mejor y se quedó a un lado de Gokú; sería mejor esperar el ataque del monstruo y resistirlo, buscando el momento oportuno para atacar que precipitarse y caer al suelo sin darse cuenta de ello.

El brazo de Piccolo, terminado en garra, se lanzó contra el rostro de Gokú. El pequeño logró esquivarlo haciéndose a un lado. Sujetó la muñeca de Piccolo e intentó golpearlo en el rostro, dando un salto.

Piccolo sostuvo el puño de Gokú y lo lanzó contra Yajirobe, quien no se había movido en absoluto. Sakura ya se había puesto en movimiento, pensando que Piccolo no sería tan rápido como para concentrarse en ella. Sin embargo, se equivocó.

El brazo de Piccolo se abrió en un arco. Sakura puso las manos al costado de su rostro y sujetó el brazo que la atacaba. Sus pies se desplazaron por la tierra debajo. Piccolo sonrió ante la expresión de angustia de la chica.

Sakura se dejó caer y pateó los tobillos de Piccolo para derribarlo. El monstruo se apoyó en el suelo a una mano y su pie derecho se movió hacia el rostro de la chica. El golpe era inminente y abría dejado inconsciente a Sakura de no ser porque Gokú detuvo el ataque, golpeando la mano de Piccolo y haciendo que su rostro se proyectara contra el suelo. Sakura se puso de pie y ambos se alejaron de Piccolo.

- Gracias -dijo Sakura-. Te debo una.

Piccolo se puso de pie y los miró. Estaban dando más batalla de la que él esperaba. Eso no le convenía. El sujeto de los tres ojos despertaría pronto y entonces las cosas podrían complicarse un poco más.

- ¡Vamos, muchachos! -gritó el Rey, escondido detrás de una piedra-. ¡Derrótenlo!

"_¡Qué idiota!,_" pensó Piccolo. "_Él ya debió de haberse ido hace…_"

¡Sí!, podía utilizarlo un poco para divertirse mucho más.

Piccolo miró de reojo al rey y sonrió.

- ¡Váyase de aquí! -gritó Sakura arrancándose contra Piccolo, la mirada del monstruo le había contado los planes que el malévolo ser tenía, y en los cuales el rey era el protagonista principal.

Piccolo corrió hacia la roca tras la cual el rey se escondía. Sakura y Gokú corrieron detrás de él. El plan había funcionado.

Piccolo no corrió a su máxima velocidad. Permitió que sus adversarios le dieran alcance y cuando menos se lo esperaban, se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y hundió sus puños en los rostros de ambos. Sakura y Gokú fueron frenados de una forma tan repentina que sus rostros quedaron pegados en los puños de Piccolo y sus pies se despegaron del suelo. Ambos cayeron de espaldas a los pies de Piccolo. Éste los miró burlón.

- ¡Vaya que son tontos! -dijo-. El Rey ya no me interesa, ahora lo más importante para mí…

- ¡¡JAAAAAAAA!! -era Yajirobe, que se acercaba con su espalda en alto y los ojos cerrados, así como había hecho con Tamborin. Una piedra se cruzó en el glorioso camino a la victoria de Yajirobe e hizo que este saliera volando con el culo al aire hacia donde Piccolo se encontraba. La espada, afortunadamente, no había escapado de sus manos. Abrió los ojos y comprendió su situación; tenía que esforzarse para que en esta ocasión las cosas le salieran como tenían que salir.

Fijó la mirada en el cuello de Piccolo, ese sería su objetivo. Tenía que decapitar al monstruo para terminar con aquella pesadilla de una vez por todas. Sostuvo su espada con las dos manos y la presionó hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Estaba cerca, más cerca, muy cerca.

¡Ahora!

Piccolo hizo un movimiento con la mano y alejó a Yajirobe de él, mandándolo muy lejos. Yajirobe golpeó una roca con el rostro y ahí quedó.

Piccolo, volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba. Sin embargo, al mirar hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que ni Gokú ni Sakura estaban allí.

Levantó la mirada y el pie derecho de Sakura y el izquierdo de Gokú venían directamente a su rostro. El golpe provocó que la espalda de Piccolo se arqueara hacia atrás. Sakura y Gokú pisotearon el rostro del monstruo y se alejaron de un brinco.

Antes de que pudieran situarse a una distancia segura, Piccolo los sujetó de los tobillos y los estrelló contra el suelo. Los cuerpos de ambos se perdieron entre las cortinas de polvo que el golpe levantó.

Rápidamente, los dos liberaron sus tobillos y se alejaron de él. Piccolo los siguió con dos largas zancadas y los sujetó de los cabellos, levantándolos frente a él estrelló sus rostros. Arrojó a Sakura a un lado y se quedó mirando la Esfera que tenía Gokú.

El brillo ámbar de la Esfera lo llamaba como si fuera el fruto del árbol del conocimiento en mitad del paraíso. Sujetó el saquito en el que celosamente Gokú guardaba la esfera y sintió el puño de Sakura golpeándolo en la mejilla derecha. Antes de que se repusiera, el pequeño pie de Gokú lo golpeó repetidas veces en el mismo lugar. Piccolo lo soltó y al llegar al suelo, Gokú se impulsó con ambos pies para golpear en el abdomen a Piccolo con la cabeza.

Cuando Gokú se alejó de Piccolo, Sakura lo golpeó en la barbilla con el puño, de forma ascendente como Ryu le había enseñado a hacer.

- ¡¡_Shouoken_!! -gritó ella.

Piccolo se elevó un par de metros en el aire, desplazándose boca arriba. Gokú dio un salto y cayó con ambos pies en el estómago del monstruo. Los dos cayeron al suelo y una cortina de polvo, que comenzaban a ser demasiado comunes en esta pelea, los cubrió, impidiendo que Tsuru y Son Gohan pudieran ver con claridad lo que estaba sucediendo.

Gokú salió despedido de la cortina de polvo y cayó de espaldas en el suelo. Estaba inconsciente. Sólo restaba deshacerse de Sakura.

Piccolo se puso de pie, en su mano se encontraba el saquito de Gokú. Sakura no entendió para qué quería eso, pero tampoco le importaba. Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era enfrentarse al monstruo ella sola.

- Te perdonaré la vida si te unes a mí -propuso Piccolo, sacando la esfera del saquito con movimientos tan lentos como caricias-. Sé que dentro de ti existe una maldad impresionante, podrías serme de utilidad.

- ¡Ja! No me hagas reír. Yo jamás me uniría a alguien como tú. -espetó Sakura.

- Piénsalo bien. Te conviene. -Piccolo hablaba sin mirar a Sakura. Sus ojos se deslizaban por la superficie esférica y brillante de la Esfera que a ratos se iluminaba con un brillo que era muy difícil de ignorar. De pronto, Sakura deseaba poseer esa esfera. La razón por la que quería derrotar a Piccolo ya no era para salvar al mundo ni cosas así. Quería derrotarlo para quitar de sus sucias manos esa pequeña Esfera que gritaba dentro de su cabeza para que la liberara. La Esfera quería que Sakura la poseyera, tanto como ella.

Piccolo sentía la misma ansiedad que invadía el corazón de Sakura, pero él podía controlarla más que ella. Piccolo era de esos que no se dejan manipular por sus emociones. Siempre con la mente fría y concentrado en lo que es realmente importante.

- ¿Te gusta? -le preguntó a Sakura, acercándose a ella.

- Sí. Mucho. -respondió Sakura, bajando la guardia, quedando completamente vulnerable ante el resplandor de la Esfera.

- ¿La quieres? -Piccolo ahora estaba frente a Sakura y ella, completamente a su merced.

- Sí. La quiero.

- ¿Morirías por ella?

- Claro.

- ¡Pues entonces muere! -bramó Piccolo y golpeó con la esfera el rostro de Sakura. El dolor se extendió por la frente de la chica. Salió disparada hacia atrás y cayó boca abajo luego de dar una voltereta en el aire.

Ahora Piccolo, podía hacer lo que quisiera con las Esferas.

Sacó de entre sus ropas las otras Seis y las tiró en el suelo frente a él. En sus ojos, el resplandor de las siete esferas juntas era intenso y lo hacía lucir más terrorífico. Nubes negras comenzaron a juntarse sobre aquel lugar. El Dios Dragón saldría de las esferas.

Por primera vez en esta historia.

* * *

_2059hrs  
11/03/10_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	156. Deseo Cumplido

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Caos y desesperación!! Yo pensaba que el 16 de marzo era miércoles y no, ES EL MARTEEEESSS!!! lo bueno es que sólo me faltan dos capítulos, lo malo es que no tengo ninguno escrito hahahahahahahahaha pero bueeeeeeno, algo saldrá, siempre sale. La musa se comporta dadivosa ^^_

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Deseo cumplido

(Capítulo 156)

Deseo.

Fogata danzante que, incesante, prende y expande la llamarada intensa de una necesidad terrible que consume hasta el último madero de la razón.

La sensación repentina de tener algo y que nos consume por dentro. Acosándonos por el parque de la vida. Desquiciado encerrado en la misma celda acolchada con las peores de sus pesadillas; así, la necesidad, el deseo intenso de tener algo nos golpea desde dentro para que le pongamos toda nuestra atención.

El vacío que éste provoca cuando la oportunidad de concretarlo se nos ha escapado, y ahora conseguirlo será imposible; nos consume, carcomiendo el espíritu, denigrando al ser, haciendo que el mismo se sienta inservible, con una terrible depresión, amargado, infeliz.

Sin esperanzas.

El deseo incumplido podría provocar serios problemas a todo aquel que no ha podido lograrlo. El deseo incumplido podría traer de la mano al peor de los rencores. El irracionalismo descontrolado de los asesinos seriales y sus extrañas formas de sentirse reales.

Sin embargo, éste no era el caso de Piccolo. Las Esferas del Dragón se encontraban a sus pies. Lanzando su destello demencial y espectacular en todas direcciones. Iluminando el rostro del monstruo con su tono ámbar, el cual le confería un aspecto desencajado, terrible. Enloquecido.

Las Esferas del Dragón estaban a sus pies y no había ningún guerrero en pie que pudiera evitarle el invocar al Dios Dragón y exigirle que cumpliera su deseo. Pues había sido él, el gran Piccolo Dai Maku, quien había, al fin, juntado las siete esferas. Ahora, no tenía nada más que hacer más que recitar el conjuro que haría brotar, cual torrente desbordado de agua, al Dragón de su cautiverio; en el que se encontraba dividido en siete partes: Corazón, espíritu, fortaleza, desenfreno, deseo, locura y pasión.

Piccolo sonrió. Por fin, luego de tanto tiempo, su deseo se cumpliría y las palabras de la vieja se diluirían en el vacío del recuerdo y su profecía no se cumpliría.

Las manos, totalmente abiertas de Piccolo, apuntaron con las palmas a las Esferas que no dejaban de brillar, al ritmo de las palpitaciones serenas y fuertes del corazón de un muchacho de 15 años.

- ¡Sal de ahí! -ordenó Piccolo, apretando los puños y con los ojos expectantes. La sonrisa se ensanchó con cada palabra pronunciada. La emoción por fin había alcanzado lo más hondo de su ser-. ¡Dios Dragón, ven y cumple mi deseo!

Levantó las manos hacia el cielo, que ahora se encontraba cubierto en su totalidad por espesas nubes negras que cubrieron la bóveda celeste. A lo lejos, más allá de las montañas, un relámpago rasgó la oscuridad del mundo y el estruendo que su luz ocasionó se expandió desde ese lugar hasta llegar a oídos de Piccolo en un suave susurro. Después cayó otro más cerca que el anterior y el sonido del trueno llegó más fuerte.

Las esferas se iluminaron con la intensidad del sol. Iluminaron a Piccolo abrazándolo con una luz que sus ojos no resistieron. Colocó su brazo para protegerse y un relámpago cayó donde las Esferas se encontraban. Piccolo pudo ver que las esferas se encontraban acomodadas (seis rodeando a una sola), cuando él las dejó caer estaban desordenadas. Tuvo la certeza de que la del centro era la esfera con una estrella.

El impacto del relámpago sobre las Esferas provocó una onda expansiva que golpeó el pecho de Piccolo con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo retroceder un paso. Las Esferas se elevaron hasta la altura de sus ojos sin dejar de lanzar ese destello tan único y embriagador.

Un relámpago más cayó sobre las Esferas y Piccolo pudo apreciar cómo la energía eléctrica se paseaba de una Esfera a otra, con la forma de un pequeño dragón. Un tercer relámpago golpeó a las Esferas y estas cayeron al suelo y se elevaron al cielo en un mismo movimiento. Sí, ni Piccolo pudo comprender tal cosa. A lo mejor, pensaría en una fugaz imagen en su mente que las Esferas se dividieron y unas bajaron mientras otras subían. Dejó de importarle cuando se percató de que el estruendo que debía ser la explosión sonora del relámpago no se parecía a las anteriores, éste sonaba como el rugido de una imponente bestia, inmensa, poderosa, despiadada y voraz.

Piccolo miró las Esferas del suelo. Los relámpagos ahora caían por todas partes. Uno cayó a pocos centímetros de donde él se encontraba. Algunos se pasaban entre las nubes y de pronto, la luz pareció explotar desde las puntas de todas las estrellas en el interior de las Esferas. Un largo gruñido amenazador y reconfortante a un tiempo escapó siguiendo la interminable columna de luz que se alzó hacia las nubes negras.

Las Esferas en el suelo vibraban por la velocidad y la fuerza con la que las partes del Dios Dragón se unían en la Esfera central.

Piccolo siguió con la mirada la enorme columna de luz y energía que se elevó hacia el cielo. Partes de esta misma se movían de un lado a otro por entre las nubes negras, jugueteando entre los relámpagos que caían y se pasaban de una nube a otra.

Luego de un momento que pareció interminable, la luz dejó de brotar de las Esferas y éstas permanecieron brillando en el pequeño cráter que se había creado luego del primer relámpago que cayó en el lugar.

Piccolo estaba anonadado, miraba estupefacto las esferas y su continuo brillo hasta que escuchó un largo rugido que le provocó un estremecimiento.

Miró hacia el cielo y se encontró con la escrutadora mirada de una bestia que no podía existir en este mundo. La boca era poseedora de una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa llena de afilados colmillos. La lengua roja se paseaba por el interior de la boca, como si estuviera degustando el sabor del aire. La cabeza de aquel inmenso dragón estaba inclinada hacia Piccolo. Siguiendo el cuerpo de aquella mitológica criatura, Piccolo encontró las garras que eran del doble de su tamaño. El cuerpo parecía moverse, como si avanzara con los gráciles movimientos de una serpiente por la arena, pero la cabeza no se movía ni un ápice de su lugar. La cola de aquella criatura maravillosa y aterradora, descendía hacia las Esferas que ahora brillaban y giraban en su lugar.

- ¡Yo soy Shen Long! -anunció el Dragón con una voz que parecía salir de cada partícula en aquel lugar, incluso de las de Piccolo. En su voz había un dejo de soberbia-. Soy el Dios de las Esferas y voy a concederte un deseo. Puede ser el que tú quieras, pero sólo será uno.

Piccolo no pudo articular palabra alguna, estaba fascinado por el resplandor dorado y plateado y ámbar que rodeaba y no al Dragón. ¡Era mágico!

- ¡Vamos, pídeme tu deseo, puede ser el que tú quieras! -urgió Shen Long.

Piccolo reaccionó y cerró la boca. Asintió y apretó un puño delante de él.

- Quiero ser un ser singular. Ya no quiero estar ligado a mi otra parte.- dijo Piccolo y agregó-: ¿Puedes hacerlo?

- ¡Claro que puedo! -dijo Shen Long, parecía un poco ofendido y orgulloso-. ¡Eso será muy fácil!

Piccolo aguardó. Los ojos de Shen Long brillaron con un enloquecedor destello carmín que a cualquier otro habría vuelto loco por la semejanza al color de la sangre derramada tras un asesinato. Piccolo lo disfrutó y se regocijó en él. Pronto el mundo se teñiría de ese color.

Un suave viento rodeó a Piccolo y sintió un terrible dolor de desgarramiento, casi pudo escuchar el sonido de su alma al dislocarse y quedar liberada de su otro yo.

- Ya he cumplido tu deseo. Ahora me voy. Adiós.

El Dragón fue rodeado por el aura dorada, plateada y ámbar en su totalidad y a una gran velocidad se tiró un clavado hacia las Esferas que comenzaron a girar vertiginosamente a medida que subían y se acercaban más y más a las nubes. Cuando el Dragón estuvo dentro en su totalidad, las esferas lanzaron un último destello que encegueció a Piccolo. Él se cubrió el rostro con el brazo y al mirar, las Esferas y las nubes y el Dragón, habían desaparecido.

Bien, las cosas estaban saliendo según su plan. Ahora que ya no estaba ligado de ninguna forma a su contraparte, podía ir y asesinarlo. Le demostraría al muy estúpido que él era mucho más fuerte y no se dejaría sorprender como en la última ocasión.

Piccolo estaba por alejarse de ese lugar cuando escuchó ruido. Ten Shin Han estaba levantándose.

Perfecto, un poco de diversión no le vendría mal antes de ir a matar a un viejo conocido.

- ¡Vaya! Por fin despiertas -le dijo Piccolo, haciendo que Ten se girara hacia él, sobresaltado-. Estaba preguntándome si estabas dormido o muerto. -dijo socarrón con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ten lo enfrentó y miró alrededor. ¿Qué había sucedido? Había algo en el lugar que no encajaba. Era como si el lugar estuviera impregnado de los restos de una presencia muy poderosa. Ten no podía explicarse lo que era aquella sensación de vacío.

A la izquierda de Ten, Yajirobe también estaba despertando. Se puso de pie sobándose la cabeza y miro alrededor. Él sintió lo mismo que Ten pero le prestó menos atención, para Yajirobe su dolor de cabeza y la cercanía de su posible muerte eran cosas más importantes.

Gokú se levantó unos instantes después y de inmediato buscó a Piccolo. El coraje por lo que el monstruo le había hecho a su abuelo seguía dibujado en sus ojos.

- ¿Están listos para el segundo round? -preguntó Piccolo caminando hacia un lado, se colocó en medio de ellos, directamente frente a Gokú.

- Claro que estamos listos -dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie. Un mareo y el dolor en la herida que le sangraba en la frente por el golpe de la esfera, la hicieron tambalearse y casi caer de nuevo, pero se sostuvo y miró a Piccolo-. Pero esta vez, seremos nosotros quienes te demos tu merecido, monstruo.

Amenazó la chica y el monstruo se burló de ella.

- Si fueras un poco más inteligente, habrías aceptado mi ofrecimiento anterior y ahora ya nos habríamos ido a divertir a otro lado.

- ¡Ni de chiste me acostaría con un tipo tan feo como tú! ¡¡DEPRAVADO!! -gritó Sakura odiando al monstruo.

- La enferma eres tú -se defendió Piccolo mirándola de reojo-. Yo me refería a la diversión de matar a muchos. Tus palabras sólo reflejan la cochambre de tu mente. Sucia.

- ¡Ah, pues hubieras especificado! -se quejó ella cruzándose de brazos-. Ahora cualquiera quiere acostarse con una así como así. Sobre todo los tipos feos como tú.

- ¡Ja! Ya quisieras, niña tonta.

- ¡Ni estando muerta me acostaría contigo! ¡Mírate! Con esa actitud apócrifa de malo. No eres más que un… ¡tipo verde!

- ¿Es ese tu mejor insulto? -preguntó Piccolo, decepcionado.

- ¡No me molestes! -bramó Sakura dándole la espalda.

El deseo había sido cumplido y las extravagancias continuaban. El destino del mundo, ahora dependía de los cuatro guerreros que se enfrentaban a aquel monstruo que ahora era un solo individuo y que sus planes lo llevarían a otro lugar. A uno en el que se enfrentaría contra sí mismo, mediría su propio poder y se demostraría a sí mismo lo fuerte que era. Pero esa batalla, sería en otro momento, primero debía derrotar a los cuatro fantásticos que se oponían a su imperio de terror. Cuatro personas muy diferentes que se oponían a él con miedo, rabia, indignación y orgullo.

La batalla sería contemplada por tres pares de ojos que se encontraban alejados de aquel lugar y el pálido rostro de la luna que alumbraría a la vez aquel campo de batalla bañado en sangre.

* * *

_1831hrs  
14/03/10_

_Si no mal recuerdo, Kami nunca peleó contra Piccolo, verdad??  
Quién habría ganado?? uuummm  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	157. Piccolo contra el mundo

_Waazzaaaaaaaa!!_

_Ufff ufffff!! hahahaha No sé por qué, pero creo que los capítulos que están cerca de los aniversarios de esta cosa, están llenos de paja hahahaha espero que no mucha o al menos que no se note, pero de ser así, lo siento muchísimo... Ahora en estos no estoy tomando mucho en cuenta la extensión de 2 mil palabras porque entonces sí les agregaría muchísima paja. Qué más?? creo que nada, mañana es el gran día!!_

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Piccolo contra el mundo

(Capítulo 157)

Piccolo paseó la mirada por todo ellos. Los contemplaba y se deleitaba con la fina chispa de terror en sus ojos; en los de todos ellos, excepto en el del pequeño coludo. En los ojos de Gokú había rabia y otra cosa, inexplicable aunque conocido. Gokú estaba emocionado.

Piccolo sentía lo mismo cuando estaba a punto de destruir una ciudad, listo para ver las expresiones de terror en los rostros de todos los que alcanzaban a sobrevivir luego del primer ataque. La sensación era esplendida y ahora ese mismo sentimiento lo saludaba desde las pupilas del pequeño.

A pesar de ser una sensación conocida, desconcertó a Piccolo. El pequeño estaba a punto de morir y ¿estaba emocionado? ¿Qué clase de idiota era? ¿Se habría pegado muy fuerte en la cabeza y ahora estaba trastornado?

¡Y a quién le importa! De todas formas Piccolo se encargaría de que esos ojos negros no reflejaran nada nunca más.

- Les propondré algo -dijo Piccolo y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, frente a los guerreros que lo enfrentarían-. La muchachita ya rechazó la propuesta, pero seré generoso con ella y le daré una segunda oportunidad. ¿Qué les parece si se unen a mi ejército de maldad y juntos conquistamos el mundo?

- ¡Sí! -vociferó Yajirobe de inmediato y se echó a correr hacia donde se encontraba Piccolo. Cayó de rodillas a sus pies-. Por favor, permítame ser parte de su malvado ejército y conquistar el mundo a su lado.

Piccolo lo miró arqueando una ceja mientras Yajirobe se inclinaba y se alzaba como si estuviera presentando sus respetos ante la figura de yeso de algún dios pagano.

- ¿Disculpa? -preguntó Piccolo.

- Que quiero ser parte de su ejército. -dijo Yajirobe.

- La oferta era para ellos -apuntó Piccolo con el dedo a los demás, quienes estaban a la expectativa de lo que iba a suceder-. A mi lado yo no quiero cobardes como tú.

Levantó la pierna y la proyectó contra el rostro regordete de Yajirobe. El cuerpo del muchacho del pijama a rayas, salió disparado hacia atrás. Cuando Piccolo conectó la patada, Ten, Gokú y Sakura se habían puesto en movimiento para atacar al monstruo. Gokú tuvo que brincar el cuerpo de Yajirobe que venía hacia él.

Ten era el más rápido de ellos tres. Piccolo se concentró en él y esquivó los primeros dos golpes que el discípulo del maestro Tsuru le lanzó. De inmediato, Gokú se unió al ataque de Ten. Piccolo, con una admirable velocidad, y retrocediendo lentamente, esquivó y bloqueó los golpes de ambos. Sonreía.

Clavó la mirada en los ojos negros de Gokú y se percató que esa chispa de emoción en sus ojos se había incrementado. Tal parecía que al chamaco le gustaba pelear. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó Piccolo. Nunca antes había conocido a nadie a quien le gustara la pelea, no al grado de que se le notara en los ojos. Y vaya que Piccolo había conocido poderosos guerreros que murieron al oponerse ante él.

El más característico de ellos había sido, por supuesto, Mutaito; el infeliz que se había atrevido a enfrentarlo y a encerrarlo en aquella botella por mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo. Aquella había sido una pelea que Piccolo todavía recordaba, y al hacerlo, sentía dentro de él el coraje de aquella humillación.

¡Cómo lamentaba que Mutaito ya no estuviera con vida! De ser así, él mismo habría ido a buscarlo para darle su merecido y mostrarle que con la familia del mal no se juega.

Lástima.

Sakura dio un gran salto e intentó clavar las plantas de sus pies en el rostro de Piccolo. El monstruo se apartó dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás. Apoyó los pies, flexionando un poco las rodillas y se lanzó contra Sakura; el puño derecho de él impactaría en la herida que la esfera había dejado en su frente. Pero Gokú se adelantó y atacó antes de que Piccolo pudiese acercarse lo suficiente a Sakura para golpearla.

Piccolo intercambió algunos golpes con Gokú antes de que Ten se uniera a ellos.

El puño derecho de Piccolo alcanzó la mejilla de Gokú y lo hizo trastabillar. Ten le lanzó el puño izquierdo a Piccolo y éste se agachó para esquivarlo, lo golpeó en el abdomen, haciendo que Ten retrocediera dos pasos y estaba listo para clavar sus garras en el infantil rostro de Gokú cuando el pie de Sakura lo golpeó de lleno en el rostro.

Gokú y Ten se reincorporaron y los tres golpearon al mismo tiempo el abdomen de Piccolo con un fuerte puñetazo. Piccolo se dobló por la mitad.

- ¡_Shouoken_! -bramó Sakura golpeando con el puño la quijada de Piccolo, elevándolo en el aire un par de metros.

Ten lo apuntó con el dedo y le lanzó un fuerte

- ¡Do-Don-Pa!

Que impactó contra la espalda de Piccolo y lo elevó un poco más. Gokú se encargó de devolverlo al suelo con un gran salto y cayendo con ambos pies en el estómago del monstruo. Una cortina de polvo se levantó alrededor de ellos y Piccolo quedó un poco enterrado en la tierra.

Sin previo aviso, una de sus manos sujetó el cuello de Gokú con la fuerza necesaria para impedir el libre pase del aire a sus pulmones. Ten y Sakura se pusieron en movimiento para rescatar al pequeño. Piccolo se alejó de allí impulsándose con las piernas.

Sin soltar a Gokú del cuello, comenzó a azotarlo contra una roca que tenía a un costado. El pequeño gritó de dolor en los primeros impactos.

- ¡Suéltalo, monstruo! -gritó Sakura mientras corría hacia él a un lado de Ten.

Piccolo dejó de azotar a Gokú y miró a los dos que corrían hacia él. Golpeó una última vez en el rostro a Gokú y lo arrojó contra Ten.

Ten Shin Han sabía que si esquivaba a Gokú, el malvado Piccolo aprovecharía ese movimiento que lo frenaría un poco, así que decidió hacer de tripas corazón y golpeó a Gokú para apartarlo del camino. Gokú cayó al suelo y revotó un par de veces, chocó contra una roca y quedó tumbado boca arriba.

Al verlo, Sakura iba a protestar, pero se dio cuenta de cuáles eran las intenciones de Piccolo y no dijo nada. Quizá, por esta ocasión, estaba bien ser tan indiferente.

Arrojar a Gokú contra Ten no era para distraerlo a él. Piccolo sabía que él, siendo un guerrero de la corriente Tsuru, golpearía al niño para seguir adelante, en cambio Sakura.

Ella no pudo frenar a tiempo cuando vio a Piccolo frente a ella. El puño izquierdo del monstruo se incrustó en el abdomen de la chica. Los pies de Sakura se separaron del sueño 30 centímetros luego del golpe y el aire amenazó con escapar de sus pulmones. Ten intentó ayudarla, pero de la palma de Piccolo escapó una esfera de energía que lo golpeó en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder.

Sakura intentó golpear a Piccolo con el puño, pero él se agachó y le aplicó la misma técnica que ella había utilizado contra él momentos antes.

Piccolo cayó al suelo, miró la trayectoria que el cuerpo de Sakura describía por el aire y cuando estuvo a la distancia exacta, le lanzó una patada en las costillas que la hizo rodar por el suelo.

Ten lanzó su pierna contra el rostro de Piccolo, éste lo sostuvo con el antebrazo levantado a un costado de su cabeza y pateó la pierna de apoyo de Ten para hacerlo caer. Ten se sostuvo con las manos y cuando el pie de Piccolo intentó pisarlo rodó a un lado, se lanzó con los brazos y se puso de pie. Aprovechando el giro, levantó su pierna y golpeó a Piccolo en las costillas. El monstruo se tambaleó a un lado pero resistió. Su codo cayó en la rodilla de Ten, provocándole un gran dolor. El empeine del pie derecho de Piccolo se estrelló en el rostro de Ten, haciendo que este cayera de espaldas al suelo.

- ¡_Hadou-ken_! -gritó Sakura y una gran cantidad de energía blanquiazul brotó de sus manos, impactando de lleno contra Piccolo.

- ¡Cómo molestas! -gruñó Piccolo concentrando una gran cantidad de energía en su mano. Antes de poder lanzarla contra Sakura, Ten barrió sus pies y lo hizo caer de costado.

El discípulo del maestro Tsuru se puso de pie y dio una fuerte patada en el rostro de Piccolo. Sakura se acercó corriendo hasta él y se unió a la golpiza que le propinaba al derribado Piccolo.

Con un movimiento al puro estilo break dance, Piccolo derribó a sus dos agresores y se apartó del lugar para luego rociarlo con una gran cantidad de energía salida de sus manos. Sakura y Ten estuvieron a punto de no salir de allí.

La explosión fue breve y, luego de que la cortina de polvo se dispersara, un cráter de tamaño mediano quedó en el lugar.

Sakura miró a Piccolo, jadeaba y el monstruo parecía estar tan entero como al principio. No podían hacer nada para derrotarlo. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que aquel día moriría a manos de ese feo sujeto verde de pensamientos cochambrosos.

Sin embargo, todavía quedaba una opción. Tal vez no era mucho el poder que tenía en su estado "poseso", pero de algo tenía que servir en una situación así. No quería utilizarlo, no le gustaba la sensación desesperada que aquel poder oscuro le provocaba, pero era necesario, si no lo dejaba salir en aquellos momentos, quizá no podría volver a utilizarlo jamás y el mundo sería condenado a la oscuridad que aquel monstruo traería sobre toda la humanidad.

Miró a Ten, que se encontraba a unos metros a su derecha. Él también jadeaba y miraba al monstruo con una expresión de preocupación disimulada en el rostro. Sí, definitivamente Sakura debía de utilizar el _Dark Hadou_ o todos morirían. Ni hablar, tendría que romper la promesa que le había hecho a Kei.

Respiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse, no porque fuera necesario, sino porque era muy desagradable. Las cosas se pondrían negras y su razón se iría de paseo a Acapulco o alguna playa así.

- ¡De acuerdo! -dijo en voz alta para darse ánimos y las miradas de Piccolo y de Ten cayeron sobre ella, sin embargo, los ojos de los tres espectadores que se encontraban un tanto alejados, habían perdido el interés instantes antes y se habían posado en Gokú, quien ya había despertado y que miraba hacia el cielo.

Hacia la luna.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Gokú? -preguntó Son Gohan saliendo un poco del escondite. La respiración de Gokú parecía agitada y sus ojos no se apartaban del resplandor plateado de la luna.

Un sonoro rugido, como de animal salvaje, emergió de la boca abierta del niño y todos se fijaron en él. Aquel rugido no era normal en un niño de su edad. Algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

* * *

_1850hrs  
15/03/10_

_Ooooooraleee!! qué pasará??? Escribe Heichy, escribeeee!!  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	158. Guerra de Monstruos

_Waazzaaaaaaaa!!_

_Damaaaaaasss!! Caballerooooos!! Lesctores constantes!! Gente bonita!!! hahahahaha TODOS!!! La verdad es que no podría describir la alegría, el gusto que siento por haber logrado, por tercer año consecutivo, el... la meta de publicar 53 capítulos en un año. Y a pesar de que esta vez sí sentía que no lo lograría, acá estamos, de pie al frente de todo este desmadre y cumpliendo la hazaña una vez más. Y por qué se logran cosas así?? Esa pregunta sí que es fácil._

_Ustedes gente!! si no fuera porque sé que por el mundo rondan unos cuantos lectores, creo que estaría muy atrasado con los capítulos de este enorme Fan Fic. Ahora que se cumplen tres años de publicación, quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que leyeron mi Fan Fic alguna vez en su vida, a todas aquellas que van empezando a leerla y por sobre todo a Shadir que ha estado desde el principio!! y a Esplandian, que viene siguiendo mi Fan fic desde hace un buen de tiempo Muchísimas gracias a ustedes dos!!_

_Agradesco también a Mely que no lee esta historia hahaha, pero igual me motiva._

_Felicidades Heichy, Felicidades DBHS!!! Tres años, ciento cicuenta y nueve capítulooooooos!!!! más de 300,000 palabras!!! hahaha no me lo creo, está inmenso. Estoy muy emocionado, muy contento. El día de hoy, quien lea esto, debe de beberse un vasito de Tequila, vodka, ron o whiskey y decir: "La resistencia existe carajo!!"_

_ENJOOOOOY!!!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Guerra de Monstruos

(Capítulo 158)

La concentración de Sakura había desaparecido de un momento a otro. Las palabras del viejo y el gruñido que había salido de la boca abierta de Gokú provocaron que todos centraran su atención en el pequeño, que se encontraba derribado junto a una roca, que dentro de poco no sería otra cosa más que polvo.

Piccolo quiso aprovechar la oportunidad y matarlos a todos de una vez por todas, sin embargo, el gran poder que sintió desarrollándose en el interior del chamaco le hizo cambiar de parecer. Iba incrementándose a una velocidad vertiginosa y, considerando los gritos que el pequeño lanzaba a las estrellas, le provocaba un gran dolor. Tal vez, pensó Piccolo, una parte maligna de aquel pequeño estaba liberándose y podría aprovecharla para su conveniencia.

Son Gohan salió de su escondite y con pasos torpes y angustiados se acercó a su nieto.

- Gokú, ¿qué te pasa? -preguntaba una y otra vez sin dejar de avanzar. Algo de aquello le preocupaba mucho. Nunca antes le había sucedido, ni siquiera se ponía así cuando todavía vivía con la familia de monos en la Montaña Paoz.

- ¡Espere! ¿A dónde va? -le preguntó Krillin, queriendo detenerlo pero quedándose detrás de las rocas que habían elegido como refugio-. ¡Regrese!

Pero el anciano no volvía.

Los ojos todos estaban clavados en el pequeño cuerpo de Gokú que continuaba convulsionándose en el suelo.

Chaos abrió los ojos y preguntó qué era lo que sucedía.

- Será mejor que vuelvas a desmayarte, Chaos -le dijo Tsuru con un aparente tono de tranquilidad-. Las cosas aquí se están poniendo muy feas.

Chaos se puso de pie y miró hacia donde miraba su maestro. Ten estaba allí, junto a Sakura, Yajirobe. Piccolo se encontraba un poco más cerca mirando hacia donde todos miraban; el cuerpo de Gokú.

- ¿Qué le sucede? -preguntó Chaos.

- No… no lo sé. De pronto comenzó a aullar como desesperado. -respondió Krillin, temiendo por la seguridad de Son Gohan y por la de todos los que estaban allí.

Gokú, luego del golpe que Ten le había dado, se había desmayado por el dolor causado por los golpes de Piccolo. Cuando despertó, lo había hecho por una voz suave y seductora que lo llamaba desde lo más hondo de su ser, se encontró con el rostro pálido de una extraña esfera parecida al sol, pero menos brillante, que jamás había visto antes. De pronto, sintió tranquilidad y quiso alcanzar esa esfera con las manos. Su espíritu se había relajado.

El dolor comenzó a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo muy despacio, desde la médula. Como si fuera un ácido que avanzara de adentro para afuera, llenando su torrente sanguíneo y el mismísimo aire que respiraba. El primer rugido fue uno inaudible. Sólo los perros que se encontraban en las ruinas de la ciudad lo habían escuchado y de inmediato corrieron en la dirección contraria, para ponerse a salvo de aquella bestia que estaba a punto de emerger de las profundidades de la mente perturbada del dios más desalmado.

Las manitas de Gokú se tensaron hasta que sus dedos simularon garras. Sus pupilas se habían empequeñecido hasta ser casi un punto y habían adquirido un tono rojo asesinato. Los colmillos le crecieron y con cada milímetro que estos se expandían un dolor terrible martilleaba su cráneo.

Los huesos comenzaron a crecer. Provocando todavía más dolor y más de esos aullidos desgarradores que ahora no sólo espantaban a los perros si no a toda criatura viva que pudiera escucharlos. Las personas en la Ciudad Tranquila miraron hacia la dirección en la que Gokú se encontraba y advirtieron que los animales huían despavoridos desde esa dirección. Algunos se preguntaron qué estaría ocurriendo. Otros más simplemente corrieron, imitando a los animales.

- Gokú, ¡¿qué te pasa?! -gritó Son Gohan aterrado y preocupado por la salud y el bien estar de su nieto. Si lo hubiera conocido bien, estaría más preocupado por su propio bienestar que por el de su pequeño e indefenso nieto.

Los músculos de Gokú crecieron, desarrollándose a una velocidad espantosa. Sus ropas se rasgaron con un sonido que se expandió tanto como los aullidos del pequeño. Los ojos se tiñeron en su totalidad de rojo y un alarido brotó de las fauces colmilludas de Gokú. Los zapatos también terminaron siendo girones inservibles y los pies y todo el cuerpo crecía y crecía.

Ahora Gokú era una quimera más grande que Piccolo y su cuerpo desnudo comenzó a cubrirse de hirsuto pelo oscuro. El cráneo de Gokú cambió. Los huesos del rostro se alargaron dejándole un hocico de perro. Los colmillos no dejaban de crecer, ni sus músculos, ni sus huesos, ni el dolor que dentro sentía.

Cuando la transformación terminó, Gokú era cinco veces más grande que Piccolo. Gokú medía un poquito más de 10 metros de alto. Se puso de pie y miró alrededor. Todos estaban anonadados, atónitos, con las bocas y los ojos bien abiertos, excepto Piccolo que lo miraba con un brillo de emoción en los ojos. Él había notado que la parte racional de Gokú se había extinguido por completo de la bestia enorme que se alzaba delante de ellos.

La Bestia-Gokú levantó los brazos y lanzó el más profundo y aterrador de los aullidos. Era como si anunciara que estaba listo para matarlos a todos. Como el cuerno del ejército enemigo que está a punto de atacar y devastar la ciudad que muy pocos defienden.

Los enormes ojos rojos de Gokú se pasearon por todos los que se encontraban frente a él, frunció el ceño y lanzando un grito animal y humano a la vez, descargó los puños sobre ellos.

Sakura y Ten esquivaron el ataque con un poco de dificultad. Piccolo por su parte, no tuvo dificultad alguna. Los ojos rojos de Gokú no perdieron de vista a Sakura y a Ten. Su mano izquierda se puso en movimiento y los atacó antes de que ellos pudieran ponerse a salvo. Los dos fueron golpeados por la manota de la Bestia-Gokú. Cayeron al suelo de pie y la Bestia-Gokú se enardeció por ello. Se irguió cuan largo era y se golpeó el pecho mientras lanzaba un aullido muy fuerte.

Piccolo disfrutaba del espectáculo, flotando con los brazos cruzados a la altura de la nuca de la Bestia-Gokú.

El simio inmenso se lanzó contra Ten y Sakura.

- ¡No, Gokú! ¡Detente! -le pidió Son Gohan acercándose a él.

- ¡No, aléjese! -le gritó Sakura.

La Bestia-Gokú se percató de la presencia del anciano y cambió de dirección. Son Gohan se detuvo en seco sin saber qué hacer. Es cierto que se había enfrentado a una bestia igual de grande o quizá aún más hacía tres años, al final del Vigésimo Torneo de Artes Marciales, pero en aquella ocasión, El Maestro Roshi había estado peleando junto a él, además de las fuerzas armadas del rey. Ahora, no era una bestia contra la que se enfrentaban, sino a su nieto y no estaba ni el maestro Roshi ni las fuerzas armadas.

La manota de la Bestia-Gokú golpeó a Son Gohan, quien, en su estado, no pudo hacer nada para esquivar el ataque. El cuerpo de Son Gohan salió despedido de allí y se estrelló contra un árbol que terminó en el suelo. La Bestia-Gokú lanzó un largo alarido de triunfo y concentró su atención en los dos primeros que se le habían escapado.

- Tenemos que pelear. -anunció Ten poniéndose en posición. Sabía que si no hacían algo, Gokú los mataría. Estaban perdidos.

Si Gokú no los mataba, Piccolo se aprovecharía de la situación para matarlos él mismo.

- ¿Pero cómo vamos a derrotar a algo así? -preguntó Sakura, estremeciéndose por las fuertes pisadas de Gokú al acercarse a ellos.

- No tengo ni la más mínima idea. -aceptó Ten.

La Bestia-Gokú los miró con desprecio y su mano volvió a caer contra ellos. Sakura esquivó hacia la izquierda, Ten hacia la derecha. La Bestia-Gokú se concentró en Sakura, quizá porque sabía que era la que menos habilidad tenía. Giró hacia ella y Sakura maldijo por lo bajo mientras corría intentando alejarse del alcance del monstruo.

La Bestia-Gokú giró en sentido contrario al que Sakura corría y la chica se alegró, posiblemente había perdido el interés en ella. Se detuvo para atacarlo por la espalda cuando sintió que la enorme cola le daba un tremendo golpe en el costado del cuerpo.

Sakura salió despedida del suelo y mientras se movía por el aire, el puño del enorme simio la estrelló contra el suelo, aplastándola.

Ten Shin Han se puso en movimiento en cuanto vio que la cola de Gokú había golpeado a la chica. Brincó hacia el brazo del mono y comenzó a trepar con varios saltos hasta llegar al hombro de Gokú. Echó el puño hacia atrás y estaba a punto de descargar un buen golpe en la mejilla de la bestia cuando Piccolo lo golpeó, lanzándolo al suelo.

- No te habrás olvidado de mí, ¿cierto? -se burló él, recordando las palabras de Tsuru.

La Bestia-Gokú se alzo en toda su estatura y miró el cuerpo derribado de Ten Shin Han, quien comenzaba a ponerse de pie. Gokú lanzó uno más de esos rugidos y llevó su mano al hombro, sujetó con toda la mano el cuerpo de Piccolo, quien intentó liberarse de él sin éxito. Gokú lo azotó contra el suelo un par de veces. Cuando Piccolo se quedó tumbado en el suelo, Gokú brincó sobre él tres veces, golpeándose el pecho al puro estilo de King-Kong.

Piccolo sostuvo el peso del pie del enorme simio y lo arrojó a un lado. Estaba furioso, ¿cómo se atrevía ese mono a lastimarlo de aquella manera? Piccolo tenía múltiples heridas a lo largo de todo el cuerpo y sus ropas estaban desgarradas.

- Pagarás por esto, maldito mocoso. -gruñó, saliendo de la pequeña zanja que las patotas de Gokú habían causado.

La atención de Gokú ahora estaba en Piccolo y la atención de Piccolo estaba en Gokú. Ten aprovechó el momento para acercarse a Sakura y comprobar que se encontraba con vida.

- Es… es un maldito… -musitó Sakura intentando reír. El cuerpo le dolía en todas partes. No estaba segura, pero creía tener al menos todas las costillas fracturadas.

- ¿Te duele? -preguntó Ten.

- Pues… sólo cuando me río.

- Bien, ¿quieres que te cuente un chiste?

- Jaja… ¡aauu! No, gracias. Así… así estoy bien.

- Espera, te llevaré a donde se encuentran los demás, allí estarás segura. Aprovechemos mientras esos dos monstruos se matan el uno al otro.

- No… no podemos dejar… que lo mate.

- No creo que lo haga -dijo Ten mirando a la enorme bestia en la que Gokú se había convertido-. Estoy seguro de que él lo derrotará.

- Sí… y… después vendrá… por nosotros.

- No, su abuelo sabrá cómo detenerlo. Vamos.

Ten y Sakura se alejaron hacia donde Tsuru, Krillin y Chaos se encontraban. Son Gohan se acercó a ellos poco después.

- Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar -comentó Krillin y tragó saliva-. Sólo espero que Gokú mate a ese infeliz monstruo.

Los demás asintieron sin decir nada.

La mirada roja de la Bestia-Gokú no se apartaba de la pequeñísima figura de Piccolo y la mirada llena de odio de Piccolo no se apartaba de Gokú.

Una batalla épica estaba a punto de comenzar y cuando ésta finalizara, seguramente llegaría el fin del mundo. Ganase quien ganase, o Piccolo o Gokú, el sobreviviente se encargaría de traer el terror al mundo.

De eso, no cabía duda.

* * *

_1837hrs  
16/03/10_

_Tres años invertidos en esta historia.  
Tres años de Dragon Ball  
Tres años de un sueño  
Y un largo camino por cumplir  
una meta que parece imposible._

_**Dedicados Especialmente a Mi Maldita Zely**  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	159. Ayuda

_Waazzaaaaa!!_

_Pues acá el siguiente capítulo, el primero del año 4 si es que mis cálculos no son tan inexactos como los de un ingeniero sin calculadora hahaha._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Ayuda

(Capítulo 159)

La pelea dio inicio. Piccolo se acercó hacia la enorme bestia en la que Gokú se había convertido con los brazos a los costados. El enorme simio, lanzó una de sus manos contra Piccolo. Con gran habilidad, el monstruo de la piel verde esquivó el ataque y siguió su camino hacia la enorme cabeza de Gokú. Su puño derecho golpeó la inmensa barbilla y la cabeza de la bestia simiesca se alzó con violencia.

La Bestia-Gokú dio un paso hacia atrás, parecía que iba a caerse. Sin embargo, la cola hizo un movimiento circular, lo cual le permitió conservar el equilibrio. La manota izquierda se lanzó contra Piccolo y esta vez Piccolo no pudo esquivarla.

Piccolo fue proyectado contra el suelo. Levantó una cortina de polvo a su alrededor y sin perder tiempo, la Bestia-Gokú comenzó a pisotearlo, haciendo un cráter cada vez más profundo. En el último pisotón, la enorme pata de Gokú no llegó hasta el fondo. Piccolo la había detenido sobre él.

Utilizó su técnica de vuelo para levantar la pierna de la enorme criatura y hacer que ésta cayera de espaldas. El suelo vibró bajo los pies de todos los que estaban allí, contemplando la pelea.

- ¡Tienen que hacer algo para ayudar a mi nieto! -pidió Son Gohan mirando a los demás.

Todos ellos estaban atónitos observando la pelea y deseando que los dos monstruos se mataran el uno al otro, así todos estarían a salvo.

- ¿No piensan hacer nada? -interrogó Son Gohan, mirando los rostros de todos y cada uno de ellos.

- Lo mejor será esperar -dijo Tsuru, en un tono de voz que Son Gohan jamás le había escuchado-. Dejemos que se debiliten primero, mientras tanto, podemos hacer una estrategia para derrotar al que quede con vida.

- ¡No necesitamos una estrategia para derrotar a mi nieto!

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que tu nieto sobrevivirá, Son Gohan? -le preguntó Tsuru, mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¡Porque es mi nieto! -replicó Son Gohan. Gokú no podía morir por esa sencilla razón. La muerte ya le había arrancado de su lado a demasiada familia, no podía ser tan injusta y despiadada como para también llevarse a su único pariente.

No, eso no podía suceder.

El rugido colérico de Gokú hizo que se girara a mirarlo. Piccolo había clavado su pie en el abdomen de la Bestia-Gokú. Piccolo se burlaba. Desde el principio había tenido la seguridad de que aquella bestia no podría hacerle daño alguno, y ahora se lo estaba demostrando a todos los presentes. Él era invencible. No existía en el mundo ser que pudiera derrotarlo.

La Bestia-Gokú lanzó un manotazo para quitarse a Piccolo de encima. El monstruo de la cara verde dio un gran salto para esquivar el ataque y lanzarse de nuevo contra el estómago de Gokú. No obstante, la cola del simio se lo impidió.

Cuando iba bajando, la enorme cola golpeó la espalda de Piccolo y parecía que la cola tenía la misma fuerza que los brazos. Piccolo salió despedido por la fuerza del golpe, antes de que pudiera detenerse, una inmensa mano lo sujetó de los tobillos y lo jaló. Trazando una curva en el aire, Piccolo se estrelló de espaldas contra el suelo.

Gokú se puso de pie con un movimiento grácil y veloz. Dio dos pisotones al cuerpo derribado de Piccolo y se alejó un poco de allí, no quería que el monstruo del rostro verde volviera a derribarlo.

- Tal vez sí gane Gokú. -se atrevió a comentar Sakura.

- ¡Ojalá que no! -dijo Yajirobe. Todos lo miraron-. ¿Qué? No me digan que esperan que ese hermano de King Kong gane para que nos aplaste a todos.

- Gokú no tiene parentesco alguno con King Kong. -refutó Son Gohan.

- Pues yo creo que se parecen mucho. -dijo Yajirobe y le dio la espalda a Son Gohan cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Cuidado! -gritó Krillin y todos corrieron en diferentes direcciones.

Una inmensa roca, lanzada por Gokú para derribas a Piccolo, se dirigía a ellos. El único que no pudo esquivarla fue Yajirobe. Durante dos años, se quejaría de dolor en su pie derecho, donde había caído la enorme roca.

- ¡¡LO HICISTE A PROPÓSITO!! -gritó amenazando a Gokú con el puño. Su pie tenía el doble de tamaño que su cabeza y un color rojo que brillaba como un anuncio en neón. Yajirobe, como el valiente caballero que era, desenfundó su acero y caminó hacia Gokú, con serias intensiones de cortarle la cabeza.

Todos los demás lo miraban atónitos y sin moverse de su lugar.

- ¿Qué esperan? -les gritó Yajirobe indignadísimo-. ¿Qué no van a detenerme?

- Opino que eres libre de ir a buscar la muerte cuando tú quieras -opinó Tsuru-. Le harías un favor al mundo.

Yajirobe lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, casi era una rendija.

- Lo bueno es que su opinión no me interesa.

- ¡Cuidado! -gritó Sakura y Yajirobe corrió a ocultarse detrás de una roca-. Eres un miedoso. -sentenció Sakura, quien había gritado nada más por gritar.

- Jódete. -le recriminó Yajirobe y se alejó cojeando del lugar.

Piccolo flotaba, había esquivado la piedra que Gokú le arrojó y ahora se dirigía a él por el costado. La Bestia-Gokú no dejaba de seguirlo con la mirada y le lanzaba manotazos cuando creía que podría alcanzarlo y derribarlo. Piccolo los esquivaba todos y miraba los movimientos del enorme simio; eran torpes, no parecía tener ningún rastro de cordura. Gokú se había convertido en un ente irracional.

Esquivó uno más de aquellos manotazos y lo rodeó por la espalda a una velocidad suficiente para que el monstruo no pudiese seguirlo. Estiró sus dos puños y golpeó a la Bestia-Gokú en la nuca. El simio cayó de bruces contra el suelo, Piccolo no se detuvo allí. Sin perder el tiempo, concentró gran cantidad de energía en sus dos manos.

- ¡Desaparece! -rugió y lanzó la energía contra el simio derribado.

La explosión que siguió al ataque alumbró todo el lugar con un tono rojizo. La onda expansiva obligo a Sakura y los demás a cubrirse el rostro para que los restos de polvo y escombros no les lastimaran los ojos.

Piccolo contemplaba el lugar desde las alturas. El hongo que había surgido desde el lugar de impacto se alzaba delante de él, ensanchando su bola superior más y más con cada momento que pasaba.

Los escombros que habían subido para acariciar el cielo, fueron arrancados de su intento y comenzaron a caer al suelo, por todas partes. El silencio no fue perfecto. A lo lejos las voces de todos los sobrevivientes, aterrados por lo que estaba pasando, se dejaban escuchar. Los gritos pedían saber por familiares, pedían explicaciones y elevaban plegarias a un dios que al parecer se estaba olvidando de ellos o los estaba castigando.

El rugido de Gokú se dejó escuchar a través de la espesa cortina de polvo que lo rodeaba y un largo rayo de energía brotó desde las profundidades. Los reflejos de Piccolo no fueron suficientemente rápidos para poder esquivar ese ataque. Su brazo derecho fue arrancado sin que él pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

Piccolo cayó al suelo. Aulló de dolor y la sangre brotaba desde la parte de su cuerpo que había sido arrancada por la violencia de aquel poderoso rayo de energía.

La nube que había cubierto a Gokú se disipó lentamente. La bestia apareció de pie, con una mueca en su enorme hocico que se antojaba como una cruel carcajada.

- Eres un maldito desgraciado. -opinó Piccolo en un gruñido seco. Con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie y miró a la Bestia-Gokú.

El enorme simio levantó los brazos, lanzó un aullido y comenzó a golpearse el pecho.

- Sí, celebra mientras puedas hacerlo, infeliz -musitó Piccolo-. Si piensas que con eso vas a derrotarme, estás muy equivocado.

La Bestia-Gokú dio un gran salto para acercarse a donde Piccolo se encontraba. Cayó delante de él, doblando las rodillas hasta quedar en cuclillas y barrió al monstruo del rostro verde con el dorso de su mano derecha.

Piccolo salió despedido de allí. Cayó al suelo y rodó unos cuantos metros antes de detenerse por completo. El dolor se extendía como lava por su cuerpo, haciendo erupción desde el muñón sangrante de su brazo.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a reír. Son Gohan y los demás no entendieron de qué se burlaba. Ellos, habían pensado que la pelea se había terminado, Piccolo estaba derrotado y Gokú se encargaría de asesinarlos a todos.

- ¡Acércate, maldito! -le gritó Piccolo a la Bestia-Gokú-. ¡Acércate para que pueda darte tu merecido!

Gokú entendió sus palabras y se irguió cuan largo era. Abrió la boca y de ésta emergió un alarido espantoso que hizo que toda la tierra temblara de terror.

Piccolo sonrió.

Concentró su _Ki_ y apartó de su mente y de su espíritu el dolor que la enorme herida le provocaba. Quizá había perdido un brazo, pero la batalla todavía no se había terminado.

- Espero que estés listo para esto, mono. -musitó, apenas él se había escuchado.

Un aura oscura lo rodeó. Dobló las rodillas y quedó muy cerca del suelo. Las venas en su cabeza se hicieron tan gruesas que eran visibles desde donde Tsuru y los demás se encontraban. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Su único puño se cerró haciendo que todos los músculos de su brazo se pusieran tiesos. La tierra se hundió bajo su peso y los ojos se inyectaron de sangre. Los labios se habían retraído y mostraban las fauces chorreantes de saliva.

- ¿Ten, qué está haciendo? -preguntó Chaos, pegándose contra la pierna de su amigo.

- No lo sé. -replicó Ten Shin Han.

- Nos vamos a morir todos. -sentenció el Rey mirando lo que sucedía detrás de la mitad de una casa derribada.

- ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí? -le preguntó Krillin.

- ¿Y tú cómo crees? Agachándome y cubriéndome.

- ¿Qué le sucede a ese sujeto? -preguntó Sakura al ver que Piccolo adoptaba una postura muy extraña.

Piccolo Daimaoh había colocado su mano sobre su rodilla y murmuraba algo.

- _Pokopen, Pokopen Dareeeekaaa Tsutsuita… Pokopen, Pokopen Dareeeekaaa Tsutsuita…_ -repetía una y otra vez.

Hasta que su pecho lució muy abultado. Detuvo su perorata e inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba. De verdad que daba miedo. Su garganta comenzó a hincharse, como si algo estuviera subiendo desde las profundidades de su estómago. Las quijadas de Piccolo se dislocaron como las de las serpientes al tragar a su presa. Sólo que él no estaba tragando nada, él estaba…

- ¿Vomitando? ¿El tipo está vomitando? -preguntó Sakura con asco-. ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso en un momento como este? ¡Qué asqueroso!

Sí, Piccolo se sintió amenazado por la fuerza increíble que la bestia en la que Gokú se había convertido estaba demostrándole. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que lo matara y lo que iba a ser era vomitar sus hijos al mundo.

Un huevo de gran tamaño cayó a los pies de Piccolo. Él se notaba agotado por el esfuerzo del… parto, pero también se veía más relajado ahora que la expulsión del huevo había finalizado.

- Sal, hijo mío. Tú te llamarás Cimbal. -le dijo al huevo.

El huevo se cuarteó en la parte superior y de él, una criatura parecida a un pequeño dragón de piel verde comenzó a salir. Era de gran tamaño, tenía alas y una panza prominente. Vestía un pantalón oscuro y sus manos eran garras afiladas.

De inmediato se puso de pie y miró a su padre, sonrió y miró a la Bestia-Gokú.

- ¿Es él a quien hay que matar? -preguntó.

- Sí, ayúdame a demostrarle lo terrible que puede ser la Familia del Mal.

- Por supuesto que sí. -dijo Cimbal y los dos se prepararon para atacar a Gokú.

* * *

_1640hrs  
23/03/10_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	160. De los escombros a la pesadilla

_Waazzaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Hasta el día de hoy, no tenía nada de este capítulo, sólo las primeras tres líneas hahahaha pero me dije a mí mismo: "No manches Heich, no vas a empezar a atrazarte desde ahorita!!" Y no lo voy a hacer!! Al menos, ya no esta semana hahaha espero que el siguiente capítulo quede escrito para mañana, de lo contrario... voy a empezar a atrazarme . No cierto._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

De los escombros a la pesadilla

(Capítulo 160)

Los músculos le dolían, parte de su casa había caído sobre él y no sentía las piernas. Miró alrededor y, en medio de la oscuridad, vio un destello de luna reflejado en una barra de metal. Parecía ser una tubería. Estiró los brazos para alcanzarla. El movimiento le provocó una descarga de dolor a lo largo de toda la espalda. Los brazos se quedaron petrificados a los costados de su cabeza y sintió que así lo encontrarían; momificado en el suelo con las manos hacia arriba, como si lo estuvieran asaltando.

Pero el dolor pasó y sus brazos recuperaron la movilidad. Se sujetó lo más fuerte que pudo de la barra y antes de jalarse de ella, la idea de que se vencería y se daría un golpe con ella en la cabeza cruzó su mente y perdió, por un momento, todas las esperanzas de salir de allí con vida.

Jaló lo más fuerte que sus adoloridos brazos le permitieron y el dolor atenazó sus piernas. Su casa no lo dejaría salir de allí tan fácilmente. Durante mucho tiempo, casi la mayor parte de su vida, esa casa lo había protegido de las amenazas inclementes del tiempo, y ahora se había convertido en el monstruo que lo apresaba como la cadena a la bola pesada que lleva consigo un encarcelado por el resto de su vida.

- ¡Déjame ir! -gimió aplicando una fuerza mayor en los brazos. Sintió como la roca desgarraba sus ropas y continuaba con la piel de sus piernas. Quiso desistir pero sus brazos no aflojaron, en cambio, tiraron con más fuerza.

Su boca se abrió y desde las profundidades de su garganta salió un alarido que se confundió con el rugido de alguna criatura bestial salida de alguna otra dimensión. El terror se deslizó sobre su cuerpo como el agua de un río. Se quedó quieto escuchando atento. Si volvía a escuchar ese gruñido espantoso seguramente se quedaría allí hasta que los gusanos se lo comieran.

Gokú no volvió a rugir.

Salió de debajo de los escombros y, levantándose en sus brazos, miró alrededor. Cuando estaba debajo de su casa, había pensado que cerca de allí había habido una explosión, un tanque de gas o algo parecido. Sí, tal vez un ataque terrorista. Sin embargo, la destrucción que había a su alrededor no podía ser provocada por una ni por otra. Todo estaba destruido y en el centro de la destrucción había un inmenso cráter.

Se puso de pie con gran esfuerzo para acercarse al borde del cráter. Aquel aullido desgarrador volvió a escucharse y luego un fuerte golpe, como si algo inmenso hubiese caído al suelo. ¿Qué demonios estaría sucediendo al otro lado del cráter?

A pesar de lo que su razón le gritaba, se acercó al otro lado. Se escuchaban gritos y la caída de varios objetos, también había destellos de luz por todas partes. Lo peor de todo, eran aquellos alaridos que le provocaban escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Subió por la pendiente que le impedía mirar al otro lado y cuando llegó a la cima se dejó caer de rodillas. Los párpados se le separaron tanto como para que sus ojos brincaran de sus cuencas sin esfuerzo alguno. Lo que había al pie de las montañas no podía ser real, simplemente no podía existir en este mundo. Tenía la boca abierta y llena de un desagradable sabor metálico.

Frente a él había un enorme simio del tamaño de un edificio de 20 pisos. Dos extrañas figuras humanas volaban alrededor de él lanzándole destellos de luz irracionales. Debajo de un árbol, se encontraban varias personas mirando lo que sucedía. Parecían asustadas e indecisas, como si quisieran atacar al enorme simio también y no se atrevieran.

El enorme simio lucía indefenso ante los ataques de sus agresores. Recuperado un poco de su sorpresa inicial, el hombre se sintió aliviado, posiblemente esas dos personas matarían al simio, quien obviamente era el causante de la destrucción de la mitad de la ciudad.

- Tenemos que ayudarlo. -dijo Ten, dio un paso adelante y se quedó allí. Chaos se encontraba detrás de él, mirándolo con ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

- Si nos acercamos nos matará también a nosotros. -aseguró Yajirobe y se dejó caer contra el árbol.

- Si no hacemos nada lo matarán ellos -comentó Sakura y se colocó a un lado de Ten-. Vayamos a ayudarlo. Luego averiguaremos la forma de volverlo a su forma original.

- Pero… podría matarnos a todos. -argumentó Krillin con la voz entrecortada. Tenía miedo y se le notaba por donde quiera que lo mirasen. Y claro, no quería morir siendo tan joven.

- Vamos -dijo Son Gohan parándose delante de Ten y Sakura-. Yo los ayudaré aunque muera intentando defender a mi nieto. No voy a quedarme sin hacer nada mientas ese monstruo lo asesina.

Sin agregar nada más, se lanzó hacia donde se encontraba la enorme bestia y Piccolo. Ten y Sakura corrieron detrás de él.

El hombre que los contemplaba sobre la cima de aquella elevación, se sintió todavía más esperanzado, más se unirían a la batalla contra aquel monstruo asesino. Estaba seguro de que ganarían la batalla y la bestia perecería.

Sin embargo, su consternación fue mucho más grande que sus esperanzas cuando vio que los personajes que se integraban a la pelea lo hacían para ayudar al monstruo. ¿Cómo se les ocurría hacer eso? ¿Acaso pretendían la destrucción del mundo? Sí, tal vez eran ellos los responsables de la creación de aquel monstruo inmenso. Alguna organización oculta del gobierno a cargo de experimentación con animales que había sufrido un accidente y que ahora no podía controlar lo que habían creado. Sí, eso debía ser.

- ¡Malditos sean! -gruñó apretando los puños, si tan sólo él pudiera volar, le ayudaría a los dos que intentaban asesinar al hermano de King Kong.

Son Gohan se lanzó directamente contra Piccolo. Su nuevo achichintle no le importaba, lo que él quería era asesinar de una vez por todas a ese monstruo para librar al mundo de su maldad.

Piccolo se percató de su presencia y lanzó una esfera de energía al rostro de Gokú para luego concentrarse en el ataque del viejo. Le dio una patada en el pecho, con lo que lo impulso hacia atrás. Son Gohan cayó al suelo y se puso de pie de inmediato con un giro bastante hábil. Fijó su mirada en Piccolo y escuchó la risa de Cimbal, quien se acercaba hacia él para golpearlo con el puño.

Cimbal fue detenido por el pie de Ten Shin Han que se estrelló en su rostro y lo envió a los pies de Gokú. Piccolo se percató de esto y se arrojó contra Ten.

Sakura se interpuso en su camino e intentó golpearlo en el rostro con el puño. Piccolo se detuvo a tiempo y giró sobre su propio eje para golpear a la chica con el antebrazo. Sakura se agachó y al levantarse lanzó el puño contra la quijada de Piccolo. El monstruo del rostro verde fue obligado a mirar hacia arriba. Un estruendo se escuchó en el lugar y Piccolo sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho; Cimbal estaba muerto.

Estaba furioso, Cimbal era el segundo de sus hijos que esos malditos desgraciados se atrevían a asesinar.

Se repuso y sujetó a Sakura del cuello, presionando lo suficiente para hacerle daño.

- Ya me cansé de ustedes. -gruñó.

- Es… u-una lástima -replicó Sakura intentando zafarse-. Porque… nosotros nos… divertimos mucho con-tigo.

Piccolo gruñó y arrojó a Sakura a cualquier lado. Esa chica, más que todos lo desesperaba, siempre tan impertinente con él. ¿Quién se creía, la favorita del escritor?

Sakura cayó a los pies de Gokú y se sintió aliviada de que el monstruo verde no la asesinara. Se puso de pie y mientras Ten y Son Gohan reanudaban la pelea contra Piccolo, ella sintió que era sujetada por la enorme mano de Gokú.

- Descuida, estoy bien. No me pasó nada. -le dijo a Gokú cuando éste la sujetó frente a su rostro. Sin embargo, los ojos de la Bestia-Gokú no reflejaban comprensión alguna, ni nada de nada. Sólo eran rojos y nada más importaba. En ellos habitaba una chispa de locura y sed de sangre que aterrorizó a Sakura-. ¿Qué haces?

Preguntó y por respuesta obtuvo un rugido salido de las enormes fauces de Gokú.

La bestia levantó la mano con la que sujetaba a Sakura y la azotó contra el suelo. La cortina de polvo cubrió todo.

- ¡¡¡No, Gokú!!! -gritó Son Gohan, atónito por lo que había sucedido. ¿Cómo era que su nieto atacaba a sus amigos?

La mano de Gokú volvió a alzarse y lanzó a Sakura lejos de allí, así como las orcas juegan con las focas bebés antes de devorarlos.

Piccolo golpeó a Ten y lo derribó en el suelo. Lanzó una esfera de Energía a Son Gohan y se elevó en el aire, alcanzando una altura que ni siquiera Gokú podría alcanzar estirando los brazos.

- ¡Váyanse al demonio todos ustedes! -gritó Piccolo y levantó las manos por sobre su cabeza para concentrar una gran cantidad de energía. Todos lo miraron, incluso Gokú y el hombre que salió de los escombros.

"_¿Qué haces? ¿No ibas a matarlos a ellos y rescatarnos a nosotros?_" Se preguntó y el vuelco que le dio el corazón al ver la luz carmín en la energía de Piccolo le indicó que no. Él no era su salvador.

La Bestia-Gokú dobló las piernas, sin dejar de mirar a Piccolo, y dio un gran salto con las manotas estiradas hacia él.

Piccolo no podía creerlo. Lo que estaba sucediendo era un mal sueño. Sí, eso debía de ser.

La Bestia-Gokú se alzó hasta donde Piccolo se encontraban y los dos monstruos cruzaron la mirada. El siguiente movimiento decidiría el resultado de la pelea.

La Bestia-Gokú aplaudió aplastando entre las manos a Piccolo, mientras éste lanzó toda su energía contra él. El sonido del aplauso fue ensordecedor y la explosión muy fuerte.

Los dos cayeron al suelo, completamente inertes. El suelo se sacudió cuando Gokú creó un cráter en el suelo. Aunque preocupados, todos esperaban que ninguno de los dos se levantara, eso sería lo mejor para ellos y el mundo.

* * *

_2124hrs  
02/04/10_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	161. Dos enemigos poderosos

_Waazzaaaaaaa!!_

_Querido público conocedor que sabe lo que le gusta y quiere hahahaha  
Mi vida está en Crisis y todo parece desintegrarse a mi alrededorr, pero buieno... qué sería de la vida sin esos topes a lo largo de ella?? Así que no nos queda de otra más que buscarle por otro lado y seguir resistiendo!!_

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Dos enemigos poderosos

(Capítulo 161)

Los dos cuerpos yacían frente a los rostros atónitos de Son Gohan y todos los demás. El rostro de Gokú todavía humeaba por el ataque de Piccolo y el monstruo del rostro verde parecía tener todas las extremidades fracturadas.

- ¿Lo… lo logró? -preguntó Krillin sin muchos ánimos de acercarse a comprobarlo.

Son Gohan lo hizo. Avanzó despacio sin apartar la mirada de las enormes fauces que su nieto había adquirido al mirar la luna llena.

- ¡Espere! -lo llamó Ten Shin Han y lo sujetó de la muñeca-. Esperemos un poco para ver si se levanta o no. Puede ser peligroso acercarse.

- ¡No me importa! -replicó Son Gohan soltándose de la mano de Ten-. ¡Es mi nieto!

- Deja que el viejo vaya a buscar su muerte, Ten Shin Han. -opinó Tsuru. Son Gohan le dedicó una mirada de amenaza y se dirigió hacia donde el enorme cuerpo de su nieto estaba derribado.

Ten Shin Han dirigió su atención entonces hacia la verdadera amenaza: Piccolo. ¿Estaría muerto? No lo sabía, pero deseó que los dos lo estuvieran, así podrían volver a sus casas y descansar luego de tomar la cena.

Sin decir nada, se acercó hasta el cuerpo de Piccolo.

- Ten, ¿qué haces? -le preguntó Chaos acercándose a él.

- No te acerques demasiado, Chaos -le respondió él-. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que está bien muerto.

Miró el cuerpo de Piccolo y le golpeó la pierna con la punta del pie. La pierna de Piccolo se movió sin presentar resistencia alguna.

- ¿Está muerto, Ten? -interrogó Chaos.

- Córtale la cabeza -sugirió Yajirobe y todos lo miraron-. ¿Qué? Es para asegurarnos. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y qué opinas de que sea yo quien les corte la cabeza a todos ustedes? -preguntó Piccolo abriendo los ojos y lanzando una esfera carmín de energía al rostro de Yajirobe, quien al recibirlo cayó de espaldas y rodó por el suelo. Se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a frotarlo desesperado para aliviar el dolor.

Piccolo se puso de pie y golpeó a Ten en el abdomen, el hombre se dobló por la mitad y Piccolo lo lanzó lejos golpeando su rostro con el puño. Chaos se quedó mirándolo petrificado de miedo. Piccolo dio un paso hacia él y lo pateó con la fuerza suficiente para que éste desapareciera en los confines del cielo nocturno con un último destello.

- ¡Maldito! -gruñó Tsuru, levantando el puño para amenazar con él a Piccolo. El monstruo del rostro verde lo miró de reojo y se lanzó contra él y golpeó su rostro con el antebrazo, provocando que Tsuru cayera de espaldas.

En el suelo, Piccolo comenzó a patearlo. Son Gohan acudió para ayudarlo, dejando a la Bestia-Gokú.

- ¡Maestro Tsuru! -gritó y dio un brinco para atacar a Piccolo por la espalda. Piccolo dio un giro levantando su pierna izquierda hacia atrás y golpeó con el empeine del pie el rostro de Son Gohan, quien cayó al suelo, rodó y se incorporó para atacar de nuevo a Piccolo.

Piccolo detuvo su puñetazo con el antebrazo, estiró el codo para sujetar a Son Gohan del hombro y lo levantó, mientras giraba sobre sus talones, y lo azotó de cabeza contra el suelo.

Tsuru, todavía en el suelo, barrió los pies de Piccolo y éste cayó, pero se detuvo con las manos y pateó un par de veces el rostro del Viejo Grulla. Tsuru se alejó del lugar, frotándose el rostro y cuando apartó la mano para mirar a su enemigo Piccolo ya no estaba.

- Ustedes dos son demasiado viejos y lentos para detenerme. -le susurró Piccolo estando detrás de él.

- Esto todavía no se termina, monstruo. -siseó Tsuru y se dio media vuelta. Levantó el codo para golpear con éste el rostro de Piccolo y éste lo detuvo. Lo sujetó de la muñeca y le torció el brazo contra la espalda hasta provocar un chasquido en los viejos huesos de Tsuru y que éste gritara de dolor.

- ¡Suéltalo! -gritó Ten Shin Han golpeando con la planta del pie el rostro de Piccolo.

Piccolo dobló la espalda hacia atrás, todavía con el pie de Ten en el rostro y soltó a Tsuru para agarrar el tobillo de Ten. Dio una vuelta y lo azotó contra el suelo. Ten se detuvo con las manos y dobló la pierna que Piccolo sujetaba para acercarlo a él. Al tenerlo al alcance, pateó la cabeza de Piccolo.

En el movimiento hacia un lado, Piccolo arrojó a Ten a un lado, esperaba que se estrellara contra alguna roca.

Antes de poder recobrar el equilibrio, Piccolo fue atacado por Son Gohan, quien le cayó sobre la nuca e hizo que Piccolo clavara la cabeza en el suelo al puro estilo de los avestruces.

Los tres, Tsuru, Son Gohan y Ten Shin Han se alejaron de Piccolo, esperando que éste se pusiera de pie.

Sin embargo, Piccolo no se levantaba.

- ¿Estará muerto? -preguntó Ten sin estar muy convencido de ello.

- ¡Córtale la cabeza! -gritó Yajirobe desde algún lugar.

- Creo que tiene razón. -opinó Son Gohan. Los tres tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo y dieron un paso adelante.

El sonido que escucharon a continuación los detuvo e hizo que se estremecieran. El suelo vibró debajo de ellos un poco y las rocas se deslizaban pendiente abajo. Una respiración pesada se dejaba escuchar por todo el lugar, casi como la de Darth Vader, pero más fuerte.

Son Gohan, Ten Shin Han y Tsuru se dieron la vuelta, muy lentamente. Delante de ellos, la Bestia-Gokú se alzaba cuan larga era, sin quitarles los ojos de encima. Abrió las fauces y miró al cielo, al principio, nadie escuchó sonido alguno, de hecho, todos los demás se apagaron y el lugar quedó sumido en un silencio absoluto que fue destruido por el rugido, casi alarido, de furia del enorme simio. Los colosales brazos se alzaron al aire y el monstruo peludo se levantó en un solo pie.

Son Gohan y los demás, tarde se dieron cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo su tierno nieto era intentar aplastarlos de un pisotón.

La patota de Gokú abrió una zanja de un metro de profundo, ninguno de los guerreros fue atrapado debajo de ella, pero en medio de su escape, los tres cayeron por la sacudida que dio el suelo.

La Bestia-Gokú se agachó lo suficiente para alcanzar el suelo y barró este con la mano derecha, dejando un surco a su paso. Atacó a Ten Shin Han. Lo golpeó de lleno cuando éste intentaba levantarse y lo arrojó lejos. Ten Shin Han intentó caer de pie, y lo consiguió, pero una roca arrojada por el simio lo golpeó en el pecho y lo hizo caer de espaldas.

- ¡Maldito! -gritó Tsuru y le apuntó con dos dedos, trazando la trayectoria de su ataque. Se llevó los dedos a la frente y concentró la energía en la punta de éstos.

- ¡No lo lastimes! -le pidió Son Gohan, pero Tsuru no lo escuchó.

- ¡Do-Don-PAAAAAAAA!

La energía salió despedida desde los dedos de Tsuru con un estallido de luz y sonido que golpeó el pecho de Son Gohan.

- ¡No! -gritó sin poder hacer nada.

La energía de luz carmín se estrelló de lleno contra el rostro de Gokú. La bestia lanzó un alarido cargado de dolor que estremeció a Son Gohan y tuvo la certeza de que su nieto moriría.

La Bestia-Gokú cayó de espaldas, el mundo se estremeció bajo su peso y se quedó en el suelo con el rostro echando humo.

- ¿Lo mataste? -susurró Son Gohan y cayó de rodillas, con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando a Gokú-. ¿Mataste a mi nieto?

- ¡Córtale la cabeza! -gritó Yajirobe desde algún lugar.

- ¡Cállate, idiota! -replicó Son Gohan y se puso de pie para acercarse a su nieto.

Estando a unos cuantos pasos, Gokú despertó y lo golpeó con la palma, arrojándolo como a Ten Shin Han.

La Bestia-Gokú se puso de pie y lanzó un rugido a la luna.

- Me alegra ver que no eres de los que son derrotados con facilidad -comentó Piccolo, quien se había levantado desde hacía ya bastante rato y tan sólo miraba la batalla de los ancianos y el joven contra la bestia-. Sería un buen aliado, ¿no quieres integrarte a la familia de la maldad? -le propuso a Gokú y como respuesta obtuvo una roca que esquivó con facilidad.

- En ese caso, no me queda de otra más que asesinarte sin piedad. ¿Estás listo? -dijo y se puso en posición, esta vez, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas y luego, iría en busca de su otro yo.

Como respuesta a su pregunta, Gokú levantó los brazos y lanzó el rugido más largo hasta el momento.

Los dos corrieron hacia el otro, se encontrarían en el lugar en el que Tsuru estaba de pie, pensando a quién atacar, si tomar partido en esa pelea o hacerse a un lado. Un segundo después, decidió hacerse a un lado, era seguro que no se matarían entre ellos, así que debía de guardar sus energías y hacer que los otros se repusieran para enfrentar al vencedor.

Y cortarle la cabeza.

* * *

_1818hrs  
09/04/10_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	162. Odio

_Waazzaaaaaa!!_

_Pues por fin subo el capítulo del viernes pasado, había estado como que flojo hahaha y ahorita me duele la garganta U_U Espero recuperarme pronto y traer el siguiente capi el día que debe de salir._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Odio

(Capítulo 162)

El cielo despejado se cubre de estrellas. Algunas son opacadas por el brillo lechoso de la enorme esfera plateada que le da poder a una de las bestias en el campo de batalla. Algunas nubes son arrastradas por el viento en la negrura del cielo y éstas hacen que las sombras desaparezcan. En el ambiente se respira miedo, tensión y un caldo de emociones aumentadas por la adrenalina. Muchos han muerto, varios más están desaparecidos y ahora sólo importa lo que suceda con ellos dos; la bestia y el demonio.

Sus miradas se cruzan. Sus respiraciones son lentas, acompasadas, pero pronto serán agitadas y el sudor bañará la frente del demonio, además de que la frustración le hará hacer cosas sin pensarlas primero, sin considerar las consecuencias de esas acciones.

Pero no le importa demasiado en esos momentos. En esos momentos, en los que se desliza por el aire en dirección a la enorme bestia que avanza a una velocidad muy grande hacia él, tiene la seguridad de que ese enorme simio no le hará nada más que cosquillas; lo que el viento a Juárez.

La enorme mano derecha del simio crea un arco descendente hacia la pequeña figura del demonio ante la mirada expectante de las personas que se encuentran cerca. Algunos han ido allí para terminar con la amenaza de aquella noche y algunos otros se han salvado, de milagro, de la furia de aquel ser lleno de maldad que anhela con su oscuro corazón apoderarse del dominio del mundo. Anhela un manto de caos que cubra por completo el globo y que él pueda sentarse a disfrutar desde el trono más alto del mundo. Porque eso es lo que le apasiona, su más grande sueño es tener al mundo a sus pies y que éste se encuentre en una agonía permanente, misma que él debió de haber causado.

Ese sería su mundo feliz.

Y esquiva la manota del simio porque es esa mano la que representa la resistencia a sus deseos. La mano, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con nada, es un obstáculo en su camino hacia el caos total. Debe de superarlo y dejarlo atrás antes siquiera de pensar en cuál será su primer mandato en el nuevo desorden que traerá al tercer mundo del sistema solar.

Esquiva la mano entonces y se lanza con los pies por delante para golpear el rostro de la bestia. Conecta y siente la fuerza del impacto en sus plantas y a lo largo de todas sus piernas. Le sube como un hormigueo hasta el abdomen y se instala en su corazón. La sensación que se produce allí es interpretada como dicha, alegría; está disfrutándolo. Habrías sido mucho mejor si la bestia profería un grito de dolor, pero bueno, tampoco se puede tener todo en la vida, aunque en este caso puede esforzarse, luchar por conseguir un quejido de dolor de aquella bestia que ha nacido del interior de un pequeño indefenso. Y pensando en eso…

¿Cómo lo había hecho?

Un momento de distracción. La duda se albergó en su mente y de ahí no quiso salirse. Había enterrado en él una parte de su cuerpo y ahora succionaba su atención como una sanguijuela la sangre del huésped.

La mano se cerró en torno a él, subió como si quisiera tocar el cielo y descendió contra el suelo. La palma se abrió en el último momento para aplastar al demonio contra el suelo entre la palma. La bestia al parecer, se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido con Sakura.

Cuando la había azotado a ella contra el suelo, Sakura había estado cubierta por los enormes dedos de Gokú, por lo que los daños que había sufrido habían sido mínimos. Ahora ella se encontraba de pie con los ojos tan atentos como todos los demás.

Piccolo, al verse apresado entre las rocas y la piel rasposa del simio, escarbó un túnel a gran velocidad por el que salió. Se arrojó al brazo del simio y comenzó a subir por este como si corriera por una pista de atletismo. Llegó hasta el hombro del animal y dio un brinco con el que se arrojó de cabeza y los brazos extendidos hacia arriba, a la quijada de la bestia.

Conectó el golpe y Gokú trastabilló, cayó de espaldas al suelo y Piccolo se lanzó a los aires hasta que su vista representaba a la enorme bestia de tamaño normal. Estaba muy alto. Concentró energía en sus manos, mucha más que la que había usado contra la ciudad en su primer ataque y la descargó toda de golpe contra el cuerpo de la bestia.

La explosión creó un domo de fuego que se expandió a gran velocidad. La tierra se movió y las nubes se disiparon por la fuerza de la onda expansiva. Los restos de la ciudad una vez más salieron volando del lugar y el grito agónico de la bestia se deslizó por todas partes como un fantasma arrastrando cadenas en una vieja casona.

Piccolo sonrió, aquel quejido no pudo significar otra cosa más que la fatalidad de la bestia. Había ganado. Finalmente había derribado ese muro que lo separaba del mundo lleno de caos que siempre soñó. La gruesa nube de polvo se movía debajo de él como una prueba de su poder, nadie podía hacerle frente, de eso él estaba seguro. Lanzó un grito de emoción que no reconoció como suyo.

Miró hacia abajo y la imagen de la bestia, con las fauces abiertas, los ojos rojos y las manos extendidas hacia él, lo saludó acercándose cada vez más. Su reacción no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Las manos del simio lo sujetaron de las piernas y ambos comenzaron a caer, cada vez más rápido.

Las patas de la Bestia-Gokú crearon dos enormes cráteres en el suelo. En un mismo movimiento dobló las rodillas y se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo que el cuerpo de Piccolo diera un latigazo y se estrellara de frente contra el suelo. El mundo de Piccolo se sacudió con una violencia inimaginable, sólo comparable con la fuerza de colisión de un meteorito contra la superficie de Júpiter.

La bestia liberó las piernas del maltrecho Piccolo y levantó los brazos, lanzó un grito y comenzó a golpearse el pecho.

"Está humillándome" Pensó Piccolo sintiendo que no podría levantarse de allí nunca más.

Los ojos rojos de Gokú se clavaron en el cuerpo de Piccolo y en sus fauces Piccolo creyó ver una sonrisa. Los puños de la bestia se cerraron y llovieron luego sobre el cuerpo de Piccolo. Cada uno de los golpes sacudía el suelo bajo los pies de Son Gohan y los demás, quienes miraban la escena sin poder hacer nada y sintiendo que el demonio no se merecía eso, sentían lástima por él y sus corazones estaban acongojados.

¿Debían de hacer algo para ayudarlo?

Nadie se movió. Sólo el enorme cuerpo del simio subía y bajaba los puños una y otra vez. En el punto de impacto creó un cráter en el que el cuerpo destrozado de Piccolo yacía.

¡Córtale la cabeza! Resonaron las palabras de Yajirobe en su mente. Sí, esa era la respuesta, Piccolo, utilizaría la última gota de poder que le quedaba para matar a ese desgraciado, luego descansaría e iría en busca de su preciado reino de terror.

Se concentró y comenzó a juntar toda su energía restante en su mano izquierda, su brazo derecho tenía demasiadas fracturas como para moverla siquiera. La Bestia-Gokú pareció notar el último intento de Piccolo por atacarlo y se irguió cuan largo era y subió el puño. Lo dejaría caer directamente contra la cabeza del ser verde y terminaría con esta pelea de una vez por todas.

Piccolo disparó primero.

- ¡Muérete, mal parido! -gritó y estiró su brazo hacia el cuello de la bestia… o eso creyó él. La fuerza que su brazo tenía no era la necesaria como para elevarla tanto. De su mano salió un disco giratorio que se perdería en algún lugar más allá de las piernas separadas de la Bestia-Gokú. El puño Descendió y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de alcanzar su objetivo.

"Ahora juega conmigo y se divierte el muy maldito." Pensó Piccolo odiándolo todavía un poco más. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel infeliz a tratar así a la familia del mal?

Separó los parpados hinchados y la bestia había desaparecido. Con gran dificultad movió los ojos para cerciorarse de que no estaba por ninguna parte y en efecto, la bestia ya no estaba.

"¡Lo mate!" Pensó con regocijo y dejó que una risa escapara de su pecho. Le dolió, pero no le importó demasiado, la sensación de triunfo y la adrenalina disfrazaban el dolor.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban a él y se obligó a interrumpir su risa. Miró por entre los parpados al viejo de la gruya, quien lo miraba extrañado.

- ¿Qué… demonios… quieres? -inquirió Piccolo y quiso levantarse para matarlo a él también.

- Vengo a reclamar tu innecesaria existencia. -replicó Tsuru y estiró su dedo medio e índice.

- ¿Tú, patético anciano? -se burló Piccolo-. No podrías derrotarme ni aunque estuviese agonizando.

- Creo que eso lo descubriremos muy pronto.

- ¡Aléjate de mí, sucia rata! ¡Voy a…!

- ¡Do-Don-Pa! -exclamó Tsuru cortando las palabras de Piccolo y apuntó sus dedos directo al corazón. La energía atravesó el cuerpo del demonio y éste dio una última convulsión, luego, no se movió más.

Piccolo Daimaoh había muerto.

* * *

_1510hrs  
20/04/10_

_No cabe duda que cuando la historia quiere, sale y cuando no, no sale. Además de que sale como se le pega la gana, estoy indignado por eso. Yo quería hacer este capítulo muy extenso, 6 páginas de word, póngale, pero no, sale tan escueto y flaco como todos los demás, sólo espero haberle dado una muerte digna a Piccolo. Sin embargo, es difícil meterle mucha acción a una pelea en la que los tamaños son taaaan diferentes, eso me complicó un poco las cosas, espero que les haya gustado a pesar de eso._

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	163. Krillin

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Krillin

(Capítulo 163)

- ¿Ya le cortaron la cabeza? -preguntó Yajirobe acercándose al enorme cráter, producto de los puñetazos de Gokú, en el que yacía Piccolo.

Nadie lo miró, cada quien estaba concentrado en una cosa diferente. Ten y Chaos estaban junto a su maestro, quien se aseguraba de que Piccolo estuviese muerto. Lo pateaba con la punta del pie y el cuerpo del monstruo que había destrozado gran parte de la Ciudad Tranquila se movía con la fuerza del empuje.

Son Gohan estaba levantando a su nieto. Gokú estaba sumergido en un sueño muy profundo, no despertaría hasta el día siguiente. Krillin estaba sentado, aliviado de que todo hubiese terminado. A su lado se encontraba el Rey, mirando el paraje de desolación que le ponía la carne de gallina. ¿Cuántas personas habrían muerto en ese ataque devastador? De solo pensarlo se estremecía, y no quería hacerlo, pero sus ojos le llevaban esa idea una y otra vez con sólo mirar al frente.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? -le preguntó Sakura a Son Gohan, quien llevaba a su nieto en Brazos. Ella se encontraba recostada contra una piedra, intentando recuperar energías para emprender el viaje de regreso al Templo de Artes Marciales, donde, esperaba, Ryu y los demás los estarían esperando.

- Sí -respondió Son Gohan con ánimo en la voz cansada-. Sólo está desmayado.

- Me alegro. -musitó Sakura e intentó ponerse de pie.

- No deberías moverte todavía -recomendó el Rey-. Tuviste mucha suerte de sobrevivir a ese ataque.

- Estoy… bien -dijo Sakura ya de pie, pero encorvada hacia delante, haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso por no caerse-. Tenemos que irnos ya para reunirnos con Ryu, Ken, Yamcha y los demás.

- Por el momento creo que es más importante que descanses -opinó Son Gohan y recostó a su nieto a un lado de la piedra en la que Sakura había estado apoyada-. Ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Mi nieto nos ha salvado. -dijo acariciando la frente de Gokú.

Sakura se sentó a un lado y suspiró.

- ¿Cómo lo hizo? -preguntó.

- No tengo la más mínima idea -confesó Son Gohan-. Ni siquiera sabía que podía hacerlo.

- Era su cola la que le daba ese poder, ¿cierto? -preguntó el Rey, acercándose a ellos.

- Eso parece, cuando Piccolo le cortó la cola la transformación terminó. -comentó Son Gohan estudiando el cuerpecito desnudo de su nieto. Se quitó la chaqueta y lo tapó con ella.

- ¿Es una especie de Hombre-Lobo? -inquirió Sakura, mirando a Son Gohan.

- Supongo que sí -dijo él encogiéndose de hombros-. Apenas miró la luna comenzó a transformarse.

- ¡Pero perdió completamente la razón! -exclamó el Rey y se dejó caer de sentón-. Eso pudo habernos matado.

- ¡Pero no lo hizo! -se apresuró a decir Son Gohan, temiendo que el Rey comenzara a pensar que Gokú era una amenaza para todos-. Es la primera vez que le sucede y ya perdió la cola, no volverá a suceder nunca.

- Eso espero, por el bien del mundo, eso espero. -susurró el Rey.

Sakura levantó la mirada y miró al cielo. La oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a pasar y el alba se asomaba tímidamente por el Este.

- Nosotros nos vamos -dijo el Maestro Tsuru, acercándose a ellos-. Piccolo está muerto y no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí. -dijo y dio la vuelta sin esperar respuesta por parte de ninguno de ellos. Él, Ten y Chaos levantaron el vuelo.

- Nosotros también deberíamos irnos ya, este lugar no me gusta -dijo Yajirobe y se acercó-. Todavía opino que deberíamos de cortarle la cabeza.

- Pues entonces hazlo, tú tienes espada. -le dijo Sakura. Yajirobe se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

- Creo que mejor deberíamos irnos ya. Las autoridades se encargarán del cuerpo. Es más, yo tengo mi auto, me voy yo solo -dijo y extrajo una capsula de sus ropas, la arrojó y se subió al auto de un brinco-. ¡Hasta nunca!

El auto se alejó ganando cada vez más velocidad.

- Vaya cobarde. -bufó Sakura.

Instantes después se escuchó el motor de una aeronave que se acercaba al lugar. Todos levantaron la mirada, excepto Krillin que estaba sentado separado de ellos abrazándose las piernas y mirando la punta de sus pies.

- ¡Hola! -gritó Bulma asomándose por una de las ventanillas.

- ¡¡Esto es increíble, damas y caballeros!! ¡El escenario donde se llevó a cabo la pelea luce como si aquí hubiese sucedido la tercera guerra mundial! -dijo el Réferi asomándose por otra de las ventanillas y un micrófono en la mano. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

- Sí que es profesional. -comentó Sakura desde abajo.

La nave aterrizó, en ella venían, además de Bulma y el Réferi, Ranchi, Puar, Uulong Elisa, Ryu y Ken.

- Sakura, ¿estás bien? -le preguntó Ryu acercándose a ella.

- Sí, estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada. -dijo Sakura y se puso de pie con ayuda de Ryu.

- ¿Están todos bien? -preguntó Bulma, en su voz había una tristeza imposible de ocultar.

- Sí, estamos todos bien -dijo Son Gohan y levantó a su nieto-. Lamento lo de Yamcha.

Bulma asintió con la mirada gacha.

- Yo también -dijo con la voz a punto de quebrarse en llanto-. El pobre Puar está inconsolable.

- Tenemos que irnos ya. -apuntó Ken con una pierna sobre la nave-. Hay que ir al hospital para que curen sus heridas.

- No es necesario ir a un hospital -apuntó Son Gohan-. Nosotros estaremos bien cuando lleguemos a casa.

- No, todos iremos al hospital y después cada quien se irá a su casa. -dijo Ryu, tajante. Él ayudaba a Sakura a subir a la nave.

- ¿Usted viene? -preguntó Bulma al Rey.

Él suspiró y miró hacia la parte de la ciudad que todavía se mantenía en pie, el sonido de las alarmas y las sirenas llegaban desde allá y sonaban como si llegaran desde el otro lado de una pared.

- No -dijo y miró a Bulma-. Yo me quedaré con ellos, espero poder ayudarles en algo.

- Está bien -dijo Bulma intentando sonreír. No lo consiguió-. Krillin, vámonos.

Krillin no se movió, no escuchó nada de lo que había sucedido desde el momento en el que Gokú había vuelto a ser el niño de siempre.

El ataque de Piccolo le había cortado la cola y por el impulso de esa energía, Gokú había sido despedido hacia atrás. La bestia-Gokú fue transformándose poco a poco en el pequeño desnudo que ahora se encontraba recostado en uno de los asientos de la nave. Krillin jamás olvidaría esa imagen.

A pesar de que Gokú se había transformado en un enorme simio sin consciencia, no dejaba de ser el niño que conoció hacía ya muchísimo tiempo. Sin embargo, se había atrevido a pelear, desde el primer momento, en cambio él…

- ¡Krillin! -lo llamó Bulma de nuevo. Él no la escuchó.

Al igual que Yajirobe, él se había acobardado y se había mantenido alejado de la pelea. Tal vez todos le dijeran que estaba bien, que no había problema, gracias a eso, estaba con vida. Pero Gokú también se había lanzado a la pelea y seguía con vida. Él, Krillin, no era más que un cobarde, mucho peor que Yajirobe pues él, al menos aceptaba su miedo y no lo ocultaba como el pequeño monje.

- ¡Krillin, vámonos ya! -insistió Bulma.

Krillin apenas la escuchó esta vez. Yamcha también había peleado y su vida había sido arrancada por uno de esos demonios alados. Él era valiente. Por lo menos, Yamcha había muerto en la pelea, intentando salvar a mucha gente que no conocía, ¡eso era tener valor! Era Yamcha quien merecía estar con vida y no él.

- Es bueno que tú te hayas salvado -le dijo Sakura quien había bajado de la nave para hablar con Krillin sin que nadie más los escuchara. Se arrodilló a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros-. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de prepararte por si alguna vez vuelve a pasar algo como esto, o para el siguiente torneo. Allí demostrarás que eres un gran peleador. Sentir miedo no es malo, creo que eso te impulsa a esforzarte más.

- No hice nada para ayudarlos. -dijo Krillin, cabizbajo.

- Claro que hiciste algo, ¡estás aquí! Y tu sola presencia no dio coraje a los demás para seguir peleando, porque eres muy pequeño para enfrentarte a él -dijo y señaló el cráter en el que se encontraba Piccolo-. Debes de estar orgulloso de eso. Ahora, es tu deber prepararte cada día más duro para proteger a tus amigos.

Krillin levantó la mirada y vio la nave en la que estaban todos. Los miraban, no escuchaban lo que decían, pero en sus rostros había alivio, dolor y esperanza.

Sakura tenía razón, Krillin debía agradecerle a los dioses que seguía con vida. En ese lugar había muerto muchísima gente y uno de ellos era su amigo. Ahora tenía una misión en la vida, no volvería a quedarse pasmado sin hacer nada. La próxima vez que un enemigo tan poderoso como Piccolo apareciera, él estaría preparado y pelearía, si era necesario, pelearía hasta la muerte, al igual que lo había hecho Yamcha.

- Anda, vamos. -le dijo Sakura y los dos subieron a la nave que instantes después despegó dejando al Rey en aquel paraje desolado y destruido. Los miraba alejándose y de pronto se le ocurrió que debió de haberles preguntado sus nombres, así todos conocerían a sus salvadores.

Poco después, llegaron varios helicópteros de ayuda para la Ciudad Tranquila, el Rey ayudó a quien pudo y las obras de reconstrucción de la ciudad comenzaron tres meses después.

Yamcha y el Maestro Roshi fueron sepultados en la isla de Kame House. Todos estuvieron presentes en el funeral y lloraron y lloraron. Ninguno de ellos pensó en juntar las esferas para resucitarlos, y por supuesto nadie lo pensó, en medio del dolor, las soluciones se esconden detrás del dolor y nadie piensa en buscarlas.

Sin embargo, hay búsquedas qué realizar y buscadores incansables que saben que de su éxito dependen la vida de muchos otros individuos. Para algunos, es una cuestión de venganza, para otros, una misión de salvamento. El campo de búsqueda es mucho más extenso que la tierra misma. Muchísimo más extensa y mientras Krillin comenzaba un entrenamiento mucho más demandante que el que había realizado a lo largo de toda su vida, el último sobreviviente en el planeta X caía calcinado a consecuencia de la energía de tres terribles seres que lo habían atacado sin piedad alguna.

El cuerpo se desplomó entre ellos con un sonido sordo. Las calles de aquella ciudad súper avanzada estaban peor que los restos de la Ciudad Tranquila. Los cuerpo de todos los habitantes estaban esparcidos por todas partes, algunos asomaban por la ventanas, y había muchísimos edificios en llamas.

- Aquí tampoco está. -masculló Raditz, apretó el puño y aplastó, con furia desesperada, la cabeza del último habitante del planeta X.

- Cálmate -aconsejó Nappa y se limpió un poco de sangre en el brazo derecho, no era suya por supuesto-. Pronto lo encontraremos, son pocos los planetas que nos faltan.

- Sí, lo sé -respondió Raditz-. Pero ya debimos de haberlo encontrado.

- Que te calmes -dijo Vegeta con voz tajante-. Pronto lo encontraremos, no importa dónde se esconda.

- Por supuesto. -dijo Nappa y rió. Raditz se unió a él.

Vegeta no lo hizo, todavía habitaba en su mente el recuerdo de Lou y su búsqueda de venganza no estaba yendo demasiado bien; no tenía razones para reír.

No todavía.

* * *

_1905hrs  
22/04/10_

_Waazzaaaaaa!!_

_Yeaaaaaahh!! no me estoy atrasando hahahahaha. Quise hacer a Krillin un desintegrado, debo de aceptar que Krillin es mi favorito y hasta el momento creo que no le he dado el protagonismo que merece... y espero no convertirlo en un Mary sue... creo que hay nombres para machos de esa especie, pero no me lo sé y no me interesa sabermelo hahaha Ya viene lo emocionante, creo que seguiré con Bardock y no con Vegeta y los otros, por qué?? no lo sé, por que sí hahaha De todas formas todavía no me decido pero me da gusto volver con ellos; Gokú y los demás ya me habían hartado y dentro dde algún tiempo sentiré que no hice la Saga de Piccolo como merecía ser hecha, pero... nada podré hacer, a lo mejor me aviento otro fanfic exclusivo de esa saga y todos felices y contentos. Además, todavía falta Mayunia muahahahahahahahahahaha_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo!!  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	164. Machines

_Waazzaaaaa!!_

_Esta noche voy a contarles dos historias, primero la que tiene mucho y nada que ver con el Fan Fic y luego un pequeño Fan Fic dentro del Fan Fic hahaha._

_El Miercoles de esta semana, estaba platicando con alguien y me pidió que checara en google en qué lugar estaba un foro en el que ambos jugamos. Luego, para alimentar el ego y presumirle yo también, iba a decirle que escribiera Heich-Ess y se fijara que aparecían 3 páginas de mí hahaha... al menos, yo recordaba tres páginas hace mucho tiempo, uno o dos años. Pero para estar seguros, yo puse Heich-Ess y revisé lo que salía. El chido, de todo lo que sale ahí, es el tercer enlace que es un foro de Esplandian, seguro que todos la conocemos y si no, al menos yo la conozco, así que entré a ver qué había, porque hablaba del Heich y de una felicitación._

_No mamaaaar!! Apenas comencé a leer mis labios se tensaron cual sonrisa de payaso asesino oculto en la coladera esperando al niño del impermeable amarillo. Esa entrada, las palabras de esta maravillosa lectora me hicieron sentir MUUUUY bien, si tenía dudas de qué escribir en este capítulo, ahí se disiparon. Y lo más chido de todo es que ella nunca lo mencionó. Yo a veces, como ahorita, hago cosas por los demás y se los digo, eso es llamar la atención hahaha pero ella va y lo hace y lo deja allá perdido en el universo de internet y de pronto: ¡Sorpresa! para mí. Encontrarlo ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me pasó esta semana ^^_

_Luego de eso ya no pude ponerme a escribirr, era muy noche hahaha así que inicié ayer jueves. Lo que quiero lograr con este pequeño Fan Fic dentro del Fan Fic, es robarte una sonrisa, señorita Esplandian y esa será mi forma de agradecerte la maravillosa, económica y audaz entrada de tu blog que hizo que el corazón se me acelerara. Este Fan Fic dentro del Fan Fic es para ti, morra: Muchas Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia!!!!_

_Whiskeeeey!!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Machines

(Capítulo 164)

Una delgada hebra de huno se alzaba desde las cenizas que solían ser un ser vivo. El viento se ocupada de hacerla desaparecer apenas había subido unos cuantos centímetros. Raditz, el causante de la muerte de aquel pobre infeliz, estaba de pie a un par de metros. Contemplaba, indiferente, el montón de cenizas y se preguntaba en dónde demonios estaría Kakaroto.

Para ese momento, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos planetas habían visitado y colonizado. Todas las razas a las que se habían enfrentado habían sido sometidas bajo su incomparable poder, que con cada planeta crecía y crecía. Raditz sentía la confianza de que ahora su nivel de pelea era tan elevado que nadie en el universo podría hacerles frente. Ellos tres, Vegeta, Nappa y él, eran tan poderosos que si se lo proponían, podían asesinar al mismísimo Freezer si a éste se le ocurría ponerse en su camino.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban a él por detrás y miró por sobre el hombro. Era Nappa quien se acercaba.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Raditz. Nappa se colocó a un lado de él y suspiró mirando el cuerpo calcinado delante de ellos.

- Nada, como de costumbre. -musitó el guerrero. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, su cabeza iba perdiendo más y más cabello. Al principio Raditz se burlaba de él por eso y le presumía su larga cabellera, esperando que el príncipe Vegeta se uniera a él en las burlas, sin embargo, no sucedía así. Así que dejó de hacerlo.

- No te desanimes -le dijo Raditz a su compañero dándole una palmada en la espalda-. Pronto lo encontraremos, dudo mucho que sepa que lo buscamos y haya decidido escapar por todo el universo. No podría hacerlo.

- No es eso lo que me preocupa. -confesó Nappa. Raditz notó una expresión cansina y nostálgica en su rostro.

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? -preguntó Raditz, esperando poder ayudar a su compañero de equipo.

- Pues es… -comenzó Nappa y se detuvo, lo que estaba a punto de contarle a su compañero era algo muy delicado y no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría él-. Extraño los brazos de una hembra.

Musitó con la voz siendo apenas un susurro. Raditz lo escuchó y deseó no haber preguntado nada. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a ayudar a su compañero con eso? A decir verdad, él también lo extrañaba… aunque bueno, no era que hubiese estado con muchas en su vida pre-búsqueda-de-Kakaroto, pero sí, anhelaba el calor y la compañía de una hembra.

Los dos clavaron la mirada en las cenizas frente a ellos y se quedaron en silencio.

- Las hembras de este planeta estaban bien. -dijo Nappa luego de un rato. Raditz lo miró sorprendido. Estaba a punto de decirle que no dijera tarugadas, que no había hembras más hermosas que las Saiyajins. Pero además de que ya no había de esas, Nappa tenía razón, no por nada Raditz se había quedado allí mirando la nubecita de humo saliendo de las cenizas que, antes de su ataque, habían sido una hembra muy atractiva.

- Sí -dijo Raditz-. Esta hembra -dijo señalando las cenizas-, era bastante atractiva. Ojalá no la hubiese matado.

- Sí -convino Nappa-, ojalá no hubiésemos matado a muchas de las que matamos.

Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y quedaron en silencio una vez más. El humo ascendía hacia el cielo en una suave danza que el viento se encargaba de estropear. Una de las estructuras de los edificios que habían quedados destrozados fue vencida por la fuerza del viento y cayó al suelo levantando una corina de polvo. Nappa y Raditz levantaron la mirada. Sus rostros eran la viva imagen de la ausencia. Sus ojos opacos no reflejaban nada más que un creciente deseo de placer y la compañía de una hembra.

- Para la próxima vez que encontremos a hembras atractivas -dijo Nappa-, deberíamos de dejar algunas con vida.

- ¡Sí! Tienes toda la razón. -convino Raditz, con el ánimo levantado por la propuesta de su compañero, pero entonces recordó a Vegeta y sus ánimos decayeron.

Si hasta el momento no habían hecho eso, era porque el Príncipe Vegeta se encargaba de asesinarlas a todas y a ordenar que todas fueran asesinadas. Al principio Nappa y Raditz no entendieron ese comportamiento y no les importaba saberlo. No obstante, con el paso del tiempo, la necesidad de caricias y besos había crecido con forme viajaban por el universo y ahora, era muy difícil ignorar las ansias de un encuentro pasional.

- ¿Crees que Vegeta estará de acuerdo? -preguntó Raditz.

- ¿Y qué importa? -opinó Nappa-. No tenemos por qué pedirle permiso de todo lo que hagamos. No somos unos niños.

Raditz se percató de que Nappa había dicho eso en un tono de voz muy bajo, para asegurarse de que sólo él lo escuchara. Nappa no podía ocultarlo, aunque quisiera aparentar rebelión contra el príncipe, le temía.

Quedaron de nuevo en silencio, pero ambos intentaban no mirar las cenizas frente a ellos.

- ¿Tenías novia en el planeta Vejita antes de abandonarlo? -preguntó Nappa de repente y Raditz quiso echarse a reír pensando que era una broma. Sin embargo, al mirar el rostro serio de su compañero se aguantó las ganas. Carraspeó y miró al frente.

- Creo que sí -dijo, no había duda en su voz-. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no lo recuerdo.

Nappa asintió.

- Yo tenía una novia -dijo con tono nostálgico-. Se llamaba Olivia, era muy linda. Siempre que me besaba me sentía flotar por el aire. Su compañía siempre fue cálida. Entre sus brazos me sentía el ser más poderoso de todo el universo. Y en sus ojos negros podía perderme por semanas enteras. Ella era lo máximo -dijo Nappa con tono soñador y enamorado-. Pero luego el rey Vegeta me confirió la misión de proteger al príncipe, y desde entonces he estado con él y me alejé para siempre de Olivia. Mi Olivia.

Raditz volvió a palmear la espalda de su compañero y clavó la mirada delante de sus pies.

- Cuando me enteré de que el planeta había sido destruido por ese maldito de Bardock -continuó Nappa y apretó los puños-. Por eso acepté ayudarte, para cobrar venganza por la muerte de Olivia.

- Por supuesto, ya verás que algún día se arrodillará delante de nosotros y nos divertiremos mucho con él y con el imbécil de su hijo.

Nappa asintió entusiasmado y miró a su compañero. Momentos después volvió la mirada a las ruinas de la ciudad y suspiró.

- Sin embargo -dijo-, eso no alivia la nostalgia, ¿sabes? Tengo muchas ganas de acostarme con una hembra. Por las noches extraño los labios de Olivia con los míos, y la sueño. Es… una tortura estar así, sin diversión carnal, sabes a los que me refiero, ¿no?

Raditz asintió sin decir nada. Por supuesto que lo comprendía. Todas las noches recordaba a esas mujeres que para él eran las más hermosas del planeta y con las cuales, por supuesto, no tenía oportunidad alguna. Su condición de guerrero de clase media no le permitía siquiera el pensar en acercarse a ellas. A tres pasos de distancia, ellas ya lo habrían asesinado y él se daría cuenta cuando estuviera en el infierno.

- Pues últimamente esas ansias de Olivia han crecido muchísimo dentro de mí -continuó diciendo Nappa-. Ya casi no puedo contenerlas y mi Honorable Surda no ayuda demasiado, ¿sabes?

_¡Por todos los dioses!_ Pensó Raditz, _¿tengo que enterarme de eso?_

- Definitivamente necesitamos dejar a alguien con vida. -meditó Raditz.

- ¿Podrás soportar hasta que lleguemos al siguiente planeta? -inquirió Nappa y clavó sus ojos negros en los de Raditz.

Había algo en esa mirada que inquietó a Raditz, estaba seguro de que él se sentía igual.

- N-no, creo que no. -confesó y Nappa se colocó de frente a él. A Raditz no le gustó eso, había algo dentro de él que le decía que debía irse de allí y buscar a Vegeta para largarse de una vez de ese planeta destruido. Otra parte de él quería quedarse y averiguar lo que Nappa tenía en mente.

- ¿Recuerdas el contacto de los labios de alguien más en los tuyos? -preguntó Nappa en tono confidencial. Raditz no pudo evitar el mirarlo a los labios.

¿Qué carajos estaban haciendo?

Raditz no lo sabía y de pronto no le importó, de todas formas, no había nadie allí quien pudiera verlos, todos estaban muertos. Se relamió los labios y susurró:

- No, no lo recuerdo. -confesó. La voz le temblaba y el rostro de Nappa estaba cada vez más cerca. El pulso de Raditz se aceleró y tuvo la certeza de que el de Nappa estaba igual.

_¿Debería tomarlo de las manos?_ Se preguntó Raditz y de inmediato desechó esa idea de su cabeza. Las manos de Nappa serían todo menos suaves y delgadas como las manos de las chicas Saiyajins que él recordaba. Puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y sujetó la muñeca de una con la otra. Sus rostros estaban cerca. Sus ojos se cerraban a medida que se acercaban y sus corazones se aceleraban con cada milímetro que sus labios quedaban más juntos. Había entre ellos un suspiro solamente. Sus labios se tocarían y el beso sería demasiado bizarro como para ser relatado en una historia tan moralmente y decorosa y pura correcta como esta. Sus ánimos se encenderían, los deseos de ambos guerreros por poseer una hembra los llevaría a tirarse al suelo y rodar como dos enamorados colina abajo, trenzados en un abrazo que sofocaría a cualquiera. Sus armaduras y ropas terminarían regadas por aquel campo lleno de destrucción y muerte y sus cuerpos envueltos en el calor de la pasión y el deseo y el anhelo por un cuerpo escultural, caliente y femenino. Ambos terminarían recostados el uno junto al otro, extasiados y cansados, quizá tomados de la mano y con grandes sonrisas en los labios.

Afortunadamente para todos nosotros, los rastreadores les advirtieron de la presencia de alguien que se acercaban.

- ¡Nappa, Raditz! ¿Dónde están? -gritó Vegeta al otro lado de la colina que los separaba.

Nappa y Raditz se miraron y de un brinco se alejaron el uno del otro. Vegeta llegó a la cima de la colina y los miró, los dos agitados y una nube de polvo danzando entre ellos, prueba del salto que habían dado para alejarse el uno del otro. Los ojos de Nappa y Raditz miraban atónitos a Vegeta. El príncipe enarcó las cejas y Raditz supo que se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que ellos dos habían estado haciendo.

En los labios de Vegeta se formó una sonrisa, Nappa y Raditz veían burla en sus labios.

- Veo que no quedaron satisfechos con el desastre que armaron y decidieron divertirse un rato. -comentó Vegeta mirándolos con desdén.

¡Maldición! Se había dado cuenta. Raditz hizo un esfuerzo sobre-Saiyajin para que el color no se le subiera al rostro. Nappa únicamente agachó la mirada.

- No se preocupen -continuó diciendo Vegeta-. Yo también lo habría hecho.

¿De verdad? Raditz y Nappa se miraron desconcertados aquello podría convertirse en una pequeña orgia.

- ¿De…de verdad? -se atrevió a preguntar Raditz.

- Pues claro que sí. -confesó Vegeta y se acercó a ellos-. Es una lástima que ninguno de ustedes dos sea digno de mí.

Raditz y Nappa se miraron desconcertados. ¿Así que ahora se creía la última chela del desierto?

Nappa tragó saliva y dijo:

- Po-podríamos intentarlo.

Raditz lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Naah -dijo Vegeta-. No vale la pena, mejor continúen ustedes solos -dijo y dio media vuelta para alejarse de allí-. Pero no vayan a lastimarse -agregó deteniéndose en lo alto de la colina-. Debemos irnos ya y no tenemos tiempo para curaciones.

Raditz sonrió nervioso.

- ¿Acaso crees que vamos a ponernos muy intensos?

- Espero que no -dijo Vegeta-. De nada servirá que se maten entrenando. En otros planetas tendremos oportunidad de matar a muchos más. Pero si ninguno de estos pelmazos satisfizo sus deseos de lucha, pueden practicar entre ustedes mientras encontramos rivales dignos de nosotros.

Las quijadas de Nappa y Raditz cayeron. ¡Así que a eso se refería!

- Yo pensé que hablabas de…

Nappa golpeó a Raditz para que se callara.

- Descuida Vegeta -dijo, apenado y aliviado al mismo tiempo-. No vamos a lastimarnos, ¿ve-verdad compañero?

- No, claro que no. -replicó el otro sobándose la mejilla.

Vegeta los miró de reojo; los dos estaban actuando muy extraño.

- No tarden, quiero dejar este planeta cuanto antes. -dijo y se fue.

Nappa y Raditz respiraron aliviados.

- Yo creo -comenzó Nappa-, que deberíamos irnos ya.

- ¡Sí, sí! -replicó Raditz de inmediato-. Será lo mejor, no debemos quedarnos solos en este planeta… es aburrido.

- ¡Por supuesto! -convino Nappa y los dos se marcharon detrás de Vegeta, intentando no mirarse y alejados el uno del otro.

* * *

_2148hrs  
29/04/10_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	165. Nuevo planeta de conquista

_Waazzaaaaaa!!_

_Me perdí hahaha no supe cómo continuar esta historia, la verdad es que es más difícil inventarlees algo a los Saiyajins que a Gokú y los demás, supongo que es por las posibilidades infinitas que éstos ofrecen, no lo sé. Pero bueno, hace un par de días me llegó una idea y creo que me abracé a ella antes de que se echara a correr. Y bueno, será un relato largo, espero, y ojalá que les guste, un poco de la idea salió de "tan machos, tan fuertes, tan solteros, tan saiyajins" hahahaha creo que estamos a mano :P_

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Nuevo planeta de conquista

(Capítulo 165)

Las tres naves cruzaban el universo a una velocidad muy cercana a la de la luz. Sólo así podría explicarse cómo es que los tres guerreros Saiyajins habían cruzado casi toda la galaxia en tan, relativo, poco tiempo.

Más allá del lugar donde las estelas azules de sus naves terminan, había un camino de planetas desolados. Los tres Saiyajins no se tentaban el corazón a la hora de destruir a todos los habitantes de los planetas a su paso. De ninguno. Ni siquiera de aquel en el que Vegeta había querido quedarse a vivir para siempre, aquel planeta en el que había conocido la tibia sensación que el amor provoca en el pecho de cualquiera que haya caído víctima de dicho sentimiento.

En la esférica soledad que su pequeña nave le proporcionaba, Vegeta y su mente viajaban en dirección contraria a su nave. Volvía, una y otra vez a los brazos de Lou para contemplar sus ojos, sus labios, degustar del sabor de éstos y perderse entre la cálida paz entre sus brazos. Volvía en el tiempo y el espacio hasta escuchar de nuevo la voz melodiosa de Lou susurrándole al oído la promesa de un amor que duraría aún más que la expansión del universo.

- Vegeta. -interrumpió sus fantasías la voz electrónica de Raditz.

El príncipe de los Saiyajins abrió los ojos de golpe y concentró su mirada en la visión de un pequeño planeta con dos lunas que se acercaba a gran velocidad más allá del círculo de cristal que lo protegía de la radiación y el vacío del universo.

Lo odiaba. Era su maldita culpa que él, Vegeta, tuviese que asesinar a Lou sin querer hacerlo. Su estúpida presencia y su mirada interrogante ante las acciones de él cuando todavía se encontraban en aquel planeta. Su puta culpa y de nadie más.

Lo mataría, algún día se vengaría de ese bastardo al igual que lo haría de su padre. A los dos los vería arrodillados frente a él pidiendo misericordia; lo cual es un sentimiento imposible para los Saiyajins.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Vegeta, sin ánimos de hacerlo, sin ánimos de seguir escuchando la maldita voz de ese infeliz.

- Estamos cerca.

- Me di cuenta. -replicó Vegeta, sintiendo deseos intensos de decirle que cualquier estúpido, incluido Raditz, podía darse cuenta cuando se aproximaban a un planeta.

- ¿Puedo sugerir algo? -interrumpió Nappa.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Vegeta sin esconder la molestia en su voz.

- ¡Oh! Era… era una estupidez, no se preocupe. -dijo Nappa y desconectó su nave de la conversación.

- Idiota. -musitó Vegeta y cortó la comunicación.

Raditz no dijo nada, se quedó pensando que tal vez Vegeta sentía rencor por algo, a cada día que pasaba los trataba más despectivamente e incluso a veces ni les dirigía la palabra. Los ignoraba por completo. Eso a él no le gustaba, estaba cansado de que lo ignoraran, por eso seguía vivo. Mucho tiempo lo ignoraron y no se dieron cuenta de que él seguía moviéndose, escuchando y viendo cosas que quizá a los demás no les convenía que se supieran. Él había sabido de la traición de Bardock y nadie lo había escuchado, por eso pasó lo que pasó. Y si Vegeta seguía ignorándolo, tal vez también él se arrepentiría después.

Una luz de comunicación parpadeando en el panel de su nave lo sacó de sus pensamientos. No era de ninguna de las naves que lo acompañaban, era una transmisión "externa" de alguna base de vigilancia. Tal vez, una base asentada en el planeta en el que estaban a punto de aterrizar.

Presionó el botón y escuchó.

"¡Sean bienvenidos al planeta Mero!" cantó una voz electrónica que llegaba desde algún punto de aquel planeta. "¡Tenemos varias zonas de aterrizaje para las naves foráneas, sin embargo, el más cercano a ustedes está colocado en las coordenadas 10-12 del hemisferio superior. Nos hemos tomado la libertad de trazar la dirección que siguen sus naves y esa es la mejor opción de aterrizaje. En el lugar, se ha preparado un comité de bienvenida para ustedes. ¡Esperamos que disfruten su estancia en el planeta Mero!"

La comunicación cortó y Raditz se quedó mirando su panel con las cejas arqueadas.

- ¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó Nappa.

Por un momento hubo un largo silencio y Raditz pensó que Vegeta estaba ignorándolos de nuevo.

- Bajemos allí. -replicó Vegeta con ese tono tan indiferente que era mucho peor que cuando los ignoraba.

Las naves bajaron su velocidad y entraron en la atmósfera de aquel planeta que tal parecía estarlos esperando con los brazos abiertos y sonrisas gratas en los labios. La velocidad fue disminuyendo y el plasma de la fricción rodeó las naves cuando estas entraron en la atmósfera. Las coordenadas fueron ingresadas en las naves desde tierra y eso encendió una pequeña alarma en la razón de los tres Saiyajins. Si podían hacer eso, quizá podrían controlar sus naves.

Bueno, nada por lo cual preocuparse, ellos, los tres Saiyajins, podrían destruirlos apenas en un pestañeo.

Las naves aterrizaron con suavidad en la plataforma que la voz había indicado. Alrededor de ésta, había un montón de individuos gritando y aplaudiendo. En un escenario un tanto alejado de la plataforma, había una banda que tocaba algo que sonaba horrible, pero que parecía gustarle a todo el mundo.

Los tres Saiyajins bajaron de sus naves y miraron alrededor. El bullicio del lugar los dejó perplejos y por un momento olvidaron lo que iban a hacer; destruirlos a todos.

Un sujeto, ataviado con largas ropas oscuras, se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Sus ojos eran grandes y oscuros, carentes de pestañas y maldad. No tenían orejas y él utilizaba un largo sombrero blanco, más delgado en la punta que en la base.

- ¡Bienvenidos, extraños del espacio! -saludó abrazando primero a Raditz, luego a Vegeta y de después a Nappa. Ninguno de los Saiyajins se movió, su perplejidad los mantenía todavía paralizados.

- Como ya les he dicho, este es el planeta Mero. Aquí pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran, si es que sólo están de paso, o disfrutar de nuestra agradable hospitalidad antes de decirnos cuales son los planes que los han traído hasta nuestro hogar, que como pueden ver, es animado y de fiesta permanente. Todos los que estamos aquí, estamos agradecidos de que hayan descendido de los cielos para traer el mensaje que sea que traigan consigo.

La voz de aquel sujeto era melodiosa y casi hipnótica. Vegeta miró extrañado a sus compañeros y ellos se encogieron de hombros.

- No es necesario. -dijo Vegeta y se preparó para asesinar al tipo del sombrero. Nappa lo detuvo, sujetándolo por el hombro.

- Aguarda, Vegeta -le susurró para que el anfitrión no pudiese escucharlo-. Podríamos descansar un momento antes de hacerlo.

Vegeta no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo por sobre el hombro. Nappa, de inmediato, apartó su mano.

- Discúlpame. -dijo Nappa y retrocedió un paso.

- Él tiene razón -intervino Raditz-. Estos sujetos podrían alimentarnos, nosotros podríamos divertirnos un rato y luego los matamos, no hay por qué apresurarnos. Hemos estado viajando por mucho tiempo sin descanso, no creo que un par de días le den el tiempo suficiente a Kakaroto para escapar, no creo que sepa que lo estamos buscando.

Vegeta consideró la propuesta. Era verdad que habían estado asesinando razas de otros planetas sin descanso alguno, ¡pero eran Saiyajins! A eso se dedicaban ellos, por algo eran la raza de guerreros más poderosa del universo. Por otro lado, tenía hambre y sus naves tal vez necesitarían unas cuantas reparaciones. También podría tomarse un tiempo a solas y enterrar definitivamente los recuerdos que tenía de Lou.

- Guardaremos nuestros asuntos para después -le informó Vegeta al hombre que los había recibido. Sin perder el tiempo, éste se giró a la multitud y gritó:

- ¡Los visitantes aceptaron quedarse!

La multitud vibró como en un concierto de rock. Las palmas se alzaron y comenzaron a chocar al ritmo de una melodía que la banda comenzó a interpretar, la cual sonaba un poco mejor que la anterior.

Vegeta se giró para mirar a sus dos compañeros. "Más les vale que no estemos perdiendo el tiempo con esto." Decían sus ojos negros.

El anfitrión preguntó sus nombres y él mismo se presentó como Caxa. Se hizo una ceremonia bastante pobre, considerando la cantidad de gente que se encontraba en el lugar, y condujeron a los tres Saiyajins a un lujoso lugar en el que se quedaron a descansar.

- Mañana será la verdadera celebración -prometió Caxa-. Por hoy, será mejor que descansen. Sus naves serán llevadas al mejor de nuestros talleres y estarán listas en poco tiempo.

Caxa se retiró y Vegeta entró a su habitación sin decir nada más.

- Ha estado muy raro desde que salimos de aquel planeta. -comentó Raditz.

- Sí -concedió Nappa, preguntándose cuál sería la razón-. Debe de estar cansado, eso es todo. -dijo luego de un rato y entró a su habitación sin decir nada más.

Raditz se quedó mirando la puerta detrás de la que estaba Vegeta. Él no se creía del todo que Vegeta estuviera simplemente cansado. Por el momento no importaba tanto, él sí estaba cansado y lo que quería era darse un baño y dejarse caer en la cama. Así hizo, al día siguiente, se llevarían muchas y gratas sorpresas.

* * *

_1958hrs  
11/05/10_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	166. Emociones

_Waazzaaaaa!_

_Qué demonios está pasando? La verdad es que no lo sé. Tan no lo sé que ni siquiera tengo idea de porqué comencé esta cosa con esa pregunta. So, qué onda con DBHS? Pues... según creo yo, la llegada de los Saiyajins a la tierra y a donde está Gokú... obvia, debe de ocurrir en el capítulo 193, si es después mucho mejor. Es esto realmente importante?, digo, apenas vamos en el 167 (contando este) Pues sí y no. Ahora, sabemos en qué momento podemos esperarnos esa batalla épica en la tierra contra los Saiyajins, por lo que podemos saber qué tanto se contará de ellos en el espacio._

_La verdad es que con tantas posibilidades, no me decidía por ninguna, así que, como dije en el capítulo anterior, creo que tendrá mucho que ver con amor y romance y todo eso, para mostrar una etapa más... humana de nuestros personajes favoritos. Sin embargo, a Vegeta ya le pasó eso y volver a hacer que se enamore no será tan cool... así que lo dejaremos fuera de la historia, al menos de momento, más bien, no será tan... participativo. En cambio Raditz y Nappa, demostrarán los machines que son sí que sí! Pero he de decirles que no esperen Limón, desde el principio dije que ese se vería hasta después, ahora son todos demasiado verdes como para andar de calientes... hahahahaha ok no._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Emociones

(Capítulo 166)

La habitación era cómoda, quizá demasiado cómoda. La cama, suave como una pila de algodón, estaba en la mitad de la habitación, era redonda y Vegeta cabía muy bien en ella sin que ninguna parte de su cuerpo quedara colgando por el borde. Sobre esta había un extraño aparato que, por cómo se veía, pudo identificar como un sistema de aire acondicionado. No había mantas con las cuales taparse sobre la cama, por lo que Vegeta pensó que con aquel sistema de tubos bastaría. La habitación también era redonda y todas las paredes eran enormes ventanales. La vista era magnífica. En cualquier parte que Vegeta se parara, podía ver la ciudad, tal parecía que se encontraban en el centro de ésta, en el mejor lugar para apreciar su inmensa belleza.

Los edificios eran altos y parecían competir por alcanzar la altura del edificio en el que los habían hospedado a ellos. Ninguno era tan alto como para estropear la vista que aquellas ventanas ofrecían. Por entre los edificios había muchísimas navecitas circulando de un lado a otro. Todo estaba lleno de mucho color, tanto que parecía ofender a Vegeta. Desde esa ventana, el príncipe Saiyajin podía ver cómo los habitantes del planeta Mero eran amables unos con otros.

Repulsivo.

La música se deslizaba cual fantasma por toda la habitación. Era una melodía lenta que distaba mucho de ser como la cacofonía del día anterior. Eso era bueno, a Vegeta le gustaba.

Se quitó la ropa en medio de la habitación y se miró al espejo, ok no. Subió por un elevador privado al piso de arriba donde se encontraba lo que parecía ser el baño y buscó el mecanismo que debía accionar la ducha o llenar la tina con agua. Las paredes azules de aquella pequeña habitación no tenían llaves ni botones.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo? -preguntó una voz detrás de él. Una voz femenina. Vegeta se dio la vuelta, sin tomar en cuenta su desnudez y miró a la mujer delante de él. Ella hacía un esfuerzo sobre… eeerrr… "sobre-merolezco" para no mirar el sexo de su invitado. La batalla consigo misma era brutal. El porte fuerte del joven Saiyajin resultaba francamente irresistible. Y los músculos comenzaban a ser prominentes desde el cuello mismo. De reojo, podía ver lo fuerte de sus pectorales y un poquito de su abdomen marcado. Los brazos, que parecían ser capaces de sostenerla a ella sin dificultad alguna caían a un costado del cuerpo, en reposo y aún así se veían muuuuuuuy bien.

- Quiero darme un baño. -indicó Vegeta con un tono indiferente, casi parecía estarle ordenando que ella lo bañara, lo cual, no sonaba del todo mal. La fémina sintió el rubor de la lujuria subiendo por su cuello.

- Será para mí un placer asistirlo, joven Vegeta. -dijo ella, acercándose con pasos cortos. Temblaba pero lo disimulaba muy bien. Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del príncipe y lo miró a los ojos.

- Puedo hacerlo solo -atajó Vegeta y apartó las manos de la fémina de sus hombros. Se dio la vuelta y la fémina no se opuso a que sus ojos cayeran cual cataratas a la maravillosa visión de esas nalgas tan perfectamente bien formadas. Se imaginó a sí misma apresándolas entre sus manos y estrujándolas mientras el Saiyajin exclamaba de placer-. Sólo necesito que llenes la tina. -agregó Vegeta, sacando a la fémina de sus pensamientos.

De inmediato ella se puso en movimiento, pues era su deber servirle en todo lo que él quisiera y, colocándose por delante de Vegeta dijo:

- Tina con agua tibia.

Una tina de buen tamaño apareció delante de ella y el rumor del agua cayendo de la llave llenó la habitación.

- ¿Quieres que agregue un poco de vapor? -preguntó, sugerente.

- No, así está bien -dijo Vegeta y pasó a su lado-. Ya puedes irte.

- Si necesitas algo más, no dudes en llamarme. -"¡Papacito!" pensó en agregar, pero no lo hizo. Salió contoneando las caderas, sin que Vegeta la notara, él, tenía sólo a una mujer en mente y esa mujer había sido asesinada por sus propias manos. Su corazón no hallaría paz en ese planeta, ni en los siguientes. Vegeta pensaba que estaba condenado a no volver a amar a nadie, tampoco era que se la pasara pensando en eso y maldiciendo a su destino. No era algo importante, no le llamaba para nada la atención, ahora, debía estar concentrado en encontrar a Kakaroto y darle una lenta y dolorosa muerte.

Se deslizó al interior de la tina y su cuerpo cansado comenzó a relajarse. El agua del planeta Mero era muy especial, porque no era sólo agua, sino una mezcla de minerales y otras sustancias que los habitantes de aquel planeta habían desarrollado con ese fin luego de las decenas de guerras que estuvieron a punto de acabar con la civilización.

Al rato, llamaron a la puerta del baño, era la misma fémina de momentos antes.

- Voy a dejarle ropa limpia en la cama, joven Vegeta. Para secarse, tan sólo diga "Secado" y la habitación hará todo por usted. Si necesita algo más, no dude en llamarme, estoy para servirle.

Vegeta no respondió. No le interesaba nada más que estar seco y tener ropa limpia. La fémina se fue sin recibir respuesta, algo decepcionada y preguntándose cómo les estaría yendo a sus dos compañeras.

El agua no se enfrió y Vegeta tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para convencerse de salir de la tina. Se puso de pie en medio de aquel pequeño baño y dijo "Secado" como la fémina le había indicado y corrientes de aire tibio comenzaron a atacarlo por todas partes. Instantes después estaba tan seco como antes de meterse a la tina y salió a la habitación.

Sobre la cama se encontraba la ropa que la fémina le había prometido y ella también, ataviada con un largo vestido de color turquesa y enseñando la pierna.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo el baño? -preguntó, incitadora.

- Bien. -dijo Vegeta sin emoción alguna.

- ¿Quieres que te de un masaje? -preguntó ella acariciando la cama a un lado de ella. Vegeta se acercó y tomó las ropas. Comenzó a vestirse.

- Anda, podemos hacerlo rápido antes de que comience la celebración -incitó la fémina, sin poder creer que Vegeta ni siquiera la tomara en cuenta. No quería aceptarlo, pero sólo había dos razones por las cual un macho no aceptaría a una hembra y una de ellas estaba penada por la ley en el planeta Mero y la otra era, obviamente, otra fémina-. ¿No te parezco provocativa? -preguntó de pronto, recostándose un poco sobre la cama y subiendo el pie, mostrando las curvas de sus caderas.

Vegeta ni la miró.

- Ya veo -dijo la fémina poniéndose de pie-. Estás enamorado de otra.

Vegeta se detuvo en el acto. Clavó sus ojos negros en la fémina y ésta supo que había cometido un error muy grave.

- Con permiso. -dijo ella corriendo hacia la puerta, sabía que no debía volver a esa habitación por nada del mundo y si no se topaba con Vegeta en todo el tiempo que él estuviese allí, mejor para ella.

Vegeta terminó de vestirse y abrió una de las ventanas. Estaba seguro de que si salía por la puerta principal, un contingente de muchísimo individuos no lo dejaría partir. Él tenía que ocuparse de su fuero interno, de sus emociones y de su razón. Raditz y Nappa podían encargarse de lidiar con todos esos inútiles.

Se lanzó al viento matinal y se alejó hacia el norte. Volando rápido para evitar que alguien lo descubriera escapándose como un criminal. No era que le importara, pero quería evitar a toda costa que lo siguieran y que interrumpieran su meditación. Aquello, sería algo que no volvería a repetir y quería "limpiarse" por completo del recuerdo de Lou.

Para siempre.

* * *

_2000hrs  
13/05/10_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	167. Carnaval

_Waazzaaaaaa!_

_Oh qué gusto me da no atrasarme y tener el capítulo listo dos ddías antes... aunque me aburro xD En fin, no sé qué onda con este capítulo y la verdad es que no sé qué onda con todos los que venddrán, sólo espero que sean de su agraddo y que no les cause mucho ruido para lo que vendrá después... aunque lo que vendrá después tendrá muuu.... poco que ver con lo que está ahora, pero como con las telenovelas, las "alargacioones" son nomás para salvar la mejor parte para el final... bueno, en este caso para después. Ya tengo más o menos bien pensada la línea argumental que seguirá la historia a partir de aquí y espero darle muuuuuucha emoción y suspenso y emoción y de todo lo demás. Ah por cierto, no, no habrá limón, dije que de eso hasta la parte de DBZ y creo que no tengo más que decir más que..._

_Enjoy!_

_Aaaaaahh! por cierto! Hace algunos días encontré de nuevo ese cuaddernito que se me había perdido donde tenía toooodos los apuntes de esta historia. Lo echaré a la basura porque de todas formas no tienen nada hahaha y luego comenzaré con la lectura de este Fan Fic para saber qué onda. Sólo eso._

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Carnaval

(Capítulo 167)

Lo despertaron las caricias suaves de unas manos desconocidas que reptaban por su torso desnudo. Sus párpados permitieron que la luz llegase a sus pupilas y éstas le mostraran el mundo que lo rodeaba, mundo en el que ella se encontraba. Sus ojos grandes, de un lila pálido, tenían el exquisito brillo de una piedra preciosa. Los labios de la chica estaban curvados en una sonrisa amistosa que dejaba entrever que podía haber más que sólo amistad.

Las manos no se detenían y continuaban jugueteando en las cercanías de las tetillas de Raditz. Las uñas, algunas veces se acercaban lo suficiente para dejar la marca de su paso por la piel. El cabello verde oscuro escurría alrededor de aquel rostro desconocido que no se apartaba a pesar de que él ya estaba completamente despierto.

Los dos yacían en la cama, ella tenía una pierna doblada sobre las piernas de él. Él extendido sobre la circunferencia de aquel colchón suave permitió que la fémina siguiera trazando figuras sobre su pecho. La luz del amanecer había entrado ya por los enormes cristales que rodeaban la habitación, y el bullicio de los habitantes de Mero llegaba desde 167 pisos abajo.

— Tienes que bañarte —indicó la mujer y besó el pecho del Saiyajin. Él gruñó y no hizo movimiento alguno. ¿Para qué levantarse si allí estaba muy bien?— La celebración comenzará dentro de poco tiempo. —Agregó la fémina y se abrazó más fuerte contra el cuerpo de Raditz.

Así estuvieron largo rato, quizá media hora más.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Raditz, un poco intrigado por la presencia y compañía de aquella dama.

— Puedo ser quien tú quieras. —replicó la fémina en un tono incitante.

Raditz sonrió y se puso de pie, la fémina protestó por lo bajo pero lo dejó irse al recordar que él dormía desnudo. Disfrutó del cuerpo fuerte y musculoso del Saiyajin y se llenó de emoción. Quizá esa noche, por todo lo que le esperaba al visitante a lo largo del día, no podría disfrutar de él, pero mañana y el día siguiente y todos los demás, dependiendo de qué tan larga fuera su estadía allí, disfrutaría de su compañía y ese cuerpazo. Aunque se moría de ganas debía controlarse y no parecer muy desesperada. Eso, como habían comprobado en ocasiones anteriores, a veces los asustaba. Así que esperaría, esperaría hasta que él estuviese listo y no pudiera controlar más el deseo de acostarse con ella y envolverse en un intenso vaivén de emociones y pasión descontroladas. Ella, por supuesto, se encargaría de que él sintiera esas ganas.

Raditz se metió a la ducha y tuvo los mismos problemas que Vegeta para llenar la tina. La fémina que lo acompañaba, a la cual desde este momento llamaremos Sade, que era un nombre que a Raditz le gustaba mucho, lo ayudó y a punto estuvo de meterse a bañar con él.

_Contrólate, contrólate._ Se repitió antes de caer en la tentación.

— Aquí está la ropa que usarás. —le indicó la mujer cuando Raditz salió de la ducha. Era un pantalón holgado y una camisa muy parecida a la que había utilizado el anfitrión el día anterior. A Raditz no le gustó del todo que la fémina le dijera que debía usar aquello, pero aún así aceptó. La ropa que utilizaría debía de ser la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Con Nappa sucedía algo muy parecido, las féminas de aquel planeta eran unas… féminas con muchos deseos de echar pasión. Mero, era como la isla desierta en la que todos los hombres desearían naufragar.

En determinado momento, Sade y Nelo guiaron a Nappa y a Raditz fuera de sus habitaciones, en la planta baja de aquel inmenso hotel, se encontraron con la fémina que había atendido a Vegeta. Dijo que él se encontraba indispuesto y no bajaría a la celebración, pero que sus dos compañeros podían divertirse cuanto quisieran. Nappa y Raditz se miraron desconcertados. Vegeta jamás haría eso.

Pero ¿qué importaba? Si él no quería bajar a la fiesta, ¿por qué no habrían de divertirse ellos? Se encogieron de hombros y subieron al carruaje que aguardaba por ellos y sus acompañantes. La tercera fémina, compañera de Vegeta, los miró alejarse con una expresión de suma tristeza. Era un gran honor salir de ese hotel con algún visitante de otro planeta y ella, al fin seleccionada, se lo había perdido y todo por culpa del maldito que se había fugado por la ventana. ¡Ya se la pagaría!

Nappa y Raditz se divertían. Las calles estaban atestadas de individuos sonrientes que les lanzaban cosas para que ellos las conservaran y se sintieran bienvenidos. Las féminas que los acompañaban no dejaban de abrazarlos y besarlos. Todo allí parecía ser perfecto, una sensación extraña apareció en los corazones de ambos Saiyajins. Era una emoción muy diferente a la que sentían cuando destruían a la raza que habitaba un planeta en menos de una semana. Esta sensación, era más eufórica, les enchinaba la piel y querían seguir disfrutando, unirse a los cánticos desentonados de todos aquellos que gritaban lastimándose la garganta. Las sonrisas en sus rostros no desaparecieron en ningún momento del día.

A cada tanto, una fémina salía de alguna parte y les llevaba bebidas de un exquisito sabor agridulce, burbujeantes que contribuían a su emoción. Las féminas que los acompañaban también bebían, también cantaban y brincaban y se divertían y bailaban. Todo era felicidad y celebración.

El carruaje llegó hasta la base en la que las naves habían aterrizado el día anterior. Allí, el escenario seguía colocado y había otra banda. Todos los integrantes estaban ataviados con largos vestidos de diversos colores, algunos Nappa y Raditz jamás los habían visto, pero les gustaban. Todo en aquel planeta comenzó a gustarles, sobre todo la bebida burbujeante que parecía llenarles la cabeza con locas ideas que los hacían reír.

Cuando llegaron y bajaron del carruaje, la banda comenzó a tocar una melodía apresurada que se deslizaba por todas partes, contagiando a todos los presentes con la alegría de las notas y la simpleza de las letras. Embriagados de goce, Nappa y Raditz bailaron hasta que la música se terminó. Brindaron y rieron y se cayeron al suelo para diversión de la multitud. Las féminas que los acompañaban reían y caían también. Todo era muy confuso y no importaba lo más mínimo. Se estaban divirtiendo y ahora pensaban que caer en ese planeta era lo mejor que les había pasado. Los trataban como héroes y no habían hecho nada por ellos, lo cual era fantástico.

El sujeto de enormes ojos que los había recibido el día anterior, se acercó a ellos, sin dejar de brincar y bailar y sonreí, con una copa de esa bebida brillante y burbujeante y delirante y sabrosa. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Raditz y el otro a Nappa, con lo que quedó colgando entre los dos Saiyajins.

— ¡Quiero decirles! —gritó por sobre el estruendo cacofónico de la música—. Que ustedes son de los mejores visitantes que hemos tenido en muuuuucho tiempo de visita en este planeta, que es su planeta también.

Nappa y Raditz pensaron lo mismo y sonrieron con malicia.

— No, no, no, no, no, no, de verdad. Ustedes son los mejores. Saben cómo divertirse y además, saben cómo tratar a los anfitriones —continuó diciendo el tipo—. Antes de ustedes, todos intentaban asesinarnos. Parece ser que este planeta es la neta ¡jajaja! ¿Entendieron? —preguntó sin obtener respuesta y continuó, sin darle mayor importancia—. Pero no se los permitimos, por supuesto, jamás pudieron con nosotros y jamás podrán. Aunque ¿saben qué? Los que vinieron antes se parecían mucho a ustedes, sólo que ellos… tenían cola.

En ese momento, la euforia de Nappa y Raditz se consumió a la mitad. ¿Sería posible que esa raza fiestera fuese capaz de derrotar a guerreros Saiyajins?

— ¡Pero qué veo! Ustedes también tienen cola jajajaja, vaya coincidencia. No serán amigos de ellos, ¿verdad? —Nappa y Raditz se encogieron de hombros—. Bueno no importa, de todas formas ustedes ¡me caen muy bien! Por eso quiero brindar y ¡sigamos bailando! —gritó y se alejó hacia donde se encontraba una fémina esperando por él. Cuando llegó a su lado, los dos se envolvieron en un abrazó aderezado con besos demasiado pasionales como para ser descritos en este Fan Fic tan decente.

Nappa y Raditz intercambiaron una mirada, tenían que hablar con Vegeta para saber qué hacer de ahora en adelante. Quizá Vegeta recomendaría un ataque inmediato y sin misericordia alguna. Sí, eso sería lo más seguro, Vegeta era un príncipe impaciente y explosivo, para él, era mejor atacar antes de que el enemigo lo sorprendiera a él.

— Anda ven, vamos a bailar. —le pidió Sade a Raditz y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo junto con ella al lugar en el que más concurrencia había, porque no había pista de baile, parecía ser que el mundo entero era una gran pista de baile en aquellos momentos.

Melo se acercó a Nappa y le exigió lo mismo. Él asintió pensando que por el momento no tendría caso preocuparse, luego hablarían con Vegeta, por el momento, él y Raditz merecían divertirse, aunque fuera sólo por una noche.

* * *

_1647hrs  
17/05/10_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	168. Los Saiyajins también se enamoran

_Waazzaaaaa!_

_Y bueeeeno, qué decir? A principios de semana la musa se indignó y se fue dejándome a las puertas de una crisis de... bueno, una de esas crisis. Lo bueno, es que a media semana volvió y este capítulo salió. Lo malo, es que con los días dudo de lo que estoy haciendo y a veces me siento muy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo, con este Fan Fic, creo que al final, no será tan espectacular como yo pensé que sería, sin embargo, espero sacarme un as de la manga y hacer un pequeño giro que haga que todo valga la pena, lo cual será difícil y esperemos que la musa no haga sus payasadas de siempre..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Los Saiyajins también se enamoran

(Capítulo 168)

Para Raditz aquella noche fue, sin duda, una de las mejores de su vida. Sade, sorprendida por la espectacular vigorosidad del Saiyajin que no se había agotado luego del largo día de carnaval, como ella había pensado que ocurriría, se vio asaltada por el musculoso cuerpo del joven guerrero que de inmediato, estando en el lobby del majestuoso hotel, la cargó en sus brazos y selló su boca con la suya en apasionados besos que le arrancaron suspiros entrecortados a la fémina que no dejó de acariciar el rostro de su amante y de pasarle los dedos por los largos cabellos que, por más que lo intentaba, no se despeinaban, era como si los cabellos fueran tan fuertes como él y estuvieran decididos a siempre darle la misma apariencia.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto que Raditz ocupaba, la ropa de ambos había quedado desparramada por el camino que habían recorrido desde el lobby hasta la habitación circular. La cama no fue el único lugar que soportó la violenta lujuria de aquellos dos amantes que se entregaron el uno al otro con una pasión que jamás volverían a experimentar con nadie más. Sade, estuvo convencida de que Raditz era el macho que ella necesitaba y quería para que la acompañara a lo largo de toda su vida. Raditz, por su parte, estaba convencido de que nunca jamás volvería a encontrar a una mujer como aquella en ningún otro planeta.

Esa misma mañana, mientras Raditz estaba recostado a un lado de la fémina durmiente, recordando la noche anterior y todo lo que habían hecho, pensaba que quizá, tal vez quizá, no sería tan mala idea quedarse en ese planeta.

"_¡Estás loco!_" le recriminó una voz dentro de su mente. "_Vegeta jamás aceptaría eso, y en el fondo, tú tampoco lo deseas. Esta mina no significa nada para ti, es tan sólo una salvaje noche de sexo y nada más. En realidad no quieres quedarte aquí, lo que de verdad quieres es encontrar a Kakaroto y a Bardock y darles una lección que jamás olvidarán, antes de que los mates._"

Sí, era verdad. La voz tenía mucha razón. Sade no representaba nada para él, la noche anterior se divirtió, eso sí, no lo negará… sólo si alguien se lo pregunta, pero dudaba que alguien quisiera saber ese tipo de cosas.

Apartando todos esos pensamientos incoherentes de su mente, se puso de pie y se metió a la ducha. A la mitad de ésta, Sade tocó la puerta y con una sonrisa que invitaba a muchísimas ideas perversas, preguntó si podía acompañarlo. Raditz no pudo negarse y con una sonrisa en los labios la tomó de la cadera y la atrajo hacia dentro de la ducha donde los dejaremos por un momento mientras ellos se divierten.

A Nappa le pasaba algo muy similar. La noche había estado estupenda en compañía de Nelo y la idea de llevarla consigo en su pequeña nave le había cruzado la cabeza y la había desechado con la misma velocidad con la que su puño aparta el aire frente a él para estrellarse en el cuerpo de sus enemigos. El cabello blanco de Nelo le ocultaba una parte del rostro. Lo apartó con una suavidad inusitada en los Saiyajins, Nappa no se dio cuenta de esto y no lo notaría sino hasta que se encontraran, él y Raditz, con Vegeta.

Desnudo como había nacido, Nappa se acercó a la ventana y miró la ciudad más allá del cristal. Parecía un lugar pacífico lleno de individuos que de verdad se preocupaban por la calidad de vida que el de al lado llevaba. Nunca antes se habían topado con un lugar así. ¿Sería el único en el universo? No lo sabía y la verdad era que tampoco le importaba. El cielo, teñido de un claro color amarillo, parecía bastante limpio y a lo largo de aquella ciudad no se veían columnas de humo ascendiendo hacia la atmósfera. El edificio entero tenía ventanales muy grandes y no había necesidad de utilizar focos para iluminar el interior, por los que podía pensarse que a los habitantes les preocupaba el medio ambiente y habían encontrado diversas formas de ahorrar en energía eléctrica. Eso, hablaba muy bien de ellos, pero lo que más le importó a Nappa de este pequeño detalle era que eso los convertía en una raza avanzada, quizá su tecnología fuera muy similar a la que ellos utilizaban para la conquista de diversos planetas. Eso podía ser una ventaja, para él y sus dos compañeros, por supuesto.

Nappa pensaba que si construían una base en aquel planeta, él, Raditz y Vegeta podrían quedarse para siempre en ese lugar y no depender más de Freezer, lo cual ya no hacían, pero teniendo una base en otro planeta, podían desarrollar su propia economía conquistando planetas y vendiéndolos a otras razas. Sería muy peligroso, por supuesto, pero intentarlo valía la pena, ¿no?

Pensó mientras se giraba y miraba a Nelo por sobre su hombro.

"_Estás pensando como un estúpido_" se recriminó a sí mismo. "_Todo iba muy bien hasta que pensaste en ella. ¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que sería llamar la atención de esa manera? Freezer los encontraría de inmediato, él o Cooler, mandaría a sus cazas a buscarlos y los matarían, a ti y a todos en este planeta. Olvida esa idea y concéntrate en la búsqueda de Kakaroto y el maldito que se atrevió a destruir el planeta Vejita._"

¡Cuánta razón tenía esa voz! Estaba pensando como un idiota. Su principal objetivo era encontrar a Kakaroto y asesinarlo frente a Bardock. El que hayan llegado a ese planeta y los hayan tratado tan bien, no implicaba que tuvieran que perdonarles la vida, ¡y menos por una sola noche de sexo! Esa no era la forma en la que los Saiyajins actuaban. Estaba denigrándose a sí mismo. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Nappa se alejó de la ventana y se acercó a la cama. Se sentó en el borde y recorrió la espalda desnuda de Nelo con el dorso de los dedos. Tan suave, tan clara, tan tibia. La fémina se removió por el contacto y Nappa apartó los dedos para no despertarla.

Definitivamente estaba pensando como un idiota.

Se metió a bañar y esperaba que el agua, resbalando por su cuerpo desnudo, diluyera los pensamientos absurdos que se habían instalado en su mente.

Raditz, por su parte, había salido de la ducha y se había puesto la ropa que Sade le había indicado que se pusiera. En esta ocasión, Raditz no se sintió tan mal de que ella le dijera qué ropa debía de ponerse, sobre todo porque cuando ella lo vio vestido, le había dicho que se veía bastante bien con esa ropa. Palabras sin sentido que a Raditz no interesaban, por supuesto, pero que le habían hecho sentir muy bien.

— Quiero que me acompañes. —pidió Sade cuando ambos estuvieron listos para salir a la calle sin ser observados por todos los demás por los desfiguros que estaban haciendo.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó Raditz, pensando que sería una buena opción conocer un poco más de la geografía de aquel planeta si al final le sucedería lo mismo que a los demás en los que habían estado con anterioridad.

— Al centro —dijo Sade y lo tomó de la mano, pegando su cuerpo a él más de lo necesario—. Hace poco tiempo construyeron un lugar muy divertido en el que me gustaría pasar el día junto a ti, ¿qué te parece la idea?

— Me parece que ya no deberíamos de estar aquí. —dijo Raditz y la sujetó por la cintura para alzarla un poco y besar sus labios. Estaba seguro de que jamás se cansaría de probar el dulce aliento que salía de aquellos labios suaves y embriagantes.

Obligándose a sí mismos a no terminar de nuevo envueltos en una pasión descontrolada y lujuriosa por todos los rincones de la habitación, Raditz y Sade bajaron al lobby del lujoso hotel, donde una pequeña nave estaba dispuesta para ellos. Sade tomó el lugar del conductor y Raditz se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y disfrutó del viaje.

Las calles de aquella ciudad no eran muy transitadas por naves como aquella en la que Sade y Raditz se desplazaban. En su lugar, había vehículos de una sola persona de dos ruedas que ni siquiera contaban con un motor. Tal parecía que aquellos artefactos eran impulsados por el individuo que los montaba. Raditz jamás había visto cosas parecidas, pero le pareció que sería muy interesante subirse en una de ellas.

A los costados de las calles, la gente caminaba de un lado a otro, nadie parecía tener prisa por llegar a su destino y si se encontraban en mitad de su camino con alguien que conocía, se detenían un momento a conversar y a ponerse al día en todo lo que les había acontecido desde la última vez que habían coincidido en algún lugar.

Después de un momento, llegaron a la zona de fábricas.

— Es aquí donde convertimos nuestra energía eléctrica —comentó Sade mientras pasaban a un costado de una enorme instalación de la que salía un zumbido tenue pero constante—. Espero que no te moleste que pasemos por aquí, es el camino más corto hacia el lugar del que te hablé.

— No, descuida. No me molesta. —replicó Raditz poniendo atención a la estructura que se alejaba a su lado. No parecía ser una construcción muy resistente, por lo que les sería fácil destruirla cuando el momento llegara.

El dejar sin luz al planeta entero mientras ellos atacaban de noche, era una de las experiencias más gratificantes que jamás antes había experimentado.

"_Claro que, no se compara con la noche de anoche_", pensó sin darse cuenta mientras miraba el perfil de Sade.

Por otra parte, Nappa y Nelo habían decidido quedarse todo el día en el hotel. Su pasión se desbordaba por los ventanales abiertos por los que en ocasiones se asomaban mientras gritaban impulsados por las bajas pasiones de su lujuria liberada en frenéticos movimientos que amenazaban con quebrar cualquier objeto en el que Nelo se apoyara. Afortunadamente para ellos no sucedió tal. Con cada uno de sus encuentros, Nappa se convencía más y más que debía de llevarse a Nelo consigo en la búsqueda de Kakaroto o que debían de construir una base en ese planeta.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que cualquier plan que estuvieran desarrollando en medio de sus descontrolados orgasmos con aquellas féminas, que sólo estaban con ellos por el placer que la envidia de otras féminas les provocaba, se vendrían abajo cuando Vegeta volviera de las montañas, en las que estaba enterrando el dolor que el asesinar a Lou le había dejado cubriendo su corazón.

* * *

_1740hrs  
26/05/10_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	169. Sana Diversión

_Waazzaaaaa!_

_Pues este capítulo fue especialmente difícil... bueno, no difícil sino... no sé, raro. Creo que exageré con él hahaha y..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Sana diversión

(Capítulo 169)

— Llegamos —dijo Sade y condujo el auto hacia el estacionamiento de un edificio muy grande y de pareces sin ventana alguna. Más que un edificio parecía una prisión—. Te aseguro que aquí vamos a divertirnos mucho.

El lugar se encontraba bastante retirado del centro de la ciudad. Raditz casi podía asegurar que estaban en los límites de aquella ciudad súper avanzada. A lo largo del camino, Sade le había mostrado, además de la planta de energía eléctrica, varias fábricas donde se desarrollaban nuevas tecnologías que utilizaban en la construcción de edificios o de armas o de naves o de cualquier otra cosa que sirviera para la prosperidad del planeta.

Lo que a Raditz le llamó más la atención, fue la fábrica donde fabricaban las medicinas.

— Allí dentro tenemos remedios para todo lo que puedas imaginarte, desde el dolor muscular hasta enfermedades mentales. —le había explicado Sade con un dejo de orgullo en su voz.

"_Bien,_" había pensado Raditz, "_cuando destruyamos tu planeta, me aseguraré de que dejemos intacto este lugar._"

Sin embargo, muy dentro de él había sentido un extraño impulso que le hizo saber que no estaba del todo seguro de querer destruir aquel planeta. La sensación había durado muy poco y no quiso pensar más en ello.

El auto se detuvo en un cajón de estacionamiento y Sade lo apagó, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se lanzó sobre Raditz como si durante todo el camino hasta ese lugar no hubiese deseado hacer otra cosa más que… lanzarse sobre Raditz para degustar del sabor de sus labios.

— Creo que jamás me cansaré de hacer eso. —musitó la fémina y le dio un fugaz beso antes de retirarse.

"_Yo tampoco._" Pensó Raditz sin darse cuenta.

Ambos bajaron del coche y un hombre, sin un solo cabello en el rostro ni en la cabeza, se acercó a ellos. Estaba ataviado con una larga bata blanca que parecía plastificada pues lanzaba dos o tres reflejos de los focos en el techo.

— Bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando —dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia frente a ellos y dio media vuelta—. Síganme por favor, los conduciré a los vestidores para que puedan cambiarse.

Sade se abrazó del brazo de Raditz y lo miró con una sonrisa.

— Vamos. —susurró, coqueta. Raditz pudo imaginarse que cambiarse no sería lo único que pasaría en aquellos vestidores y no se equivocó.

En cuanto el guía se dio la vuelta para alejarse por el pasillo, Sade se arrojó a él sin que la puerta estuviese completamente cerrada. Las ropas cayeron por todo el suelo y los dos terminaron debajo de la regadera con los cuerpos empapados por la tibieza del líquido que no dejaba de brotar de la regadera.

— ¿Nunca te cansas? —preguntó Raditz en un jadeo entrecortado cuando terminaron con el segundo encuentro que tuvieron allí dentro.

— ¿Y tú? —replicó Sade y no esperó respuesta por parte del Saiyajin. Cubrió sus labios con los suyos.

Vaya que la resistencia sexual de los Saiyajins era envidiable. Demasiado envidiable.

Luego de un par de encuentros sexuales más, Raditz y Sade se vistieron con unas prendas blancas muy parecidas a las del hombre sin pelo, pero más elegantes. Las ropas de aquel hombre parecían una bata sin chiste, la que Raditz vestía tenía varias bolsas en las que encontró diferentes artículos que no supo para qué utilizaría.

— No esculques. Si las mueves mucho, luego no funcionan. —Le dijo Sade y lo tomó de la mano. Salieron del vestidor y anduvieron por un largo pasillo. Al final de este había una puerta y en la pared a un costado una ventanilla, al otro lado estaba el mismo hombre que los había recibido.

— Hola, bienvenidos al Coliseo —dijo, su tono de voz era diferente y el color de sus ojos también. No era el mismo, pero se parecía mucho—. ¿Me permite ver su credencial, por favor?

— Claro —dijo Sade sin dudar y metió la mano a uno de los bolsillos y extrajo una credencial cromada con fotografía. El hombre de la ventana se quedó mirando a Raditz, Sade se unió a él—. Dale tu credencial al joven. —lo incitó Sade.

— No tengo una credencial. —replicó Raditz, sintiéndose como un idiota.

— Claro que sí, está en tus bolsillos. —le dijo Sade y Raditz no supo a cual se refería.

Metió la mano en el primero que se le ocurrió y de ese mismo extrajo una credencial igual a la de Sade, pero con sus datos y su fotografía. Raditz la contempló un momento. En la credencial decía que era hijo de Bardock y que venía del planeta Vejita, que era un Saiyajin y que su nombre era Raditz.

— ¿Cómo carajos…?

— Anda, dásela. —dijo Sade y se la arrebató de las manos.

— ¿Cómo pueden saber eso si no se lo hemos dicho a nadie?

— Cálmate, se lo acabas de decir tú cuando buscabas la credencial. Así funciona el traje, está conectado a tu cerebro por medio de microscópicas conexiones a todos tus nervios en el cuerpo. Cualquier cosa que busques el traje te la dará. Por eso no debes de agitar mucho los dispositivos dentro. —explicó Sade mientras el hombre al otro lado de la ventanilla tomaba los datos de las credenciales con un escáner.

Raditz se quedó callado, pensando en las palabras de Sade, no sabía si creerle o no. Le daba vueltas al asunto una y otra vez.

— Anda, compruébalo, piensa en algo que podrías sacar de un bolsillo. —lo incitó Sade al ver su rostro de duda.

Raditz pensó en un rastreador y metió la mano, la misma, en el bolsillo, el mismo. Al sentirlo no pudo creerlo. Era la forma de un rastreador en forma. Lo extrajo lentamente y lo miró. ¡No podía creerlo! Y sus ojos lo demostraban.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Sade acercándose un poco.

— Nada. —replicó Raditz y lo aplastó en su puño. De inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, quizá había sido una copia exacta de cómo se veía un rastreador, pero le faltó comprobar si funcionaba de la misma forma. Lo hizo polvo y dejó que cayera al suelo. No se preocuparía por eso, no pensaba que la tecnología pudiese derrotar a tres Saiyajins peleando juntos, y mucho menos a ellos tres.

— Aquí están sus pases —dijo el hombre del a ventanilla extendiéndoles un par de tarjetones—. Pueden pasar, diviértanse.

— Gracias. —dijo Sade y tomó los dos tarjetones. Sujetó la mano de Raditz y atravesaron la puerta delante de ellos.

El pasillo al que salieron era un poco más oscuro y angosto. Los pasos de ambos resonaban en las paredes y al final la luz se hacía muy intensa.

— Tenemos suerte de que sea día laboral —comentó Sade—. Cuando no lo es el lugar está atascado, a todos les gusta venir. Aquí cualquiera olvida cualquier preocupación. No conozco a nadie que no haya venido. Vas a ver qué vas a divertirte.

La dulce cacofonía iba haciéndose cada vez más intensa a medida que se acercaban a la luz. Después de un momento Raditz pudo identificar aquel sonido familiar. Lo había escuchado tantas veces que estaba acostumbrado a él; música para sus oídos.

Salieron de aquel pasillo a un lugar muy amplio, Raditz se asombró del tamaño y creyó imposible que estuvieran dentro de aquel cubo que era por fuera. Arriba el cielo era azul y blancas nubes se deslizaban por este con la lentitud de las horas en la sala de espera de un hospital. A sus pies el pasto verde se mecía con aquella briza imposible dentro de un edificio como aquel y los gritos se escuchaban por todas partes.

— Muy bien, de esto se trata el juego —dijo Sade y de dos de sus bolsillos sacó dos armas ridículamente grandes. Hizo un movimiento con las manos y las armas se accionaron—. Quien mate más bestias es el ganador.

Sin esperar respuesta Sade echó a correr por aquella pradera artificial con sus dos armas en alto. Raditz pudo ver una sorprendente agilidad en ella que no había mostrado antes, cuando pensó que era delicada y poco ágil. Se había equivocado y ahora le gustaba más. Como si su agilidad no se la hubiera demostrado ya en todos esos encuentros pasionales que habían tenido.

Raditz caminó hacia donde Sade se había alejado, mirando en todas direcciones, quizá aquel sería el momento perfecto para probar lo del rastreador. Pensó en uno y metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos. De éste extrajo el rastreador, igual al anterior y se lo puso en el rostro.

Se quedó paralizado. ¿Cómo era posible que un objeto de generación espontanea pudiese replicar lo que en el Planeta Vejita les costaba meses fabricar?

Presionó el botón del aparato y miles de señales aparecieron en la pequeña pantalla verde, estaban por todos lados y el más débil los acababa como si de hormigas se trataran. Esa debía de ser Sade y sus dos juguetes aparecidos. Quería ver aquello más de cerca, por lo que levantó el vuelo y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su compañera.

Sin embargo, un golpe en su mejilla se lo impidió.

Raditz cayó al suelo y juró, en su mente, que mataría al insecto que lo había golpeado. Se puso de pie y buscó al muerto que se había atrevido a atacarlo por sorpresa.

— ¿Tú-tú eres…? —tartamudeó, atónito—. Un Saiyajin.

* * *

_2133hrs  
03/06/10_

_Whoooooouuu!_

_Qué demonios está pasando? hahahaha. Lo último, desde donde Raditz volvió a sacar el rastreador, vino así como el metal a los imanes, la verdad que eso no lo tenía planificado y la última linea MENOS! me salió como sangre por la herida... qué analogías tan chafas hahahaha en fin, después de que la escribí, la contemplé y me hice la pregunta obligada: "¿Quién es?" ¿Qué Saiyajin podría estar cautivo en ese lugar en el que los Meros se divierten asesinando prisioneros? Quién?_

_Borré la línea, por supuesto: "No, Heichy, es muy peligroso que hagas eso, no sabrías a quién meter, mejor cámbiale." Pensé... pero la línea no se dejó borrar y le di muchas vueltas y pues... Así lo dejé. Quién es ese Saiyajin?_

_No tengo idea.  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	170. El amor de Raditz

_Waazzaaaaa!_

_170 otra vez? cómo? Pues, si todo salió como se supone que debió de haber salido, este es el número 70 de la continuidad entre los parentesis y de los capítulos subidos en FF, aunque debería de ser el 171, no? Lo que sucedió, es que para no ir así como que disparejo, decidí juntar los dos primeros capítulos y borrar uno de ellos, así, los números estarían "bien" Sin embargo, acabo de darme cuenta que entonces... ya estoy atrasado con un capítulo! OMG! qué fácil es atrasarse hahahaha en fin, supongo que esta semana, o la siguiente, habrá doble actualización de Dragon Ball H.S, sí que sí!_

_Por otra parte, lo que quería hacer cuando comencé con esta saga, en capítulos pasados ya no se iba a poder, sin embargo en este como que esa posibilidad volvió hahaha cómo son cambiantes los caminos de la inspirancia, no?_

_En otras noticias, ya terminé de descargar toooodos los capítulos de Dragon Ball, sí que sí! un día de estos haré Maratón hasta morir! y seguramente aparecerán personajes de los que yo ni me acuerdo hahaha tenemos por ahí un puerco con alas de mariposa, por ejemplo hahahaha._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

El amor de Raditz

(Capítulo 170)

— Por supuesto que soy un Saiyajin —replicó el hombre, no utilizaba la armadura de los de su raza, tenía el cabello largo y la piel gris—. Y estoy harto de estos malditos. —dijo y escupió a un lado, mirando hacia donde se había ido Sade.

— ¿Cómo… qué haces aquí? —inquirió Raditz poniéndose de pie. El otro Saiyajin lo miró.

— Vinimos a conquistar el planeta, por supuesto. Éramos cinco los encargados de acabar con ellos, sin embargo, algo salió mal. Uno a uno mis compañeros fueron cayendo como moscas. Ahora sólo quedamos dos, Scareface y yo fuimos los únicos que logramos sobrevivir al ataque de sus armas. Su tecnología es muy extraña, sobre todo la que sale de esa maldita chaqueta que estás usando. Parece que puede proporcionarle a quien la porte cualquier cosa que pueda imaginar. Ellos se la ponen y piensan en un arma que pueda asesinarnos y ¡_voilà_! Comienzan a disparar y a acabar con nosotros. Durante mucho tiempo hemos estado escondiéndonos de ellos cada vez que entran a divertirse. Estuvimos esperando que enviaran a un grupo de Saiyajins para el rescate, me alegro de que por fin hayan llegado. ¿Cuándo van a sacarnos de aquí? Pensé que arrasarían con este lugar sin darles aviso. ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?

Raditz no supo qué responder, ni siquiera esperaba encontrarse con otro Saiyajin. Había pensado, la noche anterior, que todo lo que el anfitrión les había dicho no era otra cosa más que tonterías absurdas para espantarlos y que ellos no intentaran hacerles daño. Todavía no comprendía cómo era que un grupo de cinco Saiyajins fuesen derrotados por armas.

— Tendrán que esperar —dijo Raditz luego de un momento. No podía ocultar que estaba atónito, la presencia de esos otros dos Saiyajins cambiaba sus planes por completo, aunque quizá fuera para mejor—. Sabemos lo de las armas y su tecnología tan avanzada, por lo que no podemos atacarlos de un día para otro. Primero averiguaremos algunas cosas más y después atacaremos, mientras tanto, deben permanecer escondidos en este lugar y cuando sea el momento, les avisaremos.

— ¿Cómo? —quiso saber Shorty.

Raditz lo miró y metió la mano de nuevo a la chaqueta. De ésta extrajo un par de rastreadores y se los tendió al Saiyajin.

— Nos comunicaremos con esto.

— De acuerdo —dijo el otro tomando los rastreadores—. ¿Cuántos son ustedes?

— Tres; Nappa, yo y el Príncipe Vegeta.

— ¿Sólo tres? Pensé que enviarían a más para rescatarnos —dijo el Saiyajin, Raditz no dijo nada, sólo se encogió de hombros pensando que quizá él no sabía de la destrucción del planeta Vejita.

— ¡Raditz! ¡Te voy a ganar! —anunció Sade a lo lejos.

— Será mejor que me vaya. Ustedes dos manténganse ocultos y no intenten hacer ninguna estupidez hasta que nosotros les indiquemos qué hacer, ¿entendido?

— Claro que sí —dijo el otro Saiyajin y se alejó del lugar—. ¡Disfruta de la cacería! —le gritó desde lejos.

¡Qué idiota! ¿Cómo iba a disfrutar de la cacería cuando iba a estar utilizando armas que podrían matarlo incluso a él. Esto no estaba bien, nada bien. Debía regresar al hotel y hablar con Vegeta y con Nappa, la situación allí se estaba volviendo crítica y quizá convenía salir del planeta lo más pronto posible

— Escapar y dejar a Sade… —musitó en voz alta y miró el suelo delante de sus pies. No le gustaba la idea, pero quizá era lo mejor para ellos y la misión que los mantenía ocupados. Maldijo para sus adentros y echó a correr hacia donde Sade se encontraba, quizá un poco de cacería lo distraería un poco y se sentiría mejor.

Raditz alcanzó a la chica, la escena era imposible. Ella, una pequeña hembra con dos armas enormes, atemorizaba a criaturas que eran al menos 10 veces más altas que ella. Les gritaba maldiciones antes de dispararles y las criaturas huían despavoridas intentando salvarse.

— ¡Toma esto, maldito engendro apestoso! —gritó y apuntó ambas armas hacia una criatura parecida a un ciempiés inmenso. La criatura esquivó los dos primeros disparos pero contra el tercero y el cuarto no pudo hacer nada. En su largo cuerpo aparecieron enormes agujeros y el olor a carne quemada se esparció por todo el lugar.

Un chillido terrible vino desde detrás de ellos; se trataba de otra de esas inmensas criaturas. En su único ojo había lágrimas y la expresión que tenía era de absoluto odio y rabia. Raditz se sintió como en casa. Metió la mano a un bolsillo de la chaqueta sin pensar en nada. La extrajo sin sujetar nada y extendió la palma al rostro de aquel ciempiés que se acercaba a ellos con la convicción de hacerles mucho daño. De la mano de Raditz escapó una esfera de energía que desintegró la cabeza de aquella criatura. El ciempiés cayó al suelo a los pies de Raditz, todavía revolcándose como lombriz en sal.

— Si no utilizas las armas, no cuentan. —señaló Sade con una sonrisa y echó a correr, en busca de más criaturas para asesinar.

— Pues qué aburrido. —le gritó Raditz y corrió detrás de ella.

Era absoluto, no quería dejarla, esa sonrisa de superioridad lo había terminado de hechizar. Si había otro Saiyajin allí que esperaba ser rescatado ya no le importaba, por él que se muriera. Y Kakaroto podía vivir todo el tiempo que quisiera, ya tampoco le importaba encontrarlo y darle su merecido. ¿Que Bardock había traicionado al rey Vegeta y había destruido al planeta? Pues ni modo, así pasa cuando sucede, los planetas van y vienen como las estrellas mismas, nadie iba a extrañar ese planeta, ¿cierto? Quien debería de estar enojado era Freezer, así que él podía ir en busca de Bardock, Raditz se quedaría allí, junto con Sade, divirtiéndose asesinando criaturas del espacio recluidas en ese domo de horror en el que no podían hacerle daño alguno. Junto con Sade, la hembra que lo había hechizado y que ahora habitaba en esa parte del cerebro que se le confiere al corazón.

Sí, Raditz se había enamorado de esa mujer tan violenta y llena de orgullo que sabía manejar las armas de fuego como él su rastreador. El resto del día, se la pasaron allí dentro, disparando y asesinando sin discriminación alguna. Raditz sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho, y Sade se acercaba a él y lo recompensaba con un beso cada vez que le atinaba a la cabeza de alguna bestia que estuviese huyendo o atacándolos.

— Aprendes rápido. —comentó Sade colgándose del cuello de Raditz con una mano. Sus labios, salpicados con la sangre de muchas bestias que alfombraban el suelo en el que pasaban, se acariciaron, uniéndose en un beso apasionado que los unía más y más. Las muertes indiscriminadas de todas aquellas criaturas que habían tenido la desgracia de ser apresadas en aquel planeta, excitaban a Raditz y su sangre Saiyajin le pedía seguir matando, seguir excitándose y disfrutar de los besos cachondos de Sade.

— Tengo una buena maestra, eso es lo que sucede. —respondió Raditz y se dispuso a continuar con el beso, sin embargo, el suelo debajo de sus pies tembló y la tierra se abrió.

Un gruñido largo y gutural se dejó escuchar por todas partes. Los temblores de la tierra se incrementaron y Sade no pudo evitar el sujetarse con mayor fuerza a su compañero.

— ¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó con un tono nervioso que a Raditz se le antojó demasiado falso.

En un punto, a unos cinco metros de donde ellos se encontraban, la tierra comenzó a emerger como una montaña. Pequeñas rocas se deslizaban desde la cima y poco a poco el lomo carmín de alguna enorme bestia oculta hasta ese momento debajo de ellos apareció por entre las dos placas de tierra húmeda y fértil.

Después del lomo salieron cuatro patas, delgadas y peludas que se posaron en la tierra para ayudar al resto del cuerpo a salir de las profundidades. Cuatro patas más aparecieron más allá, la criatura parecía una Mantis Religiosa con cuerpo de oruga de color rojo. Sus alas de mosca estaban arrugadas y llenas de tierra. Las sacudió con un zumbido que generó una briza y al verse libres de la suciedad, lanzaban destellos hacia el cielo, reflejos del sol.

La cabeza tenía dos grandes ojos oscuros muy vidriosos, casi como espejos en los que Raditz podía verse de pie, con una Sade asustada ocultándose detrás de él. La boca de aquella cosa era curva, y dentada como la sonrisa de un tiburón demencial, ávido de sangre. De los costados de la boca salían dos enormes colmillos que se juntaban delante de la sonrisa dentada. Las dos patas delanteras, más gruesas que las demás, poseían pinzas que la criatura hizo sonar. Contempló a Raditz y echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, después liberó un largo alarido en dirección a ellos dos.

— ¡Nos va a matar! —chilló Sade ocultando el rostro en la espalda de Raditz.

La criatura se movió a un costado, moviendo sus 8 patas una a la vez, con cada pisada el suelo se estremecía. Sonó las pinzas de nuevo y abrió la boca. Una lengua verde y cubierta de baba espesa recorrió los colmillos, saboreándose a sus siguientes víctimas.

— Apártate. —indicó Raditz dejando caer las armas y empujando suavemente a Sade hacia atrás. Los ojos de Raditz no se apartaban de su reflejo en los ojos de aquella criatura. Todos los monstruos muertos a sus pies habían sido una decepción para su espíritu de Guerrero Saiyajin, la que tenía delante parecía más prometedora.

La bestia volvió a rugir y Raditz se lanzó contra ella, el puño derecho hacia atrás y la mano izquierda convertida en una garra hacia delante. La tenaza derecha de la criatura cortó el aire entre ellos provocando un zumbido que Sade pudo escuchar. Raditz esquivó sin problemas ese ataque y sujetó la tenaza izquierda de la criatura. Forcejearon y al final, la cosa perdió. La tenaza, abriéndose y cerrándose, cayó al suelo con gran estrépito. Levantó una pequeña columna de polvo que la rodeó por unos instantes, mientras la criatura chillaba de dolor.

Atacó a Raditz de nuevo y volvió a fallar. Raditz, en un movimiento demasiado rápido para que Sade pudiera verlo, se colocó en la parte de atrás del cuello de la bestia y se abrazó a él. Las largas tenazas de la bestia no lograban alcanzar ese lugar y sus intentos por librarse del Saiyajin eran nulos.

La cabeza cayó momentos después al igual que la tenaza y después el resto del cuerpo. Raditz cayó a un costado, sintiéndose muy bien consigo mismo, pensando que con eso debió de haber impresionado mucho a Sade.

Y sí, lo había hecho.

Ella se acercó hasta él diciéndole que era muy fuerte, increíble.

— ¡Mi héroe! —gritó lanzándosele al cuello. Sus labios se unieron y las caricias aumentaron de tono y la temperatura se elevó bastante, así que hasta aquí dejaremos este capítulo y los dejaremos a ellos demostrándose su amor.

* * *

_1502hrs  
11/06/10_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	171. Planes, sentimientos y sexo

_Waazzaaaa!_

_Estas dos semanas han sido complicadas en mi vida real, luego de una emoción tal que me dejó feliz toda una semana, los eventos del fracaso me acosaron durante la siguiente y estuve en un estado de apetetamiento leve, pero que igual afectó a la musa y por eso esta actualización, de por sí ya atrasada, se atrasó más. Desde el jueves intenté escribir este capítulo pero nada de lo que salía me convencía y no me quedaba de otra más que borrar y dejar para después._

_Sin embargo, el día de hoy la Musa vino dando saltitos con las manos a los costados y su sonrisa pícara de siempre. Mientras platicaba con alguien, le dije que... errr... dar el primer paso era como cuando te enfrentas a la página en blanco al escribir una historia, "y una buena forma de vencer a la página en blanco, es ambientando el lugar" le dije y entonces, se me ocurrió cómo comenzar y de allí, la historia salió solita._

_Ahora, debo de enfrentarme a la página en blanco del 172, que está atrasado e intentar que no pase del viernes para subir también el 173. Por mientras..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Planes, sentimientos y sexo

(Capítulo 171)

Afuera, más allá del cristal y de la imagen fantasmal de su torso, musculoso y desnudo, la ciudad está tatuada contra el blanco del cielo que posee al sol en su punto más alto. Nubes grises vagan perezosas por la magnífica concavidad de aquel cielo que parece poseer brillo propio. Ese día no habrá lluvia, sin embargo, las nubes grises son consideradas un mal presagio por los individuos que todavía creen que los dioses mandan señales a los mortales con los elementos existentes en el ambiente.

Adentro, la estancia es fresca, mucho más que el horno del mundo que rodea la habitación. Nelo se encuentra en la cama, satisfecha y recordando los poderosos movimientos de Nappa debajo de ella, sobre ella, a un costado de ella, detrás de ella, delante de ella. Jamás en su vida se había topado con un macho tan vigoroso y duradero como él. Y ahora, que lo ve delante del cristal sin una sola prenda que oculte su cuerpo de su mirada, sabe que es el macho que ha estado esperando toda la vida. La sonrisa no desaparece de sus labios y sus manos acarician, insistentes, la suavidad tibia de las sábanas de aquella cama circular.

Nelo está agotada, exhausta y satisfecha. De todas formas, quiere un nuevo encuentro con aquel varón que la ignora, perdido en la inmensidad de los pensamientos que no compartirá con ella y que de todas formas no le interesa saber; averiguarlos no es su trabajo, ella no está allí para saber qué es lo que piensa Nappa, sino para disfrutar de él y dejar que él disfrute con ella.

Nada más.

Nappa no la ignora, a pesar de que sí está sumergido en pensamientos que lo llevan una y otra vez a preguntarse qué le diría Vegeta si lo viera en aquellos momentos. No desnudo y satisfecho por la docena de encuentros que ha tenido desde que se despertó aquella mañana. Él cree que Vegeta le diría que es un idiota, que cómo puede ser tan ciego y no darse cuenta de que esa hembra lo único que está haciendo es intentar obligarlo a no pensar en nada más que en su cuerpo desnudo abierto a él sobre la cama cual flor en primavera para cualquier abeja. Nappa sospecha algo, la hospitalidad de ese planeta es ridícula, nadie en el universo te trata así sólo porque vienes de algún planeta lejano y desconocido y tuviste la suerte de aterrizar en aquel lugar que más parece el paraíso que un planeta muy bien desarrollado.

Nappa es un Saiyajin y por tal conoce la avaricia y el hambre de poder y riqueza de las razas extraterrestres. La conoce porque fueron cientos de razas alienígenas las que contrataron, a muy altos precios, la habilidad destructiva de sus hermanos para apoderarse de algún planeta que ellos mismos no podían conquistar sin una pequeña ayuda de sus siempre amigables vecinos los Saiyajins.

— ¿Por qué no vienes a la cama? Se está enfriando. —dice Nelo en un tono de voz tentador que provoca una chispa de ese candente deseo que Nappa ha experimentado más veces en lo que lleva del día que en toda su vida adulta.

Pero no contesta, ni siquiera se inmuta, visiblemente, por la oferta de su compañera de habitación, aunque dentro de él, en esa zona peligrosa cerca de las ingles, siente que el fuego forestal ha comenzado de nuevo, es una fogata descuidada, a la que nadie se tomó el debido cuidado de apagar del todo. Una pequeña fogata que pronto se burlará del mundo y se echará a correr en todas direcciones.

Nappa sigue mirando más allá de la fantasmal mirada que le regresa el cristal y se pregunta, no por primera vez, ¿dónde estará Vegeta?

— ¿Hice algo que no te gustara? —pregunta Nelo y Nappa pudo apreciar en su voz un leve atisbo de preocupación.

— No —responde sin girarse—, todo lo que hiciste estuvo maravilloso. —él mismo se sorprende al darse cuenta que sus palabras son sinceras y que no está mintiendo. De verdad está disfrutando de su estancia en aquel planeta tan desconcertante.

— En ese caso vuelve a la cama; estoy comenzando a sentirme muy sola. —insiste Nelo y piensa… no, está segura de que si Nappa no acude a ella, ella acudirá a él y no le gustaría que en una de sus tan violentas embestidas la recargara contra el cristal y éste no soportara el peso de ambos. Aunque tampoco le importaría poner a prueba la resistencia del vidrio de Mero.

Nappa no responde. Siente que no debe de volver a la cama a pesar de que se muera de ganas, siente que lo que debe de hacer es salir de esa habitación, buscar a Raditz y dar una vuelta por el planeta para localizar las plantas de energía, las bases militares y las principales minas de donde se extraen los metales que utilizan para la fabricación de sus ciudades. Además de que debían de ver el avance en el mantenimiento de sus naves.

Nelo, demasiado excitada como para quedarse en la cama, alejada de Nappa, se pone de pie y se acerca a él dejando que la sábana haga un intento inútil por aferrarse a su cuerpo y que quede como prueba de su paso por la habitación. Acaricia la espalda del Saiyajin y sus manos suben hasta sus hombros. Su cabeza busca cobijo en esa espalda ancha y fuerte y pega sus pechos firmes contra ella. Las manos se escurren por la piel del guerrero y lo abraza por la cintura.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó, escuchando el tenue palpitar del corazón de Nappa. Él suspira y se pregunta si debería o no decirle lo que piensa.

Las palabras de Vegeta cruzan su mente, preguntándole si en verdad puede ser tan idiota como para confiar en una hembra que ni conoce y que sólo lo está utilizando para conseguir satisfacción sexual. Además de que podría estarle sacando información de lo que están haciendo sin que él se dé cuenta, lo cual es poco probable, puesto que entre ellos sólo ha habido una conversación, la de bienvenida, y las siguientes palabras fueron peticiones de velocidad, fuerza y cantidad.

Por otra parte, Nappa siente que bien podría olvidar, en ese mismo momento, la campaña que lleva a cabo junto con sus dos compañeros. Kakaroto no es tan importante para él y el asesinarlo no traerá al planeta de vuelta, ni a sus demás compañeros Saiyajins. Y Bardock podría estar en cualquier lado, el universo es un lugar muy grande. Incluso, ya podría estar muerto, aplastado por alguna inmensa criatura de algún inmenso planeta existente en el inmenso universo. Tanta inmensidad sería muy difícil de abarcar en una vida. Cabía la posibilidad de que nunca los encontraran, a ninguno de los dos, Vegeta debía de saberlo. Por lo tanto, era mucho mejor idea quedarse para siempre en el planeta Mero, ser considerados héroes por el resto de sus vidas y disfrutar de los cuerpos de las hermosas hembras que los acompañaban desde el momento en el que habían despertado el día siguiente al que habían llegado.

¿Por qué no?

Las manos grandes de Nappa acariciaron los antebrazos de Nelo. Ella comenzó a besar sus anchos hombros, las caricias de sus labios eran suaves y Nappa deseaba no apartarse de ella nunca. ¿Se estaba enamorando?

"_¿Te estás enamorando, idiota?_"

La voz de Vegeta.

Sí, tal vez se estaba enamorando.

No, eso es imposible, en una relación debía de haber algunas cosas básicas y una de ellas era la confianza, y era claro, obvio y cualquiera podía darse cuenta, de que entre ellos no había nada, además de sexo desenfrenado.

Pero eso se arreglaba fácil, ¿no? Lo único que Nappa debía de hacer era comenzar a hablar, dejar de jadear y gruñir y comenzar a articular más palabras que sólo los imperativos dignos de todo galán al que le gusta someter. Eso era sencillo de hacer. Muy sencillo, a decir verdad.

Nappa cubrió con sus manos las de Nelo y las separó un poco para poder girarse y quedar de frente con ella. La tomó de la barbilla y le levantó el rostro para que la mirara a los ojos.

— Estoy pensando en que me encantaría quedarme contigo para siempre. —dijo Nappa y a Nelo se le escapó un jadeo. Tímido, casi imperceptible. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco y se quedó pasmada. Aquellas palabras eran algo que ella no esperaba. Nadie le había dicho que eso podía suceder.

Le habían fascinado.

Dentro de ella, al escuchar los pensamientos de Nappa, había sentido que las piernas se le habían convertido en una masa blanda e incapaz de soportar su peso. Pensó, por un segundo, que se desmayaría y quedaría como una tanta ante los ojos de Nappa, su amante favorito.

— En tan poco tiempo te has hecho alguien muy importante para mí y no lo comprendo —continuó Nappa. Nelo apenas si lo escuchaba y no alcanzaba a procesar todo lo que él quería transmitirle—. Tampoco me interesa comprenderlo, lo único que sé es que ya no me interesa nada más que estar contigo para…

Los dedos de Nelo sellaron de repente los labios de Nappa, quien sintió un leve temblor en esa suavidad que le impedía seguir exponiendo no sólo sus pensamientos, sino también sus sentimientos.

— No tenías que responder —susurra en un jadeo—. ¡Bésame, Nappa! ¡Bésame que es lo único que me importa ahora!

Le ordena y cubre sus labios con los suyos. No quiere escucharlo, no ahora que sabe que siente lo mismo que ella. No quiere escucharlo porque sabe que sus palabras harán que su misión peligre y para ella, al igual que para su familia y para todo el planeta, es de vital importancia que no falle; el fracaso significaría la destrucción del planeta entero, lo sabe. Caxa no se cansó de repetírselos una y otra vez cuando descubrieron la clase de sujetos que eran los Saiyajins.

* * *

_2352hrs  
20/06/10_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	172. Charla de Saiyajins

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Antes que nada, una sincera disculpa, lo que pasó fue que desde el lunes 7 del mes en curso, comencé a buscar trabajo. Es increible cuán difícil es conseguir trabajo en un lugar en el que abunda! Es horrible, pero bueno. Dos semanas anduve así y por fin a la tercera, 21 de este mes, conseguí una. Para el sábado siguiente renuncié porque la paga era poca y no me alcanzaba para los planes. Por eso mismo, no publicaba ni actualizaba nada, me quedaba muy poco tiempo y lo utilizaba para otras cosas menos importantes, pero qué quieren? cuando no hay ganas, no hay ganas y no me gusta sacar las cosas forzadas... como que no salen igual._

_En fin, el lunes que fui a renunciar fui a otro lado y encontré otro trabajo hahaha está horrible, está muy aburrido y se la pasan viendo novelas en una pantalla de 56 pulgadas, es horrible, me súper indigna eso pero bueeeeno, qué le vamos a hacer?_

_Esa es mi excusa y espero me perdonen hahaha ahora sí..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Charla de Saiyajins

(Capítulo 172)

Aquella mañana Raditz despertó solo. La habitación estaba tan templada como siempre y las cortinas abiertas, permitiendo que la luz del perfecto día allá afuera entrara por los enormes ventanales e iluminaran la estancia con su brillante presencia.

Raditz se levantó, desnudo como estaba, y se acercó a la ventana. No lo había hecho a propósito, pero en esa dirección, se encontraba el complejo de "sana" diversión en la que él y Sade habían estado la mayor parte del día anterior. Su rostro fantasmal le devolvió la mirada. En sus ojos había confusión, ausencia y los nubarrones que sólo otra persona puede provocar en los ojos propios.

Lanzó un suspiro y pensó en todo lo que había sucedido en aquel lugar. Pensó que tal vez iba siendo hora de que subiera a hablar con Nappa de lo que aquel otro Saiyajin le había contado y de los planes que llevarían a cabo luego de que Vegeta volviera de donde quiera que estuviera en esos momentos.

_No quiero_

Susurró una voz en su mente. Esa parte de su cerebro que le hacía sentir tan bien. Esa parte de su mente a la que le gustaba estar cerca de Sade aspirando su esencia y acariciando la suavidad de su piel. Le encantaban sus ojos violetas, le encantaba mirarse en ellos y perderse en su esférica profundidad.

Un suspiro más escapó de entre sus labios y detrás de él se abrió la puerta que permitía el acceso a la habitación.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? La cama está muy fría sin ti. —dijo Raditz sin girarse.

— Creo que no puedo ayudarte con eso. —refutó Nappa con el rostro enrojecido. Por un instante recordó aquella vez de su peligroso encuentro con Raditz y apartó la vista de sus nalgas desnudas.

Raditz se dio la vuelta, el color de su rostro era igual al de Nappa. Se miró y corrió a la cama por una sábana que se enredó en el cuerpo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó recuperando la compostura.

Nappa suspiró y, taciturno, se alejó hacia una de las ventanas. Apoyó una mano contra el cristal y lanzó un suspiro.

— La verdad es que no lo sé —dijo y en su mente apareció el rostro sonriente de Nelo—. Sin embargo, me parece que hay algo extraño sucediendo… —"Sucediéndome" era lo que quería decir, sin embargo, de pronto se sintió un poco avergonzado y no quiso seguir expresando sus sentimientos con Raditz.

— Te entiendo. —musitó su compañero y se colocó a un lado de él.

_Siente lo mismo por esa chica_, pensó Nappa, abriendo los ojos tanto como pudo por la sorpresa que aquello le provocó.

— ¿De verdad? —se atrevió a preguntar Nappa.

— De verdad. —dijo Raditz mirando a su compañero. A Nappa le pareció que en sus labios habitaba el principio de una sonrisa tímida que no quería salir y exponerse a que él la observara. No obstante, Nappa supo que allí estaba. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco.

— No sé cómo es que sucedió… fue cómo… ¡Bam! Apenas pasé un tiempo con ella y entonces lo supe. —explicó Nappa, refiriéndose, obviamente, a lo que sentía por Nelo.

Raditz lo miró y su expresión pasó de ser una de absoluta comprensión a una llena de absoluta confusión.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Raditz y dio un paso hacia atrás, al recordar aquella vez en la que había estado a punto de… bueno, eso.

— De… —Nappa no terminó, la expresión de su compañero no le inspiraba nada de confianza—. Estoy seguro de que no estoy hablando de lo que tú piensas. —dijo y retrocedió, en un instante lo pensó mejor y se alejó de allí, hacia la otra ventana.

Raditz lo miró alejarse y agradeció el gesto de su compañero. Suspiró y miró por la ventana, el fantasma de su rostro lo saludó con un tono rojizo que no le gustó del todo. Apartó la mirada.

— Nelo —susurró Nappa colocando una mano sobre su rostro difuso en el cristal de la ventana—. Cuando estoy con ella… todo se vuelve… no lo sé, deja de ser importante. No tengo nada más que hacer que mirarla para olvidarme de la misión en la que estamos montados viajando a través del espacio. En estos tres días que hemos estado aquí, me he divertido muchísimo, mucho más que estando en algún otro planeta asesinando a sus habitantes para vender el planeta a cualquiera —hizo una pausa y lanzó un suspiro—. No sé si soy claro con lo que… —se giró y dejó de hablar. Los ojos de Raditz estaban clavados en él y en ellos no había otra cosa más que la negra comprensión. Sí, Raditz sabía exactamente de lo que Nappa estaba hablando y eso le provocó un escalofrío en la espina a Nappa.

— Lo mismo… —comenzó Raditz y apartó la mirada de Nappa, así era más difícil decirlo—. Lo mismo me… pasa a mí. Es… tan extraño. No podría describirlo. La emoción que esa mujer me hace sentir es muy superior a lo que asesinar a muchos me provoca. Tú… ¿qué crees que sea?

Nappa negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama.

— No tengo idea y no estoy seguro de que debamos sucumbir ante esta extraña sensación. Estoy seguro de que Vegeta nos mataría si se enterara de que un par de Saiyajins estuvieran pensando, ¡y hablando!, de sus sen… sentimientos. —dijo Nappa y sintió algo muy extraño. Esas palabras sabían muy raras. Miró a Raditz con la ceja arqueada, esperando que aquel se burlara de él por la forma tan patética en la que estaba hablando. Raditz no se burló, él también estaba siendo convertido en un ente patético. En cambio, se sentó a un lado de Nappa y los dos lanzaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo, con los ojos de borrego a medio morir.

Con ojos de enamorado.

— No deberíamos decirle. —dijo Nappa después de unos momentos. Raditz asintió.

— Aunque en algún momento tendremos que decírselo. En algún momento tendremos que irnos de este planeta y continuar con la búsqueda de Kakaroto. —dijo Raditz. Sólo pesar había en su voz, la furia y la decisión que expresaba antes se había esfumado paulatinamente desde el día siguiente en el que despertó con Sade en su habitación.

— En eso tienes razón, no creo que acepte que ellas vayan con nosotros.

— ¡Ja! Ni siquiera lo pienses. Nos mataría a todos juntos antes de aceptar eso.

— Así como hizo con aquella chica en el planeta donde lo encontramos, ¿te acuerdas?

— Sí, parecía que no quisiera hacerlo.

— Sí, sí.

— ¿Crees que la conocía?

— Sí, tal vez.

— A mí me pareció que entre ellos había algo más.

Quedaron en silencio unos momentos, luego se miraron un instante.

— ¡Naaaaaah! —dijeron al mismo tiempo y volvieron a clavar la mirada en la alfombra frente a ellos.

— Es imposible que Vegeta se enamore de alguien. —dijo Nappa.

— Sí, tienes toda la razón.

— Pero entonces, ¿qué haremos?

— Tendremos que decírselo. No creo que… se oponga, ¿o sí?

Nappa no respondió, sabía muy bien que Vegeta se opondría. Así era él y nada lo haría cambiar. Lo que ninguno de ellos dos sabía, era que si se lo hubieran pedido antes de que asesinara a Lou, Vegeta habría aceptado, pero no cuando volviera.

— Por cierto —dijo Raditz—. Encontré a otros dos Saiyajins.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? —brincó Nappa, atónito.

— Es una especie de zona de caza, los tienen encerrados. Hablé con uno de ellos; Shorty, me parece que su amigo es Scareface. A él no lo vi. Me dijo que estaban escondidos allí dentro, esperando que una brigada los rescatara.

— ¿Le dijiste que el planeta Vejita había sido destruido?

— ¡Claro que no! —refutó Raditz—. La verdad es que no quiero involucrarme con ellos.

— ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Son nuestros camaradas!

— Claro, pero en cuanto los ayudemos a escapar, asesinaremos a todos en este planeta.

— Eso no… —"sería muy diferente a lo que regularmente hacíamos" iba a decir Nappa, pero recordó a Nelo. Raditz tenía razón, esa no era una buena opción—. ¿Cómo fue que los capturaron?

— No lo sé, tal parece que utilizan armas muy poderosas, las cuales salen de unas chaquetas blancas que…

Raditz no pudo continuar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Sade y Nelo entraron a la habitación.

— ¡Hola!, ¿dónde estaban? —preguntó Sade acercándose a Raditz. Nelo corrió a los brazos de Nappa y comenzó a besarlo. La respiración de ambas era entrecortada, como si hubiesen llegado corriendo de algún otro lado.

Nappa y Raditz no notaron ese detalle, cuando estaban con ellas dos, no notaban ni la mierda en sus narices.

— ¿Ustedes dónde andaban? Las camas amanecieron muy frías sin ustedes. —dijo Raditz, quien de los dos Saiyajins, era el más hábil con las féminas.

Nelo y Sade se miraron con nerviosismo.

— Por ahí —se adelantó a responder Nelo—. Cosas de hembras, ya sabes. —dijo y volvió a besar a Nappa.

— Estábamos haciendo unos preparativos. —dijo Sade y chocó su nariz con la de Raditz varias veces, a modo de cariñitos.

— ¿Habrá otro carnaval? —quiso saber Raditz.

— No, es más bien una cena de presentación. —completó Nelo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿A quién conoceremos? —preguntó Nappa.

— A quienes nos salvaron de las bestias con cola —dijo Sade y la sangre se les heló en las venas a Raditz y a Nappa—. Conocerán a Juno y a Lane.

* * *

_Juaaaaa!_

_Creo que al principio quería hacer a Raditz el sentimental... pero luego no sé qué pasó. Este capítulo creo que comencé a escribirlo desde el martes, y hasta hoy lo terminé, ayer no escribí nada '^^_

_2243hrs  
30/06/10_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	173. Demostración

_Waazzaaaaa!_

_Perdón por la demora, sucedieron demasiadas cosas. Conseguí trabajo! y lo dejé ^^ Volví a conseguir trabajo! y también lo dejé! ^^ Por qué? se preguntaron muchos: "¿Por qué carajos?" La respuesta es fácil, del primero me pagaban muy poco a pesar de que me gustaba estar allí. Del segundo, porque me di cuenta de que consumía todo mi día y no me daba tiempo de escribir. Al final, es escribir lo que de verdad quiero, el dinero no me interesa. Si muero de hambre algún día, moriré escribiendo, porque eso es lo que me gusta y eso es lo que quiero seguir haciendo._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Demostración

(Capítulo 173)

Nappa y Raditz iban muy callados en la parte de atrás del vehículo mientras Sade y Nelo les hablaban, muy contentas y emocionadas, de los dos personajes con los que se encontrarían dentro de algunos momentos.

— Juno es el más fuerte de los dos. Es asombroso. Apenas lo ves te infunde un poderoso sentimiento de seguridad que ningún otro individuo en el universo podría provocarte. —decía Sade.

— Eso es verdad —concedía Nelo—. Sin embargo, Lane jamás se da por vencido, su perseverancia puede acabar con cualquier enemigo. ¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión en la que salieron dos enormes bestias del centro del planeta? Las dos arrojaban lava por las fauces, eran criaturas terribles que acabaron con varias ciudades muy importantes en el planeta. En aquella ocasión hubo demasiados muertos. El planeta se paralizó durante todo un ciclo, nadie iba a trabajar, nadie salía de sus casas y todos tenían el temor de que una de esas bestias llegaría, de un momento a otro, a nuestra ciudad.

— Sí —continuó Sade—. Fueron tiempos muy difíciles. Todos vivimos aterrados durante el tiempo que esas bestias estuvieron sobre la superficie del planeta. Pero un día aparecieron ellos dos. Juno fue hacia la Capital Suprema, donde se encontraba una de las bestias y acabó con ella en una noche. ¡Es asombroso!

— ¡Claro que lo es! —concedió Nelo dando un brinquito en el vehículo—. A Lane le tocó el más resistente de las dos criaturas. Le tomó dos días enteros derrotarlo, parecía que jamás lo lograría y Juno ya no pudo ayudarlo porque había sido herido por aquella bestia. Aun así, Lane no se dio por vencido en ningún momento y la atacó sin descanso. Hasta que la bestia se agotó y Lane aprovechó para cortarle la cabeza con su sable. ¡Fue genial! A mí me habría encantado verlo, pero toda la zona fue evacuada poco antes de que la batalla comenzara.

Las dos féminas guardaron silencio y en sus rostros se veía el pesar de los recuerdos. Nappa miró a Raditz, quién no apartaba la mirada de Sade. En su expresión, Nappa pudo adivinar preocupación. Se preguntó si en el suyo habría lo mismo. Miró en todas direcciones intentando encontrar un espejo y se dio cuenta de que no había. Pensándolo bien, desde que llegaron a ese planeta, no había visto uno solo, sólo su reflejo fantasmal en los cristales.

— ¿Qué buscas? —preguntó Nelo, sacándolos a todos de su ensimismamiento.

— Un espejo. —respondió Nappa sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

— ¿Para qué quieres un espejo? ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Qué quieres hacer? —había desesperación y un poco de urgencia en la voz de Nelo. Sade la tomó de la mano y, en silencio, la incitó a que se tranquilizara. Su actitud desconcertó a Nappa y a Raditz.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Nappa—. Sólo quería mirarme, eso es todo. No lo necesitaba para nada en especial.

— No le prestes atención —dijo Sade—. No nos gustan los espejos. Tuvimos… un problema con ellos, hace algún tiempo.

— ¿Qué problema? —quiso saber Nappa. Nelo y Sade reaccionaron de una forma muy extraña ante la petición del Saiyajin. Parecía que ninguna de ellas estaba preparada para algo así.

— Ya llegamos. —anunció el conductor y las puertas se abrieron.

— Vamos, tenemos que apresurarnos. —dijo Sade y tomó la mano de Raditz.

— ¿Qué sucedió con los espejos? —insistió Napa, bajándose del vehículo.

— No hay tiempo para eso, te lo contaremos después. —replicó Nelo.

Cuando los cuatro estuvieron frente al enorme edificio en el que conocerían a los Salvadores Juno y Lane, el vehículo se marchó sin que el conductor dijera nada.

El edificio era una construcción gris que se alzaba sin chiste alguno. Era rectangular y desentonaba con el entorno; todos los demás edificios tenían diferentes formas como flamas, algunos otros se movían, otros eran esferas que parecían moverse.

— Cuando esta ciudad fue atacada por una de las bestias salidas del centro del planeta, este fue el único edificio que se mantuvo en pie —explicó Sade—. Por supuesto, ya no lo usamos para nada. Se convirtió en un monumento. Todo lo que había dentro en el momento del ataque se dejó allí y la entrada está prohibida para todos en el planeta. Cada año, venimos a reunirnos en este lugar y celebramos la victoria de nuestros salvadores.

— El ataque de esas bestias, ¿fue antes o después del ataque de esos tipos con cola? —preguntó Raditz, sin apartar la mirada del enorme edificio frente a ellos.

— Después. —dijo Nelo.

— Antes. —dijo Sade, al mismo tiempo.

Las dos se miraron con reproche y Nappa y Raditz se quedaron desconcertados.

— Primero fue el ataque de las bestias —dijo una voz que se acercó a ellos por la acera. Los cuatro se giraron en aquella dirección.

Dos hombres, ataviados con lo que parecía ser una larga sábana cada uno, se acercaban por la acera. En sus rostros había grandes sonrisas de alegría y emoción. Sus ojos expresaban una frialdad que casi parecía ofensiva.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no recuerdes la cronología de eventos tan importantes? —inquirió el segundo hombre, fulminando a Nelo con la mirada— ¿Es acaso que no te interesa lo suficiente como para recordarlo?

— ¡Claro que me importa! —replicó Nelo, clavando la mirada en el suelo—. Es solo que…

— Déjalo así, no importa —dijo el primero de ellos—. Lo importante es que recuerdes que sucedió. El orden es lo de menos. Buen día, mi nombre es Juno. —terminó, extendiendo su mano hacia Raditz.

— Yo soy Raditz —dijo el Saiyajin—. Este es mi compañero Nappa.

— Mucho gusto, Nappa, Raditz —dijo Juno con la sonrisa un poco más amplia—. Él es Lane, es un poco cascarrabias, pero en el fondo es un buen tipo.

Los Saiyajins saludaron, asintiendo con la cabeza y estrechando las manos, a los salvadores del planeta. En ese momento, un vehículo se detuvo frente a ellos. Era un vehículo lujoso, de cristales polarizados y que parecía no tener llantas. La puerta del copiloto se abrió y por ella se asomó Caxa.

— Disculpen la tardanza —dijo—, ya saben, papeleos y algunas cosas que sólo yo puedo arreglar fue lo que me retrasó. Pero suban, no se queden allí. Estoy seguro que en el Cubo ya nos están esperando.

Los Saiyajins, las féminas y los salvadores subieron al vehículo y Caxa arrancó para llevarlos a todos al Cubo, el lugar donde el día anterior, Sade y Raditz se habían divertido mucho, a expensas de criaturas más grandes y más indefensas.

— Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho. —comentó Caxa sin detener el vehículo que discurría por la avenida desierta.

— No, no te preocupes, íbamos llegando. —respondió Juno.

— ¿Y ustedes? —les preguntó Caxa a los Saiyajins.

— También… acabábamos de llegar. —respondió Nappa, mirando por la ventana hacia las calles. Sabía que había algo extraño allí afuera, pero no lograba identificar de qué se trataba. El reflejo de su rostro en el cristal lo desconcertaba, además de la reacción de las féminas ante los espejos.

— ¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó Nelo, colocando una de sus manos en su pierna.

— No, no sucede nada. —respondió Nappa, cubriendo la mano de Nelo con la suya y dedicándole una sonrisa.

— ¿No será que estás nervioso por algo? —interrogó Lane.

— No tiene razón para estar nervioso. —comentó Raditz, él sí lo estaba y Nappa también, un poco. La situación los incomodaba a ambos. Estaban en un vehículo junto a los hombres que se suponía eran capaces de derrotar a un escuadrón de Saiyajins. Si eso era verdad, ¿qué podían esperar si debían enfrentarse contra ellos si tan sólo eran dos?

— Claro que no —agregó Caxa, intentando tranquilizarlos a todos—, aquí todos somos amigos y ustedes son nuestros invitados especiales.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no pasa nada? —volvió a preguntarle Nelo a Nappa, quien ya estaba de nuevo con la mirada perdida más allá de su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana.

— Sí, estoy bien. No pasa… nada. —respondió él. Raditz buscó su mirada pero Nappa ya se había perdido en los ojos verdes de Nelo, mientras sujetaba su mano.

— ¿Falta mucho para llegar? —inquirió Lane en un susurro, como si sólo quisiera que Caxa lo escuchara.

— ¡Ya llegamos! —anunció Caxa y condujo el vehículo por la entrada de aquel edificio cúbico. Raditz miró alrededor, preguntándose cómo era que habían llegado tan pronto si no habían pasado aún los edificios que había visto el día anterior cuando acudió a ese lugar junto con Sade.

El vehículo se detuvo y las puertas del mismo se abrieron, Caxa, Juno y Lane descendieron primero. Afuera, los hombres de las batas blancas ya los estaban esperando y los saludaron con pronunciadas caravanas.

— Anda, vamos ya. —le indicó Nelo a Nappa, tomándolo de la mano. Raditz percibió una especie de vacío en los ojos de su compañero, sin embargo, no estuvo del todo seguro de haberlo visto porque de inmediato Sade lo tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó, con un movimiento suave, a mirarlo.

— Llegamos, es hora de divertirnos. —le sonrió y Raditz olvidó aquella vacuidad en los ojos de su compañero.

El procedimiento para entrar al campo abierto dentro del edificio se repitió sin los encuentros amorosos por parte de Sade y Raditz. Cuando todos tuvieron puestas las batas blancas, pasaron a la enorme pradera siguiendo a Caxa.

— Esperamos que disfruten de la demostración que nuestros salvadores les presentarán —dijo Caxa una vez estuvieron dentro de aquel espacioso lugar—. En este momento, ellos dos buscarán a los únicos dos sobrevivientes de los cinco que se atrevieron a atacarnos y los asesinarán delante de ustedes. Pueden tomarlo como una ofrenda. —sonrió el anfitrión. Cualquiera pensaría que más bien era una especie de advertencia. Nappa y Raditz, sólo asintieron.

— Muy bien, yo me encargaré del pequeño, ¿te parece? —preguntó Juno a Lane, adelantándose hacia donde Caxa se encontraba.

— Como tú quieras. —replicó Lane, encogiéndose de hombros.

Juno asintió y miró al horizonte cerrado, luego de un momento, echó a correr, al parecer, en cualquier dirección. Lane lo siguió y todos los demás esperaron. Caxa sonreía mientras se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás. Sade y Nelo, miraban sin expresión alguna en el rostro, en dirección a donde los salvadores se habían ido.

Nappa y Raditz sólo estaban de pie.

* * *

_2225hrs  
06/07/10_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	174. La muerte de los Saiyajins

_Waazzaaaaa!_

_Creo que este capítulo me quedó muuuuuy corto, sin embargo, no quería explayarme más, pues no quiero que comience a ser como las telenovelas que empiezan a meter capítulos de relleno nada más porque la cosa está siendo muy exitosa y el hilo principal se pierde entre tantas... "los va a ver, chiiiin!" así que, espero que les agrade y... ya estámos al corriente, sí que sí! Espero publicar el próximo el viernes hahaha_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

La muerte de los Saiyajins

(Capítulo 174)

Hubo una explosión. Los escombros se alzaron y cayeron al suelo a lo lejos. Los gritos lastimeros de algunas criaturas se dejaron escuchar y partes de cuerpos indescifrables llovieron por todas partes. El cielo-techo era de un azul primaveral en el que un sol artificial brillaba y daba calor a los que allí dentro se encontraban. La brisa soplaba fresca, meciendo los cabellos de Raditz y refrescando el rostro de Nappa, quienes miraban en dirección de la explosión.

— Tal parece que ya los encontraron —comentó Caxa, en su voz había una creciente emoción que Raditz y Nappa decidieron ignorar, las manos de ambos Saiyajins comenzaron a sudar—. Esos tontos no saben cómo esconderse. A veces pienso que no eran tan peligrosos como habíamos pensado al principio.

— Eso pasa porque Juno y Lane son muy poderosos. —musitó Nelo, sin apartar la mirada del horizonte.

Raditz y Nappa ignoraron los comentarios, no podían saber qué era lo que estaba pasando. Podría ser, incluso, que no hubiera pelea alguna y que esas explosiones estuvieran programadas y que todo fuera una farsa. Después de todo, ¿quién podía estar seguro de que aquel lugar de verdad era real? Lo parecía, sí, pero bien podía ser un complejo construido para ese tipo de exhibiciones. Nappa no había visto a los dos Saiyajins que todos decían que estaban cautivos allí, sólo Raditz, pero mirando su rostro, cualquiera se daría cuenta que Raditz se creería cualquier cosa que Sade le dijera susurrándole al oído.

Pero Nappa, no. Nappa no se creería cualquier tontería que le vinieran a decir, él, como todo buen Saiyajin, esperaría a verlo con sus propios ojos y después emitiría su opinión al respecto.

— ¿Te parece que son fuertes? —le preguntó Nelo, tomándolo de la mano.

— Sí, bastante poderosos. —respondió Nappa, apartando la mirada del horizonte para mirar a Nelo y dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Será mejor que nos apartemos un poco, vienen para acá. —anunció Caxa y caminó hacia un costado. A lo lejos, las explosiones fueron siguiéndose unas a otras en dirección a ellos. Sade tomó de la mano a Raditz y lo apartó del lugar. Fueron seguidos por Nelo y Nappa, quien no dejaba de mirar en dirección a las explosiones.

Instantes después, Juno apareció, montado en una motocicleta con un arma de grueso calibre en una mano, persiguiendo a uno de los Saiyajins. En cuanto lo vio, Nappa reconoció su rostro. ¿Y cómo olvidarlo?

Era un tipo pequeño, de músculos bien marcados y expresión de pocos amigos. Su ojo derecho estaba cruzado por una larga cicatriz que le llegaba desde la frente a la mejilla. Su cabello había ido desapareciendo en las batallas que había luchado. Ahora sólo tenía algunos mechones en los costados de la cabeza. Era él quien provocaba las explosiones al enviarle a la motocicleta esferas de energía para destruirla, todas ellas eran desviadas por un campo invisible que protegía al vehículo en el que Juno se desplazaba.

Scarface, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Nappa y se distrajo unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que Juno apuntara su arma y le disparara directo al pecho. El Saiyajin cayó al suelo con las manos en el pecho y una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

— ¿Qué sucede, asqueroso ser? —le escupió Juno descendiendo de la motocicleta para acercarse a su presa—. No puedes hacer nada si estás solo, ¿eh? —Juno le dio una patada en el rostro al Saiyajin. Raditz y Nappa sintieron una rabia que difícilmente controlaron—. No te preocupes, basura, esto terminará pronto. —dijo Juno y le apuntó con el arma a la cabeza. Scarface sólo lo miraba con los ojos anegados de terror. Había en su brillo una súplica lastimosa que no le gustaba nada a Nappa. Él sabía que su compañero caído era uno de los Saiyajins más poderosos que había en las flotillas de su planeta natal. No se explicaba cómo era que ahora estaba allí, derribado y suplicando por su vida.

Antes de que Nappa o Raditz pudieran detenerlo, una explosión sacudió el lugar detrás de ellos. De aquel otro lado, Shorty se acercaba a gran velocidad, seguido muy de cerca por Lane, quien traía un cohete en la espalda a modo de mochila, con el que planeaba por los cielos del lugar, disparando su arma contra el Saiyajin, quien se las arreglaba bien para esquivarlo.

Scarface apartó el cañón de su frente con un manotazo y golpeó a Juno en el estómago con la pierna para escapar. El salvador permitió que el Saiyajin se alejara un poco antes de extraer un artefacto de uno de los tantos bolsillos de su pantalón y se lo arrojó al Saiyajin en la espalda. Al contacto, la pequeña esfera estalló, proyectando al guerrero hacia delante. Juno se acercó a él con la tranquilidad de un cirujano antes de una operación que ha hecho miles de veces.

Mientras tanto, Shorty descendió para atacar a Juno, sin embargo, el otro no se inmutó, tenía plena confianza en que su amigo no le permitiría acercarse lo suficiente como para hacerle daño alguno. Y no se equivocó. Lane aceleró su cohete-mochila y golpeó con los puños la espalda de Shorty, estrellándolo contra el suelo panza abajo.

El Saiyajin lanzó un alarido de dolor y se quedó en el suelo, con Lane contemplándolo a un lado.

— No son más que unas basuras —musitó Lane y escupió a un lado. Levantó la mirada hacia Juno—, ¿Estás listo?

— Por supuesto. —dijo aquel y sujetó del cuello a Scarface para llevarlo a donde estaba Shorty. Lane se quedó donde estaba, sin dejar de apuntar a Shorty con su arma.

Los dos Saiyajins quedaron entre los dos salvadores, quienes intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron.

— Esta es una ofrenda a nuestros visitantes. —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué no piensan ayudarnos? —musitó Shorty, clavando los ojos en Raditz.

— Somos sus compañeros, ¿por qué no hacen nada para ayudarnos? —agregó Scarface.

— Con la sangre de estos dos individuos, daremos las gracias por su visita. —continuaron Juno y Lane.

— ¿Qué les pasa? —inquirió Shorty.

— ¡Hagan algo! —pidió Scarface.

Raditz y Nappa no se movieron y no hicieron nada para ayudar a sus compañeros, algo había sucedido. No tenían miedo, los Saiyajins nunca lo tienen, pero la rabia se había mitigado y ahora ellos también deseaban que Juno y Lane jalaran del gatillo para asesinar a esas basuras que se atrevían a suplicar para que los ayudaran. Ellos preferían a las compañeras a sus lados que a ellos dos.

La mano de Nelo sujetó la de Nappa y la de Sade la de Raditz. Se miraron a los ojos los unos a los otros y el estruendo de los disparos silenció para siempre las súplicas de los otros dos Saiyajins que murieron para la plena satisfacción de Caxa.

El trabajo estaba hecho, pensó él mientras miraba a las dos parejas con una sonrisa enorme en los labios. Sin que ellos lo vieran, hizo un ademán con la cabeza a Juno y Lane para que salieran de allí junto con él y dejaran a los enamorados solos.

— Todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan —les dijo Caxa a los otros dos—. Estos idiotas no se dieron cuenta de nada.

— Perfecto —musitó Juno—, ya no puedo esperar.

— Yo tampoco. —concedió Lane y salieron del establecimiento dejando las ropas en el lobby.

Ellos pensaban que Raditz y Nappa habían caído en las redes que habían estado tejiendo desde el momento mismo en el que sus radares detectaron sus naves acercándose al planeta, y tenían razón. Sin embargo, sus planes no saldrían como ellos esperaban, pues se habían olvidado de un pequeño detalle, mismo que ahora había terminado su meditación en las montañas y que había purgado su corazón de todo sentimiento bondadoso.

Se habían olvidado de Vegeta, el príncipe de los Saiyajins.

* * *

_1926hrs_  
_07/07/10_

_Hahaha, me encantó este final =P  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	175. El regreso de Vegeta

_Waazzaaaa!_

_Estoy comiendo uvas._

_No están lavadas._

_Ya me puse al corriente y el final de éste me emocionó mucho, espero que los siguientes no se atrasen tanto._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

El regreso de Vegeta

(Capítulo 175)

Vegeta, el príncipe de los Saiyajin, descendió de las montañas una semana después de que se había internado en ellas para esclarecer su mente y sus pensamientos. Todo este tiempo, le sirvió para pensar las cosas y desenterrar de lo más hondo de su corazón los sentimientos que había desarrollado hacia Lou, la única mujer a la que amó en toda su… corta vida.

Estando en las montañas, Vegeta había llorado, había sufrido la pérdida de su amada, a quien él mismo había estrangulado hasta la muerte, y se había jurado a sí mismo que jamás volvería a cometer la estupidez de volver a enamorarse de nadie.

Ahora, una semana después de que se internó en las montañas, Vegeta volvía a la ciudad en la que se encontraban sus dos compañeros, responsables de la muerte de Lou, según él, y donde había millones de habitantes esperando para ser asesinados. Siempre y cuando estos hayan terminado ya con los trabajos de reparación de sus naves espaciales. Vegeta recordaba que Caxa le había dicho que las reparaciones estarían listas en no más de cuatro días, lo que significaba que, inmediatamente después de reunirse con Raditz y Nappa, comenzarían con la limpieza de aquel asqueroso planeta.

No estaba del todo seguro si Raditz y Nappa ya habrían comenzado con esa labor. Esperaba que sí, aunque lo dudaba, seguramente aquellos dos idiotas se la pasarían holgazaneando y perdiendo el tiempo con estúpidos juegos.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando llegó a los límites de la ciudad y pudo contemplar la ciudad en perfectas condiciones. Todos los edificios seguían de pie y no había gruesas columnas de humo elevándose hacia el cielo despejado de aquel planeta.

Vegeta se alzó por los aires de la ciudad. Había algo raro en ella. Se escuchaba el bullicio de los vehículos, la gente caminando por las calles, los aviones pasando por el cielo, pero no había nada. La ciudad estaba vacía. No había ni un alma por ninguna parte. Vegeta se deslizó por el cielo de aquel lugar sin despegar la mirada de las calles debajo de él. Los señalamientos de tránsito funcionaban. Algunos de los locales tenían luz y se escuchaba el ruido de los generadores de energía en los grandes centros comerciales. Todo parecía en perfecto orden.

— Deben de estar en el centro de la ciudad celebrando cualquier tontería. —musitó y, a gran velocidad, se dirigió hacia el centro, donde habían aterrizado ellos hacía ya una semana.

A lo largo de su recorrido, Vegeta no dejaba de mirar las calles de la ciudad y de preguntarse por qué se escuchaba todo pero no se veía nada. Al llegar al centro de la ciudad, también lo encontró vacío, con la plataforma en la que habían aterrizado con una apariencia oxidada, como si hubieran pasado más de cien años desde que ellos aterrizaron allí.

No obstante, el sonido de las personas paseando por las calles seguía allí.

Vegeta bajó de la plataforma y caminó por las calles, mirando al interior de todos los edificios por los que pasaba y las puertas corredizas se abrían. Todos ellos estaban vacíos.

— ¿En dónde demonios están? —gritó, esperando que alguien saliera a su encuentro. Nadie acudió—. ¿Estaré dormido? —se preguntó y golpeó con el puño la pared a su derecha, ésta se deshizo y dejó pasar su puño sin provocarle dolor alguno. ¿Y qué esperaba?

Siguió con su camino hacia el hotel donde los tres se habían hospedado.

Las puertas del enorme hotel se abrieron a su paso, el lobby estaba tan desierto como las calles de la ciudad. Se acercó al elevador y cuando las puertas de éste se abrieron, Enel salió del interior con algunos papeles en las manos.

— ¿En dónde se metieron todos? —le preguntó Vegeta. Enel se detuvo y levantó la mirada. Por unos segundos no hizo nada, al reconocerlo, gritó y lanzó los papeles al aire, al tiempo que retrocedía hasta la pared del fondo del elevador.

— ¡Vegeta! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —inquirió ella con la voz temblorosa.

— Aquí es donde me hospedo —replicó Vegeta y se paró en el umbral del elevador para evitar que éste se cerrara—. ¿En dónde se metió todo el mundo? —volvió a preguntar el Saiyajin.

— Pues están… donde…. ¿de qué estás hablando? —balbuceó la fémina.

— ¡No te quieras hacer la lista conmigo! —rugió Vegeta y sujetó del cuello a Enel, levantándola algunos centímetros.

— ¡Teagh! No sé de qué hablas. —gimió la chica intentando zafarse.

— ¡Todos! ¿En dónde demonios está todo el mundo? —volvió a preguntar Vegeta y liberó un poco de la presión en el cuello de la chica.

— ¡En la plaza! Todos están allí, esperando a que regresaras.

— ¡Mientes! —rugió Vegeta y la arrojó a un lado—. De ahí vengo y la ciudad está vacía.

Enel tosió intentando recuperar el aliento y se puso de pie.

— ¿La ciudad está vacía? —cuestionó, sin mirar a Vegeta.

— Sí.

— Qué suerte —susurró ella y se acercó al príncipe, colocó sus manos en sus hombros y se estiró hacia él, dejando sus labios a pocos centímetros de los suyos—. Así podremos utilizar la ciudad a nuestro antojo, ¿no te gustaría? —inquirió y besó los labios de Vegeta, sujetándolo de la nuca para atraerlo más a ella.

En aquel beso, dentro de Vegeta nació el deseo de más, de obedecer a la sugerencia de Enel y echar pasión a lo largo y a lo ancho de la ciudad vacía. Sujetó la mano de ella en su nuca y la apartó de sí.

— No, ¿en dónde demonios están Raditz y Nappa?

— ¿Sucede algo, caballero? —preguntón un hombre con maletín en mano, parecía estar esperando, desde hace varios minutos, que ellos dos salieran del elevador para poder ingresar. Detrás de él, Vegeta pudo ver los rostros de infinidad de curiosos que no apartaban la mirada de ellos.

El príncipe de los Saiyajins salió del elevador y del hotel. Las calles estaban de nuevo plagadas de gente y ahora el sonido venía acompañado por los objetos que los producían.

_No, esto no puede ser posible, hace unos instantes no estaban._ Pensó, repasando en su mente lo que había sucedido y buscando una explicación al porqué antes no los había notado y ahora sí.

— No te preocupes, Vegeta —le dijo Enel y le puso una mano en el hombro—. No le diré a nadie que intentaste asesinarme en el elevador, siempre y cuando, subas conmigo a la habitación y me hagas caricias para poder olvidar el dolor.

Un par de sujetos salieron por las puertas del hotel, ninguno de ellos los miraban. Vegeta levantó la mirada al interior del edificio y en el lobby todos parecían haber vuelto a sus respectivas tareas. El hombre que había querido subir al elevador continuaba frente a la puerta, esperándolo, con la mirada clavada en los números sobre la puerta. Vegeta se dio cuenta de que el aparato iba subiendo. Sin hacer caso a las palabras de Enel, se apartó de ella y entró al edificio. Se acercó al hombre delante del elevador y éste se giró al escuchar sus pasos.

— ¿Sucede algo, caballero? —preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Sí —respondió Vegeta y lo comprendió todo. Se acercó un poco más al sujeto delante de él y cerró los ojos. Enel estaba detrás de él, con las manos en el pecho, expectante ante las acciones del Saiyajin. Vegeta aspiró profundo y musitó—: No eres real.

— ¿Disculpe? —preguntó el hombre en tono ofendido. Vegeta abrió los ojos.

— Lo que escuchaste. Tú, al igual que toda la multitud que nos recibió, no existes.

— ¿Pero cómo se atreve? Es usted un… —Vegeta le lanzó un golpe, cruzándolo en diagonal. Su brazo cruzó el cuerpo del sujeto sin problema alguno y a éste no le ocurrió nada. Detrás de Vegeta, Enel lanzó una exclamación y dio media vuelta para echarse a correr. No logró salir del lobby del hotel cuando Vegeta la detuvo de los cabellos.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, estúpida? —le preguntó atrayéndola hacia sí mientras la fémina gritaba y le imploraba que la soltara—. No te vas a ir de aquí hasta que me digas en dónde diablos están mis compañeros.

— ¡Déjala en paz, Vegeta! —rugió una voz detrás de ellos. Vegeta miró por sobre su hombro, Raditz y Nappa estaban, junto con Caxa, Nelo y Sade, frente a las puertas del elevador—. Aquí estamos, no tienes por qué hacerle daño, ¡libérala!

— ¿Te atreves a darle órdenes a tu príncipe? —siseó Vegeta dándose la vuelta, sin liberar a Enel.

— Por favor, Vegeta, sé razonable —agregó Nappa—. No le hagas daño.

— ¿O qué? —inquirió el príncipe y sujetó a Enel del cuello. Hubo un largo silencio entre ellos, las personas que estaban alrededor sólo miraban la escena y algunos salían del lugar. A Vegeta ellos no le preocupaban, tampoco los agentes que se habían aglomerado fuera del hotel, estaba seguro de que ellos no podrían hacerle daño. Ninguno de los que estaban en ese planeta.

— O nos veremos obligados a matarte. —respondió Raditz y Nappa asintió.

Vegeta lo miró a uno y luego al otro, sin variar su expresión.

— De acuerdo —dijo y liberó a Enel, cuando ella comenzaba a alejarse hacia los otros Saiyajins, Vegeta repitió el golpe que aplicó con el hombre frente al elevador y la cabeza de Enel rodó por el suelo, su cuerpo cayó y de la herida su sangre brotaba sin control—. Inténtelo, si es que se atreven. —dijo Vegeta y se preparó para la lucha contra Nappa y Raditz.

* * *

_1803hrs  
13/07/10_

_Ok, ya puedo ir a lavar mis uvas.  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	176. Frente al hotel

_Waazzaaaa!_

_Antes que nada quiero ofrecerles una discula, sé que con eso no es suficiente para enmendar mis retrasos, pero acá viene también la excusa. Durante algún tiempo, estuve trabajando en una página web personal, misma que estará lista para el primero de agosto y que ya pueden checar en "www .wix .com /Heich_Ess/Kasugano" sin espacios por supuesto. La página, no es tan profesional, pero igual consumió mucho de mi tiempo, me olvidé de lo demás y sólo me concentré en ella. Además, no sabía cómo continuar con este maravilloso Fan Fic, he estado pensando en otras historias y he estado de flojo, esa es la verdad._

_Ayer por la noche que fui al baño, pensando en DBHS, me di cuenta de que no me estaba gustando, que con él sólo comprovaba, como hoy, que puedo escribir un capítulo en un día, cosa que, creo, antes me resultaba muy difícil. Lo malo de eso, aunque creo que de bueno no tiene mucho, es que uno, luego de un tiempo, no está conforme con lo que hizo y regresarse es impensable, ya son 175 capítulos. El caso es que ayer que fui al baño, sentí que Dragon Ball H.S estaba cayendo en la... "planitud" de personajes planos e historia plana, que ya estaba en un universo de dos dimensiones. Lo cual, por supuesto, no me agradó nada. Olvidé lo que se supone debe de representar DBHS para mí en mi vida literaria._

_Con Dragon Ball H.S, que es una historia enorme que sigue y sigue creciendo, lo que se supone debo de hacer es explorarme a mí mismo y desarrollar nuevas técnicas y pulir mi estilo y crecer como escritor, no sólo cumplir con el propósito de publicar un capítulo mediocre cada viernes. Ya sé que tú dirás que no son mediocres, que son muy buenos, que entretienen, pero lo que yo busco como escritor, no es entretener, sino provocar, quiero que cada uno de los siguientes capítulos te deje con un sabor de boca especial que no obtienes con otros Fan Fics, porque claro, el Heich es un ente egocéntrico y quiere ser amado aunque no lo conozcas hahaha._

_Así que desde ahora, intentaré darle volumen a todos los personajes y a la historia misma. Ya no será sólo de publicar cada viernes el reto, sino de hacer que me emocione escribiéndolo y que sea algo digno de leer, aunque por el camino que ya recorrimos no pueda hacer mucho._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Frente al hotel

(Capítulo 176)

Los pies de Vegeta resbalaron un par de metros por la calle frente al hotel, levantando delante de ellos nubecillas de humo. Loas brazos del príncipe estaban colocados en cruz delante de su rostro, protegiéndolo del fiero ataque que le habían lanzado Nappa y Raditz al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto, éste ataque doble no había representado problema alguno para el hijo del Rey Vegeta. El príncipe, levantó la mirada y observó a sus compañeros Saiyajin delante de él por sobre la intersección de sus brazos. Sonrió complacido, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no tenía una batalla como aquella. Sabía que no debía de matar a ninguno de sus dos oponentes, porque los necesitaría después, y estaba convencido de que no podían hacerle daño alguno, la diferencia de poderes era muy grande, o eso pensaba él, aun así disfrutaría de esa pelea y desquitaría con ellos todo el rencor que aún tenía dentro por la pérdida de Lou, el cual ya era muy poco. Lo hacía más por diversión que por venganza.

De una de las columnas del hotel, cayó un gran trozo hacia el suelo. Se estrelló contra éste y se hizo trizas, las cuales se esparcieron por toda la calle. Raditz miró por el rabillo del ojo, para asegurarse de que Sade y los demás se encontraban bien. Luego de que Vegeta había matado a Enel y los había retado, Nappa y Raditz se habían lanzado contra su príncipe, quien había esperado hasta el último momento para ponerse en movimiento. Primero golpeó a Raditz en la mejilla y después se había cubierto del golpe que le había lanzado Nappa.

Nappa y Vegeta habían intercambiado golpes mientras Raditz se reincorporaba a la lucha. A unos metros de ellos, Sade, Nelo y Caxa habían estado observando sin atreverse a hacerse parte de la lucha. Nappa había sido lanzado contra la pared y Raditz en la dirección opuesta. Sin desaprovechar el tiempo, Vegeta había lanzado un par de rayos de energía en ambas direcciones. El hotel se había estremecido al igual que todo el planeta y las explosiones habían causado un gran daño en el imponente edificio.

Las explosiones no les habían hecho mucho daño a los dos Saiyajins, quienes se habían arrojado de nuevo en contra de su príncipe. Vegeta había escapado del ataque haciendo un enorme agujero en el techo y se había escapado por allí. Los otros dos lo habían seguido y le habían provocado al hotel muchas pérdidas.

Luego de un rato de lucha, los tres Saiyajins habían salido por alguna de las ventanas. Nappa había lanzado una esfera de energía hacia su príncipe y Vegeta la había rechazado sin problema alguno, haciendo que ésta se estrellara contra la fachada del hotel. Por entre la nube de escombros que había aparecido, Raditz se lanzó contra Vegeta y lo había golpeado con el puño en la mejilla. Vegeta no había perdido tiempo y lo había sujetado de la muñeca, aprovechando el impulso que su compañero llevaba y la fuerza del golpe, se había dejado caer hacia atrás. Antes de llegar al suelo, había girado y azotado a Raditz contra el suelo. Los edificios alrededor se habían sacudido con violencia y algunas de las ventanas no habían logrado soportar la vibración y se arrojaron, convertidas ya en millones de fragmentos, contra la dureza de la calle.

Nappa había caído a un costado de Raditz, su pie, que había sido dirigido a Vegeta y no al suelo, se había incrustado algunos centímetros en éste como si de gelatina se tratase. Vegeta se había alejado de un brinquito y ese había sido el momento que Raditz, todavía levantándose, y Nappa, habían aprovechado para atacarlo con sus energías.

Sade, Nelo y Caxa salieron del edificio y miraron las calles. Raditz apartó la mirada de ellos y la clavó en el Saiyajin delante de él; sonreía, el muy maldito estaba burlándose de ellos. Los lamentos de las personas que habían herido durante los primeros minutos de la pelea llegaban de todas partes. Había muchos individuos en las calles; a algunos les faltaban los brazos, las piernas, sangraban de heridas terribles que dentro de poco tiempo los matarían y por las ventanas, ahora sin cristal, se asomaban algunos con caras llenas de preocupación. Raditz pensó que debían de alejar al monstruo de Vegeta de ese lugar para que no causaran más daños a la población de la ciudad mientras se deshacían de él para siempre.

Nappa, por otro lado, pensaba que debían de derrotar a Vegeta, no matarlo, lo más pronto posible, debían de hacerle entrar en razón y quizá lo encerraran un par de años para que aprendiera la lección y dejarlo en libertad sólo hasta que prometiera que se portaría bien y que estaba arrepentido por todos los daños que les había ocasionado a los habitantes de aquella ciudad.

En ese momento, Vegeta notó la mirada de Raditz perdida en las ventanas del edificio a un lado de ellos. En un rápido vistazo, se fijó que las ventanas estaban desprovistas de cristales y que las fachadas de los edificios presentaban algunas cuarteaduras. Volvió a mirar a Raditz y se percató de que éste seguía contemplando las ventanas y los edificios alrededor, parecía frustrado por algo. Vegeta era un guerrero muy listo, su larga estancia en el planeta de los volcanes en constante erupción le había dado gran experiencia para el combate. Imaginó que Raditz estaría preocupado por los habitantes que le habían implantado en la cabeza y eso le dio una gran idea.

— ¿Qué sucede, soldado Raditz? ¿Acaso estás preocupado por toda esta chusma? —preguntó y en su mano izquierda creó una esfera de energía de color rojo encendido— ¿Y a ti qué te importa si viven o mueren? Tú eres un soldado Saiyajin, a nosotros no nos interesan sus estúpidas vidas. ¿O sí?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó al momento de arrojar la esfera a la parte más alta del edificio. Como había pensado, Raditz se alejó del costado de su compañero y se lanzó a las alturas para intentar detener el ataque de Vegeta. El príncipe de los Saiyajin, aprovechó este movimiento y fue detrás de Nappa, quien se había distraído un segundo al ver el ataque que vegeta había lanzado.

El principesco puño de Vegeta golpeó el rostro de Nappa, quien escuchó su nariz quebrándose bajo la fuerza del ataque. Nappa trastabilló en un intento por quedarse de pie. Tenía los ojos cerraos y sentía un dolor terrible invadiéndoles el rostro como las tropas nacis toda Europa. Logró detenerse y entreabrió un poco los ojos, había un sonido extraño delante de él. Sus párpados se separaron y lo único que entró en sus retinas fue una cegadora luz de color amarillo. Abrió un poco más los ojos, soportando el dolor que la luz le provocaba y vio el rostro de Vegeta desencajado por una sonrisa maliciosa que lo hizo estremecerse. Había una esfera amarilla en cada una de las manos del príncipe.

— Me parece que escogiste el bando equivocado, Nappa. —siseó Vegeta y estiró las manos hacia el rostro de Nappa. La explosión de luz amarilla cubrió el rostro del enorme Saiyajin. Nappa intentó gritar. Su cuerpo le decía que tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, que debía hacerlo para mitigar un poco el dolor, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Su cuerpo cayó, cuan largo era, sobre los cristales de las ventanas y se quedó allí, con el dolor intentando reventarle la cabeza desde adentro y desde afuera, como si un par de civilizaciones, una de las profundidades y otra de la superficie, quisieran encontrarse al fin después de milenos de especular la una sobre la otra.

— ¡Nappa! —gritó Raditz desde las alturas y se dejó caer contra Vegeta. El príncipe lo miró acercándose y levantó vuelo a gran velocidad para encontrarse con él. Raditz lanzó el puño izquierdo, Vegeta el derecho.

La onda expansiva que generó aquel poderoso encuentro sacudió los edificios aledaños y el hotel se estremeció tanto, y sus columnas estaban tan dañadas ya, que poco a poco comenzó a caer desmoronándose en una cortina de abundante polvo que privó al suelo de los rayos de sol de aquel maravilloso día.

La nube de polvo comenzó a disiparse poco a poco. De entre las penumbras grises de aquel mundo sin luz directa, escapaban las fuertes explosiones sónicas de los golpes que se daban de un Saiyajin a otro. Las luces de las energías lanzadas de uno a otro alumbraban con tonalidades diferentes aquella masa gris que el viento comenzaba a arrastrar sin prisa alguna. Las maldiciones, las exclamaciones de dolor, los edificios cayendo, nada de eso era visible y el sonido era aterrador. Parecía una guerra a escala, una guerra que tendría como único fin la muerte de todos los que participaban en ella.

De un momento a otro, y luego de una explosión que arrasó con todo lo que había alrededor, los sonidos de lucha y las luces de muerte cesaron. En el lugar se instaló una quietud sepulcral que no inspiraría confianza a nadie. Los restos de la cortina de polvo se disiparon junto con la brisa y en el lugar, donde antes había muchos edificios y un lujoso hotel lleno de personas, no había otra cosa más que el inmenso cráter, acompañado de otros más pequeños y un hombre de pie. El único Saiyajin que tenía el poder para mantenerse en pie luego de una batalla tan feroz como aquella. El príncipe Vegeta contemplaba los cuerpos de sus dos compañeros tirados en el suelo.

De la comisura de los labios de Vegeta corría un hilillo de sangre que hizo desaparecer con el dorso de su mano. Miraba con el ceño fruncido a Napa, quien estaba gravemente lastimado pero que sobreviviría, era él quien más le importaba, Raditz era un vil soldado de clase media y no le importaba. Nappa por el contrario, podría ser de más utilidad en la batalla con Kakaroto y Bardock, a pesar de que no era muy listo.

Raditz estaba boca abajo, en las mismas condiciones que Nappa a unos metros del centro del cráter de la última explosión. Nelo, Sade y Caxa, aguardaban la muerte al borde de la depresión que Vegeta había hecho aparecer con su extraordinario poder de príncipe. Contemplar aquel terreno desolado le hacía sentir bien. Ése era un arte que nadie podría igualar nunca. Sólo él podía hacer tanta destrucción en tan poco tiempo.

— Vegeta —murmuró Nappa e intentó ponerse de pie—. ¿Por qué?

Vegeta escupió a un lado.

— No tengo porqué darte explicaciones. Ahora levántate y acaba con ella. —ordenó señalando a Nelo.

— No, Vegeta —susurró Nappa—, mátame, pídeme cualquier otra cosa, pero… no me pidas eso, no podría hacerlo.

Vegeta sonrió, el Saiyajin a sus pies estaba derrotado y sufría, sí, sufría como cualquier otra criatura que contemplaba a sus amigos y a sus familiares muertos y esparcidos por las ruinas de su ciudad, su mundo. Vegeta se relamió los labios.

— Esto no es una democracia soldado. Intentaste traicionar a tu príncipe, junto con aquel tonto de allá —señaló a Raditz—, y voy a ser condescendiente contigo y te perdonaré la vida, pero para ello, debes darme una muestra de lealtad. Así que levántate y mátala. Del viejo me encargo yo. —dijo y levantó la mirada. Sus tres víctimas comenzaban a arrastrarse para salir del cráter. ¡Cómo disfrutaba de aquellos! Se alegraba ahora de que su meditación en las montañas durara tanto, de haber vuelto antes, sus soldados y esas hembras no estarían tan involucrados los unos con los otros. Y así como estaban, estaba bien.

* * *

_1945hrs  
25/07/10_

_Bueno... tampoco voy a hacer milagros, no? xDD Será gradual, lo prometo '^^  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	177. Lucha en el cráter

_Waazzaaaaa!_

_El lunes tuve la oportunidad, genial, de conocer a Esplandian! Qué experiencia, creo que todos deberían de disfrutar de algo así... aunque el helado no estaba tan bueno hahahaha. Me divertí mucho ese día y pensé que entonces la Musa se portaría chido conmigo, pero no, la racha de desinspiración sigue y este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo... bueno, lo terminé hace un par de días pero creo que la mala racha continuará hasta que termine esta saga y creo que todavía le falta un poco._

_Me parece que lo que se me dificulta son las peleas, pero bueno, en el siguiente capítulo intentaré hacer algo que se me ocurrió mientras leía la Iliada, hace como un siglo..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Lucha en el cráter.

(Capítulo 177)

¿Y qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Nappa levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos negros en los verdes de Nelo, quien estaba intentando escapar, sin hacerlo, junto con Caxa y Sade. Vegeta estaba de pie a un lado de él, esperando que cumpliera la orden que le había dado momentos antes. No podía hacerlo, no quería. Desde muy chico le habían enseñado a obedecer cualquier orden que le encomendara el Rey Vegeta o el príncipe Vegeta, sin embargo no quería matar a Nelo, y no podía. Tenía claro que desobedecer una orden directa del príncipe de los Saiyajins acarrearía la muerte para él y después para Nelo. Así que por donde lo mirara, ella estaba jodida.

- ¿Acaso prefieres desobedecer a tu príncipe y ofrecer la vida por esta inmunda? -recriminó Vegeta en un tono ofendido, antes de patear el rostro de su soldado.

¿Y qué otra cosa podía hacer?

No quería asesinarla, eso era obvio, pero tampoco podía dejar que los mataran a los dos, eso sería muy estúpido. Haría cualquier cosa para que Vegeta le perdonara la vida, pero sabía, así son los Saiyajins, que Vegeta no querría otra cosa para perdonar a Nelo, ni porque Nappa matara a los otros dos y a Raditz. La única opción que tenía para que Nelo sobreviviera, era asesinando a Vegeta, pero ya lo había intentado y fracasó. Así que sus posibilidades se resumían a dos; matar a Nelo y vivir, o morir junto con ella.

La idea no parecía tan descabellada. No obstante, era una estupidez, sólo los idiotas mueren junto con el ser amado, era una de las lecciones que les habían enseñado desde muy pequeños a todos los Saiyajins. Uno jamás podía sacrificarse por el ser amado, lo rescataba, si podía, de lo contrario, se salvaba a sí mismo y después se buscaba la venganza.

¿Y qué otra cosa podía hacer?

En esos momentos, no podría, de ninguna manera, salvare a sí mismo y salvarla a ella. Lo único que podía hacer, y lo que debía hacer, era salvarse a sí mismo, olvidar a Nelo y en algún momento, superar los poderes de Vegeta y hacerle pagar por esto. A como diera lugar.

Nappa se puso de pie, dos veces estuvo a punto de caer, pero se sostuvo. Di un paso y se tambaleó, una roca quedó debajo de su pie y lo hizo caer. En un acto reflejo, el enorme Saiyajin se sujetó de su príncipe. Sus rostros quedaron a un palmo el uno del otro, las miradas fijas en los ojos del otro. La respiración de Nappa era agitada y su rostro tenía ríos de sangre que escurrían por el relieve de su rostro hasta que, en el borde de su mentón, se lanzaban hacia el precipicio. Su sangre, manchó la ropa de Vegeta.

- Eres un imbécil -susurró Vegeta y apartó a Nappa de un golpe con el dorso de la mano. Nappa cayó cuan largo era al suelo. A lo lejos, vegeta pudo escuchar la exclamación de horror de Nelo-. Estoy seguro de que en esas condiciones no serás capaz siquiera de acabar con la vida de esa… zorra. -dijo y comenzó a subir la pendiente del cráter.

- ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! -replicó Caxa, aterrado. Sujetó a las féminas de la mano e intentó subir junto con ellas.

Apenas dio tres pasos cuando el pie de Vegeta se apoyó en su nuca. La fuerza del golpe, y el peso del Saiyajin, hicieron que Caxa cayera al suelo. Vegeta aumentó la presión en la cabeza del anfitrión mientras éste seguía lanzando gritos desesperados al aire, clamando por un poco de ayuda, luego por una pizca de misericordia, la cual, Vegeta no le ofrecería.

El cráneo cedió ante la presión del pie de Vegeta y el chasquido de la fractura se elevó en medio de toda aquella destrucción. El príncipe de los Saiyajins, tirano, despiadado y hambriento del sufrimiento de quienes lo rodeaban, se relamió los labios, degustando de aquel sabor que empeñaba los alrededores; el sabor del terror.

Vegeta había quedado agachado sobre la cabeza destrozada de Caxa, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, levantó la mirada hacia Nelo, quien lo miraba con el pulso acelerado y el rostro desencajado por el horror. El príncipe la golpeó en el pecho y ella cayó rodando por el risco. Se detuvo cerca de Nappa, quien la miró, intentando controlar el deseo de ir hasta ella y preguntarle si se encontraba bien, para luego asegurarse de que lo estuviera, sacándola de allí.

- Asegúrate de no ir muy lejos -le dijo Vegeta a Sade-, después de ella sigues tú.

Se acercó hasta Nappa y lo ayudó, sin delicadeza alguna, a ponerse de pie.

- ¡Mírala, gusano! Mírala y dime si no te encanta esa expresión de horror en su rostro. Dime que no te estremeces de gozo al seguir los rastros de su sangre hasta la herida. ¡Dime que su estúpida compañía vale más que tu propia vida! -gritó y lo arrojó a donde ella se encontraba.

Estando cerca, Nelo deslizó la mano por la tierra, buscando el contacto tibio y relajante de la mano de Nappa. Él, con más fuerzas que ella, no se movió. Las palabras de Vegeta resonaban en su cabeza.

"Vamos a morir los dos si no haces algo" le decía su instinto de supervivencia. "Tienes que matarla."

La mano temblorosa de Nelo rosó sus dedos.

"No, no quiero hacerlo." Se dijo a sí mismo y levantó la mirada. Sus ojos se toparon con los verdes anegados de lágrimas de ella. ¿Cómo podía siquiera considerar la idea de asesinarla? ¿Estaba loco o qué?

El dolor se instaló de pronto en su mano y el rostro de Nelo se transformó en una mueca de dolor. El pie de Vegeta aplastaba ambas manos.

No, Nappa no estaba loco, el loco era Vegeta.

- Qué conmovedor, la verdad es que me enternecen con sus ridiculeces -dijo en un exagerado tono sarcástico-. Tienes poco tiempo para decidirte, soldado Nappa. Vas a matarla, ¿sí o no?

Nappa no respondió, su mirada seguía perdida en el verde claro de los ojos de su amada. El dolor seguía en el rostro de Nelo y Nappa no podía hacer nada.

- Terminó el tiempo. Si no lo haces tú, los mataré a los dos, pero primero -Vegeta hizo una pausa y sujetó a Nelo de los cabellos, la levantó y colocó su rostro junto al suyo, para que Nappa pudiera verlos a los dos-. Primero me desharé de ella.

El corazón de Nappa se detuvo, e suponía que debía de ser al revés, primero debía de matarlo a él. ¿En qué momento Vegeta se había convertido en un insensible despiadado?, se preguntó Nappa, quien había perdido un poco de su naturaleza despiadada durante su estancia en ese planeta, al igual que Raditz.

Vegeta lanzó a Nelo al cielo, muy alto y se quedó frente a Nappa.

- Voy a ser gentil contigo, si no la salvas, haré de cuenta que tú la mataste, y te perdonaré la vida. -propuso Vegeta. Nappa pudo distinguir la luz al final del túnel en esa proposición de Vegeta, sin embargo, Nelo no cooperaba con hacer el recorrido más fácil. La mujer no dejaba de gritarle a Nappa que la ayudara, que no podía dejarla morir, que lo amaba y que esperaba que la salvara y un sinfín de cosas difíciles de silenciar.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Nappa se puso de pie y se arrojó a salvar a Nelo. Corrió hacia donde ella caería y dio un gran salto para sujetarla en el aire. A pocos centímetros de atraparla, Vegeta intervino y golpeó a Nappa en el rostro, frustrando su intento de salvación.

Nelo siguió cayendo, gritándole cosas a Vegeta y a Nappa, quien se recompuso en el aire del golpe recibido y sus ojos de inmediato buscaron a Nelo, quien se encontraba ya muy cerca del suelo. Volvió a lanzarse contra ella, sin mirar a Vegeta, sabía que el muy infeliz volvería a interrumpir en su misión de salvamento.

Pero esta vez Vegeta no se interpuso, Nappa logró alcanzar a Nelo y descendieron al suelo, sanos y salvos.

- ¡Muy bien! -aplaudió Vegeta, acercándose a ellos-. Has escogido lo que realmente quieres, soldado Nappa -se detuvo-. Has escogido ser una vergüenza para toda la raza Saiyajin, los guerreros más poderosos del universo. Preferiste salvar a esa estúpida que todo este tiempo te ha mentido. A los dos les han mentido, ¿acaso no se dieron cuenta de que este mundo es sólo fantasía?

- ¿De qué… estás hablando, Vegeta? -interrogó Nappa, dejando que Nelo se parara a un lado de él.

- Vaya estúpido. ¿En dónde están todos aquellos que nos recibieron al llegar? ¿Has escuchado sus gritos? -Vegeta formó una esfera de energía en su mano y la lanzó a cualquier parte. La explosión se produjo y los escombros llegaron hasta ellos. Después sólo hubo silencio-. ¿Te das cuenta? No hay nadie más que nosotros cinco en este planeta.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! -se escuchó la voz de Juno, desde el borde del cráter. Lane estaba ayudando a Sade a ponerse de pie-. Todas las personas están ahora en los refugios, no nos toma más de quince minutos evacuar la ciudad, Vegeta. No creas que los dejaríamos expuestos ante un lunático como tú.

A un costado de Vegeta, las piedras comenzaron a moverse, de entre los escombros, apareció Raditz con las ropas raídas y algunas heridas en el cuerpo.

- Vegeta -dijo Raditz-, lo que has hecho es imperdonable. Jamás te perdonaremos.

Los cuatro, Nappa, Raditz, Juno y Lane se prepararon para enfrentar a Vegeta.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! No me importa lo que hagan, malditas escorias. Será mejor que escojan bien el bando en el que quieren estar, porque después del primer golpe, no me detendré hasta que todos estén muertos.

- Basta, Vegeta, ríndete y…

La línea de luz azul que salió de la yema de los dedos de Vegeta silenció las palabras de Raditz, a pesar de que el príncipe no le apuntaba a él. La línea azul entró por entre los ojos violetas de Sade. La fémina convulsionó, todavía estando de pie y luego se desplomó en el suelo, rodó un poco hacia abajo y todo terminó para Raditz. Sus rodillas perdieron la fuerza y cayó al suelo, con los párpados muy abiertos, su existencia había perdido todo significado, ya no tenía por quién mantenerse vivo. El vacío que la muerte de Sade había dejado en él, comenzó a ser llenado por la razón, poco a poco, se fue dando cuenta de lo estúpidos que habían sido él y Nappa. Sin embargo, no se movería de allí durante un tiempo, darse cuenta de la verdad nunca es algo fácil.

- ¿Quién sigue? -preguntó Vegeta y se dispuso a pelear con los demás.

* * *

_1349hrs  
13/08/10_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	178. Imaginando

_Waazzaaaaa!_

_Recuerdo que había pensado en la introducción para este capítulo cuando lo imaginaba... pero se me olvidó cómo era hahahahaha pero bueeeno, a veces (de hecho, muy seguido) me pasa, a ustedes no? En fin._

_Otro de los propósitos de DBHS, creo que reciente, es el ayudarme a per... mejorar mis habilidades de escritor. Así como lo intenté en "30 vicios de Granger y Snape", así que tengo que decirles, discúlpenme, porque de ahora en más, mutilaré los capítulos de formas extrañas y quizá no tanto, pero con el único fin de que sean capítulos un poquito más largos y menos pesados, ya saben dínamicos, buenos, económicos y audaces._

_Qué más? ummm, creo que nada más, ojalá que todos estén bien y he de decirles algo... interesante, estar apetetado me ayuda a escribir, cuando terminé este capítulo, ya me senía mejor._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Imaginando

(Capítulo 178)

Imaginemos, por un instante, que somos un ente incorpóreo, algo así como un fantasma, un espíritu libre sin cadenas oxidadas que puede vagar libre por donde se le antoje. Estiremos las manos frente a nosotros y dejemos que desaparezcan, al igual que el resto de nuestro cuerpo. Seamos conscientes sólo de lo que nuestros sentidos perciben; el calor, el frío, los olores, los colores, ese extrañísimo erizar de los vellos que ahora ya no poseemos.

Pero claro, no podemos sentir nada de eso puesto que estamos en este espacio en blanco. Un sitio vacío e inmenso que no nos deja ver otra cosa más que la reluciente blancura de la página vacía (vacía mientras escribo, porque cuanto tú lees ya está llena). Lo que necesitamos hacer es rellenarla con algo, será un proceso lento, pero si el experimento sale bien, el resultado será fascinante.

¿Lista?

Bien, coloquemos primero el suelo en el que estaremos "de pie", por así decirlo, ya que hemos dejado en otra vida, esos estorbosos miembros que no nos permitirán volar como lo deseamos. Sobre nosotros se extiende un cielo precioso de un azul muy intenso (o morado, seguro tú recordarás el color del cielo del planeta Mero mejor que yo), en éste, algunas nubes blancas se deslizan, perezosas, como si dispusieran de todo el tiempo del universo para llegar a su destino al otro lado del planeta.

Pero no podemos quedarnos sólo con eso. Así que pongamos edificios altos. Construcciones que desean alcanzar esas nubes allá arriba para irse a dar una vuelta, montados en ellas, dejar, así como lo hemos hecho nosotros, la carcasa que los ata al suelo, que ahora ya está cubierto de calles que serpentean a lo largo de su superficie en perfecta rectitud. Los arquitectos que se tomaron el trabajo de diseñarlas se lo tomaron muy enserio, es por eso que esos edificios no irán a ningún lado.

Pongamos algo de viento y sonido ambiental. La brisa que sientes acaricia tu cuerpo, que bien podría estar desnudo porque ya no tenemos la necesidad de la ropa ahora que somos entes invisibles. Sin embargo, la ciudad, con edificios altísimos llenos de ventanas que reflejan la luz de un sol después del medio día, está en silencio, no se escucha nada y parece que nos hemos quedado sordos, ojalá que ese zumbido molesto no aparezca.

Vemos, girando sobre nuestro propio e imaginario eje, una ciudad brillante, nueva, podríamos decir, con esos edificios altos proporcionándoles sombra y frescura a sus vecinos. Así como la vemos, limpia, acogedora, nueva y esplendorosa, es como la ve Nappa, el guerrero Saiyajin que se opone, o intenta retrasar lo inevitable, a las órdenes de su príncipe. La vemos, llena de vida. Escuchamos un grito, un lamento de una fémina que desfallece y el sonido de algo que cae al suelo, también algunas piedritas ruedan.

Algo le pasa a la ciudad que nos rodea, de pronto, esa seguridad que inspiraba hace apenas unos segundos antes, va diluyéndose como su esplendor. Las nubes blancas del cielo comienzan a acumularse y se vuelven nubarrones grises que pronostican una lluvia ligera y triste. Así como la vemos ahora, perdiendo su maravillosa facha en una agonía que no tardará mucho en llevarla hacia las tinieblas, es como la ve Raditz, el soldado Saiyajin de clase baja que ha visto cómo la fémina que ha amado durante tanto tiempo (que en realidad fueron sólo algunas semanas, pero él piensa que fue toda una eternidad), es asesinada por un feroz y despiadado ataque de su príncipe.

Qué triste es ver cómo esta bella ciudad pierde su esplendor, casi parece que llora mientras las marcas grises de incontables lluvias resbalan por los cristales que poco a poco dejan de reflejar la luz y el gris de las nubes. La ciudad de inmensos edificios, se transforma en un lamentable despojo de lo que antes fue, no sólo por el paso del tiempo, delante de nosotros, a unos trescientos metros, hay un enorme cráter, y en uno de los bordes, hay un muerto que parece no decidirse entre salir o quedarse en ese hoyo.

La ciudad sigue perdiendo su esencia, ahora todo es gris y varios de los edificios están derribados y todos tienen al menos diez cristales rotos. Hay ladrillos y metales tirados por las calles. El viento arrastra hojas secas de árboles que jamás estuvieron allí. El planeta está desolado y los individuos cerca del cráter son los únicos que encontraríamos si nos pusiéramos a buscar por todas partes.

"¿Quién sigue?" pregunta la voz, cargada de seguridad, del príncipe de los Saiyajins. La voz nos produce un leve escalofrío que nos recorre por completo.

La ciudad a nuestro alrededor llega a tener la fachada que se presenta a los ojos de Vegeta. Desolada y con un aspecto podrido. Las manchas de las lluvias pasadas son dedos moribundos intentando levantar los edificios que siguen en pie. Las calles están llenas de grietas y baches, piedras y cristales. Las nubes arriba anuncian tormenta y el viento podría arrancarnos la ropa. Hace frío. La ciudad luce muerta y hostil, como si los edificios quisieran echársenos encima, considerándonos un ente extraño entre ellos, un cáncer en el cuerpo.

¡Pero no te distraigas! Alguien ha gritado, uno de los dos hombres a la orilla del cráter y se ha lanzado, seguido muy de cerca por su compañero contra el príncipe de los Saiyajins, quien también es atacado por su soldado de mayor rango. Aprovechemos pues la condición incorpórea que tenemos y vayamos, a gran velocidad, a ver qué es lo que sucede.

El suelo, lleno de piedras, pasa debajo de nosotros a gran velocidad como una cinta transportadora. Los edificios también se mueven en dirección contraria y podemos escuchar el leve zumbido que se produce cuando pasamos cerca de algún objeto. Llegamos al borde del cráter, hay una pequeña colina antes de que comience la inclinación hacia abajo. No tenemos problemas por supuesto y la pasamos por encima casi sin inmutarnos por su presencia. Ahora descendemos, un poco más aprisa mientras las líneas del cráter van quedando atrás por debajo de nosotros. Al ras del suelo, podemos ver cómo los cuerpos de Vegeta y los otros, quienes pelean ferozmente, van acercándose y haciéndose más grandes.

Cuando llegamos hasta ellos nos escurrimos por entre las piernas de Vegeta y al pasar al otro lado los perdemos de vista, pero sólo por un instante, mientras el sonido de los golpes de los puños contra las palmas y el corte de los miembros al aire llegan a nosotros. Nos enfocamos en Vegeta y sus tres atacantes, en el leve instante en el que ellos salieron de nuestra vista, pudimos ver a Raditz, todavía arrodillado y lamentándose, cada vez menos, por la pérdida de su "amada".

Con Vegeta, peleando contra los otros tres, en primer plano, comenzamos a girar alrededor de ellos mientras los golpes vuelan de un lado a otro. A los pies del príncipe de los Saiyajins comienza a elevarse una tenue cortina de polvillo que los rodeará, pero no aún. Nappa es más rápido que sus dos compañeros de lucha y Vegeta es más rápido que él, sin embargo, parece que le está tomando demasiado trabajo deshacerse de ellos o se está divirtiendo, haciéndoles creer que pueden ponerlo en dificultades cuando en realidad no le tomaría mucho tiempo deshacerse de los tres.

Recordemos que Vegeta es un príncipe joven y que no tiene la experiencia de un guerrero mayor. Su entrenamiento con Freezer fue interrumpido y Zarbon lo arrojó a un planeta volcánico del que apenas si pudo escapar.

Sin que dejemos de girar alrededor de ellos, el puño de Nappa cae, al fin, sobre la mejilla izquierda de Vegeta y su equilibrio se pierde por una milésima de segundo, tiempo suficiente para que la guardia del príncipe desaparezca y sus otros dos atacantes vean el espacio que deseaban tener desde el principio de esa pelea. El error, por supuesto, fue de Vegeta, quien en lugar de salir de allí se había quedado, defendiendo un orgullo que no le serviría en el lugar al que sus tres enemigos intentan arrojarlo.

Nos acercamos, mientras el puño sigue arrojando el rostro de Vegeta en otra dirección, deformando la piel y haciéndolo escupir un poco de saliva. La acción es lenta, por supuesto, ahora que somos incorpóreos podemos incluso regresarnos al principio y volver a admirar a la ciudad en su apogeo, pero la batalla es más interesante.

Los ojos de Vegeta, siguen clavados en Nappa, seguramente no se ha dado cuenta de que ya lo golpeó, aunque está seguro de que lo haría. Pasamos por sobre el puño de Nappa, el rostro de Vegeta se mueve despacio y cuando estamos del otro lado, la acción vuelve a tomar su velocidad original… bueno, con la que comenzamos a ver el combate, de lo contrario, no habríamos visto nada, la velocidad de estos seres es sorprendentemente invisible.

¿No te gustan estos efectos _matrix_? Son geniales.

Vegeta intenta detener el puño de Juno, y lo logra, pero el puño de Lane logra encontrar un resquicio y alcanza la otra mejilla de Vegeta, su rostro vuelve a donde se encontraba antes y es el puño de Nappa el que lo recibe, con un cordial saludo en su barbilla. De nuevo la velocidad del mundo se hace pastosa y el cuerpo de Vegeta se curva hacia atrás y hacia arriba, muy despacio. Sus pies dejan el suelo y sus manos se deslizan hacia los costados de su cuerpo.

Se eleva lo suficiente para que Lane y Juno puedan sujetarlo sin problema de las piernas y devolverlo, sin cuidado alguno, hacia el suelo, pero de espaldas. Una nubecita de polvo se levanta alrededor del cuerpo de Vegeta y algunas rocas pequeñas salen disparadas en todas direcciones.

"Estás acabado." Le dice Juno, sonriendo, sintiendo como la emoción de la victoria lo fortalece y le hace sentir poderoso.

La nubecilla de polvo, que no nos permitía ver a Vegeta, se aleja junto con el soplo incesante del viento y ahora podemos verlo. Volemos por sobre las cabezas de los demás y veamos al príncipe de los Saiyajins desde las alturas. No parece preocupado en lo absoluto… ¿es eso el espectro de una sonrisa que pelea por no aparecer porque entonces se convertirá en una estruendosa carcajada?

"¿De qué diablos te ríes?" inquiere Lane y levanta la pierna para patear el rostro de Vegeta, no lo consigue, antes de que pueda completar el movimiento, una mancha borrosa lo hace desaparecer. Fuera de nuestra vista podemos escuchar el ruido de algo estrellándose contra la inclinación del cráter y una cortina de polvo se hace presente, junto con algunas piedritas que rebotan por ahí.

Nappa y Juno voltean a ver qué es lo que sucede, Vegeta se levanta y golpea a Juno en el cuello tan fuerte que hasta acá escuchamos el chasquido de sus huesos al fracturarse. Su cuerpo cae proyectado contra el suelo.

No volverá a levantarse.

Nappa, confundido y sorprendido, mira a Vegeta mientras nosotros bajamos para colocarnos del príncipe, miraremos a Nappa por sobre el hombro de Vegeta.

"Lo que has cometido es un delito de alta traición, soldado Nappa," informa Raditz, la mancha borrosa que acabó con Lane. "Prepárate para morir."

"Espera," lo detiene Vegeta antes de que Raditz lo ataque. "Antes de que cumpla su condena, hay algo que debe hacer."

Vegeta mira hacia donde estamos nosotros, hay tanto gozo en esa mirada despiadada que estremece. Nos hacemos a un lado y seguimos la dirección de su mirada. Un poco más allá, vemos el cuerpo maltrecho de Nelo, la chica levanta la mirada y el horror brilla en sus ojos.

* * *

_2349hrs  
16/08/10_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	179. Imaginando de nuevo

_Waazzaaaa!_

_Nada puedo decir en mi defensa, así que no diré nada. Hahaha, no es cierto, de verdad que lamento mucho haberme atrasado tanto, como siempre, con estos capítulos. Pero acá estoy de vuelta y saben qué? espero que sea durante mucho tiempo porque vendrán tiempos difíciles y ojalá haya adelantado mucho cuando eso pase. Así que sólo diré que estuve algo ocupado con otras historias, que para mi mala suerte son novelas, por lo que están muy largas y me cuesta más trabajo, siempre luego de un rato con ellas como que no me convvencen y todo se lo llevan las quijadas._

_Pero también escribí un limoncito de esos ricos que nos gustan con Esmeralda y estuve remodelando mi página web para que fuera más económica y audaz, espero que puedan checarla, la dirección es www punto wix punto com heich-ess diagonal Kasugano... bueno, la colocaré en el perfil hahaha de todas formas la página que está ya ni la visito._

_Qué más, qué más? Siempre se me olvida lo que debo decir y me acuerdo cuando ya publiqué el capítulo y me da flojera editarlo y entonces eso que quería decir se pierde._

_Intentaré publicar más seguido, hoy como que la Musa me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado susurrándome cosas, y ahí está, salió como con lubricante hahahaha._

_Estoy viendo Supernatural, la serie está muy chida y me encantó la puntada de meter una fan que escribe Yaois de los hermanos Winchester hahaha En determinado momento Aikanáro Merenwen se presentó delante de mí y sugirió un Fan fic con ellos en el que sus mentes fueran más retorcidas y dañadas que con el "Trickster", pero naaah, creo que he terminado con los Fan fics, aunque las ganas de escribir alguno todavía sigue allí. Ya veremos después._

_Así que me callo y les dejo leer, apuesto a que no esperaron tanto tiempo para andar leyendo esto sino lo que sigue._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Imaginando de nuevo

(Capítulo 179)

Y bien, ¿dónde estábamos la última vez que nos permitimos imaginar este planeta desolado, decadente y deshabitado?

¡Ah, sí! Ahí está Vegeta, orgulloso príncipe de los Saiyajins, una raza casi extinta de no ser por él, sus dos hombres, que dentro de poco, quizá, será sólo uno, y el maldito de Kakaroto, a quien nunca ha visto y a quien dentro de algún tiempo conocerá, pero el gusto no le durará mucho, porque en cuanto lo encuentre le hará pagar por los pecados de su padre, Bardock, quien en estos momentos debe de andar por ahí, en algún punto indeterminado entre la galaxia del oeste y la del este, o la norte y sur, no nos importa mucho en estos momentos dónde se encuentra, nos interesa Vegeta, congelado delante de nosotros con la maliciosa mirada de un despiadado asesino, que se divierte siéndolo, clavada en la atormentada Nelo, la última sobreviviente de la raza que construyó la ciudad en ese lugar y que tuvo adelantos científicos extraordinarios, como la "magia" que utilizaron en los dos Saiyajins que hechizaron con el solo contacto de sus labios para hacerlos creer que estaban enamorados de ellas y todas las demás idioteces que sólo los enamorados creen posibles en ese periodo de absoluta estupidez. Así es, queridos lectores, este escritor fue lastimado en algún momento y está ardido.

Pero tampoco es la piel rojiza del escritor lo que nos interesa, que se ponga pomadita y deje de joder la historia. ¡Punto!

La tecnología de los Meronianos era muy avanzada, como ya he dicho, y el hechizo utilizado en los Saiyajins era tan sólo un lápiz labial especial que contenía algunas sustancias que, al ser ingeridos por medio del beso, obligarían, sin dolor alguno, al cerebro a liberar esas fabulosas endorfinas, las cuales podríamos llamar: "La química del amor", ya sé, ya sé, poco romántico, pero verdadero. Con esto, los dos soldados del príncipe de los Saiyajins cayeron rendidos ante los encantos, aumentados por las endorfinas, de las dos mujeres que los sedujeron sin mucho esfuerzo a lo largo de su corta estadía en el planeta Mero.

En fin, la acción congelada, el príncipe Vegeta mirando por sobre su hombro con esos ojos que echan chispas hacia la damisela en peligro derribada sobre la pendiente del cráter. Nappa, el soldado de clase alta a cargo de la seguridad de su príncipe, observa a Vegeta con rencor y un poco de dolor porque esas malditas endorfinas no sólo te hacen sentir bien, sino que además son adictivas y hacen que uno se preocupe por la persona "amada" con lo que el sufrimiento aumenta cuando ésta está amenazada por alguien mucho más poderoso que uno y por lo tanto no se puede hacer nada para ayudarla a salir con vida.

Es en esos momentos que el instinto de supervivencia se coloca delante del amor y le hace frente, cargando la lanza de la razón y lo abofetea diciéndole que no es más necesario en el cuerpo que sufre y que necesita salir de la ensoñación estúpida en la que se encuentra perdido. El amor, y su escuadrón de endorfinas, deben de marcharse del cuerpo para que la niebla que nubla el razonamiento del individuo se disipe y éste se dé cuenta de lo fácil que es salir con vida de la horrible, pero no tanto, encrucijada en la que se está metido hasta el cuello como en arenas movedizas.

Sin embargo, el amor no simplemente aceptará que está haciéndole daño al individuo, ¡de eso se trata el amor, carajo! No se puede amar a alguien sin sufrir por ella, porque basamos nuestro amor en los sacrificios que hacemos en nombre de la palabra y el nombre de la amada. Porque es así como nos enseñaron que se debe hacer y porque no queremos hacer caso del sacrificio que la otra persona está dispuesta a hacer por nosotros, a huevo debe de ser uno mismo el que demuestre más amor, de lo contrario, la otra persona pensará que tan sólo jugamos con sus sentimientos y su amor se transformará en una bestia quimérica de mil cabezas que…

Pero Nelo no está ofreciendo su patética vida a cambio de la de su "amado" Nappa. Ella lo conoce, lo ha conocido desde siempre, desde mucho antes de que su nave, presagio de muerte antes de la tormenta, cayera en el planeta. Sabe que ellos tres pertenecen a la peor de las razas existentes en el universo, con lo cual yo difiero, acá en la Vía Láctea hay una que es mucho peor, y que no se detendrá por nada para salvar su propio pellejo y continuar con lo que han estado haciendo desde el mismo momento en el que sus madres los escupieron al cosmos desde el útero.

Por eso Nelo no grita por misericordia para Nappa, sabe que en el momento mismo que el efecto de sus besos se le pase, él la ahorcará hasta que su cuerpo no pida más de ese fétido aire que flota entre el suelo de la atmósfera.

Lo que ella desea es escapar, huir de ese terrible lugar en alguna de las naves de aquellas bestias delante de ella, petrificadas todavía, que, si no tienen tanta prisa, se divertirán un rato más torturándola hasta el cansancio, preferiría morir antes de caer en esos juegos absurdos de barbaros descerebrados como ellos. Por supuesto, vivir escapar y planear la venganza u olvidarse de ellos para siempre es una mejor idea y por eso tiene "Plan A" sobre ella en la hoja blanda de su mente.

El último de los cuatro sujetos, vivos, en medio de ese cráter es Raditz, sin moverse, está entre Nappa y Vegeta, a él el efecto se le pasó en cuanto su enamorada, Sade, pasó a un plano mucho más tranquilo que este. "La Otra Vida." Sin embargo, Raditz no está del todo bien, dentro de su pecho siente un oscuro y frío vacío que antes era ocupado por la cálida presencia llena de luz de Sade. Ahora que simplemente se la arrebataron para siempre, cree que se pondrá bien, y así sucederá, por fortuna para él y para Nappa, sus falsos enamoramientos, con el tiempo, serán simples recuerdos en los que se darán cuenta de lo absurdamente idiotas que fueron al no darse cuenta de que habían sido "envenenados." Sus enamoramientos no serán como el de Vegeta, quién sí había desarrollado un cariño real, sin ayuda de ninguna sustancia externa a su cuerpo, tan sólo la presencia y la compañía de Lou.

¡Ah, pero esa herida ha sido cerrada ya! Al menos la cicatriz no volverá a abrirse durante mucho tiempo, con un poquito de suerte, Vegeta podrá olvidar a la muchacha guerrera que peleó con él a lado de aquel dios terrible y la recordará por las noches, mientras mira las estrellas flotando a millones de años luz fuera de su alcance, tirado sobre la hierba de algún planeta sembrado de cadáveres por todas partes.

Pero no ahora, no, en estos momentos, Lou no ocupa ni una milésima parte de la millonésima parte de su mente. En estos momentos, en los que se encuentra petrificado entre la mirada de Nappa y Nelo, Vegeta ocupa el total de su mente en idear nuevas y maravillosas formas de desquitar un poco de ese ardor que dejara en su corazón la muerte de Lou, contra Nappa. Lamenta un poco que no pueda hacer sufrir del mismo modo a Raditz, pero así es la vida y no siempre puedes tener lo que quieres.

Bueno, basta ya de acciones detenidas, dejemos que el tiempo vuelva a andar por el sendero que le ha sido señalado en la gráfica espacio-tiempo y dejemos que nuestros amigos, si podemos llamarlos así, continúen haciendo lo que estaban haciendo la última vez que estuvimos aquí, acompañándolos en sus aventuras.

Vegeta devuelve la mirada hacia Nappa, su mensaje ha sido claro y su soldado protector ha entendido lo que su Príncipe desea que haga. Raditz por supuesto también lo ha entendido y su sonrisa se ensancha en sus labios. Se cruza de brazos con una lentitud increíble, la clase de lentitud que le otorga el saberse en una mejor posición que el enemigo, ya que éste ha sido vencido y que agoniza a sus pies, se da el lujo de alardear un mucho de lo buenos que son ellos, los guerreros Saiyajins. Vegeta lo ignora, pero lo golpearía de no ser porque quizá lo utilice en el momento siguiente a este. Además de ser el príncipe de los Saiyajins, Vegeta es un guerrero con honor, lo descubrió allá en las montañas, y la actitud de Raditz lo molesta. Momentos antes el soldado de clase baja estuvo también en la posición de Nappa y no tiene derecho a alardear de su superioridad, porque además, es un guerrero de clase baja. De no ser por él, Vegeta, Raditz no se mostraría tan confiado con Nappa.

"¿Y bien?" pregunta Vegeta, mirando a Nappa. El enorme Saiyajin de cabeza rapada cae al suelo de rodillas e inclina la cabeza ante su príncipe. Esto no es lo que Vegeta pidió, por lo que la mueca de disgusto en su rostro está justificada.

"Por favor, Vegeta" gime Nappa y levanta el rostro para mirar el rostro del príncipe. "No me obligues a hacer esto. Preferiría morir."

_Yo también, maldito_, piensa Vegeta, viendo el rostro, mojado por sus lágrimas, de Lou en su mente, y se acerca a Nappa a una velocidad que no nos permite seguirlo. Planta un pie y con el otro golpea el rostro de su soldado. El cuerpo de Nappa se eleva por el aire describiendo una curva para luego caer al suelo con el rostro ensangrentado. Raditz lanza un bufido de burla. La furia dentro de Vegeta crece, más le vale a ese estúpido no volver a repetirlo o lo matará a él también. Vegeta no tendría problemas en ir a buscar solo a Kakaroto y tener menos personajes haría las cosas más fáciles para el escritor. Así que, ¿por qué no?

"Lo harás, ¿me escuchas? Vas a matarla o primero la mataré a ella ¡y después te dejaré solo en este lugar!" grita Vegeta y levanta del cuello a Nappa. Lo mira al rostro con el ceño fruncido y la rabia en los ojos. "¿Entendiste?" pregunta sin esperar respuesta y golpea con el puño el puente de la nariz de su soldado de clase alta, el cual cae de espaldas al suelo y se lleva las manos al rostro para intentar mitigar el dolor.

"Será mejor que obedezcas, sol…" las palabras de Raditz se interrumpen cuando Vegeta le dedica una mirada tajante, asesina. Raditz lo entiende y no desea provocar que la furia del príncipe caiga sobre él. Vegeta le indica con un movimiento de cabeza que vaya a traer a la chica que en esos momentos ya ha llegado a la cima de la pendiente del cráter y se dispone a escapar.

Raditz obedece en el acto. De un salto va detrás de la mujer y la alcanza en menos tiempo del que le toma a Vegeta volver a mirar a Nappa. Raditz deja caer a la mujer a un costado de Nappa y se coloca detrás de Vegeta.

Nelo llora.

Nappa intenta alcanzar su mano con la suya y la chica la retira, muerta de miedo. Nadie podría culparla, no es el tacto de su amado lo que la aterra, tampoco la aterra la muerte. Desde lejos, ha visto el brillo en los ojos de Nappa y se ha dado cuenta de que no es cosa de su ciencia lo que lo ha dejado en aquel estado. Lo que Nappa siente es real y no sólo un truco científico de su avanzada tecnología.

Nelo retiró la mano de la de Nappa, para que a él le cueste menos trabajo tragarse las palabras de sus compañeros y que la mate antes de que lo hagan sufrir a él más de lo necesario. Porque Nelo también lo ama, al principio combatió para no hacerlo, pero la intensidad del amor que Nappa le proporcionaba era demasiado excitante como para resistirse a ella y ahora, le mostrará desprecio, le mostrará lo idiota, según sus amigos, que fue. Le mentirá cuantas veces sea necesario para que el sufrimiento, que atenaza el corazón de Nappa, dure lo menos posible.

Está dispuesta a ello y a mucho más, porque lo ama y el amor es eso; sacrificio.

* * *

_2047hrs  
26/09/10_

_Les gustó? la verdad pensé que en este daría fin la intervención de estos tres Saiyajins, pero tendremos más de ellos para el siguiente capi, yujuuu!_

_Sweet Dreams!  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	180. El sufrimiento de Nappa

_Waazzaaaaa!_

_Estoy muy contento! En este mes de Octubre, estamos celebrando la llegada de la Maldita de Zely a la vida del pequeño TK hahaha si no se entiende lo que digo no hay problema, de t odas formas lo único que hay que hacer es levantar la copa y brindar! Porque... qué diferente seríala vida si no hubiera conocido a la Maldita de Zely. Por eso estoy muy contento! Así pues, intentaré ponerme al corriente con todos los capitulos, pues estoy atrasado con sólo 8... no son tantos como otras veces. Pero en fin, estamos de fiesta juaaaa! Sólo me gustaría poder ir a visitarla a su casa y robarmela un ratito para ir a la playa y dibujar equis des con una varita hahahaha o escribir un Fan Fic en la arena, eso estaría muy chido... pero no será este año._

_Espero que les guste el capítulo, esperaba publicarlo ayer, pero ayer ya no lo terminé._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

El Sufrimiento de Nappa

(Capítulo 180)

Los vidriosos ojos verdes de Nelo, intentan mantenerse alejados del rostro ensangrentado de Nappa, quien está derribado a un costado de ella. La enorme mano fuerte y destructora del Saiyajin ha intentado tomar la frágil y suave de ella, sin embargo, Nelo ha retirado su extremidad dolorida en todas esas ocasiones que Nappa, su amor, ha intentado sujetarla para darle un poco de ese apoyo que tanto necesita.

Nelo no lo quiere, o más bien, no está dispuesta a aceptarlo. Sabe que el aceptar las demostraciones de ese amor tan pasional sería como querer apagar un incendio incontrolable con una pequeña pistola de agua llena con gasolina. No era mucho, claro, pero era suficiente para acrecentar el infierno doloroso que rasgaba sus entrañas con las flamas oscuras de aquel amor tan prohibido e irracional.

Nappa, luego de un momento, deja de intentar alcanzar la mano de su amada. Dentro de su pecho siente un estallido de cristales, lanzando millones de astillas a todo lo que rodea su corazón, o el lugar donde antes se encontraba la bomba que enviaba la sangre a todo el cuerpo, cáscara vacía que no guarda más que un implacable dolor. No es físico, tampoco mental. Es un tipo de dolor que él jamás había experimentado y que, piensa, ninguno de sus compañeros experimentará jamás. Se equivoca, por supuesto.

Vegeta, de pie delante de él se regocija por dentro. La sonrisa, casi imperceptible, en sus labios es la única evidencia de que disfruta ese dolor espiritual que atormenta las entrañas de su compañero, su soldado, su subordinado. Sabe lo mucho que Nappa sufre, lo sabe porque él sintió lo mismo hace mucho tiempo, cuando sus manos se enroscaron alrededor del cuello delgado, delicado, cálido de Lou. La mirada anegada de lágrimas de la chica, a la que él había amado, reflejando su propio rostro difuso, desencajado por el dolor era una imagen que Vegeta no pudo arrancarse de la mente por más que lo intentó allá en las montañas.

Pero la mirada de Nappa, el desprecio fingido de Nelo, el rostro mojado de la sal en sus lágrimas, los golpes en el rostro de Nappa que eran la imagen de su alma destrozada, eso sí que lo hacía sentir mejor. El recuerdo de Lou no desaparecía, noooo, eso sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Esa imagen, esa sonrisa y esos ojos pispiretos acompañarían al príncipe hasta el día de su muerte. Pero el sufrimiento de los dos infelices a sus pies lo hacía sentir mejor y hacían del recuerdo algo más llevadero. ¡Sí, señor!

"Sólo hay una forma de que salgas con vida de este planeta con nosotros, soldado Nappa," susurra Vegeta adelantándose un paso hacia el soldado derribado. "Debes de matarla. Te conviene, la verdad. Te aseguro, aunque no quisiera, que en cuanto destroces su cuello comenzarás a sentirte mejor."

"No puedo hacerlo, Vegeta," gime Nappa y su cuerpo se esconde debajo de la posición en la que permaneció dentro del vientre materno durante los cinco largos meses de gestación. Tiembla como si tuviera frío y sus ojos se abren camino a través de sus manos entrelazadas delante de su rostro para mirar el rostro demacrado de su amada. "Tú sabes que no puedo hacerlo."

"¡No te lo pregunté, insecto!" brama Vegeta y golpea las costillas de Nappa con el empeine del pie. "¡Debes hacerlo, es una orden directa de tu príncipe!"

Nelo aprieta sus puños contra sus ojos para no ver lo que sucede, desea tener un par de brazos más para taparse las orejas también. Los gritos de dolor que vienen luego de cada chasquido son terribles para ella. No se explica, o tal vez sí, pero no quiere afrontarlo, por qué Nappa no obedece las órdenes de su príncipe, si después de todo ellos tan sólo son una raza despiadada de salvajes que asesinan más por gusto que por necesidad.

Los golpes estallan a un costado de Nelo y aprieta, con cada uno, sus puños con más fuerza contra sus párpados cerrados. Con cada uno de esos chasquidos, sus ganas de gritarles a los salvajes que se detengan crecen, convirtiéndose en un enorme monstruo que amenaza con destrozarla por dentro, quebrar su fortaleza y enviar directo al demonio el esfuerzo que ha estado haciendo para ayudar a su amado a salvar su vida. No puede permitírselo, si alguien más morirá en ese lugar será ella y Nappa continuará con su camino a un lado de… sus compañeros. Continuará con ellos y la olvidará mucho antes de que lleguen a donde sus naves espaciales se encuentran, porque en el fondo, también está consciente de que el "amor" de Nappa es mucho más pasajero que la vida en este universo.

Vegeta levanta a Nappa, sujetándolo del cuello y lo golpea en el rostro en repetidas ocasiones. Raditz tan sólo contempla la escena y desea, en silencio, que su príncipe se olvide de disciplinarlo a él también. Está seguro de que lo hará, pero una plegaria de vez en cuando para asegurar las cosas nunca está de más, ¿cierto?

Nappa cae al suelo y Nelo lo mira a través de un resquicio entre sus manos. Los ojos hinchados y sangrantes de Nappa le devuelven una mirada que difícilmente la chica cree que sea producto de sus avances tecnológicos.

Alguna vez escuchó que se habían dado casos en los que el sujeto sometido a los químicos de sus labios, habían sufrido una alteración mucho más intensa de la esperada, por lo que el sentimiento que sentían era verdadero, mucho más real del que ellos esperaban.

¿Lo mismo le habría pasado a Nappa? Nelo espera que no, de verdad espera que no, eso sólo acrecentaría su dolor y podría provocar que Nappa perdiera todo interés por salvar su vida.

Y eso no era nada bueno.

"¡Nappa, no seas idiota!" aconseja Raditz con furia en la voz. La tortura a la que su príncipe estaba sometiendo a su compañero no era digna de un guerrero de clase alta como Nappa. "Date cuenta de que ella no vale la pena. Es preferible que la elimines y sigamos nuestro camino como lo hemos estado haciendo hasta el momento. ¡Debemos encontrar a Kakaroto!"

"No, ya no puedo acompañarlos," musita Nappa y se arrastra hacia Nelo como el gusano que Vegeta cree que es. "Mátenme junto con ella, es lo…"

"No," replica Nelo e intenta ponerse de pie para alejarse de él. "Yo no quiero morir a lado de este cobarde. Si van… a matarme, háganlo lejos de él."

Las palabras arden al salir de la garganta, es obvio que son palabras de desprecio apócrifas que la chica no quiere decir y que no siente de verdad.

Las palabras duelen mucho más que los golpes del príncipe. Nappa se estremece por dentro y siente que el mundo se le desintegra. La mirada de Nelo es hostil para con él y el desprecio en esos ojos es mucho más de lo que puede soportar.

Vegeta se da cuenta de lo que Nelo pretende y se adelanta, aparta a Raditz del camino y golpea a Nelo con el dorso de la mano. La chica cae al suelo con un quejido. "¿Qué te hace pensar que haremos lo que tú nos pidas?" interroga Vegeta y se acerca a ella para seguir golpeándola.

"¡Detente!" pide Nappa poniéndose de pie. Raditz, más cerca a él, lo contempla tambaleándose y quiere golpearlo, golpearlo hasta hacerlo entrar en razón y que se olvide de una vez de toda esa estupidez que no hace otra cosa más que retrasarlos. "Deja de lastimarla, lo haré, lo haré, pero… no la lastimes."

"Demasiado tarde," musita Vegeta y sujeta a Nelo de los tobillos, la arrastra por el suelo y le pisa el brazo derecho a la altura del codo. El chasquido del hueso es seguido por el alarido de dolor de la mujer y el grito indignado de Nappa, quien se acerca un paso y cae de rodillas. "¡Esto es para que aprendas que cuando tu Príncipe te dice que saltes, lo que debes hacer es saltar!" Exclama y aplasta el otro codo de Nelo.

A la mujer se le desencaja el rostro en una mueca de dolor terrible. Parece que grita el nombre de Nappa, pidiendo auxilio, exigiéndole en ese grito agónico que le arranque la vida de una puta vez para que su sufrimiento termine.

Nappa se pone de pie y concentra lo poco que le queda de energía en su puño derecho. Vegeta lo mira por sobre el hombro con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, piensa que Nappa lo atacará para evitar que la mujer muera, lo cual no es muy conveniente, pero le satisfará igual. Se deshará de esa carga y luego matará a Raditz también; un soldado de clase baja no puede ser necesario para nada más que el retraso de la misión.

"Jamás voy a perdonarte." Gruñe Nappa mirando a Vegeta con chispas de furia en los ojos. Levanta el puño y arroja su energía contra el rostro de Nelo, elevando una plegaria silenciosa a cualquier dios que quiera atenderlo, a Nelo, le pide perdón por lo que ha hecho y por la devastación que él y sus compañeros han causado en su planeta. Por primera vez en su vida, Nappa se arrepiente de haber invadido un planeta. Para buena suerte de Vegeta, será la última vez que lo haga.

Después de eso, y gracias al sufrimiento, Nappa por fin será un guerrero completo, frío e interesado únicamente por cumplir las órdenes de su príncipe, anhelando la pronta destrucción de sus enemigos.

El cadáver de Nelo queda siendo el peor de todos. Su cuerpo destrozado presenta una mancha negra e irreconocible por rostro y la sangre brota de sus codos destrozados. Nappa, fatigado por la lucha y el haber utilizado toda su energía en ese último ataque, cae de rodillas y después de lado, inconsciente, sometido por el agotamiento físico y emocional. Cuando despierte, todo aquel sentimiento habrá desaparecido y al recordar el suceso, lo único que se verá lastimado en él será su orgullo de Saiyajin.

Vegeta levanta la mirada y observa a Raditz, quien tiene los puños apretados y observa a su compañero derribado, levanta la mirada para ver a Vegeta. "¿Terminamos ya?" pregunta el príncipe con tono aburrido. Raditz asiente en silencio y se acerca a Nappa para llevarlo sobre su hombro hasta la nave.

Los dos Saiyajins levantan el vuelo y se dirigen hacia el taller en el que sus naves estaban siendo reparadas. Para su sorpresa, éstas estarán listas para el despegue y tendrán aditamentos médicos que jamás se habrían esperado encontrar. Además, tendrán alimento disponible en compartimentos escondidos en paneles ocultos a lo largo del la esfera. Al verlos, Raditz se pregunta, mientras coloca a Nappa dentro de su nave, qué habrían obtenido de haberse hecho amigos de esos seres en lugar de asesinarlos a todos. Por supuesto no se lo comenta a Vegeta, no quiere tener que disculparse por la insinuación de que su príncipe ha tomado una mala decisión.

Sin dirigirse la palabra, Vegeta y Raditz suben a sus naves y la de Vegeta levanta el vuelo primero. A gran velocidad se dirigen hacia la negrura inmensa del universo. En algún punto indeterminado de toda esa vastedad se encuentra Kakaroto, sin tener la más mínima idea de que está siendo acechado desde las sombras de la noche por tres guerreros muy poderosos. Tampoco sabe que por esa negrura, su padre, Bardock, también está buscándolo para unir fuerzas con él y derrotar al príncipe de los Saiyajins.

La carrera sigue su curso y el destino de Kakaroto dependerá de quién lo encuentre primero.

* * *

_Hace un par de días, que vi el último capítulo de la quinta temporada de Supernatural y hubo una frase que dijo el "Profeta", a mí se me hace que es Dios, que me hizo pensar mucho en este Fan Fic. La frase dice: "Los finales son difíciles. Cualquier mono con el trasero agrietado con un teclado puede escribir un comienzo, pero los finales son imposibles." Y me pregunté, ¿cómo será el final de DBHS? Casi sentí que el mundo se detuvo hahaha jamás me había hecho esa pregunta, sabes? lo único que me preocupaba era seguir escribiendo y llegar a esa idea que desencadenó todo el relato, la cual todavía no llega, pero sabrán cuando lo haga. Sé que estamos todavía muuuuy lejos del final, pero es algo que ya comenzó a preocuparme, algún día llegaré al final del camino? me gustará? alguien lo leera? No sé, varias dudas que llegaron a mí en esa ocasión pero que quizá me den un empujoncito para continuar, por lo mientras, creo que la intervención de Vegeta y los otros se acaba aquí, hay que pensar qué onda con Bardock._

_1440hrs  
02/10/10_

_**Dedicado Especialmente a mi Maldita Zely!**  
Porque no hay quinto malo!  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	181. A medio camino

_Waazzaaaaa!_

_Me siento como Eminem. "It feel good to be back" hahahaha o "Remember meeee?" hahah ok, cómo sea. Desde que publiqué el último capítulo de este Fan Fic, estuve preguntándome, qué demonios hago con Bardock?, creo que desde antes de publicarlo empecé a preguntarme qué hacer con él. Pasó el tiempo y no se me ocurrió nada. Pero hoy, como que se asomó a la puerta mientras yo estaba... echado en la cama '^^, estaba cansado, vio! en fin, estaba allí pensando qué hacer con las historias que tengo, con el dibujo que quiero hacer y entonces salió!_

_Al principio pensé que debería de Resucitar a Seripa, Bardock necesita una compañera y quién mejor que Seripa, no? Pero entonces me di cuenta de que darle romance a Bardock (hahaha le iba a dar romance a Bardock, qué gay se leyó eso hahaha) habría sido como seguir escribiendo de lo mismo, así que pensé que sería mejor traer de nuevo a Aikanáro Merenwen para que lo hiciera sufrir, pero ese maldito demonio ya anda por todas partes así que descarté esa idea, además Bardock ya se había enfrentado a él. Pensé en otros Saiyajins vivos, pero fue sólo un pensamiento fugaz y entonces llegué a esta idea._

_Me había levantaddo al baño y seguía pensando en Bardock y en más o menos qué quería hacer y de pronto flash! la chica del bikini azul! hahahahaha me llegó una idea tan buena que... bueno, me volví a echar, tengo _déjà vu_ otra véz, y comencé a escribir. esto fue lo que salió y espero que salga mucho más, perdónenme por la tardanza y_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

A medio camino

(Capítulo 181)

Aquel lugar era como un sueño. Los animales que correteaban, contentos, jugando los unos con los otros, por entre los grandes troncos de aquellos árboles de frutos de colores, sabían deliciosos. Su carne también era una gran fuente de proteínas y las grasas que le daban la energía necesaria para hacer cualquier cosas que necesitara hacer, en esos momentos, lo que necesitaba hacer era llegar hasta las tierras de La Vig-né, donde cumpliría con su contrato. No llegaría esa noche, no, claro que no. Esa noche clara, sin una sola nube en el cielo estrellado, se quedaría en medio del bosque para acampar, La Vig-né podía esperar un poco más, su sueño y descanso no.

El bosque Sed Vid-ló era un bosque antiguo, de árboles frondosos con troncos robustos que ella no alcanzaba a abrazar con sus cortos brazos. Las copas se alzaban hacia el cielo y algunas veces rasgaban las nubes con sus dedos de madera. En algunos puntos había ciénagas peligrosas que, si caías en ellas, te chuparían hasta tragarte con vida. Ella había sido especialmente cuidadosa con esas trampas de la naturaleza, no las desafiaba ni era arrogante; cuando se encontraba con una, prefería rodear la zona o subirse a los árboles, su reputación, que no le importaba tanto, quedaría hecha mierda si la gente se enteraba de que había sido tan tonta como para caer en una de esas trampas que la mayoría no veía, pero que tenían señalizaciones por todas partes. La gente se burlaría de ella y si la gente se burlaba de ella, no dudaría en arrancarles a todos la cabeza, aunque hacer trabajos gratis no era una buena idea.

Así que fue cuidadosa siempre que pudo y cazó siempre que pudo y lo que pudo para mantenerse con vida y llena de energía. Se dejó caer contra un árbol de frutos verdes y sedosos que no sabía lo que eran, pero tenía la seguridad de que no eran venenosos. Lo bueno de ese bosque, y los de todos los bosques a lo largo del globo, era que los frutos venenosos eran rojos, siempre. Verde estaba bien, verde sabía acidito y dulce. Rico.

Atrajo hasta ella uno de esos animalitos de gordas colas que trepaban a los árboles, engañándolo con un pedacito de ese fruto verde y le clavó la daga en medio de la espalda, entre sus patas delanteras. La criatura, ahora su cena, había muerto de inmediato y sin dolor. Eso le gustaba a ella, los únicos que merecían sufrir eran las personas, esas tontas y civilizadas gentes que habitaban en sus pueblitos de fabricación casera. Cualquier otro ser que se adaptara a su entorno y viviera feliz con lo que encontraba en su camino, merecía una muerte rápida e indolora.

Le extrajo la daga y la colocó a un lado, se puso de rodillas y elevó una plegaria a los Seres Superiores.

"Te doy gracias, pequeña criatura, por ofrecer tu vida a cambio de nada para que yo pueda seguir andando en este mundo. Respetaré tus restos y los degustaré por completo o los ofreceré a alguien más, pero de ti no se desperdiciará nada." Golpeó las palmas, a continuación las colocó contra la tierra e hizo una inclinación hasta que su frente casi tocó el cadáver del animalito de cola gorda. Sus cabellos cobalto cubrieron el cuerpo un momento. Se irguió, todavía de rodillas y comenzó a arrancarle el pellejo al animal. Apiló algunas ramas y encendió una pequeña fogata con la rapidez que te deja el ensayo constante. Clavó el cuerpo del animal con la ayuda de otro palito y cavó un hueco a un costado del árbol, cerca de una de sus ramas.

"Espero que te gusten los pellejos," le dijo al árbol sin interrumpir su tarea. "Yo ya tengo demasiados y llevarlo conmigo sería un desperdicio. Disfrútalo." Tapó el hoyo e hizo otra inclinación frente a la tumba, palmeó la raíz gruesa del árbol y volvió a poner toda su atención en su cena.

Cuando la carne estuvo bien cocida, comenzó a comerla, degustando cada bocado como si fuera el último que fuera a probar. Sabía que aquella podría ser su última cena, si es que llegaba a La Vig-né al día siguiente, si no, podría ser la penúltima cena, o así. El caso es que podría ser de las últimas comidas que tuviera, por eso se permitía disfrutarla como ninguna otra, o tanto como las anteriores.

Al terminarse la carne, hizo otro agujerito a un lado de las raíces de otro árbol y enterró los huesos y los sobrantes. Cortó algunos frutos verdes y se tiró de espaldas para comerlos mientras contemplaba las estrellas. Aquella noche las dos lunas brillaban como sonrisas divertidas en el cielo, una más al oeste y la otra más al este. Osiris, la Luna del este, era casi del doble de tamaño que Isis, la luna del oeste. Ella había escuchado, en algunos pueblos, que Osiris era más grande porque estaba más cerca que Isis, en algunas otras regiones, decían que Osiris era más grande porque era más vieja que Isis, o porque Osiris, en su infinita soledad, se había arrancado una parte de sí para crearse a un compañero de juegos y había dado vida a la pequeña Isis. Ella no sabía cuál de todas esas versiones creer, pero le gustaba pensar que Osiris era amigo y padre de Isis, era más tierno.

Arrojó el corazón de su segundo fruto verde a cualquier parte, deseando que de él naciera otro árbol y se puso de pie. Nunca acostumbraba a dormir en el suelo, los carroñeros podrían sorprenderla tendida e indefensa, para ella sería más fácil esquivar a los depredadores que se andaban por las ramas. Miró alrededor, buscando al árbol con las ramas más gruesas. Cuando lo encontró apagó por completo su pequeña fogata y comenzó a trepar.

Se recostó contra el duro y grueso tronco del árbol, éste tenía frutos amarillos y lanzó un suspiro hacia las estrellas que se movían con el lento avance de una oruga. Contempló a Osiris y a Isis sonriéndole divertidas y ella también sonrió. Aquellas noches de clama eran muy reconfortantes, si bien le gustaban más esos días de lucha y emoción y muerte alrededor de ella, ¡diablos, le fascinaban!, aquellos momentos de tranquilidad también los disfrutaba. Eran los momentos en los que podía bajar la guardia un poco más y simplemente disfrutar del aroma del aire y la vegetación de Sed Vid-ló.

Colocó las manos sobre el regazo y descansó la cabeza contra el tronco. Los músculos de los brazos y las piernas aún tenían presente el desgaste del pueblo anterior Ra-gé, en el que el ejército había estado muy bien preparado para los ataques del exterior. Derrotarlos le había llevado toda la semana, lo cual era exigirse demasiado. Sacó su daga de la funda y la miró. La sangre seca en la hoja la hacía opaca, pero le daba una belleza que pocos sabrían apreciar, ella adoraba ese color rojizo opaco escurrido en la hoja de esa daga. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al recordar los gritos y el sonido de los cuerpos al caer cuando con su arma había arrancado la vida de ¿cientos?, ¿miles? Todos.

El pueblo había quedado sembrado de muertos y las calles empapadas con el carmín de la sangre tibia que había abandonado los cuerpos inertes. Ra-gé se había quedado sin ejército luego de que ella pasó por el pueblo, al igual que Cu-bó y A Yu-mí. Como quedaría La Vig-né.

Guardó su daga, con el respeto que un arma ceremonial de su pueblo debía ser tratada, en su funda que colgaba en su cadera derecha e hizo sonar, con un pequeño golpe, el cascabel que le colgaba de la cadera izquierda. El sonido suave, en medio del silencio que apresaba en parte a Sed Vid-ló, hizo que se relajara, la tensión de sus músculos desapareció por completo y el tenue dolor en ellos se convirtió en un suave murmullo. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró al cielo mientras le dedicaba un suspiro, el último de aquel día, antes de entregarse a los brazos de sus sueños.

Las estrellas titilaban y entre ellas había una chispita nueva. Un pequeño destello que no señalaba ninguna dirección y que la noche anterior no estaba. No le dio mucha importancia y cerró los ojos. Tenía una cita con el descanso y no quería llegar tarde.

* * *

_1534hrs  
24/10/10_

_Quién es ella? Es amiga o enemiga? de qué universo salió? Logrará Batman cortar las cuerdas y salir de la trampa del Pingüino? esto y más en el próximo capítulo, no se lo pieeeerdan!  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	182. LA niña del árbol

_Waazzaaaa!_

_hahaha no les dije que andaba inspirado? Sólo comencé a escribir y me fui y cuando me di cuenta ya llevaba más de dos mil palabras. "Parale ya, Heich!" me dije y le paré hahaha_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

La niña del árbol

(Capítulo 182)

El chasquido de una rama al romperse la arrancó de aquel universo paralelo en el que se puede ser quien uno deseé, aunque para ello se tengan que romper una, dos o todas las reglas que algunas vez nos dijeron que no podían romperse jamás. Pero no se sobresaltó, como lo haría cualquier sujeto paranoico que vaga por un bosque desconocido y a lo largo de su camino ha dejado centenas de enemigos que desean cercenarle la cabeza utilizando una cierra oxidada y sin filo, para aumentar la diversión.

Permaneció quieta, simulando dormir pero con los ojos un poquito abiertos, mirando a través de esa rendija borrosa por las pestañas. Ella tenía pestañas largas. No es que las cuidara con la dedicación de una adolescente que quiere agradarle al chico más guapo del pueblo para que éste la tome como compañera a lo largo de toda su vida. Ella sólo se cuidaba, toda ella, tenía que hacerlo porque cuando se viaja sola a lo largo del continente, hay que ser muy cuidadoso.

Por eso permanecía alerta, con los ojos escaneando los alrededores a través de esa rendija que la luz se hace saltándose las hebras oscuras de las pestañas. Gracias a los Dioses Superiores el polvo no podía hacer eso. Los pasos se detuvieron un momento, quien se acercaba, había sido consciente de que estaba haciendo demasiado ruido en su sigiloso acercamiento. Las aves nocturnas comenzaron a piar de nuevo y el pecho de ella subía y bajaba a un ritmo muy lento. Al ritmo del descanso.

Las pisadas que se acercaban eran ligeras y apenas un susurro apagado, un leve suspiro detrás de la sábana que te separa de la pareja que se ama en silencio, o que se entrega a sus pasiones reprimidas en silencio. Se acercaba a ella por su espalda, típico. Era un cazador y no un carroñero curioso, eso le había quedado claro desde el momento en el que su atacante se había detenido a comprobar que ella no se había despertado. Aquella, por supuesto, no era la primera vez que se había enfrentado a un cazador que la asechaba de noche. Su viaje apenas había comenzado hacía menos de un año, pero su entrenamiento era tan viejo como ella misma, bueno, casi.

Su hermano mayor le había enseñado algunas cosas que cualquier buen guerrero debía de saber. Por supuesto, su madre y las demás mujeres de la villa no lo habían tomado a bien, por lo que Shu Kitsu tuvo que enseñarle a escondidas, lo cual era demasiado difícil en una villa que estaba en guerra con la villa vecina. La guerra tenía muchísimos años, quizá tendría un siglo de antigüedad, lo que ella sabía era que la guerra estaba cuando ella nació. Pero había terminado, no como ella y los de su villa hubiesen querido, pero por fin se había terminado.

Durante esos largos años de entrenamiento, Shu le había enseñado a ser silenciosa mientras se movía entre los árboles del bosque, le había enseñado a escalarlos con la graciosa agilidad de un gato con más de cuatrocientas vidas y a identificar a los enemigos que la asechaban desde las sombras de un bosque tan espeso como el de Callto. Su hermano mayor le había enseñado bien, sin embargo, él no había podido terminar de enseñarle todo lo que sabía. Sus enseñanzas se habían terminado, por culpa de la maldita guerra, antes de que él comenzara a enseñarle cómo utilizar la ira para hacer mucho daño a sus enemigos.

Por suerte para ella, esa es una de las pocas cosas que se perfecciona con la práctica. Así que la ausencia de su hermano tan sólo le había servido para aumentar esa furia que utilizaba siempre que peleaba. El que asesinaran a su hermano, junto con el resto de la villa, tan sólo le había dado un barrilito sin fondo lleno de la ira que movía su daga cortando aquí, rasgando allá, asesinando a todos, mutilando a pocos. Shu no le había enseñado a utilizar esa ira contra sus enemigos, pero sí le había enseñado algo tan importante como eso.

"Nunca debes de permitir que tu ira se apodere por completo de tu espíritu." Le había dicho en una ocasión y se lo había repetido muchas, ella misma se lo repetía a veces, como un mantra que necesitara escuchar antes de comenzar a rasgar el aire con su daga ensangrentada.

Sus ojos, cuando estaba peleando y disfrutando de la resistencia que ofrecía la piel al ser traspasada o cortada, no reflejaban la desesperada rabia que por dentro encendía la hoguera que la mantenía en movimiento. Sus ojos púrpuras eran gélidos como las lunas más alejadas de los planetas externos de cualquier sistema planetario. Nunca permitía que su odio, su rencor ni su rabia se destilaran más allá de sus pupilas, los mantenía dentro, para ella misma, porque eran una de las pocas cosas que eran realmente suyas. Sus sentimientos no le pertenecían a nadie más. Sólo a ella.

Los pasos se escuchaban más cerca, el cazador, que estaba siendo cazado y tal vez ni cuenta se había dado, se encontraba ya a unos cinco metros. Si era un cuadrúpedo, ella pensaba que así era, se lanzaría contra ella dentro de poco, la señal sería una repentina pérdida de esa ligereza que sus pasos habían tenido hasta el momento.

Seguía respirando despacio, exagerando un poco los movimientos de su pecho para que pareciera que su sueño era profundo y no estaba siendo alterado por nada que estuviese cerca. La posición en la que se encontraba, los brazos cruzados sobre el abdomen, casi en una posición fetal y dándole la espalda a su atacante, no era una buena posición para contraatacar por lo que lanzó un suspiro mientras se acostaba boca arriba en la rama en la que estaba, su mano derecha se acercó un poco más al mango de su daga, alcanzó a sentir la frialdad del rubí, engastado en la base, con la punta del dedo medio.

El bosque quedó en silencio durante un momento. El viento meció las copas altísimas de los árboles y apartó le de la frente un mechón de su cabello cobalto. Los ojos dorados del cazador se clavaron en su rostro joven, fantasmal debajo de la luz de las sonrisas distantes de las lunas. El susurro de Sed Vid-ló se extendió por el lugar, como un suave lamento de un anciano junto a la tumba de un ser querido más joven que él.

A lo lejos se escuchó el ulular de un búho y el viento cesó. El cazador volvió a aproximarse con su lento andar. Por lo regular no se permitiría el perder tanto tiempo con una presa, llevaba más de una hora acechando a la chica sobre el árbol. Y lo hacía porque una presa así de grande no era tan fácil de encontrar entre los troncos de Sed Vid-ló. Lo más grande a lo que podría aspirar eran las ardillas viejas que tenían una carne muy dura y amarga, u otras criaturas como él, pero entre ellos no se atacaban, las heridas que se causarían serían tan graves que no valía la pena arriesgarse a perder un ojo sólo por una comida.

La niña sobre el árbol no parecía muy peligrosa, quizá sería una niña que se había salido del camino en su viaje hacia La Vig-né, o hacia A Yu-mí, al cazador eso no le interesaba. Lo que le importaban eran los muslitos llenos de delicioso músculo y los bracitos y la barriguita y los ojitos tan suculentos que debía de tener la niña debajo de sus párpados cerrados. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a salivar, esos pensamientos no hacían otra cosa más que desencadenar el proceso de digestión. Se pasó la lengua por la boca, en un intento por que la saliva se quedara en su boca y no en el suelo y se acercó un poco más.

Era un cuadrúpedo, sí. Un felino feroz que habitaba debajo de los árboles de aquel bosque porque era más fresco que fuera de ellos. Se protegía debajo de su sombra y su pelaje oscuro le ayudaba un poco a pasar desapercibido, aunque sus ojos dorados no le ayudaban mucho con la tarea. Sus garras afiladas podían expandirse hasta cinco centímetros al interior del cuerpo de su presa y sus largos colmillos perforaban la garganta y la desgarraban mientras su comida intentaba escapar. Tenía una cola larga y fuerte que le permitía defenderse de los ataques traseros y que le permitía dar curvas cerradas en caso de que tuviera que perseguir a su presa en terreno abierto, a veces lo hacía, cuando el alimento debajo de la sombra de Sed Vid-ló escaseaba, salía del bosque y cazaba lo que encontraba.

De hecho, el animal iba en su camino hacia afuera. Se había hartado del sabor de las ardillas y quería probar algo diferente. Entonces se había encontrado con esa niña sobre el árbol, como si fuera uno más de los frutos verdes, sólo que más apetitoso. Se había olvidado de salir del bosque y se había concentrado en aquella pequeña. Por eso se permitía ser tan cuidadoso, a pesar de que su instinto le exigía lanzarse hacia ella ¡de una maldita vez! No quería perderla, la deseaba como enamorado y no quería que se le escapara.

Estaba a la distancia adecuada. La bestia estaba hambrienta y lista para comer. La niña estaba dormida y lista para ser devorada. El animal encorvó la espalda, acercando sus patas traseras a las delanteras, concentrando su fuerza para un mejor impulso y un ataque sorpresivo mucho más efectivo. El bosque volvió a quedar en silencio y el viento logró llegar al suelo y arrastrar algunas hojitas secas a los pies peludos del felino.

La ligereza en sus patas traseras se perdió cuando se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas hasta la rama en la que la niña se encontraba. Sus patas delanteras se extendieron hacia delante y las garras amarillas emergieron de entre el pelo. Los ojos dorados se clavaron en los púrpuras de la niña que lo miraba de frente, con una sonrisa en los labios rosas y una daga en la mano. ¿Cómo carajos? A la mitad de su recorrido, el felino se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. Su impulso había sido bueno, por lo que no pudo detenerse, porque tampoco se había preparado por si tendría que abortar el ataque, porque no había pensado que tendría que abortar su ataque. Así que se elevó hasta la rama y la niña, indefensa y dormida, lo recibió con su daga y se la pasó por la garganta. El felino estaba tan sorprendido por lo que había pasado que no se dio cuenta de ello, ni en qué momento había vuelto al suelo. De un momento a otro, se vio tirado de espaldas, sujetado contra el suelo por la niña del cabello cobalto. Su sangre manaba en tibios ríos escarlatas que la tierra del bosque se bebía de inmediato. La niña murmura sin detenerse, el felino no la comprendía y no quería comprenderla. Lo único que comprendía era que estaba quedándose sin vida y que nunca más volvería a comprender nada.

Cuando los ojos dorados del animal se apagaron, la chica del árbol se los arrancó con la daga y se los tragó antes de que perdieran su calorcito. Estaban exquisitos. Nunca antes había probado los ojos de un Jaguar Oscuro, de hecho, pensaba que las historias que había escuchado de esas criaturas eran mitos. Si se encontraba con otro, intentaría hablar con él antes de matarlo, pero por lo mientras…

Por lo mientras hizo una hoyita con su mano derecha y dejó que la sangre oscura del animal se la llenara. Se llevó la mano a la boca y bebió la sangre. De inmediato la escupió y se frotó la lengua con un par de hojas que encontró en el suelo. La sangre del Jaguar Oscuro era tan amarga como los relatos decían.

"Entonces sí eres un Jaguar Oscuro." Dijo, maravillada y decepcionada por su descubrimiento. De haberse dado cuenta antes de qué era la criatura que la había asechado, no la habría matado tan rápido. Pocos eran los afortunados que lograban encontrarse con una de esas criaturas y ella había tenido esa oportunidad y la había echado a perder. Quizá matar y preguntar después no era tan bueno después de todo.

Se arrodilló frente al animal y elevó una plegaria a los Seres Superiores al igual como hizo con la ardilla que se había comido. No estaba segura de si la carne del Jaguar Oscuro era comestible o no, pero al menos la probaría, y si no le gustaba, destazaría el cadáver y se lo ofrecería a distintos árboles. Después de hacer su reverencia miró al cielo y la estrella nueva que había visto antes de dormir era más roja, grande, muchísimo más grande, y se acercaba a ella a una velocidad que la mataría si no se quitaba de allí.

Se puso de pie e intentó arrastrar consigo al Jaguar Oscuro, pero era demasiado pesado. Lo dejó allí y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, esquivando raíces y troncos. Un momento después escuchó el estruendo de una explosión. Sintió como el suelo se agitaba debajo de ella y salió volando por la onda expansiva que la estrella al caer había provocado. Se golpeó la cabeza contra la rugosidad de un árbol y cayó de espaldas. Una lluvia de escombros atravesó las ramas de los árboles y le bañó el rostro con astillas, polvo y algunas piedritas.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Se preguntó sin hacer nada para ponerse de pie. Si del cielo había caído una estrella, esperaría un poco más para ir a verla, primero quería pensar en un buen deseo.

* * *

_1839hrs  
24/10/10_

_Ya entendí lo del Cross-over Esplandian, ja ja ja, no me parece gracioso... ¬¬  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	183. Estrella Fugaz

_Waazzaaaaa!_

_Tres en un día, les dije que estaba inspirado hahahaha! Hay que ir al baño más seguido hahahaha_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Estrella Fugaz

(Capítulo 183)

Ya sabía cuál sería su deseo, quería otra daga, una un poco más larga que la que ya tenía. Estaba segura de que si con una sola daga podía acabar con un ejército completo, con dos podría… acabar con dos ejércitos completos.

Así que se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia el lugar donde había caído la estrella. Mientras caminaba, se tocó la frente para comprobar qué tan grave era el daño que se había hecho al golpearse. Sus dedos quedaron manchados de sangre y se sentía un poco mareada, pero la herida era sólo superficial, nada de qué preocuparse.

Se detuvo al borde del cráter y miró con atención la devastación que el impacto había causado. Delante de sus pies había una pendiente que bajaba unos 10 metros, la circunferencia de ese agujero debían de ser unos 30 o 35. La tierra humeaba un poco todavía por el calor que el impacto había causado y en algunos puntos la tierra todavía era líquida. Alrededor los árboles yacían recostados unos sobre otros y algunos estaban partidos a la mitad, arrojados sobre otros como hombres de cantina que han bebido demasiado y no pueden mantenerse en pie por ellos mismos.

"Muy bien estrella," le dijo a la esfera blanca que estaba en el fondo del cráter, parecía intacta y de ella salían hilitos de humo blanco que ascendía hacia el cielo oscuro. La chica del árbol levantó la mirada y contempló a Osiris, quien sonreía todavía, pero no por mucho tiempo, dentro de poco el sol asomaría por el Este y la sonrisa de Osiris desaparecería más allá del horizonte, junto con Isis. "Quiero que me concedas mi deseo." Terminó y dejó que su mirada violeta callera sobre la esfera al fondo del cráter.

Esperó, no sabía si la estrella comenzaría a brillar, si de ella saldría un genio o tan sólo tenía que gritarle su deseo. Su abuelo sólo le había dicho que cuando viera una estrella que trazaba una línea de luz en el cielo, podía pedir un deseo, _estrella fugaz_, la llamaba él. ¿Sería esa esfera en el fondo del cráter una _estrella fugaz_? Levantó la mirada y vio la nube de humo que había quedado desde el cielo hasta donde se encontraba la esfera. Esa no era luz, pero sí que era una línea… gruesa, era una línea muy gruesa.

"Oye, ¡sal de ahí y cumple mi deseo!" Le ordenó a la estrella, ¿podía ordenarle algo a una estrella?

_¡Oiga, disculpe! ¿Quién me va a atender?_

_Yo, su siempre confiable Estrella Fugaz. ¿Qué va a ordenar?_

¿Se podía? No estaba segura, eran esos en los que de verdad odiaba al maldito hechicero que había terminado con la guerra de las villas, asesinando a la suya. Ahora, no podía preguntarle nada a nadie. Todas las personas que podían darle respuestas habían sido asesinadas.

"¡Estrella!," le gritó, esperando que pudiese escucharla. "Quiero que me concedas un deseo, haz algo si es que me escuchas y me entiendes."

Esperó de nuevo, la Estrella Fugaz no parecía muy interesada en las peticiones de una chiquilla tan desaliñada como ella. ¿Y qué? A ella eso no le importaba, lo que ella quería era que la Estrella cumpliera con su trabajo y le concediera un deseo. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, otra arma no sería algo tan inteligente, ya tenía una y con ella podía acabar con un ejército entero. No necesitaba otra, si la atacaban dos ejércitos, se ocuparía primero de uno, luego del otro.

Echó el peso del cuerpo en un pie y se acarició el mentón con la mano, mirando hacia arriba, pensando qué otra cosa podría pedir. Se miró. Sus ropas daban pena, estaba ataviada con unas botas negras muy sucias y rotas, dentro de poco la suela se acabaría y sus dedos asomarían como chismosos por las ventanas. Sus calcetines eran hilos que le lastimaban un poco al caminar, haciendo la tarea de una piedra y no del calcetín. Su falda tenía demasiados hoyos y con trabajos le cubría las piernas. Su blusa de tirante estaba gastada y muy delgada, ya ni parecía blanca, ahora tenía el color de su piel. Lo único que llevaba encima que tenía un bien aspecto era el hilo de cáñamo con el que había atado su cascabel. Tal vez sería mejor pedir un poco de ropa que jamás se gastara, ni se ensuciara, a pesar de que le gustaba que su daga y sus manos se mancharan de la sangre de sus enemigos, era una dama y como tal debía de verse bien. Las manchas oscuras en sus harapos se veían muy mal.

"Estrella, ya sé lo que quiero pedirte," le hizo saber a la Estrella. De la esfera ya no salía vapor y la nube que había dejado en el cielo comenzaba a ser arrastrada por el viento. "Quiero que me des ropa nueva, ropa como esta que no se ensucie ni se rompa nunca y que siempre sea cómoda. ¡Ah!, también quiero ropa interior limpia y sedosa. Que sea suave."

La respuesta de la Estrella Fugaz fue un silbido acompañado de un vapor que salió desde su interior. La chica miró lo que sucedía con creciente interés. Al fondo del cráter, la Estrella Fugaz comenzó a partirse y de ella salía una luz blanca que bañaba la tierra golpeada a su alrededor. La chica pensó que su atuendo aparecería como por arte de algún viejo encantamiento, tan viejo como las estrellas, en medio de luces y color. Se lo imaginó y estuvo segura de que estaría fabuloso.

Sin embargo, lo que salió de la Estrella Fugaz no fue un bellísimo atuendo perfecto para ella, sino un hombre de rostro marcado por un par de cicatrices, gracias a que sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad del bosque, la chiquilla pudo verlo bien. Utilizaba unas ropas que parecían una armadura pero que no le cubrían los brazos ni las piernas ni el rostro, sólo el pecho y la espalda. Se veía ridículo con eso. Sus cabellos negros apuntaban en diferentes direcciones y le cubrían la frente. Utilizaba un cristal en el ojo izquierdo que no parecía uno de esos anteojos para ver mejor, parecía demasiado estorboso. Su mirada era fría y examinaba el entorno como si no le gustara.

"¿Tú eres una especie de genio de la estrella Fugaz?" le preguntó la chiquilla desde la cima del cráter, colocando las manos sobre las rodillas e inclinándose hacia delante.

Bardock levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido y presionó el botón de su rastreador, el poder de pelea de la niña era muy bajo. Quizá Kakaroto no estaba en ese planeta lleno de abundante vegetación. Se alejó un par de pasos de la nave y flotó para mirar más allá de las copas de los árboles.

"¡Wow! ¡Yo quiero hacer eso, olvida la ropa!" Exclamó la chiquilla sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Todo alrededor era selva, selva y más selva, ¡ah! Por allá hay… ah, no, más selva. La nave de Bardock había caído en medio de una mancha verde que se extendía alrededor del globo en un abrazo despiadado. Gruñó por su mala suerte y miró a la chiquilla que no dejaba de llamarlo Genio de la Estrella Fugaz. ¿Debería matarla? Sí, pero primero debía de interrogarla.

Bajó a gran velocidad y se colocó detrás de ella, arrinconándola contra el borde del cráter, la chiquilla no trastabilló, lo miró con interés, examinándolo centímetro a centímetro con sus ojos violetas.

"¿Puedes enseñarme a hacer eso?" Preguntó, examinando el rastreador de Bardock. "No, espera. Deseo que me enseñes a hacer eso."

Bardock enarcó una ceja.

"No tengo por qué enseñarte nada." Masculló Bardock.

"Claro que sí. Yo te vi caer, y dudo que alguien más lo haya hecho, así que ¡el deseo es mío!"

"No sé de qué deseo estés hablando. Llévame con tu rey." Demandó Bardock y miró alrededor, quizá hubiera un camino por allí, que no lo necesitaba, pero le indicaría hacia dónde ir.

La chiquilla lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, con desconfianza.

"No eres un Genio de Estrella Fugaz, ¿verdad?" Bardock no respondió, la miró como si eso no fuera importante. "Si no eres un genio, ¿entonces qué eres?"

"Soy un soldado Saiyajin," Bardock ignoró la mueca desconcertada de la chiquilla, "y estoy buscando a mi hijo. Ahora, llévame con tu rey."

"¿Eres un ángel?" Los ojos de la niña se abrieron como platos.

"No, soy un soldado Saiyajin, nosotros los Saiyajins, somos la raza más poderosa del universo."

"¿Universo?" Preguntó, paladeando el sonido de aquella palabra que hasta entonces no había escuchado antes. Bardock señaló hacia arriba y la chica siguió la trayectoria de su dedo, el rostro se le iluminó de comprensión. "¡Ah! El cosmos, ¿te refieres al éter en el que flotan las estrellas?"

"Las estrellas no flotan."

"¡Por supuesto que sí!, todos flotan."

"No importa, ¿en dónde está tu rey?"

"Yo no tengo ningún rey. ¿Vas a concederme mi deseo?"

"No, yo no soy un genio. ¿Tu líder?"

"Yo soy mi propio líder. ¿Qué puedes hacer por mí entonces?"

"Matarte sin dolor. ¿Tienes padres?"

La chica sonrió y caminó alrededor de Bardock, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Le dio una vuelta y lo miró al rostro, sus labios rosas eran una sonrisa llena de confianza y desafío.

"Están muertos," dijo, y sus palabras no parecieron afectarle en lo más mínimo. Hizo sonar su cascabel con una mano y sacó su daga con la otra, en ese movimiento, el rubí reflejó la mortecina luz de Osiris hacia las sombras en el rostro de Bardock. "¿Me lo demuestras?" Su voz había cambiado, no el sonido, sino la expresión de su voz, como si en su rostro el ceño se frunciera o se relajara, Bardock notó el cambio, la chiquilla estaba lista para pelear hasta que uno de los dos terminara derribado de espaldas y sin poder levantarse de nuevo. En ese nuevo tono de voz había coquetería y una sed que Bardock conocía muy bien, esa sed también la experimentaba él cuando llegaba a un planeta con la firme convicción de que asesinaría a todos sus habitantes. Su sangre de Saiyajin fluyó por sus venas con más fuerza, estaba emocionado y sabía que la chiquilla también lo estaba.

"De acuerdo." Dijo apenas y la chiquilla arrojó la mano que sujetaba la daga al rostro de Bardock, directo hacia el rastreador. El Saiyajin pudo detener el ataque con su mano, pero apenas había tocado el brazo de la niña, éste ya estaba moviéndose en otra dirección.

La chiquilla se movió bastante rápido y por un segundo Bardock no supo dónde estaba. Luego miró hacia su derecha, la chiquilla de la mirada violeta y los cabellos de color cobalto se encontraba agazapada sobre una rama, con los ojos clavados en la yugular de Bardock, una sonrisa en los labios y mostrándole el filo carmesí de su daga.

* * *

_2228hrs  
24/10/10_

_Wow! quién es esa niña? Si han leído más de mis historias, seguro que ya saben quién es, sino, esperen hasta el próximo capítulo!  
Una pista? No, claro que no.  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	184. De tal palo, tal astilla

_Waazzaaaaa!_

_"Otra vez peleas? No sabes hacer otra cosa?" fue lo que pensé antes de comenzar a escribir este capítulo, pero entonces se me ocurrió, "cómo es Bardock?" Y pensé que algo debe de tener de Kakaroto, no? digo, si Kakaroto es su hijo, en algo se deben de parecer además del cabello. Así que para no hacer peleas innecesarias, porque la chiquilla esa no es tan fuerte como para partírsela a un Saiyajins..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

De tal palo, tal astilla

(Capítulo 184)

El bosque había enmudecido por completo. El viento mecía las copas altas de los viejos árboles y las miradas, violeta y negra, se cruzaban al borde de aquel cráter originado por la nave espacial de Bardock. Dicha nave, se había quedado ya sin combustible y sin alimentos desde hacía ya un par de semanas, tomando como base el tiempo de la tierra, en el espacio, en un viaje tan largo como el que Bardock estaba haciendo, no hay días, ni noches, ni horas, ni minutos, ni segundos, es el lugar perfecto para todos aquellos quienes están obsesionados con su edad, siempre creciente, siempre acercándolos más y más hasta el día en el que la gravedad hará de las suyas con la piel y la hará colgar como lianas en medio de una selva muy húmeda, muy verde, llena de vida.

Esas preocupaciones, por supuesto, no afectaban a un guerrero que había enfrentado, junto con sus amigos, a su propio rey, que había sobrevivido a la explosión de su planeta natal y que estaba vagando sin rumbo fijo por el espacio en una búsqueda en la que no se sabía dónde buscar, sólo lo que se buscaba, pero sin tener la más mínima pista de ello. Preocupaciones como el paso del tiempo y los efectos que éste, junto con la gravedad, tenía sobre la piel, no perturbaban el pensamiento, el temple, la decisión de un guerrero como Bardock, siempre y cuando el tiempo no se hiciera cargo de la comida en la nave, lo cual, ya había pasado.

Ese pequeño planeta en el que había aterrizado, no era parte del plan de viaje de Bardock, la falta de alimento y de combustible lo habían obligado a ello, ¿y con qué se encontraba apenas sacando un pie de su transporte? Una pequeña loca que lo consideraba una especie de ser mágico que tenía la habilidad de concederle algún deseo. Qué mal que la niña no haya quedado devastada al darse cuenta de que él no estaba allí para cumplirle ningún deseo. Por otro lado, le gustaba eso a Bardock, el ejercicio nunca venía mal, aunque no estuviera allí para exterminar a todos los habitantes de ese pequeño planeta. Suponía que no extrañarían a una pequeña de cabello cobalto, ojos violetas y harapos tan sucios como ella. Y si la extrañaban tampoco le importaría, los mataría a ellos también si se atrevían a hacerle frente. Juzgando por la actitud de la pequeña, lo harían, si una de las crías era tan lanzada, tan arrojada al combate, sólo quería decir que su comunidad sería una comunidad de guerreros. Lo cual estaba bien, más ejercicio era bueno para desentumecer los músculos y mantenerlos en forma, cuando encontrara a Kakaroto, porque lo haría, quizá tendría que enfrentarse al príncipe Vegeta y a un par de soldados más, por lo que debía estar preparado.

La chiquilla gritó algo antes de correr hacia él. Bardock estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no la vio sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El delgado puño de la chiquilla del cabello cobalto le golpeó el puente de la nariz y lo proyectó hacia atrás un poco. Bardock sintió un dolor, acompañado de un gruñido, en su estómago al mismo tiempo que la chiquilla le daba una patada en las costillas y lo hacía caer de costado.

Las manos de Bardock se llenaron de la tierra fría que tapizaba el suelo de aquella selva. El dolor de su vientre se extendió por toda la zona abdominal. Hizo un vano intento por bloquearlo y miró hacia arriba. Vio la rodilla de la chiquilla un segundo antes de que ésta volviera a golpearle el puente de la nariz.

El rostro de Bardock se hundió entre sus manos, y a un costado de éste, la rodilla de la chiquilla del cabello cobalto. La niña le dio un pisotón en la nuca, lo cual hundió un poco más su cara entre la casa de los gusanos que se retorcieron hacia la superficie con clara indignación.

La niña se alejó dando saltos entre los árboles, sin apartar la mirada del Saiyajin que había derribado sin dificultad alguna.

"O eres demasiado arrogante, o yo soy muy buena." Comentó con una sonrisa en un claro intento por humillar a su adversario.

"Tengo hambre," replicó Bardock sacando el rostro del agujero que había hecho en la tierra. "¿Tienes algo que pueda comer? Puedo matarte después si tú quieres."

La chica lo miró con una ceja alzada. "¿Es enserio?" preguntó.

"Claro que es enserio, no soy tan bueno con el estómago vacío, apuesto a que tú tampoco lo serías." Señaló, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

La chiquilla guardó su arma en la funda de su cadera y miró alrededor. "¿Te gustaría probar el Jaguar Oscuro achicharrado?" Le preguntó, con los labios arqueados en una sonrisa inocente.

"No lo sé," replicó Bardock. "¿Sabe bien?"

"Es lo que hay." Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. Bardock asintió, pensando que eso sería mejor que nada. La chica se alejó del lugar y volvió arrastrando el cuerpo achicharrado del Jaguar Oscuro.

Bardock lo miró con asco, pensó que aquella cosa estaba demasiado quemada como para ser comible, le faltaba una pata y estaba más negro que su cabello sucio. Aun así, le arrancó una pata y le dio una probada, luego de la segunda ya no pudo detenerse. Mientras él terminaba con el Jaguar Oscuro, la chica fue en busca de algunas frutas. Volvió con los brazos llenos y las tiró delante de Bardock. Se sentó frente a él y comió una de las frutas verdes.

"¿Qué son los Sal-llayín?" preguntó con un cachete hinchado por la fruta. Bardock la miró con las cejas arqueadas y la boca abierta, a punto de arrancarle un pedazo a las costillas del Jaguar Oscuro. "Los guerreros Sal-llayín, esos que tú eres."

"Saiyajin." Corrigió Bardock y continuó comiendo.

"Sí, esos, ¿qué son?"

"Ya te lo dije, somos la raza de guerreros más fuertes del universo."

"No lo son, te derroté sin dificultad."

"Porque tenía hambre, si hubiese tenido el estómago lleno, ni siquiera me habrías tocado."

"Claro. ¿De dónde son?"

"Del planeta Ve-"

"¿Planeta?"

Bardock se limpio la boca y miró hacia el cielo. "¿Ves las lucecitas de allí arriba?," la chica asintió. "Algunas son estrellas, algunas otras son planetas."

"¿Cómo sabes cuál es cual?" Preguntó la chica y se tiró de espaldas, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza.

"No lo sé." Replicó Bardock desinteresado y siguió comiendo.

"Así que los Saiyajin viven en alguna de esas lucecitas." Dijo la chica con tono soñador.

"Vivían," rectificó Bardock y la chiquilla lo miró. "El planeta fue destruido. Todos… murieron."

"¿Puedes destruir una de esas lucecitas?" los ojos violetas de la chiquilla se abrieron como platos. "¿Quién puede hacer algo así? Esos puntos son importantes para las leyendas que se cuentan en las villas, ¿acaso no lo saben? Muchos de los Seres Superiores tienen algo que ver con ellas, si las destruyen, ¡podrían hacerlos enfadar!"

"Las leyendas son cuentos."

"¡Pero no por eso dejan de ser verdad!"

Bardock guardó silencio por un momento, después dijo: "La creación o la destrucción de cualquiera de las estrellas no les afectará a tus Seres Superiores, sólo a algunos seres que estén cerca del planeta destruido, como a nosotros, que…" hizo una pausa, el recuerdo de sus amigos era todavía muy doloroso para él.

"Un momento," dijo la chica como para interrumpirlo. "Si ustedes son tan poderosos, si son los guerreros más poderosos del cosmos, ¿cómo es que no pudieron proteger su planeta?" Bardock abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. No había una buena explicación para ello. "No son los guerreros más poderosos del universo." Comentó la chiquilla con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

"¿Y tú qué sabes de seres poderosos si jamás has salido de esta roca?" Replicó Bardock y se cruzó de brazos.

"Yo soy poderosa," dijo la chica, muy orgullosa de su afirmación. "He derrotado, yo sola, a los dos ejércitos más grandes de esta región. ¡Pan comido!"

"¿Ejércitos de cuántos, tres guerreros?" se burló Bardock.

"Tres cientos," corrigió ella. "Por día."

"Eres una mentirosa."

"¡Está bien, está bien! No los conté, pero sí eran muchos, más de tres, seguro."

"Claro" Musitó Bardock y tomó una de las tantas frutas que la chica le había llevado. "¿Qué hace una niña como tú en un lugar tan apartado y solitario como este?"

"Voy hacia La Vig-né, la villa al noreste de aquí. Iré a terminar con su ejército." Dijo, irguiendo la espalda, orgullosa por la tarea que tenía delante.

"¿Por qué te enviaron sola?"

"Nadie me envió, estoy buscando a un hechicero. Voy a matarlo." Dijo y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

"¿Por qué?" Quiso saber Bardock, ahora que tenía el estómago vacío, le parecía interesante lo que la niña estaba haciendo. Quizá la ayudaría.

"Él destruyó mi villa, no tenía nada que ver con la guerra y se metió."

"Venganza, ¿eh? ¿Él está en La Vig-né?"

"No lo sé, pero sé que fue hacia el norte."

"¿Quieres matar al ejército de esa villa sin saber siquiera si el hechicero al que buscas está allí?"

"Por supuesto, ya lo hice en Cu-bó y en A Yu-mí, ¿por qué no allí también?"

"No lo estás buscando a él."

"¿Y tú qué sabes?"

"Lo sé porque nosotros somos como tú, no vamos de planeta en planeta asesinando a todos los nativos porque queramos matarlos a ellos, sino porque no podemos enfrentarnos a quien controla los hilos. Buscamos a razas más débiles que nosotros para hacer lo que nos gustaría hacer con quienes nos tienen sometidos." Explicó Bardock y sintió la verdad en sus palabras.

"Dijiste que ustedes los Saiyajins eran la raza más poderosa del universo." Replicó ella, se notaba más tranquila que momentos antes.

"Lo éramos, sí," concedió Bardock con una sonrisa y volvieron a quedar en silencio. Sobre sus cabezas las estrellas continuaban con su camino hacia el otro lado del planeta y el viento corría por todas partes en una carrera contra sí mismo. "¿Cómo te llamas?" Le preguntó Bardock, con la mirada clavada en sus peculiares ojos violetas que no habían dejado de examinar la hierba entre sus piernas.

La chica levantó la mirada y escrutó las pupilas oscuras del Saiyajin. "Ya no vas a matarme," dijo, no era una pregunta, en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa y Bardock la imitó. "Me llamo Sanako, hija de padres asesinados. Y el Niño Elefante, al igual que los demás Seres Superiores, saben que los vengaré, cueste lo que cueste."

* * *

_2139hrs  
26/10/10_

_Yeaaaahh! Sanako Garu Saku, la más... chiquita violenta de mis personajes, espero que les guste la participación de Sanako en esta historia, si quieren leer más de ella, díganme y pongo un link para la historia que hice de ella, está muy chida, creo.  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	185. Sed Vidló

_Waazzaaaaa!_

_Ahora no se me ocurre nada para decir, hoy estuve pensando en hacer calaveritas de mis personajes (Aikanáro, Sanako, Esmeralda, Ariel) pero... no sé, no se me ocurre mucho y como La Catrina es un personaje que quiero que esté en mi mundo, quizá tenga, allá, una mayor relación con ellos que en una calaverita, así que decistí de la idea y me puse a escribir, espero que les guste el capítulo, aunque creo que no dice nada hahahaha, pero no sé, tal vez haya algo reelevante después de esto, digo, tengo que engordar la historia, no? son 519 capítulos en total, de todas formas, si no les gusta, díganme por qué y dejo de hacerlo._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Sed Vid-ló

(Capítulo 185)

Ambos, Sanako y Bardock, como los excelentes guerreros que eran, dejaron sus diferencias para después. Bardock quería ver si era verdad que ella podía deshacerse de todo un ejército. Por lo que esperaría hasta que llegaran a La Vig-né, se sentaría muy cómodo en algún lugar en el que pudiera ver lo que sucedía, y después decidiría qué hacer con la chica; o la mataría, o se la llevaría consigo para buscar a Kakaroto.

Sanako, por su parte, no tenía mucho interés por el hijo de aquel tipo de cabellos alborotados, lo único que quería era demostrarle que de verdad podía hacer lo que había dicho que podía hacer y quién sabe, después él podría unirse a ella, siendo que era un guerrero de una de las razas más poderosas del universo, tenerlo de compañero podría ser una gran ayuda para ella.

Por eso habían dejado sus diferencias para después, se habían llamado compañeros de viaje, de lo cual no tenían ni una pisca y Bardock se quedó despierto, vigilando el lugar por si otro de esos Jaguares Oscuros se acercaba para atacar a la chica, mientras ella descansaba lo que le faltaba a la noche para morir junto con el nacimiento del día.

Durante la noche, Sanako se removió sobre la rama que había elegido para su descanso. Bardock se dio cuenta de ello y se acercó un poco para asegurarse de que ella se encontraba bien. Al mirarla dormida, el rostro de su compañera Seripa se le vino a la mente. Se alejó de Sanako, ignorando las cosas que la chica musitaba mientras su frente se perlaba por el sudor. No quería conocer nada acerca de esa chiquilla que no fuera el si podía o no derrotar ella sola a un ejército armado. Así que se alejó para sentarse contra un árbol y descansar un poco.

"¿Estás lista?" Le preguntó cuando ella bajó de la rama y el sol acariciaba con su luz las copas de los árboles.

"No," dijo ella además de otras cosas que Bardock no comprendió porque Sanako habló mientras bostezaba, levantaba los brazos hacia el cielo y cerraba los ojos. Sus lágrimas resbalaron por el rabillo de sus ojos. "Disculpa, necesito lavarme la cara y desayunar. Es un viaje largo, ¿sabes? Tenemos que atravesar todo el bosque, habrá algunos puntos en los que será casi imposible pasar, seguramente tendremos que volver sobre nuestros pasos y buscar otro lugar más accesible."

"Ajá," meditó Bardock, sin apartar la vista de Sanako, la miraba con las cejas arqueadas en una expresión que decía: _No te creo nada, nada_.

"Te lo digo de verdad, no será un viaje cómodo, tendremos que ir caminando."

"Pues entonces será mejor que nos vayamos ya, no querrás que se haga tarde, ¿cierto?" Replicó Bardock. Desde el principio se había dado cuenta de lo que la chiquilla intentaba y por supuesto, él no la cargaría. No le importaba si se tardaban mucho tiempo dentro de ese bosque, por ningún motivo sería su transporte.

Así pues, caminaron. Por entre los altos troncos de los antiguos árboles de aquel bosque de nombre extraño en el que las criaturas más grandes salían por la noche para atrapar, en medio del sueño reparador, a las más pequeñas y convertirlas en su fuente de energía. La luz del sol casi no tocaba el suelo, alfombrado de un pasto tan verde como la esmeralda, por lo que el lugar era bastante fresco. Había goteras que caían desde algunas de las hojas, con forma de cunas, de los árboles y alrededor de ellas se aglutinaban distintas especies de insectos. Ninguno de ellos volador. Sanako jamás había visto ningún insecto que volara, de hecho, en aquel bosque, ni en ningún otro de la región, existían los insectos voladores. Algunas veces, cuando vivía en su lejana y destruida villa, Sanako se había preguntado si los insectos voladores existían. Pensaba que tal vez sí, le gustaba creer que esas historias que su abuelo le contaba del mundo más allá de la Puerta de los Leones, eran todas verdaderas. Así que los _Conops_ también debían de existir.

Caminaron en silencio durante largo rato. El silencio que había entre ellos fue roto por Sanako cerca del medio día, quien comenzó a quejarse del hambre que tenía. Se rezagaba en el camino y si una rama se rompía en su mano mientras intentaba cruzar un tronco caído, se las arrojaba a Bardock en la cabeza, para acentuar sus exigencias.

"¡Basta!" se quejó Bardock, fulminándola con la mirada desde lo alto de una rama gruesa. "¡Consigue tu propia comida y deja de molestarme!"

"Tú deberías de ayudarme, ¡te comiste mi Jaguar!" Demandó la chica y se dejó caer con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas con indignación. Bardock iba a replicar algo pero cerró la boca, en parte tenía razón, en parte no. Pero, si iban a ser un equipo, al menos en lo que llegaban a La Vig-né y veía cómo la mataban, tendrían que comportarse como un equipo y solucionar las cosas entre los dos. O no pelearse demasiado.

"De acuerdo," aceptó Bardock. "Espera aquí en lo que voy a buscar algo."

"Quiero ave azada, cualquier ave, no importa." Pidió Sanako, más animada que antes, mirando a Bardock con actitud inocente. Él la miró de vuelta y gruñó, pero aceptó.

Sanako no le quitó la mirada de encima. A ella el ave no le gustaba, ni cocida, ni azada ni hervida, cualquier tipo de ave, en aquel mundo inclinado, tenía un sabor insípido que a ella no le gustaba, a pesar de que a muchos les fascinaba. Pero entonces, ¿por qué le había pedido ave, cualquiera, a Bardock?

Para verlo hacer lo que hizo a continuación.

Bardock subió una rama más de un salto y luego emprendió el vuelo, deslizándose por el aire como la seda al viento. Sanako se puso de pie y lo siguió mientras él volaba buscando el alimento que le proporcionaría, el cual a ella ya no le importaba, casi no sentía hambre y fácil podía seguir caminando por al menos tres horas más sin necesitar el alimento con desesperación. Además, sabía que en ese bosque las aves no entraban; los árboles eran demasiado altos como para arriesgarse a que algún depredador las alcanzara al vuelo.

Sanako había engañado a Bardock para que volara por la sensación de indescriptible libertad que el verlo le provocaba. Cómo le gustaría a ella poder hacer aquello y desplazarse como una hoja sobre las corrientes más allá de las copas de los árboles. Seguramente la sensación del viento golpeándote el rostro sería maravillosa, como correr por una llanura, pero sin la necesidad de correr. ¿Sería posible que ella pudiese aprender si él le enseñaba cómo hacerlo? Lo miró un rato más y después subió a un árbol para tomar un fruto anaranjado, ácido y dulce.

"Si vas a tardar todo el día," le gritó a Bardock mientras pelaba la fruta, "¡mejor me como una de estas!"

Bardock la escuchó y se acercó a ella, miró la fruta que se comía y el árbol lleno a rebosar de ellas en el que estaba. Sacó sus conclusiones.

"En este bosque no hay aves." Dijo, con los ojos entrecerrados, amenazante.

"Claro que hay," replicó Sanako, ofendida porque la estaba llamando mentirosa. "Si no sabes buscar no es mi problema," se alejó de Bardock y cortó otro de los frutos. Se lo echó a la bolsa de cuero que cargaba y arrancó otra para comenzar a comerla. "Vamos, creo que con éstas serán suficientes por el resto del día. ¿Quieres alguna?" Preguntó mostrándole la mitad de la fruta que tenía lista para comer.

Bardock bufó y dio media vuelta para seguir con su camino. Sanako, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, lo siguió mientras comía sus frutas y seguía preguntándose si él podría enseñarle a surcar los cielos como él lo hacía, con esa facilidad aparente.

La noche cayó sobre Sed Vid-ló y las sombras hicieron del bosque un lugar más tenebroso. Los animales de la noche despertaron y comenzaron a deslizarse por las sombras con sus pesadas patas aplastando la maleza debajo de ellos. Los chasquidos de ramitas se deslizaban por entre los gruesos troncos y los gruñidos de algunas bestias los acompañaban como si fueran parejitas dando la vuelta por el parque. En algún momento, Bardock y Sanako escucharon el estruendo de un árbol al ser partido por la mitad y caer con furia hacia el suelo. Eso los puso alerta, pero no nerviosos, ambos estaban más que preparados para enfrentar a cualquier cosa que intentara atacarlos.

"Sería más fácil si nos fuéramos volando." Comentó Sanako, como distraída, como si su idea sólo fuera una idea cualquiera y no estuviera tan interesada, como estaba, en que eso sucediera.

"¿Sabes volar?" Preguntó Bardock, sin hacer mucho caso de la propuesta de la chiquilla, él sabía y todavía no estaba dispuesto a llevarla en brazos, colgando, sobre su espalda o de ningún otro modo, si algo los atacaba, le harían frente y lo asesinarían para utilizar su carne como desayuno.

Sanako guardó silencio y siguieron caminando.

Después de un rato, llegaron hasta un claro donde se detuvieron. "Creo que aquí será un buen lugar para descansar." Opinó Sanako y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la hierba rodeada de sombras.

Bardock la miró y se sentó a unos metros alejado de ella, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos apoyadas en la hierba a su espalda. "Así jamás llegaremos." Opinó.

"No seas tan quejoso," replicó Sanako y se giró en el suelo para mirarlo. "La Vig-né no se irá de su lugar, llegaremos, algún día. ¿O tienes prisa?"

"No tengo prisa." Replicó Bardock y se dejó caer de espaldas para mirar las lucecitas que brillaban en el fondo negro del universo. Se permitió pensar en Kakaroto, que estaría en alguno de esos puntitos visibles o en alguno de los que no podía ver. Sus pensamientos se deslizaron hacia el pasado y el lugar que había ocupado el planeta Vejita, el rostro de sus amigos, sus sonrisas, los momentos tan agradables que había pasado con ellos.

"¿En qué piensas?" Le preguntó Sanako, recostada a un lado de él, con el rostro apoyado en las manos y los codos en el suelo, sus pies se bamboleaban en el aire de adelante hacia atrás y su mirada violeta estaba llena de curiosidad.

"No es de tu incumbencia." Replicó Bardock y se puso de pie para alejarse de ella.

"Anda, no seas cerrado, si tú me cuentas de tu vida, yo te cuento de la mía, ¿qué te parece?"

"No me interesa nada de tu vida." Replicó Bardock, mirándola por sobre su hombro.

"Pero a mí de la tuya sí," contestó Sanako. "Anda, dime, ¿cómo era tu plan-eta?, ¿tenías amigos?"

Bardock lanzó un largo suspiro y contempló las estrellas. Volvió a recordar los rostros sonrientes de sus compañeros y se dejó caer sentado. Dobló las rodillas y se abrazó las piernas.

"Sí, los tenía," dijo y Sanako escuchó todo lo que tenía que decirle.

* * *

_1950hrs  
30/10/10_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	186. El Escorpión

_Waazzaaaaaa!_

_Este domingo tengo un "evento" muy importante... a pesar de que no es la primera vez que lo he hecho, ni la segunda, ni la tercera, creo que ni la cuarta, pero no hablaré de ello porque me da mucha vergüenza de mí mismo, porque, a pesar de ser MUY importante, siempre, excepto la vez pasada y esta, lo tomé muy a la lijera y no le di la importancia que merecía. No explicaré lo que es por lo que ya dije, no es una de las cosas de las que me sienta orgulloso, de hecho, es una de las muchísimas cosas que me hacen mirarme al espejo, imaginar la socarrona sonrisa de Aikanáro y decirme: "Eres un pendejo" Y me lo creo._

_Ahora, espero que me vaya bien, creo que me irá bien, aunque no quiero pensar en eso, así que a otra cosa mariposa, que después de todo ya nada más falta un día y todo volverá a ser como hasta ahora o, es lo que quiero, todo cambiará, para mejor._

_Después de esta maralla de estupideces sin sentido, creeeeeeanme que ya sé qué cosas son estupideces y qué cosas no, les dejo el siguiente capítulo de nuestros compañeros Bardock y la vital, delirante, tierna y escalofriante Sanako hahaha, dije sus apellidos? ya no lo recuerdo, creo que lo checaré._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

El Escorpión

(Capítulo 186)

A la mañana siguiente, caminaban en silencio. Bardock iba delante de Sanako y esquivaba los obstáculos con movimientos cansinos, pero no torpes. En realidad no era de mañana, el medio día había pasado a formar parte de aquel universo desconocido en el que alguna vez estuvimos, pero que nunca más volverá a someternos dentro de sus indestructibles barrotes del presente.

Bardock había hablado hasta que el sol comenzó a bañar las copas de Sed Vid-ló con su mañanero resplandor dorado rojizo. Sanako no había interrumpido en ningún momento sus palabras, ni siquiera cuando su interlocutor decía algo que ella no comprendía. Nave, explosión, aterrizaje y ciudad eran algunas de las tantas cosas que Sanako no conocía, que jamás había escuchado mencionar y que, estaba segura, jamás tendría la oportunidad de observar. Pensó que tal vez todos ellos eran lugares que existían sólo en el plan-eta del que Bardock decía venir.

Se detuvo un momento y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo azul que resplandecía con la calidez del sol de aquel día. ¿De verdad era posible ir más allá del Azul? Si lo hiciera, ¿qué encontraría? ¿Busques, desiertos, otros reinos, otras villas, otros oponentes más poderosos? ¿O allá, más allá del Azul no existían las personas? Quizá las criaturas que habitaban más allá del Azul eran los mismos horribles monstruos que susurran y gruñen en las sombras de la media noche. Pero si allá en el Azul, más allá de él, había criaturas como Bardock, ¿dónde estaban los Seres Superiores? ¿No se suponía que el Mundo Más Allá estaba en medio del Azul?

"¿Qué sucede?" Le preguntó Bardock, agarrándose a una mano del árbol en el que estaba subido. La miraba con el ceño fruncido debajo del cristal verde de su rastreador.

"No es nada." Dijo Sanako, sacudiendo la cabeza y continuó avanzando. Levantó las piernas como si estuviera marchando para esquivar algunas de las gruesas ramas que estaban a su paso y subió al árbol en el que estaba Bardock. La pendiente estaba hecha de ramas como si fuera una escalera. Bardock esperó a la chica hasta que ella estuvo debajo de él.

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien?" Preguntó, a cualquiera que conociera al Saiyajin, le habría parecido extraño el repentino interés que mostraba por su compañera de viaje. A Sanako no le pareció del todo extraña la actitud que Bardock estaba tomando para con ella, por el contrario, era normal que sintieras una especie de empatía con alguien a quien le acabas de contar aspectos tan importantes de tu vida como las cosas que te divertían en esos tantos otros planetas que dejaste sin habitantes junto con tus amigotes sólo por el placer de hacerlo, porque claro, les pagaban por hacerlo y era lo que se suponía que ellos hacían, pero no podían decir que no lo disfrutaban.

"Sí, no te preocupes," respondió ella con una débil sonrisa en los labios. Su mirada violeta estaba clavada en la oscura verdosa de Bardock. Había cambiado, claro, Sanako ya no miraba del mismo modo a Bardock, no porque fuera un asesino, ella también le arrebataba el aliento a desgraciado se cruzara en su camino sin tener remordimientos de conciencia. Su mirada, la expresión con la que veía a Bardock había cambiado porque ahora sabía que debajo de esa cáscara gorda y fea había un tipo que lamentaba la muerte de sus amigos y la soledad a la que eso lo había arrastrado de los pies. "¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día?" Preguntó para hacer que el Saiyajin se moviera.

Bardock asintió, no muy convencido de las palabras de la chica del cabello cobalto, pero igual se puso en movimiento, de pronto, ya no quería estar más tiempo en ese opresivo bosque, el aire se había enrarecido y toda la vegetación parecía oprimirlo en todas direcciones con su frescura esmeralda.

Continuaron con su camino a lo largo del día, por la noche se detuvieron en cualquier lugar y prendieron una fogata en la que asaron algunas ardillas y comieron algunas frutas. Sanako comía en silencio, con movimientos lentos y la mirada perdida en el vacío infinito que existía entre ella y la danza febril de las llamas consumiendo la madera. Bardock tampoco decía mucho, pero no había arrojado sus pensamientos al fuego. Por su parte, el Saiyajin miraba alrededor, con la esperanza de poder descubrir otro de esos Jaguares Oscuros. En el día, había pensado que quizá se estaba haciendo adicto a la carne de dicho animal, sin embargo, descartó la idea pensando que era ridículo hacerse adicto a algo que habías probado sólo una vez. Sin importar eso, seguía alerta, escrutando las sombras y deseando que su rastreador funcionara para detectar poderes de pelea más bajos de las mil unidades, esa era una de las pequeñas fallas que ese sofisticado rastreador tenía, aunque no era algo por lo cual preocuparse, aunque…

Hablando de unidades de poder de pelea…

Bardock levantó la mirada hacia Sanako, la chica seguía masticando un pedazo de ardilla con la lentitud del cambio en las montañas. Levantó el índice de la mano izquierda para accionar el mecanismo de su rastreador y verificar el poder de pelea que la chiquilla poseía. Debió de haberlo hecho antes, eso habría despejado sus dudas acerca de si ella sería capaz de enfrentarse a un ejército armado o no. Aunque tampoco podría indicar nada, el ejército podría estar lleno de inútiles sin muchas habilidades. Su dedo se posó en el frío aparato y Sanako levantó la mirada, sin mover la cabeza.

"¿Has visto a los Seres Superiores en el Azul?" Preguntó, con tono ausente y un hilo de voz. Al principio Bardock no supo si lo que preguntaba lo estaba preguntando enserio o era una especie de broma, algo así como _¡Ya te vi!_

"¿De qué hablas?" replicó en cambio y apartó la mirada, así como el dedo del aparato en su rostro.

"Mi abuelo me dijo que en el Azul habitan los Seres Superiores, mirando y divirtiéndose con nuestras acciones en este mundo. Me contó que siempre hay uno de ellos mirándote, a veces son más de uno, pero que nunca te dejan desprotegido ante los peligros de la Madre." Dijo Sanako con desesperación en la voz. Sus creencias pendían de un hilo y el culpable de que toda una vida de leyendas y relatos escuchados sobre la comodidad de las piernas de su abuelo se desmoronara en mitad de la nada era Bardock.

"Yo no tengo las respuestas a tus preguntas." Espetó, imprimiendo en su voz un desinterés que sonó mucho más frío de lo que él deseaba, lo que no se explicó era porqué deseaba no sonar tan rudo con la niña.

"¡Pero tú has estado allá!," recalcó Sanako. "Debiste de haberlos visto, o ¿acaso no pasaste por la constelación de la Peonza? El Escorpión…"

"Basta," atajó Bardock y se puso de pie, dándole la espalda. Fue un movimiento repentino, no le molestaba que Sanako le hiciera preguntas, le molestaba no saber cómo responderle. Lo que lo confundía y no le agradaba. "No vi a ninguno de esos Seres Superiores, ni siquiera sé lo que sean. Deja de preguntarme."

Sanako suspiró y agachó la cabeza. Arrojó a un lado el resto de su fruta con gesto despreocupado. Parecía abatida y el cabello le caía frente al rostro, ocultando sus emociones a los ojos preocupados de Bardock.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, Sanako pensando, dudando y recordando las palabras de su abuelo y las creencias con las que la habían criado. Bardock intentando escupir algo para apartar todos esos pensamientos de la mente de la chica, mientras el fuego repiqueteaba entre ellos y lanzaba sombras contra el verde oscuro de la maleza que los rodeaba. Sed Vid-ló estaba en calma y los sonidos de las bestias nocturnas se escuchaban muy lejanos, eran apenas murmullos de fondo más allá del ulular del viento que hacía que las hojas de los árboles se acariciaran unas a otras.

"Duerme," le susurró Bardock a Sanako y le acarició la cabeza con su violenta mano dura, manchada con la sangre de incontables criaturas a las que había enviado al Mundo Más Allá sin miramientos ni dudas. La caricia fue un tanto brusca y poco delicada, después de todo, no era algo que los Saiyajins acostumbraban a hacer. "Mañana continuaremos con nuestro camino y quizá encuentres respuestas."

Sanako asintió y se recostó, dándole la espalda a Bardock para que el fuego acariciara su cuerpo y no fuera abrazado por el frío del bosque. Bardock la contempló un momento, preguntándose por qué tenía esa necesidad de alejar las dudas de la mente de Sanako. En ese momento la chica giró la cabeza para mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados. El brillo de la fogata bailaba en los irises violetas de la chica. Las lágrimas distorsionaban un poco ese brillo, pero ninguna de ellas abandonó los ojos.

"¿Tú crees que las encuentre?" Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Bardock no respondió de inmediato, no supo qué responder y dentro de sí gritaba por la respuesta adecuada. No supo si decirle que sí, que encontraría la respuesta a sus dudas en un viaje en medio del bosque con él como su única compañía, lo cual se inclinaba un poquito al absurdo. Pero tampoco quería decirle que no. No creía que decirle que viviría siempre en la incertidumbre era una buena opción, no quería imaginar que Sanako viviría siempre con esa preocupación de no saber si sus Seres Superiores habitaban el Azul o no.

"Descansa," dijo y volvió a acariciar sus cabellos cobalto. Esta vez lo hizo con un poco más de delicadeza. "Pasará lo que tenga que pasar." La frase iba en contra de todo lo que la raza Saiyajin era, pero creía que era eso lo que debía de decir en esos momentos, quien sabe, tal vez el Escorpión tenía los ojos puestos sobre Sanako y Bardock en esos momentos.

Sanako asintió y cerró los ojos para acomodarse de vuelta. Pensó que él tenía razón, no tenía caso alguno desvelarse pensando en si los Seres Superiores existían o no, quizá Bardock era un ser que no podía verlos por su atrevimiento indigno de viajar a través del Azul. Sí, eso debía ser.

Pensando en esto, Sanako se quedó dormida y soñó con el hechicero de la capucha que le llenaba el rostro de sombras llenas de pesadillas.

* * *

_2252hrs  
04/11/10_

_Podría decir, para levantarme el ego o no sentirme taan mierda, que es peor darse por vencido y no seguir intentándolo, sí, se siente un poco mejor. _

_"La Resistencia Existe!"  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	187. Callto

_Waazzaaaaaa!_

_Creo que esta intromisión de Sanako en DBHS me está gustando muchísimo. No sé qué es lo que pasará con ellos en el futuro, lo que sí es que no habrá limón ni romance entre ellos, así que no lo pidan. Sanako me pertenece :ind: Así que agregaremos un_

_**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball y sus personajes son la creación más maravillosa de Akira Toriyama y nos la ha ofrecido a los fans como el más genial de los regalos del que seamos dignos. Yo lo utilizo sin fines de lucro._  
_Sanako, Callto y los demás lugares contenidos en esta historia que no tengan que ver con Dragon Ball, me pertenecen y no se los presto. A menos que exprese lo contrario de forma escrita._

_Una vez aclarado eso, espero que disfruten del capítulo =D_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Callto

(Capítulo 187)

"Oye, despierta," la voz de Bardock sonaba distorsionada, como si estuviese llegando desde un lugar muy lejano debajo del agua. "Anda, es hora de irnos." Insistió el Saiyajin y agregó a sus palabras un empuje en el brazo de la chica.

Sanako se removió un poco y abrió los ojos poco a poco. "¿No podemos quedarnos un ratito más?" Preguntó con voz adormilada e intentando mantener los ojos abiertos.

"No, creo que es momento de irnos." Contestó Bardock, el tono de su voz no era el hostil malicioso de antes, estaba suavizándose.

Sanako sonrió y asintió. Se sentó en el suelo y levantó las manos hacia el cielo lanzando un largo y contagioso bostezo. Se talló los ojos y miró más allá del rostro de Bardock.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó. Bardock la miró extrañado y se puso de pie.

"Seguimos en el bosque, ¿te sientes bien?"

Sanako se puso de pie y miró alrededor, con los ojos muy abiertos. "No, este no es Sed Vid-ló, ya no estamos allí. Pero… no pudo pasar, estábamos descansando. Entonces… ¿cómo?"

"Bueno," dijo Bardock, encogiéndose de hombros. "No estamos en el mismo lugar porque… bueno, te cargué."

"¿Hiciste qué?" Inquirió Sanako, mucho más alterada de lo que Bardock esperaba, de hecho, él no esperaba que ella se alterara, sino que le agradecería por haberle ahorrado el caminar gran parte del camino.

"Te cargué mientras dormías, estoy seguro de que te habría gustado caminar, pero quería ahorrarte el viaje y el cansancio."

"¡No, tonto!" se quejó Sanako y golpeó el suelo con los puños, acuclillándose delante de Bardock. Sus manos apretaron algunas hojas hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos. Bardock la miraba temblando sin poder hacer o decir nada. "No debiste hacerlo, uno no carga a alguien dormido mientras camina por este bosque. ¡Ahora no sabremos dónde demonios estamos!" Terminó su exabrupto levantando la mirada y fulminando a Bardock con sus gélidos ojos violetas. Bardock dio un paso hacia atrás, por la mirada tan cargada de furia, sin darse cuenta.

"¿De-de qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Bardock, intentando recomponerse. Sanako se puso de pie, le dio la espalda y se alejó de él algunos pasos. Estaba mirando la corteza del árbol que tenía frente a ella, parecía muy interesada en él. De repente, sacó la daga de su funda y la clavó en el troncó, entre uno de los surcos oscuros de la corteza.

Bardock iba a preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, o para qué lo hacía, sin embargo, del lugar donde la daga estaba clavada, comenzó a manar una sustancia oscura con un leve tono carmín.

"¿Eso es…?"

"Sí, es sangre," replicó Sanako y sacó la daga para estudiar el líquido que goteaba de la punta. Hizo un movimiento de arco hacia el suelo y la sangre del árbol salpicó la tierra, donde comenzaron a salir tenues hilos de humo blanco, la tierra adquirió un tono más oscuro, se hundió un poco y un retoño de alguna planta verde brillante emergió del lugar. "Este bosque no es Sed Vid-ló, no sé qué bosque sea, pero nunca había estado en uno en el que los árboles sangraran de esta manera."

Cerca de allí, se escuchó el chasquido de una rama al romperse. De inmediato los dos se pusieron en guardia. Se percataron de que el bosque estaba en completo silencio, cada uno de ellos podía escuchar la respiración del otro, nerviosa, preparada.

Asustada.

"Tenemos que irnos de aquí, ya." Comentó Sanako, escrutando las sombras tenues que merodeaban debajo de los árboles alrededor.

De inmediato se pusieron en marcha, dirigiéndose, según Bardock, hacia el oeste. Sanako mencionó que uno podía volver al lugar en el que se había perdido si volvía sobre sus pasos, sin embargo, Bardock no sabía hacia dónde era el oeste, por eso ponía toda su confianza en su maravilloso rastreador que venía equipado con muchísimas funciones, además de medir el poder de pelea de los enemigos. Sin embargo, aquel lugar estaba enfermo, era un sitio donde las diferentes realidades se retorcían hasta quedar atrapadas en un nudo demencial lleno de caminos que llevaban a cualquier parte, a todas partes y a Ningún Lugar. Éste último, era un sitio en el que ninguno de ellos quería estar, a pesar de que no lo conocieran.

Durante las siguientes horas el camino que seguían Bardock y Sanako fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos tenía nada que decir, la preocupación los embargaba en su taciturno andar por las sombras inciertas de aquel bosque desconocido para ambos.

En un par de ocasiones se detuvieron al escuchar el suave lamento de algo enorme que andaba por ahí. No sabían si se acercaba, si estaba alejándose, si estaba buscándolos, atacando a alguien más o luchando, en agonía contra un ser mucho más poderoso y grande que él mismo y esa incertidumbre era peor que ser desmembrado centímetro a centímetro por un loco paranoico que utiliza un cuchillo sin filo como única arma.

Intentaron ignorar el susurro del bosque, a pesar de que no escucharon sólo uno, sino varios a lo largo del camino. El lamento parecía un susurro delicado que se esparcía a lo largo y a lo ancho de aquella mancha verde. Con cada uno de esos lamentos, las copas de todos los árboles que los rodeaban se mecían al compás melancólico de aquel sonido.

"Jamás escuché de un bosque que susurrara." Comentó Sanako, intentando acallar aquel sonido con su voz. Bardock no replicó, el sonido del bosque no le interesaba demasiado. Lo que le preocupaba a él era que si ya no estaban en Sed Vid-ló, podrían estar en cualquier parte y su nave muy lejos de ellos. Perder su medio de transporte para salir de ese planeta sí que sería un grave problema y no sólo para él.

Los susurros se escuchaban con más intensidad entre más cerca estaban del "oeste" del bosque. A medida que caminaban, Sanako se iba haciendo una imagen mental de la criatura a la que se enfrentarían si es que la encontraban en su camino. Pensaba que tal vez sería una especie de cuadrúpedo lleno de pelo con filosos colmillos del tamaño de sus brazos. De ojos independientes, que podrían moverse en distintas direcciones, o sea: un ojo al gato y el otro al garabato. No sería una criatura alada, claro que no, una bestia de su tamaño no podría moverse tampoco con rapidez, pero sería pesado y fuerte, quizá fuera capaz de arrancar de raíz un par de viejos robles de un manotazo sin esfuerzo alguno. Se los tragaría como un par de semillas insípidas, ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de masticarlos, o tal vez ni siquiera se inmutaría por su diminuta presencia. Sanako ya casi podía verlo, con la cabeza echada un poco hacia atrás lanzando uno de esos aullidos suaves como lamentos de una criatura que no sabe cómo expresar el dolor de su pérdida.

"Espera," le indicó Bardock, sujetándola de la muñeca y sacándola de sus pensamientos. "Algo se acerca."

Sanako se detuvo y sintió su corazón galopando dentro de su pecho a un ritmo que creyó imposible hasta ese momento. No podía escuchar nada más que ese desenfrenado golpeteo dentro de su pecho y en sus oídos. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como podían y sus irises violetas buscaban, desesperados, la amenaza que se ocultaba más allá de todo lo visible.

"¿Qué…?"

"Silencio." La interrumpió Bardock en un susurro y colocándose un dedo delante de los labios. Sus ojos de obsidiana escrutaban más allá de las sombras, mientras su rastreador escrutaba más allá de los troncos de los árboles que podían ocultar la amenaza.

El silencio seguía siendo una constante y el viento se había detenido, como si él también temiera a la cosa que estaba allí, acechándolos desde un lugar que ellos no podían identificar.

"Vámonos, por favor, vámonos." Pidió Sanako con un hilo de voz. Los ejércitos a los que se enfrentaba no le asustaban en absoluto porque sabía cómo derrotarlos y las distintas formas en las que la atacarían, sin embargo, aquello que estaba oculto entre los altos árboles ni siquiera sabía lo que era.

Era como para morirse de miedo.

"Espera un poco," dijo Bardock, quedándose quieto en su lugar, pero sin dejar de escrutar los alrededores. "Primero debemos saber a lo que nos enfrentamos."

"No me importaría salir de aquí sin saber qué diablos es lo que hace ese sonido, lo juro." Replicó Sanako con voz temblorosa y las manos estiradas hacia la espalda de Bardock, buscando la seguridad de su tacto, de su presencia.

El Saiyajin no le prestó atención, continuó buscando el lugar desde el cuál provenían aquellos aullidos suaves. En ese momento volvió a sonar otro, parecía provenir de todas partes, incluso desde debajo de ellos.

"No es posible," susurró Bardock y agachó la cabeza para mirar el espacio entre sus pies. La tierra parecía moverse debajo de su peso aunque era un movimiento que intentaba pasar desapercibido, como si el bosque no quisiera que ellos notaran que podía moverse. Sin embargo…

"Se mueve." Completó Bardock sin poder creer en sus propias palabras. Sanako se aferró de su brazo al comprender lo que sucedía.

"Estamos… estamos en Callto," gimió aterrada. "Tenemos que salir de aquí, Bardock. ¡Tenemos que largarnos de una maldita vez o ella nos atrapará!"

Bardock sintió un ligero dolor en su brazo por las uñas de la chica que se le clavaban en la piel, era una molestia mínima, pero molestia al fin.

Bardock iba a preguntarle a Sanako a quién se refería, no obstante, antes de que siquiera abriera la boca para preguntar, un grito agónico y desgarrador se deslizó por el bosque de Callto acallando de inmediato los aullidos de las demás criaturas que todavía no habían podido descubrir. El gemido duró una eternidad y Bardock supo a quien se refería Sanako.

La muerte.

* * *

_2041hrs  
10/11/10_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	188. Encuentro con la muerte

_Waazzaaaa!_

_He estado viendo la serie de Dragon Ball desde los inicios, no me gusta tanto porque está muy censurada y le agregan capítulos innecesarios que distorcionan la historia de una forma bien gacha. Como por ejemplo, ese capítulo 29 en el que Roshi les cuenta a Krillin y a Lanch una leyenda en la que dice que Dios dio una sola esfera a los hombres y ellos la usaban desinteresadamente por paz y salud y esas cosas efímeras que a nadie le importan. Pero que luego, la avaricia y la codicia de esos mismos hombres corrompidos, provocó la ira de Dios y éste decidió dividir la esfera en 7._

_Pero en fin, esto sale porque hay días en los que me gustaría regresarme y editar esta historia porque sé que he olvidado algunos detalles, por ejemplo, la nube voladora y el báculo sagrado haha no lo hago porque ya son 188 capítulos, es un monstruo incontrolable ya. Así pues les dejo este capítulo, es pequeño sí, porque hubo algo en esta semana que me hizo preguntarme algunas cosas y quiero exponerlas con ustedes queridísimas lectoras constantes._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Encuentro con la muerte

(Capítulo 188)

La oscuridad del bosque era total. Las sombras habían adquirido la negrura del cosmos, atraída a la tierra por las copas de los árboles que ahora parecían alzarse hasta el rincón más alejado y frío del infinito.

Sanako temblaba y miraba alrededor, escrutando las sombras con su mirada violeta, los ojos tan abiertos como platos. Aferraba a Bardock del brazo y lo apretaba con la fuerza suficiente para enterrarle las uñas. Bardock apenas notaba la presión y el dolor que eso le causaba. Él también miraba alrededor, buscando eso que se acercaba y se alejaba con la misma regularidad que el latido de un corazón. Lo que fuera que los acechara desde las sombras estaba en todas partes, mirándolos desde arriba y acariciándoles las espaldas desde abajo, desde lo más íntimo de las profundidades de la tierra. Podían sentirlo respirándoles en el hombro, si es que esa criatura respiraba. Bardock tenía los pelos de la cola erizados y, a pesar de que lo intentaba, su cola no se enrollaba entorno a su cintura. El cascabel que Sanako tenía colgado de la cadera sonaba al ritmo de sus temblores. El frío los rodeaba con sus brazos de afiladas navajas, perforándoles la piel como miles de agujas al rojo vivo.

A unos cuantos metros a su alrededor, los árboles comenzaron a quejarse; eran aullidos graves y prolongados que iban haciéndose cada vez más silenciosos. La cosa, la muerte, se acercaba a ellos desde el oeste. Los chasquidos de las ramas secas y los gemidos de los árboles llegaban a ellos en contra del viento que parecía querer mantener alejada a la criatura del este. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos eran vanos, lo que se ocultaba detrás de los árboles, seguía acercándose.

Sanako se resguardó detrás de Bardock y miró a las profundidades oscuras del bosque a un costado de su cuerpo protector, esperando ver aquello que se acercaba a ellos. Bardock se mantenía firme y estaba dispuesto a luchar, no retrocedería por algo que ni siquiera sabía que era, su orgullo de guerrero se lo impedía.

Los árboles delante de ellos comenzaron a desteñirse, sus enormes ramas que se elevaban hasta el cielo perdieron su color y se volvieron blancos, las hojas caían y en el aire se hacían cenizas blancas que cubrían el suelo como si estuviera nevando. La decoloración provocaba un crujido suave que alteró a nuestros dos héroes. Bardock dio un paso hacia atrás, mirando, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Sanako lo empujó hacia delante para que no la arrojara a las sombras de los árboles que tenía detrás de ella.

"Se atrevieron a entrar en mi bosque sin mi permiso," dijo, susurró, gritó, gruñó, les hizo saber la voz que provino de todas partes y salía de dentro de sus cabezas. Era una voz suave, femenina, relajante y desesperante que con cada palabra les hacía quererse arrancar los ojos y sacarse el cerebro por las cuencas, además de causarles una paz interior tan intensa que pudieron dejar sus ojos en su lugar. "Más les vale que tengan una buena razón. De lo contrario, jamás saldrán de aquí."

"¡Estamos perdidos! ¡Nosotros no queríamos venir a este lugar!" Gritó Sanako desde la seguridad detrás de Bardock.

"¿Mi bosque no es un lugar digno de tu visita, Sanako?"

"¿Cómo… cómo sabes mi nombre?" Preguntó la chica del cabello cobalto, asomándose desde detrás de Bardock con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Lo sé todo de ti, Sanako, también de Bardock y de su hijo Kakaroto, de los sujetos que lo buscan y de los que ahora son sus amigos. No pueden ocultarme nada. Lo sé todo."

"Entonces, ¿por qué preguntarías de nuestra razón para estar aquí?" Interrogó Bardock, sintiéndose con un poco más de confianza. Por lo regular, esos que clamaban saber todo no eran más que simples charlatanes que sabían uno o dos trucos. Tipos fáciles de derrotar.

"A diferencia de lo que todos creen, no me gusta ser despiadada. Cuando estés conmigo, me gusta que sea porque quieres estar conmigo. No te voy a obligar."

"¿Ah, sí?," comentó Bardock. "¿Esos árboles estaban dispuestos a irse contigo?" Le preguntó a la voz, pues la dueña de ella no había dado la cara aún.

En ese momento, la cosa entre los árboles sonrió. Su melodiosa risa fue una cacofonía demencial que obligó a Sanako y a Bardock taparse las orejas y caer de rodillas al suelo.

"Por supuesto," comentó la voz dulce y pacífica. "Estaban tan aterrados que prefirieron la muerte."

Sanako fue sacudida por un escalofrío de horror. Bardock sintió furia y golpeó el suelo con el puño. "¡Muéstrate, maldita! ¿Quién eres?" Gritó, decidido a morir en batalla como se lo demandaba la sangre que le corría en las venas.

Hubo un fuerte soplo del viento que meció las copas de los altos árboles con violencia, casi les arrancaba las ramas. Una cortina de polvo se alzó delante de ellos dos y Bardock se puso de pie para hacerle frente. Los ojos se le cerraron por el constante ataque del polvo. Algunas ramitas del suelo crujieron. Sanako ocultaba el rostro en la espalda del Saiyajin, deseando, sin saber por qué, que la cosa no fijara sus ojos en ella.

El viento se detuvo de pronto. Callto volvió a ser un lugar lleno de silencio y sombras proyectadas por las estrellas en la negrura del infinito. Poco a poco, y sin querer hacerlo, Bardock abrió los ojos para observar a lo que se enfrentaban. Delante de ellos había una mujer con un largo vestido negro que tenía enormes flores bordadas en la base de la falda. Su piel era muy pálida y parecía brillar con la blancura de los huesos. En la cabeza tenía un enorme sombrero negro y redondo adornado con flores de colores y un par de plumas de avestruz, que le cubría el rostro hasta los labios gruesos, rojos brillantes y sensuales. Sus manos eran huesudas, y una de ellas acariciaba a la serpiente que colgaba de su cuello. La serpiente era un esqueleto cubierto de plumas de colores a lo largo de su cuerpo, en la cola tenía un cascabel que agitaba al ritmo de los corazones acelerados de Bardock y Sanako, su lengua bípeda olía el aire entre ellos.

"Me conocen por muchos nombres," hizo saber la mujer sin dejar de acariciar a la serpiente en su cuello. "Soy la huesuda. La calaca. La parca. La muerte. El tren que te lleva. El payaso que te carga. Los faros que chupas o los tenis que cuelgas. A mí me entregas el equipo." Hizo una pausa y levantó la cabeza para dejar ver su rostro y las enormes cuencas vacías y abismales que carecían de ojos pero que poseían una mirada penetrante que te hacía pensar que miraba a través de ti, llevándose consigo todos tus secretos.

"Yo soy Catrina."

* * *

_1905hrs  
22/11/10_

_Juaaaaa!_

_La Catrina en mi país es un ícono muy importante y yo ando usándola, o más bien quiero que aparezca en "Crónicas de Medio Mundo" que es una serie de novelas todavía no escritas de la autoría del Heich... ejem. En fin._

_El otro día me encontré en un foro leyendo un top ten de Fan Fics de DB y pues decidí leer el primero para comenzar a hacer comentarios y de ello mirarme a mí e ir en busca de la perfección. El que leí se llama: "La Revelación Maldita" Al principio me pareció que la escena ya la conocía y la autora nos ahorra la sensación al decir que utilizó un Flash Back de la serie para su Fan Fic y eso lo explicó todo. Seguí leyendo y me di cuenta de que ese Fan Fic era al estilo la relación de Vegeta y Bulma, el cómo iniciaron con su romance y todos esos Fan Fics que buscan llenar los agujeros que quedaron en la serie._

_Entonces me pregunté el caso de esos Fan Fics si de todas formas, ya sabemos cómo terminarán? Después de eso comencé a preguntarme cuál era el "objetivo" del Fan Fic, si sólo llenar espacios, o hacer algo nuevo con los personajes. Imaginé que un Fan Fic se trata de tomar a los personajes que nos encantan y transportarlos a un universo nuevo en el que, de acuerdo a su propio carácter, intentarán salir, quedarse, apoderarse del lugar y cosas así. Otra de las opciones, creo que sería el llevar a personajes propios a los universos de nuestras series favoritas, porque si seguimos haciendo eso de llenar espacios... pues no aportaremos realmente algo que sea digno de recordar, no?_

_Me refiero a que, para qué hacer el inicio de la relación entre Vegeta y Bulma, si de todas formas ya hay muchos y la cosa terminará en lo mismo y a las fans no les gusta que las parejas sean cambiadas, o al menos, yo recibí una amenaza sobre eso hahaha y sí, también hice mi versión del asunto entre Bulma y Vegeta, seguro que está perdido entre el vasto mar de relatos que hay del tema. Pero entonces, cuál es la finalidad de un Fan Fic? es mejor o peor si no tiene nada que ver con los hoyos en las historias originales?  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	189. Daga

_(Viene del capítulo 173 y 186)_

_Waazzaaaaaa!_

_Lamento la demora, la verdad es que quería publicar este capítulo desde el domingo 28 o lunes 29 del mes pasado, sin embargo, para la musa siempre hay otros planes. La buena noticia es que... bueno, el evento importante del capítulo 186 era mi examen de cambio de carrera en la UNAM, la mejor universidad en mi país, y pues lo aprové, así que dentro de muy poco tiempo comenzaré a estudiar de nuevo y esta vez la cosa está relacionada con lo que me gusta de verdad; escribir!_

_El 31 de enero comenzaré con mis clases y ya no puedo esperar, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que voy a la universidad... a estudiar de verdad hahaha, aunque ahora no iré a la Facultad, sólo en algunas ocasiones. Bueno, eso no es importante para ustedes sólo diré que estoy muy contento por este primer paso que ha sido muy difícil, pero gracias al apoyo de mis amigas, lo he conseguido, sé que ahora el camino que la maldita de Zely me señaló será más difícil, pero no pienso bajar las manos ni rendirme porque_

_La Resistencia Existe!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Daga

(Capítulo 189)

"¿Catrina?" Susurró Sanako y se asomó por un costado del cuerpo de Bardock. La mujer parecía contemplarla sólo a ella con sus enormes cuencas vacías debajo del sombrero. La serpiente clavó los ojos muertos en los de la chica y sacó la lengua, robándole la esencia, saboreándola un poco antes de tragársela de un bocado. Sanako se estremeció y se apretó más contra la espalda del guerrero Saiyajin.

"No me importa quién seas," anunció Bardock. Colocó una de sus fuertes manos en el hombro de la chica y la apartó de él, si la tenía pegada a sus pies le resultaría muy difícil luchar contra aquella mujer que, a pesar de lucir indefensa, demostraba gran confianza en sus habilidades y lo mejor sería no confiarse para evitar las sorpresas. Bardock pensó que lo más peligroso de ella, era la serpiente emplumada que cargaba sobre los hombros. "¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?"

Los carnosos labios rojos de Catrina se ensancharon en una sonrisa coqueta, provocativa y aterradora. Era la petrificada mueca de una princesa que muere envenenada sabiendo que algún día tendrá su venganza contra la bruja que ha atentado contra su vida; una venganza que la hará desear haberse comido su propia manzana.

"Tú no tienes nada que yo pueda querer," comentó Catrina con voz cantarina. Se paseó alrededor de Bardock y Sanako sin apartar la mirada de ellos. La serpiente hacía sonar su cascabel y el sonido se paseaba por todas partes y volvía distorsionado por efecto del eco. "Ninguno de ustedes."

"En ese caso déjanos marchar sin obstruir nuestro camino." Pidió Sanako, asomándose apenas detrás de Bardock.

"Porque vinieron a meterse en mi bosque, Sanako, y no conformes con eso, dijeron que ni siquiera querían estar aquí. La hospitalidad de Callto les pareció tan incipiente que la despreciaron sin siquiera notarla. Yo creo que por eso se merecen una muerte muy lenta." Explicó Catrina sin detener su caminar lento y circular. Bardock giraba con ella y Sanako seguía ocultándose detrás del Saiyajin como en una danza mortal para tres, cuatro si consideramos a la serpiente emplumada. Los árboles a los que no había alcanzado con su presencia en el camino de huída de Bardock y Sanako, se torcieron a un lado con un leve quejido cuando Catrina se acercó a ellos. Quedaron tan blancos como los que la Parca había dejado detrás persiguiendo a nuestros personajes.

Bardock rió ante las palabras de Catrina y dio un paso adelante para encararla sin temor alguno. "¿Y qué te hace estar tan segura de que podrás matarme? Tú y tu viborita no podrían siquiera tocarme." Se mofó Bardock, mirando a Catrina con la arrogancia que caracterizaba a los de su raza guerrera.

Catrina se detuvo y clavó sus cuencas vacías en el rostro de Bardock, la serpiente en sus hombros también dirigió su vacía mirada hacia él. Escupió su lengua un par de veces y sonrió. Sanako se estremeció al ver esa sonrisa irreal. Quiso apartar la mirada de esa expresión y no lo consiguió, era como si la serpiente la hubiese hipnotizado con el pensamiento. Esta idea, que la serpiente tuviera pensamiento propio, aterró aún más a la chica del cabello cobalto.

"Ni siquiera tengo que tocarte para hacerte daño, Bardock." Dijo y lo encaró, su mano izquierda se alzó hasta la cabeza de la serpiente y comenzó a acariciarla. Sus labios rojos de sangre se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida. Bardock la contempló, esperando su ataque, listo para esquivarlo y hacerle frente. Ninguna hembra con un sombrero como ese vendría a humillarlo o a intentar pasarle por encima.

Las miradas iban de un lado a otro, fijas en los rostros expectantes del primer ataque, bueno, el de Bardock estaba expectante, Sanako estaba aterrada, se había alejado de Bardock un par de pasos, y Catrina seguía tan risueña como al principio.

El cielo se oscureció y el silencio lo envolvió todo en un zumbido agudo que taladraba los oídos de Bardock. Intentó ignorarlo al principio, sin embargo se hizo cada vez más agudo y fuerte. El sonido llegó a su cerebro y detrás de él pudo escuchar los gritos agónicos de todos sus compañeros muertos en la batalla de revolución que él había iniciado. El zumbido trajo consigo el dolor que Kakaroto había sufrido antes de morir por culpa de la estupidez de su padre en un planeta lejano y hostil en el que terribles criaturas amarillas se lo habían comido poco a poco y él, siendo un pequeño niño, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

"Eres un mal padre, Bardock," acosó Catrina, acercándose a él con las cuencas negras clavadas en el Saiyajin que cayó al suelo de rodillas. "Abandonaste a tu hijo y con eso lo alejaste de una muerte menos dolorosa de la que tuvo. Tú eres quien merecía estar allí, no él. Pobre chico, tan indefenso lo dejaste."

"¡Basta!" Gritó Sanako, encogida en el suelo y tapándose las orejas, no soportaba los gritos agónicos que Bardock escupía mientras se retorcía de dolor, miedo y furia en el suelo. Sanako no comprendía cómo era que aquella mujer podía provocar tanto dolor en un sujeto como él con tan sólo mirarlo y acercarse a él. La idea dejó de importarle cuando se percató de que cuando Catrina terminase con él, sería su turno y la muerte que traería consigo sería mucho peor que la que estaba sufriendo Bardock.

Catrina se colocó junto a Bardock, con la mirada gacha Sanako no podía verle los ojos por el sombrero. La serpiente comenzó a resbalar por el cuerpo famélico de la mujer hacia Bardock, quien no dejaba de retorcerse como si sus entrañas estuvieran ardiendo. La lengua de la serpiente le tocó el cuello y lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que Sanako apenas pudo verlo.

Bardock sujetó la cabeza de la serpiente y se puso de pie, casi al mismo tiempo. Su puño rasgó el aire y se fue a estrellar contra la mandíbula de Catrina. El ruido que el choque provocó fue ensordecedor. Las pocas hojas que quedaban en los árboles cayeron cuando estos se estremecieron. Cuando el rugido del golpe cesó, el grito dolorido de Bardock llenó el ambiente.

La serpiente quedó libre y Bardock retrocedió, sujetándose el puño para calmar el dolor. Sanako lo miró sorprendida. ¿Ella decía ser la muerte y él se atrevía a atacarla después de lo que le había hecho? ¿Acaso estaba trastornado de la mente?

"¿Y qué era lo que pensabas lograr con eso, Bardock?" inquirió Catrina ayudando a su serpiente a acomodarse sobre sus hombros. La acarició y las plumas que Bardock había roto al sujetarla volvieron a la normalidad y se veían tan suaves como las demás. "Soy la Muerte, Saiyajin, tus puños no pueden hacerme daño alguno, pelear contra mí es absurdo, no tienes lo que se necesita para hacerme frente."

"No me importa, no esperaré acurrucado en el suelo a que decidas matarme. Si muero, lo haré peleando." Dijo y se puso en guardia, Sanako no lo comprendía.

"¿Qué caso tiene pelear si de todas formas va a matarte?" Le preguntó.

"¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Que llore y me rinda sin haberlo intentado? Eso sólo lo hacen los cobardes," escupió a un lado. "Nosotros los Saiyajins jamás nos rendimos, no importa qué tan peligroso o poderoso sea nuestro oponente, entre más fuerte sea, más grande será nuestro deseo de pelear y derrotarlo. La emoción de una pelea tan emocionante es algo que ninguno de nosotros puede controlar y por supuesto, jamás nos negamos a una batalla en la que nuestra vida está en juego." Terminó y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida a Catrina.

"Así es como debe de ser, Bardock," sonrió la Parca, satisfecha. "De lo contrario atormentarte no tendría sentido alguno."

Bardock trastabilló hacia atrás junto con las últimas palabras de Catrina. Su mente estaba siendo atormentada de nuevo por ese aterrador zumbido que traía consigo imágenes horribles que hacían que Bardock deseara la muerte; rápida y sin dolor, sin esas imágenes en las que sus amigos lo culpaban y lo señalaban por la muerte de todos los Saiyajins.

Sanako lo miraba sin poder creer su absurda posición de querer enfrentar a la muerte si no había caso. El ver a Bardock intentar ponerse de pie, a pesar de los desgarradores gritos que brotaban de su garganta, hacía que Sanako se estremeciera encogida en el suelo. La mirada de Catrina mientras atacaba al Saiyajin estaba llena de locura, dolor y más oscuridad. Ese par de cuencas parecían pozos que llegaban hasta las profundidades más oscuras del infierno.

Bardock logró ponerse de pie y atacó a la Parca sin resultado alguno. El ataque de Catrina era más intenso que en la ocasión anterior y Bardock no era capaz de coordinarse lo suficiente para acertar uno de sus golpes. La energía se concentró en sus palmas y las esferas se estrellaron contra los árboles detrás de la Dama de la guadaña.

La serpiente se deslizó hacia el suelo a una velocidad sorprendente. Se acercó a Bardock y con la cola le pateó los pies. El Saiyajin cayó al suelo y se golpeó la cabeza contra una roca. Catrina se acercó a él y plantó su pie sobre su pecho mientras la serpiente emplumada subía de nuevo a sus hombros.

"Es inútil, Bardock, no puedes hacer nada contra mí. Ni siquiera tienes idea de a qué te enfrentas en esta ocasión. ¿Recuerdas lo terrible que era el demonio que destruyó tu planeta? Pues yo soy millones de veces peor que eso." Levantó la mano, en la palma escuálida y pálida apareció una enorme oz con la que pretendía cortar el cuello de Bardock.

El filo de la oz trazó un arco fluido en dirección al cuello de Bardock, quien no puso hacer nada para evitarlo. Sin embargo, el filo no llegó a tocar su piel. Hubo un sonido de choque de metales. Sanako se había interpuesto en la trayectoria del arma de Catrina y la había detenido utilizando su daga plateada.

"Él tiene razón, no tenemos porqué esperar la muerte sin hacer nada al respecto. Por lo menos, haremos que te acuerdes de nuestros nombres por algún tiempo."

Catrina no le prestó atención a las palabras de Sanako, ella y la serpiente tenían la mirada clavada en la daga que la chica utilizaba.

La oz desapareció de un momento a otro, Catrina retrocedió dándoles la espalda.

"¿A dónde vas?" inquirió Bardock, intentando ponerse de pie.

"Me parece que les concederé su deseo y permitiré que se vayan. Considérense afortunados," dijo Catrina sin mirarlos y sin detenerse. "Diríjanse al sur, saldrán de Callto al amanecer."

"¿Le tienes miedo a esta chiquilla?" Inquirió Bardock, dejando que en su voz apareciera un tono burlón poco disimulado.

Catrina detuvo su andar y lo miró por sobre el hombro. La serpiente sacudió su cascabel con violencia y en los ojos tenía un brillo carmín, opaco y demencial. "No me hagas cambiar de opinión, Bardock. Ya te di una segunda oportunidad, aprovéchala y ve a buscar a tu hijo antes de que yo lo encuentre." Amenazó y continuó con su camino. Ambos, Sanako y Bardock se quedaron mirándola alejarse, en esta ocasión sin causar la muerte de los árboles que la rodeaban.

"¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste?" le preguntó Bardock a Sanako luego de un rato. La chica del cabello cobalto se encogió de hombros mientras se colgaba la daga en la cadera. "No importa, creo que somos afortunados y deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que regrese. Vamos."

Bardock y Sanako continuaron con su camino para salir de Callto. Mientras andaban, Sanako repasaba las palabras de Bardock en su cabeza una y otra vez. "Morir peleando era mejor que vivir siendo un cobarde que ha huido de una batalla." Sanako jamás olvidaría esa lección.

* * *

_0025hrs  
10/12/10_

_Juaaaa, ya casi llegamos a los 200 qué emocióooon!  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	190. Cascabel

_Waazzaaaaaa!_

_Hey! hoy empiezan 16 días oscuros, tenebrosos y solitarios que espero sean muy pero que muy productivos, y bueno este es... no sé, el logro de hoy, un capi de DBHS, ojalá mañana sean más, tengo una historia que estoy escribiendo, además de que quiero terminarla pronto para continuar con la siguiente, ya casi llego a las 100! estoy muy emocionado y voy a entrarle a un concurso también, sólo que aún no tengo la historia, pero quiero que sea un limoncito con Esmeralda hahaha._

_En recientes fechas comenzaré a producir audio-cuentos, hasta el momento tengo en mente dos, "La calle" y "Deseo a flor de piel" Sí que sí, quiero mantenerme ocupado en estos 16 días para no apetetarme hahaha, será difícil, lo sé pero bueno... tal vez ustedes pensarán que exagero, a ratos yo también lo creo, pero pues ni modo, no? así pasa cuando las amigas tienen vacaciones y uno se queda en el mismo lugar contemplando la negrura del vacío que ha dejado..._

_En fin, los audio-cuentos del Heich serán "publicados" en la página de wix, creo que el enlace ya está en mi perfil, sino, de todas formas en este momento lo checo para que puedan entrarle y ver qué onda por allá. Sin más..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Cascabel

(Capítulo 190)

Callto parecía un bosque sin límites. Desde su encuentro con Catrina, Sanako y Bardock habían estado caminando sin detenerse apenas para comer y dormir. Si uno hacía guardia, bajo ninguna circunstancia se le ocurría cargar al otro para avanzar un poco hacia el borde de aquel bosque. El tiempo se había descompuesto en aquel lugar lleno de enhiestos árboles que se mecían de un lado a otro como siguiendo la melodía de alguna canción de ritmo cadencioso. La luz del sol no llegaba siempre hasta la tierra de aquel bosque por lo que señalar el paso del tiempo se complicaba. El poco descanso y el ritmo constante, en apariencia, con el que la pareja se desplazaba hicieron que la percepción de los minutos se disolviera en el aire verde y fresco de Callto.

"No sé por qué, pero comienzo a pensar que quería matarnos de cansancio mientras perseguíamos la absurda idea de salir de este bosque espantoso." Comentó Sanako y se dejó caer de rodillas.

"No lo creo." Atajó Bardock sin detenerse.

A lo largo del camino recorrido, habían encontrado animales que de pronto se desplomaban delante de ellos como por arte de magia. Los primeros los miraron con desconfianza y se alejaron de ellos. Conforme pasaba el tiempo y ellos seguían avanzando y algunas criaturas seguían cayendo delante de ellos, el hambre les hizo imposible ignorar la carne que se servía a sus pies, casi en charola de plata.

"¿Crees que sea ella quien nos ofrezca la comida?" Preguntó Sanako y se puso de pie, sabiendo que su compañero de viaje no la esperaría.

"Tal vez." Respondió Bardock sin mucho interés en el asunto. Si era así o no, no había nada qué hacer. A pesar de ello, la mejor opción que tenían era aprovechar el alimento y continuar caminando.

La noche, o más bien un momento para sentarse a descansar, los cubrió con su invisible velo y prendieron una fogata. A Sanako le ardían los pies y le dolía la espalda. Antes de sentarse, Bardock miró alrededor, escrutando las sombras, que bien podían ser de un día brillante y despejado, o las que abrazan al mundo en las horas antes del amanecer.

"Estoy harta de caminar," se quejó Sanako y golpeó el suelo con el dorso del puño. "¡Nunca vamos a salir de este horrible lugar!"

"Cálmate," ordenó Bardock con voz tranquila. "Si haces berrinche de todas formas no saldremos. Será mejor que ahorres tus energía, dentro de un momento, continuaremos con nuestro camino."

"¡No es justo! Ya deberíamos de estar fuera de este lugar. Lo odio. ¡Lo odio!"

"No me obligues a silenciarte." Atajó Bardock y levantó el puño. Sanako le devolvió una mirada desconcertada. Los ojos negros del Saiyajin la miraban con rencor. Bardock pensaba que de no ser por ella, no estaría en ese lugar perdiendo el tiempo haciendo de niñera de una chica que no parecía tener utilidad alguna para él.

Sanako, sin poder controlar la ira que hervía dentro de ella, se puso de pie y lo encaró. "Inténtalo y verás lo que te pasa. ¡Es tu culpa que estemos en este lugar! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan tonto como para cargarme en medio de la noche?"

Bardock, alterado al fin por los constantes pujidos y berrinches de la chica, se puso de pie molesto y rodeó la fogata para acercarse a ella. Una vez que la sangre de guerrero que corría por las venas de Bardock se calentaba, él no perdía el tiempo intercambiando absurdas palabras que no le harían, ni de cerca, el daño que sus puños provocarían en el cuerpo de su desgraciado oponente.

Así que, en cuanto estuvo cerca de la chica, levantó el puño y rasgó el aire entre ellos. El puño cayó de lleno en el pómulo izquierdo de Sanako, quien salió despedida hacia atrás con el rostro desencajado. Para su buena suerte, en el último segundo, Bardock había logrado controlar un poco de su coraje y la fuerza que llevaba ese puñetazo fue reducida a un poco más de la mitad.

El tronco detuvo su cuerpo con un chasquido que le hizo pensar que se había roto por lo menos todas las costillas. El dolor la abrazó mientras resbalaba hacia el suelo y se le echó encima como el más desesperado de los amantes, tocándole aquí, tocándole allá, provocándole desagradables punzadas que no harían otra cosa más que hacerla gritar, pero no de placer.

El mundo estaba lleno de estrellas que caían en todas direcciones, girando al ritmo de la galaxia. El vértigo le sacudió la cabeza a Sanako y el bosque parecía ser un lugar lleno de luz y color que no terminaba de materializarse. Intentó ponerse de pie pero sus manos no encontraron el suelo. Ella ni siquiera supo dónde estaban sus manos, o ella misma.

Bardock contemplaba a la chica, indiferente, pensando que quizá, después de todo, ella no era tan sorprendente como decía ser y no era nadie más que una cobarde que se escudaba detrás de los otros, como había hecho frente a Catrina.

El mareo pasó y el mundo disminuyó un poco la velocidad con la que se había echado a correr hacia ningún lugar. Sanako sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y clavó su mirada violeta en el rostro impasible de su atacante.

"¿Estás loco?," le preguntó mientras se ponía de pie. "¿Por qué diablos me golpeaste? No estaba preparada." Cayó contra el árbol y tuvo que abrazarse de él para no volver al suelo.

Bardock la miró con las cejas arqueadas y perdió todo interés en ella. Sí, no podía ser más que un vil fraude. ¿Por qué no lo había considerado desde el principio? Sólo había perdido su tiempo con aquella jovencita.

Decepcionado, la verdad era que sí esperaba que la chica fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarla consigo, se dio la vuelta para irse solo, no quería más la compañía de aquella niña inútil.

"¡Oye, te estoy hablando!" Gritó Sanako, recuperada del todo y con las manos a los costados del cuerpo, cerca la derecha de su daga y la izquierda del cascabel.

"No me importa lo que tengas que decir. No haces nada más que estorbar." Replicó Bardock sin siquiera detenerse o mirarla por sobre el hombro.

En un movimiento muy rápido, Sanako desenfundó su daga y la apretó tanto en su mano que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Los cabellos le cubrían parte de la frente y sus ojos estaban clavados en la nuca de Bardock. La ira que emanaba de ellos podría hacer que los árboles alrededor se apartaran del camino como habían hecho al alejarse de Catrina. "Más te vale que no intentes ignorarme," gruñó con los dientes apretados. La mano derecha aflojaba y apretaba la daga al ritmo de su corazón. "Te arrepentirás a lo largo de los pocos minutos de vida que te quedan si lo haces."

Bardock se detuvo, que era lo que Sanako pretendía lograr; su abuelo le había dicho que atacar por la espalda a alguien no era digno de un guerrero que se preciaba de serlo. "¿Ah, sí?" se burló el Saiyajin. "¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer?"

Sanako temblaba en su lugar, Bardock seguía sin mirarla y las ansias locas por atacarlo hervían en la boca de su estómago como el ardor de los celos.

"Mírame." Siseó con una voz que Bardock apenas escuchó.

El Saiyajin giró despacio, despreocupado y desconociendo lo que a continuación sucedería. Él imaginaba que la chica correría hacia él y que no tendría nada más que hacer para terminar con su absurdo ataque más que levantar la mano y arrojarla de nuevo al árbol. En esta ocasión la golpearía con un poco más de fuerza y terminaría con su patética existencia de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo, lo primero de lo que Bardock fue consciente, fue el sonido del cascabel que se extendió por el lugar junto con una brisa que le acarició el rostro y le alborotó un poco los cabellos. El sonido fue apenas una caricia para sus oídos, la melodía grave de un indefenso gatito jugueteando en medio de la sala con su bola de estambre favorita, la que ha usurpado de la canasta de la abuela. Bardock percibió a Sanako por el rabillo del ojo y el sonido del cascabel se diluyó en el _efecto doppler_, confundiéndolo un poco.

El viento apartó las copas de los árboles lo suficiente para que entre ellos se filtrara un rayito de luz plateada que rebotó contra el filo de la daga que se dirigía al cuello de Bardock. El reflejo incandescente lo hizo girar el rostro para proteger sus ojos de aquella intensa luminosidad. La punta de la daga le acarició la piel del cuello con un guiño que lo incitaba a arrastrarse a los brazos de Catrina.

En el movimiento, mientras Sanako pasaba delante de él, Bardock vio los ojos violetas brillando con el instinto asesino que la chica había ocultado dentro del silencioso cascabel y que había liberado al golpearlo con la uña.

A un par de metros a un costado de Bardock, Sanako se detuvo y se recompuso para volver a atacarlo. Hizo un movimiento con la mano con el cual dejó la daga suspendida delante de ella para sujetarla con la hoja mirando en la dirección opuesta a su pulgar. Bardock se fijó en el arma y en el destello carmín que emanaba de ella. La daga plateada, tenía un rubí engastado en la base. La piedra parecía más líquida que sólida y dentro de ella había un humo vivo que palpitaba al ritmo de la furia asesina que bailaba en los ojos de Sanako. El rostro infantil de la joven carecía por completo de expresión alguna. Los labios rosas estaban tan apretados que eran una vieja cicatriz que ha ido borrándose con el paso del tiempo.

Sanako volvió a lanzarse de un brinco contra Bardock. La daga describió arcos en dirección al rostro del Saiyajin que dejaban el trazo brillante de su órbita en los ojos de Bardock. La agilidad que Sanako había adquirido era sorprendente. Bardock intentó patearle los pies para derribarla, pero antes de hacerlo, ella ya había pegado un brinco y se encontraba flotando sobre su cabeza con los brazos extendidos a los costados, como si fuera una cruz invertida. Bardock levantó la mirada y pudo ver su expresión atónita en los ojos violetas de Sanako.

La daga describió una más de esas orbitas brillantes y la punta de la daga volvió a rozar la piel de Bardock, en esta ocasión, le provocó un corte que le sonreía en la frente.

Sanako cayó a espaldas de Bardock y se alejó de él dando vueltas hacia atrás, sin soltar la daga y sin perder de vista a su oponente.

Bardock se acarició la frente y embarró la sangre que emanaba de su herida. Se miró los dedos y sonrió; la chica tenía ciertas aptitudes, debía de reconocerle eso. Sin embargo, pensó, su mejor cualidad era la posesión de esa arma tan magnífica. Supuso entonces que era esa daga lo que Catrina había temido y no tanto la oposición que Sanako había presentado.

"De acuerdo," dijo Bardock y relajó su cuerpo. "Descansemos un momento y después continuaremos con el viaje."

"¿Tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacerte?" Preguntó Sanako con un tono de voz frío, hostil y burlón. Bardock quiso hacerle comer sus palabras.

"No, me di cuenta de que quizá no seas tan inútil como había pensado. Posiblemente me seas útil." Sonrió.

Sanako no dijo nada, se quedó mirando a Bardock, examinando su rostro en busca de la mentira en sus palabras. No la encontró. Hizo sonar su cascabel mientras guardaba la daga en la funda y su mirada cambió por completo.

"Está bien, pero yo duermo primero." Sonrió, había vuelto a ser la adolescente risueña que Bardock había encontrado semanas antes.

* * *

_2152hrs  
14/12/10_

_BTW, cómo me gustó el comentario de "Bonus Kun" claro que al principio te saca de onda, pero luego lo asimilas, lo reeles mil8mil veces y lo aceptas porque parece que sabe de qué carajos habla hahahaha. Espero que mi Fan Fic no esté decepcionando a tanta gente.  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	191. El Hombre del Báculo

_Waazzaaaaa!_

_Bueno, pues esto de la productividad en tiempos desesperados no está yendo como yo esperaba. La buena noticia, es que ya tengo trabajo, de nuevo hahaha, pero en esta ocasión creo que sí me dará tiempo de seguir escribiendo y seguir estudiando, de lo contrario, pues sucederá lo mismo de antes hahaha, espero que no._

_Casi llegamos a los 200! qué emoción!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

El Hombre del Báculo

(Capítulo 191)

La verdad es que Callto es un bosque inmenso. Si uno camina sobre la tierra sin detenerse a lo largo de… bueno, desde las playas de Portugal hasta la punta más alejada del continente Asiático, no habría uno recorrido ni la mitad de la extensión del bosque en el que Sanako y Bardock estaban metidos. Tal parecía que Bardock y Sanako no saben hacer otra cosa más que caminar. El camino que tenían por delante para salir de Callto era todavía muchísimo. El tiempo que pasarían allí sería suficiente como para que, por la desesperación, iniciaran absurdas batallas en las que al final ninguno se animaría a dar el primer golpe.

_En el momento en el que comencemos a pelear, no podremos detenernos hasta que uno esté bien muerto_, pensaban. _Y por supuesto, este bosque sería mucho peor andando en soledad._

Y era esa la principal razón por la que no peleaban. Sin embargo, Callto había quedado muy atrás y a lo largo de todo ese tiempo, Catrina había jugado con ellos y los había sacado del bosque en el que ella moraba y los había llevado a otros bosques desconocidos y los había traído de vuelta, deleitándose cada vez con las expresiones disgustadas de ambos siempre que pasaban por un lugar que se parecía al que habían pasado la noche anterior.

Para buena suerte de ellos dos, el trabajo de Catrina no le dejaba mucho tiempo libre y las vacaciones habían terminado. Sí, hasta la muerte necesita vacaciones de vez en cuando. Tenía que volver a hacer lo que la muerte hace y decidió dejar en paz a Bardock y Sanako, ya que ninguno de los dos intentaría matar al otro.

Así que luego de un larguísimo viaje en círculos de cuatro lados, Bardock y Sanako salieron del bosque y abrazaron la bellísima imagen de unas colinas que bajaban hacia un pequeño pueblo, que era en realidad, un aditamento de la ciudad que se ocultaba más allá de las colinas peladas por la industrialización.

"¡Por fin!," gritó Sanako y se arrojó de rodillas al suelo elevando millones de plegarias a los Seres Superiores por concederle la dichosa oportunidad de permitirle salir de la sombra de aquel espeso y horrible bosque. "¡Ya era hora de que saliéramos de allí!"

Bardock sólo suspiró desde detrás de Sanako. A él también le agradaba el haber salido de ese horrible lugar, sin embargo, él no lo demostraría tanto como la chica del cabello cobalto. El Saiyajin se paró a un lado de Sanako y colocó sus manos sobre la cadera, arqueando la espalda un poco hacia atrás. Contempló las colinas que bajaban hacia el pequeño pueblo. La pendiente delante de ellos no era muy empinada, sin embargo, el pueblo quedaba en una especie de cráter que haría muy sencilla la tarea de rodearlo para someter a los habitantes. Bardock incluso planeó la estrategia con tan sólo mirar las figuras de las colinas recortadas contra el cielo azul. En sus labios apareció una sonrisa torcida, por supuesto que resultaría muy sencillo destruir el pueblo, desde donde estaban, no le tomaría más de tres horas acabar con todos.

Al pueblo, de aproximadamente unas 700 casitas, lo atravesaba un camino que en dirección al este era de tierra y al oeste era un camino pavimentado que lucía nuevo. Bardock supuso que en esa dirección se encontraría una ciudad o un pueblo más grande que ese. El caminito de tierra debería de llevar hacia las tierras de cultivo, las minas o algún lugar así.

"¿Crees que tengan algo de comer?," preguntó Sanako, sacando a Bardock de sus pensamientos. "La verdad es que me gustaría un pescado bien frito, estoy harta de la carne roja."

"Pasará un tiempo antes de que nos ofrezcan comida." Respondió Bardock y se giró hacia la izquierda. Por ese lado, se acercaba una caravana de más o menos 30 hombres, todos ellos armados con espadas, lanzas y arcos. Sus rostros sucios los delataban como forajidos o viles ladrones de las montañas. En poco tiempo, la pareja se vio rodeada por los hombres que portaban un paliacate de color carmín en la cintura. Las puntas de los aceros encerraron a Bardock y a Sanako. Las miradas de los hombres los escrutaban con la fría decisión de matar ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

"Apártense, déjenme hablar con ellos." Ordenó una voz grave y rasposa que venía de detrás de las decenas de rostros que los vigilaban.

Algunas de las lanzas y espadas que les apuntaban al cuello a Sanako y a Bardock se hicieron a un lado cuando los hombres que las sujetaban se apartaron para dejar que el sujeto de la voz ronca se acercara a los prisioneros.

El hombre era alto, de piel oscura y ojos tan negros como el cabello de Bardock. Estaba ataviado con ropas gastadas y raídas por las que se podían ver sus músculos desarrollados. Sus brazos musculosos le colgaban a los lados y en las manos sujetaba un báculo del color de la sangre en el que se apoyaba al caminar, aunque no parecía necesitarlo. Usaba guaraches de palma y sus pies estaban tan sucios de barro como su rostro.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Les preguntó, su rostro serio no denotó ninguna emoción. Aunque los ojos refulgían desconfianza y prudencia.

Antes de que Bardock pudiera decir nada, el cascabel de Sanako lanzó su plegaria al aire y ella increpó al hombre. "Somos los que te arrancarán los ojos a ti y a todos ellos si no apartas en este momento los aceros que nos amenazan." Su voz sonó hostil y firme. Bardock supo que la chica estaba lista para comenzar a cortar cabezas.

"Acabemos con ellos de una vez, deben ser espías de la Lupe." Aconsejó un sujeto al hombre del báculo.

Éste los miró con interés, escrutando los rostros de Sanako y de Bardock, presentando mucho más atención al de ella; el cambio que había tenido al sonar el cascabel atrajo toda su atención.

"¿Son espías del imperio?" Preguntó. El desconcierto apareció en los rostros de sus prisioneros.

"No," respondió Bardock. "Estamos perdidos. Lo único que necesitamos es un poco de comida."

"Pescado de preferencia." Intervino Sanako con su tono de voz _habitual_. Bardock la miró por sobre el hombro, pero no por la interferencia, sino porque su voz había cambiado sin que la chica haya hecho sonar el cascabel.

"Después continuaremos nuestro camino." Finalizó Bardock.

"Eso es exactamente lo que diría un espía." Susurró el mismo hombre sobre el hombro del tipo del báculo.

"¿Quién soy yo?" Preguntó el Hombre del Báculo, tan impasible como siempre. Sanako hizo un movimiento muy rápido, se agachó para evitar las puntas de las lanzas y las espadas y pasó a un lado de Bardock al mismo tiempo que sacaba su daga de la funda improvisada. Se puso de pie delante del Hombre del Báculo y colocó la punta plateada de su arma sobre la yugular del hombre.

"Eres hombre muerto si no haces lo que te pedí." Susurró sin apartar la mirada violeta de los ojos negros. De inmediato, todos los demás se pusieron tensos y los filos de sus armas se acercaron más al cuello de Bardock.

El círculo en torno de nuestros personajes quedó en silencio, aguardando por la orden que mataría a su líder y a los dos espías del imperio. No tendrían problema con ello, sabían bien que al enfrentarse contra el régimen autoritario de la Lupe, algunos de ellos morirían, y si quien moría era el líder, entonces alguien más tendría que suplirlo y el sucesor ya estaba señalado. Así que si él moría, no importaba del todo, eso sólo los haría más fuertes.

"Basta, Sanako," dijo Bardock y colocó su mano en su hombro. "Baja tu arma."

Sanako lo miró por sobre el hombro, confundida. Ella había pensado que Bardock era un tipo que primero mataba y luego hacía preguntas. No creía que la única razón que detenía a su compañero de eliminarlos a todos fuera la promesa de pescado frito. Renuente, Sanako alejó su daga del cuello del Hombre del Báculo.

"Disculpa si te he ofendido." Dijo presentando una leve inclinación.

"Bajen sus armas," señaló el Hombre del Báculo y sus compañeros lo miraron muy sorprendidos. Sanako lo entendió, cuando ellos bajaran sus armas, sería el momento justo que ella y Bardock aprovecharían para acabar con todos ellos. Sin embargo, Bardock, como leyendo sus pensamientos, la sujetó del brazo y cuando ella se giró a mirarlo él negó con la cabeza.

¿Qué carajos?, se estarán preguntando. Bardock es un Saiyajin, jamás de los jamases se dejaría amedrentar por simples espadas y lanzas que se romperían como hojuelas de pan al tocar su cuerpo, y tienen mucha razón, sin embargo, había algo en las figuras de aquellos hombres que generaba en Bardock cierta empatía. De algún modo se sentía identificado con ellos aunque por el momento, no comprendía la razón de su extraño sentimiento, pero algo tenía que ver con sus rostros ofendidos y decididos a morir en batalla. Todos ellos parecían haber sido humillados y despojados de las pocas pertenencias que tenían por alguien que aparentaba ser más poderoso que ellos.

Alguien como Freezer.

"Disculpen si desconfiamos de ustedes al principio," comentó el Hombre del Báculo. "Son tiempos difíciles y debemos estar siempre alerta. Espero que no haya rencores." Dijo y extendió su mano hacia Bardock.

Sanako miró la mano grande y oscura de aquel hombre y después miró a Bardock, quien tenía el seño fruncido y no apartaba los ojos del rostro del Hombre del Báculo. Todos estaban expectantes, apretando con fuerza los mangos de sus espadas o sus lanzas. El ambiente era tan denso que fácil cualquiera pudo haberlo cortado con alguna de sus armas.

Instantes después, Bardock estrechó la mano del Hombre del Báculo. "Ninguno." Dijo y en sus labios apareció una leve sonrisa.

* * *

_1907hrs  
17/12/10_

_Sí, es el Báculo Sagrado, hace algunos días pensé que sería Son Gohan quien lo obtendría antes que Gokú, sin embargo, hoy que escribía este capítulo, el Báculo se apareció y pues me pareció una buena idea que sea Bardock quien lo tenga, aunque dudo que él lo utilice mucho. Tampoco sé cómo voy a hacer la aparición de la Nube Voladora hahaha, pero hoy me pregunté si Bardock podría subir en ella. Supongo que no, aunque Krillin tampoco podía al principio, después ya no lo intentó, pero yo creo que luego del segundo Torneo (22) creo que ya bien podría montarla tan bien como Gokú._

_El capítulo lo detuve hasta aquí porque no se me ocurrió un nombre para este sujeto hahaha... lo lamento, para el próximo ya tendré más de él y de la historia que gira en torno al Imperio y a la Lupe.  
_

_Espero que no les parezca demasiado acerca de Bardock y Sanako, pero la verdad creo que hasta ahora las diferentes"sagas" si puedo llamarlas así, las he estado manejando muy aprisa, por lo que me quedan cosas que quisiera tratar luego y ya no puedo porque los personajes o bien murieron o ya salieron, tal es el caso de la Patrulla Roja, ahora que he estado viendo Dragon Ball, he visto algunas cosas que me habría gustado utilizar, pero que ya no es posible, así que espero me comprendan y que no les esté aburriendo este monstruo._

_Ya casi llegamos a los 200! hahaha  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	192. Ultimátum

_Hahaha, perdón, me equivoqué y subí un capítulo que no era, lo siento '^^_

_Waazzaaaaa!_

_Gracias a Fantor ya sé qué onda con la Nube Voladora hahaha, creo que antes de seguir escribiendo debo de leer lo que llevo y hacer notas de todo lo importante que ya ha pasado a lo largo de estos 192 capítulos, de lo contrario comenzará a ser absurdo y contradictorio todo lo que aquí suceda. Espero poder ponerme al corriente con todo lo que me falta, porque voy casi 8 capítulos atrasado y desde mañana el tiempo será un poco más corto. Pero no desesperen, ya sabemos que si eltrabajo no me da tiempo de escribir, no se me dificulta el renunciar hahahahaha_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Ultimátum

(Capítulo 192)

Sanako estrechó la mano del Hombre del Báculo luego de que Bardock se apartara a un lado. Los hombres que los rodeaban bajaron sus armas y sus expresiones hostiles y asesinas se disolvieron en las sonrisas francas, pero reservadas, que aparecieron en sus rostros.

"Yo me llamo Sanako, de más al sur de la Puerta de los Leones." Dijo la chica del cabello cobalto cubriendo la mano del Hombre del Báculo entre las suyas y haciendo una pronunciada reverencia sobre ellas. Su abuelo le había dicho que presentar respeto era la mejor forma de iniciar una relación de confianza y, ya que los malos entendidos habían quedado de lado, era mejor comenzar de nuevo.

"No conozco ese lugar," confesó el hombre mostrando sus dientes blancos detrás de una sonrisa muy amplia. "Pero sí sé que esta tierra es un lugar muy grande y jamás ninguno de nosotros conocerá toda su extensión. Ni siquiera con las máquinas que tienen en ese lugar." Dijo señalando con el pulgar pos sobre su hombro.

"¿Puedo preguntar su nombre?" se adelantó Sanako antes de qué Bardock preguntara a qué lugar se refería.

"Disculpa mi descortesía," dijo el hombre y colocó su mano derecha sobre su pecho. "Me llamaron Benjamín. Soy el Patriarca del Valle de la Soledad. Todos estos hombres valientes que ves acompañándome, son casi la totalidad de nuestro Ejército Solitario."

"¿No deberían estar cuidando el pueblo?" Preguntó Sanako.

"Eso es lo que estamos haciendo, jovencita," explicó Benjamín y extendió su mano a un lado para indicar que avanzaran rumbo al pueblo. "Tenemos que patrullar los alrededores en busca del ejército de la Lupe, si nos quedamos en Soledad, sería demasiado fácil el derrotarnos, como puedes darte cuenta, estamos rodeados de colinas. Estamos en el hoyo."

"Tiene razón," comentó Sanako y miró a los hombres que los seguían, Bardock iba junto a ella, mirando el pueblo, buscando debilidades y posibles puntos de ataque, no tenía que esforzarse, como Benjamín había dicho, estaban en el hoyo y el agua les llegaba hasta el cuello. "Ustedes son muy pocos, me imagino que la batalla ha sido muy larga."

Benjamín sonrió, entre divertido y cansino. "No, pequeña. No nos hemos enfrentado a la Lupe en ninguna ocasión, pero sabemos que vendrá," agregó al ver que Sanako se preparaba para interrumpirlo. "Durante mucho tiempo intentó apoderarse de nuestro valle, lo cual es una tontería, lo que podría interesarle de nosotros son los recursos que generamos y todo lo que generamos, lo enviábamos a la ciudad a cambio de maquinaria, combustible y algunos alimentos procesados, mermeladas para el pan, vitaminas para nuestras cabras, cosas así."

"¿Para qué querría apoderarse del valle entonces?" Preguntó Sanako. Bardock no parecía interesado en la conversación.

"No tenemos la más mínima idea, lo ha hecho con todos los pueblos de la periferia, desde que es la emperadora, comenzó a invadir los pueblos con su maquinaria y a tomar a los hombres como esclavos. Y por supuesto, no vamos a permitir que haga lo mismo con el Valle de la Soledad. Nosotros somos hombres libres que trabajan la tierra para nuestras familias. No dejaremos que nos quite eso por unas migajas de pan."

Los hombres que los seguían lanzaron gritos de júbilo y resistencia. Todos ellos parecían listos para morir luchando por proteger sus tierras.

"¿Los demás pueblos fueron forzados a trabajar para ella?" Preguntó Bardock, mirando al horizonte. Sanako levantó la mirada hacia él y después miró a Benjamín.

"Por supuesto," respondió Benjamín sin vacilar. "Antes de que ella se proclamara dictadora, la comunicación entre los pueblos de la periferia y la Gran Ciudad era perfecta, tardaba un poco porque a veces las bicicletas de los mensajeros se estropeaban o los caballos enfermaban, pero ahora no tenemos comunicación con nadie."

"Los está aislando para evitar que puedan ponerse de acuerdo entre ustedes y luchar en conjunto," se aventuró a decir Sanako. "Es lo más lógico, sabía que luchando solos serían mucho más débiles que peleando juntos. Bardock," se giró hacia el Saiyajin. "Tenemos que ayudarlos."

"No es nuestro problema, ellos pueden hacerlo solos," respondió Bardock y no pudo evitar el no recordar lo que había sucedido en el planeta Vejita. La lucha que él había iniciado contra el rey y que había terminado con la vida de todos sus amigos. Bardock pensaba que Benjamín y sus Solitarios no aceptarían la ayuda de ellos por no ser parte de la comunidad y porque esa batalla no era sólo por las tierras, sino por el honor. "Nosotros," hizo una pausa y miró a Sanako. "Yo debo preocuparme por encontrar mi nave y largarme de este lugar. Tengo que…"

_Encontrar a Kakaroto_, era lo que finalizaba su frase, pero no lo dijo; lo que él tenía que hacer no era asunto de los demás.

"En la Gran Ciudad tienen vehículos muy poderosos," comentó uno de los hombres que iba junto con ellos. "Si nos ayudan, podrían tener un par de ellos para ir a cualquier parte de la tierra."

"Lo que necesito es algo que salga de este planeta."

"¿Una nave espacial?" Interrogó Benjamín.

"Sí, una que pueda subir más allá del cielo," indicó Bardock señalando hacia las nubes que se movían perezosas por la bóveda del cielo. "¿Tienen de esas en la Gran Ciudad?"

"Seguro que sí," repuso Benjamín. "Desde que esa mujer tomó control de la ciudad, no dejan de lanzar esas extrañas cosas al cielo, harán que los dioses se enfaden y la ciudad quedará reducida a escombros. Créeme, yo he visto la furia de los dioses."

"En ese caso deberíamos," hizo una pausa. "Debería ir de inmediato por una."

"¡No!" Lo detuvo Benjamín. "No puedes ir a la Gran Ciudad, te matarían. Mejor quédate con nosotros, entra a nuestra casa y come de nuestros alimentos. Deben estar hambrientos, el Bosque de la Desesperación no es de fácil recorrido."

"¿Qué, Bosque de la Desesperación? Pensé que era Callto." Dijo Sanako.

"Jamás había escuchado ese nombre, jovencita. Pero tengo a buen seguro que todo el mundo lo conoce por el nombre que yo te acabo de decir. Hace mucho tiempo los dioses pusieron nombres a todos los lugares que puedas conocer, y los nombres los recuerdan y los susurran a los primeros que llegan a ellos."

"Eso mismo decía mi abuelo." Dijo Sanako y sonrió, pensó que tal vez se encontraban en algún rincón apartado de Medio Mundo.

"Bueno, ya estamos aquí, ¿aceptarán mi oferta de quedarse a comer algo antes de partir?" Invitó Benjamín.

"Anda, Bardock, no podemos irnos sin haber comido algo antes." Incitó Sanako y Bardock aceptó. Él también tenía un poco de hambre.

"En ese caso, síganme, por favor." Indicó Benjamín y con un movimiento dispersó a los hombres para que cada uno volviera a su casa. Bardock y Sanako avanzaron por la calzada que cruzaba el pueblo junto con Benjamín, a medida que se adentraban más y más en el pueblo, las gentes se acercaban a él para saludarlo y presentarle sus respetos. Él les agradecía y les informaba que todo estaba bien, que no había nada qué temer por el momento.

Que todo estaría bien.

La casa de Benjamín se encontraba al centro del pueblo. Era una construcción de madera de dos pisos bastante grande, las ventanas estaban decoradas con cortinas hechas a mano y algunas plantas florecían alrededor y le conferían un aspecto más brillante a la casa. El esfuerzo que se habían tomado por embellecer el hogar del Patriarca era notable a comparación de las demás construcciones que eran mucho más humildes, sin cortinas y sin flores en los porches ni debajo de las ventanas.

"Adelante, pasen," indicó Benjamín sosteniendo la puerta abierta para que Sanako y Bardock entraran. "¡Lucero, trae té a la sala!" indicó al interior de la vivienda e hizo que sus invitados pasaran a la estancia de la derecha. Los muebles también estaban hechos de madera y los cojines parecían muy suaves, Sanako se dejó caer sobre ellos y lo comprobó. No pudo evitar el sostener uno entre sus brazos y apretarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Qué hermosa está su casa!" Comentó mirando los adornos que colgaban de las paredes, todos ellos hechos a mano, de metal o madera.

"No es mi casa," indicó Benjamín. "Son los aposentos que debo ocupar por ser Patriarca, mi sucesor también deberá quedarse aquí y mi antecesor vivió aquí hasta el fin de sus días."

"No parece algo muy difícil de hacer." Comentó Bardock en el momento en el que Lucero llevaba una charola con varias tazas y una cafetera humeante. La chica rubia estaba ataviada con un vestido que apenas le llegaba a las rodillas y sus largos cabellos dorados estaban atados con un listón del mismo color carmín que el paliacate de los Solitarios.

La chica colocó la charola sobre la mesita de centro y comenzó a servir el té bajo los ojos escrutadores de Bardock y Sanako.

"¿Desean algo en especial para comer?" Preguntó Benjamín cuando Lucero se apartó de la mesita con la charola, las tazas que no había utilizado y la cafetera humeante.

"Pescado." Respondió Sanako de inmediato. Bardock sólo asintió.

Benjamín le hizo un gesto a Lucero para que fuera a preparar lo que los invitados habían pedido. El Patriarca estuvo a punto de comenzar a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por un hombre del Ejército de los Solitarios que entró a la casa intempestivamente.

"¡Don Benjamín! ¡Don Benjamín!"

"¿Qué sucede, Aurelio?" Preguntó el aludido poniéndose de pie para encontrarse con el recién llegado.

"Otro de esos malditos ha venido a dejarle esto." Dijo y extendió un sobre de color crema. Benjamín lo tomó y abrió para sacar la carta que venía dentro. Frunció el ceño a medida que sus ojos se deslizaban sobre el papel.

"Prepáralos a todos. No tardes," indicó y Aurelio salió corriendo del lugar sin agregar nada más. "Otro maldito ultimátum," informó a Sanako y a Bardock. "Quiere que nos unamos a ella, pero no lo haremos. Jamás dejaremos que una maldita vieja ambiciosa venga a someternos." Dijo y arrugó la carta en su puño.

"Aquí está el pescado, espero que les guste frito." Anunció Lucero y colocó una gran charola en la mesita con un par de pescados enormes, bien cocidos y que olían delicioso. El vaporcito salía de la piel quemada del pescado y los ojos de Bardock no se despegaron de allí.

"¡Tenemos que ir con ellos!," señaló Sanako y se puso de pie, Bardock la ignoró y se acomodó para estar más cerca del pescado. "¡Deja eso, Bardock, tenemos que ayudarles!"

"No puedes pelear con el estómago vacío, es mejor comer primero, si han tardado tiempo en atacar, dudo que lo hagan ahora luego de enviar una carta. Es obvio que no quieren ser los primeros en atacar." Dijo y comenzó a comer. Sanako lo miró sin comprender qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Bardock y decidió ir sola a ayudarles a los habitantes del Valle de la Soledad.

* * *

_2024hrs  
19/12/10_

_Qué pueden hacer 30 hombres con espadas, flechas y arcos contra un ejército que ha de tener hasta misíles?_

_Alimentar a su Saiyajin hahahaha  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	193. Guerra

_Waazzaaaa!_

_Este es un capítulo económico y audaz hahaha, espero sea suficiente, creo que no me pondré al corriente a tiempo para los 200 capítulos, sin embargo, seguiré intentando._

_He estado viendo Dragon Ball y con cada capítulo me dan más y más ganas de regresar en la historia, dar esta por terminada y comenzar desde el principio o editarla cambiando muchísimas cosas de este Fan Fic, sin embargo, creo que debo permanecer firme a la meta que me fijé desde el principio e intentar rescatar todo lo que no he utilizado, a pesar de que ya llegué al número de capítulo en el que en el manga llegaron los Saiyajins a la tierra, Raditz, me parece._

_He estado pensando si hago que Vegeta y los otros aterricen ya, o hacer algo con Krillin y la nube, el maestro Karin, o algo, porque todavía me falta mostrar a Mister Popo y a Kamisama y creo que a otros muchos. Por eso sigo extendiendo la historia de Bardock y Sanako hahahaha lamento si les está pareciendo tedioso esto, creo que es la saga con la que más me he extendido pero bueno, croe que me está gustando, hay muchos detalles que estoy afinando aquí de mis otras historias. Espero no les parezcan muy aburridas._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Guerra

(Capítulo 193)

Sanako salió de la enorme casa de Benjamín y no vio a nadie por las calles. Gruñó para sus adentros, eso no le habría pasado de no ser por Bardock y su estúpida actitud de _no puedes pelear con el estómago vacío_. Si no peleaban probablemente no volverían a comer nunca más. Echó a correr por las terrosas calles de aquel pequeño pueblo cruzándose en el camino con algunas mujeres que corrían en dirección a sus pequeñas casas en busca de refugio. Sanako pensó que esas construcciones tan frágiles no les proporcionarían la protección necesaria en contra de los ataques de la Lupe y su ejército.

Los animales también corrían de vuelta a sus corrales, en sus ojos vidriosos se notaba el nervio y el terror que sentían. En su comunidad, _Am-Tamia_, en la región de _Am-Wangí_, se creía que los animales tenían un sexto sentido con el que presentían el peligro inminente. Si un gallo no cantaba por las mañanas, al día siguiente amanecía muerto él, o algún otro habitante del pueblo, podía haber una tormenta que arrasara con la siembra o la tierra podría sacudirse las pulgas, como solía decirse. Sanako podía estar segura de que el caos, la destrucción y la muerte estaban cerca del Valle de la Soledad con tan sólo mirar los oscuros ojos de los caballos que corrían de un lado a otro.

Pero había uno que no huía junto con los demás. Un corcel oscuro de larga crin que pastaba a orillas del pueblo ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sanako lo contempló maravillada de punta a punta. Su pelaje parecía brillar bajo aquel sol estival. El caballo levantó la cara y miró a Sanako un instante, meneó la cabeza y la cola y continuó haciendo lo suyo. La chica se sintió atraída por la belleza y el porte de aquel animal y decidió tomarlo para la causa.

Se acercó a él con las manos extendidas delante de ella, intentando hacerle entender al caballo que no le haría daño alguno. El animal resopló y se acomodó de costado a Sanako, ella entendió el gesto como una invitación a que se acercara. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de cómplice.

"Buen chico, ¿estás listo para ir a patear algunos traseros?" Preguntó la chica acariciando el suave lomo del caballo. Como si le contestara, el fiero corcel asintió mirando a la chica.

Bien, el caballo estaba listo, ella estaba lista, montada en su lomo y con la daga en una mano, la otra aferrada a la sedosa crin, sólo faltaba lo más importante. ¿Dónde estaba la batalla?

Sanako esperó un momento montada en su nuevo corcel mientras éste pastaba como si fuera domingo. Mientras aguardaba, Sanako miraba en todas direcciones, buscando ese algo que le indicaría en dónde se encontraba la lucha para ir a bañar el filo de su daga con la sangre de algunos cuantos cientos, con suerte llegaría al millar.

En ese momento de gozadora imaginación, Sanako escuchó el grito unificado de los soldados que están listos para derramar cuánta sangre enemiga sea necesaria para salvar sus ideales, sin importarles que para ello deban derramar un poco de la propia, en dirección sur. Antes de que pudiera espolear al caballo para que éste se pusiera en marcha, el animal relinchó y se lanzó en imparable carrera en esa dirección. Sanako sintió una alegre sorpresa al darse cuenta de que quizá el caballo había sido entrenado como corcel de guerra, lo cual le facilitaría las cosas a la hora de blandir su daga desde las alturas de ese lomo tan suave.

Al llegar al campo de batalla, los Solitarios hacían retroceder al ejército que venía de la Gran ciudad utilizando únicamente sus lanzas, espadas y flechas. El ejército de la Lupe tan sólo se cubría con transparentes pantallas de algún material resistente en el que se leía: El Escudo. Sanako pensó lo absurdo que parecía el que el equipo debiera tener nombre para saber qué era. Sin embargo, _El Escudo_ estaba impreso también en el casco, en el pecho de los militares y en el hombro derecho venía la insignia del ejército, la cual tenía _El Escudo_ en letras grandes al centro y alrededor de éste decía: _Escuadrón de acción y Protección_.

_Claro_, pensó Sanako, _mucha protección le están dando a este pequeño pueblo_.

"¡Vamos!" Gritó apuntando al horizonte con la punta filosa de su daga y el caballo entre sus piernas levantó las patas traseras al tiempo que lanzaba un amenazante relincho agudo que se deslizó por todo el valle, anunciando que por fin había llegado él para ayudar a sus compañeros y que no tenían por qué temer ahora que él estaba allí para defenderlos.

A lo lejos, desde la ciudad, se escuchó el primer estallido en respuesta a los ataques de los Solitarios. Segundos después, una explosión hizo que el ejército de Soledad se replegara para evitar ser calcinados por la fuerza destructora de aquella arma invisible para ellos.

Sanako llegó hasta donde Benjamín se encontraba gritando órdenes a sus pocos compañeros combatientes.

"¡Vamos, no dejen que esos desgraciados con armas explosivas vengan a esclavizarlos! ¡Mátenlos a todos! No permitamos que nos arrebaten lo que nos hemos ganado con tanto esfuerzo!"

Sanako bajó del caballo para preguntarle a Benjamín cuál era la estrategia.

"Son demasiado poderosos, moriremos," le dijo Benjamín. "Si tu amigo es tan fuerte como dicen que es, será mejor que venga a ayudarnos de…" Las palabras del Hombre del Báculo fueron interrumpidas por una explosión, menos intensa que la anterior, muy cercana a ellos. "¡Ve por él!" Le gritó a Sanako derribado en el suelo.

Sanako silbó mientras se ponía de pie y el caballo negro pasó corriendo junto a ella. Con la habilidad de una bailarina experimentada, Sanako se subió al lomo sin que el corcel disminuyera su velocidad. Pegada al lomo del animal, Sanako se dirigió a la casa del Patriarca.

Bardock se encontraba recostado en la silla, sacándose los restos de comida con ayuda de un palillo y acariciándose la prominente barriga con la mano libre. Delante de él había cinco charolas con los restos de por lo menos diez pescados, tres jarras vacías y a un costado estaba Lucero con los ojos muy abiertos, todavía sin poder creer la cantidad de comida que el Saiyajin se había comido.

"¡Bardock!," gritó Sanako, entrando en la estancia. No pudo decirle que se fuera de inmediato con ella, el olor a pescado frito todavía flotaba en el aire y ver las charolas vacías y los restos de comida en la mesita le hizo rugir las tripas. "¿Te lo comiste todo sin dejarme un poco?" Reclamó, olvidándose por completo de la pelea.

"Estaba buenísimo," se mofó Bardock. "Y estoy seguro de que aún no has eliminado a nadie."

"¡Qué maldito!," gruñó Sanako, molesta consigo misma por la verdad en las palabras de su compañero. "Están atacándonos con explosivos, tenemos que ir a ayudarles."

"Pensé que tú podrías sola contra un ejército."

"Este lugar está muy lejos de mi comunidad y de los ejércitos a los que suelo enfrentarme. Yo no puedo contra una ciudad que tiene explosivos como armas, al menos no contra toda."

"Qué mala suerte." Dijo Bardock aparentando poco interés.

Sanako levantó la mano y golpeó en la cabeza a Bardock, el rostro del Saiyajin quedó enterrado entre los huesos de los pescados que se había comido. "¡Levántate de una vez y acompáñame a pelear! ¿O acaso tienes miedo?" Se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con una sonrisa torcida.

Bardock sacó el rostro de los restos de su comida y se limpió lo mejor que pudo. "Ni creas que olvidaré esto, jovencita. Vayamos a ayudarles." Dijo y salieron de la casa, dejando a Lucero con la boca abierta. ¡Ese hombre había comido tanto!

"Ustedes cinco vayan por el oeste, intenten llegar hasta el corazón de la ciudad y encuentren a La Lupe." Estaba ordenando Benjamín a un reducido grupo de sus Solitarios cuando Bardock y Sanako llegaron hasta él montados en el caballo negro. "Están utilizando sus explosivos, si seguimos así, nos derrotarán en un abrir y cerrar de ojos."

"Vuelvan al pueblo," ordenó Bardock de forma tajante. "Ella…"

"Sanako." Interrumpió Sanako.

"…nos encargaremos de todos." Completó Bardock sin hacer caso a la chica de los cabellos cobalto.

"¿Están seguros?" Preguntó Benjamín sin poder creerlo.

Bardock levantó la mano derecha con la palma hacia el cielo a la altura de su pecho. Una pequeña esferita de luz carmín apareció en ella al tiempo que en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa. "Estamos seguros." Dijo.

La esfera de energía creció un poco más de pronto y salió despedida hacia la Gran Ciudad. Instantes después hubo una intensa explosión que sacudió el suelo en el que estaban parados. Algunos edificios comenzaron a caer en medio de la cacofonía de la construcción al golpear el suelo y los gritos agónicos de todos los desdichados que no lograron salir de allí o alejarse lo suficiente para no ser aplastados. Una sirena comenzó a sonar a lo largo de toda la Gran Ciudad y en algún lugar aviones de combate despegaron para hacerle frente a la terrible amenaza que los había atacado.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" Preguntó Benjamín, tan atónito como Lucero.

"Tu libertad." Respondió Bardock y se puso en camino hacia la ciudad, seguido de cerca por Sanako.

* * *

_1150hrs  
23/12/10_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	194. Báculo Sagrado

_Waazzaaaaa!_

_Felices Fiestas a todos. Yo me la pasé intentado ponerme al corriente con esta historia y viendo viejos capítulos de Dragon Ball hahaha. Creo que me excedí un poquitín con este capítulo, pero espero que les guste.  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Báculo Sagrado

(Capítulo 194)

A pesar de que el potro corría lo más a prisa que le daban sus cuatro patas, quedó muy atrás de Bardock en muy poco tiempo. El Saiyajin se imaginó el sufrimiento, el dolor y la destrucción que podría lograr en aquella ciudad delante de él que era tan grande y poblada. Deseó, por un momento, que las armas del ejército de la Lupe fueran de verdad poderosas, le hacía falta sentirse acorralado y en aprietos por la fuerza de algún enemigo.

La primera línea de defensa de la ciudad fue destruida en menos de un segundo. Los tanques, los aviones y las armas súper poderosas fueron reducidos sin esfuerzo alguno por parte de Bardock. Los gritos de los habitantes de la Gran Ciudad comenzaron luego de la caída del cuarto y quinto edificio que cayeron a la orilla de la ciudad.

El caballo que llevaba a Sanako en su lomo se detuvo en seco al ver tal devastación. Las columnas de humo se alzaban hacia el cielo como plegarias desesperadas emanadas de las gargantas laceradas de todos aquellos que habían quedado atrapados debajo de los escombros. Había explosiones por todas partes. Los gritos escapaban desde la ciudad buscando refugio en las praderas, lejos de aquel monstruo que atacaba sus hogares sin piedad alguna, en busca de algo que ni siquiera le pertenecía a él y que tampoco ellos tenían. Los aviones de combate no podían hacer nada en contra del único individuo que se movía de un lado para otro a una velocidad sorprendente. Disparar contra él significaría ayudarlo a destruir el techo donde muchos otros de sus vecinos se refugiaban en vano. Disparar contra él significaría agregar más cadáveres a la pila de cuerpos calcinados y destrozados con expresiones de angustiado terror en sus rostros.

Benjamín y sus Solitarios también contemplaban la escena que se desarrollaba delante de ellos. En algún momento el Hombre del Báculo se preguntaría si habría sido una buena idea pedirle ayuda a Bardock; el desconocido que había salido del bosque. Sólo una vez se lo preguntaría, después estaría demasiado preocupado por sí mismo y la idea, la culpa y los remordimientos jamás volverían a asomarse por su pensamiento.

El negro corcel de Sanako comenzó a retroceder sin apartar la mirada abismal de aquel desastre, de la muerte y el salvajismo que acontecía a algunos metros delante de ellos. Sanako intentó hacer que se quedara en su lugar, en cualquier momento Bardock podría necesitar de su ayuda y no tenía quería perderse ni una sola oportunidad de ayudarlo con aquel desastre, aunque pensaba que su compañero estaba exagerando un poco, la cifra de inocentes asesinados por la causa ya parecía demasiado elevada.

No obstante, y a pesar de haber sido entrenado para la lucha, el corcel no soportó más aquella masacre. Levantó las patas delanteras y relinchó en desacuerdo con lo que estaba sucediendo. Sanako intentó aferrarse de la crin del animal, pero la decisión de no estar más en aquel lugar del caballo pudo más que los intentos de la chica del cabello cobalto por hacer que se quedara.

Sanako cayó al suelo de espaldas y el corcel salió disparado en dirección al Valle de la Soledad. "Cobarde." Gruñó Sanako mientras se ponía de pie. Una explosión cimbró el suelo y la onda expansiva de aquel rugido arrojó al a chica de nuevo al suelo. Los escombros cayeron por todas partes, trozos de vidrio, metal, partes del cuerpo, armas, la lluvia estaba compuesta por todo y por nada en específico.

Sanako se dio la vuelta, tendida en el suelo, para observar lo que había sucedido y por qué de pronto el día se había tornado anaranjado. En medio de la ciudad había un enorme hongo de fuego elevándose hacia el azul del cielo. La bola de fuego subía como en cámara lenta y el sonido ambiental se había silenciado de momento. Sanako sólo era consciente de aquella estremecedora bola caliente que subía apartando el humo de sus costados. Fue en ese momento que Sanako comprendió el aterrador poder que tenía el tipo con el que había estado viajando a lo largo de sabían los dioses cuánto tiempo y con el que había estado a punto de pelearse hasta la muerte. El estremecimiento que la recorrió de pies a cabeza llevaba consigo emoción y miedo. Se preguntó si ella habría sido capaz de, al menos, hacerle un poquito de daño o si él la habría hecho desaparecer de la faz del cosmos con tan sólo hacer algo como esa impresionante bola de fuego. Se puso de pie junto con otras dos explosiones menores que apenas se elevaron por sobre los edificios más bajos de aquella ciudad que estaba siendo reducida poco a poco a simples escombros.

_Muchísima gente morirá_, pensó Sanako y se obligó a apartar el pensamiento de su mente, no debía de ser débil cuando su decisión ya había sido tomada, eso sería una falta de respeto para sus adversarios.

"Oigan, saben qué, siempre ya no queremos matarlos a todos, sólo les complicaremos la vida muchísimo y nos iremos de aquí, espero puedan perdonarnos y ya saben lo que dicen, lo importante no es caer, ¡sino saber levantarse! Aunque en esta ocasión no cayeron, sino que los tiramos."

Sería absurdo.

Como absurdo estaba siendo el contemplar la destrucción de la Gran Ciudad sin participar en las bajas del ejército enemigo. Sanako hizo girar su daga en la palma de su mano derecha, la sujetó firmemente y se lanzó rumbo a los escombros de la ciudad luego de hacer sonar el cascabel que colgaba en su cadera. El viento caliente que escapaba de la ciudad le acarició el rostro, nunca antes había llegado a un lugar en el que la destrucción ya había comenzado. La adrenalina y el gozo que esto le provocó no eran tan emocionantes como cuando llegaba a un pueblo que estaba esperando por ella. Algunos soldados rezagados y que intentaban huir, fueron atacados por la chica del cabello cobalto. La daga plateada se manchó del carmín de la sangre que manó de los cuellos cercenados y los vientres abiertos. El olor de la sangre se paseó junto con el hedor de las llamas mientras Bardock destruía y Sanako asesinaba a cuanto soldado encontrase a su paso. A ella los civiles no le interesaban, sólo aquellos que estaban dispuestos a morir por defender su ciudad.

La masacre duró largo rato. La ciudad se llenó del caos provocado por aquellos que intentaron evacuarla en un vano intento por escapar de la destrucción. A pesar de que se habían realizado cientos y cientos de simulacros de evacuación en caso de algún desastre natural, los nervios, el miedo y la confusión se hicieron cargo de entorpecer el trabajo de aquellos que estaban listos y preparados para indicarle a los demás cómo debían moverse para acelerar la huída.

Las columnas de denso humo negro eran arrastradas por la suave brisa cuando los gritos y las explosiones cesaron. Bardock y Sanako contemplado la destrucción que habían provocado juntos desde el centro de ésta. Cerca de allí, había un complejo en el que parecía haber naves espaciales, ambos guerreros prestaron especial atención en dejar el edificio intacto.

Benjamín y algunos de los Solitarios entraron a la ciudad para reunirse con Bardock y Sanako. Todos ellos estaban atónitos por el poder destructivo de los desconocidos. En parte estaban contentos de poder conservar su autonomía, por otro lado, el arrepentimiento les hacía daño en las entrañas, como si se hubieran tragado una pequeña bestia de filosas garras que les arañaba desde dentro.

"No lo puedo creer." Musitó Benjamín con la quijada caída. Se sujetaba a su báculo con fuerza, apoyándose de él como su estuviera a punto de caerse. Sus ojos, y los de los demás, acariciaban la escena con mudo asombro, detrás del cual podía apreciarse el miedo.

"Pues más te vale creerlo," sugirió Sanako con una sonrisa en los labios. Hasta ese momento, nunca había peleado por la causa de nadie más, tan sólo se había interesado en sus propio beneficio, en sus propias batallas, sin embargo, el pelear por alguien más también era agradable. "Ahora podrán seguir siendo hombres libres."

"Y todo gracias a ustedes," replicó Benjamín con un tono que dejaba al descubierto la inmensa gratitud que sentía por dentro. "¿Cómo podría pagárselos?"

"Si hay alguien entre ustedes que sepa utilizar una nave, dígalo ahora." Dijo Bardock con la mirada clavada en el complejo de las naves espaciales.

"No, me parece que eso es demasiado para nosotros," dijo Benjamín. "Con suerte algunos de los nuestros saben leer."

Bardock miró a Benjamín con una ceja arqueada. Sus suposiciones acerca del Hombre del Báculo cobraron mucha más fuerza en ese momento. Apartó sus pensamientos, no lo llevarían a nada, lo hecho, hecho estaba, y se concentró en lo que ahora era su prioridad; una nave.

"¡Don Benjamín, Don Benjamín!" hasta ellos se acercaron cuatro hombres con los rostros sucios y grandes sonrisas en los labios. "¡Lo hemos conseguido! La Lupe está muerta!"

"¿Dices verdad?" Preguntó Benjamín sonriendo complacido.

"Sí, nadie se esperaba un ataque sorpresa, fue muy fácil llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba. Intentó convencernos de que lo que estábamos haciendo era lo peor para nosotros, que" hizo una pausa, la duda se veía en los rostros de los cuatro sujetos que habían llegado. "Dijo que el progreso estaba con ella, una mejor calidad de vida y todas esas mentiras que siempre nos había dicho," hizo otra pausa y clavó la mirada entre sus pies. "Aunque… en esta ocasión fue muy convincente, Diego le creyó y se unió a ella, tuvimos… tuvimos que asesinarlo junto con ella."

"No te preocupes," le dijo Benjamín colocando una mano sobre su hombro. "Hiciste lo correcto, ahora nosotros somos libres de decidir nuestro futuro y las condiciones en las que queremos vivir. Podremos regresar al Valle de la Soledad y jamás nos preocuparemos porque esa mujer intente arrebatarnos lo que nos pertenece."

Los cuatro hombres sonrieron sin alivio alguno.

"Vámonos." Dijo Bardock y se dirigió hacia el edificio delante de ellos seguido por Sanako.

"¡Esperen!" los llamó Benjamín y se acercó a ellos. "Por favor, acepten este pequeño presente de nuestra gratitud." Dijo extendiendo el Báculo carmín hacia Bardock, éste lo miró sin interés y se marchó sin agregar nada más.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Sanako, examinando con detenimiento el Báculo.

"Es el Báculo Sagrado," dijo Benjamín y la daga de Sanako vibró en su cadera. "Ha estado en nuestra comunidad desde siempre, es un regalo que Él le hizo al primero de nosotros por haber levantado un templo en su honor y proteger esta tierra de las amenazas externas. Es por eso que ahora quiero que lo tengan ustedes, quienes nos ayudaron a detener la amenaza que caía sobre nosotros."

Sanako meditó las palabras un momento sin apartar la mirada del Báculo Sagrado. Por el temblor de su daga, supo que debía de aceptar aquel báculo y así lo hizo. "Gracias." Dijo.

"No, gracias a ustedes por salvarnos, ahora podremos aprovechar los despojos de este horrible lugar y utilizarlos para nuestra conveniencia."

A Sanako las palabras de Benjamín no le agradaron en absoluto, mas nada hizo antes esto, no tenía tiempo de ponerse a hacerle una entrevista detallada de todo lo que parecía estar mal. Agitó la mano para despedirse de todos y corrió detrás de Bardock atándose el Báculo a la espalda junto con la funda que Benjamín le había dado. El peso del Báculo en su espalda era reconfortante e iba muy bien con el peso de su daga.

El complejo de las naves espaciales era un lugar muy brillante, muy iluminado y muy extraño para Sanako. En el lugar parecía haber más luz que en un día soleado. Bardock estaba delante de un panel en el que había muchos nombres, muchos pisos, muchas naves. Lo examinaba detenidamente para buscar la mejor de las opciones que tenían delante.

"¿Te diste cuenta?" Preguntó Sanako colocándose detrás de Bardock. Él no respondió, su dedo se detuvo en el Anexo H, Naves intergalácticas, Estación de despegue 3. Consultó el mapa que estaba a un lado y se dirigió hacia su izquierda. Sanako lo siguió. "Creo que cometimos un error al ayudarlo."

"No me importa." Dijo Bardock, tajante. Ya lo sabía y no necesitaba que ella se lo dijera, en esos momentos no podía hacer nada más. Los muertos, muertos estaban y la gran ciudad que la Lupe había construido con el esfuerzo de todos los pobladores estaba destruida. Ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, podría volver y asesinar también a Benjamín por ser tan idiota y no ver más allá de sus propias narices, pero hacerlo desde las alturas sería un mejor espectáculo, a pesar de que de ese modo se perdería la expresión de horror en su rostro.

Llegaron al Anexo H y en el centro había varias naves. La que Bardock buscaba era la que estaba marcada con el número 16. Era una nave pequeña en la que bien podrían moverse un poco ellos dos. Tenía almacén para comida, cuartos, ducha y un cuarto de entretenimiento, no era que le importase entretenerse mientras buscaba a su hijo, pero el espacio no le vendría mal, esas naves que los Saiyajin utilizaban eran demasiado reducidas y siempre hacían que se le entumecieran las piernas en los viajes largos.

"¿Estás seguro de que esa cosa puede subir al cielo?" Preguntó Sanako desde la base de la rampa de abordaje. Nunca antes se había subido a ninguno de esos vehículos creados por los hombres, y ni hablar de salir del planeta.

"¿Vienes o no?" preguntó Bardock. Tenía prisa, no deseaba pasar ni un momento más en ese lugar, le asqueaba el pensar que había sido engañado por la ignorancia absurda de un sujeto que ni siquiera había sido elegido líder, sino que había nacido con el derecho y la obligación de serlo. Al menos, debieron de haberlo preparado más para que no causara el daño que había hecho a sus compañeros. La sola idea hacía rabiar a Bardock.

Sanako subió a la nave detrás de él.

Para el Valle de la Soledad y sus habitantes, habría sido mejor ser sometidos bajo el dominio de la Lupe. La esclavización de la que Benjamín hablaba sólo existía en su cabeza. La Lupe les habría dado trabajo bien remunerado, comodidades y mucho más tiempo libre del que tenían al trabajar en el campo. Su pequeño pueblo se habría convertido en una bellísima extensión de la ciudad y habría sido próspero. La carta que había mandado, había sido una invitación para que los líderes vieran por sí mismos los grandes avances que habían tenido los pueblos de la periferia.

Sin embargo, Benjamín no sabía leer.

* * *

_1442hrs  
25/12/10_

_Ahora ya no sé con qué seguirle hahahaha  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	195. ¡Vamos Krillin! El duro entrenamiento

_Waazzaaaa!_

_Ojalá pudiera decir que al fin llegamos a los 200, pero nooo... aunque no importa, hay más tiempo que vida._

_Como saben, o no, he estado viendo tooooda la serie de Dragon Ball que descargué hace mucho tiempo y me di cuenta, a parte de que con cada capítulo más ganas me daban de borrar todo DBHS y comenzar de nuevo, que los titulos de cada episodio son kilométricos y los míos por lo regular son de una palabra hahahaha todo mal, pero bueno, si se puede, intentaré hacer lo mismo. Si no pues no ho ho ho!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

¡Vamos Krillin!  
El duro entrenamiento

(Capítulo 195)

La luz, del brillante sol coronando la concavidad del cielo, atravesaba la pequeña esfera que resbalaba por su piel, lanzando un destello multicolor que se estrellaba contra su hombro, oculto debajo de una delgada capa de ropa oscura. El sudor perlaba de humedad todo el rostro, desencajado por el esfuerzo de aquel pequeño que intentaba subir aquella cuesta no muy empinada. La piedra, diez veces más grande que él, le dificultaba un poco la tarea, como también hacía la cuerda que le ataba los pies para que en lugar de caminar, diera pequeños saltos de rana en su camino hacia arriba.

La esfera lisa que tenía por cabeza, resplandecía con los despiadados rayos que lo acosaban sin descanso, robándole los líquidos para ofrecérselos a la naturaleza. Con los dientes apretados, Krillin intentaba no detenerse por ningún motivo. El dolor se sujetaba a sus piernas junto con la cuerda y se montaba sobre su espalda, entre su cuerpo y la piedra. No podía más, el cuerpo le reclamaba descanso. A gritos mudos le pedía arrojar la piedra a un lado, romper la cuerda y tumbarse debajo de algún árbol que lo cobijara de aquel calor tan abrazador, o que buscara una cueva para refugiarse.

Krillin levantó la mirada, consultando lo que todavía le faltaba por recorrer, esperando que no fueran más de diez metros, que fuera poco lo que el camino se extendiera delante de él hasta la cima de aquella colina.

El camino empedrado delante de él se burló con una sonrisa alargada que parecía kilométrica. Zigzagueando colina arriba, el resto del camino todavía era demasiado largo como para pensar en un descanso.

_Anda, tú puedes hacerlo_, pensó con los párpados apretados en un rito de motivación en el que sus dientes crujieron debajo de la presión de sus quijadas. Dio un salto más y sintió, por un instante, que la roca le despedazaría la columna. Logró mantener el equilibrio y silenciar el dolor que chillaba en sus muslos. Volvió a saltar, otra vez, y una vez más. El sudor goteaba desde su barbilla y su frente, empapando el cuello de sus ropas delgadas, gastadas y sucias.

El viento intentó desanimarlo soplando contra su rostro, golpeándolo con la potente brisa, inclinándolo hacia atrás un poco, amenazando con derribarlo a él y a su enorme roca para que juntos, como los enamorados, rodaran colina abajo y volviera a intentar subir otro día.

Krillin se aferró al suelo con las suelas de sus zapatos y la colosal fuerza de voluntad que había adquirido luego de la pelea contra Piccolo Daimaoh y que lo impulsaba hacia delante en el camino para conquistar una fuerza mayor, un poder tan excepcional que nadie podría hacerle frente, un poder que utilizaría para ayudar a sus amigos cada vez que la oportunidad se presentara.

Así como Gokú había hecho.

Sus regordetes deditos se aferraron a la piedra, la acariciaron y de las entrañas más recónditas de aquella esfera desigual de dureza geológica, sacó la energía para dar un salto más, oponiéndose al viento, a la gravedad y a la pendiente de aquella colina que no le dejaba fácil la tarea de conquistar su cima.

Después de la batalla contra Piccolo Daimaoh, Krillin se había sumido en una taciturna meditación en alguna de las habitaciones de "Kame House", Bulma y los demás se habían mostrado preocupados por el aislamiento de su joven amigo, pensando que quizá la muerte de el Maestro Roshi le había acarreado una depresión terrible que podría llegar a ser muy peligrosa. Bulma, Yamcha, Puar y Uulong, habían intentado animarlo de una y mil formas sin éxito alguno. Krillin apenas había comido, caminaba por la isla como alma en pena, miraba al horizonte y lanzaba largos suspiros que a todos les rompía el corazón. Krillin, en esas ocasiones, siempre había mirado hacia el norte, hacia donde se encontraba la montaña Paoz.

Tiempo después, había comenzado un entrenamiento que no le generaba los resultados deseados. Cuando comenzó, todos se aliviaron, pensando que la depresión había pasado gracias al entrenamiento. Sin embargo, por los pocos resultados obtenidos con los entrenamientos y las repetitivas peleas contra Yamcha, Krillin volvió a sumirse en su meditación.

"Tienes que salir de allí," le había dicho en sueños el Maestro Roshi. "Mi isla es un lugar muy pequeño para que puedas entrenar, lo que tú necesitas es viajar, conocer el mundo y a otros peleadores más fuertes. Sólo así lograrás ser más fuerte."

Al día siguiente, Krillin se había despedido de sus amigos y se había lanzado al mar, dirección norte, para ir a encontrarse con su amigo Gokú.

Había pasado ya por varias aldeas en las que había ayudado, en lo que había podido, a los habitantes de dichas aldeas. Ellos a cambio le habían dado comida y un lugar donde quedarse a descansar por la noche. En ninguna de las cinco aldeas que había pasado, se había quedado más de una noche luego de ayudarlos.

En realidad, los abusivos que intentaban robarles la comida, un poco de tierras, o a sus hijas, no eran tan fuertes como Krillin había esperado y no habían representado problema alguno para él.

Volvió a levantar la mirada. El camino que se extendía delante de él era mucho más corto en esta ocasión. Sonrió de lado, complacido y contento porque al fin terminaría con aquello. El dolor se había extendido por todo su cuerpo, impregnándolo como el aroma dentro de una pastelería.

_Un poco más, sólo un poco más_. Se dijo y continuó saltando, oponiéndose a los deseos de su cuerpo que ahora se arrastraba como niño haciendo berrinche, pataleando y gritando por un poco de descanso, no un poco más de camino y saltitos, sino mucho descanso y sueño.

Krillin continuó subiendo, escalando aquella pendiente rocosa con un gran peso encima y las piernas sometidas a muy poca movilidad.

Sus ropas estaban empapadas de sudor. La vena de su sien latía con la acelerada violencia con la que su corazón galopaba dentro de su pecho. Jadeaba al ritmo de su pecho hinchándose. En su mente, las palabras, "Uno más, uno más," se repetían con una cadencia incesante que lo movía hacia delante y hacia arriba, más cerca de su destino. Más cerca de la cima de aquella pendiente.

Contento, jadeando y con el corazón acelerado, Krillin arrojó la roca a un lado, sin ponerse a pensar que allá abajo podría haber alguien. Seguramente no lo habría, aquellos parajes eran muy solitarios.

De pie, al fin, sobre la cima de aquel camino que serpenteaba entre las montañas, Krillin contempló el paisaje que lo saludaba con el resplandor de una meta completada.

_Lo logré, lo logré_, se decía en silencio, con la sonrisa enorme y jadeante en el rostro sin nariz. A lo lejos, al final de otro caminito que discurría delante de él, había una pequeña casita de techo azul. Aquel era el verdadero objetivo de Krillin. Había recorrido casi medio mundo para llegar hasta allí desde la Kame House por órdenes de su difunto maestro. Fuera de la diminuta casita vio a un par de personas. El sonido de los golpes llegaba hasta Krillin, disuelto entre el sonido ambiental de la vegetación que lo rodeaba.

Corrió lo más a prisa que sus piernas entumecidas se lo permitieron, no podía esperar ni un segundo más.

— ¡Gokú! —gritó con la mano en alto al ver a su amigo entrenando con su abuelo.

Gokú se dio la vuelta y Son Gohan aprovechó su distracción para asestarle un golpe en la mejilla que lo mandó al suelo.

— La distracción en una pelea puede ser muy peligrosa para ti, hijo. —señaló Son Gohan con voz amable mientras Gokú se sobaba la mejilla golpeada.

— Eso no se vale, abuelito. —se quejó Gokú, poniéndose de pie. En esos momentos, Krillin llegó hasta donde estaban ellos.

— ¡Hola, señor, tanto tiempo sin vernos! —saludó con una leve reverencia.

— Hola, muchacho. Me da gusto que vengas a visitarnos. —respondió Son Gohan correspondiendo la reverencia.

— ¿Cómo están Bulma y Yamcha y Uulong y Puar? —preguntó Gokú.

— Todos ellos están muy bien —respondió Krillin, recuperando el aliento—. Pero no vine a visitarlos, he venido a desafiarte en una pelea, Gokú. He entrenado muy duro para esto y no podía esperar al siguiente Torneo de Artes Marciales.

— Pero si el Torneo es el próximo año —señaló Son Gohan—. Tampoco falta tanto.

— Lo sé, pero quería estar seguro de que he estado haciendo un correcto entrenamiento, ahora que el Maestro Roshi…

Guardó silencio y clavó la mirada en el suelo delante de sus pies. Los tres guardaron un respetuoso silencio.

— Hola, qué tal, ¿cómo están todos? —saludó alguien de voz grave y lenta, sus palabras sonaron como: _Hooola que tal, ¿cóomo estáan toodos?_

Gokú, Krillin y Son Gohan levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con un pequeño fantasma que llevaba un sombrerito bastante peculiar. Los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos e inexpresivos, y una sonrisa que no reflejaba alegría, sino burla.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Gokú.

— Yo no soy naaadie, yo ya estoy mueerto.

— ¿De verdad?

— Síii, yo soy un fantaaasma.

— ¿Deberíamos hacer una plegaria por su alma? —sugirió Krillin en un susurro.

— No se moleesten, mi señora me ha enviaaado para que los lleve con eella. Quieeere que le haaagan un pequeño favooor.

— ¿Y… y qué favor es ese? —quiso saber Krillin. Como respuesta, sólo recibió la sonrisita del fantasma y esa mirada sin expresión alguna que parecía estarle leyendo los pensamientos.

— Disculpe, buen hombre —dijo Son Gohan—. ¿Quién es su señora?

— Je, je, je, la Graaan Uranai Baba, por supuesto.

* * *

_1044hrs  
31/12/10_

_Waaa, sí que sí, acá empieza una nueva aventura, qué les depara en el futuro a nuestros dos amiguitos? ni yo lo sé, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo._

_Pasen una noche agradable de cambio de mes hahaha y si toman no manejen, no tengan sexo tomados y portense mal, pero cuídense muy bien, no vaya a ser que en septiembre estén celebrando vida nueva hahaha._

_*Nota, si tú estás leyendo esto tiempo después y no entiendes nada de nada, lo que sucede es que en este momento estamos celebrando la llegada del 2011. Whiskeeey!*  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	196. ¡En camino! La petición de Uranai Baba

_Waazzaaaaaaa!_

_Pues hace unos días, ayer y antier, comencé a pensar qué podría suceder a continuación y más o menos salió algo en mi casa antier, ayer en el trabjo continué pensando y anoté el boceto de la trama en una servilleta mientras salía a comer hahaha, a mí me parece que estará interesante, espero qeu a ustedes también els guste, a pesar de que no es muy original la trama, pero se vienen muchas cosas, muchas aventuras y muchos capítulos, con lo que yo creo me pondré al corriente jo jo jo_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

¡En camino!  
La petición de Uranai Baba

(Capítulo 196)

— ¿Qué crees que quiera esa señora de nosotros? —le preguntó Krillin a Gokú mientras se dirigían al hogar de Uranai Baba.

Los dos iban sentados en la parte trasera de un aerodeslizador que era conducido por el pequeño fantasma de los ojos inexpresivos. El viento alborotaba los cabellos de Gokú y Krillin debía de mantener los ojos entrecerrados. El fantasmita del sombrero, iba tarareando una melodía poco conocida en este mundo, pero que era todo un hit en el más allá.

— No lo sé —respondió Gokú—. Lo que no comprendo es por qué mi abuelo no pudo acompañarnos.

— Yaaa te lo diiije —intervino el fantasmita con su tono místico—. La graaan Uranai Baba, sóolo los quiere a usteeedes dos, por eso tu abuelo no debíiia venir con nosssotros.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere ella de nosotros? No nos tiene tan contentos después de lo que hizo. —comentó Krillin y se cruzó de brazos.

— No pueedo decirles los plaaanes de la graaan Uranai Baba. Sólo pueeedo decirles que lo que necesita es muuuy importante para ella.

— Pero no entiendo, si pudo traer a Piccolo Daimaoh, ¿cómo es que necesita nuestra ayuda? Parece ser una señora muy poderosa. —meditó Gokú en voz alta.

— Je, je, je, tieeenes toda la razón, mi señooora es una mujer muy poderooosa.

— ¿Entonces por qué nos necesita? —preguntó Krillin sin obtener respuesta, el fantasmita se limitó a continuar conduciendo por las llanura rumbo al hogar de Uranai Baba, quien los esperaba mientras tomaba el té, escuchando la conversación que los chiquillos tenían con su fiel sirviente. Sonrió luego de darle un sorbo a su bebida caliente, estaba segura de que los dos pequeños ni siquiera llegarían a imaginarse qué era lo que ella necesitaba. Quizá las cosas fueran a ponerse muy interesantes. Debía de recordar seguir los movimientos de aquellos pequeños desde el momento en el que llegaran con ella, de lo contrario se perdería toda la diversión.

— ¿Falta mucho? —quiso saber Gokú, recargado contra el borde de la ventanilla. Miraba con poco interés el aburrido paisaje que pasaba a sus costados a una gran velocidad.

Desde que habían salido de la montaña Paoz, no habían visto más que un pequeño pueblo en el que ni siquiera se habían detenido para cargar gasolina. El fantasmita había dicho que no la necesitarían y que no tenían tiempo qué perder. Uranai Baba los necesitaba con urgencia.

Desde entonces habían pasado por entre los árboles de un pequeño bosque, en el que los animales se escondían cuando ellos pasaban cerca. Al parecer, a ellos no les gustaban las graciosas máquinas que utilizaban las personas para ir de un lado a otro.

— Yaa te lo diije, llegaremos cuando tengaaamos que llegaaar. —respondió el fantasmita con esa sonrisa sin gracia y burlona en sus labios gruesos.

— Esto es muy aburrido —se quejó Krillin y lanzó un largo bostezo—. Si la mujer es tan poderosa como dices, ¿por qué no nos teletransportó o algo así?

— Eso habríiia sido muy aburriiido —respondió el fantasmita—. Además, a mí me gusta conduciiir y le pedí que me permitieeera llevarlos hasta ella en ¡un aaaaauto!

— Esto es una pérdida de tiempo —volvió a quejarse Krillin—. Lo único que yo quería era pelear contra Gokú. No tengo por qué ir a ayudarle a una señora que intentó asesinarnos a todos y que provocó la muerte del Maestro Roshi. Anda, detén el auto para que podamos bajarnos.

— No lo haré. —replicó el fantasmita, tajante.

— ¡Bah, ni falta que hace! —bufó Krillin y se puso de pie, alistándose para saltar del auto—. Vamos Gokú, bajemos para que me demuestres lo fuerte que te has puesto. —Lo incitó, mirándolo por sobre el hombro.

Para Gokú el viaje estaba siendo tan aburrido que se había quedado dormido.

— ¿Lo veees? No tieeene caso que te bajes si de todas formas no teeendras oponenteee. Mejor reláaajate y disfruta del viaje, asíii como lo hace él.

— Eso no es disfrutar del viaje. —musitó Krillin y, resignado, se dejó caer en el asiento.

El viaje continuó sin ninguna novedad. El fantasmita no dejaba de tararear aquella tonadita del inframundo con lo que no dejaba dormir a Krillin, quien lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas y se preguntaba cómo era que Gokú podía hacerlo cuando aquel ser muerto no dejaba de tararear esa melodía tan siniestra y tétrica.

Morfeo comenzó a apiadarse de Krillin y poco a poco fue cubriéndolo con el velo del sueño. La brisa del movimiento del auto hacía que la temperatura dentro del auto convertible estuviera muy agradable. Krillin cerró los ojos y comenzó a soñar que ganaba el siguiente Torneo de Artes Marciales.

— Yaaa llegaaamos. —anunció el fantasmita, sacando a Krillin de aquel maravillosos sueño en el que todos lo ovacionaban y le pedían su autógrafo y una cita con él.

— ¡Vaaaya, qué lugar tan grande! —se maravilló Gokú al ver la construcción delante de ellos. Una especie de castillo de techo azul con varias puntas que señalaban hacia el horizonte. Krillin se desperezó, mal humorado por no haber podido dormir aunque fuera un poco y bajó del auto.

— Veeengan, síiiganme. —les indicó el fantasmita luego de convertir el auto en una cápsula que se guardó en alguna parte de su transparente fisonomía.

Entró por la puerta principal, seguido de cerca por Gokú y Krillin. El lugar era demasiado oscuro en comparación con lo brillante del exterior, estaba muy templado dentro, casi hacía frío. Al final había una puerta más y la luz penetraba, violenta, por el umbral, en un vano intento por iluminar la estancia.

La construcción estaba sobre un pequeño lago, más allá de la puerta había un caminito que llevaba hasta una plataforma circular en medio del lago. Sobre ésta se encontraba Uranai Baba, esperando por ellos con las manos entrelazadas delante de su pequeñísimo cuerpo, sentada, o quizá de pie, sobre la esfera de cristal que parecía más grande que ella. En su rostro arrugado y anciano se dibujaba una sonrisa aderezada con una mirada perspicaz de quien sabe más de lo que debería de saber.

— Mi señooora, aquí le he traíiido a los dos que pidióoo. —dijo el Fantasmita y se colocó a un lado de ella.

— Buen trabajo, sabía que lo harías —dijo Uranai Baba y clavó sus viejos ojos en los dos chicos que se acercaban con caras de asombro, intentando mirar a todas partes y memorizar cada detalle— Bienvenidos, como ya saben, yo soy la Gran Uranai Baba —se presentó ensanchando un poco más su sonrisa, lo que le dibujó más arrugas en el rostro—. Me alegro de que hayan venido, quiero su ayuda para obtener algo que necesito. ¿Están dispuestos a ayudarme?

— ¿Qué es lo que necesita? —quiso saber Gokú, adelantándose a las protestas de Krillin.

— No puedo decirte, primero debes aceptar el ayudarme.

— ¡Está loca si piensa que la ayudaremos! —intervino Krillin—. Usted es la responsable de la muerte del Maestro Roshi, ¡jamás la ayudaríamos! ¿Verdad, Gokú?

— No lo sé, Krillin, mi abuelito siempre me ha dicho que debo ayudar a las señoritas que lo necesiten. Y ella nos necesita.

Uranai Baba sonrió al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

— Eres muy galante, pequeño. Tu abuelo Son Gohan tiene razón, debes ayudarme —miró a Krillin—. Tú no debes preocuparte por Roshi, él está muy bien, disfrutando de su estancia en el más allá. Ahora, no tengo mucho tiempo para esto, ¿me ayudarán?

Krillin miró a Gokú y tragó saliva. No tenía muchas ganas de ayudarle a la causante de la muerte de su maestro, era una mujer muy peligrosa y muy poderosa, ¿cómo podrían estar seguros de que no la estarían ayudando a destruir el mundo o algo así si es que aceptaban?

— Tenemos que hacerlo, Krillin, nos lo está pidiendo y no deberíamos negarnos.

— ¿Estás loco?, esta mujer podría intentar asesinarnos

— Tienes razón, la misión que tendrán que hacer será muy peligrosa —dijo Uranai Baba, había escuchado todo, claro—. Pero les servirá de entrenamiento, se los aseguro.

— ¿Lo ves? No sólo estaremos ayudándola, sino que nos servirá para ser más fuertes. —le dijo Gokú a Krillin en susurros.

— ¡Oiga! ¿No le enseñaron que es de mala educación meterse en las conversaciones de los demás? —le dijo Krillin.

— Secretearse delante de la gente también es de mala educación. —refutó Baba. Krillin no dijo más nada.

— De acuerdo, lo haremos. —aceptó Gokú por ambos, Krillin todavía no estaba tan convencido de aceptar ayudarle, pero se había hecho una promesa a sí mismo y cualquier tipo de entrenamiento sería bienvenido.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesita? —preguntó Krillin.

— Quiero que me traigan —hizo una pausa larga mientras el viento soplaba entre ellos para darle más emoción al capítulo—, el Agua Ultra Sagrada.

* * *

_1335hrs  
02/01/11_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	197. ¡A subir! Vamos a la Torre Karin

_Waazzaaaaaa!_

_Hoy no fui al trabajo, escribí un relato que se me ocurrió anoche de vuelta a casa y me gustó mucho a pesar de que la historia no siguió el patrón que yo quería sino al revés hahaha pero fue como a la mitad cuando supe cómo quería terminarlo. Ahora, llevaré dos relatos al concurso de Punto en Línea, para participar en dos categorías y cruzaré los dedos para poder ir a visitar a Zely con el premio, juaaaaa! hahaha creo que me adelanté mucho._

_Sin embargo, eso no tiene nada que ver con este Fan Fic y lo malo es que a esta hora, mi motivación faltó y el capítulo me salió más a fuerzas que de ganas, lo siento._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

¡A subir!

Vamos a la Torre Sagrada de Karin

(Capítulo 197)

— ¿Te imaginas para qué podría necesitar esa señora el Agua Ultra Sagrada? —le preguntó Krillin a Gokú, imaginando un sinfín de posibilidades por las cuales la hermana del difunto Maestro Roshi podría necesitar esa agua tan misteriosa.

Los dos viajaban despreocupados en el asiento trasero del pequeño auto que el fantasma conducía. Siempre con su sonrisa burlona y su mirada inexpresiva que decía cualquier cosa y nada a la vez.

— Quizá sea un agua muy deliciosa —se aventuró a decir Gokú y miró a Krillin—. Tal vez quiere un trago de ella y no podía venir personalmente.

— ¿Tú crees? —meditó Krillin unos momentos y luego miró al Fantasmita—. Oye, ¿para qué necesita esa señora el Agua Ultra Sagrada?

— Je, je, lo descubriráaas cuando la teengas —respondió el ente sin apartar la mirada del camino delante de ellos—. O tal vez no, je, je, je.

— Vaya, ¿qué clase de respuesta es esa? —cuestionó Krillin y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del asiento.

La vieja Uranai Baba tampoco les había dado muchos detalles de lo que quería hacer con esa agua. Lo único que les había dicho era que ellos tenían la obligación de ir por ella porque eran discípulos de su hermano muerto y por lo tanto pasaban a ser algo así como responsabilidad suya, por lo cual, debían obedecerla, punto. ¡Ahora vayan por el agua!

Como ninguno de los dos sabía dónde se encontraba, la vieja les proporcionó el auto y le pidió a su fiel Fantasmita que los llevara hasta donde dicha agua aguardaba para que ellos dos la tomaran y se la llevaran.

"Espero que no tengan ningún contratiempo," había dicho. "Pero estoy segura de que si se presenta, sabrán cómo resolverlo sin problema alguno."

— ¿Falta poco? —preguntó Gokú asomándose por un costado del asiento que ocupaba el Fantasmita.

— Sí, tooodavía falta un poco más. Pronto llegareeemos. Yooo les avisaré.

— ¿Al menos puedes decirnos qué es lo que tiene de especial esa agua? —insistió Krillin.

El fantasmita no respondió y no lo haría con ninguna de las preguntas que tuvieran que ver con el encargo de la vieja pequeña de la bola de cristal.

Mientras Gokú y Krillin miraban por las ventanillas al paisaje pasar por su lado para quedar en el camino detrás, el Fantasmita condujo el auto por un caminito de tierra que sacudió en su totalidad al pequeño vehículo. Los dos muchachos saltaron en el interior del auto, moviéndose de un lado a otro sin poder hacer nada para evitar que los baches los sacudieran como una cajita a la que se le ha metido los números ganadores de algún sorteo en el que el afortunado concursante tiene la oportunidad de ganarse muchísimo dinero en efectivo.

El Fantasmita, por supuesto no tenía problema alguno, ya que él flotaba perezosamente sobre el asiento del conductor.

— Espeeero que un poco de turbulencia no les moleeeste je, je, je. —dijo, o se burló o intentó hacer una broma con ellos para que la sacudida no fuera tan molesta, ninguno de ellos dos lo supo y tampoco les interesó mucho. Sus manos sólo intentaban encontrar algo firme de lo cual sujetarse para que el cerebro no se les escurriera por los oídos con tantas sacudidas.

El turbulento camino de tierra pasó a ser uno más liso, aunque seguía siendo de tierra, posiblemente era más transitado, o se conservaba en mejores condiciones por las copas de los árboles que se encontraban flanqueándolo por ambos lados. La sombra debajo de tantas hojas verdes era muy fresca y el viento era apenas una suave caricia en los rostros de los dos muchachos.

— ¿Qué lugar es este? —preguntó Krillin sobándose el chipote que había aparecido en su coronilla luego de que se golpeara contra la ventanilla del auto.

— Estáaamos llegando a la Tieeerra Sagrada de Karíiin. — Informó el Fantasmita con su expresión de siempre.

— ¿Karíiin? —interrogó Gokú—. Oh, jamás había escuchado ese nombre.

— No seas tonto, quiso decir Karin, estamos en la Tierra Sagrada de Karin. Es un sitio muy importante, no puedo creer que jamás hayas escuchado de él. —comentó Krillin, olvidándose por un momento del dolor en su cabeza.

— Aaaah, ¿es el lugar donde vive ese ermitaño?

— Tieeenes razón —intervino el fantasmita—. Él eees el guardíaaaan del agua Ultra Sagraaada. Con él deberáaan de hablar para conseguirla.

— ¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos? —quiso saber Gokú.

— Nooo, ya falta muuuy poco.

No obstante, las palabras del Fantasmita fueron mentira, según la percepción personal de Gokú y de Krillin, quienes sintieron que esa parte del recorrido, fue incluso mucho más larga y aburrida que todo lo que ya habían pasado.

El sol se ocultaba detrás de las montañas del oeste cuando el Fantasmita les indicó que por fin habían llegado a la Tierra Sagrada de Karin, donde se encontraba el Agua Ultra Sagrada.

— ¿Qué es eso? — se asombró Krillin cuando se bajaba del pequeño auto. Gokú y él miraban la impresionante construcción delante de ellos.

— Esta es la Torre Sagrada de Karin —informó Bora, el tipo enorme que salió de un pequeño tipi que lucía mucho más pequeño que él— Hola, chicos, ¿a qué han venido en esta ocasión? —preguntó Bora y se acercó a ellos sin dejar de mirar alrededor—. Con ustedes no viene la chica rubia, ¿verdad? Ranchi.

— ¿Qué? No, ella no viene con nosotros en esta ocasión, puedes estar tranquilo. —respondió Krillin, sonriendo al recordar los momentos tan desesperados que habían pasado con ella dentro de aquel diminuto automóvil en el que habían ido de un lado a otro en busca de las Esferas del Dragón.

— Qué bueno. ¿Qué los trae hasta este lugar? —preguntó el hombre y Gokú señaló al pequeño auto detrás de ellos.

El fantasmita que los acompañaba se acercó hasta ellos.

— Naaada que perturbe sus actividades mortaaales, amable hombre —dijo el Fantasmita con tono amable y educado—. Lo úuunico que queremos es el Agua Ultra Sagrada.

— ¿Tú eres el ermitaño? —preguntó Gokú un tanto sorprendido por aquella revelación.

— No, claro que no —dijo Bora, sonriendo—. Él se encuentra en la cima de esta torre. Allá arriba, también se encuentra el Agua Ultra Sagrada.

Gokú y Krillin siguieron con la mirada la línea cilíndrica de aquella construcción sagrada que se perdía entre las nubes oscuras que no permitían ver la punta.

— ¿Es muy grande? —preguntó Gokú, considerando la distancia de aquella construcción.

— Un poco sí —dijo Bora siguiendo la línea ascendente que trazaba la Torre—. Algunos dicen que son diez kilómetros, otros que cien, pero creo que lo más cercano a la verdad son veinticinco kilómetros.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Veinticinco kilómetros? ¡Eso es muchísimo! —se sorprendió Krillin—. ¿Ha habido alguien que subiera hasta la cima?

— Lo dudo —respondió Bora—. Nunca escuché de nadie que lo haya hecho.

— Usteeedes serán los primeeeros entonces —comentó el Fantasmita mirándolos con sus ojos planos—. Recueeerden que deben obteneeer el Agua Ultra Sagrada para la Graaaan Uranai Baba.

— ¿Tú eres sirviente de Uranai Baba? —preguntó Bora, mirando con gran interés al Fantasmita.

— Por supueeesto —respondió el Fantasmita, Krillin pudo notar un dejo de orgullo en su voz.

— ¿Y ellos?

— No, ellos no merecen el privilegio de ser sirvientes de mi Gran Señora. A ellos sólo los está utilizando para obtener lo que quiere —respondió el Fantasmita, todos notaron con sorpresa en cambio en su forma de hablar—. Ahoora vayan, muchachos, suuuban a la Torre y consíiigan el agua para mi Gran Señora. —los incitó.

— Lo único que debemos hacer es llegar a la cima, ¿verdad? —dijo Gokú mirando la inmensa extensión de la Torre.

— No lo sé, supongo que es el Ermitaño quien decidirá si te da el agua o no. —comentó Bora, mirando hacia el cielo.

Gokú miró a Krillin y éste le devolvió la mirada.

— ¿Listo? —le preguntó con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

— Claro. —asintió Krillin y sonrió también.

De un momento a otro, los dos pegaron un brinco y comenzaron su rápida ascensión por la Torre Sagrada de Karin para conocer al Ermitaño y obtener el Agua Ultra Sagrada para la vieja Uranai Baba.

* * *

_2036hrs  
09/01/11_

_Sólo espero que no esté muy malo.  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	198. ¡Por fin llegamos! La cima de la Torre

_Waazzaaaaaa!_

_Hubo una parte en este capítulo que se me dificultó un poco, pero que me gustó mucho y ahora entiendo porqué varios escritores se olvidan un momento de los signos de puntuación. A cada momento que escribía ese párrafo, seguro lo identificarán, tenía que borrar porque mis dedos se hab acostumbrado ya a poner comas y puntos y todo eso hahaha, pero es divertido desvariar de ese modo, espero que el capítulo les agrade._

_*Dato Curioso*_  
_El titulo del capítulo anterior, no es igual al que está en el relato y el que aparece en la lista de los capítulos que aparece en un menú desplegable en la parte superior derecha del capítulo, no sé si con eso lo ubiquen. Cuando lo estaba publicando, de pronto ya no aparecían las letras hahaha, el título del capi era tan largo que ya no cabía xD Creo que comenzaré de nuevo a colocar titulos de una palabra... o no._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

¡Por fin llegamos!  
La cima de la Torre

(Capítulo 198)

La Torre Sagrada de Karín es una estructura de piedra blanca y cilíndrica que en su extensión hacia el cielo presenta diversas imágenes y formas que suben en línea recta hacia el cielo. Subirla es un trabajo extenuante que muy pocos han conseguido superar.

Ahora, en su intento por conquistar la cima para conocer al Ermitaño que les dará el Agua Ultra Sagrada, Gokú y Krillin se internan entre las gruesas nubes negras que cubren gran parte de la Torre. La humedad de aquellas nubes los abraza con sus dedos fríos e invisibles. El sudor se impregna y se pierde entre las gotitas de una lluvia que se niega a caer al cielo para completar el ciclo natural. En medio de aquella negrura gaseosa, algunos relámpagos se pasean por entre los recovecos gruesos, suaves, como de algodón, de aquellas nubes de tormenta. La luz del relámpago ilumina el camino inacabable que los dos muchachos todavía deben de recorrer para llegar a la cima, a pesar de que su deseo por descender se impone a sus ganas de llegar hasta arriba. Los relámpagos parecen burlarse de ellos mientras amenazan con acerarse a ellos y hacerlos temblar con su poder eléctrico.

Sin embargo, la motivación de Krillin, el miedo y la impotencia que sintió en aquella batalla contra Piccolo, no lo dejan claudicar y sigue subiendo, una mano a la vez, un pie a la vez. Entre jadeos y suspiros; bocanadas de pez fuera del agua que se aferra hasta con las aletas a la vida.

Gokú sólo sigue subiendo, pensando que eso lo hará más fuerte y que en la cima conocerá a alguien que es mucho más fuerte que todas las personas que ha conocido hasta ese momento, quizá el Ermitaño acepte una pequeña pelea contra él, quizá no, pero no lo sabrá hasta llegar a la cima y preguntárselo. Además, tiene que ayudar a la vieja hermana de su maestro.

Así que suben, sin descanso, sin mirar hacia abajo para no ser presas del vértigo y sus intentos por hacerlos caer a una muerte segura y muy desagradable que los dejará siendo manchas en la Tierra Sagrada.

— Demonios —se queja Krillin, jadeando, aspirando cada molécula del aire que lo rodea y que ahora es más delgado. Se aferra con fuerza sobrehumana a la pequeña pestaña que sobresale de la Torre que no es muy diferente a lo largo de los metros y metros de estructura blanca que sube y sube sin muestra alguna de que vaya a terminarse jamás.

Primero fue el buey, sólo su cabeza y sus cuernos apuntando hacia arriba, siguió el jinete, corriendo como el soplo del viento hacia la izquierda. Viene luego el rostro del indio con penacho que mira en la misma dirección en la que corre el jinete. Después aparecen los peces que nadan en silencio, dándole la vuelta a la circunferencia de la torre también hacia la izquierda.

Y así ha sido desde la base de la Torre. Buey, jinete, indio, peces, buey, jinete, indio, peces, buey, jinete…

Krillin ya se lo sabe de memoria. En alguna ocasión apareció un tipi muy similar al de Bora. En ese momento, Krillin se preguntó si eso marcaba la mitad de la torre. Cuando llegó la noche y delante de él, después de los peces, vio a las ranas, supo que el tipi no señalaba nada en especial, por lo menos, no la mitad de la Torre. Tal vez una tercera parte o tal vez, lo que hacía de aquella tarea algo aterrador, una cuarta parte, o la quinta, sólo la primera décima parte de la inmensidad enhiesta que era aquella torre blanca y delgada.

El mareo se sienta, burlón y descarado, en la cabeza lisa de Krillin. Su estómago se revuelve y siente que de un momento a otro caerá sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, ¡y con mucha razón! El día de ayer se terminó y ellos todavía ni siquiera son capaces de ver la punta de aquella construcción ridícula. La noche vino y se fue sin estrellas y ellos todavía no pueden salir de aquellas nubes que lo cubren todo.

Los dedos, ahora débiles y agotados de Krillin, sueltan la blanca estructura y su cuerpo es reclamado por la gravedad de la tierra que se encuentra a kilómetros de distancia hacia abajo. Krillin no es consciente de lo que está pasándole. EL mareo sentado en su coronilla le nubla el pensamiento y todo ocurre como si él lo mirara desde afuera, observando a otra persona que se parece mucho a él o en medio de un sueño.

Gokú lo sujeta de la muñeca, aferrándose a una mano y con la cola de la Torre.

— ¡Krillin! —lo llama y su compañero de viaje regresa a la realidad, terrible y cansada en la que él es quien está colgado, a punto de caer de una torre sin fin y que sube por entre nubes tormentosas. Los relámpagos se mofan de ellos y danzan por entre esas nubes oscuras.

— ¡Ay! ¡No me sueltes, Gokú! —pide el muchacho pelón e intenta aferrarse de nuevo a la torre. Gokú lo ayuda y cuando su compañero está a salvo, mira hacia arriba.

— Ya no debe de faltar mucho, sigamos. —lo alienta con una sonrisa que no consigue motivar del todo a Krillin, quien lanza un suspiro cansino y sigue subiendo detrás de su amigo.

Buey, jinete, indio, peces.

Suben y suben como bitzy bitzy araña en su telaraña.

Buey.

Y el dolor se extiende de las yemas de los dedos hasta las muñecas.

Jinete.

El dolor recorre sobre su caballo la estepa de los brazos hasta los hombros.

Indio.

El cuerpo entero es abrazado por el dolor y el mareo sigue sentado en la coronilla lisa.

Peces.

Que nadan y nadan hacia la izquierda, meciéndose al ritmo de las embestidas furiosas de los bueyes que el jinete intenta alcanzar para poner a salvo al indio jefe de la tribu, un indio como Bora, guardián anónimo de aquella tierra sagrada en la que sólo hay un tipi y las ranas no llueven.

Buey, jinete, indio y peces.

Parece melodía, una conjunción de sonidos dolorosos que estallan entre los oídos de Krillin. Cacofonía demencial que corre detrás del buey que el jinete quiere atrapar para azar y ofrecerlo al indio que le lleva los peces hasta su tipi y una vez le ofreció ranas pero él no las quiso porque tal vez no eran ranas sino sapos a nadie le gustan los sapos los sapos son verrugosos ásperos y ojones como el buey que lo mira desde la torre que sube sin cesar sin cesar sin cesar como el jinete que recorre un pastizal en el que no hay nada más que el y su caballo recorriendo la infinita ascensión de aquella Torre que en lugar de sagrada debería de ser tan maligna como el indio del penacho que se alimenta sólo de peces peces peces y más peces que nadan detrás del jinete para alcanzar al buey que ha embestido furioso y arrogante al jefe del tipi el jefe del tipi que se come las ancas de rana crudas dejando que la sangre manche sus ropas y le escurra por la comisura de los labios formando un par de colmillos que más parecen cuernos invertidos del buey que de nuevo mira interrogante a Krillin mientras este sube y sube y sube y sube como la torre y su blancura a través de las espesas nubes negras que llevan entre su vapor al jinete cabalgando hacia el cielo donde el Ermitaño no es un ermitaño sino un jinete que come peces que flotan sobre las cabezas de las ranas en lo alto del tipo que se ha quedado muy abajo muy abajo muy abajo allá en el centro de la tierra donde la rotación del mundo no es tan vertiginosa como acá arriba donde las calaveras te miran con cuencas vacías burlonas y retadoras.

¿Calaveras?

Krillin se detiene un momento, el buey ha dado paso al jinete y el jinete al indio y el indio a los peces, pero los peces no le dejaron el paso al buey sino a las calaveras sin expresión en sus pálidos rostros sin ojos.

— ¡Krillin! —grita Gokú desde un metro más arriba que él—. ¡Ya puedo ver la cima! —anuncia y su compañero levanta la cabeza. Las nubes todavía no permiten que la cima sea muy clara, pero allí está, no pueden equivocarse. La cima es un disco de buen tamaño que contempla el interior de las nubes a unos cuantos metros más adelante.

Krillin siente ganas de llorar, de gritar, de reír y de llorar de nuevo. Por fin no más bueyes ni más jinetes ni más indios ni más peces que comen ranas, duermen en tipis y conjuran a las calaveras para bailar en la noche que ellos pasaron subiendo la Torre.

Con el ánimo reavivado como las fogatas de año nuevo, Krillin aprieta las manos y saca fuerzas del aire que lo rodea. Sigue subiendo con el corazón bombeando con fuerza y alegría. ¡Por fin llegaron a donde tal vez nadie ha llegado jamás! Él y Gokú serán los primeros en conocer al Ermitaño que resguarda el Agua Ultra Sagrada y podrán llevársela a la vieja anciana hermana de Roshi quien la usará para… ¿y qué importa para qué la use? Ellos dos han llegado a la cima de la Torre Karin y nada más importa en esos momentos, están en la cima del mundo, a unos cuantos metros de conquistar lo que muchos intentaron sin poder siquiera llegar a la mitad.

El gozo de ambos es indescriptible. Como ganar un concurso que se ha olvidado, como encontrar dinero en el bolsillo de un saco que no se ha usado en mucho tiempo, como despertar y ver muchísimo juguetes debajo del árbol el seis de enero, como revisar los resultados de un examen sin esperanza alguna de pasar y ver una reluciente A de "eres un chingón, pásale pa'dentro," como sufrir de una pequeña muerte enredado en los brazos de esa persona indispensable para la propia existencia.

Gokú y Krillin llegaron jadeantes a la torre y no dejaron de mirarse durante largo rato. Las sonrisas no cabían en sus rostros y la alegría resbalaba de sus frentes con máscara de sudor.

— ¡Lo logramos! —gritaron al unísono y se abrazaron, saltando de un lado a otro todos contentos y felices y realizados y agotados por el esfuerzo. Rieron y se dejaron caer al suelo de aquel lugar tan poco concurrido. Rieron y jadearon en busca de aire para sus pulmones. Rieron y sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos debido al terrible agotamiento mientras el Ermitaño los contemplaba sin hacer sonido alguno y con sus ojos casi cerrados.

* * *

_1308hrs  
11/01/11_

_Espero que les haya gustado, los capítulos de "experimentación" son los que más me gusta hacer y este me gustó. Ahora me voy corriendo porque se me hace tarde para ir al trabajo hohoho._

_Ya vieron la fecha? muchos unos xDDDD_

_OK ya, me voy  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	199. El Ermitaño ¿es un gato?

_Waazzaaaaa!_

_Creo que este capítulo es demasiado corto por tanto dialogo, sin embargo, no había nada más que debiera decirse en este capítulo, creo que llené todos los detalles quedebían de ser llenados... creo. En fin, para el próximo se vienen más aventuras y más aventuras y más aventuras, estoy cerca de ponerme al corriente juaaaa! Y creo que no volveré a atrasarme, por lo menos, no durante bastante tiempo._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

El Ermitaño…  
¿es un gato?

(Capítulo 199)

_Gokú._

Lejana voz lo llamaba, desde algún lugar en las penumbras al otro lado de sus párpados. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y había un sonido gutural que impregnaba el ambiente, como si llegara de todos lados y de ninguno al mismo tiempo.

_¡Gokú!_

Volvió a llamar aquella voz que a cada momento se parecía más y más a la de Krillin. El sonido gutural se convirtió en sus propios ronquidos a medida que la bruma del sueño se apartaba para dar paso a la dureza del suelo en el que estaba recostado.

Gokú fue despertando poco a poco. Delante de él estaba Krillin con un aspecto terrible, como si no hubiera comido durante todo el día y hubiese hecho un gran esfuerzo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó tallándose los ojos, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al mundo de la realidad para no volver a caer en el abismo del sueño.

— Levántate, tenemos que ir a hablar con el Ermitaño. —le indicó Krillin, ayudándolo a que se pusiera de pie.

— Tienes razón. —dijo Gokú y despertó del todo. Juntos, los dos muchachos se lanzaron por las escaleras en vertiginosa carrera hacia el piso superior de aquella inmensa Torre.

Las escaleras rodeaban la estructura circular de la torre por la parte de afuera y en lo alto, giraban a la derecha para dar paso a una plataforma de roca lisa. En el perímetro de aquella superficie circular, había un pequeño barandal y varias columnas que soportaban el techo. Carecía por completo de decoración y estaba un poco oscuro, debido a las nubes tormentosas que rodeaban el lugar. En el centro de aquella construcción, había un pedestal en forma de columna que, en la cima, sostenía a cuatro elefantes sentados, con las trompas y las patas delanteras hacia el cielo en las cuales sostenían un recipiente de color azul con una decoración poco llamativa y de buen gusto.

A un lado del pedestal, se encontraba un pequeño gato erguido en sus patas traseras, una especie de sonrisa en su boca y un bastón por lo menos una cabeza más grande que él. Los miraba con sus ojos rasgados, meneando la cola y con mucho interés.

En medio de la penumbra de las nubes, ninguno dijo nada, el gato no parecía muy amenazador, sin embargo, la bruma de las nubes que se paseaban por el lugar le conferían un aspecto un poco tétrico.

— ¿Quién crees que sea ese sujeto? —susurró Krillin a Gokú, tapándose la boca para que el gato no pudiera verlo.

— Debe ser la mascota del Ermitaño. —sugirió Gokú, mirando interrogante al gato.

— Te equivocas, el Ermitaño no tiene mascota. —dijo el gato, sin perder la compostura.

— ¿Tú conoces al Ermitaño? —preguntó Krillin.

— Por supuesto. —sentenció el gato, ensanchando su sonrisa, ahora sí parecía burlarse de ellos dos.

— ¿En dónde está? —preguntó Gokú.

— Aquí. —dijo el gato sin señalar a ningún lugar en especial.

Gokú y Krillin miraron alrededor sin poder encontrar a nadie.

— ¿Será invisible? —se cuestionó Krillin.

— No digas tonterías, nadie en este mundo es invisible —hizo una pausa—, sólo el Hombre Invisible, pero él no está aquí. Yo soy el Ermitaño, mi nombre es Karin. En realidad, soy un Gato Ermitaño, el último.

— ¿Qué les pasó a los demás? —inquirió Krillin.

— Se casaron, tuvieron hijos y formaron un hogar. —respondió el Gato Ermitaño y comenzó a lamerse la patita para limpiarse los bigotes.

— ¿Tú tienes el Agua Ultra Sagrada? —preguntó Gokú.

— Así es. —respondió Karin.

— ¡Viva, lo logramos! —gritaron los dos muchachos al mismo tiempo mientras brincaban y bailaban en círculos, celebrando su victoria.

— ¡Queremos que nos la des! —comentó Krillin con una sonrisa tan enorme como la de Gokú.

— Por supuesto que sí —dijo Karín e hizo una pausa—. ¿Y tu nieve de qué sabor?

— ¡Ay yo quiero la mía de limón! —se adelantó Gokú.

— No seas tonto, está diciendo que no nos dará el Agua. —le dijo Krillin.

— ¿Pero por qué? Si subimos hasta acá por ella. ¡Oye qué te pasa, se supone que tienes que dárnosla!

Karín continuó lamiéndose las patitas y limpiándose los bigotes.

— Ya lo sé, pero no quiero dárselas, no gratis.

— Gato tramposo —gruñó Krillin—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Karín sonrió y se paseó hasta llegar al borde de aquel mirador.

— Quiero que me traigan el Basho-Sen.

— ¿El Basho-Sen? —preguntaron al unísono.

— Sí, el Basho-Sen.

— ¿Y qué es eso?

— Es un abanico mágico —explicó Karín—. Si lo agitas una vez, llamarás al viento, silo agitas dos, llamarás a una tormenta, si lo agitas tres, llamarás a un torrencial; es un objeto muy poderoso y yo lo necesito. Si lo traen, les daré el Agua Ultra Sagrada.

Gokú y Krillin se miraron interrogantes y luego miraron al Gato Karín. Krillin se acercó a él con las manos extendidas y las palmas hacia arriba.

— ¿Y dónde encontraremos eso? —cuestionó.

— Uuumm, déjame ver —meditó el Gato—. Me parece que la última persona en tenerlo era el Maestro Roshi, sí, creo que sí. Él debe de tenerlo.

— Pero, el Maestro Roshi está muerto. —dijo Gokú, colocándose a un lado de Krillin.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? —gritó Karín muy sorprendido, sus ojos casi se abrieron—. No puede ser, ¡el viejo Roshi no puede estar muerto!

— Es verdad —comentó Krillin— Piccolo Daimaoh lo asesinó.

— ¿Pi…Piccolo? —volvió a asombrarse Karín, las gotas de sudor podían verse sobre su pelaje blanco—. No es posible, entonces ¿ustedes quieren el agua para volverse más fuertes y derrotarlo?

Gokú y Krillin volvieron a intercambiar una mirada.

— No, Piccolo ya está muerto —dijo Gokú—. Quizá deberías bajar más seguido de este lugar para enterarte de las cosas.

— No digas tonterías, desde aquí yo puedo ver todo lo que pasa allá abajo.

— Si eso es verdad, ¿entonces por qué no sabías que el viejo Roshi había muerto? —cuestionó Krillin con los brazos cruzados y mirando a Karín de reojo.

— ¡Son estas malditas nubes! Desde hace mucho tiempo están allí estropeando mi visión y no he podido deshacerme de ellas. Por eso necesito el Basho-Sen, sólo con ese abanico podría hacer que se fueran.

— Si lo necesitabas tanto, ¿por qué no bajaste por él? —quiso saber Gokú, Krillin asintió en silencio repetidas veces.

— No puedo abandonar este lugar, soy un maestro muy importante. —dijo Karín, hinchándose de orgullo.

— Qué mentiroso, yo creo que no eres más que un simple gato antisocial. —musitó Krillin.

Karín se giró y avanzó hasta colocarse delante de él.

— Te lo demostraré. —dijo Karín y guardó silencio mientras Krillin se preguntaba qué era lo que haría aquel minino—. Fue Uranai Baba quien les pidió el Agua Ultra Sagrada, vinieron hasta aquí en compañía de uno de sus sirvientes y él está esperándolos en la base de esta Torre. No tienen ni idea de qué es lo que quiere hacer la bruja con el agua, y los convenció diciéndoles que como ella era hermana de su maestro, ustedes debían obedecerla, ¿cierto?

— ¡Oooralee! ¿Cómo lo supiste? —quiso saber Gokú mientras Krillin seguía sorprendido.

— Te lo dije, soy un maestro muy importante, leer la mente es algo muy fácil. —respondió Karín y les dio la espalda.

— ¡Vaaaya!, qué buen truco, me gustaría poder hacerlo. —dijo Gokú.

— De acuerdo, quizá sí seas un maestro muy importante —aceptó Krillin, aún con algunas dudas—. ¿Si traemos el Basho-Sen nos darás el Agua Ultra Sagrada?

— Sí que sí. —dijo Karín.

— ¡En ese caso iremos de inmediato! —dijo Gokú y se encaminó hacia la escalera. Antes de bajar el primer escalón se detuvo—. Si el maestro Roshi está muerto y él era quien tenía el Basho-Sen, ¿Quién lo tiene ahora?

Krillin se colocó el puño debajo de la barbilla y comenzó a pensar en alguien que pudiera tener el abanico mágico.

— Pregúntale a Uranai Baba, ella debe de saberlo —sugirió Karín—. Después de todo eran hermanos.

— ¡Tienes razón! —dijo Krillin y siguió a Gokú—. ¡Nos veremos pronto!

Los dos muchachos, pensando que la tarea había sido muy fácil, bajaron las escaleras para comenzar su descenso a través de uno de los cuatro agujeros que había en ese piso. En medio de ellos, exactamente sobre la columna de la Torre, estaba el Ermitaño, esperando por ellos.

— ¡Vaya, eres muy rápido! —se asombró Gokú.

— No te sorprendas con algo tan simple, muchacho —respondió Karín, en su voz se notaba un orgullo disimulado—. Tomen esto, seguramente deben estar hambrientos por haber subido la Torre. —les dijo y a cada le ofreció un par de semillas verdes.

— ¿Qué son estas cosas? —preguntó Krillin.

— Semillas de Ermitaño, tengo muchas. Coman una sola y no necesitarán comer nada más durante diez días.

— Sí, claro. —susurró Krillin, escéptico como siempre y se llevó una de las semillas a la boca. El sabor no era muy bueno, pero en cuanto la pasó por su garganta y la sintió caer en su estómago, una sensación de saciedad que jamás antes había sentido le inundó el cuerpo entero.

— Ahora vayan por el Basho-Sen y no vuelvan sin él. —les indicó Karín, haciendo caso omiso del rostro sorprendido de Krillin, o más bien, aparentando que no se daba cuenta de ello.

Gokú y Krillin bajaron la Torre, contentos y echando carreras, estando seguros de que muy pronto tendrían lo que la vieja necesitaba y luego podrían iniciar su entrenamiento para el próximo torneo de artes marciales, no sin antes, claro, tener la pelea que Krillin había ido a buscar en la Montaña Paoz.

* * *

_1146hrs  
12/01/11_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	200. Uranai Baba y el BashoSen de Roshi

_Waazzaaaa!_

_Hace como una hora estuve a punto de subir este capítulo siendo que el final me parecía una porquería, lo que manchaba por completo el capítulo entero. La primera parte creo que me quedó muy tediosa y cambié el tiempo en el que está relatado demasiado tarde '^^ me disculpo por ello. Al final, antes de comenzar a editarlo aquí, decidí que subirlo así no era digno del capítulo doscientos de esta larguísima historia. Así que borre el que había subido y comencé desde un párrafo antes de terminar. Así pues..._

_Por fiiiin! Doscientos capítulos de esta aventura! OMFACSS! no lo puedo creer, el recorrido ha sido tan difícil y a lo largo de tantos capítulos he notado muchísimos cambios en mi forma de relatar que... OMFACSS! No lo puedo creer, doscientos! Lo malo es que lo estoy publicando tarde, pero qué importa! por fin está y creo que comenzará una etapa muy divertida en este Fan Fic. Espero que les agrade y gracias a todos los que han leído aunque fuera un solo capítulo o hayan dejado un comentario, o hayan hecho una recomendación o que capítulo con capítulo me hacen saber que siguen leyéndolo, o que lo hicieron pero ahora están leyendo otras cosas y me han dejado de lado hahaha._

_Gracias!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Uranai Baba y el Basho-Sen de Roshi

(Capítulo 200)

— ¿Qué quiere decir con que no nos dará el Basho-Sen? —preguntó Krillin, desconcertado por la negativa de la vieja que sólo los miraba, con su arrugada sonrisa cincelada en el rostro, desde lo alto de su esfera de cristal.

— Pero si usted lo tiene y el Gato está dispuesto a darnos el agua Ultra Sagrada a cambio del Basho-Sen y usted quiere el Agua Ultra Sagrada. —recitó Gokú, intentando comprender el porqué de la negativa de la anciana.

— El Basho-Sen es un instrumento muy poderoso y raro —dijo riendo la anciana—. Sería una tonta si se los diera sin pedirles nada a cambio.

— ¡Pero si lo necesitamos para obtener el Agua Ultra Sagrada! —replicó Krillin, al borde de la desesperación.

— Tendrán que darme algo por el Basho-Sen, de lo contrario, no les daré nada y no podrán conseguir el Agua Ultra Sagrada. —sentenció Uranai Baba y les dio la espalda.

Krillin y Gokú intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto. El Fantasmita estaba allí, a un lado de su ama burlándose, o analizándolos, o sólo mirándolos con curiosidad, era imposible de saberlo.

Ambos muchachos, Krillin y Gokú, habían llegado hasta el lugar de Uranai Baba muy contentos, pensando, a lo largo de todo el camino desde la Torre Karín, que la misión había sido mucho más sencilla de lo que ellos habían esperado.

El Fantasmita había detenido el auto a la entrada del Templo y los dos muchachos se habían bajado de un brinco para correr al interior, gritando el nombre de la anciana hermana de su maestro.

Explicaron, interrumpiéndose el uno al otro, lo que había sucedido en su misión hacia la Torre Karín y ella, un poco exasperada por la forma tan poco correcta de referirse a una bruja tan poderosa, los escuchó hasta el final.

"Ya veo, con que el Basho-Sen." Había meditado, llevándose una mano a la barbilla y sujetándose el codo de esa misma mano con la otra en una posición de concentración.

"¿Es verdad que usted lo tiene?" Había preguntado Krillin. Él y Gokú estaban esperanzados en que lo tenía, por supuesto, ¿quién más si no ella?

"Sí, yo lo tengo," había dicho Uranai Baba mirando a los dos jóvenes peleadores con aire arrogante. "Mi hermano era un tonto que no sabía lo importante que era ese Abanico Mágico. Estoy segura que de haberlo tenido él, lo había utilizado para colocar sartenes o algo parecido."

"¿De verdad es un objeto muy poderoso?" Había interrogado Gokú, con la emoción brillando en sus ojos. Uranai Baba, se había dado cuenta de que lo mismo sucedía en los ojos de Krillin. Tal parecía que ambos estaban dispuestos a escucharla sin importar lo que les contara, estaban allí dispuestos a quedarse hasta que ella terminara de decir lo que tenía que decir.

"Por supuesto" había dicho, sonriendo orgullosa de sus conocimientos acerca de aquel objeto tan misterioso y único. "Es un abanico tan poderoso que al agitarlo una vez…"

"Sí, sí, lo sabemos, Karín nos lo explicó." Había interrumpido Krillin, haciéndole ver a la vieja anciana, que no estaban tan interesados por escucharla como ella había creído.

"¿Cómo es que el Maestro Roshi tenía un objeto tan poderoso?" Había preguntado Gokú, más para sí mismo que para las otras dos personas vivas y la persona muerta que estaban con él.

"Quizá lo encontró por casualidad." Se había aventurado a decir Krillin.

Uranai Baba había reído de forma exagerada para llamar la atención de ambos.

"No, yo creo que tuvo que luchar contra alguien muy poderoso para conseguirlo." Había dicho Gokú, ignorando como el mejor a la viejita de la esfera.

"¿Usted sabe cómo fue que el Maestro Roshi obtuvo el Basho-Sen?" Le había preguntado Krillin a la bruja. La gota de sudor se veía en la sien del Fantasmita y en la de Uranai Baba, quien ya no sonreía. Aquellos chamacos estaban colmando su paciencia, quizá no había sido tan buena idea llamarlos a ellos para conseguir el Agua Ultra Sagrada.

"Por supuesto que lo sé, muchacho," había dicho, resignada. "Después de todo era mi hermano, no teníamos mucho contacto, pero en algunas ocasiones miré dentro de mi bola de cristal para saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo."

"¿Podría decirnos cómo fue que el Maestro Roshi consiguió el Basho-Sen?" Había preguntado Gokú, casi le había rogado con la mirada que lo hiciera.

Uranai Baba no había contestado de inmediato y en el lugar se había asentado un silencio convocado por la petición de Gokú. El viento había mecido los cabellos de todos y había hecho que la punta baja del Fantasmita se estremeciera. El sirviente de la adivina, la había mirado con expresión interrogante, una expresión de verdad que Krillin y Gokú se la habían perdido por estar concentrados, a la espera de la respuesta de la anciana.

Sin decir nada, Uranai Baba había bajado de la bola de cristal. Con las manitas en la espalda, del mismo modo que el Maestro Roshi las colocaba cuando se paraba en la playa de su isla para mirar hacia la línea invisible que separaba el cielo del mar, Uranai Baba había caminado de espaldas a ellos, para colocarse cerca del borde de aquella plataforma circular que ni Krillin ni Gokú sabían para qué estaba allí.

"De acuerdo," había dicho la anciana, sin girarse, hablando con el horizonte. "Les contaré cómo fue que Roshi obtuvo el Basho-Sen."

Se había girado para mirar a los muchachos y, sorprendida, casi se cae por el borde de la plataforma al ver que los tres, Fantasmita incluido, estaban detrás de ella y se habían acercado sin hacer el más mínimo sonido.

Uranai Baba se había recompuesto y raspado la garganta para comenzar a hablar.

"Trae un vaso con agua." Le había pedido al Fantasmita, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera intentando decidir por dónde comenzar.

"¿Debe ser ahora? ¿No puede esperar a que termine su relato?" Había preguntado el Fantasmita, tan dolido porque se perdería el inicio de la historia que Uranai había estado a punto de comenzar a relatar, que su habitual tono de voz había desaparecido por completo.

Era muy rara la ocasión en la que su ama se ponía a contar lo que sabía de otras personas con otras personas y a él casi no le contaba nada. Sin embargo, la única ocasión en la que la había escuchado, a medias, contando la historia de _Álikis Gamis_, un poderoso hechicero de algún otra lugar muy pero que muy lejano, situada a la izquierda de la tierra.

"Anda ya, no tengo vida eterna para esperar por un vaso de limonada." Lo había reprendido Uranai Baba y el Fantasmita, cabizbajo, había aceptado ir por lo que le mandaban.

A unos cuantos pasos… metros, mejor dicho, se había detenido para mirar a su señora.

"¿Puede, al menos, esperar a que regrese para comenzar?" Había preguntado, Uranai Baba había rodado los ojos y asentido. El Fantasmita se había alejado, con el ánimo renovado para traer de vuelta una jarra llena de limonada con hielo y tres vasos.

"Aquíii tiene, mi Señoora" había dicho el fantasmita, recuperando su habitual tono… fantasmal. "Ahora síi, por favooor, comience su relaaato."

Uranai Baba lo había mirado por el rabillo del ojo. Se había servido un poco de la limonada y había bebido la mitad. Había lanzado un suspiro con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos, su mirada estaba clavada en su sirviente. En sus ojos no había otra cosa más que orgullo y gratitud, la sonrisa en sus labios arrugados acentuaba el gesto. "Como siempre, tu limonada sabe exquisita." Había felicitado y el Fantasmita había adquirido un leve tono carmín en toda la zona del rostro.

"¿Pueden apresurarse?" había interrumpido Krillin, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, los codos clavados en los muslos y el rostro apoyado en las palmas de las manos. Su expresión era de completo aburrimiento por la escena tan cursi que se desarrollaba delante de él. "El suelo es muy duro y comienza a dolerme el cuerpo."

"Pero qué muchacho tan impaciente," había replicado la anciana y colocado su vaso en la charola que había llevado su sirviente.

Uranai Baba se relamió los labios, saboreando el dulce sabor de la limonada en ellos. Limonada que siempre la hacía refrescarse cuando más lo necesitaba. Estar vestida de negro, era un problema al que debía enfrentarse a diario por vivir en una zona desértica en la que la sombra de los árboles era tan escasa como las lluvias. Sin embargo, el duelo contra el calor se hacía muchísimo más llevadero gracias al gentil sirviente que siempre tenía una sonrisa amable para ella cuando cargaba la charola con la jarra de vidrio, en la que tintineaban los hielos, bamboleándose al ritmo de la marea encerrada en su figura rechoncha, y el vaso.

Levantó el rostro hacia el cielo azul y una nube, perezosa como todas las de su tamaño y suavidad aparente, se desplazaba sin prisas por la bóveda celeste, como si supiera que llegaría a su destino sin importar lo lento o rápido que avanzara para llegar hasta allá. Cuando la luz del sol golpeó con sus candentes caricias el rostro de la anciana, algunas de las arrugas escarbadas por el tiempo desaparecieron de su faz. Arrebatándole un par de años a las centenas que esas grietas en su piel le conferían. Como cañones en la tierra.

— Roshi era muy joven en ese entonces —comenzó a relatar, con un tono de voz que evocaba tiempos antiquísimos. Tiempos en los que el abuelito de Gokú ni siquiera estaba en la lista de próximos nacimientos en la tierra durante los siguientes lustros, décadas, o siglos—. Era tan pervertido como ahora, sin embargo, era un tipo apuesto y ansiaba convertirse en un gran Maestro de las artes marciales para conquistar chicas bonitas. Siempre ha sido un tonto.

Sonrió al decir esto. Su mirada estaba clavada en el lento bamboleo del líquido semitransparente en su vaso y en ella había una nostalgia terrible, inmensa, tan maravillosa que ninguno de los tres espectadores se atrevía a romper el silencio en el que la mujer se había sumergido, recordando, añorando esos tiempos tan antiguos como los cerros o aquel desierto en el que estaba ese lago solitario.

— Tenía un compañero de entrenamiento —continuó Uranai Baba y en sus ojos apareció un brillo diferente al de la nostalgia, ahora era más intenso, más puro y aterrador—, juntos viajaban detrás de su maestro, buscando oponentes más fuertes, perfeccionando sus técnicas y superando cualquier desafío que a Mutaito se le ocurriera para que ambos superaran sus habilidades.

— Dis-disculpe —interrumpió Krillin, avergonzado por lo que estaba haciendo y levantando una mano temblorosa. Uranai Baba lo miró, permitiendo que expusiera su duda—. ¿Quién… quién era el compañero del Maestro Roshi?

La chispa, ese fulgor brillante que encerraba la anciana en sus ojos inquisidores se hizo demasiado intensa como para ignorarla. Tenía la intensidad de una súper nova y sin embargo no se apagaba, seguía creciendo y lo hizo hasta abarcarle todo el rostro. La sonrisa que curvó sus labios, borrando algunas de las tantas arrugas que tenía, fue de esas que aparecen porque sí, sin razón aparente a ojos del observador, pero con un buen motivo para quien las presenta y ni siquiera es consciente de ella. El fulgor de sus ojos y esa sonrisa lograron un efecto que cualquier laboratorio de cremas rejuvenecedoras envidiaría; Uranai Baba había rejuvenecido, por lo menos, doscientos años en menos de un segundo.

— Su acompañante era —dijo e hizo una pausa mientras lanzaba un suspiro largo y enternecedor, característico de las mujeres enamoradas—, el Maestro Tsuru.

* * *

_2034hrs  
20/01/11_

_Hahahaha, esta parte, lo último de la historia, está fusilado/inspirado en "Quién lo diría... ¡y a su edad!" de Esplandian, bastante recomendable, a mí me hizo reír mucho, mucho.  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	201. Aventura

_Waazzaaaaa!_

_Creo que este capítulo es muy pequeño, pero aún así me tomó mucho tiempo escribirlo, he andado con mucha flojera, el trabajo me agota y no lo noto, ya casi no salgo a pedalear y siento que estoy engordando mucho, aunque tal vez no. En fin, el tiempo que tengo para escribir ahora es muy reducido y eso que todavía no le entro a la Universidad, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo será cuando ya esté tomando clases. Creo que no llegaré a las 100 historias antes del 4 de marzo ni a los capítulos que deban de ser de este Fan Fic antes del 26 de marzo. De todas formas lo intentaré, las ideas que tengo deberían de alcanzar para ese momento, aunque sólo tengo el esqueleto y le hace falta todo lo demás._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Aventura

(Capítulo 201)

Aquel era un día precioso. El sol brillaba con intensa calidez, algunas nubes blancas paseaban por el azul del cielo, perezosas, sin prisas. La brisa del viento refrescaba los rostros y hacía que los cabellos oscuros de la chica que corría riendo por aquel precioso campo de flores, volaran detrás de su cabeza y le cubrieran el rostro cuando miraba a aquel muchacho fuerte, joven y con gafas, por sobre su hombro.

El muchacho también reía, corría mucho más despacio de la velocidad que era capaz de alcanzar si de verdad se lo proponía, pero eso era parte del juego. Él y ella sabían que para alcanzarla no le tomaría más de un segundo hacerlo, pero eso no sería divertido y la presunción tampoco. Así que corría despacio, sonriendo, riendo y esperando a que ella llegara a un lugar perfecto para alcanzarla, envolverla con sus brazos y derribarla sobre las flores que se convertirían en su pasajero lecho amoroso.

Aquel era un día precioso y no sólo porque el cielo estaba más azul que nunca, o porque el brillo del sol era cálido y no ardiente, o porque la brisa trajera consigo caricias dulces y no un soplo torrencial, sino porque ella, la joven chica que corría, con el corazón desbocado, deseando que el muchacho la alcanzara, le había puesto un filtro a su visión y las nubes espesas y grises que se acercaban anunciando una tormenta que los dejaría hechos sopa, quedaban eliminadas por el brillo reflejado en las gafas oscuras del muchacho que corría detrás de ella para alcanzarla.

Aquel era un día precioso y terminaría pronto, así que el muchacho corría y olvidaba, o más bien, no pensaba en lo que tendría que hacer después. Lo importante en ese momento era correr detrás de su enamorada, alcanzarla y terminar recostados entre aquellas flores que estaban cada vez más cerca. Por eso, para él, era un día precioso y lo aprovecharía, disfrutaría de la compañía de su enamorada lo más que pudiera y le haría ver lo mucho que la quería.

Lo mucho que la amaba.

Aquel era un día precioso y algunas aves pasaron volando por sobre ellos, huyendo de la tormenta, huyendo de la humedad que caería sobre aquel lugar en algunas horas.

Cuando sus lágrimas se confundan con la lluvia.

El muchacho aceleró el paso y sujetó a la chica de la cintura. Ella lanzó un gritito en medio de la risa y colocó las manos en las muñecas de él, para aparentar que hacía un intento por soltarse. Él la giró, sonriendo todavía, todo era risas y felicidad entre ellos, y cayeron sobre las flores, riendo más por la sorpresiva caída, y esperada en secreto.

Siguieron riendo, ella acostada de espaldas y él de lado, con la pelvis peligrosamente cerca de su cuerpo frágil y sensual. Las respiraciones entrecortadas, las risas inmensas, los corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo acelerado de conejito espantado. Las pupilas dilatadas y los ojitos brillantes. Los cabellos de ella esparcidos sobre las flores aplastadas y los de él cubriéndole la frente, enmarcando su rostro con una sombra tenue que lo hacía lucir más apuesto. ¡Guapísimo!

Él apartó algunos cabellos de la frente de ella y abrió la boca para decirle algo, quizá para expresar la gran adoración que sentía por ella, lo mucho que la quería o algo así. Ella no se lo permitió, le cubrió los labios con las yemas de los dedos. No importaba lo que dijera, ella lo sabía. Él le besó los dedos, que eran suaves y cálidos. Las risas se diluyeron en el momento, en aquel beso suave y tierno que le curvó los labios.

Ella hizo ademán de alejar su mano, pero él la detuvo y volvió a besarla, con los ojos cerrados. Ella se conmovió, lo miró con ternura y le dijo que lo amaba con el pensamiento, que estaba feliz de estar allí con él y que deseaba no separarse nunca de su lado; eso sería como sacar a un pez del agua y taparle la boca con algodón. Cruel y despiadado.

Él continuó besando su mano. Deslizando sus besos por su palma, besando cada línea de esa mano maravillosa y suave. Y continuó hacia la muñeca, todavía sin abrir los ojos, poniéndole la piel de gallina, estremeciéndola con cada contacto suave de su boca gloriosa.

Ella suspiró, deseando que el avance lento y cálido de sus besos aumentara su velocidad. Quería sentir ya sus labios contra los suyos y beber de su aliento, aspirar de su néctar y tragárselo entero, hasta saciarse de su alma. Quería ser un solo ser con él para toda la eternidad y bailar en el cosmos, unidos en un abrazo colosal e indestructible, en el cual viajarían a lo largo y ancho de la negra extensión del universo.

Ella lo abrazó, atrayéndolo más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo la dureza de su cuerpo caliente; reacción producto del momento.

Culpa de ella.

Los jadeos escaparon como presos sin guardias entre los labios de ella al pensar que la excitación de él era a causa de ella. ¡Qué sensación más maravillosa! Frotó la pierna contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor golpeando contra la tela de sus ropas, ¡malditas prendas estorbosas! ¡Cómo las odió en ese momento!

— ¿Y por qué se supone que eso nos importa a nosotros? —interrumpió Krillin.

— Es parte de la historia muchacho —dijo Uranai Baba, recuperando la compostura y limpiándose la comisura de la boca, por la cual le resbalaba un hilillo de baba—. Ese fue el día que Tsuru me informó que se iba junto con Roshi a un largo viaje de entrenamiento bajo la tutela del Señor Mutaito.

— ¿A dónde fueron? —preguntó Gokú. Él estaba sentado delante de la esfera de cristal donde la pequeña anciana flotaba, con las piernas cruzadas, la miraba con gran interés.

— A muchas partes, pero lo que les interesa saber es dónde encontró Roshi el Basho-Sen, ¿cierto?

— La verdad no —replicó Krillin—, lo que nosotros queremos es que nos lo de para poder ir por el Agua Ultra Sagrada.

— A mí sí me gustaría saber. —opinó Gokú.

— A míii tambiéeen. —agregó el Fantasmita.

— Perdiste —sentenció Uranai Baba y sonrió. Krillin masculló algo y se dejó caer con las piernas cruzadas junto a Gokú—. Como les decía, Tsuru y el tonto de mi hermano realizaron un viaje de entrenamiento detrás del Señor Mutaito. Aquel día maravilloso en el que…

— Ya tuvimos suficiente de eso. —cortó Krillin. Baba lo fulminó con la mirada cargada de reproche.

— Ese día Tsuru me dijo que viajarían por todo el mundo, visitando lugares en los que podrían entrenar como era debido, según las palabras del Señor Mutaito. Y uno de los tantos peligros al que tuvieron que enfrentarse fue al Inosh-Cachó.

* * *

_2050hrs  
28/01/11_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	202. El Inochkachó

_Waazzaaaaaaaa!_

_He hecho un cambio en la serie. En el capítulo anterior, llamé al puerco alado "Inosh-Cachó" o "Kachó", no lo recuerdo, sin embargo, Esplandian en su review, lo llamó "Inochkachó" y Esplandian es la ruler en ortografía del universo de Dragon Ball, así que desde ahora será llamado así. Hahahaha gracias por su comprensión. Y ahora sí, amigos y amigas, aquí está el capitulo doscientosdos! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

El Inochkachó

(Capítulo 202)

La misión era demasiado fácil, tanto que cualquier tonto podría hacerla, o eso pensaba el joven Tsuru, de pie junto a su compañero de entrenamiento en la boca de aquella cueva oscura y tenebrosa. Los dos, el joven Tsuru y el joven Roshi, miraban hacia la garganta profunda y negra que era aquella cueva a la que su maestro, el Señor Mutaito, de pie detrás de ellos, los había enviado a conseguir el tan mágico y misterioso Basho-Sen.

Cuando Roshi había preguntado para qué quería su maestro el abanico, éste les había dicho que no era para él. Quien lo consiguiera primero, se lo quedaría. "Ese será el premio del ganador." Había dicho cruzando los brazos y mirándolos con orgullo. El espeso bigote le cubría la sonrisa.

El joven Tsuru y el joven Roshi se miraron una vez más antes de moverse. "Sólo debemos entrar allí y traer el abanico, ¿verdad?" Se atrevió a preguntar Roshi por sobre su hombro.

"No creas que será una tarea sencilla," explicó el Señor Mutaito. "Dentro de esa cueva hay muchos peligros, además de que los caminos son tan variados e intrincados que podrían perderse. Más vale que se lo tomen en serio si es que aprecian sus vidas. Ahora vayan, el primero que traiga el Basho-Sen, será el ganador."

"¿Tú qué opinas?" Preguntó el joven Tsuru a su compañero.

Roshi meditó su pregunta un momento, con un largo _Huuumm_ y se rascó la barbilla. "Creo que te quedarás sin cenar, porque seré yo quien consiga antes ese abanico." Respondió, sonriendo y mirando de reojo a su compañero.

"Ya lo veremos." Replicó el joven Tsuru también con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Listo?" Preguntó Roshi y atrasó su pierna derecha mientras echaba el peso del cuerpo hacia delante.

"Yo nací listo." Respondió el joven Tsuru y adoptó la misma posición de su compañero, pero con la pierna izquierda hacia atrás.

"¡Ahora!" Indicó el Señor Mutaito y ambos muchachos salieron despedidos hacia el interior de la caverna a una velocidad sorprendente.

Pasó muy poco tiempo antes de que los dos jóvenes aprendices del Señor Mutaito se detuvieran a deliberar hacia dónde se dirigirían. Delante de ellos se presentaron cuatro caminos que los llevarían a diferentes lugares.

"Supongo que es aquí donde nos separamos." Comentó Roshi, sin mirar a su compañero, considerando lo que haría después si elegía un camino sin salida.

"Tienes razón," replicó Tsuru y eligió el segundo portal de izquierda a derecha. "Procura no perderte, quiero que veas cuando el Maestro me felicite por haber encontrado el Basho-Sen."

Antes de que Roshi pudiera decir algo, Tsuru se había perdido en la oscuridad del laberinto. _Ya verás que seré yo el ganador_, pensó Roshi antes de internarse en la abertura al lado derecho del camino que Tsuru había elegido.

El joven Tsuru había tomado el camino equivocado a propósito. Sabía que el camino por el que debía continuar su recorrido era el que su compañero había tomado, no estaba seguro de si Roshi notaría su extraño comportamiento o no, pero por el momento, quería mantenerse alejado de él. Cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, sentía que Roshi conocía su secreto; la relación amorosa que tenía con su hermana mayor y le aterraba el pensar cómo era que su compañero de entrenamiento, qué digo compañero, ¡amigo!, qué digo amigo, ¡hermano! Reaccionaría ante tal secreto.

En ocasiones, Tsuru pensaba que cuando Roshi se enterara, en sus labios se dibujaría una gran sonrisa con la que les daría su completa aprobación ante tan maravillosa relación. Sin embargo, algunas veces Tsuru estaba seguro de que Roshi no reaccionaría de esa manera, sino que se molestaría, qué digo molestarse, ¡se enfadaría!, pero qué digo enfadarse, ¡explotaría de puro coraje! Y con él se llevaría a los dos hasta el otro mundo.

No obstante, sólo había una forma de conocer la reacción que tendría Roshi ante la relación de Tsuru y su hermana. Y no lo convencía del todo. Prefería mantenerse alejado de él en todo momento antes de comentarle que estaba saliendo con su hermana mayor, quien era una chica maravillosa y muy, muy bella. ¿Cómo no iba a querer salir con ella? ¡Era casi una diosa!

Sin darse cuenta, Tsuru llegó al centro del laberinto, en donde se encontraba el Basho-Sen. La cueva era iluminada por un solo haz de luz que caía directo en un pedestal de piedra en el que se encontraba el abanico, colocado como en una exposición de arte. En la base de la pequeña columna, había una dona de agua que lo rodeaba y lanzaba la luz en todas direcciones, en destellos de colores. La pequeña cámara era circular y las paredes lucían llenas de humedad. Al otro lado de aquella estancia, había otra entrada/salida, en el umbral se encontraba Roshi, mirando a Tsuru con una expresión divertida.

"No puedes ocultar que llegaste a este lugar sin darte cuenta," le dijo Roshi, sonriendo, burlándose de él. "Eres un tipo con mucha suerte."

_No dudo que dentro de algún tiempo tendrás a todas las mujeres que quieras a tu lado_, pensó Tsuru que diría Roshi.

_No me importa tener muchas, yo sólo estoy interesado en una_, respondió Tsuru en su imaginación.

_¿De verdad?, ¿quién?_, cuestionó Roshi.

_Tu hermana._

_¿De verdad?_

_Sí, de verdad._

_No sabes el gusto que me da saber eso. ¡Dame un abrazo!_

"¿De qué te ríes?" Inquirió el Roshi real, ahora estaba junto al pedestal, alargando la mano para tomar el abanico y salir de allí antes de que Tsuru tuviera la oportunidad de quitárselo.

Tsuru volvió a la realidad y miró a su amigo. Y vio detrás de él.

Había algo allí, acechándolo desde las sombras. El semblante de Tsuru fue cambiando de la felicidad hacia la preocupación y luego hacia el terror. La criatura que estaba detrás de Roshi era enorme y horrible. Parecía más un alebrije que una criatura real, creada y nacida en este mundo.

"¡Cuidado, detrás de ti!" Advirtió Tsuru, arrojándose hacia Roshi con una mano estirada. El joven Roshi, pensando que Tsuru estaba intentando arrebatarle el abanico con un truco muy viejo que no funcionaría con él, tomó el Basho-Sen y no hizo ademán alguno de alejarse del pedestal.

La criatura tenía cuernos. Unos cuernos blancos y brillantes y enormes que golpearon los riñones del joven Roshi, clavándosele en la carne, pero sin penetrarlo, por fortuna las puntas romas no tenían la capacidad de perforar, lo alzó con la fuerza de su cuello en apariencia inexistente y lo arrojó contra el techo del lugar. Roshi se estrelló, golpeándose el rostro con una protuberancia del cielo raso y cayó al suelo, sin soltar el abanico.

Roshi, derribado en el suelo, levantó el rostro para mirar aquello que lo había atacado. El dolor le prensaba los riñones como si tuviera un par de pinzas hidráulicas pegadas al cuerpo. Su mirada se topó con el carmín furioso de unos ojos inhumanos que lo miraban con malicia e inteligencia. La nariz de aquella criatura era parecida a la de un cerdo. Los colmillos, amarillentos y escurriendo saliva, asomaban por entre los labios negros de la criatura. El rostro, a la cortísima distancia que estaba del de Roshi, lucía inmenso, absurdamente infinito a ojos del compañero de Tsuru quien, por un momento, se quedó petrificado por el dolor y la sorpresa.

"¡Aléjate de él!" Aulló Tsuru lanzándole una patada en la frente a la criatura. La bestia retrocedió en un intento por alejarse del dolor de aquel golpe. Roshi fue auxiliado por Tsuru para ponerse de pie y juntos, se alejaron de la bestia, sin dejar de encararla.

El Inochkachó gruñó y golpeó el suelo con una de sus pesuñas delanteras. El gruñido retumbó entre las paredes de la pequeña caverna como una cacofonía creada a partir de la furia más pura en la negrura del universo. La criatura se acercó al pedestal y el haz de luz la iluminó, descubriendo su apariencia.

A un par de metros de distancia, Roshi pudo observar con todo detalle a la criatura que lo había atacado por la espalda. Era una especie de cerdo enorme, enorme y gordo de pelaje morado y sucio. Sus patas eran demasiado cortas, era increíble ver que esas patitas podían sostener a semejante mole. En el lomo, que alcanzaba fácil los dos metros, tenía un par de alitas de mariposa. El rabo era corto y tenía al final un mechón de pelo negro. Se movía de un lado a otro a un ritmo lento. Los cuernos, blancos y brillantes debajo de aquel haz de luz, sobre pasaban por un par de centímetros el lomo del Inochkachó. Eran cuernos sin punta y con una ramificación en forma de "Y" torcida. A excepción de los colmillos, la criatura no parecía tener nada que la convirtiera en un peligro para los dos jóvenes discípulos del Señor Mutaito.

"Eres un tonto," le hizo saber Tsuru a Roshi.

"¡Oye!, estaba desprevenido preguntándome…"

"No me refiero a eso," atajó Tsuru. "Dejaste caer el abanico." Señaló a los pies de la bestia, el Basho-Sen estaba entre sus patas delanteras. Parecía que el Inochkachó intentaba resguardarlo con sumo cuidado de no pisarlo.

"Bueno, velo de este modo," dijo Roshi, restándole importancia a su idiotez. "Ahora tienes la oportunidad de ganarme. Aunque dudo que la suerte pueda superar mis habilidades."

"Ya veremos, dijo un ciego." Replicó Tsuru y los dos se lanzaron contra el Inochkachó en direcciones diferentes en un ataque conjunto. La bestia pareció confundirse un momento y retrocedió un paso. En el instante antes de que Roshi y Tsuru la golpearan, desapareció entre ellos y el puño de Tsuru golpeó la mejilla de Roshi y el puño de Roshi golpeó la mejilla de Tsuru.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, se miraron entre sí y después miraron al Inochkachó, el cual estaba a un par de metros, con el Basho-Sen en la boca, mirándolos como si se burlara de ellos. Sus alas se agitaban muy despacio.

"Bueno," dijo Roshi. "Cuando el Señor Mutaito dice que nos tomemos algo enserio, es por algo."

"S, ¿te parece si dejamos de jugar?"´preguntó Tsuru.

"Me parece." Respondió Roshi y se pusieron de pie.

* * *

_2333hrs  
29/01/11_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	203. Inoshikacho la primera prueba

_Waazzaaaaaa!_

_Hoy son cuatro años de publicación. Hace cuatro años comencé a publicar a este monstruo y hoy, luego de cuatro años, no cumplo la meta de haber publicado los correspondientes 53 capítulos del año. Aunque... me fijé en el calendario y este año 2011, sólo tiene 52 semanas hahahahaha._

_Lamento mucho no haber completaddo la meta, la verdad es que he tenido muchísima paja y mucho trabajo, mucha tarea, muchas ganas de no hacerla, muchas ganas de tener más tiempo, una ilusión bien grande de viajar muy lejos y la espinita chingadora de que eso tendrá que cancelarse. Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza. La primera semana de este mes cumplí cinco años de estar escribiendo y no hice mucho para celebrar. Escribí un relato "La bestia de la cocina" que publiqué y nada más. Me habría gustado escribir una entrada de blog con muchos nombres tan significativos para mí a lo largo de estos cinco años, pero no tengo tiempo._

_Así pues, las cuentas no me salen y cuando pensé que debía de tener 211 capítulos publicados al día de hoy (así está anotado en mi calendario), en realidad son 212, entonces así, sí salen las cuentas hahaha. Espero ir poniéndome al corriente poco a poco, creo que comenzaré a hacer bocetos de esta historia para que sea más fácil, porque improvisar, no es siempre la mejor opción._

_Gracias a todos los que hayan leído esta historia, a quienes no les haya gustado y dijeron por qué, a quienes les gustó y dijeron por qué, a quienes siguen leyendo y no dicen por qué, a Esplandian por el dolar que me regaló, todavía lo tengo, bien bien guardadito. A Shadir que me cambió por Transformers hahahahaha y a todos los demás._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Inoshikacho; la primera prueba

(Capítulo 203)

La pelea había sido mucho más difícil de lo que los dos jóvenes peleadores habían pensado que sería. El Inoshikacho era una bestia sorprendente que desde su apariencia confundía a sus enemigos. Su velocidad era difícil de seguir a simple vista y su fuerza descomunal, eso sin mencionar que su piel era muy fuerte y resistente a los ataques. Sus cuernos de cervatillo no tenían la necesidad de ser puntiagudos. Con la fuerza de sus embestidas, los cuernos provocaban mucho dolor y con cada roce, los dos muchachos sentían que de un momento a otro les arrancaría una extremidad.

El joven Roshi y el joven Tsuru jadeaban, envueltos en los harapos en los que se habían convertido sus ropas luego de los primeros ataques de la bestia mitológica y enfermiza que protegía el Basho-Sen. Tsuru tenía algunos cortes en la espalda y un raspón en la sien derecha. Roshi tenía heridas en las piernas y los brazos y sangraba de la nariz.

— ¿Alguna idea? —preguntó Roshi, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano.

— Por supuesto —respondió Tsuru sin dudar—. Distráelo y yo iré por el abanico.

— ¡Oh!, por supuesto, de esa forma, te quedarás con el reconocimiento del Señor Mutaito.

— Eso sería mejor a dejar que esta bestia nos mate a los dos.

El Inoshikacho no comprendía lo que los dos muchachos estaban diciendo y tampoco le importaba. Talló con la pata el suelo, y se lanzó contra ellos a gran velocidad. Roshi y Tsuru estaban separados por un par de metros, la bestia de la cueva corría hacia el punto medio entre ellos. Los dos jóvenes se mantuvieron firmes en su lugar. En cuanto el Inoshikacho atacara a uno de ellos, el otro se lanzaría detrás de él para derrotarlo de una vez por todas.

Cuando la bestia estuvo entre ellos, hizo ademán de lanzarse contra Roshi. Tsuru no perdió tiempo y corrió detrás del animal. Sin embargo, la bestia, más inteligente de lo que aparentaba, se dio la vuelta ante asombro de Roshi y embistió a Tsuru con gran fuerza. El quejido del muchacho llenó la cueva por unos instantes. Su compañero estaba tan absorto en su sorpresa que no alcanzó a moverse. El Inoshikacho se dio la vuelta, una vez derribó a Tsuru, y corrió hacia Roshi.

Con los dos muchachos doloridos y derribados, el Inoshikacho profirió un gruñido bajo que parecía más una burla que una amenaza. Tsuru comenzó a levantarse antes que Roshi y le preguntó si estaba bien.

— No te imaginas… lo bien que me siento. —gimió Roshi, intentando ponerse de pie.

— En ese caso, no te cuesta nada ayudarme, aunque sea un poco, a derrotar a esta cosa.

— Eres tú el que se deja golpear. —musitó Roshi estando ya de pie.

— Tan sólo estaba dándote la oportunidad de que tomaras el abanico —replicó Tsuru y se acercó unos pasos al Inoshikacho. El animal lo encaró sin dejar de mirar a Roshi por el rabillo del ojo—. Pero ya que no lo quieres, ¡iré yo por él! —gritó y echó a correr de frente al guardián de la cueva.

El Inoshikacho agachó un poco la cabeza para defenderse del ataque de Tsuru, quien dio un gran brinco, a punto estuvo de golpearse contra una estalactita que colgaba del techo. Se apoyó contra esta para darse más impulso y alejarse del Inoshikacho. La sorpresa se vio reflejada en los ojos del animal y la confusión le ensombreció el rostro. Giró hacia la izquierda al darse cuenta de la trampa que le habían tendido los muchachos. Roshi ya estaba demasiado cerca de él y lo golpeó en el costado con ambos pies. El animal se tabaleó un par de pasos y se recompuso para encarar a Roshi. Sus ojos estaban encendidos de furia. Sin esperar a que el Inoshikacho lo atacara, Roshi se alejó de un brinco. La bestia rascó el suelo y dio un largo gruñido amenazante.

Antes de lanzarse al ataque contra Roshi, Tsuru lo sorprendió y lo atacó por el costado contrario. El animal volvió a tambalearse con un aullido de dolor escapando de sus fauces. Se compuso y encaró a Tsuru, quien se alejó como lo había hecho antes Roshi. Se percató, entonces, de que el ataque sería así de ahora en más. Así que le dio la espalda a Tsuru y se topó con un Roshi que se acercaba, sigiloso, hacia él.

Roshi se detuvo, sorprendido por el movimiento del Inoshikacho y éste lo embistió.

— ¡Roshi! —gritó Tsuru y corrió para auxiliar a su amigo.

El Inoshikacho seguía embistiendo a Roshi, quien estaba derribado en el suelo. Lo arrojaba de aquí para allá como las orcas a las pequeñas focas que cometen la osadía de adentrarse demasiado en el mar. Tsuru intentaba golpear al animal, pero éste colocaba a Roshi delante de sí para evitar que Tsuru le hiciera daño.

— ¿Qué esperas? —gimió Roshi—. Acaba con él.

— No quiero hacerte daño.

— Si no lo haces, me matará. ¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer!

El Inoshikacho miraba a Tsuru por debajo del cuerpo maltrecho de Roshi. En sus labios negros y animales parecía haber una sonrisa desdeñosa y burlona.

_Maldito, _pensó Tsuru_. Si tan sólo pudiera atacar un solo punto de su cuerpo._

— ¿Qué esperas? —gimió Roshi.

El Inoshikacho levantó la cabeza, con lo que le clavó un cuerno a Roshi en los riñones. El muchacho lanzó un grito de dolor. Tsuru hizo ademán de acercarse y el Inoshikacho movió a Roshi para que ni siquiera lo intentara.

— ¡Maldición! —masculló el muchacho, con los puños cerrados hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

_Si tan sólo no necesitara acercarme. ¿Qué puedo hacer, qué puedo hacer?_, se preguntaba sin poder encontrar la solución al problema.

— Usa… tu K_i_. —sugirió Roshi antes de quedar inconsciente. Tsuru debía apresurarse o la herida en su espalda terminaría por dejarlo seco.

_¿Mi Ki?_, se preguntó Tsuru y recordó la lección que les había enseñado el Señor Mutaito. Él había dicho que el Ki era una fuerza muy poderosa que estaba dentro de ellos, compartiendo el cuarto con el alma o algo así, o que era el poder del alma, Tsuru no lo recordaba bien. Y si no lo recordaba, ¿cómo carajos iba a utilizarlo?

El rostro ensangrentado y lastimado de Roshi le hizo saber que no importaba cómo iba a utilizarlo, lo que necesitaba era utilizarlo y ya. De lo contrario su amigo moriría.

_Pero, ¿cómo?_

Se miró las manos y levantó el dedo índice de la mano derecha. Intentó, a base de una improvisada concentración, reunir su energía en esa punta. Al principio no sucedió nada. El Inoshikacho lo miraba con curiosidad y sin saber qué hacer. Poco a poco, comenzó a sentir calor en la yema de su dedo. La emoción le hizo perder concentración y la reprimió para poder concentrarse de nuevo. El calor volvió y un pequeño destello apareció después. ¡Estaba consiguiéndolo! Al menos, ya podía reunir un poco de ese _Ki_ que el Señor Mutaito había mencionado.

Levantó la mirada, el Inoshikacho lo mirada con desconfianza y en sus ojos se veían el debate que lo incitaba a atacarlo y a esperar, al mismo tiempo.

— Jamás voy a perdonarte por lo que le hiciste a mi amigo. —le hizo saber Tsuru con tono sombrío y separó las piernas un poco más que la distancia entre sus hombros.

Levantó la mano como si fuera una pistola y concentró su energía en la punta del dedo.

— Do-Don —señaló ese diminuto espacio debajo del cuerpo maltrecho de Roshi, justo en la frente del Inoshikacho y concentró lo más que pudo de su energía— ¡Pa!

El destello anaranjado que salió disparado de su dedo iluminó la caverna por un instante. El haz de energía golpeó en el punto exacto y la bestia se sacudió en salvajes convulsiones hasta que cayó al suelo, junto con Roshi.

Cuando Roshi despertó, lo primero que vio fue un extraño abanico agitándose de un lado a otro delante de él.

— Mira lo que conseguimos. —le dijo Tsuru con una sonrisa.

— ¿El Basho-Sen? —preguntó Roshi con voz suave.

— Sí.

— ¿Cómo lo derrotaste?

— Tú me dijiste que utilizara mi _Ki_, y eso hice. Fue gracias a ti que pude hacerlo. —le dijo y estrechó su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

— Lo sé —replicó Roshi estando de pie—. Sin mí no podrías hacer nada.

Ambos guardaron silencio un momento. Tsuru sabía que tenía razón, que tal vez Roshi estaba alardeando de más, pero Tsuru tenía la certeza de que sin Roshi, él no habría logrado nada de lo que ya había hecho. Y estaba seguro, lo sabía muy en el fondo de su alma, que cuando le contara a su amigo la relación secreta que tenía con su hermana, la amistad entre ellos dos terminaría.

Lo sabía, estaba seguro de ello.

Sin embargo, no lo diría ahora, no en ese momento en el que ambos estaban tan contentos por haber superado la primera prueba del Señor Mutaito. La tormenta podía esperar, ahora era tiempo de fiesta.

* * *

_1048hrs  
16/03/11_

_Cuatro años en tiempo  
Poco menos en publicación  
Los cuatro_

_**Dedicados especialmente a mi Maldita Zely!**  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	204. El final de una historia

_Waazzaaaaaaa!_

_Dios... creo que si comenzara a disculparme, jamás terminaría de hacerlo. En verdad que he querido continuar con esta historia desde el año pasado... no obstante... el trabajo, la universidad, los hijos y un sin fin de cosas más me han atado de manos y pies y mente y la Musa me miró por sobre el hombro antes de marcharse sin decirme que volvería._

_Hace algunos días recordé la entrada del capítulo 173 y me miré al espejo, el reflejo me señaló y se burló de mí al estilo Nelson. Ahora, me gustaría hacer lo mismo, sin embargo... no quiero, no puedo y me opongo a dejar el trabajo a pesar de que me encantaría. Pero en esta ocasión hay sueños mucho más grandes que me occultan debajo de una sombra de esperanza que no quiero que se precipite en medio de una tormenta gélida de granizos del tamaño de balones de futból. La Resistencia se me está haciendo muy difícil. Sí, maldita sea, sí he pensado en tirar la toalla en más de una ocasión y me da miedo un día decir... "tengo que hablar con Mely"_

_No lo haré, sé que me atrasaré muchísimo con esta historia, con muchas otras y quizá hasta con la universidad, pero no por eso dejaré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y seguir soportando todas las adversidades. Sé que suena muy chido todo esto, pero también sé que no estoy esforzándome al máximo, de lo contrario... creo que ya estaría muerto hahahaha._

_En fin... intentaré que las actualizaciones sean más seguidas._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

El final de un relato y el inicio de una nueva aventura

(Capítulo 204)

La anciana calló.

En los ojos cristalinos del Fantasmita había un brillo irrisible lleno de vida y emoción. La lagrimita pendía del abismo de su párpado inferior derecho y amenazaba con tirarse al vacío, ignorando la indiferencia de sus compañeras, las cuales se negaban a seguirla. De haber tenido corazón, éste estaría desbocado golpeando su etéreo pecho cubierto por el ridículo sombrerito en punta que sostenía delante de él como San Juan Diego al mirar a la Virgen de Guadalupe en aquel cerro apartado de la ciudad en la que no había cabida para él y sus harapos.

A su lado se encontraba Krillin, observando las arrugas que la luz se encargaba de hacer parecer casi abismales. Grietas aullantes en la faz antigua de aquella mujer llena de sabiduría y experiencias inimaginables para el pequeño. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la curva desierta del cráneo del muchacho, hasta su sien. Tragó saliva y esperó a que la bruja continuara con su relato, o que les indicara que había terminado, o que se moviera. Parecía que no lo haría nunca más y que se quedaría para toda la eternidad flotando sobre esa bola que había provocado la muerte del Maestro Roshi. Baba, lo miró sin mover el rostro, sólo los ojos, pegándolos al borde superior de sus párpados inferiores. Era una mirada cargada de infinito desdén. Krillin imaginó en ese momento que la mujer le había escuchado el pensamiento y que lo castigaría.

Sin darse cuenta, Krillin hizo que su pie derecho resbalara por la plataforma en la que se encontraban. El sonido se fue junto con la brisa cálida que no alcanzaba a refrescar sus rostros perlados por el sudor.

— Con que así fue como el Maestro Roshi consiguió el Basho-Sen —meditó Gokú en voz alta, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos pequeños y negros de la anciana—. Pero —continuó Gokú y cruzó los brazos con expresión consternada—, ¿por qué lo tienes tú si él se lo ganó?

La mirada que Uranai Baba le dedicó al muchacho de los pelos necios fue de sorpresa e indignación, ¿cómo se atrevía el mocoso a cuestionarle esos asuntos tan personales?

— Se lo quité con ayuda de —hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de la mirada ensoñada que le dedicaba su compañero fantasma. Su boca abierta en una amplia sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto sus únicos dos dientes y la infinidad eterna de aquel abismo espectral que pretendía ser una boca—, él. Roshi siempre ha sido moroso y me debía algún dinero. Fue por eso que se lo quitamos.

— Qué vergüenza —opinó Krillin. Cruzó los brazos y miró de reojo a Uranai Baba—. ¿No le da pena robarle a su hermano?

— No le robé, muchacho. Le cobré lo que me debía.

— Ninguna cantidad puede ser tan alta como para robarle el premio que su maestro le dio. —sentenció Krillin.

— Será mejor que no opines de lo que no sabes, muchacho, podrías meterte en muchos problemas.

— ¿Y cómo es el Basho-Sen? —preguntó Gokú, ajeno a la pequeña discusión entre Baba y Krillin.

— Es un objeto muy poderoso —replicó Baba y de inmediato fue interrumpida por Gokú.

— Sí, sí, pero ¿cómo es? ¿Puede mostrárnoslo?

Krillin, expectante, levantó la mirada hacia la anciana, quien permaneció en silencio durante un momento, para darle emoción al momento, ya saben. Miraba a uno y a otro, analizando sus rostros y la emoción que había en ellos.

— No —respondió al fin—. Ustedes son más rápidos que yo y podrían intentar quitármelo, debo ser muy precavida con ustedes.

— Yo no estaba pensando en eso — se quejó Gokú con el ceño fruncido—. Y estoy seguro de que Krillin tampoco.

— Juumm, yo no estaría tan segura de eso.

Gokú miró a Krillin.

— ¿Qué? Nunca se me ocurrió hacer algo así. —replicó él ante la mirada inquisidora de Gokú.

— Dejen de perder el tiempo, muchachos. Vayan a traerme el Agua Ultra Sagrada.

— Necesitamos el Basho-Sen para que el gato nos dé el Agua. —replicó Krillin.

— Ya les dije que no estoy dispuesta a entregarlo sin nada a cambio.

— Pero…

— ¡Nada!

Gokú y Krillin intercambiaron una mirada, preguntándose, sin palabras, qué era lo que podrían darle a Uranai Baba para que ella les diera el Basho-Sen. Gokú se encogió de hombros, resignado y miró a la vieja.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere? —preguntó.

— Quiero la Cantimplora Mágica —susurró Uranai Baba, lo que le habría dado un tono misterioso y siniestro al momento, pero la luz del sol lo fastidiaba todo—. Si me dan la Cantimplora Mágica, yo les daré el Basho-Sen, ¿les parece justo?

— A mí no. —dijo Krillin.

— A mí tampoco. —secundó Gokú.

— Pues a mí sí y harán lo que yo les diga. Así que vayan ya a traerme la Cantimplora Mágica o no les daré nada.

Gokú y Krillin intercambiaron otra mirada y asintieron, desganados.

— ¿En dónde está eso? —suspiró Krillin.

— ¿Acaso quieren que todo se los haga yo? —se indignó la anciana, aun así, se bajó de la esfera mientras gruñía—. Esta juventud de ahora, tan floja y sin ganas de hacer nada. Sólo esperando que los demás hagan las cosas por ellos. ¿Así cuándo? Bien —les dijo y miró a las profundidades cristalinas de la pálida Esfera—. La Cantimplora Mágica se encuentra en dirección Sur, a unos 32 kilómetros de aquí.

— ¿Cómo es? —quiso saber Gokú.

— ¡Vamos, muchacho! Es como cualquier cantimplora, pero mágica.

— ¿Quién la tiene? —preguntó Krillin, presintiendo que conseguir la cantimplora no sería un día de campo.

La vieja sonrió debajo de la sombra del ala de su sombrero negro. Sus dientes asomaron por la rendija de sus labios arrugados.

— Ustedes la conocen, es una linda chica de cabellos rubios. Muy… animosa. —dijo y comenzó a reír como la bruja que era.

— ¿Ranchi? —preguntó Gokú. La anciana asintió sin decir palabra alguna—. ¡Entonces iremos! —dijo Gokú muy emocionado.

— ¿Estás loco? —replicó Krillin—. ¡Esa mujer es el demonio! Es muy peligroso ir. Además, ni siquiera sabemos para qué estamos yendo a conseguir todo lo que esta —hiso una pausa al ver la mirada que le echaba Baba—, señora no nos ha dicho cuáles son sus intenciones.

— Mis intenciones son sacarte el alma del cuerpo si no haces lo que yo te digo —respondió Uranai Baba antes de subirse a la esfera—. Entonces quedarás como él —señaló al Fantasmita que seguía con la misma expresión que al comienzo del capítulo—, y entonces harás todo lo que yo te diga ¡sin oponerte a mi voluntad!

Krillin tembló un poco y retrocedió un paso.

— Está bien, iremos, iremos.

— Así me gusta —sonrió la anciana—. Fantasmita, asegúrate de que lleguen al lugar correcto.

Silencio.

— Fantas… —los tres miraron al susodicho. Sus ojos seguían conteniendo esa lágrima que estaba a punto de caer. La mirada ensoñada no dejaba de contemplar con muda adoración a la señora que le había permitido volver al mundo de los vivos a pesar de que su tiempo en éste había terminado. El sombrerito seguía apuntando al frente, sujeto entre sus manitas incorpóreas y la luz del sol reflejaba una sombra semitransparente debajo de él.

— ¿Qué decía acerca de obedecer su voluntad sin oponer resistencia? —inquirió Krillin, mirando a la anciana por el rabillo del ojo.

— Dije que se fueran de una vez. ¡No queda más tiempo! —grito la anciana y los dos muchachos corrieron despavoridos para alejarse de ella.

Al perderlos de vista, Uranai Baba se recompuso y acomodó algunos de sus cabellos.

— Deja de mirarme así, mis relatos no son tan fascinantes. —le murmuró al Fantasmita.

— Por supueeesto que lo sooon. —replicó el Fantasmita con un tono todavía más meloso que antes.

— A mí no me engañas —dijo la anciana y se dio la vuelta—. Si no querías acompañarlos más, sólo tenías que pedirlo.

— Lo siento, mi señora —replicó el fantasmita colocando su sombrero sobre su… cabeza y miró al suelo—. Me parecióoo que sería descortés con sus invitaaados.

— Si tú lo dices. Vamos, estoy segura de que esos muchachos no tardarán mucho en volver y quiero refrescarme antes de que vengan.

— ¿De verdad cree que el Agua Ultra Sagrada servirá de algo?

— Por supuesto, ¿cuándo me he equivocado?

— Pueees…

— Cállate.

Cortó Uranai Baba y se fueron al interior del palacio.

* * *

_2219hrs  
14/04/11_

_Qué difícil fue volver a escribir... siempre es difícil volver a escribir.  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	205. Y aquí vamos de nuevo

_Wooow... así que esto era escribir Dragon Ball H.S_

_Espero que les guste el capítulo, tenía la mitad hace... no sé la verdad cuánto tiempo, hoy, hace un par de horas, lo borré todo y comencé de nuevo. Ojalá no esté muy malo._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Y aquí vamos de vuelta

(Capítulo 205)

A veces las cosas se complican.

Demasiado.

A pesar de nuestros propios deseos el mundo gira de una forma y nos lleva sobre él como aquel carrusel que no quiso detenerse por más que nosotros gritáramos y lloráramos cuando aún éramos bebés. Gira y gira y sus vueltas infinitas nos arrastran por caminos pedregosos que no deseamos recorrer, y que, no obstante, estamos destinados a pisar junto con el tiempo.

Muy a pesar nuestro nos vemos arrastrados por el oleaje estrepitoso del océano que nos rodea, nos hace naufragar en esa isla de llena de caos y otras cosas por hacer que no nos permite… terminar lo que empezamos.

— Apresúrate, ya falta sólo… sólo un… poco más.

Por eso mismo Krillin no quería apresurarse. Quería que alguien detuviese el mundo en la siguiente esquina para que él pudiera bajarse y andar a pie el resto del camino. Aunque le dolían y no estaba seguro de poder caminar más. Porque de querer ya no quería. Como ese escritor aficionado que comienza con un proyecto que poco a poco se convierte en un monstruo demasiado grande y que ya no puede controlar. Sin darse cuenta se le fue de las manos y ahora, cuando lo mira, siente que debería asesinarlo, arrancarle todas y cada una de esas páginas que forman su cuerpo. Y lo haría, pero carece del valor necesario para dicha tarea. Además, hay en él una fuerza interior que lo motiva, que le hace recordar porqué comenzó con la creación de esa bestia y es esa misma voz la que no le permite rendirse. Así que encara al monstruo, su propia bestia, su propio yo.

— Ya… ya no puedo… más. Descansemos un momento.

La enfrenta y una vez más se da cuenta de que esa cosa, salida de lo más hondo de su propio ser, se alimentó de la mejor parte. Su pluma destiló la médula, les robó, sin que se diera cuenta de ello, la vida a las semillas, y eso le da más fuerza al monstruo.

Esa historia inmensa lo mira con desdén y una sonrisa socarrona le curva los labios dibujados con miles de palabras, más de las que él imaginó que alguna vez escribiría en una sola historia. Se siente diminuto, incapaz de poder hacer algo para retomar el control. Las letras bailan a lo largo de todas esas páginas en la piel y forman palabras que lo hieren, le hacen sentirse humillado e inseguro. Se encoge en el rincón, las manos le tiemblan, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y está a punto de sacar la flama que terminará con ese monstruo, que además de querer crecer más, desea ser destruido, por supuesto. Ambas cosas supondrían su victoria, si crece, será más poderoso y podrá seguir atormentando a su creados. Si es destruido, seguirá atormentando a su creador desde el otro mundo.

Así que para donde él mire… se lo chingaron. Se chingó el mismo.

— Sólo un poco más. ¡Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo!

Krillin se detiene un momento, se aferra de las rocas y mira a Gokú a unos metros por encima de él. El sudor le empapa la calva y la ropa debajo de las axilas, toda la espalda. Su amigo jadea y está tan empapado como él.

Lo que los diferencia, es la sonrisa que curva los labios de Gokú, parece que disfruta del paseo, a pesar de que no saben ni siquiera por qué están dando ese paseo.

— Ya no falta mucho.

Acota Gokú y sigue subiendo.

La pared es bastante alta, llevan pegados a ella más de seis horas. Krillin cree que han estado pegados a ese lugar durante toda la vida, su cuerpo así se lo indica con el mejor de sus lenguajes; el dolor.

— Maldición.

Gruñe el pequeño monje y mueve la mano derecha, la aferra a la siguiente roca y después mueve la izquierda. Así sigue hasta que por fin Gokú le hace saber, con un grito de emoción que ha llegado a la cima. Krillin sonríe, el que su compañero haya llegado, lo hace sentir muy bien. Ahora sí, sólo falta un poquito más.

— ¿Ves que no era tan difícil?

Le pregunta Gokú con una sonrisa y el pulgar levantado y eso es lo único que le indica a Krillin que no era tan difícil, Gokú apenas puede respirar, está sentado en el suelo y tal parece que no se moverá durante el resto de su vida.

— No, claro que no.

Replica Krillin y se deja caer boca abajo en la piedra caliente, desearía que fuera más fresca, pero al menos sus brazos y sus piernas estaban descansando ya.

— Más les vale que no se relajen tanto.

Dijo una voz femenina, pero no muy amable, después escucharon el sonido de un arma al cargarse. Los disparos vinieron después, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó mucho. Estaban demasiado cansados y no permitirían que las amenazas de Ranchi los asustaran, después de todo, nunca disparaba a matar. Al menos, no a ellos.

— ¿Qué demonios vinieron a hacer aquí si no se van a espantar cuando les dispare? —se quejó la rubia apartando el arma. El cañón humeaba.

— ¿Podrías regalarnos un poco de agua antes de comenzar a gritarnos? —quiso saber Gokú, aunque él y Krillin estuvieron seguros de que la respuesta sería negativa.

No obstante, ella los miró por el rabillo del ojo y les indicó que la siguieran. No se movieron de inmediato, aguardaron un momento y después se arrastraron detrás de ella.

Ranchi les sirvió un poco de limonada a un par de metros de la entrada a una cabaña pequeña.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te mudaste a este lugar tan apartado? —preguntó Krillin en un reproche antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

— Necesitaba un lugar así para que nadie me encontrara, y estaba muy bien hasta que ustedes llegaron. Ahora díganme qué es lo que vinieron a buscar.

— Queremos que nos des la botella mágica —dijo Gokú, secándose la boca y miró a Ranchi—. Por favor. —agregó.

— No se me da la gana. —replicó ella y se cruzó de hombros.

— Entonces sí la tienes.

— Claro, pero no pienso dárselas, así que ya pueden irse. —se puso de pie para entrar a su cabaña.

— ¡Espera! —la detuvo Krillin, con la mano a medio alzar y las piernas temblando por el esfuerzo de hincarse, no porque estuviera rogando, sino porque no alcanzó a ponerse de pie.

Cayó de lado, rígido como estatua.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio de la botella? —preguntó, tirado en el suelo.

— Bueno, eso suena mucho mejor —sonrió la chica y volvió a sentarse—. Quiero a la Princesa durmiente del castillo embrujado.

— ¿No era encantado? —preguntó Krillin con un dedo en la barbilla y mirando a Gokú.

— No lo sé, ¿qué es eso? —respondió aquel.

— ¿Sí? Pensé que estaba embrujado… —comentó Ranchi.

— No, a mí me parece que estaba encantado. —Krillin.

— ¿No es lo mismo? —Ranchi.

— ¿Sí? No, debe ser diferente, sino… ¿por qué estarían las dos palabras?

— ¿Qué no conoces los sinónimos?

— Oh bueno, da lo mismo, ¿cierto?

— Sí, pero tú empezaste.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Dónde está esa princesa?

— Pues en el castillo embrujado.

— ¿Y dónde está el castillo?

Hubo silencio. Ranchi se puso de pie y caminó hacia el acantilado por el que Gokú y Krillin habían llegado. La chica colocó sus manos detrás y se balanceó un poco. Por un instante, Gokú recordó al maestro Roshi.

— Si supiera dónde está, yo iría por ella. —dijo y los miró por sobre el hombro, sonreía, era claro que le divertía mucho aquella situación. Ellos necesitaban algo y estaban dispuestos a cualquier cosa por obtenerlo, ella sólo tenía que jalar un poquito los hilos.

¡Ah, control!

— ¿Es enserio? —preguntó Krillin.

— Por supuesto que es enserio. A cambio de la botella mágica, quiero a la princesa durmiente. Y no negociaré esa parte —se dio la vuelta y los miró—. Váyanse y tráiganmela, o váyanse y no vuelvan.

Resignados, y luego de tomar un poco más de limonada, sabía exquisita, Gokú y Krillin bajaron de vuelta a donde se encontraba Uranai Baba, le dirían que habían fracasado con la misión y que volverían a sus casas. Krillin podía esperar un poco más para enfrentarse a Gokú y ver el resultado de su entrenamiento. No tenía prisa.

No tanta.

* * *

_Lo siento muchísimo! De verdad, no sé cómo pedirles perdón. Nunca olvidé este Fan Fic, no podría, sólo que se me ocurrió entrar a trabajar para pagarme un viaje muy muy lejos (Argentina) y luego la universidad... se me juntó todo y tuve que dejar este Fan Fic, además, hice mi primer libro, pronto estará a la venta, sólo en e-book por el momento. Y bueno..._

_Esta semana dejé de trabajar, pero no se espanten, no es definitivo, me voy 43 días a la República de Argentina y cuando vuelva, volveré a ser esclavo y a ver cómo me va. Espero continuar con este Fan Fic, que sé, habrá un lapso de tiempo en el que volveré a no hacer nada por razones médicas y ese tiempo lo aprovecharé para ponerme al corriente, espero que sea antes del aniversario... 5? el que sea._

_Perdón de nuevo, ojalá no se les haya borrado la cinta por completo, a mi me dio flojera leer el principio de esta temporada y sólo me eduqué de las notas. Estoy a punto de crear un OC en este universo hahaha estoy muy emocionado, a ver qué tal me sale, si no me gusta, morirá, ni modo. Mientras... ojalá puedan disculparme, la vida de allá afuera me consumió y pues... me voy de viaje el lunes hahaha estoy contento._

_1056hrs_  
_25/11/11_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	206. De regreso con la bruja

_Waazzaaaaaaa!_

_Pues a ver, es dos de enero y esta es mi primera publicación de cualquier cosa en cualquier lado. Lo interesante de esto, además de ser la primera, es que este capítulo, lo escribí acá, en Argentina, es lo primero que escribo en el año y es lo primero que escribo en mi nuevo celular yajuuuu! Está muy bueno aunque me rompió un poco las pelotas en un momento en el que las letras se hacían todas mayúsculas y jamás entendí por qué... además la corrección automática también jode un poquito, aaahh, pero el Asphalt 6 se ve bien chulo._

_En fin, no les desearé lo mismo que les desean en todas partes así que asegúrense de disfrutar este capítulo y los que vienen porque ahora, el Heich escribirá donde sea!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

De regreso con la bruja

(Capitulo 206)

Y allí iban de nuevo nuestros héroes, andando sobre sus pasos, bajando riscos, escalando montañas, luchando contra las inclemencias del tiempo, pues a pesar de ir corriendo de un lado a otro a toda prisa, el tiempo se les escurría de las manos y el sol, cansado por la larga jornada de trabajo, iba cayendo irremediablemente más allá del borde en el horizonte.

Sus largas sombras les mostraban la dirección que debían seguir para encontrarse con la anciana bruja. Ella esperaba, paciente como los árboles, sentada sobre la circunferencia de su adivinación cristalizada. La sonrisa arrugada en sus labios no decrecía, tenía la seguridad de que los chiquillos a los que había enviado en busca de la botella, no la decepcionarían. Por eso se permitía la relajación y la pasiva contemplación de la agonía de aquel día.

A lo lejos pudo ver a sus enviados, cansados, sucios, con las ropas desgarradas por la pelea contra alguna criatura oculta en la maleza que de pronto había decidido convertirlos en su cena, almuerzo, comida o desayuno.

La sabia anciana sonrió. Las arrugas que aprisionaban su boca se abrieron como fallas en la faz de la tierra, tan antiguas como el universo mismo. En sus ojos apareció un leve destello de satisfacción, se habría permitido suspirar, contemplando aquella vista tan gratificante, no obstante, Baba sabía bien que ya no era una adolescente y esos desplantes de romanticismo no eran dignos de una dama como ella. No señor.

Así que sólo esperó allí sin que la expresión de su rostro cambiara demasiado. Sus ojos apenas se movían, junto con el lento e imperceptible compás del abrir y cerrar de su respiración. Sus cabellos danzaban alrededor de su rostro, debajo del sombrero de punta. ¿Que secretos y conjuros extraordinarios yacerían ocultos dentro de esa mente imposible de descifrar a través de sus ojos negros?

Sólo ella lo sabía.

Los chicos llegaron. Su cansado paso permitió que sus sombras desaparecieran antes de llegar a la presencia de la poderosa anciana. Sus rostros sucios eran la clara evidencia de que el viaje no había sido en absoluto sencillo. Sin decir nada a la señora, Gokú y Krillin se dejaron caer de espaldas, intentaron recuperar el aliento y con sonoros jadeos, exigían un poco de vital líquido para sofocar el cansancio.

Baba los ignoró olímpicamente.

— ¿Que sucedió, muchachos, lograron conseguir la botella? —preguntó con su habitual sonrisa, esa mueca de burla por conocer algo que los demás no.

— ¿Podría darnos un poco de agua antes de molestar con eso? —respondió Krillin entre jadeos.

— Si te doy agua ahora estaríamos perdiendo tiempo valioso, y ustedes no quieren que eso suceda, ¿o sí?

— A mí no me molestaría, ni siquiera sé porqué estamos haciendo todo lo que ustedes nos piden. —contestó Gokú, apoyándose en la codos para mirar a la anciana.

— Yo tampoco lo sé —aseguró la anciana—. Lo único que debían hacer era traerme el agua Ultra Sagrada, y no entiendo por qué no lo han hecho. Quizá no debí confiarles esta misión a discípulos de mi hermano. Él también fue un tonto la mayor parte del tiempo.

— No diga eso. ¡El Maestro Roshi no era un tonto! —alegó Gokú, indignado.

— Lo que tú digas, muchacho —dijo la vieja, estamos importancia—. ¿Tienen la botella o no?

— No —refunfuñó Krillin, poniéndose de pie—. Tal parece que en esta historia nadie está dispuesto a ayudarnos nada más porque sí. ¡Todos quieren algo!

— ¿Y qué esperabas, que te regalaran sus cosas? Es obvio que debes darles algo a cambio —comentó la anciana y gustó un momento mientras lo dos muchachos pensaban en sus palabras—. ¿Qué fue lo que les pidió?

— Quiere a la princesa siempre del castillo embrujado, o encantado, no estamos seguros. —respondió Gokú.

— ¡Oh, vaya! —opinó Baba—. Eso podría ser un problema; los dos castillos existen, aunque uno de ellos fue destruido hace mucho tiempo y el otro no sé dónde se encuentra —hizo una pausa. Gokú y Krillin pensaron que hasta allí había llegado su misión, ahora no podrían hacer nada—. Aunque claro, yo podría adivinarles la ubicación exacta del lugar.

— ¡Que suerte, así será más fácil encontrar a la princesa! —opinó Krillin lleno de emoción.

— Claro, sólo deben pagarme diez mil zeny.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

— Porque de eso vivo muchachos, ju, ju, ju. Pero claro, si no tienen el dinero, pueden enfrentarse a mis cinco guerreros. Si los derrotan en una pelea justa, les adivinaré lo que quieran sin cobrarles.

— ¿Sus cinco guerreros no son los que murieron en la pelea contra el malvado Piccoro? —meditó Gokú.

— Es verdad, ¿eso significa que ganamos por de faul?

Uranai Baba miró a Krillin con los ojos entrecerrados, la mirada que salía de ellos reflejaba puro desprecio y reprobación.

— Ni lo sueñes. Eso sólo significa que tendrán que pagarme o no les diré nada. —dijo la vieja y se dio vuelta.

— ¿Ahora qué haremos? —preguntó Gokú a Krillin.

— No tengo idea, el dinero que ella pide es demasiado. Si yo tuviera tanto, no estaríamos corriendo de un lado para otro.

— Sí, tienes razón.

Los dos quedaron en silencio un momento, pensando cuál sería la mejor de sus alternativas para solucionar el problema. Uranai Baba sólo esperaba, pensando qué podría pedirles a cambio de la necesaria información.

— ¡Tengo una idea! —dijo Gokú de pronto. Baba lo miró por sobre el hombro, atenta a lo que el chico iba a sugerir—. ¡Vayamos a casa! De todas formas, no podemos saber donde se encuentra la princesa. Lo mejor sería volver a casa y entrenar mucho.

— Sí —aceptó Krillin—, creo que tienes mucha razón. De todos modos, ni siquiera sabemos para qué hacemos todo esto, y yo todavía quiero pelear contra ti. ¿Que te parece si tenemos un pequeño combate antes de irnos?

— ¡NO! ¿Pero que están diciendo? —interrumpió Baba—. El que yo no pueda decirles donde está el castillo, no implica que deban darse por vencidos. Los verdaderos guerreros jamás harían algo como eso.

— ¿Pero cómo vamos a encontrar a la princesa si usted no sabe dónde está el castillo? —Quiso saber Gokú.

— Bueno —dijo la anciana y apartó el rostro a un lado, como si estuviera avergonzada—. Yo conozco a alguien que sabe donde está el castillo.

— Sí, claro —opinó Krillin, cruzándose de brazos—. Estoy seguro de qué él también va a pedirnos algo a cambio.

— No, ¿como crees? Él es un hombre muy amable y estoy segura de que aceptará ayudarlos sin ningún problema. —les dijo Baba.

— Está bien, pero si él también nos pide algo a cambio, le juro que no volveré jamás a este lugar ni aunque me paguen. —dijo Krillin, harto al fin de tantas idas y venidas.

— Muy bien, será mejor entonces que se vayan de inmediato.

— ¿Ni siquiera nos dará algo de tomar? —cuestionó Gokú.

— Pues claro que no, eso sería desperdiciar tiempo. Anden ya váyanse de una vez.

Uranai Baba les indicó el lugar donde encontrarían al amable sujeto que los ayudaría a llegar al castillo encantado, donde la princesa valiente esperaba por ellos, cobijada por el descanso eterno al que había sido sometida, desde hacía miles de años.

— ¡¿Acaso están locos? —inquirió el hombre, bajito, de escaso cabello blanco a los costados de la cabeza, la cuál protegía con un gorrito decorado con una grulla de cabeza blanca en lo alto—. ¿Cómo se les oculió pensal que yo los ayudalía?

— No, a nosotros jamás se nos ocurrió. —gustó Krillin con la vista facha, la misión de la vieja parecía cada vez más insoportable. Y por si eso no fuera poco, ahora tenían que lidiar con el maestro Tsuru.

¿Cómo en su sano juicio, a la vieja Baba se le había ocurrido mandarlos con él, y lo que era peor, decir que el maestro Tsuru era una persona muy amable?

* * *

_Qué tal, no estuvo tan mal, no? voy a intentar ponerme al corriente, ya se viene el próximo aniversario y al parecer tendré un millón de cosas por hacer._

_A darle entonces!_

_Ah sí, quizá haya varios errores, no me tomé la molestia de editarlo hahaha, mucha paja, vio..._

_0144hrs  
__01/01/2012_

**_-( H.S )-_**


	207. Pelea y camino

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Pelea y camino

(Capítulo 207)

Descansaron.

Durante mucho tiempo. Bastante. Demasiado. Muchísimo más del que a mí me habría gustado, a pesar de la voluntad y a pesar de las condiciones atmosféricas, porque el cielo se nubló y a los rayos del sol se les impidió la entrada a este espacio lleno de aventuras y desventuras, dolor y sacrificio. Esperanza y desolación. Dejando el lugar sumergido en las sombras, que los cobijaron con su reconfortante frescura. Necesaria, obviamente, con tanto camino recorrido de un lado a otro, un poco de sombra no venía mal. Si les llovía encima todo estaría mucho mejor.

Así pues, descansaron. Frente a la puerta, tirados como manifestantes a los que nadie interesan y mucho menos sus protestas. Ignorados completamente por el viejo del sombrero con la grulla. Durante horas gritaron, exigieron y no fueron atendidos. Sus piernas perdieron la fuerza que los sostenía y decidieron plantarse allí para decidir si esa búsqueda de verdad valía la pena. Ninguno de los dos estaba enterado de para qué estaban haciendo aquello. Ir y venir no tenía ningún sentido para ellos, lo único que obtenían de eso era cansancio y fastidio. Krillin estaba aburrido ya, lo que él había querido desde el principio nada más había sido una pelea con Gokú, para comprobar lo mucho que había mejorado durante su largo entrenamiento en casa. Sin embargo, no había obtenido nada y ahora estaba allí, junto a su compañero, de camino hacia un lugar desconocido en el que no sabía qué era lo que iba a encontrar. Seguramente, pensaba, no encontrarían otra cosa más que más peligros acechándolos en cada rincón.

No obstante, ahora no iba nada más ellos dos. Tres pequeños son los que se encaminan ahora hacia el oeste, todo hacia el oeste, sin saber exactamente dónde debían detenerse para comenzar a buscar la preciada princesa que los ayudaría, a Krillin y a Gokú, a obtener la botella que Ranchi quería, con la cual, Baba les daría el Basho-Sen, mismo que les serviría para que el maestro Karín les diera el Agua Ultra-sagrada y terminaran de una vez y por todas con esa locura de hacer encargos para los demás.

Chaos caminaba junto a ellos, transpirado y jadeante como sus dos compañeros. No pensaba en nada, sólo se concentraba en lo que estaba haciendo y su expresión era suficiente para darse cuenta de ello. Andaba, simplemente, motivado por la orden que su maestro le había impuesto por haber metido su cuchara donde no debía. Cientos de veces Tsuru le había indicado que no debía de opinar cuando no se lo preguntaran, sin embargo, esta vez, Chaos no supo cómo mantener su boca cerrada y le había echado a perder la diversión a su maestro.

— _¿Cómo se les oculió pensal que yo los ayudalía?_ —había preguntado el maestro Tsuru, escupiéndoles a la cara, casi parecía estar indignado de que los muchachos pensaran que él los ayudaría a conseguir lo que estaban buscando.

— No, a nosotros jamás se nos ocurrió. —había dicho Krillin, sin esperanza alguna de conseguir a la princesa.

— _Vayan a molestal a sus lespectivas madles, no tienen nada que hacel aquí. ¡Fuela!_ —había gritado haciendo un ademán con su mano zurda. Cerró de un portazo y los dos muchachos se miraron contrariados.

¿Y ahora qué?

Gokú fue el primero en golpear la puerta. El maestro Tsuru se asomó un momento y al ver al muchacho de los pelos alborotados, cerró de nuevo sin esperar a que Gokú dijera nada.

— ¡Viejo, danos un poco de agua! —pidió Gokú golpeando la puerta.

— _¡No les dalé nada, ya les dije que se fuelan de mi casa, no los quielo vel!_ — gritó aquel desde dentro.

Gokú no hizo caso y había insistido un poco más, hasta que se cansó y siguió el ejemplo de Krillin, quien se había recostado contra la fachada de la casa.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Gokú a Krillin.

— Deberíamos ir a casa y olvidarnos de esta tontería. Por lo menos mientras amanece, tengo mucho sueño y hambre.

Sí, lo de los rayos del sol tan sólo era una metáfora, porque ya es de noche, en ese momento era de noche y habían estado todo el día de un lado para otro.

— Yo también —señaló Gokú, sobándose la barriga—. Tengo tanta hambre que te comería crudo.

— Cállate, no es divertido. —dijo Krillin y se removió un poco, buscando acomodarse mejor contra la casa.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí? —cuestionó Gokú luego de un rato—. La anciana dijo que él era un hombre muy amable, pero el maestro Tsuru no lo es. Quizá estemos en el lugar equivocado.

— No me importa, no me moveré de aquí, y cuando despierte, me iré a casa. Déjame dormir.

— No podemos dormir, tenemos que conseguir el agua, es muy importante.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber que es importante? —cuestionó Krillin mirando a su compañero—, la anciana ni siquiera nos dijo para qué quiere el agua.

— Sí, pero si la pide con tanta insistencia, debe ser importante, ¿no lo crees?

Krillin meditó las palabras de Gokú, pero no dijo nada. Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a dormir, sin embargo, delante de él se encontraba Chaos, mirándolo con esos ojos tan pelados que parecían mirar a través de él.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera? —preguntó el pequeño Chaos sin expresión en el rostro. Krillin se alejó de él lo más a prisa que pudo.

— Tenemos hambre. —dijo Gokú y su estómago gruñó después, como para que Chaos le creyera. Él los miró largamente sin decir nada. Krillin pensó que no lo había escuchado, no le había entendido o simplemente no le importaba.

— Adentro tenemos comida, ¿por qué no pasan? —dijo Chaos en cambio. Krillin y Gokú intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y sonrieron.

— Perdimos la llave —dijo Krillin—, por eso no hemos entrado… estamos esperando que el maestro Tsuru nos abra.

— No lo hará. —replicó Chaos y no dijo nada más.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Gokú.

— Es la hora de la telenovela. No atiende a nadie mientras mira su telenovela. No le gusta que lo interrumpan.

— Bueno, pero tú sí tienes tu llave, ¿cierto? —quiso saber Krillin. Por supuesto, Chaos la tenía y los dejó entrar.

Descansaron, comieron y terminaron con la comida de toda la semana que Tsuru había comprado apenas por la mañana. Estaban a punto de irse a acostar, al cuarto de Chaos en un petate que él mismo había preparado, cuando terminó la novela y el maestro Tsuru decidió prepararse un bocadillo. Descubrió la alacena vacía y la tierra tembló. Llamó a Chaos a gritos y éste le había explicado todo, mientras Gokú y Krillin le hacían señas para que se callara.

Chaos no se había callado.

Y ahora los acompañaba, andando por riscos peligrosos, escalando montañas escarpadas, cruzando ríos de caudales tormentosos, huyendo de dinosaurios hambrientos. Y todo por no saber cómo mantener la boca cerrada.

El maestro Tsuru se había puesto rojo de coraje al ver su alacena vacía y sus provisiones acabadas por las bocas de otros. Así que los había sacado de la casa, a los tres y allí fuera los había interrogado acerca de su propósito, de por qué se habían comido todo y por qué iban a visitarlo a tan altas horas de la noche.

Gokú y Krillin habían explicado, lo mejor que habían podido, que debían conseguir a la Princesa Durmiente del castillo embrujado (o encantado) y que no sabían dónde estaba, pero que alguien les había indicado que él sabría decirles dónde estaba.

En ese punto, Tsuru los había interrumpido y, a través de sus gafas oscuras (sí que sí, el maestro jamás perdía el glamur), Krillin pudo percibir ese brillo codicioso que había identificado a todos los anteriores; él también les pediría algo a cambio.

— _Se los dilé, clalo, pelo plimelo, debelán delotalme en una pelea justa, ju ju ju._

Bien, eso sería fácil, pensaron Krillin y Gokú, además, estaban ansiosos por volver a pelear, a lo largo de toda esta travesía, no se habían enfrentado a nadie y comenzaban a aburrirse un poco por eso.

— De acuerdo, si así lo quieres. —dijo Gokú, muy entusiasmado, Krillin también se preparó para la pelea.

— _Momento_ —indicó el maestro Tsuru—. _No selía justo si los dos pelean contra mí solo. Plimelo, deben decidil quien de ustedes dos selá mi oponente. Pala ello, debelán peleal entle ustedes ju ju ju._

Krillin miró a Gokú.

Gokú miró a Krillin.

Chaos seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

La sonrisa de Krillin se ensanchó poco a poco, a medida que se daba cuenta de que eso era lo que había estado esperando desde el capítulo 195. Una pelea contra Gokú, por fin podría medir fuerzas contra él y darse cuenta de los frutos de su arduo entrenamiento.

— Espero que estés listo, Gokú, porque no pienso ser amable contigo.

— Yo tampoco lo seré contigo. —dijo Gokú y se preparó para enfrentar a Krillin.

Una brisa le sacudió los cabellos, el silencio fue total. El maestro Tsuru contemplaba a los discípulos del viejo Roshi con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios arrugados. Un pie se deslizó por la tierra, buscando una mejor posición para el primer ataque. Los corazones relajados latían al mismo ritmo. Las miradas buscaban los puntos débiles del otro. Los dedos se abrían y se cerraban en busca de la flexibilidad para agarrar, arrojar, golpear y derrotar al enemigo. Krillin tragó saliva y Chaos habló.

— ¿Ese castillo que ellos buscan, no es el que está hacia el oeste desde aquí? —preguntó, dirigiéndose únicamente a su maestro, pero los otros dos también lo escucharon. Ya no había necesidad de la pelea, conocían el lugar donde estaba el castillo, o al menos hacia dónde ir y no necesitaban más la ayuda del viejo Tsuru.

De una patada en el culo, el maestro Tsuru había enviado a Chaos, junto con Krillin y Gokú, a buscar a la princesa como castigo.

_09/03/12_

_1121hrs_

_**«-( **__**H.S**__** )-»™**_


	208. Todo hacia el oeste

_Waazzaaaaaaa!_

_En el capítulo anterior, esta cosa no me dejó editar para colocar un comentario inicial como este._

_Así pues, estoy muy atrasado, lo sé, vengo arrastrando el lastre de un año de no haber publicado nada absolutamente de esta historia y lo lamento porque este año tampoco cumpliré la meta de 53 capítulos en un año. Créanme que estuve echando la weba durante todo este año, preocupado más por trabajar y conseguir dinero para irme de viaje a Argentina, lo cual hice y no me arrepiento de absolutamente nada._

_Pero ahora, como siempre, intentaré ponerme al corriente por lo tanto:_  
_a) Los capítulos serán más cortos_  
_b)Intentaré (sin descuidar la facultad, el trabajo, otras historias, mi vida personal) publicar diariamente, si no estoy haciendo nada, escribiré de DBHS_  
_c) Todo lo anterior._

_Ténganme paciencia, sé que no soy bueno con esto de publicar diario, los primeros tres años fueron... relativamente fáciles, mi ego de fan me cegó, pero ni en pedo dejaré esta historia inconclusa, eso sí que no. (Y mañana: saben qué? me cansé. Adiós DBHS xDDDD Ok, no)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Todo hacia el oeste

(Capítulo 208)

_Tienes que caminar sin descanso, escalar montañas y cruzar ríos. Debes continuar incluso cuando ya no puedas más, porque será en ese momento, cuando el sol esté a punto de ocultarse más allá del horizonte, que verás la señal indicándote la proximidad al castillo._

– ¿De verdad te dijo eso? –preguntó Gokú mirando a Chaoz, de pie delante de ellos, cansado y sucio como él y como Krillin.

El viaje ya había durado demasiado. Desde la noche anterior que el maestro Tsuru los había mandado lejos, ellos tres no se habían detenido ni un momento, pensando que así llegarían antes al castillo embrujado.

No obstante, las palabras del maestro Tsuru, transmitidas por medio de la voz de Chaoz, los desanimaron muchísimo. Eso sólo significaba que no importaba lo mucho que habían recorrido hasta el momento, porque en ese momento, ya se habían detenido.

– No inventes –se quejó Krillin y se dejó caer de sentón en la tierra del camino. Echó las manos hacia atrás y levantó el rostro hacia el cielo que pronto comenzaría a teñirse de rojo-. ¡Jamás llegaremos a ese maldito castillo!

– No, Krillin, es embrujado, no maldito. –corrigió Gokú con el índice levantado.

– Como sea –replicó aquel–, de todas formas jamás llegaremos.

– Claro que sí –acotó Chaoz, mirando hacia el oeste–. Ya falta poco. Sólo tenemos que caminar un poco más.

– Hemos pasado mucho tiempo caminando y aún no podemos ver el dichoso castillo –dijo Krillin y se puso de pie–. ¡Esto es peor que escalar la torre de Karín!

– La torre Karín no se puede escalar. –señaló Chaoz con su característica expresión vacía, la cual, en esos momentos intentaba decir que no le creía nada de lo que había dicho a Krillin.

El muchacho pelón se regocijó por dentro y cruzó los brazos en la típica pose de un héroe que acaba de salvar la vida de cientos de miles de gentes de un edificio en llamas.

– Nosotros dos subimos –dijo y a medida que sus palabras salían de su boca, su sonrisa iba ensanchándose cada vez más.

– Eres un mentiroso. –apuntó Chaoz y se giró para seguir caminando.

– ¡Yo no digo mentiras! –gritó Krillin y fue detrás de él–. Nosotros dos subimos a la torre Karín y el ermitaño nos dijo que debíamos llevarle el Basho-sen, sólo de esa forma podrá librarse de las nubes que no le permiten ver lo que sucede acá abajo.

– Es imposible que alguien pueda ver nada desde esa altura. Eres un mentiroso. –dijo Chaoz sin detenerse ni por un instante.

– Anda, Gokú, ¡dile que sí subimos! –incitó Krillin a su compañero.

– Estoy demasiado cansado, Krillin. Lo único que quiero es que nos detengamos un momento para comer algo. Me muero de hambre. –replicó el aludido, sobándose la barriga.

– Ya no podemos detenernos, si lo hacemos, tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para poder llegar al castillo embrujado. –señaló Chaoz, sin detener su andar.

– Estás mintiendo, no puedes estar seguro de que no llegaremos si aguardamos un momento para descansar. –dijo Krillin, pensando que lo mejor para él y Gokú sería olvidarse del pequeño y quedarse allí a descansar durante la noche.

– Claro que estoy seguro. El Maestro Tsuru nos lo dijo.

– Te mintió, lo único que quería era que te largaras cuanto antes. –dijo Krillin, intentando molestarlo.

Chaoz no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir caminando. Gokú lo miró con creciente interés.

– No, yo creo que está diciendo la verdad. –comentó, siguiéndolo, mirándolo con fijeza.

– Tú tampoco puedes estar seguro de eso. –reclamó Krillin y, de no haber estado caminando hacia el oeste en una búsqueda que parecía interminable, se habría cruzado de hombros.

– No, ya lo sé, sin embargo, puedo sentir la determinación en él. Se ve que tiene un gran aprecio por el maestro Tsuru. –meditó Gokú, como el mejor de los psicólogos. O algo parecido.

– De acuerdo, sigamos con esta absurda tontería de ir en busca de un castillo mágico que únicamente puedes encontrar si no dejas de andar hasta la puesta del sol. –ironizó Krillin.

– No es un castillo mágico. Es un castillo embrujado. –corrigió Chaoz, sin mirarlo, sin detenerse, sin darle demasiada importancia

– Como sea –refunfuñó Krillin–. ¿Eso también te lo explicó el maestro Tsuru?

– El Maestro Tsuru no nos explicó nada. –contestó Chaoz mientras se lanzaba por un acantilado de tamaño medio, unos veinte metros hacia abajo. Gokú y Krillin lo vieron desaparecer de pronto y se preguntaron si el tipo se había suicidado. Se acercaron corriendo al borde y lo vieron cayendo muy despacio.

– Es cierto –meditó Krillin–, ellos saben flotar en el aire.

– Tenemos que alcanzarlo. –dijo Gokú y sin decir nada más, se arrojó detrás de Chaoz. Krillin intentó detenerlo pero sólo consiguió caer detrás de él.

Se sujetó de una rama a un par de metros hacia abajo y miró cómo Gokú se apoyaba en diferentes salientes para no caer de una. Tragó saliva y se soltó de la rama.

Abajo, Chaoz tocó el suelo con la gracia de una pluma. Gokú dejó algunas marcas de sus pies y puso expresión de dolor. Krillin quedó enterrado de cabeza.

No digo que continuaron con el viaje, porque en realidad no se detuvieron. Gokú caminó un tramo con las patas charras y Krillin fue limpiándose la cabeza. Chaoz ya les había sacado un poco de ventaja. Tuvieron que correr un poco para alcanzarlo.

– ¿Ahora sí nos dirás cómo es que estás tan seguro de que el castillo está hacia allá? –inquirió Krillin.

– Ya se los dije. El Maestro Tsuru nos lo contó. A mí y a Ten.

– ¿Qué fue lo que les contó? –preguntó Gokú.

Chaoz estuvo a punto de detenerse. Sus pasos titubearon y se obligó a continuar andando para no romper el hechizo que los llevaría hacia el castillo. Sin embargo, sí giró la cabeza para mirar a Gokú. Él y Krillin se pusieron azules por el ángulo tan amplio que alcanzó su visión con la punta de sus pies.

– Nos contó de la ocasión que fue al castillo.

– ¿Estás bromeando? ¿El maestro Tsuru también entró a ese castillo? –preguntó Krillin con la misma expresión asombrada que Gokú tenía en el rostro.

– Claro.

– ¡Es por eso que sabe cómo llegar! –meditó Gokú.

– ¡Vaya! –dijo Krillin con un tono de ensoñación–. El maestro Tsuru recorrió todo esto para encontrar ese castillo, y solo.

– No, no vino solo. –apuntó Chaoz–. El maestro Roshi lo acompañó.

¡Oh, vaya! Eso sí que es una sorpresa. El maestro Roshi y el maestro Tsuru también anduvieron en ese camino para llegar el castillo. La historia que tiene Chaoz para contar es mucho más interesante de lo que yo imaginaba, pero eso quedará… para el próximo capítulo.

* * *

_2119hrs  
__10/03/12_

_Qué rico es volver a actualizar este Monstruo._

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	209. La mano del Diablo

_Waazzaaaaa!_

_Pues ya sé que no estoy publicando diario como yo esperaba, pero algo es algo, no? Además... no quería irme al trabajo sin antes dejarles un capítulo más de esta épica en el mundo de los Fan Fics. Quiero cambiar la forma de este enorme Fan Fic, pero me parece que si lo hago en mitad de esta historia, perdería su validez, su fuerza y su sentido, así que esperaré hasta terminar la temporada de la búsqueda del Agua Ultrasagrada, y comenzaré con el cambio hasta la siguiente, donde veremos de nuevo a Bardock y su amiguis Vegeta ho ho ho._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

La Mano del Diablo

(Capítulo 209)

Por supuesto, el camino es muy difícil. Nunca, nunca será fácil llegar a lugares mágicos, sobre todo cuando para llegar a estos tienes que viajar hacia alguno de los cuatro puntos cardinales.

Tsuru lo sabía.

Roshi lo sabía.

El señor Mutaito se había encargado de enseñarles bien esa lección y ellos de aprenderla como era debido. Así pues, caminaban, sin descanso, debajo del abrazador sol de aquel día de verano. Desde muy temprano por la mañana, mucho antes de que el sol asomara su aurora, espiando la tierra, ellos ya estaban de pie, listos para aprender la lección que su maestro les tenía preparada.

– Hoy deben de ir por la Princesa Durmiente del Castillo Embrujado –había dicho el maestro, mirando hacia el océano, con las manos en puños detrás de la espalda, sin mirarlos, con los pensamientos perdidos, o más bien, concentrados, en las pacíficas aguas del mar.

Roshi y Tsuru lo habían contemplado con la taciturna admiración de sus jóvenes corazones hambrientos de más. Querían obtener todo de él, de su maestro. Él, por supuesto, no se dejaba y sólo les ofrecía lo necesario.

– ¿Dónde la encontraremos? –había preguntado Roshi, con la boca abierta de asombro y un hilo de baba en la comisura de los labios. Tsuru presentaba la misma expresión.

– Hacia el oeste. –se había limitado a contestar el maestro.

Y allí iban ellos dos. Cruzando el océano en busca del Castillo Embrujado que se alzaba en la punta más alejada del oeste. El sol sobre sus cabezas les recordaba que el camino no sería nada sencillo, ni ahora ni nunca. Les recordaba que el sendero del guerrero era uno que costaba recorrer y que las recompensas al final del camino serían casi nulas, o inexistentes. El dolor comenzaba a entumecerles las extremidades. El sudor en sus frentes no refrescaba su cansancio. Sin embargo continuaban.

Y su motivación era la sonrisa de su maestro al verlos regresar victoriosos de su travesía.

Llegó la tarde y con ella sus sombras se alargaron casi hasta perderse en el horizonte. El destello carmín delante de ellos no les permitía ver hacia dónde se dirigían. Su única indicación era continuar sin detenerse hacia la luz.

– Estoy cansado. –dijo Roshi en algún momento del viaje.

– Lo sé, pelo debemos continual. Ya no debe de faltal demasiado. –animó Tsuru aunque él también tenía deseos de tirarse allí mismo y descansar.

– No llegaremos a ningún lado. Si seguimos así, lo único que vamos a conseguir será darle la vuelta al mundo. –se quejó Roshi. Sus paso habían bajado el ritmo, su corazón pedía descanso, su garganta se desgarraba por un poco de agua, el estómago moría por un pedazo de pan.

– No seas tonto, si el maestlo dijo que llegalíamos a un lado siguiendo este camino, eso es lo que sucedelá. –replicó Tsuru, oponiéndose a su propio criterio, él, como Roshi, creía que su maestro los había enviado para darle la vuelta al mundo. Con cada paso que daban, se convencía cada vez más de eso. ¿Acaso el maestro Mutaito sólo quería jugarles una broma? ¡Demonios! Bien pudo haberlos asustado de otro modo, enviarlos a dar la vuelta al mundo era una broma demasiado pesada.

– ¿Qué es eso? –suspiró Roshi, sacando a Tsuru de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué cosa? –cuestionó él, sin mirar lo que Roshi señalaba. Se concentró más en su compañero y se perdió el espectáculo delante de ellos.

– Eso de allá. –apuntó Roshi y Tsuru miró.

Habían llegado a un gran acantilado, parecía el fin del mundo, delante de ellos el camino serpenteaba hacia abajo y se perdía entre una espesa neblina de color grisáceo que se movía lentamente alrededor de lo que parecían ser cinco dedos saliendo de la tierra misma, elevándose hacia el cielo, vengativos y con toda la intención de robar todo lo bello que existía en el paraíso.

Un poco más allá, entre el dedo medio y el índice (asumiendo que las cinco columnas eran dedos) se veía una construcción negra muy imponente y muy tétrica. Varias torres se alzaban más allá de la neblina. Algunas estaban destruidas. El castillo lucía muy antiguo, como si hubiese sido construido por neandertales.

– ¿Ese el Castillo Embrujado? –preguntó Krillin y tragó saliva.

– Sí, creo que es ese –respondió Chaoz sin expresión en el rostro–. Por fin llegamos.

– Qué miedo, ¿de verdad tenemos que entrar allí? –preguntó Krillin con los labios tembloroso.

– Es allí donde se encuentra la Princesa Durmiente, ¿no? –dijo Gokú, decidido a no fracasar, si el Maestro Roshi había llegado a ese lugar y había entrado, él también lo haría–. Entonces es a donde debemos ir.

Al filo del abismo, los tres héroes enfrentaban a la Mano del Diablo, emergida desde las profundidades del infierno, primero debían de atravesarla a ella y después llegar al castillo, subir hasta la torre más alta, superando antes las decenas de inimaginables peligros que los aguardaban al interior de sus puertas malditas.

La Princesa estaba allí, aguardando por ellos, paciente y sumergida en un sueño milenario, esperando por aquel que la rescataría de las pesadillas que atacaban su descanso. ¿Serían acaso Gokú, Krillin y Chaoz quienes por fin la liberarían de su encierro? ¿Ellos lograrían algo que el Maestro Roshi y el Maestro Tsuru no consiguieron?

* * *

_1203hrs  
__18/03/12_

_Ah sí, ya sé que el capítulo es corto, pero... tengo que expandir un poco las ideas por un par de razones:_

_1- Estoy MUY atrasado_

_2- No tengo mucho tiempo de sentarme a escribir u.u_

_Por eso mismo, escribo rápido y en una sentada, este me lo eché en una hora, disculpen por dedicarles tan poco tiempo, pero... aún no sé cómo organizar mi tiempo, y ahora ya no puedo renunciar como lo hice antes hahahahahahahahahahahaha Ni modo, deudas, son deudas u_u_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	210. El Castillo Embrujado

_Waazzaaaaaaaaa!_

_Creo que este es el primer capítulo que escribo y publico en su totalidad utilizando a Rhea, sin conectarle el teclado y el mouse de Ana. Ya sé, a veces creo que escribo sólo para mí y si los demás no entienden es cosa que no me preocupa demasiado. Hoy tembló por estas tierras chilangas, pero eso no detendrá al Heich de seguir haciendo un esfuerzo por publicar esta historia. Terminé mi tarea del viernes y creo que mañana, que descanso, podré quedarme sentado todo el día delante de la Ana o Rhea para publicar otros tres capítulos... claro que no siempre sucede lo que yo pienso que haré._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

El Castillo Embrujado

(Capítulo 210)

Hacía frío a pesar de que no había ni una pisca de viento. La neblina alrededor estaba estática, sin perturbación alguna. Parecía que de un momento la blancura reduciría el espacio entre ellos y los aplastaría con sus vapores envenenados. Porque una neblina como obvio debía ser venenosa u ocultar monstruos, o ser en sí misma un monstruo terrible e invisible que acechaba desde la invisibilidad de su propia existencia.

Los dos muchachos, Tsuru y Roshi, caminaban lado a lado, ocultando a su compañero el nerviosismo y el miedo hacia la tétrica ambientación del lugar. Con las espaldas muy erguidas y los puños balanceándose a los costados, se encaminaban con paso firme y seguro hacia el edificio en el que estaba la recompensa a su largo viaje.

En determinado momento, la neblina pareció disolverse entre el aire del lugar y delante de ellos, detrás, debajo, por todas partes, apareció la Mano del Diablo. Los dedos cadavéricos de roca oscura se alzaban hacia el cielo, demasiado grandes como para compararlos con los pequeños pilares que habían observado desde el risco. Se quedaron de pie allí un momento, contemplaron la enormidad horripilante de aquellos dedos enfermos y muertos. Las sombras a su alrededor adquirieron la viscosidad de la miel, se deslizaron por el suelo a su propia merced y los rodearon, acercándose cada vez más sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de ello.

– Creo que será mejor darnos prisa, este lugar no me gusta nada. –opinó Roshi y se puso en movimiento. Por el rabillo del ojo percibió el ondular de las sombras y se puso en guardia en un acto reflejo.

– ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó Tsuru al verlo. Busco con la mirada cualquier tipo de amenaza y se preparó para entrar en combate.

Nada se movía.

– Hay algo extraño en este lugar. –comentó Roshi en un susurro.

– Clalo que lo hay, de lo contlalio el maestlo Mutaito no nos hablía enviado –respondió Tsuru, despreocupándose, aparentando no estar tan asustado y continuó con el camino, estando alerta, escuchando cada movimiento alrededor–. Deja de peldel el tiempo y mejol sigamos.

Una vez más, Roshi y Tsuru se internaron en la blancura espesa de la neblina. Ninguno de los dos escuchaba nada, ni el viento, ni siquiera el sonido de sus propios pasos. Tal parecía que la neblina absorbía todo el sonido. Ni siquiera era perceptible el zumbido incómodo del silencio. Ninguno de los dos escuchaba nada, era como si las condiciones atmosféricas imitaran el vacío del espacio donde sólo la luz recorría la vacuidad inmensa del cosmos. Aunque considerando la espesura de la niebla, no podía decirse que la luz viajara en ese medio.

– Ahí está. –comunicó Roshi a su compañero y su voz sonó tan enrarecida como ambos esperaban.

– Ahola sí hablas como hombre. –bromeó Tsuru. Roshi se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada.

Delante de ellos se alzaba el castillo, oscuro, tétrico, antiguo y violento, parecía mirarlos con cuencas vacías en las ventanas, odiándolos por estar allí con la intención de robarle algo que le pertenecía a él y a nadie más. Los dos muchachos lo contemplaron echando las cabezas hacia atrás.

Las sombras comenzaron a arremolinarse de nuevo entorno a ellos.

– Está feo –comentó Roshi como si hablara de zapatos–. ¿De verdad crees que haya una princesa dentro?

– No lo sé, sólo hay una folma de complobal-lo.

Intercambiaron una mirada, tragaron saliva y miraron la enorme puerta oscura de madera vieja y pesada que se alzaba delante de ellos.

- Bueno, entremos. –dijo Roshi y desde detrás de la puerta hubo una explosión de aire que sacudió en su totalidad a la neblina que los rodeaba. Hubo una ventisca que los obligó a cubrirse el rostro y ahuyentó a las sombras por la fuerza de su soplo. La madera cayó como una larga lengua delante de los pies de ambos muchachos.

No hubo polvo, no hubo estruendo de cuando la madera golpeó el suelo e hizo un surco en el que se atascó. Los dos discípulos del maestro Mutaito la contemplaron preguntándose si debían de entrar a un castillo que al parecer los había escuchado decir que iban a entrar.

Caminaron sobre la madera. Ambos sintieron que rechinaba con cada paso que daban, sin embargo, no había sonido alguno. La entrada al final de esa lengua dura, estaba oscura, negra como la boca hambrienta de una bestia que se había fugado de lo más profundo del infierno.

No obstante, los pasos de los dos muchachos no vacilaron, entraron de frente y con la mirada en alto, mostrando un porte caballeresco de la edad media, como si apenas hubieran bajádose de su flamante corcel de crin sedosa y brillante bajo los rayos de un sol manchado por la sangre derramada en aquella villa lejana que ellos dos, gallardos caballeros andantes, jamás visitaron, pero que conocen por las habladurías de aquellos sobrevivientes que escaparon de las garras incendiadas del dragón oscuro que osó atacar sus casitas de madera.

Así caminaron, sobre los huesos podridos de las miles de víctimas que la bestia dejó a la entrada de su guarida asquerosa, señal única e inconfundible de que allí era su territorio y cualquier cosa que entrara en él no volvería a casa para contarlo con su familia durante la cena.

A ellos la advertencia no les importó, continuaron, caminaron, atravesaron el umbral y se sumergieron en la incógnita dentro del castillo. ¿Encontrarían a la princesa? ¿De verdad existía una allí dentro? No lo sabían, tampoco imaginaban la cantidad de peligros que les esperaban dentro, ni siquiera yo, por eso terminaré el capítulo aquí.

* * *

_1148hrs  
__20/03/12_

_No entiendo por qué queda tan corto si son tres páginas..._

_**H.S**_


	211. Tragados

_Waazzaaaaaaa!_

_Pues una nueva actualización, la cosa se pone cada vez más escabrosa y lo que más me gusta es que son varioss los capítulos que salen, aunque comienzo a pensar si estaré llenando de paja esta historia, espero que no, ustedes díganme y dejo de hacerlo porque a mí lo que me interesa es contar la historia y publicar los capítulos que me faltan porque estoy MUY atrasado. Pero si la estoy llenando de paja... no es bueno._

_Otra cosa, se me dificulta un poco y me parece extraño visualizar a Tsuru y a Roshi como un par de muchachos calientes en busca de una princesa dormida xDDD, algunas veces debo recordarme que no son los viejos de siempre._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Tragados

(Capítulo 211)

Dentro había un largo pasillo de ladrillos grandes, duros y grises. Las paredes estaban decoradas con retratos de personas que poseían miradas arrogantes que los veían pasar con desprecio y la nariz arrugada. Como si la idea de ser plasmados en el lienzo les provocara un asco difícil de disimular.

Roshi y Tsuro los miraron con poco interés. Las indicaciones del Maestro Mutaito habían sido claras, caminar sin detenerse hasta encontrar el castillo, entrar en él y buscar a la Princesa Durmiente, sacarla de allí y volver a donde él se encontraba; fácil.

- Esto no me gusta para nada, está demasiado silencioso. –opinó Roshi mirando a quienes no dejaban de vigilarlos.

- Tienes lazón, pelo debemos hacel-lo. –respondió Tsuru y continuaron con su camino.

La temperatura comenzó a descender. De un momento a otro, Roshi y Tsuru se percataron del vapor que acompañaba a sus respiraciones. Se abrazaron cada uno a sí mismo y se frotaban los brazos para calentarse un poco. El pasillo parecía muchísimo más largo que el camino que habían emprendido desde el este. Los rostros en las paredes no se repetían, tal parecía que los propietarios del lugar fueron muchos, eso sólo indicaba que el castillo de verdad era muy antiguo.

Roshi se detuvo delante del retrato de una linda chica rubia, de ojos azules con expresión de odio. Tsuru pensó que esa expresión era la de todas las chicas cuando Roshi se acercaba a ellas.

- ¿Sucede algo? –inquirió el muchacho de la grulla y se detuvo, un poco más allá.

- Hay algo que no encaja en estas fechas –señaló Roshi y miró a la mujer delante de él-. Según esto, ésta linda chica sólo vivió cinco años, pero no parece tener esa edad.

- ¿Y eso qué? –cuestionó Tsuru, a él no le importaba la edad de las personas en los retratos, sino encontrar a la Princesa Durmiente.

- ¿No te parece extraño?

- No, esas fechas no tienen polque sel necesaliamente de su nacimiento.

- Tienes razón, ¿pero de qué más podría ser? –se preguntó Roshi y miró el cuadro siguiente. Este tenía como primera fecha, la última del cuadro de la chica. Roshi miró el siguiente y éste tenía como primera fecha, la última del anterior-. ¿Qué podrán ser?

- Quizá sea el peliodo en el que habitalon este castillo. –se aventuró a decir Tsuru, sin moverse de su lugar, sin apartar la mirada de su compañero, alzándose de hombros.

- ¡Eso es! –dijo Roshi-. Pero… hay algunos que estuvieron aquí muy poco tiempo. Por ejemplo, este muchacho vivió aquí sólo algunos meses.

- No lo culpo, yo no sopoltalía demasiado tiempo viviendo en un lugal como este… ¿podemos continual con lo que vinimos a hacel? –cuestionó Tsuru y siguió caminando, sin importarle dejar a Roshi detrás.

- ¿Será? –meditó Roshi para sí y siguió a su compañero, sin dejar de pensar en las fechas debajo de los retratos.

Al final del pasillo, los retratos se terminaron, el último era de un hombre muy viejo con algunas canas apuntando desde su cráneo manchado en diferentes direcciones. Su expresión, a pesar de no ser nada amable, no perdía el desdén y la furia de los otros. Estaba ataviado con un traje negro y camisa blanca. Usaba unos lentes que se le habían resbalado hasta la mitad de la nariz, por sobre ellos miraba muy fijamente a Roshi. A un costado de él, había una lámina que llamó la atención de Roshi, se acercó y leyó.

"_Dueños todos de un solo castillo._

_Muertos todos dentro de sus paredes._

_Asesinos la mayoría de su predecesor._

_La maldición caiga sobre el último de ellos."_

Roshi enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Vienes o estas demasiado asustado pala continual? –inquirió Tsuru desde la mitad del hall al que los había llevado el largo pasillo. Sobre él colgaba el candelabro más exagerado y lujoso que Roshi hubiera visto en toda su vida. Detrás de Tsuru había unas escaleras muy amplias que llevaban a la parte superior del castillo. A los costados del lugar había cerca de mil puertas que llevarían a las diferentes habitaciones y torres de la construcción.

- Claro que voy, no tienes por qué apresurarme. –contestó Roshi y siguió a Tsuru luego de echarle un último vistazo a la placa de metal. Levantó la mirada al último cuadro y éste devolvió los ojos al frente, o eso le pareció a Roshi que hacía-. ¡Bah! Es sólo un efecto de luz.

- ¿Ahola hacia dónde? –preguntó Tsuru, se llevó las manos a la cintura y paseó la mirada por las paredes tapizadas de puertas.

- Tendremos que subir. La Princesa está…

Detrás de ellos se escuchó un fuerte azote de puerta. Se giraron con los vellos del cuerpo erizados. Pensando que los peligros al fin comenzarían allí.

Lo único que había cambiado había sido la entrada del pasillo por el que habían llegado. Una puerta de grueso roble les bloqueaba la salida, en medio de ésta, se encontraba el último de los retratos, debajo de éste, la placa que Roshi había leído.

- ¿Qué significa…? –Tsuru no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta. El candelabro sobre sus cabezas comenzó a sacudirse, aumentando la intensidad de sus movimientos gradualmente.

- ¡Muévete! –gritó Roshi y arrojó a Tsuru a un lado. El candelabro se hizo trizas contra el suelo en el que habían estado parados. El cielo raso comenzó a cartearse, grandes pedruscos comenzaron a caer de todas partes. Roshi y Tsuru se protegieron con los antebrazos de los ataques del techo.

Desde las profundidades más oscuras y desconocidas del castillo, rugió una voz, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. Los cimientos temblaron por completo. Tsuru y Roshi tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caer.

"¡LA PRINCESA ES MÍA!" Rugió la voz y el suelo comenzó a resquebrajarse.

- ¡Tsuru! –gritó Roshi cuando su amigo cayó a las profundidades del castillo. Poco después, Roshi también cayó a la negrura intensa y enfermiza de las entrañas del Castillo Embrujado.

* * *

_2117hrs  
__23/03/12_

_**H.S**_

_PD. Cambié la forma de la firma porque en Rhea no me salen las llaves que siempre pongo u.u Ni los guiones largos._


	212. ¿Sueño?

_Waazzaaaaaa!_

_Nada._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

¿Sueño?

(Capítulo 212)

Cayó durante largo rato, no sabría decir cuánto, sólo supo que cayó hacia una negrura casi palpable. Durante un segundo, se sintió un poco como Alicia, cayendo por el agujero del conejo. Pensó que sería el primero en demostrar que Verne tenía razón.

Sin embargo, el suelo, o el núcleo de la tierra, le golpeó el rostro. Quizá sea un poco obvio el pensar que un estudiante tan bueno de las artes marciales como Roshi, debió de caer de pie, como los gatos. Sin embargo, algo salió mal. Según su propia percepción, él iba cayendo hacia abajo, no obstante, el piso llegó desde arriba. Por eso se golpeó la cabeza. Allí el mundo estaba muy raro.

La cabeza le dolió por horas, o lo que a él le parecieron horas. Se sentó en la frialdad de aquel mundo oculto debajo del verdadero, del que estaba a la luz, expuesto a la percepción de todos los que vivían en él.

Luego de que dejara de preocuparse por el dolor en su cabeza, Roshi miró el lugar. La luz se había escapado a algún otro lado, lo único que él podía percibir era una negrura tan absoluta como antes de que Él cantara su primera oración. Roshi extendió las manos y avanzó con los ojos cerrados, moverse con los ojos abiertos y no ver nada, era una sensación muy incómoda. Encontró una pared, fría, húmeda y con muchísimos relieves, lo único que pensó Roshi fue que se encontraba en alguna catacumba muy por debajo de los cimientos del castillo.

Avanzó esperando estar haciéndolo hacia el lado correcto, no quería encontrarse luego de mucho caminar con la parte más profunda de esa gruta. Se detuvo un momento y chupó uno de sus dedos. Lo levantó a un costado y sintió una muy leve brisa en uno de los flancos de su extremidad. Iba en la dirección correcta.

Mientras caminaba, se preguntó si Tsuru se encontraría bien, si él habría tenido más suerte y estaría en algún lugar con un poco más de luz. Se detuvo de golpe, en algún lugar, un tanto apartado de él, escuchó algo que se deslizaba, algo pesado y lento, no estaba seguro de sus dimensiones, de lo que sí no le cabía duda, era de que se estaba acercando a él.

Aguardó un momento hasta que estuvo seguro de que la cosa se había detenido. Durante un largo rato no escuchó nada más, así que siguió avanzando.

Algunos metros más adelante, volvió a escuchar el suave susurro de algo que se arrastraba, algo que venía detrás de él o delante, no lo sabía con seguridad. Avanzó más deprisa, sin importarle qué era eso que se acercaba, quería mantenerse lo más alejado posible, lo más pronto posible. Miró hacia atrás por sobre su hombro cuando escuchó por tercera vez el sonido de algo que se acercaba. Delante de él apareció un aviso y Roshi volvió a caer.

Su rostro se incrustó en el suelo, donde había una especie de arena, la escupió durante un rato. Se colocó de rodillas mientras se limpiaba el rostro. A través de los párpados cerrados, pudo percibir luz en ese característico tono rojizo. Lentamente, porque seguía acostumbrado a las sombras, abrió los ojos y el paisaje delante de él lo desconcertó al borde de la asfixia.

Estaba en la playa, la arena blanca brillaba bajo la luz de un sol al borde de la muerte más allá de la línea que dividía el cielo y el mar. Algunas nubes se deslizaban perezosas y sangrantes a la merced del viento. Las palmeras agitaban sus hojas y la brisa acariciaba seductora el rostro de Roshi.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que hubiese una playa dentro del castillo no le sorprendió al muchacho tanto como lo que había en la playa.

Delante de él, a unos cinco metros, se encontraba el origen del sonido de arrastre. Era una criatura enorme, tendría diez metros de alto y había dejado las huellas de su paso a lo largo de toda la playa. Sus aletas se movían con la gomosidad de la miel, como si su gran tamaño fuera un impedimento para que pudiera desplazarse en tierra firme. Roshi la contempló maravillado. Al principio no supo lo que era, se limitó a ver cómo ésta se arrastraba hacia el océano, muy despacio.

El discípulo del señor Mutaito se puso de pie con la misma velocidad con la que la criatura se escondía entre las olas. Se acercó a ella con pasos torpes y la mandíbula se le cayó hasta tocar su pecho del puro asombro. Se acercó hasta una distancia que consideró segura para él. La criatura se detuvo y lo contempló haciendo la cabeza a un lado, por sobre la esfera de su espalda. En sus ojos brillaban todas las galaxias del universo. Roshi se sintió perpetrado para siempre, su alma, supo, fue tocada por la criatura que al principio había abierto la boca para vomitar la creación y destrucción del cosmos y la realidad.

- Vuelve con tu amigo, necesita tu ayuda. –habló la criatura sin mover la boca. Su lengua salió y relamió la boca desde las comisuras. Los ojos entrecerrados hicieron que Roshi se sintiera la cosa más insignificante del cosmos.

- ¿Cómo? –apenas logró articular Roshi. Dio un paso para acercarse a la criatura y una pregunta más se le vino a la mente, de súbito-. ¿Quién eres tú?

Porque para comprender hay que saber. Hay que nombrar las cosas para que ya no sean extrañas. La criatura había hablado y eso erizaba los vellos de Roshi, las criaturas como ella, difusas contra el firmamento y el paisaje acuoso del mar no hablaban, no existía la posibilidad de que algo como aquello pudiera comunicarse con un hombre como Roshi.

La criatura reaccionó. Roshi seguía con el cerebro perdido en medio de un torbellino de dudas y preguntas que no podía formular porque las palabras se apelotonaban en su boca. La garganta se le había secado y los ojos de aquella criatura atravesaban su carne para mirar más allá, en lo más profundo de su alma.

- Tú sabes lo que soy –respondió la criatura, impasible, sin mostrar ningún dejo de cualquier emoción en el rostro-. Siempre he estado contigo, Roshi, soy tu presente, tu pasado, tu futuro. Estoy en ti y sin embargo no existo porque así lo has querido tú hasta este momento. Yo soy tú y al mismo tiempo, no soy nada.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir? –preguntó Roshi, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar desde sus ojos. Las palabras de aquella criatura lo entristecieron, a pesar de que no comprendía nada de lo que había dicho.

- Nada, Roshi. No puedo decirte nada que tú no quieras escuchar. Sólo te haré una advertencia.

Dijo y giró su rostro hacia el mar. Las aletas comenzaron a moverse de nuevo y la enorme figura se disolvió en el mar.

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué es esa advertencia? –preguntó Roshi mientras corría hacia las olas.

El mar se embraveció y levantó una enorme ola contra el indefenso discípulo del maestro Mutaito. Lo revolcó en la arena y Roshi se golpeó contra una roca.

- Debes de saber lo que soy para encontrar tu energía.

Escuchó mientras la inconsciencia se lo llevaba de nuevo a la negrura.

_Roshi._

Desde muy, muy lejos,

_Roshi._

Una voz comenzó a llamarlo para que se acercara.

_Roshi._

La voz, conocida, asustada, sacudió el mundo incorpóreo, irreal y oscuro en el que

_Roshi._

se encontraba. El dolor en la mejilla fue subiendo gradualmente hasta que trajo consigo al mundo más allá de sus párpados y los zarandeos de su amigo.

- Demonios Loshi, despielta, ¿qué te pasó? –preguntó Tsuru mirando con alivio a su compañero de viaje.

- Una… era una tortuga.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? Levántate que nos tenemos que il, este lugal me gusta cada vez menos.

Tsuru le pasó una mano por la cintura y lo ayudó a incorporarse. En la mente de Roshi las palabras de la tortuga seguían retumbando. ¿Qué le había querido decir con toda esa perorata inteligible? ¿Qué era lo que debía saber? La cabeza le dolía, el hilillo de sangre le escurrió por entre las cejas y al limpiarlo y mirar sus dedos manchados, olvidó a la tortuga.

* * *

_0042hrs  
__31/03/12_

_**H.S**_


	213. Zafiro

_Eternauta: No pude contestar tu review porque deshabilitaste los mensajes privados. Gracias por leer esta historia y sí, quise explicar de ese modo lo del ser interior de Roshi para explicar lo que ocurre en este capítulo, ojalá te guste._

_Waazzaaaaaaaa!_

_Vacaciones! = No Facultad = Mucha tarea para ponerse al corriente = Pocas actualizaciones (Por lo tanto) Nada nuevo, lo siento u.u_

_Enjoy! =D_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Zafiro

(Capítulo 213)

Parecía sólida. Vieja, gastada y en algunos puntos violentada por criaturas que ya no estaban allí, sin embargo parecía sólida. Como un viejo agüegüete que se yergue hacia el cielo nublado, en busca de ese líquido vital que lo empapará por completo y hará que sus hojas reverdezcan.

No obstante, en cuanto pusieron la mano sobre ella, la madera se convirtió en una pasta viscosa que chupó los dedos. Estaba fría y tiraba de la mano hacia el otro lado, desesperada por un poco de ese calor humano que irradiaba el cuerpo extraño a ella. De un momento a otro, toda la puerta comenzó a derretirse. Escurrió por el antebrazo, amenazando con llegar a cubrir todo el cuerpo y obligarlo a cruzar de forma desagradable. De un tirón, el intruso logró liberarse y por poco caía hacia el precipicio de las escaleras detrás de él, si hubiese estado solo, la muerte habría sido inevitable.

Esperaron un poco, la puerta quedó a sus pies como un desagradable charco de vómito café que, por suerte, no desprendía ningún olor. Más allá del umbral había una habitación oscura, con un gran ventanal por el que la luz penetraba y se derramaba en la cama colocada al centro de la estancia. El dosel cubría la cabecera y los muchachos sólo podían ver el cuerpo de una mujer tendida sobre la pulcra y empolvada colcha.

Se acercaron a ella.

_La mujer era hermosa, sus largos cabellos dorados corrían como riachuelos sobre sus hombros y cubrían sus senos. Las manos descansaban sobre el vientre, con los dedos entrelazados. Había en ellos un par de anillos brillantes. Los labios rosas poseían una sonrisa tranquila que parecía no estar allí en realidad. La paz que inspiraba con su expresión adormilada cautivó de inmediato a Roshi y a Tsuru. Durante media hora, los dos muchachos se quedaron contemplándola sin hacer otra cosa. Un rayo del sol moribundo de afuera cayó sobre la joya en el pecho de la princesa, lo cual lastimó los ojos de ambos muchachos que miraban la parte sin parpadear._

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Gokú, señalando una mancha azul escondida entre los harapos del cuerpo putrefacto tirado entre las sábanas desgarradas.

- Es un zafiro –respondió Krillin, seducido por el tenue brillo de la lujosa piedra-, y es hermoso.

- Tómenlo. –dijo Chaoz sin expresión en la voz, pero sin mirarlos a ellos, buscaba alrededor, como si supiera lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

_- No es por lo que vinimos, Tsuru –replicó Roshi, sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo de la princesa, con las manos en garras lujuriosas y acercándose poco a poco a ella-. Vinimos por ella, eso era lo que quería el Señor Mutaito, a la Princesa Durmiente, no una piedra fea como esa._

_- ¡Apaltate, pelveltido! –dijo Tsuru y aventó a Roshi, éste cayó de culo a un lado, se quejó, maldijo y se quedó en el suelo mientras veía sólo parte de lo que Tsuru estaba haciendo con las manos sobre la Princesa._

_Después de un momento, Tsuru levantó la joya entre sus manos._

Y allí fue donde el terror comenzó.

- ¿Esto es lo que Ranchi quiere? –pregunto Gokú, sentado a horcajadas sobre el cadáver añejado de la Princesa, con la joya suspendida delante de su rostro interrogante. Krillin lo miraba con una mezcla de asco y repulsión. Chaoz seguía buscando algo alrededor.

_La mano tersa, suave y fría de la princesa se prensó de la muñeca de Tsuru. Los dedos adquirieron la fuerza de una constrictora y marcaron surcos en la carne del muchacho. Los ojos de la chica seguían cerrados, mas sus labios se habían resecado y la sonrisa en ellos había desaparecido. Cuando habló, hubo un chirrido como de bisagras viejas. Tsuru pudo ver sus dientes amarillos y el tufo a muerte y desolación que salió de la cueva oscura le golpeó el rostro, haciendo que sus ojos lagrimearan._

"Si quieres a la princesa, tendrás que sobrevivir."

Gruñó la cosa que sujetaba a Gokú de la mano en la que tenía el collar. Los tres muchachos estaban aterrados. La momia levantó el puño libre y golpeó repetidas veces el rostro de Gokú, del susto, éste ni se percataba de los ataque de la muerta.

_La Princesa abrió los ojos, pero allí no había nada, miraba a Tsuru con las cuencas vacías. Comenzó a llorar sangre y abrió la boca liberando un aullido mudo que paralizó por completo a Tsuru. Los dientes amarillos y despostillados estaban listos para morder. Roshi entró a la acción. Le propinó una fuerte patada en el rostro a la Princesa, si no lo había hecho antes fue porque sabía que golpear a una mujer no estaba nada bien, ¿pero qué se hace cuando esa mujer debía de estar dormida y los había amenazado de muerte?_

- ¡Huye, Gokú, huye! –gritó Krillin. Gokú tiró de su mano y el brazo de la Princesa hizo "crack". La mano se quedó pegada a su antebrazo, Gokú gritó y cayó de la cama. Entre los tres arrancaron la mano podrida de Gokú, la arrojaron a un lado y esta se desintegró sobre la duela avejentada. Miraron a la Princesa y el brazo se formó en su lugar de la nada.

_Sonrió, de nuevo. En sus labios resecos se formó una sonrisa llena de maldad y burla. "Jamás saldrán de aquí, no con mi zafiro." Les hizo saber y las puertas de toda la habitación se abrieron._

Por supuesto, uno pensaría que las puertas deberían de cerrarse y quedarse así para siempre, con lo que ellos también se convertirían en protectores de la Princesa Durmiente. No obstante, el ejército de potenciales ladrones no podría entrar en acción si las puertas se encontraban cerradas.

_Cada una de las puertas era una cuenca negra de la cual provenían sonidos horribles, guturales. Pies que se arrastraban y quejidos de ultratumba. Los ojos rojos aparecieron como puntos flotantes en la negrura más allá de la salida. Tsuru y Roshi temblaron de pies a cabeza sin saber qué hacer. La princesa los contempló con sus ojos ciegos y rió, se carcajeó como loca y su carcajada taladró los oídos de nuestros antiguos héroes._

- ¿Qué es eso? –cuestionó Krillin, mirando hacia las puertas que habían aparecido de pronto.

"Eso, intruso, es la muerte para ti y los tuyos." Respondió la Princesa, sentada muy tranquila en la cama enmohecida.

_- ¿Cómo vamos a salil de aquí? –quiso saber Tsuru, colocándose espalda con espalda con Roshi._

"Devuélveme mi zafiro y los dejaré marcharse." Propuso la Princesa. "Niega mis palabras y se convertirán en uno más de mi guardias."

El primero de ellos apareció por la puerta delante de ellos. Tenía jirones de piel colgándole de la cara, de los brazos, caminaba con dificultad y el olor que todos ellos despedían era mucho más desagradable que el de un laboratorio clínico. Se sujetó del marco de la puerta y clavó sus ojos en los muchachos, parecía comprender una orden muda que la Princesa le había dado. Eran ellos los que debían morir. Siguió avanzando, su armadura de metal se desprendía de su cuerpo descompuesto. En la otra mano arrastraba una espada de filo oxidado. Sus cabellos se le pegaban a la frente húmeda de pus. Detrás de ese primero aparecieron otros, todos vestidos de diferente forma, con ropas de diferentes épocas. Todos ellos habían acudido a la misma misión y habían fracasado cuando tomaron entre sus dedos avaros la piedra azul de la Princesa. Por todas la puertas comenzaron a penetrar en la estancia, no había modo de escapar.

_- ¡Está bien, está bien! La devolvelé. –clamó Tsuru y se acercó a la cama._

_- No, no lo harás –lo detuvo Roshi-. Debemos llevársela al Señor Mutaito._

_- No digas tontelías, no vale la pena aliesgal la vida pol esto._

_- Debemos hacerlo._

_Los puños volaron de aquí a allá como destellos de luz, como en pelea de kung fu. Los zombis seguían penetrando la estancia como si no conocieran el fin. Los músculos dolían, las fuerzas se destilaban en el sudor. La Princesa contemplaba cómo su ejército se apelotonaba en las entradas y alrededor de los dos muchachos que no paraban de luchar, sin embargo, aguardaba paciente, pues sabía que ellos no eran los indicados, ellos no lograrían salir de allí con su preciada joya._

Se puso de pie.

_Los zombis no terminaron de llegar, y los ataques de la Princesa eran implacables. Apenas podían defenderse de ellos, y los zombis amontonados a sus pies seguían moviéndose por obra de una magia antigua. Intentaban inmovilizarles los pies para que su Princesa pudiera dar el golpe final._

"Esto se acabó, muchachos." Gruñó la Princesa sujetando a Roshi del cuello con una llave imposible, retorciendo sus brazos como si no tuviera huesos. "Devuelve mi joya. Han sido muy buenos oponentes y les perdonaré la vida si dejan en paz mi zafiro. Aunque me gustaría más que se quedaran aquí para siempre."

_- No lo hagas, Tsuru. –gimió Roshi-. Ve tú y demuéstrale al Maestro que vale la pena continuar con tu entrenamiento._

_- No digas tontelias, tú eles más impoltante. –refutó Tsuru y entregó el zafiro, sin más._

- ¡Son demasiados! –gritó Krillin sin dejar de golpear los rostros que se deshacían en sus puños. Chaoz y Gokú hacían otro tanto. La Princesa no recordaba a ningún guerrero que luchara tan bien, sólo a aquellos dos que casi habían logrado escapar con su zzafiro.

- ¡Suficiente! –dijo Gokú limpiándose las manos del rostro de el último zombi al que golpeó. De un brinco se subió a la cama, y echó las manos hacia atrás de la espalda, como si sujetara algo entre ellas. Su mirada, fija y fría, se posó en la Princesa-. KA-MEEEE-HAMEEE…

"¡Demasiado tarde!" Aulló la princesa abalanzándose sobre él.

- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!

El destello de energía golpeó de Lleno a la Princesa. El techo se derrumbó y muchos de los zombis tirados en el suelo murieron desintegrados en la energía pura de Gokú. Donde alcanzaron, por fin, el descanso eterno. La luz de la luna envolvió por completo a la Princesa.

"Lo hicieron bien," dijo, diluyéndose en la frialdad de la luz mortecina. "Ustedes pueden irse con mi zafiro, espero que les sea de ayuda."

_Al salir del castillo, Roshi recordó a la tortuga. Entonces supo cómo podrían haber derrotado a la Princesa, sin embargo, en su repertorio todavía no existía una técnica tan poderosa… pero algún día. Y cuando la tuviera, volvería al Castillo para arrebatarle el zafiro de su putrefacto cuello._

* * *

_1210hrs  
__01/04/12_

_Sí que sí, según yo, allí es donde al querido Maestro Roshi se le ocurre la idea del Kame-Hame-Ha y desde entonces comienza a desarrollarla. No recuerdo si para este momento Gokú ya hizo esa técnica antes, pero considerando que Roshi en este Fan Fic está muerto, debe de sabersela, no?_

_También noté apenas ahorita un error muy malo. Tsuru y Roshi se refieren a Mutaito como Señor Mutaito y debería ser Maestro Mutaito... perdón, a veces en medio de la pasional presionación de teclas, a uno se le van las cabras pa'l monte y pasan esas cosas._

_**H.S**_


	214. La búsqueda terminó

_Waazzaaaaaaaa!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Final

(Capítulo 214)

Contemplaron el castillo en ruinas antes de volver a casa de la vieja bruja. La torre más alta ahora era el montón de escombros más alto. La neblina que rodeaba el lugar parecía estarse disipando. El lugar parecía un inmenso cráter y el centro se encontraba justo donde la mano del diablo se alzaba hacia el infinito del cielo.

Los tres muchachos dieron la vuelta y se alejaron hacia donde el sol se alzaba, lastimándoles los ojos. El camino de vuelta no fue tan largo ni tedioso como el que siguieron para encontrar el castillo. Quizá la magia del camino había desaparecido junto con la Princesa Durmiente.

Chaoz se despidió de Krillin y Gokú para reunirse de nuevo con el maestro Tsuru y su amigo Ten.

- Oye, Gokú –comentó Krillin una vez que estuvieron solos-. ¿Qué te parece si cuando lleguemos con la anciana tenemos nuestro pequeño combate?

- Me parece estupendo, pero primero deberíamos comer algo, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

- Tienes razón –concedió Krillin sobándose la barriga-. ¿Crees que la anciana nos dé algo de comer?

- No –respondió Gokú sin vacilar-. Pero le pediremos algo o no le daremos lo que quiere –hizo una pausa-. ¿Qué era lo que quería?

- No me acuerdo, ¿no era la Princesa?

- No, la Princesa era para –hizo una pausa muy larga mientras ambos pensaban e intentaban recordar para quién era la Princesa Durmiente.

- ¡Ranchi! –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos ir primero con la anciana Baba a decirle que conseguimos lo que quería? –preguntó Gokú.

- No, si vamos hasta allá primero, nos hará volver con lo que Ranchi nos dará y caminaremos más. Por cierto, ¿qué nos va a dar Ranchi?

Gokú se encogió de hombros.

- Vaya, no pensé que un par de chiquillos como ustedes conseguirían esta magnífica piedra. –comentó Ranchi con el zafiro en una mano y la otra en la cintura. Su sonrisa de satisfacción era amplia, sin duda, el logro de los chicos la complacía de sobremanera-. Aquí tienen lo prometido –le arrojó una vieja cantimplora con un cordón rojo del que podría atarse al cuerpo-. Ahora salgan de mi vista antes de que decida convertirlos en coladera.

Dijo y cuando los chicos pasaron la mirada de la botella a ella, en la mano Ranchi ya tenía una ametralladora lista para vaciarla sobre ellos.

- ¡Aquí tiene la botella! –le dijo Krillin a Uranai Baba y le entregó la botella. La anciana la inspeccionó con la mirada durante largo rato, quitó el corcho que la mantenía cerrada, pero muy poco e intentando observar en su interior, después la cerró y se la entregó al fantasmita.

- Colócala en el almacén –le indicó, el otro obedeció en silencio. Cuando volvió, traía consigo el abanico mágico-. Tengan muchachos, ahora suban la Torre de Karín y tráiganme el Agua Ultra Sagrada.

Una vez más, los dos muchachos se enfrentaron a la kilométrica ascensión por la columna sin fin. Las líneas los llevaron a los círculos, después a las barras, los triángulos y los hexágonos. Subieron al buey junto con el jinete y vieron al indio, a los peces. El cangrejo salió del mar y la rana les avisó que se acercaban el pantano, donde la calavera los esperaba. El sudor perlaba sus rostros y después de una eternidad, vieron por fin la cima de la Torre Karín.

El gato allá arriba les obsequió un par de semillas con las cuales recuperaron sus fuerzas.

- Así que este es el Basho-Sen –dijo el felino maestro contemplando el abanico que le había dado Gokú. Se acercó al borde de la plataforma-. ¿Saben cómo funciona?

Les preguntó mirándolos por sobre el hombro. Los dos muchachos negaron con la cabeza.

- Acérquense, les mostraré.

Los dos hicieron caso y el maestro Karín sujetó con fuerza el abanico.

- Se dice que si lo agitas una vez provocarás una fuerte ventisca, si lo agitas dos veces llamarás a la lluvia y si lo agitas tres veces provocarás un torrencial. Dicen que nadie lo ha hecho hasta el momento, sería el fin de todos… aunque quizá Noé lo tuvo alguna vez –reflexionó para sí el maestro-. Pero en fin, eso no importa. ¿Están listos?

Gokú y Krillin asintieron.

El maestro Karín elevó el Basho-Sen por sobre su cabeza y miró, con sus rasgados ojos, a las nubes que le impedían ver lo que sucedía debajo de ellos. Agitó el abanico y no sucedió nada.

- ¿Se supone que algo debía pasar? –preguntó Krillin. Su voz se apagó de pronto, la brisa que llegó desde detrás de ellos se llevó sus palabras a algún otro lugar. El viento comenzó siendo una suave brisa, pero pronto se convirtió en una ráfaga que los pegó dolorosamente contra el barandal de la torre. Las nubes comenzaron a moverse junto con el soplido embravecido del aire.

Cuando el soplido se detuvo, las nubes se habían alejado de la torre y ahora podía verse todo. La curva de la tierra apenas aparecía en el horizonte, la vista era sensacional, mucho mejor que aquella que se ve cuando subes a un edificio muy alto. Krillin y Gokú se quedaron mudos de asombro durante un momento, contemplando la tierra debajo de ellos.

- Muy bien, de verdad es este el Basho-Sen –concedió el maestro Karín-, ahora les daré el Agua Ultra Sagrada.

- ¿No confiaba en nosotros? –cuestionó un Krillin muy ofendido.

- Claro que no, primero debía cerciorarme. Aquí tienen. –dijo y le entregó a Gokú un pequeño recipiente adornado con un par de elefantes azules que hacían las azas de la botella con sus trompas.

- ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros entonces de que ésta es el Agua Ultra Sagrada? –cuestionó Krillin.

- Bébela –retó el Maestro Karín-. Si bebes esa agua y dentro de ti hay un poder oculto, el agua se encargará de liberarlo. Sin embargo… si no posees ningún potencial, morirás envenenado.

- No es justo –refutó Krillin-. Nos estás engañando, lo que nos estás dando no es el Agua Ultra Sagrada, sino veneno, si lo bebo, moriré y te habrás salido con la tuya.

- No me creas entonces –dijo el Maestro Karín y les dio la espalda-. Llévasela a Uranai Baba, ella sabrá que en verdad es el Agua que ella necesita. Ahora váyanse, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Krillin y Gokú bajaron. Caminaron, se enfrentaron a unos cuántos problemas menores y llegaron con el Agua Ultra Sagrada al templo del Uranai Baba.

- Vaya, vaya, lo consiguieron –dijo la vieja bruja tras examinar el líquido dentro de la botella.

Los dos muchachos ampliaron las sonrisas, orgullosos, expectantes, aguardaron a que la bruja agregara algo más. La brisa refrescaba sus cuerpos cansados y sudorosos. El sol se deslizaba por el cielo en una precipitación lenta, carmesí. La luz del ocaso iluminaba el rostro de la mujer que les devolvía una mirada serena, pacífica, como si al fin hubiese encontrado la paz. ¿Sería acaso por el agua?

¿O por lo que haría con ella?

- ¿Qué? –les preguntó luego de un rato de silencio.

- ¿Ya nos va a decir para qué quería el agua? –preguntó Gokú-. El maestro Karín mencionó algo acerca de un poder escondido.

- No, el poder que obtienes no es por beber el agua, sino por entrenar al subir y bajar de la Torre, el Agua no tiene nada que ver.

- Entonces –agregó Krillin-. ¿Para qué quiere el agua?

- Eso es cosa que a ustedes dos no les interesa. Ya pueden irse. –dijo, tajante.

- Pero… -la detuvo Krillin-. ¿No nos dará nada a cambio?

- Por supuesto que no, ustedes me ayudaron, yo acepté su incondicional apoyo para obtener esto, ahora lo tengo y no necesito más de su ayuda, por lo tanto, pueden irse.

- Pero al menos debería decirnos para qué la utilizará. –se quejó Gokú.

- ¿No les enseñaron a no meterse en los asuntos privados de los demás? –dijo Uranai Baba, dedicándoles una mirada sombría que estremeció a ambos muchachos-. Muéstrales el camino de salida.

Le indicó al fantasmita y se alejó, flotando sobre su esfera para comenzar a realizar su magia.

- Por cierto –los detuvo antes de que se marcharan-. Asegúrense de estar en el próximo torneo de artes marciales. Será mejor que se preparen.

Anunció y se alejó sin decir nada más. Todo estaba muy raro y ninguno de los dos entendía nada de nada. El Fantasmita sonreía como si conociera todos los planes de su ama. Cuando Krillin y Gokú le preguntaron, él tampoco quiso decirles nada.

Gokú volvió a su casa junto con Son Gohan, Krillin se fue hacia el horizonte sin tener un rumbo fijo, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta Kame-house. En la playa miró al quieto mar mientras pensaba en todo lo que habían hecho en la aventura pasada él y Gokú. Ahora que lo pensaba en soledad, lo único que habían hecho era recordar y honrar a su maestro mientras seguían sus pasos en un entrenamiento impuesto por el señor Mutaito. ¡Ah, el maestro Roshi!

* * *

_2059hrs  
__03/04/12_

_En realidad terminé antes este capítulo, sin embargo, quería agregarle algo acerca de nuestros Saiyajins que vagan por el espacio en busca de Kakaroto, perooo, no se me ocurrió nada con lo cual comenzar la siguiente aventura. Así pues seguiré pensándolo y mientras se me ocurre, haré tarea._

_Y con este capítulo se terminan las aventuras de nuestros amigos favoritos en busca de el Agua Ultra Sagrada, lo que a mí me deja duda es: para qué la utilizará Uranai Baba? Habrá en ella un poder oculto? O_O Ya la quiero ver partiéndole la cara a todos en el próximo torneo de artes marciales hhahahahaha se imaginan? Bueno, en fin, habrá que esperar a que la musa venga y me susurre cosas al oído, por mientras pensaré en Vegeta y los suyos y en Bardock y Sanako._

_**H.S**_


	215. Monstruosidad

_Waazzaaaaaa!_

_Doscientos quince capítulos, la puta madre! Hubo un reviiew en el que me dijeron que daba paja/weba/flojera leer todos los 214 y sí, tienen razón, yo lo veo y no me lo creo, es muchísimo ya lo que llevamos. Por eso hice el resumen del capítulo 61 y ahora este, bueno, al principio es un resumen, después ya no. Espero que este capítulo les guste porque tenemos la explicación a otro suceso importante en el universo de Dragon Ball, no sé si ya lo había dicho antes, o es la primera vez que aparece, pero confío en que no la estoy regando. Espero que les agrade y sigan diciéndome qué les gusta, qué no les gusta._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Monstruosidad

(Capítulo 215)

Esperemos un momento, tomemos una silla y sentémonos a pensar en lo que ha pasado hasta el momento, pues a pesar de nuestros vanos intentos, el reloj continúa tirando su arena sagrada y a través de nuestra existencia el tiempo va caminando sin esperarnos. No obstante, es preciso recordar lo vivido para aprender de los errores pasados, aunque espero no hayan sido demasiados.

En algún momento de esta inmensa historia les conté que Bardock había ayudado a Paragus para ocultarse de la vista del Rey Vegeta, asesinado a manos del mismo Bardock. Sin embargo, no podría considerarse ayuda, cuando Paragus chantajeó a Bardock, obligándolo a callarse la boca.

De este modo, Paragus aseguró la supervivencia de su hijo Broli y del hijo de Bardock, Kakaroto, quien se ha divertido mucho durante todos estos años en el planeta que, se suponía, debía dejar inhabitado para la mejora económica de los de su raza, extinta ahora por culpa de Bardock y un tipo raro que lo ayudó a él y a sus amigos a derrocar al rey.

Freezer se enteró de esto, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, por el contrario, asesinó al mensajero.

Vegeta, por su parte, había sido abandonado poco antes por Zarbon, en un planeta muy hostil en el que tuvo que sobrevivir a poderosas criaturas que por poco lo matan. Pero como es el príncipe de los Saiyajin, logró salir airoso de la situación y encontró una nave en un lugar remoto. Subió a esta y llegó a planeta un planeta en el que es auxiliado por la Princesa Lou. Junto con ella desempeñó un par de misiones para que ella tomara posesión del reino y adquirió una habilidad gracias al Dios de la Muerte; conservar la razón en la transformación de Ozaru. Vegeta y Lou se enamoran y cuando él se siente como en casa, Nappa y Raditz hacen su aparición. La aldea de Lou es destruida y Vegeta es obligado, de forma indirecta, a asesinar a la mujer que lo marcaría para siempre.

Los otros dos Saiyajins comunican a su príncipe que el rey a muerto y que el responsable es un guerrero de clase baja. Vegeta como que no se lo cree, pero al final, sólo por alejarse del cadáver de Lou, acepta ir en busca del hijo del asesino de su padre, Kakaroto.

Bardock, oculto muy muy lejos en una cueva, temiendo que Freezer vaya tras él, escucha la conversación de los otros tres Saiyajins y decide ir en busca de su hijo, está seguro que si unen fuerzas, podrán escapar con vida y prepararse para el momento en el que deban enfrentar a la ira vengativa del príncipe de los Saiyajins.

Pero ninguno sabe dónde se encuentra Kakaroto, por lo que cruzar las cuatro galaxias, en realidad dos, Bardock y Vegeta se encuentran a su paso nuevas aventuras.

En el planeta Mero, Vegeta se retiró a las montañas para meditar todo lo que le había sucedido, las palabras de Vado, los planes de Zarbon, Lou. Mientras tanto, Nappa y Raditz se divertían con las mujeres que los habían recibido al llegar a ese planeta. Sufrieron de cocowash hormonal y a su regreso Vegeta los encontró atrapados en las redes de aquellas mujeres que los habían seducido. En la muerte de esas mujeres, Vegeta encontró una pequeña venganza que disfrutó lo mejor que pudo. Aunque eso no calmó los sentimientos de furia que sentía hacia ellos por la muerte de Lou.

Bardock por su parte, se encontró en un planeta dividido, allí conoció a Sanako y juntos llegaron a una población que necesitaba ser salvada de la tiraría de una mujer que amenazaba con esclavizarlos para su propio beneficio, o eso decía Benjamín, el líder de la comarca. Bardock y Sanako se dieron cuenta muy tarde de los verdaderos planes de esta mujer, para entonces habían destruido el imperio que ella había formado y que llevaría prosperidad a todos los que eran protegidos por ella. Bardock, muy molesto, se alejó de Benjamín hacia los escombros de la ciudad, donde encontró una nave espacial que serviría para seguir con la búsqueda de su hijo. Sanako esperó un momento más y recibió el Báculo Sagrado de manos de Benjamín. La daga que ella siempre carga en su cintura le hizo saber que debía aceptarlo. Después se fue junto con Bardock a explorar el universo.

Ahora la carrera está en la recta final, hay cuatro naves recorriendo la galaxia del norte, nuestra galaxia, acercándose cada vez más al sistema solar para encontrar y asesinar a aquel que en su vida anterior se llamaba Kakaroto. ¿Quién será el primero en encontrarlo, Vegeta y los suyos o Bardock y Sanako?

Pronto lo sabremos, mientras tanto, alejémonos un poco más en la negrura del cosmos, dejemos la galaxia y vayamos a una más lejana, a esta en la que estuvimos alguna vez. Bajemos en picada hacia ese planeta diminuto y deforme en el que alguna vez estuvimos en compañía de Vegeta. Ahora, después de mucho tiempo, la roca vuelve a tener vida sobre su horrible faz.

A unos centímetros de la hirviente superficie, los pies del único ser con vida en ese ambiente inhabitable. Enfundados en unas delgadas botas, los pies están a salvo de la dureza de la roca debajo de ellos. La figura flota en el aire viciado de vapores de azufre y otros materiales venenosos. Su sistema está protegido contra estas nimiedades, la tecnología de otras razas ayudó bastante para que su cuerpo ahora pudiese estar allí.

Contempla el lugar, pasivo, tranquilo, respirando como si lo que estuviese delante de él no fuera el páramo desolado, sino una verde pradera llena de vida. Los esqueletos descompuestos, a punto de convertirse en polvo, son la prueba irrefutable de que alguien muy poderoso estuvo allí e hizo de las suyas. No hay duda de ello. El pequeño charco, único brote de agua en el planeta, ahora está manchado de rojo y contaminado.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado, el olor era repulsivo, sentía que si se quedaba allí por más tiempo, vomitaría y el hedor se impregnaría tanto en él que se lavaría, pero jamás estaría limpio de nuevo. Se fue del lugar, volando a gran velocidad. Cuando llegó al segundo punto de interés, descubrió que la nave que había dejado en ese lugar ya no estaba.

Sonrió de medio lado. Tal parecía que el muchacho había tenido el coraje suficiente para explorar y no guiarse por las palabras que él mismo había pronunciado con anterioridad.

Volvió a su nave y se puso en camino. Ingresó las coordenadas que sólo él conocía, ni siquiera el gran Freezer tenía idea de la existencia de ese planeta. Tampoco se encontraba en la base de datos de las computadoras. Esas coordenadas Zarbon las había aprendido de memoria, luego de borrarlas de los archivos de Freezer, sabía que si en determinado momento debía huir, no sería fácil encontrarlo, y más le valía que así fuera.

Cuando bajó de la nave, lo que vio no le agradó en absoluto. Toda la aldea estaba destruida, las cenizas se habían ido con el viento y el ambiente tenía el mismo hedor a muerte que la Roca Volcánica. Hizo una mueca de desprecio y levantó el vuelo una vez más. Se dirigió, por sobre los árboles, a aquel lugar en el que sabía, encontraría respuestas.

"Sal de ahí y responde mis preguntas, te lo pido con humildad." Dijo estando de pie delante de la entrada a una larga cueva.

Un susurro se escuchó desde el interior de esta y el Dios de la Muerte salió al encuentro de Zarbon.

"Permite que te haga saber que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer con ese tono de humildad." Fue lo primero que dijo el Dios. Se plantó delante de Zarbon con los brazos cruzados, examinándolo con gran interés. "Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?"

"¿Qué sucedió en la aldea?" Cuestionó Zarbon sin rodeos. El Dios de la Muerte lo miró sin inmutarse, en un segundo, lo que le tomó explorar la mente de Zarbon, supo qué era lo que quería saber y cómo llamaba a los salvajes que habían destruido la aldea.

"Un par de sujetos, iguales a tu protegido, vinieron sin saber que él se encontraba aquí. Hicieron lo único que saben hacer y Vegeta no hizo nada para detenerlos, aunque pudo hacerlo, su poder es extraordinario, puedo comprender por qué le temes."

"Yo no le temo a Vegeta." Cortó Zarbon.

"Eso es lo que tú dices, Zarbon, sin embargo, yo puedo saberlo, percibo el miedo que le tienes a él y a Freezer, aunque sea un poco, les temes. A mí no puedes engañarme."

"Basta, eso no es lo que te pregunté. ¿A dónde se dirigieron?"

"Están buscando al hijo de uno de ellos, un tal… Kakaroto. ¿Sabes quién es él?"

"No, no tengo la más mínima idea. Aunque… dijiste que habían llegado otros dos Saiyajins, ¿quiénes eran?"

El Dios de la Muerte guardó silencio un momento, después dijo: "Nappa y Raditz"

"¿Qué? ¿Ese idiota de Dodoria dejó con vida a Nappa? ¿Por qué lo haría?" Zarbon meditó la situación, ¿acaso Dodoria también estaba planeando una rebelión contra el Gran Freezer? ¿O que Nappa siguiera con vida era tan sólo un descuido de su compañero?

"Yo creo que es más un descuido," opinó el Dios. "Tu compañero sí sabe de lealtad, o de miedo, tú decide."

Sí, debía de ser eso, no creía que Dodoria tuviese el carácter suficiente para idear algo por su propia cuenta, y mucho menos contra Freezer.

"¿Kakaroto es hijo de uno de ellos?" Preguntó Zarbon.

"Has hecho ya demasiadas preguntas sin una ofrenda, ¿no te parece que es un poco descortés de tu parte?"

Zarbon no dijo nada. Pensaba que conocer el hecho de que Kakaroto fuera o no hijo de alguno de ellos tres no tenía importancia alguna, sin embargo, saber para qué lo buscaban sí era importante. ¿Cuáles eran los planes de Vegeta?

"De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

"Oh, vamos, soy un Dios de la Muerte, lo que yo quiero es algo muy sencillo. Tendrás que ofrecerme el alma de cualquiera. ¿Estás de acuerdo?"

"Claro, pero primero responde mis preguntas."

"Es lo que he estado haciendo desde hace un rato." Replicó el Dios de la Muerte, encogiéndose de hombros y antes de que Zarbon abriera la boca, dijo: "Bardock es el padre de Kakaroto, tal parece que él es un Saiyajin de clase baja… fue él quien asesinó al rey Vegeta. Y lo están buscando para cobrar venganza. Tal parece que los planes que tenías para él no le importaron demasiado."

"¡Maldito sea!" Masculló Zarbon para regocijo del Dios de la Muerte.

¿Por qué demonios Vegeta era tan impulsivo? Si de verdad Bardock había asesinado a su padre, ¿qué posibilidades creía Vegeta tener contra él? Bardock podría ser un buen aliado, quizá si lo alcanzaba y convencía a Vegeta de olvidar su estúpida venganza, podrían enfrentarse los cinco contra Freezer y derrotarlo al fin. Zarbon estaba harto de soportar su hipócrita expresión de impasividad, la respetuosa formalidad con la que se dirigía a él y a todos lo enfermaba, cada vez que Freezer le daba una orden con ese tonito de voz, Zarbon se sentía humillado.

"¿Qué estás esperando, soldado Zarbon?" Inquirió el Dios de la Muerte. Zarbon levantó la mirada y lo odió por lo que había dicho. "Teníamos un trato."

Ah, cierto, casi lo había olvidado, tenían un trato.

"Haz lo que quieras, yo no tengo tiempo de ir a buscar nada para darte. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer." Contestó Zarbon y le dio la espalda.

"¿Es así como agradeces mi ayuda?" Susurró el Dios de la Muerte. Zarbon no se giró a mirarlo.

"De acuerdo, entonces vete, pero en cuanto dejes este planeta, jamás volverás a ser el mismo."

Zarbon se detuvo y lo miró por sobre el hombro, sin embargo, el Dios de la Muerte ya no estaba allí. Encaró la entrada de la cueva, sin embargo, no podía sentir su presencia y tampoco había rastros de él. Así mejor, ni siquiera a un dios le convenía meterse con él.

Subió a su nave y despegó. Cuando las estrellas aparecieron por la ventana de su transporte, las últimas palabras del Dios de la Muerte acudieron a su cabeza con la resonancia de una cueva vacía. El volumen de la maldición aumentó dentro de su cabeza, le martillearon el cerebro y tuvo que revolcarse por el suelo de la nave. Sentía cómo poco a poco la piel se le estiraba por todo el cuerpo, sus ropas quedaron hechas jirones y la tonalidad clara de su piel se oscureció un poco. Los dientes se le enchuecaron, algunos más crecieron, la boca se ensanchó en un rictus de gula incontrolable, los labios se hicieron más gruesos, los ojos más pequeños y la nariz, fina y puntiaguda se perdió en su rostro ensanchado. Los cabellos fueron cubiertos por la baba del descuido, pasó de ser sedoso a grasiento.

Cuando el dolor pasó, Zarbon se puso de pie y se miró las manos desnudas. Gruesas, llenas de granos en el dorso, la piel sucia, las uñas negras.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?" Se preguntó en la soledad y su voz sonó distinta, no tenía el timbre agradable de antes, sino que ahora era un sonido rasposo y desagradable, un gruñido gutural que desagradaba por lo horrible de su naturaleza. Corrió hacia un espejo y su grito agónico murió en la vacuidad del universo. El Dios de la Muerte lo había maldecido con el peor de los sufrimientos, su apariencia delicada y bella, se había transformado en un desagradable sapo que todos despreciarían.

* * *

_1915hrs  
__11/04/12_

_Mientras recopilaba la información para este resumen, no pude no notar la cantidad de veces que me atrasé hahaha y siempre empezaba con un "Mil disculpas, he tenido cosas que hacer pero espero no atrasarme de nuevo." Y al siguiente capítulo ya estaba atrasado xD También decía que iba a innovar, que me había perdido de lo que este Fan Fic representaba para mí. Espero retomar eso de nuevo, por lo menos, ya copié y pegué en un lugar visible todas esas cositas bonitas que escribí en algún lugar de estos 215 capítulos._

_**H.S**_


	216. Cara a cara

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Cara a cara

(Capítulo 216)

Sólo una nave cayó.

Eran casi las doce del medio día. El tráfico en las grandes ciudades estaba parado, como si el tiempo se hubiera tomado un descanso y mirara el caos en las avenidas mientras se comía su sándwich de jamón.

Hacía mucho calor. Entre los pitidos constantes de los autos, las personas habían decidido tener sus ventanillas abiertas, se asomaban por ellas y gritaban insultos a los de adelante. Algunos, más calmados y con menos prisa, se habían bajado del auto, le subieron el volumen al estéreo y le compraron una botella de agua al niño mugroso que se paseaba entre los autos cargando sus botellas en ambas manos. Un litro por cinco pesos, agua pura, agua refrescante, va calada, va garantizada.

No faltaron aquellos que se bajaron del colectivo para continuar a pie su camino hacia el trabajo. Mentalmente iban recordando a la querida madre del chofer y todos aquellos que impedían el flujo del tránsito. Corrían.

¿Por qué eran tantos? Quizá necesitaban una plaga que arrasara con la mayoría de ellos y así el tráfico dejaría de ser una constante, el tráfico y la pobreza. Después de todo, la Lupe tenía razón; "entre menos burros, más olotes."

Sin embargo, no había plagas, no había enfermedades, a los pocos que vivían cómodamente en sus mansiones les convenía tener a millones de pobres engordando sus cuentas bancarias.

Afortunadamente para la prole, sólo una nave cayó del cielo, penetrando con violencia desmedida la atmósfera terrestre, dejando detrás de sí una línea blancuzca por el aire quemado. Algunos la vieron, pensaron en un segundo que la vida se había terminado, que quizá debieron haber renunciado hace mucho y gastar su dinero en los pequeños placeres que siempre se prohibieron. Que quizá debieron haberle dicho a esa persona que era el amor de su vida. Quizá debieron haber hecho tantas cosas que en ese último segundo no serían capaces de realizar y que ya no valía la pena mortificarse por ellas porque, a pesar de que sólo fue una nave la que cayó, la muerte venía montada en ella como vaquero sobre un misil nuclear sin coordenadas específicas.

Sólo una nave cayó en la tierra y lo mismo sucedió, casi al mismo tiempo, en el planeta vecino. La tenue atmósfera del planeta rojo opuso muy poca resistencia al ultraje de la esfera blanca que se estrelló contra la superficie y abrió un cráter inmenso.

Io, luna de Júpiter, también fue víctima de estos ataques. Sólo una nave cayó en su superficie y se quedó enterrada entre el hielo del planeta.

Las tres naves, venían de lo más recóndito del universo. Cruzaron millones de años luz en busca de un solo individuo. Habían visitado tantos sistemas solares que la cuenta se perdió en algún punto indeterminado de la negrura del cosmos. El tedio de la búsqueda no sirvió para apaciguar los corazones vengativos de estos tres Saiyajins, por el contrario, cada planeta visitado y destruido era una razón más para estar seguro de que en el siguiente lo encontrarían, lo someterían y lo torturarían hasta que su padre llegara a verlo morir. Y después hacerle lo mismo a él.

La furia en los tres Saiyajins era tan negra como esos espacios vacíos entre las galaxias. Y era esa negrura imperceptible lo que los motivaba a continuar, a querer alcanzar su meta con inquebrantable voluntad. La furia y la venganza eran la materia prima de esta maquinaria de muerte.

Maquinaria que cayó en tres planetas distintos del sistema solar.

En la tierra, el hogar de Kakaroto, sólo una nave cayó.

Las personas que estaban cerca del lugar, levantaron la mirada por el inusual estruendo que cruzó el cielo despejado de aquel martes, dejando detrás de sí el rastro de muerte que llevaba hacia el lugar. Los testigos se imaginaron que sería un meteorito, después sintieron el horrible escalofrío en sus corazones que les provocó el saber que era un misil coreano, o ruso, o gringo, como fuera, significaba el inicio de una tercera guerra absurda en la que morirían muchísimas más personas que en la segunda y la tierra quedaría inhabitable.

La nave cayó en medio de la ciudad, la explosión se expandió en media esfera e hizo que muchísimos cristales reventaran hacia las calles llenas de gente, que rápidamente corrieron para ponerse a salvo.

Cerca del lugar de impacto, algunos autos salieron despedidos por los aires, los semáforos y algunos árboles. De los pocos que había ya en la ciudad. Los edificios cercanos cayeron sin oponer resistencia. Las personas murieron aplastadas, los gritos se extendieron por el ambiente lleno de smog. Una inmensa nube de polvo cubrió los rostros de los sobrevivientes aterrados.

El caos fue total.

La ciudad se sacudió y de inmediato los medios de comunicación colocaron un helicóptero, o dos y varios reporteros en el aire. Se dirigieron de inmediato hacia el lugar de impacto y a medida que se acercaban los hombres en las naves quedaban horrorizados. Aquello no podía ser otra cosa más que el fin de los tiempos, la profecía se había cumplido al fin y todos morirían de formas inimaginablemente horribles.

Y eso… que sólo una nave cayó.

Los pocos que habían sobrevivido y se encontraban cerca se asomaron para ver lo que había caído del cielo. El temor les entumecía las extremidades, pero aún así, su afán por enterarse, por saber, por quitarse de sí la duda maldita que no los dejaría dormir en paz, los obligó a acercarse y echar un vistazo para ver qué había caído.

En el fondo de aquel cráter humeante, había una pequeña esfera cubierta por el lodo hecho a partir de las tuberías rotas y las piedras de alrededor. Era blanca y parecía tener un ojo de buey al frente. Todos pensaron que era demasiado pequeña como para ser una nave extraterrestre. Quizá, después de todo, no sería otra cosa más que un satélite que dejó de funcionar y debía de caer en algún lado. Para mala suerte de los muertos y los que perderían sus empleos porque el edificio se había caído, el satélite se estrelló en ese lugar.

No obstante, el satélite arrojó un bufido de aire a presión liberándose. Todos los que miraban desde el límite del cráter se sobresaltaron y se apartaron un poco. Tragaron saliva, el sudor resbalaba por sus sienes. Algunos se pasaron el antebrazo por la frente. Los niños asustados jalaban a sus madres o padres para que los sacaran de allí, la nave les daba miedo.

La compuerta de la nave esférica se abrió lentamente. Las respiraciones se detuvieron, Los corazones redujeron la velocidad de sus latidos. Todo, a excepción de las alarmas de distintos autos, estaba en silencio. La ciudad completamente muda era un acontecimiento que pocas veces sucedía, y debía de ser disfrutado por alguien, sin embargo, la nave-satélite-meteorito era mucho más importante que eso.

Antes de ingresar al sistema solar, Vegeta había decidido que lo mejor sería separarse y examinar cada quien uno de los posibles sitios en los que podría estar Kakaroto, después de todo, él lo sabía bien, no era posible que él tuviese el suficiente poder de pelea para enfrentarse a uno solo de ellos tres.

"En cuanto lo descubran," había dicho Vegeta a través de los radios en las naves, "avísenme e iré a darle su merecido. Ni se les ocurra matarlo porque ustedes irán después de él."

Así había sido decidido y así se estaba haciendo. Bardock estaba al tanto de esto y durante bastante tiempo se debatió si debía seguir a Vegeta o caer en cualquier planeta para apoyar a su hijo. Su corazón se lo decía, Kakaroto estaba en uno de esos tres planetas, pero no sabía cual, ése era el problema; la duda. ¿Cómo saber en cuál de los tres estaría?

La solución fue fácil, aterrizaría en el planeta central, si Kakaroto no estaba allí, y no era Vegeta quien lo encontraba, eso le daría tiempo de llegar antes que él y advertirle a Kakaroto que debían irse de ese lugar. Era como echar un volado, ¿pero qué otra alternativa tenía?

Para su mala suerte, su nave cayó muy cerca de la del Saiyajin que llegó antes que él. Cuando abrió su compuerta, el otro lo esperaba en la cima del cráter, lo miraba con desprecio en los ojos negros y fue cuando Bardock se dio cuenta de que allí no estaba Kakaroto, y tampoco podría irse sin pelear primero.

* * *

_2314hrs  
__15/04/12_

_Juaaaa qué les parece? quién está delante de Bardock? quién cayó en la tierra? y quién está allá lejos en Io? Todas esas respuestas ya están decididas, ya tengo todo lo que se viene por lo que espero actualizar pronto, por lo mientras, sé que mañana no escribiré nada, hay trabajo y luego facultad... pero bueno, algo se tiene que hacer, no?_

_Espero les haya gustado._

_**H.S**_


	217. Marte

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Marte

(Capítulo 217)

Él estaba de pie en el umbral de la nave. Delante de sus pies, como metálica lengua ávida de todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, se extendía la rampa que antes había servido de compuerta. Miraba hacia arriba, la nave había caído en alguno de los tantos cráteres del planeta, en la orilla de este, se encontraba el otro Saiyajin, con los brazos cruzados y el cabello ondeándole al viento, que era sólo una leve briza. Lo miraba con indiferencia, desprecio y hasta un poco de socarronería. Bardock le devolvió la mirada, lo estudió de pies a cabeza y dio el primer paso hacia el exterior.

Cada uno de sus pasos resonaba contra la lengua debajo de sus pies. El silencio del planeta rojo hacía que cada golpe hiciera eco contra las paredes inclinadas de aquella fosa de meteorito.

No avanzó de frente hacia él, eso sería estúpido, Bardock lo sabía y había decidido, antes de abrir la compuerta de la nave, que trataría de evitar cualquier combate a toda costa. Subió la pendiente sin apartar la mirada de él, intentando no mirar en otra dirección, sabía que estaba solo; Bardock había escuchado las conversaciones a través del scooter que AM le había dado en el planeta Vejita. Un artefacto muy útil a decir verdad. Subió a la cima del cráter y se quedó a unos metros del otro Saiyajin, sin inmutarse, sin mostrar debilidad, Bardock no era un oponente fácil, aquel debía de saberlo, por su propio bien, debía de saberlo.

Se miraron, sin decir nada. El viento se paseó entre ellos y alborotó los cabellos de ambos.

"Por fin nos encontramos, no te imaginas las ganas que tenía de verte a solas, padre." Dijo Raditz, Bardock sintió el desprecio en sus palabras, sobre todo en el énfasis que hizo en la palabra "padre".

No dijo nada, no le convenía hablar en ese momento. Por el contrario, se colocó en posición. Su movimiento desconcertó a Raditz durante un segundo.

"Así que quieres morir primero," meditó el joven Saiyajin. "De acuerdo, si tanta prisa tienes…"

Arrastró un pie por la grava roja del lugar, se miraron a los ojos. Bardock fue el primero en ponerse en movimiento. Corrió hacia su hijo en una escena que no era la de dos personas corriendo alegremente para encontrarse en medio de flores silvestres. Los puños se encontraron a la altura de los rostros. Las rodillas volaron a una velocidad imperceptible por el ojo humano y los estruendos viajaron por la superficie del planeta desierto hasta el horizonte sin que nada se opusiera a su avance mortal.

El puño de Bardock se impactó en el pecho de Raditz y éste se deslizó hacia atrás, dejando una estela de polvo carmín delante de sus pies.

"No lo haces nada mal," opinó Bardock. "Pero te falta mucho para igualarme."

"¡Ja!" se mofó Raditz. "¿Qué importancia tienen las palabras de un traidor como tú? No tienes el honor de los de nuestra raza, tu poder de pelea, o tus habilidades son poca cosa ahora. ¡Tú no tienes orgullo de Saiyajin!" Gritó y se arrojó de vuelta contra Bardock. Las palabras de su hijo lo habían lastimado un poco. El recuerdo de sus amigos muertos en batalla volvieron galopando a su memoria y eso lo distrajo un poco. El puño de Raditz le deformó el rostro desde la parte izquierda. Sus pies se despegaron del suelo y en medio del aire, Raditz acometió contra él con una lluvia de golpes que parecía no cesar.

Antes de que pudiera conectar su golpe final, Bardock hizo un giro en el aire y con la rodilla golpeó el rostro de Raditz. Éste perdió el balance y estiró la mano izquierda hacia el suelo para no caer. Bardock plantó los dos pies en el suelo y golpeó el rostro de su hijo de forma ascendente. Sus nudillos penetraron la frágil coraza del scooter de Raditz. El joven Saiyajin cayó de espaldas a los pies de su padre.

"Raditz imbécil." Gruñó Vegeta en la luna de Júpiter. Apagó el rastreador y miró al cielo. Lo que estaba sucediendo en el planeta rojo no le permitió disfrutar de la hermosa vista de ese cielo alienígena. No podía moverse por el momento, primero debí esperar a que Nappa le dijera que Kakaroto estaba en ese planeta, o que no estaba para ir a donde se encontraba Raditz. Por lo mientras, no le quedaba de otra más que esperar.

"Ahora podemos hablar con más calma." Le dijo Bardock a su hijo mientras éste se ponía de pie. "Necesitaba cortar la comunicación que tenías con Vegeta y Nappa, discúlpame por haberte golpeado. Pero lo que quiero…"

Raditz no le permitió seguir conversando, arremetió contra él y le clavó el puño en el vientre. Bardock, desprevenido, recibió de lleno el ataque. Raditz lo golpeó en el rostro y lo envió al suelo.

Bardock tosió.

"Supongo que con esto… estamos a mano." Dijo y se puso de pie.

"No," respondió Raditz. "Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, esa oportunidad la perdiste hace mucho tiempo."

"¿Ahora vas a ponerte sentimental conmigo?" inquirió Bardock con una sonrisa, se limpió la mejilla y encaró a su hijo. "Te necesito a mi lado, hijo, no creo poder derrotar a Vegeta solo, Nappa no creo que presente ninguna dificultad, pero los dos juntos serían la muerte para mí y para Kakaroto."

"¿Es lo único que te importa, no es cierto? Kakaroto." Gruñó Raditz y apretó los puños. "Desde siempre ha sido él tu única preocupación, desde que nació. ¡Has hecho todo esto por Kakaroto!"

Bardock lo miró con las cejas enarcadas.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"No puedo creerlo," musitó Raditz y negó con la cabeza gacha, fastidiado porque además, tenía que explicarle a su padre lo que sucedía. "Dime una cosa… padre, ¿cuándo hiciste algo por mí?"

Bardock no dijo nada.

"Desde que Kakaroto nació, no te preocupaste de otra cosa, incluso desde antes de que naciera comenzaste a olvidarte de mí, me abandonaste sin preocuparte ni un solo instante por cómo estaría sintiéndome yo… yo dejé de existir para ti y todo tu universo giró en torno a Kakaroto."

"¡Kakaroto estaba en peligro!" debatió Bardock.

"¡Todos los Saiyajins están en peligro siempre!" gritó Raditz de vuelta e hizo una pausa. "Al menos lo estaban hasta que tú los asesinaste a todos."

"No tuve otra opción, necesitaba salvar a Kakaroto, ¡tu hermano!"

"Por uno solo mataste a todos los demás… me das asco. Tú no conoces el orgullo de un verdadero guerrero Saiyajin. Por eso voy a matarte, después iremos a buscar a Kakaroto y le haremos lo mismo. El rey Vegeta y la raza Saiyajin merecen ser vengados… y yo encabezaré el suceso."

"¡Espera! No lo entiendes, esto no se trata sólo de Kakaroto, se trata de…"

A Raditz eso ya no le importó. Embistió a Bardock con la furia ciega de una bestia herida. La guardia de Bardock lo protegió contra el ataque, sin embargo, la furia vengativa de Raditz le profirió un extra de poder que no había demostrado momentos antes.

"Al rey Vegeta tuve que asesinarlo," explicaba Bardock mientras detenía los ataques de Raditz. "Sus constantes humillaciones nos colmaron a todos los guerreros de clase baja, que no fuimos tan débiles como él pensaba, pues yo solo acabé con él. Ahora sólo resta terminar con la existencia de Vegeta. Únete a mí, hijo y después iremos detrás de Freezer. Él también nos trató como a mascotas, no merece la vida que ha llevado, misma que nosotros, nuestro gran poder le procuró."

"No me interesan ninguna de tus tonterías. De no ser por el gran Freezer, nuestra raza jamás se habría convertido en la más poderosa del universo. ¡Deberías de guardarle un poco de respeto a quien nos protegió durante tanto tiempo!"

Los puños y las palabras volaban de un lado a otro. Una nube de polvo se elevó alrededor de los dos contendientes. Los choques entre los dos Saiyajins se extendieron hasta llegar a la nave dentro del cráter. Sanako no pudo aguardas más a pesar de las instrucciones de Bardock. Salió de la nave cargando el Báculo Sagrado en la espalda y la daga plateada en la cintura. Escuchaba los ataques y la curiosidad le hormigueaba en la nuca. Se imaginó que el poder de ambos seres debía de ser devastador como para hacer que la tierra se estremeciera de esa forma. A como diera lugar tenía que verlos. Tenía que ver la verdadera fuerza de Bardock en acción.

"No digas tonterías, Raditz, ¡Freezer nos utilizó!" Replicó Bardock y golpeó a Raditz con el puño en la mejilla derecha. "¡Muestra un poco de ese orgullo Saiyajin que dices tener y date cuenta de que no éramos más que unas mascotas para él!" Lo golpeó de nuevo, esta vez en el abdomen. Raditz se dobló y cayó al suelo.

Sanako se agazapó en la orilla del cráter y los miró.

"Eres un… estúpido," gimió Raditz en el suelo. Intentó levantarse, pero el dolor lo obligó a mantenerse recostado. "Freezer jamás… nos trataría de esa forma. Sentía un aprecio especial por todos nosotros."

Como única respuesta Bardock escupió a un lado. "¿Y me llamas estúpido a mí? Freezer sólo nos utilizaba para acrecentar su fortuna, lo único que hacíamos era conquistar planetas para él, y las ganancias se las repartía entre él y el rey Vegeta, ¿a nosotros cuándo nos tocó algo de eso?"

"Jamás necesitamos de ello."

"¿Ah, no?"

Raditz no respondió. A pesar de que nunca vio un solo centavo de todas las ganancias de esos planetas conquistados, había naves que necesitaban urgentes reparaciones, los scooters cada vez eran más deficientes y las cámaras de recuperación estaban viejas y algunas andaban mal.

"Únete a nosotros, Raditz. Kakaroto nos necesita." Insistió Bardock una vez más. Raditz se enfocó en la primera frase de su padre: "nosotros", ¿había más Saiyajins traidores al trono?

"Jamás, nunca me uniría ni a ti ni a los traidores al rey. Todos ustedes merecen la muerte por oponerse a los designios del rey Vegeta."

"Vaya que tienes un hijo que es terco." Opinó Sanako saliendo de su escondite. Se acercó contoneando su delgada figura, sin apartar la mirada violeta del Saiyajin herido. "¿Acaso no entiendes que te engañaron? No eres más que un perro para los que andan contigo."

Raditz contempló a Sanako hasta que ésta estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él. De un brinco se puso en movimiento y se acercó a ella. La sometería, amenazaría de muerte y obligaría a Bardock a no hacer nada. Los dos morirían en sus manos, o al menos dejaría en agonía terrible a Bardock, llamaría, con el scooter de su padre, a sus dos compañeros y juntos los cuatro irían a visitar a Kakaroto.

Sin embargo, Raditz pensó que la mujer sería débil y no le costaría ningún trabajo hacer todo eso que había pensado. Sanako, al verlo venir, desenfundó la daga en un movimiento fluido que había memorizado bien desde hacía mucho tiempo, a base de práctica y más práctica. La punta filosa se encajó en el abdomen de Raditz, atravesó sin problema alguno la armadura y la poderosa piel del Saiyajin. La daga de Sanako no era cualquier daga.

Por un instante, al verlo caer, Bardock estuvo a punto de correr a lado de su hijo, tomarlo en sus brazos y pedirle que no muriera. Se contuvo. La sangre manaba como la vida se le escapaba de los ojos a Raditz. Bardock se acercó.

"Nunca me olvidé de ti, hijo. Kakaroto era muy pequeño, tenía dos unidades de poder de pelea, tú ya eras un guerrero poderoso, sabía que podrías cuidarte solo. Quizá sí debí preocuparme más por ti." Dijo, mirándolo a los ojos y le dio la espalda. "Vamos Sanako."

La chica del cabello cobalto miró durante un instante más a Raditz. La muerte que le había proporcionado era la muerte digna de un guerrero que ha luchado con valor para defender sus ideales. Antes de seguir a Bardock, Sanako juntó las manos delante de ella con la daga apuntando hacia el suelo entre ella. La dejó caer y un destello salió de la herida que se abrió en la tierra. Cerró los ojos y elevó una plegaria silenciosa. Aplaudió una sola vez y recogió la daga colocando la rodilla derecha muy cerca del suelo.

"Nos veremos." Se despidió de Raditz, quien tenía los ojos velados por la muerte. Lo último que vio fue a la chica alejándose al trote detrás de su padre, quien nunca se olvidó de él y al parecer… estaba orgulloso.

* * *

_2313hrs  
__17/04/12_

_Aaaahh, el pobre de Raditz estaba celoso de su hermano U_U_

_La verdad es que no se me ocurrió nada mejor para el reencuentro entre padre e hijo en este capítulo, creo que mañana me arrepentiré por subir este capítulo pero ni modo, el chow debe continuar. Próximo capítulo... en algunos días._

_Buenas noticias: Soy un centauro de nuevo! No más transporte público yeaaaah!_

_**H.S**_


	218. Guerrero Saiyajin

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Guerrero Saiyajin

(Capítulo 218)

Raditz estaba muerto, ninguno de sus dos compañeros lo sabían con seguridad, pero lo imaginaban. Solía pasar que la incomunicación con otro Saiyajin era el indicador de que éste había sido derrotado. Ni Nappa ni Vegeta se tomaron un momento para lamentar la pérdida del compañero. A Vegeta no le caía tan bien y Nappa prefería terminar de una vez por todas con Kakaroto y después preocuparse por llorar al compañero caído.

Para mostrar un poco el dolor que el Saiyajin había sentido por la muerte de Raditz, Nappa se había encargado de destruir gran parte de la ciudad con un solo ataque. Las personas involucradas gritaron durante un segundo, al siguiente fueron acalladas por la muerte. El Saiyajin levantó el vuelo y consultó los poderes de pelea que había en su rastreador. Había dos en particular, más elevados que todos los demás, que llamaron su atención, uno más elevado que el otro por sólo 20 unidades. Ambos estaban alejados por lo menos 80 unidades de los demás, uno de esos dos debía de ser Kakaroto, ¿pero cuál?

El más cercano además estaba rodeado de un par de poderes de pelea que no representaban amenaza alguna… ¡Bah! Ni los dos más fuertes representaban amenaza alguna. El otro, no obstante, se encontraba hacia el norte, al parecer, alejado de todo, solo en los confines más remotos del planeta. Ese podría ser Kakaroto planeando y preparándose para la destrucción de los habitantes de este planeta. Sin embargo, Kakaroto no había sido enviado para la colonización, aunque su sangre de Saiyajin le haya indicado que era eso lo que debía hacer. Todo era muy confuso, Nappa ahora entendía por qué Vegeta le ordenaba dejarle a él la parte logística de las misiones.

Decidió ir por el más alto de los poderes en el rastreador, primero porque estaba más cerca y segundo porque debía de hacer algo ya, seguramente, Vegeta estaría esperando que le indicara si Kakaroto estaba allí o no para ponerse en movimiento.

Mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia donde el supuesto Kakaroto se encontraba, el rastreador le indicó que había un pequeño poder de pelea dirigiéndose hacia la misma dirección. Antes de que cualquier suposición comenzara a germinarse en su mente, Nappa aceleró y silencio todo en su cráneo, si se ponía a pensar qué era lo que sucedía, terminaría vencido por un dolor de cabeza terrible y más le valía no perder tiempo.

La mañana estaba espléndida. Las nubes blancas se deslizaban perezosas por el domo azul de fondo. Son Gohan, que pocas veces podía permitirse el sentarse delante de su pequeña casita y descansar con las piernas estiradas tan largas como las tenía, ese día había decidido hacerlo.

Cuando Gokú se marchó, sacó su silla favorita y se sentó bajo la sombra del árbol a un costado de su cabañita. Miró las subidas y las bajadas del monte Paoz y aspiró el aire limpio de esas alturas. Los pajaritos trinaban de rama en rama y algunos valientes se cercaban hasta el anciano para que éste les ofreciera algunas migajas. Como no lo hacía, se iban. La brisa refrescó su rostro, una nube pasó ocultando al sol. Son Gohan se estremeció y se abrazó acurrucándose en la silla.

Por la mañana, Chichi, la hija de su gran amigo Gyu-Mao, había llegado con una canasta de frutas debajo del brazo. Saludó con cortesía a Son Gohan y se había puesto colorada al ver a Gokú. ¡Ah, la juventud!

Ella misma había preparado el almuerzo, como hacía cada vez que iba a visitarlos, después de comer, había invitado a Gokú a dar un paseo por los alrededores y él había aceptado con un encogimiento de hombros, no le molestaba pasear por allí sin hacer nada, aunque claro, él preferiría estar entrenando, no obstante, Son Gohan de verdad había querido sentarse en la silla y disfrutar de un poco de calma.

Así que los jóvenes se fueron a dar un paseo.

Son Gohan se quedó en casa y Nappa se plantó delante de él con los brazos caídos a los costados del cuerpo.

El anciano estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, por lo que no hizo mucho caso del visitante, ataviado con una armadura muy extraña. Pero hubo un detalle en él que despertó y tiró a Son Gohan de la silla.

"¡Tienes una cola!" Dijo, completamente despierto. Se puso de pie y miró al guerrero de casi dos metros delante de él. "¿Quién eres tú?" Cuestionó con las rodillas temblándole un poco.

Nappa no respondió, escaneó el lugar con la mirada y el rastreador le indicó que el sujeto que podía ser Kakaroto se acercaba acompañado de un poder de pelea mínimo.

"¿El que viene allí es Kakaroto?" cuestionó Nappa, señalando con el pulgar la dirección en la que se acercaba Gokú y Chichi.

"¿Caca, qué?" se extrañó Son Gohan y se puso de pie. La presencia de ese hombre no le agradó para nada a Son Gohan. "Disculpe usted, pero no tiene ningún derecho de venir a insultarme, así que será mejor que se marche." Indicó, adoptando una postura tajante. Aunque precavido, estaba seguro de que el sujeto delante de él no era cualquiera.

Nappa se acercó unos pasos y sin aviso previo golpeó a Son Gohan en el rostro, con el dorso de su mano derecha. El anciano salió despedido hacia atrás y se golpeó contra la fachada de su pequeña cabaña. De milagro ésta no se cayó.

"Te hice una pregunta, ¿ese que está ahí…?"

"¡Oye tú!" Gritó Gokú y corrió a auxiliar a Son Gohan. "¿Te encuentras bien, abuelito?"

"Sí, hijo, no te preocupes." Se quejó Son Gohan y se puso de pie con ayuda de Gokú.

"¿Quién es este sujeto?"

"No lo sé, llegó preguntando por alguien de nombre muy extraño."

Ambos miraron a Nappa, él, acababa de decir algo en su extraño aparato que le cubría un ojo y una oreja.

"Kakaroto," dijo mirando a Gokú y se avanzó dos pasos. "Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes, no sabes el gusto que le da a tu príncipe saber que al fin te encontramos."

"¿Tu príncipe?" Preguntó Chichi muy extrañada. "¿De qué está hablando este señor?"

"No tengo idea." Respondió Gokú y no dijo nada más, había algo familiar, y aterrador en la expresión del sujeto delante de ellos. Algo no estaba bien y las cosas se pondrían todavía peor.

_Lo encontré, está en el tercer planeta del sistema_. Había dicho Nappa. Vegeta, adelantándose a las pocas posibilidades que tenía por delante, se había puesto en movimiento momentos antes de recibir el mensaje de Nappa. Estaba a punto de alcanzar la órbita del planeta rojo cuando Sanako y Bardock subieron a la nave y despegaron.

Era la recta final, quien llegara primero decidiría la suerte de Kakaroto, la Tierra y Bardock mismo. Mientras tanto, Nappa podría divertirse un momento. Delante de él había tres sujetos, a dos de ellos los podía eliminar y dentro de poco llegaría un tercero.

"Ahora vamos a divertirnos un momento," anunció Nappa e hizo tronar sus nudillos. "¿Con quién voy a empezar, el anciano o la muchacha?" Sonrió, confiado, terrible. Gokú se colocó delante de ellos y lo encaró. Aunque le costara la vida, él los defendería.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Quiso saber Gokú.

"Yo soy Nappa, un guerrero de clase alta, de hecho, el último de los guerreros Saiyajins de clase alta." Explicó Nappa orgulloso de lo que estaba diciendo. Gokú, Son Gohan y Chichi lo miraron con las cejar arqueadas sin entender nada de lo que el otro estaba diciendo.

"¿Saiyajin? ¿Qué se supone que es eso?" Inquirió Gokú.

"Vaya, no pensé que además de matarte, tendría que darte unas clases de historia," se burló Nappa y se cruzó de brazos. "Aunque bueno, pocos son los que soportan saber acerca de nosotros. Me pregunto si el conocer tus raíces hará que tus amigos se alejen de ti al conocerte de verdad."

"¡Jamás! Gokú es un buen hombre, su pasado no nos importa." Atajó Chichi, sujetando a Gokú del brazo.

"Kakaroto ni siquiera es un hombre," atajó Nappa. "Es un guerrero Saiyajin."

"¿Eres… un alien?" Preguntó Chichi, alejándose un poquito de él. Son Gohan no dijo nada.

"No, no… no lo sé. Abuelito" se giró a mirarlo. Son Gohan le devolvió la mirada, pero continuó sin decir nada.

"¿Acaso creías que tú eras como ellos? ¿Tu cola no te dijo nada acerca de tu naturaleza?" Cuestionó Nappa y agitó despacio su cola delante de su rostro. Los tres que lo miraron abrieron los ojos como platos. "Así es, Kakaroto, tú no eres como ellos, tú… de algún modo, eres como yo. Eres un guerrero Saiyajin."

* * *

_1613hrs  
__18/04/12_

_Qué difícil se me hizo esta parte, donde Nappa le dice a Gokú y a los otros que no es Gokú, sino Kakaroto, y que no es humano, sino Saiyajin, me parece que algo así debe de estar cargadísimo de sorpresa, no obstante, acá ya no hay sorpresa porque todos lo sabemos... encontes, qué recurso utilizar? Este Fan Fic se pone cada vez más difícil, tengo ideas para lo que va a suceder, por fin, dentro de poco, cumpliré una de las reglas que escribí hace cinco años, mientras planeaba esta historia, en el próximo capítulo, les diré qué es lo que ocurre con ella y cuál es, por supuesto._

_Ojalá les haya gustado._

_**H.S**_


	219. Duda

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Duda

(Capítulo 219)

Un guerrero Saiyajin, había dicho Nappa y el nombre, por algún motivo, había removido un recuerdo muy profundo y olvidado dentro de la mente de Gokú. Sólo de escuchar el nombre, de mirar a Nappa delante de él, los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban junto con el escalofrío que le recorría la espina.

El lento agitar de su cola hipnotizaba a Gokú y mantenía aterrados e inmóviles a Son Gohan y Chichi. Los ojos negros del Saiyajin no se apartaban de los de Gokú. En esos extraños ojos tan familiares, Chichi pudo encontrar un rasgo característico de su amigo de la infancia. El lugar estaba en completo silencio, ni la brisa agitaba los cabellos, ni las aves entonaban sus trinos. En algún lugar lejano podía escucharse la vitalidad del mundo, pero no allí, no delante de la cabañita de Son Gohan donde la muerte acechaba, con el rostro pálido oculto debajo de su túnica empolvada por el andar imparable, con la hoz sobre el hombro diestro, palpando el aire con las cuencas vacías, saboreando las almas que engullirá hacia el averno.

Un guerrero Saiyajin. Las palabras retumbaban dentro de su cráneo mientras su conciencia volaba por lo más recóndito y oscuro del éter en el universo. Él no era de ese mundo, todo lo que conocía, su realidad, su identidad, todo se lo habían arrancado con cuatro simples palabras que cuarteaban las paredes internas de su cabeza con el eco doloroso de su repetición. Eres un guerrero Saiyajin.

Gokú se giró lentamente a mirar a su abuelo Son Gohan. En realidad no era su abuelo, tan sólo un desconocido que lo había encontrado por allí, perdido en el bosque

(con los monos)

Vagando sin propósito alguno. Conviviendo con las bestias, como lo que era según el linaje de su sangre.

Un guerrero Saiyajin.

"¿Aún no puedes creerlo, Kakaroto?" Inquirió Nappa con las manos en la cintura y su media sonrisa en los labios. Los dientes luchaban contra el amarillo por mantener su blancura. Los labios gruesos, el cuerpo grande proyectando su maligna sombra delante de los pies de Kakaroto, el sol brillaba en la coronilla de su cabeza rapada por el sudor destilado a causa del clima al que todavía no se acostumbraba. Los músculos marcados de su cuerpo hacían que la armadura, que parecía ser de hule, se estirara a su máximo. Las venas de su cuerpo parecían llevar la sangre debajo de su piel a diferentes velocidades, era como si por cuenta propia, su cuerpo estuviera adaptándose a la gravedad, el aire, el clima, la altura. La inminente lucha que destruiría la terrestre vida tranquila de Kakaroto.

Gokú ni siquiera lo miró cuando hizo esa pregunta, seguía con los pensamientos arremolinados en torno de su… el que decía ser su abuelo, pero en realidad… era una mentira, todo una mentira, germinada en la montaña lejos de la verdad. Muy, muy pero que muy lejos. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora que conocía la verdad de su existencia, su pasado?

¿De verdad lo conocía?

"¿Qué te sucede, Kakaroto? ¿Tanto te afectó la noticia?" Volvió a burlarse el invasor. Su rostro no reflejaba otra cosa que orgullo, aturdir al contrincante utilizando únicamente palabras era una de las cosas que él más disfrutaba, sobre todo porque no le salía muy bien.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Gokú?" preguntó Chichi, con las manos entrelazadas delante de su pecho. Estaba preocupada, por supuesto, no porque su amigo de la infancia no fuera humano, estaba claro que él mismo desconocía el dato, no podía culparlo. No, ella estaba preocupada por él, se veía bastante mal, jamás había visto esa expresión de duda en sus ojos, Gokú siempre se había mostrado firme en sus convicciones aún cuando los demás no lo hiciera, siempre le ponía el pecho a la adversidad cuando fuera necesario. Pero esta vez…

"Su nombre no es Gokú," atajó Nappa antes de que él pudiera reaccionar. "Se llama Kakaroto y pertenece a la raza más poderosa del universo."

"¡Te equivocas!" Atajó Son Gohan con firmeza. Se adelantó cojeando un par de pasos y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Gokú. Le hizo una señal para que no hablara. "Gokú quizá no sea como nosotros, sin embargo pertenece a este planeta. Desde muy pequeño aprendió a amarlo y nosotros a él, no importa si ni siquiera es de este planeta, ahora este es su hogar y a nosotros no nos interesa su pasado."

"Es verdad," acotó Chichi colocándose al otro lado de Gokú, éste la miró. "Lo queremos y nada de lo que digas podrá hacernos cambiar de parecer."

Las dudas y el eco de esas horribles palabras en la mente de Gokú desaparecieron. Sus ojos volvieron a tener ese brillo carismático de siempre y la sonrisa volvió a sus labios.

"Qué conmovedor es todo esto, eso me gusta," dijo Nappa y colocó los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, cerró los puños a una velocidad enloquecedora, tan lento que Gokú, Chichi y Son Gohan esperaron escuchar el chirriar de sus articulaciones como viejas puertas sin aceite. "Eso hará que disfrute mucho más el acabar con sus patéticas vidas. Creo que puedo divertirme un poco con ellos dos antes de que Vegeta llegue. Por supuesto, tú Kakaroto, estás reservado para el príncipe." Sonrió al mismo tiempo que separaba las piernas, su mirada azabache no se apartó ni un solo segundo de Kakaroto. Su cuerpo imponente cambió, las venas volvieron a estar ocultas, el sudor se evaporó y su respiración parecía normal, la armadura que lo protegía parecía menos estirada. Por fin, después del tiempo transcurrido, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a las condiciones ambientales de la montaña Paoz.

"¿El príncipe?" Cuestionó Chichi. Su mano se apretó en el hombro de Gokú.

Nappa la miró con desprecio y sonrió. "Claro, tienes el honor, Kakaroto, de que el príncipe quiera asesinarte con sus propias manos. Y esto es gracias a Bardock, el muy estúpido se atrevió a asesinar al rey. Así que deberías comenzar a culparlo a él, Kakaroto."

"Ni siquiera lo conozco," refutó Gokú y se adelantó un poco, perdiendo el contacto de las manos en sus hombros. "Pero no permitiré que les hagas daño a mis amigos."

"Eso mismo decía Bardock y todos sus amigos murieron, ahora no le queda de otra más que vagar solo por el universo, buscándote. ¿No te parece patético?," se mofó Nappa arqueando las cejas. "Dime, Kakaroto, ¿tú qué piensas hacer para salvar a tus amigos?"

"¡Pelearé!"

Nappa echó la cabeza hacia atrás y permitió que su carcajada se expandiera por la tranquilidad de la montaña. "¿Y qué crees que lograrás peleando solo contra mí?"

"¿Y quién dijo que pelearía solo?" Advirtió una voz desde el cielo. Son Gohan, Gokú y Chichi miraron a lo alto, delante de Gokú aterrizó Krillin, con una rodilla en el suelo y una mano apuntando al cielo hacia su espalda. "No lo dejaré solo, ninguno de nosotros lo hará."

Dijo, seguro de sí mismo, sin mirar a su oponente, confiado de que si peleaba a lado de Gokú, nada podría salir mal. También desconocía quién era ese sujeto, lo único que había visto y oído, fueron las palabras de Gokú y la ofensa del sujeto alto. Por supuesto no lo permitiría. Por supuesto, le sorprendía que ese tipo estuviera allí, sobre todo porque él sabía que allí iba a estar, lo cual era muy extraño.

"¡Krillin!" Exclamó Chichi con alegría.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Gokú, temiendo por la seguridad de su amigo.

Krillin no respondió de inmediato, su mirada estaba absorta en el oponente que tenían delante. O eso quería hacerle creer a su amigo. Después de todo, ¿cómo iba a explicarle que ya sabía que se encontraba en problemas y por eso había venido a ayudarlo? ¿Le creería? Ni él mismo había creído la llamada que recibió en Kame-House y por eso había demorado tanto en llegar.

Dio vueltas de un lado a otro, pensando que la voz a través del auricular sonaba escalofriantemente conocida y nueva al mismo tiempo. Había sentido, al escucharla, una frialdad terrible recorriéndole la espalda desde la nuca. De haber tenido cabellos, todos ellos se le habrían erizado como a Gokú.

"Tenemos cosas más importantes con las cuales lidiar, ¿no te parece?" Replicó Krillin haciendo alusión a Nappa, quien no había perdido el interés en ellos dos.

"Sí, tienes razón," convino Gokú con una sonrisa. "Pero cuando acabemos con él, tendrás que explicármelo."

Nappa soltó una feroz carcajada ante las palabras de Kakaroto. "¿De verdad crees que ustedes dos podrán enfrentarse a mí? Se ve que el ambiente de este planeta te afectó el cerebro, Kakaroto. Un soldado de clase baja como tú, con ese nivel de pelea tan insignificante, jamás podría hacerle frente a un guerrero tan de alto nivel como yo."

"No puedes saberlo sin que lo hayamos intentado primero."

"¡Por supuesto que puedo saberlo! Ningún guerrero de clase baja es oponente de un de clase alta, eso todo el mundo lo sabe."

"Eso significa que Bardock es un guerrero de clase alta, ¿no es así?"

Krillin lo miró sin entender sus palabras. Nappa por su parte escupió a un costado y dijo: "No, él era un inútil como tú."

"Sin embargo, derrotó al rey. Eso quiere decir que sí tenemos posibilidades de derrotarte." Declaró Gokú con una sonrisa en los labios.

Nappa lo miró con desprecio. Él sabía que lo de Bardock había sido simple casualidad, suerte y nada más. Quizá el rey no estaba en sus mejores días. De todas formas no importaba, eso no volvería a repetirse.

"A diferencia de ti, Kakaroto, Bardock tuvo suerte." Dijo Nappa y arrastró un pie hacia atrás, de inmediato Krillin y Gokú adoptaron posiciones de pelea. Son Gohan tomó a Chichi de los Brazos y la incitó a alejarse de ellos para no estorbarles. La pelea que estaba a punto de comenzar sería muy peligrosa para ellos dos que tan sólo eran espectadores.

El guerrero caído del espacio se movió a una velocidad invisible. La brisa que provocó su movimiento llegó retrasada a los rostros de Gokú y Krillin, incluso el impulso eléctrico del dolor prendido en sus narices tardó más en llegar a sus cerebros que Nappa hasta ellos desde el lugar en el que estaba.

Gokú y Krillin fueron impulsados hacia atrás, flotaron por los aires a un costado de Nappa y éste los recibió con una mueca burlona y los codos levantados, listos para golpearlos en el pecho y hacerlo caer al suelo. Su velocidad era increíble. Gokú y Krillin no salieron de su asombro hasta que el dolor comenzó a oprimirles el rostro y el pecho. Se revolcaron en la tierra y se alejaron de Napa con brincos torpes. El guerrero del espacio sonreía por lo que les había hecho, los miró a uno y luego a otro.

"Ahora dime, Kakaroto," dijo Nappa, enfrentándolo con la expresión de la misma muerte dibujada en su rostro. "¡Todavía piensas que pueden enfrentarse a mí?"

Gokú tragó saliva y dudó.

* * *

_2032hrs  
__10/06/12_

_Qué, me tarde? hahaha ya sé, lo lamento pero... han pasado muchas cosas, y ahora que estoy de vacaciones en la Universidad, intentaré ponerme al corriente ahora que sé que hay historias de Dragon Ball Z más largas que esta, sólo son tres, pero una de ellas en realidad es un monstruo, este Fan Fic no se le compara._

_Estaba pensando, ya que estamos en esto de las confesiones, dividir la serie en sus respectivas temporadas, sin embargo, cambié de idea al descubrir que hay otras historias más largas que la mía, quiero competir contra ellos, a uno casi lo alcanzo y sólo uno de los tres que están por delante de Dragon Ball H.S es en español. Claro que este Fan Fic es el que tiene más capítulos, pero eso no lo hace el más extenso. Sí, sí, tengo inseguridades sexuales respecto al tamaño, por eso hago esto hahahahahahahaha no me importa xDDD_

_En el próximo capítulo les comentaré cuál es una de esas reglas que me impuse antes de comenzar a escribir este Fan Fic. Estoy seguro de que están anotadas en algún lugar y les explicaré qué onda con ellas, mientras tanto, vayan por una silla :P_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»**_


	220. Reanudación

_Han pasado seis meses desde la última vez que escribí una palabra en la Hoja en Blanco de esta historia. Debo decir que de verdad fue muy difícil encontrar las ganas de continuarla, el sólo hecho de pensar en continuar esta historia me hacía querer arrancarme la cabeza. No obstante, gracias a GokúxMilk, Esplandian y sobre todo a Mely, encontré a la Musa oculta en la parte de atrás de mi cerebro y la sometí con palabras lindas cargadas de amenazas y falsas promesas._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Reanudación

(Capítulo 220)

"¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar de esos fantásticos guerreros que viajaban por todo el mundo, únicamente para demostrar su fuerza contra otros oponentes, igual o más fuertes que ellos, en la Isla del Sur?"

"Por supuesto, ¿quién no ha oído hablar de ellos? Hace dos años mi padre me dijo que iríamos a ver las preliminares. Era una lástima que no pudiéramos quedarnos a los combates finales, pero él debía volver al trabajo. Pidió permiso para faltar pero no lo dejaron y mamá dijo que no quería quedarse sola en un lugar tan lejano de casa. Al final, ambos decidieron que no valía la pena ir tan lejos para no ver ni un enfrentamiento. ¿Sabías que las preliminares ocurren en la parte de atrás, lejos de todo el público?"

"Sí, algo había escuchado de ello, no deberían hacerlo, es una lástima que no podamos apreciar las técnicas de aquellos que no llegan a las finales."

"Sí."

"Pero espera, nos falta muy poco para llegar a la casa del más grandioso guerrero de la tierra. ¿Qué le vas a decir cuando lo veamos?"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué le voy a decir? Pues… ahora que lo dices no lo había pensado. No sé qué podría decirle alguien como yo."

"Yo si sé qué es lo que le voy a decir. Lo estuve meditando toda la noche. Cuando le tenga de frente, le pediré que me enseñe a hacer su técnica especial."

"¡Ja, ja, ja! Dudo mucho que tú puedas aprender ninguna técnica en absoluto. Ten en cuenta que él es un hombre muy poderoso y ha estado años entrenando, no creo que su técnica especial sea fácil."

"Ya lo sé, tonto, no tienes por qué decírmelo. He estado entrenando muy duro des de hace mucho tiempo, por las tardes, después del colegio. No soy ningún estúpido como para creer que podré hacer esa fabulosa técnica en poco tiempo. Después de que me enseñe cómo hacerla no me dedicaré a nada más, sólo intentaré realizar su técnica. Y cuando lo consiga…"

"Ya serás demasiado viejo para presumirla con las chicas. Eres un tonto."

"El tonto eres tú por pensar que envejeceré antes de poder presumir esa técnica con las chicas. Lo haré, y cuando lo haga, me encargaré de derrotar a todos los malvados que rumian sus malévolos planes sobre la faz de la tierra. No quedará ninguno."

"¿No se te ha ocurrido que si con esa técnica pudieras hacer eso, él ya lo habría hecho?"

"Quizá no lo hace porque necesita alguien que lo ayude. Imagínate, podríamos ser él y yo contra la maldad del mundo. Él como Batman y yo como el Chico Maravilla, juntos hasta el final con una sola meta en mente: derrotar a los malos."

"Sigo pensando que serás demasiado viejo para cuando hayas logrado realizar la técnica. Mejor… sólo preguntémosle cuánto tiempo se tardó en hacerla."

"¿Estás loco? ¡Él nació sabiendo hacer esa técnica! La practicó en el vientre de su madre y cuando nació, fue lo primero que hizo."

"No seas tarado, estás exagerando, nadie puede practicar nada en el vientre de la madre, estás loco."

"Él pudo, lo sé. La caída del universo me lo dice. Es tan poderoso que…"

Hubo un golpe, un grito y un temblor de la tierra por la que andaban. Los dos muchachos se quedaron muy quietos, esperando que el sonido se repitiera para saber qué estaba pasando. No fue sino hasta ese momento en el que se dieron cuenta que todo alrededor estaba sumido en un silencio absoluto. Ni siquiera la brisa de las montañas se atrevía a hacer acto de presencia.

"Algo malo sucede." Susurró la niña, con los ojos tan abiertos como podía tenerlos. Su compañero, un niño un año mayor que ella, contempló el lugar de la misma forma. No respondió pues podrían estar siendo acechados y no les convenía revelar su ubicación. Aunque si estaban en la mira de un depredador… eso no les serviría de nada.

Entonces hubo una risa, una risa maléfica y terrible que no parecía de este planeta. El sonido quebrado de esa cacofonía demencial hizo eco en la espesura del bosque. Los dos muchachos quisieron salir corriendo de ese lugar, sin embargo, el miedo los paralizó allí mismo donde estaban.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Inquirió el muchacho con los ojos cerrados, apretados con todas sus fuerzas.

"Vamos a ver." Escuchó la voz de su compañera y las ramitas rompiéndose en chasquidos estridentes debajo de sus pies.

Adiós sigilo.

La siguió sin decir nada, con los labios apretados y los dientes castañeando en golpecitos repetidos.

Se asomaron a lo alto de la montaña. De inmediato, la pequeña casita llamó su atención, los ojos se les inundaron del brillo ilusionado de llegar al lugar que estaban buscando.

"¡Allí vive él!" Dijo ella con la voz ahogada en la emoción que subía desde su estómago.

"Sí, por fin…" su compañero se alejó de ella de un brinco, el vómito que subía desde su estómago le salpicó un poco los pies. "¿Me estás jodiendo?"

"Lo siento, no pude… ¡guaaaac!"

"A veces eres tan desagradable." Dijo y volvió a echar un vistazo, más allá de la cabañita estaba él. Sí, el grande y poderoso mitológico superhéroe salvador de grandes y chicos ejemplo a seguir por todos único y extraordinario aunque más extraordinario que único bendecido por los dioses y sus vecinos en el universo dotado con los poderesmásexclusivosdecadaun odeesosmismosdiosesysusanti-dioses guerrero vencedor en quién sabe cuántos torneos de artes marciales… uufff… Él.

"¡Ahí está!" gritó olvidando el golpe y el grito y la risa malvada que habían escuchado momentos antes. Se irguió de su escondite por el resorte con el que lo dotó la emoción de haberlo visto antes que su compañera. Apretó los puños delante de él y echó a correr hacia él. Gritaba su nombre y se imaginaba en esos sueños de pesadilla en los que corres y huyes de alguna bestia horrible y desconocida y corres y huyes sin alejarte nada porque tus pies han sufrido el encantamiento de su magia oscura. Sólo que ahora era ella quien lo sujetaba de la cintura para que no corriera. Como él era más fuerte que ella, la arrastró durante un rato antes de que los dos cayeran ocultos detrás de la cabañita.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, tarado?"

"¡Voy ir a conocerlo y le diré que me enseñe su técnica!"

"¡Oye, esa era mi idea!"

"Sí, pero yo lo vi primero."

"No importa, no podemos salir aún."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Estás ciego acaso? Alguien los está atacando. Observa sin hacer ruido."

Juntos, muy pegaditos, se asomaron por la esquina de la cabaña. En efecto, además de Él, el grandioso y extraordinario, único capaz de derrotar a toda la maldad habida y por haber en la faz de la tierra los planetas vecinos todo el sistema solar la vía lácteaygaláxiascircunvecinaa as… había también una mujer a la que él protegía, un par de hombres jóvenes tirados en el suelo y un hombre adulto, pelón, como de dos metros, vestido con un atuendo que parecía muy extraño y protegía muy poco la enorme musculatura. Ése último era el enemigo, al verlo, los dos muchachitos supieron que de esa boca había salido la risa maléfica que habían escuchado anteriormente.

"¿Qué crees que esté pasando?"

"No tengo idea, pero será mejor que esperemos aquí un momento antes de ir a estorbarles. ¿Estás de acuerdo?"

El otro asintió con la cabeza mientras tragaba saliva. No le gustaba el hombre grande, musculoso y pelón de risa terrorífica. Sobre todo porque estaba allí con sus planes de ir a platicar con el grande, el único, el increíble y todo lo demás.

Mientras ellos observaban en silencio, la batalla entre Nappa, Gokú y Krillin se reanudó.

* * *

_1429hrs  
__01/11/12_

_Qué les puedo decir? Trabajar, estudiar, jugar y descargar aplicaciones de juegos a lo wey en el android no es muy benéfico para la escritura de fanfics que se han dejado durante mucho tiempo, de hecho, hoy voy a llegar tarde al trabajo y la verdad... ME VALE! Porque después de seis horribles meses de ausencia en esta historia ESTOY DE VUELTA! _

_AJUUUUAAAA! Cómo chingados no? Dragon Ball H.S va a terminarse porque va a terminarse, tengo una pila inmensa de libros para leer, una más pequeña de libros para leer de tarea, otra más grande de historias para leer y editar hechas por mí, varios vicios que terminar, esta historia y un juego nuevo xD Pero le voy a dar su espacio a DBHS porque es lo que más atrasado tengo y se lo debo a los lectores y a mí mismo._

_En el capítulo pasado les dije que les contaría de las reglas que había hecho para tener en cuenta antes de comenzar a escribir esta historia (hace como un siglo) y no lo haré porque no sucedió lo que yo pensé que sucedería, así que esperen un poco más que yo creo que en el próximo capítulo pasara, por lo mientras..._

_**Dedicado especialmente a mi maldita Zely**_

_**H.S****  
**_


	221. Las naves que llegan del cielo

_Waazzaaaaaaa!_

_Ya sé que son capítulos cortos pero... estoy aceitando las partes, sólo espero estar haciendo lo que me propuse desde el principio que es escribir, escribir y escribir. Ojalá que este capítulo les guste, llamé a la Maldita de Zely y me pidió un Fan fic de 50 mil palabras hahahahaha le dije que lo intentaría, pero este mes va a estar de la shingada con tanta tarea que tengo por hacer... igual no me rendiré antes de comenzar._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Las naves que llegan del cielo

(Capítulo 221)

"¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?"

¡Qué pregunta! Tantas fibras remueve en la existencia de los frágiles que imaginar la respuesta es incierto, confuso y aterrador. A veces los recuerdos nos son una adecuada fuente de alegría, mucho menos cuando el pasado es un vago fantasma que se desliza por las sombras llevando consigo únicamente los despojos de muertos desconocidos que para mala suerte de uno, son cercanos y deberían ser importantes.

Según el sujeto aterradoramente fuerte delante, esos recuerdos eran importantes para él. Su vida estaba en todas y cada una de esas palabras inyectadas como el más mortal de los venenos en sus oídos.

Gokú se limpió la comisura de los labios con el antebrazo. Le echó un vistazo al sujeto del espacio y después miró a su amigo, derribado junto a él. "Krillin, ¿estás bien?" Intentó ponerse de pie, pero el cuerpo no reaccionó como debía.

"S-sí, no te… preocupes." Respondió Krillin con dificultad. Tosió un par de veces y se puso de pie. "¿Tú estás bien?"

"Je, he estado mejor," bromeó y se puso de pie también. "Aunque me parece que la situación empeorará a partir de ahora."

"Ni me lo digas, ya siento que tengo todos los huesos rotos."

"Pronto los tendrás, no comas ansias," dijo Nappa, mirando cómo se ponían de pie trabajosamente. Se relamió los labios y los encaró de nuevo. Ni Gokú ni Krillin hicieron ademán de ponerse en guardia, estaban seguros de que aunque lo hicieran, él lograría derribar su defensa y hacerlos polvo. "Sólo espero que no sea demasiado pronto, aún no he comenzado a divertirme con ustedes."

"No vamos a decepcionarte, eso tenlo por seguro. Pelearemos, defendiendo nuestro hogar hasta la muerte, si es necesario."

"Sí, sí, eso pasará, yo me encargaré de que mueran suplicando por sus vidas. Sobre todo tú, Kakaroto, suplicarás más que todos, desearás jamás haber venido a este lugar y morirás de tristeza cuando veas que todos tus amigos, a los que estás jurando proteger, han muerto sin que tú pudieras hacer nada para evitarlo."

Dijo, juró, amenazó e hizo que un escalofrío subiera risueño por la espina de los seis que lo escucharon; Gokú, Krillin, Chichi, Son Gohan y los dos chicos ocultos detrás de la cabaña.

El silencio se hizo sepulcral. El viento mudo se llevó algunas hojas derribadas entre ellos, como si la Naturaleza quisiera poner a salvo a todos los suyos. Su soplo se convirtió en un lamento frío que meció las ropas de Krillin y los cabellos de Gokú. Chichi se apretó más contra el abuelo Gohan, él tragó saliva y pensó que su hora había llegado, por fin se reuniría con su Maestro en el Más Allá.

"¿Qué les pasa? ¿No iban a defender lo suyo? Ja, ja, ja" Se burló de sus caras de espanto, ninguno de ellos supo cómo reaccionar ante las palabras opresivas que había dicho con anterioridad. El terror los tenía sujetos de pies y manos. "Bueno, pues si no piensan atacar ustedes…"

No terminó la frase, no les daría el pitazo de salida, los atacaría sin misericordia y en la tarea se encargaría de robarles toda la esperanza que pudieran albergar todavía. Sus golpes llovieron sobre los rostros y el cuerpo de ambos peleadores. Gokú y Krillin estaban siendo hechos mierda por un peleador que tenía una fuerza asombrosa, colosal e imparable. Intentaron meter las manos, pero las de Nappa eran más rápidas y poderosas, no podían hacer nada para defenderse y si las cosas continuaban así, estarían perdidos en menos tiempo del que tenían pensado.

Con un golpe arrojó a los dos lejos de él. Los cuerpos maltrechos de Gokú y Krillin fueron a estrellarse contra una roca que se desmoronó tras el impacto.

"¡JAAAAAAAAAAAA! IDIOTAS" Gritó Nappa con alegría, como si fuera necesario darse ánimos. Los otros dos estaban jodidos y sería una suerte si lograban levantarse de donde estaban. "Eso les pasa por querer enfrentarse a un soldado de mi nivel como yo."

"Esto no está bien, Gokú," gruñó Krillin saliendo de entre las piedritas. "¿No se suponía que primero tendríamos que ir a entrenar con Kami-Sama? ¿Cómo diablos vamos a enfrentarnos a este sujeto si ni siquiera Piccolo apareció para echarnos la mano?"

"No tengo idea, Krillin, el Heich debe estar muy drogado. Sólo… no mueras."

_No bueno… ¿nunca van a dejar de quejarse o qué? Ya suficiente tengo con las voces en mi cabeza diciéndome que continúe la historia. ¿Ustedes me van a reclamar por eso?_

"No, pero podrías hacerla menos dolorosa, ¿verdad Gokú?"

"No estaría mal, es verdad."

_¿Van dejar que siga con la historia o seguirán de niñas llorando por lo que les hace el enemigo? Lo que deberían hacer es coordinar sus ataques contra él, no lo han intentado ni una sola ocasión, los tiene tan aterrados que no son capaces de moverse. Aguanten un poco más hasta que la ayuda llegue. Ya no tarda._

"De acuerdo."

Y mientras tanto, Nappa los miraba con el rostro desencajado y la ceja arqueada.

"Oye, es verdad," dijo, mirando al cielo. "¿Dónde demonios está Raditz?"

_¿Tú también? ¡Murió! Lo mató Bardock y su amiga Sanako, ¿ya? ¿Podemos continuar con este capítulo?_

"¿Cómo, Bardock está en este sistema planetario?"

_Eerrr… sí, de hecho ahí viene ya, igual que Vegeta._

"¿Quién llegará primero?"

_¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Dónde quedaría el misterio para el lector?_

"No me importa, quiero saber si los mato o espero a que llegue Bardock," bajó la mirada hacia Gokú y se relamió los labios de forma sensual. "Quiero ver su cara cuando esté a punto de aplastarte la cabeza, Kakaroto. ¿Te imaginas lo que dirá?"

"No, la verdad no." Replicó Gokú, aliviado un poco por el descanso inesperado que aquella surreal discusión estaba otorgándoles. Quizá, pensó, era el momento que debían aprovechar Chichi y Son Gohan para escapar.

"Yo tampoco, por eso quiero verlo." Acepto Nappa con una sonrisa en los labios. "Así que dime, Heich, ¿quién llegará primero?"

_¡Oh, bueno, ya está! No se puede con ustedes…_

Desde el cielo escucharon un gran estruendo. Todos en el lugar levantaron la mirada para observar lo que sucedía. Cruzando el domo azul, una esfera blanca, ardiendo por la fricción, se precipitaba con la violencia del granizo en una tormenta. Nappa sonrió al reconocer el logo de la realeza de Vegita en la portezuela de esa nave.

"Ahí llega su majestad, el Príncipe Vegeta." Susurró sin dejar de mirar la trayectoria de la nave. Pronto el príncipe se reuniría con él y juntos acabarían con Kakaroto y los suyos, aunque no necesitaba de su ayuda, Nappa se sentiría orgulloso de hacerlo a su lado. Una vez más, el Príncipe estaría allí para valorar su desempeño y convencerse, de nuevo, que Nappa era un guerrero que valía la pena. "¡Ja, ja, ja!" Rió mientras giraba la mirada hacia Gokú y Krillin. "Ahora ya todo…"

Su línea fue cortada de improviso por la atención que ponían los terrestres en una nave aún más grande que estaba descendiendo detrás de ellos. La tecnología de esa nave era tan asombrosa que no provocaba brisa en su descenso, era más magnética que de propulsión, póngale. Se posó en el suelo y la compuerta principal se abrió.

Para efectos de parafernalia, diremos que de dentro de la nave emanaba una luz cegadora, mucho más intensa que la que iluminaba el ambiente. Olvidé si era de día o casi caía la tarde, así que digamos que era medio día. Las sombras de esta nueva luz se proyectaron sobre la hierba fresca. Dos figuras aparecieron recortadas contra la luz del interior de la nave. Una alta con el cabello de forma simétrica y muy conocida por todos. La armadura que llevaba parecía tener falda y los músculos de sus piernas quedaban dibujados en un oscuro muy seductor para Bulma, pero ella no está aquí así que se lo perdió.

La otra figura, más pequeña, ataviada con una falda que caía hasta sus rodillas y una blusa de tirantes muy vieja y gastada sostenía en la surda una daga. La balanza en esa batalla ahora se inclinaba a favor de los terrestres gracias a la insistencia de Nappa por saber quién llegaría primero.

"¿Me estás jodiendo?"

La verdad sí. Ho ho ho.

* * *

_0118hrs  
__05/11/12_

_Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Esplandian, "Cómo sangra el subsuelo me dio la idea de fondo que quiero para DBHS y en una de esas, me lo robo y la línea de tiempo de este monstruo, se tropezará con la de su joyita ^^ (la dedicatoria es para que no repeles como los personajes de Toriyama en este capítulo xD en caso de que decida robarme tu relato :P )_

_**DEAMiMaZy**_

_**H.S****  
**_


	222. Reunión de padre e hijo

_Waazzaaaaaa!_

_A veces me pregunto cómo es que dejo de escribir de este fan fic si es tan fácil? Hahahahaha ok, no. Supongo que es el saber qué va a ocurrir después de un rato lo que me facilita el flujo de las letras. No se olviden de los personajes que están en escena, me parece que esto se va a poner cada vez más interesante, o eso espero._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

Reunión de padre e hijo

(Capítulo 222)

— ¿Es aquí? —cuestionó Sanako en el umbral de la nave. En el ambiente había un fuerte olor a vegetación. El aire era fresco y les acariciaba el rostro con un suave soplo. Estaba todo en silencio y parecía un buen sitio para recostarse en la hierba y descansar durante todo el día. A Sanako le hizo recordar su aldea, su mundo, aquel lugar lejano del que Bardock la había sacado hacia ya muchísimos capítulos.

Bardock por el contrario, siendo un guerrero mucho más preparado con una experiencia que cualquiera envidiaría, no se fijó en los detalles del lugar, ni en la elevación ni el cielo azul ni ninguna de esos elementos efímeros que están siempre presentes en las mentes de los poetas y los escritores como un desafío para hacerlos notar sin ser tan evidentes. Lo primero que notó él fueron los guerreros luchando por su vida; dos de ellos derribados en el suelo, agotados por una lucha que demandaba de ellos mucho más de lo que podían ofrecer y otro que claramente no había hecho ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por derrotar a los otros dos.

Nappa.

— ¿En dónde está Vegeta? —musitó Bardock en tono bajo, como hablando consigo mismo, el cuestionamiento de Sanako no era de importancia alguna: ese era el lugar, no cabía duda alguna, lo importante era la localización del único que podría darles para que tuvieran durante el resto de sus vidas. Pero, ¿dónde estaba el príncipe de los Saiyajins?

Lo buscó con la mirada, escaneando el lugar y descubriendo, hasta entonces, a las demás personas que se encontraban en ese lugar. Chichi y Son Gohan lo miraban con asombrada incredulidad. Ella se sujetaba del brazo del anciano tan fuerte, que si éste no estuviera absorto en su propia sorpresa, ese brazo le dolería horrores. Un poco más allá, detrás de la cabañita, se encontraban dos muchachos, un chico y una chica, ésta última, llamó la atención de Bardock pero sólo por un momento; si estaban escondidos, no tenían nada que ver con la batalla ni con ninguno de los que estaban allí.

— Vamos. —indicó Bardock y descendió de la plataforma. La capa que se había colocado para la ocasión, tampoco Sanako había entendido para qué, ondeó detrás de él con cada paso que daba hacia la Tierra. Caminó despacio, mirándolos a todos y cada uno de los presentes (obviando a los escondidos) durante dos de sus pasos hasta que al pie de la rampa clavó la mirada en Kakaroto.

Todos al verlo fuera de esa luz tan segadora se quedaron atónitos. El rostro extraño, mutilado y conocido los dejó con la boca abierta, incluido Gokú, ninguno pudo articular palabra alguna.

— Así que por fin has salido de tu agujero, cobarde. —espetó Nappa al verlo sin la molesta luz, otro artificio que había colocado antes de bajar, otro que Sanako encontró innecesario.

— Di lo que quieras, esclavo, no eres tú quien me preocupa. Yo vine por mi hijo —replicó Bardock, tajante, desinteresado, haciendo que la ira de Nappa explotara de pronto. Miró a Gokú en el suelo y se acercó a él—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Extendió su mano hacia él con una sonrisa de medio lado en los labios. Nada más le faltó decir: "ven conmigo si quieres vivir." Pero no lo hizo.

— S-sí —respondió Gokú, tomó su mano y se puso de pie—. ¿Quién eres tú?

— Mi nombre es Bardock, Kakaroto y yo…

— Y yo soy Sanako —intervino la chica detrás de él—. Hola.

Gokú la miro y asintió con la cabeza. Por un momento pensó que se parecía a Bulma.

— ¿Podrías dejar que platique un momento con él a solas? —increpó Bardock a Sanako. Ella alzó las manos como pidiendo pidos y se alejó hacia atrás. Pisó la capa que Bardock le había pedido que usara y cayó de espaldas. Masculló a regañadientes puteando en colores a Bardock y su absurda idea de "lucir bien".

— Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte, Kakaroto —lo miró con intensidad y el rostro serio. Gokú se preguntó por qué esos dos personajes lo llamaban de esa forma tan extraña—. He estado buscándote desde hace mucho tiempo y desde muy lejos. Sé que no esperabas esto pero yo, yo soy…

— ¡Eres Saiyajin muerto! —Bramó Nappa y se proyectó contra él. El puño enorme de este mastodonte espacial rasgó el aire en dirección al rostro de Bardock. Gokú apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el puño pasó rosándole el rostro. Escuchó la fuerza del impacto y pensó que el tipo Bardock estaría muerto.

Para su sorpresa no era así, pues el guerrero de la capa lo había detenido con una mano, al parecer sin problema alguno. Sujetó la muñeca de Nappa y lo alzó en el aire para arrojarlo lejos.

— ¿Se esperan? Intento platicar con él de algo muy importante. —pidió frustrado. Devolvió la mirada a Kakaroto y lo descubrió con el rostro estupefacto—. ¿Qué te pasa?

— Pudiste detenerlo, y no sólo eso, ¡lo arrojaste! —dijo Gokú, sin salir de su asombro.

— Apuesto a que es un tipo muy fuerte —convino Krillin—. ¿También eres un Saiyajin?

Bardock lo miró con curiosidad, al ver sus heridas, iguales a las de Kakaroto, se percató de que eran amigos y habían estado peleando juntos contra Nappa. Era todo un logro que no estuvieran muertos ya.

— Sí, lo soy. De hecho yo soy el…

En esta ocasión, Nappa sí fue capaz de conectar su golpe en Berdock. Con el antebrazo lo golpeó en el costado del rostro y lo arrastró un poco antes de proyectarlo contra un grueso árbol que cayó de lado por la fuerza del golpe.

— Por supuesto que no eres un Saiyajin —le dijo Nappa al verlo derribado—. Eres una vergüenza para los de tu raza, eres lo peor de ella, al igual que Kakaroto; los dos son basura cósmica, sólo eso —dijo y se giró para mirar a Krillin—. Y tampoco es tan fuerte como yo, ni te hagas ilusiones. Ustedes jamás podrán derrotarme, no importa cuántos sean.

— Maldito —gruñó Bardock mientras se ponía de pie—. ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto me costó esta ropa? ¡Mira lo que le has hecho!

— No me interesa. —replicó Nappa, alzándose de hombros.

— Pues debería, ¡porque vas a pagar por esto!

Y fue hasta entonces que una verdadera pela comenzó a lo largo de este Fan Fic. Los puños y las piernas y los cuerpos de ambos se movían a una velocidad que resultaba difícil de seguir para quienes estaban allí, contemplando la escena. El encontronazo de cada puño, de cada patada asestada en el físico del otro provocaba un estruendo para el cual este mundo no estaba preparado aún. Los árboles alrededor parecían gemir dolorosamente con cada sacudida de la energía expedida por esos dos monstruos. Las aves que habían permanecido cerca del lugar decidieron que era momento de irse lejos, lejos. Incluso Chichi, Son Gohan, Gokú y Krillin se estremecían con cada golpe. La cabañita se cimbraba por la violencia ocurrida delante de ella.

Los chicos ocultos detrás de ella se apartaron al sentirla vibrar y desearon no haber subido tanto durante tanto tiempo para encontrarse con aquello.

— Creo que deberíamos irnos —comentó el chico, mirando la ruta que emprenderían ahora que las cosas se estaban poniendo feas—. No deberíamos estar aquí.

— ¿Estás loco? —cuestionó la chica sin mirarlo, la acción en el campo de batalla era demasiado excitante para ella como para querer apartar la mirada—. Por nada del mundo me perdería esto, es mucho más emocionante que los últimos torneos de artes marciales. Tenemos que quedarnos a verlo.

— La loca eres tú, ¡podríamos morir!

— Eso lo hace aún más emocionante.

— ¡Vámonos, por favor! Mi mamá me va a regañar.

— No seas niña, nos iremos en cuanto esto termine.

— Para cuando esto termine, estaremos muertos. —dijo y se acercó a su compañera, no podía llevarle la corriente, eso era claro. Y ya que se iba a quedar, por lo menos debía de ver qué estaba sucediendo.

Un poco agitados, los dos nuevos contendientes se separaron con un último golpe. La razón de ello es sólo clara para quienes pelean, los espectadores piensan que deberían seguir luchando, si uno es el que se retira, el otro no debería dejarlo retroceder, en una de esas, podría ser el momento oportuno para finalizar el combate. Pero claro, el que se retira no ha de retirarse así como así, sino tener una táctica para detener un ataque en caso de ocurrir y poner en jaque al enemigo, con lo cual, este, al darse cuenta del contra ataque, no atacaría, por ser peligroso y entonces, al igual que el primero, retrocede para no ser derrotado.

Supongo.

Como fuera, la lucha lucía muy pareja. En el lugar, nadie podría señalar a un ganador, los dos parecían tan fuertes como dos titanes salidos del séptimo círculo del infierno de Dante. O los hijos de Gea.

— Vaya —comentó Nappa con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios—. Veo que te has hecho un poquito más fuerte, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Mataste a tus amigos?

— Maldito. —masculló Bardock, dolido por el comentario del guerrero de clase alta.

— Pero no creas que tienes la batalla ganada porque hayas aumentado en unos cuantos tu poder de pelea, Barcksura, yo soy un guerrero de la más alta categoría y no tienes ninguna posibilidad de derrotarme.

— Quizá él solo no, por eso voy a ayudarle un poco —agregó Sanako, colocándose a un lado de Bardock, con la daga en la mano. Bardock la miró—. ¿Qué? No creías que te dejaría divertirte solo, ¿o sí?

— Sí, pensé que tendrías mucho miedo como para intervenir, ya te habías tardado.

— Dos basuras por aplastar, no creo que Vegeta se enoje si me deshago de ustedes también. —rió Nappa y Bardock se estremeció.

Se había olvidado por completo de que Nappa no estaba solo y de que Vegeta debía ser mucho más poderoso que su padre.

— Tenemos que huir, ya. —musitó Bardock, Sanako lo miró inquieta.

— No, tenemos que quedarnos y pelear, no puedes huir ahora, no delante de tu hijo.

— No sabes lo poderoso que puede ser el Príncipe Vegeta, no tendremos oportunidad contra él.

— Eso no será ningún problema —dijo Gokú, flanqueando a Bardock por el otro lado—. No sé quiénes sean ustedes, ni si en verdad eres mi padre o no, pero según veo, tenemos un enemigo en común y no permitiré que le hagan daño a mis amigos. Pelearemos, ¿verdad Krillin?

— Por supuesto, amigo.

Respondió Krillin y los cuatro encararon a Nappa, quien sólo los miró con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro. Estaban muy equivocados si pensaban que ellos cuatro podrían derrotarlo a él; un guerrero de clase alta.

* * *

_1858hrs  
__08/11/12_

_Se dieron cuenta de que ahora sí ya hay guiones largos? Sí que sí! Me compré un teclado nuevo y este capítulo fue lo primero que escribí con él. Ojalá la comodidad traiga consigo más escritura =)_

_**DEAMiMaZy**_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	223. ¡Date prisa, Vegeta!

_Waazzaaaaaaa!_

_Estoy enfermo, lo chido es que no fui a trabajar! Lo malo es que hoy descanso y estoy enfermo u_u Tengo un sabor terrible en la boca, como a medicina y todo sabe feo. Parece que me va a dar temperatura y espero no haber delirado mucho en este capítulo._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon Ball H.S**

¡Date prisa, Vegeta!

(Capítulo 223)

Su corazón latía tranquilo. El estruendo que había escuchado momentos antes lo había lo había hecho sentirse todavía más tranquilo. Era verdad que Bardock había derrotado al rey Vegeta, el Saiyajin más poderoso del universo. Tal vez con ayuda, tal vez él sólo, eso no importaba, lo había hecho y sería mejor que no lo tomara a la ligera.

Vegeta se lo había advertido antes de separarse.

"No subestimen el poder de pelea de Bardock", recomendó Vegeta a través de la comunicación entre las naves esféricas. De inmediato Nappa y Raditz quisieron preguntarle a qué se refería, pero él no se los permitió. "Él fue quien derrotó a mi padre, recuérdenlo. Lo más probable es que haya tenido ayuda de alguien más, no estoy seguro, pero deberíamos evitar las sorpresas y considerar que fue él solo quien lo derrotó. Así nos evitaremos muchos problemas. ¿Entendieron?"

Por supuesto, ambos lo habían entendido, o tal vez no y por eso Raditz estaba muerto. Nappa no era tan estúpido como él y no cometería el mismo error.

Además, faltaba muy poco para que el Príncipe Vegeta llegara a ayudarlo con los cuatro pelmazos delante de él.

No se confiaría, bajo ninguna circunstancia pensaría que su poder de pelea sería suficiente para derrotar a sus cuatro enemigos, después de todo, ellos eran cuatro y él nada más uno, quizá ninguno de ellos más fuerte que él, pero si lograban combinar de forma adecuada sus habilidades, podrían meterlo en problemas.

Atacó con prudencia, comenzando por el más débil; Krillin. Se proyectó contra él a gran velocidad, dejándole apenas tiempo para reaccionar del dolor en su rostro. El pobre pelón fue arrojado hacia atrás con el rostro desfigurado por el golpe. A un lado se encontraba Kakaroto; con el antebrazo le golpeó la espalda. Los dos eran demasiado lentos como para esquivar sus ataques, aquello no debería ser tan difícil después de todo. Kakaroto cayó de rodillas con una mueca de dolor que Nappa deseó poder contemplar por más tiempo. Pero prefirió patearlo en los omóplatos, alejarlo de él y continuar con el siguiente.

Primero la chica del cabello cobalto. Nappa jamás la había visto, pero si estaba con Bardock, entonces no debía tenerle compasión. Su puño apartó el aire en dirección al rostro de la estupefacta chica. Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en los labios de Nappa; esto sería demasiado sencillo. Al igual que el tipo sin cabello, Sanako fue proyectada hacia atrás. Tres de cuatro.

Nappa se giró contra Bardock, pero éste ya había lanzado su ataque contra él. El enorme Saiyajin hizo acopio de gran parte de su resistencia para soportar el puñetazo de Bardock y devolvérselo con mucha más fuerza. Sin embargo, tratándose de Bardock, eso no sería suficiente. Así que dejó caer sobre él una lluvia de intensos golpes.

Después de un momento, los cuatro oponentes estaban derribados y Nappa, no había hecho ningún esfuerzo en ese primer ataque.

Su confianza se elevó.

— Vaya, no sé por qué el Príncipe Vegeta estaba tan preocupado por lo que quisieras hacer —dijo en tono socarrón—. No eres más que un inútil, ni siquiera debimos tomarnos la molestia de buscarlos por todo el universo. No valen la pena.

— ¿Eso crees tú? —cuestionó Sanako, de pie detrás de él—. Quizá te estás tomando las cosas muy a la ligera.

Antes de que Nappa pudiera dar la vuelta, Sanako rasgó la piel del Saiyajin con su afilada daga. Nappa alcanzó a poner la mano y fue sólo su antebrazo el que resultó lastimado. Se apartó de ella de un brinco y sintió una punzada de terrible dolor en los riñones. Detrás de él ya se encontraba Bardock, quien le asestó un golpe por la espalda. Sin poder evitarlo, Nappa trastabilló en dirección de Sanako, el dolor no lo dejó reaccionar antes de sentir el empeine de la chica en el rostro. Cayó al suelo y los otros dos, Gokú y Krillin, aprovecharon su condición para caerle sobre el pecho con las rodillas. Sintió el aire escapando de sus pulmones, mas no podía quedarse allí derribado. El mareo de la inconsciencia sería fácil de derrotar siempre y cuando estuviera de pie y esos malnacidos no estuvieran golpeándolo más.

Proyectó a cualquier lado una esfera de energía que obligó a todos a apartarse. La explosión amenazó con derribar la cabaña de Son Gohan, pero aguantó. Cuando la conmoción se había terminado, Nappa ya estaba en un lugar seguro y alejado de todos ellos, intentando recuperar el aliento.

— Ni crean que —hizo una pausa y respiró profundo repetidas veces—. No van a salirse con la suya, desgraciados. Yo solo acabaré con ustedes.

Una vez más se lanzó a la batalla utilizando la misma técnica; primero el más débil. En esta ocasión, sus oponentes estaban al tanto de sus movimientos y no logró golpear a Gokú, y Krillin pudo bloquear su primer ataque. Nappa terminó de nuevo en el suelo, sin aliento y pensando que ese sería su fin. Se había confiado demasiado y esas eran las consecuencias. Dentro de podo estaría tan muerto como Raditz. Vaya decepción.

Ya podía escuchar la voz del Príncipe Vegeta regañándolo por ser tan inútil, ¿cómo es posible que esos cuatro insectos estuvieran dándole una paliza? Eres una vergüenza para los de tu raza, Nappa.

Diablos, en verdad podía escuchar la voz de Vegeta,

— ¡Levántate de una vez, inútil! —bramó el Príncipe de los Saiyajins a unos metros de la tierra. Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia él. Flotaba con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho, la expresión de pocos amigos de siempre y el cabello meciéndose junto con la brisa de las alturas.

Nappa fue el único que se alegró al ver al príncipe de los Saiyajins. Sonrió, intentó ponerse de pie, se rió de sí mismo y tosió mientras adoptaba una posición más digna de un guerrero de clase alta como él.

— Vegeta, me da gusto que por fin hayas llegado.

— Si hubiera sabido que te encontraría en esas condiciones, me habría esperado a que te mataran. —replicó Vegeta, mientras descendía del cielo y se paraba a un lado de él.

— ¿Ese es el príncipe de los Saiyajins? —susurró Krillin a Gokú—. Yo me lo imaginaba más grande.

Vegeta le dedicó una mirada asesina que lo hizo encogerse en su lugar.

— Al fin nos encontramos, Bardock. —le habló su príncipe.

Bardock no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás. La sola presencia del príncipe era terrorífica. ¿Qué podrían hacer ahora?

— Y veo que encontraste a Kakaroto —continuó Vegeta—. Eso me alegra, de esa forma, podrás verlo morir delante de ti y no podrás hacer nada al respecto.

Vegeta se lanzó contra Gokú. El puño del príncipe fue detenido a escasos centímetros del rostro de Gokú por Bardock. Éste intentó hacerlo retroceder, pero el príncipe de los Saiyajins era demasiado fuerte para él. Ambos, padre e hijo recibieron el poder de su príncipe y terminaron derribados uno junto al otro.

— ¡Tomen eso! Se lo merecían. —gritó Nappa, lleno de júbilo.

— ¿Estás bien, Bardock? —preguntó Sanako, siempre al pendiente de los movimientos de los dos poderosos Saiyajins.

— He estado mejor —gruñó éste y ayudó a Gokú a ponerse de pie—. Ten cuidado, el poder de pelea de Vegeta no se compara en nada con el de Raditz.

— Lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas —respondió Sanako—. De sólo verlo siento que me tiembla todo el cuerpo.

— Están perdidos, acéptenlo, no hay nada que puedan hacer para salir con vida de ésta. —auguró Vegeta y todos los que lo escucharon supieron que era verdad; ya no había esperanza, todos iban a morir a manos del príncipe de los Saiyajins.

* * *

_2310hrs  
__10/11/12_

_Creo que sin darme cuenta, este capítulo me salió muy Dragon Ball Z... pero al revés hahahaha_

_**DEAMiMaZy**_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


	224. La muerte de Nappa

**Dragon Ball H.S**

La muerte de Nappa

(Capítulo 224)

Podría ofrecer una disculpa. Dar explicaciones por la tardanza. Por todas esas inconveniencias que provocó su llegada luego de lo esperado. Sin embargo, él no es alguien que de excusas, que deba explicarse con nadie o necesite hacerlo. Estaba allí y con eso su subordinado debía conformarse.

Todos los presentes estaban muy al pendiente de él y sus movimientos. Nappa, se veía más confiado ahora que estaba allí detrás de él evaluando su desempeño en contra de sus rivales. Vegeta no esperaba ninguna dificultad contra ellos, tan sólo eran cuatro y entre ellos dos habían derrotado a muchos más enemigos al mismo tiempo, estaba seguro de que no les costaría nada de trabajo y lo harían muy rápido si se retrasaban, sería sólo para hacerlos sufrir un poco, arrastrándolos lentamente por la agonía antes de arrojarlos a su muerte.

Vegeta nunca había visto a Bardock en el planeta Vejita, era de esperarse que pocos tuvieran la oportunidad de conquistar algún planeta a lado del príncipe. Estaba seguro que ni siquiera Nappa lo hubiese visto en alguna misión de conquista. A pesar de eso, el odio en Vegeta crecía con cada inhalación de aire a los pulmones del asesino de su padre. Cada uno de sus latidos era un insulto a su familia, a su linaje y a su posición. Bardock, sus hijos y sus padres merecían ser borrados de la historia y ser sometidos al tormento chino más feroz de todos los tiempo (porque sí, había chinos hasta en Vejita, por eso conoce sus tormentos).

Muy a pesar de sus deseos, los de Vegeta, por terminar con la vida del Saiyajin traidor y su descendencia, debía permitir que Nappa luchara primero con él, de ese modo conocería sus movimientos, vería sus técnicas y mediría el alcance de su poder. Uno no llega a ser príncipe de la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo sólo por ser hijo del Rey… bueno sí, pero también hay que saber enfrentar a sus oponentes para no ser humillado, o asesinado como su padre. La idea, a pesar de ser un hecho real, se le antojaba imposible, de ninguna manera un soldado de clase baja, de esos que se envían en grupo a planetas poco poderosos para no tener demasiadas bajas en la especie, podría derrotar al Rey, ¡por todos los Seres Superiores! Era el Rey de quien estábamos hablando.

Por más imposible que la idea fuera, Bardock había asesinado al rey Vegeta, sólo o con una manada de sus compañeros de clase baja, pero lo había derrotado y ahora estaba allí delante, todavía respirando, todavía insultando a su linaje y la corona.

— ¡Qué demonios estás esperando para eliminarlo? —gruñó contra Nappa. Éste se sobresaltó, nunca antes había visto a Vegeta tan furioso, siempre se mostraba confiado, burlón y poderoso. Pero nunca frustrado ni enojado, tal parecía que este asunto lo afectaba grandemente.

— Je, je, je —sonrió Nappa, han logrado que el príncipe…

— ¡Cállate de una buena vez y elimínalo! —interrumpió Vegeta, no podía creer lo absurdo que resultaba contemplar a su único acompañarte perdiendo el tiempo de esa forma. ¿Era tan difícil hacerlo? Sólo debía matarlo a golpes y ya, ¿por qué no lo hacía? ¿Para qué desperdiciar el tiempo hablando y amenazando si de todas formas no lo estaba haciendo?

Nappa notó el golpeteo de Vegeta con la punta del pie en el suelo, tragó saliva y se concentró en su enemigo. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró de golpe, el chasquido de sus dientes hizo saltar a Krillin y en un acto reflejo él y Gokú se arrojaron contra Nappa. Bardock y Sanako los miraron sin inmutarse, lo mismo hizo Nappa.

Los puños de Krillin y Gokú volaban como enjambre de moscos pantanosos alrededor de Nappa, él, al parecer sin esfuerzo, esquivaba todos los puños lanzados contra su humanidad… Vejitidad, en este caso. A medida que los golpes iban perdiendo velocidad, Nappa dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa socarrona llena de esa confianza desmedida que la presencia de Vegeta originaba en él. Apretó los puños y se alistó para mostrarles a sus atacantes cómo se asestaba un golpe.

— Pon atención, Nappa. —apuntó, Vegeta. No obstante, antes de que él pudiese reaccionar, La rodilla de Sanako se incrustó en medio de su cara.

Nappa trastabilló sintiendo un ligero malestar en la nariz, abrió los ojos y la punzada de dolor pasó de su cara a su abdomen, donde quería incrustarse el puño de Bardock, invasivo, como si quisiera violar esa ley física del tiempo y el espacio. Nappa se deslizó hacia atrás dejando marcas en el pasto de su paso. Se llevó las manos al regazo y levantó el rostro, ahí venían de nuevo Gokú y Krillin. Los apartó a ambos con el dorso de su brazo, pero no cayeron y volvieron al ataque. Sanako se unió a ellos, con la daga en alto y le hizo un nuevo corte en el dorso del brazo.

El zapateo de Vegeta se hizo más intenso, Nappa tardaba mucho eliminando a las molestias y Bardock no participaba tanto en la batalla. El príncipe de los Saiyajins sabía que él era el más poderoso de ellos, debía esperar un poco más, que fuera más participativo en la batalla para conocer sus movimientos. Estaba seguro de que atacaría de la misma forma que la mayoría de los Saiyajins, pero debió de cambiar algo en su estilo de pelea debido a todo ese tiempo que estuvo lejos de sus compañeros, solo vagando por el universo.

Nappa cayó, una sola de sus rodillas se apoyó en el suelo, la mirada clavada en el suelo.

— Felicidades —dijo, sin levantar la mirada—, la verdad no esperé que fuera a divertirme tanto con ustedes, pero ya me demostraron que ésta será una pelea interesante.

— ¿A… a qué se refiere? —inquirió Krillin con la voz temblorosa.

— Vaya, por fin vas a pelear enserio, ya te habías tardado. —dijo Vegeta, sonriendo un poco, esforzándose por hacerlo. Cuando Nappa se tomaba la pelea enserio era verdad que su poder aumentaba, pero no era tanto como para alardear de esa manera, esa treta sólo servía para espantar a los tontos. Miró a Bardock. Él no era ningún tonto, sólo esperaba que se la creyera.

— ¿No estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas? —preguntó Sanako.

— Claro que no, ¿acaso creíste que sería tan fácil derrotarlo? —Sanako no respondió—. Prepárense todos, ahora comenzará la verdadera pelea.

El guerrero Saiyajin se puso de pie y arrojó a un lado su armadura, para deleite de las señoritas se quedó sólo con el calzoncillo negro, ajustado y diminuto que utilizaba debajo de su armadura, y las botas, lo que restaba todo a su atractivo. Separó un poco las piernas, apretó los puños y dientes y concentró todo su poder dentro de su cuerpo, allí junto a su alma. El suelo comenzó a temblar, las nubes se arremolinaron alrededor de ese lugar. Algunas cuarteaduras aparecieron en la fachada de la cabaña, Son Gohan y Chichi tuvieron que apartarse del lugar a tropezones. Las aves levantaron el vuelo y se alejaron del lugar, junto con los conejos, liebres y chinchillas, si es que quedaba alguna.

La voz de Nappa se esparció como un grito presagiando la muerte hacia todas partes. Krillin, Gokú y Sanako hacían grandes esfuerzos por no caer. Vegeta sólo flotó unos centímetros, imperceptibles, sobre el suelo para que pareciera que el poder de Nappa no lo afectaba en absoluto. Bardock tampoco parecía muy afectado por el poder de Nappa.

— ¿Listos para morir? —gruñó el Saiyajin antes de arrojarse contra sus oponentes.

La madriza que les acomodó sería muy tardado y difícil de describir. El pobre de Krillin no pudo levantarse durante cinco días. Luego tuvo que estar hospitalizado un mes y necesitó mucha, mucha sangre en sus venas de gente desconocida que Bulma y sus millones le proporcionaron hasta que llegaron a él las Semillas del Ermitaño, enviadas por cortesía del Maestro Karín. Gokú apenas pudo soportar los ataques de Nappa, su entrenamiento no había sido el adecuado y a pesar de ser parte de la raza más poderosa del universo, no tenía, ni de cerca, el nivel de sus semejantes.

Sanako y Bardock supieron cómo lidiar contra el mastodonte al que lograron derrotar de milagro y haciendo acopio del sacrificio de Krillin.

La sangre maquillaba el rostro de todos estos guerreros. El dolor les hacía latir los músculos y para mala suerte de nuestros amigos en defensa de Gokú, todavía faltaba derrotar al príncipe de los Saiyajins.

El cuerpo de Nappa estaba tirado a pies de su príncipe, con varias magulladuras y diversos cortes hechos con la daga de Sanako. La gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido hacía un charco debajo de su cuerpo. No podía mover ningún músculo y miraba a Vegeta con la decepción en los ojos. Estaba avergonzado de su desempeño. Sabía bien que no tenía derecho alguno de llamarse el protector del príncipe de los Saiyajins, no pudo demostrar, en la batalla anterior, su valía como un soldado de clase alta.

— Per-dón, Vegeta —musitó Nappa con su último aliento—. No… no pude hacer mucho contra ellos, son más fuertes de lo que yo pensé.

— No, te confiaste demasiado —replicó el príncipe, intentando que en su voz sonara el desprecio por su compañero—, eres un estúpido. Bardock no debía ser un oponente digno de nosotros. ¿Cómo pudiste…?

Se interrumpió de golpe al sentir el temblor en su garganta, levantó la mirada hacia Bardock

(él asesinó a mi padre)

y se llenó de furia para no dejar aflorar su llanto. Nappa había estado con él siempre, no obstante, no podía demostrarles, a ninguno de ellos, que era débil, que podría sentir la pérdida de sus allegados como todos los demás. Él debía mantenerse entero, impasible, como el poderoso príncipe que era, los sentimientos en él no estaban permitidos, demostrarlos sólo lo harían débil y no podía permitirlo.

— Lamento ser una carga para ti, Vegeta.

— No lo serás. —interrumpió, sin mirarlo, sin dedicarle una última mirada, un adiós sin palabras. Si miraba el rostro demacrado y sangrante de su compañero, no podría soportarlo y… ¡Basta! Debía eliminar la presencia de ese individuo que tanto afectaba a sus emociones. Levantó dos dedos contra él y con un destello lo convirtió en cenizas, así nada más, mostrándose frío, sin compasión alguna incluso por sus amigos.

Por dentro las cosas eran muy distintas.

* * *

_1638hrs  
__15/08/13__  
_

_Waaaaa!_

_Hace mucho que tenía ganas de continuar esta historia, luego se me fueron debido al trabajo, la facultad, mi ps3 y todo lo demás. Hoy el sol brillaba bastante, las nubes se apartaron y me dieron ganas de escribir un poquito, así que desempolvé las notas de este fan fic, se me ocurrieron algunas ideas, voy a anotarlas de una vez y disculpen, de verdad perdón por la tardanza, hay cosas ajenas que me superaron y bueno... si ustedes me alimentaran y compraran todo eso que se me antoja tener, créanme que nada más escribiría, pero como no me mantienen, se aguantan hahahahaha, no, mentira._

_Gracias por esperar, quienes esperaron, espero publicar el siguiente capítulo en dos años hahahaha_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»™**_


End file.
